La coupe du monde de Quidditch
by Lena Zeinyom
Summary: Post T7, T1 "Le monstre qui dort". Quand la divination si décriée devient nécessaire pour sauver la magie. Quand le ministère complote et menace l'équilibre. Harry et Draco se débattent, chacun de leur côté. Peuvent-ils vivre sans survivre ?
1. Introduction : Le monstre qui dort

**AVERTISSEMENTS (valables pour tout ce tome)**

Cette histoire s'étale sur 4 tomes, qui se regroupent sous le cycle « **Le monstre qui dort** ». Et ceci est le premier volume.

Cette saga suit le tome 7, mais en ignorant complètement l'épilogue, que je n'aime pas. Quelques détails sont différents : Snape n'est pas tué par Voldemort, mais torturé par les Mangemorts et j'ai gardé certains noms anglais parce qu'ils sonnent mieux. Chaque volume est composé en moyenne de **60 chapitres** (12 fois 5 parties).

Je vous conseille d'avoir plus de 16 ans, mais vous pourrez de toute façon éviter les éventuelles scènes d'amour en sautant les passages compris entre deux rangées d'étoiles (voir ci-dessous).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je les lui emprunte pour l'amusement et le plaisir, mais je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur utilisation. Cependant : Les autres personnages, et une partie du monde que vous découvrirez, m'appartiennent entièrement. S'ils vous plaisent, j'en serai ravie, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation. Merci d'avance.

Les dialogues sont signalés par des tirets : - Bla Bla

Les pensées impromptues et quelques paroles sont entre guillemets : « Bla bla »

Les scènes d'amour (dans les tomes où il y en a) sont signalées à l'avance par des étoiles : * * * * * *

* * *

Enfin, je tiens de tout mon coeur à remercier ma correctrice, **Wyny**, qui depuis le début de cette aventure a patiemment corrigé chaque chapitre, toutes les fautes et les éventuelles incohérences. Grâce à elle et grâce à ses questions, cette histoire a atteint un nouveau niveau de fluidité et d'écriture.

* * *

**Introduction de la saga "Le monstre qui dort"**

La jeune maman entra dans la chambre de son fils, où elle l'avait consigné un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour sa désobéissance caractérisée. Elle l'avait fait prévenir par un elfe qu'elle voulait le voir en pyjama et déjà couché quand elle arriverait. Cette fois, il avait obéi.

Le petit garçon, âgé de huit ans, lui fit un sourire vraiment heureux en la voyant : il aurait peut-être quand même le droit à son rituel du soir ?

Elle l'observa du pas de la porte, avec un petit sourire en coin : son fils était vraiment superbe. Quel dommage qu'il ait un caractère de cochon. Il fallait pourtant qu'il apprenne à obéir à ses parents, pour savoir tenir son rang plus tard…

- Bonsoir, maman.

- Bonsoir, mon poussin. Tu as compris ta punition d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, et sa mère avança dans la grande chambre. Elle ne dit rien et parcourut des yeux les deux bibliothèques qui recouvraient l'un des murs. Son fils leva les yeux et demanda timidement s'il aurait quand même le droit à une histoire, ce soir.

La jeune femme alla chercher un petit livre noir écorné sur l'une des étagères. Elle le contempla un instant, hésitante. La couverture de cuir noir était bien abîmée. Il faut dire que ce petit livre pour enfant avait été beaucoup utilisé. Il s'était transmis dans sa famille de mère en fille depuis des générations. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait complètement disparu de la circulation…

Aujourd'hui, elle avait un fils. Mais son mari ne voulait pas d'autre enfant ; elle n'aurait donc pas de fille pour prendre sa succession. Devait-elle quand même considérer son fils comme s'il était sa fille ? L'histoire fonctionnerait peut-être sur lui comme elle avait fonctionné pour elle quand elle était petite et comme elle avait fonctionné pour toutes les autres jeunes filles de sa lignée…

- Pour cette fois, j'accepte de te lire une histoire. Mais à la prochaine bêtise ou désobéissance, ce sera terminé. Tu es bien d'accord ?

- Oui, maman, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Alors allonge-toi correctement et ouvre grand tes oreilles, voici l'histoire du monstre qui dort…

_« Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, au temps des premiers sorciers, un roi et une reine qui s'aimaient plus fort que tout. Ils étaient heureux et régnaient en maîtres sur leur grand royaume : ils étaient les plus puissants de tous les sorciers._

_Ils chassaient de leurs terres tous ceux qui pouvaient leur faire du tort. Ils étaient vraiment laids, mais ils étaient appréciés de tous parce qu'ils étaient justes._

_Un jour, ils avaient même chassé l'un des plus grands mages de leur époque, après eux-mêmes, parce qu'il causait du tort à quelques fermiers du roi qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Tout le monde fut heureux de ce choix, sauf le vieux mage, très mécontent. Il leur jeta un sort pour que leur unité soit définitivement brisée dans les années à venir. Au début, les gens furent inquiets. Mais finalement, plus personne n'y prit garde._

_Quelques années plus tard, ils eurent une petite fille. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était la plus jolie de toutes les petites sorcières, nées depuis l'origine des temps. Le roi et la reine étaient fiers d'avoir pu mettre au monde un bébé qui leur ressemblât si peu. Pour fêter cet événement, ils organisèrent une grande fête où tout le royaume fut invité. Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, tout le monde s'amusa._

_Mais à l'aube du quatrième jour, un vieux devin tout ridé s'avança vers le roi et la reine, et de sa bouche sortirent les mots effrayants d'une prédiction. La petite fille commença à être montrée du doigt comme un monstre en devenir._

_Le roi et la reine prirent peur, et ils chassèrent le vieux devin. Le soir venu, aucun des conseillers royaux n'avaient été capables de déchiffrer les mots étranges. Ils s'accordaient seulement pour dire que le seul moyen d'éviter la réalisation de cette prophétie, c'était de la cacher au monde. Le roi et la reine se promirent l'un à l'autre de faire leur possible pour éviter la catastrophe._

_Alors ils interdirent à quiconque de faire parvenir les mots du devin à leur fille. Et tous les livres qui reprenaient les mots du vieil homme furent brûlés en place publique. Ils surveillaient aussi qui approchait la fillette, pour que ceux qui avaient entendu la prédiction ne puissent pas en parler par inattention. Bientôt, tout le monde oublia les mots mystérieux, sauf le roi et la reine._

_La petite princesse, toujours plus jolie, grandit. Et ses pouvoirs aussi, car elle était fille de deux…_

- C'est quoi cette prédiction, maman ? la coupa son fils, très curieux.

- On ne sait pas exactement, le livre ne le précise pas.

C'était vrai. A cet endroit, on ne voyait rien qu'une page blanche un peu tâchée, avec un gribouillage gommé qu'avait fait son arrière-grand-mère en recevant ce livre, il y avait un peu moins de cent ans de cela…

- Elle était si jolie, la princesse ?

- Oui, la plus jolie petite fille du monde.

- Et moi, je pourrais être la princesse ?

- Non, toi tu es le plus beau des petits garçons.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le petit homme manifesta son accord, même s'il aimait quand même être le héros des histoires, d'habitude. Sa maman, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées : quel effet le livre aurait-il sur un garçon ? Devait-elle s'arrêter ? Mais son fils était tellement désobéissant… Cela ne pouvait convenir à quelqu'un de son rang…

- Je peux reprendre ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

_« La petite princesse, toujours plus jolie, grandit. Et ses pouvoirs aussi, car elle était fille de deux sorciers puissants. A deux ans, elle cachait ses langes à sa nourrice, à six ans, elle faisait bouger les grenouilles qu'elle griffonnait sur sa table d'étude. Pourtant, tout le monde lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'animaux malfaisants, connus pour porter malheur._

_A dix ans, elle pouvait même faire apparaître ou transformer des objets. Un jour, elle avait fait apparaître une flaque d'eau sous les pieds de son professeur particulier de danse pour la faire tomber…_

_Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait se plaindre du comportement de leur fille aux époux, ils lui trouvaient une excuse pour que personne ne puisse la traiter de monstre. Puis ils allaient la voir, lui interdisaient de recommencer, et repartaient fâchés, parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête la fois suivante. Elle était désobéissante. »_

- Comme moi, quand je fais une bêtise ?

- Un peu comme ça. Mais elle, elle recommençait toujours à désobéir, malgré ses promesses de devenir plus sage. Et à cause de ça, elle s'est attiré plein d'ennuis… Ecoute la suite, tu verras.

_« A chaque fois, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, les souverains se disputaient pour savoir qui était responsable du comportement de la princesse. Ils en venaient à se faire des reproches l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, disaient-ils, on a fait attention à ses fréquentations, on a prit soin de l'éduquer avec des professeurs particuliers compétents, elle a toujours été surveillée de près par tout notre entourage. Où a-t-on fait une erreur ?_

_Et la petite fille sentait la tension qui se faisait de plus en plus présente au fil du temps, entre ses parents. A seize ans, elle s'enfermait souvent seule dans sa chambre. Dans ces moments-là, elle faisait apparaître dans sa main des images de petits crapauds, qu'elle embrassait et transformait ensuite en miniatures de prince charmant. Elle s'ennuyait tellement, mise à l'écart du monde._

_Une fois, elle ne vérifia pas qu'elle était seule avant de créer un petit crapaud holographique et de l'embrasser. La petite elfe de maison qui passait à ce moment là fut tellement effrayée qu'elle en fit tomber un vase. La princesse se mit en colère : celui qui venait la déranger avait fait disparaître son crapaud avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le transformer. Quand elle vit disparaître l'elfe de maison, elle pesta contre leur incompétence._

_De son côté, la petite elfe se punissait pour avoir cassé un vase, ne pas l'avoir réparé, et avoir mis en colère la princesse. Le roi et la reine qui passaient par-là lui demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait, et l'elfe raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu, pour plaire à ses maîtres._

_Les deux souverains furent horrifiés. Ils voulurent appliquer aux grands maux les grands remèdes : les mots du devin avaient fait leur chemin dans leur tête. Ils se dirent que, puisque leur fille devait devenir un monstre, il fallait l'envoyer dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Seule._

_Ils convoquèrent leur fille pour leur faire part de leur décision. Malgré ses cris de colère et ses larmes de détresse, ils restèrent inflexibles. Pourtant, chaque mot des supplications de leur enfant était comme un poignard empoisonné dans leur cœur. Chacun faillit fléchir plusieurs fois, mais tint bon en se raccrochant à l'idée que son conjoint arrivait, lui, à garder la tête froide._

_Ils lui laissèrent le portoloin qu'ils venaient d'inventer pour la conduire dans un lieu désert où pourtant, elle pourrait vivre sans souffrir du moindre manque. Elle décida de se cacher plutôt dans le château, et d'envoyer là-bas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle appela un elfe de maison, lui demanda d'emporter l'objet, et le serviteur fut conduit au loin à sa place._

_Très mécontent contre cette nouvelle mauvaise blague, celui-ci rentra au château d'un claquement de doigts. Mais il se tut, parce que la princesse était aussi sa maîtresse. La jeune fille, descendue discrètement au fin fond des cachots, se cacha et attendit que ses parents viennent la chercher et la punissent encore une fois pour sa désobéissance._

_Elle attendit longtemps et finit par s'endormir. Le roi et la reine, inquiets pour leur fille, se mirent en route pour lui rendre une visite surprise. Quand ils transplanèrent dans la fraîche demeure qu'ils lui avaient fait bâtir, ils firent fuir un animal sauvage qui se repaissait, dans ce coin paisible, d'une charogne qu'il venait d'y amener._

_Quand ils virent les os rongés et le portoloin tout à côté, ils crurent qu'ils avaient perdu leur fille pour toujours. Ils rentrèrent effondrés et commencèrent à se disputer. Tant et si bien qu'ils firent fuir les habitants de leur château, au fur et à mesure que leur voix montait._

_Quand ils se crurent seuls, ils perdirent toute dignité, et ils s'envoyèrent des sorts de toute sorte pour se punir l'un l'autre. Ils n'imaginaient pas que leur fille, réveillée par ces cris qui faisaient trembler le château, était remontée pour voir ce qui se passait._

_Elle était restée cachée derrière une porte en comprenant que ses parents se disputaient à cause d'elle. Elle n'osait pas aller les voir tout de suite. Elle était si bouleversée qu'elle ne sentait même pas les sorts qui, en ricochant sur les murs, venaient la toucher. Elle retourna se cacher en attendant que passe la tempête._

_Quand ils furent calmés, les deux grands sorciers regardèrent les dégâts autour d'eux. Ils s'en voulaient l'un à l'autre à un point inimaginable. Pourtant, ils étaient incapables de se jeter un sort mortel, parce qu'ils s'étaient vraiment aimés très longtemps._

_Ils décidèrent d'organiser un grand conseil. Là, ils expliquèrent à tous qu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer et de vivre chacun à un bout de la terre, même s'ils ne précisèrent pas que c'était parce qu'ils ne se supportaient plus. Tout ce qu'ils possédaient fut partagé entre eux deux, et la population suivit qui le roi, qui la reine. »_

Le petit garçon se dit que si ses parents se disputaient parfois, c'était peut-être de sa faute. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent…

- Si la princesse avait obéi, ses parents ne se seraient pas séparés ? demanda-t-il.

- Effectivement, ils auraient été fiers d'elle et seraient restés ensemble, heureux et unis.

- Et si elle s'excuse et qu'elle leur promet d'obéir désormais, ils pourraient se remettre ensemble ? demanda-t-il encore, angoissé.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi simple… A force d'être une vilaine fille, elle… Mais attends la suite, tu vas comprendre pourquoi s'excuser ne peut plus marcher au bout d'un certain temps.

_« La princesse n'osa se montrer que deux jours après. Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, et elle voulait s'excuser auprès de ses parents. Mais quand elle apparut dans la Grande Salle, devant son père qui trônait seul, elle fut surprise par le mouvement de recul de toute l'assemblée à sa vue._

_Selon ses habitudes, elle s'approcha de son père et, posant une main sur son bras, elle lui demanda s'il n'était plus fâché contre elle. Le roi se mit en colère : comment ce monstre osait-il se faire passer pour sa jolie princesse ? Alors qu'il avait expliqué à tout le mode qu'elle était morte ! En rage, il la chassa du palais._

_Puisque son père ne voulait plus d'elle, elle décida d'aller voir sa mère. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait élu domicile à l'autre bout du monde. Elle s'y rendit, puisant l'eau des sources, mangeant le pain des besaces que des gens effrayés oubliaient derrière eux en s'enfuyant à sa vue._

_Quand elle arriva chez sa mère, il se passa exactement la même chose que chez son père._

_- Mais pourquoi ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

_La reine lui fit parvenir un petit miroir. La princesse le fit tomber quand elle vit son reflet._

_Elle n'avait plus qu'un œil, énorme et rond, tout jaune. Ses cils blonds, épais, formaient d'étranges paquets. Sa pupille autrefois si sombre et si brillante se résumait désormais à un petit croissant de lune grisâtre et sans vie, terne et froid._

_Et sa bouche était effrayante. Elle était obligée de sourire, ses lèvres étant devenues presque inexistantes. Tout le monde pouvait ainsi voir ses dents, énormes et aiguisées._

_- Comment voulez-vous que je reconnaisse ma fille à travers un monstre comme vous ? Voulez-vous vous moquer de mon apparence en vous faisant passer pour la princesse ? Votre âme doit être bien noire pour que vous ressembliez à cette chose. »_

- Pauvre princesse ! Elle est devenue laide ?

- Oui, elle a pris l'apparence d'un monstre à force de désobéissance, de provocations, de noirceur, et ses parents n'ont pas réussi à reconnaître ce qu'ils croyaient connaître en elle.

- Mais moi, on a dit que je ne suis pas la princesse, hein ?

- C'est bien ce qu'on a dit. Toi tu es mon magnifique petit garçon. Et pour le rester, il faut rester sage et ne plus me couper pendant l'histoire, répondit la jeune maman.

Son fils était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait manifestement beaucoup de questions à poser, et il hésitait à lui en faire part. Et même si elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire, à son âge, il ne fallait pas lui donner trop d'explication pour que le livre fonctionne mieux.

Elle interrompit donc le cours des pensées du garçonnet en reprenant sa lecture, sachant que cette fois, il ne la couperait plus.

_« La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Elle s'enfuit loin du château de sa mère. Elle pleura longtemps, tant et tant qu'elle se dessécha. Elle fut ensuite prise d'une colère noire, d'un noir si sombre qu'il aurait pu engloutir à lui seul tout le bonheur du monde._

_Elle jalousa les gens bons en pensant que ses parents ne l'aimaient plus parce qu'elle était devenue laide et parce que son âme était noire. Mais cette colère en elle éveilla une puissance telle que personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville._

_Au bout de quelques jours, une vague de cruauté s'abattit sur le monde. Les vols, les meurtres et les batailles s'enchaînaient. Le roi crut que la reine l'attaquait, et la reine crut que c'était le roi qui avait commencé. Ils menèrent leurs troupes à la bataille. Il y eut beaucoup de morts._

_Sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des combattants, ils reconnurent tous les deux le monstre qui était venu les voir. Chacun d'entre eux, en voyant les dégâts qu'il causait chez l'adversaire, voulut se l'approprier. Et en même temps, chacun créa un artefact pour le contrôler. Mais parce qu'ils donnaient tous les deux des ordres contradictoires, la princesse devenue monstre ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Elle commençait à gonfler et enfler de colère._

_En voyant qu'ils n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui, les deux souverains lui envoyèrent tous les deux en même temps un sortilège d'endormissement. Mais les deux sorts ensembles avaient bien trop de puissance. Le monstre sembla éclater, s'éparpillant en de nombreux morceaux. Quand l'explosion se dissipa, tous crurent voir la princesse. Mais elle se mua à nouveau en ce monstre qui effrayait tout le monde._

_Cependant, les sorts des deux souverains firent finalement effet et le monstre s'endormit. Il disparut aux yeux du monde dans un grand nuage de fumée blanche._

_Les sorciers et les hommes semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits et ils réapprirent la paix. Pour autant, la guerre avait laissé sur le monde une emprunte indélébile et les sorciers, accusés de l'avoir provoquée, furent contraints au bannissement. Depuis ce temps, ils se cachent des hommes, de leur colère et de leur convoitise._

_Heureusement, aujourd'hui le monstre dort et le roi et la reine ont emporté leurs secrets. Alors les sorciers qui faillirent disparaître vécurent heureux et longtemps. »_

- Tous ces problèmes à cause d'une princesse désobéissante ? demanda le petit garçon dans un bâillement comme il en avait rarement eu.

- Oui.

- Et… le monstre, qu'est-ce qu'il est… devenu ?

- Tu l'as entendu, il dort. C'est grâce à ça que tout va bien. Et c'est maintenant à ton tour de dormir. Tes yeux se ferment tout seul, tu le sens ?

- Mmm…Oui…

- Alors soit un petit garçon bien sage et dort. Si tu nous obéis, tu ne deviendras jamais un monstre.

La jeune femme se releva et garda avec elle le petit livre corné. Il devrait faire son effet maintenant. Elle pouvait le garder avec elle. Elle le donnerait à son fils quand il serait prêt à avoir, lui aussi, des enfants. Elle s'approcha sans bruit de la porte de la chambre.

- Maman…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais la jeune femme se retourna néanmoins, surprise de la résistance de son fils. Il aurait dû être déjà profondément endormi.

- Je n'aime pas… ton histoire…

Et il sombra complètement, enfin endormi. Sa mère se mordit la lèvre, puis esquissa un vague sourire en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ça avait marché pour elle. Ça devait marcher pour lui…

- Dors, mon poussin, demain tu auras oublié cette histoire, mais pas la leçon. Et ton père sera peut-être plus fier encore de t'avoir pour fils.

Et la jeune femme referma enfin la porte derrière elle, lentement, en silence.


	2. C1P1 : Lendemains difficiles

**Chapitre 1 : Après la victoire**

**Partie 1 : Lendemains difficiles**

_Samedi 2 mai 1998, un peu avant minuit_

« Il m'a sauvé la vie… Il m'a sauvé… »

Toujours hébété depuis qu'Harry Potter l'avait sorti de la salle sur demande en flammes, Draco Malfoy était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Ces quelques mots tournaient dans son esprit, en une litanie qui pour lui s'avérait à la fois douce et terrible. Car il était vivant, certes, mais il le devait à celui qui, depuis tant d'années, était son ennemi attitré.

Il observait l'agitation de la Grande Salle, bien caché dans un recoin, entre le mur et les portes ouvertes. Le Lord Noir venait de tomber raide mort, quelques instants plus tôt. Harry Potter avait vaincu, mais Draco ne parvenait pas encore à bien en réaliser les conséquences.

Il vit le nouveau héros du monde sorcier s'extirper de la foule et se diriger vers les grandes portes. Vers lui. Devait-il craindre la réaction du sorcier ? Allait-il déjà lui réclamer son dû ? Lui réclamer le règlement de la dette qu'il venait de contracter auprès de lui ?

Peut-être encore plus pâle que d'habitude, Draco se pressa le plus possible contre le mur, se faisant tout petit, comme s'il tentait de faire corps avec le bois et les pierres de la vieille bâtisse. Rassuré quand il vit le vainqueur de la guerre prendre la direction du bureau du directeur – c'était du moins ce qu'il supposait – le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Il vit les Aurors rassembler et arrêter les Mangemorts sur place. Ils étaient tous aussi perdus et inertes que lui, surpris par la victoire d'Harry sur leur maître. Ses parents, par contre, furent hélés par le professeur McGonagall. Il les vit entamer une grande discussion et agiter leurs bras en tous sens. Mais ses parents le faisaient avec classe, eux.

Bientôt, tous les Mangemorts et les Aurors eurent disparu. La directrice adjointe fit signe aux adultes restants, aux professeurs encore en vie et aux Malfoy adultes, de la suivre hors de la Grande Salle. Probablement pour un rapide débriefing et pour déterminer les directives urgentes à prendre. Toujours bien caché dans l'ombre, Draco les vit tous emprunter le chemin que Potter avait suivi quelques instants plus tôt.

Dans la Grande Salle, les étudiants qui venaient de participer à cette bataille finale improvisaient une fête, sous l'excitation de la victoire. Draco fit une légère moue. Lui jugeait leur attitude trop excentrique dans la situation présente : probablement était-ce parce qu'il faisait partie des perdants, mais il était effrayé. Il ne voyait pas encore bien de quoi on pouvait se réjouir. Et les corps, allongés dans un coin de la salle, lui rappelaient que lui-même s'en était sorti de justesse…

Et dire que c'était Harry Potter qui lui avait sauvé la vie…

Il se demanda un instant si on pouvait considérer qu'il avait sauvé le pays, mais il balaya rapidement cette idée stupide.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le fait que son ennemi supposé lui ait sauvé la vie sans tenir compte de la sienne. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Alors même que c'était lui qui avait fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, qui avait trahi l'école et provoqué la mort de l'ancien directeur. C'était tellement stupide de sa part ! Tellement Gryffondor.

Mais quelque part, il était heureux que Potter appartienne à cette maison. Car les Serpentards, eux, ne l'auraient pas sauvé. Bien que supérieurs en tous points aux autres maisons, ses collègues ne prenaient des risques – mesurés – que si ça leur apportait un avantage. L'amitié, les sentiments… tout cela était secondaire. Les serpents étaient calculateurs, mesurés, intelligents. Alors aucun Serpentard ne lui aurait sauvé la vie gratuitement, comme Potter l'avait fait.

Oui, Potter était différent. D'une manière qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Car Potter n'aurait pas été capable de le laisser mourir dans la salle en proie aux flammes, et encore moins capable de le tuer. Cependant, il y avait là un problème.

Le problème, c'était Potter et lui.

C'était Potter, qui entre tous lui avait sauvé la vie. Et c'était lui, sa famille, son sang. Pas au sens où on l'aurait attendu. En cet instant, il n'accordait que peu d'attention au fait qu'un sang mêlé avait sauvé une longue famille de sang pur…

Non, son problème principal venait de son sang à lui. Car il coulait dans ses veines une magie pure, soumise aux premières lois de la magie, sans atténuation aucune au fil du temps et des mélanges… C'était le résultat d'une lignée aussi ancienne que la sienne.

Et il sentait intimement, au plus profond de lui-même, que cette magie avait créé une dette de sorcier envers Potter, un lien indestructible…

C'était rare, en ces temps difficiles, qu'on fasse appel à des dettes de sorciers. Elles étaient beaucoup trop contraignantes. Mais il savait que la magie qui circulait en lui était brute et que ses réactions pouvaient être totalement indépendantes de sa volonté.

Et aujourd'hui… Les conditions avaient été réunies pour que cette magie se libère de son emprise. Aujourd'hui, elle était en mesure de le contrôler, lui. Le Survivant avait volé sa baguette, lui avait sauvé la vie… Alors il le savait : sa magie avait fait de Potter son maître légitime. Elle avait contracté pour lui une vraie dette de sorcier, dans son sens premier.

Et, parce que « Saint Potter » ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, il avait peur d'être endetté envers lui à vie… Car comment rembourser ses dettes ? Comment lui sauver la vie en retour ? Potter le faisait seul depuis de si nombreuses années déjà. C'était probablement ce qui avait le plus agacé le Lord Noir, ces dernières années.

Comment retrouver sa liberté ? De là venait son sentiment de peur, de là venait la boule grandissante au creux de son estomac.

Pour être exact, cette peur viscérale provenait d'une question en particulier. Jusqu'où sa magie le conduirait-il pour rembourser sa dette ? Allait-il être obligé de se mettre à son service, à sa merci ? Il aurait pu en pleurer, lui qui détestait pourtant se laisser aller.

Penser que sa famille et son nom allaient être au service de Potter, celui qu'il détestait depuis les origines, le faisait enrager… Y-avait-il pire déchéance ?

Là, à cet instant, il ne voyait pas.

En se prenant la tête à deux mains, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de gémir, malheureux.

Soudain, ce fut comme si par ce simple son, il avait déclenché un sort de silence. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Effrayé, il tenta de disparaître en fermant les yeux, comme un enfant qui se cache, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce brusque changement d'humeur.

En fait, les jeunes combattants s'étaient tus en s'apercevant que les Mangemorts, les Aurors, les professeurs et Harry lui-même avaient disparu. Ils s'observaient les uns les autres, peut-être conscients de leur statut d'adultes, désormais.

La voix de Neville Longdubat, incroyablement masculine et sérieuse, s'éleva curieusement dans les airs. C'était une forme de cri étouffé, long et modulé. Il fut rapidement suivi par les autres jeunes hommes présents dans la salle, et peu à peu, un véritable chant sauvage monta du groupe, puissant, profond et grave.

Tous exprimaient spontanément leur joie d'être vivants, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, et leur détresse devant la mort de leurs proches, de leurs connaissances, et de tous les autres.

Les femmes, car toutes les combattantes pouvaient désormais prétendre à ce titre, versaient des larmes de soulagement. Avec le chant des hommes, ces larmes se muèrent en un mélange doux-amer de deuil et d'espoir.

Le chant faisait vibrer l'air et le château meurtri. Le mélange de sons inarticulés transcrivait si bien les nombreux sentiments complexes des vainqueurs que Draco en fut presque submergé. C'était pur et sauvage. Pantelant, il en venait à souhaiter que quelqu'un le trouve et vienne le sortir de là. La gorge nouée, il voulait bouger – fuir – sans y parvenir. Il avait presque besoin d'être bercé et consolé.

Le trop plein de sentiments exprimés par les jeunes gens lui arrivait en vagues successives. Il avait l'impression anxiogène de se noyer. Mais malgré cette honteuse fragilité qu'il ressentait, son corps restait stoïque, dressé et fier. La même façade qu'il était accoutumé à présenter au monde.

Il avait grandi dans un environnement où l'on ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Un monde froid et rigide, que seul l'affection de ses parents parvenait à rendre acceptable. Il avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions : c'était la norme. Il n'était donc pas du tout préparé à assister à une telle scène. Il luttait pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression que le monde, autour de lui, tanguait et tournoyait à une vitesse folle.

Il avait le désir grandissant de fuir loin de tout ça, mais son corps était rebelle. Il avait appris à rejeter toute forme de sentiment, mais des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas s'éveillaient en lui avec le chant qui montait, inexorablement.

Puis d'un coup, dans la communion presque magique des jeunes gens, le nom de Potter monta dans les airs, explosant une première fois à travers la voix des hommes comme un boulet de canon. Immédiatement, Draco sentit son sang s'affoler dans ses veines.

Puis, dans l'intervalle d'un souffle, le nom du Sauveur fut repris en chœur par les femmes. Un nom expulsé de leurs poumons, comme l'eau de la mer de ceux des naufragés. Le cœur de Draco bondit dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'enfuir et le jeune homme tomba à genoux, perdant le souffle, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

Enfin, tous ensembles, hommes et femmes unis dans un dernier cri, ils hurlèrent le prénom d'Harry. Draco aussi avait apporté, inconsciemment, sa propre contribution à cet appel. Juste avant de sombrer, évanoui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne s'être endormi que depuis cinq minutes – ce qui était effectivement le cas – Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par le frémissement de son lit. Surpris, il se leva, baguette à la main, et observa le reste de sa chambre. En fait, c'était le château tout entier qui tremblait et semblait… chanter ?

Oui… Il entendait bien une sorte de chant étouffé, provenant apparemment du sol. Il baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir à ses pieds une lumière blanche pulser doucement. Il fut encore plus surpris de s'apercevoir qu'en fait, cette lumière circulait le long des rainures du parquet et entre les pierres de taille composant le mur.

A force de concentrer son regard sur cette lumière, le jeune sorcier eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment blanche ; il pouvait y voir des paillettes clignoter ça et là en divers éclats de couleur. C'était indéfinissable. Tout semblait luire et suinter de magie.

Déterminé à descendre voir ce qui lui arrivait – encore – alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'au calme, le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte. Mais dés qu'il eut atteint le centre de la pièce, il fut stoppé dans son élan et pris dans un tourbillon magique. Les flux qui semblaient circuler calmement quelques secondes auparavant se déchaînaient maintenant autour de lui.

Son cœur se mit à cogner très fort dans sa poitrine, mais il fut incapable de dire si c'était de peur ou d'excitation : il retint inconsciemment sa respiration, curieux de ce qui allait suivre.

Soudain, il entendit son nom exploser dans les airs, le laissant un peu sonné, et la lumière blanche autour de lui devint rouge foncé, couleur sang, puis « Potter » retentit une seconde fois dans sa chambre, et des volutes bleutées se mêlèrent au tourbillon. Enfin, il entendit cette fois crier son prénom, et des soleils verts se mirent à briller dans la lumière.

Lorsqu'il relâcha sa respiration, toutes les couleurs du tourbillon de lumière se mirent à tourner si vite qu'elles semblèrent se fondre les unes aux autres : la lumière redevenait blanche. Et Harry en eut le tournis. Il vit ensuite la lumière entrer en lui par tous les pores de sa peau, comme si son corps absorbait le tourbillon et il sentit son sang accélérer sa course.

Puis d'un coup, elle sembla rejaillir par où elle était entrée, emportant sa propre magie au passage, si vite et si fort que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri sous le choc ressenti.

La magie qui avait volé celle du jeune héros était d'un blanc éclatant. Elle se répartit aux quatre coins du château, le faisant briller de mille feux. Mais Harry, allongé au milieu de la pièce et inconscient, ne le vit pas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 9 mai, après-midi_

Harry savait qu'il était couché dans un lit et qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Mais il avait l'étrange impression de n'avoir plus de corps, comme si son esprit était à la fois flottant et emmitouflé dans du coton. Il était bien. Il ne ressentait rien, ni douleur, ni réel bien-être. Il était simplement là, vide et heureux.

Par contre, il était conscient du bourdonnement léger qui l'entourait et semblait augmenter. Ca ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais intrigué par sa provenance, il décida de se concentrer dessus. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit comme des voix qui chuchotaient autour de lui. Deux voix de femmes.

Oubliant un instant le bourdonnement, Harry crut reconnaître les deux voix comme si elles faisaient partie d'un lointain passé. Il tenta de se souvenir, mais il avait l'impression que son cerveau marchait au ralenti : il luttait pour rassembler quelques bribes éparses de sa mémoire. Les deux femmes semblaient parler de lui, avec précaution et discrétion.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis une semaine ? A votre avis, ce serait une séquelle de son combat avec Vol… Voldemort ?

- A vrai dire, madame la directrice, j'ai tenté beaucoup de remèdes et de formules, mais c'est comme s'il était imperméable à toute forme de magie guérisseuse…

- C'est étrange. Je n'ai vu aucun sort l'atteindre, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre – et pourtant, je n'ai pas quitté le duel des yeux… Après être allé voir le direct… je veux dire Albus, dans mon bureau, les tableaux confirment qu'il est monté directement se coucher… Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme le cas du jeune Malfoy.

Il y eut un silence tendu entre les deux femmes. Le nom de Malfoy réveilla dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier toute une foule de souvenirs désagréables qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revivre. Au moins autant que le nom de Voldemort, prononcé avec crainte un peu auparavant.

Et plus il se souvenait, plus le bourdonnement qu'il avait ignoré augmentait. Son corps se faisait plus présent et il sentait le sang faire battre ses tempes. C'était désagréable de se souvenir de la douleur, tellement présente… Il luttait pour ne pas sombrer, il savait qu'il allait sombrer.

- Il dort toujours, lui aussi. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas dénoncé les Malfoy aux Aurors…

- Vous croyez que c'est le même problème qui les a atteint tous les deux ? éluda la voix.

Le jeune sorcier voulut manifester sa présence ; quelqu'un devait le débarrasser de cette douleur insupportable. Il voulut amorcer un geste, mais il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un soupir profond avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 16 mai, fin de matinée_

Harry flottait désormais dans un océan de bien-être. Depuis combien de temps, il n'aurait su le dire. Le bleu paisible de l'eau s'étendait à l'infini autour de lui, se mêlant parfois intimement au bleu du ciel et abolissant toute frontière. Parfois, le jeune homme ne savait même plus s'il volait ou s'il nageait.

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre au loin, comme une tempête qui se réveille. Le jeune homme décida de l'ignorer totalement. La dernière fois, il avait eu une mauvaise surprise. C'était douloureux et il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

Mais une tempête se rapprochait bel et bien, chargée de nuages gris et noirs, emportant dans son sillage de grandes vagues sombres et inquiétantes. Une tempête grondante de peur, de colère et d'amertume. Les deux voix qui l'avaient dérangé la première fois sifflèrent et claquèrent dans le vent.

- Je vous avais dit de laisser entrer ses amis ! Albus Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il devait être entouré d'amour !

- Pardonnez-moi, mais cet Albus-là n'est plus qu'un tableau ! Je choisis qui entre dans cette pièce et mon patient a besoin de calme. Je vous ai déjà obéi en le laissant dans ce dortoir, laissez-moi faire mon travail, s'il vous plaît.

- Pom-Pom, vous n'aviez plus de place à l'infirmerie. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix sinon le laisser partir à Sainte Mangouste.

Le silence suivant fut tendu.

- Madame la directrice, souffla l'une des deux voix. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont plus de place libre à l'hôpital.

- Si nous leur envoyons Harry Potter, ils trouveront de la place, je suis sûre, fit la deuxième voix séchement.

- Si nous leur envoyons Potter maintenant, le monde sorcier paniquera. Surtout s'il reste dans cet état à cause d'un facteur inconnu. Laissez-moi tout essayer d'abord. Là-bas, il ne serait probablement qu'une bête curieuse. Je suis au moins sûre qu'un malade a besoin de calme.

- Vous voulez tout essayer ? Faites-le, soupira la voix. Laissez entrer ses amis. Ils font sans cesse le pied de grue devant cette chambre. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

- Ecoutez, je verrai quand j'aurais épuisé toutes mes compétences. _Je_ suis l'infirmière de ce château et _je_ suis censée guérir tous ceux qui s'y trouvent. Vous êtes la directrice, chacun son travail.

- Et s'est-il réveillé depuis que vous vous en occupez ? demanda vicieusement la voix.

Le tonnerre gronda et Harry crut que les hautes vagues allaient le noyer tant elles se déchainaient. Il commençait à paniquer. Bientôt, une nouvelle voix, puis une autre encore, résonnèrent dans la tempête.

- Harry ? Harry, mon pote, c'est nous. Hermione et moi. Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? On a besoin de toi ici. T'as pas le droit de nous laisser…

- Harry, n'écoutes pas ce grand dadais, on sait que tu ne restes pas comme ça pour le plaisir. On va te trouver une solution très vite, j'ai déjà quelques idées. J'ai fait des recherches, ces derniers jours, tu sais ?

- Mione…, fit la voix masculine d'un ton d'avertissement.

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Harry… C'est vrai que tu nous manques… Fais un petit effort, reviens parmi nous… S'il te plait. On a besoin de toi. _J'ai_ besoin de toi.

Harry se sentit réchauffé aux paroles de ses deux amis ; Ron et Hermione. Oui, en effet, il avait reconnu leur voix. Des bribes de souvenirs où ils partageaient tous les trois les mêmes aventures lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais même si c'était plaisant, il y avait encore trop de souffrances. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester là, tranquille, dans ce monde entre deux eaux ?

La tempête s'était calmée et quelques rayons de soleil venus de nulle part éclaircirent l'atmosphère. Une petite brise persistante était parvenue à repousser les nuages à force de ténacité. Les eaux et le ciel bleus se coloraient petit à petit. C'était tellement joli, ici. Loin du gris tempétueux et dangereux…

- C'est tellement plus facile comme ça, n'est-ce pas Potter ? J'ai toujours eu raison, en fin de compte : tu n'es pas un héros…

Une voix traînante s'était élevée autour de lui, le mordant de toutes parts, reprenant sans cesse une litanie cruelle et moqueuse.

- Tu es si faible et si égoïste, en fait. Juste un gamin qui s'est cru plus fort que tout le monde et qui abandonne quand c'est trop compliqué…

- C'est faux ! J'ai donné ma vie pour sauver le monde sorcier. Ma vie !

- Mais ce n'est pas assez, c'est trop facile. Tu as tué un monstre, et après ?

- Après ?

- Oui, après. Que vas-tu faire ? Mourir, c'est donné à tout le monde. Et toi, que veux-tu faire ?

- Je… ne sais pas.

La voix traînante eut un rire glacé, entrecoupé de soupirs désabusés qui ressemblaient fort à son prénom. Elle donna au sorcier une sueur froide. Il savait qu'il détestait ce rire, cette moquerie indolente. Il voulut se mettre en colère, mais le rire s'éloigna en l'ignorant.

Et Harry Potter, comme le jeune homme sanguin qu'il était, poursuivit cette voix qui continuait à soupirer son prénom, pour la punir de ses mots cruels et coupants. Longtemps. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette voix, qui devint un faible chuchotement après ce qui lui parut une éternité.

La voix, quand il parvenait encore à l'entendre, lui donnait peu à peu des frissons. Elle avait quelque chose de curieusement réconfortant, de réel. Alors il continuait à poursuivre cette voix. Bientôt, il ne fit plus que la suivre, sans plus savoir pourquoi, hormis le fait qu'il devait la suivre. Que c'était important. Il n'était pas perdu : il allait bientôt atteindre la voix, il le savait…

HPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRW

_Jeudi 21 mai, matin_

- Harry… Harry, reveille-toi…

Encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Harry avait vaguement conscience d'être secoué par son ami de toujours.

- Mmm… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, Ron. S'il te plaît…

Pourtant, étonné de se voir obéi, le jeune sorcier endormi ouvrit un œil pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. D'habitude, Ron refusait toujours de le laisser traîner au lit quand il était réveillé avant lui. Car pour Ron, le petit-déjeuner, c'était sacré. Et plus il avait le temps de manger, plus il mangeait et plus il était heureux.

Cependant, cet œil ouvert fut le déclencheur d'un cri particulièrement peu masculin. En effet, le visage de Ron n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, un visage dont les yeux et la bouche étaient grand ouverts.

- Salut, Ron. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'en fait une tête ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir cet air hagard. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire une peur pareille ? J'en ai encore le cœur qui bat à toute allure !

- Heu… Tu vas bien ? lui demanda son ami un peu maladroitement.

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Ça alors, marmonna Ron. Incroyable… Hermione avait encore raison…

Harry ne l'entendit pas et poussa une exclamation joyeuse.

- Ha ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien ! Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit ?

Harry stoppa net. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar parce que Voldemort n'était plus. Il était enfin tranquille, libre d'avoir la vie paisible d'étudiant à laquelle il aspirait depuis si longtemps déjà. Cette idée fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire lumineux et il s'étira comme un chat sur ses draps, désormais parfaitement réveillé.

- Outch ! s'écria-t-il alors. Je crois que j'ai des courbatures partout !

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Ron, en sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci raconta comment ils avaient dû s'y mettre à trois pour le porter et le coucher dans son lit le lendemain de la victoire. Ni Seamus, ni Neville, ni Ron n'avaient eu assez d'énergie pour lancer un simple _Leviscorpus_… Ils étaient tous les trois trop fatigués par la retombée de la pression de la bataille et par la fête qui avait suivi la victoire.

Ce que Ron ne raconta pas, c'est combien ils avaient été inquiets parce qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé le lendemain niles presque trois semaines suivantes. Pourtant, ce matin, Harry était réveillé, parfaitement en forme, et il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de son coma… Soit tout le monde s'était inquiété pour rien, et Harry avait seulement besoin de récupérer un peu après la bataille, soit Hermione avait raison… Il hésitait entre les deux solutions.

Il interrogea Harry tout en décidant de suivre les conseils d'Hermione, au cas où. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il rappelle son coma à Harry. Du moins pas tout de suite. Pas avant qu'ils aient terminé le rituel qu'elle avait imaginé, à partir de l'épée et de la chaleur humaine de leurs amis. Et puis, lui-même n'avait pas rassemblé toute la maison Gryffondor pour rien…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être devenu le héros du monde sorcier ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un héros…

Harry fit une pause en s'apercevant qu'il le pensait vraiment, puis il reprit.

- Mais je me sens bien… Puissant. Comme neuf !

Le jeune sorcier sauta à bas de son lit et donna l'accolade à Ron, euphorique. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements puis il se dirigea vers la salle commune : il voulait descendre dans la Grande Salle pour voir si McGonagall avait bien retrouvé et ramené Snape au château, comme il le lui avait demandé la veille. Ah, et puis, il avait faim aussi…

Mais alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du dortoir, il fut stoppé par une clameur chaleureuse : tous ses camarades étaient réunis dans la salle commune, comme s'ils n'attendaient plus que lui. Ron le suivait de près, et quand il vit son air malicieux, Harry se dit que son meilleur ami avait dû tout organiser…

Neville vint à sa rencontre et lui serra les mains, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais les acclamations étaient si fortes qu'il se contenta de serrer le nouveau héros dans ses bras. Harry se sentit comme réconforté, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être malheureux. Il remercia son camarade de chambre d'un sourire et le contourna pour reprendre sa descente.

Ses camarades s'écartèrent et Harry aperçut Hermione, derrière eux, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu intrigué. Que faisait-elle avec l'épée ?

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants où tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle. Toute la maison Gryffondor savait pourquoi Hermione voulait qu'il prenne l'épée – elle leur avait expliqué comment elle était censée soigner leur héros – et tous étaient curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Fasciné par l'éclat de l'arme, Harry la lui prit des mains alors qu'elle la lui tendait. Une bienfaisante chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Puissant, il se sentait définitivement plus puissant qu'avant. Pris d'une envie subite, il brandit l'épée devant lui. Dans la même seconde, Harry eut un éblouissement, il fut projeté vers l'arrière, atterrissant dans les bras d'Hermione et la faisant basculer, et l'épée disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron en relevant son meilleur ami, puis sa petite amie.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu, mais je pense que tout s'est bien passé. Harry, tu ne te souviens pas d'être resté dans le coma presque trois semaines, ni de comment tu t'es évanoui, n'est-ce pas ? commença Hermione.

- Dans le coma ? Non… Non, je ne me souviens pas.

- Hé bien, j'ai appris hier par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qu'il y avait eu un phénomène de saturation magique dans le château, la nuit de la victoire, et qu'il en avait senti la source en patrouillant près de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- En patrouillant, tu parles ! pouffa Ron, suivi de quelques uns de ses camarades qui se souvenaient de la fête de la victoire.

Le fantôme de la maison avait plongé la tête dans une soupière remplie de Whisky-Pur-Feu, euphorique, fier d'appartenir à une maison aussi courageuse. Il voulait participer à la folie ambiante, comme s'il était encore jeune, et surtout, vivant. Ceux qui disent que les fantômes ne peuvent pas être saouls parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment s'alimenter n'ont jamais vu un fantôme se plonger dans l'alcool !

- Bref, reprit la jeune fille comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ni comment, mais il se pourrait que tu aies eu une saturation magique. C'est rare, mais ça arrive parfois après une trop grande invocation de magie ou après un choc émotionnel. Dans ce cas, le corps rejette le trop-plein. Apparemment, toi, tu aurais rejeté toute ta magie, probablement parce que tu en souffrais… Enfin, je crois.

- Ce serait le plus vraisemblable, confirma alors l'infirmière de Poudlard en s'approchant. Pendant ton coma, ton rythme magique était nul alors que ton esprit fonctionnait…

- Bonjour, madame Pomfresh, salua Harry. J'ai été longtemps dans le coma?

- Presque trois semaines. Vous nous avez inquiétés, vous savez, dit l'infirmière doucement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi attiré par l'épée ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Hé bien, l'épée de Gryffondor est un artefact magique aux propriétés nombreuses, dont beaucoup n'ont sans doute pas été découvertes. Elle peut notamment donner à son porteur une décharge magique. D'ordinaire, ça aide le porteur à combattre, parce que l'épée l'aide à être plus en forme que la normale et toujours sur le qui vive. C'est ce qui explique que Godric Gryffondor ait été un bon guerrier à son époque.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir, dans tout ça ?

- J'ai supposé que la décharge pouvait réveiller ton noyau magique et en rétablir ton niveau. Tu comprends, c'était le seul point qui gênait, apparemment. Tu avais juste besoin qu'on stimule ta magie. Dumbledore avait conseillé notre présence affective et j'ai trouvé des références à la puissance de l'épée dans certains livres. On a voulu combiner les deux décharges pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Apparemment, ça a eu de l'effet sur toi. Alors j'imagine que ça a fonctionné.

- Ça expliquerait sans doute la sensation de puissance que j'ai ressentie. Je pense que oui, ça a fonctionné.

- Alors vous avez fait du bon travail, mademoiselle Granger, lui dit l'infirmière. Permettez ? demanda-t-elle à Harry. J'aimerais faire quelques vérifications. Bien. A part la dénutrition, vous allez bien. Je vous propose d'aller manger quelque chose dans la Grande Salle, pour rester entouré par vos amis pour le moment, mais faites léger. Ensuite, vous viendrez me voir et je vous donnerai ce qui manque à votre organisme. C'est d'accord ?

- Compris, madame !

- Parfait. Je dois aller voir la directrice. Minerva McGonagall attend de vos nouvelles impatiemment.

Harry attendit que l'infirmière sorte de la salle commune et se tourna vers Hermione.

- McGonagall est la nouvelle directrice ?

- Oui, reprit Hermione. Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

- Si, un peu. Mais c'est assez étrange… Comment dire… ça met un terme à tout ce que j'ai connu. C'est… bizarre, finit le jeune sorcier dans une grimace gênée.

- C'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu ou que tu te sentes mal, Harry. Tu sors à peine du coma et tu ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, pendant que tu étais absent. Kingsley est devenu le ministre par intérim, mes parents son revenus, certains Mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés ou se sont enfuis…

- Hermione… soupira Ron à ses côtés.

- Enfin bref, je te raconterai, dit Hermione avec un sourire contrit.

- Merci. Et je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Les élèves de la maison cessèrent d'écouter à la fin de ce dialogue : leur héros se portait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été appelés, en toute discrétion, par Hermione et les pièces de l'AD. Ils s'étaient contactés les uns les autres et presque tous déplacés pour aider Harry sans en parler autour d'eux, sans même que leurs familles soit au courant. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter l'opinion publique pour rien…

Harry restait impassible, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'il avait tant souffert à cause de sa magie, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?

Quelque chose le gênait dans ces explications, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. D'habitude, Hermione était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, beaucoup plus rationnelle, et elle n'agissait pas sans être totalement sûre, sans avoir tourné et retourné toutes les données d'un problème. Mais là, il le sentait, quelque chose clochait… Il devait y réfléchir… Plus tard.

- Bon, finit-il par souffler, exaspéré de n'avoir aucun souvenir des derniers jours, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- On va manger ? proposa Ron, innocemment.

A cette suggestion, la totalité de la maison se répandit à nouveau en acclamations enthousiastes, pour le plus grand plaisir du sorcier roux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la grande salle, les tables des quatre maisons avaient été réinstallées par les professeurs, mais tout le monde se mélangeait. La plupart des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui étaient présents avaient les yeux hagards et un air perdu qui traduisaient un peu l'étrangeté de la scène. Harry fut même plutôt surpris de les voir encore là, si loin après la bataille.

- C'est eux qui l'ont choisi. Ils aident à la reconstruction du château et veulent passer les examens le plus vite possible pour, valider leur année. Il y a ceux qui auront ensuite terminé leur scolarité et ceux qui veulent monter d'une année en passant leurs buses… lui expliqua Ron.

- Oui, et la directrice McGonagall va avoir du travail pour équilibrer à peu près les cours et les effectifs l'année prochaine… Il risque d'y avoir un creux en cinquième année et un sureffectif en dernière année avec ceux qui ont préféré rentrer chez eux plutôt que de passer les examens, après la bataille…

- Hermione, ma chérie, ne prend pas cet air pincé… Tout le monde n'aime pas les études autant que toi. Et certains élèves sont traumatisés. En plus, le château est en bien triste état. Ça n'est pas évident pour organiser des examens, inviter des examinateurs…

Toute sa maison se répartit dans la Grande Salle, et Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, par habitude. Ron s'installa à sa droite et invita galamment Hermione à prendre place à ses côtés. L'arrivée des jeunes gens colora un peu l'ambiance fraîche qui régnait auparavant.

Si l'on exceptait la table entièrement vide des Serpentards et le relativement faible nombre d'élèves, on aurait pu croire que la guerre n'avait jamais sévi ici. Comment croire que cette salle, remise en état, avait été le théâtre d'une bataille rageuse et de la défaite de Voldemort et ses sbires ?

Aucun élève n'avait apparemment eu envie d'investir la table des Serpentards, pas même eux, tous absents. Hermione expliquait à Harry que les plus grands étaient partagés entre les Mangemorts arrêtés et ceux qui avaient fui la bataille par couardise, jamais revenus. Les plus jeunes, souvent innocents, devaient avoir eu peur de la stigmatisation et n'osaient probablement pas venir. Il était difficile de ne pas associer « Voldemort » et « Serpentard ».

Harry admit qu'il avait lui-même des difficultés à ne pas associer les deux noms.

A la table des professeurs, la nouvelle directrice était en grande discussion avec madame Pomfresh. Seuls le professeur Snape, Hagrid et, évidemment, Dumbledore étaient absents. Le fauteuil de l'ancien directeur était occupé par Minerva McGonagall, et Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy occupaient les deux autres places libres. Harry fut surpris de les voir là, mais il sourit en retour à Narcissa qui lui avait adressé un signe discret. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait des blessés et des… morts ?

- Apparemment, une grande partie des blessés est à Sainte Mangouste, et ceux qui restaient ont été répartis dans l'infirmerie du château. Il y avait trop de monde pour l'hôpital… répondit Ron.

- Les… autres… ont pour la plupart été restitués à leurs familles, continua Hermione en butant sur ses mots. Pour les corps de Mangemorts, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Certains ont été restitués aux familles qui les demandaient, mais la plupart ne les ont pas réclamés. Peut-être la gêne, la peur de voir associés leurs noms et l'appellation « Mangemort ». Certaines familles ne veulent même pas en entendre parler. Alors les corps de ceux-là sont enterrés dans une fosse commune, au cœur de la forêt interdite. C'est Hagrid qui s'occupe de les y porter… Il est au travail depuis quelques jours.

- Et pour ta famille, Ron ? demanda enfin Harry, angoissé.

Il vit Ron se tendre sur son siège. Il finit par avouer difficilement que Fred était bien mort, comme plusieurs de leurs proches camarades. Harry baissa la tête, regrettant d'avoir posé la question. Il avait oublié un instant la mort d'un des jumeaux et il ne savait pas pour les autres. Il songea, avec une nostalgie douloureuse qui le prit par surprise, que les frères Crivey ne viendraient plus jamais le harceler.

Autour d'eux, les élèves qui avaient entendu la conversation baissaient la tête, en signe de deuil et de respect pour les morts de cette guerre. La plupart des enfants qui fréquentaient ou avaient fréquenté Poudlard connaissaient quelqu'un qui avait été touché par la folie des Mangemorts… La plupart d'entre eux avaient assisté à au moins un enterrement ces derniers jours. Souvent plus.

Le petit-déjeuner tirait à sa fin et Harry vit entrer plusieurs élèves, qui arboraient eux aussi un air perdu, mais qui semblaient trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour passer des examens. Ils se répartirent également un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Un raclement de chaise attira l'attention des élèves vers la table des professeurs. La directrice venait de se lever. Elle amplifia sa voix avant de prendre la parole.

- Mes chers enfants, maintenant que vous êtes tous là et qu'Harry Potter nous a rejoints, je souhaite vous dire plusieurs choses… En premier lieu, cela fait près de trois semaines déjà que nous avons gagné la guerre et vaincu le Lord noir. Et je sais que vous étiez nombreux à vouloir remercier votre camarade pour son intervention.

La nouvelle directrice se tourna vers Harry, et s'exprima solennellement :

- Harry Potter, au nom de nous tous et de toute la communauté sorcière, nous te remercions…

Les applaudissements qui coupèrent la directrice étaient sobres.

- Une ère nouvelle a enfin commencé, continua-t-elle, une ère de paix, d'espoir et de reconstruction. Mes collègues et moi-même voulions remercier tous ceux qui ont participé au sauvetage de Poudlard et qui ont accepté, depuis lundi, de revenir pour nous aider à reconstruire pendant ces vacances forcées. Nous savons que ce n'est pas facile. Aussi, encore une fois, je tenais à vous remercier tous.

Les applaudissements furent un peu plus nourris, les élèves s'échangeaient des regards et des sourires timides. Tous savaient qu'ils participaient à l'un des grands moments de l'histoire du château.

- Maintenant, tout le monde au travail : vous avez tous vos feuilles de route ? Parfait. Vous pouvez solliciter les professeurs aux points habituels si vous avez besoin d'aide ou besoin d'un conseil… Je vous retrouverai tous à midi, bon courage !

Dans l'instant, presque tous les élèves de la Grande Salle se levèrent dans un brouhaha plutôt enthousiaste, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry était un peu perdu ; tout le monde s'était organisé pendant les quelques jours de son « coma », et il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Hermione, en voyant son air perdu, le rassura en lui disant qu'elle lui expliquerait tout en temps voulu, et que la directrice viendrait sans doute le voir rapidement pour tout lui expliquer en détail…

- Exactement, mademoiselle Granger. Vous pouvez suivre votre ami Ron Weasley, il vous attend je crois. Harry, voudrais-tu me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, s'il te plaît ?

HPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMM

Harry observa le bureau qui appartenait désormais à son ancienne directrice de maison. Il n'y avait plus cet étrange fouillis organisé comme au temps de Dumbledore, et hormis les portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école, rien ne semblait différencier cette pièce de tant d'autres bureaux.

Le perchoir de Fumseck était encore là, même si l'oiseau avait disparu. Et le cadre du directeur Dumbledore était vide pour le moment. Ne restait que le professeur - pardon, la directrice - McGonagall.

- D'abord Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

La directrice témoignait au jeune sorcier une affection qu'elle s'était toujours refusée auparavant, en vertu de ses principes rigides de directrice de maison. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, avec le prénom, le tutoiement… C'était comme au temps de Dumbledore… Curieusement, Harry trouvait que cette situation avait un côté réconfortant, comme si certaines choses ne changeaient jamais dans le château.

- Ca va. Je suis plutôt surpris d'avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir… Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir souffert. C'est bizarre ?

- Hé bien, j'avoue que je ne sais pas.

Finalement, certaines choses changeaient. L'ancien directeur n'aurait jamais avoué ne pas savoir quelque chose aussi crûment. Il aurait laissé entendre qu'il savait quelque chose, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire. Harry sourit, étrangement nostalgique.

- Si j'ai bien compris le raisonnement de mademoiselle Granger - elle ira loin, cette petite - il fallait qu'on te rende l'amour que tu nous avais témoigné au travers de la bataille finale. C'est ce que tes amis ont essayé de faire. Et l'épée devait rétablir ton niveau magique : il était là, quand tu dormais, mais sans vie… Quelque chose de bien étrange ce coma.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui a pu se passer… C'est comme si on avait effacé un mois de ma vie, un mois où j'aurais pu être présent avec tous les autres, où j'aurais pu aider…

- Harry. Bien sûr, ton coma était étrange, mais il ne semble pas t'avoir laissé de séquelles. C'est bien là le plus important. Et puis… Beaucoup de gens avaient des choses à faire par eux-mêmes. La priorité des familles magiques – et parfois non magiques – a été d'enterrer les morts, de commencer leur deuil. Tu n'aurais rien pu leur apporter, crois-moi.

- Peut-être ont-ils cru que je les fuyais… dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Certains, bien sûr. Les autres ont simplement pensé que tu avais ton propre deuil à porter, ou que tu avais besoin de te reposer après cette année folle passée à combattre Voldemort. Et ceux qui étaient au courant pour ton coma, eux, ils ont respecté l'ordre de madame Pomfresh : ne pas en parler. Ils ont eu plus de mal avec l'ordre de ne pas s'inquiéter, ajouta la directrice avec un sourire.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Nous sommes heureux que tu ailles bien, après tes exploits et tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour nous sauver. Quand madame Pomfresh est venue m'annoncer ton réveil tout à l'heure, dans la salle des professeurs, tous mes collègues ont sauté de joie. Enfin… C'est une façon de parler, bien sûr.

Harry remercia la directrice pour son inquiétude et les soins reçus.

- C'est normal. Maintenant, dit McGonagall, c'est à nous de nous occuper de toi. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu.

- Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur…

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et la directrice ne sembla pas vouloir l'interrompre. Si le traitement de faveur était de lui faire remonter le temps de quelques semaines pour éviter de tomber dans le coma, pourquoi pas. Mais il doutait que son ancienne directrice de maison l'accepte. Si seulement il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé…

En fait, il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose, mais c'était inexplicable. C'était une voix qui murmurait doucement son prénom. Il se souvenait d'un seul sentiment, celui de la nécessité presque vitale de rejoindre cette voix. Avait-il réussi, cependant ? Il ne le savait pas. Vaguement gêné d'être scruté par la directrice, il se racla la voix.

- Vous vouliez me voir pour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours au château, c'est cela ?

Harry venait de réinstaurer McGonagall dans son rôle de directrice, et elle se ressaisit. Harry Potter était encore – en quelque sorte – un élève de Poudlard. Un peu exceptionnel, certes, mais un élève quand même.

- Oui, parfaitement. Alors. Premier point, le professeur Snape est actuellement à l'infirmerie, l'informa-t-elle. Nous sommes allés le chercher là où vous nous l'aviez indiqué le soir de votre victoire. Il était déjà presque mort, tant il avait été torturé par ses collègues.

- Pas par ses collègues ! Il était espion et il ne m'a jamais abandonné.

- C'est vrai. Mais après une année où il a joué si sérieusement son rôle de Mangemort, il me faudra plus que quelques semaines pour m'habituer à l'idée qu'il était de notre côté… Nous sommes donc en train de le soigner.

- Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore. Deuxième point, qui vous concerne également : Madame Pomfresh et moi-même voulons vous garder en observation quelques jours encore. Même si vous n'en éprouvez pas les effets, ces quelques jours sans bouger, sans boire ni manger ont affaibli votre organisme. Vous devrez vous remettre d'aplomb avec les potions de Pom-Pom. Et surtout, vous reposer.

- Après avoir dormi trois semaines ?

- Un coma n'est pas une activité reposante, monsieur Potter. Et je préfère vous savoir en pleine forme. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Oui. Pourquoi avez-vous dit, tout à l'heure, que les élèves réparaient le château ?

- Parce que c'est le cas. Lundi, j'ai fait appel à toutes les familles qui ont ou qui ont eu un enfant scolarisé à Poudlard pour trouver de l'aide pour la réparation du château. Le ministère ne considère pas ce lieu comme une priorité. Vous comprenez, dit la sorcière avec un étrange rictus, le ministère et des logements de fonction ont été détruits, complètement ou en partie. Là vont les priorités et peu importe les protestations de Shacklebolt, pour le moment.

- Et les parents ?

- Certains sont réquisitionnés par le ministère, d'autres ont d'autres lieux à réparer… Et puis, il y a tellement de sorciers sans enfant qui ont fui l'Angleterre pour tenter d'échapper à Voldemort. Tous ne sont pas encore rentrés au pays. Tout est désorganisé, il manque des spécialistes pour les reconstructions et il y a tant à faire…

- Et les élèves se sont portés volontaires ?

- Beaucoup, oui. En échange de leur aide et de leurs travaux, nous leur offrons le gite – dans les parties du château les moins touchées – et le couvert. Les parents n'ont pas vraiment de temps pour leurs enfants. Maintenant que les morts sont presque tous enterrés, ils ont beaucoup d'autres projets.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Oui, il comprenait que les sorciers cherchent à agir, à bouger, à reconstruire.

- Le cadre de Poudlard, continua la directrice, avec un entourage composé de tant de professeurs compréhensifs, est peut-être le meilleur cadre pour que les étudiants gardent un minimum de stabilité et d'équilibre. Alors certains parents ont envoyé leurs enfants pour quelques jours, et ceux qui ont le moins souffert matériellement nous les envoient la journée et viennent les récupérer le soir.

- Je ne savais pas que les dégâts étaient si importants…

- Toute une année de guerre, monsieur Potter, ça laisse des traces.

- Est-ce que je pourrai aider ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Vous avez été tellement éprouvé : c'est un travail très physique…

- Mais tout le monde ici a été éprouvé ! Pourquoi moi, je ne pourrais pas prendre part à la rénovation ?

- Vous êtes affaibli, physiquement. Je vous l'ai dit : vous ne ressentez pas de fatigue pour le moment, mais elle vous tombera dessus d'un seul coup. Vous tenez probablement grâce aux décharges magiques que vos camarades ont voulu provoquer. D'ailleurs, ajouta pensivement la directrice en se tournant vers une vitrine vide, il faut que je rappelle à mademoiselle Granger de me rapporter l'épée de Gryffondor…

- Pourquoi ma forme physique serait-elle aussi importante ? demanda Harry avant de perdre le fil de la conversation.

- Parce qu'on doit reconstruire Poudlard sans l'aide de la magie.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il est difficile de réparer un bâtiment aussi saturé de magie que Poudlard, puisqu'on ne peut pas utiliser de magie sur lui, justement. Cela interfèrerait avec sa vie propre, et c'est impossible… Nous travaillons à la méthode moldue. Donc c'est un travail très physique et même les étudiants plutôt en forme se fatiguent vite. C'est assez démoralisant pour eux, si j'en crois l'état dans lequel ils ont fini ces derniers jours…

- Justement ! Je dois participer. Ça montrera qu'on doit tous faire des efforts. Je veux prendre en charge une partie de la réparation du château, comme tout le monde.

La directrice poussa un léger soupir qui semblait contrarié, mais elle devait reconnaître au fond que cette proposition la comblait. Quoi de mieux que le nouveau héros du monde sorcier pour motiver les troupes ?

- Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Nous avons besoin d'aide pour certaines ailes ou salles. Et quelques passages parmi les plus importants doivent être remis en état pour la prochaine rentrée. L'équipe professorale a mis en place un plan de rénovation précis : vous irez voir le professeur Flitwick qui vous dira quoi faire exactement. En cas de problème, l'un des professeurs est toujours disponible. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à eux. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je n'en démordrai pas : allez à l'infirmerie, prenez les remèdes prescrits et allez vous coucher. Bonne journée, monsieur Potter.

HPPPHPPPHPPPHPPPHPPPHPPP

Harry observait le professeur Snape, sur la couchette en face de lui. Il paraissait plus pâle, d'autant plus pâle qu'il portait encore la trace d'ecchymoses violettes sur le visage et sur les bras. Les Mangemorts s'étaient-ils lancés dans la torture à la mode Moldue ? Ca serait ironique… Est-ce qu'il était aussi dans le coma ? Comme lui ?

Harry s'approcha de l'ancien professeur honni : aujourd'hui, il le voyait plutôt comme un grand-père dur, pas tellement fréquentable pour son propre petit-fils, mais qui veillerait jalousement sur lui. Soudain, Snape s'agita légèrement, mais convulsivement, au moment où l'infirmière entra.

- Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive.

- Reculez-vous, je m'en occupe.

L'infirmière disparut derrière les rideaux qu'elle tira autour du lit. Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le sien. Au bout de dix minutes, elle retira les rideaux, révélant un Snape à nouveau immobile. En voyant l'air inquiet du jeune sorcier, elle le rassura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter. Les convulsions du professeur Snape sont plutôt bon signe : il essaie de se guérir de lui-même, il lutte contre ses maux. Il lutte contre le coma magique dans lequel moi je l'ai plongé, pour pouvoir le soigner au mieux.

- Je croyais que les comas magiques n'étaient pas une bonne chose !

- Le coma est la meilleure solution dans son cas. Il me laisse libre de le soigner, parce que la guérison est sans doute très douloureuse. Les sortilèges de magie noire se sont mélangés les uns aux autres, et il est assez difficile de les reconnaître, les démêler, les annuler…

- Il souffre beaucoup ?

- Je ne peux pas le savoir monsieur Potter. Mes diagnostics ne savent pas révéler la douleur… Mais revenons à vous, maintenant. Voici quelques potions nutritives que vous devez impérativement prendre avant la potion de sommeil. Je viendrai vous donner celle-ci dans quelques minutes, après avoir vérifié que vous n'avez aucun problème résultant de votre propre coma, bien entendu.

Harry but docilement les potions les unes à la suite des autres. Ca n'était pas une mince affaire : chacune d'entre elles avait un goût immonde, et il luttait contre les haut-le-cœur qu'elles provoquaient. Pas question de revivre ça une autre fois, alors pas question de régurgiter la moindre goutte. A la fin, il se sentit un peu ballonné.

L'infirmière revint avec la potion assez familière de sommeil sans rêve. Elle la posa sur la table de chevet avant d'entamer les examens promis.

- Madame Pomfresh… Vous n'avez pas une sensation un peu étrange depuis que la guerre est terminée ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est que… pour moi, la guerre vient à peine de se terminer, alors que tout le monde recommence déjà à vivre. Je n'ai encore pas eu de temps pour assimiler ce qui m'arrive et les évènements s'enchaînent et me poussent sans que je sache vraiment comment je dois réagir. J'ai l'impression d'être dépassé, et surtout, c'est comme si j'avais manqué quelque chose.

- Tout le monde ne recommence pas encore à vivre simplement, monsieur Potter. Beaucoup de gens sont encore en train de survivre. Et pour moi, la guerre n'est pas encore finie : tous les malades que vous pouvez deviner, couchés derrière les rideaux, quelqu'un doit les soigner. Ils sont encore des victimes de la guerre…

- Vous « survivez » ?

- J'ai cette impression, en tout cas. Peut-être, quand tous mes patients seront guéris, pourrai-je envisager de seulement vivre… Peut-être. Il est difficile de dépasser une guerre, monsieur Potter, je crains que vous ne vous en rendiez compte bien assez tôt… Bien, vos résultats sont corrects ; vous pouvez maintenant prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Reposez-vous, vous en aurez besoin.


	3. C1P2 : La prière d'une mère

**Chapitre 1 : Après la victoire**

**Partie 2 : La prière d'une mère**

_Mercredi 27 mai, matin_

Un hurlement retentit dans la zone nord du château de Poudlard. Les élèves qui étaient assignés à la réparation de cette zone eurent un frisson compatissant mais continuèrent à ramasser les grands blocs de pierre et les débris éparpillés ici et là. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'on hurlait : le bruit devenait habituel.

- J'en ai assez ! C'est quoi ces cailloux qui se rebellent ?

Harry, car c'était bien lui, pestait contre les lourdes pierres qui glissaient de ses mains à cause de la pluie. Là où il travaillait, le mur était défoncé - probablement l'œuvre d'un géant - et la pluie ruisselait sur les pierres que le sorcier devait rassembler. Et ça faisait trois fois que l'une d'entre elles lui écrasait les orteils.

Si la directrice ne lui avait pas dit que le château ne supportait pas l'utilisation de la magie à cause de son altération probable, il aurait bien lancé quelques sorts de destruction pour passer ses nerfs sur les cailloux… Ceci dit, il aurait peut-être simplement utilisé le « _Reparo_ » directement pour aller plus vite dans la reconstruction du château…

Il soupira profondément : il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir se plaindre auprès de ses amis, mais Ron et Hermione étaient préposés à la réparation du Grand Hall… Il faut dire que même avec les 150 élèves bénévoles – la plupart des deux dernières années des trois maisons restantes et d'autres, plus jeunes – la reconstruction n'était même pas encore commencée…

Harry avait vu beaucoup d'élèves « ordonner » le futur chantier, c'est à dire rassembler les éléments du château en différents tas d'éléments identiques : bois, pierre, carrelage, verre quand il y en avait, tissus divers… C'était important car, pour la pierre par exemple, il fallait reconnaître et séparer les morceaux de statue des morceaux d'escaliers et des morceaux de mur. Mais aucun des élèves n'avait encore commencé à reboucher les murs ou réparer quoi que ce soit.

Ce matin, en sortant de l'infirmerie, il avait même croisé un élève dont le rôle était de rassembler les morceaux épars des nombreuses armures du château, qui avaient plus ou moins pris part à la bataille finale. Il avait ensuite croisé deux d'entre elles qui se disputaient une même jambière rutilante.

Le château était un lieu magique – qu'ils disaient – et il fallait le reconstruire avec les éléments d'origine, chargés de la magie et de l'histoire bien particulière de la bâtisse.

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait seul, devant un grand pan de mur particulièrement abimé, avec un trou béant à travers lequel il voyait la pluie tomber au dehors. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, c'était frustrant.

Après deux heures de travail acharné, il avait cependant réussi à organiser son chantier. Il était sans doute temps d'aller voir un professeur à l'un des points relais pour avoir de nouvelles consignes. C'est un peu fatigué qu'il se mit en route vers le Grand Hall, là où le professeur Chourave dirigeait les élèves qui lui étaient assignés d'une voix de stentor.

- Miss Folks, allez prêter votre aide à vos camarades. Le grand chêne tombé près des serres leur donne du fil à retordre ! Miss Granger, c'est une partie de l'escalier que vous tenez là, pas une partie du mur ! Monsieur Weasley, prenez garde ! Trop tard…

En remontant un escalier qui menait vers le Hall, Harry vit Ron lâcher un grand bloc de pierre : il avait dû surestimer sa force. Le bloc s'effondra sur le sol en explosant en plusieurs morceaux. Une petite élève qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue cria, atteinte par un éclat de pierre plus vicieux que les autres. Il allait réagir immédiatement mais il se sentit lui-même percuté par un bout de pierre et sa vision se troubla.

Pour éviter de tomber en arrière, il se rattrapa à la rambarde de bois de l'escalier, mais il avait oublié qu'elle ne tenait presque plus en place. Alors qu'elle tremblait sous son poids, il ferma les yeux, fataliste devant son déséquilibre, et supplia silencieusement qu'elle ne cède pas.

Surpris de n'avoir pas encore percuté les marches, il rouvrit les yeux : la rampe était comme neuve et brillait faiblement d'une douce lumière blanche qui le perturba sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Harry ?

Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, le sorcier entendit sans peine son amie l'appeler, hésitante. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Hermione, ronds, alors qu'elle le regardait.

- Ha ! Monsieur Potter ! Que nous vaut votre remontée ?

Le professeur Chourave s'approcha du jeune homme, interrompant l'échange silencieux qu'il partageait avec son amie. Apparemment, Hermione était la seule à avoir remarqué l'incident bizarre de la rampe…

- Heu… J'ai terminé de déblayer dans ma partie…

- Parfait ! Voilà enfin un mur que nous allons pouvoir commencer à reconstruire… Il faut dire que c'est seulement un petit trou. Miss Granger ! Vous allez pouvoir donner les consignes pour faire le « siman ». Il parait que ça répare les murs, ajouta le professeur à l'intention d'Harry. Monsieur Weasley ! Vous faites pire que mieux, voyons !

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers le sorcier roux maladroit qui tentait d'enlever l'éclat du bras de la petite élève touchée, mais qui l'avait blessée un peu plus. Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry et lui lança un regard un peu torve.

- Harry… Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Mais… rien. Rien du tout.

- Suis-moi, dit-elle dans un soupir. Les sacs de ciment sont là-bas. Comme le ministère réquisitionne les aides du Premier Ministre, on est obligés de se débrouiller nous-mêmes. C'est mon père qui les achète et c'est la directrice qui accompagne Hagrid pour aller les chercher chez mes parents.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Mes parents ? Bien. Le contre sort a parfaitement réussi : ils se souviennent presque de tout. Ils ont quelques trous de mémoire mais ils sont surtout perturbés d'avoir vécu une année sans moi et dans la peau « d'autres personnes ». Le monde de la magie les effraie encore un peu plus, du coup…

- Et donc, je dois faire quoi de ces sacs ?

- Pour l'instant, rien. Va d'abord voir Jake Carillon, le Serdaigle. Il a l'habitude de rénover des apparts avec son père, dans le monde moldu. Il va te montrer comment on fait le ciment et comment on s'en sert. Bon, il va râler sur le fait qu'on ne monte pas d'étais de bois pour aider le tout à tenir, sécher et caetera, mais rappelle-lui que la magie des pierres doit aider les réparations à tenir, normalement. C'est la directrice qui nous l'a expliqué.

- Et si je ne retiens pas tout ? demanda Harry, pas rassuré de devoir se débrouiller seul dans un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre la consigne, écrite sur les sacs, puis ton instinct. Ça a tendance à te réussir… fit-elle pensivement.

Alors qu'Harry jetait un œil sur la pile de sacs et les consignes, Hermione l'observa.

- Ecoute, reprit-elle, c'est vraiment étrange ce que tu as fait avec la rambarde. Il est impossible d'avoir des échanges à teneur magique avec le château. Je le sais, j'ai essayé. Et puis la directrice me l'avait bien dit…

- Mais je n'ai vraiment rien fait, tu sais. Je n'ai pas envoyé de sort. C'est juste que… Je ne voulais pas tomber et j'ai serré la rampe. J'ai cru qu'elle ne supporterait pas mon poids, mais… elle n'était peut-être pas aussi abîmée que ce que j'avais pensé, ajouta Harry, hésitant.

- Si, elle l'était, affirma Hermione. Tout le haut avait brûlé, même si le bois calciné tenait encore. Regarde-la, elle est neuve ! J'irai voir à la bibliothèque, ce soir, pour voir si un cas similaire a déjà eu lieu… Ça pourrait être utile à la reconstruction… Bon. Il faut que j'aille voir Ron. Prends un sac et ce bac pour ton mélange et vas-y, va réparer ton mur. S'il se passe encore quelque chose, viens me voir, ça pourrait être important.

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers le petit groupe encore rassemblé au milieu du Hall, pour aider la jeune élève blessée. Il ne fallait pas déranger madame Pomfresh qui avait déjà plusieurs malades graves à soigner. Et Harry partit en quête de Jake Carillon.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

De retour devant son mur, Harry suivit la procédure montrée par le Serdaigle. Ça avait l'air assez simple, quand il le montrait… Prenant au hasard un morceau de pierre taillée qui semblait correspondre au bas du trou dans une main, et une truelle, il s'appliqua à fixer le tout ensemble. Mais c'était fastidieux et ça tenait mal.

Après deux heures et un effondrement de son travail, dû à une mauvaise utilisation du ciment trop humide, il poussa à nouveau un cri frustré. Comment le château pourrait-il retrouver son aspect en moins de deux mois, avec pour seuls ouvriers des élèves ? Et les adultes, ils étaient où quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

Qu'avait conseillé Hermione ? Se laisser guider par son instinct ? Et comment était-il censé faire ? Fermer les yeux peut-être, et laisser faire son corps ? Allez, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent… Non ?

Les yeux fermés, il tâtonna pour attraper une pierre et plongea maladroitement sa main directement dans le bac de ciment. Puis il avança très lentement jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touchent la base du mur. En voulant lier la pierre et le mur avec le ciment, il appliqua un peu violemment sa main sur les pierres, à la base du trou, avant d'y poser celle qu'il tenait à la main. Il fut récompensé par deux bruits étranges coup sur coup.

« Splash ! » « Bang ! »

En ouvrant les yeux, il poussa à nouveau un cri frustré : ça ne pouvait pas être simple, bien sûr ! Le ciment qu'il avait appliqué sur le mur l'avait éclaboussé et gisait en majorité sur le sol. Quant à la pierre, elle avait basculé au dehors et s'était vraisemblablement cogné sur un bout d'armure qui traînait encore dans l'herbe.

S'exhortant au calme, se disant qu'il avait peut-être été trop brusque, Harry recommença son manège. Cette fois, aucun bruit suspect. Le jeune sorcier osa ouvrir un œil mais déchanta vite en voyant la pierre basculer imperceptiblement mais inexorablement dans le vide. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe définitivement et gronda.

- Mais tu vas tenir, saleté de cailloux !

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il reçut une giclée de ciment sur le visage et ferma les yeux. Même s'il en avait étalé un peu partout, il ne comprenait pas d'où ça pouvait venir. En essuyant le jet, il vit le pan de mur briller faiblement, intégrant peu à peu la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne devine plus le moindre rabibochage…

- Ha ha ha !

Se retournant brusquement, surpris, Harry vit Peeves se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il pointait du doigt son visage et ses vêtements tâchés.

- Peeves… siffla-t-il. C'est toi qui m'as jeté du ciment ! C'est toi qui m'empêche de travailler correctement !

- Non, non, non ! Pas du tout petit Potty ! Tu as été malpoli avec le château, tu as de la chance que le château soit aussi gentil avec toi ! Moi je t'aurais jeté dans le bac directement ! Ha ha ha !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? Demanda Harry la voix basse et les sourcils froncés.

- Exactement ce que je dis, petit Potty ! Potty le malpoli ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne des nouveaux jurons ?

Et sans demander son reste, Peeves se mit à tournoyer au plafond à une vitesse folle en égrenant tout un chapelet mots vulgaires et autres gros mots. Sentant un mal de tête arriver, Harry préféra ignorer l'esprit frappeur et farceur pour se recentrer sur le phénomène auquel il venait d'assister. Comment avait-il fait cela ?

Comment avait-il réussi deux fois à influencer la reconstruction du château ? La première fois, il avait supplié de ne pas tomber, et la rambarde s'était réparée. Cette fois, il avait ordonné et insulté, et le mur s'était réparé. Mais quel pouvait-être le lien entre ces deux éléments ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Une formule magique ? Une façon de demander au château de se réparer ? Il en doutait…

Tentant pendant trente minutes différentes façons de faire, Harry finit par abandonner. Il avait eu raison d'être un minimum sceptique en essayant : malgré les moqueries de Peeves qui l'avaient accompagné pendant un temps, il se sentait moins bête.

Soupirant devant son impuissance, le jeune homme ramassa une petite pierre sur le sommet de la pile qu'il avait faite. C'était tellement dommage. Il aurait vraiment voulu que le château puisse accueillir de nouveaux élèves à la rentrée, dans toute sa splendeur. Poudlard, c'était chez lui. Il avait aimé ses années d'études plus qu'aucun autre moment de sa vie.

Au moment où il se faisait ces réflexions, le gros caillou poreux qu'il tenait dans sa main lui échappa et s'élança contre le mur abimé à une vitesse folle, comme mu d'une volonté propre. Il s'y intégra dans une gerbe d'étincelles blanches.

En s'approchant, Harry s'attendit à voir un impact par rapport à l'encastrement violent, mais il n'y avait strictement rien. La pierre de taille à laquelle s'était rattaché le caillou semblait… comme neuve. Il ne trouvait pas meilleur mot. Un peu effrayé par un phénomène - héros mais pas fou ! - sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise, le sorcier s'élança vers les escaliers qui menaient au grand Hall. Hermione pourrait lui expliquer. Hermione expliquait tout.

Il aperçut son amie avec Ron, un peu plus loin devant lui, et s'élança vers elle. Elle venait d'ailleurs de l'apercevoir et elle fronçait les sourcils, ayant probablement déjà compris qu'il venait à nouveau d'assister à un phénomène magique déplacé.

- Monsieur Potter !

Coupé dans son élan, Harry se tourna vers la directrice de Poudlard qui se pressait vers lui aussi dignement que possible. Il jeta un œil à Hermione qui lui fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils parleraient un peu plus tard.

- Monsieur Potter, vous qui aviez insisté pour aller le chercher : ça y est ! Le professeur Snape vient se réveiller ! Je suis venue vous chercher dès que j'ai su.

Figé, Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer : il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé Snape comme le sévère professeur l'avait tant de fois fait pour lui. Depuis une semaine qu'il était réveillé, il avait longuement discuté avec la directrice et longuement expliqué pourquoi il tenait tant à sauver Severus Snape. Il fallait qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux.

Se précipitant derrière McGonagall qui était déjà repartie, il la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

- Non, c'est non ! Je ne resterai pas ici ! C'est hors de question !

- Mais, professeur Snape, vous n'êtes pas en état : vous ne pouvez même pas vous lever seul ! Vous êtes mon patient et j'exige que vous restiez sous mon observation !

Harry entendit les éclats de voix de son professeur de potion et de la terrible infirmière dès qu'il posa le pied dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Avec un sourire un peu moqueur, parce qu'il imaginait bien la tête des deux adultes têtus, il ralentit le pas : il ne voulait pas troubler une dispute si bien entamée. La directrice ouvrit la porte qui les séparait d'eux.

- Ha ! Madame la directrice ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour faire entendre raison au professeur Snape. Ne pourriez-vous lui ordonner de rester ici ?

- Madame la « directrice » ? Félicitations, dit Snape froidement. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre prédécesseur pour que vous obteniez ce titre ?

Alors que McGonagall rougit légèrement – c'est Snape qui aurait dû rester directeur, elle le savait – les deux adultes étaient repartis dans leur dispute.

Snape, alité, protestait que l'infirmerie n'était pas assez confortable et qu'il avait les potions qu'il fallait dans son bureau, et madame Pomfresh rétorquait qu'elle faisait son métier depuis plus de vingt ans et que personne n'était jamais sorti tant qu'il n'était pas guéri.

- Ou mort. C'est pratique parfois. N'est-ce pas _Madame la Directrice_? précisa Snape, imperturbable, en se tournant vers McGonagall.

Curieusement, Harry eut l'impression qu'il parlait de et pour lui-même, et il se demanda ce que l'ancien directeur de Serpentard pouvait bien insinuer…

- Ho ! Comment osez-vous ! Quel culot ! C'est moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie ! s'indigna l'infirmière, hors d'elle.

- Hé bien peut-être n'auriez-vous pas dû ! s'écria l'homme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour, mécontent de ce qu'il entendait. La directrice réclama froidement le silence.

- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé !

Les deux têtes de mule se pointaient mutuellement du doigt et s'étaient justifiés au même instant. Ils avaient tous les deux un air mi-boudeur, mi-fâché, et Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi imposante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça !

- Monsieur Potter… siffla l'enseignant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suppose que c'est de votre faute si je me retrouve ici, alors que je finissais tranquillement mes jours au quartier des Mangemorts ? Encore votre satané complexe du héros ?

Harry sentait la colère s'insinuer en lui et il tenta de la maîtriser. Snape s'emporta soudain.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramené ? Je ne vous avais rien demandé ! Mais il fallait que je sois encore à votre disposition, c'est ça ? Et maintenant, je suis censé faire quoi ?

- J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je devais sauver la vôtre. Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Et à moi, me l'avez-vous laissé, le choix ? Qui vous dit que je voulais vivre ? Et me voilà coincé dans cette foutue infirmerie, ai-je là encore le moindre choix ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux mes appartements !

- Severus, souffla une voix derrière Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

En se retournant, le sorcier vit Narcissa Malfoy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle semblait stupéfaite. Mais plus une trace de la directrice de l'école : elle avait dû profiter du fait qu'Harry faisait une diversion pour s'éclipser sans un bruit…

- Narcissa, s'étonna le maître des potions. Mais que fais-tu là ? Je… Je ne comprends pas, fit-il hésitant.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, siffla l'infirmière avant de disparaître dans la pièce annexe à l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez aussi sauvé Severus ?

- Comment ça « _aussi_ » ? demanda le maître des potions de plus en plus perdu.

- Monsieur Potter a sauvé mon fils, souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante. Et pour l'instant, il nous permet de rester au château, à mon mari et à moi-même. Alors c'est comme s'il nous avait sauvé momentanément des Aurors.

- Madame Malfoy, je n'ai pas le pouvoir que vous me prêtez. C'est la directrice qui vous permet de rester ici, pour l'instant.

- Ne soyez pas si modeste, répondit-elle avec négligence, avant de s'approcher du professeur des potions. Cher Severus, qu'avez-vous fait pour obliger le Survivant à vous sauver ?

- Uniquement mon devoir, Narcissa. Mais si mon filleul est sauf, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup le voir…

- Ho ! Eh bien…

Harry fut intrigué par le silence de la jeune femme : il avait vu son visage se tordre de tristesse. Qu'avait encore fait le vil serpent ? Était-il arrêté ?

- Il est dans le coma, reprit-elle avec un calme apparent. Il dort depuis la défaite, pardon, la victoire du jeune Potter. Il ne veut pas nous répondre. Lucius est terrassé, même s'il refuse de l'avouer.

- Un coma magique ? Pomfresh n'a-t-elle pas pu faire quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Elle n'avait déjà rien pu faire pour monsieur Potter ici-même. Vous aviez le même problème magique, expliqua-t-elle alors en se tournant vers le Survivant. Mais vous vous êtes réveillé et mon fils dort encore. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Où est-il ? demanda Snape, inquiet.

- Dans ta chambre. Ils n'en veulent pas à Sainte Mangouste, parce qu'il est Mangemort, fils de Mangemort, et qu'ils ont beaucoup de « vrais héros » à sauver. Les membres de la lumière, des cas originaux d'hybrides et d'autres créatures étranges…

Harry ne dit rien, mais il approuvait entièrement le raisonnement de Sainte Mangouste. D'abord les combattants qui le méritaient, les autres ensuite.

- Ha. Très bien. Je vais rester là encore un peu, alors… fit le professeur, hésitant.

- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire ! s'exclama l'infirmière en réapparaissant à ce moment là, un flacon de potion à la main.

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle fourra le goulot dans la bouche de l'homme alité qui ne put que boire la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il ne lutta pas vraiment puisque quelques secondes après, il dormait profondément.

- Madame, monsieur Potter, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas déranger plus mes patients. Bonne journée.

Comprenant qu'on leur donnait congé, les deux sorciers sortirent de l'infirmerie promptement. Dans le couloir, Narcissa Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes sorti du coma ? Je m'inquiète pour mon fils, je voudrai tellement l'aider… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour m'assurer qu'il vive bien. Mon mari se détruit petit à petit et j'aimerai l'aider, lui aussi. S'il vous plaît ?

- Madame Malfoy, je ne peux rien pour vous : je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je me suis réveillé. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais dans le coma. Je vous assure, je ne peux rien faire.

- Je vous en prie… insista-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ma famille est tout pour moi, j'ai besoin d'eux, mes deux hommes sont ma vie. Ne pourriez-vous comprendre, vous mieux que quiconque, l'importance d'une famille ? Je ne veux pas vous le demander comme une dette de vie, mais si vous tentez de sauver la vie de mon fils et de mon mari, je considérerai que vous êtes quitte de toute dette présente et future envers moi.

- Dette de vie ?

- Je vous ai sauvé la vie, dans la grotte, et la magie peut le reconnaître comme une dette de vie qu'il faut rembourser, si l'une des deux parties le demande. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'y fais pas appel aujourd'hui, mais que si vous pouvez m'aider, je vous jure de ne jamais y faire appel à l'avenir.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas…

- Je peux vous supplier si vous me le demandez. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux. C'est ma famille… Sauvez-la, s'il vous plaît !

Harry soupira. D'un côté, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la famille Malfoy qui lui avait causé tant de soucis et depuis tant d'années… Des criminels convaincus.

Mais d'un autre côté, il admirait et enviait ce sens de la loyauté familiale. Elle se battait pour eux, comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui, quand il était bébé. Il fallait avouer que si on ne regardait que ce côté-là – la famille – la demande était légitime…

Il se demanda – avec un étrange pincement au cœur maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à envisager l'avenir – s'il arriverait lui-même à avoir sa propre famille soudée de cette manière. Trouverait-il une personne qui serait une aussi bonne mère pour ses enfants que l'avait été la sienne ? Peut-être… Peut-être Ginny était-elle ce qui ressemblait le plus à la compagne qu'il imaginait…

Ce furent les larmes aux yeux de la mère de famille qui firent pencher la balance.

« Je sais… » avait-elle dit en le sortant de ses pensées, « je sais que Lucius n'est pas l'homme a qui l'on a immédiatement envie de pardonner, mais… j'ai tellement besoin de lui. Et de mon fils. Je ne voudrais pas que mon mari sombre comme mon fils… »

Il avait bien songé une seconde que c'était un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à tant de familles, mais il en eut honte. Narcissa n'était pas une Mangemorte, et elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il n'était pas encore prouvé que Draco Malfoy ait été un Mangemort.

Et quand bien même, il n'avait pas osé tirer sur le directeur et il ne les avait pas dénoncés quand ils s'étaient fait arrêtés, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il pouvait peut-être faire un geste pour cette femme qui parvenait à le toucher.

- Très bien… Je vous suis, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Harry ne regretta pas ses mots, quand il vit le visage de la jeune femme devant lui s'éclairer comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle devrait sourire plus souvent ; elle avait moins l'air de renifler en permanence une mauvaise odeur. En fait, on pouvait presque dire qu'avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le blanc, elle était belle…

HPNMHPNMHPNMHPNMHPNMHPNM

Harry s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château, dans les cachots, à la suite de la femme blonde. Il ne reconnaissait pas le chemin et n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Narcissa Malfoy semblait marcher de façon automatique. Elle ne lui répondait pas et elle avait le regard flou.

S'efforçant de mémoriser le chemin pour ne pas se perdre maladroitement, Harry songea que le décor était encore plus lugubre que dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'était pas redescendu dans les entrailles de l'école. Bientôt, les deux sorciers bifurquèrent dans un couloir très étroit qui passait inaperçu. Harry sursauta quand une voix d'homme s'adressa à lui sans avertissement.

- Monsieur Potter ! Je dois dire que je vous attendais. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour je vous verrai roder aussi dans mon couloir…

S'approchant de la source du son, Harry aperçut bientôt une tapisserie sombre qui représentait le château de Poudlard, sous un angle un peu étrange, la nuit. Au premier plan, caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre, le jeune sorcier crut distinguer une silhouette humaine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous dire par « aussi » ?

- Vous êtes bien naïf jeune homme, si vous pensez que j'ai été créé dans l'ombre pour me dévoiler au premier venu ! Mais n'ayez crainte, moi je vous connais et c'est suffisant. Vous m'avez manqué cette année. Je m'ennuyais de ne rencontrer personne lors de mes rondes de nuit dans le château…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Harry avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

- Vous êtes aussi effronté ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que le Maître vous tienne loin de lui sans cesse ! Êtes-vous ici parce que vous êtes prêt à vous mesurer à l'ombre ? A ces _temps_… _noirs_ ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez… dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Ah ! Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Au temps pour moi. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher, votre guide s'éloigne !

Harry regarda autour de lui ; il avait l'impression que les murs se resserraient autour de lui et il se sentit oppressé. Il aperçut Narcissa Malfoy presque au bout du couloir. En jurant contre le tableau qui l'avait diverti, il se précipita pour la rejoindre. Il respira mieux une fois arrivé à proximité de la femme, mais elle avait toujours les yeux vides, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils bifurquèrent bientôt et continuèrent leur marche quelques minutes. Alors qu'il voyait un escalier, droit devant eux, Narcissa Malfoy s'arrêta net et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Une porte grise s'enfonçait dans le mur aux pierres tout aussi grises. « Cela ressemble tellement à Snape… C'est si lugubre… »

Narcissa ouvrit la porte et entra, sans vérifier si le jeune sorcier la suivait. Harry, justement, restait bloqué devant la porte : « Aucune sécurité ? Ca, ça lui ressemble déjà beaucoup moins… » Et il se décida à rentrer.

Le salon était très sombre : fauteuils en cuir noir, tentures et tapis aux couleurs obscures égayant à peine les murs et le sol de pierres grises… D'un œil, il aperçut la maman stressée aller chercher un bougeoir et l'allumer.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise ; à nouveau ce sentiment d'oppression. Narcissa l'attendait devant l'une des quatre portes intérieures. Comment aider cette femme ? Que devait-il faire ? Il avait peut-être réellement un complexe du héros… Il avait dit oui devant les yeux humides et la voix suppliante, mais il n'avait aucune idée de où il devait commencer…

Narcissa Malfoy ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, lui glissant le bougeoir dans la main par la même occasion.

- Je ne vous suis pas, dit-elle. Je… Je ne peux pas, précisa-t-elle en plissant le nez. Il faut que j'aille voir mon mari qui se morfond.

Harry sursauta quand la porte grinça en se refermant derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit double, au milieu de la pièce. Plissant le nez à l'odeur de fauve qui s'en dégageait, il lança un petit sort de nettoyage à l'endormi. C'était étrange que sa mère ne l'ait pas fait elle-même… Même si ce n'était pas une solution parfaite, il en convenait.

Il avança la bougie vers le visage du jeune homme couché et se perdit dans ses songes.

« Malfoy… Tu es toujours là pour compliquer ma vie… Pourquoi est-ce que je te réveillerais ? Tu es bien, là, silencieux. Pour une fois que tu n'as pas cette prétention, ce mépris sur le visage. De la sueur, seulement. Tu râlerais sans doute si tu te voyais luire, comme ça. Ce n'est pas très ragoûtant… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. A vrai dire, si ce n'était pour tes parents, qui tiennent apparemment à toi, je crois que je te laisserais dormir définitivement… »

Faisant quelques pas autour du lit, Harry songea qu'il allait devoir demander son aide à Hermione : elle l'avait aidé à se réveiller, elle pourrait peut-être aussi aider Malfoy… Oui, c'est-ce qu'il allait faire… Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il entrait tout simplement dans la chambre sombre que l'héritier Malfoy allait se réveiller. Il espérait seulement que le bon cœur d'Hermione parlerait pour l'aider.

Au fond de lui-même, il n'avait pas très envie de se fouler pour aider ce prétentieux. Car certes, le jeune aristocrate était un peu tombé de son piédestal ces deux dernières années, mais pas encore assez pour qu'Harry prenne totalement pitié de lui. Il avait trouvé dures les images qu'il avait parfois captées du jeune homme, mais il avait lui-même vécu bien pire. Son entourage aussi.

Cependant, par respect pour Dumbledore qui avait cru en lui jusqu'au bout, il allait encore solliciter son amour pour ses semblables.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de la chambre lugubre et malodorante. La jeune maman effrayée avait disparu. Se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment, dans ce lieu triste et sombre, il souffla les flammes du chandelier et le posa sur la table basse du salon. Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mardi 26 mai, fin de matinée_

Quelque part au ministère, un homme était inquiet. Ses magnifiques plans de carrière étaient réduits à néant à cause de ce fichu Potter. Il était obligé de retravailler ses relations humaines alors que cela n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs années, et l'arrivée de Shacklebolt était en train de ficher en l'air ses alliances et son pouvoir au sein du ministère…

Bien sûr, il avait eu l'intuition que Potter représentait un risque, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que le gamin remporterait la victoire définitivement contre le Lord… Il aurait dû agir. Il aurait dû comprendre…

Et maintenant, il avait des difficultés à replacer ses jeux d'influence. Le personnel du ministère était si inquiet. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient trempés dans des affaires louches. Et la méfiance, la crainte étaient de rigueur. Car Schakelbot était un de ces hommes intègres qui vous gâchaient les petites habitudes de tricheries et de magouilles. Il était même capable de vous exclure des affaires politiques à vie, s'il vous prenait sur le fait. Ce dernier mois n'avait pas été de tout repos…

Chez lui, il s'était même senti obligé de cacher, par prudence, son manteau spécial. Celui qui donnait à tous les Mangemorts une idée de son statut, bien qu'il cachât son identité mieux que tout autre vêtement. Il avait au moins eu raison de ne pas se révéler aux autres Mangemorts, qui tous croyaient la victoire acquise…

Mais tout ceci ne l'arrangeait pas. Vraiment pas du tout… Il fallait qu'il appelle son homme de main. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à voir et à régler, tous les deux…

Même si, à l'heure actuelle, il lui avait déjà donné une mission à remplir. Ça lui avait pris un peu de temps pour localiser la maison, désormais sans protection, mais il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ces carnets qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années. Oui… Pour le moment, il devait simplement attendre que son homme de main revienne… Ensuite, il aviserait.


	4. C1P3 : Le baron sanglant

**Chapitre 1 : Après la victoire**

**Partie 3 : Le Baron Sanglant**

_Mercredi 27 mai, fin de matinée_

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Vous ici ?

Harry sursauta quand le fantôme de la maison Serpentard sortit brusquement du mur en face de la porte des appartements de Snape.

- Sur l'invitation de Madame Malfoy, précisa Harry avec méfiance, en voyant le Baron foncer des sourcils.

- Ah oui, le jeune Draco, bien triste affaire. Il faisait bien tourner la maison, vous savez…

« Oui, et quand on voit où ça a mené ses camarades ! » pensa Harry sans oser le dire tout haut.

- Ils le considéraient tous comme un leader, continua le fantôme. C'était presque naturel chez lui. Il dirigeait, les autres suivaient. Et au moins, la maison était tenue… C'était le bon temps. C'était avant que la guerre ne s'infiltre autant dans les esprits… Que de dégâts… J'ai peur que la maison ait du mal à s'en remettre.

- Je crains d'être d'accord avec vous… dit Harry tandis qu'une pensée saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit.

Malfoy « _tenait la maison_ » ? Cela lui faisait penser à une jeune femme au foyer des traditions d'antan. Le jeune homme se retint de sourire : il était probable que le fantôme ne comprenne pas et Harry ne voulait pas le voir se mettre en colère. Il était déjà suffisamment impressionnant comme ça. C'était le fantôme qui avait toujours mis Harry le plus mal à l'aise.

- J'espère que quelqu'un pourra prendre le relais dans la nouvelle génération, même si j'aurais aimé garder le jeune Draco quelques années de plus, conclut le baron sanglant.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille ! ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Harry.

- Certes, certes. A ce propos, ça me rappelle vaguement une vieille histoire qu'on racontait à mon époque sur Poudlard. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec sa devise et les dragons qui dorment. Mais, c'est bête, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Peut-être cela aurait-il pu aider le jeune Malfoy… L'âge, voyez-vous mon garçon, n'est pas chose aisée. Je veux dire, même les fantômes en souffrent parfois…

Le Baron Sanglant voulut s'en retourner mais un fort courant d'air balaya le couloir et rapprocha le fantôme du jeune sorcier qui frissonna : le froid, l'humidité ambiante qui entouraient les spectres de Poudlard n'étaient jamais agréables.

- Le château a de bien étranges réactions ces derniers temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? On dirait presque qu'il se révolte parfois. Il y a quelque chose de pourri à Poudlard… Je ne parle pas de nous, bien sûr !

Le fantôme partit dans un gros rire gras qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux de son collègue chez les Poufsouffles.

- C'est tant mieux, ça redonne un peu de vie en ces lieux qui en ont bien besoin. C'est toujours ainsi après les batailles. Il faut un temps pour se réveiller du cauchemar et pour redonner une apparence vivante au monde.

Le fantôme eut alors un étrange sourire cruel et s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry comme pour lui faire une confidence.

- Mais il y en a qui ne sortent jamais du cauchemar, après une bataille. Et je vous assure que mes assassins craignaient tous l'arrivée de la nuit, à l'époque où je revenais pour les hanter. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et je l'étais alors assez pour me venger, justement.

Reculant de quelques pas, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette façon qu'avaient les fantômes - Peeves, le Baron Sanglant - de Parler de Poudlard comme si le château était un être vivant…

- Et puisqu'on est dans les plaisanteries, reprit le Baron d'une voix plus forte, il faut que je vous en raconte une que même ce cher Peeves n'avait pu imaginer ! Figurez-vous qu'il y a une semaine de ça, Poudlard a réussi à tous nous enfermer dans la salle du Conseil. Je veux dire, nous, les fantômes. Aucun de nous ne pouvait plus passer les murs.

Il arborait une mine réjouie. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il y avait un tel décalage entre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et le souvenir qu'il avait du fantôme des Serpentard. Celui-ci avait d'ordinaire une mine sombre, renfrognée, dure et un peu cruelle. Tandis qu'il était là plutôt ouvert et bavard.

- La salle du Conseil ? interrogea Harry pour bien montrer qu'il était attentif.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oui, dans la salle du Conseil. C'est là que les Fondateurs avaient l'habitude de se réunir parait-il. Nous en avons fait notre salle personnelle parce qu'elle est scellée. Je veux dire : il n'y a que quatre murs, nous le savons bien. Aucune personne humaine ne pourrait l'atteindre, on ne dérange donc personne.

- Personne n'a essayé d'entrer ?

- Si, bien sûr, jusqu'au directeur Dumbledore qui espérait y trouver des réponses à quelques unes de ses questions. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi, à ce qu'on dit. Et puis, entre nous, pourquoi se casser la tête pour une salle vide ?

- Vide ? répéta Harry, toujours pour montrer qu'il suivait la conversation.

- Je veux dire, je peux supposer qu'il y a eu des trônes à une époque - ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là - mais aujourd'hui il ne reste plus rien. Quatre trous au sol, seulement. Comme si un Géant du sud avait enfoncé les pierres quatre fois avec son petit doigt.

- Un géant du sud ? répéta une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Oh ! Une vieille légende qu'on utilisait à mon époque pour faire peur aux enfants. Il y en a eu d'autres après. Aujourd'hui, on utilise le nom de Voldemort pour les effrayer.

- Mais Voldemort était vrai !

- Certes… Mais pour les générations futures, il ne deviendra qu'une sorte de légende un peu effrayante et surnaturelle.

- Moi je n'espère pas ça, au contraire… Les gens ont besoin de se souvenir pour prendre les bonnes décisions plus tard. Mais sinon, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il existait une salle comme celle du Conseil, au château.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme ! C'est normal ! Aucun livre d'histoire n'en parle, à ma connaissance. Encore une fois une légende, peut-être. Nous, les fantômes, on aime juste bien penser que nous sommes installés dans un endroit prestigieux.

- On dirait que tout est une légende pour vous…

- Oui, mais c'est que toutes les légendes, tous les contes ont une vérité propre qui persiste dans la société sorcière d'aujourd'hui. Les histoires s'ancrent dans la réalité. Ne vous êtes vous donc pas battu contre Voldemort pour une histoire de légende ? Les reliques de la mort sont considérées par la plupart des sorciers comme un conte pour les enfants. Elles existent pourtant.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Nous n'en avons parlé à personne…

- Monsieur Potter, nous sommes des fantômes. Nous avons côtoyé la mort. Nous connaissons des choses dont vous ne voudriez même pas entendre parler, dit le fantôme avec un air condescendant. Comprenez-vous mieux pourquoi j'associe Voldemort aux légendes ?

- Mais Voldemort était vivant ! protesta Harry pour la seconde fois.

- C'est bien ce que j'essaie de vous dire.

Quelques grands cris de joie étouffés virent perturber l'échange. Harry songea à Hermione qu'il devait absolument voir pour ces histoires de château et pour le réveil de Malfoy. Aussi prit-il congé du fantôme et se dirigea-t-il vers le couloir par lequel il était arrivé. Pourvu qu'il retrouve son chemin dans ce dédale…

- Où allez-vous donc comme ça, monsieur Potter ? Je croyais que vous vouliez rejoindre vos amis dans le hall !

- C'est bien le cas !

- Alors vous n'allez pas dans la bonne direction. Montez plutôt ces escaliers derrière vous et vous atterrirez presque directement dans le grand hall.

- Mais, pourtant, madame Malfoy m'a fait passer par ici pour venir jusqu'aux appartements de Sn… du professeur Snape ! se rattrapa Harry au dernier moment.

- Ah bon ? C'est étrange. Il n'y a rien par là-bas. Tout se finit par des culs de sac…

Hésitant à ce moment sur la conduite à suivre, Harry se décida finalement pour les escaliers : ils étaient mieux éclairés, moins lugubres que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, et il voulait le chemin le plus court pour retrouver la lumière. Alors, si le Baron Sanglant disait vrai…

Et effectivement, en haut des marches, un long couloir laissait entrevoir à son extrémité une partie du Grand Hall de Poudlard.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir dans mes quartiers, monsieur Potter ! s'exclama alors le fantôme de Serpentard, avant d'éclater à nouveau de son gros rire gras, sans doute à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul.

A peine pénétra-t-il le Hall qu'Harry fut saisi par le bruit d'ambiance. Une foule d'élèves plus dense que le matin se pressait entre les murs.

- Harry ! Je te cherchais ! s'exclama Ron en l'apercevant. Figure-toi que les plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard et certains anciens élèves sont venus nous aider. Cette semaine, le bruit a couru que tu étais au château et que tu aidais, alors ils ont tous convaincu leurs parents de les laisser venir aider eux aussi !

- C'est merveilleux ! ajouta Hermione en arrivant à sa gauche. On avait peu de volontaires et on en a même perdus depuis que tu étais dans le coma : les gens ont cru que tu étais parti sans donner de nouvelles et ils étaient peu enclins à laisser leurs enfants venir aider aux réparations sur un ancien champ de bataille !

- Et leurs parents ? demanda Harry. Que font-ils ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas aider ?

- Ho, Harry… tu ne sais pas ça non plus, reprit Hermione la voix basse. Mais il y a beaucoup de dégâts dans plein de lieux stratégiques du monde magique anglais. Quand Voldemort a rappelé ses troupes pour la bataille finale, tous ses Mangemorts, les géants, les loups-garous ont accouru de partout.

- Et au passage, ils ont massacré, détruit, brûlé, contaminé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient… continua Ron. Les adultes sont dehors, ils reconstruisent eux aussi ce qu'ils peuvent. Il y a ceux qui aident les gens, et ceux qui réparent les dégâts matériels. Ce sont les géants et leurs œuvres qui ont posé le plus de problèmes, parce qu'ils ne savent pas transplaner et ils ont tout écrasé sur leur passage… Les villes sorcières près d'ici sont presque totalement en ruines…

En voyant l'air contrarié d'Harry, Hermione tenta de le rassurer.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas pu aider tous ces sorciers-là, tout ce monde. Tu devais les protéger d'une menace encore plus grande, et c'est-ce que tu as fait. Les gens commencent à revivre : ils ont cet espoir de vivre enfin correctement alors qu'ils reconstruisent leur monde. Tu dois toi aussi penser comme eux, tourner une page de ton passé…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent alors un regard doux par-dessus l'épaule de leur ami. Puis Ron sembla s'éveiller et reprit :

- Et même ma sœur est venue ! Elle qui ne pouvait pas supporter de te savoir dans le coma et que mes parents ont presque séquestrée chez nous ! Tu parles ! Dés qu'elle a entendu que tu t'étais réveillé, elle s'est carapatée pour nous rejoindre !

Ron semblait moitié consterné moitié amusé par les frasques de sa sœur. Pourtant, il y a peu de temps encore, il aurait été fâché de tout cela.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas su dès jeudi dernier ?

- Tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui sont venus ici ces dernières semaines, ou presque, ont promis de ne pas parler de ton coma à l'extérieur. Hermione a eu une petite conversation avec eux. Quand tu t'es réveillé, ils ont attendu de voir si tu faisais une rechute ou pas. Comme tu as l'air d'aller bien, je suppose qu'ils se sont sentis autorisés à parler de ta présence à Poudlard.

- Je vois, murmura Harry en acquiescant d'un air un peu absent.

Le sorcier scruta la foule des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la jeune fille rousse qui lui était chère. Il l'aperçut bientôt en pleine discussion avec deux camarades qui devaient appartenir à son dortoir. Elle était si animée, si vivante. Cela faisait du bien de voir que la guerre ne l'avait abimée comme il se sentait parfois abimé lui-même.

Ginny devait avoir senti qu'on la regardait fixement et elle leva les yeux, les plongeant directement dans ceux du sorcier échevelé. Le sourire qu'elle arbora alors, quand elle le reconnut, fut si lumineux qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher elle.

Il glissa à ses amis qu'il devait impérativement les voir le soir venu et se mit en mouvement pour la rejoindre. Ginny rayonnait et l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide pour la proclamer sienne, pour partager un peu de cette joie de vivre qui l'animait.

C'est-ce qu'il fit. Il la serra contre lui et ils échangèrent un baiser.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

- C'est ça. murmura-t-il. C'est exactement ça.

HPRWHGHPRWHGHPRWHGHPRWHG

Le soir venu, Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient réunis dans un coin reculé de la Grande Salle, l'une des seules pièces réparées à ce jour. Désormais, celle-ci faisait office de salle commune pour tous ceux qui voulaient partager un moment ensemble, et peu importait la maison d'appartenance…

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait aider cette fouine à se réveiller ? C'est à cause des traîtres comme lui que mon frère est mort ! hurlait Ron, alors qu'Harry venait d'expliquer son besoin d'aide.

- Ron, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je dois le faire. Ou madame Malfoy pourra invoquer une dette de vie pour m'y obliger.

Cela rendit un instant Ron silencieux. Mais on sentait la colère rouler en lui.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, reprit-il alors, en grondant sourdement. Cette famille est une famille de fouines, de traîtres. Comment peux-tu même accepter de les aider ? Une dette de vie… C'est ignoble, plus personne n'a recourt à cette barbarie de nos jours…

- Je ne comprends pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te semble aussi affreux ? Ce n'est qu'une dette. Je leur dois bien : les Malfoy m'ont réellement sauvé la vie, tu sais…, insista Harry malgré son malaise.

- Harry, reprit Hermione, c'est réellement dangereux de demander quelque chose sur la base d'une dette de vie. On ne sait pas tout sur le phénomène, mais tous les livres que j'ai lus disent que ta magie te force à remplir ta dette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplie, ou jusqu'à épuisement.

- « Epuisement » ! Hermione, je sais que tu as le sens de l'euphémisme, mais là…

- Quoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- C'est très simple, soit ta magie s'épuise littéralement, et te voilà moins qu'un Cracmol, soit tu meurs. Et tu ne voudrais pas devenir aussi ridicule que Rusard ? Tu te rends compte ? Etre incapable de faire de la magie ? C'est pire que tout !

- Ron ! Ne parle pas ainsi des Cracmols ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils n'ont pas ou plus de magie en eux.

- En gros, reprit Harry, soit j'arrive à réveiller Draco, soit… En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, même si je ne crois pas que madame Malfoy veuille réellement faire appel à une dette de vie. Alors, vous voulez bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr Harry ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous ! s'exclama Hermione en sentant la gêne de son ami, pour le rassurer.

- Ouais, ouais… Bien sûr qu'on est avec toi, se renfrogna Ron.

- Mais comment peut-on faire ? Où doit-on commencer ? Pour toi, Harry, j'avais quelques pistes, grâce à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, mais là… Je veux bien t'aider, mais qu'est-ce que je dois chercher ?

- Hé bien… J'ai eu une drôle de discussion avec le Baron Sanglant… commença Harry.

- Le fantôme de Serpentard ? demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il m'a dit que le cas de Malfoy lui rappelait une légende de son enfance… Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Peut-être une histoire de dragon qui dort…

- Comme dans la devise de Poudlard ? demanda à son tour Hermione.

- Oui, il avait rapproché la légende dont il parlait de la devise de Poudlard, justement. Il a insisté sur l'idée de contes qui prennent pied dans la réalité, et… et après c'est un peu flou, mais j'insiste sur le côté légende parce qu'il ne voulait pas en démordre.

- C'est normal ! Dumbledore lui-même croyait en la réalité des contes. Regarde-nous, nous avons pu vaincre Voldemort en voyant au-delà des contes de Beedle le Barde, après-tout…

- Personnellement, ajouta Ron, je ne connais aucun conte pour enfant ni aucune légende à propos d'un dragon qui dort… Je ne vais pas beaucoup pouvoir vous aider là-dessus.

- Pas de problème : j'ai déjà des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque sur l'histoire de Poudlard, alors je peux chercher s'il existe des légendes ou des contes à propos de ça. Bon, je vais voir madame Pince pour voir si elle peut me donner accès à la bibliothèque et voir si je peux emprunter quelques livres…

- Hermione, pas maintenant, bouda Ron avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. Tu pourrais me réserver cette soirée…

- Ron ! Qui sait, ça peut être important. Non, vraiment, j'y vais. On se retrouve demain matin devant la bibliothèque, avant que la reconstruction ne reprenne. Bonne soirée les garçons !

Quand la jeune fille fut partie, Harry donna un petit coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

- Allez, Ron, ne fais pas cette tête… C'est Hermione, on ne la changera plus, le consola-t-il. Et puis, moi je n'ai pas non plus ma petite amie, après tout…

Il rit doucement en voyant Ron devenir rouge sous la gêne.

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'elle dorme dans le dortoir des filles, toute seule ! Ho ! Et n'espère même pas qu'elle dorme dans le même lit que toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ron... Tu es incorrigible, soupira Harry, un peu gêné lui-même.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 28 mai, matin_

Harry s'éveilla aux premières heures de la matinée. Surpris de ne pas voir Ron dans son lit, il se leva. Il avait vraiment mal dormi. Pas un de ces cauchemars qui lui étaient habituels avant la victoire, non, mais un rêve sombre et dérangeant.

Après s'être déshabillé, le sorcier entra avec bonheur dans la douche. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être sale jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. C'était ce rêve qui ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit.

Il se noyait dans de la boue noire, et des volutes de fumée denses et marron venaient se coller à lui, l'empêchant de se débattre et de respirer correctement. Mais c'est surtout un sentiment de désespoir profond et de souffrance infinie qui le faisait encore frissonner sous l'eau chaude. Et à la fin, une main bien trop blanche, presque squelettique, l'avait définitivement plongé dans ce marasme dégoûtant. La dernière chose qu'il avait cru voir était cet éclat rouge sang...

Son cœur s'emballa à ce souvenir. Ce rêve était-il une réminiscence de ses anciens cauchemars ? Voldemort était mort, c'était sans doute sa main qu'il avait imaginée le noyer. Et cet éclat rouge était sans doute là pour lui rappeler cette mort… ou ses yeux quand il vivait. Mais là, ce serait plus inquiétant…

Non, ce rêve ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Peut-être était ce juste une traduction de son impression d'être perdu, de ne pas maîtriser les choses. Pas qu'il les maîtrisât avant, mais justement, maintenant ça devait changer… Se frictionnant vigoureusement avec une serviette aux couleurs de sa maison, Harry chassa ses idées noires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir le jeune sorcier se diriger vers les cuisines : soit Ron avait eu un creux et était allé se chercher à manger, soit il n'y était pas et Harry devrait alors prendre de quoi petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque.

S'il venait avec quelque chose à manger, Ron regretterait moins de rater son premier repas de la journée dans la grande salle.

Arrivé là où devait être le tableau et la poire chatouilleuse, Harry s'aperçut que le mur laissait voir un énorme trou. Harry observa un instant les elfes de maison s'agiter en tous sens pour préparer le petit déjeuner et se demanda s'ils dormaient, parfois. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Dobby l'accueillir.

- Bonjour, maître Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce que Winky peut faire pour vous ?

- Ho ! Bonjour Winky. Appelle-moi Harry s'il te plaît. Je suis venu chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner pour trois personnes.

- Nous vous apportons ça tout de suite, maître Harry. Horn ! Bris ! Petit déjeuner pour trois personnes !

Harry aperçut deux elfes qui lui paraissaient minuscules lui amener deux paniers bien trop grands pour eux. On aurait dit deux… enfants d'elfes ?

- Tu me sembles aller bien mieux, Winky.

- Oui. Beaucoup mieux, merci, maître Harry Potter. Il y a des choses qui changent dans le château. Je dois être là.

- Ces deux elfes de maison semblent bien jeunes… ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry lorsque Bris et Horn eurent déposé leurs charges à ses pieds avant de disparaître.

- Ce sont… mes petits, maître Harry Potter, ajouta l'elfe avec deux ronds roses sur les joues. Ils nous aident parce que trop d'entre nous, les adultes, ont péri pendant la bataille. Et il faut bien nourrir les sorciers qui viennent réparer le château !

Harry se dit qu'il allait éviter de donner ce genre de détail à Hermione parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier que des enfants travaillent. Harry, lui, préférait éviter les ennuis. Soudain, il se rappela la magie particulière et puissante des elfes.

- Winky… Est-ce que les elfes réparent le château ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, maître Harry Potter ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'interférer avec la magie de Poudlard. Nous avons déjà des difficultés à produire notre propre magie…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Hé bien… Vous savez, maître Harry Potter, qu'un elfe de maison puise sa magie dans celle de la maison à laquelle il est rattaché. D'habitude, ça signifie que nous puisons dans la magie de la famille sorcière à laquelle nous appartenons. Pour nous, les elfes de maison de Poudlard, c'est un peu différent.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry, réellement curieux.

- J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais nous appartenons en fait au château lui-même, pas à un sorcier. Nous puisons donc dans la magie du château. Mais en ce moment, maître Harry Potter, cette magie est instable. Nous pensons que c'est dû aux dégâts, alors nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour aider les sorciers qui réparent Poudlard.

- Mais si votre magie est liée à Poudlard, pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas nous aider à tout réparer ?

- Ho ! Maître Harry Potter, je suis désolée ! Je suis une mauvaise elfe de château ! J'aurai dû essayer encore et encore !

Harry arrêta l'elfe qui était en train de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

- Winky ! Winky, arrête ! Je ne te demande pas de réparer le château, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire.

- Nous faisons de la magie d'elfe, maître Harry Potter, pas de la magie de sorcier. Le château a été construit par des sorciers, pas par des elfes de maison. Nous ne comprenons pas toujours comment il fonctionne. Je suis désolée… Je suis une mauvaise elfe !

Harry abandonna ses tentatives de calmer l'elfe quand celle-ci éclata en sanglots. Il prit les deux paniers de nourriture et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque. Malgré son réveil matinal, il allait arriver tout juste au rendez-vous fixé par Hermione.

Les portes de la bibliothèque étaient ouvertes quand il arriva. Il observa les alentours pour voir si madame Pince était là, mais il n'y avait personne. Quelques éclats de voix le convainquirent que la bibliothécaire était absente, sinon, jamais Hermione n'aurait pris le risque de troubler le silence de la pièce.

Au détour d'une armoire pleine de livres, il aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis en pleine discussion.

- Non, Ron ! Ce n'est pas logique ! Les lézards et les dragons ne font pas partie de la même branche des reptiles. Pourquoi le Baron Sanglant aurait dit dragon et pas lézard ?

Ron et Hermione avaient les traits tirés et des cernes sombres témoignaient de leur manque de sommeil. Hermione bailla avec un manque flagrant d'élégance.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron en l'apercevant. Déjà réveillé ?

- Bonjour vous deux. J'ai amené le petit déjeuner.

- Ha ! Harry, reprit Ron, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es mon meilleur pote ?

- Bonjour Harry, salua Hermione. Heu… On devrait peut-être sortir pour manger, non ? On risque d'abimer les livres…

- Mais non, la contra Ron, on va faire attention, promis.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Ron ne perdra pas une seule miette, ajouta Harry en la voyant mordiller sa lèvre. Mange plutôt, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit.

- Mais nous n'avons pas dormi de la nuit, confirma Hermione. Ron est venu m'aider dans mes recherches, hier soir.

Harry se sentit infiniment réchauffé à l'idée que ses deux amis étaient toujours là quand il avait besoin d'eux.

- J'espérais que ça finisse plus vite, dit Ron. Je voulais qu'on se câline un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Mais Mione ne voulait pas se coucher avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. On n'a rien trouvé, précisa Ron, après avoir avalé une grande bouchée de pain au lait.

- Pas tout à fait. En fait, nous avons réfléchi à diverses possibilités pour réveiller Malfoy, mais je ne suis sûre de rien pour l'instant, murmura Hermione.

Elle sortit un parchemin de la pile qui était devant elle.

- J'ai fait une liste de ce qu'on a trouvé, des hypothèses qu'on a élaborées à partir de là, depuis les plus probables aux moins probables. Il s'avère que nous n'avons pas trouvé de conte pour enfant avec un dragon. C'est bizarre, parce qu'il existe énormément de contes moldus qui parlent de dragons.

- Oui, la coupa Ron, mais il y a un conte qui parle de lézard…

- Mais ça ne se peut pas, Ron. A la limite, la famille des serpents serait plus proche de celle des dragons. Ils ont le sang froid, des écailles…

- Les lézards aussi ont le sang froid, la coupa Ron une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne vous suis pas bien, dit Harry dans un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez pour une histoire de lézard ou de serpent ?

- Hé bien, commença Hermione en relevant le buste et en prenant un ton docte, nous sommes tombés sur un recueil de contes pour enfants, et plusieurs d'entre eux parlent de reptiles. J'en ai sélectionné trois qui peuvent faire référence à ce que t'a dit le Baron Sanglant. Deux parlent de serpents, un autre de lézard.

- Ha ! Tout de même ! s'exclama Ron. Tu reconnais que le lézard est valable !

- Ron… soupira Hermione.

Harry sourit et redevint attentif quand son amie reprit ses explications.

- Les contes moldus parlent de princes qui sauvent des princesses en les embrassant. Notre recueil met en scène des rituels et des fabrications de potion pour réveiller des héritières de grandes familles qui ont été endormies par les maléfices de familles ennemies. Leurs ingrédients de base proviennent des reptiles dont nous t'avons parlé. Il doit y avoir une sorte de parallèle… Enfin, je crois.

- Hé ben si je dois faire une potion pour sortir l'autre fouine du sommeil, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, marmonna Harry en se renfrognant.

- Il y a aussi un rituel à base de serpent, mais je ne te pousserai pas à l'effectuer parce qu'il flirte avec la magie noire…

- Dans un recueil pour enfant ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ouais. C'est un recueil de contes pour familles de Mangemorts, grogna Ron.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Les Mangemorts n'existaient pas à l'époque où ces contes ont été écrits. C'est juste un vieux recueil de contes qu'on donnait il y a longtemps aux enfants des familles de Sang-pur, c'est madame Pince qui me l'a conseillé. Mais on ne l'utilisait déjà plus à son époque.

- Alors finalement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Et bien. Il se peut aussi que le Baron ait fait référence à la devise de Poudlard : « ne chatouillez jamais le dragon qui dort »… Je veux dire… Ca paraît fou, mais cette devise sous-entend que si tu chatouilles un Dragon, il se réveille. Alors peut-être qu'en chatouillant Malfoy…

Harry lui jeta un regard torve.

- Draco Malfoy n'est pas un dragon, c'est une fouine, dit Ron solennellement.

Harry ne put qu'approuver ces mots.

- Ha ! Les garçons… Il serait temps que vous grandissiez un peu ! râla Hermione.

Ceux-ci échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se plonger dans un petit déjeuner bien mérité, vite rejoints par Hermione. Après plusieurs instants d'un silence confortable, la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- J'ai aussi fait quelques recherches sur Poudlard, et plus particulièrement sur les périodes de reconstruction et la façon dont elles ont été menées…

- Parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs reconstructions à Poudlard ?

- Si tu avais écouté plus attentivement le professeur Binns, tu saurais que Poudlard a été le théâtre de nombreuses batailles… Enfin bref. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose de consistant. Seulement quelques allusions floues à de grands « reconstructeurs ». Des « adorateurs ». Ca paraît un peu trop mystique pour que je puisse en tirer quelque chose…

Harry acquiesça pour le principe.

- Maintenant, Harry, dis-moi pourquoi tu es remonté si précipitamment hier, avant que la directrice ne t'arrête. Il s'est encore passé quelque chose d'étrange ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- Hé bien, oui. Deux fois. Les pierres que je tenais dans ma main se sont réintégrées toutes seules dans le mur que je réparais…

- Hein, quoi ? C'est impossible ! s'exclama Ron, soudain plus attentif.

- Pourtant, c'est vrai, je t'assure, dit Harry, un peu gêné. Et il y a autre chose aussi : les fantômes parlent du château comme s'il était vivant. J'ai trouvé ça un peu étrange.

- Ho ! Je suppose que c'est juste une manière rhétorique de parler. Et ne change pas de sujet : dis-moi plutôt comment tu as fait. Ou au moins, comment ça s'est passé, ajouta la jeune fille en voyant Harry hausser des épaules.

- Hé bien… La première fois, j'ai insulté le caillou. La deuxième fois, j'étais juste nostalgique. Je voulais que le château reprenne vie, puisse accueillir à nouveau des élèves le plus vite possible. Et la pierre s'est remise toute seule à sa place.

- Mmm… Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ou pensé pour la rambarde ?

- J'ai supplié de ne pas tomber. De ne pas me faire mal…

- C'est ça… dit Hermione en fermant les yeux. J'ai la solution sur le bout de la langue…

Soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea au fond de la bibliothèque en leur criant de retourner dans la grande salle et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée jusqu'au midi. Harry haussa les sourcils en jetant un œil à Ron qui haussa les épaules.

Puis, en silence, ils rassemblèrent les restes du petit déjeuner et sortirent de la bibliothèque, Harry glissant au passage dans sa poche le parchemin qui rassemblait les hypothèses de ses deux amis.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le déjeuner était déjà presque fini quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment. Hermione se dirigea à grands pas vers Harry qui ne semblait pas forcément rassuré.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je sais comment tu fais ! Tu peux réparer le château en entier aujourd'hui même, si on veut !

Tout le monde dans la grande salle était silencieux. Le corps enseignant se rapprocha de la jeune fille, tous intrigués par ce qu'elle disait.

- Harry, ce sont tes émotions qui guident ta magie, ce sont elles qui ont influencé les reconstructions partielles que tu as effectuées. Dés que tu as une émotion forte ou profonde, tu mets en route une partie d'un ancien rituel de construction ou de reconstruction de foyer. Car tu te sens chez toi, ici, à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ?

- Heu, oui…

- C'est bien ça ! Tu as les sentiments pouvant guider le rituel, et je peux t'aider à produire ça sur une plus grande échelle, à l'échelle du château entier.

- Mais ! Personne ne peut toucher à Poudlard ! C'est un château indépendant… dit Flitwick avec un air peiné pour Hermione.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement : elle n'avait pas entendu les professeurs approcher.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est la base du sortilège de protection des foyers ! C'est la base de la rune de la maison !

Elle fut approuvée madame Malfoy qui s'était discrètement jointe au cortège, puis par le professeur de runes.

- Mais oui, j'aurai dû y penser avant : le sentiment d'appartenance peut déclencher le sortilège. Augmentez la force de ce sentiment par la rune et vous pouvez reconstruire Poudlard. Oui, il faut essayer, tout de suite !

- Heu, bien. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai, dit calmement Harry qui se sentait toujours perdu.

- Suivez-moi jeune homme ! lança le professeur de runes avant de se dépêcher de sortir, suivi d'Harry, Neville, Luna et d'une grande partie des étudiants, intrigués.

- Comme quoi, chuchota Ron à l'adresse de sa petite amie, tes cours de runes seront peut-être utiles à quelque chose, finalement.

Hermione avait l'air agacée, mais Ron haussa les épaules. En attrapant une tartine et un morceau de fromage, il se leva.

- Viens, il vaut mieux qu'on aille voir ce qu'ils font. Harry aura sans doute besoin de nous, comme toujours…

Les deux amis se levèrent à la suite de plusieurs autres élèves. Au fur et à mesure, la grande salle se vida. Les professeurs dubitatifs qui étaient restés dans la Grande Salle, ne voyant personne revenir, suivirent à leur tour, laissant les Malfoy descendre en direction des cachots pour retrouver leur fils.

Dans le parc, les élèves étaient en un grand cercle légèrement écrasé dont le centre était Harry lui-même. Le professeur de runes héla ensuite Hagrid pour qu'il prenne Harry sur ses épaules.

A Ron qui se demandait ce qui se passait, Hermione expliqua que la rune du foyer était en cours de création et que le rituel associé parlait d'une base de renforcement quand cela était possible. Qui d'autre qu'Hagrid ressentirait Poudlard comme étant sa maison autant qu'Harry ? Il l'aiderait à canaliser l'afflux de pouvoir créé par le rituel.

Luna, arrivée dans la matinée, se plaça derrière le demi-géant, sa baguette touchant le milieu du dos massif. Neville vint se placer à sa droite, face au château, et le professeur de runes à sa gauche, face au château également.

Neville et le professeur écartèrent leurs bras en joignant les mains, afin de former un triangle dont les angles étaient leurs coudes et la pointe leurs mains jointes. Luna leva sa baguette et envoya une étincelle bleue dans les airs avant de la poser au sol et d'écarter les bras. Elle touchait maintenant les coudes de Neville et du professeur de runes.

Le demi-géant et les trois sorciers, derrière lui, formaient un autre triangle qu'Harry, debout sur les épaules d'Hagrid, dominait de toute sa taille. Hagrid était la pointe quand les trois autres sorciers formaient la base.

Hermione crut bon d'expliquer à Ron que les motifs incarnés par les sorciers étaient traditionnellement tracés sur le sol : un grand cercle aplati, un large triangle à l'intérieur pointant vers le centre du futur foyer, un trait à l'intérieur qui ne le séparait pas totalement en deux, et deux triangles supplémentaires à partir des coins de la base du premier.

« Le féminin et le masculin réunis, la protection et l'arme, le tout englobant la discorde… Le foyer » ajouta-t-elle, exaltée, tout en se doutant que son petit ami ne comprenait pas.

Le sorcier, placé à la pointe majeure du triangle, devait ensuite invoquer son sentiment de bâtisseur, probablement était-ce le sort lancé par Luna. Puis effectuer le rituel. Mais Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle. Aussi Hermione s'avança-t-elle pour le rejoindre.

Le professeur de runes semblât dire quelque chose à Harry et celui-ci leva sa baguette en direction du château. Puis au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une onde de choc se propagea depuis le cercle formé par les étudiants : l'herbe autour d'eux s'aplatit complètement. Le cercle ne pouvait plus être brisé.

Hermione et Ron voulurent s'avancer, mais ils durent s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres du faux cercle. L'air était étouffant, saturé de magie. La jeune fille se demanda comment Harry pouvait faire preuve d'autant de pouvoir : elle avait l'impression qu'il la puisait dans un réservoir infini.

Elle perdit le fil de sa pensée quand elle entendit l'un de ses professeurs pousser un cri de surprise. Il avait le doigt pointé en direction du château et la bouche grande ouverte. La sorcière suivit son regard et plaqua une main sur sa bouche : elle en avait même perdu la voix.

Le château brillait de mille feux sous les nuages sombres. Les spectateurs virent d'immenses blocs de pierre auparavant éparpillés sur le sol s'élever dans les airs et reprendre docilement leur place d'origine, éclatants, comme neufs. Quelques arbres penchés aux alentours se redressaient, plus vivants que jamais.

L'une des tours s'était écroulée pendant la bataille. Ils la virent soudain se redresser lentement, encore et encore.

Tous les spectateurs qui ne faisaient pas partie du cercle poussèrent un cri, quand ils la virent chanceler dangereusement. Mais Harry sembla produire un effort supplémentaire et intense, puisant à nouveau de la magie de nulle part, et il la redressa brusquement. Puis doucement, il remit la tour parfaitement en place.

Hermione jeta un œil à son meilleur ami, fascinée. Il était complètement blanc et elle pouvait voir clairement d'énormes gouttes de sueur parcourir son visage, plissé par l'effort et la concentration.

Comment pouvait-il réaliser un rituel dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, qui nécessitait une grande réserve de magie, et qu'elle-même avait dû étudier pendant des jours pour un résultat médiocre.

Elle n'avait même pas pu l'utiliser lors de leurs fuites répétées dans les bois, malgré la peur intense qui lui nouait parfois les entrailles. Et si ça, ça n'était pas un sentiment fort, alors elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Soudain, il flancha. Hermione s'aperçut alors qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à fournir un gros effort : Hagrid semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Neville sur le point d'être malade. Le professeur de rune était rouge sous l'effort de maintenir la rune parfaitement en place et tous les étudiants du cercle suaient à grosses gouttes, les yeux fermés malgré les prodiges qui avaient lieu autour d'eux.

C'était peut-être bien dans le résevoir de pouvoir de tous ces étudiants qu'Harry puisait sa magie.

Alors qu'elle allait prévenir Ron de la chute imminente d'Harry, la jeune femme fut soufflée et s'écrasa au sol : tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la rune connurent le même sort. Hermione releva les yeux et vit Hagrid reposer Harry sur le sol.

Sa baguette était toujours levée, mais hormis une certaine rigidité, il ne semblait plus affecté par l'effort effectué. Aucun des membres de la rune non plus. Elle se tourna vers le château.

De l'extérieur, il semblait neuf, comme s'il venait d'être construit par les fondateurs. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi resplendissant. Captant un mouvement sur sa gauche, la jeune fille vit Harry se diriger vers les grandes portes comme un automate. Il semblait fasciné.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et vit Harry rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle courut à sa suite pour voir ce qui se passait. Harry continuait simplement à remettre les choses en place depuis le Hall.

Il envoyait des volutes de magie aux quatre coins du château, nettoyant les couloirs que les elfes n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire, réparant les portes, les murs et les armures, les escaliers comme les statues de pierre.

Enfin, sentant un rayon de soleil lui caresser la nuque, Harry abaissa sa baguette et se retourna, faisant face à l'attroupement qui s'était rapproché, dans le parc. Laissant, sans le voir, la magie qu'il avait utilisée derrière lui, il redescendit les marches pour rejoindre ses amis.

Les nuages menaçants de la matinée s'écartaient et le soleil apparut enfin dans son entier.

La puissance qui avait déferlé en lui l'avait rendu euphorique et l'avait autant étonné que les autres. Pour autant, il n'en dit rien. Adulé par des élèves impressionnés et heureux d'avoir participé, félicité par des professeurs qui n'auraient jamais imaginé cette solution, il n'aperçut pas tout de suite sa petite amie.

Mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. En la voyant ainsi, rayonnante sous le soleil, avec un sourire fier qui n'était destiné qu'à lui, il eut une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline. Entre la magie qui l'avait à moitié drogué et l'excitation qu'il ressentait, il se sentit comme… brûlant, fiévreux. Il fut surpris de l'élan possessif qui le traversa : elle était sienne.

Hermione vint lui taper dans le dos. Harry s'était attendu à voir plutôt Ron et se demanda où il était passé.

- Décidément, tu nous surprendras toujours ! Allez, viens on rentre. Il recommence à faire sombre.

- Ouais, rentrons, ajouta Ron derrière lui, en le faisant sursauter.

Les mains dans les poches, il ouvrit la marche. Il semblait un peu bougon. Alors qu'Harry se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami, il fut coupé par la vue de la directrice qui se dirigeait rapidement vers lui.

- Monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin de vous, madame Malfoy vous réclame. Suivez-moi vite.

Frappé par le tremblement de crainte dans la voix de la si stricte directrice, Harry se dépêcha de la suivre tout en lui demandant ce qui se passait.

- C'est Draco Malfoy, souffla-t-elle avec empressement. Sa mère vous réclame : on est en train de le perdre.

* * *

_Petite note_ : Harry pourrait apparaître trop puissant dans ce chapitre, pour certains d'entre vous. Ce n'est pas le cas : il a ses faiblesses. Ce qui s'est passé n'a eu lieu que grâce aux contributions d'autres sorciers. Harry seul n'aurait jamais été capable de réparer le château. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	5. C1P4 : Influences

**Chapitre 1 : Après la victoire**

**Partie 4 : Influences**

_Jeudi 28 mai, 14 heures_

Harry fut effrayé par les cris. Il s'attendait à trouver une Narcissa Malfoy hystérique, mais c'était bien Lucius Malfoy qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Très fascinant de voir cet aristocrate blond arborer une attitude de mère poule souhaitant protéger son poussin… Très dérangeant, également.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, madame Malfoy, vous êtes une sorcière, alors utilisez votre magie ! s'écria la directrice à ses côtés.

- Comment osez-vous seulement… commença le lord anglais avant d'être stoppé très efficacement par un sort de sa femme.

Harry avait d'abord supposé que c'était une bonne chose. Mais c'était avant de voir l'ombre de folie dans les yeux de la mère de famille. Et avant d'avoir entendu les craquements dans la voix de la femme.

- Il a… il convulsé. Il tremblait, il… il criait. Et il y a eu… ce moment où… c'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur ! Morgane, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Monsieur Potter, je vous en supplie, délivrez-le. Pitié !

- Mais je…

- Je vous en prie ! Madame Pomfresh a tenté de le soigner, mais… elle n'arrive pas à atteindre sa propre magie. Elle est comme soufflée par mon fils. Elle ne peut rien faire ! Vous le pouvez, vous en êtes sorti ! Vous aussi vous aviez perdu votre magie, vous l'avez retrouvée : aidez-le…

Elle baissa la tête et le jeune sorcier s'en détourna avec gêne lorsqu'il constata qu'elle sanglotait. Il jeta un œil derrière lui mais la directrice avait à nouveau disparu. Peut-être était-elle allée appeler quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas vraiment ppour lui faciliter les choses…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit-il par répondre à la mère éplorée qui ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une mère effondrée face à lui. Les cris de sa propre mère, en présence d'un Détraqueur, il savait les gérer. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour consoler une maman éplorée dans la réalité. Il fallait bien dire qu'il n'avait pas eu de modèle de mère pour prendre ses repères…

Un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, il entra dans les appartements du sombre professeur. Il croisa l'infirmière qui sortait de la chambre. A son regard, on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

- Il ne se laisse pas faire. Toute ma magie s'éteint à sa proximité : c'est comme s'il n'en avait plus et qu'il nous interdisait d'en utiliser.

Harry entra. La chambre était dans un noir presque complet. Une lueur de bougie sur la table de chevet éclairait à peine la pièce, à côté du lit où était couché le sorcier blond, et quelques pâles reflets dansaient dans ses cheveux.

Harry approcha à pas mesurés, intimidé : c'était tellement plus sombre que la veille. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une veillée funèbre. C'est sans doute à cette ambiance qu'avaient dû ressembler les hommages des familles aux trop nombreux morts, les jours passés.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'hypnotique dans ce mélange de lumière et d'obscurité. Tout était noir excepté la tâche blanche et or du corps allongé. C'était irréel. Endormi, mais seulement endormi, Draco Malfoy le faisait songer à un ange. Harry se demanda si les anges existaient : il n'en avait pas vu dans l'entre deux mondes.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus. Puis il hésita avant de tendre la main et de toucher le bras qui semblait mort. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement fragile dans ce corps couché et pourtant, Harry le savait pour l'avoir vécu, il renfermait une langue acérée et un esprit plein de fiel. Le personnage serait probablement fascinant sans tous ses défauts. Etait-ce si mal si le sorcier blond continuait à dormir ?

Harry poussa un soupir : même s'il n'appréciait pas Malfoy, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser dans le coma, s'il avait le pouvoir de le réveiller. Il avait pris la décision de payer sa dette à Narcissa Malfoy en lui rendant sa famille au complet, il s'y tiendrait. Si seulement il avait plus de temps… Mais il n'avait pas le choix : si l'état de l'héritier empirait, il devait agir.

Hermione n'avait pu être d'un grand secours finalement ; trop peu de temps avant l'échéance et trop de solutions possibles. Laquelle choisir ? Son instinct pouvait peut-être l'aider une fois encore, mais il avait peur de faire pire que mieux. Parce qu'après tout, pour la reconstruction, il n'avait fait que suivre les consignes des autres…

La main un peu tremblante, il sortit de sa poche le parchemin qu'il avait récupéré dans la bibliothèque : il n'était pas assuré de ses compétences, il préférait lire les conseils d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha de la flamme de la bougie.

Trop tard pour la potion, pour le rituel également. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser souiller par la magie noire. D'autant moins avec son cauchemar de la nuit. Qu'y avait-il d'autre ?

_La devise de Poudlard_. Ridicule. Chatouiller pour réveiller un malade. C'était une solution hautement improbable. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait écrit dessous ? Des recommandations ? C'était illisible. Harry rapprocha un peu le parchemin de la flamme.

« _Un baiser de réveil _? » s'exlama-t-il. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, trop surpris. « Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? » Son dégoût du personnage était bien trop fort.

Draco Malfoy eut un sursaut soudain et la flamme de la bougie monta d'un seul coup, surprenant le sorcier brun. Qui lâcha son parchemin. Qui s'enflamma vivement. Et tomba en poussières si vite que seule la magie pouvait avoir fait ça.

- Hé mer… Malfoy ! Tu me pourris la vie ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? râla le jeune homme en donnant un coup de pied dans le meuble de chevet. Je suis censé te sauver tu peux me dire comment je dois faire ? reprit-il ensuite.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Jeudi 28 mai, matin_

Il faisait froid, tellement froid, dans ce monde d'à-côté. Il était seul. Potter l'avait abandonné. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas moqué, quelques jours ou quelques semaines auparavant, peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas enfui en le narguant, peut-être alors n'aurait-il plus été seul.

Pourtant, il savait que Potter devait l'attraper : il était tellement proche. Sa haine avait fondu alors qu'il le poursuivait, elle était tellement loin. Et puis d'un seul coup, alors qu'il allait l'attraper, Potter avait disparu. Introuvable. Draco l'avait cherché partout : se moquer de lui l'aurait un peu réchauffé et il n'aurait plus été seul.

Mais ça faisait une éternité qu'il était là, figé dans un bloc de glace. Il avait marché un peu, quand Potter avait disparu de ce monde. Ou peut-être avait-il flotté. Mais le froid l'avait trop rapidement arrêté, le figeant dans un bloc qui ne cessait de grandir. Il hésitait entre la peur et l'ennui profond.

Il sursauta soudain quand la glace autour de lui céda dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle sembla flotter de manière incertaine avant de s'agiter en tous sens et de s'amalgamer en des formes étranges puis de plus en plus claires : la glace reproduisait le château de Poudlard, Draco l'aurait juré.

Lui-même se réchauffait à une vitesse alarmante, beaucoup plus vite que quand il avait cru approcher l'esprit de Potter, bien longtemps auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net… Il n'était pas trouillard, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester là trop longtemps : il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

Il n'eut que le temps de faire trois pas avant d'avoir la sensation d'être tiré en arrière. Son dos vint heurter durement les portes de glace du château derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. La glace autour de lui fondait sous l'action de sa chaleur : il était vraiment trop brûlant et se mit à trembler.

Alors qu'une tour allait se raccrocher au château de glace, elle eut l'air de vouloir s'effondrer. C'est à ce moment qu'il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait sa magie de force : il hurla, le corps pris de convulsions. La tour se mit parfaitement en place et il put respirer un instant. Avant que le manège ne recommence pour d'autres parties du château.

La construction de glace semblait scintiller de mille feux, mais il ne le vit pas. Comme il ne vit pas la froide lumière se fondre petit à petit dans son corps et le relaxait, la glace chassant sa fièvre. Il pria encore une fois pour sortir et cru un instant être exaucé.

Il sentit une présence étrangère, une magie chaude et réconfortante qui tentait de l'atteindre. Une magie qui ressemblait à celle d'une femme inquiète prête à le soigner. Mais une bourrasque soudaine, provenant du château derrière lui, éteignit cette magie. Il eut quelques minutes d'angoisse folle, se disant que cette fois, il était réellement seul.

Puis il se figea, le cœur battant de soulagement : dans l'air, c'était comme si Potter revenait. Son esprit le touchait, dans un frôlement presque imperceptible, mais il savait que c'était lui. Le château derrière lui avait presque disparu, fondu en lui, et il sentait son corps se coucher lentement, sans qu'il ait dessus la moindre prise. Il allait déjà tellement mieux.

Il entendit la voix de Potter : « Un baiser de réveil ? ». Draco ferma les yeux, sentant une chaleur étrangère : l'âme de Potter l'approchait, l'envahissait. Il se sentit bien mieux dans ces quelques secondes que dans les dernières heures – ou les derniers jours, il ne savait plus.

Et il l'entendit encore une fois, mais sa voix était beaucoup plus brusque : « Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? ». Et il eut un brusque sursaut quand toute chaleur lui fut retirée d'un seul coup. « Malfoy ! Tu me pourris la vie ! » Et pourtant, tout autour de lui montaient des flammes vives, presque blanches. Un bruit sourd et étranger envahit l'espace une seconde. Comme un coup de tonerre.

Les flammes étaient devenues si vives, si hautes, qu'il se demanda même comment il pouvait avoir à nouveau si froid. Elles s'approchaient de lui : il eut une suée de peur immédiate. Il eut l'impression d'entendre le rire cruel et moqueur de Potter tout autour de lui, dans les flammes qui le touchaient presque. Il trembla.

Les flammes léchaient maintenant son corps et il hésitait entre hoqueter de peur et hoqueter de rire sous la sensation. Et il sombra dans le noir, brutalement.

HPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMM

_Jeudi 28 mai, 15 heures_

Le sorcier brun fixait Draco Malfoy d'un regard mauvais, porté par sa colère. La même colère qui le prenait quand Voldemort était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un devant lui. La colère devant sa propre impuissance alors que toujours, sans relâche, les autres comptaient sur lui.

Il se pencha doucement sur le corps, regrettant de ne pas avoir lu avant ce qu'Hermione avait écrit sur le parchemin. Il se dit que, penché ainsi sur le corps, il donnait sans doute l'air de vouloir embrasser Malfoy.

Mais il fut alors assez proche pour voir une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir la peau bien trop blanche pour être saine. Et ça le rebuta instantanément. Il eut un petit rire nerveux en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire puis il chatouilla le « dragon » Malfoy, d'abord doucement, puis plus franchement quand il sentit le corps trembler légèrement. Il était sans doute proche de la solution.

Il s'éloigna promptement quand il sentit le corps se tendre et vit Malfoy se redresser dans le lit de Snape d'un seul coup.

- Bien. J'ai payé ma dette, annonça sourdement Harry en sortant de la pièce, avant même que son vis-à-vis ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait.

Dans la pièce principale, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy étaient visiblement en train de se ronger les sangs, devant une McGonagall somme toute plutôt calme, qui leur expliquait qu'il fallait faire confiance à l'ingéniosité des Gryffondors. Quand les deux Malfoy le virent sortir de la chambre avec l'air satisfait, ils se précipitèrent au chevet de leur fils.

Quand ils furent seuls, la directrice prit la parole.

- Vous avez réussi apparemment. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Potter. Et puis, continua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, qu'est-ce que sauver quelqu'un d'un coma magique quand vous êtes capable de reconstruire Poudlard ?

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, affirma Harry dans une grimace.

- Probablement, admit la directrice. Les Malfoy moins je pense, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

- Pourquoi ? Malfoy, je veux dire Draco Malfoy, s'en est sorti en fin de compte.

- Il s'est sorti du coma, il va donc désormais devoir répondre de ses actes devant une cour de justice.

- Comment ça ?

- Monsieur Potter, en faisant le choix de vous suivre, en permettant au professeur Snape et à la famille Malfoy de rester à Poudlard comme vous me l'avez demandé le soir de la bataille finale, je me suis mis une partie du ministère à dos. Ils étaient tous Mangemorts, et l'on n'a pas compris en haut lieu ma décision d'attendre avant de les « livrer ».

- Mais Snape était un espion pour nous ! Pourquoi le livrer ?

- Notre justice est fascinante, Potter. Il faut parfois prouver son innocence quand on est innocent alors qu'on est généralement présumé innocent même quand on est réellement coupable. La guerre et la justice ne font que rarement bon ménage…

Harry regarda la directrice un peu de travers, appréciant assez peu l'idée que la paix puisse être gâchée par une mauvaise justice.

- J'avais promis de rentrer dans le rang quand le jeune Draco serait réveillé. C'est maintenant chose faite. Je vais faire mon travail en prévenant le ministère et je pense qu'ils viendront dès demain procéder aux arrestations.

La directrice fut alors coupée par une voix glacée et claquante qui fit sursauter Harry.

- Alors c'est ça. Vous faites croire à une famille qu'elle va être enfin réunie et c'est pour mieux les séparer ? Vous réveillez un jeune sorcier qui a eu plus que sa part de chocs et de souffrance en une année pour qu'il soit mieux conscient de toute la mascarade de procès qui va lui être faite ? Vive votre héroïsme et vos bonnes pensées à la Gryffondor !

- Severus, je vous en prie !

- Ne me sortez pas de discours moral à la Dumbledore, j'ai déjà assez donné, je trouve ! Je suppose que dés que je serai rétabli, j'irai également directement devant le tribunal ? Et que croyez-vous qu'ils feront ? Nous avons toujours cette cicatrice, sur le bras ! A quoi cela servait-il de me ramener si c'était pour me faire subir le baiser d'un Détraqueur ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas, coupa alors Harry courageusement pour venir en aide à la directrice, j'ai dit à tout le monde que vous étiez un espion de notre côté !

Harry se serait donné une gifle lorsque l'attention de Snape se focalisa entièrement sur lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû tenir sa langue ?

- Monsieur Potter. Nous sommes encore devant l'une de vos bonnes œuvres ? Vous auriez dû laisser le jeune Malfoy dormir, le temps que ça se passe.

- Mais c'est madame Malfoy qui m'a demandé de sauver son fils ! Elle voulait retrouver sa famille entière et unie. Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

- Je ne suis pas à votre place, mais si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de me vanter d'avoir réuni les Malfoy : vous êtes loin du compte. Le ministère sera plus que ravi de souligner la fin de la guerre en programmant la déchéance d'une des familles les plus proches de Voldemort… Félicitation, monsieur Potter, vous avez rempli votre objectif : vous allez réunir leurs esprits dans l'au-delà.

- Assez ! Taisez-vous !

- Je suis encore chez moi, à ce que je sache ! Et je décide de ce que je fais dans cet appartement ! J'étais venu pour m'installer au calme, alors je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde vous prend pour un héros que je vais faire des courbettes devant vous : c'est vous qui m'avez interdit un repos profond alors laissez-moi au moins un repos léger et assumez-vous !

Furibond, le jeune sorcier sortit des appartements du professeur à grands pas. Mais dans le couloir, l'idée que les Malfoy allaient probablement recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur le fit frémir. Pas que ça le gène tant que ça pour tous les autres Mangemorts, mais les Malfoy, à l'instar de Snape, avaient contribué à sa victoire…

Et au diable les fausses excuses : madame Malfoy et Snape avaient sauvé sa vie, c'était maintenant à son tour de faire quelque chose pour eux. Une dernière chose, avant de tourner enfin la page.

- Harry, le héla doucement la directrice de Poudlard qui l'avait suivi, ne prend pas les mots du professeur Snape au pied de la lettre. Il est toujours dur quand il a des moments de faiblesse. Même Lucius Malfoy le sermonne à l'instant : il a tout entendu, ou presque, de votre échange. C'est que, sans doute, même lui estime que le professeur Snape est allé un peu loin…

- Il n'a cependant pas entièrement tord, je dois bien l'avouer. Si tout se passe comme il le dit, je n'aurais pas remboursé ma dette, chuchota Harry pensivement, plus pour lui-même que pour la directrice derrière lui. Madame la directrice, reprit-il tout haut, pourriez-vous me rendre un nouveau service ? J'aurai besoin d'une cheminée et d'une adresse…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, Draco crut voir Harry se précipiter hors de sa chambre. Il avait dû faire un étrange rêve. Il se sentait comme vidé de son énergie, et oppressé.

Il tenta de se lever du lit dans un brusque effort, mais il en fut incapable : un fort mal de tête le prit d'un seul coup. Il respira doucement et profondément pour se calmer. Malgré les jeux et les apparences, il avait une forte résistance à la douleur, qui était depuis toujours pour lui une compagne.

Ne croyez pas qu'il la provoquait lui-même : il aimait trop son confort, et il s'aimait trop pour cela. Mais il se sentait toujours désagréablement tiraillé de l'intérieur, sans savoir d'où cela venait, ni pourquoi. Aucun médicomage n'avait jamais rien remarqué d'anormal. Mais lui, il le sentait : des « choses » bougeaient dans son corps et lui faisaient mal.

Mais là, ça n'était pas cette douleur plus ou moins diffuse et familière. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier ne lui répondait plus, entre les sueurs froides et son cœur, qui battait si vite qu'il pouvait aussi bien s'être arrêté.

Il entendit les gonds d'une porte grincer et la lumière inonda la pièce. Il reconnut avec stupeur la chambre de son parrain et ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans la chambre d'un mort…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : son père s'était précipité sur lui et le serrait dans ses bras, au point de lui arracher quelques gémissements.

- Merci Merlin, mon fils, tu es réveillé ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Comment ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu es réveillé, c'est que tu vas mieux, non ?

- Chéri, tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien de paniquer, murmura Narcissa, qui avait suivi son mari. Mais elle aussi arborait un sourire soulagé que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

- Un Malfoy ne panique pas, s'exclama Lucius, indigné en devançant son fils.

Draco approuva son père de la tête.

- Mais oui, mes chéris. Maintenant Lucius, lâche ton fils et laisse-le respirer, ajouta-t-elle tout doucement.

Lucius reposa Draco sur le lit et le regarda un instant se rallonger avec précaution.

- Que… s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune homme, s'arrêtant une seconde pour grimacer de douleur. Ses parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil nerveux.

- On ne sait pas. Quand nous sommes redescendus avec la directrice, après la bataille, la Grand Salle était saturée de magie, et tous les étudiants avaient le regard haineusement fixé sur une forme sur le sol… Tu te doutes que c'était toi…

Lucius arborait lui aussi un regard haineux et serrait les poings.

- Tu étais inconscient, reprit sa mère. On a eu peur qu'ils t'aient fait du mal. Mais ils nient tous farouchement t'avoir touché, même à la directrice. Alors, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé… Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

- LA directrice ? C'est… McGonagall ?

- Oui. Les anciens directeurs des tableaux l'ont élue unanimement nouveau directeur de Poudlard, quand on était dans son bureau. Alors…

- Après un vieux fou, une vieille chouette… reprit son père. Alors qu'on avait ce cher Severus, avant.

Draco ne dit rien, ferma les yeux et grimaça. C'était à la fois une grimace à l'idée que son parrain était sans doute mort, et une grimace provoquée par un nouvel assaut de la douleur. Il se souvenait plutôt bien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle. Mais il n'allait pas avouer qu'il s'était évanoui d'émotion. Même s'il ne savait pas si c'était le bon terme pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _maintenant,_ il était dans cet état un peu maladif. Ses parents non plus, ça se voyait à leur regard inquiet. Il ferma les yeux de lassitude. Il n'aspirait qu'à la paix, pour lui et sa famille.

La douleur refluait tout doucement. Tout son corps se détendit et il put respirer à nouveau normalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ?

- Pour l'instant, on va rester ici. Le ministère est probablement déjà allé perquisitionner notre manoir, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque en y retournant : il est certain que nous serons arrêtés, si on nous trouve… McGonagall a accepté de nous héberger un temps, le temps que tu te rétablisses et à condition qu'on reste « _sages_ ».

Lucius fit la grimace en prononçant le dernier mot.

- Elle a été en quelque sorte généreuse avec nous. Apparemment, Harry Potter le lui aurait demandé comme une faveur, ajouta sa femme.

Draco eut un demi-sourire sans joie. Potter, encore et toujours ce satané Potter…

- Draco, mon chéri, il y a autre chose que je voudrais te dire…

Narcissa échangea un coup d'œil avec son mari, ce que Draco surprit, légèrement inquiet. Lucius arbora une seconde un air fâché avant de sortir. Puis sa mère, poussant un léger soupir, s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit les mains si froides de son fils dans les siennes.

- Mon poussin…

- Mère ! s'indigna Draco devant ce surnom affectueux mais affreusement gênant pour lui. Narcissa eut un micro sourire.

- Très bien, je reprends. Draco. Ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout, tu le sais…

Draco ne répondit rien, anxieux en attendant la suite. Après tout, il était plutôt exceptionnel que ses parents expriment leurs sentiments aussi franchement : sans doute n'allait-il pas aimer la suite.

- En vérité, il a fallu le retour du Lord Noir, ce fou mégalomane, pour que nous – surtout ton père – reprenions conscience que notre famille était ce que nous avions de plus cher… Nous l'avions presque… oublié ?

Draco eut envie de renifler de dédain, mais il se retint.

- Aux origines, Lucius a cru que rester fidèle au Lord et participer à son retour au pouvoir le garderait dans ses bonnes grâces et installerait durablement notre famille à l'abri. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur de lui, mais il voulait nous protéger à tout prix… Après, tu le sais, l'importance de la famille s'est quelque peu estompée et les idées de ton père ont été contaminées, souillées par Lui.

Draco songea que son père n'avait pas forcément cherché à sortir de cette situation. Lucius assumait plutôt bien son côté sadique, et malgré les demi-vérités de ses parents, Draco en était bien conscient.

- Mais quand toi et moi sommes tombés en disgrâce, et que le Lord t'a confié des missions quasiment impossibles… ton père a commencé à se poser des questions et à craindre pour nos vies.

- Que cherchez-vous à me dire, mère ?

- Que ton père et moi avons toujours considéré la famille comme notre bien le plus précieux, même si nous l'avons oublié pendant un temps à cause de… Lui. Et Lucius et moi, eh bien… nous tenions à te le dire.

S'il était surpris, Draco n'en laissa rien paraître, et sans trahir aucune émotion, il répondit.

- Mais mère, je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir…

Narcissa retint un soupir : elle était incapable de savoir dans quel état d'esprit était son fils. Depuis quelques années, elle n'était plus capable de lire à travers le masque qu'il s'était forgé, et que son mari lui avait perfectionné.

Elle pensa qu'ils avaient trop bien éduqué leur enfant… ou mal éduqué peut-être ; il ne savait plus être spontané, ni avec ses camarades, ni avec ses propres parents. Un peu perdue, elle se résolut à dire exactement tout le fond de sa pensée.

- A vrai dire, je voulais t'annoncer en douceur que tous tes camarades de Serpentard, ceux avec qui tu as passé ta scolarité, ont été arrêtés. Mais que nous, nous étions là pour toi. Et que… Hé bien si le ministère leur promet un jugement équitable, nous ne doutons pas un instant que la sentence pour la majorité de tes anciens amis sera le baiser du Détraqueur…

Draco restait silencieux, en attendant la suite.

- De plus… Le ministère te réclame, finit par avouer Narcissa. Pour l'instant, la directrice dit que tu n'es pas en état d'être transporté, pour te garder un peu ici et répondre à nos vœux, mais tu vas devoir être discret…

Cette fois, Draco s'autorisa un petit reniflement. Comme si les Malfoy étaient capables d'être discrets ! Cela ne seyait pas à leur rang.

- On doit se faire un peu oublier, continua la sorcière, et faire oublier de quel côté tu étais et de quel côté nous étions pendant la guerre. Et surtout, puisque nous devons pour l'instant notre survie à cet Harry Potter, tu vas devoir le traiter respectueusement ces prochaines semaines.

Draco sursauta à la demande de sa mère, trop surpris pour le cacher. Cependant, il se reprit assez rapidement.

- Si nous t'en parlons, c'est parce que ton père refuse de nous perdre par son unique faute. Il est le candidat le plus certain au baiser du Détraqueur et…

Narcissa s'interrompit. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait briser son apparence froide, c'était l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à son mari. Et l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable. Elle essayait de ne pas l'envisager, mais c'était difficile.

- Il faut que nous survivions, même si les prochaines années vont être difficiles. Nous devons retrouver notre place dans la société… Et, ton père n'a jamais su comment le dire, mais il ne veut vraiment pas perdre son unique héritier.

Draco ferma les yeux. S'il avait failli se laisser attendrir, il était maintenant complètement refroidi. Faire ami-ami avec ce crétin de Potter pour faire plaisir à son père, alors qu'il avait toujours fait le contraire pour les mêmes raisons, et sous ses encouragements…

Perdre son « héritier »… C'est sûr que c'était là la raison première qui pourrait rendre son père malheureux, s'il venait à disparaître !

Narcissa attendit quelques minutes une réponse, une réaction, mais son fils refusait de la regarder à nouveau. Il était blessé qu'elle ait tenté de l'amadouer en jouant sur ses sentiments. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'il serait bientôt seul, ses amis moins que des coquilles vides, en lui faisant croire que son père et elle seraient inconditionnellement là pour lui.

Alors qu'elle voulait surtout obtenir sa collaboration pour redorer le nom des Malfoy.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment souvent prouvé qu'il était prêt à tout pour les sauver ? Avait-elle besoin de ce chantage affectif, quand il aurait suffi de lui demander de se tenir à carreaux pour aider leur famille ?

Narcissa se leva, épousseta sa robe sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Au moment de la refermer derrière elle, elle se retourna vers son fils qui paraissait endormi et dit doucement :

- Draco, je t'en prie, fais un effort pour nous. Tu sais que nous ne voulons que ton bien.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas bougé un cil et Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle avec un dernier soupir, inaudible. Elle espérait qu'elle avait réussi à tout lui dire, et surtout à le persuader de bien jouer son rôle…

Elle l'aimait énormément et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout maintenant que la menace du Lord ne planait plus sur leurs têtes. Il était le plus beau symbole de son amour pour Lucius.

Draco ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le faux plafond que sa mère avait laissé fonctionner en partant… Décidément, son parrain ne se refusait rien !

Ses pensées dérivèrent et Draco repensa à l'annonce incongrue de sa mère. Pourquoi ses parents lui demandaient-ils toujours l'impossible ? Ca faisait des années qu'ils étaient fiers de ne pas lécher les fesses de ce Potter de malheur. Ca lui allait à lui.

Ils lui avaient même toujours plus ou moins demandé de le remettre à sa place, parce que les Malfoy lui étaient supérieurs et qu'il fallait le faire comprendre à tout le monde… Alors quelle était cette nouvelle lubie ?

Bien sûr que le blason des Malfoy n'allait pas tarder à être malmené pour leur appartenance au côté sombre ! Mais n'étaient-ils pas assez biens pour le redorer eux-mêmes ? Bien sûr que si ! Ils étaient des Malfoy après tout ! Une des plus anciennes et puissantes familles de l'Angleterre… Ou presque.

« Peut-être plus pour très longtemps » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il ignora superbement.


	6. C1P5 : Demandes officielles

**Chapitre 1 : Après la victoire**

**Partie 5 : Demandes officielles**

_Jeudi 28 mai, fin d'après midi_

Harry trébucha à la sortie de la cheminée mais fut rattrapé à la dernière seconde par une main secourable. Il grogna de mécontentement. Pourquoi était-il si habile sur un balai et si maladroit sur ses deux pieds ?

- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que les Malfoy t'ont demandé ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi McGonagall m'a-t-elle demandé de t'attendre ici, dans son bureau ?

Harry leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, surpris d'abord par la présence d'Hermione puis par le flot de questions qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Il se renfrogna en pensant à d'où il venait : il se sentait encore plus en colère maintenant que tout à l'heure, quand il était sorti des appartements de Snape.

- Une question à la fois, s'il te plaît. Alors : j'ai réveillé Malfoy, Snape est arrivé ensuite pour m'engueuler, puis je suis allé au ministère, et là c'est moi qui voudrait bien pouvoir les engueuler, mais je me suis retenu.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai accepté de prendre un « rendez-vous officiel » pour dans deux jours.

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du réveil de Malfoy.

- Oh ! Ça ! Harry rougit un instant de sa bêtise avant de se reprendre. Où est Ron ?

- Ne change pas de sujet : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Des rumeurs invraisemblables courent déjà chez les étudiants qui ont vu la directrice se précipiter vers toi.

- Quoi ? Quelles rumeurs ? Et arrête de faire ces yeux là : je n'esquive rien, je veux seulement savoir où est Ron. Quitte à tout expliquer, j'aime autant qu'on soit réunis pour le faire d'un seul coup.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi : il est en train de discuter avec McGonagall. Pour faire stopper les rumeurs, elle a annoncé que, puisque le château était réparé, la session d'examens aurait lieu début août… Maintenant, tout le monde s'inquiète pour ça au lieu de s'inquiéter pour toi. Comme Ron a lancé des grossièretés sur le coup et que la directrice l'a entendu, elle a décidé de lui faire une petite leçon de morale. Elle m'a envoyée ici pour attendre ton retour, mais elle ne m'a pas dit où tu étais allé.

- Tu sais Hermione, tu aurais pu t'arrêter à « il est avec McGonagall », j'aurai compris.

- Désolée, dit Hermione un peu contrite.

- T'inquiète, c'était pour t'embêter. Au moins je suis au courant pour les examens.

- Oui. Ça a été diablement efficace comme annonce.

- C'est amusant, ça ne ressemble pas tellement à McGonagall, ce genre d'attitude. Ca me ferait plutôt penser à Dumbledore, dans sa grande époque, dit-il en jetant un œil vers le tableau, vide une fois de plus.

Hermione sourit et observa Harry avec tendresse : dans ses mots, dans son regard, elle pouvait voir que l'ancien directeur avait toujours une place de choix dans le cœur du jeune sorcier. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la sortie une seconde avant de le suivre. Il était prompt à pardonner.

« Ceci dit, » pensa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil, « à cause de ça, les gens abusent de lui plus facilement. » Devait-elle le surveiller ?

- Alors ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? Tu me guides ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Hermione l'emmena jusqu'au couloir des Gryffondors. Harry regardait partout autour de lui, fasciné par l'éclat de neuf du château. Il n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais le changement était fascinant : les pierres des murs étaient si claires. Elles étaient noircies par l'âge, dans ses souvenirs.

Les armures préféraient déambuler fièrement pour se montrer plutôt que de rester à leur place de gardiennes. Les tableaux les saluaient gaiement à leur passage. Harry répondait de la main à tous : il se sentit accueilli comme s'il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce commune, la directrice était déjà partie et Ron boudait dans un fauteuil, en semblant les attendre.

- Comme un enfant ! s'écria-t-il en les voyant arriver. Elle m'a sermonné comme si j'étais encore un môme de onze ans !

- La prochaine fois, tu te tairas ! lui lança Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu te retrouves plus tard devant ton patron et qu'il te met en colère, dis-moi ? Hé bien tu tiendras ta langue !

- Mais je la tiens bien ma langue, regarde !

Et Ron lui tira la langue avec dépit.

- Gamin ! Bon, se reprit-elle en se tournant vers Harry, raconte-nous ce qui se passe et ce que tu faisais.

Les trois amis rapprochèrent des fauteuils du feu de cheminée, pour être à l'aise et éloignés le plus possible des escaliers. Si les rumeurs sur Harry étaient en pause, il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter.

- J'ai réussi à réveiller Malfoy, exposa-t-il. Apparemment, il avait une sorte de crise de magie, un truc comme s'il n'en avait plus, et madame Pomfresh ne pouvait rien faire. Il « éteignait » inconsciemment la magie, d'après elle.

- Comment as-tu fait alors ? demanda Ron. Tu n'avais pas de potion, pas de magie… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as embrassé ! s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace outrée.

- Non ! Je n'aurai jamais pu embrasser une fouine !

- Alors, quoi ? pressa Ron en se penchant vers, avec une voix de plus en plus forte et aigüe.

- Je l'ai chatouillé, marmonna un Harry très gêné, les yeux baissés.

- Chatouillé ? répéta Ron en retombant dans le fond de son fauteuil.

- Oui.

- Chatouillé… murmura à son tour Hermione, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. C'est une solution peu ordinaire, vous ne trouvez pas ? reprit-elle ensuite avec une sorte de rire dans la voix qui attira leur attention.

- Chatouillé ? redemanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

- Chatouillé, confirma Harry en hochant de la tête.

Et Ron eut une réaction étrange. Un tressautement d'épaules d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus prononcé à mesure qu'il devenait rouge. Quand il éclata de rire, il glissa de son fauteuil et atterrit sur les genoux, entraînant ses deux camarades dans son hilarité.

Bien plus tard, quand ils furent tous calmés, Harry leur expliqua son entrevue avec Snape, suscitant les habituels commentaires haineux de Ron, puis sa décision d'aller au ministère plaider la cause de Snape et des Malfoy, ce qui cette fois suscita l'incrédulité de ses deux amis.

- Comprenez-moi : vous m'avez conseillé de tourner la page, d'avancer, et j'ai besoin de mettre un terme à tous mes engagements de pseudo-héros pour pouvoir devenir un étudiant ordinaire. Même si j'ai vraiment des doutes quant à ma réussite, au vu de l'accueil peu amène du ministère tout à l'heure…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, attentive soudain.

- Hé bien, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié mon désir de parler des Mangemorts avec le nouveau ministre. Pourtant, j'ai cru que Kingsley serait ravi de me voir. En fin de compte, je ne sais même pas s'il a été mis au courant de ma visite.

Harry grogna en donnant un coup de poing sur le bras rembourré de son fauteuil.

- Et tous ces fonctionnaires méprisants du ministère… « Vous avez fait votre travail, monsieur Potter, alors maintenant laissez-nous entre adultes pour faire le nôtre ! » mima Harry hargneusement. Je m'en fiche, je leur ai quand même arraché un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête avec Kingsley pour samedi. C'est juste que je vais perdre deux jours…

- Tu sais Harry, je peux comprendre ça dans un sens. Ce ne sont pas les guerriers qui doivent dicter aux pays leurs lois et leur justice. Cela doit rester indépendant. En plus, tu n'as pas encore la connaissance et la carrure nécessaires pour évoluer dans le milieu de la politique…

- Tu crois qu'ils vont venir à Poudlard pour prendre Snape et les Malfoy ? la coupa Ron.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ils ont des grandes difficultés avec certains prisonniers Mangemorts. Ça fait du grabuge, je les ai entendus. Deux fonctionnaires qui n'étaient pas loin de moi parlaient même de deux évasions, « heureusement mineures ». Et il y a des pertes à déplorer paraît-il.

- C'est affreux ! s'exclama Hermione, sincèrement horrifiée.

- Avec autant de Mangemorts rassemblés au même endroit, ça n'est pas étonnant ! grogna Ron.

- En tout cas, reprit Harry, ils attendent des renforts pour lundi prochain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont prendre le risque d'appréhender les Malfoy ici, si c'est pour les envoyer à Azkaban et qu'ils s'échappent… A force d'avoir tanné l'un des fonctionnaires à l'entrée – vous savez, là où il dépose nos baguettes – je l'ai mis en colère. Il m'a plus ou moins avoué que le ministère préférait savoir où étaient les Malfoy, même s'ils sont encore hors d'une prison, plutôt que de prendre le risque de les faire fuir et de les perdre. C'est « comme s'ils étaient en prison », pour eux, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir d'ici sans être lynchés.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je vais tenter de plaider leur cause pour leur éviter le baiser. Après, on verra bien…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, en profitant de la chaleur du feu. Cette longue journée, riche en événements, se terminait. Et s'il ne faisait pas encore noir, il commençait déjà à faire bien frais…

- Tu sais, fit remarquer Ron au bout d'un moment, je te soutiens parce que tu es mon ami, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte aussi facilement les efforts que tu déploies pour sauver les fouines. Après tout, je suis sûr que cette pauvre petite famille riche a bien d'autres moyens de sauver sa peau.

- Ecoute, je veux seulement être quitte. Narcissa Malfoy m'a demandé cette faveur exceptionnelle en échange de son aide pendant la victoire, et j'ai accepté. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à la merci de quelqu'un à cause d'une dette de vie.

- Etre quitte ? Alors que tu as affaire avec des gens sans aucun scrupule ? Ils t'utilisent ! Ils savent que cette fois, leur or ne suffira pas et ils te font faire des choses impossibles ! On ne sait même pas s'ils tiennent vraiment les uns aux autres : ce sont de sales Serpentards individualistes et sournois !

- Ron, tu m'agaces, affirma Harry en se levant du fauteuil.

Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise de défendre Lucius Malfoy, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on en rajoute. Les mots de Ron sonnaient bien trop juste et le blessaient.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier la torture d'Hermione, dans leur château, les milliers de coups bas qu'ils nous ont fait à tous. Et surtout, ajouta Ron en détournant le regard, tu oublies que nous avons failli perdre Ginny à cause de Malfoy père. Et ça, toi plus que quiconque devrait t'en souvenir, finit-il sombrement, la voix basse et les yeux fixés sur le feu de cheminée.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, il avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup en plein cœur. Comment Ron osait-il insinuer qu'il faisait passer les Malfoy avant les autres ? Avant eux ? Avant sa… petite amie ? Et cette manière d'éviter à tout prix de regarder dans sa direction le faisait se sentir un moins que rien. Les Dursley pouvaient faire ça, mais ses amis devaient lui parler dans les yeux.

Il vit sans vraiment la voir Hermione qui prenait son petit-ami dans ses bras, en ajoutant à son intention : « Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort à ce niveau-là… Tu devrais peut-être… juste aller faire un tour, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, Harry sortit de la pièce. En claquant bien la porte, pour montrer son mécontentement.

DMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSS

_Jeudi 28 mai, début de soirée_

Draco entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son parrain. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon. Il pouvait bien s'éclipser quelques heures sans qu'on le remarque, non ? Il avait laissé un petit mot sur le lit. Il le faisait toujours. Pas que ses parents s'en rendent compte, d'habitude, mais il continuait à le faire quand même.

Il avait bien l'intention de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets : il sentait vraiment trop mauvais, malgré quelques sorts de propreté lancés la veille, et il voulait être seul pour réfléchir. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie dans les jours, les mois à venir ? Déjà, il se demandait s'il allait vivre. Le laisserait-on sauf ou subirait-il le baiser ? Il frissonna et sortit dans le couloir. Il ne fallait jamais se poser ce genre de question…

En traversant les couloirs, il se demanda comment les sorciers avaient fait pour réparer aussi rapidement Poudlard, et surtout, il se demanda pourquoi les elfes de maisons ne l'avaient rendu aussi net que maintenant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si beau. Il était réellement impressionné, même si rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir tant attendu, alors même que pour une fois il se faisait extrêmement discret et avait évité tout le monde, il se retrouva pile devant son cauchemar : Harry Potter. Il s'arrêta tout net, incapable de bouger alors que le sorcier brun le fixait dans les yeux avec surprise. Il sentit des picotements de chaleur parcourir sa peau. Son coma l'avait sans doute rendu plus malade qu'il ne l'imaginait…

Il retint son souffle quand Potter fit un pas dans sa direction, incapable de lui hurler de se dégager de son chemin, et il resta là, les bras ballants. Il observa, fasciné, l'une des mains de Potter se tendre vers lui. Encore une fois, cette sensation de chaleur fiévreuse le reprit. Mais heureusement, elle fut immédiatement remplacée par ses frissons de froid habituels quand Potter ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche Malfoy. T'as pas l'air net, dit-il dédaigneusement en pointant du doigt ses cheveux, d'un blond plus aussi lumineux que d'habitude.

Puis, Harry fronça le nez et continua son chemin sans qu'il soit capable de lui répondre. Heureusement. Car Draco fut heureux d'avoir gardé ses remarques acerbes pour lui-même, en se souvenant des recommandations de sa mère pour faire ami-ami avec Potter.

Il entra dans la salle de bain comme un automate et fit couler certains robinets pour remplir la large baignoire. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation d'être misérable ? D'où cela pouvait-il lui venir ?

Quand il fut nu, il s'observa attentivement dans un miroir, des pieds à la tête. Non, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se sentir misérable. La plupart des marques qu'il avait avant s'étaient envolées et sa peau blanche n'était plus aussi disgracieuse. Seule la plus ignoble marque, celle du Seigneur Noir, était encore là, comme une cicatrice indélébile. Il le regrettait, mais il avait fini par en prendre son parti.

Il se coula enfin dans l'eau chaude avec délectation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus pris de bain ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais quand Voldemort squattait chez les Malfoy et que Greyback était dans les parages, il avait évité de se faire trop beau ou de sentir trop bon. Il avait toujours eu peur de réveiller la bête en l'homme, après toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur lui.

Bien des heures plus tard, ce fut un Draco propre comme un sou neuf qui poussa la porte des appartements de Snape. Il passa une tête pour vérifier s'il était bien seul et finit par entrer entièrement pour refermer derrière lui.

- Je croyais que tu avais écrit « de retour à 18 heures 30 », et il est 19 heures… le gronda une voix familière.

Draco tourna la tête si vite qu'il se fit mal au cou.

- Parrain ? C'est toi ? Je ne rêve pas ? débita le jeune blond à une vitesse folle, les yeux écarquillés. Je croyais… Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient tué !

Le sombre professeur reçut contre lui le jeune homme qui s'était précipité, au bord des larmes, et étouffa efficacement un cri de douleur. Pour autant, Draco lui demanda immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait et il dut expliquer que tous les sortilèges de magie noire n'étaient pas partis, loin de là.

- Et ce dragon d'infirmière t'a laissé sortir ?

- Pas exactement… Je l'ai, comment dire, convaincue.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

- Et je suis heureux de te voir également. Tu m'as manqué. J'avais cru ne jamais te revoir quand je t'ai rendu à tes parents, encore moins quand j'ai été découvert. Ceci dit, ça n'excuse pas ton retard. J'ai failli partir à ta recherche.

- J'ai cru que personne ne ferait attention. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, sinon je serai venu te voir.

- Je n'étais pas exactement là. Ton père m'a emmené avec lui, dans les appartements qu'il occupe en ce moment à Poudlard, pour éclaircir quelques points à propos de ce fichu Potter. Tout ça parce que je l'ai un peu bousculé, hier. Si je n'ai même pas le droit de le critiquer après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, où va le monde !

- Je suis content que tu m'aies attendu, ici. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, tout simplement.

Le professeur serra le jeune homme un peu plus fort contre lui. Parfois, quand il entendait ce genre de phrase, Severus Snape regrettait que Draco n'ai pas eu une famille aimante telle qu'il la désirait, telle qu'il aurait dû largement l'avoir.

Il trouvait dommage d'être la dernière figure devant laquelle il acceptait de laisser apparaître ses émotions. Parfois, lorsque des camarades – ou Potter évidemment – le mettaient en colère, il perdait son contrôle. Mais c'était seulement la colère qui parvenait à avoir cet effet sur lui. La colère et son parrain.

Il savait à quel point la plus grande peur de Draco était d'être seul. Abandonné. Il culpabilisait même légèrement devant son propre désir d'en finir le plus rapidement possible, quand il se souvenait que ça laisserait à son filleul une grande solitude.

Il interrompit ses pensées quand une forte quinte de toux l'obligea à se plier en deux. Il fut conduit immédiatement sur le canapé par un sorcier blond très inquiet et qui embaumait fortement…

- Du chèvrefeuille ? Mais c'est abominable !

- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été incapable d'appliquer une autre odeur, quelle qu'elle soit, sur mes cheveux. C'est ce qui explique mon retard. J'ai passé un temps fou à tenter tout un tas d'autres produits. Ca n'a pas marché…

Draco sentit bien que son parrain le regardait étrangement, mais même à lui – la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche – il était incapable d'expliquer d'où pouvait venir le problème… Il était quasiment sûr de savoir d'où ça venait, mais comment expliquer à son parrain les conclusions auxquelles il avait abouti ? Sa magie cherchait à faire plaisir à Potter…

Non, vraiment, c'était assez de déchéance pour aujourd'hui. Il se renseigna sur les appartements occupés par ses parents et prit congé.

Plus tard, quand il ouvrit enfin la bonne porte, Draco eut une de ces visions qui lui faisaient regretter son manoir, tellement grand qu'il lui permettait généralement d'esquiver ses parents quand ils se retrouvaient à deux. Ils étaient actuellement au milieu de la pièce, à s'embrasser passionnément.

Peu habitué à surprendre ses parents dans un tel instant, il grimaça. Il savait qu'ils avaient forcément été proches physiquement l'un de l'autre pour le concevoir, mais, même si c'était puéril, il refusait de penser qu'ils avaient pu recommencer par la suite…

Il leur fit un vague signe de la main, ce qui ne les arrêta pas le moins du monde, et il changea de pièce pour ne plus avoir à les subir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 30 mai, midi_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda Ron dès qu'il aperçut Harry, revenu du ministère en ce samedi de grisaille.

- J'ai obtenu probablement plus grâce à Shakelbolt que ce que j'aurais pu espérer avec n'importe qui d'autre, répondit Harry en desserrant légèrement la cravate qu'il avait empruntée à Neville le matin même.

Qui aurait cru que le sorcier timide possédait plus de dix ensembles sorciers qui semblaient être taillés pour des sorciers d'affaires…

- Vas-y, explique nous, on t'écoute.

- D'abord, j'ai réussi à faire éviter aux Malfoy – à tous les trois – le baiser. Mais Malfoy père est frappé par l'interdiction d'utiliser sa magie en dehors de ses terres et la fouine passera en jugement. Pour être sûr que le père n'utilise pas de magie, le ministère a décidé que c'est madame Malfoy qui paierait à sa place en cas de manquement à cette règle.

Ron poussa un grognement qui n'était ni approbateur, ni critique.

- Je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal. Et quelque part, ajouta Harry sans avoir l'air de trop y croire lui-même, sois heureux que je n'ai rien pu faire de plus pour Draco Malfoy que lui éviter les Détraqueurs…

Ron grimaça. Harry n'avait toujours pas digéré son coup d'éclat, deux jours plus tôt. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Il lui avait donné le fond de sa pensée. Et en tant qu'ami, c'était de son devoir.

- Par contre, en échange, les conseillers de Shakelbolt m'ont fait promettre de ne plus chercher à intervenir dans la politique du ministère sans son accord. Même si Kingsley a refusé de les laisser me faire promettre sur ma magie…

- J'espère que tu vas maintenant tourner la page et te consacrer à autre chose, lui répondit Ron calmement mais fermement. Tu voudrais être normal ? Alors tu n'as plus de raison de ne pas le faire…

Harry, quand sa colère était retombée, s'était mis à beaucoup culpabiliser sur son attitude. En effet, il pouvait comprendre que Ron se soit fâché. Il faisait clairement passer les intérêts d'une famille de Mangemorts avant les intérêts de son entourage. Et il voulait changer ça. Il voulait montrer à Ron qu'il tenait à sa famille d'adoption, à sa petite sœur…

- Fonce ! finit par ajouter Ron, après quelques secondes de flottement incertain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois mon avenir en grand ! s'exclama Harry avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Harry arriva devant la Salle sur Demande avec un peu d'appréhension. Est-ce que le Feudeymon avait pu détruire entièrement cette salle particulière ? Ou est-ce que seule une de ses dimensions était détruite ? Ou est-ce que sa réparation avait était complète, faite en même temps que le château ? Il aimait cette salle tant elle lui avait rendu de services. Et même si elle avait également trop bien aidé Malfoy, il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître.

Il ne chercha pas tout de suite à l'ouvrir. Il réfléchit d'abord profondément à ce qu'il voulait. Quelque chose de grandiose, quelque chose de magique et d'inoubliable, quelque chose qui plaise à sa petite amie. Il fallait quelque chose qui dise « vois comment j'imagine notre avenir ». Puis il passa trois fois devant la porte avant de la pousser.

Il entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque jardin. C'était un peu… grand. Et un peu chargé : autant de fleurs et de plantes tarabiscotées ne tiendraient jamais dans un jardin réel. Mais bon, c'est sans doute ce qu'il avait voulu. Quelque chose de magique. Et ça plairait probablement à Ginny.

Oui, c'était sans doute une bonne chose à faire. Il l'inviterait ce soir, l'emmènerait ici et ferait une demande de mariage en bonne et due forme. Voilà qui devrait prouver à tous qu'il ne faisait pas passer des anciens Mangemorts avant sa petite amie. Elle serait si heureuse, et lui il aurait enfin une famille, comme il l'avait tant rêvée. Car la famille de Ron n'était pas encore la sienne, pas tout à fait, malgré les accueils régulièrement chaleureux de Molly.

Il marcha avec précaution dans les allées étroites, se sentant gauche et maladroit. Vraiment, il était moins doué avec ses deux pieds sur terre que quand il était dans les airs. Un jour, il allait devoir faire quelque chose contre ça… Il arriva bientôt devant une sorte kiosque à musique. Il ricana devant la chose. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait demandé ça… Mais il supposa que ce pourrait être le lieu de sa demande…

Il songea un instant à quel point sa vie allait changer. Il en était heureux. Il attendait avec patience le jour où il pourrait s'occuper de ses propres enfants. Et Ginny serait en toute logique leur mère. Oui, il ne serait plus jamais vu comme un monstre : il se ferait oublier, élèverait ses enfants avec tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu lui-même, et il deviendrait un sorcier normal…

C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il voulut faire une répétition : il se mit à genoux avec une emphase qui le faisait jubiler d'avance. Il imaginait les yeux brillants de sa belle qui aurait sans doute immédiatement compris, et il lui tendrait… Il lui tendrait…

Harry tapota ses poches machinalement en songeant qu'il avait complètement oublié l'histoire de la bague. Tous les gens normaux pensaient à la bague de fiançailles avant de penser à tout le reste. Il se claqua le front de la paume de la main en pensant à sa bêtise profonde.

Voilà pourquoi il voulait avoir une vie normale. Il voulait pouvoir penser à tout ce que tout sorcier normal penserait. La bague de sa future femme aurait effectivement dû passer avant sa visite au ministère. Il avait pourtant eu les deux jours précédents pour y penser… Il culpabilisa une seconde avant de se secouer et de sortir en trombe de la Salle sur demande.

Il courut dans les couloirs en évitant tout le monde : il allait encore une fois demander son aide à la directrice. Pouvait-elle lui prêter une dernière fois la cheminée de son bureau ? Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise pas que c'était pour acheter une bague pour Ginny, c'était sans doute un peu ridicule. C'était même loin des priorités de la directrice, qui devait songer à la préparation des examens.

Glissant au détour d'un croisement de couloir, il se rattrapa de justesse et reprit sa course à pleine vitesse. Finalement, il pouvait parfois réussir des prouesses à pieds. Il accéléra encore. Il n'avait qu'un après-midi pour passer à Gringott's et trouver un bijou correct, puis convaincre Ginny de le suivre et lui faire sa demande.

Il fut surpris de voir la gargouille, qui gardait ordinairement le bureau, totalement dégagée du chemin. Sans hésiter, il monta les marches en devançant même leur mouvement d'ascenseur habituel. S'arrêtant juste une seconde devant la porte du bureau pour remettre sa mise, le jeune sorcier frappa et entra.

Observant le bureau et ne voyant personne, il saisit sa chance de ne pas se justifier et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette sur le linteau.

La jetant dans le feu avec conviction, il cria « le Chaudron Baveur » avant d'enter dans le feu ronflant de l'âtre. Heureusement que la guerre était finie : la directrice avait choisi de laisser sa cheminée raccordée au réseau en permanence.

Quand le jeune sorcier eut disparu, le tableau de Dumbledore eut un petit rire malicieux. « Vous voyez, Minerva, je vous l'avais bien dit. Les tableaux de Poudlard ne mentent pas sur ces choses-là. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'ils attendent de revoir des événements heureux à Poudlard. »

- Certes, Albus. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de me cacher. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me demander la permission, je la lui aurais donnée… Surtout pour un si bel événement qu'un mariage ! Et comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Minerva ! Laissez-moi prendre le temps de vous raconter tous mes petits secrets ! Si je vous racontais tout d'un seul coup, ça ne serait pas drôle ! Vous allez devoir apprendre la discrétion, mon amie. Harry ne saura pas que vous savez pour sa sortie et son envie de mariage, et vous paraîtrez ainsi totalement omnisciente sur ce qui se passe entre ces murs quand vous le féliciterez la première. N'est-ce pas un coup de génie ?

- Albus… Parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu croire que vous étiez à Serdaigle. A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'être proche de savoir, vous me détrompez. Vous faites semblant d'être sage, de savoir.

- Pas du tout ma chère Minerva. Je sais. Et cessez de chercher : vous ne saurez jamais quelle était ma maison. Je n'étais plus inscrit dans les registres à l'instant même où je suis devenu directeur. Vous-même, si vous le souhaitez, vous deviendrez une énigme au fil des nouvelles générations qui ne vous ont jamais connues. J'aime l'idée que les gens s'interrogent, pas vous ?

- Non, Albus, pas moi. Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore été totalement touchée par la magie de l'école. Ma personnalité Gryffondor ressort quand je vois vos manipulations : je n'aime pas !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sortit en trombe de la cheminée du chaudron baveur et se dirigea immédiatement vers le mur pour le chemin de traverse. Il prit juste le temps de répondre au salut de Tom avant de s'engouffrer derrière une sorcière qui emmenait visiblement ses enfant faire des courses. Il était sûr qu'hormis Tom, personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Tant mieux, il passait sans doute pour être l'aîné de la sorcière devant lui.

Il la suivi plus ou moins jusqu'à ce qu'il doive bifurquer pour se rendre à Gringott's, puis allongea le pas. Il monta les escaliers de la banque quatre à quatre et fut immédiatement pris en charge par un Gobelin qui avait dû croire qu'il était un homme d'affaires important.

- Bonjour… Rajik, salua Harry en déchiffrant le badge du Gobelin. Je voudrais pouvoir retirer de l'argent dans ma voûte.

Il fit l'effort d'être extrêmement courtois, même si toutes ses expériences avec les gobelins n'avaient pas été très courtoises.

Le Gobelin grogna en reconnaissant le premier sorcier qui était parvenu à voler quelque chose dans un coffre de leur plus grande banque anglaise. Il tendit la main pour avoir la clef. Harry se tapa le front une nouvelle fois : « Merlin ! J'ai oublié la clef ! ». Découvrant ses dents dans une sorte de sourire à faire pleurer les petites filles, Rajik le pria de le suivre.

- Nous allons entrer dans votre voûte, monsieur Potter, mais prenez garde à ne pas être un imposteur car vous ne ressortiriez pas vivant, jubila-t-il.

- Nous pourrions entrer sans ma clef ?

- La clef n'est qu'un premier élément de contrôle, monsieur Potter. Dans une voûte comme la vôtre, l'ouverture peut se faire par le sang.

- Mais, la magie du sang n'est-elle pas de la magie noire ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura le Gobelin en le faisant monter dans un wagon. C'est une sorte de magie rouge, continua-t-il en sautant dans l'engin à son tour. Elle est seulement extrêmement douloureuse ! s'exclama-t-il au moment même où il actionna le levier.

Harry ne put pas protester, son inquiétude passant directement de la magie du sang à « comment va-t-on arriver en un seul morceau ? » Il n'avait jamais été aussi vite dans un wagon de la banque. Il eut même l'impression que c'était fait exprès : plusieurs fois pendant ces montagnes russes, il ressentit les picotements un peu douloureux de sortilèges de protection.

Quand enfin le wagon se stoppa, il eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Le Gobelin l'amena jusqu'à une sorte de dispositif qui pouvait faire penser aux systèmes de sécurité moldus, mais en plus archaïque.

Harry devinait le nom des Potter, dans la pierre. Grognant dans ce qui était probablement le langage des Gobelins, Rajik fit s'illuminer le dispositif avant de se retourner vers lui. Il attrappa d'un geste un peu brusque son poignet, appliqua ses doigts sur la forme creuse du mur et l'y maintint.

Alors qu'il allait demander pourquoi le Gobelin agissait ainsi, Harry comprit : il eut un brusque mouvement arrière et failli retirer sa main quand il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les ongles. Cela dura environ le temps de deux minutes qui lui parurent pourtant deux heures. Quand il put retirer ses doigts, il les examina avec surprise en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'écorchure.

- Vous pouvez entrer dans la voute, monsieur Potter. La voix du Gobelin coupa le silence et résonna d'une manière qui semblait à Harry beaucoup plus respectueuse. Il semblait observer un défilement de signes sur le mur.

Harry rentra avec un grand plaisir dans la voûte immense de sa famille et commença à rassembler quelques Gallions avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait également oublié sa bourse sans fond. Décidément, la fin de la guerre lui avait énormément fait baisser sa garde. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide un peu partout, il repéra ce qui semblait être des bourses de cuirs divers, pendues près de l'entrée. Peut-être son père était-il aussi étourdi que lui…

Après avoir glissé un amas conséquent de pièces dans sa bourse – il ne savait pas combien pouvait coûter une bague de fiançailles – il fit un petit tour de son coffre. Il faut dire qu'il n'était jamais venu seul et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'observer les lieux. S'enfonçant au fur et à mesure, il découvrit dans le fond de la voûte qu'il n'y avait pas que des pièces, mais aussi beaucoup d'objets entreposés qui dégageaient une puissance un peu étrange. Il faudrait qu'il revienne ici avec quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qu'était tout cela.

Quand il sortit, il pu voir que Rajik avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les signes mouvants et qu'il semblait perturbé. Harry se racla la gorge pour faire savoir qu'il avait terminé et le Gobelin consentit à tourner les yeux vers lui.

Quand il sortit de la banque, quelques instants plus tard, il songea que les Gobelins pouvaient être parfois bien étranges, en plus d'être sournois. Il ne les comprenait décidément pas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry poussa la porte du seul bijoutier du chemin de Traverse et fit tinter une clochette. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de ce genre d'artisans… Le magasin était extrêmement lumineux. Il eut le temps d'observer quelques pièces avant d'être accueilli par le maître des lieux. L'un des bijoux, une sorte de serpent d'un noir profond, attirait irrémédiablement son regard. Par contre, il était sûr que ça ne pouvait pas convenir à Ginny.

- Quel genre de bijou cherchez-vous, et pour quel genre de personne ?

- Une bague de fiançailles, pour une jeune femme rousse, intelligente et pleine de vie.

- Bien, bien… Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer les bagues pour les jeunes femmes. C'est un peu plus loin. Voici. Si je puis me permettre un conseil, c'est cette bague-ci qui conviendrait le mieux aux traits de caractère de votre future. Les Weasley et les Prewett ont toujours eu un caractère vif et fonceur.

- Comment savez-vous qui je vais demander en mariage ?

- Monsieur Potter… Il est difficile même pour un ermite de ne pas connaître votre nom. Et celui de votre petite amie, au passage. C'est un bruit qui court depuis trois jours que votre cœur est repris, vous savez…

Harry préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et se pencha légèrement pour admirer le bijou. Il semblait fait d'entrelacs d'or avec des éclats de cuivre. C'était un bijou léger, aérien. Il supposa que ça pourrait effectivement lui convenir.

- Comment serai-je sûr que ça lui plaît ?

- Monsieur Potter, ce bijou a été fait à partir des bagues de fiançailles de monsieur et madame Weasley. Ils les avaient revendues pour s'acheter leurs bijoux définitifs, ceux qu'ils portent actuellement. Mais même en refondant un bijou, il garde l'emprunte de ses porteurs précédents. Il s'adaptera donc parfaitement à la personnalité de leur enfant. Il ne pourrait trouver meilleur porteur, d'ailleurs.

- Bien. Alors je vais prendre cette bague, dit Harry en sortant sa bourse de sa cape.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 30 mai, fin d'après-midi_

Draco passait la plupart de son temps dans les appartements de son parrain, afin d'éviter à la fois ses parents et le foutu Potter. Il veillait sur l'homme comme l'aurait fait une mère. Il voyait bien que malgré ses grands airs, l'ancien professeur de potions souffrait de plus en plus, qu'il allait vraiment mal.

Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour le soigner… Depuis deux jours, il profitait des temps où son parrain s'effondrait de fatigue pour lire des livres de médecine sorcière. En soi, tous ces bouquins étaient vraiment intéressants, mais il n'avait trouvé jusqu'à présent aucune solution concluante.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard manquait cruellement de livres sur la magie guérisseuse alors qu'elle était chargée de livres de défense contre les forces du mal… Heureusement, il avait trouvé toute une section dans l'armoire personnelle de Snape.

Il était plongé depuis une heure dans un chapitre qui lui donnait de l'espoir. Il pouvait tenter de concentrer sa magie sur une personne et la diriger sur son cœur. Cela soignait la plupart des maux car la magie saine se mélangeait alors pour quelques instants au sang du receveur et purgeait celui-ci autant que possible de ses perturbations magiques.

Il jeta un œil sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Severus dormait toujours. Il devait le tenter.

Alors qu'il s'entraînait aux gestes basiques de l'incantation sans relâche, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, le professeur Snape émergea de son sommeil. Il lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- J'apprends un nouveau sort, pour t'aider parrain.

- Et que veux-tu faire de plus que l'infirmière, dis-moi ?

- Je vais te prêter ma magie, répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Snape dans un froncement de sourcils. « Théories de la nouvelle guérison ». Où as-tu trouvé ça ! s'emporta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais le constat que son filleul avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

- Mais c'est intéressant ! J'ai découvert des choses que je n'imaginais même pas sur la magie !

- Mais je ne sais même pas si ça fonctionne. Il n'a jamais été publié…

Draco resta un instant interloqué en voyant son parrain se calmer d'un seul coup. Il avait un air tellement las. Une violente quinte de toux le prit soudain et il chancela. Il se rallongea pour éviter de tomber. Draco sentit sa peur de finir seul revenir d'un seul coup. Il fallait qu'il guérisse son parrain, coûte que coûte.

- S'il te plaît, implora-t-il malgré ses habitudes, laisse-moi essayer.

Il s'avança et toucha la poitrine de son parrain avec sa baguette en prononçant la première formule de l'incantation, puis s'éloigna. Il reprit les gestes et les mouvements de baguette qu'il répétait depuis bientôt deux heures. Il sentit que le sortilège faisait effet : il sentait des courants chauds le traverser, probablement sa magie qui se transférait. Il vibrait littéralement de plaisir.

Draco s'abandonna et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit dériver et son corps se débrouiller sans lui. De toute façon, on aurait dit qu'à force de répéter les mouvements, ils s'étaient inscrits dans sa chair. Derrière ses paupières, il vit un visage se former peu à peu, des contours flous. Un corps sembla également se matérialiser, musclé, ferme et… masculin ?

« Qu'importe Draco ? » lui chuchota une petite voix intérieure. « N'es-tu pas bien là ? » « Mmm » Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas conscience d'avoir réellement produit ce son. Il n'eut pas non plus conscience que son parrain allait mieux de seconde en seconde et qu'il s'était assis, en le fixant d'un air surpris.

Le jeune sorcier avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il voyait ce corps d'homme devenir toujours plus net, un torse musclé et bronzé, un sourire chaleureux. Qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et des yeux étincelants.

Mais l'image, de plus en plus nette, se battait de plus en plus contre lui, contre son imagination et son esprit : il pouvait sentir sa douleur et sa rébellion. Les courants qui le traversaient n'étaient plus aussi agréables, ils étaient même dérangeants.

Son transfert de magie se passait mal. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il retint un haut le cœur et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain des préfets. Il lui fallait un refuge loin de tout le monde. Il devait s'isoler.

Quand il referma la porte de la salle d'eau, il respira un peu mieux. Il reprenait enfin ses esprits. Mais ça lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose très perturbante. Il était érigé. Il s'était senti bien avec dans l'esprit un corps d'homme aux yeux brillants. Et il avait eu l'impression que c'était normal. Son corps agissait sans son accord. Et pire que tout… Sa magie ne lui obéissait plus.

Mais là, appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, il se disait que c'était loin d'être normal. Et devant son besoin d'une douche froide, grande déchéance, il se sentit plus seul que jamais…

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Harry attendait avec impatience sa petite amie devant les portes de Poudlard. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en fin d'après midi et il savait que les Weasley adultes avaient décidé de l'accompagner pour lui dire bonjour, maintenant qu'ils le savaient réveillé. Et puis, aussi, ils voulaient éviter de découvrir d'un seul coup que leur fille s'était enfuie pour le rejoindre, seule, comme la dernière fois.

Quand une carriole tirée par un sombral d'Hagrid – à qui il avait demandé ce service d'aller chercher les Weasley à Pré-au-lard – arriva enfin, il ne put pas saluer sa petite amie immédiatement. Molly s'était précipitée vers lui et l'étouffait dans ses bras avec un bonheur non feint.

- Enfin ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Ca ne pouvait être que toi. Je suis tellement contente de te voir en pleine forme ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu te remets de la bataille ? Ho ! Mon chéri ! Je suis si heureuse !

Interloqué, Harry vit la matriarche Weasley se précipiter dans le hall en s'exclamant sur la beauté du château reconstruit, sans vraiment écouter ses réponses. Et c'est Monsieur Weasley qui prit sa place. Toutefois, il ne le serra pas dans ses bras, il se contenta de lui serrer la main dans un sourire.

- N'y prend pas garde, Harry. C'est la façon de Molly de surmonter la guerre et la perte de… Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle de sa voix et continua. La perte de Frédéric. Merci de nous avoir débarrassés de Voldemort, Harry, je sais qu'avec sept enfants, j'aurai pu pleurer encore d'autres fils. Probablement serai-je même depuis longtemps en deuil de ma fille si tu n'avais pas été là. Je ne l'oublie pas.

Alors qu'Arthur Weasley rentrait à son tour dans le château, Harry vit passer à côté de lui un Georges décomposé. Il n'avait pas encore surmonté la perte de son frère le plus proche.

Il était suivi de très près par Percy qui veillait visiblement sur lui. Son attention fut alors détournée par la plus belle des Weasley qui était venue lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Percy a pris un congé sabbatique, expliqua-t-elle la voix basse. Il a quitté le ministère pour au moins un an. Il est tout le temps à la maison maintenant, et on voit bien qu'il est inquiet pour Georges. Mais je dois avouer qu'il a un comportement des plus étranges. Je ne le reconnais plus, parfois. Mais rassure-toi, c'est en bien…

- Et bien… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, tu sais.

- Je le sais. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé les choses. J'ai peur de m'écrouler si j'y pense, et ma famille a besoin de moi. Je suis en quelque sorte en pause jusqu'à l'enterrement, la semaine prochaine.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop conscient de ce pouvait être la perte d'un des membres de sa famille, et la serra dans ses bras.

- Sais-tu que depuis que la guerre est finie, je n'ai pas encore pu profiter de ma petite amie seul à seule ? lui demanda Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Penses-tu pouvoir remédier à cette situation ?

- Bien sûr, bêta, répondit Ginny en posant ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez. Elle était trop petite pour atteindre facilement son front.

Harry profita une seconde de simplement la tenir dans ses bras et observa les étoiles. Ce soir, il aurait enfin une famille, une petite femme qui l'aimerait pour lui-même, et son avenir droit devant lui sans le moindre obstacle. Il sourit joyeusement.

- J'aimerai vous montrer un jardin superbe, mademoiselle. Daignerez-vous me suivre ?

- Avec plaisir. Vous êtes bien galant.

Elle se pendit à son bras et se laissa guider dans Poudlard jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Pendant tout le trajet, Harry eut la sensation d'être épié de toutes parts, et ça le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder la demande en mariage de sa vie.

Cependant, il oublia bien vite la sensation quand il fit pénétrer la jeune sorcière dans la salle qu'il avait de nouveau convoquée. Il tapota sa poche pour vérifier que la bague était bien toujours au même endroit.

- Enfin seuls ! s'exclama Ginny quand il ferma la porte. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma famille, mais elle pourrait être plus discrète quand elle observe ce qu'il se passe.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Ma famille a entendu un tableau de famille dire qu'il tenait d'un autre tableau que tu me ferais une demande en mariage aujourd'hui. Alors, tu comprends, maman ne tenait plus en place. Elle voulait voir ce moment de ses propres yeux. C'est une très bonne idée ce jardin abrité dans la salle sur demande. Pour faire ta demande. Au moins, nous sommes seuls.

« Autant pour la surprise… » songea Harry légèrement énervé. Il renonça à l'emmener jusqu'au kiosque à musique et prit l'écrin qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Il se mit à genoux, ce qui attira l'attention de sa belle qui observait les fleurs quelques secondes avant. Elle arborait déjà un immense sourire heureux.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle dés la fin de sa question. Bien sûr que oui !

Elle saisit l'écrin de ses mains tremblantes et l'ouvrit. Elle fut fascinée par la forme de la bague.

- Laisse-moi te la mettre, peut-être, suggéra Harry, amusé par l'impatience de la jeune sorcière.

- Ho ! Oui. Oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle alors, légèrement gênée, en lui rendant l'écrin.

Il se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt – il avait demandé au vendeur auquel il devait glisser la bague – sans se tromper. Et il ne fut pas si surpris que ça de voir la famille Weasley se précipiter dans son jardin pour les féliciter. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Molly à son arrivée, maintenant.

Ils étaient suivis par toute une tripotée de Gryffondors, de ceux qui restaient au château jusqu'à la fin des examens, les mains pleines de bouteilles d'alcools sorciers divers pour fêter l'événement. Tout le monde cherchait des moments de détente et il fournissait apparemment une bonne occasion.

Il fut félicité chaleureusement par la directrice, qu'il n'avait pas vue entrer et qui s'éclipsa aussi rapidement, puis par ses camarades de chambre, pendant que Ginny était complètement accaparée par les autres membres du clan Weasley.

Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, appuyé contre un montant de bois du kiosque à musique, Harry songea que sa vie venait de prendre un grand tournant. Les Weasley l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux pour l'enterrement de Fred deux semaines après, maintenant qu'il était un membre à part entière de la famille.

Ron était rayonnant et avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à venir le féliciter. Et tous ceux qui étaient encore dans le jardin semblaient s'amuser follement, dans une insouciance parfois un peu forcée.

Mais lui… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul au milieu de cette foule. « Sans doute la peur de franchir le pas… » songea-t-il, les yeux au plafond. Les étoiles n'étaient pas aussi belles que tout à l'heure, dans le ciel recréé par la Salle sur demande.

Non, vraiment pas aussi belles.


	7. C2P1 : Reconstruction en destruction

Voici le nouveau chapitre – le chapitre 2 – de cette histoire : Igor Malinovski. Encore et toujours merci à _**Wyny**_ pour son merveilleux travail !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Igor Malinovski**

**Partie 1 : Reconstruction en destruction**

_Lundi 1__er__ juin, matin_

Sur le pas des Grandes Portes du château, Harry fit un signe de tête à Narcissa Malfoy, pour lui dire au revoir, avant de se tourner vers Lucius. Ce matin, Kingsley lui avait envoyé un parchemin de confirmation sur la sentence des Malfoy, ainsi que quatre Aurors qui devaient les raccompagner dans leur manoir.

En un mois, les perquisitions nécessaires avaient été faites et les objets de magie noire ou potentiellement dangereux avaient été saisis. Kingsley avait ajouté une note prévenant Harry que les Malfoy auraient aussi une lourde amende à payer, pour participer aux frais de la reconstruction d'après-guerre. Probablement une demande des conseillers, une fois que lui-même était rentré à Poudlard.

- Je suis désolé que vous deviez passer par un procès pour votre fils, mais son rôle dans l'arrivée des Mangemorts au château a été trop important pour que mes arguments aient eu le moindre effet sur le ministère. Même s'il ne l'avait finalement pas voulu, Dumbledore est mort par sa faute et c'est ce qui a facilité l'installation du chaos dans le pays.

- Mais…

- Non, madame Malfoy. Ça n'est plus moi mais le Magenmagot qu'il faudra convaincre, pour le libérer. La directrice m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de garder Draco à Poudlard pour les prochaines semaines, le temps qu'il soit remis sur pieds. Dites-vous que ce sursis va vous aider à trouver une solution.

- Ne peut-on aller le voir pour lui dire au revoir, avant de rentrer ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit réveillé, pour le moment. La directrice m'a dit qu'il dormait encore, il y a quelques instants.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Elle et son mari avaient trouvé leur fils dans la salle de bains des préfets, deux jours avant, après s'être inquiétés de son retard de plusieurs heures. Draco n'était jamais en retard. Et samedi soir, ils l'avaient retrouvé évanoui sur le sol carrelé. Elle était inquiète. Quel dommage, alors qu'Harry Potter venait de leur confirmer la sentence décidée pour eux par Kingsley Shacklebolt, que son fils ne puisse profiter d'un peu de temps en famille…

- Et ne pourrions-nous pas rester à Poudlard, le temps qu'il guérisse ?

- Je suis désolé, madame Malfoy, mais si vous ne subirez ni procès, ni baiser, vous êtes tout de même assignée à résidence pour surveiller votre mari.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé également monsieur Potter ? lui demanda alors ce dernier, réellement curieux. Je vous aurais trahi si le maître m'avait envoyé à la place de Narcissa…

- Je le sais. Mais madame Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie, puis m'a demandé de faire épargner sa famille. Une vie pour une vie, ma dette est payée. Cependant, soyez sûr que je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Je vous garde à l'œil et le ministère aussi : n'oubliez pas non plus qu'il vous est interdit de faire de la magie en dehors de chez vous pendant vos deux ans de mise à l'essai… D'autant plus que madame Malfoy est votre garant… Vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elle soit arrêtée, et moi non plus.

Lucius fit une grimace presque imperceptible : il avait horreur d'être sermonné comme un enfant, surtout par un enfant justement. Même si celui-ci avait gagné la guerre. Puis il soupira, et puisqu'il n'avait guère d'autre choix, il promit d'obéir à l'interdiction. Il risquait déjà de perdre son fils, il n'était pas question qu'il risque de perdre sa femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

- Monsieur Potter, sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu au manoir Malfoy, annonça solennellement la sorcière blonde, et que je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille : nous sauver de Voldemort, puis du ministère et des Détraqueurs… Si vous avez besoin d'aide un jour et si nous pouvons faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir.

Avant même d'attendre la réponse du jeune héros, ils se retournèrent de concert, faisant voler leurs capes. Puis ils s'éloignèrent du château d'un pas digne, escortés par les Aurors qui devaient mettre en place les sortilèges de surveillance. Malfoy père pourrait sortir de chez lui, avec l'autorisation adéquate, mais le ministère serait toujours au courant de ses déplacements.

S'ils avaient écouté, ils auraient entendu Harry affirmer qu'il ne mettrait jamais plus les pieds dans le manoir Malfoy, sa dernière visite lui ayant laissé de mauvais souvenirs. Et il n'était pas fou : il était sûr que Lucius avait suivi le Lord noir de son propre chef. Il n'allait quand même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, même si celui-ci était tenu en laisse…

Satisfait de lui-même, Harry monta les escaliers pour se rendre à la tour Gryffondor qu'il affectionnait tant. Il n'avait plus rien à faire d'urgent, maintenant. Le ministère lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'en échange des faveurs accordées, le jeune homme ne devait plus interférer dans les futurs procès. Sa présence là-bas n'était pas la bienvenue, et Harry avait décidé que c'était tant mieux : on le laisserait tranquille désormais…

Par contre, il était surpris de ne pas encore avoir eu le droit d'aller voir le professeur Snape, depuis samedi et ses plaidoiries. Il voulait lui annoncer qu'il était parvenu à le faire acquitter, lui aussi. Ses souvenirs avaient suffi à convaincre Shacklebolt de son rôle d'espion. Apparemment, il était encore affaibli par les tortures qu'il avait subies. Harry frissonna en songeant à quel point l'homme avait dû être torturé, s'il souffrait encore après un mois entier à l'infirmerie, soigné par Pomfresh.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant sur lui dés son entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dépêche-toi de t'installer ! Maintenant que tu as sauvé tout le monde, tu dois réviser avec nous ! Tu te rends compte ? Une année entière de cours ratés : on a du boulot !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Sa petite amie était une véritable lionne dés qu'il s'agissait des examens…

DMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSS

_Jeudi 4 juin, matin_

Draco Malfoy, seul dans l'infirmerie du château de Poudlard, s'ennuyait ferme. Alité depuis cinq jours, il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources imaginatives pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Il râlait intérieurement contre les murs blancs et fades qui ne bougeaient pas au fil de la journée, malgré la lumière changeante. Il s'ennuyait.

Le samedi précédent, ses parents l'avaient retrouvé à moitié inconscient dans la salle de bains des préfets. Et depuis ce jour, il avait l'interdiction formelle de quitter l'infirmerie. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois où il avait vu ses parents à son chevet. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, mais il espérait qu'ils lui rendraient visite le lendemain, pour son anniversaire…

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était mis en danger exprès pour attirer leur attention.

Il se souvenait avoir eu une soudaine et intense poussée de fièvre, qui l'avait terrassé. Et une angoisse telle qu'il se sentait à nouveau nerveux à chaque fois qu'il y repensait ! C'était comme s'il avait été en danger et qu'on le mettait en garde contre quelque chose… Et depuis, les douleurs ne le lâchaient plus. Il n'était même pas capable de se lever seul.

L'infirmière l'avait installé dans un coin à part, caché par des paravents. Il sentait régulièrement son regard méfiant se poser sur lui. Elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance, même si elle le soignait avec son professionnalisme habituel. Elle croyait probablement qu'il avait fait du mal à son parrain, parce qu'il avait été le dernier à l'avoir vu en relativement bonne santé. Lui aussi avait été retrouvé inconscient, dans ses appartements.

Draco supposait également qu'elle avait peur que les familles « comme il faut » ne s'indignent de sa présence ici. A part son parrain à sa gauche et lui-même, il n'y avait que des héros de l'Ordre du Phoenix encore couchés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

La présence de son parrain à ses côté n'avait rien de distrayant non plus, parce que l'homme passait tout son temps à dormir. Il respirait bruyamment et laborieusement… De temps en temps, des quintes de toux pouvaient le prendre, comme à l'instant. C'était presque les seuls sons qu'il émettait…

Depuis leur arrivée, le jeune sorcier tentait régulièrement d'envoyer au maître des Potions un peu de son flux magique, pour l'apaiser. Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien, le samedi précédent. Mais il n'arrivait généralement ni à le faire beaucoup, ni à le faire longtemps : sa magie était trop instable. Surtout le soir, où il avait l'impression de la sentir se tordre dans son sang comme un serpent… Il supposait que c'était à cause de cet imbécile de Potter, mais il n'en était pas sûr encore.

Soudain, Draco s'aperçut du silence écrasant qui entourait son lit. D'abord prompt à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de silence de l'infirmière, il réalisa que même un sort de silence n'aurait pas pu donner cette impression de vide total. Avec une soudaine prise de conscience, il se tourna violemment vers son parrain alité.

Il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, son ventre ne bougeait pas sous les draps et ces derniers étaient éclaboussés de sang, sans doute suite à sa dernière quinte de toux. Paniqué, faisant fi de l'interdiction de l'infirmière de faire du bruit, il hurla après elle.

- Madame Pomfresh !

Sa gorge se noua et son deuxième appel fut étranglé.

- S'il vous plait, c'est une urgence !

Quand elle apparut à travers les rideaux, les sourcils froncés, les sanglots qui le secouaient l'empêchaient de parler. Il pointa le professeur de potions à ses côtés. Il n'était plus capable de penser rationnellement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son parrain, l'homme qu'il aimait probablement le plus au monde, autant si ce n'est plus que son propre père.

Son cerveau tournait autour des mêmes prières. « J'ai besoin d'aide… Que quelqu'un m'aide, s'il vous plaît ! Sauvez-le ! Parrain, ne me laisse pas ! Sauvez-le, quelqu'un, pitié ! »

- Parrain, ne me laisse pas, sanglota-t-il avant que l'infirmière ne lui tende une potion calmante.

Et la prière paniquée du jeune sorcier retentit dans la pièce puis monta, inexorablement, jusqu'à la lune.

LPSSLPSSLPSSLPSSLPSSLPSSLPSS

Il fait si bon. Je n'ai plus mal. C'est si doux…

Severus ouvrit des yeux brillants : sa sieste sur l'herbe lui avait vraiment été bénéfique. Et l'herbe était si douce sous sa main. Il était content d'avoir pu échapper à son père, cet après-midi. Le jeune garçon épousseta ses vieux vêtements rapiécés, si sombres.

Il aimait bien le noir. C'était fascinant : on pouvait y plonger le regard et oublier le monde, les couleurs, comme si on plongeait dans un autre univers. Il aimait bien la nuit, aussi. Et les étoiles. Même si elles gâchaient un peu l'obscurité dans laquelle il aimait se plonger. Mais il n'aimait pas trop le soleil. Là, il tapait un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune sorcier sortit des fourrés derrière lesquels il s'était caché et remonta lentement la petite rue. Il allait bientôt passer devant la maison des voisins. Ils étaient Moldus, il fallait rester discret. Pourtant, un cri de surprise l'incita à se rapprocher de l'interdit.

Et il la vit. Lily. Elle était belle. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui. Et elle faisait de la magie ! Comme lui ! Il pourrait peut-être enfin avoir des amis avec qui discuter !

Et il aperçut alors ce petit éclat, dans ses yeux : le plaisir de se sentir puissante, de pouvoir faire des choses qu'on croyait impossible. Il tomba amoureux de cet éclat. Mais il ne fallait pas le dire à son père. Il ne supportait déjà pas l'idée qu'il aille à l'école… Il l'empêcherait de sortir s'il savait que malgré ça, il pouvait quand même rencontrer des gens de son âge…

Elle était déjà si belle, enfant. Lily. Il la contempla quelques minutes. Elle serait sans doute une très belle femme, plus tard… C'était étrange, il avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait, adulte.

De nombreuses images, douloureuses, passèrent devant ses yeux. Il eut un mal de crâne fulgurant.

Le jeune Severus s'accroupit, dos à la scène qui l'avait attirée, la tête entre les mains : il fallait qu'il aille lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais… Non, il ne fallait pas lui parler, elle allait se mettre en colère, lui en vouloir. Mais pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle, à quel sujet ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, si ?

- Severus…

La voix douce d'une jeune femme lui parvint et il leva les yeux. Quelle belle femme ! Elle avait à la fois cette force fascinante et cette douceur étrange qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Lily. Il se sentait coupable… Il se releva, il était un homme maintenant. Il la regarda les yeux dans les yeux, dans un face à face douloureux : il avait envie de pleurer. Mais un homme ne pleurait pas. Il tendit la main et toucha la joue de la jeune femme.

Des flashs, toujours plus précis, lui vrillèrent le cerveau. Il détestait ses camarades de Poudlard. Il détestait James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Il se disputait avec Lily, elle lui en voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment la traiter de Sang de bourbe ! Il détestait être faible. Il aimait cette puissance un peu perverse qui émanait de Jedusor, ou plutôt, de Voldemort. Il le servait. Une prophétie. Et cette menace qu'il n'aimait pas, qui planait sur les Longdubat et les Potter. Le maître voulait les Potter.

Il allait la tuer ! Il allait tuer Lily, par sa faute ! Il ne fallait pas, il devait la sauver ! Mais non, c'était trop tard. Il l'avait déjà tuée, elle et son mari. Elle surtout. Severus était coupable, il avait tué la seule amie qu'il avait jamais eue.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu, je voulais… balbutiait-il, la voix brisée par un sanglot qui restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux et les cacha de cette main qui avait osé toucher la peau de Lily Potter. Elle le haïssait sûrement, maintenant.

- Non, Severus. C'est faux. Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Tu me pardonnes tout ça, toute cette… souffrance ?

- Tu l'as vécue plus longtemps que nous, et elle va enfin cesser… Je ne peux plus te blâmer, aujourd'hui. C'est la fin de ce chemin qui t'a tant fait tant de mal.

Oui, c'était la fin. Il pouvait partir en paix désormais. Son esprit rationnel reprenait le pas sur ses émotions. Il avait tant voulu revoir la jeune femme… Il venait sans doute de mourir.

- Quelle dommage qu'il y ait ces autres souffrances physiques contre lesquelles tu dois lutter… reprit Lily.

Ses grands yeux brillaient, son sourire était apaisant, et sa voix si douce…

- Comment cela ? Je ne souffrirai plus maintenant que c'est fini.

- Ça n'est pas encore fini pour toi, Severus…

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas ! Ce n'est plus ma place. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire.

Severus sentait la colère l'envahir, et ça lui faisait mal.

- Je veux rester ici, avec toi, dans cette douceur…

- Tu ne fais pourtant pas partie de ce monde, Severus.

Le professeur se retourna brusquement vers cette voix honnie. Le décor de son enfance avait disparu. Ne restait que cette lumière partout autour de lui, cette lumière qu'il abhorrait. Il suivi des yeux James Potter, qui le contourna et vint poser la main sur l'épaule de sa… femme. Oui, c'était vrai. Lily était la femme de Potter et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Comme il le haïssait : c'était James que Lily avait choisi, pas lui. C'était tellement injuste ! Il avait envie de hurler sa frustration.

- Severus, reprit son ennemi d'enfance, je te remercie également d'avoir sauvé notre fils. Et pour cela, j'espère que tu me pardonneras tout notre passé qui te colle encore à la peau aujourd'hui…

- Mais… je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus rien ! Plus rien… Je t'ai perdue, Lily.

- Severus… La voix douce de la femme restée jeune était comme un baume apaisant ses souffrances. Je ne suis pas celle qui t'était destinée, je ne peux te garder ici, auprès de moi. Et même si tu as sauvé mon fils, ce n'est encore que le début… On a encore besoin de toi, là-bas.

« Parrain, ne me laisse pas ! »

Severus entendit la voix de Draco résonner dans cet univers vide. Pouvait-il le laisser seul ? Le voulait-il ? Peut-être pas… Il leva les yeux sur le couple devant lui, et il sentit le poids des années : lui avait continué à vivre, eux étaient morts. Ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient… beaux dans cette lumière qui leur correspondait.

Il se sentit soudain très las. Fallait-il encore lutter ? Il en avait si peu envie, pourtant. Que pourrait-il retrouver, là-bas ? Que ferait-il ? Son amour pour Lily et la protection de son fils avaient été ses seuls moteurs pour continuer. S'il y renonçait, maintenant que tout était fini, comment vivrait-il ?

- Tu survivras, Severus, comme tu nous as toujours survécus. Tu survivras de cette manière que tu as toujours connu, dans la difficulté. Mais au moins pourras-tu dire que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir…

James se tut et lui tendit la main, tandis que Lily le regardait avec bienveillance. Severus leva la main avec hésitation avant de l'avancer vers son ancien ennemi. « Adieu, Severus, et encore merci… » La voix de Lily était toujours si douce…

- Adieu, Lily.

Et un éclair blanc fit disparaître les deux défunts, alors qu'il serrait la main de James Potter, les yeux dans ceux de Lily. Ancien ennemi. Ancien amour. Il était temps de rentrer maintenant. La famille qu'il s'était plus ou moins créée l'attendait.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

- Draco… souffla le professeur Snape d'une voix éraillée, vers son filleul.

- Hé bien merci ! C'est la première chose que vous trouvez à dire, vous !

Le professeur se retourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Que me voulez-vous encore vieille charogne… grogna l'homme.

- Bonjour Severus, l'interrompit la directrice McGonagall. Je suis soulagée de vous voir réveillé. Madame Pomfresh vient de passer vingt minutes à tenter de vous ramener. Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, vous savez…

- Je n'ai rien demandé. J'étais en train de revenir tout seul.

- Évidemment ! grommela l'infirmière tandis qu'elle lançait des sorts de vérification.

- Je profite de vous voir enfin réveillé pour vous annoncer qu'Harry vous a fait disculper par avance de toutes les charges qui auraient dû être retenues contre vous. Vous allez donc pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, dès que vous serez guéri, ajouta l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor.

- Ça n'est pas demain la veille ! s'exclama Pomfresh alors qu'elle tendait les résultats de ses analyses à la directrice. Vous avez rechuté samedi dernier, donc cette fois, vous ne quitterez plus mon infirmerie.

- Je n'ai pas rechuté j'allais mieux que jamais, répliqua Snape, les yeux plissés par l'incompréhension.

- Pourtant, vous étiez écroulé sur le sol de votre salon, lui expliqua aimablement l'infirmière, soulagée d'avoir fait son travail en le ramenant.

- Draco ! réalisa le sombre professeur.

S'il avait eu un problème, son filleul l'avait probablement subi en même temps. Ou vice-versa.

- Ha ! s'emporta l'infirmière en se retournant brusquement vers la directrice. Je vous avais bien dit que ce jeune garçon était dans le coup ! Je comprends que vous vouliez aider tout le monde, mais l'héritier Malfoy n'a rien à faire ici. Tout comme ses parents, vous devriez le renvoyer aux Aurors.

- Non ! protesta Snape. Je veux dire, c'est Draco qui m'avait fait me sentir mieux, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. À partir d'un livre écrit par une de mes très anciennes connaissances, un ami. Je crois… Je crois qu'il faudrait faire appel à lui. Il doit être devenu un très bon guérisseur de magie noire. Minerva, enfin _madame la directrice_, envoyez-lui un courrier de ma part, s'il vous plaît. Le plus tôt possible. Il est Russe et mettra du temps avant d'arriver ici.

- Eh bien puisqu'on parle d'autres guérisseur alors que je suis toujours là, commença l'infirmière assez sèchement, j'en profite, madame la directrice, pour vous faire part de ma prochaine démission. Je voudrais prendre ma retraite dés que mes patients actuels pourront se passer de moi. J'en ai vu assez pour tout le reste de ma vie et je suis fatiguée de toute cette agitation au château.

Le stress de la guerre, la perte douloureuse de deux de ses patients et son angoisse des derniers instants, en pensant en perdre un troisième, lui prouvaient qu'elle n'avait plus les nerfs assez solides pour poursuivre sa vocation d'infirmière.

- Pom-Pom, vous faites partie intégrante du château, pourquoi partir ? demanda la directrice, sincèrement attristée.

- J'aimerai profiter un peu de ma famille et de ma maison, avoir une retraite bien méritée. Vous pouvez me comprendre, non ? demanda l'infirmière, beaucoup plus douce et lasse, soudain.

- Bien, acquiesça McGonagall à regret. Je vous laisserai partir dés que je vous aurais trouvé un remplaçant. Peut-être votre ami, Severus ?

- N'y comptez pas trop. Igor est un voyageur, comme ceux de son espèce.

- Espèce ?

- Disons… qu'il n'est pas un sorcier tout à fait comme nous. Surtout, dites-lui bien que c'est moi qui le réclame et il viendra plus rapidement.

Une nouvelle et violente quinte de toux le coupa soudain dans ses explications. Il était de retour parmi les vivants, mais il était encore bien loin d'être guéri.

- Bien, je ferai ainsi alors, confirma la directrice de Poudlard en se levant pour sortir.

Au passage, elle jeta un œil au jeune Draco, qui s'était endormi pendant que Pom-Pom s'affairait autour du professeur de Potions. C'était bien elle qui avait raison : le fils Malfoy n'avait rien fait de mal, cette fois. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, comme ça. Et elle songea que dans sa panique, tout à l'heure, alors qu'il appelait à l'aide, il avait même eu l'air d'un enfant. Pas d'un sorcier quasiment adulte.

Quand elle referma les rideaux derrière l'infirmière et elle-même, le jeune héritier de la famille Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Il était passé maître dans l'art de faire semblant de dormir. Il jeta un œil à son parrain, à qui l'infirmière avait de nouveau administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et il eut chaud au cœur quand il songea que le premier mot de cet homme, à son réveil, avait été son prénom.

Alors il pria, autant qu'il le put et aussi fort qu'il le put, pour que la personne qu'attendait le professeur soit capable de le soigner. Pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide, à tous les deux.

Et la prière de Draco s'éleva dans les cieux, vers la lune, et elle monta encore plus haut, jusqu'aux étoiles.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 8 juin, début de matinée_

Couché dans son lit et déjà parfaitement réveillé, Harry laissait ses yeux courir sur son ciel de lit, l'air absent. Il se sentait étrangement las. Mal dans sa peau. Il songeait aux derniers jours qui s'étaient déroulés dans une routine qui, si elle avait été agréable pendant un temps, le plongeait désormais dans un ennui profond. Tout était tellement trop calme.

Il jeta un œil sur son réveil. Sept heures du matin… Encore un petit quart d'heure et Ron allait venir tirer ses rideaux et lui crier qu'ils étaient en retard pour le petit-déjeuner… Comme tous les matins désormais.

Au début de la semaine précédente, il appréciait de se lever sans plus avoir de lourde obligation pesant sur ses épaules. Il pouvait avoir une vie d'adolescent normal : une petite amie aimante, des révisions pour passer ses examens…

Il appréciait la routine de ses camarades dans toute sa splendeur. Ils étaient quand même relativement nombreux à avoir choisi de rester pour réviser et passer leurs examens, cette année. Et les Gryffondors des trois dernières années, pourtant peu connus pour leur acharnement au travail, étaient presque tous là. Principalement les filles, d'ailleurs. Les autres élèves, encore jeunes, étaient pour la plupart retournés chez eux après la reconstruction du château. Ils voulaient sans doute profiter de leurs familles.

Chaque jour ou presque, la Gazette partageait ses titres entre la reconstruction et des sujets plus légers. Car même plus d'un mois après la bataille finale, le sentiment de bonheur de la population sorcière restait vif. Les gens sortaient beaucoup, nombreux et en famille.

Alors les journées s'enchainaient toujours de la même manière, depuis : le réveil, le petit déjeuner tous ensemble – avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny, qui elle aussi avait décidé de rester. Ils retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle une majorité de Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles et une grande partie des Gryffondors.

Puis leurs matinées étaient chargées de révisions et leurs après-midi partagés entre révisions et détente. Du moins pour les Gryffondors de son année : les Serdaigles, comme désireux de confirmer les clichés qui couraient sur leur maison, étaient au travail toute la journée. Harry supposait que pour eux, c'était ça l'amusement…

Et enfin, chaque soir, Ginny et lui se rendaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Même si Ron faisait la tête à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble – il n'aimait pas voir sa petite sœur grandir – tout le monde savait que le fameux jardin leur servait de refuge amoureux pour quelques heures. Ils discutaient beaucoup, s'embrassaient aussi.

Ensuite, elle saisissait le portoloin spécial que ses parents lui avaient confié, pour la rapatrier. Ils préféraient la savoir sous leur toit. Ginny restait leur petite dernière et malgré la fin de la guerre, ils aimaient l'avoir près d'eux. La guerre… Elle avait eu sur chacun d'eux un effet différent. Pour Harry, c'était l'accoutumance à une certaine dose d'adrénaline, à une tension permanente due aux menaces qui avaient pesé sur lui toute sa vie.

Et désormais, après tant d'années de tension, tant de stress, tant d'action, Ron, Hermione et lui sentaient peser l'ennui sur leurs têtes. A peine une semaine de calme, une semaine sans obligation et sans enjeu de vie ou de mort, et ils étaient perdus. Il ne se passait vraiment rien autour d'eux et la banalité en devenait frustrante… Harry appréciait énormément le calme revenu, bien sûr, mais l'inaction le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Harry ! Il est déjà sept heures vingt ! On est encore plus en retard que d'habitude ! Dépêche-toi : les filles doivent nous attendre !

Harry jeta un œil au réveil après les cris de son ami. Effectivement. Il avait si peu envie de se lever qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer… Les deux sorciers, après une rapide toilette, descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Bien dormi ?

Harry embrassa Ginny, parce que c'était d'après lui la meilleure réponse à faire. Elle l'attendait au bas des escaliers tous les matins. Il songea qu'il avait encore rêvé d'eux en train de se marier… Malgré son mal-être diffus, il devait admettre que c'était bien agréable de se lever avec des gens constamment souriants autour de soi.

Assis à la table Gryffondor, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir changer la routine aujourd'hui non plus… Il tartina cinq ou six tranches de pain de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de sucré sur la table. Puis il remplit un bol de lait au chocolat chaud, dans lequel il versa rapidement quelques céréales au chocolat, avant d'y tremper ses tartines… Comme tous les matins.

- De toute façon, dans l'estomac, tout se mélange, alors… Se justifia-t-il. Comme tous les matins.

Harry retint un soupir.

Hermione regardait actuellement Ron avec un air désapprobateur, mais Harry savait qu'une fois que Ron aurait la bouche vide, il lui ferait un énorme sourire plein de joie et elle s'attendrirait sans rien dire. Comme tous les matins. Ce refrain commençait à le lasser et il aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'il arrive enfin quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Comme pour répondre à ses vœux, la directrice se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des étudiants. Ron en fut tellement surpris qu'il fit tomber sa tartine et éclaboussa sa robe et celle d'Hermione. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux d'avoir perdu sa tartine dans son bol, que les épaules d'Harry commencèrent à tressauter sans son consentement.

- Ron ! Mais quel maladroit !

Pour une fois qu'Hermione râlait, ça changeait de son air fou amoureux… Harry regarda Ginny pour éviter de rire : peine perdue, elle le fixait pour les mêmes raisons et avec des larmes plein les yeux. Elle pouffa doucement, en parvenant à rester relativement silencieuse.

- Hermione, tu as des céréales dans les cheveux : ce n'est pas très propre tu sais… la réprimanda Ron brusquement.

Hermione eut l'air si abasourdie par le culot et l'inattention de son fiancé qu'elle fut incapable de répliquer. Elle le laissa enlever les quelques céréales collées à ses cheveux sans rien dire. Ginny jeta un discret coup d'œil à Harry qui éclata de rire au même moment, incapable de se retenir.

C'était désormais au tour de la directrice de le regarder avec désapprobation. Il réprima son fou rire à grand peine. Minerva McGonagall tapa à nouveau dans ses mains pour attirer les regards vers elle.

- Mes chers enfants. Vous savez tous que le professeur Snape est aujourd'hui toujours alité, à cause des tortures que lui ont infligées les Mangemorts.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient peu à être réellement peinés pour Snape, même si Harry avait pris le temps, dans un article pour le Chicaneur, d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'il avait été d'une aide précieuse pour gagner la guerre. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait persécuté beaucoup d'entre eux, au fil de leur scolarité, et qu'il leur était difficile d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui aujourd'hui…

- J'ai donc fait appel à un médicomage de ses amis, réputé en matière de magie noire, pour le soigner. J'ai reçu ce matin un courrier d'Igor Malinovski, qui m'a confirmé qu'il arriverait en cours de semaine. Accueillez-le dignement car il vient tout exprès de Russie et n'est encore jamais venu en Angleterre. Je compte sur vous pour lui donner une impression positive.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Un médicomage réputé en matière de magie noire ? Est-ce que le professeur Snape était dans un si triste état qu'il fallait faire appel à quelqu'un hors du pays ? Harry songea qu'une visite au professeur de potions serait une bonne manière de casser la routine. D'autant plus que s'il conseillait un médicomage, c'est qu'il s'était enfin décidé à vivre au lieu de râler…

- Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, vous pouvez retourner à votre petit-déjeuner. Bon appétit.

- C'est marrant, dit alors Dean qui n'était pas assis très loin. C'est là où je compte aller après les Etats-Unis, la Russie. Je pourrai peut-être lui demander quelques conseils en matière de visites !

Harry tourna la tête vers son camarade de chambre et lui demanda de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas vraiment tout suivi des projets de chacun, ces derniers jours. Il avait déjà des difficultés à imaginer son propre avenir…

- Je compte faire le tour du monde. Tu comprends, j'ai hérité d'un de mes oncles qui a participé à la bataille. Je veux me changer l'esprit, je veux voir d'autres pays. Je sais que mon oncle aurait aimé cette idée et mes parents sont d'accord. Alors je suis en train de me préparer. Je pars dans quatre semaines.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à l'inconnu de l'après-Poudlard. Il admirait le projet d'envergure de Dean. Il serait bientôt majeur dans le monde des Moldus, alors c'était sûr que ses parents ne pouvaient rien dire…

- Mais comment tu vas faire pour les examens d'août si tu pars si tôt ? demanda Hermione, angoissée comme à son habitude.

Harry avait pensé qu'elle relativiserait plus ce genre de choses, avec la fin de la guerre. Mais tout comme lui était nerveux et mal dans sa peau en pensant au futur, elle semblait se raccrocher aux examens comme à un repère stable. Oui. Elle semblait vouloir réussir ses Aspics encore plus qu'avant. Elle avait une étrange manière de se plonger dans son travail et d'oublier tout le reste autour…

- Flitwick me fait passer des sortes d'examens parallèles en enchantements, expliqua le jeune sorcier, vu que je veux en faire mon métier par la suite. Comme ça, j'aurai un certificat d'aptitudes qui me servira à mon retour, et je pourrai quand même partir en voyage le plus vite possible.

Et là, Harry eut un deuxième petit sursaut d'admiration – et peut-être d'envie – envers lui. Dean savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire. Harry savait seulement que la carrière d'Auror était la seule à peu près atteignable pour lui. C'était une voie qui pourrait sans doute lui apporter l'excitation qui lui manquait ces jours-ci… Mais c'était également une voie où il allait être confronté au risque de devoir tuer.

Et conscient qu'il aurait été incapable de tuer Voldemort de ses propres mains, pendant la bataille, il était inquiet… Cette voie était-elle réellement faite pour lui ? Il hésitait…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Lundi 9 juin, fin de matinée_

Harry avait laissé ses amis dans la salle commune à réviser : il leur avait annoncé qu'il allait voir Snape, mais comme personne ne s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, il déambulait seul dans les couloirs. Après avoir frappé doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie, il entra. Les lits blancs étaient tous vides et immaculés : Snape aurait-il été déplacé ailleurs que dans l'infirmerie ?

De son côté, Draco avait immédiatement ressenti la présence d'Harry. Pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux semaines, il allait le revoir en face. Il se sentait extrêmement agité et nerveux : comment sa magie allait-elle réagir ? Il se décida à le renvoyer s'il le pouvait.

- Madame Pomfresh s'est absentée pour le moment, revenez plus tard ! lança-t-il.

Harry, reconnaissant tout de suite la voix de Malfoy, se dirigea naturellement vers les paravents blancs qui formaient un espace au fond de la salle des malades. Il en écarta un et vit Snape et Malfoy tous les deux alités, chacun de leur côté.

Dés qu'il posa les yeux sur lui, Draco fut assailli par les mêmes images qui le hantaient chaque soir : Potter et la belette femelle s'échangeant leur salive. Car il avait fini par comprendre que c'était elles qui agitaient sa magie dans son sang, qui le perturbaient. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit sa magie bouillir en lui, tordue par l'amertume et la colère.

Entre l'ennui qui le guettait pendant le jour et la souffrance qui l'agitait la nuit, il était épuisé. La présence de Potter, qui faisait bouillir sa magie, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. S'il ne pouvait plus être tranquille le jour, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Il tenta bien de reprendre le dessus sur son corps en enfouissant sa magie au plus profond de lui, mais il la sentait pulser douloureusement dans ses veines : il attrapa immédiatement d'intenses maux de tête. Le jeune sorcier n'en laissa cependant rien paraître, détestant sa faiblesse. Il était inquiet que Potter ne découvre le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui et sa magie.

Il fallait qu'il parte de là, et vite.

- Alors le balafré, lança-t-il en espérant le faire fuir, il paraît qu'on est zoophile maintenant ? A copuler avec une belette femelle ?

Lorsqu'il vit la grimace de Malfoy, qu'il interpréta comme du dégoût, et qu'il l'entendit parler se sa petite amie comme d'un vulgaire animal, Harry sentit la colère monter et gronder en lui. Il voulut blesser cet arrogant de ses mots, lui aussi. Et pour une fois, il avait toutes les cartes en main.

- Ho ! Mais dites-moi, le pauvre petit Malfoy n'a personne pour venir le consoler ? Jaloux la fouine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe : tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'une infirmerie pour te cacher et retarder ton procès, lâche ?

Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Draco se sentit touché. Son parrain se mourrait, ses parents n'étaient pas revenus le voir depuis qu'ils l'avaient placé à l'infirmerie, il avait « fêté » son anniversaire seul dans son lit, trois jour auparavant… Alors, oui, il se sentait seul.

Par contre, personne n'avait le droit de le traiter de lâche ! C'était de la faute de ce bigleux s'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie après tout ! Un bigleux même pas reconnaissant pour son parrain qui avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour lui et qui n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie. Et c'était censé être lui, le gentil dans l'histoire.

- Va te faire foutre, s'emporta-t-il, tu n'es qu'un héros de pacotille ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu gagner seul ! Ne parle pas de lâcheté quand tu ne viens même pas voir ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour toi !

Un peu de la magie du jeune sorcier blond s'échappa : il perdait le contrôle à cause de la colère. Il tenta bien de la rattraper, mais elle eut le temps de faire trembler l'armoire à potions derrière Harry. Celui-ci, que la hargne de Draco et la menace qui se dégageait de lui avaient définitivement mis en colère s'écria :

- Tu peux parler de gratitude ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois, j'ai sauvé tes parents, et toi tu m'insultes ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être à l'abri des Détraqueurs, bien blotti dans l'infirmerie ! D'ailleurs, j'espère ne plus jamais te voir ici, à Poudlard ! Pars et n'y remet plus les pieds !

Le jeune héros flamboyait presque sous la colère. Draco avait l'impression de voir une aura se déployer autour de lui, qui s'était enflammée tant il était hargneux. C'était les mêmes flammes qui l'avaient blessé quand il était dans le coma, il aurait pu en jurer. Il eut un sursaut de peur qui lui fit relâcher totalement sa vigilance et sa magie se libéra.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il se sentit se lever et sortir de l'infirmerie : il ne portait en tout et pour tout que la longue « chemise » blanche que l'infirmière donnait à tous ses pensionnaires longue durée. Quand il passa à côté de Potter, il fut tenté de l'insulter vraiment grossièrement, mais sa bouche resta obstinément fermée.

Bien qu'il fut surpris par la docilité de son vis-à-vis, Harry ne dit rien – satisfait de se voir obéi – et ne lui lança pas un seul regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il s'approcha ensuite de Severus dont l'état semblait avoir empiré d'un coup, après que la porte de l'infirmerie ait été fermée par Malfoy.

Il resta à contempler son professeur presque un quart d'heure, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il avait vraiment l'impression de veiller un grand-père, avec ses traits tirés qui le vieillissaient. Un grand-père acariâtre et malade.

À un moment, la baguette de Draco, restée sur sa table de chevet, attira son attention. D'un mouvement irréfléchi et spontané, il la brisa sur son genou, sèchement. Sans un remord, il pensa qu'ainsi, il ne serait plus capable de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Le ministère avait bridé la magie du père. Lui, il anticipait en bridant la magie du fils.

Quand Pomfresh revint au chevet du professeur, elle ne posa aucune question sur la disparition de son autre malade – depuis le temps qu'il voulait partir, elle n'était pas surprise – et Harry ne lui dit rien non plus. A sa demande, il sortit de l'infirmerie docilement. Et au fond, l'infirmière était soulagée de ne plus avoir dans ses pattes ce gamin méprisant et toujours en train de se plaindre.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Arrivé dans le couloir froid, Draco compris avec horreur que son corps le dirigeait vers les Grandes Portes pour lui faire quitter le château. Seulement, à l'instant, il n'avait ni baguette ni pouvoir pour se protéger. En plus, il était à moitié nu… Quel imbécile ce Potter : ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point ses mots étaient capables d'affecter sa magie ? Non, monsieur donnait des ordres sans se poser de question, sûr de son bon droit.

En tentant de se calmer, il se raisonna : Harry n'avait jamais voulu le chasser de Poudlard, voyons ! Il était un bon et gentil Gryffondor… Il voulait seulement le renvoyer de l'infirmerie. C'est seulement là qu'il n'avait plus le droit de poser le pied. Pas la peine d'extrapoler son ordre à tout le château, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier blond sentit son corps ralentir et continua d'argumenter dans ce sens, tentant de convaincre sa propre magie à l'aide de son seul esprit. Mais plus son corps ralentissait et plus son mal de crâne s'intensifiait : il était très difficile de maîtriser une magie rebelle.

Encore heureux qu'il soit un Serpentard rusé, sinon il serait déjà dehors en train de se les geler. Parce que malgré l'été, il ne serait pas protégé de la fraîcheur avec une simple chemise de malade…

Draco se dirigea vers une aile très peu fréquentée du château pour tenter de se calmer et de calmer sa douleur. Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il chassé comme un malpropre ? Il devrait avoir l'habitude de son mauvais caractère maintenant ! Et ça n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à l'infirmerie non plus ! Foutu Potter ! Il le haïssait.

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement aux toilettes pour hommes : il y entra sans hésiter pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il ne vit pas le groupe de jeunes gens qui avait déboulé derrière lui par hasard, et qui s'étaient stoppés nets par stupeur.

Draco avait l'impression d'être fiévreux et l'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Décidément, il passait par tous les extrêmes : de bouillant à gelé et vice-versa, il n'avait pas de répit. Son corps faisait des siennes, sans lui demander son avis… Et il avait même des frissons, maintenant… Le même genre de frissons qui avaient précédé son moment de faiblesse, dans la salle de bains des préfets.

L'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer pour lui désormais, sans doute.

En sortant des toilettes, il eut la surprise de se retrouver en face d'un groupe de jeunes filles de Gryffondor. Il n'aima pas les divers regards qui se posaient sur lui. La plupart d'entre eux exprimaient la haine, et d'autres étaient plus effrayants encore.

Certaines jeunes filles possédaient une lueur qu'il était incapable de définir, alors qu'elles détaillaient son corps de haut en bas. C'est sûr que c'était bien la première fois qu'on pouvait voir le Prince de Serpentard à moitié nu dans un couloir désert…

- Alors, sale Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- Justement ! Tu pollues notre air et tout le château par ta seule présence. Tu devrais être à Azkaban, à l'heure qu'il est… alors je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et moi je me répète : qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Draco déjà en rogne après son entrevue avec Potter n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la haine des autres élèves. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec la douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau : il voulait retrouver le calme des appartements de son parrain.

- Malfoy, tss tss… Tu devrais savoir qu'un Mangemort comme toi n'est pas en position de la ramener, surtout devant des combattantes du Bien.

- Et comme nous sommes la Lumière, nous allons faire notre travail et chasser les ténèbres de Poudlard… Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Draco fut effrayé par la lueur démente dans les yeux de la dernière fille qui s'était exprimée : elle semblait vraiment sérieuse dans sa menace. Elle avait un tic étrange. L'un de ses yeux clignait à intervalles réguliers. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle lui faisait des clins d'œil intéressés, si elle n'avait pas eu un air aussi haineux.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle lui attrapa les cheveux : il était resté petit pour un garçon, et cette fille-là était particulièrement impressionnante, grande et musclée, pour une fille.

- Tu sais que tes camarades ont tué ma petite cousine ? Et moi, j'adorais ma petite cousine… murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Puis de sa main libre, elle lui flanqua un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux et gémir.

Il ne put ensuite se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait précisément : le premier coup reçu semblait être l'autorisation pour toutes les autres filles de se défouler. Sous la pluie de coups qui s'abattit sur lui, il tenta bien de se défendre. Il toucha et blessa quelques unes de ses adversaires, mais sa magie lui faisait défaut, surtout sans sa baguette. De plus, les jeunes femmes étaient bien trop nombreuses pour lui seul.

S'évanouissant sous la douleur, sa tête comme son corps ayant passé depuis longtemps le seuil tolérable, il fut laissé comme mort par les jeunes filles. Pourtant, dans leur folie, elles avaient quand même vérifié qu'elles n'avaient pas laissé d'indice sur leur présence : il n'était pas question de se faire accuser de meurtre maintenant que la guerre était finie…


	8. C2P2 : Le nouvel infirmier

**Chapitre 2 : Igor Malinovski**

**Partie 2 : Le nouvel infirmier**

_Mercredi 10 juin_

Draco tentait depuis déjà deux jours de faire appel à sa magie primitive pour se soigner. Les elfes de maison avaient gracieusement accepté de porter ses affaires dans l'appartement de Severus, où il était parvenu à trouver refuge après son lynchage, et il avait retrouvé parmi elles sa baguette brisée en deux.

Il avait compris tout de suite que ça devait être un coup de ce foutu Potter. C'était le seul qui avait accès à sa baguette, mais surtout, c'était le seul capable de la briser sans alerter sa magie interne.

Ou alors, il n'avait pas senti le lien se briser parce qu'il était aux prises avec des Gryffondors folles. Il était peut-être même déjà dans les vapes, quand Harry lui avait retiré le droit d'être autonome.

Curieusement, avant la colère, c'est surtout une immense tristesse qui l'avait terrassé en voyant les dégâts irréparables. Il avait versé des larmes amères – lui qui méprisait toute expression des sentiments – devant cette compagne brisée qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut auparavant.

Et c'est seulement après coup que la colère était venue. Quand il avait compris toute la signification de ce geste : sans sa baguette, un sorcier n'était plus un sorcier. Et Draco ne pourrait plus lancer même le sortilège le plus simple. Quant au fait d'en retrouver une… comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'il devait passer en jugement à une date encore inconnue ?

Il avait également trouvé parmi ses biens un cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents. Finalement, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, même s'il aurait préféré les voir. Ils lui avaient envoyé tout un lot de potions. Ils imaginaient sans doute que l'infirmière s'occupait mal de lui ou que ses potions étaient de mauvaise qualité.

Quelque part, ils n'auraient pas eu tort. Leur tort, c'était de vouloir le laisser à la merci du « magnanime » Potter. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'il avait été chassé de l'infirmerie par celui-là même qu'il était censé aduler. Et qu'il se retrouvait désormais seul dans les appartements de son parrain, sans baguette.

Il avait fini les potions calmantes la veille déjà, et il se retrouvait maintenant sans plus aucun appui pour l'aider à supporter sa douleur. Il essayait donc de se guérir à la seule force de sa magie. Mais sans canalisateur, il était incapable de la diriger. Il avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de l'infirmerie, pour prendre quelques potions soignantes supplémentaires, mais il n'avait même pas pu poser un pied dans le couloir qui y menait. Sa magie l'en empêchait, pour obéir à Potter.

Heureusement, il pensait avoir réussi à remettre quelques os, et surtout ses côtes, en place. Il respirait un peu mieux qu'avant. Mais c'était quand il avait eu les potions calmantes pour l'aider. Ce matin, c'était de pire en pire et il n'arrivait à rien faire pour contrer cela. Il avait du mal à se lever, à marcher, à bouger même, de façon générale.

Frustré, il hurla dans un des coussins du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis – avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas attirer à nouveau l'attention sur lui en faisant du bruit.

Car même s'il était dans les cachots, donc dans un endroit où personne ne mettait théoriquement les pieds de sa propre volonté, il ressentait l'angoisse d'être découvert et chassé. Il avait peur de tomber à nouveau sur le groupe de Gryffondor et de ne toujours pas savoir se défendre. C'était le même sentiment d'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti deux jours plus tôt, dans les toilettes où il s'était réfugié. Ce sentiment qui apparaissait visiblement à chaque fois qu'il était en danger…

Il rageait de voir la peau pâle dont il était si fier, cette peau qui commençait à peine à redevenir lisse et belle, à nouveau meurtrie. Elle était couverte de contusions, de bleus plus ou moins rouges ou violacés. Il avait la respiration sifflante et sa main gauche pendait lamentablement. L'une de ses agresseurs avait dû s'acharner dessus.

Il marchait en boitant parce que son genou droit le faisait souffrir : il avait l'air d'avoir bu et de vouloir danser. Son dos était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, avec les côtes peut-être. Il était coloré presque sur toute sa surface et un gonflement suspect pulsait sur sa hanche.

Il s'était écroulé sur le ventre, quand il s'était fait battre, et dans une certaine mesure, il se trouvait chanceux. Car il avait évité là une pluie de coups trop douloureuse. Bien qu'il n'ait reçu qu'un coup dans l'estomac, pendant cette bataille, il avait mis toute une journée avant de pouvoir avaler quelque chose sans le rendre. Plus l'aurait probablement tué. Il n'était pas un surhomme.

S'il parvenait à survivre, en puisant dans ses réserves magiques, il sentait quand même son état empirer : parfois, la fièvre le faisait délirer et il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Et dans ces cas-là, il voyait Harry encourager ses troupes à le molester, se moquant de lui, des flammes blanches s'échappant de son immense bouche…

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Mais il avait peur pour sa vie, vraiment peur, plus que jamais… Car il était définitivement seul.

HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW

_Jeudi 11 juin, matin_

Harry avait encore une fois emprunté à Neville l'un de ses costumes. Mais il avait pris le plus sombre, à l'image de son humeur. Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement de Fred Wealsey. Il avait peur de se retrouver devant sa famille, à cet instant, peur de partager la mort d'un de leurs membres et d'un camarade proche…

Par Merlin, il était encore furieux quand il songeait à l'injustice de cette mort, à l'absurdité de tous ces gens décédés et à l'absurdité de cette guerre même. Ça n'était même pas la folie d'un seul homme, c'était la folie de tous ceux qu'il était parvenu à contaminer avec son horrible marque.

Ginny ne voulait pas de lui aujourd'hui. Elle voulait rester en famille parce que « c'était trop dur »… Elle lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient après l'enterrement. Mais il était difficile de ne pas se poser de question. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Que trouvait-elle trop dur ? D'avoir perdu un frère ? Harry avait perdu avec Fred un ami, un compagnon d'armes et l'une des deux seules personnes qui étaient parvenues à le faire rire dans les pires moments. Il pouvait comprendre autant qu'elle.

Trop dur de quoi ? De perdre un membre de sa famille ? Combien de fois avait-il dû lui-même apprendre à passer au-delà, avec dans sa poitrine un horrible sentiment de culpabilité ?

Trop dur de partager sa famille dans un tel moment alors ? Ils n'en formaient déjà presque plus qu'une. Il était son futur époux. N'était-ce pas leurs rôles de s'épauler dans la difficulté ?

Harry se calma un instant. Sans doute était-ce la douleur de cette perte qui le mettait en colère, et la colère qui le faisait penser ainsi. Ginny était fière. Elle ne voulait probablement pas se montrer effondrée, faible. Elle voulait l'épargner. La guerre avait fait autant de ravages chez elle que chez lui….

Elle ne savait peut-être pas encore jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour la personne qu'il aimait. Après tout, il devait lui laisser le temps de le connaître. Elle semblait savoir, contrairement à tant d'autres, qu'il y avait un Harry derrière Potter le héros.

C'était donc à lui de lui montrer désormais, de lui présenter cet Harry qu'elle attendait tant… Pour autant… Il se demanda fugacement s'il n'avait pas été un peu rapide. Aurait-il dû lui présenter Harry avant sa demande en mariage ?

Non, ça ne changeait rien. Ginny l'avait toujours aimé. Et elle était forte. Elle était ce qu'il lui fallait, un point c'est tout…

Quand il arriva sur le lieu de l'inhumation, Harry trouva que la carriole était allée beaucoup trop vite. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention au trajet ni au décor et il paniqua une seconde en pensant qu'il n'était pas assez préparé.

Neville, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner en voyant son air perdu lors du choix d'un costume, sembla lire dans ses pensées. Le regard tourné au dehors, il prit la parole comme pour lui-même.

- Tu vois, Harry, ça va être la quatrième fois que j'assiste à un enterrement en autant de semaines. C'est étrange, j'ai beau savoir à quoi m'attendre, je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être prêt. Il est heureux qu'on ne soit jamais assez préparé à la mort d'un proche. Cela prouve notre attachement, notre humanité. Ça me rassure de voir que la guerre ne m'a pas autant abimé qu'elle aurait pu le faire…

Quand il tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme brun assis devant lui, Neville sut qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes. Les yeux de son ami brillaient non plus de chagrin mais d'une sorte d'étrange gratitude. Et de tristesse, mais bien moins noire que lorsqu'il était entrée dans le véhicule.

Neville avait bien fait de ne pas l'avoir laissé y aller seul. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'on ait pu le laisser venir seul alors que le mort à pleurer était quelqu'un de si proche de lui. D'autant plus que c'était, pour Harry, le premier enterrement auquel il assistait depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était nécessairement un moment chargé en émotions.

Neville l'accompagna pas à pas jusqu'au petit porche dressé sur la propriété des Weasley. C'était l'entrée du cimetière familial. Harry s'arrêta devant, retardant le moment de franchir le pas et de voir tous ces gens, derrière, pleurer leur mort.

- Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cet endroit, avant… chuchota Harry la gorge nouée. Il déglutit. J'ai tellement honte…

- De quoi Harry ? répliqua Neville, la voix basse, comprenant parfaitement le sens réel de sa phrase, comprenant qu'Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas pu faire plus.

Il tenta de détourner ses pensées moroses un instant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Toutes les familles de sang-pur cachent leurs cimetières familiaux. Moi-même, je n'ai vu qu'une fois celui sur la propriété de mes parents, pour l'enterrement de mon grand-père. J'étais petit, encore. Ce sont des endroits bouleversants. Tant de la magie de tes ancêtres réunie au même endroit. Je n'y suis jamais retourné. Et j'espère encore aujourd'hui ne jamais devoir y faire face. Les sang-purs cachent ces endroits, tu sais…

Oui, Neville comprenait parfaitement le besoin du jeune homme de meubler ce moment si intensément douloureux qu'il avait déjà vécu lui-même plusieurs fois. Il reprit la parole.

- Et ce n'est pas honteux de venir pleurer quelqu'un que tu as connu et apprécié. Et… tu ne devrais jamais avoir honte de tout ce que tu as fait pour ta future belle-famille. Personne ici ne peut t'en vouloir pour la mort de Fred… Personne. Tu me crois ?

Harry secoua la tête sans répondre. Son ami avait une attitude qui mêlait étrangement condescendance et compassion. Il avait toujours cru que cette association était impossible.

Mais Neville avait aussi le don de lui mettre du baume au cœur. Et de lui remettre les idées en place. Sa future belle-famille l'attendait. Il s'activa et passa le porche.

Il fut alors submergé par les bruits de sanglots et de reniflements dans l'espace révélé. Il y avait du monde. Il vit ensuite le cercueil sombre où reposait Fred, plus loin devant lui. De là où il était, il pouvait voir des cheveux roux dépasser. Il n'y avait pas de couvercle.

Harry n'osa pas s'approcher, préférant garder du jumeau une image vivante, gaie. S'il allait voir le jeune sorcier maintenant, il avait peur que ce soit la seule image qu'il garde de lui désormais. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Neville, il ne se sentait pas le droit de pleurer. Il avait l'horrible sentiment que c'était illégitime. Déplacé. Immérité.

Il fut assis par Neville sur une chaise de bois, presque au dernier rang, loin du cercueil. Finalement, il était heureux de ne pas être là-bas, tout devant, avec la famille Weasley. Il avait mal pour ce mort comme pour tous les autres morts auxquels l'enterrement l'incitait à penser. Il retenait ses larmes, sans forcément le faire volontairement.

Il aperçut l'image fugace de Georges, effondré dans les bras de Percy, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le visage enfoui contre le torse de son frère. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion. Puis il vit Arthur pâle et défait, et plus loin, un peu à l'écart, les deux aînés et Fleur qui semblaient tous se soutenir mutuellement. Le regard d'Harry revint vers le cercueil, lentement.

Molly et Ginny étaient toutes les deux debout, raides devant les gens qui venaient leur présenter leurs condoléances. Leurs visages doux d'ordinaire étaient durs, traduisant sans doute leurs efforts pour contenir leur peine.

Il n'avait pas vu Ron, mais il soupçonnait le plus jeune Weasley d'être dans les bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à supporter le sentiment définitif de perte. Il était maintenant évident pour tous qu'on ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Harry fut content d'être assis : ses jambes tremblaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si affecté. L'avait-il autant été quand son ancien mentor était mort ? Peut-être. Il ne se souvenait que du sentiment d'urgence et la difficulté de sa quête d'alors. Et il avait repoussé Ginny… C'était le devoir et la colère qui le guidaient.

Aujourd'hui… Il était normal. Mais ses larmes ne coulaient pas.

Il vit bientôt la cérémonie commencer, mais n'y prêta pas beaucoup attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient avec Fred, et il lui disait, quelque part dans sa tête, qu'il avait été heureux de le connaître.

Et il se souvenait de tous ces petits détails qui lui avaient paru insignifiants à l'époque mais qu'il était aujourd'hui content de connaître. Il se rappelait les toilettes qu'ils voulaient offrir à leur mère, un jour, pour Noël… Les nombreuses farces et les moments de fou rire qu'ils avaient partagés à Poudlard…

Puis son attention fut attirée de nouveau sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, quand Ginny se leva, la baguette fermement tenue en main. Elle s'approcha du cercueil et mit feu au corps. Harry sursauta et demanda à Neville ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est normal, Harry. Ça fait partie des cérémonies des plus anciennes familles. Le plus jeune membre de la famille « brûle » le corps du mort pour libérer la magie qui y était enfermée et la rendre au monde qui le lui avait prêté.

- C'est barbare ! s'exclama Harry qui ne semblait pas très au fait des incinérations moldues.

- Ce sont des anciennes croyances, Harry. C'est un hommage, au contraire.

Harry observa les flammes monter très haut au-dessus du cercueil qui, lui, restait intact. Il s'en dégagea soudain une fumée pourpre qui s'éparpilla dans les airs. Les flammes disparurent sur le coup. Il vit ensuite deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas placer le couvercle manquant au cercueil. Harry demanda discrètement à Neville pourquoi on enterrait Fred après l'avoir brûlé.

- Son corps n'a pas réellement brûlé. L'incantation est seulement censée libérer la magie. On n'a jamais su si ça marchait réellement, mais l'âme et la magie partent ensuite en paix et le corps peut être enterré. Comme tu le vois, le cercueil est placé dans le caveau qui lui était réservé et chacun peut rendre à Fred un dernier hommage, seul à seul. C'est généralement la famille proche qui y entre.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Il comprenait tout ça, mais il n'y avait pas été préparé. Et assister à cette cérémonie pour la première fois pour Fred était un peu trop. C'était vraiment dur. Il inspira doucement pour reprendre le contrôle.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas été comme ça pour l'ancien directeur Dumbledore ?

- Je ne sais pas. Soit Abelforth voulait se cacher du ministère, soit la cérémonie avait été faite dans l'intimité. Je n'en sais rien Harry.

Puis il ajouta, concerné : « Tu veux y aller ? »

Harry observa Percy remonter du caveau : il avait l'air extrêmement malade. Il le vit tituber et tomber évanoui. Vu la réaction de sa famille, surprise, ça n'était sans doute pas courant.

Non, il ne voulait pas entrer dans le caveau, mais il se précipita pour aider Bill à ramener son frère au Terrier, à l'abri. Et pour se cacher lui-même, se protéger.

Neville, lui, décida de rester dehors pour la fin des hommages. Harry avait besoin de digérer tout cela seul. Il avait déjà remarqué, lorsque quelqu'un près de lui abordait le sujet, qu'il était difficile pour son camarade de chambre de passer outre les victimes de la guerre. Sans doute à cause de l'importance de son rôle…

Il s'approcha des Weasley pour leur présenter ses propres condoléances. Il avait tellement été absorbé par la détresse d'Harry qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il n'avait pas osé ni même pensé à le laisser seul. Harry était pour beaucoup un héros solide et fort, mais Neville savait que chacun pouvait avoir ses moments de faiblesse. Que chacun avait ses failles.

Une fois près des deux femmes Weasley, il entendit quelques paroles amères et fut heureux qu'Harry soit dans la maison.

- Non, maman, pas maintenant. Il n'est même pas venu présenter ses condoléances.

- Il avait l'air vraiment défait, ma chérie. Vas le voir. Frédéric ne t'en voudra pas.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si je vais voir Harry alors que la cérémonie n'est pas encore finie… Maman, il était avec Fred quand il est mort : je ne veux pas… Je ne sais pas s'il lui en veut de là où il est. Il aurait pu vivre ! Je sais que ça n'est pas de la faute d'Harry, mais…

La jeune sorcière ravala un instant ses sanglots puis reprit plus posément : le chagrin la rendait un peu confuse.

- Depuis hier, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ça, pour sa mort. Ce n'est pas juste, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à… Et aujourd'hui, il n'a pas daigné se rapprocher, lui dire au revoir. Non, je t'assure, c'est mieux si tu me laisses encore un tout petit peu de temps. Je passerai au-dessus de ça, mais pas tout de suite, pas alors que j'ai dû… que j'ai dû faire ça. Le brûler. Il est mort, maman… reprit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Neville pouvait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Dont la douleur de perdre un être cher. Il comprenait que Ginny venait juste de réaliser la disparition définitive de son frère et qu'elle en était bouleversée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle puisse en vouloir à Harry quand celui-ci avait fait tout son possible pour le monde sorcier. Lui en vouloir alors qu'il était vraiment loin d'être insensible à la mort de l'un des jumeaux. Il hésita à lui faire part de son indignation, mais se radoucit et tourna les talons en entendant sa dernière phrase.

- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Je saurai me faire pardonner ça, cette colère, le reste de ma vie. Quand nous serons mariés…

Quand il passa à nouveau le porche du cimetière, Neville fut soudain aveuglé par les flashs d'appareils photo. Des journalistes avaient envahi la pelouse des Weasley. Quelques uns se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui demander où était Harry Potter et il eut le temps de voir Ron et Hermione, fulminant, en train d'en chasser plusieurs autres.

Mais quand Harry sortit du Terrier, il en restait encore malheureusement. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui, mais Harry ne semblait pas réellement prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Il était complètement perdu dans ce chahut déplacé. Il fut rudement bousculé par ces vautours qui voulaient le scoop d'un sauveur effondré.

- Neville, lui cria Ron, emmène Harry ! On va distraire les journalistes !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Quand Neville installa Harry de force dans la carriole qui les avait emmenés, il tremblait. Il avait l'air dans un autre monde. Les sombrals se mirent immédiatement en route.

HPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIM

_Samedi 13 juin, matin_

Alors qu'il accompagnait Ginny, Hermione et Ron jusqu'aux grandes portes de Poudlard, Harry restait silencieux. Il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses amis qui voulaient vraiment sortir du château. Comme depuis deux jours, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de repenser à l'enterrement.

En fait, ça avait été une journée très étrange. Le malaise avec Ginny, la souffrance de voir le cercueil de Fred, avec toute cette cérémonie qu'il ne connaissait pas, les journalistes… et l'étrange attitude de Percy. En sortant, Harry n'avait osé en parler à personne.

Quand Percy avait été installé sur un lit, Bill était parti chercher un bassin d'eau fraiche pour faire baisser la température de son frère. Quand Harry avait été seul, le sorcier s'était réveillé moins d'une minute : il s'était assis d'un coup, les yeux révulsés et il avait prononcé des mots étranges.

_Deux frères sont revenus_

_Deux époques révolues_

_Ils vont des pleurs aux ris_

_._

_L'un pardonne la bévue_

_Et dans l'âme étendue_

_Le message a transmis_

_._

_L'autre donne la vue_

_Au moment attendu_

_De mi-mort en mi-vie_

_._

_Contre le traître perdu_

_Ces mots, ma volonté_

_Je voulais, il fallait,_

_Mais je disparaitrais_

_._

_Transmet les et périt_

_Ou souviens-toi, agis_

Harry les tournait et les retournait sans cesse dans son esprit, sans oser en faire part à Ron ou à Hermione par exemple. Il ne voulait pas périr : voilà au moins une chose dans cette annonce qui était claire… Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé d'une prophétie, il avait peur qu'une autre s'impose à lui. Ca y ressemblait tellement.

Il prenait les mots très aux sérieux, d'autant plus qu'il était question d'une victime. Mais en même temps, il enrageait vraiment que ça soit encore tombé sur lui. Il avait vaincu la pire des menaces pour les sorciers : un mage noir. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ? Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à entendre ces mots, encore une fois ? Etait-ce lui qui était concerné ? Et pourquoi des mots aussi incompréhensibles ?

Au moins, la prophétie qui les concernait – feu Voldemort et lui – était plutôt évidente. Et puis pourquoi c'était Percy qui avait parlé ? Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

Alors depuis deux jours, Harry était morose et il préférait rester à l'abri des murs du château. Dans une certaine mesure, il redoutait l'extérieur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait peur, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu…

Mais il craignait d'être à nouveau différent. Il ne voulait pas agir : il voulait juste se laisser vivre, avoir la paix enfin.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Ron, qui insistait encore une fois pour qu'il sorte.

- Allez Harry ! Viens avec nous, sors un peu !

- Non, je vous assure, allez-y en amoureux pour une fois…

- Mon pote, je te rappelle que c'est déjà la troisième fois que tu refuses de nous accompagner à Pré-au-lard depuis ta victoire. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hem… C'est difficile à expliquer… Je sais que les journalistes sont à l'affût de la moindre de mes sorties, dit-il soudain en jugeant que c'était plutôt une bonne excuse, et je veux la paix. Et pour ça, je dois les éviter…

- Je t'assure qu'on n'en a vu aucun à chaque fois qu'on y est allés, le rassura Hermione.

- Et pourtant, je préfère attendre encore un peu. Je me sens en sécurité ici, je n'ai pas envie de bouger tout de suite…

« Pas après le Terrier » ajouta-t-il en pensée. Il avait survécu à une guerre, au devoir de se sacrifier, mais son expérience à l'enterrement de Fred l'avait sacrément refroidi quant au monde extérieur. Les journalistes étaient juste une partie du problème.

Il voulait rester protégé de la folie du monde, ne plus devoir faire partie des grandes affaires du ministère, de la presse et de tout le reste.

- Mais tu te sentiras en sécurité partout : c'est parce que le fou dangereux est mort que tu ressens ça ! Ça sera pareil à Pré-au-lard ! Viens, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir… reprit-elle.

- Ho, mais laissez-le tranquille, allons-y à trois et Harry viendra quand il sera prêt. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Ginny savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté avec l'enterrement de Fred, que parfois on avait besoin d'être seul. Sans ami autour pour nous forcer à être heureux quand on ne l'était pas. Elle-même avait éprouvé envers son fiancé une colère que seul le chagrin pouvait expliquer. Elle s'était tenue loin de lui, consciente que cette colère était injustifiée, afin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Si Harry se forçait à sortir, alors la promenade à Pré-au-Lard ne serait plus aussi gaie et légère. Parce que même sans le vouloir, Harry aurait été capable d'assombrir leur humeur à tous.

Harry, quant à lui, lança un sourire soulagé à sa petite amie si compréhensive. Elle avait été adorable avec lui depuis l'enterrement. Ron poussa un soupir puis haussa les épaules, capitulant. Harry leur fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les trois, avant de rentrer à nouveau et de se mettre à l'abri des murs du château.

Alors qu'il allait remonter dans la tour Gryffondor, son refuge, il entendit le professeur Flitwick s'écrier dans un couloir adjacent : « Il arrive, enfin, le docteur arrive ! » Curieux, Harry s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du château qui donnait sur l'entrée principale de Poudlard.

Harry avait compris, ces derniers jours, que certains membres du corps enseignant avaient réellement apprécié Snape et ses sacrifices et qu'ils se désolaient de son état actuel. Flitwick en faisait partie. Le petit professeur n'avait jamais été dérangé par les piques et le ton parfois grinçant de son collègue et il appréciait même ses traits d'esprit cyniques. Aussi faisait-il partie de ceux qui attendaient le réveil du professeur de Potions avec bienveillance.

Une sorte de carriole bringuebalante cahotait sur la route qui menait du portail au château. Elle était entièrement noire, et traînée par des chevaux encore plus noirs. Même s'il n'y connaissait rien en chevaux, Harry était sûr qu'ils étaient bien plus grands que la moyenne.

Quand l'étrange engin s'arrêta, un personnage plutôt grand, en blouse blanche, en sortit. De ce qu'il devinait à cette distance, Harry aurait penché pour une femme aux longs cheveux d'un rouge très sombre, et à la peau aussi blanche que sa blouse.

S'il était plutôt séduit par la silhouette du docteur, quelque chose dans sa démarche l'interpellait. Le docteur balançait des épaules en s'avançant vers la directrice, sur le perron. Il lui serra vigoureusement la main. Intrigué, Harry descendit deux étages pour voir de plus près cette experte en magie noire, annoncée par McGonagall il y avait quelques jours de cela.

Caché dans un recoin, en haut des escaliers qui menaient au bureau de la directrice, Harry vit arriver trois adultes : la directrice, le professeur Flitwick et l'étrange docteur. Lorsque ce dernier passa devant lui, Harry eut un coup au cœur, probablement provoqué par la surprise de se retrouver devant un homme gigantesque d'une trentaine d'année.

« Mais bien sûr ! La directrice a dit « Igor » ! Forcément c'est un homme ! » Pour un peu, il se serait frappé le front du plat de la main pour sa mémoire défaillante.

La directrice sourit en voyant le jeune homme les attendre : il aurait pu faire un plus grand effort s'il voulait vraiment se dissimuler…

Elle savait qu'il viendrait voir ce qui se passait : le sorcier ne sortait plus volontairement du château, depuis le jour où il avait clandestinement emprunté sa cheminée pour acheter une bague de fiançailles. Comme si Poudlard était devenu sa maison légitime. Pourtant, Minerva McGonagall ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là dés l'arrivée du docteur Malinovski.

- Monsieur Potter… Vous pouvez nous suivre si vous le souhaitez…

Harry sursauta et eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'arracher à une séance d'hypnose : il se sentait très troublé. Sans un mot, il emboîta le pas de l'improbable délégation : la directrice, un professeur minuscule, un docteur particulièrement grand.

« Et plutôt musclé », pensa Harry. Sa blouse blanche moulait les épaules du sorcier, encadrant ses longs cheveux, et elles étaient bien visibles quand il marchait et les balançait.

Dans le bureau, chacun prit place sur des fauteuils qui avaient l'air d'avoir été installés tout exprès pour eux. Albus le tableau fit un discret clin d'œil à Harry, avant de saluer tout ce monde.

- Et bienvenue à vous, monsieur Malinovski. J'ai entendu parler de vous, il y a quelques années. Belle carrière que vous avez là, après Durmstrang !

Le directeur sourit au médicomage et s'éclipsa du cadre. La nouvelle directrice souhaita également la bienvenue à l'homme et se présenta. À son tour, le docteur se présenta, avec un accent un peu rude.

- Igor Malinovski, médecin russe titulaire du diplôme du Palais des Bois, j'exerce depuis une petite dizaine d'années maintenant…

Harry observait la posture droite du docteur : il avait une jambe repliée sur l'autre – cheville sur genou – et ça le rendait encore plus imposant dans la pièce, plus large. Se sentant probablement observé, Igor se tourna vers le jeune sorcier.

Troublé par cette mâchoire carrée, ce visage si blanc et si sévère, et surtout par deux yeux aux iris aussi noirs que les pupilles, Harry se sentit gêné à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce personnage qui dégageait une sorte d'assurance menaçante. Pour autant, il le trouvait fascinant, et, d'une certaine manière, attirant. Un peu comme s'il était une mouche devant la lumière d'une lampe pourtant mortelle pour elle.

Le docteur Malinovski n'ayant pas cessé de le regarder, et la directrice ayant raclé sa gorge assez bruyamment, Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il lui fallut encore quelques longues secondes pour comprendre qu'on attendait de lui qu'il se présente.

- Harry Potter, sorcier à Poudlard et sur le point de passer mon diplôme…

- Ce jeune homme nous a récemment délivré d'un mage noir qui rêvait à échéance de dominer le monde, dit fièrement la directrice en voyant qu'Harry ne le ferait pas. C'est un peu le héros de l'Angleterre en ce moment.

- Hu, un mage noir, vraiment ?

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait hausser un sourcil dubitatif… Il ne sut rien répondre. Le docteur Malinovski ne semblait pas plus que ça impressionné par ce qu'il avait fait. Du coup, le jeune sorcier en fut d'abord à la fois soulagé, puis inquiet.

Soulagé parce qu'il ne serait pas un énième fan fatiguant : après tout, il n'avait pas gagné la guerre seul. Inquiet ensuite parce qu'une telle désinvolture pouvait cacher un réel danger. Qui pouvait honnêtement se ficher de la disparition d'un mage noir ? De plus, si l'homme venait de Durmstrang, il y avait fort à parier pour qu'il ne soit lui-même pas un enfant de chœur…

La directrice exposa quelques règles du château, quelques mises en garde. Harry écoutait avidement les recommandations données. Il était un peu tard pour que le jeune homme respecte les règles, mais le professeur de métamorphoses trouvait amusante son attention.

- Bien, je vous propose de vous faire visiter les lieux avant que nous parlions plus en détail de vos fonctions, puis je vous montrerai vos appartements. Vous devez probablement être fatigué par un voyage aussi long. Je vous présenterai aux élèves de l'école demain matin.

- Pourquoi long ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. Vous n'avez pas transplané ?

- D'abord jeune homme, sachez qu'il faut des autorisations spéciales pour sortir de mon pays en transplanant, quand on est un sorcier. Aussi n'ai-je même pas essayé de les obtenir… Ensuite, apprenez que les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas emprunter les voies magiques pour se déplacer : cela fait partie de notre devoir que de voyager et de nous déplacer comme des Sans-Magie, parce que nous devons être potentiellement au service de tous les êtres vivants que nous rencontrons.

- Vous ne pourrez pas rester en tant qu'infirmier ? demanda McGonagall, anxieuse.

Igor se tourna vers elle et resta d'abord silencieux. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et l'observa comme un chercheur qui observe la croissance d'une souris mutante. Son inspection terminée, il répondit lentement à la directrice.

- Nous pouvons en discuter, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive.

Harry fut invité à sortir du bureau à la suite des adultes : perturbé par cette rencontre, mais plutôt content de voir une nouvelle tête, il raconta son entrevue aux trois autres quand ils rentrèrent de leur promenade. Ils se promirent de garder le nouveau venu à l'œil, s'il le fallait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Dimanche 14 juin, début de matinée_

Le lendemain, Harry se leva plus en forme que d'habitude : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un nouveau membre du personnel arrivait à Poudlard. Enfin, si, plus ou moins chez les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Mais ça, c'était vraiment un cas à part.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de le tirer du lit : il était déjà prêt quand son ami se réveilla. Rapidement, le sorcier roux se prépara et ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs moitiés et aller manger.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves déjà présents avaient le regard tourné vers Malinovski, qui prenait son petit déjeuner, imperturbable. Ron et Harry, tous les deux des lèvre-tard, allèrent s'installer à la table Gryffondor, accompagnés de leurs moitiés.

En se rapprochant en même temps de Malinovski, ils purent constater que son calme venait du fait qu'il dormait à moitié, assis sur sa chaise.

Quand tous les élèves furent enfin installés, la directrice fit racler sa chaise bruyamment en se levant, réveillant difficilement le médicomage. Cependant, elle avait quand même réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Puis elle le présenta. Elle ne précisa pas qu'il pourrait devenir l'infirmier de Poudlard, sans doute parce que Malinovski n'avait pas encore pris de décision définitive.

Lui fit un léger signe de la tête en guise de salut, puis ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la table vide des Serpentards. Harry aurait juré l'avoir vu frissonner en voyant l'image du serpent qui symbolisait leur maison, mais ses camarades n'avaient rien vu. Et pour l'instant, ils ne trouvaient pas suspect sa curiosité pour la maison Serpentard : c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, après tout, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de cette maison, et tout devait le fasciner.

Tout le monde se mit à manger dans le calme, et pour une fois depuis la victoire, le silence était invité au petit déjeuner des sorciers. Bientôt, on put entendre le bruissement lointain annonciateur des hiboux du courrier. Ils ne prenaient jamais de vacances, eux.

Igor avait levé la tête et scrutait attentivement le plafond de Poudlard.

Brusquement, lorsque les premiers hiboux postaux entrèrent dans la salle, Malinovski se leva et sortit de sous sa blouse blanche deux gigantesques armes de poing. Il les braqua sur les volatiles dans un cri effrayé.

- Les démons !

Heureusement, la directrice ayant toujours d'excellents réflexes, le stoppa net avant qu'il ne tire et ne fasse un massacre. Elle lui expliqua que les hiboux apportaient seulement le courrier.

Il rangea si vite ses armes que personne ne comprit où il les avait mises. En fait, à bien y penser, personne ne savait non plus d'où il les avait sorties, surtout des armes d'une telle taille. Et c'est là qu'Harry se rappela qu'il était quand même bien pratique d'être un sorcier…

Igor Malinovski, lui, s'était rassis sans un mot et avait repris son repas. Puis les hiboux s'envolèrent à nouveau et le silence revint. Enfin, le silence… C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Harry entendit quelques toux étouffées, relativement discrètes. « Relativement » surtout à sa table.

Puis il fut très surpris d'entendre une sorte de « hou hou hou » rieur monter de la table des Serdaigle. Ce bruit était tellement insolite qu'il entraîna à sa suite d'autres petits rires, étranglés autant que possible.

Les élèves autour de lui se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs pour voir si quelqu'un s'offusquait de ces rires discrets, mais tout les membres du corps enseignant étaient absorbés par Malinovski, stupéfaits, alors qu'il continuait son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Rien d'anormal pour lui, il ne semblait ni offusqué, ni gêné. C'était comme s'il ignorait totalement les regards abasourdis. Harry aperçut quelques larmes retenues d'élèves qui n'osaient pas faire de bruit, et quelques camarades rouges, à force de retenir leur respiration pour ne pas rire. Ron, incapable de tant de retenue, craqua finalement et partit dans un énorme rire nerveux.

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup et toute la salle éclata de rire à sa suite. Même quelques professeurs les accompagnèrent. Dont Hagrid, qui essuyait ses larmes de joie à la nappe, sous le regard désapprobateur de Madame Chourave.

Au moins, avec un énergumène comme lui, Harry s'attendait à ne plus s'ennuyer –Merlin merci – dans les jours à venir…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Dimanche 14 juin, fin de matinée_

Draco venait de se réveiller après une nuit agitée. Son ventre criait famine. Il avait dû effrayer les elfes de maison lors d'un de ses délires la veille, parce que personne ne lui avait apporté de nourriture dans les appartements de Severus de toute la journée.

En ce matin bien entamé, presque midi s'il en croyait le plafond magique, aucun petit déjeuner ne l'attendait dans le salon. S'il voulait garder un minimum de forces, il allait devoir se rendre à la cuisine du château pour prendre à manger… Il tremblait à l'idée même d'ouvrir la porte des appartements de Severus, à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un sur son trajet. Pourtant, son ventre criait vraiment famine et il n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix.

Il sortit de l'appartement de son parrain en boitillant et emprunta quelques couloirs détournés et peu fréquentés. Pourtant, arrivé dans le couloir des cuisines, il fut stoppé net par une voix qui le fit trembler.

- Malfoy ! On ne t'avait pas demandé de disparaître ?

Le jeune homme fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec la même bande de jeunes filles que la fois dernière. Il recula avec difficulté, jusqu'à être acculé contre un mur, tétanisé par une peur viscérale et incontrôlable.


	9. C2P3 : Rencontres

**Chapitre 2 : Igor Malinovski**

**Partie 3 : Rencontres**

_Dimanche 14 juin, fin de matinée_

Igor arpentait les couloirs en quête de ses appartements depuis déjà trois quarts d'heure. Il s'était manifestement perdu. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet, il en profitait pour explorer cette bâtisse qui respirait la magie. C'était vivifiant, il y en avait tellement partout…

La directrice lui avait fait visiter, la veille, mais il n'avait pas été extrêmement attentif. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'amener tout de suite au maître Snape, ce qui l'avait inquiété. Il s'était posé des questions. Après tout, le grand potionniste avait eu une influence non négligeable sur sa vie, qu'il l'ait su ou pas.

Igor poussa un soupir nostalgique en empruntant un embranchement au hasard.

Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas vu cet homme, tant d'années qu'il continuait à lui écrire, qu'il s'entêtait sans jamais avoir de retour… Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort, sinon ses courriers seraient revenus intacts.

Mais maître Snape ne répondait pas, il ne répondait plus depuis bien des années. Igor avait un instant cru que lui envoyer son ouvrage – un livre qu'il avait mis plus de trois ans à écrire – l'obligerait à réagir. A lui répondre, au moins. Mais rien. Alors il avait renoncé. Renoncé à publier son livre et renoncé à écrire à son modèle.

Le médicomage fut interrompu dans ses pensées, surpris par un nouveau courant de magie. Elle accompagnait un groupe de jeunes hommes qui passa devant lui. Pour Igor, qui vivait plutôt au dehors dans les steppes gelées du nord de la Russie, tout cet environnement et les élèves qu'il croisait parfois l'interpellaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se posait de nombreuses questions.

Pourquoi avaient-ils ri ce matin ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils intimidés par lui-même alors qu'il les sentait tous plutôt puissants ? Ou au moins dotés d'une magie mature… Il se doutait que leur magie avait été marquée par la lutte contre ce fameux « mage noir », dont lui avait parlé la directrice la veille. Mais pourquoi semblaient-ils gênés, parfois méfiants, en sa présence ? Vraiment, des sorciers assez puissants comme ils l'étaient n'avaient aucune raison de le craindre.

Il y avait même un jeune sorcier particulièrement puissant, ce « Harry Potter » qui s'était présenté à son arrivée. Il n'avait l'air de rien, franchement, quand on lui jetait un œil rapide. Pourtant, il avait une magie étrange, pas vraiment stable. On aurait même dit qu'elle n'était pas pure. Elle semblait composée de résidus de magie _étrangers_.

Oui, en oubliant le premier aspect du jeune homme, en regardant attentivement, on pouvait deviner en lui une belle puissance. Encore latente, certes, mais bien présente. Igor n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle soit utilisable telle quelle, mais il était intrigué par la nature composite de ce pouvoir.

Il n'avait pu observer le jeune Potter que quelques minutes et ça l'intéressait vraiment de comprendre. C'était un phénomène nouveau pour lui, ce genre de magie.

Il faut dire que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu d'auras sorcières… Au fil du temps, il s'était en quelque sorte « spécialisé » dans les créatures magiques, souvent plus reconnaissantes que les sorciers. Du coup, il n'était plus vraiment habitué à en côtoyer de si près. Peut-être devait-il rester là quelques mois, le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie de cette époque ? Et en profiter pour réapprendre ce qu'il avait appris durant ses études…

Au tournant d'un nouveau couloir, il fut interpellé par des cris un peu étouffés.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû rester là ! Tu aurais dû partir ! Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait été claires la dernière fois…

Igor fut surpris par la haine qui se dégageait de ces paroles, et surtout par les bruits sourds qui martelaient chacun de ces propos. Pressant le pas, une inquiétude indéterminée le poussant en avant, il déboucha bientôt devant un spectacle qui le révulsa.

Un jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pas vu au petit-déjeuner, était à moitié affalé sur le sol. Il était visiblement incapable de bouger. Ses vêtements étaient plus que mal en point, pendants, et ses lèvres grimaçantes témoignaient de sa douleur. Pourtant, pas un son n'échappait au sorcier. Il était littéralement tétanisé.

Son regard choqua Igor. Il ne reflétait que de la peur, une peur immense. C'était un regard qui lui rappelait douloureusement ceux de sa jeunesse et le médicomage fut immédiatement pris de pitié. Il ne comprenait pas comment le groupe de jeunes filles pouvait rester passif, devant ce regard, alors que l'une d'entre elles s'acharnait sur le jeune homme.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué et la jeune sorcière n'arrêtait pas ses coups. Son aura reflétait la colère et la folie. Igor ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il ne l'acceptait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté son école, bien des années auparavant.

Sortant ses armes les plus puissantes, oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait et trop en colère pour faire attention et se faire comprendre, il hurla en russe.

- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

Les jeunes femmes, surprises par ce cri, se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Draco par contre, car c'était bien lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux fixés sur son agresseur. Celle-ci lança un regard agressif en direction d'Igor, pas du tout intimidée par les armes braquées sur elle.

Ça aussi, c'était le genre de regard qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça : ce sale Mangemort n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

Igor n'avait pas bien compris de quoi la jeune femme avait traité le sorcier, toujours à terre, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas reluisant. Elle avait presque craché le mot. Et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle envoya son pied vers l'arrière et percuta violemment la mâchoire du garçon qui se brisa net. Igor entendit ce bruit comme si le tonnerre avait résonné à son oreille.

Comme au ralenti, il vit le sorcier blond tomber sur le côté, totalement inerte, jusqu'à s'étaler sur le sol. Et alors qu'il le voyait tomber, Igor ne put s'empêcher de lui superposer une autre image, tirée de son passé. Il était dans cet autre monde, dans cet autre lieu, et il eut l'impression de revivre son pire cauchemar.

Mais il avait grandi depuis, et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se secouer : cette fois-ci, il agirait. Cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas lâche. Cette fois-ci, il était adulte !

Il entra dans une telle rage qu'il tira un nombre incalculable de fois avec ses armes. Des joujoux qu'il avait lui-même trafiqués… Ils n'étaient pas mortels, mais une pluie de sorts s'abattit sur la meneuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit projetée contre le mur sous l'impact d'un sort plus puissant que les autres. Certains d'entre eux avaient ricoché et touché d'autres filles du groupe.

Effrayées, criant leur peur, elles s'enfuirent en emportant avec elles leur meneuse et les blessées. Certaines avaient la peau couverte de poils ou d'écailles, couraient en canard, ou en boitant à cause d'une bosse immonde déformant leur dos.

La plus touchée était incontestablement celle qui s'était acharnée sur le jeune homme. Sa peau était verdâtre et couverte de pustules. Elle était chauve et griffue, avait les jambes désarticulées et un nez démesurément grand qui déséquilibrait celles qui la portaient sur leurs épaules. Le résultat donnait l'impression d'un mélange contre-nature des plus répugnants animaux.

Igor regarda ses armes avec amour et en caressa un instant les lignes effilées.

Il ne pouvait plus se servir d'une baguette depuis plusieurs années : il en avait perdu l'usage après ses études. Mais il s'était aperçu que même s'il était devenu médicomage, il pouvait parfois se faire attaquer… C'était bien loin de l'idéal inculqué par ses professeurs quand il était jeune. D'après eux, les médicomages étaient souvent adulés comme des héros… Mais pas dans son pays, la Russie.

Là-bas, ils étaient plutôt traqués et éliminés.

Alors Igor avait choisi de se défendre.

Il avait fabriqué ces canalisateurs, tout en métaux divers et variés. Ils lançaient des sorts qui traduisaient son humeur ou qui reflétaient les plus grandes peurs de ses adversaires. Il n'avait même pas besoin de formuler le moindre son : il faisait corps avec ses jouets.

Le médicomage les rangea avant de s'approcher du sorcier inconscient. Une rapide analyse lui fit supposer qu'il n'était pas battu pour la première fois : ses os étaient parfois maladroitement ressoudés, des plaies et des infections diverses parcouraient son corps et certains bleus commençaient doucement à se résorber.

« On dirait qu'il a essayé de se guérir seul… » pensa-t-il, impressionné malgré lui par l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il prit le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à trouver une porte ouverte. En entrant dans une salle de classe bien entretenue, il déposa le jeune homme sur le long bureau de professeur et entreprit de le soigner. « N'oublie pas ton serment, » pensait-il, « toute créature qui a besoin de toi, tu secourras… Bon, c'est peut-être pas les mots exacts, mais je n'ai pas oublié le principe, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le médicomage écarta les bouts de tissus déchirés pour libérer le corps devant lui. Puis il commença par guérir les infections, longuement, replaçant parfois un ou deux organes mous trop déplacés. « Mais comment a-t-il pu supporter la douleur ? Ça doit faire une semaine qu'il est dans cet état, d'après ses infections… »

Puis Igor replaça délicatement les os, en prenant garde de ne toucher aucun point sensible des flux vitaux et magiques du sorcier. Il passa aussi deux bonnes heures sur l'une des mains, littéralement en miette. C'était difficile parce qu'elle était particulièrement enflée. Ensuite, il soigna les poumons quelque peu malmenés par les côtes déplacées. « Mais comment a-t-il pu respirer correctement ? »

Igor s'arrêta et examina un instant le jeune sorcier. Il était plutôt bon médicomage. Et ça impliquait des dons d'observation. Aussi, maintenant que les plus grands dangers étaient écartés, il analysa quelques secondes l'aura du sorcier.

« En voilà encore un dont la magie est particulièrement instable… Une aura impure et comme… trouée. C'est le deuxième cas aussi étrange que je vois dans ma vie, et tous les deux sont ici, dans ce château… Peut-être est-ce le résultat de sa douleur ? Les flux magiques ont l'air d'être tordus dans tous les sens… Mais contre ça, je ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est pas directement de mon ressort… »

Espérant que guérir le jeune homme l'aiderait à retrouver sa stabilité magique, il soigna et effaça un à un les bleus et les blessures qui parsemaient sa peau. Igor supposa que pour lutter contre la douleur, le sorcier inanimé avait dû puiser dans ses réserves magiques et qu'il y avait créé ce désordre… Il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Ensuite il ressouda les os remis en place, grâce à une des potions qu'il promenait toujours avec lui dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches internes. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il suait à grosses gouttes : il devait probablement utiliser beaucoup de sa propre magie…

Attendant quelques instants que la potion fasse effet, il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra pour recapitaliser son énergie, en vérifiant de temps à autre la progression de l'état de son patient. Il fut surpris de l'efficacité de l'exercice. Comment était-ce possible ? Son esprit échafaudait déjà mille hypothèses.

« Ca n'est jamais allé aussi vite ! Peut-être la concentration de magie dans ce château fait-elle office de canalisateur aussi ? Pourtant, le Palais est un lieu aussi puissant et j'ai toujours eu des difficultés à me recapitaliser là-bas… Poudlard est vraiment un environnement intéressant… »

Les effets de la potion étant terminés, le médicomage se releva et s'approcha du visage de son patient. C'était la partie la plus délicate de son intervention, s'il voulait effacer toute trace du lynchage. Replaçant la mâchoire du jeune homme d'un coup sec, il lui arracha un gémissement inconscient. Il s'activa ensuite pour terminer de soigner le jeune sorcier fragile, sous ses yeux.

Un sort simple de contrôle lui révéla qu'il était désormais hors de danger. Presque tout était revenu à la normale. Excepté au niveau de la tête, où les flux vitaux comme magiques tournaient à une vitesse folle. Ils s'entrechoquaient et provoquaient des étincelles probablement douloureuses pour le patient.

« J'aurais dû mieux suivre les cours d'anatomie magique et de psychomagie ! » pensa le Russe, peu sûr de la raison qui provoquait ce désordre interne.

Il continua à soigner le visage du jeune homme, effaçant les coups un à un. Il passa un peu plus de temps sur les yeux dont l'un arborait un beau coquard. Heureusement, il n'était touché que superficiellement, et si l'ensemble resterait sensible pendant quelques jours, le jeune homme ne perdrait pas la vue pour autant.

Quand tout fut terminé, il constata que le torse du jeune sorcier montait et descendait régulièrement. C'était le signe d'une respiration à nouveau normale, calme. Mais les flux vitaux et magiques du sorcier continuaient à faire des nœuds… Et ça, c'était anormal.

Curieux, le médicomage décida qu'il allait appliquer quelques rudiments de ses souvenirs d'étudiant.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire appel à beaucoup de ses cours jusqu'à maintenant, puisqu'il se servait presque exclusivement de potions quand il exerçait en Russie. Aujourd'hui, il avait utilisé sa magie pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans le but de soigner un patient. Heureusement qu'il lui restait de bon souvenirs : il n'avait pas trop perdu de ses talents.

Bien… Comment pouvait-il entrer dans le corps du jeune homme, déjà ? Ha oui ! Il devait détacher son esprit et le faire pénétrer dans celui du patient, pour tenter de comprendre ses problèmes internes. Comme un observateur fantôme.

Attrapant mentalement un filament composant l'un des flux magiques du jeune garçon, il le suivit tout doucement sans le lâcher. Il avait l'impression de participer à un rodéo. Il arriva rapidement au point de contact qui provoquait le plus de frictions, au niveau de la tête du patient.

Là, on avait l'impression que le flux de magie combattait le flux vital du cerveau : tous les deux se poussaient en gagnant chacun leur tour du terrain sur l'autre. Parfois, ils provoquaient dans leur friction des étincelles réelles qui endommageaient les organes autour d'eux.

Mais heureusement, le jeune homme avait une magie rare : Igor pouvait voir les organes touchés et brûlés être régénérés par des filaments volants de magie qui arrivaient de nulle part, soignaient et repartaient. « C'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'il a survécu à ses infections ces derniers jours… »

Igor se rappela ses cours théoriques… Un sorcier normal possédait des autoroutes de magie, d'où celle-ci ne sortait jamais. Mais la magie des sorciers d'un niveau un peu supérieur pouvait, elle, s'affranchir des règles et voyager dans le corps. Parfois, ça pouvait être un problème, comme ici où elle se tortillait en tous sens…

Pourtant, Igor trouvait la magie du sorcier très paradoxale : les flux principaux n'étaient pas bien épais, et pourtant, elle pouvait s'affranchir de ces autoroutes et se promener dans le corps librement. C'était un cas de figure qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Décidément, il aurait vraiment dû être plus attentif en cours d'Anatomie…

Téméraire, mais surtout curieux, Igor attrapa un des tout petits filaments particulièrement rapides qui passaient parfois devant lui et se laissa porter, fermement accroché. Il voyageait à une vitesse impressionnante…

Il ne reconnut pas son environnement quand le filament s'arrêta brusquement, mais il vit deux autres flux de vie se combattre devant une porte de chair, bloquant tout passage. Ils se sautaient dessus à intervalles réguliers en provoquant également des étincelles. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez ce garçon pour que son corps et sa magie se combattent ainsi avec acharnement partout où je regarde ? »

Ici, les étincelles ne brûlaient pas les organes autour d'elles, contrairement à celles du cerveau, mais elles les glaçaient. Et encore une fois, les organes se régénéraient grâce à des filets de magie qui s'échappaient parfois de la porte de chair, quand celle-ci s'entrouvrait entre deux assauts combatifs.

Soudain, alors que les flux s'éloignaient pour prendre de l'élan et recommencer leur assaut, la porte de chair s'ouvrit un peu plus fort. Le filament auquel était accroché Igor accéléra d'un coup, se précipitant dans l'espace créé. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Igor fut aveuglé par une lumière argentée si forte qu'elle était lui fit mal aux yeux.

Poussant un cri, il sentit son esprit être éjecté du corps du jeune sorcier.

Se tenant la tête entre les mains, le médicomage ne vit pas immédiatement que Draco avait ouvert les yeux et respirait de façon saccadée, les mains crispées sur la poitrine. Et Draco, choqué par son réveil douloureux, ne vit pas tout de suite Igor, plié en deux à côté de lui. Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de comprendre où il était.

Igor reprit ses esprits avant le jeune homme et se redressa. Quand Draco le vit, il eut un premier sursaut effrayé. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance, transformant son sursaut en un mouvement délibéré pour s'asseoir sur le meuble. Un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur. S'il fut surpris de ne plus avoir mal, il n'en montra rien et demanda froidement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Igor Malinovski. Je suis médicomage et je viens de Russie.

Draco fronça les sourcils : un médicomage de Russie ? C'était sans doute l'ami qui devait sauver son parrain.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans une salle de classe de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de vous soigner. Vous vous êtes évanoui dans le couloir… Mais vous posez beaucoup de questions jeune homme, dit Igor avec un sourire léger.

- Je vous prierai de ne pas vous moquer de moi. Je ne vous ai pas agressé, reprit le jeune sorcier encore plus froidement.

Puis, en un éclair, le mot « agressé » fut un déclencheur de souvenirs honteux. Toutes les images de cette fille qui le battait lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut honte de sa faiblesse, de la peur qui l'avait saisi.

Peut-être que ce médicomage n'était pas au courant de la situation ? Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il s'était fait battre, surtout par des Gryffondors et encore moins par des filles. Ces Gryffondors… Pas un soupçon de cervelle et seulement des poings pour s'expliquer !

Sa voix était moins coupante quand il reprit, hésitant.

- Oui, je me souviens… Je me suis évanoui parce que… heu… Je devais avoir vraiment très faim. J'allais justement aux cuisines…

- Hum… Sans doute.

Cette déformation de la vérité était bien trop énorme pour que le médicomage y croie, d'autant plus qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. Mais il ne dit rien. Le jeune élève ne devait pas vouloir avouer ce qui lui était arrivé et il ne le forcerait pas.

Igor aimait cet état d'esprit, la fierté… Oui, le jeune homme était amusant à observer, quand il se dépatouillait pour préserver son honneur et sa fierté.

- En tout cas, vous devriez faire attention à vous, conseilla-t-il. En plus d'avoir faim, vous étiez bien abîmé quand je vous ai trouvé. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise ; vous auriez pu y rester.

Draco laissa un petit silence s'installer. Il réfléchissait à une histoire.

- Oui, je dois apprécier un peu trop les entraînements de Quidditch musclés… Et apprécier trop peu le fait d'aller voir l'infirmière…

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez venir me voir moi, et je vous soignerai après vos entraînements. Je vous conseille quand même de ne pas recommencer trop vite…

- J'y veillerai.

Draco descendit du bureau où il avait été installé. Son mal de tête était toujours là, mais plus diffus. Sans cela, il se serait presque senti… comme neuf. Pour autant, il n'avait rien demandé, et il était un Malfoy : pas question de remercier ce Russe. D'ailleurs, rien ne disait de façon évidente que c'était grâce à lui qu'il se sentait mieux…

Il sortit rapidement de la salle, sans un regard en arrière, et se dirigea presque en courant vers les cuisines. Il priait pour ne plus rencontrer personne dans ces maudits couloirs trop déserts. Il avait bien l'intention de se faire discret, maintenant. Il allait se faire une grosse réserve de nourriture et ne plus sortir des appartements de son parrain jusqu'au retour de ses parents : le docteur ne le verrait plus.

De son côté, Igor se dit qu'il lui faudrait d'abord retrouver lui-même ses appartements, s'il voulait pouvoir y accueillir des élèves en difficulté… Alors il se remit en route.

IMSSIMSSIMLSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSS

Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son chemin quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la directrice.

- Ah, Monsieur Malinovski, justement, je viens de frapper à la porte de vos appartements, mais vous ne me répondiez pas, dit-elle en désignant la porte devant elle.

« Ah, c'est donc ici que je vais loger… Tiens, c'est amusant, je n'aurais pas reconnu ce couloir… »

_-_Je me suis… promené dans les couloirs, lui répondit Igor.

Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était perdu pour ne pas l'inciter à lui faire refaire une visite complète du château.

- Bien. Je vous cherchais pour vous faire rencontrer le professeur Snape. Nous avons réussi à le réveiller, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il le restera. Il dort quasiment tout le temps maintenant…

- Je vous suis.

La directrice le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Igor prit soin de bien retenir le parcours cette fois-ci. Elle écarta des paravents qui cachaient le potionniste, avant de les remettre en place derrière eux. Lorsqu'il fut devant Severus Snape, Igor lui serra sobrement la main.

- Maître Snape. Comment allez-vous ?

- Igor… Ça fait longtemps… dit le professeur de potions en fronçant les sourcils, se perdant une seconde dans ses souvenirs.

Il se souvenait d'un petit garçon apeuré, pleurant sur un petit corps meurtri. Et d'une grande puissance… Il l'avait aidé puis abandonné. Pas qu'il le regrette réellement, parce que sa vie aurait pu être bien pire s'il l'avait emmené en Angleterre avec lui.

Mais il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu répondre au jeune homme talentueux qu'il était devenu et qui s'acharnait à lui écrire. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a huit ans. Igor lui avait envoyé son livre sur des nouvelles théories de guérison, un livre intelligent et remarquable. Il n'avait rien répondu, une fois encore. Et depuis, il n'avait jamais plus reçu de lettres de lui.

Il avait un instant pensé qu'il avait dû mourir, finalement. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide, Igor était venu. Toujours vivant. Sans hésiter.

- Si je t'ai appelé, reprit le potionniste en tutoyant son vis-à-vis, c'est justement parce que je vais mal. J'ai subi plusieurs sorts de magie noire, mais je suis incapable de tous les énumérer, donc de tous les soigner. Tu dois être devenu un expert maintenant, d'après ton dernier envoi. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Igor enchaîna les sorts de contrôle pour évaluer les dégâts. Le cas de maître Snape était autrement plus complexe que celui du jeune sorcier blond. Pour soigner le malade, il aurait besoin de toute sa puissance magique…

Or, là, ses réserves étaient déjà pas mal épuisées. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de puissance, d'ailleurs. C'est ce qu'il expliqua clairement à cet homme qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs années auparavant et qui lui avait appris à se perfectionner en potions curatives.

- Pourtant, mon jeune filleul a réussi à me faire sentir mieux plusieurs fois, glissa Snape. Et il n'est pas très puissant…

- Il faudra me le présenter, alors. Nous pourrons peut-être allier nos talents. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune, dans un peu plus d'une semaine, pour que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Très bien. J'essaierai de tenir jusque là, alors, répondit Snape en refermant les yeux, épuisé.

- Mais pourquoi attendre la pleine lune ? demanda la directrice, intriguée.

- La pleine lune est un moment idéal pour la magie, le point culminant dans la puissance de chaque sorcier. Tout comme elle commande les marées, elle influence les flux magiques dans nos corps. Ça mettra toutes les chances de guérison de mon côté.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir guérir le professeur Snape ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, angoissée.

- Ce sera une très longue opération, mais j'ai bon espoir.

- Monsieur Malinovski ! hurla soudain une voix derrière les paravents.

On entendit ensuite une litanie de marmonnements et de grognements se rapprocher, de plus en plus audibles. Madame Pomfresh lui sauta presque dessus, agressive. Au passage, elle bouscula l'un des paravents qui dévoila une scène très étrange.

Si Snape ne s'était pas rendormi, il aurait peut-être ri devant cette incongruité. Mais la directrice se contenta de plaquer une main devant sa bouche, sidérée. Devant elle, une dizaine de filles de sa maison arboraient des attributs animaux et toutes sortes d'appendices étranges. Elles étaient laides à faire peur.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda la directrice.

- C'est ce Malinovski qui les aurait transformées ! C'est inadmissible ! S'en prendre à de plus jeunes sorciers que soi, sans défense !

Madame Pomfresh avait repris sa litanie, mais plus fort cette fois.

- S'en prendre à des plus faibles, c'est une honte !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, dit Igor froidement.

Les jeunes filles devant lui baissèrent toutes la tête.

- Attendez un peu, Pom-Pom, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Monsieur Malinovski, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?

Elle observait suspicieusement les jeunes filles au regard fuyant.

- Ces jeunes femmes se battaient dans un couloir, exposa Igor. J'ai voulu leur donner une leçon pour éviter qu'elles recommencent.

- Je vois… Les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Vous avez bien fait de sévir. Mais les châtiments corporels sont également interdits. La prochaine fois, prévenez leur professeur principal, ou, dans le doute, venez me voir…

Puis elle chuchota à son intention : « autrement, je n'aurai jamais l'autorisation du conseil d'administration pour vous garder, si vous souhaitez rester ici. »

-Tout ceci est-il réglé ? reprit-elle pour tout le monde.

La plupart des jeunes filles acquiescèrent, honteuses. Elles étaient plutôt contentes de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Car Igor Malinovski n'avait pas précisé qu'elles s'étaient toutes plus ou moins acharnées à la moldue sur Draco Malfoy, seul et sans baguette.

Normalement, la directrice aurait dû les punir bien plus. Surtout si, comme certaines des jeunes filles le soupçonnaient vaguement, elle avait spécifiquement accepté que Draco reste à Poudlard pour le moment.

Seule l'une d'entre elles gardait obstinément la tête baissée, entre colère et rancœur. Quand elle serait guérie, elle se vengerait. Sa cousine décédée le méritait. Alors pour elle, cette histoire était loin d'être terminée.

- Monsieur Malinovski, je vous laisse retourner seul à vos appartements ? Bien. Pom-Pom, je compte sur vous pour remettre toutes ces demoiselles d'aplomb. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à demander à Monsieur Malinovski de rester pour réparer ses bêtises.

Quand la directrice fut sortie, Pomfresh chassa plutôt hargneusement Malinovski de son infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas de lui dans ses pattes et elle jurait qu'elle ne demanderait jamais d'aide à un énergumène comme lui.

Elle, demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Elle se débrouillait seule depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle avait posé sa démission, mais elle n'était pas impotente pour autant ! Et quelle idée aussi de demander à cet homme de devenir le nouvel infirmier de Poudlard ? Un homme qui s'autorisait les châtiments corporels de ce type ne pouvait pas être un bon médicomage, d'après elle.

Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Pomfresh retrouva toute sa lucidité et son efficacité, et elle installa les élèves les plus touchées dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

Au fond, elle n'était ni mauvaise, ni aigrie. C'était surtout que, maintenant que la guerre était terminée, elle ne voulait plus voir les gens se battre et se lancer des sorts autour d'elle. Elle voulait une paix complète et totale.

Alors, forcément, voir l'état de ces filles lui avait fait perdre son sang froid. Elle s'était laissée porter par la colère. Il faut dire que ce Malinovski lui laissait une impression étrange et plutôt désagréable. Elle n'était pas totalement rassurée en sa présence. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Mardi 16 juin, fin de soirée_

Harry et Ginny étaient allongés sur l'herbe, comme à leur habitude. Ginny s'était lancée dans l'éloge de sa maîtrise magique, comme ça lui arrivait parfois depuis la reconstruction de Poudlard. Comme les autres élèves et les professeurs, elle avait promis de ne pas ébruiter l'exploit, comprenant le besoin d'Harry et de certains élèves du cercle de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, en ces temps difficiles de reconstruction. Mais elle restait impressionnée malgré elle par le résultat, se sentant toute petite à côté.

Harry ne lui prêtait qu'une oreille distraite, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'extérioriser ce qui la tracassait. Et l'image du château en cours de réparation l'avait profondément marquée. Comme elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il n'écoutait pas attentivement.

- Et quand tu as redressé la tour… Tout le monde était scotché ! C'était incroyable ! Quelle puissance ! Quel sorcier aurait pu faire ça ? Personne n'aurait pu même l'imaginer ! Tu ne joues vraiment pas dans la même catégorie que nous… Je me demande si tu pourrais faire d'autres choses improbables ? Si ça se trouve, tu pourrais claquer des doigts et obtenir ce que tu veux !

Elle s'interrompit un instant, envisageant diverses possibilités.

- Normalement, reprit-elle d'une voix basse, on ne peut pas faire apparaître de l'or ni d'objets sans les acheter, mais toi… Tu pourrais peut-être nous créer une grande et belle maison ? Ou faire apparaître un coffre à trésor rempli, des tas de vêtements… Peut-être même des bijoux, ajouta-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Harry, qui avait à l'instant un sourire vague sur le visage en observant le ciel sombre de la salle sur demande, se tourna vers elle quand les derniers mots atteignirent son cerveau.

- Est-ce que tu désires tant que ça toutes ces choses ?

Ginny prit un instant de réflexion avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de répondre.

- En fait, pas vraiment. Ou plutôt… Plus maintenant. J'ai souvent eu envie de toutes ces choses et je n'y dirais pas non aujourd'hui, mais… je suis tout de même heureuse d'être née dans ma famille.

Harry acquiesça et se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Et de la lune. A chaque fois qu'il venait dans ce jardin, sa seule demande à lui était une pleine lune, parce que l'astre lointain et discret le fascinait littéralement.

Il sentit vaguement Ginny frissonner à côté de lui mais sans s'apercevoir qu'il faisait trop bon pour qu'elle frissonne de froid. La jeune femme, que la mention de sa famille avait ramenée à Fred, était inquiète. Se pourrait-il qu'un jour, on lui arrache un enfant comme on l'avait fait à sa mère ? Y survivrait-elle ?

Un élan de haine envers les Mangemorts qui lui avaient volé son frère lui échappa.

- Avec ta puissance, tu pourras nous débarrasser de nos ennemis d'un claquement de doigts, n'est-ce pas ? Les Malfoy, par exemple, ils ne servent à rien et passent leur temps à nous blesser ! Ils ont toujours été fiers d'être des Mangemorts et de persécuter les familles qui ne pensaient pas comme eux ! Tu pourrais nous protéger d'eux, non ?

Ginny cherchait à être rassurée, mais Harry ne comprit pas son message. Tournant la tête vers sa fiancée, il fit une moue qui pouvait sembler approbatrice mais qui n'était pas très claire pour elle. Il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce que disait la jeune femme, mais il s'était déjà fâché avec Ron pour la famille Malfoy. Alors il n'allait pas prendre le risque de recommencer avec Ginny.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi la directrice les a tolérés pendant la reconstruction, d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Heureusement, Ron m'a dit qu'ils avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Même si, tu sais quoi ? Il y a un bruit qui court chez les filles comme quoi Draco Malfoy se cacherait à Poudlard… Moi, je pense qu'ils devraient tous les trois pourrir en prison pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait ! Ils méritent un châtiment réel, pas le droit de rester chez eux tranquillement alors que des gens biens sont morts !

Cette fois, Harry réagit et approcha la sorcière de lui. Il était maintenant clair qu'elle pensait à la perte de Fred. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil. Contre son épaule, elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Un peu gauche, Harry ne commenta pas mais lui caressa les cheveux, pour la consoler. Soudain, elle se redressa, à nouveau en colère.

- Ce sont les Malfoy qui devraient être morts ! Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ça !

- Ginny, non ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry dans un sursaut, un peu effaré par la force de sa haine. Je dois un grand service à madame Malfoy, tu sais. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas question que je tue qui que ce soit de toute ma vie.

- Et Voldemort ? lança Ginny, provocante.

- Il s'est donné la mort seul, répondit Harry d'un ton posé. C'était son propre sort, tant pis s'il s'est retourné contre lui. Moi, je refuse de devenir un assassin comme il l'a été.

« Suffisamment de gens sont déjà morts pour moi » pensa-t-il sans le dire.

- Même si on fait du mal à notre famille ? Et si on me fait du mal, à moi ? demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix déçue. Et si quelqu'un en a après nos enfants ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, son inquiétude revenant à plein.

- Ginny… soupira Harry. Ce n'est pas à moi de punir les autres comme je le désire, de décider si quelqu'un doit mourir. Il y a une justice, elle est faite pour ces cas-là. Comme l'a dit Hermione, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. J'en ai déjà fait assez. Maintenant, j'arrête.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, Harry n'ayant pas du tout apaisé ses craintes. Elle se tut et détourna la tête, ne voulant pas laisser voir sa déception. Elle sembla soudain absorbée dans la contemplation d'une fleur nocturne qui ne s'épanouissait que sous les rayons de la lune. Harry préféra ne pas reprendre la conversation. Il avait sans doute blessé sa fiancée, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne son besoin d'être ordinaire et de ne pas avoir des responsabilités démesurées sur les épaules.

Il retourna à sa contemplation du ciel nocturne. La lune brillait faiblement, comme si elle veillait sur le monde qu'elle dominait de toute sa hauteur. Comme si elle veillait sur eux. Il sourit légèrement, envahi par le bien-être. Une telle blancheur paraissait presque surnaturelle dans une nuit aussi noire et il se sentait petit et banal à côté de ça. Il aimait la sensation que ça lui procurait.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ginny, associée à la vision de cette lune, lui rappelèrent Malfoy. Lui aussi avait toujours eu une peau d'une blancheur surnaturelle. Maladive. Un aristocrate dans toute sa splendeur.

Son esprit dériva un peu plus vers le Serpentard.

Si Malfoy était toujours au château, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne s'était montré nulle part, depuis le jour où il l'avait chassé de l'infirmerie… Lui avait simplement cru que l'héritier était parti rejoindre ses parents, confinés dans leur manoir. Mais il s'était apparemment trompé.

S'apercevant soudain qu'encore une fois, il se laissait aller à penser aux Malfoy au lieu de s'occuper de sa fiancée effrayée, Harry se mit une gifle mentale. Il se sentit coupable : sans doute les mots de Ron l'avaient marqué plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Il décida alors de se faire pardonner auprès de Ginny pour ses réponses un peu sèches, quelques instants plus tôt.

Toujours un peu maladroit, malgré leurs nombreux baisers de ces dernières semaines, il s'approcha d'elle. Son mouvement hésitant attira l'attention de Ginny : elle se laissa faire quand il approcha son visage et l'embrassa. Il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Puis, sans cesser son baiser, il la fit basculer sous lui lentement.

Quand ils reprirent leurs souffles, la jeune femme était calmée et attendrie. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

Harry l'observa un instant, appuyé sur un coude.

N'importe qui l'aurait trouvée flamboyante, en cet instant, avec son visage auréolé de cheveux roux. N'importe qui aurait l'envie de la toucher de plus près. Lui se sentait encore trop intimidé, mais… Etait-ce ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant qu'il était normal ?

De sa main libre, il suivit les courbes de son corps, depuis son genou jusqu'à son épaule. Il était complètement inexpérimenté, et malgré l'obscurité, il le voyait bien dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Rien d'agressif, juste une lueur amusée et attendrie. Il s'arrêta, un peu honteux. Probablement un peu vexé, également.

Il allait se redresser quand Ginny saisit sa main pour le retenir. Elle souriait, heureuse et détendue. Depuis leurs fiançailles – depuis plus de deux semaines déjà – c'était la première fois que son petit ami se faisait si « audacieux ». Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter, ces dernières années. Mais elle, elle connaissait son corps. Elle pouvait le guider.

Et il valait mieux qu'elle le rassure, si elle voulait cesser de maudire la timidité de son fiancé chaque soir, seule entre ses draps. Elle avait beau être patiente, depuis des années qu'elle l'attendait, elle avait espéré plus de fougue dans leurs rapprochements. Plus d'audace. Elle le voulait et elle aurait aimé qu'il la désire follement, lui aussi.

Ginny détestait être abandonnée, pire, ignorée. Cela la faisait se sentir mal dans sa peau. L'année précédente, alors qu'il l'avait mise de côté pour partir à la chasse d'elle ne savait quoi, elle avait compris deux choses : il ne fallait pas le brusquer mais il fallait l'inciter à agir pour qu'il se bouge. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait senti fléchir sous ses discrets assauts.

Finalement, leur baiser au Terrier avait été tel qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle prenne l'initiative.

Harry observa donc sa douce guider sa main et la poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Il le caressa doucement, puis s'engagea sur les cuisses fermes. Le tissu de la jupe, sous la robe d'écolière qu'elle avait ouverte à leur arrivée, était doux et léger. La sensation était agréable. Douceur et fermeté.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Ginny qui avait les yeux fermés, avant de s'autoriser à parcourir son corps du regard. Hésitante, sa main parcourut les côtes de la jeune femme quelques secondes avant d'oser se poser sur ses seins.

Il fut surpris de les trouver si… mous. Enfin, ça n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié : moelleux ? Il les caressa quelques instants, curieux de la texture. Mais si cela semblait plaire à Ginny, il fut bien certain d'une chose. Ce n'était pas la partie de son corps qu'il préférait. Il fit une légère grimace et préféra revenir à ses habitudes, en sécurité. Il recommença donc à explorer la bouche chaude de sa future femme.

Les deux seules choses qui changèrent vraiment ce soir là furent d'une part sa main, qu'il avait inconsciemment glissée sous le corps de Ginny pour lui pétrir une fesse, et d'autre part, la sensation grisante de _posséder_ l'autre qui en avait résulté. Un début d'excitation l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait alors rassuré sur sa « normalité ».

Aussi, ce fut avec un mélange de frustration et de contentement que les jeunes gens s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, quand il fut temps pour Ginny de reprendre son portoloin. Ils se quittèrent satisfait de cette soirée qui avait pourtant bien mal commencé.


	10. C2P4 : Souffrances

**Chapitre 2 : Igor Malinovski**

**Partie 4 : Souffrances**

_Vendredi 19 juin, début d'après-midi_

Draco était assis dans le canapé de son parrain et il mâchonnait distraitement un sandwich qu'il s'était fait à la va-vite. C'était bien la seule chose à peu près potable qu'il savait faire seul et sans magie, en cuisine. Heureusement que son parrain avait une belle kitchenette dans son appartement et quelques livres de « cuisine pour les nuls ».

Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il évitait aussi souvent les repas dans la Grande Salle, ces dernières années. Il devait préférer le calme de son « chez-lui ». Et ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de constater que son parrain tentait d'apprendre cet art annexe qu'était la cuisine. Selon Draco, c'était un art parfaitement inutile, quand tant d'elfes de maison étaient à leur service, mais son parrain devait y trouver son compte. Car après tout, la cuisine pouvait s'apparenter aux potions.

Il feuilletait présentement un livre de potions, justement, qu'il avait trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque personnelle de Severus. Mais il était distrait. Il s'amusait plus de la texture douce du livre ancien, dont les pages étaient de vélin. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris devant la bibliothèque : entre les livres de médicomagie et les livres sur les potions de guérison, son parrain aurait pu sembler de prime abord inoffensif… Bien sûr, il avait fait partie des meilleurs Mangemorts et il était donc loin d'être un agneau tendre, mais ses livres auraient vraiment pu tromper les gens sur leur propriétaire.

Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'intimité du potionniste soit d'abord tournée vers les soins plutôt que la destruction. Il avait pourtant entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur Snape, de la bouche de son père. Des histoires à faire frémir les enfants…

Soudain, un grincement de l'autre côté de la porte le fit sursauter : il lâcha son livre, qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il écouta attentivement, sans faire de bruit, le silence qui l'entourait. Devait-il se lever et vérifier si le couloir des cachots était bien vide ?

Non… Pas besoin. Il avait dû rêver, il était trop nerveux : plus aucun son ne provenait du couloir. Et puis, si quelqu'un était bien là, tapi dans l'ombre, il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque d'attirer son attention. Comme il l'avait appris cette année, à ses dépends, il valait parfois mieux rester discret… Un peu calmé, il se rassit plus confortablement et reprit sa lecture.

Pourtant, derrière la porte, quelqu'un d'autre écoutait bien les bruits dans l'appartement, avec un sourire dément. Une jeune femme particulièrement rancunière.

« Je savais bien que tu étais là, petit Malfoy… Tu as eu quelques jours de répit pendant que je me faisais soigner… Et tu as aussi gagné toute une journée le temps que je trouve l'appartement de la vieille chauve-souris… Mais je suis de retour, maintenant… Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser, tous les deux. Reste là, sois bien sage. Je reviendrais ce soir, quand tu ne t'y attendras plus… Et tu recevras le juste châtiment pour ce que tes amis ont fait subir à ma famille. Tu ne méritais pas de vivre aussi longtemps… »

Quand il eut terminé son livre, Draco se releva. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Pourtant, il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir de ces quatre murs qui le protégeaient. Et il refusait également de tenter d'appeler ses parents au Manoir. Même s'il le désirait, parce qu'il avait horreur d'être seul, il savait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée…

Premièrement, la poudre de cheminette, c'était bruyant, et ça pouvait attirer l'attention de gens indésirables.

Deuxièmement, il n'était pas parfaitement sûr que ses parents soient rentrés chez eux : il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis déjà une semaine quand Potter l'avait chassé de l'infirmerie. Parfois, il les secouerait bien en leur disant « Hey ! Réveillez-vous ! Je suis là moi aussi ! ». Mais vraiment, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents, ils étaient loin d'être les pires.

Enfin, troisièmement, s'ils étaient bien au Manoir, ils étaient sûrement surveillés par des Aurors. Or, en appelant, il risquait de se faire repérer et arrêter… Comme le lui avait dit sa mère après son coma, il devrait répondre de ses actes dés qu'il serait rétabli. S'il avait l'air trop en forme et que les surveillants du réseau s'en rendaient compte, il serait sans doute immédiatement emmené à Azkaban… Ou alors devant une cour…

Et il ne le voulait pas, il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à un tribunal. Pas qu'il ait grand-chose à se reprocher : contrairement à certains de ses camarades qui avaient vu là un moyen de grimper les échelons de la reconnaissance, il n'avait jamais pu tuer… Mais il était un Malfoy, et son nom était pour l'instant associé au pire. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas éviter une sentence ferme si ce n'est définitive…

Encore une fois, il se morigéna pour sa tendance à imaginer le pire. C'était bien connu, il suffisait qu'on redoute le pire pour que le pire arrive. Il voulut se vider l'esprit de toute considération personnelle et s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour la troisième fois ce jour-là. Mais il avait beau scruter les tranches pour découvrir un livre encore inconnu, il avait déjà fait le tour des livres de potion de l'armoire qu'il n'avait pas encore lus. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça : plus jeune, il avait beaucoup lu sur ce sujet. Les potions le fascinaient…

Mais n'ayant plus rien à faire, comment tromper son ennui ? Il bailla largement et trouva là la réponse à sa question. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé et s'assoupit. Profondément.

DMBSDMBSDMBSDMBSDMBSDMBSDMBS

_Vendredi 19 juin, 21 h 30_

- Debout, sale Mangemort !

Draco fut saisi à son réveil par la voix qui était justement en train de hanter l'un de ses cauchemars.

- Plus vite que ça !

Le sorcier blond avait toujours eu du mal à émerger du sommeil. C'est pour ça qu'il se forçait toujours à mettre son réveil très tôt et à aller prendre une bonne douche. Quand il partageait son dortoir avec ses camarades, plus jeune, il les entendait toujours râler dans leur barbe. Mais ils n'avaient jamais osé lui faire part de leurs griefs à haute voix.

Là, par contre, il fut bien obligé de se réveiller d'un coup quand son corps, tiré violemment du canapé, rencontra le sol dur. Hagard, il leva les yeux sur son éternel agresseur. Et il trembla instantanément, incapable de se maîtriser. Elle avait la baguette brandie sur lui et lui était toujours démuni.

- Va t'asseoir sur cette chaise ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise qui, normalement, était bien rangée sous la table de la petite salle à manger.

Elle avait dû l'installer au milieu du salon pendant qu'il dormait… Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de sa présence ?

Draco, qui ne s'exécutait pas assez vite aux yeux de son bourreau, reçut un coup de pied dans le flanc et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. La jeune femme, elle, se délecta de ce son. En boitant, le sorcier se dépêcha d'aller s'installer là où on lui avait demandé, et elle lui lança un sort qui le lia étroitement aux barreaux de la chaise et l'empêcha de bouger. Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait : l'essentiel était d'obéir. Obéir pour éviter la douleur.

C'est un comportement dont il avait pris l'habitude, tout au fond de lui, et qui conditionnait encore ses réactions aujourd'hui.

- Petit Malfoy, tu n'es pas si effrayant en fin de compte… As-tu vraiment été un bon Mangemort ? Regarde-toi, tu trembles de tous tes membres, comme c'est triste. Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenue n'est-ce pas ? Ho que oui, tu le sais… Aujourd'hui, je te condamne à la peine de mort, pour avoir été un Mangemort et pour le meurtre de ma jeune cousine. Mais d'abord, nous allons jouer un peu, comme tes amis se sont amusés avec elle.

Et brusquement, elle déchira la chemise du jeune homme. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup trop de force pour une fille. Draco gémit faiblement, tentant de se retenir : le tissu lui avait brûlé la peau au passage.

La jeune fille disparut un instant de son champ de vision et il l'entendit fouiller dans les tiroirs de la kitchenette. Il songea à appeler à l'aide, mais il était conscient qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance d'être entendu. S'il s'était réfugié ici, c'était justement parce qu'il était loin de tout… Par contre, il avait de grandes chances de mettre la folle derrière lui très, mais alors très en colère…

Il pria intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne ; son père, sa mère, McGonagall… Eux, ils sauraient quoi faire, ils agiraient. Peut-être Pomfresh aussi ? Non, elle ne l'aimait pas elle non plus. Une goutte de sueur froide descendit lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait à la fois trop chaud et trop froid. C'était sans doute ça, la panique…

- Je t'ai fait attendre, petit Mangemort ? Mais tu vois, je suis revenue…

Draco ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il vit le long couteau effilé qu'avait ramené son bourreau. Il l'avait remarqué, plus tôt, et il se souvint qu'il avait trouvé drôle un si grand couteau. Il s'était dit avec ironie que son parrain devait ressentir un besoin de compensation et il s'était esclaffé tout seul. L'esprit humain s'attachait à de drôles de détails quand il était confronté à la peur.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Mais pourquoi son parrain avait-il besoin d'une telle lame dans sa cuisine ? Draco persistait à penser que les elfes de maison étaient là pour préparer la nourriture à leur place… S'il suppliait cette folle de l'épargner, le ferait-elle ? Probablement pas. Une petite voix intérieure ajouta « Et en plus, un Malfoy ne supplie pas. » Ses tremblements redoublèrent et il crispa la mâchoire.

- Maintenant, profite bien des derniers instants de ta misérable vie…

Approchant la lame de la peau blanche et parfaite du Serpentard, elle l'entailla délicatement, juste pour faire perler une goutte de sang. De la main gauche du jeune homme, par laquelle elle avait commencé, elle remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, mettant les chairs à vif.

Puis elle recommença avec l'autre main. Draco, qui peu à peu s'était mis la à prier tout haut d'arrêter et de l'épargner, sentait la douleur continue lancer et engourdir son bras gauche à la fois.

Il ne sentait pas les entailles dans sa peau, au début : la lame était trop fine. Mais il sentait la douleur, aiguë, arriver ensuite. Maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher le regard de la lame et qu'il se crispait à chaque contact avec le couteau, anticipant son calvaire, il avait mal sans discontinuer.

- C'est douloureux ? Rassure-toi, je te réserve le meilleur pour la fin…

Quand il vit le regard dément de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'il était perdu. Quand elle passa derrière lui pour continuer sur son dos, il poussa intérieurement un hurlement de détresse et se mit à sangloter, les larmes salées lui brouillant la vue et brûlant un peu plus sa peau nue et meurtrie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alors qu'il était au beau milieu d'un cauchemar Harry Potter se réveilla soudain, le cœur battant et l'esprit alerte. Il était peut-être huit ou neuf heures du soir, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps.

Il venait de rêver qu'il se faisait agresser par une nuée de Mangemorts en liberté, qui lui lançaient des sorts particulièrement douloureux les uns après les autres, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir des visages d'hommes et de femmes qui s'étaient succédé devant lui.

Excepté le dernier peut-être. Vaguement. Un visage féminin qui lui avait fait si peur qu'il en avait hurlé avant même qu'un sort ne l'atteigne. C'était son propre cri qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. A l'instant, il ne saisissait pas les traits précis du visage, mais il supposa que Bellatrix Lestrange revenait le hanter.

Il regarda Ginny, à côté de lui : elle ne bougeait pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'endormaient ensemble dans le petit jardin, dont l'herbe s'était faite plus douce et plus moelleuse que des draps fins. Ginny avait finalement fait craquer ses parents. Il avait été surpris quand elle avait dit qu'elle resterait avec lui ce soir-là. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la laissaient seule avec lui alors qu'ils refusaient depuis plusieurs jours.

- On a trouvé un compromis, avait-elle grimacé en sortant de sous son pull un collier brillant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un collier de chasteté. Beaucoup plus seyant et beaucoup plus sûr que ces ceintures dont on affublait les femmes il y a des siècles.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait exprimé sa désapprobation. Il n'approuvait pas la pratique. En plus, ne lui faisait-on pas suffisamment confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas en toi qu'ils n'ont pas confiance, grogna Ginny, aussi rouge que quand Ron était embarrassé. Ma mère dit que je la porterai jusqu'au mariage, dés que je me retrouverai seule et sans chaperon avec toi. C'est injuste ! Je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons avant, et ils n'avaient jamais fait tout ce foin…

- Eh bien, on a qu'à se marier très vite ! avait-il répliqué pour la soulager.

- Harry ! Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux coutumes sorcières des sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait-elle répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

- En quoi c'est important pour nous ? Je ne suis pas un sang-pur, tu sais…

- Je ne peux pas tout t'apprendre, parce que je ne connais pas le côté masculin des rituels, mais tu devrais te renseigner : il y a des tas de choses à mettre en place avant de pouvoir être mariés. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça avait pris tant de temps avec Bill et Fleur ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un mariage parfait, tu sais…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, alors ?

Elle lui avait seulement expliqué qu'en tant que « sang-pur » dormant avec un homme sans être mariée, elle porterait ce collier familial que seuls ses parents pouvaient mettre et enlever qui garantissait qu'elle garderait sa virginité. Il ne les empêcherait pas de s'embrasser ou de se tenir dans les bras, mais il leur imposerait une limite magique à ne pas franchir.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu tes frères parler de ce genre de contraintes. Et je n'ai pas souvenir de ça pour leurs petites-amies, non plus.

- Ça, c'est parce que je suis le septième enfant. Et la seule fille en plus de ça. Ça implique beaucoup de choses en termes de magie. Il faudra qu'on demande à mes parents, un de ces jours…

La scène s'estompa dans son esprit alors que Ginny se retournait dans son sommeil. Elle dormait vraiment profondément. Avait-il vraiment crié pendant son cauchemar ? Peut-être avait-il seulement rêvé. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas perturber ou effrayer cette jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il s'en voudrait. Elle le fuirait peut-être même…

Il se releva avec difficulté : il s'était empêtré dans la couverture dont ils s'étaient recouverts pour dormir, signe qu'il s'était débattu. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Comme si la salle sur demande l'avait entendu, elle produit une bise assez forte qui le poussa vers la porte. Il résista.

Regardant les étoiles, il songea que si même après sa victoire, il continuait à avoir des cauchemars, il n'en aurait jamais fini avec la guerre… Devait-il aller voir Pomfresh ? Elle s'inquiéterait bien trop. Qui d'autre ? Il pourrait peut-être aller voir Malinovski ? S'il s'y connaissait vraiment en magie noire, il aurait peut-être une solution pour faire disparaître ces mauvais rêves. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de le juger un peu moins superficiellement…

Il lui fallait un genre de remède. Car même si son esprit s'était automatiquement refermé quand la douleur avait été trop intense, et même s'il lui était plus facile de pratiquer ses notions d'occlumencie depuis que Voldemort était mort, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se réveiller toutes les nuits à cause de sa stupide imagination…

Et s'il dormait en compagnie de collègues ou de nouvelles connaissances – bah oui, il pourrait devenir Auror et intégrer une équipe, par exemple – ils risqueraient de le prendre pour un fou. Et il n'en était pas question. Il voulait être normal à la fin ! Etait-ce trop demander ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aurait toujours au moins Ginny auprès de lui, alors il devait tenter de faire quelque chose.

A cet instant, il l'entendit se retourner à nouveau sur le sol. Il revint s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton endormi. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non. Je crois que… J'ai envie d'un câlin…

- Bébé ! lança la jeune fille rousse pour le taquiner, avant de lui ouvrir ses bras.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

DMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIM

Igor se réveilla également perturbé, cette nuit-là. Ce qui l'avait réveillé évoquait en lui quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qu'il avait appris à capter lors de sa dernière année au Palais des Bois… Quelque chose qui butait inlassablement contre son esprit.

Il se leva et enfila un vêtement rapidement, lui qui dormait habituellement nu. Surtout ici où il avait tout le temps beaucoup trop chaud.

Puis, veillant à garder bien ouverte la porte qui était apparue dans son esprit, attentif, il tenta de localiser et de suivre les bruits – des sortes de sanglots douloureux – qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Oui, on avait besoin de lui quelque part. Ca n'était pas des sanglots ordinaires, c'était le reflet d'un sentiment de détresse intense qui l'appelait… Il s'enfonça dans le château, guidé par le son désespéré, jusque dans une partie qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. En tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Bientôt il aperçut, au bas d'une volée de marches de bois, une lueur qui filtrait à travers une porte entrouverte. Il faisait fort sombre dans le couloir. C'était de véritables sanglots qu'il percevait cette fois, et pas seulement le fruit de son imagination. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, qui grincèrent bruyamment sous ses pas.

Draco et son bourreau avaient immédiatement entendu ce grincement. La jeune femme, particulièrement alerte et rapide, attrapa sa baguette délaissée de sa main libre avant de fuir. De son autre main, toujours armée de son couteau, elle avait effectué un large demi-cercle dans le but de trancher la gorge de sa victime. Elle _devait_ l'achever. Il n'était pas question qu'il la dénonce, il valait mieux qu'il meure. On ne la soupçonnerait jamais : elle n'avait volontairement pas blessé le jeune homme à l'aide de sa baguette. Ainsi, elle serait invisible en cas d'enquête… La guerre lui avait appris quelques petites choses…

Mais Draco, sentant le mouvement, avait tourné et baissé la tête instinctivement. Mouvement salvateur, sinon il serait déjà en train d'agoniser… La joue et l'oreille entaillées, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, il ne voyait pas précisément ce qui se passait. Mais il avait compris que quelqu'un venait à son secours.

La jeune Gryffondor ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée. Comme elle s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, le bois percuta la personne qui se trouvait derrière. L'agresseur se précipita dans les escaliers sans se retourner : elle ne reconnut pas Igor Malinovski, et Malinovski ne la reconnut pas. Pour autant, il avait le sentiment que c'était la même jeune femme qu'il avait punie quelques jours plus tôt.

Reprenant ses esprits, le médicomage jugea plus intelligent d'entrer dans la pièce désormais silencieuse pour comprendre la situation, plutôt que de suivre cette fille au comportement suspect, probablement déjà loin.

Quand Draco vit entrer cet homme dans la pièce, il fut à la fois soulagé d'être sauvé et déçu. A vrai dire, il s'était tellement attendu à voir Potter débarquer ces dernières longues minutes, comme le Sauveur Gryffondor qu'il était, qu'il ressentit comme une oppression dans la poitrine en reconnaissant Malinovski. Que plus personne ne s'avise à traiter Potter en héros devant lui à l'avenir, ou foi de Malfoy, il serait reçu ! Igor parvint tant bien que mal à détacher le jeune sorcier : les cordes étaient presque entrées dans sa chair tant il s'était débattu sur la fin.

Draco se sentait fiévreux et nauséeux, il avait l'impression qu'un mouvement trop brusque, une tentative de parler le feraient basculer dans la folie. L'intense soulagement qu'il ressentait n'était pas plus fort que la douleur. Maintenant qu'il était sauvé, il pouvait se laisser basculer dans le noir. Il fallait qu'il dorme… Il était si fatigué…

Quand le médicomage parvint à libérer le jeune homme, il comprit qu'il devrait le transporter. Le sorcier venait de s'évanouir et se serait écroulé au sol, si Malinovski ne l'avait pas retenu. La peau à vif de Draco était devenue si sensible, que ça n'était peut-être pas un mal. Mais il fallait maintenant qu'il agisse vite, très vite. Les tâches de sang au sol n'étaient pas bon signe. Les entrailles du garçon se relâchant non plus, constata-t-il en plissant le nez. Il lança un sort de stabilisation, le plus puissant qu'il avait, pour avoir le temps de transporter le jeune garçon dans ses appartements. Il était sous son aile, maintenant. C'était une affaire personnelle…

En passant le seuil de son salon, Igor songea qu'il allait finir par s'habituer à transporter ses malades comme des jeunes mariées si ça continuait… Puis quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps meurtri qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il avait parfois un humour douteux. Il se demanda ce que ce jeune garçon avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer tant de haine.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, l'homme déposa son fardeau sur le pardessus moiré de son lit. Poudlard avait des fournitures luxueuses pour ses invités, mais c'était mieux. Le sang n'y adhérerait pas comme au coton, attachant ensemble corps et draps et empêchant un travail soigné.

Puis, retirant le sort de stabilisation, il entreprit de guérir le sorcier une deuxième fois en à peine quelques jours.

Si la coupure de la joue à l'oreille pouvait sembler grave, elle était assez simple à soigner. Juste de la chair et des os. Quant au reste, il ne s'agissait que de refermer plaies et coupures. C'était surtout un travail de minutie pour éviter les cicatrices. Il lui faudrait également deux potions d'après son diagnostic : un antidouleur et une potion régénératrice de sang. Et un sommeil paisible. Le jeune homme resterait là cette nuit, pour qu'Igor puisse agir rapidement si besoin.

Quand il eut terminé, il souleva le corps qu'il avait dénudé, retira le dessus de lit souillé et coucha le sorcier dans son lit. Il salirait sans doute les draps, mais il ne saignerait plus. Puis il alla se coucher dans le canapé de son salon. Ca n'était pas très confortable, mais il s'endormit immédiatement, comme une masse.

HPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIM

_Samedi 20 juin, milieu de matinée_

Le lendemain, Igor fut réveillé par quelques légers coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva tant bien que mal, étonné de s'être endormi tout habillé dans son canapé la veille, et alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte, le jeune Potter le salua allégrement.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda le médicomage, surpris par tant de vitalité.

- Heu… Environ 10 heures 30, monsieur.

- Ha bon ? Bon. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Harry se racla la gorge un instant. Il avait pris la décision de tester le médicomage. Ceci serait le premier test, il ne devait donc pas hésiter ni reculer. La baguette dans la poche et la main sur sa baguette, bien qu'il se doute qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à risquer, il lui exposa son problème.

- Oui. Voilà, je fais des cauchemars assez virulents qui me réveillent en pleine nuit, et dont je voudrais me débarrasser définitivement. Auriez-vous quelque chose pour moi ?

- L'infirmière du château ne peut-elle pas vous aider ?

- Hé bien, je suppose qu'elle le pourrait, mais… Vous savez, avant, j'étais connecté à Voldemort, le mage noir. Et c'est ça qui me donnait des cauchemars. Si aujourd'hui je retourne voir l'infirmière et que je lui en parle, j'ai peur de raviver les inquiétudes des gens.

- Mais votre mage noir est bien mort, non ?

- Oui, il l'est. Mais la guerre s'est terminée il y a si peu de temps… J'aimerais juste savoir si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Mmm… Sans doute. Entre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Alors. Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma blouse ?

Pendant que l'infirmier, visiblement peu soucieux de l'ordre, fouillait son salon à la recherche de ses affaires, Harry s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. L'adulte devant lui avait des gestes fluides qui, il devait l'admettre, avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Comme un côté animal qui disait : regarde-moi, je peux être dangereux, qui lui disait de ne pas le prendre à la légère.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que…

Draco, qui venait de surgir hors de la chambre d'Igor enroulé dans un peignoir bien trop grand pour lui, s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Potter et le médicomage.

- Bonjour jeune homme ! l'accueillit Igor, tout sourire. As-tu bien dormi ?

Il était maintenant ravi de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait dormi dans son salon la veille, tout habillé : c'était dû à une bonne action… Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces oublis comme il en avait tant eu dans sa jeunesse, quand il était parfois obligé de tomber dans les excès de l'alcool pour supporter, pour oublier.

- Je… Oui, merci. Je reviendrai plus tard, dit Draco d'une voix aux tons mécaniques, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

De son côté, Harry était on ne peut plus étonné d'avoir vu Draco ici, dans l'appartement d'Igor, dans sa chambre même, et à moitié nu par dessus le marché. Il regarda suspicieusement le médicomage, avec comme une pointe de… colère ? Igor, lui, s'en était retourné à ses recherches. Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé pour un sou.

Harry avait toujours eu une bonne imagination. Mais dans ce cas précis, il en était plutôt mal à l'aise. Malfoy avait-il dormi avec Malinovski ? Jusqu'à quel point ? Etait-ce intime ? C'était… dégoutant. Il se sentait écœuré.

Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ! C'était bien au contraire : si Malfoy voulait virer sa cuti, c'était tant mieux pour le monde sorcier. Il ne risquait pas de se reproduire !

Pour autant, il se sentait étrangement dérangé. Pourquoi ? Seamus avait bien avoué être gay et ça ne l'avait pas gêné plus que ça… Alors quoi ? Il était probablement gêné parce que ça pouvait signifier que les deux s'associaient. Dans quel but ? S'il devait dire qu'il avait fait passer un test au médicomage aujourd'hui, il devrait aussi dire que c'était raté. Malinovski était loin de lui inspirer confiance.

Ceci dit, Harry quitterait probablement l'école bientôt, ça ne serait plus son problème.

Quoi que… Ginny était encore là pour un temps, elle… Il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'elle n'ait aucun souci. Elle était capable de tout au Quidditch et elle devrait sans doute passer quelques séjours à l'infirmerie. Pas question qu'il prenne de risque. Il devait s'assurer que Malinovski était fiable. Le remplacement de Pomfresh était bien trop précipité pour lui. Il n'aimait pas le changement que ça pouvait apporter au Poudlard qu'il connaissait.

- Ah ! Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Igor en se redressant et en coupant Harry dans ses pensées.

Il tendit au jeune homme un flacon rempli de liquide d'un rose bonbon particulièrement suspect. Il devait être écœurant à avaler… Souvent, en potion, le plus appétissant était le plus empoisonné. Et pas qu'en matière de potion, en y repensant.

- Cette potion te donnera de beaux rêves plus puissants que les cauchemars. Ils les recouvrent entièrement. C'est ce que je prescris parfois aux enfants sorciers dans mon pays. Un flacon par mois et tu es définitivement tranquille.

- Merci beaucoup. Si ça marche, où est-ce que je peux m'en procurer d'autres ? Je veux dire, vous partirez probablement dans quelques jours, alors…

- Ça marche, confirma Igor. Si je pars, je te ferai une lettre et tu prendras contact avec un potionniste agréé : ce sont eux les fournisseurs de cette potion, habituellement. Moi, c'est différent. J'ai tendance à tout produire moi-même.

Harry prit le flacon mais resta méfiant : il devait peut-être s'attendre au pire. Après tout, Igor Malinovski était, selon McGonagall, un expert en magie noire. Cependant, il remercia le médicomage et lui serra la main avant de sortir, pour faire bonne mesure. Une fois dans le couloir, il songea soudain que Malinovski n'avait pas confirmé son départ prochain. N'était-il toujours pas décidé ?

Igor referma doucement la porte en s'interrogeant. Pourquoi ressentait-il la nécessité de rester à Poudlard quand il croisait l'un des deux sorciers qui s'étaient affrontés du regard dans son appartement, une minute plus tôt ? Il ressentait comme une espèce de nécessité, mais il ne savait pas à propos de quoi… Mais il savait que le plus souvent, il devait se fier à ses instincts. Ses particularités le lui dictaient.

DMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIM

Igor frappa à la porte de sa chambre et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune sorcier, sur le lit. Celui-ci avait visiblement retrouvé son aplomb et le regardait d'un air supérieur. Seulement, l'effet était un peu atténué par sa tenue : il était toujours emmitouflé dans ce peignoir trop grand. Il était déjà trop grand pour lui-même…

C'était plutôt amusant : le garçon ne se laissait pas démonter.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, sans le brusquer.

Draco eut un tic nerveux à l'œil et sembla honteux le temps d'un battement de paupière. « Oui. » Le silence envahit la pièce quelques instants. Aucun des deux sorciers n'avait bougé. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sans prononcer le moindre mot, contemplant le mur de pierre devant eux. Jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne la parole.

- Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de vous remercier.

- Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Bien.

Le silence revint encore une fois, juste un peu moins tendu. Igor songea qu'il était pénible de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait bien vu que le jeune Potter s'était tendu à la vue de ce garçon, son « protégé ». Il y avait quelque chose dans tout ça, dans toute cette histoire, qui lui échappait et qu'il voulait comprendre.

- Cependant, tu n'as pas été prudent comme je te l'avais demandé, reprit-il. En punition, tu dois me dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu es persécuté… Et nous serons quittes.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers Igor : il continuait à fixer le mur de la chambre, ne souriait pas et ne semblait pas plaisanter. Draco leva un sourcil qui semblait dire « non mais il ne va pas bien celui-là ! »

En même temps… C'était un bon moyen pour lui d'être tranquille. Il était déjà endetté vis à vis de Potter, pas question de revivre la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était content qu'on lui sauve sans cesse la vie, ou s'il en avait assez…

- D'abord, petite précision : je suis un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy n'est pas persécuté, c'est lui qui persécute.

Igor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ah ! La fougue de la jeunesse. Même s'ils étaient parfois ridicules, les jeunes étaient toujours fiers d'appartenir à un clan, comme ce petit-là. Malfoy l'amusait parce qu'il était fragile et refusait de l'admettre. Tant de souvenirs…

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Malfoy ? Original pour un anglais.

Le médicomage ne dit rien de plus : pas d'autre commentaire, pas de question. Il attendait la suite. Draco se sentit étrangement en confiance. En quelque sorte, la dureté de son vis à vis lui évoquait une certaine familiarité.

- Mmm… Moins que mon prénom.

Le médicomage se tourna vers lui et Draco fuit son regard.

- C'est Draco. Comme les dragons. Les gens me détestent à cause de mon nom. Ma famille était du mauvais côté pendant la guerre.

Draco secoua la tête et reprit, d'un ton un peu provoquant.

- Vous savez ? Celui des perdants…

Igor frissonna un instant. Ce sorcier aurait probablement plu à ses anciens camarades.

- Mes parents ont suivi un mage noir un peu fou qui n'aimait que les sang-pur, comme moi. Et moi, j'ai suivi mes parents. Le Lord n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Il nous fasse du mal, vous comprenez ? Et finalement, nous avons perdu.

Draco poussa un soupir résigné. Igor n'aurait pu dire si le jeune homme le regrettait ou s'il était content de cet état de fait. Il était opaque. C'était définitivement sûr, il aurait plu à ses anciens camarades.

- Pourquoi tu les as suivis ?

- Parce que… ce sont mes parents ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton d'évidence. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

- Personne n'est obligé de suivre ses parents. Et il viendra un jour où tu devras t'affranchir, faire les choses par toi-même, vivre loin d'eux ou sans eux… Tu ne crois pas ? C'est ça mûrir.

Draco resta silencieux : ça n'était pas aussi simple. Non, ça ne l'était vraiment pas.

Et puis, mûrir n'était-ce pas aussi assumer ses actes ? Peut-être devait-il être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, finalement. Pour blanchir enfin le nom de sa famille…

- Et pourquoi es-tu ici, aujourd'hui ? demanda le sombre médicomage.

- La directrice me garde au château le temps que les procès contre les Mangemorts – c'était notre nom, à nous les sang-purs qui suivions le Lord – commencent… Et en attendant que je guérisse, surtout. Je ne vais pas très bien, vous l'avez remarqué j'imagine.

Igor eut un sourire intérieur fugace. Lui aussi avait appris à maîtriser son visage et ses émotions, depuis longtemps. Il se permit tout de même une remarque de cet humour douteux qui le prenait parfois.

- Si tu restes au château le temps que tu ailles mieux et que les autres élèves restent aussi, alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Draco grimaça. Il se faisait battre par de simples filles. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était un Malfoy, un homme, l'héritier d'une grande famille et il n'était même pas capable de se défendre. Il était doué en paroles… Il dut admettre qu'il l'était moins quand ça concernait la force physique.

- Peu importe, soupira-t-il. Sans doute n'en ai-je pas pour si longtemps. Les procès devraient bientôt commencer. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis là qu'en attendant…

- En attendant… Tu es toujours innocent, non ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait, ajouta Igor en voyant le jeune homme opiner du chef. Alors garde la tête haute, sois digne et fier : je ne suis pas sûr que ton agresseur de cette nuit vaille mieux que toi… Ne te gâche pas la vie tout seul.

Réconforté et se sentant en confiance, Draco prit un air boudeur pour marmonner mi-joueur mi-sérieux : « Tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sont dignes et fiers. Et puis d'abord, c'est pas moi qui me gâche la vie, ce sont les autres… » Igor sourit imperceptiblement, à nouveau, et se leva.

- Tu es guéri, mais tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour effacer les dernières traces de sang. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller te trouver un uniforme propre. Ensuite, tu pourras partir. Il sera sans doute déjà l'heure du repas.

En voyant Draco jeter quelques coups d'œil craintifs vers les recoins de la pièce, il ajouta :

- N'aie crainte, personne ne peut entrer ici sans mon autorisation, ni forcer ma porte sans que j'en sois informé. J'y ai veillé dès mon arrivée.

Draco releva la tête, plein de morgue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lui tournant le dos. « Pour votre gouverne, un Malfoy ne sait pas ce qu'est la peur », gronda-t-il. Avant de se retourner et de sourire d'un air presque malicieux.

Igor rit puis sortit de la chambre en sifflotant un air russe, et, curieusement, le jeune sorcier se sentit apaisé.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 20 juin, midi_

Draco tentait de se décrisper sous le jet d'eau chaude. S'il n'y parvenait pas entièrement, il se sentait mieux. D'abord stressé par Voldemort, puis par Potter, et enfin par ces tarées de Gryffondors, il pouvait dire qu'il appréciait la main secourable d'Igor. Il n'avait eu aucun répit jusqu'ici.

Ici, dans les appartements du médicomage, il se sentait vraiment protégé. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été malin : il avait laissé les appartements de Severus sans protection. Il aurait au moins dû installer quelques sorts pour se protéger. Comme quand il était au manoir. Il aurait pu se cogner la tête contre le mur carrelé pour sa bêtise.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'abimer son visage, qui en voyait déjà des vertes et des pas mûres ces derniers temps.

Il se demanda si ça ne valait pas le coup de rester ici, protégé un peu du monde. Personne ne venait à son secours. Ses parents l'avaient oublié, Pomfresh ne voulait pas de lui, McGonagall semblait avoir oublié sa présence, son parrain était mal en point… Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Devait-il rester caché en attendant que les Aurors viennent le chercher ?

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. C'était apparemment la meilleure façon de se mettre en danger. Il lui faudrait se montrer, pour être mieux protégé. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné au milieu des vainqueurs – bon, ils étaient peut-être arrêtés et placés à Azkaban, mais Draco n'aimait pas cette idée – et il allait donc devoir se montrer rusé, pour échapper au lynchage collectif.

Soudain, Igor frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et le jeune sorcier sursauta. Le médicomage annonça :

- Je laisse tes vêtements sur le lit. Je les ai empruntés à la nurse Pomfresh ; elle en a plusieurs au cas où. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans le salon.

Draco l'entendit s'éloigner de la porte et il coupa le jet d'eau. Il avait terminé, de toute façon.

Les vêtements que Malinovski lui avait trouvés lui allaient très bien, même s'ils portaient l'écusson de Serdaigle. Ceci dit, il n'était pas choqué : il préférait cela à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor.

Il était loin d'être bête. Si l'ambition ne l'avait pas emporté sur le reste, à l'époque de la Répartition, il était sûr qu'il se serait senti bien chez les aigles… Et sa vie aurait été vraiment très différente… Vraiment ? Bah, on ne pouvait plus savoir. Ce qui était passé ne pouvait être changé.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Igor était bien là, assis comme s'il l'attendait.

- Tu devrais aller manger maintenant, et me laisser la place de prendre une douche, moi aussi.

Draco ne dit rien et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita une seconde avant d'opter pour la Grande Salle. Il devait montrer qu'il était un Malfoy, puissant et tout et tout. Et ce n'était pas comme si son agresseur pouvait encore lui sauter dessus, au milieu de tout le monde. Et puis, il avait un peu faim aussi.

Quand il franchit les portes du réfectoire, ce midi-là, il eut l'impression de se heurter à un mur d'hostilité. Le silence l'avait accompagné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie, seul, à la table des Serpentards. S'il avait gardé la tête haute, il avait également adopté un regard fuyant, fixé sur l'horizon.

On aurait pu croire qu'il méprisait tout le monde, tant mieux pour sa réputation, mais il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait seulement peur de croiser un regard. Le regard. Avec cette fameuse étincelle de haine et de folie et avec ce tic nerveux qui affolaient son cœur.

Son agresseur de la veille, qui était restée pétrifiée en le voyant entrer, était encore au niveau des grandes portes de la salle : la vue de Draco vivant l'avait clouée au sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : « Mais, je croyais qu'il était mort. »

- Pardon, mademoiselle, je voudrais entrer.

S'écartant dans un premier temps du passage pour laisser passer Igor Malinovski, elle se décida à entrer à sa suite et gagna sa table. Assise face à Malfoy, elle lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil menaçants, mais il ne semblait pas la voir, et elle n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas à attirer l'attention. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que deux paires d'yeux scrutaient attentivement ses mouvements, son attitude.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 20 juin, un peu avant 11 heures_

- Hé bien, monsieur Potter, d'après mes analyses il s'agit bien là d'une potion de doux rêves. Mais je n'en avais jamais vue d'aussi concentrée. Vous pourriez tenir au moins trois semaines sans cauchemar, avec ça.

- Un mois d'après mon fournisseur. Je voulais juste être sûr de ses effets avant de la goûter…

- Je ne suis pas capable de vous donner ses effets précis, monsieur Potter. On utilise assez peu cette potion ici. Le ministère a décrété qu'elle était dangereuse il y a longtemps : ils ont prétexté l'accoutumance. Comment vous l'êtes-vous procurée ?

- Si c'est illégal, la personne qui me l'a donnée ne risque-t-elle pas des ennuis ?

- Probablement. Mais je ne la dénoncerai pas. Voyez-vous, la potion de doux rêves a des effets d'accoutumance mais ils sont moins forts que ceux de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, d'après moi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- La potion de sommeil sans rêves agit directement au niveau de votre cerveau et inhibe son bon fonctionnement pour vous éviter des images, qu'elles soient douces ou douloureuses. La potion de doux rêves n'agit pas sur le cerveau. Ses effets d'accoutumance se situent au niveau de vos nerfs : elle détend tout votre corps, ce qui vous plonge dans un sommeil profond et incite plutôt les beaux rêves que les cauchemars. Elle s'active dés que vous vous mettez en mode sommeil.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle été interdite alors ?

- La potion de sommeil sans rêve peut endommager le cerveau, mais si quelqu'un vous agresse dans votre sommeil, votre subconscient – ou vos nerfs si l'on vous touche – peut vous réveiller. La potion de doux rêves relâche tellement votre corps que quelqu'un pourrait vous blesser voire vous tuer sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

- C'est vraiment possible, ça ?

- Oui, bien sûr. L'ancien ministre Jarvis Jacobson et sa femme ont été assassinés de cette manière, il y a longtemps. En entendant des bruits de lutte dans le couloir, madame Jacobson avait voulu donner l'alerte et fuir avec son mari, mais elle n'est jamais parvenue à le réveiller. Ce fut fatal. C'est la raison officieuse pour laquelle cette potion a été interdite par la commission magique sur la médicomagie.

- Ho ! Ca n'est pas une bonne idée alors… grimaça Harry, refroidi.

- Hé bien… Si vous êtes sûr d'être en sécurité pendant que vous dormez, ça peut être plus intéressant que les potions de sommeil sans rêve. Ceci dit, il est de mon devoir de vous informer quand même que les effets d'accoutumance existent et que vous pourrez au bout d'un moment ne plus vous en passer, ou qu'elle pourrait même ne plus avoir d'effet si vous en prenez trop régulièrement… Surtout quand la potion est aussi concentrée que celle que vous avez : je n'ai aucune idée des effets précis qu'elle pourrait avoir sur vous.

- Bien. Je crois que je ne vais pas la boire tout de suite…

- Et vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous l'a procurée ? Bien diluée, cette potion pourrait être extrêmement bénéfique pour certains patients de Poudlard ou de Sainte Mangouste…

- Vous êtes sûre que ça pourrait être bénéfique ? C'est Igor Malinovski.

- Lui ? se renfrogna l'infirmière.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de continuer.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de la boire immédiatement, dans ce cas. Laissez m'en un peu et je vais l'analyser plus précisément, pour voir si les effets penchent plus du bon ou du mauvais côté. En attendant, je pense que je saurai me débrouiller seule avec les patients qui me restent…

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec les réponses qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait bien fait d'aller voir Pomfresh. Il n'avait pas forcément envie que le médicomage ait des ennuis, surtout si sa solution fonctionnait, mais il pouvait toujours se servir de cette potion comme preuve s'il devait un jour constater que Malinovski était un danger.

Après tout, il faisait des potions décrétées illégales… même si c'était seulement en Angleterre.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle – le repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer – il croisa le médicomage et stoppa net. Il lui jeta un regard noir, même si Malinovski ne vit rien. L'homme sifflotait gaiement. Harry l'observa entrer dans l'infirmerie et songea que, puisque les choses ayant un air innocent pouvaient se révéler très dangereuses, il garderait Malinovski à l'œil. Surtout s'il fricotait avec Malfoy.

En grimaçant, Harry reprit sa route. Comment pouvait-on trouver du charme à Malfoy ? En étant objectif, il pouvait considérer que le sorcier avait un genre, un certain charme physique. Mais honnêtement, il était trop petit, trop maigre, trop blanc. Trop blond aussi. Harry se souvenait bien de Dudley qui aimait se moquer de la stupidité des blondes avec ses blagues idiotes. Mais Harry en avait autant à dire sur les blonds, parfois.

Et puis, franchement, il avait un caractère épouvantable ! Frimeur et prétentieux, pédant, sournois et malveillant, agressif… Et tant d'autres choses aussi. En soupirant, Harry conclut que Malfoy était juste un gosse pourri gâté qui se croyait intelligent et qui se ramassait des filles grâce à son nom et son argent. Enfin, avant. Maintenant, les choses seraient moins faciles.

Heureusement, pensa-t-il en s'installant avec ses deux amis à la table Gryffondor, certaines personnes étaient plus intelligentes que ça. Aucune des filles de sa maison n'était – à sa connaissance – tombée sous le charme artificiel et fourbe du Serpentard.

Les filles de Serpentard, par contre… Presque toutes l'avaient fait grincer des dents, un jour ou un autre, en adulant son ennemi. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était une haine physique qui lui brûlait l'estomac et lui retournait les entrailles. Il avait toujours eu du mal à entendre les louanges qui valorisaient Malfoy. Il le détestait probablement du fond de ses tripes.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ? demanda Neville à Ron.

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées, le cœur battant, en pensant que Neville s'adressait à lui.

- Tu arrives vraiment à t'en sortir ?

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça ! protesta Hermione.

- Tu sais Neville, reprit Ron, j'ai peut-être une chance de passer des épreuves test pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch cette année.

Harry écarquilla les yeux : aux dernières nouvelles, Ron voulait devenir Auror, comme lui. Qu'avait-il loupé ?

- Mais pour ça, continua le sorcier roux, je dois avoir fini mes examens. Même si je ne vise pas le niveau d'Hermione, loin de là – désolé ma chérie – je suis sûr d'avoir le minimum attendu en travaillant avec elle.

- Tu avais dit que tu voulais devenir Auror ! s'exclama Seamus, juste à côté.

Harry ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, content que quelqu'un ait fait la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Oui, mais môsieur Weasley ne veut pas prendre le risque de travailler pour le ministère, répondit Hermione, un peu agacée.

- Chérie, on en a parlé un million de fois… Je veux tenter de suivre mon rêve, comme toi tu as décidé de suivre le tien. Et je ne te le reproche pas !

- Peut-être que tu ne me le reproches pas, mais tu ne veux pas venir travailler au ministère avec moi… bouda Hermione, sous le regard incrédule de quelques camarades de maison.

Harry de son côté sourit. Hermione se rattachait peut-être avec une force étrange à ses études depuis que la guerre était finie, et elle était probablement l'une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération, mais elle pouvait encore avoir des réactions de gamin, parfois.

- Ma chérie, comprend-moi, reprit Ron avec une douceur surprenante : si tu entres au ministère, tu deviendras rapidement la nouvelle ministre du monde sorcier. Je ne veux pas obéir aux ordres de ma future femme en dehors de notre vie de couple.

Hermione rougit de plaisir, à la fois pour le compliment et pour l'évocation de leur avenir. Ron n'en parlait jamais, mais apparemment il envisageait réellement de passer sa vie avec elle. Elle avait tellement peur de n'être qu'une passade… Tellement peur que lui aussi lui tourne le dos après… Après…

Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

- Il n'empêche, reprit Seamus, rattraper une année en deux mois, ça doit être horrible !

- Tu sais, reprit Hermione, on n'est pas totalement en retard par rapport à ceux qui ont suivi la septième année ici. Avec les perturbations de la guerre et les persécutions des Carrow, je doute que tout le monde ait pu travailler comme il le fallait pour obtenir le diplôme…

- Tu crois qu'ils vont baisser le niveau alors ? Au ministère je veux dire…

- Non, répondit Hermione sûre d'elle. Ceux qui tentent de passer cette année, tant mieux, ceux qui n'y arrivent pas, tant pis. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de baisser le niveau : vu le faible nombre de septième année qui a décidé de rester pendant les vacances, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ceux qui restent sont ceux qui sont un minimum sûrs d'eux, ceux qui ont suivi le programme habituel en lisant pour rattraper ce qu'il manquait en cours, ou ceux qui profitent de ces deux mois pour réviser de manière intensive… Bref, ceux qui sont susceptibles de réussir. Et comme ils ont déjà prévu de doubler les effectifs pour la septième année l'an prochain, ils ne seraient pas pris de court même si tout le monde ratait ses examens. Alors je le répète, ça ne sert à rien de baisser le niveau des ASPICS.

Seamus râla. Pour lui, c'était dommage qu'en ayant participé à la bataille d'aussi près, ils ne soient pas remerciés en ayant des examens simplifiés. Les autres se turent en songeant qu'il leur restait encore pas mal de boulot, finalement…

- Quand as-tu décidé de changer de voie ? demanda soudain Harry, réellement curieux.

Lui-même se posait tellement de questions sur sa future carrière… Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Je pensais que Ginny t'en avait parlé : j'ai choisi de tenter ma chance il y a une semaine. Il y avait une affiche de recrutement à Pré-au-lard. J'y ai réfléchi et je crois que c'est une bonne opportunité pour moi. Avec toutes les équipes nationales qui veulent trouver le nouveau Krum, cette année…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, glissa Harry.

- C'est assez simple, développa Ron. Chaque équipe court après de nouveaux joueurs pour tenter de les faire sélectionner en équipe nationale. C'est le meilleur moyen pour elles de se faire de la pub. Elles veulent être à nouveau compétitives sur le plan international pour attirer à nouveau de grands joueurs étrangers dans le championnat.

- En plus, c'est normalement l'année de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… réalisa Seamus.

- Exactement, appuya Ron. Elles sont d'autant plus pressées de trouver du sang neuf.

- Je ne sais pas encore si elle va être organisée… les interrompit Hermione. La Coupe, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle alors que les garçons la regardaient d'un air ahuri. Normalement, leur expliqua-t-elle, en tant que dernier pays organisateur, l'Angleterre est censée faire le choix du prochain pays organisateur et mettre en place un relais pour l'aider à s'organiser. Mais je doute que le ministère ait vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment…

- Ça n'empêchera pas les autres pays de s'organiser, même sans nous. Non ? glissa Seamus en fan de Quidditch plein d'espoir.

- Certes, admit Hermione après un temps de réflexion. C'est possible. Quoi qu'il en soit… Puisque l'Angleterre a une mauvaise image à l'étranger à cause de la guerre, il y a de grandes chances pour que l'équipe nationale se démène pour gagner la Coupe et redorer le blason du pays… Pour retrouver notre attrait. Du coup, je peux comprendre que les équipes du championnat s'activent, effectivement…

- Je pense surtout que j'ai ma chance, dit Ron à Harry, bien loin de toutes ces considérations politiques. Les équipes ont décidé de ne pas baisser les bras, parce que c'est ça le sport, et ils vont avoir besoin de sang neuf. Avec les joueurs qui ont fui à l'étranger, et parce qu'il y a malheureusement eu des pertes dans certaines équipes, je pense qu'il y a une place pour moi.

- Bien sûr ! Je sais qui tu y arriveras, affirma Harry avec conviction.

- Merci vieux, dit Ron avec un sourire, avant de retourner à son assiette.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama soudain une voix féminine, à la gauche d'Harry. Il ose revenir ?

Harry se retourna vers les grandes portes, curieux, et vit Malfoy entrer dans toute sa splendeur d'antan. Il le vit lever la tête, hautain, et ignorer tout le monde au passage avant d'aller s'installer seul à la table Serpentard. Il y eu un gros silence avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

Harry repartit dans ses pensées de la matinée : comment pouvait-on apprécier ce type ? C'était une caricature de sang pur, d'après lui. Il correspondait à tous les clichés de l'aristocrate guindé.

Le sorcier observa les gens autour de lui : certains élèves de Serdaigle regardaient le sorcier blond avec étonnement, d'autres méchamment… Luna lui avait adressé un regard perçant avant de retourner à son assiette, mais Harry n'aurait pas su dire quel était son sentiment.

Son regard glissa brièvement sur la silhouette de Malinovski qui venait de rentrer et s'arrêta sur ses camarades de maison. Les Gryffondors ignoraient ostensiblement le blond… Harry sourit légèrement, rassuré : beaucoup pensaient sans doute comme lui. Bah ! Il devait se calmer. Les histoires de Mangemorts n'étaient plus ses affaires maintenant.

Et il aurait été stupide de sa part de recommencer une guerre avec les Serpentards, alors qu'il avait promis au directeur Phineas Nigellus Black de tout faire pour redorer un peu la réputation de cette maison… Malfoy verrait bien à son procès qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi fier. Quelque part, Harry songea même qu'il était content de ne pas avoir pu faire plus : il fallait que les gens comprennent qu'on ne pouvait pas tout faire, même avec un nom et de l'argent. Un jour, il fallait payer.

Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'une des filles de sa maison, qui venait juste de s'installer, ne détachait pas son regard de Malfoy.

Même assise devant son assiette et interpellée parfois par ses camarades, elle gardait les yeux braqués sur lui.

Harry trouva ça louche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait à Malfoy pour le fixer de cette manière intense ? Ça le mit en rogne. Quand il vit son ennemi d'enfance se lever, rapidement suivi par Malinovski, il se décida à lui dire deux mots et voulut sortir de table à son tour. Il fut juste retenu quelques minutes par Ginny qui l'invita au Terrier, à la demande de ses parents. Puis il sortit.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Samedi 20 juin, début d'après-midi_

- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans l'appartement, et je ne peux pas rester non plus. La directrice tient à me faire visiter Pré-au-Bacon pour m'inciter à rester au château.

- C'est Pré-au-lard, corrigea Draco machinalement.

On aurait pu croire que son visage était vide d'émotion, mais en observant mieux, on percevait le regard d'un animal traqué. Il reprit, moins assuré.

- Mais vous n'avez pas senti l'hostilité ? Même au milieu de tout ce monde je ne suis pas… rassuré, finit-il d'une petite voix.

- Je crois, moi, que c'est le mieux pour toi. A quoi ça te servirait de rester caché ?

- Je veux juste un endroit au calme, en sécurité. Je vous promets de ne rien déranger.

Igor eut un instant un rire rauque et se détourna. En le sentant sur le point de partir, Draco lui attrapa le bras et se rapprocha. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Malinovski tourna le visage vers son protégé.

- Tu peux difficilement déranger plus que je ne le fais, petit. Là n'est pas le problème.

- Je ne suis pas petit, corrigea à nouveau Draco. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous gène ? demanda-t-il en regardant impassiblement Igor dégager doucement son bras.

- Je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons jeune Malfoy. Je m'en vais et je veux que tu te mêles aux autres, dit-il en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers le bureau de McGonagall sans un mot de plus.

Draco tapa du pied sur le sol avant de se rendre compte que sa magie venait de réagir à la présence de Potter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Ha ! Bien sûr… Si Potter ne voulait pas être vu, sa magie ne l'aurait pas prévenu… Et que voulait le balafré maintenant ?

De son côté, Harry se demandait pourquoi le médicomage et Malfoy semblaient si proches. Quand il était arrivé dans le couloir, une seconde plus tôt, il avait vu Malfoy agrippé à Igor en lui demandant ce qui pouvait le gêner. « Je ne suis pas petit. » Voulait-il dire qu'il était assez vieux pour que les deux fassent… des choses ? Et pourquoi Igor voulait-il que Malfoy se mêle aux autres ? Que manigançait-il ?

C'était là qu'il avait voulu que Malfoy se détourne et le remarque, lui. C'était bizarre. Et maintenant, il était bien embêté devant les yeux gris qui le fixaient avec colère. Il aurait voulu ne pas être là mais il refusait de partir le premier : il aurait eu l'air trop lâche. Il décida que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de Malfoy était de le blesser. Et comme il venait apparemment d'essuyer un refus…

- Dégage de là la fouine. Tu as entendu Malinovski ? Il ne veut pas de toi ! Alors évite de trainer dans les parages, dit-il plutôt hargneusement.

- Lâche-moi un peu Potter, tu n'as rien à me dire !

- Et toi, arrête tes grands airs et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Et Harry, agacé alors qu'il avait attaqué le premier, reprit sa route. Draco fut bientôt seul devant la porte du médicomage. Il était en pleine lutte contre sa magie, qui voulait absolument lui faire quitter ce couloir. Il en avait marre : il venait de se trouver un coin à peu près tranquille, avec quelqu'un qui ne lui en voulait pas pour son passé de Mangemort, et Potter venait de lui prendre. Et comment ferait-il, maintenant, s'il n'avait plus le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie ni dans les appartements de Malinovski ? Comment pourrait-il se guérir s'il se faisait encore agresser ?

Son crâne ressemblait à un champ où s'ébattaient des hippogriffes… Bientôt, il ne fut plus capable de résister et dut se résigner à faire une croix sur ses visites au Russe. Pour soulager un peu ses maux, il partit se promener dans le parc. En fait, ça lui fit tellement de bien de s'éloigner de Poudlard, qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure quand il se décida à rentrer au château. Il était temps de toute façon : son sentiment de détente avait été remplacé un instant par le fameux sentiment d'angoisse qui l'étreignait trop souvent ces temps-ci.

Mais quand il passa les grandes portes, ce fut comme si revenir en ces murs avait ranimé toute la douleur qui avait disparu pendant sa promenade. Suffocant presque, les mains pressées sur ses tempes en espérant atténuer la douleur, Draco se traîna jusqu'au couloir de l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait plus être trop près des appartements d'Igor, alors il devait se rabattre sur le dragon soignant.

Potter avait été suffisamment précis, quand il l'avait chassé de l'infirmerie, en disant qu'il ne voulait plus le voir « ici à Poudlard ». Aussi, avec quelques arguments retors, Draco pouvait limiter le « ici » à la pièce de l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait par contre pas limiter précisément « les parages » de l'appartement de Malinovski : solution impossible pour soulager ses maux donc. Sa seule chance d'atténuer ses douleurs était donc d'atteindre la porte de l'infirmière et lui demander une potion. Et sa magie _devait_ l'accepter. Parce qu'après tout, il ne désobéissait pas vraiment à Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, sa lutte contre lui-même était difficile. Quand il eut atteint le milieu du chemin, il se retrouva à quatre pattes. Mais il força son corps à continuer parce que quoi qu'il arrive, sans potion anti-douleur, il ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit. Et il était épuisé. Il finit le mètre restant en rampant. Arrivé devant la porte, il donna deux coups le plus fort qu'il put. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose.

Plus loin, quand Harry passa devant ce couloir et qu'il vit Malfoy couché sur le dos, crispé et probablement plus pâle que jamais, il eut un sursaut de culpabilité pour l'avoir chassé de l'infirmerie plus d'une semaine avant. Il allait l'aider quand il vit Pomfresh ouvrir sa porte. Alors il repartit, plus léger, convaincu que l'infirmière ferait ce qu'il faudrait. Il songea que la fois suivante, il essaierait d'être moins incisif envers l'héritier blond. Même si, après tout, c'était juste Malfoy. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était en danger, entre les murs du château.

Draco ne vit ni ne sentit Potter passer et fut soulagé quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Pomfresh voulut le faire entrer, mais il parvint à lui dire non. Il avait seulement besoin d'une potion antidouleur et il partirait. Pomfresh lança un rapide sort de diagnostic pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne vit rien à part une tension extrêmement élevée, sans doute due à la douleur.

Elle alla chercher la potion, la donna au jeune sorcier qu'elle aida à boire en le soutenant et elle sentit son dos se détendre immédiatement. Il la remercia, obligea son visage à redevenir placide et se releva. Il allait bien mieux, même s'il avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un endroit où dormir.

L'infirmerie et les appartements du médicomage lui étaient interdits… L'appartement de son parrain n'était plus une cache sûre… Les dortoirs des Serpentard étaient donc la dernière solution, même s'il n'avait pas voulu y retourner depuis la victoire de Potter. Il appréhendait ces lieux, lugubres quand ils étaient vides de toute présence…

Quand l'infirmière le vit se relever et partir en direction des cachots, elle referma la porte. Il l'avait remerciée, c'est qu'il allait réellement mal avant la potion. Autrement, il se plaignait de son incompétence. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas été très professionnelle en ignorant son départ de l'infirmerie, la fois dernière. Il ne faisait peut-être pas toujours semblant. Il n'avait pas l'air malade, son sort de diagnostic lui ayant confirmé cette impression, mais la souffrance du sorcier était réelle. On ne pouvait feindre une telle tension, une crispation aussi intense.

Elle se dit que le lendemain, elle pourrait au moins lui faire porter deux ou trois potions d'antidouleur par les elfes, pour les jours à venir.

Elle ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point il en aurait besoin.

Elle retourna se coucher et frissonna dans son lit. Elle venait d'entendre le hurlement satisfait d'un loup au-dehors. Et ça n'était jamais bon, quand les loups s'approchaient autant de Poudlard...


	11. C2P5 : La pleine Lune

**Chapitre 2 : Igor Malinovski**

**Partie 5 : La pleine lune**

_Dimanche 21 juin, début de matinée_

Le lendemain, Draco remonta dans le Hall en frissonnant. Les grandes portes étaient ouvertes et le vent avait tendance à s'engouffrer dans les escaliers et les couloirs des cachots. Il aperçut dehors un groupe – probablement des professeurs – discuter avec animation. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Comme la veille, un silence hostile l'accueillit et le cloua quelques secondes sur le seuil, mais il dura moins longtemps. Aussi il s'obligea à avancer. Il se raidit juste un instant, quand il entendit derrière lui des grands pas pressés. Il eut peur que les pas – qui se dirigeaient vraiment vers lui – traduisent le désir de quelqu'un de l'agresser une fois de plus. Cependant, il s'obligea à continuer.

Ses épaules se décrispèrent très légèrement quand il reconnut la voix un peu rude d'Igor Malinovski lui glisser quelques mots au passage.

- Continue à résister et tu trouveras de l'aide même sans le demander.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque le médicomage, aux jambes longues, était déjà devant la table des professeurs pour s'installer. Draco se contenta donc de lui jeter un des regards sceptiques et hautains qu'il avait piqués à son parrain, le sourcil levé.

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, comme la veille, en réprimant ses envies de bailler. S'il voulait commencer à redorer le blason de sa maison, il devait rester parfait en toutes circonstances. Il fallait donc qu'il se réveille. Il se servit un petit bol de café auquel il ajouta du lait, pour atténuer son amertume. Et quelques uns de ses effets. Par exemple, le café avait le fâcheux inconvénient de faire jaunir les dents. Et il n'était pas question que ça lui arrive, à lui.

Il avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait : très chaud et un peu de lait. Il se sentit réconforté, même s'il était encore un peu endormi. Contrairement à toutes les autres nuits qu'il avait passées ces derniers temps, il avait dormi plutôt paisiblement. Curieusement, il ne s'était pas senti en danger. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il dormait dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ?

Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était senti à l'aise en entrant dans la sombre salle commune. Cela l'avait obligé à penser à tous ceux de sa génération. Ils n'étaient pas réellement ses amis, mais ils faisaient partie du décor de sa vie. Sans eux, aujourd'hui, il se sentait presque vieux, comme s'il était le dernier survivant, comme si une partie de son identité lui avait été retirée. Et les chambres en enfilade étaient tellement… vides. Il avait eu la sensation d'être seul au monde.

Encore une fois, pendant la soirée, il avait eu en tête des images d'embrassades passionnées entre Potter et la teigne rousse. Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-on apprécier des baisers aussi mouillés ? Ça l'avait fichu en rogne pour la soirée. Mais, sans doute grâce à la potion de Pomfresh, il n'en avait pas souffert cette fois.

Ça lui avait même rappelé des leçons avec son parrain sur « comment endurer la souffrance de l'esprit ». Quand il était petit, le potionniste s'était souvent occupé de lui. Severus Snape était très loin de la figure paternelle idéale. Il était exigent, sévère, grincheux. Et, honnêtement, quand il n'y avait pas de Gryffondor dans les parages qui risquait de les voir, il pouvait être profondément injuste avec lui aussi.

Mais il tenait sincèrement à lui et tentait de lui procurer un certain bien-être émotionnel, d'être l'adulte sur qui on pouvait compter. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas tendres, cette réputation n'était pas usurpée : le bien-être personnel passait avant le reste. Mais les cadres de la famille et de l'amitié pouvaient parfois dépasser cela, et il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un Serpentard pour en épauler un autre en cas de coup dur. Parce qu'il avait les mots blessants pour redonner un coup de fouet à l'orgueil et pour faire réagir.

Draco n'était pas le plus chanceux des sangs-purs…

Sa famille était certes crainte et respectée, son père tenant beaucoup au nom des Malfoy. Mais contrairement aux parents de Blaise ou Théo, par exemple, les siens ne l'avaient jamais choyé de la même façon. Ses parents tenaient à lui, pas de doute, mais pas à la manière des autres grandes familles qu'il connaissait. Ils n'avaient pas cette douceur naturelle et cette fierté dans le regard quand leurs yeux se posaient sur lui.

Et les amis… Eh bien, s'il n'avait jamais considéré qui que ce soit comme un ami, Draco aimait beaucoup la bande dans laquelle il évoluait. C'était un cadre stable, ou les combines politiques et les chantages étaient monnaie courante, certes, mais un cadre où il ne se sentait jamais isolé ou déconcerté… C'était un cadre dont il était maître.

Il avait cessé d'être maître de la situation quand il avait été confronté à Voldemort. D'abord à cause de la mission impossible qui lui avait été confiée. Ensuite à cause de l'entourage du mage noir qui avait souvent squatté chez ses parents, au manoir Malfoy.

Les sorciers et sorcières sous les ordres de Voldemort avaient beau être souvent des Serpentards, ils n'avaient plus aucune réaction logique, à l'instar de leur maître. On ne pouvait jamais deviner ce qui allait arriver. Il avait vu Blaise devenir fou et ça lui avait fait mal. Théo était devenu de plus en plus cynique et fuyait la compagnie de tout le monde.

Et pour Pansy, la douce Pansy… Draco évitait autant qu'il le pouvait toute pensée se référant à elle. Ses souvenirs le rendaient malade à chaque fois. Elle était celle qui avait le plus souffert. Peut-être finalement devait-il admettre que les parents de Pansy étaient odieux, pires que les siens et de très loin… Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre…

Il avait aussi souffert, aussi à cause de sa famille, mais c'était loin de _ça_. Il ne pensait pas être devenu fou, lui.

En tout cas, il n'était plus maître de sa vie depuis ce jour-là. Et aujourd'hui, même si Voldemort avait disparu, il ne maîtrisait pas plus les choses. Sa magie obéissait à Potter, son corps faisait parfois des siennes, et il devait se cacher de Gryffondors enragées et du ministère pour survivre…

« Ca ressemble un peu à ce que je vivais sous Voldemort » songea le sorcier amèrement avant d'être sorti de ses idées noires par l'arrivée de McGonagall. S'il avait apprécié l'honnêteté, il aurait admis que la démarche raide, le regard perçant et les lèvres pincées de la vieille femme avaient quelque chose d'intimidant. Sa prestance n'était pas celle de son parrain, mais il y avait une espèce de droiture inébranlable qui se dégageait d'elle et impressionnait la jeunesse.

« Ceci dit, » pensa-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café chaud et suivant la directrice des yeux jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs, « ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'apprécie. Si un Gryffondor avait eu les mêmes ennuis que moi avec la bande de folles, elle l'aurait su tout de suite et aurait foncé à sa rescousse. Moi, je ne dois pas être assez important à ses yeux pour qu'elle s'inquiète de mon bien-être. Vieille chouette… »

- Mes chers enfants, commença la directrice avec la voix grave, j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Tous les étudiants avaient la tête tournée vers la table des professeurs, désormais, et il était évident que les adultes arboraient tous une mine sombre. Draco fronça les sourcils.

- L'une de vos camarades a trouvé la mort cette nuit, en bordure de la forêt interdite. Bridget Samson, qui devait passer ses BUSES cette année a été sauvagement agressée la nuit dernière par ce qui semble être un gigantesque loup.

Quelques cris de stupeur s'élevèrent. La directrice agita sa baguette et les bannières aux couleurs des maisons devinrent noires.

- Comme elle ne prendra pas part à la cérémonie commémorant les nombreux morts de la guerre, qui aura lieu bientôt, je crois qu'il est normal d'accorder à cette jeune fille une minute de recueillement. Car sa mort survient dans un contexte de paix et n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

A nouveau, la directrice agita sa baguette.

Un portrait descendit du plafond en se déroulant, derrière la table des professeurs. Draco retint au dernier moment une exclamation. C'était son agresseur qu'il voyait sur le portrait. La bouche ouverte, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air soulagé. Il ne serait plus agressé ! Il ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour suivre l'ouverture progressive de l'image, jusqu'en bas.

Là, son regard fut attiré par Igor Malinovski. Le médicomage eut une espèce de sourire cruel sur les lèvres à donner des frissons, le temps d'une seconde. L'ayant repéré, Igor lui fit un clin d'œil avant de redevenir impassible. Draco frissonna pour de bon. Il se demanda si Malinovski était pour quelque chose dans la mort de la jeune fille.

- Je tiens à vous mettre en garde : bien que vous soyez en vacances, je réinstaure le couvre-feu.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva. Draco songea qu'il aurait pu être attaqué cette nuit. Il avait senti, à un moment, qu'il était en danger. Soit le loup le guettait, soit… soit son agresseur était près de lui. Et le loup l'avait sauvé.

- Mais on peut très bien se défendre d'un loup ! cria quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

- D'après les traces, reprit la directrice, il n'y avait qu'une bête, vraiment grande. Or, les loups solitaires sont les plus dangereux, les plus sauvages. Croyez-moi, s'il vous attaque, c'est qu'il est sûr de remporter la bataille. Vous ne pourriez faire le poids. La guerre ayant pris fin, je refuse d'annoncer une nouvelle fois la mort d'un élève à ses parents. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde.

Le silence prit place et quelques élèves acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Bien. Si vous ressentez le moindre besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, Pomona Chourave s'est proposée pour être à votre écoute. N'hésitez pas à aller la voir. Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient rendre un hommage à leur camarade, la date et le lieu de l'enterrement vous seront communiqués ultérieurement sur l'un des panneaux d'affichage du Grand Hall. Merci de votre attention.

Sans un mot de plus, toujours raide comme un piquet, la directrice ressortit de la Grande Salle. Probablement allait-elle réfléchir et prendre des mesures pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus. Draco la suivit des yeux d'un air absent, plongé dans ses pensées qui disaient toutes « Tu vas enfin avoir un peu de répit ! ».

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry fronça des sourcils quand McGonagall commença à parler. Il tentait de se rappeler qui était Bridget Samson, quand l'image de la jeune fille décédée se déroula au dessus de la table des professeurs. Harry se rappela en un instant cette jeune fille obnubilée par Malfoy la veille. En même temps que ce souvenir se formait dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le sorcier blond, seul à sa table.

Il capta l'image du soulagement et eut l'irrésistible envie de lui en coller une : quelle espèce de monstre était-il pour oser être soulagé de la mort de cette jeune fille ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait à part lui jeter quelques regards intéressés. Elle avait eu l'air fascinée par son image, et après ? Qu'avait-elle fait d'autre ? On ne pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il vous manifestait un peu d'intérêt.

Il suivit le regard de Malfoy jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il aperçut le clin d'œil que lui envoya Malinovski avant de regarder Malfoy de nouveau : il frissonnait. Comment osaient-ils, ces deux dépravés ? Comment osaient-ils se draguer sous le nez de tout le monde alors qu'une pauvre âme venait de trouver la mort ! Comment un médicomage ne pouvait-il pas éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de compassion ?

Ça dépassait tant son entendement qu'Harry en tremblait de colère contenue. Par respect pour la morte, il ne troubla cependant pas le silence-hommage. Par respect pour son ancienne directrice de maison, qu'il devinait touchée en la voyant sortir de la salle, il se contint également. Il ne voulait pas provoquer d'esclandre et causer des soucis supplémentaires à McGonagall.

Quand Ron posa sa main sur son épaule, il se retourna tellement brusquement que son ami retira son bras promptement. Devant les yeux noirs de colère, Ron leva les deux mains devant lui en protection et en signe de paix.

- Hé ! Ne me mord pas ! Moi ami, pas ennemi !

- Pardon Ron, se radoucit Harry en prenant conscience que sa colère était dirigée sur la mauvaise personne. Que voulais-tu ?

- Tu as l'air d'avoir avalé un balai, répondit le sorcier roux en le regardant dans les yeux. As-tu l'impression d'être responsable de cette mort ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite la voix basse, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de ses collègues de maison visiblement choqués par cette mort inattendue.

- Non, ça n'est pas ça, répondit Harry de la même manière. C'est juste que la fouine malfaisante se fout royalement de penser qu'il y aura des gens pour pleurer et regretter cette fille. Il a même l'air content.

La colère roulait dans la voix basse du vainqueur de Voldemort et Ron se permit de lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait prévenu. La fouine ne méritait aucune compassion. Ce sur quoi les deux amis, la mine sombre, se turent pour finir de petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, après de longues minutes silencieuses, Ginny parvint à détendre l'atmosphère et les conversations reprirent.

Harry, comme d'autres garçons autour de la table, fut fasciné par les histoires invraisemblables de sa fiancée. Aussi, quand il se leva, il s'aperçut que Malfoy et Malinovski avaient tous les deux déjà quitté la Grande Salle. Plus calme après ce moment de détente entre amis, il abandonna l'idée de se confronter au blond peroxydé.

DMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIM

_Mercredi 24 juin, fin d'après-midi_

Draco observait Igor installer son parrain sur la couche en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, qui avait été parfaitement nettoyée pour l'occasion. Quand il avait appris que le médicomage tenterait le rituel de guérison dans quelques heures, pour la pleine lune, il avait insisté pour l'aider. Igor avait été surpris, mais avait accepté quand le sorcier avait expliqué le lien qui l'unissait au potionniste.

- Ton parrain m'a parlé de toi, le jour où j'ai pu le voir, dit Igor en recouvrant le corps endormi du maître Snape d'un fin drap de jute blanchi.

- Vraiment ? dit Draco en se donnant un air indifférent.

- Oui. Tu es parvenu à lui éviter la douleur une fois, si j'ai bien compris. Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai emprunté un livre de guérison dans sa bibliothèque. Un que je ne connaissais pas : mon parrain m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été publié. J'ai appliqué ce que j'y ai lu.

Igor resta silencieux un instant, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il disposait diverses bougies d'un genre de cire bleue à divers endroits de la pièce. Le médicomage avait l'air concentré, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir pour tracer les points de force dans la pièce ronde. Il avait toujours eu des facilités pour les rituels, quand il était étudiant.

Non, en fait, il était plongé dans des pensées personnelles sans aucun rapport avec le rituel à l'instant. C'était surtout l'espoir insensé que maître Snape ait gardé _son_ livre tout ce temps, qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Et la peur de demander le titre de l'ouvrage, la peur d'être déçu si ça n'était pas le cas.

Il eut un rictus d'autodérision. Si Boris était là, à l'instant, il lui dirait « un homme qui a fêté ses 32 ans devrait cesser de courir après un autre, comme un gamin de six ans à la recherche de l'attention de son père ». Cependant, il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'était attaché à la figure dure et autoritaire de cet homme, quasiment la première fois où il l'avait vu.

Oui, il considérait cet homme comme son père, au plus profond de lui-même, comme la figure parentale qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait remplacé ses parents sans remord quand il avait compris qu'il avait été trahi. Maître Snape avait tant fait pour lui, même s'il n'en était probablement pas conscient.

Il avait été plus malheureux que les pierres quand il avait cessé de recevoir des nouvelles de lui… Et puis il avait grandi et pardonné. Il avait fait semblant d'avoir oublié, comme si ça ne le touchait plus. Et enfin, il y avait un mois de cela, maître Snape l'avait recontacté. Igor avait ressenti de la joie pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, qu'il avait immédiatement accouru.

Là où il s'était installé, en Russie, il ne ressentait rien. Jamais. Il était anesthésié. D'ailleurs, personne ne ressentait plus rien là-bas : à quoi ça servait ?

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude du petit Malfoy le tira de ses pensées et il prit conscience d'être resté accroupi au même endroit plusieurs minutes dans le plus grand silence. Parfois, s'abimer dans ses souvenirs lui faisait cet effet-là. Il s'oubliait et il en oubliait le temps. Les jours ressemblaient aux nuits et les nuits… restaient des nuits. Il se releva et reprit ses esprits.

- Oui. Descends me chercher les miroirs que j'ai rassemblés au bas des escaliers.

Le jeune sorcier ne se rebella pas contre l'ordre et commença à descendre. Igor se rapprocha de la porte et crut bon d'ajouter un conseil.

- Et ne les casse pas, ça porte malheur. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir encore plus malchanceux, n'est-ce pas ?

En descendant, Draco se permit un léger sourire. Au moins, le médicomage n'était jamais condescendant avec lui. Et il n'avait pas pitié. Ça faisait du bien à son amour-propre. Arrivé en bas, il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus de baguette et il dut se résoudre à prendre la pile de miroirs à bras le corps. C'était lourd. Mais comme c'était pour son parrain, il tint bon jusqu'en haut.

Pliant les genoux, il déposa la pile aussi délicatement qu'il le put aux pieds d'Igor.

- Bien. Je vais m'installer à la fenêtre et te guider pour les placer.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même au lieu de vous reposer ? se rebiffa le jeune sorcier en croyant que le médicomage allait se la couler douce en le regardant faire.

- Tu préfères peut-être me guider en m'indiquant où les rayons de lune viendront frapper quand la nuit sera tombée ? demanda Igor plutôt froidement.

Draco eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement de son emportement et tenta de détourner la conversation pour ne pas avoir à s'excuser.

- En quoi les rayons de la lune sont importants ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser un miroir cuivré.

Le médicomage sourit, pas du tout dupe mais très amusé. En voyant que le jeune homme blond n'émettrait plus d'objection, il alla s'installer à la fenêtre.

- En soi, les rayons de lune ne sont pas essentiels. C'est la phase de la pleine lune qui est surtout importante, pour amener les flux magiques du corps à leur paroxysme. Va te placer là-bas à gauche. Encore un peu plus. Mais les rayons peuvent apporter un plus au malade, car en venant frapper le corps, ils obligent sa magie à s'activer et à rester vive tout au long du rituel. Lève les bras. Ça facilite l'amalgame temporaire entre ma magie, sa magie et son sang. Penche le miroir légèrement vers le sol. Non, c'est trop, relève-le un peu. Là.

Igor se tut un instant pour lancer un sort de lévitation et un sort de mobilité suffisamment forts pour résister jusqu'au matin. Il fallait garder les miroirs suspendus mais mobiles, pour qu'ils s'inclinent en suivant les mouvements des rayons de lune. Draco alla s'emparer d'un autre miroir, argenté celui-là.

- En fait, reprit Igor en guidant à nouveau Draco, la magie d'un sorcier accepte rarement l'intrusion d'une magie qui lui est étrangère. Enfin, je l'ai déjà vu chez des couples où il existait un sorcier vampire ou une vélane, mais c'est extrêmement rare même chez eux. Les magies s'acceptent mais fusionnent peu. Stop, ne bouge plus, là c'est bien.

A nouveau, le sorcier s'interrompit pour lancer le sort lévitant et le sort de mouvement. Draco voulut prendre un troisième miroir mais stoppa en voyant l'infirmière sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait l'air moins revêche que ces derniers jours. En fait, elle avait l'air d'une vieille femme lasse et Draco trouvait que cet air n'allait pas du tout au dragon de Poudlard.

- Bonjour. Je vois que vous mettez toutes les chances de votre côté, monsieur Malinovski.

Elle jeta un œil sur la silhouette qu'on devinait couchée sous la toile de jute.

- Permettez, je pense pouvoir vous aider pour les miroirs, même si j'ai rarement pratiqué ce genre de rituel de guérison.

- Je vous en prie, l'invita Igor après avoir aperçu une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux de la nurse.

L'infirmière déposa un coffret sur le sol et les deux adultes travaillèrent efficacement et silencieusement, pour disposer toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes aux places qui convenaient.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous placé aucun miroir pour envoyer des rayons ici ? demanda finalement madame Pomfresh en désignant la tête du professeur de potions qui reposait sur un minuscule coussin bleu ciel.

- Je vais utiliser monsieur Malfoy comme un canalisateur pour m'aider à mener le rituel à terme. Je voudrais qu'il maintienne la tête du professeur pendant mes incantations, ça pourrait accélérer la guérison. Mais alors, si je place un miroir là, soit monsieur Malfoy sera un bouclier neutre et le miroir sera inutile, soit les rayons viendront faire bouillir sa magie et il risque de provoquer des interférences pendant le rituel…

- Bonne réflexion, salua l'infirmière qui avait l'air de le penser sincèrement. Mais n'est-ce pas étrange de choisir quelqu'un qui n'a pas le même sang pour ce rituel ?

- Nous n'avons pas le même sang, intervint Draco pour la première fois, d'une voix étrangement polie et douce, mais il est mon parrain. Nous sommes donc de la même famille selon la magie. Je pense que je pourrais aider.

- Ho ! Très bien. Alors puisque vous voulez aider, reprit madame Pomfresh, vous allez devoir être en pleine forme.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent ramasser le petit coffret et le tendre à Draco.

- Et pour être sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, je préfère vous savoir avec ces potions que sans.

Draco ouvrit la petite boîte pour y découvrir six flacons de potion antidouleur que l'infirmière lui avait finalement apportées elle-même. Il releva les yeux, assez reconnaissant pour ce geste mais pas prêt à l'admettre. Igor vint miraculeusement à son secours en demandant à l'infirmière pourquoi elle voulait tant que ça se débarrasser de Snape comme patient.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, reprit l'infirmière sans vraiment comprendre qu'Igor avait tenté un trait d'humour. Je veux qu'il soit guéri parce qu'il le mérite. Il n'est pas le membre de l'école que je préfère pour être honnête, mais je crois que je lui suis reconnaissante pour avoir consacré sa vie à aider Potter à vaincre.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et jeta un œil au corps allongé. Elle ressentait un mélange de gratitude sincère et de répulsion incontrôlable pour le personnage acariâtre. Elle ne le détestait pas, ne l'appréciait pas, mais elle ne pouvait rester totalement indifférente à son existence. Sans doute comme tous les gens qui avaient lu l'histoire de la victoire dans les journaux et qui avaient pris conscience de son rôle ingrat.

- Je n'aurai sans doute pas fait autant moi-même si j'avais été à sa place, reprit-elle. Surtout quand je vois tout ce qu'il a enduré, depuis la première fois où je l'ai connu, quand il était étudiant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Igor s'était rapproché et écoutait attentivement la sorcière, qui parlait ouvertement. Il fit même signe à Draco de ne pas la couper quand il l'aperçut prêt à faire un commentaire.

- L'homme qu'il est me rend perplexe et j'avoue ne pas savoir si je le déteste parfois, mais je crois que j'admire sincèrement ses actions et son courage. Quelque part, je suis contente que quelqu'un ait fait tout ça, et je suis contente que ça soit tombé sur lui et pas sur moi…

- Alors il n'a pas eu une vie simple, si je comprends bien, résuma Igor.

- Exact. Et puis je veux le voir guéri parce que c'est mon dernier patient. Les autres sont soit guéris, soit à Sainte Mangouste maintenant que des places se sont libérées. Alors quand lui aussi sera sur pieds, je pourrai partir tranquille. Je veux profiter de ce qui me reste de vie. Après le drame de dimanche dernier, j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. C'était déjà dur avant, mais là… c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

Draco jeta un regard à Malinovski. La mention de Samson ne l'avait pas fait frémir le moins du monde.

- Je n'attends plus qu'une chose… ajouta l'infirmière après un silence. La retraite. J'ai fait mon temps, voyez-vous ? J'espère que vous me remplacerez, finalement. Au moins temporairement, pour que je puisse partir sans culpabiliser.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

- Bien. Je retourne à l'infirmerie et vous laisse terminer. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où m'appeler.

Et l'infirmière repartit comme elle était venue, laissant les deux hommes silencieux quelques minutes.

- Hé bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à réussir maintenant, déclara le médicomage. Il va me falloir plusieurs onguents pour préparer le corps à recevoir nos magies. Peux-tu aller dans ma chambre ? J'ai laissé une sacoche de cuir au pied du lit. Dedans, tu trouveras plusieurs fioles de différentes couleurs. J'ai besoin de la crème blanche et de celle bleu nuit.

- Heu. Je ne peux pas y aller… marmonna Draco qui n'avait pas oublié les ordres de Potter.

- Ha ! Oui, il te manque le mot de passe. C'est Nicolaï. Vas-y, tu n'es pas interdit par mes barrières. Je dois rester là pour veiller le patient et allumer certaines bougies dans un ordre précis, dès que le dernier rayon du soleil mourra. Je veux tout faire dans les règles de l'art pour réunir toutes les conditions de guérison.

- Alors vous auriez dû y penser avant.

- Tu voulais aider, non ? Alors vas-y, ordonna Igor le regard noir.

Draco ne se sentit pas la force de protester plus. Et puis, c'était son parrain qui était concerné, il pouvait bien faire l'effort d'outrepasser le commandement potterien. Et madame Pomfresh lui avait fourni des potions antidouleur, alors… Il pouvait bien essayer.

Draco se dépêcha jusqu'à atteindre le bon couloir. Il commençait à découvrir que Poudlard avait de nombreux couloirs peu fréquentés qui permettaient de contourner les voies les plus empruntées. Il ne voulait voir personne, ne se sentant pas le courage d'affronter l'hostilité des autres maisons en ce jour. Et il voulait surtout éviter Potter, qui ne ferait que lui compliquer la vie.

Maintenant qu'il était proche de son but, il sentait sa magie commencer à se rebeller. Comment devait-il procéder ? Le mieux, sans doute, était d'avancer jusqu'à atteindre sa limite, en tentant de convaincre sa magie. Puis d'avaler une potion d'antidouleur quand ça deviendrait insupportable. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à se dépêcher de récupérer les bonnes potions tant que l'antidouleur ferait encore effet. Oui, voilà, il allait faire comme ça.

Quand il fut devant les appartements d'Igor, du moins d'après ses souvenirs, il constata que la tapisserie d'origine avait été remplacée par un tableau blanc… Enfin, on devinait une étendue plane de neige et quelques montagnes parfaitement blanches au loin, mais tout restait dans des nuances de blanc et de gris léger.

C'était curieux, d'habitude il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans les portraits gardant les entrées, pour surveiller, mais là, l'étendue neigeuse était vide de toute vie. Perplexe, il donna le mot de passe quand même et entra quand le tableau se souleva en laissant un passage libre.

Le mot de passe du médicomage aussi était intriguant. Personne ne donnait de nom ou de prénom comme mot de passe, à sa connaissance. C'était trop… commun. Et comme ses parents le lui avaient expliqué une fois, ça pouvait même être dangereux quand il fallait se protéger de sa propre famille. Car quiconque vous connaissait un peu pouvait deviner le mot de passe…

Quand il fut dans la chambre, il aperçut immédiatement la sacoche. Il devait accélérer la cadence parce que même s'il ne sentait pas trop la douleur provoquée par sa magie, il pouvait comprendre qu'il était très affecté : parfois, pour quelques secondes, sa vue était obscurcie par des tâches noires et dansantes.

Apercevant dans le sac les fioles de la bonne couleur, il les fourra dans les poches de sa robe, pressé de sortir de là. Mais dans sa précipitation, il se releva trop vite et eut un vertige. Il sentait sa poitrine oppressée et commençait à manquer de souffle. Il voulut se stabiliser à l'aide d'une des colonnes du lit mais celle-ci vacilla dangereusement.

C'était anormal. Même si les lits de l'école n'étaient pas de toute première fraicheur, ils étaient très solides. Il suffisait de voir comment lui et certains camarades pouvaient maltraiter les meubles, parfois. N'ayant pas le temps de chercher plus loin cependant, Draco se hâta de sortir.

Quand il eut franchi les portes, il respira mieux. Quand il eut quitté le couloir maudit, sa vue s'éclaircit. Et quand il fut à la tour d'Astronomie, ses pas étaient de nouveau assurés. Il monta les marches pour la troisième fois ce jour-là.

La pièce ronde n'était pas si sombre, bien que la nuit arrivât. Les bougies l'éclairaient en lui donnant un aspect vacillant. Draco entendait Igor marmonner, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots, de là où il était. N'osant pas interrompre le médicomage, il patienta en observant les jeux de miroirs.

Quand Igor lui fit signe, il s'approcha et tendit les flacons – ramenés de haute lutte, songea Draco, qui se demandait s'il devait réclamer une médaille pour le courage et la volonté dont il avait fait preuve.

- Va t'asseoir là-bas, pose tes genoux sur le coussin bleu et la tête du professeur Snape sur tes genoux. Je vais commencer le traçage des signes d'ouverture sur le corps. Mais nous devons attendre la directrice, à sa demande, avant de pratiquer les incantations. Elle veut m'apporter du renfort…

- J'ai la tête qui tourne avec l'odeur des bougies... se plaignit Draco.

- C'est normal. Tu ne devrais pas lutter mais te laisser emporter. C'est le mélange de poudre d'Iboga, le bois du retour au pays des ancêtres, et d'essence d'Ayahuasca, la _liane des esprits_, qui te fait cet effet là. Sans compter les nombreux autres produits de ma composition…

- Vous avez toujours des bougies hallucinogènes dans vos bagages ? demanda Draco qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Ça n'est pas... Enfin, oui, c'est hallucinogène, mais les effets délirants sont contrés par quelques uns de mes ingrédients secrets. Tu vas juste avoir une espèce de gueule de bois à la fin du rituel. Et non, je n'ai pas ces bougies sur moi en permanence. J'ai commencé leur préparation quand j'ai reçu la lettre de la directrice me demandant d'urgence. Et je les ai terminées ici. Il y a plein de matériel utile quand on demande à vos elfes de maison.

- Et les miroirs ? chuchota Draco qui observait la lune se lever par la fenêtre.

- Les miroirs ? Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Les miroirs… Ça brille. C'est tellement joli…

Igor ne répondit pas : le jeune homme était perdu dans un demi-rêve. Il vérifia en tâtant ses bras que les muscles étaient bien tétanisés, comme ils le devaient. Il vérifia également l'état de « rigidité » du corps nu du professeur allongé. Parfait : ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeraient plus pendant le rituel, normalement.

Il avait fait exprès d'envoyer le jeune sorcier chercher ses onguents, parce qu'il devait déshabiller maître Snape. Il se doutait que voir le potionniste dans cet état n'était pas ce dont le jeune homme rêvait. Lui-même avait eu quelques difficultés.

Igor avait compris que cet homme était comme un père pour eux deux. Alors il avait fait en sorte de « préserver » le petit de cette image de vulnérabilité, comme s'il était son jeune frère. C'était une évidence pour lui, mais également son choix : il avait fait de Draco Malfoy son protégé.

Igor retira complètement la toile de jute du corps : sa température était parfaite, élevée comme il le fallait. Il traça avec soin les derniers signes d'ouverture, aux niveaux du pubis et des genoux noueux. Les signes devaient aider à la circulation des flux sanguins et magiques et faciliter le transfert de magie. Ils deviendraient également des repères dans l'espace, quand il faudrait rééquilibrer les points de force. Mais ça viendrait en temps voulu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Igor se retourna vers le jeune Potter qui venait d'entrer, l'air mal à l'aise devant le corps nu. Igor recouvrit le professeur à nouveau, pour le garder à la température idéale.

- C'est vous que la directrice envoie en renfort ?

- Exactement, confirma la directrice en apparaissant derrière Harry. Je pense que, puisque vous craigniez de ne pas avoir assez de puissance, vous pourriez vous servir de monsieur Potter comme supplément magique.

- J'ai déjà le jeune Malfoy comme support familial supplémentaire. Comment pourrai-je me servir de monsieur Potter ?

- Ho ! Je ne savais pas pour monsieur Malfoy, admit la directrice. Monsieur Potter tient tant au réveil du malade que j'ai trouvé judicieux de l'emmener ici.

- Malfoy et Sn… le professeur Snape ne sont pas de la même famille, pointa Harry.

- Le lien qui unit parrain et filleul est assez fort dans leur cas pour fonctionner comme lien familial, contra Igor. Bien… Je n'avais pas prévu d'espace pour un support supplémentaire alors je vous propose de rester simplement comme spectateurs. Ici, montra Igor en pointant un espace dégagé, vous ne serez pas touché par les rayons de lune, c'est le meilleur endroit pour assister au rituel, je pense.

- Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, dit la directrice. Si vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de moi, je retourne travailler dans mon bureau. J'ai quelques soucis avec le ministère en ce moment, marmonna-t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Igor retourna à ses occupations et Harry choisit de rester, s'asseyant là où Malinovski l'avait conseillé.

Il observait la pièce, curieux. C'était étrange qu'aucun adulte ne reste pour surveiller ce qui allait arriver. Après tout, Malinovski était encore un inconnu qui avait des affinités avec la magie noire.

Pourtant, même madame Pomfresh, qu'il avait croisée tout à l'heure, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour le rituel… Qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui avait même annoncé que la potion de doux-rêves que le Russe lui avait confiée était bonne et bien dosée. Les adultes étaient de vraies girouettes parfois…

Harry plissa le nez. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'odeur un peu âcre devenait très désagréable.

- Tiens, bois ça, lui dit soudain Igor en lui tendant un flacon à moitié vide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un antidote aux bougies. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le rêve des esprits-ancêtres, puisque c'est le jeune Malfoy qui va me servir de support. C'est nécessaire si tu veux être conscient de ce qui se passe.

Igor, qui sentait le jeune homme réticent, but une gorgée de ce qui restait de potion pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il en avait déjà pris tout à l'heure, pour rester maître de ses sens et pour pouvoir mener le rituel à terme. Harry l'imita ensuite.

Celui-ci avait désormais les yeux rivés sur Malfoy. Il avait à nouveau l'air de l'ange qu'il était, quand il était dans le coma. Et cette fois, avec un avantage supplémentaire : il était tiré à quatre épingles et ça donnait une impression de perfection. Harry devait avouer qu'il enviait cette maîtrise des apparences. Lui-même avait tenté deux ou trois fois de se « faire beau » pour sa fiancée, mais il ne parvenait jamais à atteindre cette classe naturelle qui distinguait Malfoy.

Le sorcier blond, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Il ne battait pas des cils et ne bougeait même pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réagi quand lui et la directrice étaient arrivés. Harry se demanda si ça venait des bougies. Probablement…

- _Gracieuse déesse de la nuit,_

_Que ta puissance soit notre abri_

_Par les miroirs et les esprits_

_Guide ce corps, aide et guérit.*_

(* Igor s'exprime en russe)

Harry fut surpris quand Igor se mit à incanter de sa voix rude et ébloui par la lumière soudain entrée dans la pièce. Les miroirs reflétaient tous intensément les rayons de lune, vifs comme s'ils étaient des rayons du soleil. Harry cligna des yeux pour s'habituer et observa les éléments s'enchaîner avec fascination.

Le drap de jute blanc s'était soulevé et lévitait loin au-dessus du professeur et de Malfoy. Harry ne distinguait rien du corps allongé tant la luminosité concentrée dessus était forte : il en devinait seulement les contours. Du coup, son regard était nécessairement attiré par Malfoy. Il était plus sombre mais semblait béat.

Puis toutes les bougies s'éteignirent en laissant s'échapper des nuages de fumée grise, tant et tant que presque toute la pièce fut remplie. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre maintenant. Harry ne distinguait plus ce qui se passait, même si son espace à lui semblait miraculeusement échapper à l'invasion. Igor ne cessait pas de marmonner.

Il aperçut ensuite des sortes de flammes bleues monter du centre de la pièce. Cinq flammes pour être précis. Elles venaient du corps de Snape, qui devait se situer à peu près là…

Harry plissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression que les flammes projetaient des ombres animées sur la fumée. Comme si des corps bougeaient. L'une des images semblait même s'avancer vers lui.

Harry se sentit étrange. Vraiment étrange. Comme si sa magie réagissait. Il voulut lutter mais cessa quand, tout autour de lui, des scènes se matérialisèrent et captèrent son attention. C'était comme s'il était entouré d'écrans de cinéma projetant des films pour lui tout seul.

L'une des scènes, à sa gauche, présentait un tout petit garçon blond figé dans la glace, presque immobile si l'on exceptait ses yeux pleurant des larmes gelées. Harry ressentit toute la solitude du garçon et son cœur se serra.

De l'autre côté, Harry reconnut Malfoy, mais il semblait plus jeune. Il le voyait courir comme un dératé, comme s'il voulait le fuir mais sans y parvenir. Il se retournait parfois et quand Harry croisait son regard, il pouvait y lire une peur immense. A chaque fois, Harry se sentait envahi par la panique. Il se détourna et regarda la scène juste devant lui.

Encore Malfoy. Il portait une chemise de malade et il ressemblait en tout point au Malfoy qu'il avait chassé de l'infirmerie plusieurs jours auparavant. La scène qui se déroula ensuite lui donna envie de hurler de rage. Le sorcier blond, à terre, était en train de se faire battre à mort par des filles qui portaient l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Il en était malade. Il pouvait presque ressentir la douleur provoquée. Était-ce vrai ?

Au moment où il se posa cette question, la scène fut remplacée par une autre où il voyait Malfoy ligoté sur une chaise. Il était torturé par la fille morte la veille – Bridget Samson.

Et Harry fut submergé par la panique, la douleur et l'intense sentiment de solitude qui émanaient de son rival. Tout en même temps. Il comprit à ce moment-là le soulagement que Malfoy avait dû éprouver à la mort de son bourreau, que Bridget ait fait tout ça où qu'il s'agisse seulement d'un rêve métaphorique.

Il comprit qu'il avait fait fausse route sur ce sujet trois jours auparavant et il eut un peu honte d'avoir mis le comportement décalé du blond sur le compte d'une cruauté naturelle.

Il sentait sa magie réagir aux images, le pousser, et il se releva. Il ressentait le désir de consoler et rassurer Malfoy, qui en cet instant avait plus l'air d'un jeune homme sans défense que d'un ennemi en puissance. La scène qu'il observait se dissipa tout à coup dans un mouvement de fumée qui lui donna l'impression que le Malfoy virtuel sortait de son écran pour venir à sa rencontre.

Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, comme s'il était drogué. Il prit ce Malfoy dans ses bras et s'émerveilla de sa texture réelle. Il le serra contre lui en fermant les yeux, fort, pour se faire pardonner et pour le consoler. Malfoy lui rendit son étreinte. Harry ressentit alors une sorte de bouillonnement intense dans tout son corps, qui le rendit euphorique.

Et il perdit la maîtrise de ses actes. Car Malfoy venait de lever la tête pour l'embrasser. Un baiser d'une simplicité extrême, lèvres contre lèvres, mais si plein d'émotion que c'en était renversant. Ça lui parut naturel, à cet instant, de les goûter du bout de la langue et de pétrir les fesses de son vis à vis. Malfoy avait les lèvres étrangement sucrées, les fesses fermes, et c'était agréable.

En voyant que son ennemi ne se rebellait pas et semblait même réceptif, il eut l'impression que, s'il le voulait, Malfoy ferait tout pour le satisfaire. Il se demanda quel effet lui ferait le Serpentard à genoux et fut surpris de voir sa pensée se réaliser la seconde d'après.

En voyant l'héritier hautain soumis devant lui, Harry se sentit immensément puissant. Il avança la main et la posa sur la joue blanche, satisfait de voir le jeune homme fermer les yeux et frémir de contentement.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper.

Quand Malfoy posa ses mains fines sur ses hanches, quand il le vit s'approcher doucement de lui, Harry eut cependant un sursaut de lucidité. Il revit Samson battre le sorcier devant lui avec délectation, il revit Voldemort satisfait quand ses Mangemorts s'agenouillaient devant lui, et il se sentit malade d'apprécier un Malfoy aussi soumis.

Retenant un haut le cœur, le sorcier brun s'enfuit.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il aussi horrible que tous ces gens qu'il avait combattus avec acharnement ces dernières années ?

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la tour d'Astronomie et lui-même. Ça ne s'était pas passé. C'était impossible. C'était juste une espèce de cauchemar. Il avait dû être drogué par la fumée. Il ne voulait pas ressembler de près ou de loin aux pervers psychopathes qu'il avait croisés pendant la guerre, à ces fous qui étaient heureux devant la souffrance et la déchéance des autres.

Dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter, la fumée foncée s'était complètement dissipée. Malinovski, ayant terminé le rituel, alluma les torches tout autour de la salle d'un coup de baguette. Il fut heureux de voir que maître Snape était debout, enroulé dans le drap de jute blanc et un air complètement froid sur le visage.

Cet air familier le rassura mais il lança quand même un sort de contrôle tant qu'il lui restait un peu de réserve, pour vérifier si tout avait fonctionné et si le professeur était définitivement tiré d'affaire. C'était le cas. Heureux, Malinovski vint serrer la main du potionniste.

C'était sobre, mais les deux hommes se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour comprendre que le geste exprimait une réelle affection, un vrai soulagement. Igor jeta un œil derrière le maître des potions, pour rassurer le jeune Malfoy mais il n'y avait personne. Comment ? Il n'aurait pas dû bouger, il aurait dû être paralysé par la fumée…

- Draco, appela Severus Snape.

Igor suivi son regard pour constater que le jeune sorcier était à genoux, là où devait normalement se trouver Harry Potter. Quand le petit se retourna vers eux, il fut étonné de constater qu'il était en larmes.

- Viens-là, lui demanda le professeur d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Tu as tout vu ?

La voix du jeune homme craquait et Igor se demanda ce qu'il avait manqué pendant le rituel.

- J'ai vu, confirma Snape qui réceptionna contre lui le sorcier secoué de sanglots.

- Même… le truc avec Potter ? chuchota-t-il.

- Oui.

Ils devaient parler du rêve des ancêtres qu'ils avaient partagé. Igor savait que les personnes pouvaient parfois partager des pensées, des souvenirs, ou des sentiments à travers le rêve commun.

- Je ne voulais pas ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, tu comprends ? criait Malfoy d'une voie saccadée, entre deux hoquets.

Sur un regard de l'adulte à moitié nu, Igor s'éclipsa de la pièce sans un mot. Snape avait _le_ regard. Celui qu'il avait eu parfois envers ceux qui le faisaient souffrir quand il était enfant. C'était le regard qui montrait que l'homme sombre était en mode protection. Dans ce cas, ami ou ennemi, il valait mieux fuir.

Il décida de rentrer dans ses appartements et d'attendre le lendemain pour discuter enfin avec cet homme qu'il admirait.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Mercredi 24 juin, nuit_

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le sorcier qui avait fui la tour d'Astronomie s'était instinctivement réfugié dans le petit jardin qu'il partageait le soir avec Ginny. Il se sentait tellement malade, tellement sale qu'il n'osa cependant pas s'approcher de sa fiancée. Il la fixa depuis le seuil, hésitant.

Pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait fait ? Viendrait-elle quand même le prendre dans ses bras ? Saurait-elle le consoler ? Il se souvint soudain de la scène où Malfoy était battu par des filles de sa maison. Etait-ce vrai ? La guerre était finie, mais le château était-il encore une scène pour les batailles ?

Toujours à distance, Harry s'adressa à sa fiancée.

- Ginny, as-tu discuté avec les autres filles de la maison ces derniers jours ?

- Hé bien, ça dépend avec lesquelles…

- As-tu parlé avec Bridget Samson avant qu'elle soit attaquée par le loup ?

- Très peu, mais je révise beaucoup avec Melinda, c'était sa meilleure amie, répondit Ginny dont les sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus à chaque question. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en sentant la tension du sorcier.

- As-tu entendu quelque chose sur Malfoy ? J'ai entendu une rumeur disant qu'il se serait fait agressé…

- Ah, non ! s'exclama soudain Ginny. Tu ne vas pas déformer la réalité pour prendre la défense de ce… ce… Mangemort !

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait avec cette famille, à la fin ? Il n'avait pas intérêt à prendre une nouvelle fois la défense de cet assassin ! Elle était tellement en colère envers les anciens Mangemorts qui lui avaient volé son frère. En colère de voir Malfoy sans cesse protégé alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. En colère de voir que son petit-ami ne cessait d'être obnubilé par cette famille d'assassins.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton qui tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

Ginny laissa échapper un soupir contrarié, mais elle finit par répondre.

- Melinda m'a dit qu'il les avait agressées il y a plusieurs jours, et que Bridget avait été la plus touchée. Elle a dû rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Si elle s'est défendue contre une agression, où est le mal ?

- Mais elle s'est défendue comment ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Mais elle n'a pas dû lui faire beaucoup de mal, vu qu'il est toujours à faire son fier dans la Grande Salle… D'après les autres filles, c'est à cause de lui que Bridget est morte. Sa cousine a été tuée par des Mangemorts : elle a dû souffrir de voir que Malfoy était toujours vivant _et_ libre. Melinda dit que c'est pour fuir sa vue, qu'elle est allée prendre l'air et s'est retrouvée face au loup.

La jeune femme grogna et écarta avec agacement une mèche qui se balançait devant ses yeux.

- Si j'avais été là pendant l'agression de Bridget, je l'aurais défendue et j'aurais été beaucoup plus virulente qu'elle. Malfoy ne se promènerait plus dans les couloirs du château comme le paon qu'il est ! Il serait à l'infirmerie.

Harry passa enfin le seuil de la Salle sur Demande, ferma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques allers et retours pensifs et agités. Allons bon. Encore une fois, il se disputait avec un Weasley pour un Malfoy… En même temps, comment lui reprocher ? Il ne savait pas bien comment canaliser la douleur haineuse de sa future femme. Finalement, ce fut à son tour de pousser un soupir agacé et il s'arrêta, observant les gestes brusques de Ginny. Elle préparait leur matelas avec des couvertures fournies par la salle. Il pouvait au moins lui rappeler que Malfoy paierait bientôt ses crimes. Peut-être se calmerait-elle ?

- Malfoy n'est pas libre, dit-il. Il est toujours en instance de procès. Et à mon avis, il se retrouvera très bientôt à Azkaban. Il sera bien plus puni là-bas que si tu l'avais envoyé à l'infirmerie.

- Ha oui ? Je trouve, moi, qu'il est bien trop protégé ! s'exclama Ginny, loin d'être calmée. Il a moins souffert que nous pendant la guerre, il a pris son pied en étant Mangemort, il n'a pas eu de morts à pleurer, il peut se promener libre dans Poudlard… énuméra-t-elle. Il n'est pas encore condamné pour ses crimes et si ça se trouve, il n'aura qu'une peine mineure parce que tu l'as demandé à Shacklebolt. Pourtant, c'est quand même à cause de lui que Dumbledore est mort !

Ça, c'était un coup bas, pensa Harry. Lui rappeler que Malfoy avait provoqué la mort de son mentor pour raviver la haine qui couvait entre eux… Il se sentit vexé, comme si elle lui reprochait de ne pas être fidèle à l'ancien directeur en défendant Malfoy. Du coup, il se sentit obligé de le défendre encore plus, pour se défendre lui-même.

- Dumbledore était déjà mourant avant que Malfoy ne provoque sa mort… dit-il sombrement. Par ailleurs, même si je le déteste, je ne torturerais et n'enverrais jamais Malfoy à l'infirmerie, juste pour me venger.

Un coup bas pour un coup bas. Harry devait admettre que c'était un peu mesquin de sa part de répliquer ainsi et de mépriser aussi ouvertement le désir de vengeance de Ginny.

D'autant plus quand il se souvint du _Sectumsempra_ qu'il avait lancé à Malfoy deux ans auparavant, et quand la scène qu'il avait fuie à l'instant se rejoua devant ses yeux. Lui aussi était capable du pire envers son ennemi. Mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. D'accord, il avait parfois des accidents, mais il ne _désirait_ pas la souffrance de Malfoy.

- Et même si je le défends, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, pour qu'il ne soit pas puni injustement de faits qui ne sont pas de son ressort, je l'aurais conduit moi-même au bureau des Aurors si j'avais appris qu'il avait molesté une élève de Poudlard.

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard courroucé de Ginny. Peut-être était-il allé un peu trop loin, quand même. Il allait s'excuser quand elle se laissa tomber sur les couvertures, perdant toute sa fougue. Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça, mais je voulais te protéger. Désolée aussi de m'énerver contre toi, mais je suis toujours si... en colère contre Malfoy et tous les avantages dont il bénéficie ici.

Harry s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fiancée et resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça, dit-elle. Tu as défendu Malfoy auprès de Shacklebolt, alors qu'on sait qu'il était Mangemort, alors je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir en apprenant qu'il était resté le même parfait crétin qu'il a toujours été. Toi ou moi en serions sortis blessés.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ron m'a parlé de ta dette de vie envers madame Malfoy. C'est moi qui l'ai tanné pour comprendre pourquoi tu disais qu'on lui devait beaucoup. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait sauvé la vie. On n'en a jamais parlé. Alors si tu avais appris le comportement de celui que tu dois sauver… Soit tu aurais encore pris sa défense, à cause de la dette de vie, et j'en aurais souffert. Soit tu aurais pris la défense de Bridget et tu te serais senti coupable de sa mort, pour avoir protégé une ordure comme Malfoy.

Elle se frotta les yeux avec ses poings.

- Tout ça m'énerve tellement ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je pense que tu aurais dû m'en parler, lui dit Harry. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller avec mes contradictions, même quand elles sont douloureuses. Quelque part, ça me blesse que tu me caches des choses et que tu m'agresses ensuite sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Juste parce que tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu sais pourtant à quel point je déteste qu'on me cache des choses qui me concernent.

Ginny serra les dents et leva les yeux vers lui. Il était vraiment fâché. Mais elle aussi, elle était en colère, elle aussi était blessée par ce que venait de dire son fiancée. A l'instant, elle lui aurait bien arraché les yeux. Mais elle se retint, sachant qu'elle était en partie responsable de cette nouvelle dispute.

Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face ce soir. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler, pour digérer leur échange virulent. Pour panser ses blessures. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas à quel point Fred lui manquait. A quel point elle se sentait mal. Pour elle-même. Pour sa mère dévastée. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point ses côtés naïfs et aveugles l'empêchaient souvent de s'ouvrir à lui et de pouvoir se libérer un peu de toutes ses tensions.

Elle détourna la tête et Harry se releva, faisant les cent pas pour la seconde fois.

Ginny fit semblant de contempler une fleur pour mieux se plonger dans ses pensées. Sa mère lui avait proposé de rester au Terrier, cette nuit. Ses parents avaient invité son fiancé à venir se présenter officiellement le lendemain et Molly voulait faire les choses bien. Elle voulait que sa fille l'aide aux préparatifs de cette invitation un peu hors norme. Elle qui avait besoin de s'isoler, c'était là une bonne occasion de s'éloigner d'Harry avec une raison valable, sans risquer d'approfondir le fossé provisoire qui venait de se creuser entre eux.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à mal, finit-elle par dire. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- J'ai pourtant toujours été capable de me débrouiller avec ma vie compliquée, répliqua-t-il un peu amer.

- Tant mieux, parce que…

Ginny déglutit, ravalant ses larmes alors que l'attitude d'Harry lui était hostile, et se força à terminer sa phrase. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas sembler faible et fragile devant lui. Il ne devait pas comprendre à quel point son attitude était capable de la blesser. Il n'était pas question qu'elle pleure maintenant, qu'elle lui montre sa peine et sa frustration.

- Je dois retourner au Terrier, ce soir. Ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer pour préparer ta venue à la maison, demain.

Harry cessa de tourner en rond, interloqué, oubliant un instant sa colère.

- Préparer ma venue ? Mais… ça n'est pas la peine !

- Ça fait partie des traditions familiales, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, ma mère veut respecter les coutumes pour notre mariage. Demain, tu seras présenté à tout le monde officiellement en tant que fiancé. J'ai demandé à mon père de t'expliquer tout ça, demain, ne t'inquiète pas. Donc pour ce soir, je dois rentrer. Je dois les aider à tout préparer.

Le regard du sorcier était beaucoup moins froid que quelques instants plus tôt, mais elle sentait toujours la colère rouler en lui. Hésitante, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Bonne nuit ?

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Son comportement avec Malfoy puis sa fiancée avaient été complètement minables. Il voyait bien que Ginny se sentait mal. Et dire qu'il était censé être l'époux protecteur et rassurant… Il inspira profondément, enfouissant profondément la partie de lui-même qui était offensé par les secrets de la jeune femme, et lui souhaita également une bonne nuit.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et attrapa son portoloin avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner un baiser de réconciliation.

Décidément, ce soir, tout semblait vouloir merder. Et malgré son affirmation qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller avec ses sentiments, il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, en pensant à quel point la dispute de ce soir avait été blessante et désagréable. Puis il passa une nuit encore plus désagréable, remplie de cauchemars où il se confondait avec Voldemort et où il abusait de Malfoy, pour venger Fred et les victimes des Mangemorts durant la guerre.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mercredi 24 juin, quelque part au ministère britannique de la magie._

- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

- Non, monsieur. J'ai cherché plusieurs jours, mais je n'ai trouvé que le journal d'Orion Black.

- As-tu eu des problèmes ?

- Non. Je pense que la maison a été désertée. Il n'y a plus de barrière, plus d'elfe, plus d'être vivant. J'ai seulement dû pétrifier le tableau d'une folle qui voulait me chasser et qui aurait pu alerter quelqu'un.

- C'est bien. Crois-tu qu'on puisse trouver plus ?

- C'est possible, mais peu probable. D'après une note du vieil Orion, la prophétie ultime se situerait dans un livre aujourd'hui complètement disparu.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Elle existe toujours, je le sens. Et j'en ai besoin… Peut-on revendiquer la demeure ou y aura-t-il des problèmes avec les Gobelins ?

- Je crains que la maison puisse encore appartenir au jeune Potter ou, s'il ne la réclame pas assez rapidement, à la famille Malfoy. Je ne sais pas quelle est la meilleure solution ni qui sera le plus influençable.

- Je vais voir… Mon cher, j'ai vraiment besoin de cette prophétie. La mienne n'est pas complète. Et tout n'est pas très clair… Fais ce qu'il faut pour trouver des indices dans ces carnets.

- Monsieur, si vous me citiez la partie qui vous pose problème, je pourrais peut-être trouver plus vite la solution avec les allusions du journal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'ai mieux, répondit-on après un silence songeur. Suis-moi dans mon bureau, je déteste les oreilles indiscrètes…

L'homme imposant qui venait de faire cette proposition attrapa son chapeau mou et l'enfonça sur ses yeux. L'autre homme, un personnage qui pouvait sembler fragile et squelettique mais qui était trompeusement puissant, le suivi dans les couloirs du fond du ministère. Ils croisèrent un jeune homme qui les regarda suspicieusement mais continua sa route.

- Très cher, glissa discrètement l'homme imposant à son homme de main, je veux que tu me débarrasses de cet homme. Il devient bien trop fouineur pour un Langue-de-plomb. Mais fais ça le plus discrètement possible, évidemment.

- Evidemment, monsieur, confirma l'homme sec avec déférence.

Quand ils pénétrèrent le bureau, l'homme au chapeau alla se saisir d'une boule de verre et la plaça dans un étrange appareil, posé sur son bureau.

- As-tu bien vérifié si le couloir est vide ?

- Parfaitement, monsieur.

- Bien. Alors écoute attentivement ces mots.

Une voix de femme, très faible, monta dans la pièce.

_Oh Seigneur sans couleur, c'est perclus de douleur…_

_Marqué par le serpent, héritier de la lune,_

_Rends grâces à ta race, toi qui maîtrise la rune…_

_..._

_Et prends garde au soleil qu'il ne tue l'équilibre…_

_Fils-serpent ambitieux, il te faut rester libre,_

_Car tes choix guideront la puissance de ton nom…_

...

_Et devant l'héritière du trou dans la magie,_

_Libère toi de l'ennemi qui vaincra le…_

… _et tu seras celui… et maîtrisera toute vie._

La voix disparut dans un râle sinistre et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi cette prophétie est-elle aussi incomplète ? Elle s'arrête un peu brusquement, non ? demanda l'homme maigrichon.

- Je crains que mes méthodes de l'époque n'aient été un peu violentes et la pythie que j'ai incitée à parler n'a pas tenu le choc...

- Ne craignez-vous pas de me livrer ces mots ?

L'homme assis derrière son bureau observa attentivement son vis-à-vis avant de répondre.

- Non. Je te connais, depuis le temps. Et tu ne peux de toute façon rien faire de ces mots incomplets.

- Et pensez-vous pouvoir en faire quelque chose, monsieur ?

- Très clairement, ces mots parlent de la puissance ultime. Et je suis concerné par cette prophétie, ne serait-ce que parce que je peux la toucher et l'entendre. Je peux donc faire quelque chose de tout ça. Mais si je veux cette puissance, je ne dois pas faire d'erreur. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je veux cette prophétie en entier, j'ai besoin de reconstituer ce qui manque. Je peux compter sur toi ?

L'homme de main s'inclina et confirma son entière collaboration. Lui aussi connaissait son patron : ses derniers mots ressemblaient à une question, mais lui comprenait parfaitement la menace voilée. Car son patron était patient : il pouvait supporter l'échec, si ça signifiait éviter des erreurs pour son avenir. Mais il ne supportait pas la trahison et il la faisait payer très cher.

« Du moins, songea l'homme en sortant du bureau, il ne supporte pas qu'on le trahisse, lui. »


	12. C3P1 : Magie et traditions

**Chapitre 3 : La fuite**

**Partie 1 : Magie et traditions**

_Jeudi 25 juin, tôt le matin_

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait le cœur battant et le corps en sueur. Il se sentait sale. Pourquoi devait-il se pourrir la vie avec des cauchemars alors que Voldemort était enfin décédé et que la paix régnait à peu près partout en Angleterre ?

Il mit du temps à habituer ses yeux à la salle sur demande : il s'était endormi dans le petit jardin éclairé par les étoiles et se réveillait dans une sorte de grenier sombre où il peinait à voir clair. Ça lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être toujours dans son cauchemar. La salle sur demande avait dû se modifier pendant la nuit.

Il referma les yeux et prit le temps de se calmer avant de les rouvrir. Il se leva et sortit en tâtonnant. Il devait aller dans la salle de bain des préfets pour se préparer : il avait rendez-vous chez ses futurs beaux-parents ce midi.

Quand il se glissa dans la grande baignoire, il sentit enfin ses muscles se dénouer. Il avait visiblement eu tort en disant qu'il était parfaitement capable de vivre et se débrouiller seul, mais il était content de ne pas avoir insisté pour que Ginny reste.

Ça lui avait fait une étrange impression quand il s'était réveillé seul ce matin : il n'avait plus l'habitude entre les dortoirs communs, une année avec Hermione et Ron, et Ginny depuis quelques semaines. Mais quelque part, il était content d'être resté seul cette nuit. Ça faisait du bien à son égo et ça évitait que qui que ce soit s'interroge sur la nature du cauchemar qui l'avait hanté pendant la nuit.

Quand il sortit, il prit quelques minutes pour s'observer dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain des préfets. Il n'était pas chétif, mais il n'était pas très costaud non plus. Mais dans son cauchemar de la nuit, il était quand même beaucoup plus fort que Malfoy, physiquement. Oui. Malfoy était apparu aussi faible dans son rêve qu'il l'était sur l'écran de fumée la veille.

Heureusement, songea-t-il, il éprouvait suffisamment de honte pour ne jamais être capable de mettre en pratique la tyrannie qu'il avait imaginée…

Harry enfila à la va-vite quelques vêtements qu'il avait emportés et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il avait besoin de se retrouver avec ses anciens camarades de chambre. Quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame le laissa passer, il reçut un énorme oreiller sur le visage. Il était apparemment tombé en plein milieu d'une grande bataille de polochons.

- Harry, attrape ! cria Ron en lui envoyant un oreiller en guise de munition.

- Harry, sur ta gauche ! cria Dean.

En se retournant vivement, Harry asséna à une jeune Gryffondor un coup d'oreiller magistral et elle s'écroula théâtralement sur le sol.

- Je suis touchée ! Andy, pardonne ma faiblesse… Je meurs… Ne m'oublie pas.

Un jeune homme blond s'avança au devant d'Harry et s'écria « Melinda, ma mie. Je te vengerai ! » avant de recevoir un coup de traversin en traître.

- Hé ben mon vieux, je viens de te sauver la vie ! Tu m'en dois une ! s'exclama Ron avant de repartir au cœur de la bataille.

En oubliant tout, Harry s'élança à son tour pour une bonne heure de bagarre amicale. A la fin, tous les étudiants étaient étalés un peu partout là où ils s'étaient laissés tomber, en sueur et totalement débraillés. Harry s'était écroulé non loin de Ron et lui demanda s'il serait présent ce midi.

- Evidemment ! Maman insiste pour qu'on soit tous là. Tu comprends, tu vas entrer au Terrier avec le statut officiel de fiancé de ma sœur. Un gendre doit nécessairement être présenté à tous les hommes proches de la famille avant d'être intégré au foyer.

- Tu n'as pas encore été présenté, Harry ? demanda Neville.

- Ben, si. Tout le monde me connaît : j'ai déjà dormi là-bas plein de fois, non ?

- Oui, répondit Ron, mais là c'est différent. Avant, tu étais juste mon ami qui venait dormir à la maison. Aujourd'hui, tu es le futur époux de ma sœur. La seule fille et le septième enfant. Ça recouvre tellement de symboles que ma mère préfère faire les choses selon la tradition.

- Mais c'est quoi, toutes ces traditions ? demanda-t-il un peu agacé.

- Ne me le demande pas à moi, mon père n'a jamais jugé important de nous apprendre les traditions des sang-purs. Et honnêtement, ça ne gênait ni ma mère, ni nous. C'est trop contraignant. Pour ma sœur, c'est différent. Je crois qu'elle porte l'héritage de la magie familiale ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Donc, tu ne peux rien m'apprendre avant que j'y aille ?

- Non. Mais ne soit pas trop inquiet, mon père considère tout ça comme de la mascarade.

- De la mascarade ? s'exclama Neville. Mais c'est plus que ça !

- Ha ouais ? Tu peux nous expliquer ça, toi ? demanda Ron un peu surpris.

- Pas tout, mais ma grand-mère m'a appris suffisamment de choses pour que je ne me ridiculise pas devant les autres familles de sang-purs.

- Vous savez quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Ça m'énerve que vous parliez sans cesse de « sang-purs ». On est tous pareils, non ? On vient de gagner une guerre contre des gens qui ne juraient que par la pureté du sang et qui ne faisaient que perpétrer des crimes sordides à grande échelle contre des soit disant « inférieurs ». Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tout le monde a avec ces histoires…

- Harry… reprit Neville. Ça n'est pas vraiment une histoire de supériorité ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce sang pur, ça n'est pas non plus au sens propre du terme. Ça signifie seulement que les familles de sang pur sont les familles qui obéissent normalement aux règles et aux rituels les plus anciens de la magie, parce que la magie qui coule en eux a quelque chose de pur, comme aux origines.

- En quoi c'est important ?

- C'est une manière de tenter de garder la puissance du passé. Comment dire… Mes parents, quand je suis né, ont pratiqué les rituels de la naissance, puis ma grand-mère a continué en me faisant prendre part aux rituels de l'enfance, de l'adolescence et ainsi de suite. C'est une manière d'affirmer que ma magie est ancienne et obéit aux anciennes lois. Bien sûr, pour que ça fonctionne, on doit descendre d'une longue lignée de sorciers. En retour, on est censé obtenir un grand pouvoir, comme dans le passé.

- Et ce grand pouvoir, c'est réel ? Ça sert à quoi, concrètement d'obéir aux « anciens rituels » ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça peut permettre aux sorciers d'acquérir un nouveau statut, même si c'est rare, souffla Ron. Dans le meilleur des cas, on devient un mage. Mais ça n'est arrivé que trois ou quatre fois dans l'histoire, je crois.

- Des mages. Ça n'est pas ce que nous sommes déjà ?

- Non, intervint Hermione pour la première fois. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Il y a plusieurs sortes d'utilisateurs de la magie. Plein en fait. Je ne comprenais pas comment on faisait pour passer d'un statut à l'autre parce que rien n'est indiqué dans les livres que j'ai lus. Maintenant, je sais que c'est lié à des rituels…

- Toi tu comprends, grogna Harry, mais moi je suis perdu.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur et s'appuya contre Ron pour être bien installée avant de commencer son explication d'un ton docte.

- Il existe plein d'utilisateurs de la magie. En fonction de ses capacités et de ses affinités, on a un statut différent. Globalement, on est tous appelés sorciers. Mais c'est une mauvaise dénomination. Les sorciers, par exemple, emploient normalement ce qu'on appelle la magie rouge. Ils utilisent le sang, les morts, les âmes pour devenir de grands sorciers. Voldemort était en partie un véritable sorcier.

- Mais... intervint Dean, pourquoi est-ce qu'on disait "le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps" en parlant de _Lui_?

- Simplement parce que les gens aujourd'hui n'accordent plus une grande importance à ces différenciations, répondit Hermione. Mais Voldemort était un utilisateur de magie comme vous et moi à cette différence près qu'il cherchait à pratiquer la magie rouge. Sauf que sa puissance, la peur qu'il inspirait, et sa volonté de faire le mal ont conduit les gens à parler de "mage" d'une part et de "noir" d'autre part. Quelques années de plus et il serait sans doute devenu un vrai sorcier, adepte de la magie rouge.

- Et nous, on est quoi si on n'est pas des sorciers ? demanda Harry.

- De simples utilisateurs de magie, comme je le disais. Plus tard, en fonction de notre apprentissage, de nos affinités, on peut acquérir un autre statut. Les magies les plus courantes aujourd'hui sont la magie verte – celle des médicomages et des sages-femmes – et la magie féérique, celle des vélanes et velaas. Il y en a d'autres qui sont plutôt rares : la magie blanche des magiciens et la magie noire des vraies sorcières. La magie grise a existé, comme la magie élémentaire, mais je ne sais même pas s'il existe encore des vrais enchanteurs ou des chamans aujourd'hui.

- C'est un bon résumé des sortes de magie existantes, confirma Neville.

- Et les mages, ils ont quoi de particulier, demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Parfois, un utilisateur doué peut être capable d'utiliser deux ou trois sortes de magie comme la féérique et la verte ou la rouge par exemple, reprit Hermione. Mais c'est déjà rare. Et le cas le plus rare, c'est la naissance d'un mage. Pas au sens propre, parce qu'on n'est jamais mage naturellement, mais un mage peut se déclarer après des années d'apprentissage, une fois qu'il maîtrise toutes les sortes de magie.

- Mais qui voudrait apprendre la magie noire s'il connaît déjà les autres formes ? Pourquoi vouloir apprendre le mal quand on est capable d'utiliser la magie blanche ? Ça n'est pas complètement opposé ? Ça ne devrait pas être possible… réfléchit Harry.

- C'est vrai que la magie noire est souvent associée au mal. Mais c'est l'utilisation qui en est faite qui est mauvaise. Ce sont les utilisateurs de la magie noire qui lui ont donné cette réputation. En soi, aucune des magies dont je viens de parler n'est bonne ou mauvaise. Elles permettent juste de faciliter certaines capacités magiques… Mais tout ça est un peu complexe, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être te renseigner en empruntant un livre ou deux…

- Hermione ! Tu es incorrigible, dit Ron en levant les yeux.

- Hé ben ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je suis censé faire tout à l'heure ni à quoi m'attendre… soupira Harry.

- Je peux t'aider un peu, si tu veux, proposa timidement Neville.

- Ça n'est pas de refus ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant. De toute façon, continua-t-il en saisissant les pans ouverts de sa chemise, il faut bien que je me change. C'est comme si je n'avais fait aucun effort ce matin…

- Bien. Allons jeter un œil dans mon armoire, alors.

Neville ouvrit la marche vers le dortoir qu'Harry avait occupé plusieurs années. Avant de monter, ce dernier jeta un œil vers deux étudiants en train de se bécoter. Les dénommés Melinda et Andy s'en donnaient à cœur joie sans se soucier des gens autour. Harry songea qu'il lui faudrait discuter avec la jeune fille – qui n'avait pas l'air si malheureuse malgré la mort d'une de ses amies proches – à un moment ou à un autre. Il voulait mieux comprendre la colère de Ginny, la veille. Il voulait savoir ce que Malfoy avait bien pu faire.

Mais plus tard. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger les tourtereaux maintenant en leur rappelant de mauvais moments. Il se détourna et monta à son tour les escaliers du dortoir.

- Voilà ce que je peux te proposer pour une cérémonie de présentation, dit Neville en sortant de son armoire deux costumes sorciers.

- Ils sont vraiment superbes, Neville !

- Oui, je sais. Ils avaient appartenu à mon père il y a longtemps, mais il n'a jamais pris la peine de les porter quand il était jeune. Et après, il est devenu Auror. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Ma grand-mère me les a donnés en espérant qu'un jour je tombe sur une jolie jeune sorcière et que je les utilise pour la séduire…

Neville sourit et sembla se plonger quelques instants dans ses pensées.

- Enfin… Ça n'est pas comme si j'en avais réellement besoin. Alors, n'hésite pas, prends celui qui te plaît le plus.

- Euh… Je n'en sais rien. Celui-là ? proposa Harry en saisissant un costume bleu à fines rayures.

- Vas-y, essaie. Prends-le et va te changer. Je te dirai après si c'est un bon choix ou pas.

Harry emporta le costume et prévint qu'il allait à nouveau prendre une douche, à cause de la bataille de polochons. « Je vais finir tout fripé si ça continue, songea le sorcier sous le jet d'eau, et je ne serai pas plus avancé… »

Quand il sortit, Neville était tranquillement en train de feuilleter un livre sur son lit.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda Harry qui se sentait un peu engoncé dans ses vêtements.

Quand il leva les yeux, Neville ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami aussi ridicule. Il ne put se retenir et partit dans un énorme fou rire qui attira Ron et Seamus dans la chambre. Quand ces derniers virent d'un côté Neville, étalé sur son lit avec un fou rire qui ne voulait pas partir, et de l'autre Harry, rouge de colère et les bras croisés dans un costume ridicule, les deux jeunes sorciers s'écroulèrent au sol.

Les jambes du pantalon d'Harry étaient trop courtes et les boutons de la veste donnaient l'impression de vouloir sauter sous la pression. Ils se demandaient tous comment le sorcier brun était parvenu à entrer dans les habits et surtout, comment il avait réussi à fermer les boutons. Après quelques instants, ils se calmèrent et Harry cessa de grogner.

- Tu aurais dû voir que ça ne t'allait pas du tout, Harry, dit Neville. Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi petit…

- Et la couleur ne te va pas vraiment, ajouta Seamus. Tu peux me croire !

- Si tu veux amadouer ma famille en les faisant rire, ceci dit, tu peux rester habillé comme ça, conclut Ron qui reprenait doucement son souffle.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, râla Harry en retirant la veste étroite puis la chemise tout aussi petite.

Il commençait à déboutonner le pantalon quand il s'aperçut que Seamus ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Neville poussait les deux autres sorciers vers la sortie.

- Seamus ! Tu pourrais te retenir de baver, quand même ! s'exclama ce dernier un peu fâché, quand il fut parvenu à les faire sortir.

Alors que Neville refermait la porte, Harry eut le temps de voir le sorcier blond rougir fortement aux remarques inaudibles d'un Ron moqueur.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, dit Neville, essaie l'autre costume. J'espère que celui-là aura la bonne taille.

Harry finit de retirer tout ses vêtements, sauf son caleçon et entreprit d'enfiler l'habit vert sombre. Quand il se retourna vers Neville, celui-ci siffla en signe d'admiration.

- Celui-ci est nickel. La couleur n'est pas au top, mais la coupe tombe très bien, commenta-t-il en s'approchant avec la robe qui devait se porter par-dessus.

Harry se laissa faire et put bientôt admirer le résultat. Il avait l'air presque aussi distingué que Malfoy, si ce n'était ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu trop ? demanda-t-il. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise là-dedans.

- Non, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. C'est une manière de prouver que tu fais des efforts pour prendre en compte les traditions.

- Ça m'ennuie vraiment de ne pas être au courant de tout ça. Je crois que Ginny veut un mariage parfait…

- Comme toutes les jeunes sorcières, coupa Neville.

- …et j'aimerais bien le lui donner. Comment ça se passe si je fais une bourde ?

- Je ne crois pas que la famille Weasley s'en formalise. Si Ron ne connaît pas les traditions, ce qui m'a quand même surpris, c'est qu'ils n'y attachent pas une grande importance. Reste toi-même, je sais que Monsieur Weasley t'apprécie. Je crois qu'il ne pourrait rêver meilleur gendre, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute.

- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Juste saluer les membres Weasley et faire en sorte qu'ils t'acceptent. Et franchement, cette dernière partie t'est acquise, Non ? Allez ! Le vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de ces dernières décennies n'a quand même pas peur de sa future belle famille !

- Si tu savais… soupira Harry mi-figue mi-raisin.

La virulente dispute de la veille n'était pas idéale pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Comment réagirait Ginny ? Ses beaux-parents pouvaient-ils briser ses fiançailles pour le punir d'avoir blessé leur fille ? Dans ce cas, il aurait vraiment tout foiré…

- Si ça t'importe autant, le rassura Neville, je dois encore avoir quelques notes sur les coutumes sorcières les plus importantes quelque part. Je les avais prises pour ne pas oublier les enseignements de ma grand-mère… Je peux aussi t'aider à apprendre les bonnes formules.

- Je veux bien. Merci, Neville. Je me sens un peu mieux.

HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW

_Jeudi 25 juin, midi_

Quand il frappa à la porte du Terrier, Harry était cependant tendu. Certes, il était accompagné d'un Ron acquis à sa cause – son ami l'avait emmené avec le portoloin qui servait habituellement à Ginny – mais il redoutait de décevoir sa future belle-famille.

Ce fut Arthur qui lui ouvrit la porte. Harry put apercevoir tous les hommes Weasley alignés le long du couloir, derrière leur père. Ron entra sans cérémonie et laissa Harry se débrouiller seul.

- Bonjour, Harry… salua le patriarche en inclinant la tête. Ne soit pas si tendu, je ne vais pas te fermer la porte au nez, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire avant de redevenir sérieux. Et puisque tu ne connais pas les formules, comme me l'a dit ma fille, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le rituel au mot.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui et ajouta, en baissant la voix.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne t'infligerais pas toute la cérémonie officielle.

- Arthur ! lança Molly d'un ton d'avertissement, depuis l'intérieur.

Le patriarche tressaillit légèrement avant d'adresser à Harry un petit sourire contrit. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. L'homme devant lui ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait consciencieusement appris les formules enseignées par Neville.

Arthur se redressa et commença le rituel adéquat. Il ferma sa main droite pour former un poing et s'en frappa la poitrine avant de la rouvrir et de dessiner dans les airs, autour de lui, un demi-cercle avec la paume levée vers le ciel. Là où sa main était passée, une fine bande nuageuse d'un rouge brillant flottait.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il très sérieusement en inclinant la tête. Tu es le bienvenu dans cette maison aussi longtemps que tu honoreras tes engagements auprès de ma famille.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley, salua Harry en inclinant la tête à son tour.

Puis, toujours penché, il ramena vers lui ses deux mains bien ouvertes, l'une après l'autre, et les posa sur sa poitrine en prononçant les deux parties de la réponse rituelle.

- Que je sois puni si je romps un jour mes engagements auprès de votre famille. Que je sois maudit si j'offense votre fille à qui j'ai promis d'entrer dans la mienne.

La banderole rouge vint enrouler les poignets du sorcier avant d'être visiblement absorbée par son corps.

- Bien Harry, commenta Arthur d'un air appréciateur, entre. Tu t'en tires plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a été élevé dans une famille moldue. Je crois que la magie a accepté ton serment comme véridique !

- C'est Neville qui m'a expliqué comment faire, admit Harry.

- Ah bien. L'enseignement d'Augusta est toujours précis. Neville t'a appris la formule légère du rituel, c'est intelligent de sa part. Il a moins de conséquences que l'autre, et c'est tant mieux. Tu serais capable de nous offenser devant la magie sans le vouloir, alors que ne suis vraiment pas du genre à me vexer pour un manquement dans les vieilles coutumes. Il serait dommage que tu subisses des retours de bâton alors que tu n'as pas toutes les clefs en mains.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Oui. Neville lui avait dit la même chose. Les rituels sang-pur étaient vraiment contraignants pour pas grand-chose…

- Je te laisse faire le tour de mes fils, ajouta encore Arthur. Je t'attends au salon avec ma femme et ma fille.

L'un après l'autre, Harry salua les membres masculins de la famille Weasley. Mais comme aucun d'eux ne pouvait prétendre en être le représentant officiel, il n'eut pas besoin de répéter le serment à chaque fois. Bill et Charlie avaient un air sérieux, Percy était raide comme un piquet, Georges avait l'air ailleurs et Ron lui souriait joyeusement. Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea dans le salon, suivi de tous les autres garçons.

- Madame Weasley, Ginny, salua à nouveau Harry en s'inclinant. Je suis heureux d'être accepté dans cette maison et de pouvoir me compter comme un nouveau membre de votre famille.

- Ho ! Mon chéri ! C'est adorable d'avoir appris les formules de présentation, s'exclama Molly. Maintenant, je peux t'embrasser correctement.

Et elle serra Harry contre elle si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait l'étouffer. Puis Ginny vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air plutôt satisfaite et ne semblait plus lui en vouloir pour la veille, alors il se détendit enfin.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Bill.

- Ça va. Maintenant que je suis libre, je commence à me sentir normal. Et vous tous, comment allez-vous ?

Pendant l'apéritif et jusqu'à l'heure du dessert, les discussions furent animées. Même Georges se dérida. Au moment du café, tout le monde se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon.

- Ma fille m'a dit que tu ne connaissais pas grand-chose sur nos anciennes coutumes sang-pur et que tu voulais plus d'informations sur le sujet. Il n'existe pas de livre là-dessus parce que la tradition se veut orale. Mais puisque tu veux entrer dans la famille, je t'ai dégoté ce livre sur les symboles et le fonctionnement de la magie dans les familles et les héritages. Je te conseille vivement de le lire, dit Arthur en lui tendant un petit livre à la couverture d'un orange un peu fané.

- Pour ce qui est du respect des traditions, continua Molly, nous voulons simplement que tu puisses accueillir Ginevra dans une maison qui t'appartienne et qui lui assure un minimum de sécurité. Il faut en principe que tu nous invites tous les deux – Arthur et moi – à la visiter. Ensuite seulement, si la maison convient, nous pourrons te donner notre accord pour organiser une cérémonie de mariage. Mais je ne doute pas que ta future demeure sera formidable !

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la maison des Black… commença Georges dans un sourire.

- … les têtes d'elfes morts sont exactement le décor qui convient à Ginny, termina Percy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Georges d'une voix blanche.

Un silence tendu suivit et Harry se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Percy visiblement mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé, c'est venu tout seul.

- C'est… c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, murmura Georges les larmes aux yeux, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

On l'entendit monter les marches quatre à quatre. Percy se leva et s'excusa. « Je dois y aller » dit-il rapidement. Quand il eut également quitté la pièce, Ginny donna à Harry quelques explications sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Georges parle peu depuis l'enterrement. Il avait l'habitude que Fred termine ses phrases avant et il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, par peur de ressentir le vide à cause du silence. Pour une fois qu'il relance une plaisanterie, Percy parvient à terminer sa phrase. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Je crois que ça l'a bouleversé… Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Percy.

- Mon garçon, si tu n'as plus de question pour nous, je pense que Ron et toi pouvez rentrer à Poudlard. Je vais aller voir Georges également. Il ne va pas très bien, tu peux t'en rendre compte.

- Bien sûr, monsieur Weasley, acquiesça Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds. Je comprends parfaitement, ne vous en faites pas. Je pourrais vous envoyer un hibou si j'ai des questions ?

- Evidemment, Harry. N'hésite surtout pas ! Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

Harry prit le temps de saluer tout le monde et de transmettre le bonjour à Fleur qui n'était pas présente, d'embrasser Ginny qui s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir être là ce soir non plus, puis attrapa le portoloin qui devait les ramener, Ron et lui, à l'entrée de Poudlard.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je trouve, affirma Ron en remontant l'allée de Poudlard.

- Ça va, je crois… Je suis désolé que Georges soit toujours aussi affecté.

- C'est normal. On en souffre tous, mais Georges et Fred avaient un lien vraiment fort. Bill et Charlie l'ont accepté maintenant. Percy est bizarre par contre.

- Oui, bizarre, accorda Harry en se souvenant des mots de Percy deux semaines plus tôt.

Il devait vraiment se pencher sur la question. Si seulement il ne sentait pas aussi perdu, aussi…

- Je me suis senti complètement décalé tu sais… J'ai l'impression d'être dépassé par tout le monde, de ne plus savoir ce que je dois faire. Je ne connais toujours pas le fonctionnement du monde magique, ses coutumes, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'on attend de moi…

- Pourtant, tu t'en es sorti, dit Ron un peu étonné.

- Oui. A tâtons. Jusqu'ici, je savais où j'allais : je devais tuer Voldemort et sauver les gens autant que possible. Et j'avais le désir d'être comme tout le monde. Mais maintenant, alors que j'ai enfin cette possibilité, j'angoisse. Les gens reprennent petit à petit la vie qu'ils avaient avant Voldemort et moi… Moi je ne connais pas assez ce monde-là.

- Harry… soupira Ron en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas simple pour tout le monde, comme tu sembles le croire. J'ai moi-même des difficultés à trouver ma place, tu le sais. Pour tout le monde, je suis seulement ton meilleur ami.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, dit Harry dans un sourire qui se communiqua à Ron.

- C'est vrai…

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent les grandes portes et Ron s'arrêta une seconde dans le Hall.

- En tout cas, là, je ne peux pas jouer mon rôle de meilleur ami, vieux. Je ne connaissais globalement que ma propre famille avant de rentrer à Poudlard et je ne connais rien des sang-purs. Je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité du monde extérieur, comme Ginny par exemple, alors je ne sais rien de la politique, des traditions ou de toutes ces choses qui pourraient t'aider à trouver une place. Je commence à peine à imaginer quel pourrait être mon avenir.

- Mais au moins, tu sais où tu vas…

- Depuis peu. Et ce n'était pas évident. Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, au fond. Je n'ai jamais été aussi habile que Bill, aussi courageux et indépendant que Charlie, je ne suis pas savant comme Percy, imaginatif comme Georges ou intelligent comme l'était Fred. Et je n'ai pas même la puissance de Ginny. Je sais juste que je suis un bon joueur de Quidditch et que ça me plaît. Ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup de choix, vois-tu ?

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je sais faire ? murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une réponse.

- Tu seras un parfait Auror, affirma Ron. Tu devrais simplement te souvenir de ça et avancer petit à petit. Et… Prendre un bon en-cas. Quand le ventre est plein, ça va tout de suite mieux !

- Mais je _suis_ plein ! On revient de chez ta mère !

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de raison de se priver en rentrant ! Si tu veux, j'ai toute une réserve de chocolats moldus que Mione m'a offerts, dans la chambre. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, merci Ron. Je vais continuer mon petit tour, je crois. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

- Comme tu veux, dit Ron dans un haussement d'épaules.

Harry suivi des yeux son ami, d'un air absent. Il devait peut-être faire comme Ron. Cesser de se poser des questions et se lancer dans la carrière d'Auror. Il continuerait à sauver les gens et les gens l'apprécieraient… Mouais. Peut-être. Le sorcier se secoua une seconde et prit le parti d'aller faire quelques pirouettes en balai pour évacuer ses questions. Rien de tel pour se vider l'esprit.

DMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSS

_Jeudi 25 juin, fin de matinée_

- Debout là-dedans ! cria une voix dure et désagréable.

Draco gémit quand la lumière entra à flots dans la chambre où il dormait tranquillement, à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

- Pony, laisse-moi dormir… marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage encore plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy, se leva à nouveau la voix, polaire, si tu oses encore une fois me prendre pour ton elfe de maison, tu le regretteras.

Draco eut un sursaut de conscience salvateur en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain et se mit debout aussi vite que possible.

- Va t'habiller. Je t'attends dans le salon, nous devons parler, lui dit l'homme en noir avant de tourner sèchement les talons.

« Hou là. Il a vraiment l'air fâché ! Mais au moins, je suis sûr qu'il est guéri, » songea le jeune homme, qui sourit en coin. Il était à la fois heureux de voir l'homme en forme et mécontent du réveil qui lui avait été réservé. Il laissa vagabonder son regard dans la chambre de son parrain. « Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je ne me souviens pas de la fin de soirée… »

Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa tenue et grimaça. Il portait ses chaussettes de la veille, ce qui était parfaitement antihygiénique, et une espèce de long maillot rêche en guise de chemise de nuit. Noir. C'était sûr, ce maillot n'était pas à lui. « Alors comme ça, il n'a pas que des chemises ? »

Il prit le temps de se doucher – tout en étant conscient que ça énerverait le potionniste – avant de s'habiller avec les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Son parrain avait tout prévu. Il avait dû fouiller dans la malle qui était restée dans le dortoir des Serpentards, depuis qu'il avait changé d'abri nocturne.

Cependant, Draco n'en était pas ravi, car ça signifiait une chose. Son parrain avait vraiment hâte de lui parler. Or, lui n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer qu'il était aux ordres, à la merci du « grand et magnanime Potter »…

- Je savais que tu trainerais, dit Severus quand son filleul arriva dans le salon. Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'ai pris la peine de faire descendre le repas…

Draco grimaça d'un air contrit.

- Viens t'asseoir… Tu sais, reprit-il d'un ton moins dur quand le jeune homme fut installé, je ne suis pas là pour râler sur toi, pour une fois. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais affecté par ce qui s'est produit hier et je ne t'ai pas posé de question. Pourtant, tu étais tellement épuisé que j'aurais sans doute eu toutes les réponses que je voulais…

Draco reconnut là son directeur de maison, impitoyable quand il s'agissait de tirer les vers du nez à ses élèves Serpentards. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui avait fait une fleur, mais c'était la ruse qu'il aimait employer quand il savait qu'il obtiendrait de meilleures réponses en échange, avec un peu de patience. Draco prit la tasse de café brûlant qui était visiblement là pour lui, Snape préférant le thé pour accompagner ses repas, afin de se donner une contenance.

- Je veux comprendre, exigea l'homme sombre. Je n'étais pas là, j'ai raté des choses et je veux que tu me racontes tout. De A à Z, martela-t-il. Je te préviens, je n'admettrai pas le mensonge !

Draco but une gorgée de son café et toussa à cause du goût immonde.

- Tu as mis une plume de Jobarbille !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu étais prévenu.

- Pas du tout !

- Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai dit que je n'admettrai pas le mensonge. Et sois heureux, je n'ai pas mis de Veritaserum en entier. Seulement la plume, pour t'aider à te délier la langue.

- Tu es… Tu es… s'énerva Draco en cherchant ses mots.

- Un Serpentard, ricana Severus. Et toi, tu es naïf.

Draco reposa la tasse et eut l'envie de bouder. Mais il se retint : il savait que l'homme devant lui cherchait réellement à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Ils se connaissaient parfois trop bien : Severus savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à tout dire et s'était assuré de tout savoir, et lui aurait dû savoir que son parrain agirait de cette manière et se méfier.

- Bien, soupira le sorcier blond. Pose tes questions.

- Ce que j'ai vu dans ce couloir, était-ce vrai ?

- Oui… J'ai… hum… J'ai été battu par des Gryffondors.

- Et la directrice le sait ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Dumbledore savait toujours tout ! Il y a des dispositifs partout pour tout savoir, s'énerva le maître des potions. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas agi ? Et tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- En fait, j'aime autant que personne ne le sache, souffla Draco.

Snape resta un instant silencieux, mais il semblait réellement fâché.

- A la limite, je peux comprendre ça. Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Tu n'es pas un débutant tout de même !

- C'est là où ça devient compliqué. Ecoute, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu ne me coupes pas, d'accord ?

Snape grogna son assentiment.

- Potter – j'ai dit non, ne me coupe pas ! – Potter, disais-je, n'a pas sauvé que toi. Il m'a extirpé de la salle sur demande alors qu'elle s'enflammait avec le Feudeymon. Il m'a donc sauvé la vie. Auparavant, il m'avait également enlevé ma baguette, pour une question de vie ou de mort, quand on était au manoir. Ha… Je vois que tu commences à saisir la situation…

Le professeur de Potions pâlissait à vue d'œil. Draco reprit son récit.

- Il a, en quelque sorte, pris le contrôle de ma magie. Dés qu'il ordonne quelque chose, même quand il ne fait que le suggérer, me voilà obligé d'agir pour lui plaire…

- Le chèvrefeuille… murmura Snape en pleine prise de conscience.

- Entre autre. Il m'avait suggéré ce jour-là de prendre une douche et semblait rebuté par mon odeur. Je crois que ma magie a essayé de lui plaire en choisissant ce parfum assez…

- Féminin ? suggéra Snape, railleur.

- Frais, le coupa Draco dans une grimace. Ce parfum frais. Bref. Ma magie s'est mise à son service.

- Et tu ne t'es pas défendu parce que tu croyais qu'il apprécierait de te voir mort ? dit Snape sèchement, le regard noir.

- Non. Parce que je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Je luttais déjà contre l'ordre de Potter de quitter Poudlard et je n'avais plus ma baguette.

- J'ai remarqué en te couchant qu'elle n'était pas sur toi…

- Non. Je l'ai cachée dans ma malle, elle ne me servira plus. Potter l'a brisée.

- Quoi ! Comment ose-t-il ! Il t'ordonne de quitter Poudlard et s'arroge le droit de briser ta baguette ? Je m'en vais lui donner de mes nouvelles ! gronda Snape en se levant, parfaitement outré.

- Parrain ! Attends ! Ne dis rien. Il ne sait pas qu'il a ce pouvoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ! Pour l'instant, j'arrive plus ou moins à l'éviter, mais s'il sait ça, comment crois-tu qu'il réagira ? Je me retrouve à genoux devant lui, simplement parce qu'il le désire. Comment ferais-je s'il m'ordonne, ou même s'il me demande simplement de faire quelque chose ? Je ne serais plus maître de moi-même…

Le professeur se rassit.

- Il te faut une nouvelle baguette, constata-t-il froidement. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Une nouvelle baguette ?

C'était désormais au tour de Draco d'être railleur.

- Tu crois que je vais pouvoir m'acheter une nouvelle baguette ? Si je sors d'ici, je serai immédiatement arrêté. Je dois bientôt passer en jugement. Et même si j'étais acquitté après ça, ce qui n'arrivera pas, ils ne m'autoriseront pas à posséder une nouvelle baguette de si tôt, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

- Alors que vas-tu faire ? Je suis revenu pour toi, pour te protéger, mais je ne serai jamais là 24 heures sur 24. Comment feras-tu quand tu seras devant une horde de sorciers en quête de vengeance ?

- Il faudrait déjà que je puisse sortir du procès vivant !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sortiras !

- Alors je serai lynché par la population. Ca revient au même, soupira Draco en devenant soudain bien las. Ou alors je passerai ma vie caché de tous.

- Tu es… Tu es... commença le potionniste, sans trouver ses mots.

Draco comprit que son parrain était réellement affecté, parce qu'il ne cherchait jamais ses mots d'ordinaire.

- Un Serpentard, finit-il sombrement.

Les deux sorciers restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées le reste du repas. Un coup frappé à la porte les sortit de leur silence. Le maître en Potions allait se lever quand Draco le devança.

- Il faut que je m'aère, se justifia-t-il. Non, ne me retiens pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre enfermé, même si je n'ai plus de baguette. Laisse-moi profiter. Je ne sais pas encore où je serai le mois prochain.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Igor Malinovski et s'éclipsa après un vague signe de tête.

- Il ne va pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ? commença Igor sur le ton de la conversation. Mais il ne risque plus rien. La demoiselle qui s'acharnait sur lui n'est plus. C'est un heureux hasard.

- Est-ce que je dois te féliciter ? demanda Snape une fois qu'Igor, confortablement installé sur le fauteuil que Draco avait quitté, eut expliqué que le bourreau de son filleul était malencontreusement décédé après sa rencontre avec un loup solitaire.

- Je ne crois pas, non, fut la réponse prononcée doucement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement. Puis Severus se leva et alla chercher un livre mal relié dans sa bibliothèque.

- Par contre, je crois que je dois te féliciter pour ça, dit-il en tendant le livre à Igor.

Celui-ci tendit des mains moites et récupéra le livre, le cœur battant. C'était bien celui qu'il avait écrit. Alors maître Snape l'avait gardé tout ce temps…

- Et je constate que tu sais mettre tes propres conseils en pratique. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis de très nombreuses années.

- Pourquoi ? le coupa Igor dans un souffle tremblant.

Severus Snape observa l'homme assis devant lui. Il avait parfaitement compris la question. Il avait appris à apprécier et à comprendre qui il était à travers les nombreuses lettres qu'ils avaient échangées pendant plusieurs années. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté de lui écrire et de lui donner des nouvelles ou des conseils ? Là était le cœur du problème. C'était à la fois tellement simple et tellement cruel. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui. Peut-être plus tard… Peut-être pas.

- Si tu es encore en Angleterre d'ici là… Alors je te l'expliquerai avant la fin de l'année.

Le médicomage leva les yeux et sonda son ancien mentor avant d'acquiescer. Au moins, il venait de faire son choix. Il resterait à Poudlard cette année. Ayant capté son accord, Snape s'accorda le droit de changer de sujet et d'apaiser la tension de son ancien protégé.

- Où en es-tu de tes potions expérimentales, depuis ces huit dernières années ?

Et les deux hommes entamèrent une longue conversation autour de cette matière qui les fascinait tous les deux, conversation qui leur rappela leur jeunesse…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 25 juin, milieu d'après-midi_

Après trois bonnes heures de vol, Harry se sentait harassé mais détendu. Et la douche dans les vestiaires de sa maison, en nettoyant les dernières traces de sueur, finit de le détendre. Il se souvint du conseil de Ron quand son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, mais pencha pour un saut dans les cuisines de Poudlard plutôt que pour une razzia dans les réserves de Ron. Surtout si les chocolats proposés étaient un cadeau d'Hermione.

Il fut ravi du retour de la poire chatouilleuse dans le couloir des cuisines et la fit réagir en gloussant presque lui-même, avant d'entrer. L'activité était peut-être encore plus frénétique qu'après la bataille. Il fut à nouveau accueilli par Winky.

- Maître Harry Potter ! Vous êtes là ! Winky allait partir à votre recherche !

- Que se passe-t-il, Winky ? demanda Harry en sentant la panique de l'elfe.

- C'est Kreattur ! Il est revenu aussi, mais il ne va pas bien !

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que l'elfe des Black était venu faire ici et pressa Winky pour qu'elle le conduise à lui.

- Là, maître Harry ! Nous l'avons couché près de ce fourneau !

Harry s'approcha pour constater que le vieil elfe avait réellement l'air mal en point. Il était complètement blanc, comme si les années lui étaient tombées dessus d'un seul coup. Plusieurs autres elfes l'entouraient en tentant de lui apporter du confort et des linges chauds. Ses pieds reposaient sur ce qui semblait être une bouillotte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? redemanda Harry à personne en particulier.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Harry, l'elfe sembla reprendre des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

- Maître. Le lien. Liez-moi.

- Mais… Tu ne m'es pas déjà lié ?

- Plus maintenant. J'en ai besoin… Maître. J'ai si mal…

Harry voyait bien la douleur dans les yeux en balles de tennis. Même s'il savait qu'Hermione n'approuverait pas, il préférait lier l'elfe pour lui éviter d'avoir mal. Même s'il ne saisissait pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Une grande partie des elfes du château les regardait.

- Kreattur. Tu sais que mon amie n'approuverait pas et que je suis d'accord avec elle, sur ce sujet. Mais j'accepte de t'aider. Seulement… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Winky va vous aider, maître Harry ! s'écria Winky. Horn ! Ramène-moi un petit couteau bien aiguisé.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Winky sait combien Kreattur doit être malade, maître Harry. Il faut le lier avec l'incantation des anciens elfes !

Un mouvement de respirations choquées monta des petits spectateurs tout autour d'eux et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

- Winky va vous demander un petit peu de sang : il faut le poser sur le front de Kreattur, maître Harry. Et puis Winky prononcera l'incantation. Winky la connaît. Winky était liée par l'incantation des anciens elfes.

Un concert de murmures éclata un peu partout dans la grande cuisine et tous les elfes cessèrent de travailler. C'était probablement très rare de voir cette pièce du château sans activité frénétique.

- Merci Horn, dit Winky à l'un de ses petits.

Il rougit en regardant Harry et ce dernier trouva qu'il avait déjà beaucoup grandi en taille.

- Maître Harry. Voulez-vous bien accepter de lier à vous la vie de Kreattur ? demanda Winky en lui tendant le couteau par la garde, alors que le silence revenait.

- Oui, accepta Harry en saisissant le petit couteau, après un instant d'hésitation.

Il se fit une petite entaille au bout de l'index et l'appliqua sur le front incroyablement froid de l'elfe. Il y laissa une petite marque de sang et demanda si ça convenait. Winky acquiesça et se mit à produire d'étranges sons, parfois rauques comme un caillou roulant sur d'autres cailloux, et parfois doux et sifflants comme le vent dans les feuilles d'arbre.

Harry observa avec fascination le sang entrer sous la peau de l'elfe en laissant une tâche rosée. D'abord petite, elle grandit au fur et à mesure jusqu'à recouvrir la peau de l'elfe entièrement. Il sursauta quand les elfes, parfaitement synchrones, tapèrent trois fois dans leurs mains. Ca résonnait comme si trois coups de tonnerre avaient choisi d'éclater dans la grande cuisine.

Kreattur ouvrit les yeux en grand d'un seul coup la première fois, inspira de l'air comme s'il avait été sur le point d'en manquer la deuxième fois et se redressa totalement la troisième fois.

Harry, qui était toujours agenouillé près de l'elfe, le vit s'épousseter avec soin avant de lui tendre la main, les yeux vifs et brillants.

- J'étais Kreattur Black, je suis désormais Kreattur Potter. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, les conversations et les cris éclatèrent entre les elfes de maison spectateurs, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient restés silencieux après avoir frappé des mains.

- Hé bien, ravi de… te voir sur pieds Kreattur ! répondit Harry en lui serrant la main, en hésitant à le vouvoyer tant l'elfe semblait différent. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé et ce qui vient de se passer ?

- J'en serai ravi, monsieur, mais j'étais surtout parti à votre recherche parce que j'avais des nouvelles urgentes à vous apporter.

Cette remarque sembla provoquer chez tous les elfes de maison une sorte de réveil brutal et ils se remirent tous en mouvement, les uns à la vaisselle et la cuisine, et d'autres au ménage. Cette affaire ne les concernait plus, c'était devenu privé.

- Winky a été ravie de pouvoir vous aider, maître Harry, dit l'elfe avant de disparaître parmi ses collègues pour leur donner un coup de main.

- Merci, Winky. Quelles sont tes nouvelles urgentes, Kreattur ?

- Votre maison, celle qui vous a été léguée par monsieur Black, a été fouillée ces dernières semaines.

- Fouillée ! Mais par qui ? Des voleurs ? Comment ont-ils eu accès à la maison ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait de voleurs. Mais la maison n'est plus protégée depuis que vous êtes mort, monsieur. Elle n'appartient plus à personne.

- Comment tu… Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis mort ?

- A un moment de la bataille, j'ai senti que je n'avais plus aucun lien avec qui que ce soit. Plus de famille, pas d'héritage qui m'aurait offert à quelqu'un. Je suis presque mort de faiblesse, monsieur. Ça arrive quand le propriétaire meurt et qu'il n'a pas écrit de testament pour nous léguer à une autre famille…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Kreattur ?

- Quand j'ai cru que vous étiez mort, j'ai utilisé ce qui me restait de magie pour me rendre au 12 square Grimmaurd. Je pensais finir mes jours là-bas. Et puis un peu plus tard, j'ai senti que vous reveniez, mais je ne pouvais pas vous rejoindre parce que je n'avais plus de force, je n'étais plus lié. Je vous ai attendu là-bas. Et il y a eu cet homme – un étranger je crois – qui est venu. Je l'ai vu fouiller la maison, pendant plusieurs jours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Harry sourdement, fâché que quelqu'un soit entré dans cette maison qui avait appartenu à Sirius.

- Il a emporté plusieurs carnets de feu Orion Black avec lui. Je sais que ces carnets étaient importants, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, alors je me suis caché. Et quand j'ai pu, je me suis enfui pour vous prévenir. J'ai mis quelques jours à arriver, mais j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Vous devez réclamer votre bien, monsieur.

- Comment je dois faire ? demanda Harry, le front plissé par la contrariété.

- Demandez-le au ministère. Seul un tribunal peut vous réattribuer ce qui vous a été légué par Sirius Black.

- Mais, si je suis mort et que tout devait être légué… Pourquoi ai-je encore accès à mon compte à Gringott's?

- Tant qu'il existe quelqu'un chez qui coule le sang de la famille Potter, le coffre familial revient à l'héritier le plus légitime. Et même ressuscité, monsieur, vous restez l'héritier le plus légitime. Ca n'est pas une question d'héritage légué mais de sang et de magie.

Après un instant de silence songeur, Harry demanda :

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « monsieur » et pas « maître », comme d'habitude ?

- Etant lié par la magie des anciens elfes, je ne suis plus tenu d'être un elfe de maison esclave, mais simplement un elfe domestique. Je trouvais « monsieur » plus approprié que « maître ». Mais je peux vous appeler « maître » à nouveau, si vous le préférez.

- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Je me posais simplement la question. Est-ce que le lien que nous avons est différent du lien habituel des elfes de maison ?

- En de nombreux points, oui. Mais je pourrai vous en dire un peu plus après que vous ayez revendiqué le retour de votre bien. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux se dépêcher, si vous ne voulez pas que d'autres objets soient volés ou que quelqu'un d'autre revendique la maison avant vous. J'avais l'espoir que l'ancienne maison des Black revienne à quelqu'un qui y soit rattachée affectivement un tant soit peu.

- Bien sûr ! Il nous faut un moyen rapide d'aller au ministère.

- Hé bien, monsieur. Je suis là. Je vous emmène ?

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Jeudi 25 juin, soir_

- Je suis venu dés que j'ai pu, monsieur.

- Raconte-moi tout et n'omet aucun détail, ordonna l'homme imposant, derrière son bureau.

- Il semble que le jeune Potter soit venu faire la réclamation de son bien – la maison des Black – plus tôt que prévu. La préposée aux héritages a été plutôt conciliante avec lui et lui a donné un rendez-vous avec un des avocats qui président les cours de justice magique, dès demain.

- Humpf… C'est l'effet Shacklebolt…

- Il doit plaider son cas et apporter des éléments d'explication devant la cour. Apparemment, il est accompagné de l'ancien elfe fou de la famille. Le problème, c'est que l'elfe connaît probablement beaucoup de choses. Il aurait pu nous aider nous, mais Potter semble l'avoir lié à lui…

- C'est ennuyeux. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de m'en approcher. Pour le procès… Eh bien, nous saurons alors au moins à quoi nous en tenir avec les membres du Magenmagot qui seront présents pour juger. Tu me diras qui sont nos alliés et nos opposants potentiels. Fait courir le bruit auprès de nos fidèles que je ne veux pas que Potter obtienne la maison.

L'homme de main acquiesça immédiatement. Il avait anticipé l'ordre, et la consigne n'attendait plus que son ordre pour être livrée à tous leurs alliés.

- Sinon, où en es-tu de l'infiltration auprès des gouvernements étrangers ? demanda l'homme imposant.

- Ludovic Bonnet est désormais proche du Président de la Magie français et Eva Brooks fait des ravages auprès du Grand Ministre brésilien.

- Bien. Mais ils étaient les plus faciles… Pour les autres pays et les autres centres, on verra. Et en ce qui concerne l'organisation de la coupe ? As-tu pris la température ?

- Oui. Les Etats-Unis ne sont pas très chauds. Ils ne s'intéressent pas tellement au Quidditch, là-bas. Ils préfèrent le Quodpot, et de loin…

- Alors il faut faire jouer nos appuis. C'est le seul continent sur lequel j'ai encore peu de contacts. Je dois me rendre là-bas, mais en ce moment, Shacklebolt me pose des problèmes. Il surveille tout les mouvements au ministère. D'ailleurs, trouvez un moyen de l'évincer, il était trop proche de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de Potter pour notre bien. Il est trop conciliant avec le petit héros.

- A propos du héros... Avez-vous avancé sur son rôle dans la prophétie ?

- Pas encore, mais ça vient… Et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme disent les Moldus…

- Je vais faire jouer nos appuis et je vous tiens au courant pour Shacklebolt.

- Bien… Tu peux disposer.

Quand son homme de main le plus proche eut refermé la porte derrière lui, l'homme se frotta le ventre de contentement.

- Très bien. Tout se met en place.


	13. C3P2 : Perturbations d'un elfe

**Chapitre 3 : La fuite**

**Partie 2 : Perturbations d'un elfe**

_Vendredi 26 juin, début de matinée_

- Kreattur ! cria Horn en voyant l'elfe domestique sortir des cuisines de Poudlard, où il demeurait temporairement. Emmène-nous avec toi ! S'il te plaît !

- S'il te plaît, appuya Bris en s'agrippant à mon bras.

- Bien, soupirai-je en capitulant devant la paire d'yeux implorants. Allez vous préparer.

Alors que les deux petits couraient se nettoyer les oreilles, Winky me regarda d'un air désolé.

- Ils ont entendu les autres elfes parler de toi et du procès auquel tu participes pour la famille Potter, lui dit-elle. Et ils m'ont l'air d'être comme leur père : ton maître les fascine… Je n'ai pas réussi à les raisonner.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Winky. C'est une bonne occasion pour eux de se confronter à un sorcier, avant de devoir être liés.

- Je te remercie de les prendre en charge, en tout cas, dit Winky en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

J'observai Winky s'éloigner en direction des fourneaux. S'occuper de petits elfes ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il j'allais pouvoir en avoir un jour. J'étais un elfe bien trop vieux pour ça.

Pauvre Winky… Elle aussi aurait sans doute aimé s'occuper de ses fils. Mais elle se sentait obligée de travailler sans relâche pour le château, jusqu'à ce que son comportement de l'année passée lui soit pardonné. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente digne d'être pardonnée. Etre un elfe de maison n'était pas une situation enviable, quand je la comparais à la mienne. Au moins, ma nature d'elfe à moi n'était plus biaisée par un sort d'esclavagisme.

Bientôt, je m'approchai discrètement de mon maître. Il s'était installé dans un petit jardin qui, si j'en croyais mes collègues du château, était devenu une sorte de refuge. Il était assis dans l'herbe et plongé dans la lecture d'un petit livre orangé. Je fis signe à Bris et Horn, qui restaient cachés derrière moi, de ne pas faire de bruit. Je pris la parole de ma voix que je savais malheureusement grinçante.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Qu'êtes-vous en train de lire ?

Je le vis sursauter violemment et souris : c'était quand même extraordinaire de retrouver ma liberté. Je savais que mon nouveau maître ne chercherait pas à me brider : il m'avait traité avec respect l'année précédente et m'avait sauvé la veille, en m'intégrant à sa famille. C'était maintenant à moi de m'occuper de lui et de servir ses intérêts, qui étaient désormais aussi les miens. J'étais vraiment chanceux d'être tombé sur un bon maître…

- Bonjour Kreattur, me salua-t-il dans un sourire. C'est un livre sur la magie et les héritages familiaux, me répondit-il en agitant l'ouvrage avec animation. C'est très intéressant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça !

Il était très enthousiaste et cela m'intrigua.

- Pourquoi lisez-vous un livre sur les héritages familiaux, monsieur ? Vous n'y trouverez rien concernant vos héritages matériels…

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, Kreattur, dit-il dans un sourire avant de prendre un air de conspirateur. Mais j'apprends parce que je vais me marier à une sorcière de sang-pur très puissante !

- Vous marier ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'étonner. Avec qui ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr, ajoutai-je rapidement, gêné.

- Avec Ginny Weasley, répondit-il de bonne grâce, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Je n'étais pas au courant…

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? demandai-je, en me souvenant des histoires qui couraient sur la famille Weasley.

- Suffisamment pour avoir fait une demande en mariage et un serment pour entrer dans sa famille, me dit-il avec un air fier de lui.

- Un serment ? Mais… Mais…

J'étais effrayé. Je venais de trouver un bon maître et je n'allais pas avoir le temps de profiter de ma liberté retrouvée ! Une nouvelle maîtresse… Il me semblait pourtant que la famille Weasley refusait de donner une famille aux elfes de maison. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière, dans ce cas ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer. En êtes-vous conscient, monsieur ?

Soudain, je stoppai mes exclamations. Maintenant, c'était moi qui faisais des erreurs. Même si mon maître m'avait lié en tant qu'elfe domestique, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'assaillir de questions à cause de mes craintes. J'allais devoir apprendre à gérer ma nouvelle liberté.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je alors. Me voilà bien indiscret. Je pose bien trop de questions.

- Et il n'y a pas de problème ! s'exclama mon maître. Pose autant de questions que tu veux, j'en ai autant à ton sujet ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis là où je peux aider, monsieur, c'est le rôle d'un elfe domestique. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux rendre service.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il me garde. Je ne voulais pas perdre la deuxième famille qui m'avait liée à elle. La première fois, perdre maître Regulus Black avait été bien trop douloureux.

- Moi aussi, je veux bien rendre service, dit soudain Horn de sa voix timide et fluette, en laissant apparaître sa tête à ma gauche.

Je vis mon maître se pencher en avant pour voir qui avait parlé et tenter sa chance.

- Bonjour… Horn ?

- Bonjour monsieur ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme et en rougissant.

C'était amusant. Bris et Horn semblaient fascinés par le sorcier et en même temps, extrêmement intimidés. D'après Winky, ça pouvait venir de la fascination qu'éprouvait leur père pour Harry Potter. Pourtant, Dobby était mort sans les avoir vraiment connus, alors ses petits n'étaient pas censés avoir hérité de cette habitude ou d'un lien d'obéissance. D'ailleurs, Dobby n'avait jamais été lié à mon maître.

Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, le cas de cet elfe libre – et fou, ça allait de soi – m'intriguait.

- Dis-moi, Kreattur, j'ai compris que tu ne m'appelles pas « maître » parce que le rituel qui nous a liés était différent du rituel habituel. Mais pourquoi Horn…

- Et moi, monsieur ! s'exclama Bris en souriant, apparaissant à ma droite.

- … et Bris m'appellent aussi « monsieur » ?

- Ils sont jeunes. Ils n'ont pas encore terminé leur apprentissage et leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas encore complètement développés, expliquai-je. Alors ils n'ont pas encore besoin d'être liés ou soumis à une autorité. Ils n'ont pas de maître et ne peuvent donc appeler personne ainsi.

- Ha bon. Ils seront donc obligés d'appeler « maître » la personne qui les liera ?

Je pris le temps de m'installer également dans l'herbe et d'asseoir Bris et Horn à mes côtés avant de répondre. Car j'allais devoir expliquer la nature particulière et le fonctionnement des elfes de maison à trois « nouveau-nés » en la matière.

- Il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur cent pour que ça se passe ainsi, effectivement. Les sorciers qui lient les elfes de maison aujourd'hui utilisent leur propre rituel, déformé de celui des anciens elfes.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer les différences ? J'aimerai beaucoup comprendre, me demanda mon maître.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Il faut d'abord comprendre que les elfes de maison sont une race un peu différente de celle des autres elfes. Il en existe de plusieurs sortes, précisai-je en voyant mon maître foncer les sourcils.

Il acquiesça, attentif.

- Notre particularité vient du fait que nous ne pouvons trouver un bon équilibre de vie que dans le partage de notre magie avec celle d'un sorcier. Ça nous confère une très grande puissance et nous avons théoriquement moins de limites que les sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Mais en échange, ça nous donne des devoirs et notamment celui de servir les intérêts du sorcier avec lequel nous sommes liés.

- Qu'en est-il des elfes libres, alors ?

- Les elfes libérés sont normalement soit faibles – et ils peuvent mourir très rapidement – soit fous. Certains arrivent à piocher de la magie chez un sorcier auquel ils ont, en quelque sorte, fait le choix de se lier. Mais quand il n'y a pas un partage conscient, cela peut les faire basculer dans la folie.

- Dobby ?

- Probablement, concédai-je en vérifiant que les deux petits elfes n'étaient pas perturbés par la nouvelle que leur père était… fou. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il était libre, ajoutai-je, et les effets ne se ressentaient peut-être pas… Ou alors, il avait plus de puissance que nous tous et il parvenait à trouver son propre équilibre dans son mode de vie. C'était un cas très particulier.

- Papa était puissant, alors ? demanda Horn.

- Autant que Harry Potter ? demanda Bris.

- Peut-être pas, répondit doucement Harry en comprenant que les deux enfants étaient liés à Dobby, mais il était un très bon ami et il m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Au fil du temps, continuai-je mon explication, les sorciers se sont méfiés des elfes domestiques. Ils étaient puissants, utiles et malgré le lien, ils étaient indépendants. Seul un elfe pouvait incanter le lien pour un autre elfe et le lier à un sorcier. Ça permettait aux anciens elfes de contrôler quels sorciers étaient dignes d'avoir un elfe domestique.

- Mais ça ne fonctionne plus ainsi aujourd'hui, constata mon maître. Puisque beaucoup d'elfes sont maltraités…

- Effectivement. Les sorciers sont parvenus à trouver une formule sorcière qui a les mêmes effets que notre incantation, mais qui ne nécessite pas notre accord. Au fur et à mesure, tous les sorciers ont favorisé cette formule qui les privilégiait et ils ont oublié la réciprocité de l'accord.

- Pourquoi les elfes ne veulent pas être libérés, alors ?

- Etre libéré sans contrepartie… C'est mourir pour nous. Ou pas loin. Nous n'aimons généralement pas l'état de folie qui nous guette et le sentiment d'inutilité qui nous submerge. Si l'elfe est vieux, il n'en réchappe pas, s'il est jeune… Eh bien il y a souvent suicide après un abandon. Nous vivons pour servir. C'est ce que nous sommes et nous ne voulons pas lutter contre ça. Mais bien sûr, les elfes de maison envieront mon statut plus libre d'elfe domestique.

- Alors les sorciers ont décidés d'être les seuls maîtres, constata Harry, un peu amer.

- Oui. Ils ont peur de l'ancien rituel. Il signifie moins de contrôle pour eux. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'un elfe qui désire être lié à un sorcier est un appui mille fois plus puissant et utile pour leurs intérêts. Il les servira du mieux qu'il le peut. Vous savez vous-même à quel point les sentiments affectifs et le respect de l'autre peuvent servir de moteur, ajoutai-je en souriant.

- Le « pouvoir de l'amour ». C'est que disait Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas liés comme elfes domestiques, d'ailleurs ?

Kreattur haussa les épaules. Les sorciers préféraient avoir des elfes de maison liés par leur formule magique sorcière, plutôt que des elfes domestiques plus libres et liés selon les anciens rituels. C'était comme ça.

- Maman dit que papa lui avait dit que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il essayait, intervint Horn. Mais qu'il n'a jamais pu entrer dans le cœur de Poudlard. Et maman dit que nous sommes normalement liés au château, pas au directeur du château.

- Le deuxième explication est sans doute moins reluisante, ajoutai-je pour donner une réponse complète, bien qu'elle ne s'applique probablement pas à ce sorcier-là… Nous lier comme elfes domestiques, ça signifie que nous pouvons penser et agir par nous-mêmes, nous détacher des croyances de nos maîtres. Alors comment les sorciers extrémistes - du « mal » comme du « bien » - qui visent la suprématie pourraient-ils nous garder, si nous n'adhérons pas à leurs idées ? C'était bien là le nœud du problème pour les anciens sorciers…

- Moi, dit Bris, je veux être lié en domestique. Peut-être que maman voudra bien ?

Je voyais bien au visage de mon maître qu'il réprouvait la mentalité ancienne d'esclavage que je lui avais exposée. Mais il n'avait pas la force de se dresser publiquement contre cet état de fait… Pas encore. Je pouvais sentir sa confusion, ce qu'il ressentait et surtout, le comprendre. C'était l'une des prérogatives de nos pouvoirs d'elfes domestiques.

Il était affaibli par les doutes et la remise en cause de son propre destin. Il vivait à peu de choses près ce que les elfes libérés vivent – la peur de l'abandon, d'un monde hostile et de l'inutilité… Je décidai de changer de sujet pour dérider mon maître, qui était si joyeux à mon arrivée et si morne désormais.

- Qu'avez-vous appris d'intéressant ce matin, pour votre futur mariage ?

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant ses mauvaises pensées de côté. J'ai appris qu'en tant que fille, Ginny possède en héritage les magies des deux branches de la famille – les Prewett et les Weasley. Et aussi, que comme elle est le septième enfant, sa magie intrinsèque est développée à plein. Et que nous, les garçons, nous gardons uniquement la lignée magique des pères, contrairement aux filles. C'est étrange tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas vraiment, monsieur. La magie suit ses propres règles. C'est un ajustement qui s'est fait naturellement, à l'origine pour favoriser les unions entre sorciers. Et puis, on ne sait pas trop comment, sont apparus des héritiers non magiques de familles magiques et vice-versa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait favoriser les unions ? me demanda mon jeune maître, curieux de tout.

J'étais heureux de pouvoir lui apporter des réponses et bénissait l'enseignement – pourtant rude – de Walburga Black.

- La magie d'une sorcière est normalement faite pour s'accorder à celle de son époux. C'est-à-dire qu'elle puise en elle la branche familiale qui sera – selon elle – la plus à même de séduire un sorcier. Mais je ne connais pas bien ces ajustements amoureux, monsieur, admis-je. J'ai toujours connu des mariages arrangés sans réels sentiments…

- Ah ! Et si tous les héritiers garçons portent la magie de la branche paternelle, pourquoi parle-t-on de Sang-mêlé ? Et pourquoi les filles, qui ont toujours des magies mélangées, sont-elles parfois appelées « Sang-purs » ? Et comment un moldu de père moldu peut parfois devenir un sorcier ? Et une sorcière née moldue n'a-t-elle qu'une branche magique ?

- Ho là, monsieur ! Beaucoup de questions d'un coup… Mais vous confondez l'héritage magique et l'héritage du sang.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- La magie et le sang ne sont pas la même chose. Au regard de votre lignée, vous êtes théoriquement « pur » devant la magie, puisque votre père possédait une magie de très ancienne lignée. Vous ne l'êtes pas en ce qui concerne le sang. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que l'héritage de la famille Potter vous revient de droit : il reconnaît la magie des sorciers. L'héritage est magique et ne se fait pas par le sang.

- Comment puis-je savoir ce qui revient à mon héritage familial et ce qui revient à d'autres sortes d'héritages ?

- Il vous suffit de demander aux Gobelins. Ils tiennent tous les comptes dans le moindre détail. Par exemple, si vous n'avez jamais fait la démarche d'intégrer ce que monsieur Sirius Black vous a légué au patrimoine magique des Potter, alors ce patrimoine peut appartenir en théorie à toute personne qui le réclame. Mais heureusement, pour éviter le chaos, les liens de la famille, du sang ou de la magie peuvent favoriser l'attribution d'un héritage à l'un ou l'autre selon sa légitimité…

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on jamais dit ? Je l'aurais fait, sinon ! Je veux dire, intégrer l'héritage de Sirius, me dit-il, dépité.

- Vous n'êtes pas au fait de la loi sorcière, et encore moins de ses subtilités. C'est plutôt normal, monsieur. Mais je suis là pour vous aider, maintenant.

- Aurai-je des problèmes pour récupérer les biens de Sirius ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Pas si vous suivez mes conseils, monsieur.

- Et quels sont tes conseils ?

- Faire bonne impression, d'abord. Pour ne pas vous donner l'air de quelqu'un qui réclame ces biens parce qu'il est dans la nécessité. C'est une règle implicite, connue plus ou moins par tous et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas négliger, même si elle n'est jamais mentionnée. Il serait bon de vous procurer une tenue officielle aux couleurs du réclamant bafoué.

- C'est de quelle couleur ?

- Un ensemble formel blanc avec des bandes couleur bordeaux au col, aux poignets et à la taille, et une robe-cape de la même couleur.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il vivement. A quoi ça sert ?

- Vous vous positionnez comme une personne innocente avec le blanc, que l'on a bafouée comme si on l'avait assassinée – ce que vous montrez avec la couleur bordeaux qui vous enveloppe.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu abasourdi.

- Cela fait partie des règles du jeu monsieur.

Oui. Ces règles strictes, que m'avait enseignées Walburga depuis son tableau, était anciennes mais très prisées. Moi-même, je leur trouvai beaucoup d'effets positifs. Elles avaient été créées pour structurer une société qui, autrement, tombait facilement dans les travers de l'anarchie. Les sorciers avaient toujours été un peuple belliqueux, cherchant à s'approprier les biens d'autrui. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait des elfes domestiques…

Heureusement, en voyant la colère de mon maître face à ce dernier point, je songeai qu'il restait encore de l'espoir. Je terminai finalement mon explication.

- Suivre ces règles fait toujours bonne impression auprès des Sang-purs qui, il faut bien le dire, connaissent les anciennes coutumes par cœur. De plus, ce sont eux qui sont les plus nombreux au sein des tribunaux, et surtout au Magenmagot… Ces règles peuvent paraître dépassées, mais elles ont une vraie valeur dans notre monde. Ça ne peut que vous être bénéfique de les suivre.

Mon maître fit une légère moue mais finit par acquiescer.

- Et puis, il faudrait sans doute passer à la banque, également.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'abord pour retirer l'argent nécessaire à votre tenue, parce que je n'ai pas encore accès à vos comptes. Ensuite, pour me faire reconnaître comme un elfe domestique et donc, me donner accès à vos comptes. Ne vous en faites pas ! précisai-je avec empressement. Tout est consigné, donc vous pourrez vérifier la moindre dépense si l'envie vous en prend. Et enfin, pour récupérer les anciens documents prouvant que l'héritage de Sirius Black vous était déjà revenu une fois et qu'il a figuré sur vos relevés de possession. Ce sont des preuves en notre faveur pour cet après-midi.

- D'accord. Je crois que je vais être content de t'avoir à mes côtés, Kreattur…

- J'en suis ravi, croyez-moi. Voulez-vous que nous y allions maintenant ? La matinée est déjà bien entamée…

- Attendons un peu. Ginny ne doit pas tarder. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait m'accompagner au tribunal pour me soutenir moralement.

La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit à l'instant même où il prononça ses paroles, en faisant sursauter Horn et Bris qui vinrent se recroqueviller derrière moi. La jeune Weasley se précipita sur mon maître comme une tornade et se jeta dans ses bras en le faisant basculer en arrière.

Je fus effaré et me demandai un instant s'il n'avait pas eu mal. Apparemment pas, si j'en croyais son sourire béat. Il lui expliqua le programme de la matinée. Elle sembla ravie d'aller à la banque puis d'aller faire des courses, mais beaucoup moins joyeuse quand il lui parla de me donner accès à ses comptes.

- Tu as lié un elfe, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en regardant dans ma direction. Mais je pouvais très bien me débrouiller pour tenir la maison, tu sais ! Maman est en train de m'apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait !

Elle semblait effrayée. Comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait été remplacée par un elfe…

- Et puis, Hermione ne va pas être contente du tout ! ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers mon maître.

Je vis mon maître pâlir et se justifier en expliquant que c'était le seul moyen de me sauver à ce moment-là. Je ne parlai pas. Mon maître était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Et surtout, je ne me jugeais pas légitime pour parler à sa place en présence de sa future épouse. Il fallait que je fasse bonne impression en montrant que je pouvais être l'elfe domestique le plus dévoué. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma nouvelle famille.

Walburga Black, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais lié à l'ancienne, m'avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait pour faire de moi l'elfe parfait. Et croyez-moi, elle était très exigeante. Elle ne coupait pas que les têtes de mes collègues trop vieux... Cependant, le regard à la fois méfiant et douloureux de ma future maîtresse m'effraya quant à mon avenir.

- Libère-le, l'implora-t-elle. Je peux faire ce qu'il fait. Je suis en train de tout apprendre.

- Quoi ? Non, Ginny, nous sommes liés à l'ancienne. Il a accepté d'être lié alors qu'il était libre : il n'est pas mon esclave, il m'aide seulement. Et j'ai besoin de lui.

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, ajoutai-je pour donner du poids à son refus, vous m'avez lié à votre vie. Me libérer aura sur moi un effet plus dévastateur que sur Winky car je n'ai plus sa jeunesse. Me retirer tout le pouvoir que vous partagez avec moi aujourd'hui sera un trop grand choc pour mon vieux corps.

Je vis la future maîtresse grimacer, vaincue. « Si encore tu avais pris un elfe jeune » l'entendis-je marmonner, sans doute guidée par l'amertume. Je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre le jour où je devrai la servir également…

- Mais ça serait mieux seuls, non ? tenta-t-elle. Ça fait presque deux jours entiers que nous n'avons pas été seuls, l'un avec l'autre…

- Je ne peux pas, ma chérie. J'ai besoin de Kreattur pour l'audience de cet après-midi.

- Bon, très bien, capitula-t-elle dans un sourire crispé.

- En plus, la consola-t-il, Kreattur pourra nous emmener très vite au chemin de Traverse et nous guider là où il faut.

- Bien sûr monsieur, confirmai-je. Mais je resterai invisible. Ça serait très mal vu de vous voir vous promener avec un elfe de maison, pour le moment. Vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous prenne tout de suite comme un original. Plus tard, si vous le voulez, le devançai-je en voyant son air contrarié.

- Bien ! Allons-y alors, dit-il finalement en souriant.

Je demandai à Bris et Horn de rentrer chez leur mère et je suivis mon maître et sa fiancée à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que les deux garnements avaient décidé de nous suivre en tentant de se rendre invisibles.

Je songeai que voir un peu le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal et les pris à part pour leur demander de rester toujours auprès de moi, condition à laquelle ils pouvaient venir avec nous. Ils manifestèrent leur accord joyeusement et s'accrochèrent à mon dos comme ils le faisaient avec leur mère, plus jeunes.

Finalement, je saisis les mains de mon maître et sa fiancée et les emmenais tout près de la banque Gringott's. Je les suivis à l'intérieur, ne me rendant pas immédiatement invisible : il fallait d'abord que mon maître me présente comme son elfe domestique. Il remplit un formulaire à l'un des guichets et je signai magiquement pour prouver mon affiliation à sa magie. Je claquai ensuite des doigts et invoquai la clef dorée du caveau familial à laquelle j'avais désormais accès.

Tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Je demandai alors une descente pour retirer de l'argent.

Un certain Rajik vint nous chercher et nous emmena à l'un des wagonnets. Bris et Horn étaient toujours invisibles, accrochés à moi, et je sentais leur curiosité et leur excitation devant toutes ces nouveautés. Elle augmenta même d'un cran quand le wagon se mit en route et fit quelques loopings : je pouvais presque entendre les rires qu'ils retenaient.

Arrivés devant le caveau, je l'ouvris mais je choisis de rester à l'extérieur. Le gobelin resta à côté de moi. Je vis mon maître entrer en emmenant sa fiancée par la main. Il la faisait entrer dans le caveau familial – elle allait donc vraiment devenir ma future maîtresse… Je grimaçai en me disant que j'allais avoir du travail si je voulais la faire évoluer dans le bon sens.

Je crois malheureusement qu'elle aperçut ma grimace et qu'elle la prit mal. Elle me lança un regard que je n'aimai pas du tout et je me traitai de tous les noms. Si je continuai à faire des erreurs, je donnais bien peu cher de mon avenir d'elfe domestique.

- Tu vas avoir du travail, l'elfe, me dit rudement le gobelin quand les deux sorciers eurent disparu. Et tu peux lâcher les petits : ils ne risquent rien tant qu'ils n'entrent pas dans le coffre.

- Vous avez entendu, vous deux ? leur demandai-je en les faisant descendre.

Ils gambadèrent joyeusement en fouinant dans certains recoins sombres de la grotte, tout autour de nous.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très commode, grogna-t-il de sa voix caillouteuse. Votre maîtresse.

- Elle n'est pas encore ma maîtresse. Mais effectivement, répondis-je, elle ne semble pas très commode. Cependant, c'est le choix de mon maître. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'y opposer…

- Sauf si cela va contre ses intérêts, bien sûr, glissa-t-il innocemment.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je en levant les yeux.

Après un long silence où je sentis quelque chose d'important se jouer, le gobelin reprit la parole.

- Je ne pensais pas voir un elfe domestique un jour. Mon arrière-grand-père aimait nous raconter des histoires sur des elfes domestiques grouillant dans tous les coins de la banque. A cette époque-là, nous étions mieux traités, disait-il, parce qu'entre créatures, on se comprenait tous. J'ai toujours cru qu'il affabulait parce qu'il était trop vieux. Les centaines d'années s'étaient accumulées sur sa tête. Je vois aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort…

Il fronça les sourcils, probablement à un souvenir, puis reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il lié ? me demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'entrée du caveau. Vous rendez de grands services ?

- Pas encore, mais j'espère bien. Il m'a lié parce qu'il voulait seulement me sauver la vie.

- C'est bien, alors ?

- Ça l'est, confirmai-je. Puis-je savoir pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire effrayant, considérant les dents aiguisées qu'il laissait voir. « Non » fut sa réponse claire et concise. Je me retournai vers l'entrée du caveau où la jeune Weasley venait d'apparaître avec un air prédateur. Mon maître suivait de près, un peu débraillé et un sourire béat sur le visage. Oui, ça n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui venait de se passer. Il semblait définitivement accroché…

- Monsieur, lui dis-je, nous nous retrouverons à l'entrée de la banque. Je vais chercher les documents dont je vous ai parlés, puis nous irons chez madame Guipure pour votre tenue de cet après-midi. Je vous confie Bris et Horn pour la remontée. Et vous deux, ajoutai-je à leur intention quand j'entendis leurs exclamations de joie, vous avez intérêt à obéir si vous voulez que je vous emmène avec moi une prochaine fois.

- D'accord ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur avant de sauter avec impatience dans le wagon du retour.

Je les laissai tous en compagnie du gobelin et me rendis immédiatement dans le hall de la banque, avant de me diriger vers les bureaux annexes que je savais où trouver. Je fus rapidement reçu et je crois que la curiosité des gobelins y était pour quelque chose.

A vrai dire, ils devaient avoir l'habitude de traiter avec les sorciers directement – qu'ils soient les maîtres de maison ou des intendants – et non avec des elfes. Quel sorcier normalement constitué laisserait un accès presque libre sur ses comptes à ses esclaves ?

Enfin, je savais qu'il y avait des exceptions : quelques elfes étaient encore parfois liés comme elfes domestiques. Winky en avait été une.

Mais aucun elfe domestique aujourd'hui n'oserait demander à son maître un accès à ses comptes. Trop indécent. La peur de redevenir un esclave n'était jamais bien loin. Moi, c'était différent. Je pressentais que le jeune maître aurait besoin de mon aide – bien que je sois incapable de dire pourquoi – et je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à m'abandonner pour avoir osé lui demander une telle chose.

J'étais inquiet pour lui. Peut-être le vol des carnets d'Orion dans la maison des Blacks avait-il réveillé mon ancienne méfiance. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse porter plainte et les récupérer. Techniquement, il n'y avait pas eu vol puisqu'ils n'appartenaient à personne. Nous n'aurions rien à gagner, et nous mettrions le voleur sur ses gardes… Comment faire pour savoir ce qui y était consigné ?

- Elfe Potter, me salua rituellement le Gobelin devant lequel on m'avait mené.

Je reconnus l'un des grands Gobelins de la banque. J'aurais pu en être effrayé. Mais par sa main gauche levée et l'autre tendue vers moi paume ouverte, signe de paix chez ce peuple, le Gobelin me montrait qu'il me prenait pour un interlocuteur sérieux.

- Installez-vous, je vous en prie, m'invita-t-il. Nous sommes enchantés de vous recevoir. Vous savez que vous allez avoir un grand travail d'intendance à mener ?

- Gobelin Spok, le saluai-je en retour. Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je en prenant place où il me l'avait indiqué.

- L'un de mes employés a découvert des choses biens étranges dans les comptes de monsieur Potter. Rien de définitif, rien en règle, mais des choses bien étonnantes… Je crois que vous êtes attendus aujourd'hui, mais vous devriez prendre le temps de revenir nous voir, prochainement…

Je compris derrière les mots et l'invitation que l'enjeu devait être grand et cela me surprit. Je me doutai que le grand gobelin devant moi voulait me faire part en personne des éléments qui perturbaient la banque. Mais je fus également surpris par sa connaissance de notre emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Je le lui dis et il ne fit que sourire en grand.

- Pensez-vous repasser nous voir prochainement ? Un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine serait intéressant, le temps que vous fassiez vos propres recherches et que vous remettiez le patrimoine en ordre. Pas qu'il soit spécifiquement dérangé, mais… On peut dire qu'avec la bataille contre le sorcier Voldemort, monsieur Potter n'a pas eu le temps de se pencher dessus. Et même, on pourrait penser que ça a empiré les choses…

- Pourriez-vous me donner les grandes lignes du problème ? demandai-je, pour me faire une idée de ce qui n'allait pas.

- Monsieur Potter pourrait prétendre à deux patrimoines extérieurs, dont l'un est assez logique étant donné son engagement auprès de la famille Weasley, mais l'autre… Et bien il est pour le moins étrange et nous en restons perplexes. Nous avons pensé vous montrer avant de prévenir l'autre partie.

- Mon maître pourrait augmenter drastiquement son patrimoine, alors ?

- C'est un peu plus complexe. Il devra faire un choix.

- Et l'un d'eux vous paraît plus judicieux, constatai-je en voyant les yeux du Gobelin briller d'anticipation.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Mais il faudra que monsieur Potter abandonne son engagement auprès des Weasley.

- Quelqu'un pourrait prétendre au titre d'épouse ? demandai-je dans un sursaut de lucidité.

- Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, dit-il clairement amusé, mais pas exactement ça. Vous devriez y aller, pour le moment, me conseilla-t-il en me tendant spontanément les documents que j'étais venus chercher. Vous êtes attendus dans le hall. Mais revenez nous voir la semaine prochaine, nous serons ravis de pouvoir nous entretenir avec vous… Voulez-vous bien signer ici pour la remise des papiers, s'il vous plaît ?

- Vous préfèreriez peut-être que j'organise un rendez-vous avec mon maître ? demandai-je en signant sans vraiment regarder, trop étonné par notre discussion.

- Ho non ! me répondit-il à nouveau avec ce sourire effrayant sur le visage. Le temps n'est pas encore venu. C'est vous que nous attendons… Alors à la semaine prochaine, conclut-il en me serrant la main plutôt cordialement. Pour un Gobelin.

Je retrouvai mon maître à l'entrée et sa future, qui grognait contre l'incompétence qui risquait de les mettre en retard pour le procès. C'était faux, mais je savais que pour une raison ou une autre, la jeune Weasley m'en voulait. Je le sentis mon maître gêné pour moi, qui étais clairement visé, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas.

En m'apercevant, la jeune femme prit mon maître par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Je fis monter Bris et Horn sur mon dos avant de nous rendre invisibles et de les suivre.

Je devais avouer que la jeune femme avait une certaine prestance, lorsqu'elle marchait au bras de mon maître. Mais je m'interrogeais à propos des mots du gobelin. Il était évident que le rassemblement de deux grandes fortunes avait de quoi l'intéresser. Cela permettrait à la banque de Londres de se positionner comme la plus grande d'Angleterre et peut-être même de l'Europe…

Mais il devait également savoir que mon maître s'était engagé devant la magie. Les Gobelins étaient parfaitement au fait des coutumes sorcières. C'était pour cela – en plus de la fiabilité et de la sécurité des dispositifs gobelins – que les sorciers les avaient choisis pour la protection de leurs fortunes. Pourquoi alors m'avait-il conseillé à demi-mots de faire casser l'engagement ? Il y avait de grands risques.

Il faut dire que je soupçonnais mon maître de s'être engagé sans réfléchir et que ça avait le don de m'agacer…

Bientôt, le magasin de vêtements de madame Guipure fut en vue. Les deux sorciers entrèrent sans hésiter et je fis de même. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon sort de désillusion disparaître, une fois le seuil passé !

- Bienvenue ! nous accueillit madame Guipure d'une voix chantante.

Il semblait n'y avoir personne d'autre dans son magasin.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'apercevant. Vous souhaitez libérer cet elfe de maison, monsieur Potter ?

- Comment cela ? demanda mon maître, interloqué par la question sortie de nulle part.

- Hé bien, fit la femme rondelette en désignant son magasin, vous êtes dans une boutique de vêtements. Si vous en donniez un à votre elfe, vous le libéreriez sur le champ !

- C'est possible ? demanda la jeune Weasley avec un air d'espoir qui me donna envie de me fâcher.

Qu'avait-elle donc contre moi ?

- Madame, saluai-je bien bas en coupant court à un début de discussion qui ne me plaisait pas, je suis enchanté de rencontrer une femme dont mon ancienne maîtresse Black faisait les louanges.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Bris et Horn s'étaient installés à mes côtés et m'imitaient. C'était très amusant de les voir s'incliner avec respect alors que leurs visages et leurs yeux se tournaient dans tous les sens avec curiosité. Quand j'entendis madame Guipure glousser, je me relevai.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un elfe entrer dans ma boutique, monsieur Potter, dit-elle à mon maître, mais je peux dire que le vôtre est charmant et il a d'excellentes manières !

- Madame, repris-je, mon maître souhaite trouver un ensemble sorcier pour une plaidoirie, en tant que réclamant. Pouvez-vous le conseiller ?

- C'est évident !

Elle allait se précipiter dans le rayon adéquat quand elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, tournée vers moi.

- Dites-moi, monsieur l'elfe… Seriez-vous l'un de ces elfes domestiques dont mes anciens livres de compte font parfois mention ? Voyez-vous, mes ancêtres semblent avoir vendu des vêtements à des elfes. Et j'ai toujours trouvé cela pour le moins curieux.

- C'est bien ça ! lui confirma mon maître.

- Bien, fit-elle en hochant la tête vers lui. Alors peut-être voudriez-vous des vêtements pour l'habiller ?

- Vous avez des vêtements pour elfes de maison ? demanda-t-il en devançant mon étonnement.

- Oui, bien entendu ! J'ai gardé tout ce que mes ancêtres m'ont légué. Et puis, je ne sers pas que des sorciers dans ma boutique. Par contre, depuis le temps qu'ils sont là, je crains que beaucoup de ces vêtements ne soient abimés. Mais si vous les voulez, je vous les offre de bon cœur. Ils n'intéressent plus personne aujourd'hui…

- Merci, madame Guipure, vous êtes bien aimable. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'une personne de votre qualité, en rajoutai-je.

Madame Guipure gloussa une nouvelle fois de plaisir, pour ma plus grande satisfaction, puis elle entraîna mon maître et sa fiancée un peu plus loin. Quant à moi, j'emmenai les deux petits avec moi dans l'arrière boutique. N'étant pas liés, ils ne pouvaient pas être libérés par inadvertance.

Je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air, avec ses propres vêtements bien trop roses, mais madame Guipure était connue pour son goût sûr, en matière de beaux vêtements. Elle ferait aussi bien que moi, qui avais dû habiller mon ancienne maîtresse tant d'années.

Même si j'en avais rajouté pour faire bonne impression sur la commerçante, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que madame Black faisaient des louanges de cet endroit. Et ce, même s'il était fréquenté par toutes sortes d'êtres magiques et par des « Sang-de-bourbe ». C'était donc vraiment un signe de la qualité que l'on pouvait y trouver.

J'arrivai finalement dans l'arrière de la boutique, où une large pièce ouverte au public présentait des habits pour les créatures magiques. J'avisai bientôt un bac rempli de vêtements à notre taille. Je laissai fouiller les deux garnements dans les étoffes poussiéreuses et cherchai moi-même des habits qui permettent de représenter mon statut.

Je trouvai bientôt un fin pantalon de lin noir à ma taille et une chemise blanche : malgré les quelques dentelles aux poignets qui me firent grincer des dents, l'ouvrage était de belle qualité. Aussi les nettoyai-je d'un claquement de doigts – servir un maître avec beaucoup de pouvoir à revendre était quand même un luxe bien agréable – et les enfilai-je.

Si l'on exceptait mon visage d'elfe, je pouvais ressembler à certains gentilshommes des tableaux de la maison Black. Je cherchai encore et ajoutai un petit gilet de costume noir pour parfaire le tout. Il ne manquerait plus que le blason de la famille Potter et je pourrai revendiquer mon appartenance avec fierté, sans faire honte à mon maître.

Amusé, j'autorisai Horn à garder un T-shirt jaune pâle avec un short multicolore et Bris à enfiler un gilet en queue-de-pie couleur lie de vin. Il avait aussi enfilé un pantalon d'un rouge qui jurait un peu avec le gilet, mais je lui laissai puisqu'il semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Il n'était pas question de leur interdire de s'amuser pendant l'année de liberté qui leur restait, avant de voir leurs pouvoirs se manifester… douloureusement.

Nous revenions vers la boutique principale quand j'aperçus avec effarement mon maître porter un horrible ensemble rouge et doré. Pas que ces couleurs ne s'accordent pas avec sa personnalité, mais le manque d'humilité flagrant ne plairait pas du tout aux jurés du tribunal. D'autant plus que le doré était beaucoup trop tape-à-l'œil pour quelqu'un comme mon maître et que la coupe tombait mal.

Je laissai Bris et Horn vagabonder dans les allées après leur avoir fait promettre de ne rien déranger et je m'approchai. Je ressentis très clairement la gêne de mon maître qui se sentait étouffé et qui fut soulagé de me voir arriver.

Sa petite-amie lui avait apparemment désigné ce vêtement et il n'avait pas osé dire non. Je fis la grimace. Il devrait apprendre rapidement à exposer son point de vue ou… Ou il ne pourrait pas être heureux. Le vêtement comme cette attitude allaient contre ses intérêts. J'allai devoir y mettre mon grain de sel.

- Attends, j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure une cape qui pourrait convenir ! s'exclama la pétulante jeune femme, à ce moment-là.

Je la vis se retourner pour fouiller dans un petit tas de vêtements à côté d'elle et j'en profitai pour m'approcher discrètement de mon maître et lui souffler un conseil.

- Pourquoi ne pas proposer à votre future épouse de se choisir une robe ? Ça lui ferait plaisir et je m'occuperai de vous aider moi-même à trouver un habit de plaignant…

- Bonne idée, Kreattur, me souffla-t-il, reconnaissant. Ginny, se tourna-t-il vers elle, aimerais-tu une nouvelle robe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement sans me voir, avec des yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Harry ! Est-ce que tu sais que je ne me suis jamais acheté de vêtement ici ? Ça serait merveilleux !

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier le geste et je la vis émue aux larmes. Elle me semblait être une jeune femme émotionnellement instable, si j'en croyais ses regards tantôt craintifs, tantôt coléreux, et ses yeux brillants à l'instant. Si elle ne m'avait pas autant méprisé, j'aurais peut-être même pu être attendri. Mon maître le fut, lui.

- Madame Guipure, m'adressai-je à la dame non loin de nous.

Elle regardait Harry d'un air critique, avec dans les bras l'ensemble que je lui avais demandé en arrivant.

- Voulez-vous bien vous occuper de mademoiselle ? Vous me rendriez un immense service.

- Bien sûr. Le client est roi, soupira-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme rousse, partie fureter du côté des rayons pour sorcières. Rassurez-moi, vous ne comptez pas prendre ces vêtements ? nous demanda-t-elle à mi-voix après s'être rapprochée.

- Non, bien sûr, madame Guipure, lui répondis-je. Il me semble que l'ensemble que vous avez choisi conviendrait bien mieux.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de vendre cet ensemble doré, son prix est bon pour mes affaires. Mais ça m'embêterait de le voir sur vous, monsieur Potter. Il est fait pour les grandes fêtes, pas pour les moments officiels. Soit dit en passant, me dit-elle, vous me rassurez : il me semblait bien que vous aviez du goût en vous voyant revenir vêtu. Je vous laisse faire.

- Merci, madame. A tout à l'heure.

Je me tournai vers mon maître et lui tendis l'ensemble que madame Guipure m'avait laissé en partant. Il le prit et s'enferma dans une cabine pour se changer, avant de revenir devant le grand miroir en pied.

- Je crois que c'est beaucoup mieux, en effet, me souffla-t-il en se regardant.

- Vous devriez être plus ferme et faire entendre votre opinion de temps en temps, monsieur, lui conseillai-je.

- Peut-être. Mais quand Ginny parle, elle a un tempérament de feu et j'en reste ébloui !

Je grimaçai. S'il en venait à faire de telles déclarations, comment pourrai-je lui faire entendre raison ? Je me consolai en songeant qu'au moins, j'aurai réussi dans le domaine de l'habillage aujourd'hui…

L'ensemble blanc avait une coupe sobre mais imposante du même coup. Le pantalon à pinces tombait droit et le haut à fins boutons de nacre était suffisamment serré pour laisser deviner un début de musculature. Je lui passais la ceinture de tissu rouge et ajustait les boutons de manchette.

- Je crois que les attaches de la cape sont bancales, Kreattur, dit-il en désignant son épaule droite et sa poitrine côté gauche.

- Non, monsieur, elles sont normales et bien placées. Puisque vous êtes droitier de votre baguette, expliquai-je en attachant la cape, alors à droite, l'attache est sur l'épaule pour dégager votre bras. Ainsi la cape ne gêne pas vos mouvements. A gauche, elle est attachée sur la poitrine pour cacher votre bras et la partie gauche de votre corps. C'est que, généralement, c'est de ce côté que vous attachez votre bourse, à la ceinture. Ça évite d'attirer la convoitise et c'est une bonne mesure de précaution.

- C'est fou ce qui se cache derrière un vêtement, d'après toi Kreattur… Pour moi, c'est juste un vêtement : ça tient chaud et voilà tout. Est-ce que tous les sorciers s'embêtent avec ça ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse.

- Non, bien sûr. Le vêtement le plus courant est la robe simple. Et quand il y a cape, elle est souvent attachée uniquement aux épaules. Vous avez le choix dans la vie de tous les jours, parce que ça ne porte pas à conséquence. Mais pour les temps officiels, il vaut mieux choisir la tenue correspondante…

- Sais-tu si mon père portait ce genre de tenue ?

- Pour votre père, je ne sais pas. Mais pour votre grand-père, il aimait ce genre de capes.

Je me souvenais des histoires de Walburga qui aimait me raconter sa jeunesse. Elle décrivait le grand-père de mon maître comme un Gryffondor pur et sans cervelle. Je l'ai toujours soupçonnée d'en avoir été éprise sans retour… Le grand-père de mon maître avait épousé une jeune femme vive, qu'il avait probablement mise enceinte par accident et qu'il refusait d'abandonner dans la misère. Un piège – d'après mon ancienne maîtresse – qui avait permis à la roturière d'entrer dans cette bonne famille…

- Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison à sa préférence ? me demanda mon maître en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui, répondis-je après avoir repris le fil de la conversation. Il était un guerrier de nature : il participait à de nombreuses batailles entre créatures magiques et il aimait jouer à la fois de l'épée et de la baguette. Au combat, il privilégiait les capes d'épaules, mais en société, il aimait cacher son épée au flanc gauche, derrière le repli de ce genre de cape.

- Alors nous avons toujours été des guerriers, dans la famille, dit mon maître en se rengorgeant quelque peu.

Je l'observai et retint un rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas un guerrier, monsieur. Il faudrait vous étoffer un peu et manier au moins une arme blanche. Mais vous êtes en revanche un bon duelliste à la baguette, le consolai-je.

- Mais je sais me battre !

- Monsieur, si vous souhaitez devenir un guerrier, il vous faudra d'abord vous entraîner et vous endurcir. Et surtout, vous allez devoir commencer à vous affirmer… Alors, non, pour le moment vous n'êtes pas un guerrier.

J'espérai que cette remarque ferait réagir mon maître et qu'il commencerait à adopter l'attitude d'un véritable chef de famille.

- J'imagine que je dois faire avec, conclut-il. Bon, je prends cet ensemble. Allons voir où en est Ginny.

Au fond du magasin, la jeune demoiselle avait porté son choix sur une robe aux tons vert pâle. C'était un bon choix et je soupçonnais la patronne du magasin de l'avoir guidée. Mon maître paya et nous sortîmes manger, Bris et Horn à nouveau accrochés à mes épaules.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions au ministère. On fit entrer mon maître, mais sa fiancée dut rester dans la salle d'attente annexe. Je lui confiai les deux petits, pour pouvoir entrer en qualité de conseiller du plaignant.

Alors que tous les juges s'installaient, j'expliquai rapidement à mon maître qui étaient les personnes les plus influentes. Ça n'avait jamais beaucoup changé. Je lui montrai Griselda Heiress qui – bien qu'elle semblât reléguée à la gauche du tribunal – siégeait comme spécialiste. Elle portait en effet la robe jaune et sa parole ferait tout. En fonction de l'affaire et des spécialités de chacun, les juges s'échangeaient la robe et devenaient le magistrat « suprême » de la cour.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, nous accueillit le juge greffier. Veuillez décliner vos noms et prénoms et jurer que vous direz toute la vérité et rien que la vérité sur votre baguette, s'il vous plaît.

Mon maître s'exécuta puis je fis de même, en ma qualité de conseiller. Je pris sur moi d'exposer notre affaire tandis que mon maître restait raide, derrière moi, dans une attitude que j'aurai moi-même qualifiée de blessée. Ce n'était vraiment fait exprès – je pouvais sentir qu'il était surtout tendu, mais c'était bon pour nous. Je présentai les documents qu'on m'avait remis à la banque et ils furent minutieusement examinés.

- Je crains de devoir faire une demande au nom de madame Andromeda Tonks qui ne peut pas être présente ici car elle n'a pas été prévenue, intervint alors un homme aux yeux minuscules et aux joues tombantes. Personne n'ignore qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius Black. En vertu des liens du sang, elle peut prétendre plus légitimement à cet héritage abandonné.

Je souris d'amusement et remarquai qu'il n'avait pas proposé le nom de Narcissa Malfoy. Peut-être ce nom de famille était-il encore tabou, à cause de la guerre… Je ne m'inquiétai pas encore : la riposte était bien faible. Comment cet homme pouvait-t-il ne pas être au courant du lien qui unissait Sirius Black et mon maître ?

Les hostilités commençaient donc. Je n'avais rencontré que peu de résistance jusqu'ici…

- En vertu des liens de la magie, monsieur Potter ici présent est encore plus légitime : Sirius Black était son parrain.

- Ça n'a jamais été prouvé ! s'exclama l'homme. Je réclame un report d'audience, le temps de prévenir les parties adverses.

Je pâlis. Un report d'audience était la pire chose possible : je connaissais suffisamment d'histoires sur les tribunaux magiques pour savoir qu'ils allaient enterrer l'affaire, jusqu'à l'abandon de mon maître ou la satisfaction de leurs propres intérêts. Je cherchai frénétiquement une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Nous pouvons le prouver ! s'exclama une voix rocailleuse dans l'ombre, à côté de madame Heiress.

Je vis avancer le gobelin de tout à l'heure, « Rajik » si mes souvenirs étaient bons.

- Que fait ce… _Gobelin_ dans la salle d'audience ? demanda l'homme aux yeux de chien battu, en sentant que le vent pouvait tourner en notre faveur.

- Monsieur Affenpinscher, s'il vous plaît, coupa la voir chevrotante de madame Heiress. Vous devriez pourtant vous souvenir que les problèmes d'héritages doivent toujours être contrôlés par les gobelins. Eux seuls sont capables de prouver la véracité des documents produits par un plaignant…

- Bien sûr, madame la magistrate, grinça le sorcier. Veuillez m'excuser.

- Voici le document prouvant l'affiliation de magie entre messieurs Potter et Black, dit Rajik en agitant un parchemin. Il suffit que monsieur Potter applique sa baguette sur la signature, ici, pour voir s'il existe un lien de magie. Si c'est le cas, le document sera brillant, comme certains d'entre vous le savent.

- Mais ce genre de document ne se fait plus depuis des décennies ! s'exclama une voix dans la masse de juges.

« Bien dit ! » « C'est incroyable ! » « Mais laissez faire le Gobelin ! » Les exclamations s'enchaînaient, s'opposaient, et je me demandais comment on en était arrivés là pour une simple histoire d'héritage qui aurait dû être une formalité. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

- Silence !

La voix de la vieille Heiress s'éleva, probablement amplifiée par un Sonorus, et j'en fus tout étourdi. Cela suffit à calmer l'assistance.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez procéder je vous prie, demanda-t-elle ensuite à mon maître.

Je le vis s'exécuter et fut surpris de voir le document briller. Les Potter avaient donc lié mon maître et son parrain selon les règles ancestrales des Gobelins. Ça me surprenait mais je ne pus qu'apprécier : les Potter remontaient dans mon estime d'elfe domestique…

- Vous comprenez que pour des raisons de confidentialité, nous gardons ce dernier document, annonça le Gobelin.

- Bien sûr monsieur Rajik, dit fermement la magistrate suprême. Merci pour votre déplacement. Je crois que tout est clair, messieurs, dit-elle ensuite à l'attention de l'assistance. L'héritage de monsieur Sirius Black revient légitimement à monsieur Potter.

Puis elle frappa un grand coup de son marteau en produisant des étincelles. Quand nous sortîmes de la salle, je vis Bris et Horn en train de trembler dans un coin. Je m'approchai d'eux et laissai mon maître auprès de sa future compagne. Il lui expliqua avec enthousiasme comme il venait de gagner le procès.

- Qu'avez-vous tous les deux ? demandai-je aux petits. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'aime pas la dame, me dit Bris en chuchotant. Elle fait peur.

- Oui, elle a même fait fuir l'autre dame avec les yeux brillants… ajouta Horn en faisant la moue.

- Mais elle n'a pas crié sur vous, au moins ?

Ils me répondirent que non et ça me rassura. Il ne fallait pas les confronter si jeunes à un sorcier en colère, parce que ça pouvait les perturber pour longtemps. Je revins vers mon maître et compris brusquement qui était cette « dame aux yeux brillants » dont avait parlé Horn, en entendant la jeune Weasley féliciter son fiancé.

- Tu as réussi ! s'écria la jeune Weasley en sautant au cou de mon maître. C'est génial. J'étais si inquiète. Rita Skeeter est venue et elle m'a provoquée. Elle espérait te pouvoir te prendre en photo, effondré en t'apercevant que tu ne pouvais pas gagner. Je l'ai envoyée sur les roses et chassée d'ici, mais j'ai eu peur qu'elle sache quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas. Heureusement, c'était seulement du vent. Comme d'habitude, elle voulait écrire n'importe quoi dans ses articles à sensation.

Je sentis mon maître bouillir un instant, à la mention du nom de Skeeter. Donc la journaliste de la Gazette, aux lunettes brillantes de faux diamants, n'était pas bien vue de mon maître. C'était une bonne chose à savoir.

- L'essentiel, dit finalement mon maître, c'est que j'aie pu gagner. Allons voir la maison. Et surtout, ajouta mon maître en m'adressant un clin d'œil ravi, relevons les barrières.

Nous allions partir quand Rajik vint à notre rencontre.

- Vous avez fait une bonne opération, semble-t-il… nous dit-il.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, lui dit mon maître en lui serrant la main. Sans vous et votre document, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu gain de cause.

- Vous parlez de ce document ? nous demanda-t-il avec un sourire, en nous tendant le parchemin qui brillait encore faiblement.

- Oui. Mais vous avez dit qu'il était confidentiel, m'étonnai-je en saisissant le certificat tendu.

Le gobelin éclata dans un grand rire et je regardai l'objet que je tenais entre mes mains. Un rendez-vous avec monsieur Spok pour la semaine prochaine… signé de ma main. Sans doute le parchemin que j'avais signé dans son bureau, plus tôt dans la journée.

- Mais… Mais…

- La prochaine fois, l'elfe, tu regarderas à deux fois ce que tu signes !

- Et la brillance ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je abasourdi.

- Toi et monsieur Potter avez bien un lien magique, si je ne m'abuse, répondit-t-il clairement amusé. Cela explique pourquoi ta signature a réagi à la baguette de monsieur Potter… N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous l'elfe, tu seras surpris. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une autre audience dans quelques minutes !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tout le monde assimila ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Tu laisses ton elfe signer des documents en ton nom ? demanda la jeune sorcière rousse d'un ton dangereux. Et toi, se tourna-t-elle vers moi, tu oses signer des trucs que tu ne lis même pas ?

- Ginny, calme-toi, ça n'est pas si grave.

- Pas si grave ? s'énerva-t-il. Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte du pouvoir et de l'argent que peut gaspiller cet elfe ? Et s'il avait signé un parchemin en blanc à l'un de tes ennemis, hein ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Il pourrait vider tes comptes, sans faire attention comme ça !

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets, dis-je extrêmement gêné et conscient de ma faute.

- Je te crois, Kreattur. Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude. Mais fais attention désormais.

- Bien monsieur, murmurai-je en me le promettant.

Je regardai la jeune femme fulminer mais elle n'ajouta rien. Nous sortîmes ensuite du ministère, puis je fis transplaner tout le monde au 12 square Grimmaurd. Les petits furent impressionnés pas les têtes d'elfes coupées, mais ça ne les empêcha par d'aller fureter dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. J'en profitai pour jeter un sort de mutisme à la sauce elfique au tableau de mon ancienne maîtresse. Rien ne devait gâcher le retour de mon maître chez lui.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu récupérer la maison de Sirius, dit-il alors, même s'il me manque encore et que je sens sa présence partout. J'ai bien l'intention de rénover cette bâtisse pour en faire une superbe maison habitable. Ça lui rendra honneur.

- « Habitable » ? demanda soudain la sorcière rousse, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmée depuis que nous avions quitté le tribunal. « Habitable » pour qui ?

Je n'aimai pas le ton d'avertissement qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

- Ben, pour nous, évidemment ! répondit spontanément et naïvement mon maître.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je refuse d'habiter dans cette vieille baraque au milieu des têtes d'elfes, des bêtes dangereuses et de la magie noire. C'est hors de question ! Et le manoir de tes parents, alors ?

Je me hérissai et allais défendre l'ancienne demeure des Black quand je sentis la détermination de mon maître : il allait se défendre, Merlin merci !

- Ginny. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas en sachant que mes parents y sont morts. Et je trouve que cette maison est bien mieux située, en plein Londres. En plus, si ce sont les rénovations qui te gênent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je t'ai dit que j'avais l'intention d'en faire une superbe habitation et c'est ce que je ferai.

- Ha oui ? Et ça te prendra combien de temps, à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Trois mois ? Peut-être quatre ?

- A temps plein, peut-être. Mais le reste, ta carrière d'Auror, tu en fais quoi ?

- Ginny… Nous avons tout notre temps, maintenant. Je vais faire ces réparations – même si ça me prend une année – et ensuite, tu ne voudras plus quitter cette maison, je te le promets.

- Ha oui ? Bien. Mais pour le moment, rien ne me retient !

Je la vis avec étonnement quitter la maison avec colère.

- Ginny ! cria mon maître. Où vas-tu ?

- Je rentre chez mes parents ! Si avant même que je te montre mes talents de maîtresse de maison, tu me remplaces par un elfe – quel manque de confiance ! – et si tu es si peu pressé de nous voir mariés, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi rester cette nuit !

Elle actionna le portoloin qui la reliait à la maison de ses parents et disparut. Sur le pas de la porte, mon maître bouillonnait de sentiments contradictoires. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Kreattur, j'ai suivi ton conseil en m'affirmant, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir choisi le meilleur moment. Fais-nous rentrer à Poudlard s'il te plait.

J'appelai Bris et Horn, qui s'étaient cachés sous l'escalier pendant la tempête, et ramenai tout le monde dans la Salle sur Demande que nous avions quitté le matin même.

- Je te remercie Kreattur. Il faut que je m'aère. Seul. Peux-tu t'occuper des barrières du 12 square Grimmaurd ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai marcher à grands pas vers la porte. Il s'arrêta une seconde, la main sur la poignée, comme happé par une pensée soudaine. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Tout de même ! Quel tempérament de feu ! l'entendis-je prononcer.

Puis, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Malfoy. Ils étaient reconnaissables avec leurs cheveux blonds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda méchamment mon maître avant de partir.

Il devait vraiment être fâché… Et je fus perturbé par le regard de détresse lancé par le jeune homme, dans le couloir. Enfin, avant qu'il m'aperçoive et me regarde de haut.

Et là… Ma magie réagit légèrement, perturbée par l'aura invisible du sorcier. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si je pouvais piocher dedans. Il y avait matière à creuser, songeai-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Mes pensées revinrent vers mon maître. Je sentais que sa dispute le perturbait. La situation allait donc contre son bonheur… En songeant à la sorcière énervée que nous venions de quitter, une idée me vint. Puisque mon maître m'avait chargé de remonter les barrières, je décidai dans un sourire de n'autoriser que mon maître à les passer… Et pas sa fiancée, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés…

- Bris, Horn, est-ce que vous voulez m'aider à rendre monsieur Potter heureux ?

A leurs cris de joie, je songeai que l'idée qui venait de me traverser n'était pas si mauvaise : si mon maître ne pouvait pas rompre ses engagements auprès des Weasley, alors je pouvais peut-être pousser la jeune Weasley à les rompre à sa place…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Vendredi 26 juin, tôt le matin_

- Où est-elle ? s'écria Snape en ouvrant toutes les portes du bureau de la directrice McGonagall.

- Severus, mon ami, calmez-vous, répondit l'ancien directeur Dumbledore depuis son tableau.

- Oh, vous ! Je ne viens pas vous voir. Je cherche Minerva, dit Snape en se rapprochant de tableau le doigt tendu et rageur.

- Vous êtes rarement aussi en colère, mon ami. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Il y a que la directrice que vous avez élue, à ma place – ajouta-t-il à l'attention de tous les tableaux autour de lui – n'est pas qualifiée !

- Je crois savoir ce qui vous gêne, continua Albus d'une voix calme.

- Vraiment ? répondit Snape ironiquement. Evidemment que vous le savez ! Vous êtes l'un des tableaux de Poudlard ! Alors dites-moi, dites-moi pourquoi elle n'a pas réagi !

- Severus… Minerva ne sait rien de votre filleul.

- Comment ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas être au courant ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Minerva ne connaît pas encore les dispositifs d'espionnage.

- Impossible ! C'est la première chose que j'ai découverte en entrant dans ce bureau, l'année dernière.

- Mais vous êtes un Serpentard, Severus.

Le maître des potions resta surpris un instant en se demandant comment il devait prendre cette remarque, et l'ancien directeur en profita pour continuer.

- Croyez-moi, Severus, elle ne sait rien. Sinon, son grand cœur de Gryffondor aurait tout de suite agi, vous le savez bien. Elle ne méprise pas les Serpentards et vous encore moins. Vraiment, elle aurait agi.

Severus Snape regarda intensément la peinture dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas. Bien. Il pouvait l'admettre. Mais son ancien mentor avait bien sous-entendu que lui était au courant de l'intolérable situation.

- Pourquoi _vous_, vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

- Il est des forces qui vous dépassent, Severus.

- Ah non ! J'ai déjà entendu ça, râla l'homme en se remémorant l'époque où il devait veiller sur le jeune Potter.

- C'est très différent aujourd'hui. Je crains que votre filleul ne soit au cœur de ces forces. J'espérai que ça n'arriverait pas. Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré. Mais j'ai vu les signes. Ne faites rien, ne prévenez pas Minerva. Il serait bien mieux pour le jeune Draco que personne ne tente d'interférer avec les événements.

- Oh non ! Non, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. J'exige de savoir pourquoi mon filleul est censé souffrir.

- Pour nous sauver tous, Severus. Pour sauver… notre monde, tel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Severus allait se mettre une nouvelle fois en colère mais fut saisi par l'expression de crainte rendue par la peinture de Dumbledore. Comment un tableau pouvait-il craindre quelque chose qui arriverait dans le monde réel ? Il se tourna dans tous les sens.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à tous les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui, suite à l'éclat de colère du potionniste, étaient tous réveillés.

Mais partout où il se tournait, les anciens directeurs fuyaient son regard. Il sentit la rage d'être encore une fois écarté des choses importantes qui se tramaient.

- Je ne dirai rien à Minerva, Dumbledore, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour laisser mon filleul souffrir. J'interviendrai chaque fois que je le pourrai pour lui assurer la meilleure vie possible, je vous le promets !

L'homme en colère se détourna dans un de ces mouvements de cape majestueux dont il avait le secret, et quitta le bureau sans voir les regards de crainte que s'échangeaient les tableaux.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Vendredi 26 juin, fin de soirée, quelque part au ministère…_

- Montre-moi ça… exigea le sorcier à son homme de main, en entrant dans son bureau.

Il enleva son chapeau et attendit que celui qui le suivait de près fût entré. Il ferma la porte, s'installa dans son fauteuil et fit signe à l'homme maigrichon de s'approcher et de lui montrer les quelques mots intéressants qu'il avait découverts dans l'un des carnets d'Orion.

- Là, monsieur. A cette page. Orion parle d'un soleil vainqueur mais qui, du coup, tue l'équilibre. Comme dans votre prophétie. A-t-il pu la lire ou l'entendre quelque part, avant vous ?

- C'est possible, mon cher… fit l'homme massif, pensivement. Tout est possible. Fais des recherches.

Il ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Il voulait le pouvoir suprême. Il ne fallait négliger aucun indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la bonne voie. Si Orion avait entendu parler de l'équilibre et du pouvoir suprême ailleurs que dans la prophétie ultime, alors il devait découvrir où.

- Bien, monsieur, dit finalement l'homme de main. Pour les carnets… Orion pensait que le soleil était une métaphore pour désigner deux êtres opposés, l'un sombre et l'autre lumineux. Vous aviez probablement pensé juste en mettant le jeune Potter comme le soleil. Et il a vaincu Voldemort. N'a-t-on pas sans cesse parlé de lui comme d'un sorcier noir ?

- C'était un terme impropre mon ami. Un terme impropre… Mais Voldemort correspond si bien à certains passages de _ma_ prophétie. C'est donc une hypothèse possible… Si seulement j'avais la prophétie en entier… Il ne faut prendre aucun risque avec mon équilibre : il faut éliminer Potter.

- Eliminer, monsieur ? Comme le Langue-de-Plomb ?

- Non, évidemment. Pour Potter, je ne parlais pas au sens propre. Trouve-moi une stratégie sur le long terme : je dois me débarrasser de lui. S'il est le soleil de la prophétie, il est dangereux. D'autant plus que tous ces idiots du ministère son prompts à lui accorder le mieux. Ils seraient même capables de lui donner le siège de Ministre !

- Oh, il y en a encore plusieurs qui servent vos intérêts et qui tentent de vous satisfaire.

L'homme assis s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Son homme de main avait donc pu faire un tri entre ses ennemis et ses alliés potentiels grâce au procès en héritage de Potter.

- Fais-moi le rapport alors, exigea-t-il. Je t'écoute.

- Et bien… Je me suis caché dans l'alcôve du tribunal, comme vous me l'aviez conseillé, et je crois que personne ne m'a remarqué pendant le procès. C'est Affenpinscher qui a lancé les hostilités.

- Bon chien !

- Les autres ont suivi ensuite. Il vous faut donc vraiment un meneur : les vieux schnoques n'osent qu'à peine se lancer, s'ils sont seuls. Par contre, quand l'un d'eux vous obéit tous les autres suivent. Il y a eu un moment de vraie cacophonie, cet après-midi. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet elfe pour conseiller Potter et ce gobelin pour le soutenir…

- Je vois… souffla l'homme derrière son bureau, contrarié. Il est appuyé par des créatures… Trouve-moi pourquoi. Il y a toujours des raisons cachées qui peuvent tourner à notre avantage. Je vais devoir redoubler de prudence.

- Sinon, j'ai commencé à pousser dans le bon sens pour votre autre demande. Il serait possible de remplacer Shacklebolt par l'un de vos hommes, si nous la jouons finement. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop tarder. Pour l'instant, le ministre par intérim n'a pas énormément d'appuis et nous avons toutes nos chances. Mais s'il commence à se faire des alliés et à s'implanter… Alors il pourrait devenir le nouveau ministre tout court.

- Hum… Agis, dans ce cas. Mais veille bien à ne prendre aucun risque…

L'homme maigrichon acquiesça à l'avertissement et écouta son patron réfléchir à haute voix. Il était le seul à avoir le privilège de le voir sans artifice, sans qu'il ne joue de rôle.

- Il ne faut pas provoquer d'élection après la « démission » de ce cher Kingsley. Je te l'ai dit, les sorciers seraient prêts à élire ce simplet de Potter. Ça serait un retour en arrière intolérable pour nous. Peut-être est-ce là que peut se briser l'équilibre, d'ailleurs. Non… Il faudrait qu'un nouveau ministre soit immédiatement établi. De façon incontestable…

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut, monsieur.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, mon cher. Imagines-tu tous les bénéfices qui retomberont sur toi, quand j'aurai enfin le pouvoir absolu ?

L'homme à la fine musculature sourit. Il savait que son patron ne mentait pas. Il pouvait être très généreux avec ses fidèles. Lui-même en faisait partie depuis tant d'années…

- Continue à chercher, mon cher. Je veux que ma prophétie soit complète et je veux aussi la prophétie ultime, celle qui parle de mon pouvoir à venir. J'ai trop peu de certitudes pour le moment… Alors continue d'éplucher les carnets d'Orion.

- Bien, monsieur. J'y retourne.

Et l'homme de main sortit du bureau en songeant qu'il avait plusieurs ficelles à tirer…


	14. C3P3 : Le procès

**Chapitre 3 : La fuite**

**Partie 3 : Le Procès**

_Samedi 27 juin, fin de matinée, quelque part au ministère_

- Entre. Je nous ai fait apporter du café. Qu'as-tu découvert cette nuit ?

L'homme maigrichon qui entra dans le bureau de son patron arborait de magnifiques cernes violets. Il avait toujours eu tendance à être marqué par le manque de sommeil. Et depuis qu'il habitait en Angleterre, c'était de pire en pire… Entre le temps trop souvent gris et les heures qu'il passait à faire des recherches et à travailler les contacts de son patron aux quatre coins du globe, il avait un rythme de folie…

Mais s'il avait quitté son pays natal, c'était bien pour suivre cet homme charismatique et puissant qui pouvait faire des merveilles. Peu importait alors le rythme de travail soutenu.

- J'ai passé la nuit à tirer les ficelles de nos… marionnettes, répondit l'homme avec une pointe de mépris. Je sais maintenant pourquoi les gobelins semblent soutenir le jeune Potter. C'est à la fois pire que nous l'imaginions et extrêmement simple : c'est une question d'argent. Ils espèrent le rassemblement de deux grandes fortunes. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le problème de réputation de la banque de Londres… Ils le soutiennent parce que ça serait bon pour leur image.

- Un rassemblement de fortunes, donc. Qui ? Qui est la seconde famille ?

- Les Malfoy.

L'homme debout observa avec fascination les diverses émotions qui traversaient le visage de son patron. D'abord en colère, il était passé à l'incrédulité puis à l'amusement.

- Mais comment les Gobelins peuvent-ils imaginer une chose pareille ? Les deux familles se haïssent depuis des générations !

- Je n'ai pas pu le savoir. Apparemment, très peu de Gobelins sont dans la confidence et encore moins connaissent les détails. Ce sont le directeur Spok et un ou deux de ses employés les plus proches qui savent comment ce rapprochement est possible. Notre informateur ne comprend pas lui-même… C'est vrai ! Pourquoi les Malfoy voudraient-ils faire don de leur fortune aux Potter ? Et pourquoi Potter accepterait-il la fusion de la sienne avec cette famille qui servait encore fidèlement notre Lord il y a quelques mois ?

- C'est étrange. Je n'aime pas cela, ça n'est pas logique… Notre informateur ne peut-il en apprendre plus ?

- Je crains que non. Vous le savez, quand il s'agit de garder un secret quel qu'il soit, les Gobelins sont les meilleurs…

Rouge d'énervement, l'homme confortablement installé dans son large fauteuil prit le temps de respirer et de réfléchir posément. Son impulsivité avait failli lui coûter très cher, quelques années auparavant. Et il avait appris que les meilleurs coups se jouaient après réflexion… Et dire qu'il avait été si satisfait la veille. Cette journée commençait bien mal…

- Mais pourquoi les gobelins espèrent un rapprochement ? Je veux dire, ils l'espèrent, mais ça n'est pas fait. Pourquoi, si les deux familles s'entendent soudain si bien, n'ont-elles pas déjà fusionné leurs avoirs ? Et pourquoi Potter aurait-il réclamé l'héritage des Black aussi intensément hier : n'aurait-il pas pu s'arranger tout simplement avec les Malfoy ? Quelque chose cloche…

- Notre informateur pense que les deux parties ne sont pas encore au courant de tout… Mais même si elles le savaient, je crois qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'elles se mettent d'accord. Ça serait bien étrange que l'un des deux héritiers renonce à ses droits au profit de l'autre…

- Certes. Mais je ne crois pas à la chance, tu le sais. Imagines-tu la toute-puissance financière de Potter, s'il pouvait faire main basse sur la fortune des Malfoy ? Il n'aurait aucun mal à défaire ce que nous construisons depuis tant d'années… Ne prenons aucun risque. Je crois que notre plus grand problème potentiel viendra de Malfoy fils : je connais le père depuis longtemps et il est bien trop fier pour céder sa fortune. Il faut l'éloigner, ne pas lui donner la moindre chance de s'entendre avec Potter. Trouve quelque chose !

- Bien monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas qu'une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'en ai une bonne également. Je crois que nous tenons le futur premier ministre.

- Explique-moi.

- Zacharie Zorille est, d'après moi, le meilleur candidat. Et surtout, vous n'auriez plus aucune dette envers lui si vous lui permettiez d'accéder à son rêve ultime.

- Certes. Mais il n'est pas qu'un pantin que nous pourrions manipuler à notre guise. Il a des appuis et il n'est pas idiot.

- C'est un risque mesuré. Comme il n'est pas idiot, il pourra vous seconder efficacement sur le plan politique, sans même le savoir, et vous pourrez vous consacrer plus efficacement à vos recherches autour de la prophétie… Car, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit mis dans toutes les confidences. Il aura l'impression de vous rendre un service mineur et vous pourrez profiter plus sûrement de ses largesses… Au moins, prenez le temps de discuter avec lui, et voyez comment vous pouvez vous arranger.

- Mon cher, répondit l'homme avec un air satisfait, vous m'êtes décidément bien utile. Amenez-moi Zorille.

- C'est un plaisir, monsieur. Et monsieur Zorille attend derrière la porte. Je le fais entrer.

L'homme se leva souplement et ouvrit la porte du bureau pour laisser entrer un autre homme, trapu. Il avait un ventre proéminent et une moustache blonde lui mangeait la moitié inférieure du visage. Il serra avec vigueur la main de son vis-à-vis. Après les salutations d'usage, Zacharie Zorille prit immédiatement la parole, montrant par là qu'il était assez pressé d'arriver au cœur de la négociation qui se déroulerait aujourd'hui.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt n'est pas le meilleur ministre en ces temps de reconstruction, où rassurer est essentiel… J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait peur, au contraire, surtout dans certains cercles.

L'homme derrière son bureau sourit. Zorille n'était pas extrêmement subtil, mais il s'y connaissait assez pour ne prendre aucun risque. Et il était malin… En deux phrases, il parvenait à lui dire que Shacklebolt était une épine dans leurs deux pieds et qu'il avait bien compris qu'il était un recours face à un ministre non arrangeant… Le tout, sans jamais sous-entendre qu'ils se voyaient aujourd'hui pour fomenter un complot.

- Je suis assez d'accord. Voyez-vous, je déplore assez la politique de réorganisation qu'il essaie de mettre en place. L'égalité et la liberté sont des principes que nous approuvons tous, c'est évident…

- Ça l'est, bien entendu, confirma Zorille.

- Encore faut-il pouvoir garantir cette liberté avec une vraie sécurité, nuança l'homme sombrement. La peur est un moteur pour les guerres, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous sortons à peine de l'une d'elles. Il y a peu d'avantages réels à instiller la peur chez les sorciers, à vouloir mener de nouveaux combats immédiatement.

Zorille avait parfaitement compris que les sorciers effrayés étaient les Sang-purs et les hommes du gouvernement. La politique d'égalité entre tous les êtres magiques, que tentait de mettre en place Shacklebolt, mettait en péril les avantages des familles traditionalistes et pouvait faire à nouveau basculer l'équilibre politique qui se remettait tout doucement en place au ministère de la magie. Comment conserver une influence correcte, si chacun obtenait trop de liberté ? Enfin, si chacun obtenait trop « d'égalité », admit l'homme en lui-même.

- Heureusement que nombre d'entre nous ont encore suffisamment conscience des réalités politiques, reprit Zorille. A ce propos, comment va votre famille ?

L'homme derrière son bureau croisa les mains sur son ventre et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, s'appuyant sur le dossier. Il observait Zorille. Son cher serviteur avait raison en lui conseillant un petit dialogue… Vraiment instructif. Zorille s'était amélioré dans les subtilités des rencontres politiciennes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec ce sorcier auquel il devait encore une dette.

Et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier puisque son vis-à-vis venait de la lui rappeler discrètement. Oui, un rappel de l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté il y a plusieurs années, à lui-même et à sa famille, pour les faire venir en Angleterre et les mettre à l'abri. Un rappel qui aurait normalement fait basculer cette négociation en la faveur de Zorille, s'il n'avait pas déjà été la seule option retenue. Un rappel et une discrète menace, également, même si Zorille restait impassible devant lui.

L'homme assis se retint de grogner et répondit finalement dans les règles de la politesse.

- Elle s'est acclimatée depuis son arrivée, merci...

Et il évita de retourner la question, étant donné qu'il savait que la femme de Zorille avait été malencontreusement éliminée par des Mangemorts, l'année précédente. Et que ce genre de question maladroite pouvait inciter son interlocuteur à se mettre en colère et à sortir du bureau. Quel dommage cette mort, en tout cas… Zorille avait été bouleversé et avait dû quitter la scène politique presque huit mois. Huit mois de tranquillité…

Enfin, s'il voulait avancer dans cette discussion, il devait la reprendre en main.

- Mes amis et moi, exposa l'homme massif, avons constaté avec un certain amusement que les réalités politiques étaient fort méconnues, vous avez bien raison. La loi de notre monde est si complexe que certains pans sont oubliés ou trop peu étudiés. Ça paraît fou, n'est-ce pas ? Justement, nous nous faisions la remarque que l'ancien article R-325-2 était presque oublié de tous, aujourd'hui. Le connaissez-vous ?

- L'article sur les règles internes au ministère… Je le connais, effectivement. Il me semble même que je suis capable de vous citer textuellement l'alinéa b, sur la tenue d'une réunion exceptionnelle du Magenmagot… répondit Zorille en prenant un air de réflexion presque parfaitement imité.

L'homme imposant se repencha vers l'avant, un sourire sur les lèvres. S'il avait été moins maître de lui, il aurait peut-être gloussé de contentement. Car Zorille avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre qu'il était sur le point de déclencher. Et s'il n'était pas encore un simulateur parfait, du moins pour des yeux entraînés comme les siens, il ferait parfaitement l'affaire devant les sorciers moyens.

- Je vois que vous connaissez parfaitement les rouages de notre gouvernement, approuva-t-il alors, en faisant comprendre à Zorille qu'il avait saisi l'enjeu de la discussion.

- Evidemment, repris Zorille, pour que cet alinéa soit applicable, il faudrait que quelqu'un convoque une assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot, pour un vote de confiance à propos du ministre en exercice. Supposez que ce vote favorise la défiance, quelle serait la meilleure solution, selon vous ?

- Si une telle situation se produisait, bien sûr, l'assemblée devrait demander des élections. A moins que, chose rare s'il en est, l'un des membres propose sa candidature à effet immédiat et légitime. L'avantage présenté, voyez-vous, serait d'éviter un mauvais vote de la population, encore sous l'effet de l'immédiat après-guerre…

- Je crois que le Magenmagot pourrait approuver cette solution comme la meilleure, effectivement. Comme nous le disions, pourquoi provoquer la crainte dans la société sorcière anglaise ? Mais pensez-vous que l'assemblée pourrait s'accorder sur ce candidat rapidement et nettement ?

- Je pense qu'un bon tiers des sorciers siégeant donnerait ses voix à ce candidat… S'il est convenablement introduit au Magenmagot, bien sûr.

Ce fut au tour de Zorille de retenir un rictus amusé. Car la dernière phrase prononcée pouvait avoir plusieurs sens : le plus évident était que le sorcier candidat devait être connu et avoir fait ses preuves pour attirer le maximum de votes de confiance.

Mais le plus important était le sens caché : le sorcier massif, assis devant lui, venait de lui annoncer qu'avait une influence certaine sur un tiers des votes. Et qu'il était prêt à appuyer le candidat qui se présenterait. Il était évident que ce dernier serait lui-même. Mais que devrait-il donner en échange, pour s'assurer du soutien de cet homme ?

S'il lui proposer d'annuler la dette qu'il lui devait, cela pourrait-t-il passer comme un échange acceptable ? Il pouvait toujours essayer…

- Une bonne référence et des recommandations font toujours un meilleur effet, vous avez raison. Mais me voilà pris d'un doute… Une lettre pourrait-elle suffire ?

Zorille ne le vit pas, mais l'homme devant lui venait de retenir à grand-peine son excitation. La lettre en question était la reconnaissance de dette qu'il avait dû signer au bénéfice de Zorille quelques années plus tôt, et qui était – depuis autant de temps – une épine dans son pied. Réfrénant son impatience, il laissa couler quelques instants de silence, pour donner l'impression au futur ministre qu'il mesurait sa proposition. Encore une fois, l'homme à la moustache ne savait pas que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait attendu de lui.

- C'est fort probable, répondit-il finalement avec des yeux légèrement plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Je suppose qu'une bonne signature ferait l'affaire pour que la lettre soit acceptée et reconnue. Mais les paroles peuvent parfois avoir également un effet assez étonnant sur les gens…

- Hum…

Zorille hésita un instant. Sa signature annulerait la dette – c'était un fait accepté – mais les paroles réclamées par son vis-à-vis le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un serment pour que cette dette tombe à jamais dans l'oubli, sans jamais passer par les archives du ministère… Oui, c'était bien dans les manières de cet homme d'agir ainsi.

Accepter le mettrait dans une position délicate, si quelqu'un venait à découvrir cet arrangement. Car la reconnaissance de dette dont ils parlaient était un papier officiel qui, si elle était adressée à Zorille en particulier, était également adressée au ministère anglais qui avait utilisé ses ressources pour cacher cet homme et empêcher son pays d'origine de remettre la main sur lui.

- Tout dépend de la garantie offerte, finit-il par dire.

- Ho ! Les paroles peuvent avoir du poids quand quelqu'un de reconnu assure le Magenmagot que le candidat proposé bénéficie de tout son soutien. Généralement, ce type de confiance ostensible peut avoir des répercussions sur la confiance d'autres personnes…

Zorille, habitué à marcher sur le fil délicat des sous-entendus, comprit que son vis-à-vis était également prêt à prêter serment pour l'appuyer dans cette élection exceptionnelle à venir. Et qu'il ne le ferait pas à moitié. Et il n'était pas fou au point de refuser une telle offre. C'était une bonne chose d'avoir un homme tel que lui à ses côtés…

- Vous avez une conversation fort intéressante, répondit finalement Zorille, marquant son accord pour cet arrangement. Peut-être pourrions-nous convenir d'une nouvelle rencontre, prochainement ? J'aimerais vous exposer quelques idées et quelques documents. Et, bien sûr, vous écouter sera un grand plaisir.

- Je vous en prie, la conversation fut également fructueuse pour moi. Que diriez-vous de nous rencontrer demain ? Je connais un petit restaurant sympathique et discret, où personne ne risquerait de couper notre discussion.

- C'est entendu. Passez me prendre à midi, je serai prêt.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se serrèrent les mains en signe d'accord. Après avoir également souhaité une bonne journée à l'homme sec qui était resté dans l'ombre, Zorille sortit du bureau. Dans le couloir, il se lissa la moustache de contentement.

Car en sortant du bureau, il était persuadé d'avoir fait la meilleure affaire de sa vie : il occuperait très bientôt la fonction de Ministre de la Magie, grâce à l'accumulation de ses propres contacts et de ceux de l'homme qu'il venait de quitter… Et en échange, il avait seulement dû mettre cette ancienne dette dans la balance. Un serment également, mais le tout restait une très bonne affaire, vraiment.

Dans le bureau, l'homme maigrichon venait de refermer la porte et de reprendre le fauteuil devant le bureau de son patron. Ce dernier ricanait légèrement.

- Tu avais raison, mon cher, ça valait le coup de lui parler. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une conclusion si rapide. Et surtout, aussi avantageuse.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, monsieur ?

- Zorille et moi nous rencontrons demain pour finaliser notre accord : il apportera le parchemin de la dette, le signera pour l'annuler et prêtera serment pour ne jamais en divulguer l'existence. Tu sais que ce parchemin reste un point faible dans mon armure. C'est donc la ma garantie qu'il ne pourra pas être utilisé contre moi. En échange, je lui prêterai mon appui pour se faire élire comme nouveau ministre de la magie, et ce sans qu'aucune élection ne vienne perturber nos plans.

- Et vous serez libre.

- Parfaitement. Encore plus que tu ne le crois : non seulement je n'aurai plus aucune dette envers qui que ce soit, mais en plus, Zorille ne me posera aucun problème politique.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas aperçu, mais il a bien dit qu'il a des idées à me proposer : il n'a donc pas l'intention de m'évincer du pouvoir. Il croit qu'il me manipule et qu'il va pouvoir se servir de mes atouts quand, en fait, c'est moi-même qu'il sert… Et tu avais raison également sur un autre point : je n'aurai pas besoin de le superviser. Il ne maîtrise pas encore bien son corps et ses émotions, mais sa parole est sous contrôle : il saura manœuvrer son monde… Bientôt, je vais pouvoir reprendre les recherches et les explorations avec toi, mon cher.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, monsieur.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 27 juin, matin_

« C'est pas vrai ! » pestait Draco intérieurement. « Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas me laisser en paix, de temps en temps ? C'est trop lui demander de me laisser tranquille au moins jusqu'au déjeuner ? »

Le jeune sorcier blond fuyait le château après une énième confrontation avec Harry Potter. Le jeune héros n'était pas dans son assiette et lui avait reproché bizarrement de rendre sa relation avec la petite Weasley difficile. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement croisé la belette femelle depuis la défaite de Voldemort…

Après quelques minutes de marche dans l'air frais, il se sentait déjà mieux. Et sa magie était plus calme. Il aperçut Luna Lovegood assise sous un arbre, les yeux dans le vague, et il s'approcha.

- Salut Loufoca.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en levant les yeux. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu discuter…

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir chez les Serpentards.

- Tu sais bien que les cachots étaient infestés de Langueboucs* pendant la guerre. A cause des Carrow… Ça n'était pas une bonne idée pour moi de venir vous voir.

- C'est sûr… réalisa le jeune homme, sans relever l'inexistence des Langueboucs.

Les Carrow n'étaient pas connus pour accepter qu'on pense différemment. Et pour un oui ou pour un non, ils aimaient torturer. Si Loufoca était venue leur rendre visite, elle aurait été une cible. Ou alors, eux l'auraient été. Car les Carrow auraient sans doute sauté sur la conclusion que les Serpentards commençaient à avoir une attitude rebelle en s'alliant avec des éléments subversifs.

Cette période n'avait pas été simple pour les Serpentards non plus, quoi qu'aient pu en penser tous les autres au château. Draco soupira.

- Je crois que j'aurais aimé que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Et… Je suis désolé pour toi. Pour ce que tu as subi, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à son enfermement au Manoir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luna en se tournant vers lui. La guerre m'a offert tellement de bonheur…

Draco l'observa, un peu interloqué. Il savait qu'elle avait une certaine folie douce, ce qui avait souvent amusé ses camarades de chambre, à l'époque. Mais elle n'était pas folle _à ce point_. Il la vit poser doucement la main sur son ventre et sourire.

- J'ai attrapé un petit sorcier dans le ventre, affirma-t-elle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas eu la chance de le connaître s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre…

- Tu… Tu quoi ? Comment ? C'est impossible !

- Tu semble bien surpris, Draco Malfoy. N'aurais-tu jamais appris comment on fait les bébés ? Je peux t'expliquer, si tu veux. Tout ça, c'est une affaire de rencontre entre les…

- Non ! Loufoca, s'il te plaît, je sais.

- Ah ? Dommage. J'ai toujours aimé raconter la rencontre des nutons avec la reine rouge…

- Est-ce que… Il y a un père ? Je veux dire, qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un père. Mais il ne peut plus parler aujourd'hui…

Draco observa attentivement la jeune fille. Il avait de bons dons d'observation, quand il s'agissait de repérer la faiblesse de quelqu'un. Et là, il pouvait nettement reconnaître le voile de la souffrance. Potter avait le même parfois. Le père était probablement mort…

- Est-ce que tu vas le garder ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu vois, j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il aura le même accueil à chaque fois que je parlerai de lui…

- Laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire. C'est ta vie. Mais est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu vas faire ?

- Je ne resterai pas à Poudlard, dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le château. Je m'y sens étouffée, observée sans cesse, de toutes parts. Critiquée par ceux qui savent… Presque tous ceux de ma maison, en fait. J'ai décidé de m'éloigner pour reprendre un peu le contrôle sur ma vie… Je vais quitter Poudlard.

Draco songea qu'il avait les mêmes sensations ces derniers temps. Quitter Poudlard pour reprendre le contrôle, pourquoi pas ? Loin de Potter et de ses ordres stupides… Mais pour aller où ?

- Que vas-tu faire, exactement ? Tu vas devoir t'en occuper, dit Draco en pointant le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Je vais reprendre le Chicaneur. On a gagné pas mal d'argent, pendant la guerre. Les gens nous achetaient beaucoup et je veux continuer sur cette dynamique. Et je vais envoyer mon père en Scandinavie, il sera content. Les Ronflaks cornus se sentent bien, là-bas. J'aimerai bien que mon père les trouve… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Reprendre les affaires de ton père, comme prévu ?

- Non, je crois que ça serait une mauvaise idée, répondit Draco en songeant à tous ses problèmes actuels.

- Tu as envie de faire autre chose ?

- Pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas tellement de possibilités en fait, ajouta-t-il en pensant cette fois à sa perte de baguette.

Il observa la jeune femme se lever et s'étirer longuement. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers lui.

- Tu devrais partir si tu veux te sentir libre, tu sais… Si tu es loin, il aura moins d'emprise sur toi. Je te laisse, j'aperçois Malinovski là-bas, et je suis sûre qu'il vient te voir.

Draco renonça à lui demander de qui elle parlait et l'observa s'éloigner d'un pas plutôt sautillant. Il se demanda si elle était au courant de sa dette envers Potter. S'il devait en juger par les années où elle était venue voir les Serpentards, sur les nombreuses remarques anodines qui faisaient toujours mouche… Probablement le savait-elle.

Il soupira profondément et renversa la tête en arrière. Qu'allait-il faire ? C'était une sacrément bonne question…

- A quoi tu penses ? le coupa-t-on dans sa rêverie.

- Igor, salua Draco en ouvrant les yeux. Je songeais à mon avenir. C'est bien obscur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. M'éloigner d'ici serait une bonne idée, mais pour faire quoi, pour aller où ? Je n'ai même plus de baguette pour travailler… Et je ne pense pas qu'on me laissera reprendre les affaires de mon père. Je suis sûr que les vautours du ministère sont dessus…

- Au moins, tu ne penses plus que tu seras immédiatement enfermé. C'est une bonne chose d'espérer… Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir une baguette magique pour travailler. Je n'en ai pas, moi.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué dans la tour que vous lanciez des sorts sans baguette. Mais c'est pour les sorciers puissants, seulement, soupira le jeune homme. Et je suis loin d'être puissant, vous savez.

- Tu as tort, la puissance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je pratique juste la magie verte.

- Ho ! s'exclama Draco avec surprise. Vous êtes un médicomage abouti, alors…

- Exactement. Quand je suis sorti du Palais des Bois, à la fin de mes études, j'ai rendu ma baguette. Elle ne m'était plus réellement utile. Toute ma magie interne s'est transformée pour s'adapter à ma pratique de médicomage. J'ai presque « changé d'espèce », comme on disait là-bas. Je ne suis pas comme les étudiants ici qui se cherchent et ont encore plein de possibilités. Moi, par exemple, même avec une baguette entre les mains, je ne pourrais plus lancer le moindre sort de mort.

- Alors vous êtes sans défense, pensa immédiatement Draco, en songeant à sa propre expérience.

- Ho, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il y a toujours un moyen de contourner les règles, répondit Igor avec un sourire carnassier.

- Y a-t-il d'autres métiers qui ne nécessitent pas de baguette ?

- Probablement. Mais je ne les connais pas.

- Vous saviez ce que vous vouliez faire, quand vous aviez mon âge ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je savais que je ne voulais plus de tueries. Je voulais aider les gens qui souffrent alors qu'ils ne l'ont pas mérité. J'ai entendu pas hasard qu'il existait une école de magie verte – le Palais – et j'y suis allé. Il se trouve que j'ai été accepté, alors je suis resté jusqu'au bout. Finalement, je suis devenu un médicomage « naturel ». C'est-à-dire que la médicomagie est devenue le centre de mon existence.

- Comment avez-vous été accepté ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Le jour qu'ils appellent celui de « l'inscription », les portes du domaine s'ouvrent en grand. Il y a des gens qui passent et d'autres qui sont étrangement bloqués. Je n'ai jamais su sur quel critère nous étions acceptés ou refusés, mais je sais que la motivation était essentielle. On n'est jamais appelé pour devenir un médicomage naturel, il faut avoir envie et travailler pour le devenir.

- Mais pourquoi madame Pomfresh ou les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont-ils des baguettes ?

- Il existe d'autres écoles qui enseignent une partie des savoirs nécessaires. C'est suffisant pour ceux qui n'auront à guérir que des blessures ou des maladies de sorciers. Surtout si ce sont des maladies courantes. Mais ils ne pourront jamais travailler sans leur baguette, et ils sont incapables de soigner correctement les autres créatures magiques.

Draco songea un instant à Hane, le frère de Pony, son elfe de maison. Quand il était petit, les deux elfes se relayaient pour prendre soin de lui. Il les appréciait assez, même si son père lui disait qu'il fallait leur montrer la supériorité des sorciers…

Hane était tombé malade et le médecin de famille avait accepté de jeter un œil à l'elfe après que Draco l'ait supplié. Mais il n'avait rien su faire et Hane était mort. Il en avait été bouleversé pendant plusieurs semaines, malgré les bonnes attentions de Pony qui, laissant son propre chagrin de côté, avait tout fait pour le consoler. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le guérir, à cette époque-là.

- Vous êtes capable de soigner des elfes de maison ?

- En grande partie, oui. Bien sûr, il existera toujours chez les créatures une partie animale que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre, et qui peut parfois troubler mes tentatives de guérison. Mais je peux globalement les appréhender, et au moins soulager les plus grands maux… Tu pourrais faire un bon médicomage, je pense, lança Igor après quelques instants de silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Je me fiche complètement de la souffrance des autres. C'est la mienne qui importe.

- J'avais compris. Mais c'est dommage, pourtant. Tu as su comprendre les sortilèges décrits dans mon livre et tu as su en partie les appliquer naturellement. Tu as peut-être une sorte de don…

- Ça serait bien la première fois, marmonna le sorcier blond.

- A vrai dire, plus j'y pense et plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Pas besoin de baguette, la possibilité de comprendre tes propres problèmes et celle de t'éloigner de Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans la conversation ? râla Draco.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Draco. Je vois bien qu'il perturbe ta magie, même si je suis incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être même qu'il est à l'origine des batailles que j'ai constatées dans ton corps.

- Des batailles ? demanda le jeune homme, soudain attentif.

- Oui. Des batailles entre tes divers flux vitaux. Ils se déplacent, te blessent, se réparent à l'infini. C'est très étrange. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider parce que c'est la première fois que j'assiste à un tel phénomène. Je n'en comprends pas les causes…

- Il n'en est pas à l'origine. Ma douleur remonte à bien plus longtemps. Mais au moins, souffla Draco en fermant les yeux, vous me prouvez que je ne suis pas fou. J'ai toujours dit à mes parents que j'avais mal, à l'intérieur, mais personne ne me prenait au sérieux parce que les médicomages ne voyaient rien d'anormal.

- Les problèmes magiques ne s'analysent pas simplement avec des sorts de diagnostic. Enfin, pas avec ceux que la plupart des faux médicomages apprennent. Il faut notre pratique, nos années d'expérience et de compréhension, notre œil appliqué et nos méthodes. C'est un art souvent plus complexe qu'il n'y parait.

- Vous êtes le premier médicomage accompli que je rencontre, affirma Draco. Pourquoi les médicomages qui pratiquent la magie verte sont-ils si peu nombreux ?

- Une seule école et un monde magique bien vaste… Tu as là ta réponse. De plus, nous sommes tenus de voyager. Nous pallions à notre faible nombre en nous laissant guider par les appels de détresse et en voyageant. Nous apportons notre aide à ceux qui ne peuvent pas la trouver autrement. Nous nous tenons à la disposition de tout le monde.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me limiter en devenant un pratiquant de la magie verte…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Voilà bien une réflexion de débutant, jeune homme. La magie verte ne limite pas ses adeptes : elle ferme des portes, certes, mais c'est pour mieux ouvrir les autres, voire en ouvrir de nouvelles.

Draco bouda une seconde parce qu'il détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Mais il devait bien avouer que l'idée d'Igor n'était pas mauvaise. Il serait loin de tous ceux qui le méprisaient, loin de Potter, loin de la pression et de la douleur.

- Et où il est ce Palais ?

- Aux Etats-Unis.

Ah. Bien sûr, le gros inconvénient, ce serait de devoir se débrouiller seul… Loin de tout le monde, quoi.

- Je crois que je vais y penser… dit finalement Draco.

Igor sourit et se leva sans un mot. Il savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Il le voyait dans l'aura enfin brillante d'espoir du jeune sorcier. Il n'était pas médicomage pour rien : il avait quand même suivi des cours de psychologie sorcière. Il s'éloigna sur l'idée qu'il avait presque sauvé son protégé. Il devait maintenant le laisser libre de faire son choix.

Ce dernier songeait, quant à lui, que le projet de partir à l'étranger pouvait être un bon moyen d'échapper à Azkaban. Il fallait juste qu'il présente cette idée de manière à ce qu'elle plaise au tribunal… Il avait besoin de l'aval et des conseils de son parrain…

DMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSS

- Parrain, j'ai besoin d'aide, annonça Draco d'un bloc en entrant dans les appartements du maître en potions.

- Rappelle-moi qui t'a appris les bonnes manières ? râla l'homme en levant les yeux du carnet sur lequel il était en train d'écrire.

- Mais c'est toi, mon cher parrain, répondit Draco avec un air moqueur.

- Assieds-toi plutôt et explique-moi pourquoi tu as défoncé ma porte à la manière d'un Gryffondor, demanda Snape à Draco.

Celui-ci envisagea quelque seconde l'option de bouder mais se décida finalement à exposer son tout nouveau projet.

- Tu sais que je vais devoir passer en jugement dans…

Draco s'interrompit une seconde en s'apercevant qu'il ne savait vraiment rien de la manière dont pouvait se dérouler son avenir ou quand il serait arrêté ou jugé, mais il reprit tout de même.

- …dans les semaines à venir, probablement. Et j'ai besoin de tes lumières ; je veux convaincre les juges que c'est inutile de me donner un baiser de Détraqueur, déjà, puis…

- Tu penses que tu peux être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur ? s'étonna Snape en le coupant.

- Evidemment ! Ma mère m'a expliqué que la plupart des anciens Serpentards Mangemorts vont y avoir droit, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Alors ces inconscients ne t'ont pas expliqué… Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, ceci dit, râla le professeur. Potter a plaidé en ta faveur auprès du ministère : il a réussi à t'éviter la sanction ultime, même si tu seras quand même jugé.

« Alors je ne vais pas mourir ? » songea d'abord Draco avec un soulagement sans nom. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas l'avoir su avant. Il aurait voulu crier « Rendez-moi mes dernières semaines ! ». Mais il songea également que si Potter avait plaidé pour lui, il avait d'autant plus de chances d'obtenir l'exil plutôt que l'emprisonnement. Par contre… Il avait de moins en moins de chances de retrouver sa liberté magique.

Potter aurait-il une nouvelle fois sauvé sa vie, sans même qu'il soit mis au courant ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne. Dans le cas contraire… Il était perdu.

- Bon, voilà un premier bon point, déclara Draco. Je savais bien que ça payait de venir te demander de l'aide, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à les convaincre qu'il est moins intéressant de m'enfermer que de m'envoyer à l'étranger.

- Tu veux t'exiler ? demanda le maître des potions, sceptique.

- Pas exactement. Mais j'aimerais intégrer une école de médicomagie aux Etats-Unis.

- Si loin ? Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

- Pour étudier la magie verte. Comme ça, je n'aurai plus de problème de baguette, je serai loin de Potter et les choses se tasseront sans doute ici, le temps que je revienne…

- Toute ta scolarité aux Etats-Unis… Tes parents vont être inquiets… Ils n'ont déjà pas voulu t'envoyer à Durmstrang, alors à l'autre bout du monde.

- Je… Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, hésita le jeune homme. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

Severus reconnut le Draco qu'il éduquait parfois, enfant. Il pouvait toujours faire le beau, mais Severus connaissait ses incertitudes, ses doutes et son manque de confiance en lui. Un peu comme l'était Igor, il y a longtemps. Le professeur songea que c'était peut-être lui-même que ce projet de partir effrayait. Comment pourrait-il veiller sur son unique filleul, sa seule famille ? Pas qu'il soit extrêmement sentimental, mais Draco avait besoin de lui depuis tant d'années…

Cependant, il fallait bien laisser grandir les enfants. Il se leva et prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras, le serrant assez fort contre lui.

- C'est une bonne idée, Draco. Un bon projet. Promets-moi seulement de toujours bien travailler tes potions.

Draco sourit, à la fois rassuré et amusé par la réaction de son parrain, et il promit.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, alors ?

« Aider… » songea le sombre professeur. « J'ai dit à Albus que je ferai tout pour permettre à mon filleul de vivre heureux. Aux Etats-Unis, dans une école, il sera probablement bien protégé des conspirations ou peu importe ce qui se trame d'autre… »

- Je crois que ton père est mieux placé que moi pour convaincre un tribunal de te laisser partir, dit-il finalement.

- Mon père ? Comment le pourrait-il ?

- Tu ne sais sans doute pas ça non plus : Potter l'a sauvé. Tout comme ta mère. Et si elle est libre, ton père est assigné à résidence. Il est au manoir Malfoy. Je suppose que ta mère y est aussi.

- Tu crois qu'il peut m'aider ?

- Je suppose qu'il a beaucoup moins d'influence qu'avant, mais tu devrais aller le voir quand même. Qui sait. Par contre, fais attention et soit rapide. La résidence est surveillée et tu pourrais être arrêté avant même d'avoir pu voir ton père.

- S'ils voulaient m'arrêter, ils l'auraient fait avant, non ?

- Pas à Poudlard. McGonagall est loin d'être parfaite, mais elle parvient à garder l'école hors de l'influence des politiciens. Sans doute une influence de Dumbledore. Les Aurors ne viennent pas ici, alors tu es protégé, mais là-bas… Il y a un risque.

- Mais c'est une de mes seules chances de faire passer mon désir de partir au tribunal… N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, soupira l'homme. Prend tes deux morceaux de baguette et trouve une belle histoire à raconter. Tu ne pourras pas te défendre avec, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. De toute façon, le ministère voudra l'avoir.

- D'accord. Attends-moi, j'arrive…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint dans les appartements de son parrain parfaitement habillé – c'était nécessaire s'il voyait son père – et sa baguette brisée dans la poche.

- Tu peux me prêter ta cheminée, maintenant ? demanda Draco.

- Bien sûr. Suis-moi. La poudre de Cheminette est sur le linteau, dit-il en allumant un feu de cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Vas-y, tu as tous mes encouragements.

Draco lança la poudre et entra dans les hautes flammes. Il entendit son parrain lui dire qu'il était fier de lui et il lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant de prononcer clairement « Manoir Malfoy ».

En regardant la cheminée désormais vide, le maître es potions eut un léger pincement au cœur. Un mauvais pressentiment ? Peut-être. La peur que Draco lui manque ? Certainement. « Va, » songea-t-il. « Fuis loin des machinations, même si c'est loin de moi. »

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco atterrit dans le petit salon du manoir et se dirigea immédiatement et rapidement dans les étages. Connaissant ses parents, ils étaient sans doute dans le jardin d'hiver, sur le toit. Ils adoraient cet endroit. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il poussa la baie vitrée et entra dans le jardin. En s'avançant sur les dalles rouges, il grimaça. Il avait toujours trouvé la débauche de fleurs magiques, de toutes les couleurs, épuisante pour le regard.

En passant l'un des coudes de l'allée dallée, il tomba nez à nez avec ses parents et se figea. Sa mère était couchée sur l'un des transats de pierre et son père était couché sur sa mère. Les mouvements qui faisaient bouger la cape qui les recouvrait étaient suspects. Il se réveilla et se retourna d'un seul coup, les poings sur les yeux, quand il entendit sa mère glousser.

- Ah non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs et à un autre moment de la journée ! râla-t-il, un peu malade.

- Chéri ! Tu es guéri ? s'écria sa mère joyeusement.

Mouais. Ses parents avaient un sens de l'observation incroyablement développé, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Comme s'ils s'étaient inquiétés avant de son état de santé !

- Il en a l'air, en tout cas, dit une voix que Draco ne connaissait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face-à-face avec trois Aurors.

- Madame Malfoy, voulez-vous bien vous couvrir, s'il vous plaît, demanda un Auror gêné.

Draco se retourna et vit ses parents se draper chacun dans leur cape. Sa mère gloussait encore, il en était sûr. Son père se leva dignement et demanda aux Aurors ce qu'ils faisaient dans son manoir.

- Je suis assigné à résidence, d'accord, mais je suis encore libre chez moi !

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour vous, Malfoy, cracha l'un d'eux, mais pour votre fils. Nos dispositifs nous ont prévenus de son arrivée. Or, il fait partie des anciens Mangemorts qui doivent encore passer en jugement au ministère. Nous devons l'emmener.

- Comme vous y allez… Monsieur ?

- Auror Grissom.

- Hé bien, Auror Grissom, vous me laisserez bien quelques minutes pour parler avec mon fils avant de l'emmener. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois. Vous qui êtes un expert en Mangemorts, vous le savez sans doute… Vous avez des enfants, monsieur Grissom ?

- Hum… Je veux bien vous laisser une dizaine de minutes, accorda l'Auror en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais après, je devrai l'emmener, lança-t-il. C'est de mon devoir.

- Bien, approuva le père qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Draco, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur son fils.

- Ça va. Je suis désolé que les Aurors soient entrés. J'espérais que ça n'arrive pas.

- Un Malfoy n'est jamais désolé… commença Lucius.

- … c'est un signe de faiblesse, je sais, termina Draco.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, mon poussin ?

- Mère ! protesta Draco, détestant toujours autant ce petit nom.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant ricaner. Elle pouvait bien jouer les épouses froides en société, elle restait une Serpentard qui savait comment vous faire réagir et qui s'en amusait quand personne ne la regardait.

- Je voulais vous faire part de mon désir de quitter l'Angleterre. Je voudrais partir aux Etats-Unis dans une école de médicomagie.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lucius, particulièrement surpris. Mais pourquoi si loin. Et pour de la médicomagie en plus… Il y a plus… prestigieux, comme métier.

Il s'en serait douté. C'était typiquement le genre de réaction qu'il avait attendu de la part de son père. Cependant, il avait une belle histoire pour lui, pour qu'il l'appuie et le soutienne auprès du ministère.

- Père, reprit Draco à voix basse. C'est en attendant que l'excitation populaire contre les anciens Mangemorts se tasse. Je reviendrai ensuite et je reprendrai les affaires familiales. Je viens vous juste vous demander de l'aide pour convaincre les juges d'accepter ma requête, en attendant mon retour…

- Bon. Tu me rassures. Mais ça ne va pas être facile de convaincre un tribunal de te laisser partir. Connaissant les membres du ministère, ils vont vouloir faire traîner les choses et tu vas être enfermé longtemps. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à Poudlard ?

- Jusqu'à quand ? demanda froidement Draco.

Ses parents ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de l'en sortir, visiblement. Combien de mois aurait-il passés là-bas, avant que ses parents ne se décident à agir pour le blanchir et le ramener à la maison ?

- Certes… ronchonna Lucius. Il va falloir préparer ton départ, commence à y penser… Je vais voir si je peux faire fonctionner mes anciens appuis du ministère pour avancer la date de ton procès le plus tôt possible. Il ne faudrait pas que tu restes en prison trop longtemps et que tu manques la rentrée dans ta future école. Je vais t'accompagner au ministère, puisque les Aurors doivent t'y emmener pour t'inscrire sur le registre des prisonniers et entreposer ta baguette.

- Merci, Père.

- Auror Grissom ! Je souhaite accompagner mon fils au ministère !

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Vous êtes assigné à résidence.

- Mais enfin, s'énerva Lucius qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'évader ! Je veux juste aller au ministère !

- C'est impossible, confirma un second Auror.

- Ha oui ? demanda Lucius en se tournant vers ce dernier. Et si je vous insulte de résidu de slip de troll… Il y a insulte envers un agent du ministère en fonction, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… oui, répondit-il en ne sachant pas où l'aristocrate voulait en venir.

- Très malin, monsieur, s'amusa l'Auror Grissom.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ?

- Appeler une autre équipe d'Aurors pour vous emmener au ministère, afin de procéder à l'enregistrement d'un procès-verbal en bonne et due forme pour insulte à Auror dans le cadre de ses fonctions, répondit celui-ci, toujours amusé.

- Bien. Nous sommes donc tombés d'accord, conclut Lucius avec satisfaction.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 27 juin, fin de matinée_

Lucius entra dans la cabine téléphonique rouge, entourés par deux Aurors, à la suite de son fils déjà à l'intérieur. Celui qui avait pour nom Grissom annonça l'objet de leur visite. « Demande d'audience pour la date et l'objet d'un procès ». Trois badges portant la mention _Rendez-vous avec Franck Sinistre_ tombèrent et chacun épingla le sien.

Dans le grand Hall, encore en reconstruction, les deux équipes se rejoignirent. La foule se pressait de toutes parts. Ils passèrent tout près de l'espace des cheminées internationales et l'attention de Draco fut attirée par un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe grise, qui donnait sa destination à un employé du ministère. « Les Etats-Unis ». Le jeune homme songea qu'il serait lui-même là-bas dans pas si longtemps que ça. Enfin, si on lui en laissait l'occasion…

- Attrapez-la ! hurla soudain une voix.

Les quatre visiteurs furent surpris par le moment de bousculade qui suivit l'appel. Dans le désordre, Draco aperçut une grande femme à la peau foncée se faire rattraper par deux Aurors, qui la saisirent chacun par un bras. Elle se débattait furieusement.

- Cessez cela, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! cria l'un d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez près du Manoir Malfoy ? demanda l'autre.

Draco haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers son père, qui pour une fois paraissait aussi surpris que lui.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été appelée il y a plusieurs semaines ! répondit la femme à la peau chocolat, avec un étrange accent.

L'un des Aurors aperçut les Malfoy et ils s'approchèrent, en maintenant toujours la jeune femme fermement.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Connaissez-vous cette personne ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue, répondit Lucius Malfoy en fronçant des sourcils.

Draco fut perturbé par les yeux perçants que la jeune fille fixait sur lui.

- Si elle a été appelée vers le Manoir Malfoy il y a plusieurs semaines, c'était sans doute à l'époque de Voldemort, dit Grissom.

- C'est également ce que je pensais, dit l'un des Aurors en se tournant vers son collègue. Salut Grissom. Alors tu étais ici ? L'Auror resté au manoir Malfoy a appelé mon équipe d'urgence il y a quelques minutes, pour cette belle qui tentait de rentrer par les jardins. Je me demandais où tu étais passé alors que tu étais censé surveiller l'endroit.

- Et moi, Malone, je croyais que tu étais à la poursuite des Mangemorts portés disparus.

- Je viens de rentrer. On en a retrouvé deux de plus, hier.

- Messieurs, excusez-moi de vous couper, mais il se trouve que j'ai un rendez-vous, dit froidement Lucius Malfoy.

- Oh ! Malfoy, tu n'es plus chez toi, ici. Reste calme ! lui dit le dénommé Malone.

Cette exclamation lui valu un instant d'inattention et la jeune femme en profita pour se dégager rudement de l'emprise des Aurors. Elle se mit à courir vers les cheminées internationales.

- Par les boules de Merlin ! Rattrapez-la ! hurla Malone.

En pleine course, Draco vit les fesses de la jeune fille s'allonger démesurément jusqu'à former une croupe de cheval. Elle était en train de se muer en… En centaure. Personne n'osa plus l'approcher quand elle envoya valser un Auror d'une ruade. La transformation était complète quand elle bouscula le vieux sorcier à barbe grise et plongea dans une cheminée à sa place.

- Hé ! Ma cheminée longue distance ! Ça fait une heure que je l'attends ! râla-t-il.

- Par les caleçons de Pendragon ! Malfoy, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer !

- Ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai lâchée, constata Lucius avec un rictus moqueur.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda une voix.

- Désolé pour le désordre, monsieur, répondit rapidement l'un des Aurors.

- C'était juste une illuminée qui a fui aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Malone à l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Alors pourquoi cette agitation ?

Les Aurors baissèrent la tête. Il n'était jamais bon d'attirer l'attention des pontes du ministère. Car c'était eux qui donnaient leur aval pour les promotions et les augmentations des employés. Aurors compris.

- Tiens ! Lucius Malfoy, s'exclama finalement l'homme en apercevant l'aristocrate.

- Neb, le salua chaleureusement Lucius. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Et moi donc, Malfoy. Il faut dire que ces derniers mois ont été plutôt… agités. Que venez-vous faire au ministère ?

Draco observa l'homme qui les saluait de façon plutôt affable. Il était soulagé de voir que tout le monde ne les méprisait pas, alors que le respect dû à leur nom était au plus mal. Mais il fut perturbé par le visage de l'homme. Il avait la peau extrêmement blanche, des cheveux blonds coupés ras et… des yeux rouges. C'était très étrange. Probablement l'homme albinos dont sont père lui avait parfois parlé.

- Je viens voir Monsieur Sinistre, pour mon fils. Et lui, il vient pour être enregistré sur le registre des prisonniers… répondit Lucius d'une voix assez basse.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il me semblait que vous étiez tranquilles. Que le sauveur vous avait blanchis.

- Il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose pour mon fils, à part lui éviter le baiser des Détraqueurs. Je viens demander à Sinistre d'avancer le procès au plus tôt.

- Tiens donc ? C'est original, commenta Neb avec surprise.

Lucius observa l'employé du ministère, pendant que ce dernier observait son fils. A la manière dont il avait calmé les Aurors, il avait dû grimper quelques échelons supplémentaires dans la hiérarchie… Lui exposer la situation de Draco ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

- Je sais. Je voudrais que mon fils ait l'autorisation de partir en exil pour entrer dans une école de médicomagie, aux Etats-Unis. Nous aimerions que la sentence du tribunal transforme la sentence d'emprisonnement en une condamnation à l'exil.

- Hum… Je vois. C'est un pari risqué. Mais il est vrai que vous risquez moins que la plupart des prisonniers… Allons-y alors. Monsieur Malfoy, suivez moi. Messieurs Malone, Grissom, vous pouvez disposer. Je prends les messieurs Malfoy en charge.

Les deux Aurors s'inclinèrent devant la décision et chacun repartit à ses affaires avec son équipe. Neb fit signe à deux autres Aurors, en faction plus loin, de les rejoindre et de les accompagner. Arrivé au dépôt des baguettes, Draco sortit les deux morceaux de la sienne et les tendit au sorcier surveillant.

- Pourquoi est-elle en morceaux ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je… Je l'ai brisée quand je me suis rendu compte du mal qu'elle avait fait. Ce sont les regrets qui ont guidé mon geste, improvisa Draco.

- Ho ! Eh bien c'est un très bon point pour vous quand vous serez devant le tribunal, jeune homme, s'exclama Neb. Messieurs les Aurors, veuillez laisser le jeune Malfoy dans une geôle du ministère : je crois que je vais soutenir la demande de Lucius Malfoy d'avancer le procès. Ce jeune homme ne semble pas si dangereux qu'il doive être enfermé à Azkaban. Surtout avec les problèmes que l'on a là-bas, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Les deux Aurors accompagnants firent une grimace. Azkaban posait de nombreux problèmes, effectivement. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout leur reprocher : les Détraqueurs ne facilitaient pas la tâche des Aurors de maintenir le calme dans la prison sorcière. Lucius profita de la discussion entre les Aurors de l'escorte et Neb pour emmener son fils quelques pas plus loin.

- Des regrets, hein ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, père. C'est Severus qui m'a conseillé de donner une belle histoire pour attendrir les juges… Il _faut_ qu'ils me laissent partir, tu comprends ?

- Nous avons au moins l'appui de Neb, dit Lucius. Il n'a pas énormément de poids lui-même, mais il est au ministère depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les gens vraiment influents. Qui sait, il pourra peut-être plaider notre cause auprès d'eux et faciliter ton exil ?

Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand Neb et les Aurors les rejoignirent. Draco fut emmené dans un couloir et Lucius suivit Neb dans un autre, jusqu'au bureau de Frank Sinistre. Resté seul devant la porte, Lucius prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il soit très convainquant…

Quand il ressortit du bureau, plus d'une heure après, il avait obtenu la tenue d'un tribunal pour le lundi matin suivant. Ce qui lui permettait de préparer la plaidoirie de son fils pendant le reste du week-end… En remontant le couloir jusqu'au Hall, il jeta un œil là où avait été emmené son fils, un peu plus tôt et grimaça.

Son héritier en prison… quelle déchéance pour leur famille !

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Samedi 27 juin, midi, quelque part au ministère…_

- Patron ! héla un homme maigrichon en ouvrant la porte d'un bureau. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous ! Je sais comment vous pouvez éloigner Draco Malfoy !

- Je sais également, très cher. Je sais également…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 27 juin, matin_

Harry entra en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il rageait : il avait à nouveau passé une nuit abominable sans Ginny, et il avait failli se faire rentrer dedans par Draco Malfoy juste après le petit déjeuner. Il lui avait heureusement fait entendre sa façon de penser.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler et il cherchait Ron pour une petite séance de Quidditch. Après tout, son meilleur ami voulait passer des sélections bientôt : il devait bien s'entraîner un peu ! Et s'il pouvait en plus glaner quelques informations éventuelles sur l'humeur de sa petite amie… Pas que Ron ait été forcément en contact avec elle la veille ou pendant la nuit, mais… on ne savait jamais.

La salle commune étant vide, il monta les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons. La chambre qu'il avait longtemps partagée avec eux était vide également. Frustré, il redescendit sans avoir pu calmer sa colère et sa nervosité. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, à ruminer, qu'il failli entrer en collision avec une jeune fille en bas des marches.

- Ho ! Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire.

Harry se figea en reconnaissant Melinda et jeta un œil rapide autour de lui pour voir si son petit ami était présent quelque part. Non. Personne.

- Melinda, aurais-tu quelques instants à me consacrer ? J'ai quelques questions pour toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, répondit celle-ci avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues – ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un sorcier aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter s'intéressait à elle. C'est à quel sujet ?

- Viens t'asseoir, éluda-t-il en l'entraînant dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Ça sera plus confortable pour discuter.

Harry s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil, penché en direction de la jeune femme.

- Voilà. C'est au sujet de Bridget. Je ne la connaissais pas bien, mais Ginny m'a dit que vous étiez bonnes amies. Je voulais savoir comment tu te sens depuis sa mort.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda la jeune fille avec un air méfiant qui étonna Harry.

- Parce que je m'inquiète de ce qui se passe dans ma maison, dit-il en mentant à moitié. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas là pour juger, plutôt pour… consoler.

Harry voulait avant tout comprendre ce que Ginny avait reproché à Malfoy, quelques jours plus tôt dans le petit jardin. Mais il était également là pour consoler Melinda, en cas de besoin. Ginny était une femme forte et semblait bouleversée, ces derniers temps. Alors il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état d'esprit serait une amie proche de Bridget, après sa mort.

La jeune fille, en fait, semblait gênée. On voyait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Mais elle n'osa pas se lever et partir en ignorant la question. Elle laissa son regard errer en direction de l'âtre vide.

- En fait, ça va, finit-elle par répondre. Plutôt bien. Je n'étais pas la plus proche amie de Bridget. C'était surtout Camomille… Je ne crois pas que tu la connaisses, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant fouiller dans sa mémoire. Et elle n'est plus là. Elle est rentrée chez elle il y a déjà trois semaines. Elle, elle a sans doute été affectée par la mort de Bridget. Mais nous, les autres filles du dortoir… On va bien.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a été plus affectée ?

- Elle avait un an de moins que nous et elle n'a pas connu les horreurs de la guerre. Sa famille l'a protégée et son sang pur la mettait à l'abri des persécutions. Alors la mort de quelqu'un de proche… Je pense que ça n'a pas pu la laisser indifférente. Nous, les autres filles, on a déjà toutes été confrontées à la mort d'un proche.

Harry comprenait ce que voulait dire la sorcière. La mort d'un proche était un grand traumatisme, mais certains sorciers – à force d'y être confronté – se blindaient émotionnellement jusqu'à considérer ces morts… banales. Il savait aussi que cela n'avait pas été le cas pour la sorcière décédée dans les bois du château.

- J'ai entendu dire que Bridget était plutôt… déprimée, avant sa mort.

- Elle l'était depuis longtemps, déjà, confirma Melinda. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle n'a jamais vraiment digéré la mort de sa cousine. Elle a été torturée et tuée par des Mangemorts en milieu d'année dernière, précisa-t-elle à son intention. Heureusement que Camomille était là, d'ailleurs. On a toutes vu que Bridget reportait son affection sur elle, et que ça l'aidait à tenir le choc. Elle était plus calme quand Camomille n'était pas loin.

- Puisqu'elles étaient meilleures amies, au point que Camomille a dû être plus affectée que vous par la mort de Bridget… Pourquoi est-elle partie en la laissant seule, il y a trois semaines ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Une dispute ?

La jeune Melinda semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Harry sentait qu'elle lui cachait de nombreuses informations. Aussi tenta-t-il de passer par un autre biais, pour obtenir des réponses sans la brusquer.

- Ginny m'a dit que Bridget avait été persécutée par Malfoy et qu'il l'avait blessée… C'est vrai ?

- Je… Ces questions n'ont pas de sens… Tu voulais savoir comment je vais : je vais bien. Je peux m'en aller, maintenant ?

La sorcière était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil : elle s'était repliée sur elle-même et enserrait ses genoux de ses bras. Sa position était la preuve même qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle était en plein mensonge.

- Melinda. Je ne suis pas là pour te blesser, ni pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Il y a que je me suis disputé avec Ginny, il y a deux ou trois jours et que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme en relevant les yeux. Je veux dire… Elle a toujours l'air tellement folle de toi. Quand on révisait ensemble, elle passait son temps à me raconter comment elle imaginait votre avenir, à tous les deux…

- Elle m'a caché des choses. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à m'expliquer que Bridget avait été battue par Malfoy et que c'était sa présence au château qui l'avait rendue malade et l'avait poussée à sortir, tard le soir. Et que c'était donc sans doute à cause de Malfoy qu'elle était morte.

Melinda tourna la tête, encore plus mal à l'aise. Harry fronça les sourcils et repensa aux images qu'il avait vues sur la fumée, dans la Tour d'Astronomie, quand Malinovski soignait Snape. Pris d'un doute, il reprit la parole.

- Mais… j'ai entendu une autre version d'un autre témoin et j'aimerai savoir où se trouve la vérité…

- Hé bien… C'est… Merlin, c'est loin d'être facile de parler de tout ça… hésita la jeune fille, en pensant qu'Igor avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ecoute, raconte-moi et je te promets de garder notre conversation pour moi, si ça peut te rassurer…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- Voilà… C'est une histoire qui est devenue taboue entre nous, alors c'est assez difficile. Je n'aime pas repenser à tout ça… Bref. Bon. Je te raconte, mais ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît, parce que c'est la première fois que je vais en parler à quelqu'un…

_Depuis l'année dernière, je te l'ai dit, Bridget allait assez mal. Je crois que c'est elle qui a découvert le corps mort de sa cousine en rentrant chez son oncle, qui l'hébergeait pendant les vacances. Elle ne nous l'a jamais confirmé, mais on voyait bien que quelque chose la hantait._

_Heureusement, elle allait beaucoup mieux quand Camomille était dans les parages. Même si elle était plus jeune que nous, Camomille était tellement adorable qu'on l'avait prise sous notre aile et qu'on l'emmenait partout avec nous. On entourait toujours toutes Bridget, pour qu'elle se sente bien, pour ne pas qu'elle plonge._

_Mais ça n'avait rien de facile. Elle était de plus en plus dure, dans ses propos ou ses histoires et parfois, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle était… folle. Mais les adultes n'avaient pas tellement de temps pour nous, ou pour Bridget, alors on se débrouillait comme on pouvait. C'était la guerre et ils avaient tous des choses plus importantes à faire._

_Mais… Elle nous contaminait, en quelque sorte. Parfois, on se surprenait à haïr les Mangemorts avec une force qui nous étonnait nous-mêmes. Ils faisaient tant de mal… Et puis… On a croisé Malfoy dans un couloir, un peu après la victoire. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, et on l'a un peu chahuté. Il nous regardait et nous répondait avec tellement de mépris, tellement de supériorité que ça nous a mises dans une colère folle. On avait envie qu'il arrête de jouer les fiers, alors que nous, on souffrait toutes._

_Et il y a eu Melinda. Elle lui a donné un coup. Ça paraissait tellement naturel, à ce moment-là. On l'a suivie : on a toutes été prises dans un tourbillon de violence. J'avais presque oublié qu'on frappait sur quelqu'un. C'est juste… C'était un bon défouloir, j'avais l'impression que ça me faisait du bien. Ça soulageait ma peine et mon stress et j'évacuais mes mauvais souvenirs à chaque coup que je donnais. On a toutes ressenti ça._

_Mais après, quand on est rentrées au dortoir, et surtout le soir, dans nos lits… Ça nous a rendues malades. Vraiment. Le lendemain matin, c'était bizarre. Même si Bridget ne dormait pas avec nous… on ne savait plus comment se comporter, on n'osait même plus se regarder les unes les autres. Et puis, on est toutes arrivées à un compromis : plus personne ne devait en parler. On s'est dit qu'on allait faire comme avant : surveiller Bridget du mieux qu'on pouvait._

_Mais ce jour-là, on n'a pas revu Camomille. Elle était partie la veille, rentrée chez elle, probablement juste après qu'on ait battu Malfoy. Je me suis rapprochée de sa famille, parce que j'étais inquiète et… Je crois qu'elle a été traumatisée. Elle a cru qu'on l'avait tué._

_Elle était tellement naïve, on l'aimait pour ça. Et là, elle s'est retrouvée au milieu d'un… je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça… Une violence qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais imaginée. Je sais qu'elle voit un psychomage aujourd'hui, mais elle ne parle plus. Ses parents m'ont demandé si je savais ce qui s'était passé, il y a deux jours encore, parce qu'elle n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche. J'ai dit que je ne savais rien…_

_Le problème, c'est que sans Camomille, Bridget n'avait plus aucune limite : elle était de plus en plus sombre. Elle nous effrayait parfois, mais on ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser tomber. Elle en voulait au monde entier parce que Camomille ne voulait plus la voir. D'après moi, elle a dû avoir l'impression qu'elle avait perdu sa cousine une deuxième fois. Et puis, on a revu Malfoy, un ou deux jours après. Elle a recommencé à le battre. On ne savait plus quoi faire. On ne l'a pas arrêtée._

_Heureusement, Malinovski est arrivé. C'est lui qui nous a toutes envoyées à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'il a sauvé Malfoy. Et nous… on a craqué. On a arrêté d'entourer Bridget et elle est morte peu après, tuée par le loup._

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta quelque secondes sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier était bouleversé. Comment les gens, et lui-même, avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ? Il se sentit très mal pour Malfoy car les images de la tour repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu survivre à une telle débauche de violence ? Etait-ce Igor qui l'avait sauvé, à chaque fois ?

- On n'est pas fières, tu sais, reprit Melinda. Les filles n'arrivent pas à oublier, et je ne sais pas comment va évoluer Camomille. Moi, je crois qu'en vérité, je suis… soulagée que Bridget soit morte. Je repense à des phrases que ma grand-mère sortait parfois, quand elle parlait des horreurs qu'elle avait commises pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Elle disait souvent que mon grand-père l'avait sauvée. Je pensais qu'elle exagérait, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends : comme elle avec mon grand-père, je qu'Andy est ma rédemption. Il sait que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un et que ça me travaille, mais il est là, il me soutient et il essaie de me faire oublier ce cauchemar.

- Alors… Ginny m'a menti ? demanda Harry, blessé.

- Non ! C'est moi qui lui ai raconté une histoire fausse. C'est surtout que les filles et moi, on n'assume pas cette horreur. Elle ne sait rien de la vérité. Et… Franchement, je pense que c'est mieux. Tu ne devrais pas lui parler de tout ça.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu sais, je révise avec elle depuis bientôt deux mois. Et si j'ai remarqué une chose, c'est bien qu'elle a dans le regard le même genre de fantôme qu'il y avait chez Bridget. Elle joue la fille forte et joyeuse, mais je crois que quelque chose la travaille.

Harry dut admettre intérieurement que Ginny n'avait pas l'air bien, ces dernières semaines…

- Si c'est comme Bridget, ajouta Melinda, plus elle entendra parler de violence et pire elle se sentira. C'était ce qui la faisait basculer dans ses phases de folie. Je ne connais pas très bien Ginny, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dans le même genre… Tu comprends ?

Harry se sentit mitigé devant le conseil de la jeune sorcière. Il reprochait à Ginny de lui cacher des choses, il n'allait pas agir de la même manière en retour. Mais il se demandait si la vérité pouvait lui faire du mal, si elle était réellement aussi fragile que Bridget… Avait-il loupé le fait qu'elle allait mal ? Après tout, il avait bien loupé le fait que Malfoy allait mal…

Il regarda intensément Melinda. Devait-il lui faire la leçon ? Il était malade de penser que de tels actes pouvaient encore avoir lieu alors que la guerre était terminée. En plein château de Poudlard. Avec des Gryffondors, en plus… Mais il renonça en voyant que la jeune fille, tremblante, semblait réellement regretter.

Et puis, était-il lui-même la personne la plus légitime pour ça ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-il. Je suis content de voir que vous étiez aussi solidaires de cette pauvre fille, mais je regrette de voir que ma maison a failli tuer un sorcier alors que la guerre était finie. Je te laisse. Je ne raconterai pas cette histoire, je te l'ai promis. Mais je suis sûr que tu sais que je n'approuve pas du tout le comportement que vous avez eu.

Harry s'éloigna en laissant la jeune fille seule. Elle allait mal, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment il était censé réagir. La consoler ? Le méritait-elle ? Lui faire la leçon ? Et risquait de la blesser profondément ? Il était perdu. Une telle histoire… Il ne savait plus qui méritait quel châtiment. Tout le monde était coupable, voilà quelle était son impression. Il songea qu'il devait peut-être s'excuser auprès de Malfoy pour son comportement… minable, envers lui.

Au moment où il allait sortir, il fut retenu par le bras et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait arrêté. Andy.

- Ecoute, Potter, chuchota-t-il. J'ai tout entendu, d'ici. Je ne connaissais pas la vraie histoire, mais je veux que tu saches qu'elle s'en veut vraiment. Je sais qu'elle et ses amies en font des cauchemars, la nuit… Ne la blâme pas trop, ça ne peut que lui faire plus de mal. D'accord ?

- J'essaierai.

- Merci, conclut le jeune homme avant d'aller consoler la jeune fille qui pleurait dans son coin.

Quelques minutes après, Harry entra sur le terrain de Quidditch, toujours perturbé par l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans les airs, il aperçut ses anciens camarades de chambre entraîner Ron au poste de gardien. Il n'eut plus envie de les rejoindre, mais il grimpa dans les gradins.

- Harry ! le héla Ginny. Je suis là.

Montant quelques marches supplémentaires, il rejoint sa petite amie. Il hésita juste une seconde avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je cherchais un moyen de venir te voir pour m'excuser, répondit-elle franchement. Mais regarder mon frère jouer n'est pas la meilleure source d'inspiration.

- Tu voulais t'excuser auprès de moi ?

- Oui. Pour mon comportement d'hier. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être fâchée contre toi et d'être partie comme ça. Une vraie furie. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette…

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? demanda Harry tout doucement.

- C'est que… J'avais passé deux jours à ingurgiter les conseils de ma mère pour être une parfaite maîtresse de maison, et je m'aperçois quand j'arrive, hier, que tu as lié Kreattur à toi pour faire tout ce travail. Et puis, j'ai beau venir d'une famille de sang-purs, nous n'avons jamais vraiment apprécié l'esclavage des elfes de maison. J'ai été élevé dans l'optique de me débrouiller seule, d'autant plus depuis que je connais Hermione. Ça m'a fait un choc. Tout ça, tout mélangé. J'ai mal réagi et c'était stupide.

- Tu étais perdue ? continua Harry en conservant la même voix douce.

- Je voudrais tellement être à ta hauteur, être la fille parfaite dont tu ne pourras plus te passer, savoir comment te retenir, toujours…

- Mais Gin… Je ne t'épouse pas pour que tu sois ma « maîtresse de maison ». Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour me faire la cuisine ou le ménage, je cherche quelqu'un avec qui je prendrais plaisir à me lever le matin, qui s'amusera avec moi, partagera mes discussions… Je ne veux pas te transformer, Gin, ne mets pas la barre trop haut. Je te veux, juste toi, avec ton caractère et ton tempérament.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, Harry, prononça la jeune fille avec un immense sourire, enfin consolée. Comment pourrais-je rêver mieux que toi ?

- Et… Gin, j'ai une autre question. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie tant que ça de venir habiter avec moi à Square Grimmaurd ?

- En fait, avec quelques bons travaux, la maison sera sans doute très bien. C'est juste que sur le coup, je pensais qu'on irait habiter dans l'ancienne maison de tes parents, à Godric's Hollow, et que ça pourrait aller beaucoup plus vite. Parce que les travaux à Grimmaurd vont repousser la date de mariage à plus tard. Et c'est ça qui m'a énervée, hier. J'ai eu l'impression que tu tenais moins au mariage que moi.

- C'est faux. Si je ne suis pas pressé, c'est simplement parce que je sais que nous finirons notre vie ensemble… Alors autant prendre le temps de faire les choses comme il faut, comme tu les rêves.

- Tu as réponse à tout… Et toi, pourquoi préfères-tu habiter à Grimmaurd plutôt qu'à Godric's Hollow ?

- Je ne pense pas être capable d'habiter dans la maison où mes parents ont été assassinés. C'est si morbide. Je veux faire autre chose de cette maison, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Il faudra quelque chose qui ne me rappelle pas l'un des pires moments de ma vie.

- Excuse-moi, dit Ginny. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout ça, et je suis d'autant plus désolée de m'être emportée hier. Ça n'était pas moi. Et excuse-moi aussi auprès de Kreattur. J'ai été ignoble avec lui.

- Tu es toute pardonnée, ma chérie. Mais tu t'excuseras toi-même auprès de Kreattur, je pense qu'il appréciera. Et moi, je peux comprendre que tu sois sous pression. Mais ne te la met pas toute seule.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'embrassèrent tendrement pour marquer leur réconciliation. Mais pendant le baiser, Harry repensa à sa conversation avec Melinda. A quel point sa future était-elle sous pression ? Peut-être la colère de la veille venait-elle de son sentiment de fragilité ? Il devait la protéger, la rassurer… Il fallait qu'il imagine quelque chose de sympa…

- Eh ! Les tourtereaux ! cria Dean du haut de son balai. Si vous nous rejoigniez, plutôt que de rester là à vous bécoter ? Vous perturbez Ron ! se moqua-t-il en montrant du doigt un Ron très pâle, là-haut, sur son balai.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 29 juin, salle de tribunal 7 du ministère._

- Veuillez décliner vos nom et prénom complets, ainsi que votre âge et le nom de votre conseiller porte-parole.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy, 19 ans, représenté par Lucius Hypérion Malfoy.

- Bien. Monsieur le magistrat principal, veuillez rappeler aux juges ici présents l'objet de ce procès, demanda le juge greffier.

Le sorcier blond – Neb – qu'ils avaient croisé la veille avait revêtu la robe jaune. Il se leva donc et prit la parole en tant que magistrat suprême.

- Nous sommes là pour juger les actes du sorcier Mangemort Draco Malfoy et pour lui trouver une peine adéquate. Le procès se déroulera de la manière suivante : la parole sera d'abord à l'accusation, puis à la défense, et enfin, les juges et moi-même nous réunirons pour décider de la peine à infliger. La parole est donc à l'accusation.

Pendant presque deux heures, l'accusation présenta les preuves de culpabilité et les témoins qui avaient pu être réunis durant le week-end. Puis Lucius présenta avec brio ses propres contre-preuves pour annuler certaines accusations, ainsi que les circonstances atténuantes qui pouvaient expliquer les actes irréfutables.

Il présenta également la preuve de bonne volonté de son fils en montrant la baguette brisée en deux. Il faut avouer que l'aide du magistrat Neb n'y était pas pour rien : la moindre protestation trop bruyante des juges était réprimée, et bien souvent, il acquiesçait ostensiblement devant les preuves présentées par la défense.

- Comme vous le savez, termina Lucius, seul le propriétaire de la baguette peut la briser sans dommages – excepté lorsque le tribunal l'ordonne, évidemment – et mon fils présente ici ses regrets de la manière la plus concrète qui soit pour un sorcier.

Ces dernières paroles, qui clôturaient la démonstration brillante de l'ancien Mangemort, ébranlèrent plusieurs juges dans l'assistance. Il était particulièrement rare de voir un sorcier se priver volontairement de baguette : il était alors comme un nouveau-né, incapable de lancer le moindre sort.

La délibération du jury dura une heure. Draco, resté silencieux sur son siège tout le temps des deux démonstrations, était au comble du stress. Il avait passé plus de 24 heures dans une cellule froide et suintante d'humidité, à ressasser les pires scénarios qui pouvaient se produire. Allait-il être envoyé quand même à Azkaban ? Severus lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait pas droit au baiser du Détraqueur, mais pouvait-il se tromper ?

Il accueillit le retour des juges et du magistrat Neb avec soulagement, le soulagement de celui qui va enfin savoir ce que sera le reste de sa vie, même si c'est pour le pire. Car l'ignorance était une des pires tortures pour le jeune sorcier blond.

Le magistrat Neb fit un bruit d'explosion de sa baguette pour attirer l'attention, et prit la parole.

- Le sorcier Draco Abraxas Malfoy est reconnu coupable sur trois des huit chefs d'inculpation : pour avoir laissé entrer des Mangemorts dans le château de Poudlard, pour avoir provoqué la mort de l'ancien directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore, et pour porter la marque infâmante de Voldemort.

Beaucoup des personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant le nom tant honni. Draco, lui, commençait à désespérer : les chefs d'inculpation retenus étaient les pires de tous… Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il retint son souffle quand le magistrat Neb reprit la parole.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy est donc condamné au bannissement, pour trois ans dont un an ferme. La séance est close.


	15. C3P4 : Les préparatifs

**Chapitre 3 : La Fuite**

**Partie 4 : Les préparatifs**

_Mardi 30 juin, après-midi_

- Nous devons absolument passer chez Gringott's, dit Narcissa en arrivant sur le chemin de traverse.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Draco.

- Il nous faut bien te créer un compte joint avec la banque de Fineborough, puisque c'est la ville la plus proche du Palais, et te donner un moyen de retirer de l'argent aux Etats-Unis.

Une fois dans la banque, Narcissa se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir où elle savait que le Gobelin suivait sa famille depuis des années. Elle espérait ainsi que les démarches seraient plus simples et surtout plus rapides.

- Bonjour Gripsou, salua sèchement la sorcière. Je viens pour affaires.

- Bonjour madame Malfoy, répondit le Gobelin sur un ton mielleux. Nous sommes là pour vous servir, bien évidemment. Pour quel genre d'affaires venez-vous ?

- Pour la création d'un nouveau compte et d'un moyen de retrait associé.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, invita le dénommé Gripsou en descendant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers les bureaux personnalisés. Nous serons bien mieux là-bas.

Le petit Gobelin invita les deux sorciers à s'installer. Narcissa passa devant lui sans un regard, contrairement à Draco qui repéra avec étonnement la légère grimace qu'il fit en les laissant passer. Il disparut quelques minutes et un autre Gobelin entra dans le bureau.

- Madame, Monsieur, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, invita le Gobelin.

- Puis-je savoir où est Gripsou ? demanda froidement Narcissa.

- Il est retourné à l'accueil, madame. C'est moi qui m'occupe désormais de vos comptes, expliqua le Gobelin. Je me nomme Rajik. J'espère que nous ferons ensemble de bonnes affaires.

Draco jeta un œil à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier le changement, mais puisque le Gobelin semblait prêt à travailler pour eux et qu'il les avait accueillis avec la formule des affaires, elle retint ses remarques et salua à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Narcissa Malfoy, et je viens pour faire affaire avec vous.

- Je vous écoute.

- Mon fils part aux Etats-Unis demain. Je souhaite ouvrir un coffre international à son nom et lui donner un moyen de retrait également international.

- Avez-vous l'accord du ministère ou risquons-nous des ennuis ? demanda Rajik en jetant un œil à Draco.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment, répondit Narcissa froidement, mais je vais exceptionnellement vous répondre. Mon fils a l'accord du ministère puisque c'est justement le ministère qui le bannit. Mais apprenez que nous ne venons ici que pour des affaires d'argent. Les affaires de justice ou de politique ne regardent que nous, et c'est notre famille qui prend les décisions ou les responsabilités de toute action demandée à la banque. Si vous êtes désormais notre conseiller principal, j'aimerai autant que vous ne l'oubliez pas.

- Mais bien sûr, madame, répondit le Gobelin en dévoilant ses dents pointues dans un étrange sourire. Avez-vous choisi d'installer le coffre principal chez nous ou pensez-vous à une autre banque ?

- Je souhaite conserver le coffre principal de mon fils à Londres, mais le premier relais sera à Fineborough. Il sera au nom de Draco Malfoy, mais je veux y avoir accès afin d'en contrôler le débit et de le remplir le cas échéant. Puis-je avoir la liste des montants des opérations courantes concernant un coffre international ?

- Puis-je connaître la contenance désirée du coffre, s'il vous plaît ?

- Disons… Un coffre pour dix-mille Gallions suffira pour le temps où mon fils sera à l'étranger. Mettez-y également suffisamment de place pour y stocker d'éventuels objets magiques. L'or de ce coffre devra réintégrer le caveau familial une fois que mon fils prendra l'héritage de la famille Malfoy.

- Bien. En tenant compte de vos exigences, les frais de compte seront les suivants : 10 gallions et 8 mornilles pour l'ouverture d'un coffre de cette ampleur, 25 gallions et 15 mornilles annuels pour l'entretien d'un compte international et un prélèvement de 0,3% sur chaque mouvement de fonds de plus de 50 gallions.

- Presque 26 galions annuels pour l'entretien ? Ça me paraît beaucoup pour un coffre aussi petit.

- Il s'agit en fait des frais nécessaires à l'entretien de deux coffres : l'un ici à Londres et l'autre dans la banque de Fineborough, où votre fils retirera de l'argent. Ce sont nos accords avec la ville.

Narcissa récupéra la liste des frais tendue par le Gobelin et la rangea dans la bourse de sa ceinture. Elle montrait par ce geste qu'elle acceptait les frais mais que tout changement serait sanctionné, preuve à l'appui. Elle savait de toute façon qu'il valait mieux ne pas négocier les frais de fonctionnement d'un coffre avec les Gobelins, au risque de se trouver moins bien servi par leur sécurité.

- Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Malfoy, nous allons vous créer votre coffre personnel.

Sur un geste de sa mère, il se leva et suivit le petit être hors du bureau puis dans divers dédales de pierre. Il monta dans un wagon qui s'arrêta à peine trente secondes plus tard. Il faisait plutôt sombre et la pierre luisait de gouttelettes d'eau.

- Depuis la guerre, l'inondation et la destruction d'une partie de la banque, nous avons quelques problèmes d'humidité, expliqua le Gobelin en voyant Draco suivre une goutte du regard. Etes-vous prêt pour l'ouverture d'un coffre à durée limitée, monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Alors laissez-vous faire et tout ira bien.

Le Gobelin attrapa le poignet du sorcier blond et lui appliqua la main sur une partie lisse dans la roche du souterrain. Draco sentit une chaleur plutôt agréable se répandre le long de son avant-bras et observa la pierre tout autour de lui se modeler différemment jusqu'à ce qu'une porte de pierre apparaisse.

- Votre tout premier coffre, monsieur Malfoy. Et…

Il frappa du poing contre l'espace lisse où Draco avait appliqué sa main, ce qui produisit un étrange son métallique.

- En voici la clef, dit Rajik en ramassant une petite clef dorée tombée au sol. Faites-y attention. Les coffres intérimaires sont accessibles ici comme à Fineborough simplement avec cette clef. Nous ne serions pas responsables d'un retrait effectué sur vos comptes par un autre individu s'il la possède. Elle est le seul sésame demandé à nos comptoirs pour ce type de coffre.

- Bien sûr que j'y ferai attention, pour qui me prenez-vous ? répondit Draco avec un air méprisant.

- Je ne faisais que vous prévenir, monsieur Malfoy, dit Rajik avec le même sourire tordu qu'il avait adressé à sa mère quelques instants auparavant.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au bureau où Narcissa les attendait. Les deux sorciers signèrent magiquement les divers papiers présentés par le Gobelin, que Narcissa lisait toujours avec attention. Elle connaissait l'esprit tordu que pouvaient parfois avoir les Gobelins, en matière d'argent. Enfin, ils purent se libérer pour commencer leurs achats dans les diverses boutiques du chemin de traverse.

Draco dut suivre sa mère qui tenait absolument à prendre la direction des opérations.

- Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait là, râla discrètement Draco alors que sa mère furetait dans l'animalerie.

- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir autant de temps sans avoir le moyen de te contacter, répliqua sa mère avec la voix froide et sèche qu'elle utilisait en société.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi poli et bien élevé, Draco aurait fourré ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et donné un coup de pied dans la première cage à sa portée. Il était content que sa mère se soucie un minimum de lui, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle ait envie de remplacer son ancien hibou, tué par Nagini comme sanction l'année précédente.

Alors ils étaient dans la partie de l'animalerie qui proposait divers hiboux et chouettes à acheter.

- Mon hibou grand-duc est incapable de traverser la mer pour échanger nos messages. Il nous faut un animal long-courrier, solide et endurant.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des hiboux long-courriers, remarqua Draco.

- Bien sûr qu'ils n'existent pas. On les ensorcèle, c'est tout. Tant que l'animal a un minimum de résistance, c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande… Et celui-ci me semble le plus approprié. Enfin, celle-ci, dit sa mère en désignant une chouette de l'Oural d'une soixantaine de centimètres.

Elle trônait au milieu de l'espace pour hiboux, la seule à avoir droit à tant de place et à se tenir sur un perchoir, hors d'une cage. Celle-ci, en voyant le doigt tendu vers elle, crut qu'on allait l'attaquer et elle battit furieusement des ailes avec un cri effrayant. Narcissa n'apprécia pas de voir sa coiffure malmenée par la masse d'air déplacée.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir un mauvais caractère ! remarqua Draco. Mais je la prends.

Au moins pour avoir la paix et parce qu'elle avait énervé sa mère, songea-t-il. C'était deux bonnes raisons, selon lui.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins choisir un animal moi-même ? demanda-t-il ensuite à sa mère. Autre chose qu'une chouette que je ne verrai probablement jamais…

Narcissa hésita quelques instants : elle aimait son fils, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'en matière de soins aux animaux, il était très mauvais. Il n'était pas assez soucieux de leur bien-être. Heureusement qu'il avait son elfe de maison pour s'en occuper, quand il était au manoir. Et encore, même là… Le cimetière pour animaux que son fils avait installé dans un coin du jardin quand il était petit était bien trop rempli pour qu'elle soit rassurée.

Cependant… Elle craquait toujours devant la petite moue enfantine que son fils arborait, quand il avait envie de quelque chose.

Et puis, il aurait au moins une présence amicale avec lui, quand il serait à l'étranger. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais si quelque chose allait mal et ça l'inquiétait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il loin d'être assez débrouillard pour prendre soin de lui. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle et son mari avaient décidé de lui créer un compte avec suffisamment d'argent. Pour qu'il puisse avoir de quoi vivre…

C'était encore une chose que son mari déplorait, quand ils étaient seuls à la maison. Comment croire que leur fils, déjà majeur, soit capable de gérer l'immense fortune des Malfoy, un jour… L'occasion de le voir partir aux Etats-Unis restait une opportunité à saisir pour qu'il murisse. Et si elle n'avait pas trop protesté, c'était justement parce qu'elle avait cet espoir qu'il devienne enfin un homme un peu plus accompli. Et également parce qu'elle avait négocié avec son mari l'achat d'un hibou long-courrier. Tant pis pour le prix.

En observant son fils, elle songea soudain que l'animal – ou en tout cas sa longévité – serait un bon moyen de le tester, de voir s'il avait muri ou non. Elle se mordit la lèvre, plaignit un instant l'animal qui serait choisi puis donna finalement son accord.

- Mais choisis un animal noble ! insista la sorcière, en pensant à la condition nécessaire pour avoir l'aval de Lucius.

Draco se promena dans les rayons divers. Il regarda avec mépris les grenouilles, les lapins et les rats. Il ne jugea pas les serpents pour lui, malgré sa maison d'appartenance, à cause de sa mauvaise expérience avec Nagini. Les autres animaux – tortues, chiens, araignées – semblaient ennuyeux. Il atterrit enfin dans la section des chats. Un chat, c'était indépendant. Et noble. Il observa les cages assez attentivement.

Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient mignons. Mais Draco ne voulait pas d'un animal mignon. Beau, à la limite. Majestueux, sans aucun doute. L'un des chats, gris tigré de noir, attira son attention à cause de sa taille imposante : probablement plus d'un mètre de longueur. Par contre, il avait le poil assez terne et tombant. En fait, couché de tout son long, il avait l'air déprimé.

Alors que Draco allait se détourner de l'animal, ce dernier protesta d'un miaulement indigné et se leva sur ses pattes. Il tourna sur lui-même, la tête haute, comme pour dire « tu ne m'as pas bien regardé » et Draco sourit d'amusement. Le vendeur, qui observait au loin, s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme race ? demanda Draco.

- Un _Maine Coon_. Une race originaire des Etats-Unis. Je pensais qu'elle aurait du succès, mais les enfants n'en veulent pas parce qu'elle est trop grosse.

L'animal poussa un nouveau miaulement de protestation. Draco songea que sa taille ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde : il avait toujours habité dans de vastes domaines, qu'il s'agisse du manoir principal ou des manoirs secondaires.

- C'est une femelle ? Elle a l'air malade.

- Ho ! Non ! Elle va bien. Elle est juste flemmarde. Et je crois aussi que les grands espaces lui manquent. Elle apprécierait sans doute de sortir de sa cage, mais je me méfie… J'ai l'impression qu'elle se carapaterait à peine la porte ouverte.

- Je vais au Etats-Unis pour un temps. Vous pensez qu'elle s'y ré-acclimaterait facilement ?

- Sans aucun doute. Vous voulez la prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Le chat, ou plutôt la chatte puisqu'il s'agissait d'un femelle, s'assit et fixa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Draco. C'était un animal fier, effronté, apparemment paresseux et probablement capricieux. Mais le jeune sorcier trouvait amusant d'avoir un animal de caractère. Et celui-ci semblait en avoir à revendre.

- En fait… Oui. Je la prends. Comment doit-on la nourrir ?

- Les souris, rats et autres mulots feront très bien l'affaire. Sinon, vous pouvez également lui donner de la pâtée pour chats. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer les accessoires et la nourriture adaptés.

Draco prit en supplément de l'animal une dizaine de boîtes de pâtée pour chats aux divers parfums de viande et de poisson, ainsi que deux gamelles, des produits d'entretien, et deux ou trois jouets pour pallier à son ennui. Il demanderait plus tard à Pony comment il était censé s'occuper d'un chat.

Narcissa paya le tout, ainsi que le sortilège pour faire de la chouette un animal long-courrier, et les deux sorciers blonds ressortirent. Satisfait d'avoir obtenu l'animal de son choix, Draco ne protesta pas trop quand sa mère l'emmena chez madame Guipure, tout près.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir ici. A cause des Sang-de-Bourbe…

- C'était vrai, mais ça sera plus pratique et surtout plus rapide. Nous n'avons que le reste de l'après-midi pour acheter tes fournitures, puisqu'on t'oblige à partir demain. Alors autant aller à l'essentiel maintenant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et suivit sa mère dans la boutique. Il ne dit rien mais songea que sa mère était surtout pressée de rentrer parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas de laisser son mari seul au manoir. Il la laissa discuter avec la gérante et son assistante et observa ses deux animaux. Ils semblaient se jauger du regard, chacun dans sa cage. C'était assez curieux. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers sa mère qui l'appelait.

- Voilà. Tu essaies ces ensembles-là. Les chauds pour le village et les vêtements légers pour le Palais.

Draco observa les deux piles de vêtement d'un air satisfait. Il aimait toujours acheter de nouveaux habits. Igor leur avait fait passer le message par Severus : le village de Fineborough – à côté du Palais – était très froid, tandis que le Palais était au cœur d'un domaine dont le microclimat était plutôt chaud.

La séance d'essayage fut assez rapide, le jeune sorcier ayant l'habitude, et il retint six ensembles – trois pour chaque climat. Ça suffirait puisqu'il avait énormément de tenues peu portées dans ses armoires qui feraient largement l'affaire. Il réussit cependant une fois de plus à convaincre sa mère de laisser choisir d'autres vêtements lui-même.

Il choisit deux écharpes, deux paires de gants et une paire de bottes en cuir de taureau. C'était peu seyant, mais très pratique pour marcher dans un environnement hostile. Il ne connaissait pas les Etats-Unis, mais il en avait l'image d'un pays de rustres. Le village de Fineborough avait-il des chemins ou des routes de bonne qualité ? Il valait mieux prévoir.

Il réussit aussi à convaincre sa mère de s'arrêter dans une boutique d'affaires de voyage, pour acheter une malle à dix serrures. Elles étaient très rares, chères, mais plus petites et plus maniables que leurs cousines aux sept serrures. Elles avaient moins de place au total, mais Draco préférait avoir plusieurs coffres de la taille d'une armoire plutôt que des coffres de la taille d'une chambre. Que voulez-vous, mauvais souvenir depuis le jour où il était tombé dedans, quand il était petit…

Enfin, toutes leurs démarches terminées, les deux sorciers rentrèrent au manoir. Une fois arrivé, Draco libéra les deux animaux qui profitèrent immédiatement de leur nouvelle liberté pour partir explorer le manoir et les jardins.

- Il faudra que tu leur trouves un nom rapidement, si tu veux qu'ils t'obéissent mieux, dit Narcissa en le voyant faire.

- Oui mère. J'y penserai.

- Bien. Va préparer tes valises avec ton elfe et sois prêt à dix-neuf heures pour le dîner, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac dans lequel tenaient tous les achats réduits. Je vais voir ton père.

Draco monta le sac jusqu'à sa chambre, en tentant d'ignorer son pincement au cœur : avait-il vraiment cru que sa mère viendrait l'aider à terminer son paquetage ? Pas vraiment. Mais c'était toujours une déception supplémentaire. Peut-être viendrait-elle l'aider, si son père venait jeter un œil à ses achats ? Et encore. Non…

Quand elle aperçut son visage fermé, Pony – qui l'attendait toujours dans ses quartiers – se précipita vers lui.

- Vous auriez dû m'appeler, maître Draco. Je vous aurais aidé !

- Je sais, Pony. Tu l'aurais fait, soupira Draco. Mais tu peux m'aider, maintenant : je dois préparer mes bagages pour demain.

Le sorcier blond remit ses affaires à leur taille et désigna la malle à dix serrures à Pony.

- Tout ce que j'emporte doit tenir là-dedans.

- Bien maître Draco. Que voulez-vous emmener ?

- Le strict nécessaire pour un Malfoy. De quoi m'habiller, me laver, quelques draps de soie, mon nécessaire à potion et quelques livres. Ha ! Et de quoi manger pour mes nouveaux animaux.

Il observa son elfe courir dans tous les sens, en donnant son avis de temps à autre. Il n'aimait pas faire lui-même ses bagages et ça l'arrangeait bien d'avoir une elfe de maison à son service. D'autant plus que, depuis le temps qu'elle le servait, elle avait appris à agir avec lui autrement que la plupart des elfes de maison de base. Elle, au moins, ne se punissait pas au moindre froncement de sourcil. Elle était relativement normale. Pour une elfe.

Il laissa vagabonder ses idées, assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils de son salon personnel. Si sa mère l'avait accompagné, il aurait peut-être mis la main à la pâte. Peut-être. Mais de toute façon, si elle était venue avec lui, elle aurait agi froidement.

C'était dans son caractère, elle était comme ça. Sauf quand son père était là. Il ne pouvait au moins pas nier qu'ils s'adoraient l'un l'autre. Ses parents étaient détestables, et il était le premier à l'admettre au fond de lui, même s'il les défendait bec et ongles. Mais ils redevenaient humains quand ils étaient l'un avec l'autre.

- Voudriez-vous emmener votre équipement de Quidditch, maître Draco ? proposa Pony en désignant un ensemble d'entrainement presque neuf.

- Non, Pony, Laisse-le dans un coin. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Bien qu'elle désapprouve son maître, étant donné qu'elle jugeait le balai pratique pour fuir en cas de nécessité, elle obéit.

Draco, lui, songeait que ce nécessaire à Quidditch avait bel et bien eu une certaine valeur sentimentale, mais il ne voulait plus l'utiliser. Le balai aurait pu encore beaucoup servir, puisqu'il n'avait servi en tout et pour tout qu'une seule fois. Mais il lui manquait la moitié des poils et le manche était un peu tordu.

Malgré son désir de le faire, il n'était jamais totalement parvenu à s'en débarrasser. En fait, il vouait à l'objet une sorte de culte tordu, entre l'amour et la haine. Il était le symbole qui l'avait poussé à s'endurcir et à se protéger des sentiments qui ne pouvaient que décevoir… Encore et toujours…

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait pris cette décision. Il venait d'avoir neuf ans et ses parents lui avaient offert un équipement de Quidditch d'entrainement, juste au moment du dessert, aux alentours de deux heures de l'après midi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait possédé un ensemble complet. Un des plus coûteux du marché, même, car le balais et les accessoires grandissaient pendant plusieurs années pour accompagner le développement du jeu de l'enfant.

Il faisait très beau et il allait pour la première fois voler sans contraintes, sans limitation de hauteur et de vitesse, en parfaite autonomie. Il s'était précipité dans le jardin, pressé d'essayer cette merveille, ses parents sur ses talons. Son père l'avait guidé quelques minutes, le temps qu'il s'habitue à un balai normal, puis Draco avait essayé de reproduire les figures illustrées dans ses livres d'images.

Si aujourd'hui, il savait que ces figures étaient simples, il avait eu à l'époque l'impression de réaliser des exploits. Il avait vu ses parents l'applaudir, au début, puis il avait été tellement pris par le plaisir de voler qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à son environnement. Quel imbécile il était.

Il avait réussi le premier looping de sa vie à force de témérité – ce qui était loin d'être inné chez lui – et il s'était tourné vers ses parents en espérant voir dans leurs yeux une étincelle de fierté. Mais ils étaient partis, rentrés au manoir pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il se souvenait avoir eu le sentiment d'être abandonné.

« Va jouer dehors et laisse-nous un peu tranquilles ! » Voilà ce qu'il avait compris de leur attitude. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ? C'était son anniversaire ! Le cadeau couteux était une chose, mais pouvoir partager des instants de plaisir avec ses parents en aurait été une autre…

Il avait été tellement déçu qu'il avait décidé de s'enfuir. Ses parents ne le retrouveraient jamais, puisqu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Il ne savait pas, à l'époque, que le vaste domaine Malfoy était entouré de barrières qu'il n'aurait jamais pu franchir. Il s'était dirigé vers la forêt, au loin, sans savoir qu'elle appartenait à ses parents. En fait, à l'époque, il ne savait rien sur rien.

Il s'en était aperçu en survolant les arbres. Il ne savait pas que c'était un coin propice aux mouvements de masses d'air, s'entrechoquant violemment. Il avait été balloté dans tous les sens. Entre la colère et la peur, il n'avait pas eu les bons réflexes. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre la maîtrise du balai en poussant la vitesse à son maximum, pour sortir de ce guêpier, mais cela avait été pire que mieux.

Il avait glissé et chuté de plusieurs mètres, chute à peine amortie par les nombreuses branches d'arbre qui avaient croisé sa route. Il avait attendu trois heures durant sur le sol, avec le sentiment très ancré d'avoir été définitivement abandonné. Quand ses parents l'avaient retrouvé, il était en larmes, à cause de la peur. Son père avait cru que c'était la tristesse d'avoir perdu son balai et il lui en avait acheté un autre en lui expliquant que les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas.

En fait, le balai avait été retrouvé rapidement par Pony, mais Draco avait refusé de le monter à nouveau. Il en avait alors utilisé le nouveau, uniquement pour le labeur et plus du tout pour le plaisir. Il s'était entraîné avec son père, pour perpétuer la domination des Malfoy en toutes choses. Car un Malfoy se devait d'être le meilleur.

Ce jour-là, il avait pris la décision de ne plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit, dans sa petite tête d'enfant qui se sentait abandonné. Et il avait tenté de s'y tenir depuis lors. D'autant plus qu'il savait, aujourd'hui, que ses parents ne s'étaient inquiétés de sa disparition qu'à l'heure du dîner, quand ils s'étaient aperçus de son retard…

Encore aujourd'hui, il pensait avec force que sa sensibilité, son sentimentalisme et sa faiblesse _devaient_ être éradiqués.

Draco poussa un énorme soupir et songea que, s'il ne s'était pas encore assez endurci, son exil aux Etats-Unis l'aiderait. Il était heureux d'abandonner une partie de son passé derrière lui : c'était un nouveau départ. Il se détacherait de tout ça. Il ferait en sorte de ne plus être déçu…

- Pony a fini, maître Draco. Voulez-vous venir voir ?

- J'arrive, dit Draco en sortant de ses pensées et en se levant. Vas-y, explique-moi.

- Alors. Dans le premier coffre, il y a vos livres, des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre, ainsi qu'un petit panier de nourriture sous sort de conservation, immédiatement accessible au cas où, maître Draco.

Pony ferma le couvercle, fit un nouveau tour de clef, rouvrit le coffre et continua son explication. Et ainsi de suite.

- Dans le deuxième coffre, vous trouverez vos sous-vêtements et habits de tous les jours. Dans le troisième, les vêtements pour le palais et dans le suivant les vêtements chauds. Dans le cinquième, vous trouverez vos affaires de toilette, les serviettes et les draps de soie que vous vouliez. Dans le sixième vous trouverez les affaires de vos nouveaux animaux, et j'ai mis dans le septième le nécessaire à potions et ici, à part, vos paires de chaussures. J'ai laissé libres les trois suivants afin que vous puissiez y mettre vos achats et les affaires que l'on vous donnera au Palais. Est-ce que ça vous convient, maître Draco ?

- C'est parfait, Pony, c'est parfait, acquiesça-t-il d'un air absent, avant de descendre pour le diner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mardi 30 juin, fin de soirée_

La tour Gryffondor était particulièrement bruyante, ce soir-là. Si quelqu'un était passé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il aurait pu entendre des cris, des rires et un mélange de musiques moldues et sorcières assez étonnant. Les étudiants avaient décidé que c'était un soir de fête. Dean Thomas avait reçu son certificat d'aptitudes en enchantement la veille et il partait pour commencer son tour du monde le lendemain.

Ses camarades de chambre, Harry en tête, avaient organisé cette petite soirée pour fêter sa réussite et son entrée dans le monde adulte. Harry s'était dit que ça serait une occasion pour sa petite amie de se détendre. Les mots de Melinda à son propos l'obsédaient et il se refusait à la faire souffrir, alors que le monde magique était enfin en paix.

- Une tournée supplémentaire pour tout le monde ! cria Ron joyeusement en sortant des bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu, sous le regard ennuyé d'Hermione.

- Comment fais-tu pour tenir encore debout ? lui demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Mione, détends-toi ! On a passé la journée d'hier à réviser.

- La matinée, seulement, crut bon de préciser la jeune fille, puisque tu es parti avec Harry tout l'après-midi.

- Oui, mais grâce à nous, on a plein de bouteilles de Whisky pour faire la fête ! conclut Ron sans saisir le reproche contenu dans les propos de sa petite amie.

- Laisse-le s'amuser un peu, dit Harry à Hermione en passant à côté d'elle. Et profite ! On a presque fini l'année scolaire !

- Tu parles d'une année scolaire, justement, grommela la jeune fille pour elle-même. On n'a même pas eu un seul cours ! Et les notes des autres ont plein de lacunes, et…

Hermione s'interrompit alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Comment personne n'avait pensé à ça avant elle ? Oui, il fallait faire ainsi, se disait-elle en construisant mentalement un meilleur plan de travail. Tout en réfléchissant, en ayant le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'utile, elle se permit de trinquer avec Ron et de profiter de la musique qui s'était un peu adoucie.

C'était un genre de slow.

Elle regarda son petit ami qui riait avec Dean Thomas et haussa les épaules. Hermione aimait un peu de romantisme de temps en temps, mais elle avait mieux à faire pour le moment. De nouvelles idées pour améliorer son plan de travail lui arrivaient sans cesse, et elle en profitait pour faire une liste de ce qui lui restait à réviser, intérieurement. Elle allait montrer à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient être fiers d'elle et lui faire confiance : elle allait se trouver une bonne place dans le monde de la magie.

De son côté, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et emmena sa petite amie sur la piste improvisée au milieu de la salle commune. Il n'aimait pas vraiment danser, et il fut aussi gauche que lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, mais c'était un bon prétexte pour se coller à sa petite amie et la rendre joyeuse.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée, Harry. Tout le monde était plongé profondément dans les révisions, ces derniers jours. Au moins, là, ils peuvent se détendre.

- Et toi ? Tu es détendue ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ou est-ce que tu es fatiguée ?

Ginny sourit, attendrie. Harry était toujours prévenant, doux, attentif. Il cherchait en permanence à lui faire plaisir : elle ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur petit ami. Si toutes les autres filles l'enviaient pour le statut d'Harry, Ginny pensait surtout que son futur mari était un homme comme on les rêvait. Une sorte de prince charmant, en fait. Et certes, il dansait bien mal pour un prince, mais il était craquant dans sa bonne volonté.

- A l'instant, je me sens parfaitement heureuse, mon chéri. Ça te rassure ?

- Evidemment, dit-il en souriant. Mais tu sais que ça n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais savoir.

- Eh bien, le reste du temps, je suis comme tout le monde, je suppose. Plutôt stressée. Mais tu t'en étais déjà aperçu, avec ma colère sans objet il y a quatre jours. Avec mon fichu caractère, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais je l'aime bien, moi, ce fichu caractère, murmura Harry à son oreille, charmeur. Ne le change surtout pas…

- Très bien, je ferai attention, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Harry la serra encore plus étroitement contre lui et elle se laissa bercer par le reste de la chanson, grisée par le parfum masculin du sorcier. Harry songeait quant à lui que le bonheur n'était peut-être pas si loin. Lui aussi devait apprendre à se détendre.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de son avenir, à l'heure actuelle, qu'il n'allait pas trouver sa voie le lendemain ou le mois suivant. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui lui montait à chaque fois dans le ventre, quand il pensait à son avenir flou. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose. Il aurait une famille pour l'aimer et à aimer.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la piste quand Celestina Moldubec se mit à hurler le dernier tube à la mode. Harry capta une brève image de Melinda qui se déhanchait aux côtés de son amoureux, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que partageaient déjà Ginny et Hermione. Cette dernière se moqua légèrement d'eux, preuve qu'elle avait finalement partagé plusieurs Whiskys pur Feu avec Ron.

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez peut-être boire un petit coup avec moi. Peut-être qu'après, vous saurez danser droit !

- Hé, mais c'est méchant de dire ça ! grogna Harry pour le jeu.

- Je sais, gloussa Hermione. Mais tu devrais peut-être apprendre à danser quand même. Sauf si…

Elle fit semblant d'être songeuse et ajouta :

- … sauf si tu veux redonner le sourire aux gens. Alors là, pour le coup, je n'aurais rien à dire ! Chapeau !

Harry lui donna un léger coup d'épaule et elle gloussa une nouvelle fois. C'était quand même étrange de l'entendre glousser : c'était loin d'être un son ordinaire, chez elle. Ce devait être les effets de l'alcool. Elle était justement en train de se servir un nouveau verre. Au moins, il savait comment il se vengerait de sa moquerie : le lendemain, il lui ferait un beau sermon sur les excès de l'alcool !

Il remarqua alors que les réserves de boissons et ne nourriture étaient presque vides et il décida d'aller aux cuisines pour un réapprovisionnement. Il réussit à convaincre Ginny de l'accompagner grâce à deux arguments chocs : ils seraient seuls, tous les deux, et elle pourrait en profiter pour s'excuser auprès de Kreattur pour son agressivité de la dernière fois.

Harry savait que l'elfe passait tout son temps dans les cuisines, quand il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il aidait Winky à s'occuper des petits. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se charger de leur éducation, étant donné que son devoir de servir les sorciers du château lui prenait presque tout son temps. Les deux petits ne quittaient plus Kreattur.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent Poudlard, sans grande crainte de Rusard. Ce dernier semblait absent, tellement on le voyait peu. Et il semblait préoccupé, les rares fois où des élèves le croisaient. Même Miss Teigne n'apparaissait plus que rarement.

De toute façon, la directrice n'interdisait pas aux étudiants de circuler tard le soir, tant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas les autres occupants du château. Le couvre feu qu'elle avait instauré ne concernait que les sorties à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Quand la poire chatouilleuse leur ouvrit le passage, ils furent accueillis royalement par une dizaine d'elfes de maison. Ginny demanda à voir Kreattur et Harry commanda quelques friandises et des boissons pour ses camarades de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille fut conduite à l'autre bout de la cuisine, et dut s'arrêter à côté d'une porte ouverte qui donnait apparemment sur le dortoir des elfes. Trop grande, elle patienta en attendant qu'on lui ramène Kreattur, actuellement en train de border les deux petits de Winky. Il arriva tranquillement en s'essuyant les mains sur un tablier aux couleurs de Poudlard, qu'il portait autour de la taille.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment, mais méfiant.

La jeune fille jaugea l'elfe domestique du regard. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de lui à Hermione : elle préférait qu'Harry le fasse, seul. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son patrimoine géré par un autre qu'elle, et encore moins par un elfe. Parce que sa mère lui avait appris que les elfes servaient surtout les familles pratiquant la magie noire et que Ginny préférait s'occuper elle-même de son mari et de ses enfants.

Il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux mauvais elfes, qui pouvaient vous trahir. D'ailleurs, Kreattur avait déjà trahi Harry une fois, alors qu'il était son maître. Grâce à son statut d'elfe domestique, il avait encore plus de liberté. Alors comment lui faire ?

Même avec les explications d'Harry sur les avantages réciproques, elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle avait peur de beaucoup de choses : la première était de perdre Harry. Et elle pensait sans cesse aux pires scénarios. Si l'elfe trahissait Harry et le menait aux quelques Mangemorts encore dans la nature, comment pourrait-elle l'aider ? Et la seconde chose qui l'effrayait était de vivre à nouveau dans la misère, parce qu'il aurait vidé les comptes…

Elle s'accroupit devant lui.

- Bonsoir Kreattur. Je viens m'excuser : je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi agressive avec toi, il y a quatre jours. Je ne cherche pas spécialement à jouer les tyrans auprès des elfes de maison. Je me suis seulement laissée emporter.

- Elfe domestique, la corrigea Kreattur.

- Elfe domestique, si tu veux. Mais je vais être honnête avec toi. Quand je serai devenue ta maîtresse, nous te libérerons. Tu as dis que le choc serait rude, mais je te promets qu'on prendra toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que tu y survives. On te trouvera même un nouveau maître, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires. Mais comprends-moi : je ne veux pas d'elfe de maison à notre service. Je suis capable de prendre seule ma famille en main.

La jeune fille se détourna finalement et retourna auprès de son fiancé, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Kreattur, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette annonce.

Certes sa future maîtresse – pour l'instant – ne voulait pas jouer les tyrans ni le blesser. Mais elle était prête à le faire souffrir pour le libérer d'une condition qu'il avait choisie lui-même. Avait-il une attitude égoïste en voulant prolonger cette situation ? En voulant garder Harry Potter comme maître ? Peut-être. Mais il tenait réellement à le servir et à faire de son maître une figure encore plus grande du monde magique. Il avait tellement de potentiel…

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce court échange renforçait son désir de trouver un meilleur parti à son maître. Ainsi, il servirait autant les intérêts de sa nouvelle famille que les siens propres… Il se souvint de la rencontre qui était convenue le lendemain avec les Gobelins. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider ?

Mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était temps de finir de conter aux deux petits monstres l'histoire qu'il avait commencée.


	16. C3P5 : Le départ

**Chapitre 3 : La fuite**

**Partie 5 : Le départ**

_Mercredi 1er juillet, matin_

Le lendemain de ma discussion avec la fiancée de monsieur, j'étais assis de bon matin dans une antichambre qui, je le supposais, devait conduire jusqu'au bureau du directeur Spok. J'avais laissé les deux petits à leur mère et m'étais rendu à l'avance à Gringott's, plus qu'intrigué par cette réunion pour le moins mystérieuse. Je n'étais pas le seul à attendre ce rendez-vous avec impatience car dès mon arrivée à la banque, j'avais été amené ici – preuve que j'étais attendu.

Cependant, quand on ouvrit les portes, je m'aperçus que je m'étais fourvoyé : il ne s'agissait pas du bureau du directeur Spok, mais d'une sorte de petite salle d'audience. Cinq fauteuils avaient été installés en demi-cercle, auxquels faisaient face cinq petits bureaux, et chacun d'eux était occupé par un Gobelin que je n'avais jamais vu. Si l'on exceptait le directeur Spok, bien entendu.

Seul un unique fauteuil, sans bureau et face aux Gobelins, était vide. Je supposai qu'il m'était destiné.

Mon esprit tournait à une vitesse folle et j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais là, quand je me souvins une nouvelle fois des enseignements de Walburga. Je compris en une seconde pourquoi Spok avait tenu à m'inviter officiellement et pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour ma présence. J'avais devant moi les quatre grands directeurs de Gringott's et le directeur général lui-même.

Je fus un instant pris de court en constatant à quel point la domination symbolique de cet agencement était évidente. Je n'avais pas de bureau et mon fauteuil était plus bas que les leurs. En même temps, j'étais forcé de constater qu'on m'avait fourni un fauteuil : il était possible que cet effort pour que je sois bien installé soit représentatif de l'importance qu'allait avoir notre discussion.

Le directeur Spok m'invita à m'asseoir. Il était clairement un allié dans cette rencontre car de tous, il était le seul à sourire : les autres avaient tous l'air sanguinaire des guerriers Gobelins.

- Je vous en prie, elfe _Potter_. Installez-vous confortablement. Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour venir et que _votre maître_ vous a laissé nous rendre visite.

Spok insistait beaucoup sur les mentions qui faisaient référence à mon maître et j'en concluais que ce détail avait son importance.

- Mon maître me laisse libre de mes déplacements et me fait confiance pour la gestion de ses comptes. Aussi n'ai-je effectivement eu aucun problème. Je suis venu pour faire affaire avec vous, répondis-je.

Je les saluai un à un à la manière des Gobelins, imitant le salut que le directeur Spok m'avait destiné lors de notre première rencontre, et m'installai.

Je sus que je venais de gagner des points dans cette discussion quand je les vis se pencher les uns vers les autres et discuter dans leur langue. Je ne savais pas exactement quels étaient les objectifs et les buts cachés de cette rencontre, mais j'avais laissé comprendre de nombreuses choses à des Gobelins aussi rusés et cultivés que ceux-ci.

En effet, j'avais réaffirmé mon statut d'elfe domestique, laissé entendre que j'étais un représentant légitime de la famille Potter en ce qui concernait l'argent et qu'il fallait prendre ma parole au sérieux, et enfin, j'avais montré que ma famille renouvelait sa confiance envers la banque et les Gobelins. Je les avais salués selon la coutume d'acceptation et j'avais prononcé la formule de politesse qui servait aussi pour les affaires.

Spok semblait sur son petit nuage, avec ce sourire étrange qui ne le quittait pas. Il avait l'air de dire aux autres « vous voyez, j'avais raison ! ». Et moi-même je songeais que j'avais eu raison d'agir ainsi car les Gobelins prirent le temps de me saluer les uns après les autres, avec leur nom complet et leur statut, ce qui me prouvait que notre discussion allait atteindre une nouvelle dimension d'importance. Mais pourquoi ? Et quels en étaient les enjeux ?

- Fourques Choptout, directeur de la succursale du pays de Galles, banque de Cardiff, me salua celui de gauche.

Il avait une peau jaunâtre et couverte de croûtes. Le suivant, qui était le plus petit mais qui compensait sa taille avec un haut-de-forme vert, prit ensuite la parole.

- Tavallo Lingot, directeur de la succursale de Dublin, Irlande.

- Capok Spok, me salua à son tour le directeur de Gringott's Londres, placé tout à droite.

- Guludec Kopek, suivit le Gobelin à sa droite, directeur de la banque d'Edimbourg, en Ecosse.

Il avait des anneaux d'or partout. Enfin, le tout dernier Gobelin, placé au milieu des autres, me salua à son tour.

- Privas Saint-Coffres. Je suis le directeur général de Gringott's _Great __Britain__ and Eire_.

Même si je me doutais de son identité, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionné. J'avais devant moi l'un des dix plus hauts dignitaires Gobelins dans le monde. Je me redressai presque inconsciemment dans mon fauteuil.

- Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi nos clients, continua-t-il. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, aujourd'hui ?

- Dans les grandes lignes, directeur Saint-Coffres, répondis-je.

- Nous souhaitions voir avec vous les comptes de la famille Potter, dans un premier temps, pour envisager certains mouvements et certains placements, dans un deuxième temps. Avez-vous eu le temps de vous pencher sur les comptes Potter ? Avez-vous des remarques ou des désirs ?

- Effectivement, répondis-je en sortant les relevés de la fortune Potter – mis à jour par mes soins – de la besace que j'avais emmenée avec moi.

Je tendis une duplication du document aux cinq dignitaires après un claquement de doigts et j'expliquai ce que je voulais changer dans tout cela.

- D'abord, je souhaite faire agrandir le coffre familial. Je souhaite également que l'ancien coffre de Sirius Black soit définitivement clôturé et toutes ses anciennes possessions transférées dans le coffre Potter. J'ai aussi besoin d'un réagencement du coffre afin de classer ses avoirs avec plus de clarté. Vous trouverez à la fin du document le détail de cette réorganisation, ainsi que le contrat que je souhaite passer temporairement avec vous pour que vous puissiez entrer dans le coffre familial et faire les modifications prescrites.

Le Gobelin Spok sourit en observant le contrat et l'organisation choisie. Il était le plus concerné. Il approuvait l'ingéniosité du dispositif et je voyais bien qu'il avait fait le rapprochement avec le coffre des Black, du temps où Walburga gérait les comptes. Il n'était pas question pour moi de négliger un enseignement qui pouvait servir à mon nouveau maître.

- Bien, ça sera fait, dit Spok en signant le contrat. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Je souhaite prendre contact avec Monsieur Arnold Kent, à propos de son usine d'armement anciennement Black, et convenir d'un rendez-vous avec monsieur Potter ici, dans les prochaines semaines. Est-ce possible ? demandai-je pour leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir la main sur certaines choses.

- Cela peut se faire, effectivement.

- Bien. Alors qu'il mette à jour les comptes de la société : il y a des chances pour que mon maître souhaite la revendre.

- Ne voulez-vous pas vous charger vous-même de cet entretien ? demanda Kopek après un instant d'hésitation. Monsieur Potter doit avoir beaucoup d'autres choses à faire…

- Je souhaite qu'il prenne lui-même la décision.

- Bien, alors. Pouvons-nous en venir au second sujet qui nous intéresse ? demanda Saint-Coffres, empêchant visiblement Tavallo Lingot de faire une remarque à son tour.

- Certes, mais j'aimerai d'abord comprendre ce que vous proposez quand vous parlez de rassemblement de fortunes, comme me l'avait laissé entendre le Gobelin Spok lors de notre dernière entrevue… dis-je.

- Voilà environ trois semaines de cela, expliqua le concerné, un de mes employés a découvert par hasard dans les comptes de monsieur Potter qu'un lien avait été créé, rattaché à la fortune de la famille Malfoy. Et plus principalement rattaché à son héritier.

J'en restais soufflé : je n'avais pas imaginé l'ampleur du rassemblement de fortunes que les Gobelins me proposaient. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les cinq grands directeurs de Gringott's _Great Britain and Eire_ étaient réunis devant moi.

- Il s'agit d'un lien de subordination de la même nature que celui que monsieur Potter a créé volontairement avec mademoiselle Weasley. Il ne s'agit pas d'un lien de fiançailles à proprement parler, bien évidemment. Mais nous avons jugé intéressant de vous prévenir. Si monsieur Potter est au courant, nous aimerions savoir s'il est prêt à revendiquer ce lien de subordination. Dans ce cas, par voie de magie, la fortune de monsieur Draco Malfoy, héritier de la fortune Malfoy, reviendrait entièrement à la famille Potter.

Je me figeai. S'il s'agissait d'un lien de subordination pur et simple, comment croire que mon maître serait prêt à revendiquer ce lien ? Alors même qu'il avait en horreur la soumission d'autrui. Ou alors il faudrait que la fortune soit cédée par contrat, mais ce cas était hautement improbable, en connaissant les Malfoy… Quoi que si l'on jouait sur le statut d'épouse qu'acquerrait alors l'héritier Draco et sur leur fierté, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose à faire ?

Mais si le lien de subordination était revendiqué, mademoiselle Weasley ne pourrait probablement plus prétendre au statut d'épouse… Alors, l'alliance avec les Malfoy ou l'alliance avec les Weasley ?

J'avais besoin de temps pour trancher et pour savoir ce qui serait le mieux entre ces deux possibilités. Je disais bien « moi », car pour le moment, mon maître était incapable de prendre cette décision seul : il n'agissait ni ne pensait en chef de famille… Il devait d'abord apprendre.

- Monsieur Potter n'est pas au courant de ce lien, dis-je finalement après réflexion. J'ai besoin de temps pour lui préciser toutes les dimensions et les alternatives. Pour autant, je juge personnellement ce rapprochement de fortunes comme l'option la plus intéressante. Est-il possible de faire durer la procédure qui doit prévenir les Malfoy de ma décision dans notre négociation ?

L'un des Gobelins sourit avec un air étrange qui mariait amusement et sournoiserie : c'était Fourques Choptout à la peau jaune.

- Les Malfoy ne peuvent malheureusement pas être prévenus, dit-il en feignant la déception. L'héritier concerné par cette affaire est actuellement en train d'appareiller : il est banni de l'Angleterre pour le moment. Il ne pourra être prévenu, je le crains, qu'après une prise de rendez-vous dans nos locaux, quand il reviendra au pays.

Je reconnaissais là l'opportunisme des Gobelins en affaires. Ils avaient raison : le jeune homme était envoyé aux Etats-Unis, d'après la Gazette que je suivais, et je savais que le jeune camarade de mon maître, qui partait également pour les Etats-Unis, devait partir ce matin-même. Mon maître l'avait accompagné et j'étais venu à la banque parce qu'il n'avait justement pas besoin de moi… Donc le jeune Malfoy quittait actuellement les terres de Grande Bretagne…

- Laissez-moi le temps de travailler en ce sens, voulus-je conclure, et de vérifier que cela serve au mieux les intérêts de mon maître. Je reviendrai ensuite vers vous pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec lui.

- Nous ne voulons pas rencontrer monsieur Potter, intervint Lingot, devançant cette fois le directeur Saint-Coffres. C'est vous que nous souhaitons comme interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je alors, particulièrement surpris par tant d'insistance tout au long de la conversation.

Etait-ce plus facile de négocier avec moi ? Je savais que mon maître n'avait pas confiance en les Gobelins, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi, mais étais-je moi-même trop crédule ? Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'impression.

Je les voyais échanger des regards ennuyés et ils se remirent à parler en leur langue. Intrigué, je fis l'effort de comprendre quelques mots : j'avais quelques notions de Gobelbabil étant donné que l'ancien langage des elfes domestiques et le langage des Gobelins avaient les mêmes racines.

Je compris vaguement que leur discussion tournait autour d'un livre ancien, mais bien des termes m'échappaient pour comprendre le problème et le sens global de la discussion. Un des termes récurrents, notamment, m'échappait. Le « Gruhyk Gal Ptekher » ou quelque chose d'une prononciation approchante.

Le directeur général finit par reprendre la parole pour répondre en partie à ma question.

- Voyez-vous, il est le _basculeur_. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de négocier directement avec lui, pour le moment. Il en va de la sécurité de la banque…

- J'avoue avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre, dis-je alors, en ayant remarqué l'intonation particulière qu'il avait donnée au terme « basculeur ».

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus. Mais nous préfèrerions que monsieur Potter ne vienne pas trop souvent à Gringott's, si c'est possible. Bien sûr, en échange de cette faveur, nous sommes totalement prêts à vous aider ou à vous écouter, si le besoin financier s'en fait sentir.

Je me rappelai alors la manière dont le Gobelin Rajik était intervenu lors de notre passage devant le tribunal, et combien son aide avait été précieuse pour pouvoir récupérer les biens de Sirius Black. Leur offre était pour le moins étrange, mais aussi honnête que possible. J'étais sûr que leur soutien pouvait se révéler très fructueux en cas de besoin, alors j'acceptai pour le moment leur demande.

- Comment voulez-vous procéder pour le moment, avec la fortune Malfoy ? demanda le directeur Spok.

- Est-il possible d'accéder aux documents relatant les mouvements de compte sur la fortune Malfoy ? demandai-je, tout en sachant que ce genre de requête était presque systématiquement refusée par les Gobelins.

Ils n'étaient pas les gardiens de la fortune des sorciers pour rien.

- Je crois que c'est impossible. Voyez-vous, dit le Gobelin Spok en me montrant un livre de compte ouvert sur son bureau, ce genre de document est très confidentiel. D'autant plus que la fortune Malfoy n'est pas encore la fortune de Draco Malfoy. Et nous tenons à conserver la confiance de nos clients. Cependant, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.

- L'héritier Malfoy ne possède donc pas de compte propre ?

- Hé bien. Madame Malfoy lui a fait ouvrir un compte provisoire, le temps de son exil, compte dont elle a tenu à surveiller tous les mouvements.

- Pouvez-vous faire la même chose pour moi ? demandai-je.

J'avais envie de savoir quel genre de flambeur était le jeune sorcier. Il pourrait être intéressant de voir le fonctionnement de ses comptes, dans la mesure où cela pouvait me renseigner sur quel genre d'homme il était. Je songeai encore à la possibilité infime de pousser l'héritier Malfoy à nous céder sa fortune avec un contrat, et non un lien de subordination… Rien ne me semblait simple dans cette affaire.

- Nous pouvons effectivement faire cela. La magie de la banque a d'ores et déjà relié ces deux comptes de façon cachée. Vous pouvez donc avoir accès aux relevés de compte de ce coffre sans que son utilisateur le sache.

- Cependant, intervint alors Choptout, si vous voulez garder cette discrétion, je vous conseille de ne pas y retirer d'argent pour le moment. Vous en auriez le droit, mais cela pourrait mettre nos projets à mal en mettant la famille Malfoy au courant de cette étrange situation. Car ils ont des ressorts parfois inimaginables pour faire casser des liens magiques… Comme nous ne connaissons pas la teneur de l'action qui a créé ce lien, il serait dommage de le voir disparaître de la même manière, par inadvertance, voyez-vous.

- Je comprends. Voilà ce que j'ai donc décidé pour l'instant, exposai-je. Je veux, dans la mesure du possible, toutes les informations concernant les comptes de la famille Malfoy. Je souhaite également être informé du jour où la lettre de rendez-vous sera envoyée à Draco Malfoy. Ainsi, je pourrai vous faire part de la décision finale de mon maître avant la tenue de cet entretien. Enfin, je souhaite que les modifications présentées au début de cette rencontre soient réalisées le plus rapidement possible.

Je me levai avec détermination, afin de montrer que je restais le maître des décisions concernant la fortune des Potter, malgré toute notre conversation. Les Gobelins préféraient de toute manière traiter avec des responsables sûrs d'eux et ils respectaient les familles d'autorité. Je savais qu'ils avaient énormément respecté les Black.

- Il sera fait ainsi, alors, acceptèrent les cinq hauts dignitaires.

Il était de tradition que nous scellâmes un tel accord par une dernière salutation d'affaires, et chaque Gobelin, à commencer par le directeur de la banque, traça dans les airs le signe de fidélité de leur peuple. Le dernier à sortir, avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas, fut le directeur Spok, qui ajouta avant de sortir de la salle d'audience :

- Voici sans doute un entretien historique à plus d'un titre. Bien que vous ne puissiez en comprendre tous les enjeux pour le monde gobelin. Je vous remercie une dernière fois de vous être déplacé, elfe Potter.

Je restai quelques secondes supplémentaires dans cette salle, à savourer l'immense joie d'être un elfe domestique. J'avais rencontré aujourd'hui des figures importantes dans le monde magique que peu de gens avaient sans doute pu rencontrer dans une seule vie. J'étais fier. Je fis un tour rapide du regard dans la salle, avant de sortir, quand quelque chose retint mon attention.

Sur le bureau du directeur Spok, toujours ouvert, trônait le livre de comptes qu'il m'avait montré de loin. Avoir des Gobelins comme alliés pouvait se révéler riche en surprises ! Je m'approchai rapidement et sans hésiter pour jeter un œil, conscient que ce fait n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard.

Je sortis enfin, satisfait, sans avoir touché au livre. Personne ne pourrait reprocher aux Gobelins d'avoir divulgué volontairement des informations confidentielles. Ou du moins, rien ne pourrait le prouver. Je souriais moi aussi et rentrai à Poudlard. Bris et Horn m'attendaient sans doute impatiemment.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 1er juillet, matin_

Un marin un peu rustre venait de charger les bagages de Draco vers sa cabine. Celui-ci, toujours sur le quai, s'essuya le front : le soleil était de plomb, ce matin. Satisfait, il observa son chat monter la passerelle nonchalamment alors que sa chouette s'envolait. Les hommes l'avaient regardé de travers en voyant ses animaux de compagnie, mais ses parents l'avaient prévenu : les moldus pouvaient être vraiment idiots.

Il se tourna vers eux, restés dans l'ombre d'une terrasse de café vide. Un pincement au cœur le prit par surprise quand il songea qu'il ne les reverrait probablement plus avant trois longues années et il pesta contre lui-même pour cette sensibilité idiote.

Ils formaient un drôle de tableau, tous les trois… Son père, condamné à rester en Angleterre et surveillé par une équipe peu discrète d'Aurors. Sa mère, qui suivait Lucius où qu'il aille. Et enfin lui, plus ou moins contraint à l'exil. Il resta cependant parfaitement stoïque quand il s'approcha d'eux. Il serra la main de son père et baisa la main de sa mère en s'inclinant. Ils étaient en société et Draco se devait de rester digne.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon poussin, osa quand même dire sa mère, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle ne parvint pas à s'arrêter, malgré les passants.

- Narcissa, ma chérie, reprend-toi s'il te plait, l'implora son mari dans un murmure.

Il n'aimait pas le regard compatissant de tous ces gens, autour d'eux. Prenant sa femme par le bras, il lui proposa d'aller s'installer ailleurs, en hauteur, pour être plus à l'aise lors du départ du bateau. Il désignait du menton le balcon d'une chambre d'hôtel, juste à côté. C'était toute cette population, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. L'aristocrate n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser sa baguette et les moldus étaient si nombreux…

Saluant son fils une dernière fois d'un hochement de tête, il entraîna son épouse doucement, l'éloignant petit à petit de cet enfant qu'elle n'aimait pas savoir loin d'elle. Draco se détourna pour monter à bord. Lucius pressa cependant sa femme, quand il entendit un brouhaha de plus en plus intense remonter vers le port. Encore du peuple… C'était trop. Il rentra dans l'hôtel, suivi par les Aurors.

Draco, de son côté, s'était pétrifié : il avait cru reconnaître les voix d'un trio de Gryffondor qu'il connaissait trop bien, derrière lui. Il allongea le pas et posa le pied sur la rampe d'embarquement, avec l'espoir de passer inaperçu pour son premier jour d'exil. Il ne voulait pas voir Potter, en particulier.

- Hé ! Mais c'est Malfoy junior ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Raté » songea Draco en s'immobilisant avant de se retourner lentement. Pas question de laisser croire à ces abrutis qu'il avait peur d'eux. Il reconnut un certain Dean Thomas, qui avait l'air aussi éméché que ses camarades autour de lui. « Ils font toujours tout en bande, ceux-là ! »

Le sorcier le toisait de toute sa haute taille. Fichus Gryffondors qui étaient tous plus grand que lui. Et fichu corps qui refusait de grandir plus. Comme toujours, réflexe de protection et d'attaque, il arbora un petit sourire en coin, moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy ? On a peur des Détraqueurs ? On fuit l'Angleterre ?

Un murmure d'étonnement et d'indignation parcourut les rangs des Gryffondors. Quoi ! Ils n'avaient pas lu le journal ces imbéciles ? Il était banni, c'était pourtant clairement écrit. Il était le premier d'une longue liste de condamnés divers.

Draco n'était pas un Serpentard doué pour rien : il repéra immédiatement la faille exploitable chez son vis-à-vis.

- Et toi, Thomas ? Tu fuis parce que tu as honte d'avoir fricoté avec une Mangemorte ?

Le sorcier blond vit immédiatement les poings du jeune homme se serrer de rage. Pansy lui avait dit un jour, sous le seau du secret, qu'elle aimait bien ce Gryffondor-là parce qu'ils pouvaient parler tranquillement de la patrie de leurs pères.

Aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait plus obligé de respecter ce secret, si honteux pour une Serpentard : il considérait presque que Pansy était morte. Ou à peu de choses près, puisqu'elle était folle. Et comme rien ne la retenait plus dans ce monde, ses rares moments de lucidité la pousseraient sans doute à une acte désespéré.

Oui, il avait dit adieu à la pauvre Pansy la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle se soit rendue compte de sa présence…

- Langue de vipère ! s'exclama Ron, indigné. Sale petite fouine menteuse !

Des grognements approbateurs montaient du groupe tout autour.

- C'était avant qu'elle ne devienne une Mangemorte ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le devenir ! s'écria Thomas pour se défendre. Et elle m'avait promis de n'en parler à personne !

On voyait dans son regard des éclairs de colère et de déception mêlés. Draco sentit la colère sourdre en lui également : il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient réellement fricoté ensemble. Pansy avait bel et bien tenu sa promesse de ne rien dire. Lui avait seulement su qu'elle aimait leurs discussions parce qu'elle en parlait avec le sourire. Thomas se permettait de la juger et de la condamner sans même chercher à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Car la pauvre fille avait souffert justement parce qu'elle avait lutté, parce qu'elle avait eu envie de vivre autre chose que la servitude. Elle avait été plus intelligente qu'eux, mais elle avait été seule à se révolter, bien trop tôt, quand le maître était à pleine puissance…

Et au lieu de chercher à la voir et peut-être parvenir à la tirer de sa folie, Thomas fuyait et l'abandonnait à son sort. Quel courage ! Quelle droiture ! Le sorcier renifla avec dédain. En tout cas, la remarque du Gryffondor avait fait taire la belette, qui gardait la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise.

Dans le silence de cet instant de tension, Ginny s'avança vers Dean et posa une main sur son épaule, pour marquer son soutien. Le visage colérique, les yeux fixés sur Malfoy, elle susurra quelques mots clairement. Elle sembla voulaoir consoler le Gryffondor, mais Draco ne s'y trompa pas : elle s'adressait à lui.

- Qu'attendais-tu d'un Serpentard, dis-moi ? Ils trahiraient père et mère pour un peu de pouvoir. Ce sont des traitres et des lâches ! Hein, Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai trahi personne et ne me traite pas de lâche ! hurla Draco, perdant son sang-froid comme rarement.

Il refusait d'être traité de lâche par une loqueteuse donneuse de leçons. Il avait risqué sa vie, s'était prosterné devant un sorcier sombre, avec le seul but de sauver ses parents et son nom. Il avait tiré un trait sur ses rêves de grandeur pour ramper dans la boue. Il était resté fidèle à sa famille, même si elle n'était pas parfaite.

- Tu as trahi Poudlard ! C'est pire ! Et qui trahit une fois trahira toujours, reprit la jeune femme de plus belle. Pas de rédemption pour les sorciers de ton espèce ! Tu es un couard qui fuit la justice par peur de la prison ! Ce sont tes parents qui ont acheté ta liberté ?

Interloqué, Draco resta d'abord silencieux. Il ne fuyait pas la justice puisque c'était la justice qui l'exilait. Et il ne fuyait pas la prison mais les Gryffondors bornés et violents. Et Saint Potter, pourfendeur des méchants Malfoy, qui ne faisait que compliquer sa vie un peu plus chaque jour. Il ajusta sa moue méprisante et toisa la plus jeune des Weasley de haut en bas.

- Voilà bien une remarque de Weasley, dit-il. Jalouse parce que ta famille ne pourra jamais se payer un tel voyage ? Ha ! J'oubliais… Avec un membre en moins, ça devrait être plus facile !

- Malfoy ! hurla Harry pour le stopper.

Mais c'était trop tard : il enlaça sa petite amie qui venait de fondre en sanglot et regarda Draco avec colère. Il était interdit de toucher à ses amis et encore plus s'il s'agissait de sa famille.

- Ingrat, gronda-t-il sourdement. Tu échappes au baiser du Détraqueur grâce à moi et tu insultes mes amis. Puisque tu fuis, lâche que tu es, bon débarras ! Pars ! Maintenant ! Et ne te retourne pas parce que si jamais je vois ta face de sale fouine, je te jette un sort qui te fera regretter tes paroles !

Draco ne put pas lutter : l'ordre était donné avec beaucoup trop de volonté. Il se détourna du groupe sans broncher et monta la passerelle sous les huées et les insultes du groupe de Gyffondors. Ils étaient bien incapables de se conduire dignement en public. Si ça se trouvait, ses parents avaient pu voir toute l'altercation. Heureusement, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, ses parents n'étaient pas encore montés sur le balcon.

Le bateau allait bientôt appareiller et le jeune sorcier partit s'installer sur le pont, s'accoudant à une rambarde. Il vit passer Dean Thomas, acclamé et salué par ses amis, et il lui lança un regard menaçant. Qu'il ose seulement ouvrir la bouche ! Mais ce dernier l'ignora et descendit immédiatement vers les cabines des passagers. Draco put entendre le groupe de Gryffondors s'éloigner ensuite du quai.

Bientôt, on entendit la sirène annonçant le départ et le navire se mit en route. Le jeune sorcier en exil tenta bien de se tourner pour localiser ses parents et leur faire un dernier signe, mais quand il y parvint, on n'apercevait déjà plus le port ni la rive. Seulement une fine bande de terre. Et Draco eut l'étrange envie de pleurer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry éloigna Ginny dés que Dean eut disparu sur le bateau. Elle sanglotait toujours et hoquetait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Visiblement, songea Harry, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait le deuil de son frère. Elle faisait semblant d'être forte, mais Melinda avait su repérer une vraie faiblesse chez sa petite amie.

Ils furent suivis de près par tout le reste de la bande, qui était venue exprès pour dire au revoir à leur camarade, et ils firent appel au Magicobus pour rentrer à Poudlard. Les sorciers restèrent plutôt silencieux pendant le voyage de retour. Ginny – fatiguée par sa crise de larmes aiguë et par le contrecoup de la soirée de la veille – s'était endormie contre Luna, défiant par là toutes les lois du sommeil.

Harry ferma les yeux également : il ne voulait pas être sollicité. Il se sentait bizarre. La dispute de Ginny et de Malfoy l'avait mis mal à l'aise : pourquoi tant de violence et de haine ? Les propos durs de Ginny sur la trahison lui revinrent en tête, puis ceux concernant la lâcheté de Malfoy. Fuyait-il vraiment la justice ? En envisageant cette hypothèse, il ressentit comme une sorte de déception.

Partait-il seul à l'étranger ? Il n'avait aperçu aucun des adultes Malfoy, pas d'Auror, personne. Lucius Malfoy était certes assigné à résidence, mais il aurait dû faire l'effort de se déplacer… A moins qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

Et pourquoi le ministère avait-il fait tant d'histoires à l'époque où il était venu plaider pour Malfoy ? Alors qu'il le laissait partir tranquillement en voyage aujourd'hui. Il demanderait à Kreattur s'il était au courant de quelque chose, en rentrant. Peut-être y avait-il là une nouvelle subtilité de la justice magique qui lui échappait ?

Il rouvrit les yeux quand un cahot plus fort que les autres lui fit percuter Neville, à sa droite. Il regarda immédiatement Ginny pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien eu, mais elle et Luna ne semblaient pas avoir bougé. Par contre, il se rendit compte que Luna avait pris du poids : son ventre s'arrondissait. Sans doute que sans le stress de la guerre, la jeune fille s'était laissée aller à se faire plaisir en mangeant plus… Il se tourna vers Neville pour s'excuser.

- Pardon, Neville. J'ai été surpris et j'ai glissé.

- Pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas, répondit celui-ci avec tout de même un léger air gêné. Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant Ginny du menton.

- Oui, je pense que ça ira. Elle aimait beaucoup Fred, c'est normal qu'elle soit encore touchée par sa mort, lui répondit Harry en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller sa belle.

Pour autant, le bruit ambiant de ferraille et de pétarades n'aidait pas à la compréhension d'une conversation discrète. Aussi, Neville se contenta de commenter :

- Un frère de perdu, ça n'est jamais facile j'imagine. Mais on ne pourra pas le faire revenir…

Bien plus tard, le Magicobus les déposa tous à Pré-au-Lard et Harry réveilla sa petite amie. Il laissa les autres rentrer à pieds au château et il emmena Ginny chez madame Rosmerta, sous le regard inquiet et compatissant d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'un bon chocolat chaud dans une atmosphère chaleureuse lui remonterait le moral. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il y avait ou non des journalistes à l'affut… Ginny lui sourit, touchée de l'attention.

- Bonjour les jeunes, les accueillit la patronne quand ils passèrent la porte. Il reste une table libre, là-bas, si vous voulez, dit-elle en désignant le fond de la salle. Je suis à vous tout de suite !

Harry regarda la tenancière se déplacer avec aisance entre les tables bondées, un plateau de boissons diverses dans chaque main. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table désignée, qui n'était pas la plus mal placée. Contre un mur, entre deux paravents de bois, ils avaient une certaine intimité malgré le monde.

Ginny était beaucoup plus calme et elle observait les gens, tout autour d'eux. Harry songea qu'ils avaient l'air, pour la plupart, d'ouvriers du bâtiment moldus. Rapidement, madame Rosmerta vint prendre leur commande.

- Vous voulez manger ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Harry après avoir jeté un œil à sa petite amie pour avoir son avis. Que nous proposez-vous ?

- Sauté d'agneau, pommes chips et petits légumes. C'est le plat du jour.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait manger ici, intervint Ginny.

- Ça ma belle, c'est parce que c'est la première année que je fais ça ! Mais avec tous les ouvriers envoyés ici pour le chantier, j'aurais été bien bête de ne pas en profiter ! Du coup, j'ai embauché le Jacques, là-bas. C'est un petit Français qui vient de s'installer dans la région et sa cuisine est tout bonnement superbe !

La femme bien en rondeur désigna un grand jeune homme dégingandé. Il avait l'air de pouvoir se briser au moindre coup de vent trop rude.

- C'est quoi, ce chantier ? demanda Harry.

- Ha ! Ben c'en est une bonne de question, mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il paraît qu'en plus de reconstruire certaines habitations, ils doivent agrandir le quartier marchand avec « un beau complexe tout neuf ». Mais faut pas me demander ce que c'est, ce complexe. J'ai toujours pas compris. C'est une idée de là-haut. Paraît que c'est dans les cartons depuis des années… Alors ? Vous prenez quoi, les jeunes ?

- Deux plats du jour et deux Biéraubeurres, commanda Harry.

Quand Rosmerta se fut éloignée, Ginny se pencha vers lui.

- Ils ne s'embêtent quand même pas, au ministère ! Ils refusent d'aider McGonagall à reconstruire Poudlard et ils envoient un tas d'ouvriers juste à côté, pour construire un truc dont personne ne sait ce que c'est ! Tu étais au courant, toi ? On se demande ce qui peut bien leur passer par la tête !

Harry sourit. Changer d'air semblait aider Ginny à se sentir mieux et à retrouver un peu de sa flamme.

- C'est sûr qu'un « nouveau complexe », ça veut tout dire et rien dire, acquiesça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut être ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils vont faire une toute nouvelle galerie marchande ? Avec des boutiques de vêtements, des restaurants… Une piscine ? Qui sait ! s'exclama Ginny avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu imagines ? Tous les étudiants vont vouloir venir tout le temps ! Ça serait bien... J'adore l'eau. Je suis allée une fois à la piscine sorcière de Londres et c'était super drôle ! Quand on aura des enfants, on les emmènera là-bas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- On pourrait même avoir une piscine à la maison, offrit Harry.

Madame Rosmerta les servit et ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner à imaginer la maison de leurs rêves. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient de parler pour savourer le repas qui, bien que simple, était vraiment bon. Harry observa les hommes aux diverses tables quitter peu à peu le café-brasserie de Rosmerta.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux tables occupées : la leur, et une autre où un homme de dos discutait avec son vis-à-vis, dont le visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une capuche. Harry se demanda si c'était un ancien client de la Tête de Sanglier. D'ailleurs, il se demanda ce que devenait le frère d'Albus.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille rendre visite à Abelforth ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, maintenant. La Tête de Sanglier a été rasée : on est déjà allés voir, avec Ron et Hermione.

- Ha bon. Je vais peut-être lui écrire pour lui demander quelques nouvelles… pensa-t-il tout haut.

Soudain, il fut coupé dans ses songes par un éclat de voix, à la table des deux hommes étranges. Celui qui était dos à eux, avec de longs cheveux gras et des habits rapiécés, se leva avec colère.

- Puisque je vous dis que j'en suis sûr ! La solution existe, mais je ne peux pas la chercher tout seul !

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise : c'était la voix grinçante de Rusard !

- Je ne peux pourtant rien pour vous. Et ne partez pas, l'arrêta l'homme caché d'une voix cynique alors que Rusard marchait à grands pas vers la porte. Vous êtes censé me guider.

Il jeta quelques mornilles et quelques noises sur la table avant de se lever et de suivre le concierge de Poudlard. Les deux jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard surpris avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Moins ils voyaient Rusard et mieux c'était. Ils commandèrent un assortiment de chocolats pour le dessert, que le nouvel employé de Rosemerta produisait pour s'entraîner.

Quand ils sortirent du café, l'après-midi était bien entamé et il commençait à faire gris. Le vent s'était levé. Harry donna sa cape à Ginny qui était bras nus et ils rentrèrent tout doucement à pieds. Sur le chemin, ils sursautèrent quand une famille de lapins déboula du fourré et traversa devant eux.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait apprendre à devenir animagi, cette année ? On pourrait s'entraîner à deux ? Ça serait chouette… proposa Ginny.

Elle voyait bien Harry en petit lapin tout doux et tout mignon, à l'instant. Avant, elle aurait peut-être parié sur un lion, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de batailles à mener, son trait de caractère principal semblait être devenu la gentillesse… Ou alors, elle pourrait être surprise…

- Ça pourrait être un beau projet, c'est vrai. On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque et chercher quelques livres, là-dessus ?

- Oui ! Allons-y ! Je n'ai pas envie de réviser tout de suite, s'exclama Ginny en sautillant de joie.

Et Harry obéit avec joie, car sa fiancée avait enfin complètement retrouvé le sourire.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 1er juillet, midi_

Sur le bateau, Draco avait passé la matinée sur le pont. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cabine, qui faisait à peine le tiers de sa chambre au manoir. Certes, ce bateau moldu semblait offrir des activités intéressantes, mais il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres, pour le moment.

Cependant, après avoir fait le tour du bateau, l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir. Et dire qu'il en avait pour plusieurs jours de voyage !

On ne pouvait pas dire que les moldus étaient rapides. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'on les appelait les moldus. Pourquoi le ministère avait-il tenu à l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis par bateau ? Par le premier bateau en partance, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à une cheminée internationale.

Certes, on pouvait gruger les destinations des cheminées quand on sortait d'un coup avant que la cheminée s'arrête de tourner. Mais c'était dangereux et il n'avait aucun intérêt à partir pour une autre destination, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait demandé les Etats-Unis. Pourquoi avaient-ils tenu à surveiller sa destination finale ?

Il s'accouda une nouvelle fois à la balustrade pour contempler les voyageurs du niveau inférieur, en s'interrogeant sur son avenir.

- Le temps se gâte ! s'exclama alors son voisin, auquel il n'avait pas encore prêté attention.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais celui-ci était bleu d'un horizon à l'autre. Il leva un sourcil et se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était un vieil homme noir, bossu et tout ridé. Il le regardait avec un air soucieux.

- Nous vivons une drôle d'époque, s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Draco l'ignora. Cet homme portait une sorte de robe jaune à fleurs mauves. Il n'avait aucun goût. Alors Draco acquiesça : on vivait dans une drôle d'époque.

- Venez-vous au bal de ce soir, jeune homme ? lui demanda l'autre, qui insistait visiblement pour entamer une conversation.

Draco se redressa et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'homme bizarre. Afin de s'en débarrasser, il lui répondit sur un ton plein de morgue.

- Bien sûr que je viens. Nous pourrons discuter à ce moment-là, si vous le souhaitez.

Puis il tourna les talons. L'homme noir eut un rire heureux avant de lancer à Draco, déjà loin « Alors, nous nous reverrons, jeune homme ! Nous nous reverrons ! » Et il gloussa une nouvelle fois de plaisir. Draco, lui, songea une seconde au vieux Dumbledore et il se dit que les vieillards étaient tous fous et idiots. Alors il surnomma celui-ci « Dumby », intérieurement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mercredi 1er juillet, après-midi_

- Est-ce que tu trouves un livre intéressant ? demanda Ginny en chuchotant à l'oreille de son fiancé.

- Pas encore. Les livres ne parlent que d'historiettes ou d'hommes qui se sont fait connaître en étant animagus. Mais rien sur la manière dont on doit procéder… La bibliothèque n'est pas si bien fournie que ça, finalement, râla Harry discrètement. Peut-être que les livres concernant les animagi sont dans la réserve ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir dans le rayon derrière, et toi tu devrais retourner jeter un œil au registre pour trouver d'autres titres. On a peut-être mal regardé, murmura-t-elle.

Harry suivit le conseil de la jeune fille, la laissant finir d'explorer l'espace « Métamorphose » et il se dirigea vers le comptoir de madame Pince qui était absente pour le moment. Le registre des livres était tenu à jour magiquement. Si un titre l'intéressait, il en connaitrait tout de suite le rayon. Sinon, le registre indiquait qui l'avait actuellement en sa possession.

Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. A part Hermione, personne n'empruntait de livre pendant les révisions : les gens avaient déjà suffisamment de choses à faire…

Cette fois, au lieu de chercher à la mention « animagus », il chercha « métamorphose humaine ». Des titres qu'il n'avait pas encore vus étaient répertoriés, et notamment deux d'entre eux qui paraissaient prometteurs : « Les métamorphoses du sorcier : les conditions d'un changement radical » par Armande Cooker, et « Nouvelles théories de la transformation humaine » de Rudolphe Changelin.

Il alla au numéro de rayon indiqué et fut surpris de découvrir une section consacrée à la « Philosophie sorcière ». Les livres qu'il cherchait étaient rangés dans l'espace « philosophes contemporains ». C'était très curieux mais il décida de les prendre, quand il s'aperçut que les livres ne se contentaient pas de faire des portraits d'animagi.

Puis il rejoint Ginny. Peut-être que ses recherches à elles s'étaient finalement révélées fructueuses ? Apparemment pas, songea-t-il en constatant son degré d'énervement. La jeune fille ferma un livre en le claquant d'un coup sec et se massa les tempes.

- Je n'ai pas la bonne méthode. Il me faut autre chose… J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se dirigeant vers le registre.

Elle le feuilleta cinq bonnes minutes, en ayant l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! « L'intime décortiqué en mille décoctions » et « Votre animal astral : grandes conséquences de la connaissance ». Aux rayons Potions et Divination. On va bien finir par trouver notre bonheur ! Si une règle te dit que tu n'as pas le droit aux livres animagus en métamorphoses, alors cherche dans les livres des autres enseignements ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Disons que rien n'est interdit, c'est seulement bien contrôlé, dit Harry. Tu as vu comme moi que la plupart des animagi sont des voleurs et des espions…

- Mais on n'a pas l'intention de devenir hors-la-loi, nous. On veut seulement s'amuser.

- On aura du travail, d'abord, dit Harry à sa petite amie qui acquiesça en souriant avant d'aller chercher les deux livres qu'elle avait retenus.

Quand ils montèrent à la tour, Ginny lut les titres qu'avait choisis Harry. Elle proposa que chacun lise les deux livres qu'il avait choisis et qu'ils se préviennent en cas d'information intéressante. Puis elle monta dans le dortoir des filles alors qu'Harry montait ranger ses propres livres dans la valise qu'il laissait en permanence dans le dortoir de ses camarades.

Puisque qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry en profita pour appeler Kreattur. L'elfe apparut immédiatement dans un pop.

- Bonjour monsieur, votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Moyennement, Kreattur, moyennement. Ginny et Malfoy se sont disputés et Ginny a fini en larmes. Nous avons mangé à Pré-au-Lard pour nous changer les idées… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu savais, toi, que cette fouine allait prendre le bateau pour les Etats-Unis ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. La Gazette en fait mention dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui.

- Ha bon ? Et tu lis la Gazette tous les jours ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui monsieur. Au cas où une information intéressante pour vous ferait son apparition.

- Bien, bien, approuva Harry un peu sonné. Si tu vois des informations sur les Malfoy, considère que c'est une information intéressante.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, monsieur ?

- Parce que je veux vérifier qu'ils ne mettent pas en place de plans tordus…

Kreattur songea que les informations qu'il détenait actuellement sur les Malfoy et la discussion qu'il avait promise aux Gobelins n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Son maître semblait en effet très remonté. Et puis… ces informations ne pouvaient pas être mises dans la catégorie du complot. Du moins, rectifia-t-il intérieurement, pas d'un complot venant des Malfoy…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 1er juillet, fin de soirée_

Le soir était tombé et Draco était tranquillement installé sur son lit, à bouquiner un livre sur les théories en potions à travers les âges. Il profitait du léger vent marin qui lui parvenait depuis l'un des hublots, qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il commençait à entendre quelques notes de musique provenant du bal, un bruit plus fort vint couvrir la musique. On grattait à la porte de sa cabine. Il alla ouvrir, intrigué, mais c'était seulement sa chatte qui avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez de traîner dehors.

- Entre Oline, proposa le sorcier à son animal récemment baptisé.

Mais celle-ci semblait ne vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête. Très zen soudain, elle s'assit et le regarda en se léchant une patte.

- Et bien si tu veux rester dehors, restes-y. Moi, je vais me coucher, lui annonça-t-il comme si elle pouvait le comprendre ou lui répondre.

Il referma la porte et retourna se vautrer sur son lit. Il ignora totalement les grattements qui avaient repris de plus belle et les miaulements qui étaient rapidement venus s'y ajouter. Pour autant, il fut bien obligé de se lever quand des hululements vinrent accompagner tout ce bruit, comme un cadeau bonus.

- Entrez, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte une deuxième fois, et dépêchez-vous !

Les animaux obéirent, mais une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne cessèrent pas leur bruit pour autant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier comme ça ?

Bordel, ces animaux étaient fous. Il leur restait encore largement de quoi manger, de quoi boire, ils s'étaient promenés toute la journée, probablement à chasser des rats ou des souris, et ils avaient chacun leur coin confortable et douillet pour dormir. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Agacé, le jeune homme blond renonça à dormir et décida de sortir de chez lui. Et puisque ses animaux avaient tant insisté pour entrer, il les laisserait enfermés. Et quitte à sortir, il allait s'amuser au bal. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu d'y aller, mais pourquoi pas, finalement. Il enfila un bel ensemble, sobre et sans cape de sorcier, afin de se fondre dans la masse mais pas trop.

Il ferma sa cabine à clef, et songea que pour s'amuser, il lui faudrait d'abord trouver un peu de charmante compagnie. Maintenant qu'il était loin de ses parents et de Poudlard – deux vrais carcans – il pourrait redevenir un peu lui-même. Et son lui-même était un tombeur de jeunes demoiselles, un mâle séducteur. Même s'il n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du simple flirt.

En fin de compte, se dit-il sur le chemin, ce bal était une très bonne idée. Il allait pouvoir se prouver à lui-même qu'il était encore tout à fait capable d'attirer les jolies filles. La transe dans laquelle il était entré, pour soigner son parrain, avait mis à mal sa confiance en lui. Depuis un mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur sa virilité.

Pendant la transe, son corps avait manifesté de l'attirance envers une silhouette masculine et il en avait été profondément choqué. Mais c'était son corps, pas lui ! Non. Lui était parfaitement normal, comme le digne héritier d'une grande famille qu'il était. Mais cette réaction physique avait provoqué de profondes angoisses. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi à ce moment-là ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de… problème, avant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entra dans la salle de réception. Cette salle servait de cantine le jour et, apparemment, de salle de bal pour ce soir. Les lumières étaient tamisées et la musique douce. Il descendit les marches qui menaient à la piste et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar. Il aurait là une des meilleures vues sur la piste, et il pourrait repérer les jeunes filles seules.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de fréquenter qui que ce soir en dehors de cette salle de bal. Il voulait surtout avoir des gens à ses pieds et être le point de mire des autres. Comme à Poudlard, à la belle époque. Il s'accouda au bar et commanda un whisky. Il savait que c'était une boisson moldue qui ressemblait à celle des sorciers. Son parrain lui avait fait goûter, plus jeune.

Il en avala une petite gorgée et se laissa aller à la chaleur bienfaisante et bienvenue qui se répandit en lui.

- Tiens, vous voilà, jeune homme ! s'exclama une voix rieuse à côté de lui. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Draco se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait abordé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le vieux noir tout ridé portait une espèce de robe verte, avec une frise d'éléphants gris et dansants brodée sur le bas du vêtement. Draco soupira : il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Lui qui voulait juste passer une petite soirée tranquille en bonne compagnie…

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et entama, à contrecœur mais poliment, la conversation. Cependant, avec espoir, il observait la piste encore plus attentivement. Qui était seule ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être concentré sur le dialogue qu'il entretenait avec le vieil homme : même quand l'interlocuteur était inintéressant, il avait acquis des réflexes de soirées mondaines. Il était formaté pour ça.

- Bonsoir. Je ne pensais pourtant pas vous revoir si vite, dit-il pour répondre au sans-gêne de ce Moldu bizarre. Vous profitez bien du voyage ?

- A vrai dire, répondit le noir, je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais là. Mais je le saurai peut-être bientôt. Et j'avoue que toute cette eau, autour de moi, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. J'en suis même presque écœuré. Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ! John. John Doe, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Draco Malfoy. Je ne me souviens plus non plus de la dernière fois où j'ai pris un bateau.

Il sirota à nouveau le liquide ambré. Alors que l'autre se remettait à parler du temps qui allait se mettre à l'orage, en le regardant étrangement, le sorcier aperçu un petit groupe de trois filles qui semblaient célibataires. Voilà la compagnie dont il avait besoin !

Il s'excusa abruptement auprès du vieil homme, posa son verre vide sur le comptoir, et s'approcha des jeunes filles.

- Mesdemoiselles, les salua-t-il d'une voix grave et douce, je suis seul ce soir. Voulez-vous vous joindre à ma table ?

Et, en bon opportuniste qu'il était, il pointa du doigt une table qui s'était libérée à peine deux secondes auparavant. Les demoiselles se regardèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer.

Si Drago avait bien appris une chose, c'est que quand on voulait aborder une fille, il ne fallait pas l'effrayer. Et le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'ici pour rassurer des demoiselles était de les laisser rester en groupe. Ainsi, elles avaient moins peur de tomber sur un pauvre type.

Il leur commanda ce qu'elles désiraient : il connaissait la valeur de l'argent moldu et il n'aurait aucun problème pour payer. Car si son père méprisait les moldus, il possédait énormément d'entreprises dans toute l'Europe, qui ramenaient de l'argent à sa famille. Et son père avait tenu à lui apprendre les rudiments de son commerce.

L'une des jeunes femmes, Cindy, discuta avec animation de sa vie personnelle. Merlin que les moldus pouvaient avoir une vie ennuyeuse… Mais au moins, il avait de la compagnie pour toute la soirée : les filles aimaient qu'on leur prête une oreille attentive. Ou au moins, qu'on leur prête l'oreille… Lui-même ne détestait rien de plus que le sentiment de solitude qui l'étreignait parfois.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Cindy à la table : ses amies avaient chacune trouvé un cavalier pour la soirée. Draco observa la jeune femme d'un air absent et eut soudain envie de se tester. Tout en continuant à jouer au jeune homme charmant, il accentua son rentre-dedans. Il posa sa main sur le banc moelleux, tout contre la cuisse de la jeune fille, comme pour conserver son équilibre alors qu'il se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques compliments.

Il voulut effleurer son genou de sa main libre, mais son corps refusa étrangement de lui obéir. Pestant intérieurement, il tenta d'approcher ses lèvres de la jeune femme, suffisamment près pour déposer un baiser sur son oreille, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il tenta de se forcer encore, mais en vain.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il s'était éloigné de Potter et de son influence néfaste, n'avait-il toujours pas récupéré son contrôle sur lui-même ? Sa magie était-elle tellement atteinte que même loin, elle considérait Potter comme son maître ? Alors pourquoi Potter aurait-il l'étrange envie de l'empêcher d'embrasser une jeune femme ?

Il s'éloigna, le visage rouge de l'effort et la concentration qu'il avait déployés pour s'approcher d'elle. Cindy, naïve, crut qu'elle intéressait le beau garçon et qu'il rougissait parce qu'il était intimidé d'être en public. Elle songea qu'il était bien gentil. Si elle avait pu entendre tous les jurons qui lui passaient à la tête à cet instant, elle aurait vite déchanté.

Toujours est-il qu'elle proposa au sorcier de monter dans sa cabine. Elle avait plein de choses à lui montrer, lui avait-elle précisé dans un clin d'œil qu'elle espérait aguicheur. Mais Draco eut un sursaut de recul : l'effort qu'il avait produit tout à l'heure lui avait peut-être fait relâcher son contrôle sur ses sentiments, mais la peur l'envahit instantanément.

Il avait immédiatement superposé le clin d'œil de la jeune fille avec l'image de Bridget, cette folle de Gryffondor. Balbutiant, les jambes flageolantes, il s'excusa et s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

Il avait atteint son but, Non ? Cindy était sur le point de tomber dans ses bras. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours son sex-appeal de mâle dominant.

Oui. Mais il n'avait toujours pas récupéré le contrôle de son corps et de sa magie… Pourquoi fallait-il que, même à cette distance, Potter et les Gryffondors lui gâchent la vie ? Que devait-il faire pour avoir la paix ? Devenir officiellement l'esclave de Potter ? Au moins, le « sauveur » s'assurerait que rien ne lui arrive, il le protégerait des autres…

A cette pensée, Draco frissonna violemment. Il avait besoin d'un alcool fort. Très fort. Il retourna au bar.

- Te voilà de retour ? Tiens, lui dit le noir en lui montrant un verre de Whisky à moitié plein, tu avais oublié de finir ton verre, tout à l'heure.

Parfait, songea Draco, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avala cul sec et l'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Merlin ! La prochaine fois, il ne laisserait pas son verre traîner au chaud aussi longtemps : l'alcool avait un horrible arrière-goût. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Maintenant.

Il monta tant bien que mal les marches qui menaient au pont, sans vraiment se rendre compte que le vieux noir le suivait. Quand il atteint son but, il parvint à faire quelques pas en direction de sa cabine, mais il s'écroula au sol : ses jambes ne tenaient plus. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait en réalité fini son premier Whisky de la soirée. Il avait reposé sur le bar un verre vide. Qu'avait-il bu ?

« J'ai été piégé, » songea-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Le vieil homme qui l'avait suivi l'emmena un peu plus loin. Il l'allongea de tout son long, sur un transat qui servait d'ordinaire aux bains de soleil, et vérifia les capacités respiratoires du sorcier. Apparemment, tout allait bien. Le rêve allait commencer. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la drogue, si le jeune homme avait été plus coopératif…

Finalement satisfait, il leva la tête vers les deux yeux ronds et jaunes qui l'observaient.

- Merci de me l'avoir amené, dit-il tout haut. On vit vraiment une drôle d'époque, malheureusement.

Un hululement lui répondit.

Le noir s'assit à côté du jeune homme, en tailleur, et se servit de son pouvoir unique pour partager son rêve et le faire partager à ses disciples...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco était allongé quelque part. La première chose qui agressa le sorcier fut l'odeur de décomposition. Une odeur lourde, épaisse, qui vous collait à la peau comme une sangsue. La seconde fut le silence entrecoupé de gémissements, douloureux à vous en comprimer la poitrine.

Il faisait humide et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il pleuvait, d'une pluie chaude qu'il sentait ruisseler sur son visage.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de mieux respirer. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa langue et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Surpris, il se leva d'un coup et cracha au sol en clignant des yeux. Il faisait noir. Il posa ses mains au sol pour se relever et elles s'enfoncèrent dans une espèce de boue gluante.

Son cœur s'affola : où était-il ? Ça ressemblait à un cauchemar, mais ça semblait aussi affreusement réel. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, et bientôt, il fut capable de distinguer des formes vagues. Il était au milieu d'une vaste plaine boueuse dont il ne distinguait pas les bouts. Aucune lumière à l'horizon pour se guider.

Retenant son dégout, il s'aida de ses mains pour se relever, en faisant des cliquetis de ferraille. Il avait la taille et les poignets cerclés de fer, et des chaînes, lâches mais lourdes, pendaient jusqu'à la boue. Il leva les jambes, l'une après l'autre, et constata que les mêmes anneaux cerclaient ses chevilles. Il ne voyait personne aux alentours, mais il ne devait pas être seul. Des gémissements montaient sans discontinuer.

Soudain, un éclair l'aveugla et vint frapper un arbre tordu à la silhouette humanoïde. Il laissa ses yeux se réhabituer à la scène, désormais un peu plus éclairée par l'arbre en train de flamber. En dessous, il semblait y avoir quelqu'un. Draco, au bord de la panique, ne songea plus qu'à aller rejoindre cette silhouette. Elle était la seule chose qui lui donnait un tant soit peu d'espoir dans le monde dévasté qu'il découvrait.

Tirant sur ses chaînes, poussant sur ses pieds qui glissaient dans la boue, il avançait. Il se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Etait-il enchaîné à un arbre ? Peut-être avait-il seulement des boulets : il avait l'impression de tirer un poids mort derrière lui.

Un cri plus effrayant que les autres le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et crut reconnaître la silhouette de Malinovski se tordre sur le sol. Que faisait-il dans son rêve ? Et cette boue qui s'agitait… Cachait-elle d'autres silhouettes ? Il se retourna, retenant sa nausée, pour reprendre sa progression vers l'arbre en feu.

Quand il arriva près de la silhouette humaine, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille femme ridée, édentée et à moitié folle. Elle riait toute seule. Elle s'adressa à lui, quand il fut assez proche.

- L'équilibre est rompu ! dit-elle d'une voix grinçante. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! L'équilibre est rompu !

Elle se mit à sortir un tas d'objets de nulle part, des objets tirés de son passé, et elle les entassa sur lui. C'était lourd, de plus en plus lourd, et il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Pourquoi entassait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lutter ? Il allait s'enliser dans la fange.

Soudain, un vent fort souffla sur la plaine, dégageant un peu l'odeur de pourriture qu'il y avait partout. Le feu de l'arbre s'éteignit et la vieille cessa d'entasser son passé sur ses épaules. Elle rit une fois de plus et pointa quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna tant bien que mal et vit des cadavres s'extirper de la boue avec difficulté.

La lune se révéla et fit hurler les morts. Une sorte d'humain moins décharné que les autres se redressa totalement, dos à Draco, et la lune l'éclaira comme un spot l'aurait fait. Le sorcier, fasciné, s'approcha en murmurant « qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

- L'œil ! C'est l'œil du cyclone qui pleure le sang et la noirceur. Ton maître doit être content ! Quel endroit charmant ! criait la vieille en sautillant.

La lune avait dégagé la boue comme par magie et un petit espace de briques rouges apparut sur le sol. Les cadavres y montèrent, se prosternèrent, excepté l'humain à peu près correct qui resta debout. La chair de ceux qui se prosternaient se détachait des squelettes. Ils avaient l'air de supplier. Seule la boue tombait du corps de l'homme debout.

Dans la lune, deux yeux rouges en amande s'ouvrirent et les suppliants gémirent de plus belle. Draco était figé par la peur. L'homme debout se mit à supplier à son tour et une bouche aux dents pointues s'ouvrit dans le ciel, cruelle, pour laisser échapper un rire métallique et moqueur. L'homme poussa un hurlement strident et la lune s'éteignit.

L'homme d'une pâleur cadavérique resta là, décharné. Ses longs cheveux étaient blancs, maintenant que la boue était tombée. Il se tourna vers lui jusqu'à lui faire face. Il se déforma soudain dans tous les sens, comme un pantin désarticulé, et on pouvait entendre son squelette crier et craquer.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux du cadavre qui se mirent à clignoter. Gris, rouge, vert, à l'infini. C'était son regard, celui de Potter et les yeux rouges dans le ciel qui s'enchaînaient tour à tour. Le cadavre ouvrit la bouche sans faire un son, et au même moment, une nuée de corbeaux se mit à hurler, volant vers eux. On aurait pu croire qu'ils riaient, qu'ils se moquaient.

Ils fondirent sur Draco qui bascula en arrière, entraîné par le poids des objets sur son dos. Il luttait mais ne parvenait pas à se relever.

- Attends, dit la vieille, tu oublies ton maître !

Elle tira sur les chaînes attachées à Draco jusqu'à ce qu'un corps, attaché à l'autre bout, sorte de la fange. Et elle le poussa à côté de lui. Paniqué, sur le point d'être avalé par la boue, le sorcier blond eut juste le temps de tourner la tête. Le cadavre, à l'autre bout de ses chaînes… C'était Potter. Et il sombra.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 1er juillet, minuit_

Le vieux se réveilla de sa transe et jeta un œil résigné au sorcier couché, à côté de lui.

Désormais, il avait compris ce qu'il faisait sur ce bateau, ici et maintenant. Il avait suivi les signes, priant pour se tromper. Il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive jamais, mais c'était là, désormais. Les _Temps Sombres_, qui s'annonçaient depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, venaient vraiment de commencer.

Le vieil homme songea tristement que le monde tel qu'il le connaissait allait bientôt disparaître pour faire place à autre chose. A un avenir qui pouvait être meilleur comme bien pire. Et qui pour l'instant, d'après ce rêve, avançait vers le pire. Malgré son entraînement et son statut unique, il ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que ce rêve disait du monde à venir. Mais ça ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon.

Il soupira et saisit le corps drogué. Puis lentement et le cœur lourd, il monta au pont supérieur, guidé vers la cabine du sorcier par la chouette qui volait devant lui.

Ses disciples devaient être au courant, maintenant. L'équilibre était rompu. Il fallait le retrouver, vite, coûte que coûte. Ils étaient formés pour ça depuis l'origine, ils _devaient_ réussir.

Ou les hommes pourraient tous dire adieu à ce qu'ils connaissaient.


	17. C4P1 : Les révisions d'Hermione

**Chapitre 4 : Et l'avenir s'éclaire ?**

**Partie 1 : Les révisions d'Hermione**

_Mercredi 1er juillet, après-midi_

Après leur petite visite au port, le matin même, Hermione avait laissé Ron avec Seamus. Les deux garçons voulaient jouer au Quidditch pour continuer à entraîner Ron au poste de gardien. Sport idiot, songeait-elle, mais quel sport ne l'était pas ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre la passion de Ron et l'intérêt qu'il trouvait au fait de faire une carrière de sportif, mais c'était son choix. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le soutenir.

Et puis, elle n'avait fait aucune remarque cette fois, parce que ça l'arrangeait bien d'être seule. Elle allait pouvoir entamer les démarches et réaliser le plan de révision qu'elle avait concocté, pendant la soirée de la veille et la matinée.

La jeune fille arriva bientôt devant la gargouille qui, d'ordinaire, gardait l'entrée vers les appartements du directeur. Mais depuis que Minerva McGonagall avait été élue à ce poste, le passage était accessible, ouvert en permanence aux étudiants qui ressentiraient le besoin de lui parler.

Cette nouvelle coutume avait été instaurée après la mort de Bridget Samson, qui avait réveillé de nombreux traumatismes chez les étudiants et notamment ceux de la maison Gryffondor. Les jeunes, même ceux des autres maisons, avaient besoin d'extérioriser leurs peurs face à l'avenir et leurs expériences durant la guerre passée, et ils n'avaient pas toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. La directrice avait décidé d'endosser cette responsabilité, pendant les vacances.

La jeune fille monta les marches, frappa à la porte de bois et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Elle trouvait intriguant que la directrice soit incapable de savoir qui lui rendait visite, contrairement au professeur Dumbledore à l'époque, mais elle appréciait tout de même que ce soit son ancienne directrice de maison, très compétente, qui ait été élue à ce poste.

- Entrez ! s'exclama la voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione passa le seuil avec l'air sérieux qu'elle adoptait automatiquement, en présence d'un adulte représentant l'autorité. « Se montrer sous son meilleur jour, mettre toutes les chances de son côté. » Voilà quelles étaient les deux pensées qui tournaient dans son esprit. Deux pensées qui ne la quittaient plus depuis quelques semaines, depuis que… Mais elle n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer sur elle-même : elle était là pour aller au bout de ses rêves.

Et l'un de ses rêves était d'entrer au ministère pour tenter de faire bouger les choses. Elle pensait que le ministère serait un bon moyen d'atteindre son objectif : contribuer à rendre le monde meilleur. Elle savait que c'était son côté utopiste et presque rêveur qui parlait, comme avec les elfes de maisons ou les créatures opprimées, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lutter contre cette tendance qu'elle estimait saine et juste.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, mademoiselle Granger, invita la directrice. Je vous écoute, c'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné et attentif.

- Et bien voilà. J'ai un projet qui me tient à cœur et qui, je pense, pourrait être bénéfique pour tous les étudiants qui restent à Poudlard pour tenter d'obtenir leurs diplômes cette année. J'aimerai, avec votre accord et celui des personnes concernées, instaurer pendant tout ce mois de juillet des séances de soutien par les professeurs, pour les volontaires. Par exemple pour aider ceux qui ont mal compris des leçons ou qui ont malheureusement raté des cours…

Minerva sourit en elle-même. C'était pour cette dernière raison que la jeune fille voulait travailler avec des professeurs : elle avait raté des cours et malgré ses nombreuses lectures et sa vaste compréhension de la magie, elle craignait toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur. La peur d'être inférieure, d'être une « moldue » parmi les sorciers, en quelque sorte…

La directrice espérait au fond d'elle-même que la jeune fille prendrait plus confiance en elle et que ce sentiment profond et discret d'infériorité s'estomperait avec le temps et les grands projets qu'elle mènerait à bien.

- L'idéal serait que les professeurs aident et guident les révisions avec « l'essentiel » de ce qu'il y a à retenir, continua Hermione, et qu'ils soient disponibles pour répondre aux questions parfois pointues des étudiants.

- C'est une excellente idée, je dois l'admettre. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour mettre en place une telle organisation, depuis la reconstruction. Mais aider tous les étudiants qui le veulent à être vraiment efficaces dans leurs révisions serait une très bonne chose. Des séances de soutien… Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Voyons voir ce que nous pourrions faire…

- Si vous voulez, reprit la jeune fille un peu timidement, j'ai réfléchi à un programme pour ces sessions.

- Vraiment ? Puis-je y jeter un œil ? demanda la directrice, qui se demandait encore comment elle pouvait être surprise par le sens de l'organisation d'une des élèves les plus douées de sa génération.

Pendant que la jeune fille se penchait et cherchait son planning dans son sac bien trop plein, la directrice leva les yeux vers le tableau encore une fois vide du directeur Dumbledore. Son mentor semblait apprécier comme un enfant le fait de pouvoir se promener librement à travers tous les tableaux du château…

Pourquoi, alors qu'il en connaissait sans doute chaque recoin après toutes ces années comme directeur, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle reporta son attention sur son étudiante qui lui tendait un document. Elle prit le temps de le lire. C'était bien fait, logique et progressif. Mais maintenant, elle avait une autre question : ses professeurs accepteraient-ils de revenir travailler pendant les vacances ? D'autant plus qu'elles étaient méritées, après une éprouvante année de guerre. Elle manquerait probablement d'effectifs pour mettre ce planning en route en l'état actuel.

- Bien. Je pense qu'il y a là matière à faire quelque chose, annonça finalement l'Ecossaise. Si vous voulez bien m'aider, j'aimerais que vous contactiez pour moi les professeurs de l'école. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à moi d'une part, et je crains, si je les contacte moi-même, qu'ils se sentent obligés de dire oui. Comprenez bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux : je peux comprendre qu'ils désirent profiter enfin d'une période calme et sans nuages…

La jeune sorcière brune acquiesça. Elle aussi pouvait comprendre. Si elle avait pu, elle aussi aurait aimé profiter de vacances en famille… Mais c'était pour le moment compromis.

Elle redressa les épaules inconsciemment et demanda comment elle devait procéder. La directrice sembla songeuse quelques instants et reprit finalement.

- Je vais vous donner les emplacements des appartements des professeurs présents et pour les autres, vous pourrez envoyer les chouettes de l'école. Précisez bien que ce projet a mon approbation et que Poudlard peut héberger les familles des professeurs s'ils le souhaitent. Tout le monde verra ainsi, je l'espère, ses désirs pris en compte. Même si vous n'obtenez finalement pas les accords de tout le monde. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfaitement, affirma Hermione avec satisfaction.

- Bien. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez toutes les réponses et j'établirai un planning définitif ainsi que le dispositif d'inscription des élèves.

- D'inscription, madame la directrice ? demanda Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui. Il me semble que les étudiants ont le droit de choisir. Je ne veux pas rendre ces sessions obligatoires et pénaliser ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin. Et puis, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de leçons supplémentaires, ça serait contre-productif de leur faire perdre du temps.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, madame la directrice, dit Hermione en se relevant.

Elle récupéra son programme, la liste des professeurs présents à Poudlard – une large majorité – et des autres. Elle envoya d'abord un courrier à ces derniers pour leur demander leur collaboration, puis décida de commencer ses sollicitations auprès des professeurs présents. Elle réfléchit sur ses chances de réussite et tenta de faire une liste mentale des matières indispensables…

Snape serait, en toute logique, le plus difficile à convaincre étant donné qu'il détestait avoir des élèves. Et elle n'avait personne à contacter pour la DCFM puisque cette matière n'était pas enseignée l'année précédente. Il n'était évidement pas question de demander à Snape.

Mais en l'occurrence, les étudiants devaient être assez bons puisque beaucoup des septièmes années avaient lutté pendant la guerre… A la limite, elle demanderait peut-être à Harry de leur prodiguer quelques cours, comme à l'époque de l'AD.

Toujours est-il qu'arrivée devant la première porte – celle du professeur Flitwick – elle était résolue à tous les faire céder. Elle voulait réussir son année, coûte que coûte, et prouver une fois de plus sa valeur.

En fin de journée, elle fit le bilan.

« Quelle bonne idée ! Mes étudiants auront peut-être moins de crises de nerf ! Si vous saviez combien de fois ils viennent me voir pour une question à propos de telle ou telle matière, » s'était exclamé Flitwick.

« Pourquoi pas, après tout c'était ma dernière année. Autant dire au revoir à mes élèves en même temps qu'à mes plantes… » avait dit Chourave.

« Un résumé de l'histoire des sorciers ? Voilà une requête que je n'avais plus entendue depuis longtemps, » avait dit Binns en se réveillant quelque peu.

Presque tous avaient accepté avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, en face à face ou par courrier, sauf en Divination et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. « Mon troisième œil me dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée… » avait dit le professeur avec une haleine chargée d'alcool. « Chui désolé mais j'ai pale tant de revnir pour l'instant. Avec mes bras et tout, » était parvenu à écrire Hagrid qui était apparemment à l'étranger. Mais Hermione grimaçait encore des fautes qui lui avaient sauté au visage.

Ne restait qu'une personne à convaincre, et pas des moindres : le professeur Snape. Il ne l'appréciait pas, elle le savait, mais elle voulait quand même lui demander. Car Harry, qui voulait devenir Auror, aurait besoin des Potions dans sa future formation. Il devait donc assurer une note correcte. Hermione frappa trois coups secs contre le bois de la porte et le professeur ouvrit.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Un projet de cours supplémentaires en Potions pour aider les étudiants à réviser, expliqua Hermione le plus rapidement et le plus sommairement possible.

- Non ! répondit Snape en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Elle eut d'abord un sursaut de peine en se rappelant d'une scène presque similaire, juste après la guerre, dans sa propre maison, mais elle parvint à se reprendre.

- Mais la directrice a donné son accord ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

- C'est toujours non ! répondit Snape de la même façon.

- Mais… Mais…

Hermione resta silencieuse, à fixer la porte, alors que son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure pour tenter de trouver l'argument qui ferait mouche. En vain. Elle reprit espoir en voyant la poignée tourner. Mais c'était seulement Malinovski qui voulait sortir. Elle s'écarta et il la regarda attentivement.

- Moi, je peux donner des cours de Potions, dit-il de sa voix grave à l'accent russe.

- Vous vous y connaissez bien ? C'est un programme légèrement complexe, dit-elle avec une pointe de doute mais beaucoup d'espoir.

- Je suis médicomage, répondit Igor comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Alors merci, monsieur Malinovski, dit-elle en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

C'était parfait, songeait la jeune femme en tournant les talons. Finalement, elle avait même trouvé son professeur de Potions. Elle monta voir la directrice. Le plus tôt ces sessions commenceraient, le mieux ce serait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 2 juillet, matin_

Harry se réveilla grognon ce matin-là : il était fatigué. Il mettait avec raison cette fatigue sur son stress de la veille.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait rangé ses livres sur les animagi, il avait trouvé Ginny en larmes, à nouveau, dans la salle commune. Elle était rentrée chez elle en catastrophe parce que George s'était trouvé mal. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'autre jumeau parce qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'en remettre.

Elle lui avait écrit dans la soirée que tout allait bien, que George s'était seulement évanoui à cause de la fatigue et qu'il serait de nouveau d'aplomb quand il se serait reposé. Elle avait préféré rester à son chevet, au Terrier, comme Percy et sa mère…

C'était dans la nature de la famille Weasley de se soutenir les uns les autres et de rester soudés. Pour ça, on pouvait dire que Percy se rattrapait chaque jour un peu plus aux yeux de ses frères.

Harry éprouvait un peu d'envie quand il songeait à ce qu'avait dû être l'enfance de sa petite amie. Elle avait dû vivre entourée de chaleur humaine, en se sentant en sécurité. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle souffrait tant quand on touchait à sa famille. Il pouvait comprendre ça, il aurait sans doute été pareil…

Toujours est-il que Ginny avait été prise d'une telle panique en recevant la nouvelle de l'évanouissement de George qu'il y avait songé toute la nuit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il voulait que tout le monde aille bien et soit heureux. Pourtant, il avait même tenté d'éviter l'angoisse en dormant dans son ancien dortoir, avec ses camarades. Peine perdue. Mais puisqu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, il n'avait pas pu réveiller les autres avec ses cauchemars, et c'était au moins un point positif dans tout cela.

Il se leva en même temps que Neville pour aller prendre sa douche.

- Dis donc, Neville ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Tu t'es bien musclé depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu comme ça.

- Il a bien fallu ! Je devais montrer l'exemple pendant la révolte permanente contre les Carrow. A force de courir et de me battre… Je me suis musclé. Pas toi ?

Harry soupira que non en finissant de retirer ses vêtements, alors que Neville entrait dans l'une des cabines de douche. Il pinça légèrement la peau de son ventre et de ses hanches avec un air dubitatif et prit quelques poses pour observer sa musculature. Ses bras et ses cuisses étaient plutôt bien faits, puisqu'il les avait sollicités de longues années, pour se maintenir sur son balai en Quidditch.

Pour le reste… Sa conclusion était que même après une année de fuites et de batailles répétées, comme Neville, son corps à lui ne s'était pas musclé autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Puis finalement, il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et il termina ses ablutions matinales.

En descendant dans la salle commune, Harry s'aperçut que ses amis étaient tous là à l'attendre. Hermione semblait étrangement nerveuse, Ron dans les vapes comme chaque matin, et Neville et Seamus bavardaient avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Ron en l'apercevant, se réveillant un peu. Pour une fois que tu dors ici, ajouta-t-il quand il vit son air surpris, on n'allait pas te laisser descendre tout seul dans la Grande Salle ! Mais tu aurais pu te dépêcher. Allez ! A table !

Harry sourit, heureux de retrouver un instant ce rituel qui avaient bercé ses premières années à Poudlard. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore une famille, mais il avait des amis, toujours là pour lui. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, qu'il n'aimait pas voir dans cet état de stress qui semblait ne plus la quitter depuis quelques semaines, et toute la troupe suivit Ron, parti en éclaireur vers le petit déjeuner.

Quand celui-ci fut presque terminé, Harry vit la directrice se lever et frapper dans ses mains. On sentait l'expérience et le contrôle qu'elle avait acquis sur ses élèves quand le silence se fit instantanément. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, chers étudiants. Voilà plus d'un mois que vous restez à Poudlard pour réviser avant vos examens. Suite à l'idée d'une de vos camarades, l'équipe enseignante et moi-même avons décidé de vous aider et d'instaurer dès demain matin des rencontres, où les professeurs pourront éclaircir certains points du programme et répondre à vos questions. Pour y assister, vous devez vous inscrire. Un emploi du temps des différentes sessions est disponible dans le Hall. N'hésitez pas à en profiter, je vous souhaite à tous de réussir vos examens. Bonne journée !

A la table des Gryffondors, tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers Hermione, qui rougit.

- Dis-moi que ça n'est pas ton idée, dit Ron avec une légère grimace.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'inscrire, si tu ne veux pas y aller, lui répondit-elle en éludant la question.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Hermione avait l'air mal à l'aise. C'était anormal, Hermione n'était jamais mal à l'aise quand il était question de révisions et d'examens quelque chose n'allait pas. Entre ça et son état angoissé presque permanent… Ils devaient lui parler.

Ils la laissèrent faire la queue au milieu de quelques Serdaigles, pour s'inscrire aux cours qui l'intéressaient, tout en chuchotant entre eux.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce qu'elle est plus nerveuse qu'avant pour les examens ? demanda Harry. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle s'accrochait aux révisions de façon étonnante, depuis quelques semaines, mais là…

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais elle me le cache, elle ne me dit rien… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'essaie d'être prévenant mais je ne dois pas être très doué… ajouta Ron amèrement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est clair. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

- Oh, tu sais… Mione sait parfaitement rester discrète quand elle le veut.

Ils se turent quand la jeune femme eut fini de s'inscrire, puis ils l'emmenèrent avec eux dans la salle sur demande.

Surprise, Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, Ron vint s'accroupir à ses côtés en posant une main sur son avant-bras et Harry resta debout, face à elle.

- Mione, ma puce, commença Ron, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée.

- Tu semble très stressée en ce moment, ajouta Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mais rien ! Qu'allez-vous chercher tous les deux ? se défendit la sorcière, clairement mal à l'aise.

- Hermione, reprit Harry, tu as l'air paniquée. C'est évident que quelque chose te tracasse, mais quoi ? Tu peux nous le dire à nous, on ne te jugera pas et tu le sais.

- Il a raison, continua Ron. Même si je te charrie avec tes livres et tes révisions, tu sais qu'au fond de moi, je trouve ça charmant et admirable… Alors ?

- C'est juste… l'angoisse de ne pas réussir les examens. Je voudrais être dans les meilleurs, mais j'ai loupé toute une année de cours. Il faut que je me rattrape. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je veux trouver ma voie, je veux une bonne place, quelque part, et je veux bien gagner ma vie… Et… Et…

La respiration hachée, maintenant qu'elle s'ouvrait à eux, elle avait du mal à continuer de parler.

- Si je ne réussis pas du premier coup, plein de portes vont se fermer juste devant moi, réussit-elle à dire. Les portes se ferment, et moi… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? C'est injuste, c'est vraiment injuste ! Où est-ce que je vais aller ? finit-elle par s'exclamer avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Harry voyait bien que derrière le discours décousu de son amie se cachait quelque chose de profond. Elle avait l'air de mélanger plusieurs problèmes différents. Il voulait pouvoir l'aider comme elle avait toujours fait pour lui. Il eut soudain un éclair de compréhension génial, s'accroupit du côté libre du fauteuil et prit la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

- Hermione… Qui ferme les portes devant toi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

La jeune fille pleura de plus belle et dégagea sa main de celles d'Harry pour se cacher le visage. Ron se releva et la prit contre lui. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Plus tard, quand la jeune femme fut calmée, elle leur expliqua un peu mieux ce qui n'allait pas. Les garçons l'écoutaient attentivement, avec le désir de pouvoir l'aider et la soutenir.

- Tu te souviens, Harry, quand tu me demandais si mes parents allaient bien ?

- Oui, je me souviens, acquiesça-t-il. Tu m'avais répondu qu'ils allaient bien mais qu'ils étaient un peu perturbés…

- Exact. Ils étaient perturbés d'avoir passé une année heureuse à vivre loin de moi et sans aucun souvenir de leur fille. Je t'ai aussi dit que le monde magique les effrayait… En fait, ils…

Elle s'interrompit pour ravaler un sanglot et continua.

- En fait, c'est le fait que ce soit moi qui leur ai jeté un sort d'oubliettes qui les a le plus perturbés. Le fait que je manipule leurs esprits, que je touche à leurs souvenirs… C'est moi qui leur fais peur. Ils m'en veulent de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en eux. Même si je leur ai expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre des Mangemorts, qu'ils risquaient la torture, ils…

Ron la serra un peu plus fort contre lui en sentant les tremblements qui la traversaient.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne m'avaient pas élevée comme ça et qu'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas, avoua-t-elle presque avec gêne. C'était très dur à la maison. Alors je suis venue ici… Même s'ils m'ont aidée, avec les astuces sur le ciment et d'autres choses, ils m'en veulent…

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je les rencontre, réalisa Ron. Je croyais que tu avais honte de moi…

- Ho ! Ron ! Pas du tout ! C'est de moi-même que j'avais honte, je n'osais pas te dire tout ça… Je me dis que si je leur rapporte des résultats exemplaires, comme avant, et si j'ai une bonne place, ils seront à nouveau fiers de moi et ils me pardonneront…

- Hermione, dit à son tour Harry, tes parents ont toujours été fiers de toi. Laisse-leur le temps d'accepter l'idée que tu n'avais pas le choix et que tu as fait ça par amour. Laisse-leur le temps de s'apercevoir que tu leur manques… Ils t'aiment, alors ça va aller.

- Merci, lui dit Hermione avant d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de Ron.

Harry leva le pouce en direction de Ron, pour lui dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour consoler sa petite amie et qu'il lui laissait les rênes. Il quitta la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Au moins, songeait-il, il n'était peut-être pas très souvent présent pour eux, mais il s'efforçait d'être là quand il le fallait. Il était assez content de lui.

Il redescendit dans le Hall pour voir l'emploi du temps que les professeurs avaient imaginé. Il décida que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, flemmard comme il était en ce moment, et s'inscrivit dans les matières qui pouvaient l'intéresser pour devenir Auror : enchantements, potions… Ah ! Il n'y avait pas de DCFM. Mais il songea que le fait d'avoir vaincu Voldemort valait bien de longues révisions dans cette matière…

A la place, il choisit les métamorphoses. Après tout, s'il voulait devenir animagus, il pourrait avoir des questions. D'ailleurs, il avait des livres à lire. Il monta dans la tour Gryffondor, sûr que dès que Ginny rentrerait, elle saurait où le retrouver.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Jeudi 2 juillet, fin de matinée_

Harry reposa une seconde le livre qu'il parcourait : un hibou cognait à la fenêtre du dortoir. C'était le hibou de Percy, avec une lettre pour lui. Il donna à l'animal un peu du Miamhibou de Ron et le regarda s'envoler. Apparemment, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

_« Harry, mon chéri._

_Je ne rentrerai pas aujourd'hui. Percy a également eu un malaise pendant la nuit. On a appelé un docteur : ne viens pas nous voir parce que je ne sais pas si c'est une maladie contagieuse ou autre chose…_

_Je pense à toi très fort, bises. Ginny._

_PS : ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens au courant s'il se passe quelque chose… Je t'aime. »_

Les derniers mots avaient été griffonnés à la hâte, comme si leur auteur avait hésité à les écrire. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter. L'hésitation montrait sans doute l'importance de ces mots pour Ginny. En même temps, elle avait peut-être surmonté cette hésitation parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir lui dire en face… Etait-elle malade ?

Il ne voulait pas aller déranger Ron. Tout à l'heure, l'état de George ne l'avait pas beaucoup inquiété, parce que le médicomage savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais là, il risquait d'être au moins aussi inquiet que lui…

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était d'occulter son inquiétude en occupant son esprit, en attendant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il reprit sa lecture – « _Nouvelles théories de la transformation humaine_ » – là où il s'était arrêté. Après une heure, il atteignait la conclusion de la première partie.

L'auteur venait de démontrer par A plus B que l'esprit était au cœur du processus. Sa théorie était qu'il pouvait, par la force et la volonté, « plier la magie et la transformer ». Selon lui, il fallait passer par trois étapes.

Travailler son esprit et apprendre à plier la magie à l'extérieur d'abord. Un long entraînement était alors nécessaire pour s'habituer d'abord à contrôler le flux magique et apprendre - deuxième étape - à en contrôler les effets. Enfin, dernière étape, il était possible d'apprendre à plier la magie interne, celle qui circulait sans son corps, pour la transformer et donc se transformer en même temps.

Mais ces théories lui semblaient complexes et pas réellement adaptées à son but : Harry ne cherchait pas à changer son corps ou des parties de son corps en autre chose, il voulait trouver l'animal qui le représentait et qui deviendrait un deuxième lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme l'avait dit McGonagall dans un cours, devenir animagus impliquait de se glisser dans la peau d'une nouvelle espèce. L'auteur, ici, proposait seulement de changer de forme…

Harry referma le livre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet dans un ancien réflexe, avant de le refermer : il laissait toutes ses affaires personnelles dans sa malle, dans un coin de la chambre. Il se leva, y rangea le livre et lança un _Tempus_. Il était midi passé et Ginny ne l'avait toujours pas contacté.

Angoissé, il fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas descendre à la Grande Salle maintenant, dans un tel état de stress. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'être vu ainsi. Les gens pourraient avoir peur en croyant qu'il se passait à nouveau quelque chose d'horrible pour le monde sorcier. Car s'il avait bien appris une chose, pendant ses années à Poudlard, c'est que chacun de ses gestes était épié et interprété…

Il appela Kreattur pour lui demander de monter un sandwich, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce en ressentant l'agitation de son maître. Il avait même ajouté une potion calmante au jus de citrouille qu'il avait apporté en plus. Harry, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit plus détendu après son léger repas et décida de jeter un œil à l'autre livre qu'il avait emprunté, en espérant occuper son esprit de la même manière que le matin.

Il ne voulait pas réviser ses cours : il serait trop dissipé, il le savait. Alors un nouveau livre était la meilleure solution. Il ouvrit donc « _Les métamorphoses du sorcier_ », d'Armande Cooker.

Dans son introduction, elle expliquait que les métamorphoses d'une espèce à l'autre étaient un changement radical à la fois pour le corps, l'instinct et les manières de raisonner, mais qu'elles ne changeaient ni l'âme ni la nature profonde de la personne. Il était nécessaire de se connaître puis de connaître son animal pour être capable d'une transformation totale et complète.

Avec ce livre, Armande Cooker posait les conditions nécessaires à l'exercice et elle prodiguait ses conseils sur la manière de remplir ces conditions.

Beaucoup plus tard, dans la soirée, Harry avait retenu deux choses essentielles. D'abord, que la magie était composée de trois dimensions - le sang, l'âme et l'esprit. Et ensuite que l'animagus était une combinaison magique des deux dernières dimensions.

Il avait aussi compris que la première étape pour maîtriser la transformation inter-espèce était de savoir contrôler son propre esprit. Par contre, y arriver relevait du sacrément complexe, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait jamais brillé par ses capacités de maîtrise des magies de l'esprit… Il n'en avait pas fini. Comment les Maraudeurs étaient-ils tous parvenus à devenir des animagi ?

Le jeune homme se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer toutes ses articulations. Il descendit dans la salle commune, vit Ron et Hermione installés devant la cheminée éteinte et les rejoignit.

- Tu es au courant ? demanda Ron d'un air sombre, dès qu'il l'aperçut.

- Au courant de quoi ? lui retourna Harry, soudain paniqué.

- Pour Georges et Percy qui se sont tous les deux évanouis, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je rentre… au cas où ils auraient un truc contagieux. Ils ne m'ont rien envoyé depuis ce matin, aucune nouvelle, pas un signe. J'ai envoyé Coq il y a une heure, au cas où… J'attends son retour.

- Oui, Ginny m'a prévenu aussi ce matin et m'a également interdit d'y aller. Je n'ai pas eu plus de nouvelles que toi.

Soudain, un bruit très étrange dans l'âtre de la cheminée attira leur attention. Un petit nuage de cendres retombait doucement sur une minuscule forme noire de suie, au sol. Petite forme qui poussa un hululement joyeux malgré ses plumes sales et ébouriffées. Coq, car c'était lui, se remit sur ses pattes et voleta jusqu'à Ron, éparpillant toute la cendre au passage.

- Coq ! Bon sang, arrête ça, tu salis tout !

Puisque les récriminations de Ron n'avaient aucun effet, ce dernier renonça et entreprit tant bien que mal de détacher les lettres attachées aux pattes de l'oiseau à la place. Il les secoua ensuite pour enlever la suie, en tendit une à Harry et ouvrit l'autre, Hermione lisant par-dessus son épaule.

Coq était parti barboter avec ravissement dans un bol d'eau qu'Hermione destinait à Pattenrond.

_« Ronald, mon garçon,_

_Ne t'inquiète plus : Georges et Perceval vont bien. Le médicomage n'a pas exactement compris ce qui était arrivé à Perceval : il penche pour une faiblesse soudaine due au stress. Tes frères ne sont pas encore réveillés et nous restons en observation cette nuit pour être sûrs qu'aucune maladie ou infection ne se déclare. Mais le médicomage nous a tous examinés et d'après lui, nous n'avons rien d'arnomal._

_Je t'embrasse, Maman. »_

_« Harry, mon chéri._

_Apparemment, Perce n'a rien. Je pense que Georges était épuisé par le chagrin et Perce parce qu'il a passé toutes ces dernières semaines à essayer de le consoler. Ils iront bien, je suis rassurée. Le médicomage nous a tous examinés et n'a rien vu. Je reviendrai sans doute à Poudlard demain. D'ici là, amuse-toi bien._

_Ginny._

_PS : J'ai reçu un courrier de McGonagall. Apparemment, elle invite tous les étudiants qui ne sont pas à Poudlard à venir pour prendre des cours supplémentaires. Non mais vraiment, c'est sérieux ? Qui voudrait prendre des cours supplémentaires en ce moment ? Bref. Bisous et à demain. »_

- Ils n'ont rien ! souffla Ron de soulagement. C'est seulement ce dadais de Perce qui a eu un malaise à cause du stress. Déjà à l'enterrement de Fred, il s'était évanoui : on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très costaud.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement et se mit à sourire.

- Il va voir ce que c'est que le vrai stress avec moi ! Il va regretter de m'avoir fait peur pour rien ! On n'a pas idée de se faire des frayeurs tout seul au point de s'évanouir !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, un peu plus soulagés eux aussi. Si Ron jouait les fanfarons, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à craindre. A priori.

Harry plia soigneusement sa lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être quand même inquiet - la peur de se retrouver seul, une fois de plus. Mais il avait beaucoup moins peur. Ce soir encore, il ne pourrait pas dormir correctement. Il irait s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande en attendant le retour de Ginny.

Il voulait s'appliquer à suivre les conseils de Cook sur la maîtrise de son propre esprit. La première chose à travailler, c'était sa connaissance de lui-même. Qui était-il ?

En attendant, les trois amis descendirent dîner. Car maintenant que Ron n'était plus inquiet, son estomac se rappelait à lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Nuit entre le jeudi 2 et le vendredi 3 juillet_

Harry était allongé sur un large matelas bien ferme, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la Salle sur Demande, d'une couleur parfaitement unie. Un beau bleu ciel fort clair qui ne l'agressait pas. Il avait les bras et les jambes écartées, s'étalant le plus possible sur la surface confortable.

Le livre disait qu'il fallait apprendre à se détacher de son corps, et que pour cela, il fallait l'oublier. Mais avant d'apprendre à l'oublier, il était nécessaire de le connaître et d'en être conscient. Cook conseillait de se concentrer sur chacune des parties du corps, une à une, en la contractant et en la décontractant sans cesse, jusqu'à être conscient du moment où son corps était le plus tendu et le moment ou il était le plus détendu.

Avec l'exercice, il fallait tendre à l'état de sommeil sans pour autant sombrer, parce que le sommeil ne favorisait pas l'exploration consciente de son propre esprit.

Avec la fatigue et cet entraînement très étrange, Harry avait cependant beaucoup de mal à ne pas dormir… Avec le temps, il devrait apprendre à atteindre l'état de sérénité corporelle complète en une seconde à peine.

Bien sûr, il fallait s'entraîner chaque jour, sans relâche. Apprendre, se détendre, comprendre, recommencer à chaque fois et vérifier qu'on atteignait bien la sérénité du corps. Il fallait que l'esprit devienne bientôt la seule partie active et consciente de lui-même, comme s'il était ailleurs, hors de son corps.

Harry passa probablement la plus grosse partie de la nuit à tenter d'atteindre l'état décrit dans le livre. Bientôt, et sans doute parce qu'il était très fatigué, il y parvint. Dans une semi-conscience, il eut l'impression de s'envoler hors de lui-même, avec un vertige. La seule chose qui l'entourait était ce bleu ciel reposant. La couleur du plafond avait dû l'influencer.

Il se tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec une porte. Toute seule, dans ce bleu, sans rien autour, sans rien derrière. Sans réfléchir, il la poussa et entra dans ce qui semblait être un gigantesque labyrinthe chaotique plein de portes. Le vent charriait des morceaux de parchemin à n'en plus finir. C'était ça, son esprit ?

Alors qu'il se posait cette question, le vent se mit à souffler encore plus fort en provoquant des bourrasques et des mini-tourbillons. Harry paniqua. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer : il n'était pas capable de se concentrer assez pour maîtriser un voyage dans sa propre tête.

Il voulut sortir et se retourna. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné de la porte par laquelle il était entrée, sinon il aurait pu mettre des jours à la retrouver parmi toutes les autres portes…

Dès que son lui - enfin, sa version esprit - sortit du labyrinthe, Harry reprit conscience de son corps et il s'assit sur le matelas. Bon sang, il devrait apprendre la manière de sortir sans dommage de son esprit avant de vouloir y entrer, car il avait maintenant un mal de crâne épouvantable !

Le jeune sorcier lança un _Tempus_ : il était six heures du matin. Autant qu'il se lève. Son premier cours des vacances - de l'année en fait - commençait à 10 heures. Avec trois heures de Métamorphoses.

Il valait mieux qu'il soit prêt car son ancienne directrice de maison n'avait jamais lésiné avec la discipline. Il lui fallait donc une potion aiguise-méninges ou un fortifiant, pour se remonter et survivre à sa journée. Maintenant que madame Pomfresh était partie en retraite, il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose dans son armoire à potions ? Il fallait qu'il aille voir.

Fort de cette résolution, le jeune homme prit une douche, s'habilla et partit pour l'infirmerie. Il en poussa bientôt la porte, discrètement. Il avait l'impression de jouer les voleurs, alors qu'il voulait juste une potion revigorante…

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de l'infirmerie, navigant entre les lits, jusqu'à l'armoire à potions qu'il avait bien connue quand il était étudiant. Il l'ouvrit, aperçut l'une des potions que Pomfresh lui donnait quand il devait être remis en forme et il la but. Il savait qu'elle était sans danger.

Il reposa le flacon sur la table à côté de l'armoire et sursauta en entendant un bruit étrange dans la pièce annexe qu'occupait madame Pomfresh en permanence, quand elle était encore l'infirmière de Poudlard. Intrigué, il s'approcha et observa ce qui se passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il faillit pousser un cri de surprise.

Igor Malinovski avait le visage, les cheveux et les mains couverts de sang. Il dégoulinait littéralement du liquide à l'odeur épaisse et métallique. Il se retourna : ce n'était pas normal, il fallait qu'il prévienne la directrice.

Mais au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du couloir pour sortir, celle-ci s'abaissa toute seule. Il eut un mouvement de recul et le professeur Snape entra dans la pièce. Le regard noir se porta immédiatement vers le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? grogna-t-il en guise de bonjour.

- Je… suis venu rendre une fiole de potion que m'avait donnée madame Pomfresh avant son départ, improvisa Harry en désignant la table derrière lui.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à des remontrances, Harry vit Snape plisser son grand nez et froncer les sourcils avant de s'adresser à lui d'un air absent.

- Ah. Très bien Potter. Circulez maintenant.

Tout en s'avançant à grands pas vers le fond de l'infirmerie, où il allait forcément voir Malinovski, le potionniste vérifia distraitement qu'Harry sortait. Quand il le vit dans le couloir, il s'en désintéressa et entra dans la pièce où une odeur de sang l'avait attiré.

Harry ne ferma pas la porte de l'infirmerie complètement, en essayant d'entendre la réaction de Snape.

- Bon sang, Igor ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté ces bêtises ! cria Snape, visiblement en colère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit Malinovski.

- Ha non ? Tu veux me faire croire ça ? Tu crois que je ne connais pas si bien ? répliqua le professeur, la voix cassante. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Justement ! sembla s'énerver Malinovski, contrairement à ses habitudes. Vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer ! Vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passé ces dernières années. Vous n'étiez pas là, précisa-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus froide et distante soudain. Vous ne savez pas tout de moi.

- Nettoie-ça, ordonna Snape après quelques secondes d'une voix tout aussi froide mais bien plus autoritaire. Personne ne doit voir ce sang. Les gens vont se poser des questions. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, le cœur battant, tendit encore plus l'oreille, mais il ne put rien entendre de plus que l'eau en train de couler. Que voulait dire Malinovski ? Quelles étaient les bêtises dont parlait Snape ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait encore faire confiance au médicomage, si même Snape ne le connaissait plus aussi bien qu'avant ?

- Bien, reprit la voix de Snape. Maintenant, suis-moi à mes appartements. Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

En entendant les deux hommes s'avancer vers la sortie, Harry referma la porte sans un bruit avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il ne voulait pas subir quoi que ce soit, si l'un des deux hommes s'apercevait qu'il avait tout entendu. Il devait voir Hermione. Elle, elle serait de bon conseil.

Tout en courant, Harry lança un nouveau _Tempus_. Huit heures. Elle devait être dans la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu. Parce que si Snape avait l'intention de protéger Malinovski alors qu'il savait des choses, il aurait beaucoup de mal à convaincre la directrice que le nouveau médicomage était dangereux. Pourtant, il avait eu cette impression de dangerosité immédiatement, dès qu'il avait rencontré Malinovski.

IMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSS

_Vendredi 3 juillet, matin_

Dans les appartements de Severus Snape, les deux hommes s'assirent face à face. Le potionniste restait silencieux, mais son regard noir et colérique n'en disait pas moins. Il avait les sourcils froncés et une attitude menaçante. Il considérait Igor comme l'un de ses deux fils, avec Drago, et il détestait l'idée que sa progéniture puisse faire des choses qu'il leur avait interdit de faire…

Malinovski, après avoir ordonné quelque peu ses idées, prit finalement la parole avec une pointe de crainte. Il avait haussé la voix devant maître Snape alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'homme détestait ça. Il sentait que l'homme était en colère. Il le voyait à son aura.

- Il y a huit ans de cela, vous avez coupé les ponts avec moi. Cette période fut assez difficile, pour être honnête. J'ai trouvé du réconfort en m'exilant en Sibérie.

- Vraiment. Rien que ça ? demanda Severus avec ironie, toujours en colère. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai découvert le clan de Boris, là-bas. Ils avaient besoin de mes potions, de mes expérimentations, et je suis resté.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question réelle, fit remarquer le sombre professeur.

- Parce que vous n'aimeriez pas la réponse… Et puis, ce n'est pas celle que vous attendez, répondit Igor, sombrement.

- Alors explique-moi ce qui t'a pris dans l'infirmerie, exigea le professeur de Potions.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Le sang des tortues sanguines est inutile dans les potions. En préparant les ingrédients pour mon cours de demain, j'ai mis toutes les parties nobles de côté. J'ai seulement décidé de garder le sang pour moi, pour ne pas le gâcher en le jetant directement.

- Tu ne me réponds toujours pas. C'est idiot, fit remarquer Severus, tu sais que je connais un tas d'autres moyens…

- Bien, bien. Laissez-moi reprendre l'essentiel alors… soupira Igor en prenant quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires. Je suis un médicomage accompli et naturel désormais, mais pas seulement. Je suis… comment l'expliquer… une porte.

- Une porte ? demanda l'homme en noir, pas certain de comprendre.

- Une porte ou un portail… Je suis l'un des passages. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je ne peux de toute façon pas vous en dire plus. Je me suis lié à l'Ancien, et il nous interdit de parler de nous. L'équilibre est en jeu.

- Pourquoi le sang ?

- L'Ancien nous envoie parfois des songes, à nous, ses disciples. L'équilibre ploie dangereusement et il est sur le point de rompre définitivement. Il ne faut pas, où personne ne s'en relèverait. Personne. Pas même le déclencheur de la catastrophe.

- Je ne te suis pas très bien, avoua le potionniste désormais plus calme. Explique-moi tout ce que tu as le droit de me dire.

Severus voyait dans le regard d'Igor qu'il disait la vérité. Alors même s'il lui donnait du _véritasérum_, un lien magique ne lui permettrait pas de briser son serment et de lui en dire plus. C'était peut-être le seul inconvénient qu'il avait découvert avec son invention…

- Vous connaissez mon moi médicomage. Il y a aussi mon moi en tant que porte.

- Une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité ?

- Plutôt une triple, en quelque sorte, accorda Igor. J'ai deux personnalités opposées, et ces deux personnalités s'équilibrent et ont fait de moi l'une des portes de l'équilibre. Ma troisième personnalité.

- Quelles deux personnalités ?

- Vous le savez bien. Vous connaissez ma personnalité médicomage et proche de la vie. Et vous connaissez également mon autre personnalité, plus enfouie. Vous l'avez déjà vu à l'œuvre : c'est celle qui tue. Ça s'équilibre.

Igor s'arrêta une seconde en se perdant dans ses pensées et reprit.

- Les gens voient tout de suite le médicomage en moi. Je dois les prévenir que je ne suis pas seulement ça. Mes cheveux doivent toujours montrer aux autres que le sang et la mort font partie de moi autant que la vie. Ils sont rouges du sang que j'ai versé, du sang de ceux que j'ai tués, pour montrer que je ne suis pas seulement bon.

- Pourquoi as-tu éprouvé le besoin de te teindre les cheveux justement aujourd'hui ? demanda Snape, qui connaissait effectivement cette manie de se teindre du sang des victimes depuis l'origine.

- Il faut que les disciples apaisent la magie : si je respecte assez l'équilibre, alors peut-être pourrons-nous la sauver…

Le professeur vit Igor chercher ses mots, pour expliquer autant qu'il le pouvait ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Cette nuit… Cette nuit l'Ancien nous a envoyé le songe, à nous, les portes. Celui qui montre précisément ce qui va nous arriver quand l'équilibre sera rompu. Une vie de souffrances, enchaîné dans le noir et la boue, sans plus aucune lumière d'espoir. Ce sera la fin de tout. Absolument de tout, martela le médicomage en plongeant des yeux hantés dans ceux du potionniste.

Légèrement chamboulé, l'homme repensa en un éclair à Dumbledore. Le tableau avait eu le même regard hanté. Que savait-il que lui ne savait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui était assez fort pour leur faire peur, alors que les deux hommes en avaient vu bien d'autres ? Dumbledore aussi avait dit que le pire était en train d'arriver…

D'ailleurs, Igor avait eu une vision justement pendant la nuit où son filleul était parti, et l'ancien directeur avait eu l'air de dire que ce dernier était lié au pire. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'ombre ? Il devait savoir. Il fallait qu'il pose les bonnes questions.

- Tu parles « d'équilibre ». Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De quoi parles-tu exactement ?

- A vrai dire, personne ne sait exactement ce qu'est l'équilibre, ce qu'il représente. L'Ancien dit toujours que nous le saurons le moment venu. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tout ce qui est bon doit rester dans les mêmes proportions que ce qui est mal. Que cette idée guide le monde et la magie et nous permet à tous d'exister.

- Le bien et le mal, vieille opposition qui ne vieillit pourtant jamais… dit Snape songeur, quelque chose faisant écho dans le fond de sa mémoire.

- Oui. L'équilibre est complexe, mais le bon sens en donne une bonne image : la vie et la mort, le bien et le mal sont comme les deux côtés d'une même mornille. Il est impossible que pile existe sans face. C'est pareil pour la magie, c'est pareil pour toutes les choses de la vie. Sans ça, il n'y a plus d'existence et tout disparaît.

- Qu'arrive-t-il si l'équilibre est rompu ? demanda le professeur inquiet, les souvenirs affluant peu à peu.

- « _Les Temps Sombres_ ». La fin.

Snape se figea. Il se souvenait où il avait entendu cela. Le Lord noir… Il voulait être le déclencheur des _Temps Sombres_. Avait-il réussi ? Non, c'était impossible. Il aurait dû pour cela ne jamais mourir et il était mort, c'était une complète certitude. Alors qui ? Qui cherchait le « pouvoir oublié » ? Qui avait pu en entendre parler ?

Lui-même n'avait eu qu'un court aperçu de ce que pouvaient être les _Temps Sombres_, dans un grimoire qu'il avait feuilleté dans sa jeunesse, mais il en avait été horrifié. Même sa propre quête de pouvoir et de reconnaissance n'aurait jamais pu le pousser à provoquer ça… Cette… Chose.

Non, c'était impossible. Le grimoire était faux. C'était juste l'écrit d'un illuminé fanatique et dépressif, un vieil écrit qui ne s'était jamais révélé réel…

- Nous venons d'échapper aux « _Temps sombres_ », tenta d'affirmer Snape, plus pâle que d'habitude.

Igor eut un demi-sourire que même Severus Snape ne put s'empêcher de trouver inquiétant.

- Non. Nous venons d'y entrer.

Igor regarda sombrement son ancien mentor qui fermait les yeux. Igor comprenait très bien son désir d'échapper à la réalité qu'il venait de brosser. Echapper aux images folles associées aux _Temps Sombres_. Mais lui ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux : il était un _Gardien_. Il était l'une des portes. Il avait un rôle à jouer, même s'il ne savait pas encore lequel…

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione vit Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle d'un air agité. Il essayait de paraître détendu, mais rien n'échappait au regard entraîné de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés sans même lui dire bonjour.

Autour de lui, dans la Grande Salle, quelques étudiants jetaient des regards compatissants à Harry. Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais elle fut incapable de deviner ce qui poussait ses camarades à regarder Harry d'une manière aussi étrange…

- Hermione, je dois vraiment te parler, en privé. C'est important, chuchota-t-il avec empressement.

- D'accord, mais assieds-toi d'abord et prends ton petit déjeuner. On ira dans la Salle sur Demande après, proposa-t-elle en espérant qu'il se calme.

La jeune fille se dépêcha pourtant de finir, en voyant que son ami était incapable de manger et qu'il était très nerveux. Il ne grignotait qu'un bout de toast, pour lui faire plaisir, et attendait visiblement qu'elle ait terminé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce magique, qui avait reproduit une bibliothèque miniature, Hermione était essoufflée d'avoir marché si vite.

- Je… Pff… Je t'écoute… Pff… haleta-t-elle.

- J'ai vu Malinovski à l'infirmerie, exposa Harry à toute vitesse, il était couvert de sang. Ça dégoulinait de partout. Mais il n'y avait aucun blessé dans la pièce, aucun malade ! Et Snape est arrivé, il avait l'air de dire que ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et il était en colère. Je crois qu'il veut le couvrir pour quelque chose parce qu'il a demandé à Malinovski d'effacer toutes les traces de sang. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Il est sans doute dangereux ! Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir la directrice ?

- Attends, attends, tempéra Hermione. Tu veux prévenir la directrice de quoi ?

- Lui dire que Malinovski est dangereux ! Il a peut-être tué quelqu'un !

- Réexplique-moi : Malinovski était couvert de sang ?

- Oui.

- Et ça n'était pas le sien ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais le lavabo était plein, alors je ne crois pas.

- D'accord. Supposons que ça ne soit pas le sien, tu n'as aucune idée d'où il peut provenir ?

- Non ! Il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie, je te l'ai dit. Et Malinovski avait les cheveux et le visage couverts de sang !

- Bon. Réfléchissons calmement. Faute de savoir d'où peut provenir ce sang, posons-nous les bonnes questions… A quoi ce sang pouvait-il servir ? Pourquoi Malinovski était devant un lavabo plein ? Il ne se nettoyait pas, je pense, parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas insisté sur la quantité… songeait Hermione tout haut. Pourquoi un médicomage aurait-il besoin de sang ? Il n'y avait pas de malade… Alors quoi ?

- Pour un rituel ? Un sort de magie noire ? proposa Harry avec hésitation.

- Le sang tel quel sert à la magie rouge, Harry. Reste que le rituel est possible, admit-elle pensivement. Il faudrait que je cherche ceux qui obligent la personne à se couvrir de sang… J'ai peur qu'il y en ait beaucoup. Une autre idée ?

- Pour manger… Je veux dire, Malinovski est peut-être un vampire ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tout en réfléchissant. Harry restait silencieux, à l'observer, en attendant son verdict.

- Malinovski est extrêmement pâle, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas l'air d'éprouver beaucoup d'émotions non plus. Il n'a pas de baguette, donc il utilise une autre magie que la nôtre. Il est très rapide, puisque quand les hiboux l'ont effrayé, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas vu d'où il sortait ses pistolets et où il les rangeait. Et il était couvert de sang…

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, jeta un œil à Harry pensivement et reprit sa marche.

- Et Snape le connaît depuis longtemps et voulait le protéger… Hum. Tu sais que je ne crois pas vraiment aux rumeurs, mais ça fait des années que les étudiants associent « Snape » et « vampire ». Ça doit venir de quelque part, non ? La piste du vampire est possible. Il faut faire part de nos soupçons à la directrice, effectivement, mais à part ça on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, tu sais.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous croire ?

- Je ne sais pas. On lui explique et on voit ce qui se passe… Ecoute, je vais faire quelques recherches au cas où, mais ça n'est plus notre travail. On a fait plus que notre part, il ne faut pas que les gens comptent sur nous en permanence. Les sacrifices héroïques ne font pas évoluer les gens : il faut les laisser se débrouiller, parfois…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors ?

- Pour l'instant, va secouer Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il dort encore alors qu'il est supposé se préparer pour la session de métamorphoses, tout à l'heure…

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors…

Harry fit exactement ce que lui avait demandé Hermione, sans tenir compte des protestations ensommeillées de Ron. En attendant que ce dernier prenne sa douche, il s'assit sur son lit. Un bruit de papier froissé lui fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne se souvienne avoir demandé à Kreattur de lui laisser un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur son lit, chaque matin.

Il se leva, attrapa le journal et se retint de pousser un juron. En première page s'étalait une photo de sa fiancée et de lui-même, en train de se promener à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait dû être prise la veille.

Le titre « Victimes de la Guerre Noire » s'étalait en grosses lettres pour attirer le regard. La photo montrait Ginny, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et lui avait un bras protecteur passé autour de sa taille. Il lut les quelques mots d'accroche.

_« Tous victimes de la guerre. Le Sauveur et sa fiancée doivent aussi faire face au chagrin face aux pertes humaines. Découvrez comment Harry Potter continue à jouer les héros, comment il soutient la jeune Weasley au comble du désespoir. »_

Les mains tremblantes de colère, parce qu'on touchait à Ginny autant qu'à lui, Harry ouvrit le journal pour jeter un œil aux articles. _« Les Weasley, l'histoire d'une famille dévouée à la Lumière » « Le drame de la fiancée du Sauveur _»…

Le journal cherchait clairement à créer une polémique en présentant le soit disant dilemme de sa petite amie. Faire le deuil de son frère, qui n'avait pu être sauvé par Harry, ou se réjouir de son futur mariage avec ce dernier. Le papier sous-entendait qu'Harry n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour faire sa demande et qu'il ne prenait pas assez soin d'elle, ne s'occupait pas assez de ses sentiments.

Mais « _l'étoffe éternelle d'un héros_ », disait également la Gazette, ne faiblissait jamais. Belle contradiction. Harry avait passé sa vie à lutter pour la société sorcière et aujourd'hui encore, il surveillait sa fiancée qui aurait « _des tendances suicidaires_ ». D'après le journal, il tentait de la sauver de ses idées noires.

L'article illustrait ses propos avec des photos prises à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny heureuse, Ginny malheureuse, lui-même totalement obnubilé par sa fiancée…

De rage, il jeta le journal sur le lit comme on le jetait, lui, en pâture aux lecteurs. De la presse à scandale, voilà ce qu'était l'édition du jour. N'y avait-il pas plus important que lui, ailleurs ? A vrai dire, ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne était qu'on ait osé toucher à Ginny. Les problèmes émotionnels et parfaitement naturels de sa petite amie n'avaient rien à faire dans un quotidien sorcier aussi diffusé que celui-là.

Les imbéciles de la Gazette risquaient de la rendre encore plus malheureuse en lui rappelant sa douleur, en lui envoyant la mort de Fred en pleine figure. Et si elle tombait en dépression, ils seraient seulement persuadés d'avoir eu raison. Cercle stupide et vicieux…

Ils allaient voir ce que leur « Sauveur » pensait de cet article, pensa-t-il en passant en mode protecteur. Ils allaient avoir de ses nouvelles…

Harry attrapa un parchemin vierge et une plume dans sa malle, et il rédigea une lettre bien sentie, dictée par sa colère. S'ils écrivaient à nouveau sur lui ou sa petite amie, s'ils touchaient à nouveau à sa vie privée sans sa permission, il viendrait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de jouer à la presse people ! Il ne voulait plus de médiatisation, il voulait être un sorcier normal.

- Kreattur, appela-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur, dit ce dernier en apparaissant sur le champ.

- Je voudrais que tu fasses parvenir ce courrier au rédacteur en chef de la Gazette. Attention ! Je veux être sûr qu'il le reçoive et qu'il le lise, lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien monsieur. C'est à propos des articles de ce matin ? osa demander Kreattur.

- Exactement ! Je leur fait savoir ma façon de penser. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien, ne m'apporte plus la Gazette. Lis-la si tu le souhaite ou que tu juges ça important, mais ça ne m'intéresse plus. Un tel ramassis de… de… s'énerva Harry.

- Monsieur ? osa l'elfe à nouveau. Si vous voulez mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre la presse à dos. Sinon, ils saboteront votre image…

- Ne t'en fais pas Kreattur, le rassura Harry. Cette lettre les en dissuadera. Ils ne parleront plus de moi, que ce soit en bien ou en mal…

- Si vous êtes sûr de vous, j'y vais, déclara Kreattur avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Ron sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bains.

- Tiens ! J'ai cru entendre un elfe de maison, fit-il remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt le bruit de ton estomac ? éluda Harry qui n'avait toujours pas expliqué son lien avec Kreattur à Ron et à Hermione.

- Ha. Sans doute, sourit Ron. On va manger ?

- Allons chercher un petit truc, alors, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. On a rendez-vous pour le cours de métamorphoses.

HPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHP

Harry et Ron arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la classe où aurait lieu la session de Métamorphose. Hermione était déjà là, en train de discuter avec une jeune Poufsouffle. Ils observèrent les élèves autour d'eux. Une dizaine de Serdaigles, quatre Gryffondors - s'ils ne se comptaient pas eux-mêmes - et deux Poufsouffles. C'était peu, mais bien plus que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

Ron embrassa sa petite amie alors qu'Harry serrait la main de la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Eléonore Elbeuf, se présenta celle-ci. Je vais passer mes BUSES. Granger m'expliquait justement un point de théorie des enchantements avant que McGonagall n'arrive. Ça m'angoisse toute cette pression…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air nombreux à rester pour passer les BUSES, fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est sûr, confirma Eléonore. Mais moi, j'en avais assez de rester toujours avec les mêmes personnes. Alors j'espère que je vais réussir et monter d'une année. Ceci dit, vu qu'on est peu à passer les examens, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas finalement mettre les deux années dans une même classe… Ce que je fais ne servirait à rien…

La jeune fille sembla une seconde se perdre dans ses pensées avant de se reprendre.

- A ton avis, avec tous les déséquilibres qu'il va y avoir l'année prochaine, comment ils vont faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry sans vraiment s'intéresser à la question.

- Harry… Je suis de retour… susurra une voix bien connue à son oreille.

- Gin ! Tu es rentrée ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant et en serrant sa fiancée contre lui. Comment vas-tu ? Et tes frères ?

- Super pour tout le monde. Ce matin, les deux zouaves se sont réveillés en pleine forme. George va beaucoup mieux : il avait un grand sourire au réveil. J'ai remarqué que lui et Percy se comprennent d'un seul regard, maintenant. J'imagine qu'à force de passer du temps ensemble, c'est normal… En tout cas, ils vont bien.

- Tant mieux, souffla Harry. Ça me rassure.

- Et dis, reprit-elle, tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? Ils parlent de nous.

- Ouais, marmonna Harry. De vrais vautours. Ils vont arrêter dans les prochains numéros.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ho ! Je vois… Ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais. C'est sûr que les photos qu'ils ont prises ne nous mettent pas vraiment en valeur et qu'ils exagèrent sacrément leurs propos, dit-elle avec une grimace ennuyée. Et il est vrai que je n'aime pas vraiment passer pour une maniaco-dépressive…

Harry passa une main dans la chevelure rousse, comme pour lui montrer que lui se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire la Gazette.

- Mais au moins, continua-t-elle, tout le monde sorcier sait désormais qu'on est ensemble. Ce qui est plutôt rassurant pour moi. Et puis… ça prouve que tu continues à intéresser les gens. C'est important une bonne notoriété pour avoir une belle carrière, affirma Ginny.

- Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Hermione qui avait écouté.

La sorcière était ravie d'avoir compris d'où venaient les regards compatissants de ce matin et elle se détourna de la conversation, en demandant à Ron où il en était du programme de révision qu'elle lui avait concocté plusieurs jours auparavant.

Harry, lui, songea que c'était un peu tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant… Il avait demandé que la Gazette arrête de parler d'eux et il s'y tiendrait. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas en avoir parlé à sa fiancée, d'avoir agi impulsivement et en solo, alors que la question les concernait tous les deux. Puis il haussa finalement les épaules : ce qui était fait, était fait.

- Sinon, reprit-elle plus bas, est-ce que tu as commencé à te pencher sur les livres d'animagus ?

- Oui. J'ai même commencé à travailler sur mon esprit. Mais à mon avis, ça ne va pas être simple !

- J'ai aussi feuilleté les miens, pendant que je veillais sur mes frères. Dans le livre de potions, j'en ai trouvé une qui est capable de révéler notre animal intime.

- Ha oui ? Pas mal, se réjouit le sorcier. Mais de mon côté, j'ai aussi appris qu'il fallait d'abord être en mesure d'accepter son animal avant de pouvoir se transformer, tempéra-t-il. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il est important de méditer et d'apprendre qui l'ont est, avant de savoir quel est notre animal.

- Mais si on appelle ça animagus, « animal intime » ou encore « animal d'âme », c'est justement parce qu'il est nous-mêmes. Je veux dire que l'acceptation doit se faire naturellement puisque l'animagus est juste le prolongement de notre personnalité dans un animal qui nous correspond, dit Ginny. Ça sera juste évident de l'accepter, quel qu'il soit !

- Tout a l'air simple, dit comme ça, mais la méditation m'a l'air d'un processus assez long et compliqué, objecta Harry.

- Ho… Ca n'a pas l'air très drôle… fit-elle avec une moue déçue.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais le travail en vaut la peine, non ?

- C'est vrai, confirma Ginny en retrouvant le sourire, pressée de savoir quel était son animal.

- Veuillez entrer en classe, s'il vous plaît, les pria McGonagall à son arrivée. Ceux qui vont passer leurs BUSES, mettez vous ensemble, et ceux qui passent leurs ASPICS, de l'autre côté. Vos programmes ne sont pas les mêmes. Je vais venir voir chacun d'entre vous un à un, pour avoir une idée plus précise de vos besoins et de vos attentes. Nous monterons ensuite un programme de révision adapté.

Harry posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny avant d'aller s'installer avec Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Padma, les seuls Gryffondors de leur année qui s'étaient inscrits à cette session. Pendant que McGonagall discutait avec les cinquièmes années, les Serdaigles révisaient leurs notes. Harry se pencha vers Hermione, qui sortait également ses documents de travail.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, ce sont les notes que tu as prises sur les livres que tu as lus, pour les révisions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. J'ai lu les livres au programme et quelques autres, pour savoir à quoi m'attendre pour les examens, répondit Hermione d'un air satisfait.

- Justement, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner les points essentiels du programme des ASPICS ? J'avoue que même en lisant les notes de Seamus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut nous être demandé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est essentiel…

Ron et Padma se penchèrent également vers Hermione. Ron parce qu'il avait les mêmes lacunes d'information qu'Harry, et Padma parce qu'elle voulait être sûre d'être sur le bon chemin des révisions. La jeune sorcière réfléchit une minute avant de leur répondre.

- En métamorphose, vous devez savoir distinguer et créer des métamorphoses par analogie et des métamorphoses par succession. L'essentiel dans l'analogie étant de conserver soit la nature de l'objet soit sa structure, et dans la succession, de travailler sur le passage de l'inanimé à l'animé et inversement.

En voyant l'air bête qu'ils arboraient tous, elle précisa sa pensée.

- Pour l'analogie, la métamorphose par nature signifie que l'objet à transformer et l'objet transformé ont la même fonction. Une cuillère devient une fourchette ou un verre, selon qu'on l'imagine en train d'être utilisée pour attraper de la nourriture solide ou liquide…

- Un couvercle de casserole peut devenir un chapeau si on associe la fonction recouvrir ou protéger, c'est ça ? intervint Padma.

- Exactement. Pour l'analogie de structure, on garde soit le matériau principal – transformer un fauteuil en cuir en manteau, par exemple – soit la structure, quand les deux objets se ressemblent. C'est moins utilisé, mais ça peut changer un verre à pied en fleur ou en lampe design… Tant que la forme générale subsiste.

- Oui ! s'exclama Padma. Et quand on sait ce qu'on a et où on veut aller, on peut choisir le type de métamorphose et donc la meilleure formule à appliquer.

- C'est ça. Chacun de ces trois types d'analogie a sa formule. Ensuite, il y a les successions. Là, c'est plus complexe. Le passage de l'inanimé à l'animé nécessite de comprendre à la fois la nature des objets de départ et d'arrivée, mais également le processus logique de passage de l'un à l'autre.

- Il faut se demander comment une tasse peut devenir un oiseau un peu difforme et inanimé, expliqua Seamus en reprenant l'exemple donné en cours par McGonagall, à un oiseau formé et vivant jusqu'à un aigle gigantesque. L'esprit doit être rapide car c'est souvent la rapidité d'exécution qui garantit la réussite complète de la transformation.

Harry songea que le processus de transformation par succession ressemblait à la théorie développée dans le livre qu'il avait lu en partie, la veille au matin. Celui de Changelin. Il se demanda si les explications claires d'Hermione pouvaient l'aider à avancer plus vite dans sa transformation animagus.

- Et pour les animagi ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors justement ! s'exclama Hermione. J'en arrive à mon problème dans cette matière. La bibliothèque est assez mal fournie à ce sujet, alors que c'est inscrit au programme… Je ne sais rien de plus que ce qu'on nous a dit les années précédentes, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose… Ce n'est ni une métamorphose par analogie – qui concerne avant tout les objets inanimés – ni par succession puisque la succession implique de passer d'un état animé à un état inanimé et vice versa… Or, les animagi passent de l'être animé à l'être animé.

- On a le même problème d'informations pour nos révisions, intervint une Serdaigle qui avait l'air d'avoir écouté Hermione, parce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de développer ce point en cours. Et si je puis me permettre, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, le point essentiel de cette année est la métamorphose par succession.

- Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir quand il faut l'utiliser, expliqua un autre Serdaigle. Si les examinateurs demandent une transformation avec changement d'état, c'est la seule formule. Mais c'est la plus dure à réaliser… Les autres, on les voit depuis la première année et on s'en sort tous plutôt bien. La succession est difficile, donc c'est la plus prisée aux examens. On est ensuite classés selon le taux de réussite et le temps passé. Il n'y a que le professeur McGonagall pour les réussir presqu'instantanément.

- Tout comme je suis une animagus, monsieur Norris, intervint alors cette dernière, qui avait entendu le problème de ses élèves en s'approchant. Voulez-vous que la métamorphose animagus soit au cœur de nos sessions ?

- Pas au cœur, intervint Chuck, le Serdaigle qui venait juste de prendre la parole. Mais ça pourrait être un point comme du bonus… L'idéal serait de s'entraîner pour les métamorphoses par succession…

Seamus et plusieurs Serdaigles manifestèrent leur accord. Harry tenta de plaider pour moitié-moitié, mais il n'obtint pas satisfaction. D'un autre côté, il ne trouvait pas ça trop gênant : si les autres disaient vrai, il devait s'entraîner aux successions pour réussir ses examens.

Alors comme les autres, il s'échina à transformer un siège en chien. Harry était parvenu à rendre la chaise poilue, avec une queue touffue, une gueule dentue et deux yeux humides. Mais le chien, s'il aboyait et remuait la queue, restait carré, plutôt plat et les pieds de chaise étaient restés des pieds de chaise…

La directrice les aidait tout en expliquant que cette transformation était plus complexe que la transformation d'une baguette en serpent, mais qu'elle leur permettait de se confronter aux difficultés et aux questions favorites des jurys de métamorphose. Profitant d'avoir peu d'élèves, elle tourna dans toute la salle pour prodiguer des condensés de cours aux élèves qui en avaient besoin.

Aux élèves qui allaient passer leurs ASPICS, elle proposa d'ajouter une séance supplémentaire et à part sur les animagi, le samedi suivant. Elle leur demanda de faire passer le message auprès de tous leurs camarades, même non inscrits en Métamorphoses.

Quand les trois heures furent passées, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard : ils devaient parler de Malinovski à la directrice. Ils attendirent que tous les étudiants soient sortis, faisant confiance à Ron pour ne pas poser de question ou paraître surpris, avant de l'aborder.

- Madame la directrice, commença Hermione gravement, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire… Nous pensons que le médicomage Malinovski est un vampire, dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Un vampire ? demanda la femme sévère en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une chose pareille ?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui expliqua la scène qui avait eu lieu à l'infirmerie, avec le lavabo plein de sang, mais il garda sous silence l'intervention de Snape, qu'il n'était pas censé avoir entendue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle pour les rassurer. Poudlard a un dispositif interne qui me prévient quand des créatures aux intentions nuisibles approchent. Donc si un vampire entre à Poudlard, je serai la première à être au courant. Si Igor Malinovski en était un, je m'en serais rendue compte. Ou madame Pomfresh, qui l'a également rencontré. Et nous ne lui aurions pas demandé de rester pour s'occuper des étudiants de l'école.

Miverva McGonagall les regarda s'éloigner ensuite, l'air un peu plus rassurés. Mais avec leur étrange intervention, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Elle irait voir Albus et vérifierait que les dispositifs d'alerte fonctionnaient correctement…

De son côté, Harry parvint à convaincre Hermione qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose de louche et ils décidèrent de concocter un petit plan de vérification, à base d'ail et de quelques autres ingrédients de leur cru.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Samedi 4 juillet, milieu de matinée_

Un homme imposant était plongé dans la lecture de rapports codés que lui avaient envoyés ses divers espions à l'étranger, quand on frappa à sa porte. Un coup bref, un silence, trois coups. Il fit entrer son plus fidèle collaborateur. Mais il n'apprécia pas l'air gêné que cet homme arborait.

- Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles, monsieur.

S'obligeant à rester calme et patient, l'homme l'invita à continuer.

- La première nouvelle, c'est que Poudlard est entièrement reconstruit.

- Comment ? cria l'homme, surpris. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nous n'avons envoyé personne là-bas !

- Il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre du jeune Potter, une fois de plus…

- Ça ne va pas du tout ! Comment a-t-il fait ? Et comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons au courant que maintenant ?

- La directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall, ne fait ses rapports qu'au ministre lui-même, qui n'a pas jugé bon de nous en informer…

- Alors comment as-tu su ?

- J'ai vu passer un ordre de mission au service de l'enseignement sorcier. Ils veulent organiser une session d'examens en août, vers le début du mois… Il était précisé que Poudlard pouvait accueillir les examinateurs toute la semaine d'examens…

- Alors… Ça bouleverse totalement nos projets… dit l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils. Où en est la construction de mon complexe ?

- Il est en excellente voie, monsieur. Je crois qu'il faudra juste modifier le projet d'école privée concurrente en autre chose, qui pourrait avoir un impact similaire sur votre contrôle des étudiants…

- Alors il va nous falloir retarder nos plans de visite aux Etats-Unis. Les vieux ronchons politiques vont être persuadés d'avoir gagné… Pourtant, il faut absolument que la coupe ait lieu là-bas. Ce serait le moyen idéal d'avoir accès au Président de la magie, qui adore le Quidditch, et de pouvoir le mettre dans notre poche…

- Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Laissons-les se reposer sur leurs lauriers : ils cesseront peut-être de faire pression sur la nouvelle commission sur le sport sorcier, et je m'arrangerais avec ses membres pour qu'ils appuient notre projet… Par contre, notre ministre anglais actuel est définitivement un problème.

- Oui, nous allons accélérer le processus de remplacement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rater des projets par manque d'information… Bon, reprit ensuite l'homme, si c'était une première nouvelle, il y en a d'autres… Je t'écoute.

- La deuxième est que l'elfe de Potter est venu se renseigner sur le complexe…

- Non ! s'énerva l'homme en frappant du poing sur la table.

Il détestait être contrarié.

- Pourquoi Potter vient-il poser des questions sur mon projet justement maintenant ? A-t-il des soupçons sur quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, monsieur, c'est totalement impossible. Vous avez obligé toutes les personnes dans la confidence à prêter un serment sorcier et vous êtes vous-même le gardien du secret des plans du complexe.

- Alors l'elfe est reparti sans information ?

- Exactement. Je ne crains rien de ce côté-là. L'elfe est parti très rapidement sans beaucoup insister. Je crois qu'il avait un petit sur le dos qui souffrait et il était pressé de partir… Et puis... Je ne pense pas que Potter s'intéresse réellement au complexe.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, dit l'homme en se massant les tempes. Où en es-tu des carnets d'Orion ?

- Avec l'organisation de la coupe du monde, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y replonger, monsieur.

- D'accord… Amène-les-moi, je pense que j'aurai bientôt un peu plus de temps pour les lire moi-même. Nos recherches n'avancent pas, nos projets sont trop longs… Rien ne va comme je le voulais.

- Hormis l'éloignement de l'héritier Malfoy.

- C'est vrai… admit l'homme avec un léger sourire.

- Si je puis me permettre, une question me trotte dans l'esprit… Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour le marquer, à l'époque de Voldemort ?

- J'ai mes raisons, très cher, j'ai mes raisons…

L'homme ferma un instant les yeux et continua à se masser les tempes, en pleine réflexion, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bien. Nous avons de la potion sur le feu, maintenant. Amène-moi Zorille, nous devons parler. Et souffle au département de l'enseignement qu'il vaut mieux vérifier l'état de Poudlard : est-ce que les examinateurs seront réellement bien logés ? Fais-les organiser une visite et vois si toi ou moi pouvons y participer… Si Potter a vraiment reconstruit l'école seul… je veux savoir jusqu'où va sa puissance et à quel point il peut être dangereux pour nos projets…

- Bien monsieur. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.


	18. C4P2 : Apprendre qui l'on est

**Chapitre 4 : Et l'avenir s'éclaire ?**

**Partie 2 : Apprendre qui l'on est**

_Lundi 6 juillet, matin_

En ce lundi matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione patientaient, fébriles, devant la salle où aurait lieu la session de révisions en Potions. Ils allaient avoir cours avec Igor Malinovski et Harry était bien déterminé à confondre cet homme en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Le trio avait monté une petite mise en scène qu'Hermione s'était chargée de sécuriser par plusieurs dispositifs de contrôle, au cas où le vampire en Malinovski se manifestait.

Cependant, cette dernière n'était plus aussi convaincue de la dangerosité de cet homme : le discours de la directrice l'avait rassurée et elle était persuadée que cette femme intelligente était quand même allée vérifier les dispositifs anti-vampires de Poudlard pendant le week-end. Quant à Ron, il trouvait amusant de monter ce scénario, mais il ne pensait pas que Malinovski était un vampire. Snape était maléfique, c'était un fait, mais le médicomage était simplement à l'ouest et drôle à observer. En plus, il n'élevait jamais la voix contre eux.

- Entrez tous dans la classe, s'il vous plaît, demanda Igor en arrivant. Que chacun s'installe devant son chaudron, ajouta-t-il de sa voix rude.

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyait et que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Hermione traça discrètement deux cercles avec du sable blanc qu'elle avait enchanté. Le premier à côté de la table de Ron, le second à côté de la table d'Harry. Puis elle s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ils restaient groupés afin de pouvoir se communiquer les instructions de leur plan.

- Aujourd'hui, annonça Igor, les cinquièmes années vont préparer une potion de _Pimentine_, assez simple mais très prisée pour l'examen pratique de BUSES. Les septièmes années, vous allez me préparer une potion de réchauffement corporel, la _Corpacallera_. Je veux savoir où vous en êtes de la pratique des Potions, à toutes les étapes.

Le Serdaigle Norris fronça les yeux et leva la main.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais nous n'avons jamais étudié cette potion. On ne sait même pas quand et à quoi elle sert exactement…

- Le fait que vous ne la connaissiez pas encore donne justement tout l'intérêt à cet exercice. Je veux évaluer votre niveau pratique et votre niveau théorique, en préparation des ingrédients comme en confection et en mélange de potion. Et pour votre information, celle-ci sert à donner de la vigueur et de la chaleur aux gens qui la boivent quand ils doivent être confrontés à un froid intense.

« Intérieur comme extérieur, d'ailleurs, » compléta intérieurement le médicomage.

- Comment va-t-on pouvoir la faire, alors, si on ne la connaît pas ?

- Je vais vous distribuer mes instructions, répondit Igor en brandissant une liasse de parchemins, et vous pourrez m'appeler à chaque problème rencontré, à chaque question que vous aurez. Vous remarquerez également que les grandes étapes se terminent par une question théorique. Vous devrez me donner une réponse avant de pouvoir continuer la préparation. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ? demanda l'homme en se tournant vers les uns et les autres.

Comme personne ne se manifesta, Igor commença sa distribution. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se pencha vers Hermione et Ron et chuchota.

- Quand il passe devant toi, c'est le meilleur moment, alors tu fonces. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as à faire ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? demanda Ron avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. La nourriture, ça me connaît !

Ron sortit rapidement un gâteau de son sac, préparé par Hermione la veille. Pour une fois qu'il allait s'amuser en Potions ! Il allait prendre sa revanche et tant pis si ça n'était pas le bon professeur. Le gâteau n'était pas excellent, comme il s'en était rendu compte en le testant pour Hermione, mais une fois mâché, il avait une bonne ergonomie : il était efficace au niveau de l'haleine et de la vitesse de projection.

Igor passa à côté de Ron et entra dans le cercle presque invisible tracé par Hermione. Celle-ci marmonna une incantation. Si le professeur était un vampire, il ne pourrait pas en sortir et agresser les étudiants. Alors que le professeur par intérim lui tendait son parchemin, le jeune homme éternua violemment. Une bonne partie du gâteau mâché vint atterrir sur le visage de l'homme, jurant affreusement avec la couleur blanche de sa peau.

Le médicomage fronça le nez quand Ron, continuant son rôle à merveille, se répandait en excuses avec une haleine d'ail insupportable. Hermione ouvrit un flacon d'eau bénite et en imprégna un mouchoir.

- Tenez, monsieur, dit-elle en tendant le dit mouchoir, pour vous essuyer le visage.

- Merci, mademoiselle, lui répondit Igor en l'utilisant avant de lui rendre. Je pense que ma potion pourra justement vous faire du bien, si vous êtes enrhumé, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ron.

Sans montrer plus de signes de perturbation, le médicomage continua à distribuer ses parchemins et lança le début de la session. Les trois Gryffondors travaillaient consciencieusement cette première partie qui consistait en la préparation des ingrédients, pendant qu'Igor était occupé à aider une jeune Poufsouffle ravie de ne pas être avec Snape. Hermione en profita pour se pencher vers Harry.

- L'ail et l'eau ne lui ont rien fait.

- C'est vrai, concéda Harry, mais on avait prévu l'éventualité qu'il se protège avec un sort quelconque…

- Il est aussi sorti du cercle sans problème, ajouta Ron.

- Beuh, chéri, prends un bonbon à la menthe s'il te plaît, dit Hermione incommodée par l'odeur forte de l'ail.

- Il faut quand même tenter la deuxième étape, s'entêta Harry.

Hermione hésita. Malinovski en vampire, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais si elle avait tort, elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de provoquer un vampire avec du sang. Faisant pourtant appel à sa témérité de Gryffondor, elle leva la main et le médicomage s'approcha en lui demandant quelle était sa question.

- Je voulais savoir d'où provenaient ces ingrédients, dit-elle en désignant quelques écailles rouge vif qui attisaient réellement sa curiosité.

- Comme la plupart des autres ingrédients que vous avez-là, les écailles proviennent de la tortue sanguine. C'est une toute petite tortue qui vit dans certains pays froids d'Europe, dont la carapace rouge prévient les prédateurs de sa toxicité. En fait, seul son sang est réellement un poison quand il entre en contact avec des sucs gastriques. C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours bien nettoyer les parties nobles de ces tortues : si du sang se mélange à la potion de guérison, elle devient un poison.

Hermione songea immédiatement au sang du lavabo : Malinovski était peut-être simplement en train de préparer les ingrédients pour son cours ? Elle sursauta quand Harry poussa un cri. Le plan ! Quand Igor s'approcha d'Harry, qui se tenait une main en grimaçant, il entra dans le deuxième cercle et Hermione prononça une fois de plus l'incantation.

Le médicomage se pencha vers Harry : il avait une coupure dans la paume de la main, apparemment faite en hachant les vers de sable. Igor leva un sourcil et songea que le sorcier devait être bien maladroit pour se faire une blessure de cette sorte en hachant des vers…

L'homme haussa finalement les épaules avant de murmurer un sort pour soigner et refermer la plaie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui la taraudait.

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre baguette ?

- Ho ! Ça ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? s'étonna Igor. Je suis un médicomage accompli, alors une baguette me serait aussi utile qu'un glaçon en Antarctique.

Plusieurs « hooo ! » étonnés retentirent dans la salle de classe, mais ça ne perturba pas Igor qui s'approcha d'un étudiant en difficulté, pour l'aider. Harry se tourna vers Hermione tout en tâtant sa paume parfaitement guérie.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Harry, Malinovski est un médicomage naturel il ne peut pas être un vampire ! Il pratique la magie verte.

- Et alors ? Ça fait quoi ? Pourquoi il ne serait pas un vampire ?

- De une, il a passé tous mes tests. De deux, il va vraiment falloir que je t'explique les différentes magies et ce qu'elles impliquent ! Mais pour le moment, finissons ce travail et cesse de t'inquiéter. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Harry renonça à lui dire que même si Malinovski n'était pas un vampire, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas dangereux. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de surveiller Malinovski de très près…

HPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMM

_Samedi 11 juillet, matin_

Le samedi matin arriva bien vite. Harry trépignait presque, au milieu des autres septièmes années de Poudlard. Le cours de McGonagall sur les animagi avait du succès.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient entraînés à méditer chaque soir de la semaine, cherchant à mieux se connaître eux-mêmes. Harry arrivait presque systématiquement à visualiser la porte de son esprit, désormais. Il mettait toujours beaucoup de temps, mais il trouvait ça de moins en moins compliqué. Par contre, il n'osait pas explorer son esprit pour le moment, car il ne savait toujours pas de quelle manière il pouvait y entrer et en sortir sans dommage.

Il espérait bien poser quelques questions à la directrice là-dessus. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle fit entrer tout le monde dans la grande salle de classe qu'elle avait réservée pour l'occasion.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer cette leçon accélérée sur les animagi. La première chose à savoir, c'est que nous possédons tous une âme unique qui peut prendre la forme d'un animal qui nous représente. Cet animal est le symbole de nos traits de personnalité les plus marqués.

- Alors nous sommes tous des animagus ? demanda une Poufsouffle après avoir levé la main.

- Non. Nous avons tous un animal d'âme, mais il est difficile de savoir se transformer. Très peu y parviennent. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ?

Harry leva la main, mais Hermione avait déjà réagi et c'est elle qui fut interrogée.

- Parce qu'il faut être en mesure d'accepter son animal et de fusionner avec lui, mais que cela passe d'abord par un apprentissage difficile de qui l'on est réellement.

- C'est exact. Et on peut parfois être surpris. Il faut que votre esprit accepte pourtant votre nature profonde pour que votre animagus se manifeste.

- Comment sait-on quel est notre animal ? demanda Lavande Brown.

- Il se présente naturellement à vous quand vous découvrez votre identité. Il existe également des potions de révélation, pour s'assurer ensuite que l'animal qui vous vient à l'esprit est bien votre animagus. Mais il ne faut pas prendre cette potion avant d'avoir une idée de votre animal. Car si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de celui que vous découvrez, alors le processus d'appropriation peut s'allonger indéfiniment. Il faut d'abord être en accord avec vous-même.

- Comment découvre-t-on notre identité ?

- Par la méditation, comme je l'avais évoqué rapidement en cours d'année. L'identité se rattache souvent aux racines familiales, aux valeurs, aux croyances et aux grands traits de caractère d'une personne. En théorie, on rassemble des indices sur soi-même en analysant son passé, ses décisions, ses désirs et les actions que l'on mène. Il s'agit de trouver la cohérence de l'ensemble.

Harry leva la main.

- Supposons qu'on est sur le point d'entrer dans notre esprit pour commencer à se reconnaître… Comment fait-on pour sortir quand on le désire et sans dommage ?

Minerva McGonagall cligna des yeux, pas certaine de comprendre la question. Où plutôt, elle était surprise de la manière dont elle était posée.

- Hé bien, en théorie, vous prenez le même chemin que pour entrer. Vous visualisez la clef qui vous fait entrer et sortir de votre méditation. Pour la plupart des gens, il suffit de se concentrer sur une image où un mot…

- S'il s'agit d'une porte parmi des centaines d'autres, comment faire pour trouver la bonne ? Cook dit que le meilleur moyen de méditer est d'oublier son corps pour devenir une sorte d'esprit. Comment être sûr de pouvoir retourner dans notre corps si notre esprit se perd ?

Harry ne remarqua pas les airs perdus de ses camarades et ne vit pas la lueur de curiosité briller dans les yeux du professeur et de sa meilleure amie.

- La théorie de Cook sert d'abord à structurer son esprit et sa pensée. Sa méthode de méditation est plus complexe que la méthode communément admise, et elle peut se révéler infructueuse voire dangereuse car elle peut modifier notre animal d'âme et rendre les transformations hasardeuses…

- Quelle est la méthode communément admise, alors ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils sous la réflexion.

- Choisissez une image fétiche, concentrez vous sur cette image, analysez les pensées qui s'y associent jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez quels sont les éléments principaux et fondateurs de votre identité. Alors votre animal viendra à vous. L'image choisie est souvent le reflet de croyances ou de désirs, et les pensées qui s'y associent viennent compléter le tableau de votre personnalité.

- Ça peut prendre du temps de fonctionner comme ça, constata Harry.

- Parfaitement. Parfois toute une vie, répondit la directrice avec un sourire désolé pour ses étudiants.

- Si je résume… Pour connaître son animagus, on peut soit utiliser une potion spéciale ou méditer par la méthode commune, et ça peut prendre toute la vie, soit on trouve une autre méthode de méditation comme celle de Cook et ça peut être dangereux.

- C'est cela même, confirma la directrice. C'est pour sa difficulté et sa dangerosité que le ministère restreint le cours sur les animagi à une toute petite partie du programme. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre comment on devient un animagus, mais simplement vous expliquer les étapes par lesquelles on passe.

Harry écouta distraitement le professeur : il connaissait déjà cette partie grâce à Cook et Changelin. Il était pensif. Est-ce qu'il pouvait mélanger la méthode de Cook et la méthode traditionnelle ?

Cette dernière, utilisée seule, lui paraissait trop aléatoire. Comment se découvrir vraiment, quitte à être surpris, si on choisissait déjà l'image de point de départ ? Cette image – ou ce mot – pouvaient être radicalement éloignés de notre personnalité et ne jamais conduire à l'animagus…

Harry voulait se promener dans son esprit et pouvoir y entrer et en sortir quand bon lui semblerait. S'il choisissait une clef mais qu'il utilisait la méthode de méditation de Cook, il pouvait peut-être y arriver ? Il devait essayer de trouver sa propre méthode…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Au repas de midi, Hermione allait interroger Harry sur ses connaissances en matière de métamorphose animagus quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une délégation aux couleurs du ministère. Quatre personnes, encadrées par trois Aurors, entrèrent dans la pièce et la directrice vint à leur rencontre. Ils avaient l'air surpris de voir des étudiants attablés au château, un samedi midi en pleines vacances…

L'homme le plus âgé, aux cheveux et à la barbe gris, annonça son désir d'inspecter l'état du château. La directrice les invita à se restaurer avant qu'elle les emmène faire le tour de l'école. L'un d'eux, un homme assez grand à la peau bronzée, accepta immédiatement avec un grand sourire, mais déclina l'invitation à la table des professeurs.

Comme les autres membres de la petite délégation, il s'installa au milieu des étudiants présents. Car quel meilleur moyen de jauger la qualité d'accueil d'un bâtiment qu'en demandant leur avis aux étudiants présents ? L'homme à la peau bronzée s'installa en face d'Harry, à côté de Ron, et Hermione oublia instantanément ses questions pour Harry. Sa curiosité s'était reportée sur la place occupée par cet homme, au ministère.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Gharib, salua l'homme en se servant une assiette généreuse.

- Hermione Granger, se présenta la jeune sorcière. Si je puis me permettre, qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Poudlard ?

L'homme releva la tête : ses yeux noirs pétillaient et son sourire grandit encore.

- J'allais vous poser la même question, dit-il.

Harry, lui, se demandait plutôt comment cet homme pouvait avoir des doigts aussi osseux s'il se servait toujours autant de nourriture. Il jeta un œil à Ron, en face. Son meilleur ami semblait aux anges car pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'assiette la plus remplie. Puis il jeta un œil à sa droite. Ginny avait un air au moins aussi curieux que celui d'Hermione, qui répondit à l'homme.

- Nous sommes en pleines révisions pour les examens du mois prochain. Tous ceux qui ne veulent pas perdre leur année sont restés travailler au château.

- Vraiment ? Félicitations alors, dit-il à tous les étudiants alentours. C'est une bonne idée, vous devriez trouver un travail assez facilement puisque vous serez peu nombreux à entrer sur le marché de l'emploi. Vous savez déjà tous ce que vous voulez faire ?

Gharib ouvrit grand les oreilles, avide d'informations. La plupart des étudiants ne lui répondirent pas vraiment, mais Hermione Granger, amie d'Harry Potter, voulait apparemment entrer au ministère. S'il avait bien compris, le jeune Potter pourrait aussi y entrer en tant qu'Auror, ce qui était une très bonne chose…

Il passa le reste du repas à écouter et observer les étudiants autour de lui, à échanger des impressions, à récolter des informations… Il ne s'était pas trompé en tout cas : Poudlard avait bien été totalement reconstruit par Harry Potter, et les examens auraient lieu sans aucun doute au mois d'août.

Quand le repas s'acheva, il rejoignit sa délégation. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Finalement, je n'ai pas écouté : qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au ministère ?

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre précisément : l'homme n'avait pas donné beaucoup de renseignements sur lui-même. Elle qui avait essayé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour en espérant se faire un futur allié… Elle avait encore des choses à apprendre.

Luna, qui s'était approchée distraitement, répondit à Harry à la place d'Hermione.

- Il chasse les Ronflacks cornus. J'espère que mon père les trouvera en premier !

Puis elle repartit comme elle était venue, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Harry souriait en secouant la tête. On ne la changerait plus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le soir venu, toute une petite bande d'amis et de camarades de promotion s'était installée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Neville, Seamus et Lavande étaient assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, Harry, Ginny et Padma dans le canapé, et Ron et Hermione se partageaient un fauteuil. Parvati entra à son tour, chargée d'un énorme paquet de friandises, et alla s'installer à côté de Neville, rattrapant la conversation qui suivait son cours.

- Et tu as vu la tête du vieux quand il a annoncé que les examens auraient lieu ? s'esclaffa Seamus. On aurait dit que c'était lui qui allait les passer tellement il était fâché !

- Oui, on aurait cru qu'il avait avalé un balai ! renchérit Padma.

- Ma grand-mère ne me croira jamais si je lui dis que le ministère traîne des pieds pour organiser les examens, ajouta Neville.

- Les membres de la commission avaient l'air frileux, mais je me demande bien pourquoi… dit Hermione pensivement. Quand je serai haut placée dans la hiérarchie, je mettrai les moyens pour qu'on ait une éducation forte et pour former de vrais citoyens ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec conviction.

- Toujours partante pour devenir notre future Ministre de la Magie ? demanda Parvati en taquinant la jeune sorcière.

- Et comment ! répondit Ron à sa place.

- Vous vous voyez où dans les prochaines années ? demanda Hermione, curieuse. Qu'est-ce que vous rêvez d'être ?

- Capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ! s'exclama Ron immédiatement.

- J'aimerai avoir un magasin de mode… rêva Padma.

- … et mes vêtements y auraient un grand succès, compléta Parvati.

- Je veux épouser un riche héritier, annonça Lavande.

- Et moi, j'aimerai être journaliste d'investigation, lâcha Ginny.

- Comment ? s'exclamèrent tous les étudiants autour d'elle, Harry compris.

- Ben oui ! Les articles de la Gazette sont franchement nuls. Rita Skeeter est complètement dépassée ! Tantôt elle dit ci, tantôt elle dit ça… Moi, je pourrais donner un coup de jeune au journal. Et si je monte rapidement dans l'échelle hiérarchique, je pourrais éviter que la vie privée de mon fiancé fasse trop souvent la couverture, expliqua-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés d'Harry. Par contre, quand il chassera les mages noirs dans tous les coins chauds de la planète, je pourrais l'accompagner et le couvrir, finit-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Seamus haussa les épaules et prit la parole à son tour.

- Après tout, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Moi, j'aimerai bien tenir une auberge. Du genre « le chaudron baveur », mais dans un coin plus touristique, pour les gens de passage. Je ne sais pas encore où.

- C'est sûr, rit Ron, tu accueillerais les gens de passage à bras ouverts ! _Ho ! Pardon monsieur, mais nous n'avons plus de chambre de libre_, imita Ron, _mais je vous prête la mienne si vous voulez ! Ça vous gène si on partage le lit ?_

Les jeunes sorciers éclatèrent de rire en voyant le joli teint rouge tomate de Seamus, connu pour ouvrir ses couvertures aux beaux spécimens mâles de Poudlard. Qu'ils soient de son bord ou pas d'ailleurs. Il était également connu pour essuyer une majorité de refus, mais ça l'amusait car il lançait ses invitations plus pour le jeu qu'autre chose.

- Et toi Neville ? demanda Seamus en essayant de détourner l'attention.

- Je passe, pour l'instant, répondit l'intéressé.

- Petit joueur ! charria Parvati, à côté de lui.

La soirée continua en jeux idiots et en défis divers, et c'est Lavande qui gagna haut-la-main avec un strip-tease improvisé, rapidement interrompu par Hermione et ses anciens réflexes de préfète en chef.

Plus tard encore, les couvertures de divers dortoirs furent étalées près de la cheminée, pour prolonger l'instant de complicité et de chaleur humaine, encore un peu plus. Et bientôt, tout le monde s'endormit. Excepté Harry, qui contemplait les motifs rouges et or du plafond. Il songeait.

A lui, personne n'avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de son avenir : tous étaient persuadés qu'il deviendrait Auror. Mais en même temps, il ne le regrettait pas vraiment : il aurait été incapable de donner une réponse avec certitude… Heureusement, il n'était pas obligé de décider immédiatement de son avenir.

Il préféra occuper son temps en exercices de méditation, en attendant de s'endormir. Devenir animagus, partager ça avec sa future femme et se rapprocher un peu des Maraudeurs, voilà au moins une chose qui lui tenait à cœur et pour laquelle il pouvait agir. Peu à peu, il serait capable de construire sa propre famille et sa propre histoire. Celle d'Harry, pas d'Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme chercha une clef qui pourrait lui permettre d'entrer et de sortir de son esprit. Il choisit le visage de Ginny, pour essayer. Il commença ses exercices de détente habituelle, mais il était distrait par le fait de devoir maintenir cette image en tête. Des pensées parasites faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à lui, alors évidemment, dans ces conditions, la méditation était ardue !

Après une heure, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à détendre et oublier son corps, et il n'avait donc pas réussi à atteindre son esprit. Frustré, il se dit qu'il devait trouver une autre manière de faire et il s'autorisa à vagabonder en pensées. L'image de Ginny lui faisait penser à tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pendant la semaine, pour être à la hauteur des rêves d'une jeune fille.

En journée, il avait adopté le rythme d'Hermione et il apprenait l'essentiel des divers cours de l'année. Le soir, il rejoignait Ron au terrain de Quidditch, pour se détendre un peu avant de dîner et de partager la « pièce des rêves » avec Ginny. Ils avaient baptisé ainsi la salle au plafond bleu dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient à la méditation, chaque soir, et où Ginny finissait toujours par s'endormir, parfaitement détendue.

Quand il sortait de ses transes et qu'il la découvrait ainsi, il éprouvait toujours un peu de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas partager ses expériences avec la jeune fille, et peut-être trouver une solution à son problème, car elle n'avait pas encore réussi à atteindre l'état méditatif. Et lui restait bloqué devant la porte de son esprit.

Soudain, il se demanda comment Snape faisait pour entrer dans ses pensées : voyait-il le labyrinthe ? Dans ce cas, il saurait peut-être comment Harry devait faire pour entrer et sortir de son propre esprit sans dommage ? Quitte à se faire remballer, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande…

Songer au professeur de Potion lui fit songer à Malinovski. Que cachait-il de trouble ? Même si Hermione disait le contraire, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation qu'il était dangereux. Même si le médicomage pratiquait la « magie verte ».

Puis Harry sourit. Il faisait vraiment des efforts pour rattraper sa fainéantise passée et mieux comprendre le monde magique. Harry avait même eu l'impression d'être un écolier sage et studieux quand Hermione avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que la magie était « multiple » et qu'elle existait sous différentes formes… Il avait même pris des notes pendant ce « cours »…

- Les êtres humains se divisent en Moldus et en pratiquants de la magie, avait-elle expliqué. Ces pratiquants sont aussi divisés en deux : les « sorciers » au sens courant du terme, c'est-à-dire les utilisateurs de la magie comme toi et moi, et les « spécialistes ». Les simples utilisateurs se servent de la magie en sachant faire un peu de tout, mais ils ne sont pas des maîtres dans un domaine magique.

- Tu peux me donner un exemple de domaine magique ?

- La « magie verte » par exemple, est un domaine magique. Un domaine est une partie spécifique de la magie, qui permet de faire des choses impossibles pour de simples utilisateurs. Mais le spécialiste peut aussi perdre des capacités qui sont possibles pour nous. Tu me suis ?

- Ça va. Il existe les moldus, les utilisateurs de la magie et les spécialistes. Les spécialistes maîtrisent un domaine pour gagner des capacités et ils peuvent en perdre d'autres. Combien il y a de domaines magiques ?

- Alors… Il y en a sept en tout. Je te les avais déjà cité il y a plusieurs semaines : est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

- Une partie, oui. La magie blanche, la magie noire, la magie rouge des « vrais sorciers » et la magie verte des médicomages.

- C'est pas mal. Mais pour être encore plus précis, la magie verte des médicomages n'est qu'un dérivé plus fade de l'antique magie verte des druides, aujourd'hui disparus. Pour les trois magies qui te manquent, il y a aussi la magie grise, la magie féérique pour les vélanes, mais qui là encore est un dérivé de l'antique magie des fées, et la magie élémentaire.

- C'est noté. Est-ce qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ?

- Il y a d'autres magies, mais elles ne sont plus humaines. Les elfes, les gobelins, les sirènes, les vampires et la plupart des créatures magiques ont leur propre magie, avec leurs propres capacités, impossibles à apprendre pour un être humain. Si je te disais qu'Igor ne peut pas être à la fois un vampire et pratiquer la magie verte, c'est qu'il faut forcément être un sorcier pour devenir un spécialiste. Pour être un sorcier, il faut trois éléments : l'âme, l'esprit et le sang. Et évidemment, ce dernier ne circule plus chez les vampires…

- Pourquoi on sépare ces domaines ?

- Si on sépare la magie en sept grands domaines, c'est parce que maîtriser certaines capacités, attachées à un domaine, empêche généralement d'utiliser d'autres capacités liées à d'autres domaines.

- J'ai l'impression que ça devient compliqué, marmonna Harry.

- En fait, pas tant que ça. C'est assez logique… Mais je vais t'expliquer de manière simplifiée. Pour maîtriser un domaine, tu dois entraîner ton esprit, et ça a souvent des répercussions sur la structure de ta magie interne, parce que ton esprit dirige normalement ta magie. Du coup, tu deviens capable de lancer certains sorts, mais plus d'autres, parce que ta magie s'est modifiée.

- D'accord ! Je comprends mieux. Le spécialiste qui maîtrise un domaine a une magie interne différente de celle d'un utilisateur normal. Ce qui lui permet de faire des choses différentes de nous.

- C'est ça. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer quel état d'esprit requiert chaque domaine, et à quels sous-mondes magiques se rattachent les spécialistes. Tu continues à prendre bonne note ? Parfait.

Et Harry avait noté consciencieusement tout ce qu'expliquait Hermione. Les domaines magiques étaient intéressants. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione disait que Voldemort était presque devenu un « sorcier » : il maîtrisait la magie d'âme… A la fin, il avait relu son petit carnet pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

_1. La magie verte. (Anciens druides et médicomages d'aujourd'hui)_

_Magie qui a un lien avec les religions païennes et qui travaille avec la nature. Les spécialistes en magie verte s'intéressent aux connexions entre les êtres vivants ainsi qu'à la magie et aux propriétés contenues dans ces êtres. Ils ont des compétences en Potions, en sortilèges liés à la nature et en divination (autant pour la clairvoyance que pour les simples détections)._

_2. La magie blanche. (Magiciens)_

_Magie assez complexe liée à l'ordre des choses (souvent confondu avec le bien) et qui travaille avec l'esprit. Les spécialistes en magie blanche s'intéressent à la philosophie et aux mathématiques. Ils ont des compétences en création d'amulettes (de lien ou de protection), de sceaux, de cercles (de protection ou de restriction) et ont la capacité rare à pouvoir dissiper les autres magies et leurs sorts._

_3. La magie rouge (masculine, pour les Sorciers)_

_Magie dangereuse liée aux âmes et qui travaille avec le sang et les morts. Les spécialistes de la magie rouge s'intéressent aux notions de pouvoir et de puissance, ont souvent de grandes capacités s'ils ne se laissent pas aveugler et dévorer par leur propre magie. Ils méprisent souvent les autres magies. Ils ont des compétences en convocations, en manipulation psychique, en amélioration des capacités humaines et en manipulation des âmes. (par exemple, extraire une âme et la transférer dans un autres endroit)_

_4. La magie noire (féminine, pour les Sorcières)_

_Magie du chaos (souvent confondue avec le mal) et qui travaille avec les cycles de la lune. Les spécialistes en magie noire s'intéressent aux plus ou moins grandes catastrophes magiques. Elles ont des capacités drastiques en métamorphose (de soi et des autres), en compulsion (se rapproche de la magie rouge à ce niveau-là), en déplacements et en mauvais œil._

« Les Sorcières savent parfaitement détruire une chose, ou simplement la rendre fragile. Elles sont souvent guidées par un désir de vengeance, et je crois que c'est ce qui leur permet de comprendre ce domaine magique et de se l'approprier. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que la magie noire fait peur. Parce que les intentions des spécialistes de ce domaine sont souvent inquiétantes, douloureuses voire maléfiques, » avait précisé Hermione à ce moment-là.

_5. La magie grise (Enchanteurs)_

_Magie qui se partage entre l'ici bas (monde terrestre) et l'au-delà (monde des morts), et qui travaille à partir des pierres. Les spécialistes de la magie grise s'intéressent au savoir et à la pérennité des choses. Ils ont des capacités en sublimation (amélioration des capacités des objets et des animaux), en spiritualisation (manipulation d'esprits de l'autre monde), en discrétion et en immobilisation (sorts de sommeil, de paralysie ou de manipulation du temps)…_

_6. La magie féérique (Anciennes fées et Vélanes aujourd'hui)_

_Magie intuitive, ludique et superficielle. Les spécialistes de la magie féérique s'intéressent avant tout à eux-mêmes, et à leur clan ou leur famille. Ils sont capables de manipuler les passions humaines, créer des illusions plus vraies que nature, compliquer la vie des gens, et ils sont capables de détecter ou créer des Portails et autres portes entre les mondes._

_7. La magie élémentaire (Anciens chamans)_

_Magie la plus rustique, sans subtilité mais qui demande de l'énergie, et qui travaille avec les éléments. Les chamans ont aujourd'hui disparus, mais on les disait garants de l'ordre du monde et des éléments. Ils étaient capables de conjurer (et non créer) des éléments et de les maîtriser._

_8. Le cas particulier des Mages_

_Les mages maîtrisent tous ces domaines magiques. Ils ne sont donc pas limités comme les autres spécialistes et ils ont bien plus de possibilités que les simples utilisateurs de la magie._

En refermant le carnet, il s'était posé des questions.

- Pourquoi on ne nous explique pas tout ça, quand on arrive à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, le fait qu'il existe plusieurs magies, des spécialistes, que certaines capacités sont liées au sexe de la personne et tout le reste…

- La plupart des gens s'en fichent tant qu'ils apprennent un minimum de formules magique pour bien vivre. Ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de se spécialiser. Qui voudrait devenir une Sorcière ? Avoir la possibilité unique de transformer les autres en animaux, pourquoi pas, mais certaines potions ont le même effet. Et en plus, ça empêche ces spécialistes de lancer d'autres sorts utiles : comme elles sont partisanes du chaos, elles ne savent plus lancer de sort de rangement ou de nettoyage… Bonjour le temps perdu.

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, avait-il contré, avant d'apprendre les raisons sous-jacentes à l'épuration du programme.

- La majorité des personnes qui s'y intéressent appartiennent à des familles de Sang-purs. Ce sont les parents qui expliquent tout ça à leurs enfants, histoire peut-être de susciter chez eux une vocation de mage. C'est d'ailleurs parce que ceux qui s'y intéressent ont déjà toutes les notions expliquées par leurs parents que Poudlard ne voit pas l'utilité d'expliquer une nouvelle fois les domaines magiques…

- C'est idiot et discriminant pour les gens comme moi, avait-il affirmé avant de s'intéresser à un détail en particulier. Pourquoi les Sang-purs veulent-ils faire de leurs enfants des mages ? Ça arrive parfois ?

- Pourquoi devenir mage ? Parce qu'ils sont respectés et écoutés par tout le monde. Et parce qu'ils sont puissants et qu'ils peuvent modifier les sociétés en profondeur… Mais ça n'est arrivé en tout et pour tout que trois ou quatre fois dans l'histoire je pense. Du moins, pour ceux qui se sont fait reconnaître. Ça arrive donc, mais c'est exceptionnel.

- Je suppose que ça peut être un long apprentissage, mais pourquoi est-ce que les mages sont si rares ?

- Il est tellement difficile d'être capable de posséder en soi plusieurs mondes. Comment être disciple de l'ordre et du chaos en même temps ? Comment maîtriser à la fois des magies féminines et masculines ? S'il n'y avait pas eu plusieurs citations dans plusieurs livres, j'aurais considéré ça impossible et j'aurais vu les mages comme des créations de l'imaginaire.

- Et est-ce qu'il existe beaucoup de spécialistes aujourd'hui, alors ?

- Pas tant que ça. Il y a des Vélanes, des Médicomages et des Sorcières, peut-être un ou deux Magiciens, mais je n'ai pas entendu parler de l'existence d'autres spécialistes ces dernières années.

- Alors nous sommes presque tous des utilisateurs normaux, des sorciers normaux... Est-ce qu'il y a des différences entre nous ? avait-il demandé en songeant au fait que beaucoup le considéraient comme différent des autres.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Nous ne sommes pas des « spécialistes » au sens où on ne maîtrise pas de domaine, mais on peut être des spécialistes ou des maîtres dans une sous-branche spécifique. Par exemple, il y a la branche offensive, la défensive, la guérisseuse, la métamorphose, les enchantements d'objets, la divination, la magie des sceaux, les potions… Pour les plus courants, regarde les intitulés de nos matières et tu auras une bonne idée des spécialisations possibles.

- Alors on peut tout faire, toutes les sortes de magies, sans être des spécialistes ?

- Non ! Beaucoup de branches sont extrêmement complexes. Et il y en a qui sont même totalement impossibles pour nous comme les convocations, la maîtrise des éléments, qui est réservée aux chamans, et la magie temporelle, qui est déjà difficile pour les enchanteurs confirmés…

- Est-ce que les mages maîtrisent toutes les branches ?

- Totalement.

Harry se souvenait encore du pincement d'envie qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée de devenir un mage. Les nombreuses possibilités magiques offertes lui provoquaient un désir indéfinissable. Cependant, il avait peur de certains domaines magiques. La magie noire et la magie rouge surtout – celle de Voldemort – l'effrayaient.

D'autant plus que son cauchemar – celui où une main blanche le plongeait dans la boue, avec ces deux yeux rouges brillant dans la nuit – ce cauchemar ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait toujours aussi sale en se réveillant et il avait peur, inconsciemment, d'être ce monstre aux yeux rouges, un futur Lord noir…

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_Dimanche 12 juillet, matin_

En cette matinée agréablement ensoleillée, Kreattur prépara sa sacoche. Il ne se lassait pas de pouvoir posséder un objet bien à lui. Il y glissa une petite étude de marché où il conseillait à son maître le meilleur architecte et les meilleurs ouvriers, pour la rénovation de l'ancienne maison des Black. Et il y glissa également un courrier des Gobelins, qui confirmait la possibilité d'un rendez-vous avec l'armurier moldu pour la semaine suivante, à la banque.

Après une bonne semaine de visites diverses dans les sociétés en bâtiment sorcier les plus prisées, il était temps de faire un rapport à son maître… Il secoua doucement les deux petits de Winky – qui n'avait définitivement pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux – et les regarda s'éveiller.

Bris gémissait. Depuis la visite infructueuse au ministère, le jeune elfe éprouvait ses premières douleurs de transformation, avec six mois d'avance. Sans doute deviendrait-il puissant et prisé, si on le liait assez vite avec l'ancien rituel. Mais avec qui ? Kreattur pensait que le mieux pour lui serait d'être lié à son maître, mais Harry Potter était-il assez puissant pour partager sa magie avec deux elfes domestiques ? De mémoire d'elfe, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Le réservoir nécessaire serait énorme.

Bris et Horn suivirent Kreattur dans la cuisine, pour avoir un petit quelque chose à grignoter avant de partir. L'elfe domestique leur donna deux galettes sablées et les laissa seuls, pour retourner dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il observa pensivement le rideau qui cachait le tableau de Walburga Black. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la semaine, malgré la visite régulière d'architectes et d'ouvriers.

Curieux, il tira le tissu et salua son ancienne maîtresse, qui lui répondit en grognant.

- Et dire que c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris et que tu vas détruire mon œuvre, ma demeure, dit-elle en reniflant, hautaine comme à son habitude.

- Pas détruire, transformer, corrigea l'elfe. Et par le petit-fils d'Hector Potter, qui plus est, précisa-t-il malicieusement.

- Humpf ! fit Walburga en croisant les bras.

- Soyez heureuse qu'elle ne reste pas à l'abandon et ne soit pas plus pillée qu'elle ne l'a été. Car après tout, il ne reste plus aucun de vos héritiers en vie, plus aucun homme capable de perpétuer le nom… N'importe qui aurait pu revendiquer cette maison. Je pense que j'ai bien fait de la transmettre à un Potter, comme cela aurait été votre désir, il y a quelques années…

La peinture sembla vieillir d'un coup sous le poids des souvenirs et des regrets. Walburga grimaça avant de soupirer.

- Crois-tu qu'il va me chasser d'ici ?

Kreattur savait que les travaux pouvaient la faire disparaître à jamais. Après tout, il suffisait de détruire son mur porteur. Et l'elfe voyait que Walburga Black avait peur.

- Je crois que c'est son premier désir, répondit honnêtement Kreattur, mais vous pouvez toujours négocier avec lui.

Le rideau se referma de lui-même et il sourit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il venait de vexer son ancienne maîtresse. Qu'il était bon d'être un elfe domestique… Il retourna à la cuisine où l'attendaient sagement les deux petits. Il les amena à leur mère, au château, avant de transplaner seul dans la salle sur demande, où se trouvait apparemment son maître. Il s'approcha de lui discrètement car il était allongé sur un matelas, visiblement en pleine méditation. Kreattur resta debout, en attendant qu'Harry Potter veuille bien le remarquer. Bientôt, le jeune homme se redressa vivement et asséna un coup de poing rageur dans la mousse.

- Ça ne marche pas ! ragea-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Ho ! Pardon Kreattur, je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je viens vous faire mon rapport hebdomadaire, monsieur. Avez-vous le temps ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis seul, ce matin, tous les autres dorment encore dans la salle commune. Je t'écoute.

L'elfe ouvrit sa sacoche et lui tendit un premier parchemin.

- Cette semaine, j'ai pu avancer sur plusieurs de vos demandes. En premier lieu, vous tenez dans vos mains le relevé de votre coffre mis à jour. Au total, plus de six millions de Gallions, et près de cinq cent objets magiques de toutes sortes. Précisément, vous possédez 5 790 808 Gallions, 2 602 053 Mornilles et 881 749 Noises.

- C'est énorme ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- C'est le résultat de la fusion de votre coffre familial avec celui de votre parrain, Sirius Black, auquel était affilié un compte caché et jamais ouvert depuis son ouverture, au nom de Regulus Black. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas parmi les sorciers les plus riches, monsieur, tempéra l'elfe. Vous êtes loin des dix millions de la famille Greengrass ou des douze millions de la famille Malfoy. C'est malheureusement le résultat d'un compte qui n'a pas été vraiment géré pendant toutes ces années… et des ponctions régulières effectuées par feu Dumbledore pour financer la guerre.

- Dumbledore a pris dans mon coffre ?

- Pas exactement : vos parents avaient décidé de lui verser chaque mois une belle somme dans son coffre personnel, à condition qu'il soit utilisé pour financer la guerre. J'ai arrêté le débit de cette somme la semaine dernière, quand je me suis aperçu que l'accord courait toujours.

- D'accord. Ça reste beaucoup. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant. A quoi est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir me servir ?

- A rénover votre maison, en premier lieu, répondit l'elfe. Pour le reste, monsieur, ne vous en faites pas. Je me charge des dépenses et des placements. Juste pour terminer avant de passer à un autre point : nous sommes en train d'analyser le détail de vos autres possessions. Se trouvent actuellement dans votre coffre 487 objets plus ou moins magiques, répartis en 133 objets ouvragés de valeur, 108 objets ensorcelés à faible résidu magique, 175 objets ensorcelés à fort résidu magique et 71 armes offensives et défensives.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « résidu magique » ?

- Que les objets ont un certain potentiel magique. Ceux qui ont un faible résidu sont les vêtements, les coffres et autres bourses, les amulettes, les potions et les ingrédients. D'autres ont un grand potentiel et ils viennent pour la plupart des deux coffres des frères Black. Il s'agit d'artefacts permettant d'ensorceler les gens ou de mettre en place des rituels magiques complexes, le plus souvent. Ils sont encore en cours d'expertise pour en connaître les effets précis.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance pour tout ça.

- Merci monsieur, dit l'elfe avec son sourire un peu tordu. Voici ensuite une lettre d'invitation de Gringott's pour rencontrer Arnold Kent… C'est le moldu employé depuis des années par la famille Black et qui tient une fabrique d'armes. J'ai supposé que vous voudriez le rencontrer, pour éventuellement revendre son entreprise. Il est au courant de l'existence du monde magique, mais il fait semblant de ne pas y croire et il n'en parle pas.

Le jeune sorcier prit le temps de lire le courrier avant de répondre, mais l'elfe sentait l'agitation perturbée et la colère rentrée de son maître.

- Pourquoi les Black possédaient-ils une fabrique d'armes moldues ? Je veux dire, ce sont eux qui ont choisi la devise « Toujours purs » et qui méprisaient les moldus… Des armes, grinça-t-il. En tout cas, tu as bien fait. Je vais rencontrer cet homme, mais je veux qu'on se débarrasse de cette usine le plus vite possible. Je refuse d'être impliqué dans la mort de quelqu'un à cause d'une arme sortant de mon usine !

- Bien monsieur. Le rendez-vous a lieu mercredi prochain à quinze heures. En troisième point, voici mon rapport sur les diverses sociétés en bâtiment sorcier que j'ai rencontrées. Je vous ai mis en évidence l'architecte que je vous conseille ainsi que l'équipe d'ouvriers qui me paraît la plus qualifiée. Je vous laisse le temps de le lire et de faire vous-même votre choix.

- Tu as fait un travail impressionnant Kreattur ! dit sincèrement Harry. Je suis très content de t'avoir à mes côtés !

- De rien, monsieur. J'ai encore deux dernières informations pour vous. La première, c'est que la Gazette n'a absolument plus parlé de vous depuis votre lettre, comme vous l'aviez prévu. La seconde, c'est que personne au ministère n'a su me dire quel était ce projet de complexe sorcier à Pré au Lard…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je finirai bien par le savoir. Au moins quand ils ouvriront, dit Harry en souriant. Je ne vais pas me plaindre alors que tu m'as déjà apporté tant de bonnes nouvelles ! Ça fait du bien de voir qu'il y a au moins des choses qui avancent, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ?

- Ha… J'essaie de devenir animagus, mais je n'arrive pas à méditer correctement. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir qui je suis si je veux avancer…

- Qui vous êtes ? Hé bien… Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe en plissant ses yeux en balles de tennis, pas sûr de comprendre…

Harry gloussa quelques secondes, amusé par la réponse si simple, puis se rassit en tailleur.

- C'est bien joli, être Harry Potter, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Qui suis-je ?

L'elfe prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre très sérieusement.

- Hé bien… Vous êtes Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, défenseur des plus faibles, un espoir et un modèle pour beaucoup de jeunes sorciers.

L'elfe ne se formalisa pas quand son maître leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, Auror d'élite, et petit-fils d'Hector Potter, sorcier guerrier admiré par ses alliés et craint par ses ennemis. Vous êtes Harry Potter, droit, intègre et respectueux des créatures magiques, un sorcier très puissant qui accepte de mettre sa force au service des autres.

« Et vous êtes le _Gruhyk Gal Ptekher_, » songea Kreattur sans le dire, « même si je ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire… »

- Me mettre au service des autres… C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, Kreattur. Ton portrait me flatte, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me représente moi… Est-ce que j'en aurais fait autant si j'avais été vraiment libre de faire mes choix ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

- Alors que cherchez-vous monsieur ? Que voulez-vous apprendre ? Comment voulez-vous savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda l'elfe, curieux.

- Comment ? Hum… Il faudrait que je découvre ma place… Comment a fait mon père pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie ?

- Pour votre père, je ne sais pas. Mais pour votre grand-père, je sais qu'il a voulu mettre sa puissance au service des faibles et de ce qu'il considérait comme la justice. Il s'était fixé ce but et s'y est tenu toute sa vie.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, avant que tu ne m'en parles chez madame Guipure. Comment était-il ? demanda Harry en écoutant avidement.

- Le souvenir que j'en ai est assez flou, admit Kreattur. J'étais un jeune elfe et je servais exceptionnellement Walburga Black et ses invités pour le thé. Ce jour-là, elle était avec votre grand-père et sa femme, Violine Smetson. Lui était un grand homme aux épaules larges, aux cheveux déjà blancs et aux yeux bleus. Il avait aussi une longue cicatrice sur la joue.

- Et ma grand-mère ?

- C'était une sorcière fine aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle venait d'une petite lignée dont la famille avait fait faillite quelques années auparavant…

- Comment sont-ils tombés amoureux ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- A dire vrai, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils étaient amoureux, dit l'elfe en hésitant… Plusieurs histoires ont couru à l'époque sur leur mariage.

En voyant que son jeune maître lui faisait signe de continuer, il obtempéra et raconta ces bruits qu'il entendait courir à l'époque, et les histoires que Walburga elle-même lui avait narrées.

- C'était une époque assez troublée, encore moins sûre que sous le règne de Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore a vraiment réussi à changer une partie de la société sorcière en stabilisant le gouvernement sorcier, ajouta l'elfe d'un ton docte, le doigt levé.

Harry sourit et se rallongea, les yeux fermés. Mais Kreattur sentait parfaitement que son maître l'écoutait avidement, qu'il essayait de se représenter la famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

- A cette époque, votre grand-père passait son temps à guerroyer : il ne quittait jamais sa cape de guerrier, même en société. Je sais aussi que son épée ne le quittait pas non plus. Un jour, il a rencontré votre mère. Elle était en difficulté et ses parents voulaient organiser un mariage avec la famille Parkinson pour renflouer leur fortune. Mais Violine Smetson détestait les Parkinson par-dessus tout : c'était eux qui avaient ruiné sa famille…

- Alors il l'a secouru comme l'aurait fait un prince sur son cheval blanc ? demanda Harry d'une voix de gamin, savourant l'histoire qui le rapprochait un peu plus d'une branche de sa famille.

- Hum… Certains l'ont dit. Au mariage, Violine portait déjà le ventre rebondi des jeunes femmes enceintes et c'était loin d'être courant. Alors on a pu entendre plusieurs versions. Pour certains, Hector était bien le papa et il s'agissait d'un mariage pour éviter le scandale. Pour d'autres, il n'était pas le père et il voulait simplement aider une jeune femme en détresse pour qu'elle s'en sorte…

- Et toi, que crois-tu ?

- Moi, monsieur, je ne crois rien du tout. Vos grands-parents ne s'aimaient pas de passion, certes, mais c'est chose assez courante dans les familles de Sang-Pur. Je crois cependant qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre, pour ce que j'en ai vu. Et bien que votre grand-père aimât beaucoup jouer les chevaliers servants, il était évident qu'il considérait cet enfant comme le sien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le coffre des Potter, monsieur. Le jeune héritier James n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans le coffre si Hector Potter n'avait pas au minimum effectué un rituel de sang et de magie pour faire de James un Potter. Ou alors, plus simplement, il était peut-être vraiment son fils.

- Ho, fit Harry en restant silencieux quelques secondes. Mon grand-père était serviable, alors ? reprit-il.

- Oui, je le pense. Pour son caractère, je ne puis me fier qu'à ce qu'en disait Walburga Black. Il était d'après elle puissant, honnête, souvent naïf mais toujours accueillant, il s'enflammait vite et se battait comme un lion. Avant même de rencontrer Violine Smetson, il avait déjà activement participé à la guerre contre Grindelwald du haut de sa vingtaine d'années. Je sais que qu'il a aussi participé à la sanglante guerre d'Espagne de 1954 pour éliminer un dictateur sorcier et à la guerre d'indépendance des géants des grottes, qui vivent aujourd'hui en paix quelque part dans les montagnes suisses en 1967. C'est lors de cette dernière qu'il a d'ailleurs disparu.

- Il se battait tout le temps ?

- Souvent. Toujours pour des causes qu'il choisissait. Il détestait le comportement de certains sorciers persuadés d'être les meilleurs et qui passaient leur temps à écraser les autres. Lui-même était un chef de famille respecté par tous et sûr de lui, évidemment, mais il était toujours à l'écoute des autres. D'après Walburga, il était l'archétype du Gryffondor.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Il avait parfois envie de porter un autre nom, devenir Harry et non pas rester Harry Potter. Mais son grand-père était un Potter, son père également, et il lui semblait futile, à cet instant, de vouloir renier cette part de lui-même. Son grand-père était un guerrier, mais il semblait avoir eu une vie de famille agréable tout de même… Est-ce que lui était capable de prendre sa vie en main et de se battre à nouveau pour ce en quoi il croyait ?

- Si seulement je trouvais ma place, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il.

- Je vous aiderai à la trouver, monsieur, je vous le promets.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Lundi 13 juillet, fin de soirée_

Quelque part au ministère, deux hommes trinquaient à leur victoire.

- Ce fut une longue et bénéfique journée, commenta le sorcier massif qui était appuyé contre son propre bureau.

- Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant que Shacklebolt vient d'être remplacé par Zorille ? demanda le plus élancé des deux.

- Mon cher, j'ai décidé de modifier légèrement nos projets depuis que j'ai les informations que j'attendais. Et je compte bien mener plusieurs projets de front. D'abord, pousser le jeune Potter à devenir Auror, définitivement. Avec un petit coup de pouce du « destin », peut-être serons-nous débarrassés de lui… Imagine qu'il mette sa puissance à notre service ! Nous gagnerions un puissant allié et éliminerions un dangereux ennemi en un seul coup de dés…

- Vous voulez dire _s'il mettait sa puissance au service du ministère_, monsieur, bien sûr, reprit l'homme maigre avec un sourire amusé.

L'autre s'arrêta un instant, amusé également. Il était évident, pour quiconque baignait dans le panier de doxys du ministère depuis quelques années, que ce dernier n'était pas uniquement dirigé par le Ministre de la Magie, mais également par des hommes, des lobbies et des contre-pouvoirs important.

Même si lui s'était arrangé pour museler presque définitivement la _Gazette_ et en faire non plus un contre-pouvoir mais un instrument de son propre pouvoir…

- Certes, très cher, confirma-t-il finalement sans perdre le sourire. Je vais devoir faire attention à mon langage, vois-tu. Car si Zorille est ministre et qu'il nous laisse un immense champ d'action, il ne doit surtout pas s'en rendre compte. Tout comme l'artiste caché derrière son rideau et qui met la marionnette à la lumière, je dois rester dans l'ombre pour mieux tirer les ficelles. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Et comment le _destin_ pourrait-il pousser le jeune Potter à travailler pour nous ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas encore exactement. On devrait jouer finement, si l'on veut éviter que la population mette son nez dans nos affaires internes, mais il nous faut en même temps quelque chose de spectaculaire. Je vais prendre le temps de monter un scénario et d'éventuelles issues si ça ne tourne pas comme je l'attends.

- Bien. Et quels sont vos prochains chantiers, monsieur ? Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ?

- Oui. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour manipuler les membres de la commission internationale sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui doivent se réunir ici dans deux mois. Ils doivent attribuer l'organisation aux Etats-Unis, impérativement. Nous ferions alors un grand pas en avant dans notre conquête politique. Il faut aussi que tu continues à gérer la commission aux Etats-Unis, pour qu'elle accepte et soutienne ce choix.

- Bien sûr monsieur. Cela sera fait. Mais je n'aurai plus de temps à consacrer aux carnets d'Orion.

- J'y viens, mon _fidèle_ ami, dit l'homme d'un air satisfait. Je m'occuperai finalement seul des carnets d'Orion. Il me semble bien, la dernière fois que tu m'as amené ton décryptage, avoir repéré dans ces carnets quelques allusions à une _organisation_ sur laquelle j'ai travaillé il y a plusieurs années, quand nous étions encore au pays. Je crois que les réponses à mes questions y sont liées.

- Vous parlez de… commença l'homme, immédiatement interrompu par la voix pressante et pourtant sourde de son patron.

- Tais-toi ! Ne prononce pas ce nom. Les murs ont des oreilles…

L'homme maigrichon observa son interlocuteur sans faire le moindre bruit. Il savait qu'à chaque fois que cet homme prononçait ces mots, c'était qu'il _sentait_ qu'il était épié. Pourtant, le Langue-de-Plomb qui leur posait problème avait été éliminé quelques semaines plus tôt… Qui prenait le relais ?

Bientôt, son vis-à-vis reprit la parole normalement : le danger devait être passé.

- Je n'aime pas ça. La majeure partie des gens qui sont encore ici ce soir sont censés fêter la victoire de Zorille, là-haut.

- Sauf un, monsieur…

- Effectivement. Sauf un. Shacklebolt… Si nous pouvions l'occuper en même temps que le jeune Potter, nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups. Ecoute, pour le moment, donne-moi les carnets et continue la mission que je t'ai confiée en y consacrant tout ton temps. Je te ferai signe quand j'aurai besoin de toi. Et tu me tiendras au courant, quand les choses avanceront vraiment.

- Bien monsieur, répondit l'homme en s'exécutant.

En sortant du bureau, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son patron. Les sourcils froncés, il passait une main dans ses cheveux pourtant courts. Il était sans doute déjà en train de calculer divers plans et scénarii pour faire avancer ses projets. Lui, il le sentait : son maître parviendrait à ses fins, tôt ou tard. Et même, probablement aurait-il totalement atteint son but dans les deux ou trois ans à venir…

Il ferma enfin la porte et se mit en route. Il avait des gens à voir et des ordres à exécuter. Après tout, son patron l'avait déjà souligné de nombreuses fois : il lui était fidèle…


	19. C4P3 : Le Gruhyk Gal Ptekher

**Chapitre 4 : Et l'avenir s'éclaire ?**

**Partie 3 : Le "Gruhyk Gal Ptekher"**

_Mercredi 15 juillet_

En marchant dans les rues du Londres sorcier, ce mercredi matin, Harry songeait à ses deux dernières semaines, plutôt actives. Il appréciait étrangement les leçons accélérées des divers professeurs, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en Métamorphose – il réussissait parfois à surprendre McGonagall – et il commençait à apprécier les Potions. Même si là, il n'était toujours pas très doué.

Mais c'est surtout à ses séances de méditation qu'il pensait. Il visualisait désormais la porte de son esprit très rapidement. Cependant, méfiant, il se refusait à la pousser et à se perdre pour le moment. Par contre, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait s'amuser à changer la forme, la matière, les couleurs de cette porte. Il se demandait encore à quoi cela pouvait lui servir, mais il avait moins l'impression de perdre son temps car au moins, il s'amusait.

Il avait également longtemps songé à son avenir. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qu'il voulait. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il aimait pouvoir aider les gens, mais il refusait de le faire en tuant. Il se souvenait des conversations qu'il avait eues avec Dumbledore. Une fois, le directeur lui avait expliqué que tuer quelqu'un mutilait l'âme d'un sorcier. Et il ne voulait pas ressembler à Voldemort. De près ou de loin. Il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

Et puis, maintenant qu'il commençait à comprendre les subtilités de la magie, il avait l'intuition que mutiler son âme, un des trois composants de la magie avec le sang et l'esprit, pouvait mutiler également sa magie. Et il avait toujours ce désir diffus de devenir un mage… Alors pas question de prendre des risques.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur lui-même, et il avait décidé que même s'il voulait aider les gens, il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne pour autant une « icône ». Il n'ignorait pas, Kreattur le lui ayant soufflé, que beaucoup de sorciers voulaient faire de lui le Ministre de la Magie. Et il s'y refusait. Il était trop jeune et il avait conscience d'être encore bien trop influençable… Ne serait-ce que dans les domaines qui touchaient de près ou de loin à sa fiancée…

D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui avait transmis une invitation pour le week-end de la part de Georges et Percy. Ils lui donnaient rendez-vous au magasin Weasley qui était d'ailleurs un peu plus loin, sur le chemin de Traverse. Il irait les voir dimanche, comme ils lui avaient demandé. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'ils lui voulaient et il s'inquiétait un peu… Après tout, sa dernière rencontre avec Percy avait été pour le moins… dérangeante.

En passant devant une devanture encore à moitié détruite par la guerre, Harry vit son reflet. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qui il était, caché dans sa capuche. C'était un conseil de Kreattur car l'elfe lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait toujours du monde le mercredi, à Londres, et que le meilleur moyen pour ne pas déclencher une émeute était de se cacher.

Le sorcier repensa à son statut de « Sauveur ». Lui, il voulait d'abord faire ses pas dans un monde où il serait semblable à beaucoup d'autres. Un monde dans lequel il n'aurait pas de fardeau à porter, où il n'aurait pas besoin d'incarner l'espoir en l'avenir, car d'autres gens tout aussi talentueux, si ce n'est plus, pouvaient le faire à sa place… Un monde dans lequel ses erreurs n'auraient pas de conséquence sur la vie des autres.

Il avait décidé de devenir, dans la mesure de ses capacités, le gérant de sa propre fortune. C'était un premier pas vers le reste, car cela signifiait qu'il était capable de se prendre en main seul. Il commencerait à côtoyer d'autres peuples, à comprendre les rouages de la politique et des affaires. Ensuite, il pourrait commencer à aider les gens. Il serait capable de mettre en route des entreprises en aidant de jeunes entrepreneurs, par exemple, comme il l'avait fait avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il entrerait enfin de plein pied dans le monde sorcier.

S'il parvenait déjà à cela, alors il se sentirait bien dans sa peau, quel que soit le métier qu'il choisirait. Et s'il devenait Auror, il s'arrangerait pour travailler dans une branche qui ne nécessitait pas de tuer. Pas de traques de mages noirs, donc. Peut-être plutôt la protection de personnes ou de biens ? Ou les enquêtes ?

Il observa une seconde la façade de la banque Gringott's devant laquelle il venait d'arriver. Il supposa que Kreattur l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur. L'elfe avait préféré rester invisible, cette fois encore, pour l'accompagner. Il monta donc les marches pour le rejoindre.

Quand il passa le seuil de la banque de Londres, Kreattur s'autorisa à redevenir visible. Il ne faisait toujours pas bon être un elfe domestique dans les rues de la capitale à cette époque. Il savait que la société sorcière, malgré la guerre, n'était toujours pas prête à accepter l'indépendance des « êtres inférieurs » et il n'avait pas l'intention d'attirer des ennuis à son maître. D'ailleurs, ce dernier passa les grandes portes à son tour.

Gringott's grouillait étrangement de monde en ce mercredi matin et on faisait la queue aux guichets. Personne ne leur prêta attention. L'elfe se dirigea vers la droite, vers les couloirs qui menaient aux différents bureaux des Gobelins. Rajik les attendait à l'entrée d'un des couloirs et Kreattur le salua au nom de la famille Potter. Son maître lui avait fait promettre de lui apprendre très rapidement, car il voulait prendre son rôle de chef de famille très au sérieux. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas encore prêt à saluer les Gobelins sans commettre d'erreur.

- Monsieur Potter, elfe Potter, je vous prie de me suivre. Arnold Kent vous attend déjà dans la salle de réunion que nous vous avons réservée.

Harry suivit les deux créatures en observant partout autour de lui. Au fil des couloirs, il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer sous terre, d'être avalé par un gigantesque monstre. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans le cœur de la banque. Au fur et à mesure, les couloirs richement ornés de tapisseries brodées d'or devenaient des tunnels dont les murs de pierre brute étaient sculptés.

Le sorcier était incapable de dire ce qui était écrit, mais il supposait que les lettres difformes – qui lui rappelaient étrangement celles de l'écran de son coffre qu'avait consulté un jour Rajik – racontaient une grande bataille ou quelque chose d'approchant. En effet, les illustrations sculptées représentaient toutes des Gobelins lourdement armés. Et Binns leur avait si souvent parlé des révoltes gobelines : cela pouvait être l'une d'entre elles…

Bientôt, Rajik s'arrêta devant une double porte surmontée d'une nouvelle sculpture plutôt impressionnante. Une balance équilibrée était surmontée de deux mains résolument humaines formant une coupe, dans laquelle un oiseau coupé en deux sembler brûler de hautes flammes. La représentation un peu folle d'un phœnix, peut-être ? Gravées sur la balance, les inscriptions gobelines n'étaient toujours pas compréhensibles. Rajik et Kreattur s'effacèrent pour le laisser passer.

- Quand vous aurez terminé votre réunion, lui dit le Gobelin, faites sonner la cloche à côté de l'entrée pour rouvrir les portes et nous appeler. Nous vous raccompagnerons à l'entrée.

- Je reste ici, monsieur, l'informa ensuite l'elfe. Vous me ferez part de votre décision finale et je me chargerai de la mettre en place. Si vous avez la moindre question, je suis à votre disposition.

Kreattur sentait chez son maître un tourbillon de diverses sensations, dont l'appréhension et l'excitation. Mais ce qui dominait était bien le désir de faire ses preuves. Kreattur lui avait promis de l'aider à comprendre qui il était, et l'elfe était intimement persuadé que Harry Potter était né pour guider. Alors il comptait bien lui donner un coup de pouce dans ce sens et de faire de lui, au minimum, un chef de famille respecté comme l'était son grand-père.

- J'ai une question, annonça soudain le sorcier curieux. Qu'est-ce qui est écrit là ?

Harry pointait la balance du doigt – la sculpture fine le fascinait – et Kreattur fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la roche à cet endroit.

- Où ça monsieur ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois rien.

- Mais si, là, insista Harry. C'est du gobelbabil, non ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rajik.

- C'est sans doute le cas, mais c'est trop petit pour que je puisse le lire, monsieur Potter, répondit ce dernier.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fixés sur les inscriptions, et il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Quand il s'arracha à sa contemplation, il jeta un œil perplexe et légèrement méfiant au Gobelin. Puis avisant Kreattur, qui semblait attendre avec impatience qu'il se rende à son rendez-vous, il finit par se détourner en secouant la tête.

- Bien. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure, fit-il.

Kreattur jeta un œil perplexe à Rajik qui semblait tendu, puis à son maître qui lui tournait le dos. Harry franchit le seuil de la salle quand les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules pour lui. Quand elles se refermèrent d'un claquement sec, les deux parties de l'oiseau sculpté se rejoignirent et les flammes se mirent à briller, révélant la sculpture aux yeux des deux créatures.

La lueur se propagea partout autour sur la roche, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle continua sa course le long du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté, bien que ni Kreattur ni Rajik ne purent le voir. Rajik sembla se détendre, mais il n'avait plus ce sourire intimidant qu'il arborait d'ordinaire. Il observait, comme l'elfe, la sculpture enfin révélée.

- Quand ton maître a parlé d'écriture, je me doutais bien qu'il réveillerait l'oiseau. Nous connaissons tous la légende de cette sculpture, mais personne ne l'avait encore vue, murmura-t-il.

- _Gruhyk Gal Ptekher,_ murmura l'elfe à son tour en apercevant enfin les signes gravés.

- Oui, confirma Rajik en le faisant sursauter, le _basculeur_. Il est arrivé et tous les Gobelins le savent, maintenant, continua-t-il en désignant le couloir illuminé d'un geste. Tu vois la lumière, qui pulse frénétiquement ? Le cœur de Gringott's s'est réveillé et je sens sa peur.

Kreattur reprit ses esprits et s'arracha à la contemplation de la balance qui semblait si fragile malgré la roche.

- Pourquoi la peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Personne ne sait de quel côté de la balance sera le basculeur et personne ne sait s'il pourra la maintenir en équilibre. Personne ne sait si sa venue est une bonne chose ou pas. Nous nous doutions bien que ton maître était le _Ptekher_ et c'est pour ça que nous hésitions à le faire venir à la banque. Ceci dit, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, soupira-t-il. Au moins, maintenant, nous sommes sûrs.

- Vous avez peur du _basculeur_ parce que vous ne savez pas s'il est bon ou mauvais pour vous, en résumé. Alors vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le _Gruhyk Gal Ptekher_ ?

- Le _Ptekher_ est le _Ptekher_, l'elfe. Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer. Nous avons peur et pas seulement pour nous, bien qu'il tienne notre destin entre ses mains. Regarde, c'est la sculpture de Gringott, notre fondateur, qui nous l'annonçait il y a des centaines d'années de cela. J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne reste que légende.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait, un basculeur ? Et pourquoi tiendrait-il votre destin entre ses mains ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Et c'est tant mieux pour toi, l'elfe. Nous ne pouvons rien dire, nous pourrions briser la balance malgré nos bonnes intentions. Ce n'est pas notre rôle d'informer le _Ptekher_. Pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, le Ptekher décide et soit nous suivons, soit nous disparaissons.

- Harry Potter ne laisserait jamais les Gobelins disparaître ! s'exclama vivement Kreattur. Mon maître est bon !

- Que Gringott t'entende, l'elfe, que Gringott t'entende, soupira le Gobelin.

- S'il vous fait peur, pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix le garder chez vous ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé à servir ses intérêts ? Je veux dire… Il existe tellement d'autres établissements bancaires sorciers dans le monde.

- Nous ne pouvons rien dire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous voulons conserver la balance, l'elfe. Nous ne pouvons pas décider à la place du _Ptekher_, mais nous pouvons tenter de lui montrer la meilleure voie. Sa venue est annoncée depuis tant de décennies que nous avons pu faire nos recherches et prendre nos décisions en gardant à l'esprit ce qui nous semble le mieux. Même si le _Ptekher_ est le juge final.

Kreattur, à son tour, songea qu'il avait des recherches à mener s'il voulait vraiment servir au mieux les intérêts de son maître. Les paroles du Gobelin étaient bien trop étranges, parfois prononcées avec bien trop de craintes, pour qu'il n'y prête pas une réelle attention. Par ailleurs, même sans trop en dire, le Gobelin lui avait fait passer un message… Son maître, le _Gruhyk Gal Ptekher_, pouvait provoquer la disparition d'un peuple. Et tel qu'il le connaissait, il savait que son maître ne s'en remettrait pas si cela devait arriver…

HPAKHPAKHPAKHPAKHPAKHPAK

Harry cligna des yeux en entrant dans la pièce. La lumière vive des torches l'éclairait comme en plein jour. L'homme avec lequel il avait rendez-vous était dos à lui et semblait admirer une vitrine au cœur de la roche.

Arnold Kent avait les épaules larges, de longs cheveux noirs tressés et attachés en une queue de cheval et un très large pantalon verdâtre apparemment plein de poches. Il se retourna vers Harry et ce dernier put continuer son observation. L'homme qui lui faisait face semblait étonnamment jeune et une paire de lunettes opaques lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Nonchalant, il avait les mains dans les poches.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix lente. Tu es mon nouveau patron.

- Il semblerait, acquiesça Harry d'une voix posée. Mais il se pourrait que ça ne dure plus très longtemps.

- Tu n'as aucun sens de la diplomatie, jeune homme, répondit Kent d'une voix amusée, cette fois. Tu le sais, ça ? Il se pourrait que je me vexe.

- Il se pourrait, répliqua Harry d'une voix toute aussi amusée, que je sois plus un combattant qu'un diplomate.

- Je vois. Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir, bonhomme ? ça serait mieux pour causer, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry observa son vis-à-vis, surpris par tant de familiarité, mais il haussa les épaules. Tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, c'était de prendre en main la conversation comme l'homme qu'il voulait être. Un homme sûr de lui mais ouvert, à la tête d'une famille la plus large possible. Il s'approcha donc de l'homme et lui tendit la main.

- Harry Potter. Je cherche à comprendre la présence de votre usine dans le patrimoine Black.

L'homme observa la main et sourit, avant de la lui serrer. Harry s'assit et l'homme ôta ses lunettes : il avait le contour des yeux tout ridé.

- Je suis Arnold Kent. Je travaille – enfin travaillais – pour les Black depuis une trentaine d'années maintenant. Laisse-moi me souvenir de tout ce qui m'a conduit là, quelques instants, demanda-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes un instant avant de reprendre.

- Potter… Il me semblait bien avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Orion m'avait commandé quelques prototypes spéciaux pour un Potter, si je me souviens bien. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas s'ils ont fonctionné : mes inventions fonctionnent rarement correctement dans votre monde…

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à travailler pour Orion Black ? Les sorciers s'approchent rarement des Moldus, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, merci. Et honnêtement, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je travaillais avec Orion pour lui rendre service. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui devais bien quelque chose…

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, de quoi vous a-t-il sauvé ?

- A l'époque, j'avais à peine une vingtaine d'année, mais j'étais déjà connu dans le milieu de l'armement pour mes compétences. On me disait prometteur et j'avais plusieurs projets assez lourds en charge. Je ne savais pas que j'étais pisté par plusieurs gangs mafieux. Je suis parti en vacances avec ma femme, un été, et nous avons été enlevés. Ils ont fini par la tuer…

Harry ne disait rien. L'homme avait interrompu son récit, sans doute sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais le sorcier pouvait deviner, à son regard hanté, que les souvenirs ne s'étaient pas interrompus, eux. Kent se reprit ensuite.

- Ils allaient m'abattre quand des gens sont apparus de nulle part. Ils étaient vêtus comme des sorciers, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'ils en étaient vraiment. D'après Orion, c'était une erreur de « porte-au-loin », comme vous dites… Ils ont massacré tous ceux qui me retenaient. J'ai intrigué Orion parce que j'étais attaché et que je ne réagissais pas vraiment à leur venue. Il faut dire que sans Betsie, plus rien ne me retenait. On a discuté. C'était une scène étrange. Puis Orion m'a offert de me venger si je consentais à imaginer et fabriquer des armes pour lui. J'ai accepté, il m'a vengé et j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre.

- C'est mal ! s'exclama Harry, sans parvenir à exprimer autrement son sentiment. Et la justice ? C'était beaucoup trop expéditif ! Vous avez tué, simplement pour vous venger ?

- Crois-tu ? Qui sait ? Ta naïveté est touchante, mais… tu es sûr d'être un combattant ? Tu devrais savoir que parfois, la mort d'un homme épargne des milliers d'autres vies.

- Epargner des vies, d'accord, mais il vous demandait en échange de fabriquer des armes ! Si ça n'est pas pour tuer, c'était pour quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous avons découvert que mes inventions étaient inutiles, ou presque, dans votre monde. Orion les manipulait avec de la magie pour en faire des choses étonnantes qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des armes, d'après moi. A la fin de sa vie, il m'avait même commandé des fantaisies, des formes très spécifiques… Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il en avait fait. Il m'a permis de vivre et c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Il m'a donné de quoi faire vivre ma nouvelle famille.

- Oui, mais en vendant des armes, reprocha Harry.

- Je n'en vends pas. Tu as dû remarquer que les comptes de mon « usine » sont déficitaires depuis de nombreuses années. C'est que nous travaillons à toute petite échelle.

- Alors vous les fabriquiez uniquement pour Orion Black ?

- Effectivement. Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était le seul à en bénéficier.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais déjà qu'un certain Potter, un ami plus âgé que lui, en utilisait certaines. Et si tu regardes dans la vitrine, là-bas, tu verras exposé un de mes prototypes. Je reconnaitrais mes inventions au premier coup d'œil.

Harry se leva et regarda l'arme. Une espèce de massue gobeline moderne avec plein de boutons le long du manche. Il s'avança ensuite vers la cloche et sonna : il voulait comprendre. La double porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il invita Rajik et Kreattur à entrer.

- Pourquoi des armes moldues fabriquées pour les Blacks se retrouvent-elles ici ? demanda le sorcier au Gobelin.

- C'est Orion Black qui avait choisi de les stocker ici et non dans son coffre. Pour qu'elles soient auprès de la dépouille du fondateur Gringott. Elles sont toutes dans des caches le long des murs.

Rajik désigna une sépulture qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée, puis il remarqua que des petites portes étaient incluses dans le bas des murs. Il reprit.

- C'est pour la future _Gurg Eschlikar_, la « guerre de la boue ». Quand nous serons appelés par le Ptekher, ainsi nous serons prêts.

- Encore une guerre ? Contre qui ? Pourquoi ? gronda Harry.

Le jeune homme était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas que son aura en devenait écrasante pour ses trois spectateurs. Kent songeait que, peut-être, Harry Potter n'était pas son patron pour rien. Et que son regard coléreux devait être un atout sympa pour impressionner ses adversaires, puisqu'il se désignait lui-même comme un combattant.

- Nous ne pouvons pas révéler les secrets des Gobelins, monsieur Potter, je suis désolé.

Les oreilles de Kreattur s'agitaient furieusement. Il recoupait ces mots avec la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rajik, quelques instants plus tôt.

- Monsieur, intervint-il, pourrais-je vous parler ?

Harry regarda l'elfe et sa colère retomba. Il restait agité par l'idée qu'une nouvelle guerre était attendue, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, puisqu'il n'avait aucune information de plus. Peut-être Kreattur savait-il des choses ? Il se tourna vers le Gobelin et Arnold Kent et leur ordonna, sans vraiment être conscient du ton qu'il prenait, de ne pas bouger. Ils ne songèrent même pas à désobéir. Le sorcier emmena Kreattur un peu plus loin.

- Monsieur, dit l'elfe un peu gêné, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait judicieux de garder cette usine ? Si un conflit se déclare, vous pourriez fournir des alliés potentiels en matériel de guerre… Et éviter des pertes dans votre camp.

- Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est sur le point de connaître une nouvelle guerre ? Voldemort est mort !

- Il est mort, mais il a succédé à Grindewald. Qui succédera à Voldemort ?

- Tu es trop pessimiste, Kreattur, rétorqua Harry, beaucoup moins sûr de lui cependant. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des morts pas ma faute…

- Alors contrôlez les armes fabriquées en gardant l'usine. Si vous la revendez, j'ai peur que d'autres gens que vous aient moins de scrupules, monsieur.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il pouvait toujours garder la société temporairement et décider plus tard de ce qu'il allait en faire. Et puis, il avait bien une idée de la manière dont il pourrait occuper Kent ces prochaines semaines. Le sorcier revint au milieu de la pièce.

- J'ai décidé de garder votre usine, monsieur Kent. Mais je veux que vous cessiez toute production d'armes pour le moment. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour travailler avec moi, j'aimerai que vous examiniez les armes que je possède avec les sorciers spécialisés qui les analysent actuellement. Kreattur, pourras-tu veiller sur monsieur Kent pour que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il est moldu et que personne ne s'en prenne à lui ? demanda Harry quand Kent eut manifesté son accord.

- Bien sûr, monsieur ! répondit immédiatement l'elfe domestique.

- Rajik, j'aimerai que toutes les armes qui sont actuellement stockées ici par Orion Black soient transférées dans mon coffre familial. Je veux qu'elles soient en sécurité. Si jamais une guerre éclatait et que vous en aviez besoin, alors peut-être vous les redistribuerai-je.

Le Gobelin acquiesça immédiatement. Le directeur serait content, car c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient imaginé que les armes entreraient en possession du _Ptekher_ : il les avait réclamées.

- Monsieur Kent, nous nous reverrons quand votre analyse sera terminée, afin que nous puissions discuter ensemble de l'avenir de la société, si vous le voulez bien.

- OK, boss ! répondit l'homme, laconique.

- Rajik, peux-tu me reconduire dans le hall ? Cette réunion est terminée et les décisions sont prises. J'aimerai rentrer maintenant.

Et alors qu'il remontait les couloirs en sens inverse, suivi cette fois par un Kreattur ravi, il se sentit plus déterminé que jamais à prendre ses affaires et sa vie en main.

HPWBHPWBHPWBHPWBHPWBHPWBHP

_Samedi 18 juillet_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rencontrer l'architecte conseillé par Kreattur avant le samedi après-midi. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance que cet homme accepte si facilement de travailler un week-end. A l'instant, il était en train de l'attendre au Chaudron Baveur, où il lui avait donné rendez-vous avant de l'emmener chez lui.

Il étira ses muscles et but une gorgée de Biérraubeurre. Il avait mal un peu partout. Il avait accepté, pour Hermione, de faire deux sessions de test et d'entraînement en DCFM jeudi et vendredi après-midi. Il avait pu apporter pas mal de conseils aux cinquièmes années et à une infime partie des septièmes. Et il fallait bien dire que les élèves de sa génération lui en avaient fait baver car ils savaient se défendre très correctement. La guerre les avait entraînés bien mieux qu'il n'aurait pu le faire.

Il n'avait jamais été touché de plein fouet par un sort, parfois frôlé, mais il s'était essoufflé petit à petit avec le nombre. Et maintenant, il souffrait. Comme quoi, il arrivait que la quantité prime.

Il songea ensuite joyeusement que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de réussir une très belle métamorphose, le matin même. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner à certains sorts, et il maîtrisait mieux la métamorphose d'une chaise en chien. Le fait de penser à Sirius – avec nostalgie et non plus avec tristesse – l'avait aidé à faire un animal réaliste. Certes, il n'atteignait pas encore la vitesse d'Hermione, mais il aimait sentir qu'il progressait.

- Monsieur Potter ? demanda un homme en se penchant au-dessus de sa table. Je suis Yann Beltane, l'architecte.

Harry fit signe à Kreattur, qui avait tenu à rester invisible comme toujours, et il les fit transplaner au square Grimmaurd. Les deux sorciers firent le tour du propriétaire et Harry expliqua à l'homme ce qu'il voulait. Une fois la visite terminée, l'architecte sortit sa baguette et commença à tracer les futurs plans. Harry observa la rapidité et la précision du professionnel.

La cuisine serait raccordée au salon pour faire une très agréable et spacieuse salle à manger, moins tassée que l'ancienne. La petite salle à manger actuelle, avec la cheminée, deviendrait une aire de réception pour les visites et les atterrissages en transplanage.

Sur le parchemin, le couloir et les escaliers subirent un rajeunissement très agréable. Des matériaux clairs, des boiseries et du carrelage pour remplacer les vieux parquets couverts de tapis miteux. Ça serait bien plus facile à nettoyer.

Les trois étages et le grenier furent également aménagés. Harry avait décidé d'installer son bureau dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, pour ne pas oublier que se précipiter sans réfléchir était pire que mieux. Il voulait transformer les mauvais souvenirs de son parrain en quelque chose de plus doux. Il voulait que ses activités prennent place dans ce lieu où l'inactivité de Sirius l'avait mangé à petit feu.

La bibliothèque serait agrandie, mais surtout éclaircie. Car Harry découvrait peu à peu que, si elle n'était pas tout, la lecture pouvait apporter beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Il y aurait dans les étages plusieurs chambres : pour lui, leurs amis et invités et… pour ses enfants, songeait-il avec un sourire ravi. Le grenier deviendrait d'ailleurs une grande salle de jeux pour eux, aménagée et traitée pour éviter les blessures et pour atténuer les bruits. Chaque étage aurait une salle de bain, deux grande et une plus petite.

La cave appartiendrait entièrement à Kreattur, qui refusait de vivre dans les étages. Il voulait l'aménager seul, bien qu'Harry fût conscient qu'il destinait une partie de cette cave pour le cellier, le débarras et la laverie. Kreattur restait un elfe domestique et il n'aimait simplement pas bénéficier de trop de luxe… Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise.

Lucarnes et fenêtres agrandies, pièces réaménagées, matériaux remplacés et sorts divers, les deux sorciers se mirent d'accord sur toutes les finitions du ressort de l'architecte et de l'équipe d'ouvriers, pendant une grande partie de la journée. Tous les deux enthousiastes, ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés pour manger un petit plat préparé par l'elfe.

L'architecte fut d'accord pour superviser le travail des ouvriers en collaboration avec le maître de chantier. Il était nécessaire de faire les travaux – qui transformeraient nettement la maison – en douceur. Car il fallait que la maison accepte et intègre les changements, de même que les modifications de magie que prendrait en charge Kreattur, petit à petit, pour adapter le lieu à la famille Potter.

La seule condition émise par Beltane était que la maison soit libérée de tous ses meubles et autres objets, afin de faciliter leur travail. Harry accepta et les deux hommes se quittèrent satisfaits. Quand Harry referma la porte, le rideau de Walburga Black s'ouvrit, surprenant Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, dit froidement le tableau, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha, circonspect. La vieille Black était rarement aussi polie. En fait, c'était même une première pour lui.

- Je vous écoute.

- Accepteriez-vous… de me laisser sur ce mur, malgré vos réaménagements ? finit-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle avait l'air fâchée de demander une telle chose, si l'on en croyait son air pincé. Il faut dire que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était plus chez elle. Harry fronça les sourcils, prêt à refuser, mais il se retint.

N'avait-il pas décidé, quelques heures auparavant, de toujours se rappeler que la précipitation était mauvaise conseillère ? S'il la laissait là, il y gagnerait peut-être quelque chose ? Car il supposait, avec justesse, que si la femme fière lui demandait ce service, c'était parce qu'elle avait un marché à lui proposer.

- Peut-être, finit-il par répondre. Qu'avez-vous à proposer ?

La peinture cligna des yeux. Le Gryffondor n'était pas aussi impulsif que dans ses souvenirs. En vérité, avec ses bras croisés et son regard scrutateur, il lui rappelait effectivement Hector Potter, comme lui avait glissé l'elfe une semaine plus tôt. Mais dans une version encore un peu fade pour cet homme imposant dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chérir le souvenir.

- Même si je ne suis plus qu'une peinture, monsieur Potter, je connais la magie de cette maison par cœur. Car c'est mon mari et moi qui l'avons faite telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je peux être une conseillère utile pour mener les travaux efficacement.

En voyant que le jeune Potter n'était pas réceptif à l'argument, elle tenta autre chose. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas disparaître définitivement.

- Je pourrais également renseigner Kreattur sur les objets dangereux, les caches, les sorts qui protègent chacune des pièces de la maison, afin de la débarrasser correctement. Puisque c'est nécessaire avant que vous ne commenciez les travaux. Et je promets de ne pas importuner vos visiteurs, même si ce sont des Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je refuse de garder chez moi quelqu'un qui méprise ceux qui ne sont pas des Sang-purs, gronda Harry que le mot « sang-de-bourbe » mettait toujours en rage.

La sorcière sur le tableau pâlit légèrement et se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

- Les habitudes ont la dent dure, pardonnez-moi. Je n'utiliserai plus cette expression. Je suis parfaitement capable d'accueillir dignement vos hôtes.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. La vieille Black lui offrait ses services et ses conseils. Il y avait sans doute des choses positives à tirer de cela.

- Bien. Je vous mets à l'essai, dit-il posément. Si vous insultez mes invités et ma famille, je vous retire de ce mur définitivement, je vous le promets.

La vieille femme acquiesça. Elle avait l'air encore plus ridée qu'au début de la conversation. Sans doute avait-elle du mal à se faire à cette idée qu'elle allait se mettre au service d'un jeune homme de sang mêlé… Le sorcier se demanda si elle était au courant que Voldemort en était un également.

Harry se retira dans la cuisine où Kreattur l'attendait. Il lui exposa son besoin de débarrasser et ranger la maison avant que les ouvriers ne commencent leurs travaux. L'elfe lui rappela qu'il aidait Arnold Kent pendant la semaine, à la banque. Il glissa au sorcier que, peut-être, il aurait besoin d'un deuxième elfe domestique tout en songeant à Bris dont les douleurs ne cessaient pas.

- Comment ? sursauta Harry. Mais Hermione ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

L'elfe se souvint de la jeune amie de son maître. Winky elle-même lui avait expliqué à quel point la jeune fille essayait de libérer les elfes de maison, sans relâche. Bien sûr, elle avait raison de s'indigner contre l'esclavage actuel de ses congénères, mais elle n'avait pas encore compris les nécessités liées à leur nature et à leur pouvoir. Car, comme il le répétait souvent à Bris et Horn, « un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités ».

- Nous pourrions simplement expliquer à mademoiselle Granger que nous avons besoin d'être liés à un maître. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

- Je m'en doute bien, mais… Tu sais, à certains moments, elle me fait plus peur que Voldemort.

Bien sûr, Harry plaisantait, mais il n'empêche qu'il avait des frissons quand il songeait à certaines colères qui pouvaient prendre la jeune fille…

- Restez-vous dîner ici, monsieur ? demanda finalement l'elfe domestique, pour changer de sujet.

- Non merci, Kreattur. Je rentre au château. J'ai promis aux autres de les rejoindre ce soir.

- Bien monsieur.

HPWHPWHPWHPWHPWHPWHPWHPWHPW

_Dimanche 19 juillet, après-midi_

Juste après le repas qu'il avait pris à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis, Harry poussa la porte de la boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Georges et Percy s'affairaient entre les étals pour remettre la boutique en ordre. Il lança un « Bonjour ! » retentissant.

- Salut, Harry, salua Georges avec un sourire. On ne t'attendait pas si tôt !

- Mais ça n'est pas un mal ! ajouta Percy. Bonjour, Harry. Tu peux nous aider à ranger un peu la boutique, si tu veux, dit-il en lui tendant une paire de gants en peau de dragon.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça immédiatement le jeune homme. Tu vas rouvrir la boutique, Georges ? demanda-t-il en enfilant les gants.

- Ouaip ! Avec l'aide de Percy, on va remettre cette affaire en route en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Pas question de rater le coche : avec la fin de la guerre, toute l'économie des farces va reprendre. Et toi, comment tu avances avec le square Grimmaurd ?

- Je viens de terminer les plans avec l'architecte et on commencera les travaux d'ici… peut-être deux semaines, le temps de débarrasser la maison des vieilleries.

- Oh Oh ! s'exclama Georges en lançant un coup d'œil complice à Percy. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

- … nous laisser jeter un œil dans tout ça. On y trouvera peut-être des trésors intéressants pour la boutique !

- Si vous le voulez, accepta Harry, surpris de voir que Percy était parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde que son cadet. Je pense que je jetterai la plupart des objets et des meubles, de toute façon…

Une petite demi-heure après, presque tous les objets sur les rayonnages étaient remis en cartons. En saisissant un vase de terre, plein de longues pinces faites dans un genre de plastique, Harry bouscula une armoire. Un œuf tomba sur le sol et roula en-dessous. En grognant, Harry se mit à genoux pour l'attraper.

- Fais attention à cet œuf, Harry ! Il paraît fragile, mais même avec des gants en peau de dragon, il pourrait te brûler les mains.

- Et c'était censé être un objet de blague ? demanda Harry un peu ahuri.

- Oui et non. C'était une blague destinée aux Mangemorts. Tu sais, quand Voldemort était au pouvoir, Fred et moi avons eu régulièrement des ennuis avec eux. On a simplement cherché à nous venger.

- Ah, d'accord, dit Harry en attrapant une pince pour saisir l'œuf.

Mais le sorcier aurait dû se douter que la pince aussi servait aux farces. L'objet vint lui pincer le nez sans qu'il parvienne à l'enlever.

- Attends ! dit Percy. Ne tire pas ! Il faut…

- …la chatouiller pour qu'elle lâche prise, termina Georges en joignant le geste à la parole.

Surpris, Harry assista à un gloussement de la part de la pince, avant qu'elle éclate de rire en ouvrant grandes les mâchoires et qu'elle tombe au sol.

- Inspiration qui nous est venue de la poire de la cuisine de Poudlard, précisa Georges pendant qu'Harry se tâtait le nez.

- Outch ! Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose pour ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une blague très drôle… C'est douloureux.

- Encore une invention pour les Mangemorts, commença Percy. Quand ils tirent dessus ou qu'ils lui lancent des sorts pour lui faire lâcher prise…

- … la pince se ressert de plus en plus. Et on rendait un ou deux Mangemorts incapables de se battre pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que la pince fatigue et tombe toute seule, termina Georges.

Les deux frères se chargèrent de ranger ces derniers objets et emmenèrent Harry dans l'arrière-boutique pour lui donner un baume contre la douleur et les rougeurs.

- On en a toujours plein. On en a besoin quand on invente des nouveaux produits.

- Je me doute, grommela Harry en appliquant la crème sur son nez. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me voir ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et proposèrent au jeune homme de monter à l'étage, dans l'appartement. Ça serait plus confortable pour discuter.

- Tu comprends, expliqua George, voilà un moment que Percy tergiverse et hésite à te contacter…

- Depuis l'enterrement de Frédéric, en fait, précisa Percy avec une légère grimace.

- … et il m'a demandé mon conseil cette semaine, à propos d'un tas de choses…

- George aussi a hésité sur la conduite à tenir.

- Finalement, on a décidé que même si tout ça était bizarre, il fallait qu'on te mette au courant.

- Mais vu l'effet que notre discussion a eu sur George, je préfère faire ça là-haut, en toute discrétion, termina Percy.

Harry fronça les sourcils en montant les escaliers, totalement perdu et légèrement inquiet quant à la discussion à venir. Quand les trois jeunes sorciers furent assis dans les fauteuils, plus propres après un petit sort de _Récurvite_, et quand ils eurent chacun une chope de Biéraubeurre dans les mains, Percy prit la parole.

- Je sais que tu détestes ton statut de héros, dit-il, mais t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu étais le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort ? T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi une prophétie avait été faite sur ton compte, quand tu es né ? T'es-tu déjà demandé si d'autres prophéties avaient été faites à ton propos ?

- Holà ! le stoppa Harry en levant la main. Là, je suis définitivement perdu. Après votre mise en bouche, j'avoue être un peu inquiet. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Dis-moi, Harry, as-tu déjà entendu parler des « _Temps Sombres_ » ? demanda George.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry, intrigué.

Les deux sorciers roux échangèrent un regard inquiétant.

- Ecoute, reprit le dernier jumeau, Percy a eu des informations par son réseau…

- Son réseau ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Harry en regardant Percy.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma ce dernier. Et les informations que j'ai eues nous entraînent aujourd'hui à te parler des « _Temps Sombres_ ».

- C'est normalement quelque chose qu'il est _interdit_ de dévoiler, continua George, mais on a eu une sorte de…

- … _dérogation_ pour t'en parler. Apparemment, quelqu'un cherchera à déclencher, dans un avenir assez proche, ce qu'on appelle très justement les « _Temps Sombres_ »…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, peu rassuré.

- Harry… La seule chose que nous pouvons te transmettre est cette expression, dit George. Après, nous n'aurons plus rien à dire.

- Dis-toi que c'est un _message transmis_ par un de tes _frères_ et cherche ce que ça veut dire, ajouta Percy. Mais sache que les « _Temps Sombres_ » portent bien leur nom.

- Pourquoi moi ? gémit Harry.

- Tu es le destinataire, Harry. Nous n'avons pas choisi. On veut seulement te donner un coup de pouce… répondit George.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien vous arriver, à tous les deux, râla Harry. George, tu sais très bien que je déteste tout ce qui a trait aux énigmes et aux espèces de propos prophétiques complètement flous.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard à la fois énervé et gêné.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, pour le moment, répondit séchement Percy avec la voix qu'il utilisait à l'époque où il était un préfet pédant de Poudlard. C'est compliqué. J'ai besoin d'une certaine forme de soulagement, après ce qui s'est passé à l'enterrement et…

Le sorcier jeta un œil bourré de sous-entendus à son petit frère.

- … et pendant qu'on était malades. J'avais besoin de me libérer de ces mots. Quant à ta question « pourquoi maintenant », c'est simplement parce que mes… _informateurs_ ont jugé que tu n'avais pas assez pris en compte leur première mise en garde. Et ça les tracassait tellement que ça me rendait fou. J'espère, maintenant, me retrouver un peu _l'âme en paix_.

George lança une grimace mal à l'aise à Harry, conscient que son frère pouvait semblait inutilement cassant, mais après avoir lui-même pris en compte certains faits dérangeants… Depuis qu'il avait eu le fameux « malaise », qui avait rendu ses parents presque paranoïaques quant à sa santé, George savait qu'il fallait se plier au destin et aux forces qui pouvaient l'influencer.

Alors quand Percy était venu lui parler de ses tracas, fort de leur nouvelle complicité et de leur nouvelle compréhension mutuelle, il lui avait tout de suite conseillé de contacter Harry. Percy avait encore hésité un peu et, finalement, parce qu'il devenait réellement timbré, il avait accepté de libérer les mots honnis. Malgré tout les sacrifices cachés derrière cette mise en garde, dont Harry n'aurait probablement jamais conscience…

- Ecoute, repris Percy plus doucement, devant le regard noir d'Harry. Nous devions te dire ça, et à toi uniquement. _Ces mots_, _il fallait_ qu'on te les transmette, mais si quelqu'un d'autre les recevait, il se pourrait que les conséquences soient dramatiques. C'était ma dernière mise en garde, Harry, sur ce qui risque d'arriver. « _Souviens-toi et agis_ », s'il te plaît.

Harry entendait bien que les frères Weasley accentuaient certains mots et il dut admettre que plusieurs expressions étaient tout droit sorties de l'espèce de prophétie qu'avait prononcée Percy à l'enterrement de Fred. Il l'avait un peu négligée… Bon, d'accord, il l'avait un peu oubliée. C'est qu'il n'avait le droit d'en parler à personne, ça n'aidait pas…

D'ailleurs, réalisa le sorcier brun, Percy venait justement de lui dire que transmettre sa conversation, à l'instant, pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir reporté son analyse à plus tard avait pu provoquer la conversation d'aujourd'hui ? Mais comment les informateurs de Percy pouvaient-ils être au courant de son manque d'entrain à analyser les mots ?

Le sorcier gémit et se prit la tête à deux mains. Etait-il maudit ? Pourquoi tous ces trucs bizarres n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Et pourquoi tout le monde voulait tant voir l'avenir en noir ? Etait-il le seul à vouloir apprécier une paix totale ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? marmonna-t-il.

- A l'instant, rien de grave, le rassura finalement George, comprenant très bien les sentiments de détresse et d'incompréhension qui avaient dû envahir le jeune homme. On t'en parle maintenant parce que… Enfin, c'est compliqué… On avait juste _besoin_ de te mettre en garde. Après, c'est toi qui décide de ce que tu vas faire de notre discussion…

- Une discussion, une discussion… C'est beaucoup dire. Vous ne me parlez que par énigmes, grommela le jeune homme.

- Espérons que ça ira, chuchota Percy. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

George se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Toutes ces histoires de secrets, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Sauf quand il s'agissait de farces, bien sûr. Il secoua ses cheveux roux, dans un geste qui devait lui éclaircir les idées, et se décida à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, à savoir détendre l'atmosphère quand elle devenait insupportable.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais que penses-tu de notre dernière invention ? Perce et moi devons encore travailler sur les détails, mais globalement, on aimerait créer un chapeau pour ces dames qui transforment les visages en champs de bataille pour les boutons, moustaches et autres verrues.

Harry apprécia le changement de conversation et suivit le jumeau survivant en lui donnant ses propres avis. Il préférait prendre le temps de mettre toutes ces histoires de prophéties au clair dans sa tête, plus tard, et seul.

KPWBKPWBKPWBKPWBKPWBKPWBKPWB

_Lundi 20 juillet, fin d'après-midi_

- Pour notre chambre, expliquait Walburga à Kreattur, tu devras faire attention au petit secrétaire sous la fenêtre. Il n'a l'air de rien, mais il est protégé par trois sorts. Désactive d'abord le tableau qui représente un jardin fleuri, puis roule le tapis devant le secrétaire et enfin, prend la bouteille de Scotch d'Orion, dans sa table de chevet. Quand on la pose sur le meuble, il devient inoffensif.

Kreattur était plutôt content que son maître ait décidé de garder le tableau de son ancienne maîtresse. Pas qu'il soit nostalgique, loin de là, mais il appréciait grandement les conseils prodigués par la peinture animée.

- Retire tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Je ne sais plus ce que nous avions entreposé, mais sans doute étaient-ce des objets hautement confidentiels. Laisse ça dans un carton et Potter verra ce qu'il veut en faire. Ensuite seulement, tu pourras jeter le meuble. Il sera désactivé puisqu'il n'y aura plus rien à l'intérieur…

Après avoir retenu toutes les précautions à prendre pour pénétrer dans l'ancienne chambre des maîtres et la débarrasser, Kreattur monta les escaliers et se mit à l'ouvrage, imité par les deux petits elfes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Aujourd'hui, Arnold Kent était malade et ne pouvait pas se rendre à la banque. Donc l'elfe avait choisi d'occuper son temps en se rendant utile au square Grimmaurd.

Il n'était pas inquiet de la masse de travail, cependant, car son maître avait compris que Bris n'allait pas bien et il était prêt à l'aider en le liant, bientôt. Il avait décidé qu'il parlerait d'eux à ses amis dans le courant de la semaine. Donc Kreattur apprenait aux deux jeunes la façon dont il fallait procéder pour suivre les conseils du tableau, afin qu'ils soient rapidement autonomes. Et il était très heureux de voir que ses leçons portaient, car Bris et Horn apprenaient très vite.

Bris avait même un peu moins mal qu'avant. Kreattur savait que c'était psychologique : en s'activant pour rendre service à un sorcier, il ressentait les effets bénéfiques d'un substitut temporaire.

Bientôt, tous trois vidèrent consciencieusement le secrétaire dont avait parlé Walburga Black. Il était plein de livres de comptes et de carnets divers et variés. Kreattur ne doutait presque pas de retrouver là un journal intime de sa maîtresse, ou quelque chose dans le même goût. Rien que l'idée suffisait à l'amuser. Bris lâcha soudain un petit volume en cuir en couinant.

- Bris ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

L'elfe montra son ventre. « Hum…, » songea Kreattur, « l'effet de soulagement était de très courte durée… » Il donna au petit une de ces galettes que les elfes cuisinaient pour soulager les douleurs, et il se pencha pour ramasser le carnet ouvert.

Il allait le refermer d'un claquement sec, quand un mot lui sauta aux yeux. « _Ptekher_. » Intrigué, il le feuilleta. Il y avait des listes de mots gobelins avec leur traduction en latin. C'était une manie chez les sorciers d'utiliser le latin dès qu'il s'agissait de magie. Mais Kreattur ne lisait pas le latin. Il avait déjà bien trop de choses à connaître…

Puisqu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Walburga, il décida qu'il irait lui demander des explications une fois que la chambre serait arrangée. Il mettait tous les meubles au milieu de la pièce, car Harry Potter l'avait prévenu la veille que deux hommes Weasley allaient venir y jeter un œil, avant que tout ne soit jeté.

Enfin, les trois elfes redescendirent les escaliers. Bris et Horn partirent jouer sagement dans la cuisine en attendant d'être reconduits à Poudlard. Et Kreattur s'approcha du tableau avec le petit carnet qui l'avait intrigué.

- As-tu déjà fini ? demanda immédiatement Walburga.

- Oui, grâce à vos conseils. Et j'ai trouvé ceci, dit l'elfe en tendant devant lui le carnet noir.

- Mon dictionnaire gobelin ? Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu, dit la femme dont le visage se fit moins sévère et la parole moins policée.

- Je ne savais pas que cela existait, dit l'elfe en le feuilletant du bout des doigts.

- C'est un pur produit de mon travail, dit Walburga fièrement. Etant donné que je m'occupais des comptes des Black, comme tu le sais, je trouvais intéressant de comprendre ce que les Gobelins disaient parfois dans leur propre dialecte, en pensant que je ne les comprendrais pas. Très pratique dans les négociations… Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il autant ?

- Un mot m'intéresse, surtout, confia l'elfe. _Ptekher_. Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?

- Ptekher ? Mais c'est un des mots les plus courants des Gobelins. Je pouvais l'entendre au moins une fois dans chaque conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

- Le mot désigne, globalement, la balance. Celle qui sert à mesurer les équivalences en poids. C'est le principe de toutes leurs négociations. Depuis le temps, il a acquis de nombreuses significations qui ne sont compréhensibles que selon le contexte. Balance, équilibre, commerce, vie… Des mots équivalents. Dans l'esprit des Gobelins, du moins.

- Un Gobelin m'a parlé d'un « _basculeur_ ». Le « _Gruhyk Gal Ptehker_ »…

- Ho ! Mais l'association de Gruhyk et Ptekher n'a plus rien à voir avec « Ptekher », effectivement… C'est leur fameuse légende du « maître de la balance »… Une histoire tordue tirée de l'imagination d'un esprit malade, d'après moi.

- Qu'est-ce que cette expression veut dire, exactement ? Vous connaissez cette légende ?

- Tu sais Kreattur, c'est une légende. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y intéresses alors que tu as encore une grande partie de la maison à débarrasser, fit la peinture sèchement, soudain fermée aux questions de son ancien elfe.

Kreattur grimaça. La fin de la phrase de Walburga Black sonnait comme quand elle était sa maîtresse et qu'elle lui donnait un ordre ou qu'elle lui faisait des remontrances.

- C'est très important, au contraire, lui dit-il calmement. Les Gobelins désignent mon maître, Harry Potter, comme le _Gruhyk Gal Ptekher_.

- Mais… Mais… C'est impossible, bégaya la peinture en pâlissant.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de leur légende ! Leur guerre ! Il ne s'agira plus de révoltes gobelines mais d'une révolution ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non… Que va-t-on… Notre société va disparaître ! Non… C'est totalement n'importe quoi… Des affabulations stupides d'un gnome sans cervelle, voilà tout. C'est tout simplement impossible, faux et… Merlin ! Nous sommes perdus…

- Madame Black, l'interrompit l'elfe de la manière avec le ton qu'il employait à l'époque pour prononcer « maîtresse Black ». Il ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant. Si vous m'expliquiez de quoi vous parlez.

La vieille femme se détendit instantanément. Elle avait l'impression, grâce à son ancien elfe, de maîtriser encore les choses. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Kreattur s'appuya contre le mur opposé et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. On allait peut-être enfin lui expliquer le fond de l'histoire. Walburga, elle, rassemblait ses souvenirs. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle regretterait autant sa curiosité.

- Il existe une légende, chez les Gobelins, qui parle du jour de la _Guerre de la boue_. En fait, ils désignent le jour où apparaîtra le _Gruhyk Gal Ptekher_. Un homme qui aurait, dit-on, la maîtrise de leur destin. Mais personne n'est encore capable, aujourd'hui, d'affirmer si ce destin sera positif ou négatif.

- C'est ce que semblait dire Rajik.

- Alors ce vieux grigou est toujours au cœur des affaires de la banque ? renifla la sorcière.

- Il semblerait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on hésite entre positif et négatif ?

- Le nom même qui désigne l'homme de la légende est ambigu. L'association des trois mots qui le désignent est inédite, et personne n'est sûr du sens qu'il faut lui donner. Ils ont apparemment choisi de l'appeler le « _basculeur_ » ? C'est sans doute la traduction la plus neutre qu'ils pouvaient faire…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- _Gruhyk_ signifie maître ou décideur. _Gal_ est une sorte de conjonction à connotation négative pour lier _Grukyk_ et _Ptekher_. Et enfin, _Ptekher_ a les nombreux sens que je t'ai cités tout à l'heure. Alors on pourrait aussi bien parler de « _maître de la balance, de la vie ou de l'équilibre_ ». Il pourrait être le « _dominateur »_, le « _perturbateur »_ autant que le « _réformateur »_ ou le « _libérateur »_…

- Que dit la légende ?

- Elle dit qu'un homme se lèvera, d'une puissance telle qu'il modifiera la _balance_ à tout jamais. Et que la société que ses contemporains connaissent disparaîtra définitivement… Que la guerre de la boue ensevelira tout sans qu'on sache quand reviendra la lumière, l'étincelle de vie. Que _nul être vivant_ ne sera épargné et que les Gobelins sont destinés à suivre le Ptekher pour ne pas connaître l'extinction de leur espèce…

- Ce n'est pas une légende uniquement gobeline ? demanda Kreattur, intrigué parce que tous les « êtres vivants » semblaient concernés.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est au moins la partie de la légende qui est gobeline. Mais comme toute légende prophétique, il est possible que nous n'ayons là qu'une infime partie d'une réalité encore plus vaste… Les « textes » restent tellement flous…

- Les Gobelins refusent de dévoiler quoi que ce soit à propos de cette légende… Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ? demanda l'elfe, curieux de savoir s'il pouvait emprunter le même chemin.

- J'ai juste pu déchiffrer quelques dessins, quelques murs d'inscription, et j'ai entendu des conversations. Une seule phrase est vraiment claire et tous s'accordent dessus. _Le feu brûlera tout, il pleuvra des larmes et du sang, le fer se battra contre la chair et un souffle fétide courra sur le monde alors que la terre ne sera plus que boue_.

- C'est… effrayant, convint Kreattur en frissonnant.

- Ça l'est, Kreattur, ça l'est…

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mercredi 23 juillet, fin de soirée_

Quelque part, au Ministère de la Magie.

Un homme à la fine musculature était assis devant son patron. Ce dernier avait un air réjoui qui signifiait qu'il avait de nouvelles cartes en main. Preuve en était qu'après un peu plus d'une semaine, il l'avait rappelé des Etats-Unis pour cette réunion discrète…

- Je sais très exactement comment nous pouvons amener Potter à travailler pour nous, très cher.

- Je vous écoute, monsieur.

- Tu sais que nous avons quelques ennuis avec les Mangemorts à Azkaban ?

- Doux euphémisme…

- Tout juste. Si trois ou quatre d'entre eux parvenaient à s'échapper, nous pourrions obtenir de nombreux bénéfices…

- Comment cela ?

- Premièrement, trois ou quatre Mangemorts qui « s'échappent », sur plusieurs dizaines, ce n'est pas un grand risque à prendre pour l'image de Zorille. Il pourra toujours justifier une hausse du budget du ministère et faire une annonce de recrutement d'Aurors. Deuxièmement, c'est suffisant pour organiser un grand coup d'éclat un jour de rassemblement de sorciers.

- A quel jour pensez-vous, monsieur ? demanda l'homme maigre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au jour de l'inauguration de mon complexe à Pré-au-Lard. Tellement de symboles ! Nous sommes proches de Poudlard et donc, des enfants, lors d'un événement censé montrer qu'on a tourné la page de la terreur… C'est un peu comme si on disait « votre avenir radieux est compromis »… Et c'est un moment tellement pratique aussi ! Car troisièmement, nous pouvons avoir une escouade d'Aurors sur place sans que cela semble suspect, pour arrêter immédiatement ces hommes. Ou en tout cas, les arrêter avant qu'ils ne provoquent de morts… Et le ministère aura l'air quand même efficace quand on parle d'acte terroriste.

- A quel genre d'action pensez-vous ?

- Une belle explosion ! s'exclama joyeusement l'homme derrière son imposant bureau.

- Dans votre nouveau complexe ? s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

- Précisément. Qui pourrait me soupçonner de quoi que ce soit ?

- Et comment pensez-vous attirer Potter au Ministère ?

- La peur des gens, leur attente d'un nouveau héros : quel jeune homme résisterait à cet appel ? D'autant plus si Zorille lance une campagne de recrutement d'Aurors… La facilité, la gloire, un salaire alléchant… Que demander de plus ?

- Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

- Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait rater, très cher. Mais au cas où, cette mise en scène servira quand même nos intérêts. Nous voulons tous les deux voir disparaître nos anciens collègues, témoins trop gênants de notre présence dans le camp de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais il y a quand même peu de risques pour qu'on nous reconnaisse. Je n'ai jamais été marqué, jamais fait partie d'un des sept cercles de Voldemort, et quant à vous… A part le Lord, je crois que personne n'a jamais vu votre visage !

- Ils pourraient reconnaître ma voix si je m'enflamme, contra l'homme. C'est déjà trop. Raviver la peur incitera les gens à ne pas pardonner trop vite à leurs bourreaux, et nous pourrons nous en débarrasser avec des baisers de Détraqueurs. Il faut faire vite, étant donné que la population réclame leur extradition dans un désert loin de tout… Et jamais les sorciers n'accepteront les autres châtiments _définitifs_.

- Très bien… Je vois. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour monter cette mise en scène ?

- Oui et non. Seulement pour me trouver des explosifs et les installer à des endroits clef. Je me charge de reprendre contact avec deux ou trois Mangemorts qui seraient ravis de me suivre, si je viens vers eux avec mon ancienne identité. Et je me charge de monter les détails du scénario. Par contre, j'ai besoin de toi sur une autre mission, en parallèle de celle que tu mène auprès de la commission américaine.

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Puisque tu es là-bas toute cette semaine également, rends-toi à Saint-Louis. Tu iras dans le cimetière le plus au nord, tu trouveras la croix elle aussi la plus au nord, et tu patienteras à côté de la tombe à partir de 4 heures, un matin, en demandant au gardien de te laisser entrer. Et tu resteras là jusqu'à 22 heures le soir.

- Comment saurais-je que je suis au bon endroit ?

- La tombe semble abandonnée, la croix est en bois, sans inscription, et tu y verras gravée au dos un entrelacs de trois croix ensemble.

- Bien. Et que dois-je faire ensuite ?

- Tu attends qu'un homme vienne te voir, sur le coup de 22 heures. Il te demandera si tu es de la famille du mort. Tu répondras que tu es de la famille de tous les morts de ce cimetière. Il te fera remarquer que tu as pourtant passé toute la journée à contempler cette tombe, et tu diras que tu contemplais le ciel dans la terre. Enfin, il te demandera si tu as obtenu le message que tu cherchais, et tu lui tendras cette lettre.

L'homme maigrichon tendit la main pour recevoir le parchemin cacheté.

- Je vais donc prendre contact avec ce groupe.

- Tu comprends vite… Oui, tu prends contact avec eux en leur transmettant mon courrier. Ils détiennent un livre de réponses dont j'ai absolument besoin. Orion Black y fait référence.

- C'est donc des carnets d'Orion que vous tirez le moyen de contacter le groupe ?

- Oui. Orion aurait côtoyé l'un de leurs membres. Et même s'il a refusé d'entrer dans leurs ordres, il a consigné le moyen de les contacter. Il avait lui aussi des questions à propos d'autres problèmes et il mentionne ce livre d'anciennes prophéties. Comme je n'ai pas trouvé la mienne au Département des Mystères, il me faut trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre entière…

- Je ferai comme vous me le demandez, monsieur, déclara ensuite l'homme de main.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, comme toujours… Tiens-moi au courant de ton avancée, surtout.

Le sorcier maigrichon sortit du bureau pour se rendre aux cheminées internationales, et l'autre homme, imposant comme toujours, prépara sa propre cheminée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui pour vérifier l'état de son vêtement de Mangemort… Ou plutôt… De conseiller spécial de Voldemort…


	20. C4P4 : Les examens

**Chapitre 4 : Et l'avenir s'éclaire ?**

**Partie 4 : Les examens**

_Mardi 28 juillet, matin_

La fin du mois était déjà là et le sorcier ne s'en était pas aperçu. Entre les travaux nécessaires pour débarrasser la maison et les révisions, il n'avait pas eu vraiment de temps à lui. Il ne s'était même pas réellement occupé de sa petite amie.

Et même si celle-ci révisait également pour ses examens, il se doutait que cela ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu. Cependant, un soir, le sorcier lui avait promis de lui consacrer un peu plus de temps dès que les examens seraient terminés.

Il avait travaillé sa méditation pour qu'elle devienne presque un réflexe, et il avait décidé d'attendre la fin des examens pour aller voir le professeur Snape également. Il se posait des questions sur la légilimencie qu'il ne s'était jamais posées avant. Mais avancer maintenant, et seul, dans la découverte de lui-même était une folle idée. Ce ne pouvait pas être bénéfique pour son travail puisqu'il risquait d'être dissipé.

A l'instant, il était assis dans la salle commune désertée avec Hermione. Ron, grand angoissé devant l'éternel, avait augmenté le nombre de ses sessions d'entrainement. Harry expliquait à la jeune fille, d'un air étrangement détaché, qu'il avait lié à lui Kreattur et qu'il avait l'intention de lier un autre elfe.

- Comment oses-tu, Harry James Potter ? Après tout ce que je vous ai expliqué, pendant toutes ces années, je pensais que toi au moins, tu avais compris ! C'est de l'esclavagisme ! C'est immonde ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça !

- Calme-toi, Hermione, tenta faiblement Harry, je vais t'expliquer mes raisons…

- Tu n'as aucune raison à fournir ! Tu veux quoi ? Tu t'ennuies et tu t'es dit « tiens, on m'a pourri la vie pendant des années, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas aux autres ? » Tu veux utiliser des êtres vivants pour des corvées alors que tu as toi-même été utilisé comme un elfe de maison ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu veux gâcher la vie d'autres créatures pour te venger ?

- Pour me sauver, intervint alors Kreattur en devenant visible.

Hermione s'interrompit un instant, trop surprise par l'arrivée de l'elfe.

- Kreattur, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un esclave pour être heureux ! Tu pourrais être un elfe libre. Faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux ! Tu as les mêmes droits que tous les autres êtres vivants !

- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, miss Granger, vous pouvez me croire. Quant à mes droits, j'en ai effectivement autant que les autres, mais j'ai plus de devoirs.

- C'est ce que les sorciers essaient de vous faire croire depuis des années ! Tu ne dois pas les croire !

- Notre réalité est plus complexe, miss. Vous devriez m'accompagner : je voudrais vous montrer la réalité de notre nature… Monsieur, continua Kreattur en se retournant vers Harry, je me suis permis d'intervenir car la douleur de Bris vient d'augmenter d'un cran. Vous devriez le lier maintenant, il souffre de plus en plus… Et Winky préfère aussi que le fils de Dobby soit lié à vous plutôt qu'au château.

- Bien, Kreattur. Emmène-nous, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire durer ses souffrances plus que nécessaire.

Hermione avait observé l'échange courtois de manière très intriguée. L'elfe n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi malheureux que cela. Mais l'idée qu'il soit un esclave la rebutait plus que tout. Et elle était intriguée par un autre détail… Dobby avait eu un fils ? Elle attrapa une main de Kreattur comme Harry attrapait l'autre et elle atterrit immédiatement dans les cuisines du château.

Kreattur et Harry se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'un des coins de la cuisine et elle les suivit. Sur un lit minuscule, un tout petit elfe semblait à l'agonie. A côté de lui, un autre lui tenait la main en sanglotant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle tout haut.

- Mon fils a ses premières douleurs d'elfes, maîtresse Granger, répondit Winky en regardant la sorcière avec un étrange air de mépris sur le visage. D'ordinaire, il faut toute une année pour qu'elles se déclarent, mais en à peine six mois, les douleurs de Bris sont celles d'un adulte.

- Quelles douleurs ? demanda Hermione un peu perdue.

- Tout comme les sorcières ont leurs règles quand elles deviennent des femmes, expliqua Kreattur en faisant rougir de gêne la jeune fille, les elfes ont des douleurs abominables quand ils deviennent des elfes adultes. C'est l'effet qu'a notre magie quand elle devient mâture. Notre puissance et nos possibilités magiques sont très grandes, mais en échange, elles sont très douloureuses.

- Les elfes ne peuvent ni assumer seul leur réservoir magique, sinon leur souffrance les conduit à la folie, ni pratiquer leur magie correctement s'ils ne sont pas liés à un sorcier. Les lier est comme leur sauver la vie.

- Mais pourquoi Dobby voulait-il tant être libre ? demanda Hermione.

- Dobby voulait pouvoir choisir son maître comme tout elfe domestique le devrait, maîtresse Granger, dit Winky. Il ne voulait pas être un elfe de maison esclave mais il voulait s'assumer en tant qu'elfe domestique. Il avait choisi maître Harry Potter et s'est finalement plus ou moins lié au château de Poudlard pour ne pas mourir.

- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre un elfe de maison et un elfe domestique ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait bien saisi la subtilité.

- L'elfe de maison est un esclave au service de maîtres qu'il n'a pas choisis et qui peuvent faire de lui ce qu'ils veulent, maîtresse Granger. L'elfe domestique est un elfe accompli qui a choisi le sorcier qu'il voulait servir parce qu'il le jugeait digne d'obtenir cette faveur.

- Un elfe domestique peut se désengager à tout moment s'il estime que son sorcier n'est plus digne de lui, ajouta Harry. Il est libre, mais avec une vraie liberté qui lui permet de ne pas avoir mal inutilement. Et c'est pourquoi je vais lier Bris à ma famille. Il me l'a demandé et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser souffrir.

Il n'avait pas vu la lueur de contentement dans les yeux de son propre elfe de maison, qui était satisfait de voir que son maître comprenait aussi bien la nature des elfes, et qui appréciait l'utilisation du mot « famille ».

Tout comme il avait lié Kreattur, Harry se piqua le doigt d'un couteau et laissa Winky prononcer l'incantation de son espèce. Bientôt, le petit elfe prit des couleurs et se calma. Quand les spectateurs frappèrent dans leur main pour terminer l'incantation, en faisant sursauter Hermione, Bris se releva sur sa couchette et se frotta les yeux. Puis il descendit du petit lit et alla dire bonjour à son nouveau maître, comme le lui avait appris Kreattur. Il était intimidé mais heureux en même temps.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Bris. Tu as été très courageux, dit Harry.

Kreattur remercia également son maître et lui proposa de s'occuper de Bris pour le moment. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas énormément de temps à lui avec ses révisions. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

- Vous ne devez pas parler de notre statut d'elfe domestique, miss, dit-il. Les sorciers ne sont pas encore prêts à revoir les elfes aussi libres que Bris et moi le sommes actuellement. Cela n'apporterait que des ennuis à monsieur Potter. Et à nous au passage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement la jeune fille. Je comprends que je me sois trompée sur le compte des elfes, et je comprends aussi mieux pourquoi aucun des elfes du château n'a voulu prendre les vêtements que je leur destinais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne revendiquez pas vos droits d'elfes domestiques…

- Nous le ferons, miss, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu. Nous sommes peu nombreux et mon maître n'a pas encore les moyens de sensibiliser la population sorcière à notre situation. S'il vous plaît, ne nous rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont actuellement.

- Hé bien, je… Je… Bien, si vous le voulez vraiment, capitula la jeune fille en voyant que tous les elfes de Poudlard étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Mais promets-moi que tu m'appelleras dés que tu parleras aux sorciers des elfes domestiques, dit-elle à Harry. Je veux pouvoir aider moi aussi !

- Bien Hermione, c'est promis, dit Harry en souriant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le vendredi 31 juillet, Harry passa son après-midi avec Ron et Ginny, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ron avait pas mal révisé avec Hermione, mais il considérait que le plus important était de trouver un travail qui lui plaise. Et faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch était son rêve.

Harry avait décidé de l'aider en le poussant un peu, avec un entrainement plus physique que ce qu'il était capable de faire avec Seamus. Pour être honnête, Harry fut surpris par la synchronisation entre Ron et son balai. Ils faisaient corps tous les deux. Son meilleur ami était même capable d'effectuer des arrêts héroïques malgré certains lancers puissants de Ginny.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup travaillé : heure après heure, il ne faiblissait pas. Harry sentait son envie de réussir. Ron n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très motivé, et il préférait d'ordinaire rêvasser que dépasser ses limites. Là, la proximité de son rêve faisait des miracles et le jeune homme donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Les trois joueurs invétérés stoppèrent quand il fit trop sombre pour leurs acrobaties. Le risque d'erreur ou de chute devenait trop important et il n'était pas question que Ron se mette en danger. Ils passèrent rapidement se laver et se changer dans les vestiaires. Là aussi, la rénovation par Harry avait fait des miracles et les douches étaient particulièrement agréables.

Ils remontèrent joyeusement jusqu'à la Tour. Il était difficile de ne pas être contaminé par l'optimisme de Ron, boosté par les compliments sincères d'Harry sur son jeu. Quand ce dernier passa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il fut surpris qu'il fasse aussi sombre dans la salle commune.

Mais au moment même où il s'était fait cette réflexion, il fut aveuglé par une explosion de lumières et de feux d'artifice intérieurs.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Le jeune sorcier fut surpris mais particulièrement touché de l'attention. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'on lui souhaite aujourd'hui : il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui, malgré les années. Toute sa maison était apparemment réunie pour faire la fête et ses camarades de promo vinrent tous l'embrasser jusqu'à sa petite amie et à Luna.

Seamus s'amusa à embrasser Harry sur la bouche et celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop surpris. Ginny se chargea de frapper gentiment le sorcier pour son culot, mais Seamus était trop hilare pour s'en faire.

Il ouvrit les nombreux présents qu'avaient tenu à lui offrir ses camarades. « C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit, » disaient les uns. « Pour te remercier aussi pour la victoire, » disaient les autres.

Seamus lui avait offert des friandises, Ron un livre sur la formation des Aurors – Harry soupçonnait un conseil d'Hermione – et celle-ci lui avait offert un livre sur les diverses magies qui existaient. Padma et Parvati lui avaient offert des vêtements plutôt seyants qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes imaginés parce que les siens « étaient définitivement trop laids ».

Luna lui avait offert une vitre sans teint encadrée. Il ne savait trop quoi en faire mais il la remercia tout de même. « C'est pour observer les Pourkités, » dit-elle en inventant visiblement un nouvel animal magique. Puis Ginny lui offrit une nouvelle paire de gants et de bottes pour jouer au Quidditch. Enfin, Neville lui donna un nécessaire pour entretenir son balai.

- Je ne doute pas que tu t'en offriras un dés que tu auras le temps de jouer, avait-il justifié.

- Merci, Neville. Et bon anniversaire à toi également.

- Je t'en prie. Et merci pour mon anniversaire, mais ne le rappelle pas aux autres. Je sais ce qu'ils ont prévu pour toi et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer, lui glissa Neville avec un air malicieux.

Harry laissa échapper un rire, pas inquiet pour deux mornilles, et il s'adressa finalement à tous ses camarades qui s'étaient réunis pour l'occasion.

- Merci à tous, dit Harry visiblement ému. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

- Lance la fête ! On n'attendait plus que toi ! s'écria Seamus au fond de la pièce.

Cela fit rire ses camarades et bientôt, tout le monde se servit : des gâteaux et diverses boissons avaient été amenées par Kreattur pour que son maître et ses amis puissent s'amuser sans se poser de questions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, et après avoir bénéficié d'une douche de Biéraubeurre et de plusieurs farces définitivement signées Weasley, le sorcier sortit de la salle commune pour s'aérer un peu dans le couloir. Il était touché par le geste de ses camarades, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, dans le château. Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, ses camarades lui avaient rappelé qu'ils vivaient là leurs derniers instants à Poudlard, étant donné que les examens se déroulaient à partir de la semaine suivante.

Et Harry ressentait à chaque fois un profond regret, une nostalgie incontrôlable, quand il songeait qu'il allait devoir quitter son premier vrai foyer. Aussi se promenait-il doucement dans les couloirs, en s'arrêtant parfois pour observer le parc depuis une haute fenêtre.

A un moment donné, il croisa la directrice et il la salua en parvenant tout juste à esquisser un sourire. Elle lui rendit son salut mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devait se rendre à son bureau : elle avait oublié de vérifier un détail, ce matin, en lisant un courrier du ministère. Et cette lettre lui trottait en tête depuis qu'elle s'était couchée…

Cependant, elle hésita à demander quand même au jeune homme s'il se sentait bien : il avait un tel air de tristesse qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Pourtant, il avait désormais tout pour être heureux. Il n'était plus poursuivi par Voldemort, il avait des amis, une fiancée, un avenir tout tracé… Et puis, c'était censé être un jour heureux : elle n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui était la date de son anniversaire.

Elle en toucherait un mot à son mentor, par acquis de conscience, mais elle songea que c'était sans doute temporaire. Il était encore un jeune homme et il vivait probablement les sautes d'humeur adolescentes qu'il n'avait pas plus se permettre avant.

Là, pour le moment, sa priorité était de terminer de s'occuper de la préparation des examens.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mercredi 5 août, tôt le matin_

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla particulièrement tôt et angoissé. Aujourd'hui commençaient les examens pour les ASPIC et il avait peur d'échouer. En soi, ce n'était pas forcément très grave, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur. Car il ne doutait pas que l'information d'un « sauveur » ratant ses examens serait rapidement dans la presse. Et comment être crédible après ça, s'il voulait toujours entrer dans les affaires ?

Il prit sa douche et s'habilla rapidement, mais il préféra partir dans le parc pour s'aérer que de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il y verrait tous les autres étudiants et leurs têtes d'enterrement ne pouvaient que le stresser davantage.

De plus, il savait que les examinateurs étaient arrivés la veille, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les voir avant les épreuves. Se connaissant un peu mieux, désormais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de spéculer sur les types d'épreuves qu'ils feraient passer, sur les sujets qu'ils préféraient, sur leur degré de sévérité…

Une fois dans le parc, Harry prit une longue inspiration. Il allait se promener près du lac, ça le détendrait. Il ne voulait pas réviser ses leçons en dernière minute comme Hermione, qui se demandait soudain si elle ne se trompait pas sur tel ou tel détail. Il voulait aborder les choses sereinement.

Tout en marchant, Harry s'amusa à visualiser la porte de son esprit. Car il savait maintenant la solliciter presque instantanément. Il faut dire que cette porte avait quelque chose de fascinant et il s'entraînait dés qu'il avait une minute ou deux de libres. Plus il s'obligeait à attendre, avant de la pousser, et plus il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher…

Et il était même capable de maintenir sa concentration sur cette porte d'une part, et sur ses mouvements d'autre part, pendant trois ou quatre secondes d'affilée. Ce n'était pas rien.

« Harry ! »

Il perdit sa concentration quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Harry ! »

Il écouta le deuxième appel et reconnut la voix de Ginny. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être seul le jour des examens, pour se concentrer, mais il savait que la jeune femme, terriblement angoissée elle-même, voudrait le voir pour discuter et se détendre.

Elle ne le voyait pas encore, puisqu'il était caché par quelques arbres de la lisière de la forêt interdite et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour trouver un abri minimal… Il eut une seconde de honte en songeant qu'il était déjà en train d'essayer d'échapper à sa future femme, mais il considérait que ce moment était essentiel pour lui. Pour sa concentration et sa réussite.

Il avisa une énorme racine qui plongeait dans l'eau du lac et décida de passer au-dessus pour ensuite se cacher derrière. Il s'assit en tailleur, s'assura qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir et poussa un léger soupir.

Il sursauta quand un animal grogna à un ou deux mètres de lui. Un loup ! Gigantesque ! Blanc et gris. Il était probablement en train de boire l'eau du lac quand Harry l'avait dérangé. Le sorcier décida de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être une menace, et le loup cessa bientôt de grogner. Il huma l'air quelques seconde, poussa un dernier râle et bondit vers la forêt.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il venait probablement de rencontrer le loup qui avait tué sa jeune camarade de maison, quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait encore survécu…

Il se releva, un peu hagard, et repassa par-dessus la racine pour retourner au château. Il n'était plus persuadé que sa promenade dans le parc était moins stressante que d'attendre les examens dans les couloirs… Il se remémora le planning des sessions d'examen et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose pour sa première épreuve.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la fin de la journée, le sorcier attendait son tour devant la salle d'examens de DCFM, plutôt sceptique. Toute la journée, il avait passé des épreuves. Ecrits, pratiques… Il jugeait qu'il s'en était pas mal sorti en Métamorphoses. Par contre, il n'était pas convaincu par ses réponses en Soin aux Créatures Magiques…

En échangeant leurs impressions, lors de la pause du midi, Harry avait avoué qu'il avait trouvé l'oral de Métamorphoses plutôt facile. Ron avait glissé à demi-mots que, peut-être, il n'avait pas eu le droit à une véritable évaluation car les examinateurs étaient trop heureux de le rencontrer…

Vu l'enthousiasme de l'examinatrice, il s'était dit que Ron avait sans doute raison. Et quelque part, ça minait son moral. Il ne voulait pas rater ses épreuves, mais il ne voulait pas réussir en ayant obtenu des facilités. Il ne voulait pas que ses examinateurs le récompensent pour sa victoire deux mois avant au lieu de le tester comme ils auraient dû le faire…

Ce n'était pas ça qu'il attendait de son avenir : des facilités. C'était une vie normale qu'il voulait connaître. Pourtant, il n'osait s'en plaindre à voix haute : aucun de ses camarades et aucun de ses examinateurs l'aurait compris. Ils auraient pu penser qu'il voulait jouer l'intéressant.

Enfin, une femme joufflue et souriante raccompagna un de ses camarades jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de lui proposer d'entrer à son tour. Il passa la porte avec une certaine appréhension : l'étudiant qui venait de passer – un Serdaigle – était pâle comme la mort.

La salle était plutôt large et capitonnée comme celles dans lesquelles on enfermait les Moldus forcenés pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent du mal. Au fond de la salle, deux armoires massives en bois semblaient attendre qu'on daigne bien les ouvrir. Le jeune sorcier se plaça face au bureau que la femme joufflue venait de rejoindre.

Le jury qui l'attendait était composé de trois examinateurs. Une vieille femme fort ridée à l'air revêche, et la jeune femme joufflue qui l'avait fait entrer, l'observaient attentivement. Cette dernière portait une robe de sorcier couverte de fleurs : savait-elle seulement ce qu'étaient les forces du mal ? Probablement pas…

Et Harry eut également la surprise de revoir Kingsley Shacklebolt, avec son éternelle boucle d'oreille d'or. Que faisait l'actuel ministre par intérim dans sa salle d'examen ? L'homme le fixait aussi attentivement que les deux femmes, dans une attitude qui ne laissait pas voir qu'ils se connaissaient. Aussi le jeune sorcier prit son parti de ne rien laisser voir, lui non plus. S'il en avait l'occasion, il lui poserait quelques questions après cet entretien.

- Veuillez vous présenter, je vous prie, lui demanda la plus vieille des deux femmes.

- Heu. Harry Potter, Gryffondor.

- Ma collègue ici présente va venir vous tester avec quelques sorts et nous jugerons de la manière dont vous vous en sortez.

L'examinatrice joufflue se leva et vint se placer à un bout de la salle et Harry s'installa à l'autre bout. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu se mettre en garde, elle lui lança un _Expelliarmus_ puissant. Le jeune sorcier eut tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol, baguette à la main, alors qu'il aperçut le rayon se diriger vers lui.

Il répliqua immédiatement avec le même sort, mais l'examinatrice avait, elle, eu tout le temps de former devant elle un bouclier.

- Peu conventionnel, mais relativement efficace, souffla la vieille examinatrice à son collègue impassible. Elle eut même un petit sourire indulgent qu'Harry, occupé à se relever, ne vit pas.

- _Jembancoton_ ! _Rictusempra_!

Harry avait paré le premier sort, en se doutant que l'examinatrice n'attendrait pas qu'il soit complètement debout avant de l'attaquer. Mais dans son désir de répliquer immédiatement à son tour, pour bien faire, il baissa sa garde trop vite et le second sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine.

Il retomba au sol où il se tortilla, essoufflé par un fou rire dont il avait des difficultés à se défaire.

- Vous êtes mort, jeune homme ! lui dit gentiment son adversaire dans un grand sourire.

- Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… Expelliarmus, souffla Harry entre deux hoquets de rire.

La baguette en bois de rose de l'examinatrice fut projetée en l'air tandis qu'elle-même fut contrainte de reculer de deux pas sous le choc du sort. Cependant, la femme était encore debout et bien vive : elle rattrapa sa baguette au vol et lança un _Percator_ à Harry dans la foulée.

Heureusement pour lui, pendant les deux secondes de flottement qu'il avait déclenchées, son instinct de survie avait repris le dessus, et Harry avait eu le temps de se débarrasser du sortilège de _Rictusempra_, de se mettre à genoux et de mettre en place autour de lui un bouclier ferme. Il n'aimait pas être dans cette position inférieure à l'adversaire, mais l'examinatrice ne lui laissait vraiment aucun répit.

Ne voulant pas répéter la même erreur qu'auparavant, il maintint son bouclier en attendant de voir réellement son adversaire baisser sa garde. Grand bien lui en prit, car il assistait là à un sort de « longue durée ». Comme dans le cas des boucliers, il ne suffisait pas de lancer le sort pour qu'il se déclenche correctement, il fallait également le maintenir pour qu'il fasse preuve de toute son efficacité.

Et le sortilège de l'examinatrice durait dans le temps, sans faiblir. Harry avait l'impression de résister à la poussée d'une lance pointue, destinée à percer son bouclier. Ces sorts, dont l'impact était de petite envergure, étaient d'ailleurs les plus indiqués pour faire céder une protection magique. En effet, ils concentraient toute la puissance magique et s'acharnaient sur un seul point du bouclier. Celui-ci avait donc plus de mal à résister…

Le jeune homme sentait d'ailleurs que s'il perdait ne serait-ce que légèrement sa concentration, il se prendrait de plein fouet le sort de la femme souriante devant lui. Finalement, sous des airs de bonhomie joviale, elle avait une réelle puissance de feu. Et Harry ne douta pas de sa maîtrise en matière de sortilèges impardonnables.

Harry sentait ses bras se tétaniser sous l'effort physique qu'il faisait pour maintenir au mieux son sort de protection. Quelques secondes de plus, et il savait qu'il lâcherait et serait projeté douloureusement contre le mur capitonné derrière lui.

Il entendait déjà les moqueurs qui apprendraient qu'il avait raté son examen de défense contre les forces du mal… Ils répandraient partout que sa victoire contre Voldemort n'était en fait qu'un coup de chance… Il n'en était pas question ! La volonté du jeune sorcier s'affermit sans qu'il y prenne véritablement garde, portée par la colère à l'idée que de nouveaux Draco Malfoy puissent se moquer encore de lui.

Et il donna une poussée mentale à son bouclier qui vint écraser le sortilège de l'examinatrice. Sous l'impact, les deux sorts volèrent en éclat et les deux adversaires furent repoussés l'un de l'autre de quelques pas. Alors que les deux sorciers relevaient déjà leurs baguettes dans un mouvement offensif synchronisé, Kingsley Shacklebolt les ramena tous les deux à la réalité.

- Merci, Auror Dora, monsieur Potter. Ce sera tout pour cet exercice.

- Oui, merci monsieur Potter, ce fut un moment amusant et rafraîchissant, ajouta la dite Auror Dora en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux qui avait bougé durant l'affrontement.

- Je vous demande maintenant deux minutes, le temps pour nous de finir de noter nos premières remarques, termina la vieille examinatrice.

Harry vit l'Auror Dora aller s'asseoir et noter elle-même quelques remarques. Il resta debout et silencieux en se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé ensuite. Kingsley finit par relever les yeux de son parchemin, puis il conduisit Harry au fond de la salle, devant les deux armoires qu'il avait remarquées en rentrant, tout à l'heure.

Il se doutait plus ou moins que l'une des armoires recelait un épouvantard, tant elle ressemblait à celle que Lupin leur avait présentée il y a quelques années déjà.

- Voyons comment tu t'en sors avec les deux exercices suivants.

Il plaça Harry devant le premier meuble et en ouvrit brusquement les portes. Le jeune homme crut voir quelque chose sortir et se protégea d'un bouclier au cas où, mais finalement rien ne se passa. L'espace entre la porte et lui-même restait désespérément vide.

Il regarda Schakelbot, qui lui-même regardait ses collègues, perplexe. Il repoussa Harry sur le côté et se plaça lui même devant l'armoire. Une vieille femme noire apparut d'un coup, une poêle à la main elle lançait des imprécations et des malédictions sur l'Auror. Celui-ci s'en débarrassa rapidement et fit rentrer l'épouvantard dans sa cage de bois sans aucun commentaire.

Ensuite, il plaça Harry devant la deuxième armoire, mais à une distance plus respectueuse qu'avant, armoire qu'il ne fit qu'entrouvrir. Soudain, un gigantesque crabe de feu se rua à l'extérieur. Il était réellement effrayant : un monstre qui aurait plu à Hagrid, il en était sûr.

Dans un réflexe, le sorcier envoya voler la bête contre les montants de bois d'un _Expelliarmus_ bien senti. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas retenu pour le lancer, au contraire. Son expérience précédente avec l'examinatrice l'avait tout de même vexé : il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Voldemort avec ce sort, mais pas d'elle. Alors cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Malgré sa carapace, le crabe était complètement assommé : il ne bougeait plus d'une pince. Kingsley le fit léviter avec précaution jusque dans l'armoire qu'il referma avec soin.

- Heureusement que vous êtes le dernier à passer aujourd'hui : mon crabe n'est plus opérationnel pour les épreuves des autres étudiants. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé un sortilège _d'Aguamenti_ ? C'est pourtant très efficace contre ces animaux-là…

- J'ai travaillé avec mes réflexes… Mais… Pourquoi vous maintenez un crabe de feu dans une armoire en bois ? Il lui suffirait de l'enflammer pour s'en échapper.

- L'ombre les anesthésie totalement : dés qu'il fait noir, les crabes de feu s'endorment presque toujours immédiatement, lui répondit Kingsley en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

Il ne fit aucun autre commentaire en voyant Harry rougir des pieds à la tête : s'il réussissait ses examens, sa meilleure note ne serait probablement pas en Soin aux Créatures magiques… Non, vraiment pas. La vieille examinatrice, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège depuis le début de la séance, se leva et prit la parole.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vous propose un dernier exercice avec moi, si vous le voulez bien.

Le jeune sorcier vit clairement l'éclair de surprise qui traversa les yeux de ses deux collègues à ces mots.

- Vous avez plutôt de bons réflexes, même s'ils sont peu académiques, et vous possédez une bonne puissance magique, il faut bien l'avouer. Lors de batailles réelles, ce sont deux bons points pour vous en sortir. Pour autant, vous ne nous avez pas montré de quoi votre esprit était réellement capable…

L'Auror Dora rit discrètement derrière sa main, mais Harry l'entendit tout de même, terriblement vexé.

- Il vous manque une dose de réflexion et d'imagination pour prétendre à devenir réellement un bon Auror. Car la puissance ne fait pas tout. Etes-vous aussi résistant pour les batailles de l'esprit, jeune homme ? Car les « forces du mal » peuvent se présenter sous des formes très diverses, et souvent, il ne suffit pas de savoir contenir ou repousser l'agressivité de ses adversaires, il faut résister à sa subtilité.

Harry ne cilla pas, mais il s'interrogeait clairement sur ce que cette femme comptait lui faire et sur le sens de ses paroles.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas prévu d'exercice de ce type précisément… Mais si vous me l'autorisez, j'aimerais voir de quelle manière vous résistez à un _Imperium_. Ca nous donnera au moins une petite idée de ce que vous savez – ou non – faire.

- Mais, c'est un sortilège impardonnable !

- Vraiment ? lui demanda l'examinatrice avec toute l'ironie qu'elle portait en elle.

Ses yeux marrons, presque oranges, fixaient les siens sans ciller. Et Harry compris que c'était une proposition on ne peut plus sérieuse. Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée d'angoisse monter en lui : il n'avait plus été possédé depuis longtemps, maintenant. Pourrait-il encore s'en sortir ?

Il regarda les deux autres examinateurs : ils restaient parfaitement stoïques et ne laissaient rien voir de ce qu'ils pensaient de la proposition. C'était à lui de faire un choix.

La vieille femme sentait son hésitation et il vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire qui oscillait entre la moquerie et la victoire. En voyant cela, Harry sentit une son orgueil prendre un coup supplémentaire. C'est pourquoi il accepta précipitamment de se plier à cet étrange exercice.

Il eut tout juste le temps de penser qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose en entendant la vieille femme prononcer le sort. Kingsley était à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait y avoir de piège, n'est-ce pas ? La volonté de l'examinatrice était déjà profondément ancrée dans son esprit quand il songea à résister. « Pose ta baguette à mes pieds », répétait la voix chevrotante dans sa tête, « Pose ta baguette à mes pieds »…

Harry s'interrogeait.

« Est-ce que c'était bien ou mal de déposer cette baguette aux pieds de l'examinatrice ? Il pourrait la reprendre avant elle, s'il la déposait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait la confisquer définitivement… »

Les trois adultes le voyaient se baisser petit à petit, lentement, le bras tendu et la baguette en avant. Son regard un peu trouble montrait qu'une volonté étrangère le dirigeait, mais montrait également qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ses muscles tendus, de son corps qui luttait pour ne pas obéir, comme si le jeune sorcier luttait sans en avoir conscience.

« Et puis, après tout, que se passerait-il s'il se laissait envahir par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre ? Franchement… C'était si peu important… Non ! Il avait déjà donné : n'avait-il pas combattu Voldemort justement pour retrouver sa liberté, la possibilité de choisir ses actes et son destin ? Il devait lutter. »

Shacklebolt voyait sa collègue montrer quelques signes d'agacement et de lutte, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche : pas question de la déconcentrer. Certains maîtrisaient le sortilège _d'Imperium _presque naturellement et sans difficulté, mais l'Auror, même si elle était expérimentée, devait toujours rester concentrée pour imposer sa volonté aux autres.

« Mais lutter, encore… Était-ce ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Pas si sûr… Etre tranquille, voilà qui lui plairait. Oui. S'abandonner et enfin avoir la paix. C'était de ça qu'il avait vraiment besoin. »

Et Harry déposa sa baguette à ses pieds. Au moment où il se remit debout, il sentit la présence de l'Auror le quitter d'un seul coup et c'était franchement désagréable. Il grimaça et reprit ses esprits. Quand il regarda à ses pieds, il retint une dernière grimace, mais de dépit cette fois. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait presque envie de pleurer de frustration.

- Bien monsieur Potter. Cet exercice n'étant pas réellement prévu, il ne comptera pas pour votre examen. Mais il me permettra de vous faire quelques remarques, d'autant plus si vous voulez vraiment devenir Auror… D'abord, vous vous êtes laissé guider par vos émotions en acceptant d'être soumis à _l'Imperium_, par votre fierté masculine et non par votre intelligence.

Harry apprécia assez peu le regard pétillant de moquerie de l'Auror Dora ; pas que ce soit méchant, mais c'était une fois de plus terriblement vexant.

- Car « accepter » d'être soumis à un sortilège revient à être moitié moins capable de lutter contre lui. Vous n'avez lutté tout au plus qu'une trentaine de secondes avant de m'offrir un total accès à votre esprit. C'est assez peu, il faut l'avouer. C'est en ça que vous n'avez pas assez sollicité votre intelligence. J'aurais accepté un refus justifié avec grand plaisir.

Harry pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Et dire qu'il avait hésité à dire non…

- J'en viens à une autre remarque. Vous avez également accepté ce sort sans trop vous méfier parce que j'ai pour vous le statut d'examinatrice et parce que nous sommes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Or, voilà une autre erreur importante.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils, attentif.

- Car pour devenir un bon Auror, et en tout cas assurer votre longévité, vous ne pourrez vous fier à personne d'autre qu'à vous-même. Eventuellement, vous ferez partie des brigades de duos, et vous pourrez compter sur votre partenaire, mais seulement après de longues années qui éprouveront votre confiance en lui ou en elle.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il désirait. Hermione lui reprochait déjà d'être assez méfiant comme ça…

- Je ne vous cache pas que nous nous attendions à quelque chose de plus poussé dans votre manière d'aborder notre matière, continua l'examinatrice. Vous avez un bon bagage, une bonne expérience dans le sauvetage des sorciers, personne ne vous le retirera bien évidemment, mais vous n'avez pas encore l'étoffe et le fonctionnement d'un Auror d'élite.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air soulagé : il avait quand même des qualités pour ce genre de travail. Il se sentait moins… médiocre.

- En fait, j'ai peur que cette expérience passée ne vous pénalise par rapport à vos collègues dans vos futures études. Parce que vous avez attrapé certains réflexes, principalement de défense, bien plus que d'attaque, et qu'il sera difficile de vous en faire changer.

Les pensées d'Harry étaient toutes tournées vers la même idée… Être Auror était-il vraiment son destin. Avait-il envie d'apprendre à être agressif ? Il voulait aider les gens, mais cette description du travail d'Auror le dérangeait. Était-il fait pour ça ? Vraiment ?

Certes, la possibilité de devoir travailler dans un domaine qui l'intéressait autant que les forces du mal, dans un domaine qu'il avait jusque là toujours bien maîtrisé, le rassurait. Et puis, il pouvait être quelqu'un de normal à travers ces études-là, non ? Mais malgré tout… Son désir d'être Auror diminuait toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

- Maintenant, monsieur Potter, vous êtes libéré de votre épreuve, annonça l'Auror Dora en reprenant son rôle d'examinatrice. Je vous remercie pour votre sérieux et votre motivation, et bonne continuation.

Harry serra quelques mains et sorti de la salle, un peu dépité. Décidément, que lui fallait-il pour être satisfait ? Si ses examens étaient trop simples, il se sentait frustré, et quand ils étaient aussi compliqués, il l'était tout autant… C'était tellement rageant. Ce qui le mettait surtout en rage, c'était l'idée persistante qu'il pouvait ne pas obtenir ses ASPICS du premier coup…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, derrière lui. Les bras ballants, il avait le regard hébété : il déroulait encore et encore le film de son épreuve. Comment avait-il pu ne pas être à la hauteur ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort.

Ca aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant de se débarrasser de cette drôle de femme, l'Auror Dora ! Mais elle l'avait pris en traître, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à l'attaque ! C'était tellement injuste. Et il résistait plutôt bien au Véritaserum : c'est que son esprit était fort, d'habitude ! Il n'écouta pas la petite voix qui lui disait qu'aucun ennemi n'était loyal et que les vrais Aurors devaient toujours être sur leur garde.

Le sorcier se prit la tête à deux mains, ferma les yeux très fort et poussa un long soupir en espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve dû au stress des examens.

- Ne soupire pas comme ça, mon garçon. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique.

Harry leva un visage morose vers Kingsley Shacklebolt qui, en quelques mots, venait de lui prouver que non, ça n'était pas son imagination qui lui avait fait vivre une séance aussi pénible. Puis il relaissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine, désemparé. Un silence de quelques secondes permit aux deux hommes de se plonger dans leurs pensées.

- Tu n'as pas réellement la vocation pour devenir Auror, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le sorcier noir à son vis-à-vis.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Enfin, je veux dire, jusqu'ici, c'est tout ce que je savais faire…

- Le métier d'Auror est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, quand on n'a pas la vocation… On n'a jamais un moment de répit. Pas facile d'avoir une vie à soi, une famille… Moi, par exemple, je repars dès demain pour une mission délicate. Et puis, on voit sans cesse des fous plus ou moins mégalomanes, des morts de toute sorte.

Harry grimaça. C'était vrai : le métier d'Auror était intimement lié aux morts plus ou moins suspectes… Shacklebolt continua, mais sa voix était beaucoup plus basse.

- Au point parfois de ne plus s'émouvoir, même quand c'est un ami que vous découvrez mort…

- C'est à cause d'un ami que vous repartez en mission ?

- Pas officiellement. Officiellement, je vais régler quelques problèmes de Mangemorts à Azkaban.

- Ho ! fit Harry en repensant à ce qu'avait dit l'examinateur de baguettes au ministère, plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était visiblement préoccupé. Harry se demanda pourquoi l'homme devant lui était envoyé en mission alors qu'il était encore ministre il y a peu de temps…

- Dites-moi, interrogea Harry, pourquoi jouez-vous les examinateurs à Poudlard ? Vous étiez le Ministre de la Magie la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus…

- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette, dernièrement ? A ta tête, je dirais que non…

- C'est que la Gazette est tellement partiale. Et puis, je n'aime pas tellement lire les journaux, de toute façon.

- C'est vrai que la Gazette est loin d'être parfaite… Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre journal d'actualités sorcier valable en Angleterre…

L'homme noir sembla ensuite peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire. « Est-ce si important ? » se demanda Harry. Sa curiosité grandit.

- Hé bien… J'étais effectivement Premier Ministre, et effectivement par intérim, répondit Shacklebolt dans un sourire. Mais le Magenmagot m'a fait remplacer par Zacharie Zorille, un de ces politiciens qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre des autres auparavant. A la place, on m'a envoyé enquêter sur les Mangemorts encore disparus. Et j'espère pouvoir mener une enquête un peu plus personnelle.

- Personnelle ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, répondit l'Auror après une hésitation. J'aimerais enquêter sur la mort d'un de mes anciens camarades de promo, Tony Tonguy. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup, tu t'en doutes. Mais je peux te dire ce qui est paru dans les journaux, à propos de cette affaire : Tony Tonguy était l'un des meilleurs Langue-de-plomb du Ministère et il était apparemment sur un gros coup concernant un homme louche infiltré dans les hautes sphères du ministère.

Harry haussa les sourcils, ce qui était caractéristique de son intérêt grandissant pour ce que racontait l'Auror.

- En fait, mon enquête risque d'être compliquée, parce que Tony lui-même n'a laissé aucune trace concrète de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il n'y a que moi qui ai compris que ça concernait une infiltration au ministère.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune trace ? Et si vous êtes le seul à comprendre, ça veut dire qu'il ne travaillait avec personne d'autre ?

- Il se méfiait beaucoup des autres et il était plutôt naturellement solitaire. Je travaille sur cette enquête de mon propre chef, parce que je connaissais bien la manière de fonctionner de Tony et que j'ai su traduire les quelques indices qu'il a laissés derrière lui. Mais je ne sais pas du tout qui est concerné et pourquoi Tony parlait d'une infiltration dangereuse…

- Donc, en fait, vous n'avez rien, résuma Harry.

- Non, on ne peut pas dire ça… J'ai quelques soupçons, une ou deux pistes.

L'Auror se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota quelques mots sur un ton conspirateur.

- Je vais juste te dire qu'en recherchant les Mangemorts encore en liberté, je pourrai peut-être trouver celui qui, en particulier, intriguait Tony. Apparemment, il était influent chez les capuches noires et certains en ont un peu parlé sous Véritaserum… Mais personne ne sait exactement qui il est.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un d'influent ? Un membre du cercle intime, probablement.

- Mais bon, reprit-il en se redressant, à partir de là, tu as raison, on n'a plus grand-chose… Et ça va être long de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire : très peu de gens sont au courant des recherches personnelles que j'effectue sur cette infiltration. Même mon instructeur, le chef des Aurors, ne sait pas tout. Il s'agirait d'une grosse affaire, vraiment grosse, tu sais.

- Je crois que j'ai bien compris ça, répondit Harry, le sourire retrouvé. Vous devriez aller voir Snape, il aura peut-être des infos… Mais c'est bizarre, parce qu'il ne nous a jamais parlé de cette personne avant.

- Puisque tu te posais la question : tu as là une des deux raisons à ma présence ici en tant qu'examinateur, dit l'Auror en souriant.

- Shacklebolt ! J'espère que tu ne donnes pas au jeune Potter ses résultats d'examen !

Kingsley Shacklebolt se retourna vers l'Auror Dora avec un sourire d'un blanc éclatant.

- Pas du tout, mon amie ! Je donnais seulement au jeune Potter des raisons de s'intéresser au métier d'Auror, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Personne ne te dira quoi faire de ton avenir, reprit-il plus sérieux en regardant Harry dans les yeux, mais saches qu'être Auror implique d'être toujours prêt à l'aventure, de pourvoir se servir autant de sa tête que de sa magie, et surtout de ne jamais s'ennuyer.

- Shacklebolt ! Il paraît que tu as un rendez-vous important… Cesse tes grands discours, tu vas être en retard…

- Zut ! Bon, Harry, c'est peut-être une rabat-joie – il désigna sa collègue du pouce – mais elle a raison pour le coup. Je dois y aller avant que Snape ne me ferme la porte au nez. Mais avant, voici la deuxième raison à ma présence ici : je voulais te donner…

L'Auror s'interrompit quelques secondes pour fouiller ses poches consciencieusement, avant de sortir un pendentif minuscule qu'il tendit promptement au jeune sorcier.

- Ha ! La voilà. Puisque le Magenmagot ne veut plus de moi comme Ministre de la Magie, et que le Premier Ministre anglais actuel ne veut pas de moi comme garde du corps attitré, je voulais transmettre cette amulette à quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. D'habitude, c'est le Premier Ministre qui en hérite : cet artefact lui permet de me convoquer auprès de lui dans la seconde.

Harry prit l'objet et observa attentivement le bois noir finement ciselé. Un lynx en position d'attaque. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un « wow » admiratif. C'était un bel ouvrage.

- C'était mon grand-père qui les fabriquait, précisa l'Auror fièrement en voyant que le jeune homme était impressionné. Il n'en a donné la recette à personne avant de mourir, alors elle compte beaucoup à mes yeux. Si un jour j'ai un « accident du travail », j'aime autant que ce pendentif ne tombe pas entre les mains de n'importe qui…

Harry releva les yeux pour regarder l'Auror. « Accident du travail ». Belle manière de dire qu'il risquait de mourir à tout instant dans le cadre de ses fonctions…

- Enfin bref, reprit Shacklebolt, si un jour tu as des ennuis et que tu ne sais pas comment t'en sortir, sers-t-en pour m'appeler. J'accourrais aussitôt. Mais évite de t'en servir n'importe comment, parce que je suis obligé d'arrêter toute activité – même si elle est importante – pour venir. Mais bon, je te fais confiance. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois…

- Shacklebolt !

- Oui ! Oui ! J'y vais. J'ai été content de te revoir, Harry.

Il lui serra la main brusquement avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Mais au moment de disparaître dans un coude du chemin, il se retourna vers Harry.

- Porte-toi bien, on a toujours besoin des héros, ici-bas !

Puis, en devinant l'air désabusé du jeune sorcier à la mention du mot « héros », l'Auror éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui continua de résonner bien après que l'homme ait disparu.

- Monsieur Potter, si je puis me permettre un conseil…

Harry leva la tête vers l'Auror Dora qui s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait perdu le sourire qu'elle semblait pourtant arborer en permanence.

- Si on doit vous motiver pour que vous deveniez Auror, c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce métier… Et puis, il vous manque quelque chose…

- La vocation, j'imagine, la coupa Harry d'un air insolent.

- Aussi.

L'Auror Dora était à nouveau souriante, amusée.

- Mais j'allais plutôt dire l'imagination. Elle est essentielle pour tous les Aurors, pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur ceux qu'on traque, pour pouvoir anticiper et réagir sans laisser aux autres le temps de faire de même…

La femme, qui conservait pourtant son air jovial, était définitivement dangereuse. C'était ce dont Harry pouvait s'apercevoir en la voyant parler de son métier.

- Et l'imagination vous manque, j'en ai la malheureuse impression. Je ne vous dirai pas non plus ce que vous devez faire ; vous pourriez être un très bon Auror, voire excellent, en forçant un peu plus sur la puissance et la technique. Mais l'imagination fait la différence entre l'excellent et l'exception. Pourriez-vous supporter de n'être plus l'exception ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'attends plus que ça !

- Et les autres, monsieur Potter, vous suivront-ils ou attendront-ils quelque chose de plus venant de vous, justement ? Vous avez peut-être un autre rôle à jouer…

Elle sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Bref, ça n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que la protection du ministère – et du pays par la même occasion – requiert des gens exceptionnels… Pas des gens normaux. Pensez-y, même si je vous laisse finalement seul juge de vous-même. Au plaisir monsieur Potter.

L'Auror lui tendit une main potelée qu'Harry, refroidi par cette tirade, hésita à serrer. Il le fit quand même, mais le geste lui laissa comme une impression étrange, comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Comme si une alarme retentissait dans tout son être. Une alarme synonyme de danger ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mardi 11 août, après-midi_

Les examens étaient terminés depuis trois jours et Harry continuait à passer deux ou trois heures par jour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Les étudiants, pour une bonne moitié d'entre eux, avaient décidé d'attendre leurs résultats au château, qui était un environnement quand même beaucoup plus calme que l'extérieur, toujours en rénovation.

Ginny se demandait ce que son fiancé trafiquait, mais il refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Ho ! Pas qu'il lui ait dit clairement que ça ne la regardait pas, il n'aurait probablement pas osé. Mais il s'arrangeait toujours soit pour l'éviter, soit pour détourner habilement la conversation vers des sujets sans intérêt. Il avait une réelle habileté pour ça, comme elle s'en était aperçue. Mais cela commençait sérieusement à la chauffer…

Mais ce soir, elle allait lui proposer de préparer la potion de révélation animagus. Elle voulait absolument trouver son animal, et elle jugeait, après plusieurs semaines d'essais et de pratique infructueuse, que la méditation n'était pas du tout le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir. Comme c'était quelque chose qu'elle partageait seule avec son fiancé, cela lui permettrait peut-être enfin de profiter de sa présence plus souvent et surtout plus longtemps.

De son côté, Harry était tout simplement en train d'essayer de comprendre dans quelle étrange nouvelle prophétie il était embarqué. Pour cela, il désirait poser à plat les mots prononcés par Percy à l'enterrement de Fred et au chemin de Traverse.

Il avait d'abord fait des recherches pour que ses notes ne tombent jamais dans les mains d'un camarade ou d'une connaissance. Car il savait que la mort était étroitement associée à la révélation des mots étranges. Il avait trouvé un sort qui ne pouvait réagir qu'aux sifflements d'un Fourchelangue.

Car il avait découvert par hasard que cette compétence n'était pas morte avec Voldemort. Il avait vécu tellement longtemps en tant qu'Horcruxe qu'il avait probablement assimilé cette capacité comme la sienne propre. Et s'il en était étrangement heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner : sa peur d'être le futur mage noir ne le quittait pas…

Pour ce sort, en tout cas, Hermione l'avait aidé. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il cherchait à cacher, mais il avait fait taire sa curiosité avec un léger mensonge : il voulait préparer la libération des elfes de maison sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Dans un coin de sa tête, il avait même remercié Kreattur qui l'avait indirectement conduit à ce mensonge, en étant catégorique sur le fait que le moins de gens possible devaient connaître sa véritable nature d'elfe domestique.

Toujours est-il qu'il était désormais devant un parchemin lisible par lui seul et qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il avait écrits.

_Deux frères sont revenus_

_Deux époques révolues_

_Ils vont des pleurs aux ris_

_._

_L'un pardonne la bévue_

_Et dans l'âme étendue_

_Le message a transmis_

_._

_L'autre donne la vue_

_Au moment attendu_

_De mi-mort en mi-vie_

_._

_Contre le traître perdu_

_Ces mots, ma volonté_

_Je voulais, il fallait,_

_Mais je disparaitrais_

_._

_Transmet les et périt_

_Ou souviens-toi, agis_

L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec les frères jumeaux lui revint en tête également.

Percy avait eu des informations par son _réseau_, qui l'avait poussé à parler des _Temps sombres_. C'était normalement _interdit_, mais ils avaient eu une _dérogation_. Quelqu'un allait donc déclencher les Temps Sombres. Volontairement ? Il aurait dû poser la question…

Et Percy avait également dit : « c'est un _message transmis_ par un de tes _frères »._Et il était le destinataire du message, lui et uniquement lui, avaient-ils précisé. Il était donc le premier concerné, mais pourquoi ? Ça, aucun des deux n'avait voulu le dire… Pouvait-il être lui-même le déclencheur des Temps Sombres ? Cela l'inquiétait vraiment, tout comme les étranges cauchemars qui le prenaient encore parfois. Des cauchemars qu'il était incapable d'interpréter...

Percy l'avait _mis en garde_, comme il l'avait dit. « _Souviens-toi et agis_ », avait-il enfin précisé…

Cet entretien avec les Weasley reprenait les mots de la… la quoi ? La prophétie de Percy ? Oui… Il dirait ça comme cela.

« Alors… Reprenons… la prophétie met en garde contre le « traître perdu »… Mais qui est ce traître ? Traître à quoi ? A sa propre cause, à ma cause, à quelque chose d'autre ? Et pourquoi est-il perdu ? Cela peut être au sens propre, perdu quelque part. Ou au sens figuré : perdu pour toujours du genre « on ne le ramènera jamais à la raison » ou « perdu à la bonne cause » ? Ou encore mort ? Oublié ? »

« A quoi cette mise en garde me sert-elle si elle ne me dit pas contre qui elle me met en garde ? » fulmina le sorcier une seconde.

« Non, non… Réfléchis… C'est une mise en garde d'un de tes _frères_, à dit Percy. Parlait-il de lui-même ou de quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs ? Bon, peu importe pour le moment. Un de mes frères… Je n'ai pas de famille. A priori, il ne peut s'agit que d'un frère d'armes, pendant la guerre. Peut-être un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix ? Ou alors quelqu'un que je considère comme un frère. Ron par exemple… Mais ça n'a pas de sens, il m'aurait transmis directement le message s'il avait quelque chose à me dire… »

« Et Percy alors… Il était un frère d'armes, même si tardivement, et il est de la famille de mon frère de cœur. Et quand il a prononcé sa « prophétie », il avait dit « je ». Mais était-ce bien lui qui parlait ? »

« Rahh ! Tout ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne sais pas qui est quoi, ni qui désigne quoi ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « De mi-mort en mi-vie » ? Rien. Strictement rien. C'est la même chose. Quelle mise en garde utile, la belle affaire ! Et ces _Temps Sombres_, c'est quoi ? Et quelle appellation, encore une fois ! On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille avec toutes ces histoires de « noirceur », de magie noire et autres fichus… »

« Mais… » s'interrompit le jeune homme qui venait de comprendre une chose. « Si Georges et Percy ont voulu me donner une nouvelle mise en garde, c'était sans doute pour me donner un point d'ancrage, un début de commencement… Pour comprendre cette prophétie, pour comprendre ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça… »

Harry se mit immédiatement à la tâche de chercher ce qu'étaient les mystérieux temps sombres. Il ne pouvait pas interroger qui que ce soit sous peine de provoquer des morts inutiles, alors il commença par fouiller les titres référencés par la bibliothèque…

Mais il se rendit compte, après plus d'une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'informations ici. Si les Temps Sombres portaient bien leur nom, Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé d'ouvrage accessible aux premières années sur un tel sujet. Il devrait faire un tour de côté de la Réserve, peut-être…

Il devait revenir demain, pour chercher. Ginny allait encore râler, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il pouvait comprendre que la jeune fille soit frustrée de ne pas le voir plus souvent. Il passait plus de temps avec elle, comme il le lui avait promis pendant les examens, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il veuille s'isoler. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire sur quoi il travaillait il ne voulait pas provoquer sa mort.

Il restait quelques jours avant de recevoir les résultats des ASPICS, il lui restait donc quelques jours pour profiter de la bibliothèque avant de terminer définitivement sa scolarité…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait que cette page était sur le point de se tourner, il se sentit nostalgique. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller se consoler auprès de sa petite amie, à qui cela ferait de toute manière plaisir de l'avoir à disposition. Il rangea tout, plia soigneusement son parchemin de questions en activant le sortilège, et le fourra dans son sac avant de retourner dans la tour.

Il passa le portrait de la grosse Dame pour trouver ses amis en grande conversation. Ginny, en l'apercevant, se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Harry, nous allons en Roumanie.

- Comment ? Qui ? Quand ?

- Toute la famille. On raccompagne Charlie là-bas. Il reprend son travail maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Il nous invite chez lui pour les vacances. On part dès que Ron aura passé les sélections de Quidditch. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Evidemment, j'aimerai ! dit Harry.

- On attend que Ron ait passé ses sélections, mi-août, et on y reste jusqu'à la rentrée, précisa la jeune fille. Tu n'auras pas de problème pour passer les tests d'entrée en tant qu'Auror. Je me suis renseignée, c'est début septembre.

Harry ne dit rien, pour le moment. Il n'était vraiment pas convaincu de passer les épreuves pour devenir Auror. Mais il se laissait le temps de découvrir sa voie avant d'en discuter avec sa petite amie. Elle était tellement enthousiaste de le voir dans cette carrière…

- Et j'ai une autre proposition, dit Ginny avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous avons un peu moins d'une semaine avant de recevoir les résultats des exams, et nous avons largement le temps de mettre en route une potion de révélation d'animagus. Tu es avec moi ?

- Gin' je te l'ai déjà dit… Il n'est pas recommandé de préparer cette potion avant d'être sûrs de pouvoir admettre notre animal d'âme. Nous pourrions ralentir sensiblement l'assimilation de l'animagus. Ce serait dommage, tu ne crois pas ?

- Harry, nous sommes suffisamment mâtures pour accepter notre animal et travailler sur l'assimilation après l'avoir découvert. Je n'arrive pas à méditer à ta façon, je n'arrive pas non plus à méditer de la manière traditionnelle… Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre.

- Gin'…

- S'il te plaît. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de savoir au moins autant que moi, dit-elle avec un de ces sourires espiègles qui le faisaient fondre à tous les coups.

- Si, bien sûr, mais…

- Et puis, seule, je ne peux pas acheter les ingrédients au Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'avec toi… je peux faire tellement de choses.

Le ton de la jeune fille était devenu tellement suggestif que le sorcier eut un blanc. Elle était redoutable. Il eut un sourire niais et acquiesça d'une manière un peu absente quand elle lui redemanda s'il était avec elle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 8 août, mi-journée_

Harry s'arrachait les cheveux. La bibliothèque de Poudlard avait beau être très fournie – il avait même découvert des sections dans lesquelles il n'avait jamais mis les pieds – rien dans les livres ne faisait allusion à de quelconques _Temps Sombres_… Il commençait sérieusement à envisager d'aller voir Trelawney pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une toute nouvelle prophétie qui le guiderait enfin quelque part…

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, monsieur Potter ?

Harry se retourna vers la directrice McGonagall, surpris de sa présence dans la bibliothèque.

- Ho ! Bonjour. Je ne parviens pas à trouver ce que je cherche, à vrai dire. Et il me reste tellement peu de temps pour profiter du château et de la bibliothèque que cela me frustre…

La directrice sembla le jauger du regard.

- Je peux peut-être vous guider ?

- Heu…

Harry chercha très rapidement une excuse ou un sujet, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait justifier ses difficultés à trouver des informations. Peut-être une demi-vérité ferait-elle l'affaire…

- Je cherche à comprendre le fonctionnement des prophéties et la manière dont il faut les interpréter.

- Vaste sujet, dit la directrice en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Je… Je chercher à comprendre qui je suis. Et puisqu'une grande partie de ma vie est… a été guidée par une prophétie, j'aimerai comprendre comment me situer par rapport à tout ça…

Harry était fier de sa réponse. Car il ne mentait pas vraiment. Certes, il omettait de parler des _Temps Sombres_, mais il était vraiment à la recherche de sa personnalité profonde puisqu'il cherchait à devenir animagus.

- Je peux peut-être vous donner une autorisation spéciale pour vous rendre dans la Réserve. Toutes les matières qui touchent aux prophéties et à la vraie divination sont complexes et les ouvrages qui en traitent sont mis hors de portée des jeunes étudiants. Je ne crois pas à la divination, mais je sais ce que la divination peut faire sur un esprit un peu impressionnable. Et cela n'apporte pas toujours des conséquences heureuses…

- J'apprécierai beaucoup votre aide, dans ce cas, dit Harry en souriant.

- Promettez-moi simplement de ne pas emmener avec vous un autre étudiant. Je peux vous faire confiance pour ne pas sortir les livres de la Réserve et pour les consulter sur place ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry, qui était parfaitement sincère pour le coup.

- C'est une bonne idée de recherche, dit ensuite la directrice avec des yeux pétillants qui lui rappelèrent Dumbledore. Cela devrait effectivement vous aider à trouver votre animagus.

- Que… Pardon ? bégaya Harry en rougissant. Pourquoi parlez-vous d'animagus ? demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître innocent.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, monsieur Potter. Vos connaissances et votre intérêt sur ce sujet a éveillé ma curiosité. Et je trouve que c'est un projet extrêmement utile. Surtout si vous comptez devenir Auror. A vrai dire, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous proposer quelques leçons particulières avec moi, en guise de… remerciement et de cadeau pour vos 18 ans. J'ai plus de temps maintenant que les examens sont terminés.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit poliment Harry.

Mais s'il tentait de se montrer sobre, malgré son envie de sauter de joie, son sourire parlait largement pour lui. Il était heureux. Il allait pouvoir se rapprocher des Maraudeurs, de son père… Il n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à donner à Ginny les mêmes leçons qu'il allait recevoir. Il avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Bien. Passez à mon bureau tout à l'heure et je vous donnerai cette autorisation. Nous pourrons aussi convenir d'un rendez-vous ou deux la semaine prochaine, pour travailler sur votre méditation.

- Merci beaucoup, madame la directrice.

McGonagall hocha la tête avec approbation et se dirigea elle-même vers la Réserve, à la recherche du livre que lui avait conseillé Albus sur la magie du château et sur son fonctionnement.

Elle était intérieurement contente de la proposition qu'elle avait faite au jeune sorcier. Depuis son anniversaire, quand elle l'avait croisé seul dans un couloir, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait souvent un air tristounet ou incertain sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le Harry qu'elle avait côtoyé lorsqu'il était étudiant et qui semblait heureux de vivre, qui riait haut et fort. Non, là, c'était le combattant qui semblait, malgré les apparences, avoir des difficultés à surmonter la guerre et ses conséquences.

Là, elle avait revu la lueur de joie intense qu'il pouvait parfois avoir avant. Avant tout ce gâchis, cette guerre, ces pertes. C'était Albus qui lui avait conseillé ce « remède » parce que les tableaux avaient remarqué, comme elle, le manque d'entrain du jeune sorcier. Il avait eu raison, une fois encore.

De son côté, Harry songeait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avancer à grand pas dans ses divers projets…


	21. C4P5 : Explosif

**Chapitre 4 : Et l'avenir s'éclaire ?**

**Partie 5 : Explosif**

_Lundi 10 août, après-midi_

Harry plissa le nez quand Ginny ajouta les yeux de Strangulot dans la mixture à l'odeur infâme. Il ne touchait pas au chaudron, se contentant de préparer les ingrédients qu'ils avaient achetés à Londres le matin même, sous les instructions de sa petite amie. C'est qu'en plus d'être laids et malodorants, ces produits coûtaient la peau des fesses.

- Passe-moi les écailles de serpent séchées et les poils de Doxys macérés, s'il te plaît.

Harry tendit les écailles qu'il avait minutieusement nettoyées ainsi que la fiole de poils de Doxys. Il se demanda un instant quel sorcier avait été assez fou pour imaginer épiler les Doxys et faire de leur « fourrure » un ingrédient de potion.

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif en voyant que la potion ressemblait à de la boue liquide. Il n'aimait pas les Potions. Même s'il était fasciné par la capacité de création de Malinovski, même si il était impressionné par l'aisance de Ginny, il n'aimait vraiment pas les potions. Sa petite amie, elle, était concentrée et visiblement familière avec des notions qu'Harry ne comprendrait peut-être jamais…

- Compte avec moi le nombre de tours de spatule. Il en faut 34 dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis une fois dans le sens inverse. Je ne voudrais pas me tromper…

Et Harry s'exécuta. En même temps qu'une partie de son cerveau était occupé à compter, il tapotait distraitement le passe pour la Réserve qu'il était allé récupérer, samedi en fin de journée, chez la directrice. Il mourrait d'envie de l'utiliser, mais il s'était restreint pour aider sa fiancée. Il hésitait d'ailleurs à en parler, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Et connaissant son caractère curieux et enflammé, elle pourrait décider d'entrer quand même.

Or, si la directrice l'apprenait, il pourrait perdre tout à la fois son autorisation de fouiner dans la Réserve et les cours privés avec une animagus confirmée. Il devait s'avouer que même s'il aidait Ginny à préparer la potion, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la boire. Il avait l'intuition qu'avec un peu de patience et des conseils avisés, il pourrait accéder assez rapidement à son animal d'âme, désormais.

Il se retrouvait donc actuellement une nouvelle fois dans le flou sur ce qu'il devait faire et il détestait ça. La liberté de prendre ses propres décisions était à la fois une merveille et un calvaire. Car il était difficile de tenter de contenter tout le monde – y compris lui-même – en même temps. Et il était encore plus dur, parfois, de respecter les quelques principes qu'il se donnait. Comme celui d'être honnête avec sa future femme…

- Et trente-quatre ! s'exclama Ginny.

La potion était d'un étrange… gris-marron. Mais quand la jeune fille effectua un tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, la potion devint d'un très beau bleu nuit, particulièrement sombre. Par contre, elle avait gardé son odeur désagréable. Pourquoi les potions devaient-elles toujours avoir un mauvais goût ou une mauvaise odeur, d'ailleurs ?

- Et voilà, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre un peu plus de 72 heures pour que les toxines volatiles s'évaporent et que la potion s'épaississe un peu. Nous reviendrons dans trois jours pour les étapes suivantes. Tu crois qu'on peut laisser la potion ici ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. La salle sur demande gardera cette potion ici. Et comme nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir invoquer ce jardin, il n'y aura aucun problème, ne t'en fait pas.

- Si tu le dis, soupira la jeune fille avec un air rassuré. Je n'aimerais pas que la potion soit gâchée.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce créée par le château et échangèrent un baiser. Ils étaient encore étrangement maladroits pour ces gestes simples d'affection.

- Je vais rejoindre Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch, dit Ginny. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non merci, dit Harry qui trouvait l'occasion trop belle. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille retroussa son nez, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait momentanément accepté le fait qu'Harry apprécie de passer des heures à la bibliothèque. Il y était encore plus souvent qu'Hermione, qui préférait travailler actuellement sur son CV et son parchemin de motivation. Elle attendait ses résultats pour présenter sa candidature à un poste ministériel.

La jeune sorcière rousse déposa un dernier baiser léger sur le nez d'Harry avant de s'éloigner. Et Harry se mit en route pour la Réserve.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte dont l'accès était restreint. Il inséra le passe – une sorte de carte argentée qui luisait faiblement – dans la serrure prévue à cet effet. Il entendit un déclic qui sonnait comme un système moldu et la porte de la Réserve s'entrouvrit.

Le système d'accès avait dû être changé à l'époque où Snape était le directeur de Poudlard, parce qu'Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de tout cela. Cernant un peu mieux le personnage, désormais, il comprenait que l'ancien directeur ait voulu protéger des informations sensibles de ses collègues barbares et de son ancien maître.

Il poussa la porte plus franchement et entra. Les torches éparpillées ça et là sur les murs s'allumèrent automatiquement. La Réserve elle-même avait changé et Harry ne put qu'approuver. La large pièce était agencée à la manière de la salle des prophéties du ministère, désormais. Les armoires regroupaient les livres par sections et par grands thèmes, en formant des allées de livres.

Plus de piles bringuebalantes à l'horizon. Il repéra même une sorte de petite alcôve dans laquelle deux fauteuils et une petite table semblaient l'attendre.

Harry, occupé à son observation, sursauta quand la Dame Grise traversa le sol pour se retrouver face à lui.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, dit-elle vaporeusement. Avez-vous l'autorisation d'entrer ici ?

- Oui, la directrice m'a donné cette carte.

- Bien, continua le fantôme de sa voix un peu lointaine. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.

Le fantôme repartit en passant à travers une armoire, et Harry n'eut que le temps de lancer un « D'accord. Merci ! » avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à sa vue. Le jeune homme flâna dans les allées, histoire de se familiariser avec l'emplacement des diverses sections. _Créatures magiques, Pamphlets sociaux, Nouvelles théories magiques, Magie noire_…

Autant Harry s'interrogeait sur la présence de certains grands thèmes dans la Réserve, autant l'espace magie noire ne le surprit pas. Il se rapprocha et parcourut les titres. En fait de magie noire, il s'aperçut que les ouvrages traitaient autant de magie rouge et de magie grise que de magie noire… Il nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête et continua son exploration.

Il arriva bientôt à une section concernant la divination. Peut-être trouverait-il là des informations sur le fonctionnement des prophéties. Il avait toujours celle de Percy à comprendre. A nouveau, il observa les titres. Il trouva des ouvrages traitant de l'interprétation des signes, mais également des livres sur la magie verte.

Pourquoi tous ces ouvrages étaient-ils dans la Réserve ? Probablement le ministère avait-il décidé de les interdire, pour leur côté subversif ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Harry feuilleta un ouvrage. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et il pesta.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, jeune Potter ?

- Il y a que je cherche à interpréter une prophétie et que ces ouvrages ne traitent que de l'apparition des prophéties… ça ne va pas beaucoup m'avancer, grogna-t-il.

- Voulez-vous apprendre la divination ou la magie verte ?

- Comment ? Non, pas du tout.

- Alors vous aurez des difficultés à interpréter une prophétie. Car à moins qu'elle ne soit parfaitement explicite, seul son auteur peut la comprendre entièrement et instinctivement. Et ceux qui pratiquent la magie verte, bien sûr, expliqua la Dame Grise sur un ton d'évidence.

- Alors comment un simple sorcier comme moi peut-il comprendre ?

- Si vous y tenez vraiment, alors vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne section. Celle-ci explique comment provoquer une nouvelle prophétie – ce qui est extrêmement dur à faire volontairement – mais l'interprétation est liée à la magie grise.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ça ? demanda Harry tout en se dirigeant vers l'espace Magie noire qu'il avait repérée plus tôt.

- Le monde de la prophétie est très complexe. La divination, comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, est liée à l'au-delà. Les signes qui apparaissent dans le monde sorcier sont des manifestations d'autres mondes. Normalement, seuls les médicomages ont une compréhension instinctive de ces mondes, parce que leur manière de penser est adaptée à la diversité des créatures. Ils sont sensibles aux spécificités des autres êtres.

- Et les sorciers normaux ? Le professeur Trelawney ? demanda le jeune homme au fantôme qui flottait à ses côtés.

- Les simples sorciers ont un esprit de sorciers. Un novice aura du mal à comprendre les subtilités des messages transmis, simplement parce que l'au-delà n'a pas le droit, normalement, d'influer trop fortement et trop explicitement sur les autres mondes – sur le nôtre notamment. Le professeur de divination n'est pas consciente des messages dont elle se fait la voix. C'est normal, elle ne pratique pas la magie verte.

- Et la magie grise peut m'aider à comprendre ?

- Les enchanteurs ont de tout temps essayé de transmettre leur savoir aux générations suivantes. Certains ouvrages tentent de vulgariser l'interprétation des rêves et des prophéties. Cela n'a rien d'évident. C'est de la magie. Je ne vous garantis pas une compréhension totale, mais juste un coup de pouce.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la section _Magie noire_.

- Pourquoi la magie grise est-elle associée au mauvais côté de la magie ?

- Parce qu'elle est liée à l'au-delà, jeune homme. Et l'au-delà, la mort fait peur aux gens, fit le fantôme de la Dame Grise avec un regard lointain.

- Dites-moi, réalisa Harry. Les prophéties sont-elles toujours liées à l'au-delà ?

- En majorité, oui.

- Donc ce sont les morts qui nous parlent ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et ils n'ont pas vraiment le droit de nous dire des choses explicitement, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exact.

- Même si on leur demande ?

- Là, c'est un peu différent. Des questions bien posées peuvent trouver réponse. Les morts n'ont pas le droit, normalement, de révéler l'avenir. Mais celui qui a envisagé son avenir peut demander confirmation de choses ou d'autres. Mais cela dépend toujours de la personne, du contexte, de sa demande. Rien n'est jamais figé en magie, comme vous le savez sans doute.

Mille pensées et mille questions tournaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait l'impression, la très forte impression, de savoir qui lui avait transmis le message passé par la bouche de Percy.

Fred.

Cela tenait la route. Le _frère revenu_… Les deux évanouissements de Percy qui avaient manifestement chamboulé le sorcier. Son étrange comportement qui rappelait le jumeau décédé… _L'âme étendue_… Et puis, Percy avait bien dit qu'il lui était normalement interdit de prononcer « Temps Sombres », qu'il avait eu une dérogation.

Peut-être avait-il réellement une autre sorte de réseau, mais… Harry avait l'intuition qu'il obtenait ces informations directement de la part de Fred. Cependant, contrairement à Trelawney, Percy semblait conscient des mots qu'il avait prononcés… Seul Fred aurait dû pouvoir s'en souvenir, s'il avait bien compris les explications de la Dame Grise.

Mais quand bien même… _L'âme étendue_… Peut-être Fred pouvait-il être présent en même temps que Percy, dans le corps de Percy ?

- Est-ce qu'un mort peut réapparaître dans notre monde en empruntant le corps d'un sorcier ? demanda Harry à la Dame Grise.

- Je ne saurais vous dire. Je suppose que c'est possible, dit la Dame Grise dont les yeux parcouraient les rayons de l'armoire devant elle. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à la magie d'âme, malgré ma curiosité pour les diverses formes magiques…

Harry était heureux. Il devait vérifier son hypothèse, mais il avait de toute manière conscience d'avoir fait un grand pas dans la compréhension de sa nouvelle prophétie.

- Le voilà, murmura le fantôme qui ne semblait jamais se départir de son calme. C'est ce livre qu'il vous faut.

La Dame Grise montrait, de son doigt transparent, un livre plus épais que les autres. Harry le saisit pour en lire le titre un peu effacé. « _Traité d'Interprétation des Songes_ - _De la confrontation entre l'esprit humain et l'au-delà_»…

- Ce livre pourra peut-être vous servir de guide. L'enchanteur Larson Bell était connu et reconnu à mon époque, précisa-t-elle rêveuse. Il passait son temps à diffuser son savoir. A essayer en tout cas.

- Merci, dit Harry en songeant qu'il lui fallait toujours trouver des informations sur les _Temps Sombres_.

La femme transparente lui fit un sourire un peu moins absent que depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Quel dommage que je ne puisse plus lire comme avant, dit-elle. Je vous aurais volontiers aidé. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas intéressée à ce monde là quand j'étais en vie.

Harry se demanda si elle pouvait aussi l'aider pour les Temps Sombres, en revanche. Il eut un éclair de lucidité en se souvenant d'un détail évident… Les fantômes étaient déjà morts. S'il parlait de sa prophétie à la Dame Grise, s'il parlait des Temps Sombres, il ne pourrait pas provoquer sa mort… Avec espoir, le sorcier interrogea le fantôme.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des _Temps Sombres_ ?

- Les _Temps Sombres_ ? Non, pas du tout, je suis désolée, répondit le fantôme de Serdaigle.

Réfrénant une pointe de déception, Harry remercia la Dame Grise pour son aide et alla s'installer dans l'un des deux fauteuils de la Réserve, pour feuilleter le livre et réfléchir à sa prophétie. Il était vraiment satisfait : cette journée commençait bien.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_Mardi 11 août, début de journée_

Horn était un enfant d'elfe discret. Mais il était également un petit elfe très malin. Depuis que son frère avait été accepté au service d'Harry Potter, son cerveau bouillonnait de diverses idées. Car il avait pu comprendre beaucoup de choses depuis un an maintenant…

Très rapidement, il avait acquis cette sensibilité instinctive des elfes qui ressentent les émotions des autres et qui savent les interpréter. Il avait aussi été très vite capable de saisir le sens de certaines conversations d'elfes, et le sens des histoires qu'on leur racontait très jeunes pour leur inculquer le savoir des elfes, leur histoire, et pour leur faire accepter le rôle qu'ils auront à jouer plus tard.

Mais il avait surtout eu la chance extraordinaire d'être entouré d'elfes de maison ou d'elfes domestiques atypiques, qui avaient forgé sa manière de voir les choses et de penser.

Sa mère, tout d'abord. Winky n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer, à lui et son frère, mais elle les laissait très libres de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Bris s'était contenté de courir, jouer, tester ses petits pouvoirs et travailler son niveau magique, à son échelle d'enfant bien sûr. Et il était devenu petit à petit costaud, habile de ses mains, et puissant. Il était aujourd'hui un elfe adolescent plutôt mur… En matière de magie en tout cas. C'est que même à la naissance, Bris était costaud et il était passé le premier.

Lui avait souvent accompagné les jeux de son frère, mais il était plus petit et plus malingre. Et il n'avait pas encore atteint sa maturité magique. Cependant, il considérait que son esprit valait bien celui d'un jeune adulte. C'était le temps de vie des elfes domestiques qui faisait grandir extrêmement vite un enfant, et qui faisait passer le temps de l'adulte très lentement également…

Lui, plus jeune, avait préféré laisser traîner ses oreilles. Et sa mère, donc, lui avait porté le savoir inestimable des elfes qui connaissent leur histoire, leurs traditions les plus anciennes, les formules magiques presque oubliées.

Winky, attachée à ses anciens maîtres bien qu'esclave. Winky qui avait mis du temps à comprendre que l'affection des elfes pour une maison était l'essentiel. Winky, qui avait des rêves d'elfe domestique et qui au lieu d'être attachée à une famille était attachée à un château. Winky, qui avait apporté tous ses savoirs à son deuxième né.

Puis il y avait eu son père. Un elfe libre un peu fou qui adulait Harry Potter, qui avait été au service d'une des familles les plus traditionnalistes en matière de persécution des elfes, et qui avait connu l'extrême gentillesse – à l'inverse – d'Harry Potter envers les elfes.

Dobby, qui avait connu les secrets du camp de l'ombre avant de connaître ceux du camp de la lumière. Dobby, qui n'hésitait pas à désobéir pour agir dans le sens de ce qu'il croyait juste. Dobby, qui avait des rêves de liberté. Dobby, qui avait apporté tous ces rêves à son deuxième né.

Et il y avait eu Kreattur, enfin. Horn aimait beaucoup Kreattur. C'était un très vieil elfe domestique dont les connaissances sur le monde sorcier étaient très poussées. Un elfe qui avait à cœur les intérêts de son maître, qu'il avait choisi et qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Et Kreattur, présent pour eux à chaque fois que c'était possible, lui apportait toute son expérience passée.

Trois elfes dont personne n'entendrait jamais parler, mais trois elfes dont les connaissances et la personnalité valaient pourtant le détour…

Et maintenant, son imagination galopait. Son frère était au service d'Harry Potter. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait lui-même un jour au service d'Harry Potter. Mais il avait surtout remarqué qu'il était encore libre d'agir comme il le voulait, sans devoir obéir à qui que ce soit, et que Bris était dans le secret de la maison Potter. Un mélange détonnant pour mener à bien ses projets.

Kreattur avait décidé de ne pas toucher à la fiancée de son maître, finalement. Il avait peur de le blesser, autant émotionnellement que magiquement, s'il provoquait une rupture. Et il voulait surtout garder la confiance de son maître.

Kreattur avait donc renoncé à pousser la jeune presque maîtresse à rompre avec Harry. Pourtant, il avait remarqué qu'Harry Potter était souvent nerveux, angoissé, et las, quand elle était à proximité. Elle ne convenait pas à son maître. Et Horn lui-même, même s'il observait tout cela avec une certaine distance, l'avait remarqué.

Alors Horn avait décidé de suivre la trace de son père, et de se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Et il ne croyait pas en l'histoire d'amour de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter.

Avec l'aide de son frère enthousiaste, il allait provoquer une étincelle. Au moins pour que les non-dits et les rancoeurs explosent et qu'Harry Potter soit en fin soulagé et heureux. Même s'il choisissait de rester avec elle. Dans ce cas, la responsabilité du choix d'une fiancée n'incombait pas à Horn et il en était conscient. Mais il voulait agir. Par acquis de conscience d'elfe.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

_Mardi 11 août, milieu de matinée_

Quand elle arriva dans le hangar à balais de l'école, Ginny eut la surprise de ne pas trouver son balai habituel. Il avait disparu. Elle se résigna à en emprunter un autre, moins bon, moins rapide.

Puis elle rejoint son frère dans les airs. Ron allait peut-être devenir un joueur de l'équipe nationale, s'il s'entraînait bien. Et pour elle qui était passionnée de Quidditch depuis son plus jeune âge, c'était l'espoir de pouvoir un jour rencontrer de grands joueurs.

S'entraîner avec son frère lui fit du bien. Elle défoula sa frustration des derniers jours en se donnant à fond. Harry qui ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'elle, qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque, qui ne voulait pas lui dire si les travaux de la maison avançaient bien ou non… Quand ils redescendirent sur terre, la sorcière rousse alla ranger le balai. Elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater que son balai habituel avait reparu.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller déjeuner. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le sort de chauffage de l'eau se dérègle visiblement. Elle dut terminer sa douche sous l'eau froide et, au lieu de se sentir plus détendue, elle sentit pointer la crise.

Heureusement, elle était dure au mal, et elle se calma en enfilant ses vêtements. Elle sortit des vestiaires et rejoint Ron, qui l'attendait pour aller manger. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, mais il ne remarqua pas son humeur maussade.

A table, Harry ne fut nulle part en vue. Cela acheva de l'énerver. Elle enfourna vite fait un sandwich et se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de parler à son fiancé, elle avait besoin de déverser sa frustration pour se calmer, et Harry était toujours là pour l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin.

Mais elle eut beau faire le tour des rayonnages, il n'était nulle part en vue. Elle n'aurait pas pu deviner que son fiancé était plongé dans sa lecture, dans la Réserve. Frustrée, elle décida de le bouder pour se venger. A lui de venir la chercher, désormais. Décidément, la journée commençait bien mal…

Comment aurait-elle pu se douter que le lendemain et les deux jours suivants seraient pareils ?

Qu'elle se réveillerait avec des démangeaisons partout, n'aurait que rarement de l'eau à la bonne température, sa nourriture ne serait jamais à son goût, ses entrainements de Quidditch avec Ron tourneraient au cauchemar quand diverses pièces de son équipement, son balai, les balles disparaitraient les uns à la suite des autres.

Même si Harry était à chaque fois là pour détendre l'atmosphère, pour supporter ses sautes d'humeur, pour l'écouter, ce dernier fut plutôt heureux de voir arriver son premier rendez-vous avec la directrice, à propos de sa recherche d'animagus. Un moment de calme n'était pas à négliger.

HPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMM

_Jeudi 13 août, fin de matinée_

Harry poussa la porte du bureau de la directrice avec une sorte de soulagement intérieur. La dernière surprise qui était tombée sur sa petite amie, sur eux tous en fait, pour une fois, avait été de retrouver tous les vêtements des étudiants Gryffondor rétrécis. Ho ! Seulement quelques centimètres, mais suffisamment pour que tous les étudiants soient ridicules.

Et sa fiancée savait donner de la voix quand elle était à la fois exténuée et exaspérée. Enfin… Il sourit à la directrice qui semblait l'attendre et répondit à son salut.

- Etes-vous prêts à devenir animagus, monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, bien sûr, madame la directrice, répondit Harry dont le sourire s'était même agrandi.

- Installez-vous dans ce fauteuil et détendez-vous. Je vais vous poser quelques questions et nous allons voir comment vous guider vers votre animal d'âme. D'abord, où en êtes-vous de la recherche de votre clef ?

- Eh bien, j'ai bien tenté le visage de Ginny, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à me concentrer uniquement sur cette image…

- C'est bien normal, dit la directrice. Il vous faut une image symbolique, certes, mais beaucoup moins complexe. Et qui ne puisse pas, si possible, refléter des émotions afin de ne pas prendre le risque que votre clef bouge de trop.

- Un objet inanimé, alors ?

- Cela peut-être une bonne idée, effectivement.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, et sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il plongea dans une transe méditative intense.

Un objet… L'épée de Gryffondor ? Non, ça n'était pas lui… Enfin, pas totalement. Quoi donc ? Ginny était pas mal comme porte d'entrée dans son esprit, même s'il s'agissait d'un être humain. Elle avait le même comportement de feu que lui. Elle rayonnait. Une sorte de soleil, en fait.

Flamboyante, rouge, Gryffondor. Oui, c'était un feu, un soleil brûlant. Mais un soleil comme clef ne pouvait pas non plus convenir : un soleil était nécessairement mouvant, plein de vie. Sa petite amie avait les cheveux couleur feu et la peau de braise…

Tout le contraire de Malefoy, par exemple.

Malefoy était pâle, avec la peau bien trop blanche. Il était froid. Et incisif. Sombre. Si Ginny était un soleil, Malefoy était la lune. Blanche, froide, lointaine. C'était un objet sans vie, inanimé. Du moins était-ce son impression.

Il visualisa une lune pleine et parfaite, légèrement brillante. Non, la lune Malefoy devait être sombre, pas brillante. Il visualisa tout autour un ciel noir, d'un noir d'encre sans étoile et sans reflet. Voilà. Une lune dans un ciel noir, c'était ce que lui inspirait Malefoy.

Quelle ne fut alors pas la surprise d'Harry de se retrouver devant la porte de son esprit !

C'était le même ciel bleu, la même porte telle qu'il l'avait modifiée la dernière fois qu'il était venu la voir. Sa porte.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Harry se réveilla de sa transe et papillonna des yeux, un peu désorienté.

- Vous avez trouvé votre objet symbolique ? demanda la directrice.

- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Vraiment. Je l'ai cru un instant, pourtant. Vous aviez l'attitude, vous dégagiez l'aura de celui qui a trouvé, dit la directrice. Bien sûr, cela m'aurait signifié que mon aide était totalement inutile, mais… J'espérais quand même, depuis plus d'une heure que vous êtes en méditation, que vous auriez atteint un début de résultat…

- Est-ce que… hésita Harry. Est-ce que la lune peut servir de clef ?

- Est-ce que la lune vous a permis d'entrer dans votre propre esprit ? demanda McGonagall, assez fascinée.

- Pas exactement, dit Harry. Je… Je me posais simplement la question.

- Alors oui, bien sûr, l'image de la lune peut être votre point d'ancrage, le début de votre réflexion et le moyen d'évoquer vos souvenirs… C'est un choix étrange, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais en même temps très révélateur, monsieur Potter, et le signe d'une grande maturité, déjà.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous entendez pas là ? demanda Harry, curieusement mal à l'aise.

- Hé bien. La lune est visible parce qu'elle est éclairée par le soleil, comme votre gloire et votre célébrité peuvent parfois vous auréoler tout en n'étant pas la définition de votre être. Pour autant, la lune ne montre qu'un seul visage personne n'en a la vision entière, tout comme vous avez des côtés plus sombres et votre jardin secret…

Harry se demanda s'il devait avouer que la lune lui venait de la pensée que Draco Malefoy était un être désagréable… Parce que son ancienne maîtresse de maison semblait penser que la lune lui correspondait parfaitement, et pour l'instant, il s'en sentait plutôt vexé, quelque part…

- La lune n'est pas une clef que je vous aurais spontanément associée, dit rêveusement la directrice, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Vous devriez tenter de maîtriser cette clef, reprit-elle plus posément. Si vous parvenez à comprendre votre personnalité à travers elle, vous devriez rapidement voir votre animal d'âme venir à vous. Je pense que vous avez un travail personnel à effectuer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour superviser votre analyse de personnalité. La séance est donc terminée pour l'instant.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, madame la directrice.

- Ho ! Ne me remerciez pas, monsieur Potter. C'est avant tout vous-même qui avez découvert votre clef. Comme je l'ai dit : aujourd'hui, mon aide ne vous était pas nécessaire… Vous vous devez cette avancée à vous-même uniquement. A bientôt, monsieur Potter, salua la directrice en le raccompagnant à la porte du bureau.

En sortant du bureau, Harry pensa avec une étrange grimace que c'était plutôt à Malefoy qu'il devait sa découverte. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

Par contre, il allait désormais pouvoir avancer à grands pas. Il fallait seulement qu'il aille voir Snape pour lui demander s'il avait vu ses pensées dans un labyrinthe quand il avait pratiqué la légilimencie sur lui… Et comment il avait fait pour entrer et sortir à volonté sans trop de mal.

Si Snape avait utilisé une sorte de clef, Harry pourrait tenter d'utiliser la lune comme clef d'entrée et de sortie dans son esprit.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Jeudi 13 août, fin d'après-midi_

- Comment s'est passée votre visite à Azkaban, monsieur ? demanda un homme maigrichon quand son patron franchit la porte du bureau.

- Très bien, mon cher. Parfaitement bien. Les gardiens n'ont rien vu venir. Personne ne pourra soupçonner ma présence là-bas. Que ce soit en tant qu'employé du ministère ou en tant que conseiller personnel de Voldemort.

- Avez-vous déterminé vos recrues ?

- Oui. Le jeune Peterson, le jeune Zabini et la petite Moire.

- Trois adolescents ?

- Trois jeunes gens très heureux de me revoir et avides de refaire leurs preuves, surtout. Et trois garanties pour moi que tous les Mangemorts, quel que soit leur âge, subissent le baiser du Détraqueur sans exception.

Le sourire que l'homme arborait en cet instant avait de quoi donner des frissons. Mais son second reconnaissait là l'intelligence implacable et le sens stratégique d'un tel choix. En temps de paix revenue, une nouvelle menace, un nouveau risque amèneraient la peur. Alors aucun sorcier ne se lèverait pour protester contre la disparition de jeunes Mangemorts sous prétexte d'une « erreur de jeunesse »…

La peur pouvait faire des ravages, et les deux hommes qui se faisaient face, dans ce bureau au fin fond du ministère, ne le savaient que trop bien.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Dimanche 16 août, milieu de matinée_

Harry patientait calmement, assis sur un siège fourni par la salle sur demande. Dans leur petit jardin, Ginny ajoutait les touches finales à la potion de révélation d'animagus. Elle avait pris en charge tout le reste de la préparation seule, quand lui décidait d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Les livres qu'il avait trouvés dans la Réserves étaient tous extrêmement intéressants. Il avait découvert quelques interprétations intéressantes à la prophétie de Percy.

En fait, il regrettait de ne pas avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour s'y consacrer. Car le lendemain, les résultats des Aspics arriveraient déjà.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec joie. C'est fini !

En elle-même, elle était heureuse de voir que la potion, au moins, n'avait subi aucun désagrément cette dernière semaine. Pas comme le reste. Elle observa Harry approcher et froncer le nez. Il n'aimait pas les potions, et c'était sans doute définitif…

- Je l'essaye d'abord, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle, très excitée.

Elle n'attendit pas son accord pour plonger la louche dans le chaudron et la porter à ses lèvres. Harry était, de son côté, en train de désespérément chercher une excuse valable pour ne pas avoir à boire le liquide malodorant.

Ginny avala d'un trait le breuvage qui, s'il sentait mauvais, n'avait pas mauvais goût, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser, puis ce fut le noir complet. Ou plutôt, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le noir. Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Soudain, une forme devant elle bougea. Une sorte de… Une énorme… Chauve-souris ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part ! Son animagus ne pouvait pas être une chauve-souris ! « Bienvenue, petite moi. » Elle sursauta quand les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit.

Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas possible ! « Dommage » sembla soupirer l'animal.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans le petit jardin, devant le chaudron de potion, et Harry semblait attendre son verdict.

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton animal ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune erreur… Elle ne voulait pas être une chauve-souris, et elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache qu'elle était une chauve-souris.

- Non ! Non… J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part… Tu sais, avec tous les soucis qui me tombent dessus en ce moment…

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Harry, hésitant. J'avais l'impression que tu avais tout maîtrisé pourtant…

- Non, non, j'ai dû faire une erreur.

- Je ne la bois pas, alors ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureux de ce hasard.

- Non, fit la jeune fille. _Evanesco_ !

- Hé bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à continuer la méditation, alors, dit Harry d'un ton soulagé.

Ginny acquiesça, sans remarquer le soulagement d'Harry puisqu'elle était elle-même concentrée pour que son fiancé ne décèle pas son petit mensonge…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 17 août, matin_

Le lendemain matin, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas pousser de soupirs exaspérés. Ceux de ses camarades qui étaient encore au château étaient complètement angoissés par l'arrivée imminente des résultats des examens. Ginny et Hermione en tête.

Autant dire que le petit déjeuner ne se déroulait pas dans une ambiance idéale… Harry était inquiet aussi, mais il n'en faisait pas des tonnes, non plus… Bientôt, les hiboux postaux arrivèrent sous le regard stressé des étudiants.

Harry ouvrit le courrier qui lui était adressé et lut ses résultats.

_Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnel_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Acceptable_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal_

_Botanique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable_

_Potions : Effort exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose : Optimal_

Il avait réussi toutes les matières de sa spécialisation de l'époque : Auror. Il fut agréablement surpris d'avoir la note maximale en DCFM – après sa piètre prestation le jour de l'évaluation – et en Métamorphoses. Il avait augmenté en Histoire, et il était resté constant dans les autres matières… C'était pas mal.

Hermione avait obtenu des O presque partout, excepté en DCFM. Elle lisait actuellement le bulletin de Ron en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil agacés.

- Tu as quoi ? demanda Harry à Ron, sans réelle curiosité.

- Suffisamment pour être sportif et mener ma carrière en Quidditch, lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry sourit également et écouta les résultats de sa fiancée. Elle allait passer en dernière année sans aucun problème. Du moins pour les matières qu'elle comptait conserver. Elle avait même eu un Optimal en Potions. Harry se demanda fugacement comment elle avait pu louper la potion, la veille, mais il haussa les épaules. La potion était peut-être interdite justement parce qu'elle était trop complexe ?

En tout cas, plus personne n'avait d'excuse pour rester au château, maintenant.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'il traînait tristement sa valise vers le Grand Hall, Harry fut stoppé par la directrice.

- Monsieur Potter, félicitations pour vos résultats, dit-elle en guise d'introduction. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions programmer quelques leçons supplémentaires, deux ou trois jours, pour que vous avanciez dans votre recherche d'animagus, qu'en dites-vous ?

Le sorcier sourit en acceptant immédiatement. Il avait encore des livres à parcourir, des choses à faire… Et il voulait continuer à profiter du château quelques jours, si c'était possible.

S'il fut surpris de cette offre impromptue, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle avait surpris McGonagall autant que lui-même. Cette fois encore, l'air de profonde mélancolie du jeune homme avait touché la directrice qui n'avait trouvé que cette idée pour lui redonner le sourire. Et elle était heureuse d'être bien tombée.

- J'aimerai rester deux jours. Dans trois jours, il y aura des sélections de Quidditch et j'ai promis d'y assister pour Ron…

- Faisons ainsi alors, conclut la femme de tête. Rendez-vous demain matin à 9h30 pour notre prochaine leçon.

- Merci beaucoup, madame la directrice.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 20 août, matinée_

Le jour des sélections pour les clubs de Quidditch, Ginny était venue chercher Harry toute excitée. Et reposée. Depuis qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents, après les résultats, elle n'avait plus eu de mauvaise surprise que ce soit pour ses douches, ses entraînements, sa nourriture. Et elle avait hâte de se retrouver au stade de Bodmin, en Cornouailles.

Ils empruntèrent la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, désormais vide, pour se rendre au terrier et emprunter le portoloin familial donné à Ron au moment de son inscription pour les sélections.

Le stade, resté célèbre dans l'histoire du Quidditch pour ce fameux match qui avait duré six mois, était plein à craquer. Tous les clubs de Grande-Bretagne étaient représentés dans des tribunes spécialement réservées. Les candidats devaient se rendre sur le terrain pour obtenir leur numéro de passage et les familles qui les accompagnaient presque systématiquement allaient s'installer dans les gradins.

Harry jeta un œil global sur les tribunes et ne douta pas que les pays et clubs étrangers avaient envoyé des observateurs, pour savoir si oui ou non ils auraient des recrues à craindre dans les prochains matchs de coupe du monde – ou de coupe d'Europe, deux ans plus tard.

Harry suivit la famille Weasley au complet. Ron était très fier de se sentir soutenu par sa petite amie, toute sa famille et son meilleur ami. Ginny, ayant repéré la présence du joueur actuellement novice mais prometteur du club des Vagabonds de Wigtown, entraîna tout le monde à sa suite. Et Harry finit par se retrouver à côté d'Hermione, du côté des escaliers.

Il observa les candidats au sol avec des multiplettes et se demanda pourquoi certains d'entre eux s'étaient même déplacés. Car entre les candidats qui se tenaient mal, voûtés, ceux qui étaient affalés au sol, déjà fatigués, et ceux qui avaient du mal à se déplacer à cause d'une corpulence mal adaptée… La première sélection serait très rapide.

La suite donna raison à Harry qui observait avec un œil critique et aiguisé les prouesses ou non-prouesses des joueurs sur leurs balais qui, chacun à son poste, intégraient des équipes temporaires pour jouer un match dans des conditions réalistes autant que possible.

Ron s'en sortait honnêtement plus que bien. De tous les postulants gardiens, il était le meilleur. Le jeune sorcier brun se sentit un peu nostalgique. Il n'avait pas réellement joué au Quidditch depuis plus d'un an… Cela lui manquait plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, en arrivant dans le stade tout à l'heure.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures dans une ambiance à la fois passionnée et bon enfant, les tests se finirent. Harry avait repéré plusieurs candidats dont le potentiel était réellement prometteur. Il observa les recruteurs de chaque club, chacun portant une robe à ses couleurs, descendre sur le terrain pour négocier avec les candidats.

C'était le signal pour les diverses familles présentes de commencer à se rassembler. Ginny descendit la dernière, après avoir serré avec enthousiasme la main de Kirley Sky, le joueur de Wigtown. Elle rejoint Harry et Hermione qui l'attendaient tous deux.

- C'est génial ! Sky est pressenti pour être sélectionné en équipe nationale à la place de Lynch, comme attrapeur ! Et j'ai pu discuter avec lui !

Harry haussa un sourcil et Hermione gloussa. Elle connaissait le goût prononcé de Ginny pour le Quidditch et le vol en règle générale.

- Ha ! Comme j'aimerais faire partie de ce monde ! soupira la jeune femme.

- Je te comprends, dit Harry. Je ne pensais pas que le Quidditch pourrait me manquer autant. J'aurais peut-être dû passer les sélections, comme Ron, et voir ce qu'il en aurait résulté, ajouta-t-il un peu rêveusement, les yeux fixés sur les négociations en cours.

Deux entraîneurs étaient apparemment en train de discuter avec Ron en même temps. C'était bon signe pour lui. Ron allait sans doute bientôt commencer une carrière dans le sport, Hermione au ministère, et ses deux meilleurs amis seraient loin de lui…

- J'aurais pu faire partie de la même équipe que Ron, et on aurait été imbattables, continua à rêvasser Harry.

- Cela aurait été une mauvaise idée, Harry, dit Hermione avec une voix tendue.

Surpris, Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ron n'a jamais rien eu pour lui, rien de facile. Il vient de se battre deux mois pour réaliser son rêve. Il n'aurait pas compris que tu viennes. Je suis désolée Harry, mais tous les recruteurs se seraient battus pour t'avoir. Peut-être pour ton talent, mais surtout pour ton image. Encore une fois, Ron serait resté dans ton ombre, et il est temps que tu lui laisses un peu de place.

Harry fut surpris, mais surtout agacé par les paroles de la sorcière.

- Alors tu voudrais empêcher des gens talentueux de faire partie de l'équipe de Ron pour ne pas qu'ils lui fassent de l'ombre ? demanda-t-il, mordant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais tu es déjà suffisamment avantagé comme ça, Harry. N'en rajoute pas !

- Comment ça, avantagé ?

- Pourquoi serais-tu le seul, cette année, à avoir obtenu un O en DCFM ? Hein ? Dis-moi. Si ce n'est pas du favoritisme, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua Harry en haussant un peu le ton, suivant la pente donnée par Hermione.

Il était particulièrement touché par cette sorte de… jalousie de la jeune femme. Parce qu'elle lui mettait des doutes. Etait-il réellement favorisé ? Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le rabrouait durement. Après tout, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il voulait devenir joueur de Quidditch, il l'avait suggéré. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on voulait une fois de plus diriger sa vie.

- Hermione, interrompit Ginny en voulant défendre son fiancé, c'est normal qu'Harry ait une bonne note en DCFM. C'est quand même un futur Auror ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver, puisque ça veut dire qu'il ne sera pas joueur de Quidditch.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie de devenir Auror ? siffla Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à maîtriser son agacement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux jeunes filles sans réfléchir.

Hermione parce qu'elle craignait qu'Harry revienne à son envie de Quidditch, et Ginny parce qu'elle avait basé sa vision de leur avenir sur sa carrière d'Auror, et qu'elle avait peur qu'il laisse tomber sous le coup de la colère. Seulement, elles le connaissaient bien, toutes les deux, et elles auraient dû savoir que la pire chose à faire était de lui interdire quelque chose.

- Stop ! hurla Harry en faisant se retourner quelques personnes. J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez qu'on me dirige, qu'on dirige ma vie ! J'en ai marre de me sacrifier ! J'en ai assez de subir vos colères ! cria-t-il en direction de Ginny. Vos remontrances ! cria-t-il en direction d'Hermione. J'ai envie d'être un peu libre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être désagréables et cassants envers moi, ces derniers temps ?

Il tourna les talons pour sortir et prendre un peu l'air, histoire de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et fut suivi par Ginny.

- Puisque tu en as marre de moi… commença-t-elle quand ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ce n'est pas… tenta Harry qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais dit une chose pareille.

- … et de mon caractère, continua la jeune fille sans lui laisser le temps de parler, et puisque tu veux un peu de liberté… Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous en Roumanie, finit-elle par siffler rageusement.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait été blessée quand Harry s'était énervé contre elle, une minute auparavant. Alors qu'elle avait pris sa défense, qu'il ne l'avait pas vue pendant trois jours, et que pour une fois, elle n'était pas en train de s'énerver contre qui que ce soit. Elle pouvait admettre qu'elle avait été désagréable pendant ses quelques jours de malchance, mais pour une fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur, il avait tout gâché.

- Très bien. Alors on se reverra quand tu seras calmée, conclut Harry en tournant les talons pour rentrer à nouveau dans le stade et en la plantant là.

Lui aussi était blessé. Mais il en avait assez de toujours se coucher sans rien faire et sans rien dire. Les vacances de Ginny en Roumanie leur feraient du bien. A tous les deux.

Harry rejoint Ron, qui lui sauta dessus en lui annonçant qu'il allait jouer la saison avec les Tornades de Tutshill. Harry siffla son approbation. Les Tornades étaient un excellent club et ses joueurs étaient souvent sélectionnés dans l'équipe nationale.

Harry évita Hermione et Ginny tout le temps des félicitations et, à peine tout le monde rentré au Terrier, il annonça qu'il devait quitter les Weasley pour affaires.

- Mais mon garçon, tu n'oublies pas que nous partons demain, j'espère ? demanda jovialement Arthur.

- A vrai dire, monsieur Weasley, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps me retiendront ces affaires, répondit Harry en jetant un œil explicite à Ginny, donc je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir vous accompagner en Roumanie.

- Harry ! Tu ne verras pas mes bébés ! s'exclama Charlie, qui protestait plus pour le jeu qu'autre chose.

- Désolé, Charlie, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave… commença Percy.

- … on lui ramènera un bel œuf de dragon… continua Georges.

- … Harry n'a pas peur des dragons, termina Percy.

- Georges, Percy ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? s'exclama Molly. Il est interdit d'importer des œufs de dragon en Angleterre !

Arthur, laissant sa femme sermonner ses deux fils, s'approcha d'Harry. Il ne s'étonnait plus de voir Percy se dévergonder de jour en jour. Il appréciait même de plus en plus ce côté de la personnalité de son fils. Il serra la main d'Harry avec chaleur en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il ne doutait pas que les affaires de la famille Potter puissent être prenantes, et il en était plutôt satisfait pour sa fille.

Et vu les échanges de regards larmoyants de sa dernière et de regards confiants de son futur gendre, il ne doutait pas que cette séparation ne se faisait pas de gaité de cœur. Au moins pouvait-il faire confiance à Harry pour garder le sens des priorités et le sens des responsabilités en toutes circonstances.

Il prêta sa cheminée au jeune homme qui rentra chez lui au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il ne se douta pas qu'à peine arrivé, il demanda à Kreattur de le ramener directement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Et que sa deuxième action fut d'aller voir la directrice pour lui demander une semaine de leçons supplémentaires, qu'elle accorda avec joie.

Car la directrice sentait que le jeune homme avançait à grands pas et elle trouvait dommage de l'abandonner maintenant, en quelque sorte.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

_Lundi 24 août, milieu de matinée_

Harry frappa à la porte du professeur Snape. Igor Malinovski lui avait ingénument indiqué que l'homme, même en vacances, passait presque tout son temps dans ses appartements. Et désormais, Harry savait où les trouver.

- Que me voulez-vous ? grogna le professeur en guise de bonjour, en ouvrant sa porte.

- Avoir quelques informations sur la légilimencie, répondit succinctement Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda l'homme, en haussant un sourcil. Et qu'est-ce que votre pauvre petit cerveau a pu imaginer pour venir me demander des informations sur un sujet aussi délicat ? Car ne doutez pas que vos questions n'amèneront que des réponses incompréhensibles pour un Potter.

Mais malgré tout, le potionniste était surpris que Potter, qui ne quittait plus le château, vienne lui demander de l'aide. A lui, d'une part, et sur la légilimencie, d'autre part…

- Ecoutez, soupira Harry en restant parfaitement calme, ça m'aiderait beaucoup si vous pouviez simplement me dire ce que vous voyez d'habitude dans mon cerveau, quand vous y entrez avec la légilimencie.

Si Severus fut tenté de répondre « le néant absolu », il se retint. La question posée était assez intrigante pour qu'il s'y arrête.

- Entrez, commanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry obéit sans broncher et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir sombre que lui désigna l'homme, avant qu'il ne prenne lui-même le fauteuil d'en face.

- Bien. J'aimerais que vous posiez la question plus précisément, dit-il de sa voix toujours un peu cassante. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quel genre de réponse vous attendez de moi.

- Hé bien…

Harry se tortilla un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise devant le regard scrutateur du maître en Potions.

- Quand vous utilisez la formule, vous pouvez voir mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus Snape ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à cette question. Ce môme était-il réellement stupide ? La légilimencie était l'art de lire dans les pensées. Alors c'était évident, non ?

- Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est quel cadre vous voyez, autour de mes pensées. Et de quelle manière vous pouvez entrer et sortir de mon esprit sans souffrir…

- Ce sont des questions différentes, dit sobrement l'homme qui commençait à trouver ces questions intéressantes. Vous avez un esprit tortueux, et je ne me suis jamais posé la question du cadre de vos pensées. Mais quand un souvenir se présente à moi, et que j'en cherche de plus profonds, j'avance dans des couloirs étroits aux murs hauts. Et j'y vois également plusieurs ramifications.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler autant pour répondre à une question, mais Potter était attentif, et son regard reflétait une certaine compréhension qui l'intriguait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu aussi nul que lui dans les matières touchant à l'esprit… Il continua sa réponse.

- Pour ce qui est d'entrer et sortir, monsieur Potter, je n'avais aucune difficulté éventuelle, et vous ne m'avez jamais fait souffrir de maux de tête, ricana-t-il. Vous n'aviez aucune barrière mentale. J'entrais dans votre esprit comme un couteau dans du beurre fondu.

Harry grimaça légèrement, reconnaissant là l'habitude du potionniste de l'insulter pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Pour le cadre, je comprends ce que vous avez pu voir, dit le jeune sorcier. Quand je sonde mon esprit, j'y vois un labyrinthe plein de portes. Seulement, si je veux y explorer mes souvenirs, j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver la sortie…

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de portes, monsieur Potter. Vous l'auriez remarqué si vous m'aviez écouté attentivement.

- Pourtant, c'est bien par une porte que j'arrive à entrer dans mon esprit, dit Harry pensivement, sans s'arrêter à la remarque sarcastique.

Le potionniste observa le jeune sorcier. Se pouvait-il que Potter ait réellement travaillé ces derniers mois ? Ses questions et ses remarques plaidaient en sa faveur, car seul un initié pouvait avoir cet air de compréhension. Il pouvait alors dire vrai à propos de ce labyrinthe de portes… Pourtant, cela l'intriguait. Car contrairement à d'autres esprits qui avaient parfois pu lui poser des problèmes ou l'arrêter, l'esprit de Potter n'avait jamais présenté d'obstacles. Que ce soit des portes ou d'autres choses…

- _Legilimens_ ! s'exclama-t-il quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme.

Et le maître en Potions eut la surprise de se retrouver dans une sorte de ciel parfaitement bleu, devant une porte. Mais si cela l'étonna, il fut encore plus surpris de voir Potter, passablement énervé, débarquer à ses côtés deux secondes après.

- Vous auriez pu me demander, je vous aurais laissé entrer ! s'exclama ce dernier de mauvaise grâce.

- Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda plutôt le sombre professeur.

- Quoi ça ?

- Arriver ici, aussi vite.

- Ben, grâce à la méditation, répondit Harry sans comprendre l'air un peu surpris de l'homme, air qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir.

- En tout cas, je ne vois pas votre labyrinthe, répliqua l'homme.

- Normal, il est derrière cette porte.

Severus Snape resta silencieux quelques instants, en examinant la porte et en en faisant le tour.

- Alors votre esprit serait derrière cette porte, c'est fascinant.

Il la poussa et observa un instant le fouillis qui s'étalait derrière.

- C'est bien votre esprit que je reconnais là, mais avec des portes en plus, effectivement… De plus en plus intéressant. Bien, rejoignez-moi, Potter, ordonna l'homme en refermant la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et en disparaissant soudain.

Harry sortit de sa méditation et observa le professeur Snape qui l'observait en retour.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous avez construit un début de barrière mentale, dit soudain Severus. Votre esprit était un labyrinthe transparent pour quiconque, et le voilà devenu plus… dangereux. C'est plutôt… pas mal. Il serait facile de s'y perdre, je vous l'accorde.

Harry ne se méprit pas : Snape venait de lui faire un compliment détourné. Avait-il pu avancer à grands pas en occlumencie sans s'en rendre compte ? Toujours est-il que se perdre restait un problème…

- Comment éviter ça ?

- Les _occlumens_ barricadent leur esprit avec un obstacle – mur, porte ou autre – fermé par un code, une clef, un mot de passe secret, et autres choses dans le genre. Quand un _legilimens_ tente d'entrer dans l'esprit d'un _occlumens_, le premier travail est d'essayer de faire tomber les barrières en découvrant le code, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer et éjecter. Vous me suivez ?

L'homme continua quand Harry eut acquiescé.

- Bien. Vous avez la structure pour barricader votre esprit, mais aucun dispositif de sécurité pour empêcher un _legilimens_ d'entrer dans votre esprit. J'ai poussé la porte sans problème. A vous de déterminer une sécurité qui interdise cela.

- Je le ferai, affirma Harry. Mais j'étais surtout venu vous demander comment entrer et sortir de mon esprit sans dommage.

- J'y viens, lança l'homme avec un regard noir. Vous le sauriez déjà si vous ne m'aviez pas coupé ! Quand un _occlumens_ choisit ses barrières, il est capable de les invoquer à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où. Cette porte que vous voyez en méditant, vous pouvez y faire appel à n'importe quel moment quand vous vous promenez dans votre esprit. Car c'est _votre_ barrière, _votre_ porte.

- C'est aussi simple que cela ? demanda Harry, après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour être sûr de ne pas « couper » l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas simple. Invoquer ces barrières, cette porte en l'occurrence, demande un grand travail de concentration. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous placez un « code » sur votre porte pour entrer, il vous faudra ce même code pour sortir. Est-ce que tout est bien clair ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait sans doute beaucoup d'autres questions, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait un grand pas supplémentaire. Il remercia l'homme et sortit.

Au moins une chose qui lui faisait plaisir ces derniers temps. Il avançait sur bien des points en magie de l'esprit. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse avancer si vite dans la compréhension de sa prophétie… Harry occulta volontairement l'idée que Ginny n'avait toujours pas daigné prendre contact avec lui. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà quatre jours : elle devait être arrivée en Roumanie depuis longtemps…

Dans ses appartements, Severus Snape s'était rassis dans son fauteuil préféré. Il avait les yeux perdus au plafond. Comment Potter était-il parvenu à maîtriser son esprit aussi bien en si peu de temps.

De ce qu'il savait, le jeune sorcier ne s'était pas entraîné pendant l'année précédente, trop préoccupé par la guerre. Et aucune matière enseignée actuellement ne pouvait permettre à un étudiant de maîtriser la magie de l'esprit. Vraiment, Potter pouvait le surprendre. Pouvait-il avoir mis ces deux derniers mois à profit pour… _réfléchir_ ? Pouvait-il développer enfin des qualités propres à Lily ?

Penser à son ancien amour était toujours un peu douloureux. Mais il se sentait guérir tout doucement. Le pardon de la jeune femme y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Et son fils, aujourd'hui, venait de lui donner le sentiment d'être utile. Car il n'avait pas rêvé la lueur de reconnaissance quand il lui avait expliqué le moyen d'entrer et sortir de son esprit sans dommage… Cela faisait du bien.

HPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHP

_Mercredi 26 août, matin_

Harry était actuellement debout aux côtés d'Igor Malinovski et d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, près de l'estrade où le Ministre actuel de la Magie faisait un discours. Aujourd'hui était inauguré à Pré-au-Lard le grand complexe commerçant et culturel qui devait rayonner dans tout le pays. En tout cas, aux dires du Ministre.

Harry se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne faisait pas si chaud aujourd'hui. On sentait que septembre approchait à grands pas. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger les quelques enfants qui couraient à droite et à gauche, en échappant à la vigilance de leurs parents. Harry plissa les yeux. Il aurait lui-même trop peur de laisser ses enfants courir librement au milieu d'une telle foule… L'éducation moldue, peut-être ?

- Et je laisse maintenant monsieur Neb, sans qui ce projet n'aurait pas pu voir le jour, prendre la parole.

- Merci monsieur le ministre, …

Harry n'écouta pas le discours. Il n'avait déjà pas écouté celui du nouveau ministre, plus fasciné par sa moustache que par ses mots. Il se demandait quand il allait pouvoir jeter un œil à ce complexe, qui intriguait tellement les sorciers que presque deux cents d'entre eux s'étaient déplacés. La radio et la presse sorcières étaient là également. La foule était en quelque sorte contenue par les Aurors, disséminés un peu partout.

Harry observa trois ou quatre enfants qui avaient décidé de se faufiler par la grande entrée du complexe plutôt que d'attendre la fin du discours d'inauguration. Il avait bien envie de pouvoir faire pareil…

_Plus loin, au cœur du complexe._

- Arrête, le boss a dit seulement dans l'entrée ! chuchota la voix d'une jeune fille.

- Moire, tu n'es qu'une trouillarde ! tonna un autre.

- Zabini a raison, ajouta un troisième. Il vaut mieux faire un peu de zèle. Après tout, c'est le retour en force des Mangemorts ! Le maître est mort, mais _lui_ est toujours là. Ils ne l'ont pas eu.

- Exactement, confirma Zabini. Une explosion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est ridicule ! Si le complexe prend feu, par contre, là ça va être du spectacle, et les sangs de bourbe vont à nouveau se faire dessus…

Le sourire qu'il esquissait aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre. Mais les trois jeunes gens qui disséminaient des artefacts incendiaires dans toute cette partie du complexe partageaient la même folie destructrice. Ils avaient tout oublié, excepté une chose : il fallait contenter les ordres des supérieurs, quels qu'ils soient.

- Ok, Peterson, Zabini… Vous avez gagné. Par contre, on exécute le reste du plan comme prévu !

- Pas de problème, confirma Zabini. Dans deux minutes, on est remontés et on lance l'attaque.

Ils se sourirent et finirent d'installer leur installation meurtrière.

_Du côté d'Harry._

- Maintenant, monsieur le ministre, j'aimerai vous faire l'insigne honneur de couper le cordon pour inaugurer ce nouveau centre économique représentatif de la future bonne santé de notre pays.

Zacharie Zorille prit les ciseaux tendus par Neb. Au moment où il donna un coup de ciseaux dans le cordon aux couleurs du Ministère, les portes du complexe explosèrent dans un bruit assourdissant.

La foule cria en tentant de s'éloigner tant bien que mal. Beaucoup transplanèrent dans les rues adjacentes pour se mettre à l'abri. Harry, Malinovski et McGonagall, qui étaient parmi les plus proches de la scène, s'approchèrent au contraire, pour prêter main forte aux Aurors qui s'étaient immédiatement mis en mouvement.

Ils eurent la surprise de voir trois Mangemorts sortir de la fumée provoquée par l'explosion. Même si cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Harry reconnut immédiatement Zabini. Les trois jeunes gens lançaient des sorts à tour de bras pour atteindre les Aurors. Le ministre fut immédiatement emmené à l'abri. Harry entendit un homme crier et pointer le complexe du doigt.

- Au feu !

Il suivit du regard la direction indiquée et s'aperçut qu'une partie des bâtiments dégageait une épaisse fumée noire.

- Nooon !

Cet autre cri attira l'attention d'Harry. La femme qui était à ses côtés, tout à l'heure, semblait désespérée.

- Ma fille ! Camomille ! Ma fille est dans le bâtiment ! Elle n'est pas sortie ! Elle ne peut pas crier ! Elle ne parle plus !

Harry se figea. Camomille, c'était la jeune Gryffondor traumatisée par Bridget et Melinda. Comment la retrouver alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se manifester ? Et dans un bâtiment aux prises avec les flammes.

Les Aurors retenaient la maman pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans le complexe. Les autres étaient sur le point de maîtriser les trois jeunes Mangemorts.

- Non.

La voix de Malinovski avait claqué à son oreille. Harry observa le médicomage qui avait les yeux fermés.

- Je ne laisserai pas faire. Non. Plus jamais d'impuissance.

Igor était concentré pour chercher les cris de détresse internes de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir chaud, elle devait avoir peur, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle devait chercher la sortie… Voilà… Elle était là. En prenant garde à ne pas lâcher le fil ténu qui le reliait à la jeune fille, il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le complexe. Personne ne l'approcha.

Harry observa le médicomage se diriger résolument vers le complexe, et mille pensées traversaient son esprit. Malinovski allait sauver la jeune fille au péril de sa vie, il en était convaincu. Et lui, il allait aider Malinovski. Parce que l'attitude de l'homme qui avait pâli en comprenant qu'une jeune fille était enfermée plaidait en sa faveur. Il s'était peut-être trompé sur son compte.

Parce que quelqu'un qui était touché par la détresse d'inconnus ne pouvait être foncièrement mauvais.

Il courut après lui sans prendre garde à l'agitation désormais maîtrisée de la place qui faisait face au complexe. Malinovski n'avait aucune hésitation sur le chemin à suivre, mais il ne prenait pas vraiment garde à ce qui se passait autour. Harry vit une partie du balcon du deuxième étage commencer à céder.

- Malinovski !

L'homme se retourna et Harry eut tout juste le temps de lui lancer un sort de bouclier. Un bloc de ciment et la barrière métalliques rebondirent sur son bouclier et allèrent s'étaler à côté du médicomage. La poussière retombée, Harry se précipita aux côté de Malinovski qui lui lança un bref merci, concentré à nouveau sur le lien avec la jeune Camomille.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et les deux sorciers reprirent leur avancée, en plus rapide. Malinovski avait compris que le jeune homme était là pour le protéger, et Harry faisait étrangement confiance à l'homme pour les guider. Ils ne parlaient pas : certains endroits étaient si enflammés que le bruit des braises et des petites explosions couvrait tout le reste.

Bientôt, Malinovski envoya bouler d'un sort sans baguette une épaisse poutre métallique qui bloquait une porte, puis il défonça cette dernière d'un coup d'épaule.

La jeune fille était assise sur le sol, derrière, et toussait affreusement. Malinovski se mit à genoux devant elle et lui fit boire une de ses potions pour soulager ses poumons avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est urgent, dit-il brièvement à Harry. Elle a besoin de soins.

Le jeune homme acquiesça : Malinovski prit la direction de la sortie à grands pas, augmentant l'allure au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille était capable de mieux respirer. Harry suait à grosses gouttes : il maintenait un bouclier presque en permanence pour éviter aux deux sorciers devant lui de recevoir des braises et des débris. Il en avait lui-même les poils roussis.

Quand ils furent tous dehors, Harry prit un grand bol d'air avant de tituber. Il eut le temps de voir la maman se précipiter, en pleurs et éperdue de reconnaissance, vers eux, les deux sauveurs de sa fille. Harry tomba sur les genoux et toussa des cendres.

Il avait désormais deux certitudes. Il ne voulait pas travailler pour le ministère. Et il pouvait faire confiance à Malinovski. Puis il s'évanouit.


	22. C5P1 : Arrivee à Fineborough

**Chapitre 5 : L'Amérique**

**Partie 1 : L'arrivée à Fineborough**

_Sur un bateau, au milieu de l'Atlantique, jeudi 2 juillet_

Draco papillonna des yeux quand un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage. Il bailla largement, une main devant la bouche. Même au lit, il ne fallait pas oublier sa bonne éducation. Enfin, au lit… Il songea qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler « lit » une chose aussi dure et inconfortable. Parce que Draco avait mal partout. Le matelas était bien peu épais, une fois qu'on était sous les couvertures.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- Bonjour, petit. Bien dormi ?

Draco poussa un cri et tomba du lit, entortillé dans ses couvertures. Dans la chambre de sa cabine se trouvait le vieux de la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Sortez ! cria-t-il.

Puis il se massa le crâne parce que vraiment, il avait mal. Comme s'il avait pris une bonne cuite.

- Calme-toi petit. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir ramené chez toi. J'aurais pu te laisser dormir, affalé sur le pont inférieur !

- Je… Je ne me souviens pas.

- Tu t'es rendu au bal, hier. Et tu as beaucoup bu.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallait une potion pour lui éclaircir l'esprit. L'homme, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui tendit un flacon de potion, naturellement.

Draco observa le liquide, ouvrit le flacon et sentit. Il s'agissait bien d'une potion anti-gueule-de bois… Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui tendre une potion aussi naturellement, alors qu'il ne semblait pas être un sorcier ? Et la bonne potion, en plus.

- Comment êtes-vous entré chez moi ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- La clef était dans ta poche.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda encore Draco avant d'avaler la potion.

- John Doe, je te l'ai dit hier.

Quand il eut les idées claires, le jeune sorcier se souvint de toute sa soirée de la veille. La fille moldue qu'il avait draguée, sa peur, le whisky… La drogue !

- Vous m'avez drogué ! s'exclama Draco.

- C'était nécessaire, répondit l'homme tout simplement. Te souviens-tu de ton rêve ?

La question entraîna soudain une ribambelle d'images et de sensations horribles. Un monde tout noir, oui, il s'en souvenait. Et des morts partout, des fous, des corbeaux qui riaient… Et Potter. Mort. Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce souvenir particulier. C'était si… horrible.

- Oui, finit-il par grogner. Je m'en souviens. Un délire de drogué. A cause de vous.

Le vieil homme fit un sourire édenté et se contenta de sortir de la pièce sans répondre. Draco s'habilla rapidement et sortit à son tour. Dans le salon, John Doe s'était assis dans un fauteuil, sans gêne, et Oline se frottait joyeusement à lui. Sa chouette hulula une sorte de bonjour, et Draco alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'homme.

- Traîtresse ! siffla-t-il à sa chatte, un peu jaloux.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et vint se frotter contre ses jambes également. Le geste pouvait avoir l'air d'une moquerie, mais Draco se sentit quand même satisfait.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi me droguer était nécessaire ? demanda Draco.

- A cause de l'équilibre qui ploie. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, comment ou pourquoi, mais je sais que des temps très difficiles s'annoncent pour le monde de la magie. J'attendais le rêve annonciateur depuis si longtemps. Maintenant, c'est fait. Tu as dû sentir la différence, le réalisme de ce rêve par rapport à ceux que tu fais d'habitude.

- Evidemment que ce rêve était différent ! Il est dû à la drogue ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça, moi, avec votre « rêve annonciateur » ?

- Beaucoup.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu le sais déjà, voyons, dit l'homme avec un sourire indulgent. Je ne vais pas te répéter tout ce que tu as déjà appris.

Drago fulminait intérieurement. Cet homme était stupide. Il jouait les devins, et il ne savait rien en réalité. Le jeune homme souffla et tenta de l'aborder d'une autre façon.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

- Non. Pas exactement.

- Quoi ? Ça ne veut rien dire, ça ! protesta le jeune homme.

Non mais vraiment ! « Pas exactement. » Soit on était sorcier, soit on ne l'était pas. Même Granger aurait pu comprendre ça !

- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant, affirma le noir en se levant.

- Attendez ! De quel équilibre parlez-vous ? l'apostropha Draco pour l'empêcher de partir tout de suite.

- Celui de la répartition de la magie bien sûr !

Le vieil homme observa le visage inexpressif du jeune sorcier.

Visiblement, vu toutes ses questions, il ne comprenait rien aux enjeux, aux événements qui se tramaient actuellement. Ignorait-il sa véritable identité ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Pourtant, c'était bien _ce _jeune homme qui avait fait _Le_ rêve annonciateur. C'était bien cette magie _étrange_ après laquelle il courait depuis tant d'années…

Ses disciples eux-mêmes avaient commencé à ressentir l'appel. Depuis deux ou trois mois, ils avaient repris contact avec lui, pour confirmer leur volonté de prendre part à… A tout _ça_. C'était bien un signe ! Comment pouvait-il sérieusement ne pas comprendre ? N'avait-il jamais eu _les songes_ ?

A moins que… A moins qu'il ne sache réellement pas. Qu'on ne lui ait jamais appris. Qu'il n'ait jamais fait _les rêves_. Pourtant, il avait tous les traits de la légende, il en était le visage vivant attendu depuis tant d'années… Peut-être sa magie ne s'était-elle toujours pas réveillée ? Etrange…

Le vieil homme se rassit. Il devait au moins expliquer deux ou trois choses à ce jeune innocent. Ou tout serait perdu d'avance. Ce n'était pas tricher, c'était permettre à tous les camps d'avoir les mêmes cartes en main. C'était l'équilibre. Il reprit alors la parole d'une voix posée.

- La magie est un monde à part dans le monde des hommes. Il y a ceux qui ne la voient pas et ne la pratiquent pas, ceux qui la voient sans pouvoir la pratiquer et ceux qui la pratiquent.

- Les moldus, les cracmols et les sorciers, résuma Draco.

Le vieux Doe se pinça l'arrête du nez, contrarié.

- Vous les européens et les Anglais en particulier, vous les nommez ainsi, effectivement. Ce ne sont pas des termes vraiment propres à la réalité du monde, mais admettons. Pour les besoins de ma démonstration.

Draco ne réagit pas au fait que l'homme semblait connaître son pays d'origine. Il était trop vexé par l'air du vieil homme qui semblait le prendre pour un imbécile. Il préférait se concentrer pour ne pas se mettre en colère contre lui, parce qu'il voulait comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait.

- Donc, reprit l'homme, la magie est un monde dans un monde plus vaste. C'est même un peu plus compliqué, mais passons. La magie est mouvante. Au fil du temps, elle se déplace, s'incarne dans de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux êtres. Mais toujours, elle est répartie selon un équilibre qui assure la cohabitation entre le monde magique et le monde des hommes… L'équilibre de toute chose, entre les hommes – qu'ils aient la vision de la magie ou pas – et les utilisateurs de cette magie… Un équilibre fragile qui repose sur des bases que personne ne maîtrise complètement.

L'homme s'interrompit un instant et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Les deux animaux de Draco, chatte comme chouette, vinrent s'installer à ses côtés. Comme tous les animaux, ils étaient capables de percevoir une certaine détresse chez les êtres humains.

- Donc, reprit l'homme, la magie est un monde qui vient se superposer à une partie du monde réel. L'équilibre, c'est quand le monde magique et le monde humain gardent le même espace. Il ne faut pas que l'un disparaisse au profit de l'autre, sinon…

- Que se passe-t-il quand l'équilibre se rompt ? demanda Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Le chaos. A peu de choses près, c'est ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce que ça peut arriver ?

- Comment est-ce que ça arrive ? répéta le vieil homme en rouvrant les yeux. Quand un homme réunit les conditions, les connaissances, le pouvoir nécessaires. Quand il désire rompre l'équilibre à son seul profit.

- Qui voudrait d'un monde comme il existe dans mon rêve ?

- Un homme aveugle qui ne voit que « puissance » là où il faudrait voir « vie ». Quelqu'un qui n'éprouve que mépris pour cette vie. Qui veut toujours plus que ce qu'il a. Quelqu'un qui est incapable de croire la réalité du cauchemar quand bien même il le verrait en face.

- Comment faire pour empêcher cela ?

- On ne l'empêche pas. L'équilibre ploie. C'est un éternel recommencement, une tension permanente depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années. D'aucun disent que les déséquilibres ont fait surface dans le monde depuis que la magie s'y est développée.

- Alors le… _cauchemar_ va forcément devenir une réalité ? demanda Draco, sceptique.

- Non, pas forcément. Comme je l'ai dit, on n'empêche pas l'équilibre de ployer, et on n'empêche pas la magie de se modifier. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Mais on peut empêcher la magie de dévorer entièrement le monde des humains. Il y a des gardiens qui…

- Attendez, attendez ! l'interrompit soudain Draco. Vous êtes en train de dire que le monde magique peut prendre la place du monde des moldus ?

- C'est cela, confirma le vieux Doe, un peu contrarié par l'emploi du mot « moldus ».

- Donc, il n'y aurait plus que des sorciers... continua Draco.

Le vieil homme en robe à motifs acquiesça de nouveau.

- Alors où est le mal ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco eut soudain envie de se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil en voyant le regard horrifié que John Doe tourna alors vers lui.

Ce n'était pas possible, pensait le noir. _L'héritier_… _Son_ héritier probable ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. On ne lui avait vraiment jamais rien appris, alors… Il eut beaucoup de mal à réfréner sa colère, mais elle transparaissait quand même dans sa voix quand il put enfin parler de nouveau.

- Le mal, jeune inculte, c'est la magie qui s'autodétruit ! Sans le monde des hommes, sans cette frontière neutre, alors plus rien n'endiguerait la puissance des autres mondes ! Je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt que la magie était un monde à part dans le monde des hommes. Mais je t'ai dit aussi que la magie était plus complexe que ça…

Il vit le jeune sorcier pâle acquiescer et il continua.

- La magie est un monde ici, chez les humains, mais c'est aussi un monde ailleurs, une manifestation des « au-delàs ».

- Les « au-delàs » ? Plusieurs ?

- Le monde des morts est l'au-delà qui est le plus abordable à ton esprit. Il y en a d'autres. Mais c'est trop compliqué pour quelqu'un qui n'est capable de penser qu'en _moldus, cracmols et sorciers_…

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec tellement de mépris que Draco en fut intérieurement ébranlé.

- Le monde que tu connais, reprit l'homme, va disparaître, si l'équilibre disparaît. Parce que quoi que tu imagines, tu fais partie du monde des hommes. Si celui-ci est dévoré par les autres mondes, tu disparaîtras toi aussi, retiens bien cela.

Draco ferma les poings et les mit devant ses yeux. Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour assimiler tout cela. Qu'est-ce qu'était donc que toute cette histoire ?

Il avait appris très jeune qu'il y avait les utilisateurs de la magie d'un côté, et les autres d'autre part. D'accord.

Il savait qu'il y avait un monde magique d'un côté et un monde normal d'un autre côté. Les sorciers se cachaient des moldus. Il y avait une sorte de frontière symbolique entre eux. D'accord aussi.

Il savait que certains pans de la magie pouvaient faire appel à d'autres mondes. La magie grise se servait de l'au-delà, la féérique pouvait créer des portails entre les mondes et la magie rouge pouvait invoquer des êtres d'autres dimensions. D'accord également.

Mais il ne savait pas que la magie entière reposait sur plusieurs mondes. En équilibre.

Et que dans son monde à lui, il avait besoin de la neutralité des hommes pour survivre… C'était… C'était un peu étrange à aborder pour son esprit. Pourtant, on lui avait toujours dit que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux hommes… Pourquoi et en quoi avait-il besoin d'eux ?

- En quoi avons-nous besoin des hommes ?

- La magie est un mélange de tous les mondes, une manifestation de tous les au-delàs, je te l'ai dit. Et au sein de la magie, chaque monde se bat pour recouvrir les autres. Sauf… Dans le monde des hommes. C'est le seul endroit où, en théorie, la magie peut se développer librement sans tout détruire sur son passage. C'est dû aux humains qui sont – personne ne sait pourquoi – totalement insensibles aux autres mondes.

- Insensibles ? Mais on peut les tuer avec la magie… songea Draco tout haut.

- Ils ne sont pas insensibles au monde de la magie. Ils sont insensibles aux autres mondes. Aux au-delàs si tu préfères. Sauf si la magie vient y mettre son grain de sel. Ce serait là justement qu'il y aurait rupture de l'équilibre. Quand la magie envahit le monde des humains, le perturbe, et le fait finalement disparaitre. Parce qu'aucun homme n'est capable de résister à la magie seul.

- Donc on a besoin des hommes… parce qu'ils sont insensible aux au-delàs et les neutralisent. C'est bien ça ? demanda Draco, pour être vraiment sûr.

- Oui. C'est un phénomène un peu complexe, mais en gros, l'existence des hommes garantit l'existence de la magie telle qu'elle existe sur terre. D'une manière suffisamment neutre pour éviter une guerre des mondes.

- C'est… effrayant. Et un peu difficile à… appréhender, constata Draco.

- Evidemment ! Je suis obligé de te condenser des années d'apprentissage en quelques mots !

L'homme semblait vraiment fâché, mais il ne dit plus rien. Il ruminait ses pensées sans en faire part au jeune sorcier.

- C'est quoi, l'équilibre ? finit par demander ce dernier.

- Les forces positives et les forces négatives qui s'annulent.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Cette fois, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ou alors, renseigne-toi tout seul, répondit Doe sèchement.

L'homme se leva et quitta la cabine à grands pas.

- Attendez ! lança encore une fois Draco. Vous avez parlé de gardiens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais l'homme avait déjà disparu, sans lui répondre.

Le reste du voyage fut très calme. Draco tenta bien de retrouver l'étrange John Doe, mais en vain. Il avait même demandé à la réception dans quelle cabine il se trouvait, mais quand il avait donné le nom, on lui avait ri au nez.

S'il avait eu une baguette, Draco aurait bien lancé un sort au réceptionniste pour se venger. Comment était-il censé savoir que « John Doe » était l'appellation traditionnelle moldue pour désigner un inconnu ?

Mais la conversation surréaliste qu'ils avaient eue ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Il serait tributaire des hommes, comme tous les sorciers ? Il ne pouvait toujours pas l'accepter. Et il y aurait un équilibre menacé quelque part ? Il pouvait en mourir ? Et il y aurait des _gardiens_ quelque part ? Des gardiens de quoi ? De l'équilibre ? Et qu'avait-il à voir avec tout ça, lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne !

C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Alors il ignorait tout ça au mieux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de trouver l'auberge de Fineborough, une fois arrivé, et d'y rester jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre. Puis d'être accepté au Palais des Bois, évidemment… Ces deux objectifs, et uniquement ces deux là, étaient importants. Le reste devait passer au second plan.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 12 juillet, fin de journée_

Draco fut débarqué sur le sol de Fineborough en navette. Il commençait à faire sombre et le sorcier allait rapidement être seul. Quand la navette fit demi-tour, il s'empressa de tirer sa valise sur le quai : il devait trouver la banque et ensuite l'auberge.

Fineborough semblait vraiment être un village à côté de Londres. La soirée était à peine commencée et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Heureusement, la banque était très proche du petit port. Sur une belle place, juste à côté de la mairie, apparemment.

Drago poussa les portes. Ses deux animaux étaient partis explorer les alentours, mais il n'était pas inquiet pour ça. Ils le retrouveraient toujours, où qu'il soit. Il s'attendait à être accueilli par des Gobelins, mais la banque semblait déserte…

- Vous désirez ? demanda sèchement une voix aiguë.

Drago leva les yeux. Assis sur un comptoir lustré, un genre de lutin habillé de vert astiquait l'une de ses chaussures. Il devait avoir la taille d'un Gobelin. Un peu moins d'un mètre.

- J'aimerais retirer de l'argent. Voici mon numéro de compte.

Drago baissa les yeux et fouilla dans la poche de la robe de sorcier qu'il avait enfilée à nouveau quand il avait été débarqué. Il sortit bientôt la lettre officielle avec son numéro de compte ainsi que sa clef. Il l'avait attachée au bout d'une chaîne, autour de son cou, pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre.

Quand il releva les yeux, le petit homme avait disparu. Mais Draco pouvait l'entendre rire, quelque part autour de lui.

- Tu m'as quitté des yeux l'étranger ! A quoi veux-tu que te serve ta clef ?

Draco fit volte-face brusquement : le petit homme était debout, à côté de la double porte d'entrée.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous déplacer aussi vite de là, ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco en se retournant vers le comptoir, à là, fit-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le lutin, et sans aucun bruit ?

Mais ce dernier avait à nouveau disparu. Et à nouveau, son rire retentit dans le hall du bâtiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'impatienta Draco. J'ai besoin de retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre !

Cette fois, plusieurs rires retentirent et en un battement de cil, Draco vit apparaître une dizaine de lutins. Ils se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui en chantonnant et se moquant de lui. Une chanson entrecoupée de rires très amusés.

_Tu n'connais pas les Leprechauns,_

_C'est que tu es un étranger !_

_Au lieu de l'or, du métal jaune,_

_Tu trouveras avec ta clef !_

Les lutins, les Leprechauns plutôt, produisaient de leurs mains d'étranges rais de lumière qui partaient dans tous les sens. Si ce n'était cette désagréable sensation qu'on se moquait de lui, il aurait pu croire qu'il venait de débarquer en plein dans une boîte de nuit pour créatures et autres lutins. Chants, lumières, danses… Cela lui faisait mal à la tête.

Mais surtout, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour retirer un peu d'argent. D'autant plus qu'il était pressé par le temps : il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'auberge soit fermée à son arrivée si toute cette mascarade ne finissait pas rapidement.

- Suffit ! cria soudain une voix derrière lui.

Les lutins disparurent immédiatement au son de la voix impérieuse, et Draco se retourna. Une vieille femme se tenait là, un vieux sac dans une main, un parapluie brandi dans l'autre. Décidément, il semblait attirer les vieux…

- Toi, le nouveau, tu me suis chez moi, ordonna-t-elle.

La vieille avait adouci sa voix et son visage en s'adressant à lui. Draco ressentit un étrange sentiment qui le poussait à obéir. Alors il remit sa sacoche sur son épaule et traîna son coffre derrière lui.

Le bitume laissa bientôt place à un chemin de grosses pierres, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pratique pour lui. D'autant plus que le chemin ne cessait de monter. Il n'osa pas demander à la vieille femme de lancer un sort d'allégement supplémentaire à son coffre. Ils se contentèrent d'avancer l'un derrière l'autre, en silence.

Draco passa à côté d'une grande et superbe maison et eut l'espoir un instant que ce fut celle de la vieille devant lui. Car elle semblait bien être la dernière demeure du village. Ou plutôt… De la ville. Mais il ne s'y ferait pas. C'était si petit à côté de Londres…

Mais non, la vieille femme continua. La route de pierres devint encore plus étroite et il marchait parfois dans la gadoue. Il retint quelques remarques acerbes. Et bientôt, il arriva devant la probable maison de la vieille femme. Une maison tordue, fragile, devant laquelle deux grandes gargouilles semblaient monter la garde.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

- Bienvenue chez moi. Vas-y, entre ! s'exclama joyeusement la vieille dame

Et Draco entra docilement dans ce qu'il ne pouvait nommer autrement que « maisonnette ». Elle tenait visiblement grâce à la magie et ne payait pas de mine. La seule chose qui avait un tant soit peu impressionné le jeune homme étaient ces deux très hauts conduits de cheminée qui trouaient le toit. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils dominaient la maison de six bons mètres.

Par contre, malgré l'aspect extérieur vétuste, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement chaleureux dans le salon où le sorcier avait suivi la maîtresse de maison. Et s'il fit naturellement une grimace de dégoût en voyant le canapé défoncé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, il le trouva relativement confortable quand elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir au milieu des coussins.

Puis, elle-même approcha du canapé un fauteuil à bascule en bois sur lequel trônaient d'autres coussins, et lui lança un sort pour qu'il fasse seul les mouvements de balancement sans qu'elle ait à faire le moindre effort.

Elle s'assit prestement au moment où le fauteuil se penchait vers l'avant. Le mouvement arrière la cala contre le dossier et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour montrer sa satisfaction. On sentait dans ce rituel, et dans la facilité avec laquelle il était effectué, de longues années de pratique.

- Bien. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer les présentations. Je m'appelle Margaux, mais ici, tout le monde m'appelle la vieille Sanchez. C'est parce que je suis la doyenne de Fineborough. Tu es ici chez moi, mais je t'invite volontiers : j'aime bien la compagnie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

- Alors, qui es-tu pour être aussi perdu devant les lepreuchauns ? En fait, on pourrait surtout se demander d'où tu viens… ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser son air s'assombrir. Il était fatigué, n'avait pas envie de garder son masque parfait, et il avait conscience d'être définitivement exilé loin de chez lui. Ce n'était pas tellement ce dont il avait rêvé quand il imaginait sa vie sans Lord noir…

- C'est amusant, reprit la vieille femme, tu as un air revêche qui me rappelle grandement mon petit-fils. C'est qu'il n'aime plus venir me voir ici autant qu'avant. C'est un grand jeune homme maintenant, comme me le répète parfois sa mère. C'est ma fille, vois-tu ? Mais moi, je dis surtout qu'il nous fait une crise d'adolescence prolongée ! C'est vrai ! Qui n'aime pas aller voir sa grand-mère pour se faire couvrir de friandises, franchement ? Eh… _Détends-toi_, bonhomme, je ne vais pas te manger !

Draco, en effet, s'était tendu au fur et à mesure de la tirade de madame Sanchez, surtout vers la fin. Ca n'était pas comme ça chez lui. Il se demandait où il avait atterri et comment il allait s'en sortir. Mais « quelque chose » dans le ton de la doyenne le poussa à se détendre effectivement.

- Alors, reprit-elle plus doucement, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Draco Malfoy. Et je viens d'Angleterre.

- Ah ah…

La vieille femme s'était enfin tue et son visage s'était fermé. Elle fronçait les sourcils en observant attentivement le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise qui se tortillait sous ses yeux. Puis elle sourit soudain, le visage illuminé.

- Tu viens ici pour entrer à l'école de médicomagie ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser avant ! On a toujours d'étranges spécimens qui atterrissent ici pour entrer au Palais, chaque année.

Draco s'abstint de tout commentaire : quand on ne savait pas à qui on avait affaire, il valait mieux se taire pour éviter de dire des bêtises.

- Tu m'as l'air bien mal dégourdi, mais je vais t'aider ! J'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de mon petit-fils, alors pourquoi n'y arriverai-je pas avec toi ?

Elle avait déjà glissé de son siège et désactivé le sortilège de bascule quand Draco la coupa dans son élan, agressif.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour être coopératif ou vous remercier ! Je veux partir !

- Mais non, mais non… l'apaisa la vieille Sanchez, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils quelques secondes, ce qui lui donna un air un peu étrange et psychopathe, puis elle sembla avoir une idée lumineuse dont elle était particulièrement fière et s'exclama soudain.

- Ha ! Si tu es grognon, c'est parce que tu n'as sans doute pas encore mangé. Mon défunt mari était comme ça, et mon petit-fils aussi : c'est bien les hommes ça ! Il fallait qu'il mange sans cesse, sinon il poussait des grognements qui s'entendaient jusque chez la mère Pétronille, la voisine devant chez qui on est passés tout à l'heure, et…

Un superbe gargouillis la coupa dans son élan. Trahi par son ventre, Draco retint la remarque acerbe qu'il avait au bout des lèvres.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Allez, suis-moi jusqu'à la cuisine, dit-elle dans un rire de gorge assez étrange à entendre.

La cuisine était plutôt grande pour une si petite bicoque. Un plan de travail tout en longueur, encombré de ce qui semblait être quelques appareils moldus, mangeait tout un pan de la pièce. De ce côté du mur étaient deux hautes fenêtres. A l'opposé, deux âtres accueillaient chacun un chaudron. L'un des deux bouillait visiblement.

Le mur du fond comportait toutes sortes de meubles étranges plus ou moins hauts qui cachaient leur contenu derrière des portes de bois ou d'épais rideaux colorés.

Draco entra dans la pièce à la suite de la vieille Sanchez. Contre le dernier mur, à côté de la porte, un renfoncement cachait une lourde table en bois massif et deux chaises. Au dessus étaient fixés de nombreux ustensiles de cuisine, et principalement des casseroles en matériaux divers.

- Va t'asseoir ! Comme il est un peu tard pour cuisiner, on va prendre ce qui est déjà prêt.

D'un pas vif et décidé, Margaux Sanchez se dirigea vers l'un des meubles du fond, tira un rideau et attrapa deux bols en terre cuite et une louche particulièrement longue. Puis elle se dirigea vers le chaudron qui bouillait et souleva le couvercle, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur plutôt coloré.

Avec un long ustensile de métal, pendu entre les deux cheminées, elle touilla un instant le liquide brûlant. Puis elle envoya l'ustensile derrière elle, sans même regarder. L'objet atterrit dans un évier, apparemment inséré dans le plan de travail, que Draco n'avait pas vu en entrant. A l'aide de la louche, elle servit généreusement les deux bols puis remit en place le couvercle et trottina jusqu'à la table. Draco s'était déjà assis, obéissant.

- Et les couverts ? demanda Draco, impatient, avant de se recevoir un coup de taloche derrière la tête.

- Tu me prends pour une vieille ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Ou tu préfères m'envoyer moi, qui ai de mauvaises articulations, aller les chercher à ta place ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez jeune, ça ne vous poserait donc aucun problème… susurra le jeune homme doucereux, mais avec un regard noir.

Il n'aimait pas que qui que ce soit le touche, et cette femme avait osé !

Mais son insolence, au lieu de l'irriter, avait arraché à Margaux Sanchez l'un de ses nombreux sourires. Elle tapa du poing durement sur la table et le fit sursauter. Un tiroir encastré dans la table s'ouvrit sous la secousse, en mettant fièrement en valeur des couverts métalliques et brillants.

- Son altesse est servie !

Draco évita le regard brillant et moqueur de la vieille femme et se dit qu'il allait faire attention à ne pas la fâcher : il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver à la place de la vieille table quand elle avait abattu son poing…

Ce faisant, il posa les yeux sur le bol devant lui. Un genre de soupe particulièrement grasse le remplissait à ras-bord. Ce qui en soi était une prouesse. Par contre, elle avait une indescriptible couleur qui oscillait entre le verdâtre, le gris sale et le marron, selon l'angle de vue, en fonction du jeu de la lumière sur sa surface.

Il retint une grimace. Et dire qu'il venait juste de décider de ne pas fâcher son hôtesse…

- J'ai vaguement deviné que tu venais pour entrer au Palais, et je suppose que c'est parce que tu veux devenir médicomage. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici si tôt ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Voyant dans les questions de la maîtresse de maison un moyen d'éviter l'étrange soupe, le sorcier répondit volontiers. Il narra dans les grandes lignes le fait qu'il était issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers nobles, qu'il fuyait le climat assez lourd de l'Angleterre et qu'il voulait en profiter pour être plus autonome.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais la vieille Sanchez n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il passa sous silence les activités de son père pendant la guerre, son exil, le fait qu'il venait soigner son problème de faiblesse magique et son espoir de rentrer un jour en Angleterre plus confiant, puissant et respecté.

- T'as bien fait de venir ici, mon garçon. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de malsain dans l'atmosphère de la communauté anglaise magique. Un je-ne-sais-quoi pesant. Et puis, il paraît qu'il y a une guerre là-bas !

- Heu… La guerre est finie depuis mai…

- Ha oui ? Il faut avouer que la presse ici en a très peu parlé, de votre guerre. Je suppose que c'était pour ne pas l'importer… Vous savez comme les guerres peuvent soulever les passions, partout dans le monde. En tout cas, tu resteras ici, avec moi, jusqu'à la rentrée. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes entre de mauvaises mains ! On voit tout de suite que tu n'es pas d'ici… Déjà, tu es bien trop blanc !

Draco ne répondit pas et écouta distraitement la vieille dame lui recommander de ne pas s'approcher de tel ou tel sorcier, ou d'éviter les impairs avec telle famille…

Pendant que son esprit vagabondait vers le pays qu'il avait dû abandonner, il mit une cuillère pleine de soupe dans sa bouche. Et une autre encore. Puis une autre… « Pas mauvais ce plat… » Quand il baissa les yeux sur sont repas, le sorcier fut surpris d'avoir autant entamé le bol, lui qui n'envisageait même pas avaler cette chose une heure auparavant.

Par contre, il était totalement incapable de dire ce qui la composait. Tantôt, il pensait saisir une saveur qui finalement lui échappait l'instant suivant. Tantôt il pensait reconnaître un morceau de légume, mais il ne pouvait dire s'il avait raison parce qu'il n'en reconnaissait pas le goût. Il renonça à poser la question à la cuisinière quand il crut apercevoir un bout d'os flotter dans son bol.

Finalement, il préférait ne rien savoir.

Quand elle vit qu'il avait cessé de manger, la vieille femme se leva pour lui montrer sa chambre. Et au moment de le laisser seul, elle murmura : « Les apparences sont trompeuses. Toi, par exemple, tu es plutôt beau garçon… » Draco ne sut comment prendre cette remarque.

Et quand il s'endormit enfin, il était toujours en train d'essayer de déterminer s'il devait se sentir vexé, menacé, ou s'il devait simplement ignorer la vieille Sanchez.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Dimanche 12 juillet, début de matinée_

Quand il se réveilla, ce matin-là, Draco eut un instant de panique : il ne reconnaissait pas son environnement. Puis peu à peu, le puzzle de ces derniers jours se remit en place.

Il observa la pièce - si petite en comparaison de ses habitudes - autour de lui. Le bois apparent de la maison était parfois caché par des tentures décoratives dans des tons ocres et rouges. Beaucoup trop rouges pour lui. Un petit miroir abimé dans un coin de la pièce venait casser le mur nu qui faisait face à son lit.

Deux autres meubles remplissaient la petite chambre : une grande armoire à vêtements et un large bureau. C'était si peu…

Il se leva et s'observa dans le miroir. Deux grands cernes sombres témoignaient de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée. Certes, le lit était plutôt confortable, mais quand même un peu rude pour lui. Il avait mal au dos. Et si les draps semblaient propres à première vue, il n'aimait pas supposer que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait pu y dormir. Et ça l'avait travaillé pendant de longues heures, dans le noir. Il lui fallait descendre s'il voulait récupérer ses crèmes pour le visage, dans ses bagages.

Draco eut un nouveau moment d'angoisse en songeant que la vieille femme avait pu le fouiller, et il se précipita hors de la chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit sa baguette brisée. Sinon, l'étrange femme saurait qu'il était sans défense et il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Entre ses mots de la veille et sa « générosité », il était sûr qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose de louche.

Dans le salon, Margaux Sanchez faisait aller son rocking-chair. La valise était dans un coin de la pièce, exactement où il l'avait laissée la veille.

- Bonjour ! Je ne savais pas si tu étais réveillé ou non, alors j'ai préféré laisser ta valise là. Tu peux la monter dans ta chambre maintenant, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle en voyant avec quelle possessivité son invité serrait son bagage contre lui. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?

- « Ma » chambre ? Ne put s'empêcher de souligner Draco.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne vas pas rester dehors pendant deux mois ! Et j'ai de la place pour toi. Alors tu restes et tu cesses de te poser des questions, un point c'est tout. Ah ! Tu peux personnaliser un peu ta chambre, la magie ne me dérange pas du tout. N'hésite pas. Et pendant que tu montes tes affaires, je vais préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Dépêches-toi, je t'attends à la cuisine…

Quelques instants plus tard, assis devant un bol de lait plein, Draco était sur le qui-vive. Pour combien de personnes avait-elle préparé ce petit-déjeuner ? C'était dix fois trop pour lui ! La vieille Sanchez, elle, lui racontait comment elle avait négocié pour obtenir le lait de chèvre. C'était celle de monsieur Seguin, incroyablement productive, mais particulièrement tête de mule, qui produisait ce lait.

- Vas-y, régale-toi ! Je sais que beaucoup d'Européens tiennent à leur premier repas de la journée, alors ne fais pas la fine bouche avec moi.

Draco eut l'image fugace d'un Weasley affamé devant les yeux, ce qui lui coupa définitivement l'appétit.

- As-tu installé tes affaires comme tu le voulais ? Tu as fait ta chambre comme tu aimes ?

- Oui, merci bien. Elle me convenait déjà telle quelle, j'ai à peine amélioré deux trois détails.

La vieille femme gloussa de plaisir : apparemment, ce jeune homme appréciait son sens de la décoration plus que son propre petit-fils. Même si elle savait que ce dernier la critiquait surtout par jeu, il changeait quand même la décoration de la chambre à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Elle pouvait sentir sa magie s'extérioriser et passer à travers la maison quand il le faisait, et c'est vrai que ça n'avait pas été le cas pour le jeune Draco. Elle n'avait senti aucune magie. C'est qu'il n'avait effectivement changé que des détails dans la maison. Elle le savait bien, au fond, qu'elle était douée pour la décoration !

De son côté, Draco songeait qu'il n'avait pu pallier qu'au plus urgent : il avait changé les draps d'origine par les siens, en soie, et il avait accroché son propre miroir à la place de l'ancien, beaucoup trop petit et abîmé pour quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que lui.

- Bon, je suis contente pour toi. Vas-y mange ! Ne te prive pas ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. Une vieille radoteuse comme moi, tu comprends, ça fait fuir la jeune génération.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me conduire à la banque ce matin, pour que je puisse retirer de l'argent ? la coupa Draco, qui n'aimait pas tellement dépendre de quelqu'un d'aussi extérieur à sa famille.

- Aujourd'hui ? Ca ne va pas non ? On est dimanche ! C'est le jour où on doit laisser de côté nos penchants matérialistes et nourrir nos esprits et notre spiritualité. Alors la banque est fermée aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, personne ne travaille ! Et puis, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'argent, d'ailleurs ? Je m'occupe de toi, moi.

Draco allait répondre qu'il n'avait rien demandé, mais la vieille ne lui laissa pas placer un seul mot.

- Bon, c'est vrai, aujourd'hui, je te laisse tout seul ; je vais prier dans mon petit temple, un peu plus haut sur la colline. A moins que tu ne souhaites m'accompagner prier ? Non ? insista-t-elle alors qu'il déclinait l'offre d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Alors tu peux sortir et te promener en ville pour mieux te repérer, si tu veux. Ou rester ici, c'est toi qui décides, tu es un grand garçon. Mais si tu sors, ne parle pas aux étrangers !

- Et je suppose que je ne dois pas non plus aller chercher un bonbon dans la poche d'un inconnu qui me le proposerait, ajouta le jeune homme ironiquement. Mais vous savez, je ne risque pas de faire grand-chose si je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers : vous en êtes tous, pour moi, comme j'en suis un pour vous tous.

- Sans doute. Alors on va seulement dire : méfie-toi des loulous.

- Des loulous ? s'étrangla Draco.

Autant il était énervé encore quelques secondes auparavant, autant il était amusé maintenant. Il essayait de ne pas rire en pensant à l'air de la vieille femme quand elle avait prononcé « loulou ».

- Oui, tu sais, les petits caïds du quartier. Il y en a deux trois un peu louches. Je les ai rencontrés parce que mon petit-fils les avait amenés à la maison. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il devait arrêter de les fréquenter, mais bien sûr, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

La vieille marmonna un instant dans sa moustache sans que Draco comprenne bien ce qu'elle disait.

- D'ailleurs, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête : cette année, il a décidé qu'il rentrerait directement au Palais – ça l'intéresse aussi de soigner des gens, vois-tu – et qu'il ne viendrait pas séjourner chez moi avant. D'habitude, il vient toujours me voir pendant les vacances, mais pas cette année : il veut rester avec sa mère ! Enfin, c'est pas grave, il m'a promis de venir en cours d'année…

- Et comment je dois faire pour les éviter, ces loulous ? la coupa le jeune homme, sentant encore arriver une longue digression qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement écouter.

- Oh ! Tu les reconnaîtras, affirma-t-elle.

Draco leva un sourcil sans répondre et observa la vieille femme sortir une sorte de longue pipe du tiroir de la table. Elle ressemblait à celle de son grand-oncle Amédée ; ses parents réprouvaient cette façon de fumer, c'était « tellement moldu », disaient-ils.

Margaux Sanchez bourra sa longue pipe de longues feuilles sombres qui s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Alors qu'elle aspirait un grand coup, elle s'exclama en fermant les yeux.

- Haaa… Une journée de prière doit commencer par une mise en condition rigoureuse ! Et les herbes de la région sont excellentes pour ça…

Draco toussa rudement en respirant la fumée bleutée et il vit trouble quelques secondes. C'est pour ça que la méthode sorcière était largement supérieure : au moins, on n'enfumait pas les autres ! Le sorcier jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser, même s'il n'avait quasiment pas touché au petit-déjeuner sur la table.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Une fois dehors, Draco se sentit déboussolé : les environs étaient bien différents le jour de la nuit. Où étaient les deux gargouilles imposantes qu'il avait cru voir la veille, à l'entrée du jardinet, comme si elles étaient les deux gardiennes du domaine ?

La végétation autour de lui était dense, et comme il n'était pas téméraire - pas même courageux, se dit-il avec fierté, preuve de son intelligence - il décida de ne pas s'écarter du sentier tracé jusqu'au village en contrebas.

Bientôt, d'abord cachée par un coude du coin, il aperçut entre les arbres la demeure de « la mère Pétronille », comme l'avait appelée la vieille Sanchez. Cette bâtisse dénotait dans le paysage : autour des murs en pierres taillées (son éducation lui permettait de reconnaître les maisons qui avaient un vrai cachet de celles qui se donnaient des airs) pas un brin d'herbe ne poussait.

Autant Draco avait l'impression qu'il faisait frais, à l'ombre des arbres, autant il avait l'impression qu'un pied sur ce domaine poussiéreux l'étoufferait, le brûlerait vif. L'air y semblait sec et des particules de terre voletaient ça et là.

Le jeune sorcier continua son chemin, le dos droit et le visage fier. Il se souvenait des mises en garde de son hôtesse : elle lui avait parlé de l'importance d'une certaine prestance et d'une certaine étiquette pour ces gens là. Lui était noble : l'étiquette, il connaissait. Et il savait intimement que la propriétaire du lieu était actuellement en train d'épier ses moindres gestes.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le village proprement dit - ici, les maisons semblaient s'appuyer les unes sur les autres - il croisa deux hommes qui, eux, remontaient. Il se décala sur le côté, peu désireux d'entrer en contact avec ces sorciers louches.

Le plus âgé ahanait, suant à grosses gouttes dans l'air frais du matin. Il avait un ventre bedonnant qui lui rendait l'ascension plus difficile et il semblait en colère.

Draco se demandait pourquoi, par Mordred, il avait enfilé un lourd manteau de fourrure alors qu'on était en été et qu'il étouffait visiblement dedans. C'était tapageur - certes, il pouvait affirmer que le manteau était de bonne facture - mais il était si mal porté. Ça sentait le riche parvenu, il l'aurait parié.

A côté de lui, un jeune homme sautillait, plutôt amusé. Il avait des cheveux noirs et son visage semblait briller par endroits. Ses dents, surtout, étincelaient. Il semblait se moquer du plus âgé. Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers lui, et Draco se sentit comme un serpent repéré par un rapace affamé.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré, se retournant une seule fois vers l'autre homme.

- Puisque je te dis que je vais trouver une solution, papa ! Allez, rentre. Moi, j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes !

L'homme bedonnant lui adressa un vague salut de la main, signifiant qu'il l'avait entendu, mais il ne leur jeta pas un seul coup d'œil. Le jeune homme, lui, ne quittait plus Draco des yeux. D'aussi près, ce dernier comprit que les éclats métalliques du visage provenaient de piercings sur les oreilles et le nez. Ridicule ! jugeât-t-il.

Par contre, les yeux étonnants du jeune homme rachetaient cette faute de goût. Ils étaient fendillés, d'un noir pailleté d'or sous la lumière du soleil.

- Salut ! Christobald Deepest, pour te servir. Je suis enchanté, et toi tu es nouveau.

Draco serra machinalement la main qui lui était tendue, mais il ne dit rien : il se demandait si la phrase de son interlocuteur attendait ou non une réponse. Est-ce que tous les Américains étaient tous aussi directs ? Manquaient-ils tous de savoir-vivre, d'un minimum de sens des convenances ? Il se demanda soudainement s'il était tombé sur l'un de ces loulous contre qui la vieille Sanchez l'avait mis en garde. Si c'était le cas, il était vraiment doué pour passer outre les conseils qu'on lui donnait !

- Alors… Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu ne comprends pas, peut-être ? « Es-tou Française ? »

- Non, non… démentit Draco en sortant de sa torpeur J'ai juste été… surpris un instant. Je m'appelle Draco, et je suis Anglais.

Il préférait ne pas donner son nom de famille tout de suite, puisqu'il avait tendance à n'inspirer que crainte ou haine.

- Je vois… Tu as quelque chose d'appétissant, tu sais. Là, je dois rentrer, mais on se reverra sans doute demain ? C'est lundi, alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas louper le jour du marché !

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Parfait ! Alors à demain ! Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Chris, Draco. Allez, salut !

Et le jeune homme très étrange repartit en sautillant. Draco fit le tour de la ville pour se repérer, mais ce fut très rapide. Il le dirait à chaque fois, mais ça ne valait pas Londres. Par ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait croisé personne, il jugea plus malin de rentrer chez la vieille Sanchez.

Celle-ci ne rentra que très tard de sa prière au temple. Draco avait ainsi eu le temps d'améliorer un peu plus la chambre qu'il allait occuper. Après tout, ici ou à l'auberge, quelle différence ? Il lui suffirait de passer à la banque le lendemain pour retirer de l'argent et payer la vieille Sanchez.

Ses animaux étaient arrivés dans l'après midi. Apparemment, ils avaient tous les deux festoyé de tout leur saoul car aucun des deux ne daigna toucher à sa gamelle. Ils s'étaient naturellement installés dans cette chambre et dormaient depuis.

- Ah ! Petit ! Déjà là ? s'exclama la vieille Sanchez en rentrant.

- C'est dimanche. Tout est fermé, dit simplement Draco. Il n'y a personne dans les rues. A part deux sorciers parvenus qui remontaient la rue.

- Oh ! Tu as fait connaissance avec les Deepest père et fils, alors. Balthazar et Christobald.

- C'est bien ça.

- Parfait. Comme ça tu sais qui éviter. Reste loin d'eux, ils n'apportent que des ennuis, fit Margaux sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mais euh… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Christobald n'a pas l'air méchant. Bizarre, certes, mais pas méchant…

- Mmm… C'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement d'où ils tirent leur richesse. Et que ça n'a pas forcément l'air légal : je pense qu'ils ont des ennemis.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils ont des ennemis ?

- Vois comme leur maison semble être en proie à un sortilège de désertification. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, rien ne peut pousser sur les terrains qui leur appartiennent.

- Alors vous croyez qu'ils peuvent m'attirer des ennuis ?

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, jeune homme.

Draco ne dit rien, mais il trouvait déjà sa propre attitude peu prudente. Après tout, il allait loger chez une vieille femme dont il ne savait rien et qui mettait des os dans sa soupe…


	23. C5P2 : S'ouvrir aux autres

**Chapitre 5 : L'Amérique**

**Partie 2 : S'ouvrir aux autres**

_Lundi 13 juillet, tôt le matin_

Ce matin-là, Draco fut réveillé par les cris de la vieille Sanchez, qui l'appelait pour le petit déjeuner. Il grogna, se tourna entre ses draps et se remit à somnoler tout doucement. Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Le soleil commençait à peine à filtrer à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont les rideaux très fins ne pouvaient prétendre maintenir la moindre pénombre.

Mais Draco ne put pas se rendormir en paix : Oline avait sauté sur le lit et s'amusait à mille cabrioles. Son corps et les ressorts semblaient être parfaits pour bien rebondir. Mais autant de mouvements si tôt le matin étaient très mauvais pour sa vessie. Encore un peu et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de quitter la chaleur confortable du lit.

Malgré les protestations sonores du jeune homme et ses tentatives pour le déloger, l'énorme chat persistait. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était léger… Draco ouvrit les yeux. Au-delà de persister, son chat s'amusait même ostensiblement.

Il compta bien une seconde sur sa chouette elle qui adorait se disputer avec Oline, elle n'allait sans doute pas rater une si belle occasion. Draco tourna sa tête vers l'oiseau. Mais non, ce dernier se détourna sciemment sur son perchoir, se lissa quelques plumes l'air de rien et s'installa pour se rendormir. Il n'était pas incommodé le moins du monde par les miaulements joyeux du chat.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas obliger son animal à s'arrêter, n'ayant plus sa baguette, et puisque sa chouette ne voulait pas venir à sa rescousse… Draco fut bien obligé de se lever. Il se prépara longuement, en se délassant sous l'eau chaude de la douche, avant de descendre.

- Te voilà bien alerte, jeune homme ! l'accueillit la vieille Sanchez au bas des marches.

- J'ai pris le temps de me réveiller, répondit Draco.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte. Mais nous allons donc devoir sauter le petit-déjeuner si nous voulons profiter correctement du marché. Alors propose à tes animaux de sortir et suis-moi.

Draco souffla de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas devoir faire des choses inutiles. Et descendre des escaliers pour les remonter tout de suite après faisait partie de ce qu'il jugeait inutile. Il se consola en voyant que ses animaux étaient heureux de pouvoir sortir et passer la matinée dehors… Draco vérifia que ses vêtements étaient bien en place et sortit à son tour pour suivre la vieille Sanchez.

En descendant vers la ville, Draco avait une bonne vue sur une partie du marché. Il était tôt, mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans les rues. « Alors finalement, » pensa Draco avec ironie, « la ville n'est pas complètement abandonnée. »

Les étals, de loin, semblaient nombreux et colorés. Et les acheteurs de tout poil grouillaient déjà dans les allées. En fait, si la ville avait eu l'air vide pendant le week-end, elle semblait désormais trop petite pour le monde.

- Le marché du lundi est très populaire, fit remarquer Margaux Sanchez quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du marché. Pendant la belle saison, que ce soit pour vendre ou pour acheter, énormément de gens se pressent ici chaque semaine. Aucune rue n'est épargnée.

Draco jeta un regard ennuyé à la foule. Si les gens continuaient à arriver, il allait être bousculé. Et être bousculé était une autre des choses qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il se résigna en voyant son hôte avancer avec détermination.

- Tu devrais ne pas me perdre des yeux, lui lança-t-elle, je t'emmène à la banque. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

Draco acquiesça simplement. Il n'avait pas envie de crier sa réponse au milieu de tous ces gens. Il suivit la vieille femme jusque sur la petite place de la fois dernière. Curieusement, il y avait moins de monde qui se pressait là que dans les rues annexes. Sanchez se retourna vers lui.

- J'ai besoin d'argent pour mes courses. Tu n'as qu'à regarder comment je fais pour ouvrir un passage vers les coffres. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas perdu la prochaine fois.

Elle poussa les portes de la petite banque et s'avança vers un tonneau rempli de pièces de verrerie, rondes et transparentes. Puis elle se dirigea résolument vers un Leprechaun en train d'astiquer sa chaussure, sans le quitter des yeux. « Ne font-ils que ça de leurs journées ? » se demanda Draco.

- Je veux retirer de l'argent, dit-elle.

Le Leprechaun grogna et farfouilla derrière son comptoir avant de sortir une gourde d'eau. Sanchez tendit la pièce de verre devant elle, juste dans un rayon de soleil. La créature versa quelques gouttes sur le verre, sous le regard attentif de la vieille, et immédiatement un bel arc-en-ciel se forma.

Quand la lumière colorée atteint le sol, elle révéla un trou sombre. Les yeux du Leprechaun brillèrent et il sauta dans le trou. La vieille se tourna vers Draco en sortant sa clef. « Suis-moi ». Draco s'avança avec appréhension vers l'espace sombre. Un escalier s'enfonçait dans le sol. Le Leprechaun avait disparu mais la vieille s'avançait sans peine, guidée par la lumière de sa clef.

Ils longèrent des tunnels très sombres, dont Draco n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement les parois, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un coffre tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. La vieille Sanchez l'ouvrit. Elle se servit généreusement puis referma à clef. Draco la regardait, perplexe.

- C'est étrange comme système de banque. Est-ce que c'est vraiment sécurisé ? Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les Gobelins qui gèrent l'or sorcier ici ?

- Longue histoire jeune homme. Sors ta clef et allons vers ton coffre pendant que je t'explique.

Draco obtempéra et sortit la chaîne qu'il gardait autour du cou. Sa lueur les guidait dans le dédale de couloirs souterrains. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la vieille Sanchez raconta à Draco une partie de l'histoire de Fineborough.

- Les Gobelins sont très peu présents en Amérique. Ce n'est pas leur territoire de naissance. Avant l'arrivée des Leprechauns, les sorciers géraient leur économie eux-mêmes. Quand les Leprechauns sont arrivés aux Etats-Unis, ils ont passé un accord avec les sorciers et les Gobelins de l'est – enfin, de l'Europe – et ils gèrent désormais l'économie américaine. Même s'ils sont en contact régulier avec les Gobelins, ils ont ici une relative autonomie.

- Comment les Leprechauns sont-ils arrivés ici ?

- Tu dois connaître un minimum les tensions historiques qui ont existé entre l'Angleterre et l'Irlande, n'est-ce pas ?

- En partie, oui. Mais peu.

C'était vrai. Les plus grandes tensions entre l'Irlande sorcière et l'Angleterre sorcière avaient pris place avant 1900. Depuis la fin du XIXe siècle, la partie sorcière de l'Irlande vivait en autarcie. Loin de tout le monde magique anglais. Il n'avait pas cherché à apprendre cette partie de l'histoire, trop lointaine.

- Alors, reprit Sanchez, sache qu'il y a eu une terrible famine en Irlande entre 1846 et 1848. Si terrible que la moitié des Irlandais ont fui leur pays, sorciers comme non sorciers. La plupart a atterri aux Etats-Unis. Les Leprechauns ont suivi les sorciers à cause des arcs-en-ciel. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont arrivés ici.

- Des arcs-en-ciel… Qu'ont-ils à voir là-dedans ?

- Les Leprechauns ont une magie particulière. Ils peuvent se cacher et cacher de l'or très facilement – un simple battement de cil et ils vous échappent – mais ils ont besoin d'arcs-en-ciel pour cela. Leur or sera toujours aux pieds des arcs-en-ciel, et leur magie se régénère quand ils plongent dans cette dimension qui s'ouvre grâce à un arc-en-ciel.

- Cette dimension ? Voulez-vous dire que nous sommes dans une autre dimension, actuellement ?

- Parfaitement. Des légendes courent sur cet univers à part, composé en tout et pour tout de galeries sombres. Il est dit que les Leprechauns sont nés de l'union d'un nain et d'une fée. Alors ils vivent à cheval entre les deux univers : ici, soi-disant chez les nains, et sur Terre où on trouvait auparavant les fées. Comme ils ont besoin des deux mondes, ils ont besoin de nous, les sorciers.

- Je crois comprendre. Les Leprechauns ont suivi les sorciers irlandais parce qu'ils pouvaient créer facilement des arcs-en-ciel…

- Exactement. L'arrangement qui s'est fait avec les sorciers américain est totalement donnant-donnant. Ils protègent notre or et nous sommes un pont entre leurs deux mondes. Un simple arc en ciel, ainsi qu'une petite pièce à la sortie, et nous voilà avec un des systèmes bancaires les plus sûrs du monde sorcier.

- C'est si simple ? Je veux dire : traiter avec les Gobelins est autrement plus difficile, j'ai l'impression.

- C'est assez simple, effectivement. Le mélange de l'eau, de la lumière et de nos deux magies se fait seul. Mais il y a une règle à respecter. Ne quitte pas le Leprechaun des yeux, après lui avoir demandé l'accès à ton coffre. Sinon, il disparaît et se moque. Les Leprechauns passent leur temps à essayer de nous faire sortir de nos gonds. Leur jeu est de nous rendre fou. Ils sont farceurs et moqueurs, c'est dans leur nature. C'est un trait de caractère hérité des fées, je pense.

Draco assimilait ces informations au fur et à mesure. Le monde magique américain était tout de même assez éloigné du monde magique anglais. Les règles de fonctionnement, les créatures magiques… qu'y avait-il d'autre encore de différent ?Par contre, si Margaux Sanchez vantait ce système bancaire comme le plus sûr au monde, une faiblesse lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il entreprit de le montrer à son hôtesse.

- En parlant des fées… Elles ont toutes disparu, c'est bien ça ?

- Il semblerait, oui, répondit la vieille femme. Il existait deux très grandes colonies de fées : en Irlande et aux Etats-Unis. En Irlande, elles ont été décimées volontairement par les non-sorciers, à une époque où la sorcellerie était mal vue. Aux Etats-Unis, elles ont involontairement été décimées par les colons. Nouveaux virus, nouveaux animaux… elles n'étaient pas préparées. Le seul vestige qui reste de leur présence ici doit être le Palais des Bois, si j'en crois ce que m'a raconté mon petit-fils.

- D'accord. Et vous semblez ne pas croire à la présence des nains dans cette dimension, je me trompe ?

- Non, non, tu as raison. Je n'en ai jamais vu aucun en près de 45 ans de fréquentation, depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

- Ils ont disparu aussi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je trouve simplement étrange qu'on parle de la dimension des nains et qu'il n'en passe jamais aucun par ici. Pourtant, on les dépeint toujours comme très attirés par la présence de l'or. Ils devraient grouiller.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, plus aucun Leprechaun n'est né depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années…

- C'est exact.

- Comment ferez-vous quand ils auront disparu, eux aussi ?

- Nous aviserons, soupira Margaux Sanchez. Nous aviserons.

Draco songea aux nains. Ils existaient sur Terre, mais était-ce les mêmes créatures dont on parlait ? Il n'en savait rien. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais intéressés aux créatures magiques. Lui non plus, jusqu'ici. Du coup, il n'avait pas une très bonne idée de ce qu'étaient les nains, réellement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant son coffre. Draco l'ouvrit et récupéra une poignée de chaque pièce pour les fourrer dans sa bourse. Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour sortir. La vieille continua à lui raconter l'histoire de Fineborough.

- Un jour, pendant la période d'émigration, un des bateaux irlandais a été pris dans une tempête particulièrement violente. Les sorciers se sont révélés aux non sorciers du bateau en unissant leurs forces magiques pour éviter de couler. Et ils ont fini par échouer ici. Fineborough n'était qu'un petit village de pêcheurs, isolé par les monts et montagnes qui nous entourent. Les voyageurs ont décidé de s'y installer et ont développé la ville.

- Comment les sorciers ont-ils faits pour se faire oublier des Mold… des non-sorciers ? Un sauvetage en pleine tempête, ce n'est pas le genre de souvenir qu'on peut facilement éliminer ou modifier…

- Ils ne se sont pas fait oublier. Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? s'étonna Margaux Sanchez.

Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'en Europe, révéler son identité aux non-sorciers pouvait être un crime. Aux États-Unis, la liberté était un peu plus forte, mais il était tout de même conseillé de ne pas se montrer de trop. Même si certains excentriques n'avaient pas résisté : plusieurs auteurs de comics tiraient leur inspiration de leurs discussions avec eux.

Mais Fineborough était une ville à part. Enclavée, loin des préoccupations des divers ministères, elle s'était dotée de ses propres règles. Et c'était justement un point qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui. Elle avait tout de suite compris quel genre de sorcier il était quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans la banque, de loin. Une attitude hautaine et conquérante. Le genre qu'elle détestait à l'époque où elle vivait à Londres.

Mais en même temps, il y avait autre chose chez lui qui l'intriguait. Quand elle l'avait vu aux prises avec les Leprechauns, elle avait ressenti une sorte de fragilité et une étrange familiarité. Les mêmes sentiments qu'elle éprouvait quand elle allait méditer au temple. Elle s'était sentie obligée d'agir, de faire quelque chose de lui. Elle s'était sentie liée.

Elle avait du travail, mais elle considérait qu'il n'était pas totalement perdu. Car elle avait tiré deux conclusions de leur toute première discussion. D'abord, ce sorcier était encore un enfant, même s'il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Ensuite, il voulait devenir adulte. Et peut-être était-ce dû à cette impression qu'elle lui était liée, mais elle avait bien l'intention de l'y aider.

- Mais… Mais les sorciers doivent vivre loin des Moldus ! s'exclama Draco, surpris de la désinvolture de Sanchez. Les lois du monde sorcier sont claires nous devons garder notre existence secrète !

- Et sais-tu pourquoi nous devons garder notre existence secrète ?

- Evidemment ! Pour se protéger de la cupidité et de la violence des Mold… non-sorciers. Ils nous voleraient, nous tortureraient, nous brûleraient… C'est toute notre histoire : les non-sorciers ne nous comprennent pas alors ils veulent nous éliminer.

En répondant, Draco songeait que c'était pour cela qu'il fallait éliminer les Moldus en premier. Avant qu'ils n'agissent. Et aussi pour protéger le patrimoine magique, le garder pur. Et… Et… Et il se souvint une fois de plus de sa conversation avec Doe… Ils avaient besoin des humains pour survivre… Etait-ce vrai ?

- Ces réactions sont très moyenâgeuses. Les non-sorciers d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus aussi obtus qu'avant. Evidemment qu'il faut se protéger de la cupidité ou de la violence de certains, mais c'est pareil chez les sorciers. Tu en trouveras toujours un capable de te torturer pour te voler quelques noises.

- Mais ne me dites-pas que les Moldus sont partis, comme ça, en gardant notre secret ?

- Partis ? On voit vraiment que tu es étranger à notre contrée, jeune Draco. Fineborough rassemble sorciers et non-sorciers. Ceux qui habitent ici ont juré de garder notre existence secrète. En près de 150 ans de cohabitation, nous n'avons jamais eu aucun problème. Nous nous apportons nos connaissances, réciproquement, et nous tentons d'améliorer nos vies communes.

- Je… C'est étrange. Ils n'ont jamais essayé de vous… comment dire…

Draco pensa à de nombreux termes à ce moment-là. Contaminer, brûler, exploiter… Même avec les remarques de John Doe, il ne pouvait totalement croire que les sorciers et les hommes pouvaient se soutenir les uns les autres. Ils étaient _censés_ se soutenir, pour survivre, en théorie. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était _possible_, en pratique. Il trancha finalement pour une formulation relativement neutre par rapport à ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Ils n'ont jamais essayé de nous agresser, nous sorciers ?

- Non.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, la vieille Sanchez songea qu'elle allait vraiment avoir du travail. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les sorciers pouvaient être mille fois plus dangereux que des non-sorciers… Mais comment pouvait-elle montrer à ce jeune homme, élevé dans les préjugés anglais, qu'il regardait les non-sorciers de la mauvaise manière ?

Au bas des escaliers qui les ramèneraient dans leur propre dimension, Margaux Sanchez laissa une Noise dans un tonneau comme paiement. Ils remontèrent dans la petite banque et le trou se referma immédiatement derrière eux. Puis ils sortirent au grand jour. La foule avait encore augmenté pendant qu'ils discutaient et retiraient de l'argent.

- Maintenant, tu sais comment faire pour accéder à ton coffre, dit Sanchez.

- Oui. Je vais pouvoir vous payer la chambre, dit Draco.

- Quoi ? s'exclama soudain Sanchez. Il n'en est pas question ! Tu es mon invité, un point c'est tout. Je ne t'accueille pas pour de l'argent. Je t'accueille pour mon propre plaisir. Et puis, je ne vais pas faire payer un jeunot de l'âge de mon petit-fils !

- Mais j'ai largement les moyens ! se défendit Draco, qui ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'on l'accueille gratuitement.

- Rien du tout. Encore un mot là-dessus et je t'assure que tu regretteras de m'avoir mise en colère.

La vieille femme entreprit de faire son marché en empêchant Draco de protester. Celui-ci regarda froidement les gens qui s'étaient arrêtés autour d'eux et qui avaient observé attentivement la dispute. La vieille Sanchez se mettait rarement en colère, alors tous étaient curieux.

Le jeune homme voulut leur siffler son mécontentement, mais il renonça : il voulait avoir la paix, ici. Le meilleur moyen était de ne pas se faire d'ennemis immédiatement. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de tourner les talons. Il faillit rentrer dans une grande femme extrêmement fine et sèche. Elle tourna vers lui un visage maigre très désagréable. Il se sentit jaugé et n'aima pas spécialement la lueur intéressée qui avait fait son apparition dans les yeux noirs.

- Alors, jeune homme ! lança Sanchez de plus loin. Tu traînes ?

La grande femme sèche jeta un regard méprisant à la vieille sorcière excentrique et se détourna. Draco se dépêcha de rattraper son hôtesse.

- Bien. Maintenant, ne me perd plus : je dois absolument me rendre au stand d'un bon ami avant que toute sa marchandise ne soit écoulée. Il est déjà tard.

Draco acquiesça et suivit la vieille femme. Dans un panier qu'elle avait probablement agrandi quand il ne regardait pas, elle avait déjà entassé plein de nourriture. Principalement divers paquets de fèves, des fruits et quelques légumes.

Durant toute la matinée, il ne la quitta pas. Margaux Sanchez semblait connaître chaque marchand, avec qui elle échangeait des saluts et quelques mots. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour papoter deux minutes avec un passant. Tout le monde était chaleureux avec elle. Cela intriguait énormément Draco, qui se faisait au contraire charrier pour sa réserve vis-à-vis des autres.

Il ne répondait pas : toute son attention était focalisée sur une chose. Tenter de reconnaître dans la foule qui était moldu et qui était sorcier. Force lui était de constater qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Tout le monde portait le même genre de vêtements colorés. Personne ne s'étonnait de voir se côtoyer des stands d'animaux fantastiques ou de plantes magiques et des stands d'ustensiles moldus tarabiscotés… Il pouvait supposer que les vendeurs d'objets tordus étaient des Moldus, mais honnêtement, il n'avait aucune certitude.

- Hey ! fit tout bas une voix, près de son oreille. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Draco se retourna vers Christobald Deepest, qui venait de le saluer.

- Bonjour, fit-il froidement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les grands méchants sorciers avec moi, se contenta de répondre Chris, amusé.

- Je ne joue jamais, siffla Draco en se rapprochant d'un étal d'étoffes colorées.

Il avait certes affirmé à la vieille Sanchez que ce Christobald ne semblait pas méchant, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de fréquenter quelqu'un qui étalait du métal sur tout son visage. Ce n'était pas sain.

- Quel dommage, se lamenta Chris d'une voix toujours aussi basse, j'aurais pu t'apprendre tout un tas de _jeux_ amusants… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas _jouer_ avec moi ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. C'était le ton qu'avait employé Deepest pour s'adresser à lui, et la manière dont il avait appuyé certains mots, qui le perturbaient. Il n'était pas naïf. Loin de là, même. Et il avait clairement la sensation que Deepest lui faisait du rentre dedans. Il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Il l'envoya bouler d'un regard glacial mais très expressif et rejoint la vieille Sanchez. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que son effet avait été atténué par ses joues roses, et que Christobald Deepest n'en éprouvait que plus d'intérêt encore.

- Je crois, moi, que tu vas adorer jouer, murmura finalement Chris pour lui-même, en observant le sorcier blond s'éloigner.

Draco soupira en voyant enfin la fin de la matinée arriver. La vieille Sanchez s'était arrêtée pour acheter des marchandises en tout et pour tout sept fois. La première, c'était chez l'ami qu'elle voulait absolument voir. Elle lui avait acheté toute une tripotée de champignons et elle lui avait commandé pour le lendemain une caisse supplémentaire de divers champignons magiques. Pour certains, Draco devait avouer qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler…

Les fois suivantes étaient pour acheter de la nourriture sous diverses formes. Elle avait terminé par l'achat d'énormes pièces de viandes variées. Finalement, Draco portait le panier. Car si la sorcière avait rétrécis les achats, ils faisaient tout de même leur poids. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était arrêtée, il s'agissait de ses amis. Et elle les avait tous invités à manger pour le mercredi suivant.

Avant de rentrer, Draco s'était permis de s'arrêter devant un étal de livres et de grimoires. Il avait été intrigué par le mélange sorcier et moldu. Car il ne pouvait s'y tromper : le genre de papier utilisé pour certains livres n'avait rien à voir avec du parchemin.

Il avait profité d'avoir de l'argent sur lui pour acheter quelques livres sur la magie et les potions, ainsi que plusieurs romans sorciers et un roman moldu. Il avait regardé ce dernier objet avec une curiosité réelle, et non pas avec le dégoût qui lui était coutumier. Après tout, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ces prochains jours, autant qu'il essaie de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau moldu…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mardi 14 juillet, fin de matinée_

Draco allait sortir de chez Sanchez quand il se trouva nez à nez avec le marchand de champignons de la veille. Il avait une grande caisse de bois dans les bras.

- Salut jeunot ! Margaux est-elle là ?

- Non, elle est sortie il y a un bon quart d'heure, monsieur… Fungus.

Draco avait hésité sur le nom, mais sa mémoire se révélait une fois de plus être un bon atout. L'homme devant lui semblait ravi qu'il ne l'ait pas oublié. Tous les gens de ce pays étaient exubérants et excessivement joyeux…

- Peux-tu prendre la livraison à sa place, alors ?

- Je ne suis pas son domestique, dit froidement Draco. Mais il n'y a pas de problème, posez la caisse à l'intérieur, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en voyant l'air perplexe que lui avait lancé le marchand à son ton froid.

L'homme déposa la caisse sur la table de la cuisine et huma l'air avec contentement.

- Margaux a toujours su cuisiner comme un chef ! Les odeurs de ses petits plats sont toujours si alléchantes…

Draco ne dit rien. Les plats que cuisinait la vieille Sanchez avaient bon goût, mais les ingrédients qu'elle utilisait étaient toujours aussi douteux, à son sens. Il ne reconnaissait que rarement ce qui était dans son assiette.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain, dit Fungus en sortant de la maison.

Ses yeux pétillants évaluaient Draco. Il serra la main du jeune homme et ce dernier retourna dans la cuisine. Très curieux, il ouvrit la caisse et observa les champignons à l'intérieur. Il y avait quatre compartiments différents.

Dans le premier, des champignons d'une couleur bleu-gris avaient l'air de cerveaux mouvants. Draco n'en connaissait pas le nom. Dans le second, il y avait une variété de champignons bondissants. Contrairement aux champignons bondissants anglais vert mousse, ceux-ci étaient plutôt noircis.

Dans le troisième compartiment se trouvaient des sclérodermes vénéneux. Ceux-là avaient l'air d'œufs spongieux, et ils dégageaient une odeur envoutante et hypnotisante qui donnait envie de les presser dans sa main. Mais pressés, ils dégageaient un suc très toxique. Enfin, dans le dernier compartiment, Draco reconnut des lactaires. Mais le lait qui s'en écoulait était d'une étrange couleur rouge orangée qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Comme il commençait à ressentir les effets hypnotisants des sclérodermes, il referma la caisse. A quoi pouvaient bien servir ces champignons ? Les deux espèces qu'il avait reconnues étaient toxiques. Que pouvait bien en faire Margaux Sanchez ?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 15 juillet_

En cette matinée encore chaude, Draco lisait distraitement un roman sorcier. Mais il avait décidé de lire dans la cuisine, pour observer ce que Sanchez faisait. Car ce matin, il l'avait vue sortir la caisse de champignons magiques, et il se méfiait.

La vieille femme avait retiré du feu le chaudron qui bouillait en permanence dans la cuisine, et elle l'avait éloigné de son espace de travail. Dans les deux cheminées de la cuisine, elle avait placé un chaudron propre. Un en cuivre, et un en inox, tous les deux remplis d'eau. Elle attendait visiblement que chaque chaudron se mette à bouillir.

Quand l'eau fut prête, elle versa dans le chaudron en cuivre divers liquides provenant de ses fioles. Dans le second, elle plaça une énorme pièce de viande. Entière. Elle eut d'ailleurs des difficultés à la plonger entièrement. Elle plaça un couvercle sur le chaudron en inox.

Sanchez se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse de champignons et enfila des gants. Elle sortit six champignons lactaires et alla les presser au dessus de la décoction du chaudron de cuivre. Le liquide rouge clair s'écoula en gouttes épaisses.

Draco avait complètement abandonné son livre et observait maintenant attentivement les gestes de Sanchez. Celle-ci alla ensuite chercher deux sclérodermes, y mit le feu et les fit tomber dans ce qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une potion.

- Vous ne devriez pas utiliser ces champignons-là, dit Draco. Ils sont toxiques. A moins que vous ne fabriquiez un poison, réalisa-t-il ensuite.

- Pas du tout jeune homme. Y mettre le feu brûle le poison sans toucher aux propriétés hypnotiques qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Margaux Sanchez avait découvert cette propriété complètement par hasard, près de son temple. Un jour, un été très sec, elle s'était battue avec un départ de feu. Elle avait réussi à limiter les dégâts, mais ça l'avait épuisée. Elle avait cédé à l'odeur envoutante des sclèrodermes vénéneux, qui avaient été pris dans le feu mais n'avaient pas été détruits. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas été intoxiquée par le suc. Après quelques expériences, elle avait compris que le poison était inflammable et volatile, et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien une fois le sclèroderme brûlé.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Draco au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la décoction préparée par Sanchez. Tout en se plongeant dans l'une de ses armoires aux rideaux colorés, pour en ressortir un sac visiblement rempli de fleurs, elle répondit.

- Il s'agit d'un simple remède contre les plantes toxiques qui pullulent dans la région. Les gens se promènent énormément dans les bois qui nous entourent, pour trouver des plantes ou des champignons rares. Mais il y en a toujours pour oublier de se protéger contre certaines espèces… Des lianes, des fougères, des écorces envahies par des mousses douteuses… énuméra Sanchez en plaçant six fleurs d'Agave dans le chaudron.

Elle referma le sac, le rangea et continua.

- Et comme je suis l'experte en remèdes, pour tout le monde ici, alors je me retrouve régulièrement avec des commandes de potions ou de baumes guérisseurs.

Draco se tut et continua à observer les gestes fluides. Et bientôt, la potion fut prête. Margaux Sanchez retira le chaudron du feu et le refroidit d'un sort bien placé. Puis elle transvasa le contenu épais et lisse dans diverses fioles vides qu'elle avait sorties de sous son évier.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Terminons la cuisine, maintenant. Les invités ne vont plus tarder.

Margaux retira le couvercle du chaudron en inox et y plongea une de ses grandes louches.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Regarde comme la viande est tendre et de détache naturellement des os.

Elle souleva sa louche et Draco put constater que la pièce de viande semblait bien moelleuse… Margaux Sanchez laissa retomber le tout dans son chaudron et sortit un plat d'une armoire. Elle sortit une bonne partie de la viande désormais cuite d'un sort, puis la disposa, parfaitement découpée, dans le plat.

- Voilà. Même si ce sont des goinfres, ce sera largement suffisant.

Elle prit ensuite le chaudron et déversa l'eau chaude dans l'évier. Il restait encore beaucoup de viande sur les os, d'après ce que Draco pouvait voir. Quand toute l'eau fut versée, elle se dirigea vers le chaudron qu'elle avait mis de côté – celui qui était plein de cette étrange soupe qu'il avait bue le premier soir – et elle y versa la viande et les os restants.

- Ne jamais gâcher ! s'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction en se tournant vers Draco.

La vieille femme remit le chaudron dans la cheminée, qu'elle ralluma. Draco comprenait mieux la présence d'os dans son bol, la dernière fois…

- Pourquoi vous ne gardez pas que la viande ?

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Les os finissent par se détacher tous seuls. J'en retire de temps en temps, quand je verse d'autres restes dans la soupe. Tous mes ancêtres cuisinaient de cette manière : tout allait dans le même chaudron pour ne rien gâcher.

- Ça, c'est moyenâgeux, fit remarquer Draco tout bas en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle à la banque. Et puis… vient un moment où ça doit être écœurant, non ? ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Jamais. Tant que la soupe bout, elle est bonne.

Sanchez glissa sa louche dans la mixture et la goûta, les yeux fermés.

- Avec la viande que j'ai ajoutée, il faudrait que je rééquilibre avec quelques légumes bien gorgés d'eau, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Quelques tomates, peut-être ? Mmm… quelques herbes aussi, peut-être ?

Toujours les yeux fermés, la vieille Sanchez sortit plusieurs grands sachets de son placard et revint à son chaudron. Elle goûta la soupe une nouvelle fois et sentit ses sachets un à un. Elle les reposa tous sauf un, dont elle sortit une pincée de ce qui devait être une épice jaune. Elle reprit une louche, y saupoudra la pincée et gouta une nouvelle fois.

- Voilà ! C'est ce qu'il faut pour que la viande se marie bien avec le reste !

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle prit une pleine poignée d'épice qu'elle lâcha dans la soupe. Elle mélangea, goûta, ajusta ses dosages, re-goûta, pour enfin ouvrir les yeux, satisfaite.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ce soir pour goûter à nouveau et savoir quels légumes manqueront.

Draco était plus que surpris. La vieille Sanchez travaillait ses plats au goût et à l'odeur. Les yeux fermés. Ceci dit, cela expliquait parfaitement pourquoi la soupe n'était pas jolie à voir. L'apparence, elle ne s'en souciait visiblement pas. Pour préparer son repas du midi, elle garda cependant les yeux ouverts. Mais même malgré cela, elle ne cuisinait toujours pas de manière conventionnelle.

Il avait l'étrange impression, en la regardant, qu'elle dansait… Sa manière de se mouvoir dans cette grande cuisine, sa manière de mélanger une sauce, de saupoudrer un plat d'herbes ou d'épices… Tous ces gestes lui donnaient l'impression d'une chorégraphie bien orchestrée. C'était… beau. Oui, en quelque sorte, c'était joli à voir.

- Tu veux essayer ? demanda Margaux en sentant peser sur elle le regard fasciné et envieux du jeune homme.

- De cuisiner ? Moi ? Il n'en est pas question. C'est un travail pour les elfes de maison, pas pour moi, dit-il en détournant le regard.

La vieille Sanchez ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, elle laissa échapper un léger rire. Il finirait par apprendre, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'il ne voyait pas les choses comme il fallait…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco avait fini par sortir de la cuisine : il s'inquiétait moins de ce que pouvait faire cette femme étrange. Il se contenterait d'attendre que tout le monde mange avant de manger lui-même, et tout irait bien.

Il était sorti dans le jardin et avait retrouvé ses deux animaux. Oline se roulait dans l'herbe avec délectation et sa chouette la regardait avec désapprobation. Draco sourit. Il venait de trouver un nom parfait pour sa chouette. Elle qui aimait l'ordre, mais qui se comportait souvent d'une manière qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de digne et sage… Elle s'appellerait désormais Kerta. Déesse du chaos. Voilà qui lui plaisait.

- Kerta, viens ici, ma belle.

La chouette, comprenant et acceptant son nouveau nom, vint se poser sur le bras tendu de son maître. Elle apprécia les quelques caresses qu'il lui prodigua avant de la laisser s'envoler de nouveau.

Oline, pendant ce temps, s'était remise sur ses pattes et avait grimpé dans l'arbre jusqu'à la branche qu'occupait auparavant Kerta. Elle s'allongea de tout son long et balança doucement la queue. C'était une nouvelle provocation de la part de la chatte et Kerta ne s'y était pas trompée. Les deux animaux se disputaient maintenant joyeusement.

Son chat était extrêmement agile et sa chouette puissante. Et tous les deux étaient fous. Draco sourit en songeant que s'il avait été au manoir, il aurait dû les obliger à rester calmes, pour honorer son rang. Il aurait dû interdire ces disputes amicales. Mais là, dans ce vaste pays, il pouvait leur donner plus de liberté. Et ça le rendait bêtement satisfait.

- Bonjour Draco ! lancèrent deux voix dans son dos.

Il se tourna vers les deux visiteurs qui remontaient maintenant le jardin. Monsieur Fungus et Ethan Lumelos, le vendeur de fruits, venaient d'arriver.

- Bonjour, salua Draco à son tour. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à l'intérieur. Avez-vous trouvé facilement ?

Il n'oubliait pas ses bonnes manières. Il était un aristocrate élevé dans la plus pure tradition. Mais il avait un instant oublié que les deux visiteurs étaient des amis de la vieille Sanchez, et qu'ils étaient sans doute venus plusieurs fois déjà. Alors non, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver la maison. Les deux hommes s'échangeaient d'ailleurs un regard amusé et un peu moqueur.

Il était temps de dévergonder un peu le jeune garçon. Et de lui retirer le balais qu'il avait… qu'il avait, quoi. Les invités de Margaux arrivèrent les uns après les autres et Draco fut rassuré de voir qu'il se souvenait des noms de chacun. Cela aussi faisait partie de son éducation.

Quand il était au manoir, il fallait toujours prendre soin de satisfaire les invités. Et les gens aimaient notamment qu'on se souvienne d'eux, surtout quand ils étaient insignifiants, d'ailleurs. C'était naturel et humain. Aussi devait-il connaître au maximum les personnes qui gravitaient autour de sa famille, quelle que soit leur fonction.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les mépriser ou les menacer. Mais chaque personne qui mettait le pied au manoir devait avoir en tête qu'il n'était pas anonyme, que les Malfoy connaissaient une bonne partie de leur passé, leurs histoires… Qu'ils retenaient tout…

Les attitudes des invités, lors des réceptions données au manoir Malfoy, étaient par conséquent très calculées. Pas un mot de travers, pas un compliment oublié… L'étiquette avant tout, quel que soit le moment, depuis l'entrée et la manière de tendre son manteau jusqu'à la fin avec la manière de saluer et complimenter, en passant par la façon de manger, de boire, de mener les conversations…

Ici, chez la vieille Sanchez, tout était très différent. Les invités étaient souriants, joyeux. On sentait dans l'atmosphère conviviale le plaisir que chacun éprouvait à se retrouver là autour d'une table. C'était très inhabituel pour Draco qui ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. La nourriture était avalée et complimentée sans complexe, la boisson coulait à flots sans que ce soit ostentatoire…

Un alcool maison produit par la vieille Sanchez, à base de résine d'Agave, déliait les langues et rendait joyeux les plus moroses… Lui y compris. En écoutant leurs plaisanteries et leurs évocations de souvenirs, Draco commençait à se faire une idée de la personnalité de chacun. Mais surtout, il en apprenait un peu plus sur la ville, ses habitants, et la forêt qui les entourait.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Ethan au milieu du repas. Et tu avais été tellement en colère que tu avais remplacé le sucre par du sel ! Et c'est pour ça que depuis, Pétronille te déteste, dit-il en gloussant.

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas critiquer mon intérieur : il est parfait, réagit Margaux Sanchez.

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu simplement la mettre dehors, dit à son tour Falco Fungus. Maintenant, elle aime raconter que ton séjour en France est une pure invention et que tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

Margaux Sanchez eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors c'est qu'elle a beau jouer les bourgeoises, elle aime les ragots autant que nous, dit-elle d'un ton conspirateur. Elle parle sur ma famille, je parle sur la sienne… rien que de très naturel, non ?

- En même temps, il est logique de parler des Deepest. Ils sont un sujet de ragots inépuisable à la ville, dit Ethan en se reculant sur son siège.

Le dos bien calé contre le dossier, il poussa le soupir satisfait de celui qui a bien mangé.

- En ce moment, le bruit qui court, c'est à propos de la malédiction qui leur est tombée dessus, relança Georgia, une amie de Margaux.

- Cette fois, je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait et qui ils ont fâché, dit pensivement Ethan.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'ils font des choses bizarres, dans la forêt. A chaque fois que je vais cueillir mes champignons, je les retrouve près de la frontière du Palais, répondit Falco.

- Ils ont peut-être mis la forêt en colère en essayant de passer la frontière, émit Ethan.

- La frontière du Palais est impossible à franchir, intervint Margaux. Les barrières font partie de son existence même. Je sais que tu n'es pas sorcier, mais tu pourrais au moins assimiler ça, depuis le temps, s'amusa-t-elle à le charrier.

- Je n'y peux rien, fit Ethan en levant les mains, j'ai du mal à concevoir que personne ne puisse défaire par la magie une frontière qui a été faite par la magie.

Draco avait vivement tourné la tête vers Ethan quand Margaux avait dit qu'il était Moldu. Alors c'était ça ? Il n'était pourtant pas très différent des autres invités, si ce n'était qu'il était plus jeune… Aucune marque physique. Il n'était pas plus petit, il n'avait pas l'air plus faible… Il n'était pas effrayé par la magie, et pourtant, il n'en comprenait visiblement pas les règles.

Non, décidément, le jeune homme ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée que Draco se faisait des Moldus. Entre son père qui lui disait qu'ils étaient sales, ignorants, qu'ils pleuraient en permanence, et les spécimens ratatinés, sanglants et baveux qui avaient fait une visite éclair au manoir à l'époque du Lord Noir… Il avait eu l'impression que leur tare, enfin, leur différence, serait plus visible que cela.

Plusieurs fois, depuis que Potter avait brisé sa baguette, il avait eu l'impression d'être lui-même faible. Il n'était pas très grand, il ne pouvait plus pratiquer la magie qu'accidentellement… Combien de fois il s'était retrouvé dans des situations qui, auparavant, ne lui auraient demandé qu'un coup de baguette et qui, maintenant, lui paraissaient insurmontables ? Face à des choses simples, il pouvait se retrouver démuni. C'était angoissant, rageant et humiliant.

Il s'était dit plusieurs fois qu'il avait tout des Moldus méprisés par sa famille. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment d'incapacité, de honte, que ça lui donnait. S'il aimait en faire, il détestait être l'objet de moqueries mesquines, comme dans sa prime jeunesse. Il était même heureux d'être exilé loin des gens qu'il connaissait, dans un sens…

Lui, qui était parfaitement conscient et fier d'être égoïste, songeait désormais qu'il ne souhaitait cette situation à aucun sorcier. Comment les Moldus faisaient-t-ils pour vivre ? Peut-être les plaignait-il un peu, aujourd'hui. Mais un peu, seulement.

Et malgré son éducation traditionnaliste et pro-mage noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ethan était… un peu comme lui. D'une certaine manière. Sauf que, Mordred merci, il restait un sorcier. Et quand sa situation se serait un peu tassée, il pourrait sans doute retrouver une baguette et son statut.

Si seulement rien de tout ça n'était arrivé… Si seulement le Lord Noir n'avait pas fait son apparition dans son monde bien ordonné… Il serait encore au manoir, entouré de sa bande. Il pourrait se moquer en paix des plus faibles et des Sang-de-Bourbe, sans conséquence… Il serait peut-être devenu ministre… Il aurait eu la belle vie.

Draco sursauta quand une main s'agita devant ses yeux.

- Houhou ! Tu reviens enfin parmi nous ?

Draco prit conscience qu'il venait de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Je ne suis jamais parti, siffla-t-il, un peu énervé d'être brutalement ramené à son présent compliqué.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une partie de la tablée se mette à rire.

- Ton pensionnaire a un humour acide, ma chère Margaux, dit Falco Fungus.

- Il a surtout mauvais caractère, répliqua celle-ci sur un ton amusé. Il aurait été mon petit fils, il aurait déjà pris quelques fessées depuis son arrivée.

Si cela amusait les autres, Draco était énervé. Mais plus que cela, il se sentait gêné. Que voulez-vous, il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette ambiance légère, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter.

Sentant sans doute sa gêne, Ethan se tourna vers lui et entama une discussion sur ses goûts, ses études, ses projets. Le jeune homme semblait fasciné par le monde qu'il décrivait, tout comme Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par l'aisance et la connaissance du monde sorcier dont il faisait preuve. La conversation dura longtemps, jusqu'au dessert.

Toujours parfaitement poli, Draco retourna les questions à son vis-à-vis. Mais bientôt, l'indifférence polie du sorcier se mua en curiosité réelle. Le monde moldu avait pas mal de similitudes avec le monde sorcier. Sauf qu'il était quand même beaucoup moins pratique.

Il regretta un instant que le temps du café soit déjà arrivé : il avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser. Mais il se promit de se rattraper plus tard. Il vit partir les invités à regret, car l'ambiance chaleureuse et le naturel avec lequel il avait été inclus au repas lui avaient fait forte impression. Il avait vraiment aimé cela. Ce repas. Cette journée.

Il voulait en vivre encore de nombreuses comme celle-ci. Tous ces gens ouverts et accueillants sans le juger lui donnaient envie de faire partie de leur monde. De s'intégrer. D'être plus libre, plus lui-même. D'être quelqu'un d'autre, ou du moins, de ne plus être uniquement l'héritier Malfoy.

Vaste tâche, il en avait conscience. Car il n'était pas naturellement porté sur ce genre de comportement, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne le soit jamais. Mais s'il en avait la possibilité, un jour, il voulait que sa demeure soit une enclave douce comme l'avait été ce long repas au milieu de ces dernières semaines assez difficiles.

Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle mesure il le ferait, mais il avait envie d'essayer de changer. L'Amérique était une opportunité pour lui de redémarrer à zéro. De se découvrir.

Finalement, il se souvint de la première conversation qu'il avait eue avec la vieille Sanchez. Il lui avait dit qu'il était venu ici pour mûrir, s'affirmer, être plus autonome… Pour rentrer chez lui plus respectable que jamais. Il ne mentirait peut-être pas.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Dimanche 19 juillet, matin_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Draco était à Fineborough. En cette matinée pluvieuse, il déprimait un peu. Il s'était réfugié dans la cuisine pour avoir un peu de compagnie, car Oline avait décidé de rester couchée près du feu qui couvait toujours sous le chaudron. Margaux Sanchez était partie à son temple, comme elle le faisait apparemment tous les dimanches.

Sur la table de la cuisine, devant lui, il avait disposé un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre.

Il ressentait aujourd'hui tout le poids d'être loin de chez lui. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il avait envie de parler un peu avec sa mère. Honnêtement, elle ne l'écoutait jamais très attentivement, mais il avait appris à faire avec. Au moins, ces dernières années à Poudlard, il avait eu une lettre d'elle chaque matin. C'était beaucoup moins probable qu'aujourd'hui, elle fasse cet effort.

Draco saisit la plume et en mâchouilla légèrement le bout en réfléchissant. Que pouvait-il lui raconter réellement ? Il habitait avec une vieille sorcière excentrique, au lieu de vivre dans l'auberge prévue. Il avait découvert que, bien qu'étrange, la vieille Sanchez n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse. Mais ses parents n'approuveraient pas son attitude trop confiante.

Il avait beaucoup lu pendant une semaine, mais il s'agissait principalement de romans et non de manuels de magie. Et il savait que son père jugerait cela comme une perte de temps. Même s'il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à s'évader dans les romans sorciers à la mode, il se sentait toujours un peu honteux de ne pas plutôt ouvrir des livres plus politiques ou des manuels de perfectionnement magique.

Il avait découvert les environs, les bois, sa faune, sa flore et commencé à apprendre la manière de les gérer en tant qu'ingrédients pour les inclure à des potions. Mais étrangement, il s'agissait souvent d'ingrédient à la nature hautement dangereuse ou toxique. C'était la région qui voulait cela. Et la proximité avec le Palais n'arrangeait rien, d'après la vieille Sanchez. Seulement, elle ne lui avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi.

Alors il valait mieux ne pas trop en écrire : ses parents lui avaient demandé de se tenir à carreau. Et même si, pour une fois, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, tout le monde ne le verrait sans doute pas du même œil.

Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes, mais aucune ne pouvait prétendre à son rang. Et puis, la personne avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux était un… non-sorcier. Il n'allait surtout pas l'écrire. Les marchands de Fineborough étaient de bonne compagnie, mais ils étaient des travailleurs, pas des rentiers. Et aucun ne se rapprochait des standards en matière de richesse. A part peut-être les Deepest. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'être correctement présentés…

Certes, il croisait régulièrement Christobald, le fils, mais… il n'allait pas non plus raconter qu'il se faisait draguer ouvertement par un homme, qui en plus de le perturber avec son insistance, lui posait d'étranges questions. Il se souvenait encore du dernier épisode en date, la veille.

_Draco était assis sur le muret qui entourait la propriété Sanchez. Il profitait du soleil, plongé dans un roman. Il leva la tête quand Christobald Deepest fit crisser les cailloux du chemin qui montait vers lui. Il se retint de soupirer. Il en était à un moment passionnant._

_L'héroïne, qui avait tout perdu, était sur le point de suivre cet inconnu qui lui avait fait redécouvrir l'amour – alors qu'il s'agissait du langue-de-plomb qui avait fait assassiner son mari – mais son meilleur ami d'enfance, empathe, venait de faire sa réapparition et de confronter l'homme en duel._

_A l'instant, elle venait de se fâcher avec lui pour connaître l'objet de ce duel, avec la peur au ventre, la peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Et l'empathe était en plein dilemme révéler l'objet du duel – la mort de son mari – la briserait, et tuer le langue-de-plomb la briserait également._

_Et Draco voulait connaître la suite, alors il avait fait semblant de rien. Mais « Chris » s'était tellement rapproché qu'il gênait sa lecture. Il fut forcé de refermer le roman. Alors qu'il recommençait son numéro de drague, Draco profita d'une question anodine sur sa famille pour lui parler de son passé d'aristocrate et lui montrer qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Mais il avait été une fois de plus surpris par un flot de questions parfois sans queue ni tête…_

_- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi riche que toi en vient à vouloir travailler comme médicomage ? demanda Chris, en penchant la tête, attentif._

_- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? renifla Draco, hautain._

_- En rien, accorda Chris avec un de ces sourires d'un blanc trop blanc pour être honnête. Est-ce qu'au moins tu connais le Palais des Bois ? Ce n'est pas évident d'y entrer, tu sais !_

_Il avait pris un air presque malheureux en prononçant cette dernière phrase, peut-être pour se montrer compatissant, et Draco haussa un sourcil. Christobald était réellement un piètre acteur… Ou alors, il avait toujours cet air idiot sur le visage, et dans ce cas, Draco ne pouvait que le plaindre._

_- Je viens d'Angleterre, je ne connais l'existence du Palais que depuis un mois. Alors je n'ai encore aucune idée de la manière dont je dois m'inscrire. On m'a simplement dit que le jour de la rentrée, il fallait se présenter aux grilles, fit le sorcier blond en haussant les épaules, ennuyé._

_- Tout le monde n'entre pas. Je sais aussi que chaque année, il y a des épreuves à passer. Et que certains finissent gravement blessés. Les bois qui entourent le Palais sont très dangereux, insista le brun d'une voix inquiète, comme pour l'effrayer._

_Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la présence envahissante du jeune homme. Comme s'il allait croire ces contes pour enfants. Le Palais vous apprenait à devenir médicomage, pas Auror. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, non plus._

_- Si jamais tu ne passes pas les grilles, tu vas quand même essayer d'entrer ?_

_Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question._

_- Si je ne suis pas accepté, je ne pourrai pas rentrer, c'est tout, finit-il par répondre._

_- Tu ne regretteras pas de rester enfermé dans le même lieu toute l'année ? Parce que les étudiants du Palais ne sortent jamais._

_Draco songea que de toute manière, sa famille étant loin et lui étant exilé, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir sortir du Palais pendant l'année. Et pendant les diverses petites vacances, hé bien… avoir la possibilité de rester au Palais serait de toute manière une bonne chose : il aurait un toit._

_- Non, ça ne me dérange pas._

_- Tu n'essaieras pas de sortir, alors. A ta place, j'essaierai de trouver une issue, pour les jours où tu voudras échapper à la surveillance du Palais._

_Surveillance, issue… N'était-il pas un peu paranoïaque ? se demandait Draco, en cherchant une manière d'envoyer bouler l'importun._

_- Si tu veux t'amuser à chercher une sortie, tu n'as qu'à entrer toi-même au Palais !_

_Le visage de Chris s'était fait plus grave, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun jeu d'acteur._

_- J'ai essayé, je n'ai pas été pris. Il semblerait qu'ils n'ont pas vu en moi l'étoffe d'un médicomage, dit-il d'une voix basse._

_Draco le regarda avec circonspection. Il allait lui glisser un mot compatissant, pour voir ce que cela faisait, quand Christobald se leva. Il se pencha au-dessus de Draco, les mains posées sur le muret de part et d'autre du sorcier, et reprit d'une voix basse mais d'un ton beaucoup plus léger._

_- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas au Palais que je prendrais le plus de plaisir à entrer._

Et il était parti. Cela valait mieux pour lui, ou Draco lui aurait décoché une droite. Pas qu'il aimait la violence physique, mais il y avait parfois des choses qui dépassaient les bornes. Ce genre de sous-entendus en faisait partie.

Draco sortit de ses pensées. Surpris par divers mouvements au sol, il baissa les yeux. Une dizaine de minuscules lutins courait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine avec des chiffons dans les mains. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit l'un d'eux lui soulever le pied pour nettoyer en-dessous.

Les différences culturelles. Voilà qui pourrait constituer un bon début de lettre. Cessant de mâchouiller sa plume, il écrivit sa première lettre depuis son exil.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Quelque part au ministère, mi-juillet._

« Mère,

Je suis bien arrivé à Fineborough. La ville est minuscule comparée à Londres, mais je dois bien m'y faire. J'ai découvert avec surprise le fonctionnement bancaire sorcier américain. Je ne connaissais pas les Leprechauns.

Je découvre un peu la région, mais je passe surtout mon temps dans ma chambre, à lire. Aussi ai-je peu d'information à vous faire parvenir. J'espère que vous aurez plus de nouvelles intéressantes en Angleterre.

Vous me manquez,

Tendrement,

Draco Abraxas Malfoy. »

- Que fait-on, monsieur ? demanda le grand homme dégingandé.

- Laissez courir. Tentez de garder un œil sur l'échange de lettres, mais laissez courir. Nous avons des projets bien plus importants sur le feu en ce moment. Avec l'éviction de Shacklebolt et l'arrivée de Zorille lundi, on a des projets plus importants sur le feu. Sans oublier que tu dois passer le plus de temps possible aux Etats-Unis auprès de cette fichue commission tête de mule…

- Bien, monsieur.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 20 juillet, matin_

- Bonjour mâdâme Sanchez, lança une voix de femme à l'accent aristocratique bien trop exagéré.

Draco se retourna en même temps que la vieille sorcière, et reconnut la grande femme maigre de la semaine précédente. Il était étrange qu'elle adresse la parole à Sanchez, s'il s'en référait au regard méprisant qu'elle avait lancé la dernière fois.

- Bonjour jeune homme, le salua-t-elle ensuite.

- Bonjour Pétronille, salua Margaux avec un énorme sourire.

Alors c'était elle la _bourgeoise_ dont parlait parfois son hôtesse. Pétronille Deepest ne jeta pas un regard à Margaux et continua à s'adresser à Draco.

- Je venais vous inviter à manger à la maison, ce mercredi, de la part de mon fils. Nous souhaiterions faire votre connaissance. L'accepteriez-vous ?

Draco se tourna vers la vieille Sanchez, intrigué et assez excité. Quelle réponse devait-il donner ? Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à aller rendre visite à ces gens, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout, ça lui changerait les idées et ça briserait la monotonie de sa vie depuis qu'il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis…

- Comment va ton jardin, Pétronille ? demanda Margaux avec une pointe de malice. Avez-vous trouvé le sortilège qui vous assèche ?

- Non, répondit la grande femme avec réticence.

- Draco, tu peux peut-être les aider à trouver une solution, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune sorcier sourit. Il venait d'avoir l'accord de la vieille Sanchez, ainsi qu'une raison valable pour accepter l'invitation. Il était curieux de rencontrer ces gens, mais en même temps, il les trouvait étranges. C'était souvent l'effet qu'avaient les parvenus sur lui. Ils faisaient croire qu'ils étaient de haute lignée, mais ils n'avaient pas l'expérience ou l'attitude qu'il fallait. Du coup, ils se comportaient toujours de façon un peu gauche.

De son côté, Margaux retint un soupir inquiet. Elle savait que cette famille n'était pas très recommandable, même si elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve. Mais elle avait également vu et ressenti l'ennui de Draco ces derniers jours, ainsi que sa curiosité pour les Deepest…

Si elle pouvait en plus, par le contraste évident qu'il y aurait entre elle-même et cette famille, apprendre à Draco que les apparences étaient définitivement trompeuses… S'il pouvait perdre un peu son désir de jouer les aristocrates et devenir un peu plus… naturel. Alors cette expérience serait peut-être une bonne chose. Il fallait juste qu'elle demande aux lutins de surveiller la rencontre…

- J'accepte votre invitation avec grand plaisir, madame Deepest, répondit finalement le jeune sorcier poliment.

La femme sembla ravie qu'il connaisse son nom et se détourna avec ce qui devait être son genre de sourire. Il aperçut ensuite Chris, au loin, qui lui souriait clairement…


	24. C5P3 : Différent

Attention, ce chapitre contient une partie justifiant le choix du _**rating M**_. Ce passage sera indiqué comme suit : « _******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****** _» parce que je me suis aperçue que les étoiles seules ne s'affichaient pas sur le site. Merci de ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Amérique**

**Partie 3 : Différent**

_Mardi 21 juillet, début de matinée_

Ce matin, Draco s'était réveillé seul. La vieille Sanchez s'était rendue au chevet d'un patient qui nécessitait quelques soins spécifiques. Elle avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne, pour une fois. « On ne te connait pas encore assez dans le coin. Et mon patient est un vieil homme méfiant. » Du coup, il se retrouvait seul à prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande cuisine.

Il se sentait aujourd'hui vraiment seul. Sa famille, même si elle n'était pas la famille rêvée, et les elfes de maison, constituaient au moins une certaine forme de compagnie. Ou les invités de sa famille, qui passaient souvent un séjour de trois ou quatre jours… Comment vivaient-ils là-bas, en se moment même ? Sans doute les réceptions n'avaient plus cours. Après tout, une grande partie des amis de ses parents étaient des Mangemorts morts ou arrêtés.

Et ses amis à lui étaient à Azkaban en attendant le baiser du Détraqueur.

Malgré une certaine forme de honte bien présente, il se disait parfois que les choses auraient été plus simples s'il était mort dans la bataille finale… Dans la Salle sur Demande par exemple. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu de dette envers Potter. Parce que même s'il parvenait de temps à autre à oublier cette épée de Damoclès, cette dette de sorcier, il ne pouvait nier sa présence.

Parfois, sa magie réagissait étrangement, en décalage avec ce qu'il était en train de faire, lui prouvant que Potter gardait une influence sur lui… C'était désagréable, mais supportable. Car heureusement, la distance lui permettait de ne pas savoir trop nettement quels sentiments agitaient Potter et donc, de ne pas se poser trop de question ou se faire envahir par des images qu'il n'avait nullement sollicitées…

Il poussa un soupir et se concentra sur sa nourriture, en faisant abstraction du silence autant que possible. Il était plongé dans les souvenirs relativement heureux qu'il avait de Poudlard, à l'époque où il était avec ses amis.

De paon fier il était devenu un leader naturel. Menaçant et pas toujours agréable, certes, mais un leader naturel tout de même… Il eut un sourire en coin en songeant à sa première année. Il avait été un Serpentard vraiment exécrable – ce qu'on attendait de lui – mais il avait surtout été ridicule. Heureusement, à l'époque, son cercle de camarades proches lui avait permis de devenir plus subtil, et donc bien plus menaçant. Sauf en ce qui concernait ce fichu Potter. A chaque fois, son comportement le faisait bouillir de rage.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois : ses pensées tournaient en rond. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de son problème avec Potter.

Quand il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, il emballa la large miche de pain dans le torchon qui l'entourait habituellement et alla le ranger à sa place dans l'armoire, derrière le rideau à rayures roses et orangées. Quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que les lutins avaient fait leur réapparition. Il les regarda s'agiter en tout sens pour nettoyer la vaisselle et ranger la nourriture.

Il resta là, hésitant, quelques instants. Il avait oublié de demander à Margaux Sanchez quelques explications à leur présence. Il connaissait vaguement leur existence, par Pansy, mais il croyait que les lutins vivaient cachés des hommes.

Or, là, il constatait qu'ils effectuaient le travail ordinairement dévolu aux elfes de maison… Etait-ce courant d'héberger des lutins aux Etats-Unis ? Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas être plus nombreux dans ce pays que partout ailleurs dans le monde... Et leur nature joyeuse et enfantine ne s'accordait pas, selon lui, à ce genre de tâches…

Les lutins étaient des créatures magiques normalement indignes de son attention, mais les histoires de Pansy avaient toujours alimenté chez lui une certaine fascination. Ayant l'air d'enfants, malgré leur âge avancé de plusieurs centaines d'années, ils avaient – selon les histoires – comme préoccupation principale de s'amuser. Mais ils avaient aussi nécessairement accumulé, au fil de leur vie, de très grandes connaissances.

Finalement, il se décida à les saluer. Ça ne lui coûterait rien et il avait vraiment envie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Pour lui qui avait vécu entouré de gens en permanence, depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à Poudlard, cette relative solitude qu'il expérimentait depuis son exil était dure à porter.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils se rapprochèrent, sans répondre et sans faire le moindre bruit. C'était même un peu effrayant, d'après le sorcier. Ils étaient vraiment minuscules - les plus grands faisaient peut-être une quinzaine de centimètres – mais ils étaient assez nombreux. Un peu plus d'une dizaine.

- Bonjour, Draco ! finirent-ils par s'exclamer tous ensemble.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda ce dernier, interloqué.

- C'est Margaux qui nous l'a dit au temple, répondit l'un d'eux.

- Elle dit que tu viens d'Angleterre, comme elle avant, ajouta un autre.

- Et que tu vas devenir un grand guérisseur, même meilleur qu'elle ! s'exclama un troisième.

Tous les lutins s'interrompirent pour s'échanger des regards en acquiesçant avec enthousiasme. « Oui ! C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! »

Pansy avait eu raison. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir des enfants s'exprimer. C'était d'ailleurs pour les pouponner qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de les rencontrer. Pansy et sa naïveté amusante… C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait, la première, introduit Lovegood dans leur cercle. La Serdaigle connaissait des milliers d'histoires sur eux. Même si Draco doutait qu'elle les ait déjà réellement rencontrés, contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait parfois…

Pansy avait malheureusement dû abandonner ce genre d'élucubrations et de désirs, quand elle était devenue Mangemorte. Après tout, on ne chouchoutait pas les espèces inférieures quand on devait suivre le Lord Noir. Et aujourd'hui, de toute façon, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ait tout oublié. Ses souvenirs comme ses rêves. En fait, en y regardant à deux fois, il espérait sincèrement pour elle qu'elle ait tout oublié…

- La vieille Sanchez vient d'Angleterre ? demanda Draco, préférant éloigner ses pensées de ce terrain glissant.

Les lutins voulaient tous parler en même temps. Ils babillaient leurs réponses les uns après les autres, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais s'arrêter. Ils étaient bavards et adoraient les histoires, vraies comme fausses, les rumeurs, les ragots…

- Oui ! Elle s'est enfuie il y a très longtemps d'Angleterre… répondit l'un des lutins.

- …et elle est venue au temple ! enchaîna un autre avec enthousiasme.

- Mais elle n'est pas anglaise, elle dit qu'elle vient de France.

- Elle a quitté la France, puis après elle a quitté l'Angleterre, puis après elle a quitté le Mexique, puis après… s'amusa à égrener un lutin avant d'être coupé par un camarade agacé.

- Au début, on lui faisait plein de farces, dit un autre en gloussant.

- Mais elle ne s'énervait jamais contre nous, ajouta un autre, plus posé.

- Et puis elle venait très souvent, et elle réparait le temple, alors…

- … on l'a aidée discrètement.

- Elle est gentille, Margaux. Nous, on l'aime bien !

- On est contents qu'elle soit partie d'Angleterre.

- Et puis même que du coup, elle a sauvé la reine !

A nouveau, les lutins s'interrompirent pour s'échanger des regards en acquiesçant avec enthousiasme. « Oui ! Elle a sauvé la reine ! »

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas de quelle reine vous parlez… intervint Draco, les sourcils haussé par la surprise.

- Notre reine ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Pas la reine d'Angleterre, ajouta un autre avec un air amusé en comprenant la méprise de Draco.

Ce lutin-là paraissait le plus posé. Son bonnet rouge dénotait au milieu des autres bonnets de diverses teintes de bleu, de vert et de blanc.

- Elle est vieille ! Elle a eu 1813 ans cette année.

- Notre reine à nous, bien sûr, précisa un lutin.

- Alors elle est parfois fragile.

- Et Margaux l'a guérie.

- C'était un empoisonnement accidentel.

- Mais nous, on ne connaissait pas l'antidote les poils de Koala et les feuilles de _Centella asiatica_.

- On n'a pas ça, chez nous !

- Heureusement que Margaux était là !

Une nouvelle fois, ils acquiescèrent tous joyeusement en se congratulant et en répétant. « Oui, Heureusement qu'elle était là. »

- Je ne savais pas que les lutins pouvaient être des femmes, dit Draco pensivement.

Les lutins, pour une grande part d'entre eux, éclatèrent de rire bruyamment. Et celui au bonnet rouge demanda posément à Draco :

- Est-ce que les sorciers de cette époque croient encore que les lutins naissent dans les choux ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir, fâché qu'on se moque de lui. Il respira deux ou trois fois pour passer outre son énervement. Il avait pris l'habitude avec Ethan qui aimait se moquer gentiment de lui, avant de lui expliquer son monde. Les lutins étaient de la même trempe : des êtres qui adoraient rire, quitte à se moquer, mais ils savaient beaucoup de choses. Et en plus, même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'amuse à ses dépends, il préférait cela plutôt que de passer la matinée seul…

- Je ne connais rien aux lutins, avoua finalement Draco. Je croyais que vous viviez cachés et que vous ne vous montriez que rarement aux humains.

- Ben non, on ne se cache pas, dit un tout petit lutin.

- Ce sont les humains qui ne viennent jamais nous voir.

- Nous aimons bien nous installer près des sources magiques… dit un autre avec un sourire béat.

- Mais pas les humains, je crois, compléta un autre avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je crois qu'il y en a beaucoup à qui ça fait peur, supposa un autre encore.

- C'est surtout toi et tes blagues nulles qui leur font peur, contra un sixième.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par source magique ? les interrompit Draco, curieux. Et où habitez-vous ?

Il devait admettre qu'il en apprenait tous les jours, depuis quelques semaines. Les lutins échangèrent des regards. Un sorcier qui ne connaissait pas les sources magiques ? Bizarre… Margaux avait tout de suite adoré le temple grâce à la source magique.

- C'est un lieu où la magie a décidé de s'incarner. Du coup, nos bois sont plus… comment dire… vivants, répondit le lutin au bonnet rouge.

- On habite dans le temple, au coeur de la forêt, juste à côté du Palais.

- C'est le Palais des bois, la source magique, je crois, précisa l'un d'eux.

- On a choisi de s'installer dans les bois d'ici parce que les plantes et les animaux nous font des farces ! Ils se vengent de nos blagues, dit un autre avec un immense sourire.

- Même si des fois, ce ne sont pas des blagues très drôles, murmura le plus petit.

- Oui, c'est vrai : la reine n'a pas apprécié son empoisonnement accidentel…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que Margaux l'a guérie.

- D'ailleurs, il faut la remercier ! s'exclama soudain le lutin au bonnet rouge, en coupant tout le monde. Nous sommes venus pour faire la cuisine, alors au travail, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux qui se communiqua à tous les autres.

Draco vit les lutins s'éparpiller soudain dans toute la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards et le tiroir de la table en bois pour sortir nourriture, plats et autres ustensiles. Certains sautèrent sur le plan de travail et d'autres leur montèrent, avec quelques difficulté, un poulet plumé dont la tête dodelinait doucement. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'attaquèrent ensuite à la préparation du poulet.

Draco avait été un peu sonné par l'avalanche de réponses qui suivait chacune de ses questions, mais il en avait encore plein. Il se ressaisit donc et s'approcha du plan de travail.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que le Palais des bois est une source magique ? Et le temple dont vous parlez… C'est celui où va prier Margaux ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment te répondre pour l'instant : nous avons du travail et nous avons besoin de toute notre concentration. Comme tu peux le voir, préparer de la cuisine pour un humain est assez compliqué pour nous. Nous n'avons pas votre taille…

Draco était frustré. Il voulait vraiment ses réponses.

- Si je vous aide, dit-il, vous pouvez répondre à mes questions ?

Le lutin au bonnet rouge l'évalua quelques secondes et finit enfin par sourire.

- Oui. Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes directives et mes frères te répondront.

Draco attrapa un couteau, posa la main sur le poulet et frissonna. Beurk. La peau ressemblait bien trop à de la peau humaine, et elle bougeait sur les muscles. Mais il coupa le poulet en morceaux, exactement de la manière dont le lutin au bonnet rouge lui ordonnait.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, ce temple des bois où vous habitez, est-ce le même temple que celui où la vieille Sanchez va prier ?

- Oui. Elle vient toutes les semaines. Elle prie, elle fait des trucs magiques, elle discute avec la reine, et puis elle s'en va, raconta un des lutins.

- Mais elle cueille des plantes tout autour, d'abord, intervint un deuxième.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, admit le premier. Elle dit que les plantes autour du temple et près de la frontière sont rares et utiles.

- La frontière ? demanda Draco.

Il vidait maintenant la carcasse du poulet. C'était laid, ça sentait mauvais, et il n'était pas capable de former une question correcte, trop concentré pour ne pas être malade.

- La frontière du Palais. Le Palais est vraiment au centre des bois. Et il y a une frontière entre la forêt qui est sur la terre du Palais et la nôtre. Enfin, c'est la même forêt en continu, mais il y a dedans une barrière qu'on ne voit pas mais qu'on ne peut pas franchir.

- Même si nous sommes au-delà des terres des fées, la magie du Palais affecte quand même notre forêt et la rend vivante. Et en plus, on le sent bien parce que le temple n'est pas très loin de la frontière.

- C'est donc le Palais qui affecte les bois ? C'est pour ça que vous dites qu'elle est une source magique ? demanda Draco en se lavant les mains.

Deux lutins emmenèrent les déchets ailleurs et quatre autres amenèrent des pommes de terre et des carottes pour que Draco les épluche. Ce qu'il fit. Avec quelques difficultés cependant. Les lutins daignèrent ensuite lui répondre.

- Oui. C'est à cause de la magie des fées. Je crois que le Palais a été construit par leur reine, il y a longtemps, avant qu'elles ne meurent toutes.

- Nous, on ne les a pas connues. On est arrivés plus tard.

- C'est la reine qui nous a raconté cette histoire.

Margaux Sanchez rentra chez elle à ce moment-là. En entendant les nombreuses voix aiguës de ces petits coquins de lutins, elle s'approcha de la cuisine à pas de loup. Elle ne voulait pas déranger. Et surtout, sa grande curiosité la poussait à vouloir surprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Comme aucune farce n'était en préparation, elle s'appuya simplement au chambranle de la porte pour observer la scène. Les lutins de la reine Lucia étaient en pleine discussion avec le jeune Draco. Et celui-ci était en train de faire la cuisine. Lui qui n'avait pas daigné répondre à son offre de cuisiner avec elle la dernière fois, il était maintenant en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre sous les directives de Rudolph… C'était amusant.

Personne ne faisait attention à elle, tous les lutins étant concentrés sur Draco, aussi écouta-t-elle la discussion qu'ils partageaient.

- Donc le Palais est bien lié aux fées, dit Draco.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que les bois du Palais sont à la fois dangereux et fascinants, intervint le lutin au bonnet rouge.

- Les fées sont dangereuses, surtout quand elles sont en colère, affirma un autre.

- Mais elles peuvent exaucer les souhaits. Il paraît que les bois peuvent exaucer nos souhaits profonds… dit le plus petit.

- Vraiment… murmura Draco en se figeant légèrement, les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et les lutins ne s'y étaient pas trompés. Puis il se reprit, haussa les épaules et nettoya les pommes de terre et les carottes dans l'évier. Ensuite, il les coupa et les disposa dans un plat que les lutins avaient sorti.

Il ne fallait pas trop attendre d'une fée. Il savait que les souhaits exaucés par les fées pouvaient souvent se retourner contre le demandeur. Parce que les fées avaient un étrange mélange de douceur et de perversité, et qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir comment le souhait avait été interprété. Il avait toujours considéré qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher d'elles, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer…

Pendant ce temps, trois autres lutins s'étaient amusés à mettre le poulet dans une étrange boîte. « Un four », pour le cuire.

Draco savait ce qu'étaient des fours, et ce n'était pas ça. Les fours étaient d'immenses voutes de briques dans lesquelles on pouvait façonner des objets magiques. Et un poulet dans un four, ça ne cuisait pas : ça brûlait. Mais les lutins semblaient savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Cette boîte avait apparemment été offerte à Margaux par Ethan, alors peut-être que cet objet moldu pouvait effectivement cuire un poulet. Quelle étrange idée, quand même, quand un sort bien placé pouvait cuire l'animal…

Il reprit finalement sa conversation.

- Et les gens n'essayent-ils pas d'aller dans les bois et de se faire exaucer un vœu ?

- Siiii ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Mais la frontière est infranchissable, s'amusa un lutin.

- Et les grilles ne s'ouvrent qu'une fois dans l'année.

- A la rentrée, supposa Draco en se dirigeant vers les cheminées avec une casserole alors que les lutins se chargeaient de la cuisson des légumes.

Margaux cessa de s'appuyer sur le chambranle et se cacha dans l'ombre pour continuer à observer celui qu'elle avait recueilli. Il pouvait changer, elle le savait. Et visiblement, il faisait chaque jour de grands pas en avant pour mûrir. Elle était attendrie, en bonne grand-mère qu'elle était.

Le lutin au bonnet rouge jeta une poudre verte dans le feu de la cheminée et une grande flamme bleue s'éleva dans les airs, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de Draco. Sous ses directives, celui-ci plaça la casserole sur le feu et commença une sauce pour accompagner le plat.

- C'est bien ça, finit par reprendre un lutin. Les grilles s'ouvrent à la rentrée. Si tu es digne d'entrer dans la forêt, alors elles te laissent passer.

- Sinon, la frontière reste infranchissable.

- Même s'il y en a qui tentent de la briser, ajouta un lutin amusé. Les autres souriaient de toutes leurs minuscules dents.

- Pourquoi ça vous amuse ? demanda Draco.

- Parce que c'est impossible !

- Nous, on a déjà fait tout le tour de la frontière, pour trouver un passage et aller jouer dans les bois du Palais.

- Mais on n'a pas pu.

- Par contre, on a eu des ennuis, s'exclama un autre en riant à moitié.

- La frontière s'est vengée en nous faisant des farces, expliqua un autre.

- Pepito s'est retrouvé trempé ! raconta un autre en montrant le plus petit.

- Mais ce n'était pas de l'eau ! termina le lutin au bonnet rouge avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Le plus petit lutin bouda pendant que les autres riaient. Draco lui, suivit les quelques consignes du lutin rouge, qui souriait simplement, pour compléter la sauce. Il la goûta et fronça les sourcils. C'était bon, mais pas assez bon. Depuis le temps qu'il mangeait la cuisine de Sanchez, il avait pris l'habitude que tout soit bon.

Aussi se tourna-t-il vers les lutins. Il voulait essayer de travailler la sauce au goût, comme il avait vu la vieille Sanchez procéder. Il demanda quelque chose de sucré, puis quelque chose d'épicé, ajouta de l'eau à droite, du vin à gauche, un peu de jaune d'œuf… Les lutins lui ramenaient divers sacs, au fur et à mesure, et il piochait dedans ce qui lui semblait convenir. Bref, il testait, avec ses maigres connaissances, ce qu'était le plaisir de cuisiner.

A la fin, il fut plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Ce n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que cuisinait Margaux, mais c'était mieux que la sauce de départ.

De son côté, Margaux était de plus en plus amusée. Elle était sûre qu'il prenait exemple sur elle et elle était plutôt fière de lui. Il avait juste besoin de quelques coups de pouce à droite à gauche. Avait-il une nouvelle vision des choses et du monde de la magie ? Sans doute pas encore. Mais il faisait de grands progrès.

- Si on ne peut pas entrer, reprit Draco, qui serait assez fou pour essayer et se prendre des revers de bâton ?

- Les Deepest ! s'exclamèrent tous les lutins ensemble, en riant.

- Ils font des rituels étranges, tout près de la frontière.

- Je pense qu'ils veulent qu'on exauce leurs souhaits.

Les lutins étaient définitivement moqueurs en parlant et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Si c'était vrai, les Deepest n'étaient pas très malins. Il ne fallait jamais croire les histoires de fées.

Margaux, quant à elle, s'inquiéta à nouveau. Elle savait que son invité changeait, et elle voulait lui montrer que le monde d'où il venait n'était pas un monde idéal, mais avait-elle bien fait de l'autoriser aussi vite à rencontrer les Deepest ? Il ne semblait pas fragile et il devait particulièrement bien connaître ce monde de requins hypocrites, mais ne risquait-il pas de se faire manipuler ?

Il avait accepté l'invitation sous son autorisation implicite. Et qui sait, il pouvait peut-être aider les Deepest à lever leur malédiction. Mais en même temps, elle éprouvait une légère crainte. Son influence, qu'elle voulait croire bénéfique, n'avait peut-être pas été assez forte, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il retombe dans ses anciens travers. Cependant… Il avait accepté et les Deepest attendaient sans doute sa visite fébrilement. Elle ne reviendrait donc pas en arrière.

De toute façon, elle savait que la curiosité de Draco envers les Deepest était au moins aussi grande que celle des Deepest envers lui. Parce qu'il était noble et qu'eux avaient toujours rêvé de noblesse. Il fallait donc qu'il se confronte à eux pour savoir si c'était dans ce monde là qu'il avait envie de retourner ou s'il préférait « rester avec elle », en quelque sorte.

La seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire pour le protéger de loin était de demander aux lutins, la veille, de le suivre discrètement. Ils étaient très doués pour être discrets. Car après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de surprendre les personnes à qui ils voulaient jouer des farces…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 22 juillet, un peu avant midi_

Draco traversa le terrain qui appartenait aux Deepest. Il faisait bien plus chaud et sec que ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé. Il toussota, comme si cela pouvait soulager sa gorge en feu. Enfin, il frappa à la porte d'entrée pile à l'heure de son invitation.

Pétronille Deepest ouvrit la porte immédiatement et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il retint un soupir de soulagement : il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur. Pétronille lui souhaita la bienvenue, dans les formes, excepté qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille. Il la salua en retour et lui tendit sa veste. Elle lui proposa de passer au salon, où son mari et son fils l'attendaient.

Draco avança un peu le long du couloir. La décoration était un peu trop présente, mais il ne pouvait nier que les objets de décoration étaient bien choisis. Il entra dans le salon que lui avait désigné Pétronille et vit effectivement les deux hommes Deepest qui l'attendaient.

Le père, qui se présenta comme Balthazar Deepest, lui serra la main de manière protocolaire, de ses doigts gras et boudinés. Draco retint une grimace ainsi que l'envie de s'essuyer les doigts. Puis il se dirigea vers Christobald, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui faire la bise.

- Draco ! Je suis content que tu sois venu. Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh… bien, fit celui-ci, un peu interloqué.

Pétronille, qui revenait à cet instant précis, sermonna son fils sèchement.

- Christobald ! Un peu de tenue s'il te plaît.

- Oui, mamannn… soupira ce dernier avec un air pas du tout désolé.

Draco voyait à l'air pincé de Pétronille qu'elle n'appréciait pas être appelée « maman » en public. Si elle voulait jouer les aristocrates, elle devait avoir eu vent de certains codes. Et l'un d'eux était de ne jamais montrer trop d'affection en public. Pour éviter de donner aux spectateurs des envies d'enlèvements et de demandes de rançon, par exemple.

Rester obscurs et froids pour les autres. Voilà un adage courant dans son monde. Que Draco appréciait assez peu dans son enfance, mais qui faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa personnalité.

Pétronille les invita à s'installer à table pour prendre un petit apéritif, dans la salle à manger. Visiblement, bien que grande, cette maison ne possédait pas de salle de réception. Il s'installa en haussant les épaules. Pétronille et Balthazar s'installèrent en face de lui – position classique pour discuter avec un invité - et Christobald à sa droite.

Elle servit un alcool de prunes d'origine française et Draco sourit. Ils voulaient sans doute contrer la cuisine de Margaux Sanchez dont tout le monde disait qu'elle était dans la tradition de la gastronomie française. Commença ensuite le ballet de questions habituelles en société.

Les Deepest furent impressionnés par le milieu d'où il venait et par sa position. Ils écoutaient avidement ce qui se passait dans ce monde auquel ils rêvaient encore d'appartenir, sans se rendre compte qu'en habitant à Fineborough, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'être considérés mieux que des paysans, même riches.

- Mais que venez-vous faire à Fineborough, alors ? demanda Pétronille avec un ton doucereux qui hérissa le poil de Draco.

- J'essaie de devenir médicomage. J'aimerai beaucoup être accepté au Palais…

- Notre fils a essayé également, mais il n'est jamais parvenu à entrer, souligna Balthazard avec un regard mesquin envers Chris.

Draco trouva la remarque déplacée. Son propre père n'était pas fier de lui et il lui reprochait souvent de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un héritier Malfoy, mais il ne se serait jamais permis de faire la remarque devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait senti tout de suite, mais ce repas était bien loin de l'ambiance qu'il avait expérimentée la semaine précédente, avec la vieille Sanchez et ses amis. Avant que Chris, rouge de colère, ne réplique en détériorant encore l'atmosphère, il tenta de détourner l'attention en posant à son tour des questions censées mettre en valeur ses hôtes.

- J'ai remarqué dans votre couloir et dans votre salon de nombreux objets de réelle valeur. Puis-je vous demander où vous les avez trouvés ?

Il avait adopté un ton extrêmement déférent, comme il savait le faire quand il avait en face de lui des gens aussi puissants que son père. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, mais il se doutait que les Deepest apprécieraient. D'ailleurs, l'homme fit un sourire satisfait en entendant le compliment. Il avait les dents de devant très proéminentes, en haut comme en bas. Draco songea immédiatement à un hippopotame.

- Nous sommes dans les affaires, dit Pétronille Deepest.

- En fait d'affaires, dit Chris avec un air assez insolent, nous sommes chasseurs de trésors.

Draco faillit en avaler son rôti de veau de travers. Voilà qui était original. Très intéressé soudain, en se souvenant de ce que les lutins avaient dit de leurs rituels et en recoupant avec les maléfices qui pesaient sur la maison, il décida de demander plus de détails. En voyant qu'il n'était pas dégoûté par leur « travail », les époux Deepest expliquèrent avec une foule de détails.

- Généralement, commença Pétronille, mon mari se sert de sa position de financier dans la région pour récolter des informations à propos des divers trésors qui existent encore à travers le monde. Après quelques recherches qui nous impliquent tous les trois, nous localisons le trésor, avec plus ou moins de précision, puis mon mari et mon fils s'y rendent.

- Nous profitons d'être deux sorciers assez bons en enchantements pour faire tomber les protections entourant chacun des trésors, continua Balthazard. Puis nous en revendons en partie les objets découverts et gardons une autre partie pour décorer la maison.

- Avez-vous rencontré beaucoup d'autres chasseurs de trésors au cours de vos voyages ? demanda Draco.

- Non, très peu, dit Pétronille avec un petit air gêné.

Il y avait là un léger mensonge, constata Draco lorsqu'il vit le regard expressif de Chris qui regardait sa mère. Il n'aurait pas su dire quelles émotions l'assaillaient, mais elles étaient assez forte pour faire briller les paillettes dans ses yeux… Balthazard, qui n'avait rien perdu de ce qui se passait et qui comprenait visiblement mieux que lui la signification de ce regard, voulut remettre son fils à sa place.

- La plupart du temps, nous n'avons pas d'ennuis. Quand nous en avons un, je donne une chance à mon fils de s'en charger.

La voix était dure et sans la moindre reconnaissance, et Chris regarda cette fois son père avec ressentiment. Cela n'était pas difficile à interpréter pour Draco, cette fois. C'était le même regard qu'il lançait à ses parents, plus jeune. C'était l'émotion qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à maîtriser, pour apparaître enfin insensible aux yeux des autres.

- Mais malheureusement, continua Balthazard, il arrive régulièrement qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Et nous nous retrouvons alors avec quelque nouveau maléfice sur la maison ou sur notre famille…

Draco hocha doucement la tête en comprenant que le maléfice de sécheresse posé sur la maison, et en particulier sur le jardin, devait venir d'une petite erreur de Chris pour une raison ou pour une autre.

- Quel est le dernier trésor que vous avez trouvé et qui a provoqué le sortilège de sécheresse qui pèse sur vos terres ? demanda Draco.

- Si cela avait été causé par la découverte d'un trésor, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup moins, dit Balthazard avec un air rageur malgré la maîtrise de sa voix. Mais c'est pire. Le maléfice vient du fait que mon fils a été incapable de faire tomber une protection et nous sommes toujours bredouilles depuis ce moment-là…

- Je crois que je t'ai déjà un peu parlé du Palais ? demanda Chris d'une voix étonnamment douce en se tournant vers son voisin pour lui expliquer la situation.

Draco acquiesça.

- Je t'ai dit que la forêt des fées était dangereuse. La frontière du Palais l'est bien plus, affirma Chris. Et je ne suis parvenu ni à faire tomber la frontière, ni à passer les grilles d'admission, l'année dernière…

Draco ignora le reniflement de dédain de Balthazard et se concentra sur Christobald.

- Quel genre de trésor cherchez-vous là-bas ?

- Nous sommes désolé, coupa Pétronille poliment, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler ce que nous avons mis de longs mois à découvrir…

- Je peux comprendre, répondit Draco poliment également. Puis-je au moins savoir quel sort vous avez utilisé pour tenter de faire tomber une barrière qui, si j'en crois la rumeur, tient depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années ?

- Un sort de combustion spontanée, censé se nourrir de la magie interne à la barrière, répondit Chris avant que qui que ce soit ne proteste.

- C'est plutôt bien imaginé, reconnut Draco, même si ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et en l'occurrence, cela explique pourquoi le maléfice qui s'est retourné contre vous a provoqué un sortilège de sécheresse, dit-il pensivement.

- Ce qui prouve que mon sortilège a fonctionné et que la barrière s'est sentie menacée, acquiesça Chris avant de se remettre à manger en silence.

Il avait un air provocateur peint sur le visage, destiné à ses parents. Un air qui ne le quitta plus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Visiblement, il leur en voulait de le faire passer pour un incapable.

Draco détourna l'attention de ce sujet et la discussion dériva sur des thèmes beaucoup plus consensuels. La conversation en soi n'était pas spécialement intéressante, mais Draco était obligé de se concentrer à cause des visibles tentatives de Chris de le draguer, sous la table. Il ne dit rien immédiatement, pour éviter de raviver le conflit latent qui opposait Chris et ses parents, mais il allait mettre les choses au clair à la fin du repas.

Régulièrement, il dut repousser son genou qui dérivait ou ses mains désagréablement baladeuses.

Enfin, le repas prit fin. Après les politesses d'usage sur le repas et l'accueil, Draco se leva. Pétronille allait le raccompagner à la porte quand Chris lui proposa de lui montrer sa collection de trésors personnels. Pétronille eut un air légèrement calculateur que Draco ne perçut pas et il accepta la proposition. Etre loin des oreilles adultes serait d'autant mieux pour lui permettre de remettre Chris à sa place sans avoir besoin de se restreindre.

DMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCD

Dés que Chris eut refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et placé un sort d'intimité, il reçut une droite plutôt bien placée. Il se pencha en avant, mi-gémissant, mi-gloussant, en pressant sa joue et son nez douloureux. Puis il leva les yeux vers Draco. Le sorcier blond avait les bras croisés et un regard brillant de colère. Il pouvait être relativement impressionnant, mais Christobald en avait vu bien d'autres.

- D'accord, dit-il, je suis désolé. Mais faire enrager ma mère fut plus que plaisant.

- Enrager ta mère ? répéta Draco, incertain.

- Elle n'a pas perdu une miette de mon comportement. Et même si elle a toujours détesté mon penchant, elle ne pouvait me faire aucune remarque, pour une fois. Tu es un invité de marque et elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. Sinon, je suis désolé pour t'avoir mis en colère en même temps.

Draco renifla et Chris se lança un sort de soin efficace avant de replacer son nez dans un crack sonore.

- J'ai l'habitude, expliqua brièvement Chris en réponse aux sourcils haussés de Draco. Est-ce qu'au moins, en échange de ce coup de poing, je peux connaître le nom de l'heureux élu ?

- Quel heureux élu ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui à qui tu penses et pour qui tu ne cesses de me repousser, répondit Christobald sur un ton d'évidence, en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Si tu sous-entends que je suis _homosexuel_, dit Draco d'une mine renfrognée et d'une voix grondante, tu as tout faux et tu mérites amplement un nouveau coup.

- Holà ! Ça va ! Je ne sous-entends rien du tout. J'étais seulement persuadé que tu étais du même bord que moi.

Draco toisa Chris, qui lui faisait signe de s'installer à côté de lui, et consentit finalement à s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit.

- Je suis homosexuel, mais je me doute que dans ton milieu, ça ne doit pas être très courant… Ma mère a failli avoir une crise de nerfs le jour où je lui ai annoncé. Tu comprends, elle a peur que sa famille ne soit jamais introduite dans le monde dont elle rêve à cause de ma _tare_…

C'était rare, mais Draco constata que Chris parlait sincèrement. Cette fois, pas de jeu d'acteur pour appuyer ses propos. Il avait l'air particulièrement amer.

- Mes parents ne sont jamais fiers. Pourtant, reprit-il d'un ton passionné, je serai capable de faire _tout et_ _n'importe quoi_ pour les satisfaire…

Draco se tourna vers Christobald avec dans le regard une légère fragilité qu'il ne parvint pas à maîtriser. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce besoin de reconnaissance, le fait d'être prêt à accepter n'importe quelle demande de la part de ses parents, juste pour récolter un peu de fierté de leur part. Tout plutôt que l'indifférence parfois légèrement teintée de déception. Ses propres parents tenaient à lui, ils l'aimaient même, comme Draco se le répétait souvent, mais simplement pas de la manière dont des parents sont censés aimer leur unique enfant.

- Voudrais-tu lever le sortilège qui pèse sur ta maison ? demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante. J'ai peut-être une idée…

Même si aider autrui n'était définitivement pas dans sa nature, il faisait cette proposition très sincèrement. Il espérait de tout cœur que les parents de Chris lui soient reconnaissants, car il avait envie de croire que ses propres parents pouvaient évoluer de la même manière.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Chris.

- De calme.

- Si tu veux, demain, mes parents partent en visites toute la journée. Il n'y aura pas meilleur moyen pour être au calme.

- Bonne idée. Comme ça, tu pourras aussi leur faire la surprise d'un beau jardin quand ils rentreront, dit Draco tout bas.

Chris le regarda attentivement et sourit.

- Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas de mon bord, souffla-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers Draco. Es-tu sûr que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?

Draco secoua négativement la tête, frissonnant malgré lui sous le regard sombre et pailleté.

DMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMS

Draco rentra chez la vieille Sanchez en songeant à quel point il s'était ennuyé au repas. Il avait définitivement préféré la conversation ouverte des amis de Margaux.

En traversant le jardin de Sanchez, Draco reconnut au loin sa chouette qui volait vers lui avec une lettre entre les pattes. Sa mère avait mis du temps à répondre, mais il était heureux : il allait pouvoir avoir quelques nouvelles de chez lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique de l'Angleterre. Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. La chouette se posa sur une branche basse et Draco s'approcha pour récupérer la lettre. Il déplia le parchemin qui n'était pas cacheté, et parcourut les quelques mots.

_« Cher fils._

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu t'acclimates très bien à ce nouveau pays. Ton père te salue également. Porte-toi bien et écris-nous souvent._

_Affectueusement,_

_Narcissa Malfoy. »_

Draco froissa le parchemin dans ses mains tremblantes, et il resta silencieux.

Pourquoi ce picotement dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de déception ? Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Pourquoi avait-il espéré leur manquer ? Pourquoi avait-il espéré pouvoir lire entre les lignes une affection réelle ? Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps d'écrire cette lettre et de lui donner de vraies nouvelles. Ils n'avaient pas non plus pris le temps de fermer correctement leur missive, tant ils devaient accorder peu d'importance à son contenu.

Il crispa les poings et jeta le parchemin maintenant roulé en boule. Il avait envie, vraiment envie, de frapper quelque chose pour soulager sa déception, pour se soulager de cette amertume qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Il voyait trouble et avait envie de hurler.

Il était seul.

Et même pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible que lui, magiquement parlant, l'émotion était telle que plusieurs vagues de magie menacèrent le jardin et la maison de Margaux Sanchez.

Cette dernière sortit pour essayer de comprendre ce qui faisait trembler sa maison. Avec son esprit particulièrement doué pour analyser une scène dans l'urgence, elle vit le parchemin roulé en boule et alla le ramasser. Un coup d'œil sévère lui fit comprendre que le garçon devait être frustré car le mot ne reflétait qu'un doux désintérêt. Sans hésiter, elle s'avança vers le garçon agité qui ne l'avait pas vu et le serra contre elle. La magie instinctive qu'il dégageait dans sa colère ne lui faisait pas plus peur que ça.

Draco se raidit et voulut envoyer bouler la vieille Sanchez, mais elle le maintint très fort contre elle. Et il n'avait pas réellement envie de lui faire de mal. Il voulait seulement que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Alors il abandonna et, aussi rarement qu'il se le permette, il se laissa aller aux larmes en profitant de cette étreinte qui ressemblait à celles de sa mère, il y a bien longtemps.

Bien plus tard, dans la cuisine et devant un bol de lait au chocolat chaud, Draco reprenait du poil de la bête en écoutant les histoires de la vieille Sanchez. Elles n'avaient ni queue ni tête, mais Draco sentait que Sanchez faisait ça pour lui. Il se laissait envahir par un sentiment de chaleur et ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, un peu plus sérieuse.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Ce n'est pas merveilleux, avoua-t-il, mais oui, ça va mieux.

- Je vais te dire une bonne chose : ne te fie jamais aux apparences !

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je t'ai dit qu'une jolie chose pouvait faire beaucoup de mal, mais l'inverse est vrai également.

- Quoi, le mal peut faire beaucoup de jolies choses ? fit-il, sarcastique.

Margaux secoua la tête. L'humour de son protégé n'avait rien de tendre.

- Non, je veux dire que la lettre que tes parents t'ont envoyée n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle semble être.

- Comment ça ? demanda Draco, sur la défensive.

- Ils essaient peut-être de te protéger ? Ou autre chose. Tu ne peux pas savoir pourquoi leur lettre était si courte, tu n'étais pas dans leur tête.

- Non, mais j'ai vécu avec eux toute ma vie, répondit-il avec amertume.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Toi tu as l'air d'un ange, mais je sais parfaitement que tu n'en es pas un. Moi, j'ai l'air d'être vieille et faible, mais je suis puissante et je possède de nombreuses connaissances capables de donner des cauchemars à tout autre que moi. Pour d'autres, j'ai l'air d'être folle et dangereuse, mais je passe beaucoup de mon temps à guérir les autres… C'est pareil pour tout. Rien, et j'insiste là-dessus, rien n'est totalement ce qu'il y paraît.

Draco, plein de ressentiment envers ses parents indignes, ne voulait pas croire à autre chose que ce qu'il avait lu : ils n'avaient rien à faire de leur héritier. Il songea à un moyen de démontrer à Sanchez qu'elle rêvait. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas les Deepest.

- Alors, dit-il, Christobald a l'air dangereux, mais c'est un agneau.

Elle lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-fâché.

- Pour les Deepest, c'est différent. Des loulous comme ça ne sont jamais intéressants à fréquenter.

Draco ne répondit pas. Quoi qu'en pense Sanchez, il continuerait à voir Chris. Il lui ressemblait bien trop pour qu'il le laisse tomber. Draco avait eu sa réponse : ses parents n'allaient probablement plus évoluer. Il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose au moins pour Chris, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se retrouver dans la même situation que lui.

DMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCD

_Jeudi 23 juillet, après-midi_

L'air était étouffant, dans le jardin des Deepest. Draco suait à grosses gouttes malgré un sort de brise permanente censé le rafraichir un peu. Chris avait abandonné son sort et retiré ses vêtements. En temps normal, ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté. Mais actuellement, ils n'étaient pas là et Christobald appréciait pouvoir se lâcher un peu.

Pour effectuer un contre sort, les deux jeunes hommes allaient injecter un sort de glaciation dans les barrières légères délimitant la propriété Deepest. Le sortilège de sécheresse allait ainsi passer son temps à combattre son opposé et la température redeviendrait équilibrée.

Actuellement, ils travaillaient à deux : Chris en traçant des petits rectangles de terre nue dans l'herbe brûlée, tout autour du domaine, et Draco en reliant ces rectangles entre eux par de fines bandes de sable. Les rectangles seraient les récipients du froid et le sable du chaud. En plus de rétablir l'équilibre de la température, cette solution permettrait au domaine d'intégrer une deuxième frontière naturellement solide.

Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient, Chris ne cessait de faire des plaisanteries vaseuses et Draco se laissait aller à cette ambiance bon enfant.

- Draco, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, tu peux augmenter un peu la largeur des bandes de sable, je pense. Le sortilège du Palais est assez fort, donc il faut pouvoir contenir correctement la chaleur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Plus petites, elles seront plus flexibles et plus endurantes.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Chris ne se mette à sourire comme un dément.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et particulièrement chaleureuse.

- De… De quoi ? bredouilla Draco, perturbé par la lueur qui faisait ressortir les paillettes de ses yeux encore plus que d'habitude.

Chris, qui était accroupi pour tracer les rectangles, se releva et s'approcha de Draco lentement. Il n'était absolument pas menaçant, mais il dégageait quand même une aura brute et très… masculine. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Draco tant celui-ci se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer. Christobald se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelques mots d'une manière un peu sur-jouée, certes, mais indubitablement séduisante.

- Je peux t'assurer que même grandes, elles sont flexibles, endurantes et gèrent particulièrement bien la chaleur et tous les moments torrides…

Draco sentit son cœur accélérer, eut un étrange coup de chaud et il sut avec certitude qu'il était rouge comme une tomate. C'était la surprise et la gêne, ça ne pouvait être que ça, songea-t-il au même instant. Il repoussa Chris.

- Tu es trop près.

Simplement, sa voix n'avait rien d'aussi insensible que d'habitude. Elle était aiguë et tremblante. Il se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'approches aussi près de mon visage, je t'assure que le tien portera la marque de mon poing une nouvelle fois.

Chris se contenta de rire et s'accroupit à nouveau pour continuer son travail. Seulement, l'ambiance avait changé. Le sorcier percé sourirait d'un air supérieur et passait son temps à le draguer et le frôler.

Au bout d'une heure, Draco était à bout de nerfs. Il devait reconnaître à contrecœur que les attentions de son voisin avaient quelque chose de plaisant et de frustrant à la fois. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Comme ils venaient juste de terminer, Chris se leva et enlaça spontanément Draco.

- On fait du bon travail, tous les deux, non ?

Draco le repoussa violemment et lui cria dessus en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas de ce genre !

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda calmement Chris.

Interloqué, Draco baissa d'un ton.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- Un homme qui n'aimerait absolument que les femmes m'aurait envoyé boulé il y a déjà presque trois quarts d'heure de cela. Soit il était tolérant et m'aurait simplement mis en garde qu'il refusait tout contact et tout sous-entendu… Soit il était intolérant et m'aurait démoli.

- Je t'ai frappé ! se défendit Draco.

- Dans ton cas, ça ressemble plus à un geste de colère parce que tu ne sais pas comment gérer tes émotions.

- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je peux penser ! se remit à crier Draco, visiblement sous le coup de la colère, en corroborant malgré lui ce que venait d'affirmer son vis-à-vis.

- Alors éclaire ma Luminette*, proposa Chris toujours aussi calmement.

Cette fois, Draco se calma net. Même s'il disait des choses particulièrement désagréables, Christobald ne semblait pas vouloir l'agresser. Et ses questions étaient gênantes, mais justement, elles méritaient peut-être qu'il s'y attarde quelques secondes.

- A quel propos ? demanda-t-il.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, quand je te frôle ou quand je tente – maladroitement, on est bien d'accord – de te séduire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas exactement. De la gêne, beaucoup. Mais… peut-être…

« Peut-être que c'est un peu agréable, parfois, » pensa-t-il sans le dire.

- Je suis un peu perdu, avoua finalement Draco. Mais je ne suis pas homosexuel ! souligna-t-il avec conviction.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout, fit Draco d'un air buté qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon plutôt que celui d'un adulte réfléchi.

Il ne put s'empêcher, à cet instant, de se souvenir du troublant phénomène qui l'avait submergé, ce jour où il avait tenté de soigner son parrain avec le rituel d'Igor. Il avait ressenti cette fois-là un bien être indescriptible, en se laissant porter par sa magie qui avait créé pour lui une image d'homme. Il s'était retrouvé en situation délicate nécessitant une douche froide, quand il s'était enfui dans la salle de bain… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il… pourrait être d'un autre bord ?

- Comment le sais-tu, insista Chris, si tu n'as jamais essayé ?

Un air de défi se peint sur le visage du sorcier blond et Chris sourit. Il avait appâté le Strangulot, il n'avait plus qu'à lui proposer un petit essai.

- Montre-moi !

- Avec joie, répondit Chris légèrement moqueur.

Il s'approcha et se pencha vers Draco. Sauf que cette fois, il continua sa route jusqu'à rencontrer les lèvres du sorcier. Le blond ne réagissait pas, analysant plutôt son ressenti. Cela ne lui faisait rien de plus qu'avec une fille. Peut-être moins, même… Pour en être définitivement sûr, Draco prit l'initiative d'aller à la rencontre de la langue de Chris. Et celui-ci répondit avec enthousiasme.

En fait… C'était sans aucun doute vraiment agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de dominateur chez Chris qui le faisait frémir sans son accord. Il reprit le dessus et dut bien avouer que, si ce n'était pas là le meilleur baiser de sa vie, il faisait définitivement partie de ses meilleures expériences. C'était un baiser plus brut, moins humide et définitivement moins ennuyeux que d'autres.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco avait les joues légèrement rosées et il était encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure. Etait-il anormal ? Il trembla légèrement en songeant à quel point ses parents seraient encore plus déçus de lui si c'était le cas. Mais il se maîtrisa rapidement : ses parents faisaient peu de cas de lui. Il pouvait bien passer outre leur approbation pour une fois.

Christobald le regardait débattre intérieurement avec un regard amusé. Il savait très exactement quels doutes, quelles questions étaient en train de l'assaillir. Et le meilleur moyen de lui donner envie de continuer ses découvertes était de le laisser en paix.

Ne sachant plus comment agir, Draco laissa toutes ses interrogations de côté et termina avec Chris le contre-sort qui devait rendre son apparence normale à la maison. Ils eurent besoin d'une quantité magique non négligeable pour lancer les nombreux sorts dans les nombreux rectangles : c'est Chris qui lançait les sorts, mais Draco le laissait piocher dans ses propres réserves. Et une fois la barrière de glace bouclée, le sort se mit en marche tout seul. Comme prévu, les deux forces s'équilibrèrent et la température redevint enfin normale.

C'est à ce moment-là que Chris repartit à l'attaque.

- Je te propose d'explorer un peu une relation avec moi. Un baiser n'est peut-être pas assez pour te convaincre, mais ta réaction plutôt positive me laisse toujours penser que tu as le même penchant que moi…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, refusa Draco.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne te demande rien… Je peux te montrer quels baisers et quelles caresses pourraient te faire monter au ciel… Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux, tu es maître de la situation.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine curiosité pour ce que Chris pouvait lui montrer. Ce n'était sans doute pas correct, mais il voulait au moins pouvoir affirmer sans doute « je ne suis pas un inverti » à quiconque lui demanderait.

- Il y a la grande fête de Fineborough, ce week-end, reprit Chris. Nous pourrions nous y retrouver ? Je connais la ville par cœur et pourrais te montrer quelques coins sympathiques…

Chris voyait Draco hésiter encore. Alors une fois de plus, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Cette fois, il serra le jeune homme contre lui et le baiser fut bien plus animal que doux. Et Draco aima. Parce que pour une fois, quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Parce qu'il n'était plus l'héritier d'une grande fortune, la manne financière ou le futur esclave, il était un simple sorcier. Sans fond, sans réputation. Et on avait envie de le connaître.

- D'accord, capitula-t-il finalement après quelques minutes. On se retrouvera là-bas.

DMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCD

_Samedi 25 juillet, début de soirée_

Ce soir-là avait lieu la grande fête de Fineborough. La fête rassemblait sorciers et moldus pour rappeler que c'est grâce à leur collaboration que les colons irlandais avaient survécu. Elle commémorait leur arrivée à Fineborough et servait également de fête annuelle pour chasser le mauvais œil de la ville.

Le jour commençait à tomber. Sanchez portait devant elle une caisse de bouteilles d'alcool d'Agave, préparées par ses soins. Draco avait pris goût à cet alcool sucré qui soûlait aussi sûrement que du Whisky-pur-Feu. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant sur la place fut de chercher Ethan des yeux. Il le trouva en compagnie de sa femme, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

- Bonsoir Draco, bienvenue à la fête. Je te présente Annette, ma femme. Annette, je te présente Draco, le protégé de Margaux dont je t'avais déjà parlé.

Draco salua poliment la jeune femme au ventre bien rond.

- Elle a tenu à venir voir le feu malgré mes conseils de rester couchée, expliqua Ethan après que Draco les ait félicités.

- Le bébé est pour très bientôt, affirma Annette en souriant joyeusement.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Ethan, est-ce que je pourrais te parler d'un sujet délicat en privé ?

- Bien sûr, confirma le jeune homme en emboitant le pas du sorcier. Je t'écoute, fit-il quand ils furent assez éloignés de la foule.

- Comment les gens réagissent quand ils croisent un homosexuel, dans ton monde ? Est-ce qu'il est considéré comme un… _anormal_ ?

- Anormal ? Mon Dieu, ce que je hais ce mot… Eh bien, ça dépend des gens, comme partout. Il est des gens qui sont ouverts et qui tolèrent les gays sans soucis, il y en a d'autres qui ont plus de mal et d'autres qui ne supportent absolument pas. Ce sont des homophobes ou des fanatiques qui ont une idée précise du monde tel qu'il devrait être alors qu'ils n'appliquent eux-mêmes que rarement les préceptes qu'ils prônent.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse très pratique pour moi, marmonna Draco.

- Es-tu homosexuel ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

- Mmmm… fit Ethan en observant le jeune homme. Pour te répondre plus précisément sur nos réactions au phénomène… Il y a des pays, par exemple en Europe, ou il est possible de se marier, d'autres où l'on peut s'afficher sans crainte… Les mentalités ont évolué là-dessus depuis l'époque de mes parents. Mais il reste de toute façon des pays où c'est interdit, tabou.

- Comment ça se passe à Fineborough ?

- Ici ? Aucun souci. Voilà des années que Christobald Deepest s'affiche clairement avec ses différents petits-amis, et personne ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur, à ma connaissance.

- D'accord, merci, souffla Draco avec un sourire de soulagement qui adoucissait ses traits auparavant durs et inquiets.

Christobald, plus loin, vit ce sourire de lui et gronda pour lui-même. Pas question de se faire rafler la mise par un autre au dernier moment, après tous ses efforts pour faire admettre à Draco qu'il avait des penchants homos. Il se rapprocha et passa un bras possessif autour des épaules du sorcier blond.

- Salut Draco ! Alors tu es venu ? Ça te dirait que je te fasse faire le tour, comme promis ?

Draco accepta et salua Ethan de la main avant de s'éloigner avec Chris. Ethan, lui, avait un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas dupe du tout du manège de Christobald Deepest et constatait qu'il rendait jaloux un môme de vingt ans à peine… Il secoua la tête et rejoint sa femme qui l'attendait. Draco était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul.

Chris attrapa deux coupes d'alcool d'Agave avant que le stock ne soit épuisé et fit faire le tour des rues annexes à Draco. Ce dernier connaissait la ville de jour, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait un air très différent la nuit. Le jeune homme percé lui montra les divers jeux et les aménagements de la ville pour accueillir tout le monde cette nuit et offrir un minimum de confort.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, et deux verres supplémentaires, Chris emmena Draco dans une ruelle annexe très peu fréquentée.

- Que dirais-tu de passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses ? proposa-t-il à Draco en prenant cette voix séduisante qui lui plaisait assez.

_******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******_

Le cœur battant, inquiet devant les nouveautés qu'il allait expérimenter, Draco se laissa appuyer contre un mur. Les briques chauffées par le soleil toute la journée dégageaient une chaleur confortable et rassurante. Chris plaça une main de part et d'autre du sorcier blond et se pencha vers lui. Maintenant qu'il avait un sorcier consentant et toute une soirée tranquille devant lui, il comptait bien prendre son temps. Il embrassa le jeune homme un peu partout sur le visage.

- Tu me prends pour une fille ? demanda Draco, impatient de voir si les baisers de Chris allaient provoquer les mêmes sensations de la fois d'avant.

Chris gloussa et secoua doucement la tête.

- Si tu étais une fille, je me serais déjà enfui en courant. Laisse-toi faire : les baisers peuvent être très agréables tu sais ?

Draco lui lança un regard dubitatif. Les baisers servaient à satisfaire les filles avant de se satisfaire soi-même. C'était ainsi chez ses amis de dortoir. Lui-même n'avait daigné embrasser que quelques filles. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était les voir succomber et soupirer après lui. Mais il se tut et laissa Chris agir.

Celui-ci s'attarda dans son cou et son souffle lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux et renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, pour offrir à Chris une meilleure prise. Il se demanda un instant si une fille pouvait lui faire le même effet mais oublia ses questions quand le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres s'attarda sur l'une de ses oreilles. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, et totalement malgré lui, il avança légèrement le bassin. Un mouvement incontrôlé qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était légèrement excité.

Il était un peu gêné d'être dehors, où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, mais en même temps… C'était plutôt agréable… L'air frais lui permettait de mieux respirer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir son coeur cogner aussi fort dans sa poitrine.

Il faillit pousser un glapissement quand Chris posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Il avait été surpris. Chris appuya un peu tout en effectuant de légers mouvements en suivant la courbe, et il s'acharna sur l'oreille. Draco oublia un peu le caractère étrange de toute cette scène en songeant que c'était bien plus agréable ainsi que quand il était tout seul…

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il haletait et venait lui-même à la rencontre de la main de Chris. Celui-ci avait une furieuse envie de sourire triomphalement, mais il appréciait surtout l'abandon du blond. Certes, l'alcool de la vieille Sanchez devait aider à cela, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en plaindre.

Il cessa ses caresses et attrapa les hanches du blond pour le coller à lui. Draco reprit conscience du fait que c'était un homme devant lui. Il pouvait le sentir. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était tout de même un peu gênant. Un peu beaucoup. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là. Il allait protester mais laissa tomber quand Chris saisit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de cette manière entraînée qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Quand il s'arrêta, Draco prit conscience qu'il s'était frotté consciencieusement à l'autre garçon… Définitivement, partager ce moment avec quelqu'un était très agréable…

Chris glissa une main dans le pantalon de Draco en le regardant dans les yeux. Le sorcier blond apprécia moins cette intimité et ferma les siens. Sentir une autre main que la sienne sur cette partie de son anatomie était pour le moins déroutant. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fantasmé. Mais le vivre était très différent. Il soupira avant d'agripper fermement les épaules de Chris et de se mouvoir lui-même.

Chris voyait Draco boire la coupe de la curiosité jusqu'à la lie… Et sa manière de prendre les choses en main tout en n'ayant aucun contrôle… C'était définitivement ce genre de mec qu'il voulait avoir. Heureusement que pour une de ces très rares fois, sa mère était d'accord avec lui… Il sourit avec satisfaction quand il sentit le jeune homme se raidir en exhalant un léger gémissement plutôt bien contrôlé. Il l'avait appâté et ferré. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il lui coure après.

Il lui jeta un sort de nettoyage et l'embrassa fort avant de le laisser en lui murmurant qu'il devait y aller mais qu'il espérait le revoir bientôt.

_******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******_

Draco sortit de la ruelle un peu hagard, après s'être remis longuement de ses émotions et avoir fait son introspection. Il se dirigea vers le grand feu de joie qui brûlait maintenant au milieu de la place. Il repéra Ethan et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui piqua ensuite son verre d'alcool et l'avala d'un trait.

- Ethan, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse en regardant le feu. Je crois…

Il piqua la bouteille qui était innocemment posée à côté du jeune homme et en avala une grande goulée.

- Je crois que je suis différent… dit-il en redressant comiquement le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda celui-ci, amusé par le ton très solennel.

- Je crois que je suis homosexuel, souffla Draco encore plus bas.

* * *

* La Luminette est l'équivalent sorcier de la lanterne.


	25. C5P4 : Le rêveur

Attention, comme pour le précédent, ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant heurter les plus jeunes, entre les rangées d'étoiles. Merci de la passer si vous n'avez pas l'âge.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Amérique**

**Partie 4 : Le rêveur**

_Milieu de la nuit, entre le samedi 25 et le dimanche 26 juillet_

Ethan appela Margaux Sanchez depuis le pas de sa porte. Il ne pouvait pas frapper : le jeune homme évanoui qu'il avait dans les bras l'en empêchait.

- Ethan ? fit-elle avec surprise en ouvrant la porte.

Elle s'était visiblement levée à la hâte : elle était échevelée, avait les yeux bouffis de sommeil et était à peine en train de finir de serrer la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant Draco.

- Je ne sais pas précisément, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tendue. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sanchez en le laissant passer. Suis-moi, nous allons le mettre dans son lit et tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu me le ramènes à… deux heures du matin… au lieu de l'emmener dormir chez toi, comme convenu.

- Margaux, regarde-le bien, la pressa Ethan en allongeant le corps au dessus des couvertures. Il ne s'est pas endormi de façon naturelle. Il s'est évanoui, je crois, même si maintenant, son sommeil a l'air paisible.

Margaux Sanchez réagit immédiatement en s'approchant de Draco et en essayant d'analyser ce qui, éventuellement, n'allait pas.

- Je ne trouve rien de spécial… marmonna-t-elle pensivement. Draco, appela-t-elle tout bas en le secouant, réveille-toi. Draco.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Margaux. Je te l'amène parce que ni ma femme ni moi n'avons pu le réveiller. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, l'agitation ou sa toute nouvelle réalisation qui l'a perturbé à ce point… Mais je t'avoue que je suis très inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, et de quelle réalisation tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en rapprochant deux sièges du lit et en s'installant sur l'un d'eux.

- Il devait être un peu avant minuit quand il est revenu de je-ne-sais-où et qu'il s'est installé à côté de moi…

_- Ethan, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse en regardant le feu. Je crois…_

_Il piqua la bouteille qui était innocemment posée à côté du jeune homme et en avala une grande goulée._

_- Je crois que je suis différent… dit-il en redressant comiquement le dos._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda celui-ci, amusé par le ton très solennel._

_- Je crois que je suis homosexuel, souffla Draco encore plus bas._

- Ho ! fut la réaction de Margaux. Comment s'en est-il rendu compte ?

- Je crois qu'il a passé une partie de la soirée avec le fils Deepest, conjectura Ethan en se souvenant de la manière dont Christobald avait entraîné Draco loin de lui.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une très bonne nouvelle, souffla Margaux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il risque de se prendre un méchant revers. Le fils Deepest n'est pas plus recommandable que ses parents. Il est complètement sous leur joug, ils se servent de lui pour arriver à leurs fins. Il ne prend quasiment jamais d'initiative, sauf dans les cas où il sait que ses parents seront contents.

- Et ?

- Et s'il s'intéresse à Draco, c'est que ses parents vont y trouver un intérêt. Je suppose que le fait qu'il soit une sorte d'aristocrate anglais y est pour quelque chose. Si sa première expérience se passe mal… il va encore me revenir dans un état lamentable. Je crois qu'il a eu assez d'émotions ces dernières semaines.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Il a reçu une lettre très succincte de ses parents il y a trois jours. Quand j'ai vu à quel point ça l'affectait, j'ai été un peu surprise. Il me paraissait étrange qu'il soit si malheureux d'être loin d'eux, s'il avait décidé de voyager. Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches. Il ne voyage pas. Il a été banni de son pays après la guerre qui s'est déroulée là-bas.

- Ha oui. J'en ai un peu entendu parler. Un fou qui voulait éradiquer les gens comme moi.

- C'est cela. La famille de Draco a suivi ce « fou », comme tu dis. Comme ils ont perdu – et c'est heureux – ils ont fait l'objet de sanctions diverses. Et Draco a été banni.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Il n'a pas l'air d'être le plus radical. Il n'est pas particulièrement virulent contre moi. J'ai même l'impression qu'il m'apprécie.

- Je suppose que… Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais… J'ai l'impression que loin de ses parents, et de leur influence, il pense par lui-même et fait ses propres choix. Cela dit, il n'est quand même pas naturellement « gentil » et ouvert sur les autres…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! s'exclama Ethan en se tournant vers Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- … alors je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait suivi ce sorcier un peu mégalomane. Mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais non plus. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Margaux ne reprenne.

- Il vient donc de réaliser qu'il apprécie les hommes. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette réalisation a pu le plonger dans cet état…

- Il a beaucoup bu, également. C'est peut-être à cause de ça ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air malheureux, mais qui peut vraiment savoir ? Et il y a aussi ce phénomène, ajouta-t-il soudain, alors que minuit et demi était passé. Le maire a commencé l'incantation…

Ethan raconta alors à Margaux la fin de soirée à laquelle elle n'avait pas assisté.

_Draco était assis devant les flammes depuis plus d'une demi-heure et il avait déjà bu presque une bouteille entière d'alcool. Il souriait comme un fou et discutait avec tous les gens autour de lui. Ethan le surveillait du coin de l'œil au cas où ses voisins montreraient des signes d'agacement. Pour le moment, ça ne semblait pas être le cas._

_Margaux lui avait demandé de s'occuper de lui pour la nuit. Elle rentrait et voulait que Draco continue à profiter de sa soirée._

_- Vraiment ? s'exclama soudain Draco d'une voix haut perchée. Mais c'est inc… incroill… c'est fou !_

_- Et maintenant, ma sœur est l'une des chanteuses les plus connues de la côte est moldue. Mais on garde ça secret. On ne voudrait pas que les voisins portent plainte pour agression sonore._

_Draco se mit à rire de bon cœur. Ethan devait avouer que l'alcool avait sur lui un effet désinhibant assez surprenant. Habituellement, le jeune homme ne souriait pas beaucoup et il riait encore moins. Mais là, il était ouvert aux autres. Et, bien qu'il commence à bafouiller, il était capable de tenir une conversation intéressante avec ceux qui l'entouraient. D'ailleurs, un petit cercle de gens amusés s'était formé autour de lui._

_- Moi aussi ! dit Draco. Moi aussi j'ai un secret. Je suis momo… hom... je suis gay !_

_- Tout le monde l'a vu que tu étais gai, Draco, crut bon d'intervenir Ethan : connaissant le jeune homme, il savait qu'il ne se serait jamais affiché aussi clairement s'il était sobre. Tu n'arrêtes pas de rire._

_Les gens autour acquiescèrent immédiatement._

_- Ha bon ? Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi visible, bafouilla Draco._

_- Viens plutôt t'asseoir : la cérémonie commence._

_- D'accord, répondit Draco en se rapprochant d'Ethan._

_Le maire venait de monter sur une petite estrade, de l'autre côté du feu de joie._

_- Mes chers administrés, nous voici enfin à l'heure tant attendue de l'anniversaire de l'arrivée des sorciers dans le port de Fineborough. Le 25 juillet 1847 à minuit et demi, les pêcheurs de la ville furent réveillés par la sirène d'un bateau et les cris d'allégresse de ses passagers, qui résonnèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. En sortant de chez eux, ils eurent la vision la plus étonnante qui soit : un navire gigantesque qui flottait_au-dessus_de l'eau était sur le point d'entrer dans le port. La peur fit rapidement place à l'étonnement et à la joie, pour beaucoup d'entre eux, de revoir des membres de leurs familles ou de leurs villages quittés depuis longtemps déjà._

_- Vous ne nous avez pas brûlés, affirma Draco en se penchant vers Ethan._

_Celui-ci retint un rire. Draco avait un air approbateur et sûr de lui qui donnait l'impression qu'il tenait cette information de première main._

_- Depuis ce jour, continuait le maire, la ville est bénie par une prospérité et un calme presque sans faille. Pour que cette année se poursuive sur la même dynamique, il est temps de reproduire l'ancien rituel de protection. Messieurs et mesdames les sorciers, si vous voulez bien procéder…_

_Le maire descendit de l'estrade et fit place à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants. Dans le public, beaucoup de personnes s'étaient levées. Tous des sorciers._

_- L'incantation que nous allons effectuer doit faire tomber les barrières en nous et entre nous, pour que l'entente entre sorciers et non-sorciers perdure. Elle doit chasser le mauvais œil et attirer la chance sur Fineborough. Certains de nos plus jeunes sorciers participent aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Merci de les encourager à mener le rituel jusqu'au bout._

_Des acclamations et des applaudissements montèrent de la foule spectatrice. Deux jeunes garçon se tortillèrent de gêne et de plaisir mêlés, aussi rouges l'un que l'autres._

_Ethan jeta un œil vers Draco. Il avait cessé de boire et semblait fasciné par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme sur l'estrade lança dans le feu une poudre bleue qui fit monter les flammes à hauteur d'homme. Les sorciers s'étaient rassemblés à côté de lui. Puis l'homme commença son incantation._

_Lorsqu'il en donna le signal, le premier sorcier s'avança dans le feu. Il y effectua une étrange chorégraphie et la teinte des flammes changea légèrement. Les uns après les autres, tous entraient, effectuaient une espèce de danse avortée, et ressortaient du brasier._

_- Finalement, gloussa Draco, il semblerait qu'on fasse quand même brûler les sorciers._

_Ethan secoua la tête et continua à observer le spectacle._

_A chaque fois qu'un sorcier passait dans les flammes, celles-ci prenaient de nouvelles teintes. C'était un moment de la fête qu'ils appréciaient tous, car à l'apaisement provoqué par les flammes s'ajoutait une vraie danse des couleurs. Une telle débauche de vert, de rose, de noir parfois, au milieu des flammes jaunes, rouges, blanches… C'était définitivement superbe. Magique._

_- Que se passe-t-il, en fait ? demanda Draco, à côté de lui._

_- Les sorciers viennent faire offrande d'un peu de leur force magique au feu pour en augmenter la puissance. Quand tout le monde sera passé, on prononcera la dernière formule pour faire « exploser » le feu en plein de petites particules qui iront protéger les maisons de tous les non sorciers de la ville._

_- Les sorciers vous offrent leur pro... prorot…protection. Vous faites quoi, en échange ?_

_- On fait la même chose. On vous protège. A chaque fois que des étrangers curieux débarquent en ville posent des questions gênantes, sur des phénomènes a priori « inexplicables », on fait semblant de les prendre pour des fous._

_- Et ça marche ?_

_- Oh oui ! Les gens détestent être pris pour des fous ou des idiots, et ils quittent la ville rapidement. Il s'est vite répandu dans les villes alentours que nous étions des paysans_ rustres et inhospitaliers_, imita Ethan en souriant._

_- Et les gens qui viennent au marché ? Ils ne se posent pas de questions quand ils croisent un vendeur de chouettes, de grenouilles ou un vendeur de grimoires ?_

_- Seuls les habitants de Fineborough peuvent voir vos objets magiques. Parce qu'on est imprégnés depuis notre plus tendre enfance et qu'on_s'attend_véritablement à voir des choses magiques. Les visiteurs extérieurs ne voient que des vieilleries sans intérêt._

_- C'est bien pensé, approuva Draco._

_- Ça s'est fait au fil du temps. Les gens d'ici apprécient leur vie tranquille. Ils ne voulaient pas que ceux qui les avaient sauvés deviennent des bêtes curieuses._

_- Je pensais que les moldus avaient peur des sorciers._

_- Beaucoup, sans doute. Mais tu apprendras que les gens sans pouvoir magique, comme moi, peuvent avoir des réactions très différentes. Tout le monde ne va pas vous chasser simplement par peur. Il y a aussi les utopistes qui pensent que vous pouvez aider leur monde à devenir meilleur. Ou ceux qui resteront indifférents tant que vous ne touchez pas à leurs affaires. Et d'autres encore ne vous considéreront pas très différents de nous et vous protégeront comme des membres de leur village, voire de leur famille…_

_Draco acquiesça et se leva._

_- Moi aussi je veux par… partcipi… participer._

_Il se dirigea vers l'estrade tout doucement, pour éviter de tituber, et s'installa tranquillement à la fin de la queue qui n'était plus composée que de cinq ou six personnes. Quand ce fut son tour, Ethan et sa femme se joignirent aux autres spectateurs pour l'encourager. Et il s'avança dans les flammes._

_Seulement, personne ne s'était attendu à les voir monter tout droit sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur. La plupart des gens redoublèrent d'enthousiasme devant ce spectacle. Ethan perdit Draco de vue un instant, et il eut peur que quelque chose se soit mal passé. Mais le sorcier blond sortit aussi tranquillement qu'il était entré et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_- Merci à ce jeune homme pour avoir donné autant de sa magie, dit l'homme sur l'estrade, et allons-y maintenant pour la dernière partie de l'incantation._

_Tout comme Ethan l'avait expliqué, les flammes explosèrent et des sortes de paillettes colorées s'éparpillèrent dans le vent._

_Seulement, quand le jeune homme se retourna vers Draco, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était couché sur le sol. Endormi ou évanoui, il n'aurait su le dire. Sa femme et lui essayèrent bien de le secouer, mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Alors ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle était rentrée à la maison et lui avait ramené le sorcier chez Margaux Sanchez._

- Je vois… fit cette dernière.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne peux faire que des conjectures. L'alcool a pu le plonger dans un sommeil profond – un coma si tu préfères – mais c'est peu probable. Par contre, il est possible que son passage dans les flammes ait drainé un peu trop de sa magie, puisqu'il n'était pas assez sobre pour gérer son don. Il s'est peut-être évanoui après un épuisement magique.

- C'est possible, ça ? Comment ?

- Oui, c'est possible. Ça arrive quand nos réserves sont à plat, un peu comme quand un moteur s'éteint parce qu'il n'a plus d'essence pour fonctionner.

Ethan acquiesça. Il pouvait comprendre cette analogie.

- Tous les sorciers n'ont pas une réserve magique égale. Si l'on comptait en termes de temps, certains sorciers seraient épuisés après une demi-heure à lancer des sorts non-stop. D'autres seraient capables d'en lancer pendant quatre ou cinq heures.

- C'est le maximum que vous pouvez faire ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des limites…

- Je suppose, répondit Margaux, que c'est comme partout. Il y a des règles à suivre. Sinon, non, ce n'est pas le maximum pour un sorcier. Les plus puissants je crois, mais ils sont très rares, peuvent lancer des sorts pendant sept ou huit heures. Au-delà, tout le monde a besoin de repos pour reconstituer ses réserves. Tu te rends compte ? C'est comme si on vous demandait de travailler à la chaîne, à une cadence très élevée, pendant huit heures et sans la moindre pause. Humainement, c'est extrême.

- Effectivement…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants en observant le sorcier endormi. Margaux annonça qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les réserves du sorcier à se reconstituer. « Nos potions donnent un coup de fouet artificiel, mais c'est pire que mieux parce que la convalescence dure plus longtemps ensuite. Et l'effet d'accoutumance peut se révéler assez terrible. »

- Comme une sorte de drogue.

- Exactement, approuva Margaux en se levant. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir attendre son réveil pour avoir quelques explications sur ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller s'accouder à la fenêtre.

Ethan secoua la tête de dépit. Il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Il aurait dû dire à Draco d'arrêter de boire. Il aurait dû savoir que si Draco – le froid, discret et sarcastique Draco – s'était affiché, c'était qu'il avait déjà bien trop bu. S'il avait fait attention, le jeune homme n'aurait pas épuisé ses réserves magiques en participant à la fête du feu.

- Il va bientôt faire froid, à nouveau, dit Margaux au bout d'un moment, pour rompre le silence. Les nuages se dégagent de plus en plus du ciel. Et les étoiles réapparaissent.

- Eh oui, soupira Ethan, assez content de ce changement de sujet qui le distrayait de son sentiment de culpabilité. Comme chaque année, reprit-il, le rituel marque également la fin du beau temps. Il est fort probable que la neige arrive plus tôt cette année.

- A cause de l'apport de Draco dans le sortilège de protection ? demanda Margaux.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué, depuis le temps que j'assiste aux anniversaires de la ville, que plus les flammes sont hautes et plus le froid revient vite. C'est peut-être le seul inconvénient de votre sortilège. Vous nous protégez de l'extérieur et vous faites tomber les barrières entre nous, mais en échange, vous rendez la barrière naturelle des montagnes presque infranchissable.

- C'est le prix à payer pour la tranquillité…

Ethan s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre, pour observer le ciel.

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir… constata Margaux quand un nuage se dégagea. C'est rare qu'elle fasse son apparition la nuit du rituel. Elle aussi est un ingrédient intéressant pour renforcer les barrières. Chez nous, les sorciers, elle est un symbole de protection. Elle est bienveillante envers ceux qui en ont besoin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Soudain, les deux adultes sursautèrent. Draco s'était mis à pousser un cri strident, les yeux révulsés. Margaux se précipita à son chevet mais elle était incapable de s'en approcher. Une bulle de protection l'empêchait de passer. Elle donna un coup dedans, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Draco cessa son cri d'un seul coup et se mit soudain à marmonner d'une voix grave des paroles sans queue ni tête. Margaux tenta de reconnaître ce qu'il disait, mais il semblait parler dans une autre langue.

Elle sursauta à nouveau quand les lutins de la reine Lucia sortirent de leurs cachettes diverses, un peu partout dans la chambre du garçon.

- Le rêveur ! répétaient-ils d'une voix extatique. Le rêveur est réveillé !

Ils se rapprochèrent du lit en masse et passèrent la bulle de protection sans problème. Ce n'était pas de si faibles barrières qui pouvaient arrêter des lutins ! Ils s'installèrent en tailleur sur les couvertures en écoutant attentivement ce que le jeune homme racontait. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une de ces histoires du soir, avant d'aller dormir.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ce que vous faites là ? demanda Margaux, inquiète pour son protégé.

C'est Rudolph qui revint vers elle pour discuter.

- On est là parce que tu nous as demandé de surveiller le rêveur.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de _rêveur_, et vous étiez seulement censés le surveiller quand il était chez les Deepest, dit Margaux.

- Ce n'était pas précisé, dit le lutin au bonnet rouge en souriant. Nous le surveillons depuis tout ce temps. Et si tu ne l'as pas appelé comme ça, le _rêveur_ s'est révélé ce soir, alors ça ne change rien.

Margaux lança un regard torve au corps tendu de Draco et à ses yeux lourdement fermés.

- Il n'est pas réveillé.

- Le rêveur n'a pas besoin d'être réveillé pour rêver, dit Rudolph avec le ton moqueur et insolent qu'il avait parfois. Tu nous as demandé de le surveiller pour savoir si tout allait bien, et tout ne va visiblement pas bien, continua-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il trop petit, trop chétif, trop naïf et il connaît trop peu de choses sur le monde. Il n'est pas un bon rêveur. Les rêves vont lui faire du mal.

- Draco, naïf ? s'étonna Margaux, surprise de l'adjectif employé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « rêveur » et par « rêves » ? intervint alors Ethan pour la première fois.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et il avait été un peu abasourdi par l'arrivée des lutins dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, mais son esprit analytique reprenait le dessus.

- Draco voit le monde. Il voit hier, aujourd'hui, demain. On entend son appel, mais il est faible. C'est parfois beau, c'est parfois laid. Ce sont des histoires du monde. Elles sont peut-être vraies. Ou pas. Personne ne sait tout ce que voit le rêveur.

Ethan jeta un œil au jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas cessé de marmonner, puis il baissa de nouveau la tête vers le lutin au bonnet rouge.

- Vous comprenez ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, répondit le lutin, dont le bonnet oscilla de droite et de gauche alors qu'il secouait la tête. On voit des images, parfois.

- Est-ce que c'est courant, dans votre monde ? demanda Ethan en se retournant cette fois vers Margaux.

- Non. Je n'avais jamais vu de rêveur, dit Margaux pensivement.

Le terme en lui-même, cependant, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être sa jeunesse, en France. Et ça la perturbait, parce qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier la France… Peut-être devait-elle finalement ouvrir sa malle à nouveau, après toutes ces années. Non… Ce n'était pas encore nécessaire.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de spécial ? Ils pratiquent une certaine forme de divination, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à Rudolph qui acquiesça immédiatement. Mais c'est étrange qu'un sorcier aussi jeune soit réellement capable de pratiquer la divination… Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs années de pratiques.

- Il n'y a pas eu de rêveur depuis bien des années, intervint le lutin, et la dernière rêveuse à s'être réveillée est morte peu après.

La voix avait gardé cet accent léger, direct et enfantin des lutins. Et c'était peut-être encore plus terrible à entendre ainsi.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama soudain Margaux, un peu effrayée de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi est-elle morte ?

- Elle était trop faible pour le sortilège. Quand la barrière qui la protégeait est tombée, elle est morte.

- Quelle barrière ? Comment peut-elle tomber ? Pourquoi Draco ? enchaîna Ethan, qui se sentait submergé par une situation que même Margaux ne semblait pas maîtriser.

- Chaque héritier des rêves naît avec une protection, expliqua lentement le lutin. Parce que les rêves sont si réels qu'un bébé en mourrait. Généralement, les premiers rêves commencent à 11 ans, quand la magie d'un sorcier est stabilisée. Et s'il accepte d'être un rêveur, à sa majorité magique, la barrière tombe. Mais peu l'acceptent et peu de ceux qui ont accepté les rêves en ont vraiment compris les enjeux. Ils sont si durs à gérer que les sorciers en meurent dans les deux ou trois jours.

Ethan déglutit bruyamment. Le monde de la magie n'était pas forcément plus simple ou plus tendre que le sien. Il écouta le lutin qui continuait ses explications.

- Pour que le rêveur se réveille, il doit accepter de faire tomber la barrière qui réduisait initialement la puissance des rêves, ou qui les empêchait de se manifester.

- Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté, continua Margaux en se tournant vers Ethan, alors je pense que quand Draco est passé dans le feu, le sortilège a trouvé cette barrière en lui et l'a faite tomber. Cela a du sens dans la mesure où il voulait participer au rituel et que le rituel doit faire tomber – au sens figuré comme au sens _propre_ – les barrières de chacun.

Le lutin acquiesça aux explications de Margaux. Mais il apporta tout de même une précision.

- Mais dans le processus, c'est le feu du sortilège qui a agi malgré lui, en faisant tomber les barrières pour renforcer la protection de la ville. Ce n'est pas Draco qui a donné son accord conscient, puisqu'il était saoul. Alors toutes ses barrières ne sont pas tombées. Nous sentons qu'il y en a d'autres. Mais mes frères et moi ne savons pas d'où elles viennent. Peut-être les a-t-il érigées lui-même ?

- Si c'est bien le cas, alors le sortilège n'aurait alors pas pu agir complètement puisque la magie seule n'a aucun moyen d'action contre l'esprit et la volonté d'un être, pensa tout haut la vieille Sanchez. Ça a du sens…

- Est-ce que c'est mal, qu'il reste des barrières ? demanda Ethan.

- Non. Grâce à cela, il est encore un peu protégé de ses rêves. Mais quand ses dernières barrières tomberont, il mourra.

- Vous aviez l'air heureux de voir le _rêveur_ se réveiller. Moi, je trouve que c'est dramatique, dit Ethan, la gorge serrée.

- Oh ! Nous, on est heureux. _Quand le rêveur sera pleinement réveillé, les sources n'auront plus aucune utilité_. C'est l'une des légendes de notre peuple. Elle dit que le jour du réveil, les sources magiques seront devenues obsolètes. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on pourra enfin s'en détacher et vivre au milieu des gens. Plus de farces plus facilement, un vrai bonheur !

Les yeux du lutin pétillèrent un instant alors qu'il imaginait un avenir où les lutins ne seraient plus dépendants d'une source pour vivre. Puis il reprit.

- Alors quand un rêveur ou une rêveuse se réveille, nous rêvons aussi aux possibilités que ça nous ouvre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, bien sûr, dit Rudolph avec une moue de dépit.

- Mais… On ne peut rien faire ? insistèrent Ethan et Margaux, qui ne voulaient pas voir Draco souffrir ou – pire – mourir.

- Il doit devenir plus fort, dit le lutin en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire comment. Nous ne savons rien de plus sur la magie des rêves.

Draco avait maintenant cessé de marmonner, la bulle transparente avait disparu et son corps s'était détendu à nouveau. Il dormait toujours, mais il était plus paisible. Les lutins étaient descendus du lit et Margaux prit leur place. Assise à côté du jeune homme, elle passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front fiévreux.

- Margaux, appela Rudolph. Nous on l'aime bien tu sais. Si on pouvait l'aider, on le ferait.

- Je sais bien, soupira Margaux qui avait l'air abattue.

Les lutins disparurent, probablement partis prévenir la reine de la présence d'un nouveau rêveur, et Ethan rapprocha une chaise du lit.

- Explique-moi Margaux, demanda-t-il visiblement secoué. Je crois, non, j'espère que je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Il existe, chez les sorciers, des dizaines de statuts différents. Apparemment, il existe des rêveurs, qui apparaissent parfois avec la possibilité de voir des choses. Draco va être capable de voir des événements de tout temps. C'est une grosse responsabilité. Lourde à gérer en termes de magie – pour la puissance que cela semble demander – et sur le plan psychologique – pour toutes les images qui envahiront son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas simple de rêver, donc.

- Non. Et je suppose que l'exigence qu'implique un tel pouvoir peut épuiser ou rendre fou n'importe qui. Au point du non-retour. Au point… de mourir, termina faiblement Sanchez.

- C'est cruel !

- Draco n'a pas fait attention à cela je ne sais même pas s'il savait qu'il était un rêveur. Du coup, avec sa première barrière tombée, il s'est retrouvé submergé par un pouvoir qu'il ne contrôle pas. Ce doit être pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui. Il doit assimiler cette arrivée. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas un sorcier très puissant. Je ne sais pas s'il aura les ressources pour faire face…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Son aura. Elle est brouillée, trouble, faible, pleine de trous. Je l'ai vue nettement ce jour-là, où il était bouleversé. Même s'il est capable de faire trembler la maison sous le coup de l'émotion inconsciente, il n'est pas capable de lancer des sorts très puissants quand il est conscient. D'ailleurs, il ne pratique jamais de magie sous mes yeux.

- Ho. Il n'est pas très avantagé, pour un sorcier. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Quel dommage… Ce garçon n'était pas totalement perdu, soupira Margaux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Margaux ! J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de t'apitoyer sans réagir ! Tu es une des meilleures guérisseuses de la région. Tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça et baisser les bras. Il est… On peut… On va l'aider, on va le renforcer… Il va courir, bouger…

S'il avait commencé en criant, il avait maintenant la voix brisée d'émotion. Même s'il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme depuis fort longtemps, il avait apprécié sa compagnie et son humour grinçant. Ethan faisait partie de ces gens bons qui avaient l'impression de voir un enfant triste derrière chaque homme amer.

Mais si cet attachement semblait irrationnel, il poussa Margaux à redresser la tête et les épaules.

- Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas le laisser. Je vais trouver ce qu'il lui faut ! Fais-moi confiance.

Certes, elle avait douté une seconde. Elle savait à quel point la magie pouvait parfois être retorse et à quel point une mauvaise maîtrise pouvait submerger un sorcier. Mais elle avait fait face à tellement de revers. En était témoin sa malle à souvenirs. « Oui, je ferai ce que je peux. Et s'il le faut, j'ouvrirai même cette vieille malle… » pensa-t-elle avec douleur et détermination.

Aujourd'hui, son expérience – et peut-être ses souvenirs – pourraient être utiles à quelqu'un.

Elle raccompagna Ethan à la porte en lui promettant d'agir. Qu'il prenne soin de sa femme et elle se chargerait de Draco. Elle lui fit même promettre de ne rien dire au sorcier, tant qu'elle n'avait pas une solution à lui proposer. Ethan promit et lui garantit d'être là également. Margaux sourit et remonta au chevet du jeune homme.

Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas tout ce qu'impliquait la magie d'un « rêveur », mais elle serait là. De toute façon, elle se sentait toujours liée à lui. Elle avait toujours les mêmes sentiments que dans le temple, quand elle regardait Draco. Force et fragilité. Oui. C'était exactement l'image du jeune homme, dont le souffle était désormais paisible.

DMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMS

_Dimanche 26 juillet, matin_

Quand Draco se réveilla ce matin-là, il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il supposa que cette douleur venait d'un excès de boisson et il gémit à propos de sa stupidité, d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! s'exclama la voix de la vieille Sanchez, à côté de lui.

Draco poussa un nouveau gémissement. Pourquoi hurlait-elle comme ça ? Il plissa les yeux pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Il sentit un linge humide sur son front et la vieille Sanchez l'obligea à boire un grand verre d'eau avant de lui en servir un deuxième.

Elle le regardait avec son sourire malicieux habituel. Il ne semblait pas être conscient d'un changement en lui et elle en était heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire tout de suite. Elle voulait d'abord trouver une solution pour l'aider. Pour que son esprit et son corps soient capables de faire face à la révélation, à l'avenir. Capables de faire face à la puissance des rêves à plein régime, surtout. Elle lui avait concocté un petit programme comme elle savait les faire et il allait se bouger les fesses.

Elle se donnait une semaine pour observer l'évolution de l'état de son protégé. Si un phénomène comme celui de cette nuit se reproduisait… Elle lui révélerait tout. Et… elle ouvrirait sa malle. Pour savoir si son sentiment de déjà-vu était fondé et pouvait lui apporter des solutions.

Le mal de crâne de Draco provenait sans doute de la chute de la barrière et de l'afflux d'images, mais elle aimait autant le laisser croire que c'était dû à l'alcool. Ainsi, comme un bonus, il ferait attention à ne plus en abuser la prochaine fois.

- J'ai maaal, geignit-t-il.

- Je veux bien te donner une potion si tu promets de suivre mes règles de vie à partir d'aujourd'hui, exposa la vieille femme.

Draco, qui supposait seulement qu'elle allait lui interdire l'alcool et qui avait vraiment besoin d'une potion anti-gueule-de-bois, accepta immédiatement. Elle sourit et lui donna de quoi le calmer. Il eut bientôt les idées plus claires et but le second verre d'eau. Il releva la tête avec une légère grimace contrite. S'il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était revenu ici, c'est qu'il avait dû se mettre particulièrement minable.

- Bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'exposer mes nouvelles règles.

Quand elle annonça une marche forcée dans les bois chaque matin, il fronça les sourcils. Quand elle lui annonça qu'il allait donner un coup de main à Ethan pour sa boutique tous les deux ou trois jours, il les haussa. Quand elle expliqua qu'elle allait lui donner ses premières leçons en magie guérisseuse tous les après-midi, il fut totalement perdu. Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi Margaux semblait-elle soudain prise d'une envie d'action frénétique ? Quand elle lui dit qu'il allait désormais l'aider à chaque tâche ménagère, il eut envie de protester. Mais un seul regard de cette femme lui fit comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt d'obéir. Il déglutit et se tut finalement.

- Voilà. Si tu n'as plus de question : je te laisse digérer pour ce matin et nous commencerons nos premières leçons cet après-midi, conclut-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Elle espérait bien le renforcer physiquement avec les marches et faire travailler sa magie avec les exercices de l'après-midi. L'envoyer chez Ethan n'était qu'un plus, un moyen de rassurer le jeune homme sur la santé de Draco. Oui. C'était là son programme pour les jours à venir.

Et Margaux s'y tint.

Pendant une semaine, Draco découvrit les _joies_ de marcher des heures dans la gadoue de la forêt, de se faire piéger par les lutins de temps en temps, de cuisiner à chaque repas…

En fait, il savait qu'il était un peu de mauvaise foi.

Marcher dehors, alors que le temps se rafraichissait de plus en plus, l'apaisait chaque matin. Il découvrait là de nombreuses plantes sauvages aux multiples propriétés, qu'il ramassait pour apprendre avec Margaux des poisons et des antidotes chaque après-midi. Elle lui apprenait également des rituels pour canaliser sa magie et récupérer après chaque effort. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne lui avait pas encore demandé de sortir sa baguette pour effectuer des sorts.

Par ailleurs, il appréciait réellement les lutins, la cuisine et aider Ethan dans son magasin.

Margaux ne l'avait pas lâché, mais il avait fini par apprécier de pouvoir échanger avec elle. Elle l'aidait, l'écoutait, lui apprenait ce qu'elle savait. Sans rien demander d'autre en retour que son attention et son application. Il aimait cela. Comme le lui avait dit le Choixpeau, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il aurait pu être réparti à Serdaigle.

Il était chaque jour plus endurant, car chaque jour Margaux pouvait l'emmener plus loin dans les bois et même à flanc de montagne. Certes, il râlait à chaque fois : c'était sale, ça sentait mauvais, c'était inutile… Mais Margaux s'en amusait. Il la soupçonnait de savoir qu'il exagérait largement ses récriminations. Finalement, vendredi soir vit Christobald Deepest frapper à la porte de Margaux Sanchez.

- Bonjour, madame Sanchez. Est-ce que Draco est là ? J'aimerai lui parler.

La vieille femme le toisa de haut en bas, mais appela quand même son protégé, qui sortit de la cuisine pour venir à sa rencontre. Quand il aperçut Chris, il le salua d'un coup de tête. C'était sobre, mais son sourire pouvait quand même se lire dans ses yeux gris. Il suivit le jeune homme pour une petite promenade au crépuscule.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir, reprocha doucement Chris, en le regardant avec curiosité. Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? Ou blessé ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et se retint tout juste de lui annoncer qu'un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur.

- Non. Je n'ai simplement pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, dit Draco, bien qu'il n'aimât pas se justifier.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent absent. Ou alors chez Lumelos, dit Chris amèrement.

Draco s'arrêta et jeta un œil interloqué à son voisin. Pourquoi parlait-il d'Ethan ?

- Est-ce que tu serais… _jaloux_ ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Après tout… Il avait encore du mal à saisir comment un homme pouvait être jaloux, dans une relation avec un autre homme… Et surtout, il saisissait mal comment on pouvait être jaloux d'Ethan, qui, entre tous, filait le parfait amour avec sa femme.

De son côté, Chris ne sût pas comment répondre. Oui, quelque part, il était jaloux que Draco passe autant de temps avec le vendeur de fruits et légumes alors qu'il n'était même pas venu le voir après cette soirée d'anniversaire de Fineborough. Alors que lui, il n'avait cessé de penser à cette soirée. Il _voulait_ vraiment quelqu'un comme Draco à ses côtés.

- Peut-être un peu, finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres.

Draco sourit et s'approcha de Chris avec une étrange sensation de triomphe. Certes, il ne s'était pas trop appesanti sur sa toute nouvelle découverte. Son orientation avait encore quelque chose de perturbant et _d'irréel_.

Mais il avait toujours apprécié devenir le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un, homme ou femme. Etre l'objet presque intouchable de ses désirs. C'était comme pallier à un manque. Alors qu'il devienne le centre de l'attention de Chris lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils échangèrent un baiser un peu vif, mais Draco aimait assez ce côté-là. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se poser de question. Son vis-à-vis ne risquait pas de pleurnicher.

- Je… Je voulais simplement t'inviter dimanche. Pour… Enfin… Un après-midi juste entre nous. Ça t'irait ? bafouilla Chris.

Il n'avait pas trop su comment présenter sa demande. D'autant plus qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser surprise et qu'il n'avait pas encore repris parfaitement ses esprits. Draco réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi il était invité. Le sorcier blond était un peu angoissé, comme s'il prenait rendez-vous pour quelque chose d'interdit, mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste.

Ils se promenèrent encore un peu et Chris raccompagna Draco jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin avant de repartir. Il faisait bien noir, maintenant. Draco poussa la porte de la maisonnette et retourna dans la cuisine, où il avait laissé son plat mijoter dans un petit chaudron.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi sur la table, l'accueillit Margaux avec un sourire. Elle a refusé de me laisser l'approcher et prendre sa lettre.

Draco, avec un bond d'espoir dans la poitrine, se retourna vers la table sur laquelle une petite chouette noire se lissait les plumes, à moitié affalée sur le bois. Elle était sale et épuisée, mais Draco reconnut la chouette de Severus. Il s'approcha et détacha son courrier. Deux lettres avaient été attachées à la patte. Une de Severus et une de ses parents. Il ouvrit d'abord celle de ses parents, sans trop oser y croire.

_« Draco, mon poussin,_

_(et non, ne râle pas) tu me manques tant ! Je n'ai même pas pu t'écrire combien je tenais à toi, dans ma dernière lettre. Nous sommes surveillés par le ministère. Ton courrier m'est revenu décacheté et je suis parfaitement sûre que de vils bureaucrates l'ont lue. Du coup, je t'ai envoyé un courrier inoffensif en retour… Je n'aime pas quand on vient fouiner dans nos affaires privées…_

_Tu as mis tant de temps à nous écrire ! Voilà presque trois semaines que tu es parti. Ton père se rongeait les sangs : tu n'utilises presque pas ton compte, nous ne savions pas comment tu allais. Utilise ta chouette souvent, n'hésite pas, parce que je ne crois pas que nous puissions beaucoup utiliser celle de Severus. Nous lui avons lancé un sort de long-courrier, mais elle est tellement petite ! Ce sera un miracle si elle nous revient entière._

_Tu n'as qu'à désormais nous écrire ton courrier avec ce vieux code que nous utilisions quand tu étais jeune. Tu te souviens de ce livre,_Le grimoire de l'oncle Edgar_? Tu devrais pouvoir le retrouver facilement aux Etats-Unis._

_Ton père tourne en rond comme un serpent dans un panier d'osier. Les Aurors nous laissent en paix tant que nous sommes dans le manoir, mais il s'ennuie déjà de sa vie mondaine. En plus de ça, il déteste ne plus être au courant de ce qui se passe au ministère, et les procès anti-Mangemorts vont probablement bientôt démarrer… Tout cela le mine._

_Nous pensons à toi, mon poussin._

_Narcissa. »_

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, savourant pour une de ces rares fois le plaisir de s'être trompé. Ses parents pensaient quand même à lui. Il se sentait soulagé, comme s'il venait de retrouver une chose à laquelle il tenait et qu'il avait crue perdue. Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre de son parrain. Il souriait déjà : il avait confiance en son parrain. Il savait que le maître des potions de Poudlard tenait à lui.

Le mot de Severus était plus court que celui de sa mère, et plus sarcastique, mais il savait lire entre les lignes toute l'affection qu'il lui portait sincèrement. Il le mettait en garde également pour ne pas trop souvent utiliser sa petite chouette pour envoyer ses lettres : les Aurors n'avaient pas encore pris le parti de lire son courrier, et il espérait bien que les choses restent ainsi.

Draco se demanda soudain de quelle manière son parrain réagirait en apprenant son homosexualité. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de doute concernant le désintérêt de ses parents. Tant que leur héritier restait discret, faisait un beau mariage et honorait le nom des Malfoy en société, il pouvait avoir toutes les pratiques qu'il voulait. Mais l'avis – et surtout l'aval – de son parrain comptaient vraiment. Pour autant… tant qu'il était en exil, Draco comptait quand même explorer ce côté de lui-même. Au moins un peu. Quitte à y renoncer plus tard. Car ici, où personne ne le reliait à sa famille, il ne risquait pas réellement de nuire à son nom…

Il monta ranger ses lettres et songea qu'il allait devoir s'acheter _Le grimoire de l'oncle Edgar_ le plus rapidement possible, s'il voulait répondre à ses parents.

DMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCD

_Dimanche 2 août, après-midi_

Draco traversa le jardin des Deepest. Malgré le temps de plus en plus froid, l'herbe commençait à repousser et les arbres présentaient quelques bourgeons de feuilles. La magie devait bien aider. Il était en tout cas satisfait de voir que son idée avait fonctionné, même s'il espérait que le jardin se remettrait au diapason du temps extérieur rapidement. C'est Christobald qui lui ouvrit et il l'invita immédiatement à le suivre à l'étage.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Draco en lui tendant son manteau.

- Mon père est parti et ma mère est dans son bureau, répondit Chris en accrochant le vêtement à une patère. Elle gère un tas de papiers importants et ennuyeux. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la déranger, même si tu arrivais avant qu'elle ait terminé. Et je pense qu'elle en a encore pour longtemps.

Draco acquiesça entre malaise et soulagement : malaise d'entrer chez quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas salué, surtout pour faire des choses un peu hors norme, mais soulagement à l'idée qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés dans un moment critique.

En fait, quand il passa la porte de la chambre de Chris, Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Des caresses, comme la dernière fois, c'était assez logique. Mais, entre hommes, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Il se doutait bien qu'un « emboitement » quelconque était possible, et il pouvait deviner où, mais… était-il curieux _à ce point_ ? Il ne le pensait pas…

A vrai dire, Chris semblait aussi nerveux que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard de biais pendant quelques secondes. Puis pouffèrent. Ils étaient un peu ridicules à être aussi sérieux et angoissés. Comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'enterrer quelqu'un.

Certes, chacun d'entre eux avait des raisons d'être sérieux. D'une part, Draco se découvrait. Et dans sa tête, il ne le prenait pas à la légère. Et d'autre part, Chris faisait face à deux sentiments un peu contradictoires. Il s'était étrangement attaché à Draco, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela donnait une certaine importance à ce moment, contrairement à d'habitude. Et à côté de ça, il y avait sa mère et ses idées étranges…

Mais ils étaient également là pour profiter d'un peu de bon temps. Et leur rire ayant détendu l'atmosphère, les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent enfin moins gauches.

Chris s'approcha de Draco. Comme la fois dernière, il voulait prendre les choses en main. En fait, il voulait se rendre indispensable au blond. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait des choses merveilleuses à lui apprendre. S'il pouvait le rendre amoureux, ce serait tellement plus simple : tout le monde serait satisfait.

_******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******_

Draco s'était naturellement appuyé contre la porte, en voyant Chris faire le premier pas. C'était plus confortable que de rester simplement debout. En plus, s'il se souvenait bien de ses jambes flageolantes de la dernière fois, il valait mieux qu'il ait un support stable. Il avait déjà les yeux fermés et le baiser ne se fit pas attendre. C'était brûlant et Draco en fut soulagé. Il avait eu peur que, passé l'attrait de la nouveauté, tout ça devienne ennuyeux. Il s'était demandé s'il pouvait encore ressentir le même plaisir. C'était heureusement le cas.

- Ouvre les yeux, Draco, souffla Chris.

Le sorcier blond obéit et s'aperçut que Chris le dévorait littéralement du regard. C'était… assez grisant en fait. Il se sentit réagir et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Chris avait sans doute adoré ce son qui faisait écho à son désir grandissant, parce qu'il plongea immédiatement dans son cou, juste aux endroits sensibles qu'il avait découverts dans la ruelle.

Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Il ne bougeait pas : il avait seulement envie de profiter de ces sensations agréables qui le parcouraient. Et il en profita pendant de longues minutes. Il sentit finalement les mains de Chris se glisser sous son pull et poussa une légère exclamation surprise : elles étaient gelées.

Le sorcier brun s'éloigna un peu. Il souleva son pull sous le regard de Draco et se réchauffa les mains en les passant sur son propre ventre, dans de longues caresses qui les grisèrent tous les deux. Ils ne se posaient aucune question. Ils avançaient pas à pas et attendaient de voir où tout ça les menaient.

Chris s'approcha à nouveau. Cette fois, Draco savoura la sensation des mains chaudes qui le parcouraient. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Chris reprit ses lèvres et lui attrapa les fesses pour le rapprocher de lui. Il savoura les quelques mouvements incontrôlés de Draco qui recherchait plus de contact contre sa jambe. Finalement, il le relâcha et ses mains volèrent à l'avant du pantalon pour défaire les boutons. L'une de ses mains s'aventura dans le sous-vêtement. Draco appréciait visiblement ses caresses.

Chris avait envie de grogner. Non pour jouer un rôle, bien qu'il sache que ce son ravissait toujours ses précédents amants, mais parce que le jeune homme abandonné réveillait en lui des instincts possessifs. Des instincts encore plus possessifs que la dernière fois, quand il l'avait entraîné dans la ruelle. Cette première expérience avec le blond lui avait donné une furieuse envie d'aller plus loin, même s'il s'était maîtrisé. Il voulait que Draco soit complètement accro à ses caresses. Il voulait le garder. Il voulait… oui, il voulait le faire tomber amoureux.

Chris attrapa l'élastique du sous-vêtement et tira légèrement dessus avant de le faire descendre, pour libérer l'objet de ses convoitises. Il s'agenouilla doucement et embrassa le bout du sexe tendu vers lui, en observant attentivement les réactions du blond. Quand celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

De son côté, Draco était mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre. Il appréciait cette caresse à laquelle il avait parfois rêvassé. C'était humain. Mais en même temps… Il voyait Chris, le visage percé un peu partout, et sa bouche autour de lui. Et peut-être que finalement, il n'appréciait pas autant qu'il s'y était attendu. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations.

- Non, ouvre les yeux, Draco, murmura Chris qui priait intérieurement pour qu'il devienne fou de lui.

Le blond obéit mais les yeux suppliants et brillants de Chris le gênaient : il semblait faible et fragile. Et Draco voulait voir autre chose dans les yeux de celui avec qui il partageait son corps. Chris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco perdait de sa vigueur, reprit son activité de plus belle. Draco allait lui demander d'arrêter quand il sentit sa tête tourner désagréablement.

Il rejeta doucement la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le bois et prit une grande inspiration. Le monde se stabilisa et il regarda Chris à nouveau. Alors qu'il allait l'obliger à se relever, il s'arrêta soudain de bouger et sa respiration se bloqua. Sur ses rétines, l'image de Potter était en train de se substituer à celle de Christobald, jusqu'à la remplacer complètement.

C'était Potter qu'il voyait à genoux, c'était Potter qui l'entourait et l'avalait avec une telle ferveur. Il laissa finalement échapper une exclamation choquée, incapable d'une autre réaction. Une bouffée de chaleur soudaine le prit et il se sentit rougir.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé échapper de lui une vague de désir pur.

Chris/Potter leva les yeux vers lui et Draco poussa un gémissement incontrôlable. Les yeux de Potter étaient aussi brulants que joueurs et son sourire était carnassier. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se répercuta jusqu'à son aine. Il durcit plus sûrement sous ce regard que sous toutes les caresses du monde. Il était incapable de penser rationnellement et restait là, à regarder le sorcier qu'il détestait de toutes ses tripes tout en le désirant. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Potter fronça les sourcils et il le vit, plus qu'il ne l'entendit, prononcer son prénom.

- Draco ? Draco, ça va ?

_******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******_

Draco cligna des yeux et la vision de Potter s'effaça pour rendre progressivement sa place à Chris. Hébété, il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

- Draco… Hé ! s'exclama finalement Chris, inquiet de son silence. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Enfin, le sorcier blond fut capable de fermer la bouche. Il avala sa salive : il avait la gorge incroyablement sèche.

- Euh… Rien. Rien. J'ai juste… besoin de me rafraîchir.

Chris l'observa remonter son sous-vêtement, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu son état, et se reboutonner. Il se releva et posa doucement une main sur la joue du blond. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris : Draco était brûlant.

- La salle de bain est juste à côté. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Draco suivit Chris et ce dernier le laissa seul pour se rafraîchir. Il n'osa pas entrer. Il se posait des questions sur ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il n'aimait pas les conclusions auxquelles il aboutissait, mais il savait qu'elles étaient malheureusement justes.

Au départ, tout allait bien. Draco était à lui, il le désirait. Ça s'était un peu gâté quand il lui avait demandé de le regarder. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais le blond n'avait pas dû aimer sa caresse. Il avait essayé de se rattraper et il avait cru bien faire quand il l'avait senti reprendre de la vigueur sous sa langue et quand il avait entendu son exclamation.

Mais alors il avait levé les yeux. Et il avait vu ceux de Draco complètement flous. Il y avait bien eu cet instant où une vague de plaisir l'avait submergé et il avait cru avoir finalement gagné. Mais Draco était dans un monde ailleurs. Et Chris, après une observation minutieuse, en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait, mais un autre. Et cet autre avait sans doute une place dans la tête du blond qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il était temps d'annoncer sa défaite à sa mère. Et il était déçu et jaloux.

Dans la salle de bains, le sorcier blond resta devant le miroir quelques instants, les bras ballants. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-il vu Potter à la place de Chris ? Il le détestait… Etait-ce une sorte de fantasme tordu qui l'avait pris par surprise ? Avait-il perdu le contrôle de ses pensées parce que c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait… une telle chose ?

Ça avait eu l'air tellement réel… Ça ne l'était pas, évidemment, mais… c'était troublant.

Il se secoua et ouvrit le robinet. Puis il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et en but un peu pour se rafraîchir la gorge. Il prit ensuite une serviette blanche pour s'éponger et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir. Il refusait de penser qu'il avait peut-être apprécié cette vision. Il refusait de penser à cette vision, tout court. Il ne s'était rien passé, point.

Il voulut rejoindre Chris dans sa chambre, pour s'excuser, mais il n'y était pas. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir et fut attiré par des éclats de voix. Très curieux, il s'approcha pour mieux entendre.

- Tu es et tu resteras toujours un incapable ! s'exclama Pétronille Deepest. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Tu devais être son épaule !

- Puisque je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne l'intéresse pas de cette manière !

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus de la porte entrouverte par laquelle filtraient les voix.

- Pour une fois que ta _tare_ pouvait nous servir ! Tu as bien réussi avec tous les autres. Pourquoi pas celui-là ? Ton père aurait pu te pardonner ton incapacité à entrer au Palais si tu avais apporté l'or de cet aristocrate à la famille, siffla-t-elle méchamment.

Seul le silence répondit et Draco crut qu'on allait l'entendre à travers le bois tant son cœur battait vite. Il retint son souffle, un peu erratique à cause de la colère sourde qui montait en lui. Avait-il entendu correctement ?

- Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà fait assez ? éclata soudain Christobald, visiblement amer. Tous ces hommes, ces chercheurs de trésor que tu m'as demandé d'éliminer et pour lesquels je n'ai pas eu un seul remerciement. Combien de fois j'ai dû exécuter vos ordres ? Combien ?

Pétronille ne répondit pas et Draco pouvait imaginer son air pincé.

- Et le sortilège levé sur la maison ? continua Chris. Pareil ! Pas un regard, pas un remerciement ! Mais l'obligation de séduire Draco pour qu'il tombe dans tes filets, en retour !

- Ce que tu n'as même pas été capable de faire correctement, conclut Pétronille vicieusement.

Draco entendit des pas rageurs se diriger vers la porte et il s'éloigna vers les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère : il n'avait pas de baguette pour se battre au cas où les choses tournaient mal. Il n'était pas trouillard, mais il n'était pas non plus téméraire. Et il ne voulait pas faire face à un homme qui avait apparemment déjà tué de nombreuses fois. Uniquement pour l'argent.

Il descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, attrapa son manteau sur la patère et, quand il fut dehors, courut jusqu'à la maison de la vieille Sanchez. Finalement, cette femme n'avait pas tort en disant que Chris était de mauvaise compagnie et qu'il était un de ces « loulous » peu recommandables qu'il fallait éviter. Foi de Malfoy, il s'appliquerait désormais à éviter les Deepest autant que possible.

DMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMS

_Lundi 3 août_

Le reste de la journée et le lendemain matin, Draco passa son temps presque collé à Margaux Sanchez. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il avait confiance en elle. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher de lui pour sa fortune. Et sa défiance naturelle envers les autres était revenue au galop quand il s'était senti trahi par le fils Deepest.

Margaux Sanchez constatait qu'où qu'elle aille, il la suivait. Et à son plus grand étonnement, il avait été distrait en permanence. Même leur marche matinale avait été silencieuse. Pourtant, s'il y avait une chose qui lui plaisait en lui, c'était sa capacité à se concentrer pour suivre ses consignes aussi bien que possible.

Elle renonça à lui poser des questions, mais elle l'observa attentivement. Il semblait nerveux et il était très fatigué. Il passait son temps à se frotter les tempes, comme en proie à un intense mal de tête, et elle en fut un peu inquiète. Commençait-il à ressentir des effets de son nouveau statut de rêveur ? Le midi fut aussi silencieux que le matin et elle décida qu'elle devait tirer les choses au clair. Enfin, l'après midi arriva avec l'heure des leçons.

Draco ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur le rituel d'apaisement qui devait calmer ses maux de tête. Il n'en avait pas parlé, mais la vieille Sanchez semblait les avoir devinés. Au bout d'un moment, agacée, elle finit par lui ordonner de sortir sa baguette pour renforcer le sort qu'elle venait de lui montrer. Peut-être serait-il plus attentif pour lancer un sort que pour méditer.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu au regard craintif qu'il lui avait lancé et à son refus de sortir sa baguette. Elle insista mais en vain. Voulait-il la contrarier parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ? Elle décida une fois pour toute de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Maintenant, assied-toi dans ce fauteuil et explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, exigea-t-elle.

S'il obéit à la première injonction, Draco resta obstinément la bouche close. Et la sorcière reconnut immédiatement l'air buté qu'il prenait quand il essayait de la dissuader de s'intéresser à lui de trop près. Elle essaya la méthode ferme, la méthode douce, les menaces. Rien n'y faisait. Il lui lançait de temps en temps un regard noir et le reste du temps, il le passait le nez en l'air, mais il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche.

Finalement, comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, la vieille femme se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Très bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire, alors parle au moins à ta famille, dit-elle en lui posant brusquement sur les genoux un exemplaire du _Grimoire de l'oncle Edgar_. Le jeune sorcier observa le livre silencieusement avant de lever des yeux brillants de larmes vers Margaux.

- Je suis un banni.

Et il déballa tout ce qui lui arrivait. Sa baguette perdue, son exil, son arrivée troublante, la découverte de son orientation qui l'inquiétait : qu'allait dire son parrain ? Il en vint également aux événements de la veille : il détailla sa vision de Potter sans en détailler le contexte, puis la conversation qu'il avait surprise, et enfin ses doutes et ses craintes.

Margaux s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait attiré contre elle pendant qu'il se laissait aller aux confidences. Elle ne l'interrompit jamais et il en fut reconnaissant. Finalement, il avait retenu ses larmes, mais Margaux n'avait pas besoin de le voir pleurer pour sentir sa détresse. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Il était excédé par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Elle lui caressait lentement les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant et protecteur.

- Je savais déjà que tu étais exilé, Draco, commença Margaux. Et je sais pourquoi. Même si je n'étais pas au courant pour ta baguette. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais pratiqué de sorts devant moi… Nous allons devoir t'entraîner à exercer certains sorts indispensables sans baguette ou trouver des solutions parallèles…dit-elle pensivement.

Draco lui lança un regard surpris, mais assez reconnaissant.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser assumer ça tout seul ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Pour le fait que tu apprécies les hommes… Eh bien, qui peut te blâmer ? C'est ton choix. Et même si on te blâmait, tu ne vas tout de même pas reprendre tes mauvaises habitudes d'avant guerre et obéir aveuglément aux exigences de tes parents ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas ressembler point par point à Christobald… ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

La grimace éloquente de Draco fut suffisante pour la convaincre qu'il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de leur obéir. Après tout, elle savait que mentionner le fils Deepest ferait mouche, vu la manière dont il avait parlé de lui une minute auparavant…

- Enfin, pour ta vision, rassure-toi. Tu ne perds pas l'esprit. Tu es devenu, la semaine dernière, un _rêveur_.

Draco, d'abord soulagé de voir que cette femme avait une réponse à chacune de ses craintes, fronça les sourcils. Margaux enchaîna sur une petite explication.

- Un rêveur est une personne qui a des visions du monde. Passé, présent, futur, n'importe quelle image peut s'imposer à lui à n'importe quel moment. C'est une sorte de devin, ou de voyant si tu préfères. Mais la différence est que personne ne sait si les rêveurs peuvent voir la réalité ou si ce sont seulement des rêves. La barrière qui retenait ton pouvoir est tombée le soir de l'anniversaire de Fineborough.

- Comment ?

- Elle est tombée lorsque tu es entré dans le feu de protection. C'est ce nouveau pouvoir qui, je crois, te donne mal au crâne.

- Et je ne peux pas contrôler les images, c'est bien ce que tu dis ?

- C'est ça.

Draco fronça les sourcils en essayant d'assimiler l'idée qu'il avait un nouveau pouvoir totalement hors de contrôle. Et Margaux, de son côté, se demandait comment annoncer les conséquences mortelles liées à ce pouvoir à un jeune homme qui venait de lui montrer à quel point il se sentait dépassé par les événements de sa vie.

- Mais, reprit-il, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas maîtriser mes visions si je maîtrise la magie verte ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé une façon de lui dire. Puisque la magie verte est liée à la Divination…

Margaux s'arrêta une seconde à cette idée. Oui, la magie verte pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui. Après tout… Elle ne pensait pas que les précédents rêveurs aient essayé de maîtriser leurs visions de cette manière…

- Il y a une chance, Draco. Nous pouvons essayer cela.

Oui, il y avait une infime chance pour que Draco réchappe à la mort annoncée par les lutins. Elle devait absolument aller voir la reine Lucia. Pour ça, et à propos de sa malle à souvenirs.

De son côté, Draco songeait que la magie aimait visiblement jouer avec ses nerfs. Après l'avoir enchaîné à Potter, elle lui envoyait des visions de lui. Il rougit à la fois de gêne et de colère au souvenir de cette première vision. Et il se souvint soudain des mots de Doe, dans le bateau. Il était censé avoir des rêves. Ce n'était que le commencement.

Et au-delà de tout ça, une pensée ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit. Cette vision qu'il avait eue... Lui montrait-elle son avenir ?


	26. C5P5 : Quand le passé s'invite

**Chapitre 5 L'Amérique**

**Partie 5 : Quand le passé s'invite**

_Lundi 10 juillet, matin_

Margaux peinait toujours autant pour arriver au temple. Elle écarta les branches basses d'un buisson épineux mais ne fit pas attention à la branche, plus épaisse et plus haut, qu'elle se prit dans le visage. Elle pesta contre cette manie qu'avaient les lutins de rendre l'accès à leur refuge aussi difficile.

Elle arriva bientôt devant ce qu'elle avait prit l'habitude d'appeler « temple ». Le bâtiment recommençait à être pris d'assaut par un étrange mélange de lierre et de lianes. Margaux avait passé de nombreux jours à le nettoyer et le restaurer, mais la proximité de la source rendait la forêt plus agressive.

Ceci dit, même avec cette verdure montante, Margaux ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber dans un état d'hébétude complet. Elle était éblouie, au sens propre comme au figuré, par les pierres taillées d'un jaune très doux qui reflétaient le soleil.

Le bâtiment ne semblait pas particulièrement imposant. Peut-être avait-il la hauteur d'une maison de deux étages. Mais il cachait un immense espace en son sein. Et on sentait sa beauté passée. Le tableau que formaient la nature et ces anciennes pierres gorgées de magie était si beau qu'il lui donnait toujours le sentiment d'être une privilégiée. Ce qu'elle était, en quelque sorte, puisque la reine Lucia avait accepté sa présence en ces lieux.

Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture béante. Les lourdes portes de bois qui avaient dû servir d'entrée à une époque n'étaient plus là depuis longtemps. Comme à chaque fois, au moment de passer le seuil, elle laissa sa main courir sur la pierre. Elle était chaude, douce et elle respirait presque. Mais comme à chaque fois, la pierre s'effrita un peu sous son toucher.

Son cœur se serra et elle laissa retomber son bras, désireuse de garder le bâtiment aussi intact que possible aussi longtemps que possible. Elle descendit quelques marches qui l'amenèrent un peu en dessous du niveau du sol, dans l'immense hall, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer au fait qu'il fasse un peu plus sombre que dans le bois. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma les torches qu'elle avait disposées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Elle leva les yeux et son regard, nostalgique d'une époque qu'elle n'avait pas connue, se perdit dans les fresques presque entièrement disparues du plafond, loin au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cet effacement progressif : les Etats-Unis n'avaient pas les artistes magiciens qui pouvaient redonner leur splendeur aux peintures.

Et Lucia refusait qu'elle révèle l'emplacement exact du temple à qui que ce soit de toute manière. La reine des lutins disait toujours « seuls ceux qui savent peuvent venir ». Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque personne ne pouvait savoir où était le temple si Margaux ne leur disait pas… Mais Lucia avait insisté et la vielle femme avait cédé.

La vieille sorcière se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées.

Elle se contenta de faire un signe de la main aux petites fées peintes, qui voletaient le long des colonnes soutenant le plafond, puis elle avança vers le fond de la salle. Le mur était longé par des trônes sculptés, les uns à côté des autres.

Margaux soupira : elle n'avait pas réussi à restaurer toutes les sculptures qui ornaient les trônes. Elle fut traversée par le même sentiment que d'habitude quand elle constatait son impuissance. _Force et fragilité_. La splendeur d'antan qui semblait pouvoir s'évanouir d'un seul coup de vent trop brusque.

Par habitude, elle se dirigea vers la droite, vers le dernier trône sculpté en date. Elle prit le temps de saluer la statue d'une toute jeune demoiselle, sur le côté du fauteuil de pierre. Comme toujours, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et elle pleurait. La vieille femme n'était jamais parvenue à la faire sourire ou à la consoler. La sculpture était saisissante de réalité et Margaux secoua la tête.

Elle s'assit sur le trône tout en se disant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la détresse de la demoiselle. Jour après jour, elle voyait sa famille s'éteindre, s'effriter le long des vieux trônes. Et Margaux le pensait volontiers : il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être une _survivante_.

Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation de chute qui ne manquait jamais de la surprendre et s'agrippa aux accoudoirs. Elle était toujours assise, mais elle savait qu'elle était, en quelque sorte, téléportée un étage plus bas, sur un trône similaire.

Deux secondes après, le sentiment disparut : elle était arrivée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et scruta la nouvelle salle dans laquelle elle était arrivée. C'était la même salle qu'au-dessus, mais en plus éclairé, en mieux préservé, et sans les trônes le long du mur. Elle ne se leva pas : elle s'attendait toujours à une blague des lutins, quand elle arrivait.

- Ne t'en fais pas Margaux, l'accueillit une voix chevrotante, les petits monstres sont partis pour la journée. Sois la bienvenue, comme toujours.

- Lucia, répondit Margaux dans un sourire chaleureux. Et comme toujours, tu es resplendissante.

La minuscule femme devant elle rit de plaisir. Elle était très ridée, mais réellement en pleine forme. Et les habits d'apparat qu'elle portait en permanence lui donnaient toujours un air vif et pétillant.

- Mais, ajouta Margaux, je suis surprise du silence qui règne ici : je n'ai pas l'habitude, quand je te rends visite, de te voir seule dans le bâtiment.

- Ça, fit la vieille reine, c'est parce que tu viens toujours le dimanche. Quand il n'y a personne dans les rues de la ville, les lutins viennent tourmenter la seule personne qui semble en vie.

Margaux cligna des yeux et sourit.

- Je comprends. Moi. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, avec le marché, ils sont en vadrouille.

- Oui, répondit simplement la reine avec un air consterné. Que veux-tu, ce sont des lutins. Ils ne grandiront jamais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lucia, gloussa Margaux en se levant, nous avons le même problème chez les hommes. Nous mûrissons toujours trop vite par rapport à eux.

La reine sourit à la sorcière avant de s'avancer d'un pas vif jusqu'au milieu de la salle, suivie de près par Margaux qui s'installa dans son fauteuil privilégié. Les lutins le lui avaient amené, puisqu'elle était souvent là. Car la sorcière aimait être installée confortablement quand elle méditait et priait _La Magie_. Lucia s'installa sur le canapé miniature qui trônait sur la table, en face du fauteuil, et elle prit l'initiative de commencer la conversation.

- Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas apporté ton protégé.

- J'ai envoyé Draco faire le marché tout seul ce lundi, dit la vieille Sanchez en haussant les épaules. J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en l'amenant avec moi.

- Tu sais que mes réponses ne vont peut-être pas te plaire ? demanda la reine sur un ton d'avertissement.

- A ce point ? s'inquiéta la vieille femme.

- Que sais-tu des rêveurs ?

« Ou plutôt, » songea la reine, « de quoi te souviens-tu à propos des rêveurs ? »

- Rudolph m'a dit qu'ils voyaient des images de tout temps, n'importe quand. Mais on ne sait pas si elles représentent la réalité ou de simples rêves. Et… hésita Margaux. Il m'a dit qu'ils mouraient rapidement, dit-elle précipitamment quand Lucia lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

- C'est exact. Les songes de ton rêveur seront un mélange de visions réelles et de songes symboliques. Seulement, je n'ai jamais pu discuter avec un rêveur suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand et comment les reconnaître. Quant au fait qu'ils meurent rapidement… Je suis au regret de te dire que ce n'est pas forcément un mal…

- Comment ?

Le cri de surprise qu'avait poussé Margaux venait du fond du cœur. Et elle-même grimaça à l'écho bruyant qu'elle avait produit sous les voutes.

- Je te l'ai dit, Margaux, mes réponses risquent de ne pas te plaire, soupira la reine.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tes lutins semblent si excités et toi si… sombre ? finit par demander la vieille sorcière en cherchant le mot qui s'appliquait le mieux à la reine qui lui faisait face.

La reine eut un semblant de sourire avant de lui expliquer.

- C'est que mes lutins ont choisi d'interpréter positivement la vieille légende sur les rêveurs, mais moi... J'ai l'expérience des légendes. Je sais qu'elles peuvent cacher de bien sordides secrets.

« Et je connais les souvenirs que tu as enfermés dans ta malle… » ajouta la reine pour elle-même.

- Tu parles de cette légende sur les « sources qui deviendront inutiles » ? demanda Margaux comme confirmation. Tes lutins sont heureux de croire qu'ils pourront enfin survivre loin des sources et prospérer partout dans le monde où ils en auront envie…

- Les sources deviendront inutiles quand le rêveur ultime se révélera. C'est bien ce que raconte la légende. Mais il y a plusieurs sens à cette _inutilité_.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elles peuvent devenir inutiles si la magie reprend ses droits et circule à nouveau dans le monde. Mais suppose que notre avenir soit fait… Eh bien, de quelque chose de parfaitement horrible… Les sources deviendront inutiles puisque la magie ne pourra rien faire pour sauver notre monde.

Margaux fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis venue te parler du pouvoir d'un garçon que j'ai recueilli par hasard, et tu me parles de fin du monde, reprocha doucement Margaux.

Lucia eut un semblant de sourire. Quel que soit son âge et quel que soit son interlocuteur, Margaux était toujours dubitative quand on lui parlait de « fin du monde ».

- Rien n'arrive jamais complètement par hasard, Margaux… dit la reine d'une voix basse. Pourquoi as-tu recueilli ce garçon ? Pourquoi est-il venu dans ce village en particulier ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, toi-même, aujourd'hui ?

- Par hasard, Lucia. Lui est arrivé ici totalement par hasard, comme moi à l'époque.

« Mais tu es restée pour la source, » songea la petite reine.

- Il aurait dû être enfermé en prison en Angleterre, continua Margaux. On lui a proposé l'exil, il s'est demandé quoi faire dans la vie et on l'a envoyé ici.

- Tout cela a l'air déconnecté quand tu me le racontes… Mais je te l'assure, Margaux, ça n'a rien d'anodin, reprit Lucia d'une voix basse.

Margaux papillonna des yeux. Est-ce que Lucia savait des choses qu'elle-même ne savait pas ? En savait-elle plus sur les rêveurs et sur Draco qu'elle ne semblait vouloir le dire ?

- Vraiment ? demanda la vieille femme, hésitant entre l'ironie incrédule et l'inquiétude. Le fait que je l'aie recueilli est dû au hasard. Je l'ai emmené parce qu'il était seul.

- Et seulement pour cette raison ? interrogea la petite reine d'une voix douce.

Margaux ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle l'avait emmené avec elle parce qu'il était seul et perdu, c'était vrai. Mais aussi à cause de ce sentiment qui la prenait à la gorge et auquel elle ne parvenait pas à rester indifférente. _Force et fragilité_. Elle l'avait emmené parce qu'il faisait naître en elle la même impression persistante qui la prenait quand elle venait ici. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle aurait toujours dans le ventre cette impression de vide à combler.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, aujourd'hui ? demanda encore Lucia.

- Pour trouver des réponses, admit la sorcière.

- Vas-tu enfin ouvrir ton coffre ? demanda ensuite la reine.

Margaux hésita quelques secondes. Elle savait que les souvenirs qu'elle avait demandé à enfermer pouvaient être douloureux. Mais elle _savait_ aussi qu'elle pouvait trouver des réponses sur le rêveur, dans sa malle. C'était comme si un souvenir frappait en permanence à la porte de son cerveau, mais qu'il disparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la porte… C'était l'effet de la magie de Lucia.

- Oui, répondit finalement la sorcière.

Lucia lui sourit. Il était plus que temps… Elle convoqua la malle en cuir qui enfermait symboliquement les souvenirs qui avaient hanté la vieille femme pendant plusieurs années.

Margaux la saisit, la monta sur ses genoux et inspira profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu cacher de si douloureux qu'elle avait été incapable d'y faire face ? Elle saisit les deux loquets et ouvrit enfin la malle. A la vue de la brume bleutée qui y voletait doucement, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Lequel des souvenirs choisir en premier ?

Un petit enchevêtrement de filaments flottait au dessus des autres. Probablement des souvenirs qui avaient beaucoup de force. Sans doute ceux qu'elle devait récupérer en premier… Elle tendit les doigts doucement, mais Lucia l'arrêta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te les rendre moi-même, un par un. Si ça devient trop ou si c'est trop fort, tu pourras arrêter. Mais je compte sur toi pour récupérer tout tes souvenirs petit à petit, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

En frissonnant comme une petite fille prise en faute, Margaux acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien. Voilà ton premier souvenir, alors.

_Margaux avait l'habitude des soirées mondaines. Mais celle-ci commençait doucement à lui courir sur le haricot…_

_En tant que fille cadette d'une grande famille de sorciers français, elle avait le devoir de trouver un bon mari pour faire sa vie. A vingt-sept ans, il était plus que temps pour elle de se marier. Sa mère lui reprochait d'être toujours célibataire. Alors que, franchement, cet âge, ce n'était pas comme si elle était déjà vieille fille ! Peut-être aux yeux des autres, mais pas aux siens en tout cas._

_Mais bien sûr, en tant que deuxième enfant – et surtout en tant que femme – elle n'était pas censée faire prospérer les affaires familiales. Son rôle était seulement de trouver un bon mari et de lui donner de beaux enfants… Voilà plus de 10 ans qu'elle aurait dû se promettre à quelqu'un, pour remplir son rôle de femme._

_Quel dommage pourtant, qu'elle doive être cantonnée à ce rôle ! Son frère était l'aîné, c'est vrai, et c'était à lui de prendre en charge les affaires familiales. Mais il était avant tout un incapable notoire qui faisait courir la famille à la ruine de plus en plus rapidement… Son père aurait mieux fait de tout lui donner à elle._

_La femme aux longs cheveux bruns bailla discrètement derrière son éventail d'apparat. Quel ennui ! Comment sa mère pouvait-elle croire que tous ces héritiers célibataires et oisifs puissent l'intéresser un tant soit peu ? Ils étaient tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres, à discuter de la dernière robe à la mode. C'était l'inconvénient de son pays natal : la mode chez les sorciers français était presque un devoir…_

_Elle sortit sur le balcon du manoir De Rochebrune. Il était à l'image de la famille : tout dans l'apparence, rien dans le ventre. Elle se demandait ce que les De Rochebrune faisaient de leurs cachots, qui étaient connus pour être aussi inviolables que la prison anglaise d'Azkaban…_

_- Probablement des expériences sur de pauvres jeunes filles sans défense comme toi, fit une voix d'homme à l'accent étrange, à côté d'elle._

_Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, surprise d'être tutoyée, et haussa les sourcils devant la tenue extravagante d'un beau jeune homme à la peau d'ébène… Il devait à peine avoir 25 ans et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait._

_- Aurais-je parlé à haute voix ? demanda-t-elle, amusée._

_- Mais certainement. Je ne me serais jamais permis de lire dans tes pensées._

_Margaux leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle détestait cette manie des hommes de jouer les galants alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Sinon, elle aurait accepté de se marier depuis longtemps. Encore heureux, celui-ci sortait un peu de l'ordinaire avec sa robe multicolore et sa manière de la tutoyer._

_- Que faites-vous ici je ne vous avais encore jamais vu lors de ces soirées protocolaires, lui dit-elle._

_- J'observe. Mais j'essaie de ne pas être vu. Vois-tu, je doute que tes condisciples voient mes différences d'un bon œil… dit-il en désignant sa robe, puis sa peau, de la main._

_- Ouais, râla Margaux en oubliant un instant la bienséance. Ils sont bloqués au moyen-âge alors que les Moldus sont en train de nous dépasser en chamboulant leurs valeurs._

_- Il est vrai que cette dernière guerre a plus que chamboulé leurs valeurs, dit-il d'un air pensif. Et puis, ajouta le jeune homme à la peau noire après un instant de silence, ne les appelle pas « moldus » s'il te plaît, c'est dégradant…_

_Margaux sourit. Elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Peut-être enfin un jeune homme intéressant ?_

Margaux, assise dans son fauteuil, reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement. La pénombre, le silence… La reine Lucia, enfin.

- Pourquoi ai-je voulu supprimer ce souvenir ? demanda la sorcière, un peu surprise.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en revivant ce souvenir ? demanda Lucia en réponse.

- Eh bien… Un ennui profond. La crainte d'être enfermée dans un monde rigide. Le plaisir de rencontrer un homme charmant et qui sorte de l'ordinaire…

Margaux se tut alors qu'elle venait de réaliser une chose.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-elle soudain. C'est lui le père de mon enfant ! Enfin… de l'enfant…

Lucia regarda, avec une certaine tristesse, la vieille femme s'assombrir.

Quand Margaux s'était investie dans le temple, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, la reine avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle tentait de combler un vide en elle. Quand le temple avait été rénové au mieux, Lucia avait vu la sorcière s'éloigner pour fondre en larmes… Quand Margaux était inactive, elle était toujours malheureuse.

C'est qu'elle avait perdu, comme elle l'avait appris bien plus tard, deux êtres chers l'un après l'autre. L'homme qu'elle aimait était parti et elle avait perdu son bébé.

Plus tard, Lucia avait appris à la connaître. Et elle avait eu envie d'alléger la peine de sa première amie sorcière depuis plusieurs décennies. Alors elle avait, à sa demande, effacé la majorité de ses mauvais souvenirs. Margaux n'avait désiré en garder que deux. Celui de son bébé jamais né. Et celui de l'homme qui le lui avait fait perdre, pour se souvenir que rien n'était de sa faute à elle.

Par contre, elle avait tout fait pour oublier le père, dont elle était tombée profondément amoureuse mais qui n'était plus là pour elle.

- Margaux… soupira doucement la petite reine. Je suis désolée. Mais maintenant que tu as une vie épanouie, tu dois retrouver tes souvenirs. Tu peux les surmonter, je le sais. Et tu en as besoin pour retrouver une certaine paix intérieure, crois-moi.

- Je sais, Lucia, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

- Pour une bonne raison.

- Mais j'appréhende ces souvenirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu les oublier, mais… la raison m'inquiète.

- Tu étais encore jeune quand tu as décidé, après de nombreux voyages, de t'installer enfin à Fineborough.

- J'avais déjà une quarantaine d'années, dit Margaux avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es loin de mes 1813 ans.

Margaux sourit et se tut, alors que la reine Lucia continuait.

- Donc, tu étais jeune, quand tu es arrivée ici. Et tu n'étais toujours pas capable d'assumer tout ce que tu avais vécu et tout ce que tu connaissais. Tu fuyais et fléchissais sans cesse. C'était trop, même pour une femme au caractère bien trempé comme le tien… Mais aujourd'hui, tu t'es construit une belle vie et tu vas pouvoir enfin intégrer ces souvenirs comme une partie de toi.

Margaux hocha la tête, malgré ses craintes intimes.

- Je… Je suis prête pour un autre souvenir.

- D'accord.

_Margaux riait à gorge déployée. Après l'avoir fréquenté pendant plus de six mois, elle venait de présenter Abou Lysinge à ses quelques amis, et le jeune homme noir les faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle-même ne s'était pas amusée ainsi depuis longtemps. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux et qu'elle resta seule avec lui, elle le remercia d'être différent de tous ces sorciers mal embouchés._

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à l'une de leurs questions, fit-elle également remarquer._

_- Laquelle ? s'amusa le sorcier qui en avait esquivé plusieurs._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire en France ?_

_- Je me suis senti appelé, jeune Margaux, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai pas encore découvert par qui._

_- Appelé ? balbutia la jeune fille qui se sentait troublée par le regard profondément sérieux._

_Abou ne répondit pas et s'allongea dans l'herbe du parc qui était désormais presque vide. Il semblait soudain en proie au doute et aux hésitations. Ce n'était pas le visage que Margaux connaissait bien._

_- Je… commença Abou. Je ne suis pas l'Ancien depuis très longtemps, maintenant. Je ne sais pas très bien comment remplir mon rôle. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire… Je…_

_Margaux attendit quelques instants la suite qui ne venait pas. Elle finit par lui demander quelques explications._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « l'Ancien » ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Je sais qu'il est le gardien en chef de la magie et qu'il dirige d'autres gardiens. Je remplace l'Ancien précédent qui est mort il y a peu. Et j'essaie de trouver la nouvelle génération de gardiens qui remplacera l'actuelle, vieillissante. Mes visions me disent que deux d'entre eux vont naître ici, en France… Je ne sais pas encore quand, c'est juste ce qui m'inquiète. Alors j'attends de comprendre ce que je dois faire ici._

_Margaux resta un peu interloquée. L'Ancien et les gardiens… ça semblait être une belle histoire. Mais est-ce que c'était juste une histoire ? Abou avait l'air tellement sérieux… Mais elle n'avait pas envie de savoir pour le moment. Pour le moment, elle avait envie d'être audacieuse. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une passion partagée._

Margaux cligna des yeux. Le souvenir s'effaçait : il avait été très court… Et troublant.

- Tu ne me redonnes pas mes souvenirs dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Margaux à Lucia quand le souvenir de cette courte conversation se fut éteint.

- Effectivement. Je te rends les souvenirs que tu considérais comme les plus marquants. Ce souvenir date de mars 1947, plusieurs mois après votre première rencontre. Tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure, que tu étais venue pour chercher des réponses. Alors je t'en donne. Qu'as-tu ressenti avec ce souvenir ?

- Du plaisir… Même si je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de cet homme, j'ai la sensation de me souvenir parfaitement de son caractère ouvert et de notre complicité. Et puis… J'ai ressenti une angoisse profonde, après. Comme si j'associais naturellement à cette conversation de mauvais souvenirs…

- C'est le cas. Veux-tu voir ?

Encore une fois, Margaux hésita. Les émotions qui la traversaient étaient tellement étranges. Comme si elles ne lui appartenaient plus. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle avait laissé ces souvenirs enfermés pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années et qu'elle avait bien évolué depuis. Et finalement, elle accepta de voir le souvenir suivant.

_Margaux sanglotait désespérément dans les bras d'Abou._

_- Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, Margaux. Je suis appelé ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon rôle. Je n'étais pas censé tomber amoureux : ma vie est toute entière tournée vers l'équilibre, je ne peux pas me consacrer à une femme. Je n'aurais jamais dû._

_- J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez que tu ne parles que d'équilibre sans jamais m'expliquer ce que c'est. Tu me caches beaucoup trop de choses alors que tu connais tout de moi !_

_« Ou presque » songea-t-elle immédiatement, en culpabilisant. « Tu ne sais pas encore que je porte ton bébé… »_

_- Margaux… soupira le jeune homme, désemparé. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_- La vérité ! Si tu dois partir, je veux comprendre pourquoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant un peu._

_Abou soupira et se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir en tailleur, comme à son habitude quand il était contrarié._

_- J'accepte de te dire ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens jamais me le reprocher si tu ne le supportes pas._

_Margaux sentit son cœur battre plus vite et elle eut une bouffée d'angoisse. Elle détestait quand cet homme naturellement chaleureux redevenait trop sérieux. C'était synonyme de mauvaises choses. Cependant, elle devait comprendre. Elle devait savoir si elle allait le retenir en lui avouant pour le bébé ou si elle allait le laisser partir…_

_- D'accord, fit-elle en s'asseyant devant lui et en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps comme un rempart de protection._

_- Je suis l'Ancien. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que la magie subsiste encore et toujours dans notre monde. Pour cela, je suis aidé par des gardiens, des disciples. Ils allègent le poids que je porte en étant, en quelque sorte, des canalisateurs de magie. Ils surveillent l'équilibre._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Ils me préviennent quand l'équilibre ploie, quelque part, et que la magie ne peut plus circuler librement sur notre monde. Et moi, en tant qu'Ancien, j'agis pour le rétablir._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, à la fin, cet équilibre ?_

_- L'équilibre, c'est une lutte égale entre les forces positives et les forces négatives de ce monde. Une confrontation qui amène à un résultat neutre. Ce résultat neutre permet à la magie d'exister dans ce monde et permet à ce monde d'exister en même temps._

_- Et que se passe-t-il quand l'une ou l'autre des forces prend le dessus ?_

_- J'espère qu'on ne le saura jamais._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que si l'équilibre ploie naturellement, il n'est pas voué à rompre. S'il rompt… La magie peut disparaître et notre monde avec. Ne prend pas cet air dubitatif, Margaux… Tu n'as aucune idée des horreurs qui peuvent nous attendre._

_Abou fouilla dans le sac qu'il portait avec lui et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin particulièrement abimé avant de le tendre à Margaux._

_- Lis-le. Je te le confie. Ne laisse personne d'autre te le prendre ou le lire. Il annonce la fin de l'équilibre à cause d'un homme qui, je l'espère, ne viendra jamais réellement au monde. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'un fou se croie au dessus du destin et tente de le plier pour servir ses intérêts personnels._

_- Explique-moi pourquoi tu pars maintenant, demanda Margaux en acceptant le parchemin à contrecœur._

_- Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé les gardiens qui naîtront en France. Les parents sont encore des enfants eux-mêmes, mais ils ont compris et accepté le destin de leur future progéniture. Je dois donc repartir pour trouver les autres. Le temps presse, tu sais. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire des gardiens que les élus sont si jeunes… Ou même pas nés. Et j'ai bien peur que ce soit mauvais signe. Les sorciers aux sombres desseins sont de plus en plus nombreux à se lever._

_Margaux allait protester quand elle tomba sur un nom inscrit sur le parchemin qu'elle avait dans les mains._Simon de Samarie_. Un magicien controversé de l'Antiquité. Mais il était communément admis qu'il avait _conscience_de l'existence d'autres mondes, de démons et d'autres êtres sombres. Peut-être… Peut-être le rôle d'Abou la dépassait-elle vraiment._

_Elle sanglotait quand elle prit la décision de le laisser partir. Et il se retourna une seule fois, avec un air particulièrement désolé, quand il franchit la porte de la demeure._

Margaux prit soudain conscience que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle en fut surprise. Elle n'avait pas su gérer le flot de sentiments qui l'avait envahi cette fois.

- C'était un de tes pires souvenirs, à l'époque, souffla Lucia avec compassion.

- Je… Je pense que je vais pouvoir le surmonter, maintenant. Tu avais raison. Mais… ce n'est pas facile pour autant, fit Margaux d'une voix un peu chevrotante en s'essuyant les joues. Et j'ai toujours peur de la suite…

Margaux s'arrêta une seconde à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Le désespoir, la culpabilité. La peur… Surtout quand elle avait lu ce nom.

_- Simon de Samarie_… J'ai eu un parchemin de _Simon de Samarie_ entre les mains. Je n'en reviens pas… Sais-tu ce que j'en ai fait ? demanda-t-elle finalement à la petite reine.

- Non. Mais j'ai le souvenir ou tu en prends connaissance. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses en supporter la nature cependant. Avec le stress et la crainte qu'il a engendrés en toi la première fois, j'ai peur que le contenu soit trop _sombre_ pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais peut-il m'apporter les réponses que je cherche ?

- Certainement. Mais je pense qu'un autre souvenir t'apportera des réponses, sans le stress de la connaissance du rouleau.

- Comment cela ?

La reine ne répondit pas immédiatement, même si son amie si patiente d'ordinaire montrait des signes d'agacement. Elle finit par poser une autre question en réponse.

- Te souviens-tu de la raison pour laquelle tu as fui la France ?

- Oui, pour donner un père à mon enfant, répondit Margaux. Je suis allée en Angleterre, où je devais épouser le petit Alphard Black. Il venait juste d'atteindre sa majorité. J'avais de la chance, à l'époque, qu'une famille noble accepte de créer une alliance avec la mienne. Et qu'elle accepte de lier l'un de ses héritiers à une femme enceinte hors mariage. Et surtout une femme de mon âge…

- Et ensuite, te souviens-tu pourquoi tu as fui l'Angleterre ?

- Lucia… se plaignit Margaux dans un souffle. Evidemment que je m'en souviens. C'est toujours un souvenir difficile pour moi, tu le sais.

- J'aimerais t'entendre me le dire.

- Parce qu'après une soirée trop arrosée… Alphard… m'a fait perdre le bébé, articula finalement la sorcière en détournant la tête.

- Tu ne l'as jamais surmonté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? fit Margaux en haussant la voix.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit la petite reine d'une voix apaisante, c'est que ton désir de recueillir les enfants perdus n'est pas un hasard. Ce drame dans ta vie t'a guidée jusqu'ici.

Margaux ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Lucia fut plus rapide et continua.

- Mais pas seulement. J'en viens au plus important : le rouleau que t'a donné l'Ancien. Il a guidé toute ta vie lui aussi. Tu n'as pas fui l'Angleterre uniquement à cause du drame qui vous a secoués, toi et ton ancien mari. Tu es aussi partie pour faire des recherches. La peur qu'a provoquée ta lecture du parchemin t'a conduite à t'interroger sur l'existence d'un _rêveur_. Tu as parcouru le monde. Tu as trouvé des réponses. Elles t'ont effrayée encore plus. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une paix relative en ce temple, à côté d'une des grandes sources du monde. Et tu as réellement trouvé la paix quand j'ai effacé, à ta demande, ces souvenirs devenus insupportables. C'est pour ça que je peux te dire aujourd'hui que la mort d'un _rêveur_ n'est pas forcément un mal.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- N'oublie pas que pour te retirer tes souvenirs, j'ai dû les intégrer, les digérer à ta place. Je _sais_ ce que tu sais. J'ai pris connaissance du rouleau à travers tes yeux. J'ai abouti à tes propres conclusions après avoir assisté à ton périple de treize années, à travers tes souvenirs. Et ces conclusions m'ont fait peur comme elles t'ont fait peur. Et elles m'ont montré la légende de notre peuple sous un nouvel angle. Plus _sombre_.

- Ho, Lucia, se lamenta sincèrement Margaux, je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu devais supporter tout cela pour moi ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas effacé mes souvenirs si j'avais su qu'ils pouvaient te faire souffrir également…

- Et tu aurais sombré dans le désespoir. Tu n'aurais peut-être jamais fait attention à la jeune Helena et tu ne l'aurais jamais adoptée comme ta fille. Sans famille, tu n'aurais jamais supporté ce que tu savais.

- Est-ce que tout est si noir ? demanda faiblement la sorcière en se doutant que oui.

- Je peux te dire l'essentiel sur les rêveurs, mais seuls tes souvenirs pourront te donner une compréhension complète de ce qui nous attend.

- Je t'écoute.

- L'arrivé du _rêveur ultime_ est un signal pour les populations averties : il annonce l'arrivée de temps difficiles. Car le rêveur connait le destin en connaissant le passé. Il verra la fin du monde et de ses choix et de sa liberté naîtra le _maître ultime_… Voilà ce que tu as appris dans les grandes lignes, même si je t'avoue ne pas savoir dans quel sens il faut prendre ces expressions de « maître ultime » et de « fin du monde » prochaine.

- C'est… plutôt effrayant, en fait. Cela veut dire que Draco va voir la fin du monde ?

- En quelque sorte. Ses rêves sont – d'après certains écrits que tu as lus – des reflets de ce que pourrait être le monde quand le maître ultime se manifestera comme tel. Mais ces reflets du futur évoluent en fonction des choix des acteurs clefs de ce futur. On pourrait dire que ton rêveur va voir la fin du monde la plus probable. Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart des parchemins que tu as trouvés, à force de ténacité, parlent de l'arrivée des _Temps Sombres_. Même si aucun d'eux ne décrit ces « Temps Sombres ». Je crois qu'on ne peut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de positif, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Effectivement, dit Margaux en secouant la tête. Je peux comprendre pourquoi j'étais si affectée, dans le passé. Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de sorciers pour s'inquiéter du sort du monde, si tout cela est vrai ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la reine. Je suppose que peu de gens ont eu ta curiosité maladive et ton sens de la recherche. Je suppose aussi que ceux qui savent ne souhaitent pas créer un mouvement de panique. Après tout, rien ne dit quand ces _Temps Sombres_ sont censés arriver.

- Je crois qu'Abou pensait qu'ils arriveraient vite… Il m'a dit, dans l'un des souvenirs, qu'il était inquiet de la précocité avec laquelle étaient désignés les gardiens.

- Oui. Mais cela fait déjà 50 ans de cela.

- C'est vrai, admit Margaux, même si toi et moi savons que cinquante ans, à l'échelle de la magie, c'est relativement court…

Lucia secoua la tête. « Nous ne devons peut-être pas nous inquiéter immédiatement, » dit-elle. Margaux resta silencieuse un instant avant de la contredire.

- Peut-être devons-nous nous inquiéter maintenant, au contraire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la reine avec calme.

- Parce que je veux que Draco soit le _rêveur ultime_. Parce que je veux qu'il survive.

- Es-tu sûre de savoir où tu mets les pieds Margaux ? Tu n'as pas récupéré tous tes souvenirs. Tu ne dirais peut-être plus la même chose si tu savais tout.

- Peut-être… soupira la sorcière. Et en en même temps, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir accepter de laisser mourir un enfant en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne me le pardonnerai sans doute pas, dit-elle en regardant la reine dans les yeux. D'un autre côté, nuança-t-elle, il est possible que je vive la peur au ventre en sachant ce qui m'attend. Je ne sais pas si je veux voir les autres souvenirs aujourd'hui…

- Tu as sans doute raison, lui accorda la reine. Je ne voudrais pas voir une amie chère souffrir à nouveau comme dans sa jeunesse. Va pas à pas, mon amie. Tu as mon oreille attentive si besoin. Tant que tu fais l'effort de redevenir complète, à ton rythme.

- Bien sûr Lucia. Je ferai cet effort. Surtout si je peux aider le jeune Draco grâce à ces souvenirs. Mais maintenant, je crois que je vais rentrer.

La petite reine eut un sourire sincère et elle sauta au bas de la petite table. Margaux se leva et retourna vers le trône qui l'avait amenée là précédemment. Lucia trottinait gaiement à côté d'elle. Quand Margaux s'installa sur le trône de pierre, Lucia prit une dernière fois la parole.

- Mon amie, le destin n'existe pas. L'avenir est multiple et il se compose de nos choix. Si tu décides de sauver ton protégé et que tu fais de lui le _rêveur ultime_, alors je n'ai pas le droit de te l'interdire. Parce que je sais que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. Et je ne peux pas interpréter le destin et le plier à ma guise puisque je ne pratique pas la _magie verte_. Sache juste que je n'agirai ni contre toi, ni _pour_ toi. La peur et l'âge me paralysent. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

- Je ne peux en vouloir à une amie qui a souffert pour me sauver. Je ne peux pas tout te demander, Lucia.

Margaux et la petite reine échangèrent un sourire. Un de ces sourires complices et chargés de compréhension que seules deux vieilles femmes ayant beaucoup vécu et beaucoup partagé étaient capable d'échanger.

Quand elle sortit du temple, Margaux avait toujours un léger sourire sur le visage. Car même si elle avait dit qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas, Lucia lui avait confirmé – par le ton qu'elle avait choisi pour ses derniers mots – que la magie verte avait beaucoup à voir avec le rêveur. Peut-être pouvait-elle espérer sauver le jeune Draco.

Elle avait perdu un enfant. Elle n'en perdrait pas un autre.

DMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCDDMCD

_Mercredi 26 juillet, matin_

Draco poussa un soupir discret : il sentait qu'Ethan se dirigeait vers lui et il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il avait mal à la tête et il ressentait son environnement plus fort que jamais. Quelqu'un faisait quelques pas vers lui ? Il le sentait. La foule se pressait devant l'étal de fruits et légumes ? Il pouvait dire combien ils étaient. Tous les mouvements dans son environnement proche venaient s'imposer à lui en un bourdonnement désagréable.

- Mes clients me demandent pourquoi tu te caches… dit Ethan en rentrant dans son arrière-boutique.

- Je ne me cache pas, je t'aide, répondit Draco en toute mauvaise foi.

Le jeune sorcier était actuellement en train de manipuler avec soin des figues rouges d'Asie particulièrement mûres. Des fruits délicieux une fois cuits, mais étrangement corrosifs quand ils explosaient entre vos mains.

- Effectivement, dit Ethan, tu m'aides bien. Mes clients sont ravis de pouvoir déguster des figues rouges selon la recette que tu leur as donnée la dernière fois.

Draco haussa des épaules avant de se tourner vers une autre tâche. Ce n'était pas sa recette, c'était celle de la vieille Sanchez. Il se pencha vers un cageot de litchis et le souleva jusqu'à son plant de travail. Il inspira un grand coup : depuis ce matin, il avait mal au crâne. C'était comme à l'époque de Potter, quand il essayait de contourner un ordre. Mais cette fois, sans Potter.

- Draco, reprit Ethan, mes clientes demandent vraiment de tes nouvelles. Tu fais partie du décor de la ville, maintenant. Elles se sont habituées à te voir tous les mercredis et tous les vendredis, ces dernières semaines. Tu ne veux pas aller t'occuper un peu de l'étal, dehors ?

- Non merci, répondit Draco.

Ethan ne savait rien à propos de Christobald Deepest et Draco n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler. Mais en réalité, il se cachait dans l'arrière boutique exactement comme il se cachait derrière les robes de Sanchez. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité que chez elle et chez Ethan. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être abordé par Chris en sortant sur le marché. Il n'était pas trouillard, mais… Il n'aimait pas mettre bêtement sa vie en danger.

En plus de ça, la foule grouillante allait le rendre fou.

Ethan allait plaider encore une fois mais Draco se tourna vers lui avec un visage fermé et déterminé. Il renonça car ce n'était pas là le visage que les midinettes du village appréciaient.

- Je t'assure, Ethan, je suis plus utile ici que dehors. Vois le travail que j'ai abattu aujourd'hui.

Draco fit un grand geste du bras mais grimaça soudain quand son mal de tête empira. Qu'il était idiot de s'emporter : il avait remarqué que les grands gestes et les efforts physiques trop intenses augmentaient sa douleur.

Ethan, inquiet de la pâleur du jeune homme, se rapprocha. Enervé d'être en position de faiblesse, Draco voulut le rabrouer, mais un vertige aussi soudain que violent le prit par surprise. Et il ne fut pas mécontent, finalement, de se sentir rattrapé par Ethan plutôt que par le sol froid.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir un instant, Draco, lui dit Ethan de plus en plus inquiet. Ou prendre un peu l'air pour reprendre tes esprits. Tu veux que je t'emmène dehors, avec moi ?

- Non merci. Je vais prendre l'air à l'arrière, articula Draco.

- Bien, laisse-moi t'aider à te mettre debout au moins.

Draco s'appuya contre Ethan qui l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de service, au fond de l'arrière-boutique. Ethan ouvrit la porte et Draco s'avança un peu au-dehors, dans la ruelle. La fraîcheur du temps lui fit vraiment du bien et il fit un sourire rassurant à Ethan. Celui-ci hocha la tête de contentement et rentra dans la boutique pour servir les clients amenés par le marché.

- Je laisse la porte ouverte : si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi, précisa-t-il avant de disparaître.

Draco, resté seul, inspira profondément et s'essuya discrètement le front. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et il était fatigué. D'autant plus qu'il avait mal dormi pendant la nuit : il avait apparemment eu une nouvelle crise de « rêves », même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Mordred ! Cette histoire de « rêveur » n'allait pas faciliter sa vie déjà assez compliquée… En fait, il avait surtout mal dormi parce que depuis trois semaines, il ne parvenait pas à se retirer la vision de Potter de la tête. Il détestait l'idée de pouvoir voir des choses n'importe quand, sans contrôle, sans savoir en plus s'il était concerné ou non, si c'était vrai ou pas. Mais il détestait surtout l'idée qu'il se souvenait d'un rêve sur _Potter_, entre tous.

Il espérait de tout cœur que l'image n'ait été que le produit de son imagination. Peut-être avait-il imaginé une sorte de domination sur Potter pour se venger de voir sa magie lui obéir ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son cerveau aurait-il imaginé Potter aussi… satisfait ? Non. La scène n'avait aucun sens, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait tournée et retournée dans son esprit…

Il n'aurait pas dû faire une pause dans la ruelle, se dit-il quand il vit où l'amenait le cours de ses pensées.

Quand il cessait d'être occupé, son cerveau ne cessait de le ramener à cette image de son ennemi. Il semblait avoir un destin bien joueur… Il était en colère contre son cerveau qui imaginait des choses étranges, contre lui-même qui était incapable de simplement oublier ces choses, et contre le monde entier pour s'acharner contre lui.

Draco sursauta soudain en entendant une porte claquer. Il se tourna vers l'arrière du magasin de Lumelos : Christobald Deepest venait de fermer la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière-boutique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco, agressif malgré son mal de tête.

- Je suis venu discuter, répondit Chris d'une voix doucereuse, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti précipitamment sans me dire au revoir, la dernière fois ?

- Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu es un imbécile complet ! s'exclama Draco.

- Bien. Ajoutons la bêtise à l'imbécilité : pourquoi es-tu parti aussi précipitamment la dernière fois ? réitéra le jeune homme percé.

Draco observa le visage figé, légèrement grimaçant, alors que Chris faisait quelques pas vers lui. A la lumière, Draco vit clairement les cernes sombres sous les yeux pailletés.

- Comment ta mère prend-elle ma fuite ? Une perte d'argent aussi conséquente n'a pas dû lui plaire, non ? fit le sorcier blond d'une voix mielleuse.

Chris tressaillit un instant avant de se recomposer un visage calme. Mais Draco n'avait rien perdu de ce frisson : il avait bien trop l'habitude de travailler avec des masques.

- Elle n'a pas été ravie. Surtout quand je lui ai expliqué que je me fichais totalement de ta fortune.

- Et je suis censé te sauter au cou, maintenant, c'est bien ça ? ironisa Draco, les bras croisés.

- Ce serait un juste retour des choses, effectivement, répondit Chris avec un calme toujours sans faille.

- Un juste retour des choses ? répéta Draco avec incrédulité.

Chris plissa les yeux en voyant Draco d'abord hausser les sourcils de surprise, avant de les froncer sous le coup de l'énervement.

- Et en quoi ce serait un « juste retour des choses » ? gronda Draco. Qu'as-tu fait pour moi qui mérite _salaire_? ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Justement, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je viens de tout abandonner pour te suivre, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça signifie ? Alors il me semble normal de recevoir au moins ta considération pour ça.

Le masque calme de Chris venait de se briser et la colère faisait visiblement vibrer son corps.

- Eh bien, lança Draco, tu as toute ma considération. Tant que tu restes loin de moi.

Le jeune sorcier lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, mais sa douleur permanente le rendait extrêmement sensible à son environnement. Aussi était-il attentif au moindre mouvement de Chris, dans son dos. Quand celui-ci voulut s'élancer sur lui, il attendit le dernier moment pour se glisser sur le côté, comme un serpent.

Chris ne fut pas emporté loin par son élan et il se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Il était énervé et le sorcier blond le ressentait vraiment. Le bourdonnement autour de lui était plus fort encore que dans la matinée, dans la foule. C'était vraiment douloureux, même s'il parvenait à le supporter.

- Pourquoi ? cria Christobald. Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai pris soin de toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il tituba un instant et se concentra pour rester debout. Il était inquiet de se voir tomber comme dans l'arrière-boutique d'Ethan. Il ne parvenait plus à faire attention à Chris ou à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Celui-ci se calma en voyant Draco rester calme et il s'approcha.

- Draco, souffla-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaie, toi et moi.

Draco inspirait comme il pouvait, suffocant sous le bourdonnement grandissant. Il ferma les yeux, paniqué, incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas lui qui suffoquait ! Il venait de s'en apercevoir. C'était comme s'il était entouré de flammes. Ça crépitait et ça brûlait ! Mais ce n'était pas ici. « Potter ! » réalisa-t-il en ouvrant soudain les yeux. (1)

Ce fut également à ce moment-là que Chris se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Et que sa magie explosa. Littéralement.

Dans la rue parallèle, où Ethan venait de vendre un lot de figues rouges à une jeune fille rosissante, quelques étals tremblèrent en même temps que les murs. L'homme, inquiet, ramassa quelques pomelos qui avaient roulé sur le sol pour les remettre dans leurs caisses de bois. En s'excusant auprès de ses clients, il se précipita vers son arrière boutique.

Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans ce tremblement. Le phénomène devait être lié à Draco. Le cœur battant, il s'aperçut que le jeune sorcier n'était pas là, malgré la porte fermée. Il fonça dans la petite ruelle et poussa un juron.

La rue était noire. Le sol et les maisons avaient subi l'effet du feu sur un large cercle. Et au centre de ce cercle, Draco. Ethan se précipita vers le corps malmené. Le sorcier respirait toujours, mais sa peau était rouge, à vif à certains endroits. Etrangement, elle continuait à rougir et quelques cloques apparaissaient ici et là, comme si le corps était en train de brûler.

L'homme effrayé regarda autour de lui pour un peu d'aide, mais la seule personne qu'il aperçut fut Christobald Deepest, étendu plus loin sur la chaussée. Que s'était-il passé dans cette ruelle ?

Dans une tentative effrayée, Ethan appela les lutins. Autour de lui, sortant d'un tonneau ou de derrière un volet de bois, plusieurs lutins se montrèrent à son appel. Rudolph prit en charge le sorcier pour le ramener à Margaux. Laissé seul, Ethan se tourna vers Chris. Il devait sans doute faire quelque chose pour lui aussi…

DMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMSDMMS

_Vendredi 28 août, midi._

Draco papillonna des yeux. Il avait l'impression que tout était trouble, autour de lui.

- Te voilà enfin réveillé, dit doucement une voix familière à côté de lui.

Draco voulut demander à Margaux Sanchez ce qui pouvait bien se passer, mais il n'émit qu'un gargouillement sec qui lui brûla la gorge. Il referma les yeux. La lumière lui brûlait les rétines et lui donnait envie de pleurer.

- Attend, fit Margaux. Reste calme. Je vais te donner un peu d'eau. Et ensuite, je te donnerai un peu de potion, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme fit un vague signe de la main pour montrer son accord : il était épuisé. Il se sentit bientôt redressé par les bons soins de la vieille femme. Il fut appuyé contre un oreiller épais et sentit un bol frais posé contre ses lèvres gercées. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et avala comme il put l'eau versée entre ses lèvres. Le petit bol fut bientôt vide. Il sentit un filet d'eau fraîche couler d'un coin de sa lèvre jusqu'à son cou. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était brûlant.

- Là, là. C'est bien, fit la voix réconfortante de la vieille Sanchez. Bois-en encore un peu.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et accueillit aussi bien le bol à nouveau pressé contre ses lèvres. Sa gorge enfin soulagée, il respira un peu mieux.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? parvint-il à articuler.

- Tu as été blessé, il y a deux jours de cela, répondit la vieille femme heureuse de le voir enfin réagir normalement.

Ces derniers jours, quand Draco se réveillait, c'était souvent pour une phase de délire.

- Tu as eu la peau brûlée, continua Margaux, par un phénomène magique que nous n'avons pas su expliquer. Mais ça s'est arrêté assez rapidement, heureusement pour toi, et nous avons pu te soigner. Tu as été très affaibli, cependant, et en proie à une forte fièvre pendant toute une journée. Nous n'avons pas pu te donner les potions nécessaires pour finir de te guérir pendant cette fièvre. Tu nous as empêchés de t'approcher avec ta bulle de protection habituelle. C'est pour ça que nous avons mis du temps à te soigner et c'est pour ça que tu ne te réveilles que maintenant.

- D'accord, souffla le jeune homme dont les souvenirs se remettaient petit à petit en place.

Margaux lui administra deux potions qui lui firent du bien et firent baisser sa température à une échelle plus normale.

- Que s'est-il passé, Draco ? demanda Margaux quand il put enfin se tenir droit tout seul et ouvrir les yeux correctement.

- Je me suis disputé avec Chris, prononça-t-il doucement pour ménager ses cordes vocales. Ma magie a réagi violemment. D'autant plus que Potter était encore en train de me la voler, souffla-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible.

- Potter ? Comme « Harry Potter » ? demanda Sanchez. Celui qui a gagné votre guerre ?

- C'est lui. Ma magie lui obéit. Je crois que je l'ai vu. Il était dans un brasier et il avait besoin de magie pour se protéger. La mienne a dû réagir à son besoin. Je pensais être tranquille en étant à l'autre bout du monde. Mais on dirait que j'avais tort…

Margaux sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les sentiments du jeune garçon se succéder sur son visage. L'impuissance le submergeait. Elle le serra contre lui, doucement.

- Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? demanda Margaux.

- Non. C'était ma magie qui réagissait simplement à un besoin de Potter. Est-ce que je vais continuer à souffrir longtemps ? J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps au lit ces derniers temps.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais être un rêveur ne sera jamais facile, mon garçon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien… Pour un tas de raisons. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous devions en parler maintenant.

- Si je dois souffrir, j'aime autant savoir pourquoi… souffla Draco.

Margaux resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle se leva au bout de longues minutes et revint avec le petit bol rempli d'eau. Elle le fit boire tout en continuant à peser le pour et le contre. Et elle se décida pour la vérité. Elle était allée voir Lucia tous les jours ces dernières semaines. Jamais longtemps, mais toujours suffisamment pour absorber un nouveau souvenir.

Draco méritait sans doute de savoir où son état de rêveur l'amènerait.

- Depuis des centaines d'années, commença Margaux, des rêveurs naissent au hasard un peu partout dans le monde. Il n'en existe qu'un à la fois. A chaque fois qu'un rêveur refuse son héritage ou meurt, un autre naît. C'est ainsi. Le rêveur est quelqu'un de très particulier dans les légendes sorcières.

Draco haussa un sourcil en écoutant attentivement la vieille femme qui s'était apparemment décidée à parler.

- La plupart des rêveurs sont des femmes. On parle d'elles comme des héritières, parfois. Elles voient le monde, comme tu le sais. Elles font beaucoup de rêves. Mais il y en a _un_, en particulier, qui est important. C'est le rêve qui annonce la fin du monde.

- A quoi… A quoi ressemble ce rêve ? demanda faiblement Draco.

- Les quelques écrits de sorciers et de devins qui en parlent s'accordent sur deux points : la boue et le sang. Il paraît que le rêveur ultime sera conscient de la _réalité_ de ce rêve, ce qui lui permettra de le reconnaître. Et ce sera le début de la fin, les Temps Sombres.

Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade : le rêve qu'il avait fait, sur le bateau, à cause de John Doe… Ce rêve était _réel_. Il pleuvait du sang sur un monde de boue. Est-ce qu'il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde ? Sans même le savoir ?

- Heureusement, continua Margaux, on dit que le rêveur ultime sera capable de sauver le futur en comprenant le passé. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Le rêveur ultime ? répéta Draco avec un air perdu.

- Celui qui sera capable de… survivre aux rêves, précisa Margaux avec une légère hésitation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles connaître des choses sur le rêveur tout en n'étant sûre de rien, comme ça ? demanda Draco en faisant référence à ses approximations et ses hésitations.

- Parce que mes recherches sur le _rêveur_ remontent à bien longtemps. Et parce que les écrits que j'ai lus sont tirés des visions de devins et autres pratiquants de la magie verte. Ils sont très souvent difficiles à comprendre pour des sorciers comme moi.

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants. Il somnolait à moitié, sans réaliser encore tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que sont les « Temps Sombres » ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix un peu endormie.

- Je n'en sais rien. Une façon de désigner des temps difficiles, sans doute. Mais ce que l'expression signifie réellement, je n'en sais rien.

Draco acquiesça et sursauta légèrement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs et frisés entra dans la pièce sans aucune discrétion.

- Mamie, est-ce que tu as encore besoin des champignons de… Oh ! Mais te voilà enfin réveillé ! s'exclama le jeune homme en voyant Draco assis sur son lit.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui serra légèrement la main, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser plus.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Ramon ! Ravi de voir que tu es enfin de retour parmi nous. Peut-être que mamie va enfin cesser de se faire du mouron, dit-il avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Margaux.

- Mamie ? souffla Draco en haussant les sourcils.

- Draco, dit la sorcière, je te présente mon petit-fils : Ramon Sanchez. Lui aussi souhaite entrer au Palais des bois.

- Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend là-bas ! Il paraît qu'ils ont des épreuves terribles ! Mais aucun médicomage que j'ai rencontré n'a voulu m'en parler. Ils doivent être traumatisés ! J'espère que tu as le cœur bien accroché !

Draco observait le sorcier babiller presque sans reprendre son souffle. C'était fascinant. Il ne se défaisait jamais de son sourire niais.

- En tout cas, j'espère que mon ancienne chambre te plaît ! J'adore le miroir que tu as installé, là-bas. Ma mère et moi, on dort dans le salon, pour l'instant. J'espère que quand tu seras guéri, tu voudras bien qu'on partage la chambre. Le canapé est confortable, mais j'ai connu mieux. Et vu que je suis encore là pour une semaine… Ah ! J'ai hâte qu'on soit à la rentrée. Et comme tu viens aussi au Palais, on pourra…

- Ramon, fit une voix amusée sur le pas de la porte. Laisse ce jeune homme tranquille et emmène plutôt mamie à la cuisine. Le repas est bientôt prêt.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà goûté la soupe de mouton de ma grand-mère ? demanda-t-il encore à Draco.

- Ramon ! S'il te plaît.

- Oui, maman, capitula-t-il finalement en roulant des yeux. Viens mamie, on y va.

Margaux souriait doucement en regardant les échanges entre sa fille chérie et son petit-fils. Elle ne craignait rien pour son protégé : ils avaient tous les deux un cœur d'or. Elle suivit donc le jeune homme qui s'était déjà précipité dans les escaliers. Seule la curiosité était plus forte que son estomac.

Draco observa la femme aux yeux légèrement ridés qui entrait dans sa chambre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau brune visiblement tannée par le soleil.

- Bonjour Draco. Je m'appelle Helena.

Elle avait une voix douce et un étrange accent.

- Enchanté, répondit Draco un peu formellement.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux. Margaux était très inquiète pour toi. Elle a un cœur d'or. Je suppose qu'elle t'a recueilli comme elle l'a fait pour moi à l'époque, dit-elle en souriant. Elle n'a jamais aimé voir des enfants seuls.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, précisa Draco.

- Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence pour elle, dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi avez-vous renvoyé tout le monde à la cuisine ? demanda-t-il à Helena au bout de quelques instants.

- Pour t'observer, seule à seul. Pour savoir si tu risquais de blesser ma mère ou pas.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je la blesser ? demanda Draco, réellement intrigué.

- Tu ne le voudrais pas, mais tu le pourrais. Margaux n'a jamais aimé voir des enfants abandonnés. Mais elle n'a jamais aimé se voir abandonnée de ses enfants non plus. Cependant, je pense que je suis rassurée de ce que je vois. Sois le bienvenu dans la famille et bon rétablissement, Draco.

La femme repartit comme elle était venue et il l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Lui n'avait pas envie de se triturer l'esprit, alors il se rallongea et se rendormit presque immédiatement.

DMFMDMFMDMFMDMFMDMFMDMFMDMFM

_Dimanche 30 août – 20 heures._

Narcissa Malfoy vit avec bonheur la chouette qu'elle avait achetée à son fils venir à sa rencontre, dans le jardin du manoir. Son mari, à ses côtés, avait le sourire pour la première fois depuis un mois. L'animal puissant portait à la fois la chouette de Severus et une lettre de son fils. Elle attrapa le parchemin sans faire attention à la chouette noire qui repartait pour rejoindre son maître. Fébrile, elle décacheta le courrier qui, apparemment, n'avait pas été lu cette fois. Sans doute le ministère était-il trop occupé par les retombées de l'attentat du mercredi précédent.

Elle fut heureuse de voir que Draco s'était souvenu du code qu'ils utilisaient, longtemps auparavant. Elle ne serait plus inquiète d'être lue par d'autres : leurs secrets de famille resteraient secrets. Elle fit la lecture à son mari, d'une voix assez basse, en transcrivant aisément au fil de sa lecture ce que son fils avait écrit. Elle avait des années d'entrainement : c'était un exercice comme un autre quand on s'ennuyait.

_Chers père et mère,_

_Je crois pouvoir dire que tout va bien de mon côté. Ces deux premiers mois aux Etats-Unis ont été riches en surprises et en découvertes. L'une d'elle, notamment, m'a laissé perplexe. Savez-vous ce qu'est un rêveur ? J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur ce statut sorcier._

- Un quoi ? demanda Lucius à sa femme.

- Un _rêveur_, c'est bien ce qu'il a écrit. Mais je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que cela peut être. Je me demande pourquoi il pose cette question.

- Peut-être Severus le saura-t-il ? Il a toujours eu une fascination pour les magies étranges, comme le maître avant lui, fit l'homme blond en haussant les épaules.

_Mais l'Angleterre me manque. Je n'ai que peu de nouvelles de vous ou de ce qui se passe au pays et c'est frustrant. Pouvez-vous m'informer des derniers événements importants ? Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver démuni le jour où je pourrai rentrer à nouveau._

- Il est prévoyant, dit Lucius avec satisfaction.

- Nous pourrions peut-être lui envoyer quelques exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord. Mais ne l'abonne pas, précisa Lucius. Tu sais à quel point les fonctionnaires du ministère aiment faire du zèle quand il s'agit de nous faire enrager. Et refuser l'abonnement à la Gazette est une chose qui leur plairait beaucoup.

- Tu aurais dû racheter le journal, comme tu l'avais prévu à une époque. Ça leur aurait fait les pieds à ces politiciens corrompus.

Lucius haussa les épaules – ça l'avait arrangé, à une époque, que le ministère soit corrompu et que la Gazette lui appartienne – et Narcissa continua sa lecture.

_Vous serez heureux de savoir que je prépare sérieusement ma rentrée, même si ma vie a été quelque peu perturbée ces derniers temps. J'ai découvert quelques plantes et champignons que nous n'utilisons pas en Angleterre. Elles sont peu utiles pour les potions habituelles, mais elles servent beaucoup dans les poisons et les antidotes à ces poisons. J'en ai appris plusieurs depuis que je suis arrivé._

_Je pense à vous, le manoir me manque. Je vous embrasse,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

- Il n'est pas un peu trop… affectueux ? demanda Lucius à Narcissa.

- Voyons, Lucius, nous n'avons que rarement des nouvelles de lui. J'aime autant savoir qu'il pense à nous.

- Mais il nous embrasse, souligna Lucius avec une moue.

- Lucius, fit sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est sur du parchemin. Et en plus, c'est codé. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne saura que les Malfoy aiment les câlins, dit elle en se jetant sur lui et en le faisant basculer dans l'herbe.

- Les Malfoy n'aiment pas les câlins, dit sérieusement Lucius avant d'embrasser sa femme à perdre haleine.

En gloussant, la maîtresse de maison parfaite se décida à montrer à son mari que les Malfoy aimaient vraiment les câlins. Et les Aurors chargés de la surveillance de la maison firent tout, ce soir-là, pour éviter de regarder ce qui se passait dans le jardin.

DMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSSDMSS

_Dimanche 30 août – 22 heures._

Igor tendit un verre de Xérès à Severus avec qui il partageait souvent ses fins de soirée. Le maître des potions en but une gorgée avant de reposer le verre sur la table basse.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, s'exclama-t-il, c'est le plus mauvais alcool que j'ai bu de ma vie !

- C'est vrai, confirma Igor après avoir également bu une gorgée. Mais c'est ta collègue Sybille qui me l'a conseillé.

- Collègue, marmonna Severus. Comme si je pouvais considérer Trelawney, cette femme alcoolique, comme une enseignante… Je vais te montrer, moi, ce qu'est un bon alcool. Il doit me rester deux ou trois bouteilles de vin des elfes. Ça c'est quelque chose, dit-il en se levant.

Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de son garde-manger : sa chouette Tempête venait d'arriver par le conduit qu'il lui avait spécialement aménagé. Il tendit la main et l'animal y laissa tomber un parchemin roulé et scellé avec les armoiries des Malfoy.

_Cher parrain,_

_Je dois dire que la vie en exil n'a rien de facile. Je pourrais m'acclimater ici, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nostalgique du pays. Je dois bien avouer que tes conseils aussi me manquent. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, ici, à Fineborough. Mais tous ne sont pas recommandables._

_Mais ce n'est pas tant de cela que je souhaite t'entretenir. Je t'annonce que je n'ai plus le choix de mes études. Seule la magie verte pourra me sauver je crois…_

« Allons bon, voilà que mon filleul fait dans le mélodramatique ! » soupira intérieurement Severus, malgré sa joie d'avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme.

_Il paraît que je suis devenu un rêveur pendant ma traversée de l'Atlantique._

« Un rêveur… Quelle bêtise es-tu en train de me conter, Draco ? »

_Que sais-tu des rêveurs ? Et des Temps Sombres ? Apparemment, j'ai eu une vision qui annonce la fin du monde. Je te vois bien ricaner. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup, si c'est possible, que tu me trouves des informations sur les Temps Sombres. Moi, j'essaie de survivre aux visions et j'espère que la magie verte m'y aidera._

_Peut-être pourrais-tu demander quelques informations à Malinovski ? En passant, dis-lui aussi que j'ai entendu parler d'épreuves d'admission pour entrer au Palais. On dit qu'elles sont complexes et dangereuses. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il n'y avait que le portail à passer ?_

_Par contre, évite de parler à mes parents des Temps Sombres : je leur ai dit que tout allait bien, pour ne pas les inquiéter._

_Avec mes respects,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

Severus s'était figé au fur et à mesure de la lecture du parchemin. Dans sa poitrine grandissait la peur de voir son filleul mêlé à des choses qui le dépassaient complètement. Il se tourna vers Igor avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que celui qui t'avais envoyé ton rêve des _Temps Sombres_ était un « Ancien » ? demanda l'homme avec une voix froide et dangereuse.

- Si, bien sûr, répliqua le médicomage, un peu interloqué. C'est l'Ancien qui fait le lien entre nous, ses disciples, et les visions du rêveur.

- Igor, fit la voix du potionniste en baissant encore de quelques degrés, tu ne m'avais pas tout dit : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _rêveur_ ?

- C'est celui qui rêve de l'avenir, il voit le futur. C'est lui qui doit annoncer la fin de l'équilibre en rêvant des Temps Sombres, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il doit faire d'autre, à part nous aider à sauver l'équilibre grâce à ses conseils.

- Par tous les diables ! s'écria Severus hors de lui. C'est Draco_, mon filleul,_ ce « rêveur » qui t'a envoyé ton cauchemar ! Il dit qu'il essaie de survivre à ses visions, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait ?

Igor était impressionné. Il avait senti que Draco avait une magie étrange, il avait senti son appel en quelque sorte. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer un jour le _rêveur ultime_, ni à ce qu'il soit si jeune et si _fragile_…

Et malgré le regret de voir que l'équilibre était bel et bien rompu, malgré le regret de voir que l'Ancien n'avait pas imaginé lui-même le cauchemar, il sentait une sorte de fierté l'envahir. Sans même le savoir, il avait joué son rôle : il avait conduit le rêveur à la magie verte. Et avec un peu de chance, il apprendrait à maîtriser ses visions et deviendrait le guide qu'il devait être.

- Je pense que la réalité de ses visions peut le blesser, avoua finalement l'homme calmement. Mais le fait qu'il soit un rêveur m'explique mieux son affinité avec la magie verte et sa capacité à presque vous guérir. Les visions, la divination, ont toujours eu une grande part dans la maîtrise de cette magie.

- Comment est-ce qu'il peut être blessé ? demanda le potionniste qui avait espéré une autre réaction du médicomage, une réaction de déni lui montrant l'impossibilité d'une telle chose, une réaction qui l'aurait rassuré.

- Eh bien, s'il ne maîtrise pas ses visions, il peut se laisser submerger par des explosions de magie. Parce que sa magie va lutter contre ce qui lui fait peur, ce qui le blesse, et contre les images qui envahissent son esprit. Il peut perdre ses repères dans la réalité également, s'il est trop impressionnable. L'Ancien nous a dit que les rêves pouvaient apparaître autant le jour que la nuit, alors il peut se perdre entre la réalité et le rêve…

- Est-ce que tu peux l'aider ? demanda Severus en lui tendant le parchemin.

- Je peux essayer, confirma Igor en lisant la lettre.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 2 septembre – 10 heures_

Draco se détendit tout doucement sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui. D'après Ramon, qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui depuis une semaine, il avait encore poussé un de ces cris suraigus avant de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles cette nuit. Encore un rêve, sans doute, mais il ne parvenait jamais à s'en souvenir le matin.

Cependant, il ne doutait pas de la véracité des propos du petit-fils Sanchez : son corps crispé et courbaturé était un témoin parfait de ses agitations nocturnes.

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas comment Ramon préférait dormir dans la même chambre que lui plutôt que dans le salon. Son acceptation tranquille, son exubérance affectueuse parfois, le sidéraient. Margaux était ravie, bien évidemment, car son petit-fils prenait soin de lui et le protégeait comme un petit frère. Mais lui… ça le perturbait. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette affection, au contraire, mais sa mauvaise humeur semblait amuser autant Ramon que la vieille sorcière.

Désormais, tous ses entrainements incluaient le jeune homme. Marches, méditations, potions, essais de magie sans baguette… Ramon participait à tout. Mais Draco devait bien avouer qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre capables de lancer des sorts sans baguette. C'était d'autant plus difficile que Margaux n'avait jamais tenté cette magie particulière et qu'elle ne pouvait les guider qu'à travers ses lectures de grimoires.

Draco coupa l'eau chaude et sortit de la douche avec précaution. Le carrelage de la maisonnette était glissant. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et jeta un œil dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Il semblait épuisé. Deux cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux gris et gâchaient sa peau laiteuse. Le résultat de ses nuits agitées.

Il songea en frissonnant qu'il ressemblait à Blaise, avec ses yeux brillants de fatigue et son regard torturé. Il se sécha vigoureusement en espérant que la serviette chasserait également ses idées noires. Peine perdue.

Il ne pouvait détacher son esprit d'une photo effrayante, dans l'un des exemplaires de la Gazette que ses parents lui avaient envoyés. Blaise se démenait comme un diable, encadré par deux Aurors qui peinaient à le maintenir, après un attentat perpétré à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait enragé quand il avait vu que Saint Potter le Miséricordieux avait encore joué les héros. Mais cette rage avait était dépassée par la crainte et la douleur d'avoir perdu Blaise. Il avait un air tellement… fou, sur cette photo.

Draco s'était rendu compte il y a longtemps déjà que le Lord noir avait corrompu son meilleur ami. Mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux à voir. Et la vindicte populaire qui réclamait la tête de tous les Mangemorts le faisait invariablement frissonner.

Il s'était senti rattrapé par son passé, la première fois qu'il avait lu l'article. Et il s'était promis de tout faire pour laisser ce passé de côté. Il voulait tout oublier. Il voulait uniquement penser à l'avenir et imaginer que cet avenir serait paisible et radieux. Même s'il se doutait qu'il ne faisait que _rêver_…

Il s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre, permettant en même temps à Ramon d'aller prendre sa douche. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par les lettres et les Gazettes empilées sur le petit bureau. Ses parents et Severus – ou plutôt Igor – lui avaient répondu rapidement.

Igor s'était contenté de lui expliquer, à la manière floue de Margaux, ce qu'était le rêveur chez les sorciers. Mais il lui avait au moins donné l'espoir de s'en sortir sans trop souffrir en lui expliquant comment la magie verte lui redonnerait le contrôle sur l'apparition des rêves. Et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : entrer au Palais. Les épreuves d'admission auraient lieu dans deux jours.

Igor lui avait également dit que les épreuves changeaient chaque année et qu'il était impossible de s'y préparer totalement. Parce que ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était sa manière de réagir à une situation. C'est seulement comme ça que les examinateurs sauraient par quel biais l'aider à atteindre la magie verte.

Il lui avait aussi dit que personne n'était jamais mort, malgré le folklore, et que si personne ne voyait ressortir les étudiants par la grille d'entrée, c'était parce que le Palais possédait son propre réseau de transport et que seuls les pratiquants de la magie verte pouvaient y accéder.

Par contre, il avait refusé de lui en dire plus sur les _Temps Sombres_. Il lui conseillait de d'abord travailler les rituels de divination enseignés au Palais avant de chercher à en apprendre plus sur le statut de rêveur ou sur l'avenir. Il lui avait aussi dit que le jour où il serait capable de l'atteindre psychiquement grâce à la magie verte, alors ce jour-là seulement, il lui donnerait le titre d'un ouvrage qui détaillait les _Temps Sombres_.

Parce que ce jour-là, il serait capable à la fois de comprendre et de maîtriser les visions du devin qui avait écrit cet ouvrage.

Draco savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement courageux. Et les mots de Malinovski l'avaient plus effrayé qu'autre chose. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un sursis en sachant qu'il avait des choses à apprendre _avant_ qu'on lui reparle d'une fichue fin du monde. Alors il avait décidé de laisser ses peurs et ses questions de côté.

Il tiendrait sa promesse : il ne se laisserait pas rattraper par son passé. Il allait construire son avenir.

* * *

(1) A ce moment-là, le temps rattrape le temps de l'Angleterre : nous sommes au moment de l'attentat, comme vous avez dû le deviner.

_Note sur l'Ancien :_

Ma bêta m'a demandé pourquoi « John Doe » (ou Abou Lysinge) n'a pas envoyé les gardiens auprès de Draco pour l'aider dans sa tâche de rêveur ultime. C'est que les gardiens doivent faire leur propres choix et quelque part, ils savent déjà dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils doivent faire. Vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire que la notion de liberté de choix est essentielle dans le déroulement des Temps Sombres. (D'ailleurs, la liberté est une notion présente dans la prophétie incomplète des deux comploteurs du ministère : chap 2 part 5, à la fin) L'Ancien est plus un guide, un mentor, qu'un « chef » à qui il faut obéir.

Par ailleurs, son statut d'Ancien lui permet de parler tous les langages existant. C'est un arrangement de la magie pour l'aider à jouer son rôle, puisque l'Ancien doit trouver et désigner les gardiens, qui sont éparpillés dans le monde entier.


	27. C6P1 : Conséquences de l'attentat

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux départs**

**Partie 1 : Conséquences de l'attentat**

_Vendredi 28 août, fin de l'après midi_

Harry gémit. Il savait, d'après l'odeur et d'après sa peau qui picotait, qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il papillonna des yeux, faisant glisser quelques larmes d'éblouissement sur ses joues. Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose à son sentiment de sécheresse.

Il se souvint des événements qui avaient dû le conduire ici. Il avait assisté à l'inauguration d'un complexe commercial à Pré-au-Lard. Mais des Mangemorts avaient attaqué la population et incendié le bâtiment. Et il avait aidé Malinovski à sauver une camarade Gryffondor coincée dans les flammes… Bientôt, sa vue se stabilisa et il s'aperçut qu'on s'affairait autour de lui.

Il tourna les yeux vers Igor Malinovski qui prenait soin de lui et lui fit un faible sourire. Le médicomage l'aida à se redresser et il accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. En s'humidifiant les lèvres doucement, il écouta l'homme marmonner. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il se sentait tiraillé de partout, mais il ne comprit pas les mots russes.

Au bout de quelques instants, Igor s'adressa réellement à lui.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à sauver la jeune fille, jeune homme. Cela en fera au moins une.

- Comment ça « une » ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en se figeant.

- Avoir arrêté les jeunes terroristes n'a pas arrêté les flammes et les explosions. Une partie du bâtiment s'est écrasé sur les maisons avoisinantes, expliqua Malinovski. Il y a eu quelques morts, malheureusement.

Harry resta silencieux. Pour une fois, il pouvait dire que ces morts n'étaient pas de son fait. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver la jeune Camomille. Mais c'était le rôle des sapeurs-sorciers de prendre en charge les flammes et les maisons alentours. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'était coupable de rien. Et vraiment… C'était un soulagement pour sa conscience de pouvoir enfin penser de cette manière.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Epuisement magique et brûlures diverses, répondit le médicomage. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu aies pu nous aider d'un bout à l'autre sans t'évanouir avant. Tes bras sont assez amochés, mais ton visage guérit plutôt bien.

Harry leva ses bras à hauteur de regard, même s'il voyait flou, et observa d'un air absent les tâches roses et rouges, plissées, qui parcouraient ses avant-bras. Elles étaient sans doute dues aux débris enflammés qui l'avaient touché pendant leur course au cœur du complexe commercial. Il se souvenait bien de la fournaise et il se demandait, lui aussi, comment il avait pu ne pas être plus blessé.

Il cligna des yeux et tâtonna sur la table basse, à côté de lui. Ses lunettes avaient été tordues par sa chute, mais il soupira de soulagement quand sa vue s'affina. Il regarda le médicomage qui était toujours en train de l'analyser et de marmonner en russe.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi pâle, lui dit-il.

- Ton bouclier nous a parfaitement protégés, il faut bien l'admettre. Les brûlures et les poumons de la jeune Camomille ont pu être soignés correctement. Elle est sortie de l'infirmerie hier, même si elle refuse de quitter Poudlard tant qu'elle n'aura pas constaté de ses propres yeux ta guérison.

- Elle parle à nouveau ?

- Non.

Harry ne s'interrogea pas sur la certitude du médicomage : s'il était capable de retrouver une jeune fille perdue au milieu d'un brasier, il était sans doute capable de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire d'un simple coup d'œil. Le sorcier ricana un instant à cette pensée : il était finalement tombé lui aussi sous le charme brut de cet homme qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour s'attirer la moindre sympathie.

Le médicomage passa ses mains sur divers nœuds de son corps pour apaiser la douleur. Harry devait admettre que cela fonctionnait particulièrement bien. Il lui fit finalement boire deux potions avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés, pour lui passer un baume de régénération sur les mains, les bras et le visage.

S'il l'avait laissé travailler en silence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si ses bras allaient garder cet aspect étrange et fripé.

- Non, le rassura l'homme, probablement pas. Il est possible que les poils de tes bras remettent un peu de temps à pousser normalement, mais la peau reprendra un aspect normal d'ici quelques jours. Mon baume est plutôt puissant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de pratiquer la magie verte ? demanda Harry, une fois son visage apaisé par la crème froide.

- C'est une longue et dure histoire que tes oreilles n'ont pas besoin d'entendre, jeune homme, répondit Igor d'un air sombre, en se relevant.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils quand le médicomage se retourna brusquement pour remettre le flacon de baume dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie qui était désormais la sienne.

- Il est tard, mais plusieurs personnes attendent de pouvoir te voir, dans le couloir. Est-ce que tu veux que je les laisse entrer ?

Harry fut surpris de la conciliation de l'homme envers les visites aux malades. Il n'attendait personne, réellement, puisque tous ses amis étaient en Roumanie pour les vacances, mais il accepta. Igor ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et invita les personnes à entrer, avant de s'éclipser dans la pièce annexe où Harry, un matin, l'avait surpris couvert de sang.

- Harry, mon chéri ! s'écria la matriarche des Weasley en se précipitant à son chevet. Nous étions tous si inquiets en apprenant la nouvelle ! Comment vas-tu ?

Harry fut plus que surpris en voyant tout ce monde entrer dans sa chambre. Ron, Hermione et toute la famille Weasley – excepté les deux aînés et Fred, bien évidemment – entouraient son lit. Il fut également surpris mais soulagé de ne pas se retrouver sous l'étreinte solide de madame Weasley.

- Oh ! Harry ! Tes bras ! murmura Hermione d'une voix compatissante et effrayée.

Tous observaient son visage et ses bras brûlés, et Harry pouvait sentir leur malaise.

- Je vais bien, dit-il pour briser l'espèce de tension qui s'était installée. Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda timidement le sorcier alité.

- Nous avons tenu à rentrer dés que nous avons lu les journaux, répondit obligeamment Arthur. De toute façon, Charlie était aussi inquiet que nous : il nous aurait poussés dehors pour que nous venions aux nouvelles.

- Les photos étaient assez effrayantes, tu sais, intervint Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Harry, qui jusque là n'avait pas voulu regarder sa petite-amie parce qu'il était toujours blessé de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles d'elle ou d'excuses, tourna le visage vers le plus jeune membre du clan Weasley.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, très pâle, la jeune fille avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Il avait l'envie contradictoire de crier son sentiment d'abandon et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Et il était sûr qu'elle pouvait s'en rendre compte : il n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions.

- Je ne suis pas au courant pour les journaux, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron.

Il ne voulait pas répondre à Ginny tout de suite. Il ne savait pas si ses mots pouvaient dépasser sa pensée, et il n'était surtout pas question de montrer au reste de la famille Weasley qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

- Franchement mon pote, Ginny n'exagère pas, intervint Ron avec une légère grimace. La photo où on te voit t'écrouler, à moitié brûlé, est assez impressionnante !

- La Gazette a parlé de l'attentat il y a deux jours, dans une édition spéciale de l'après-midi, expliqua Hermione. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas tous été arrêtés et certains de ceux qui étaient à Azkaban sont parvenus à s'évader, même si personne ne comprend comment ils ont fait, pour le moment. Ceux qui sont dehors fomentent des complots pour reprendre le pouvoir, à ce qu'on dit. Alors la population sorcière est très agitée, dehors.

- Hier matin, plusieurs journaux d'Europe ont repris ta photo pour parler de l'instabilité de l'après-guerre en Angleterre, précisa Percy à son tour. Quand nous avons vu qu'on parlait de toi dans la « Vrajitoare Adevarul »*, nous avons cherché activement la Gazette. Et dés qu'on a lu les articles de l'attentat, nous sommes rentrés pour te soutenir.

Harry sourit faiblement. Il se sentait réellement comateux. C'était sans doute un effet secondaire des potions ou de la crème apaisante.

- Harry, mon chéri, je suis tellement rassurée de voir que tu es enfin réveillé. Mais il est tard et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser récupérer dans le calme, maintenant, dit Molly sur un ton maternel, en voyant Harry réprimer un bâillement.

- Est-ce que je peux rester une minute, maman ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

Molly observa sa fille défaite. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'elle avait vu la photo d'Harry. Elle pouvait bien lui laisser quelques minutes en tête à tête avec son fiancé.

- D'accord pour une minute, ma chérie. On t'attend dans le couloir. Mais si tu es trop fatigué, Harry, ajouta madame Weasley à l'intention du jeune homme alité, tu lui demandes de repasser demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord, madame Weasley, accepta Harry.

Arthur prit Molly par les épaules comme Ron avec Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. George et Percy allaient les suivre, mais Harry parvint à leur faire un signe discret pour qu'ils repassent le lendemain matin. Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent à leur tour. Quand ils furent seuls, Ginny fondit en larmes.

- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, hoqueta-t-elle, le visage caché entre les mains. J'étais si énervée contre toi. Et soudain, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

Harry sentit sa propre amertume fondre tout doucement et sa fatigue s'envoler un peu. Il n'aimait pas voir sa fiancée aussi abattue.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Harry, continua Ginny en baissant les mains. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Les mains de Ginny tremblaient et sa voix tremblait de peine et d'inquiétude. Elle venait de se mettre à nu, de prononcer ces mots en face à face pour la première fois, et elle avait peur de se faire rejeter. Ses larmes ne s'étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas arrêtées.

- Viens t'asseoir, Gin, dit Harry en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

La jeune fille, absolument pas rassurée, obtempéra. Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras, sans mouvement brusque pour ne pas abimer sa peau déjà bien meurtrie. Il ne vit pas le mouvement de recul incontrôlé de la jeune femme, quand elle toucha cette peau fripée, et prit la parole.

- Gin… Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Moi aussi je t'aime. Oui, assura-t-il avec un sourire quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, moi aussi. Je pensais que c'était évident.

Ginny s'essuya doucement les yeux tout en continuant à écouter son fiancé avec attention.

- Je n'ai pas été très heureux, ces derniers jours, dit Harry avec une voix qui avait prit une tonalité à la fois froide et blessée. J'attendais avec impatience ton hibou d'excuse pour notre dispute, le jour des sélections. Tu avoueras que tu n'as pas été tendre avec moi.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir changer, protesta doucement Ginny.

Elle entendait l'accusation derrière les mots d'Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas endosser tous les torts : elle aussi s'était sentie blessée. Et en plus, elle se souvenait parfaitement du soir où ils avaient fêté le diplôme de Dean Thomas : Harry lui avait dit qu'il acceptait cette part d'elle, cette partie qui pouvait parfois faire ressortir son tempérament un peu trop vif, un peu trop colérique.

- Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas tant le ton que tu as pris, qui m'a blessé, expliqua Harry. C'est ton refus de m'écouter et l'impression que tu m'as donnée de vouloir maîtriser toute ma vie. Je viens à peine d'être libéré d'une prophétie, je commence à peine à pouvoir faire mes propres choix, et tu espères me voir embrasser la carrière d'Auror sans avoir entendu mes doutes. J'avais l'impression que tu cherchais à me dominer, à… m'écraser, en quelque sorte. Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'a blessé. Et j'espérais vraiment que tu t'en rendes compte de toi-même.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Sincèrement. Tu ne veux donc pas être Auror ?

- Je l'envisageais encore il y a quelques jours, même si c'était sans enthousiasme. Mais aujourd'hui, non, je refuse d'être Auror.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas être quotidiennement confronté à la mort, au risque de blesser quelqu'un à cause de mes mauvais choix. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas né pour tuer. Et puis… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que les Aurors que nous connaissons sont presque toujours seuls ? Et moi je voudrais vraiment avoir une famille, des enfants…

« Et en plus de ça, » songea Harry, « je ne veux pas travailler pour le ministère. Il faut des gens pour protéger les hommes politiques, c'est évident, mais pas au détriment de la population ou d'une petite fille en danger. »

Car une chose n'était pas passée, pour Harry, au moment de l'attentat. C'était le réflexe de trop nombreux Aurors de transplaner avec le ministre, au lieu de rester sur place pour aider les gens. Le fait qu'il vienne d'apprendre que les sapeurs-sorciers du ministère avaient été inefficaces était juste un poids supplémentaire dans la balance.

Alors qu'à côté de ça, un médicomage à qui l'on n'avait rien demandé avait risqué sa vie pour une inconnue qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir sauver… Non, il ne pensait pas être capable de travailler au service de l'administration magique. Il avait le sentiment que s'enchaîner au ministère lui ferait perdre sa liberté aussi sûrement que si on l'enfermait à Azkaban…

- Que vas-tu faire, alors ? demanda timidement Ginny.

Cet abandon de la carrière d'Auror ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle avait décidé de faire un effort pour laisser un peu plus de marge de décision et d'action à son fiancé.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ma carrière. Mais je dois au moins apprendre à gérer ma fortune familiale, alors… je suppose qu'en attendant de trouver ma voie, je vais continuer à jouer au sorcier d'affaires.

C'était une option minimale, dans la tête du jeune homme, que celle de devenir un chef de famille aussi respecté que ses ancêtres, ou au moins, que son père et son grand-père. Avec ce choix, il avait l'impression d'être enraciné à une famille, d'avoir une autre identité que celle du « Survivant ». Après tout, n'étant pas dans le besoin, il avait encore un peu de temps pour comprendre qui il était et déterminer sa voie.

Ginny ferma les yeux une seconde. Peut-être son envie de toujours tout précipiter n'était pas la meilleure solution, avec Harry. Il lui restait du temps avant de finir ses études, alors elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu…

- Très bien, finit-elle par dire en souriant pour la première fois ce soir. Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Je rentre au Terrier avec mes parents, mais écris-moi tous les jours pour me dire que tu vas bien, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses venir nous voir. Tu veux bien ?

Harry acquiesça en répondant à son sourire et elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches. Puis elle sortit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, avec l'image un peu écornée d'un héros abimé. Harry, lui, s'endormit rapidement en éprouvant un réel soulagement quant à leur couple et un goût de trop peu quant à ce baiser d'au-revoir.

HPGWHPGWPWHPGWPWHPGWPW

_Samedi 29 août, matin_

Harry était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, quand George et Percy Weasley entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Salut Harry ! Alors, il semble que tu voulais nous parler, hier ?

« George, » salua Harry avec un signe de tête. « Percy…, » fit-il en se tournant vers l'autre sorcier roux, « Fred, » conclut-il en regardant toujours Percy dans les yeux.

Les deux frères Weasley se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un grand sourire et entamèrent ce qui semblait être une discussion silencieuse. Quelque part, Harry était ravi de cet état des choses. Il avait longuement hésité sur la conduite à tenir pour tester son hypothèse, parce qu'il avait eu peur de blesser les deux hommes en leur rappelant leur frère disparu. Mais il semblait bien que son hypothèse de partage du corps de Percy soit la bonne.

- Très bien, finit par dire Percy. Je suppose que je peux te saluer de la part de Fred.

- Est-ce que vous partagez le même corps ?

- Oui, répondit Percy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la manière dont Fred est mort, lors de la grande bataille ? demanda George avec un sérieux inhabituel.

Harry chercha profondément dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son sentiment d'injustice alors que Fred était soudain enseveli sous un pan de mur. Il se souvenait parfaitement du choc et de la brutalité de cette mort alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, le jeune homme riait encore à une plaisanterie de… Percy ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Percy et ce dernier prit la parole.

- Je crois que tu te souviens, effectivement, dit-il. Fred et moi sommes liés parce que Fred m'a sauvé et que son inattention était due à une mauvaise blague de ma part. Normalement, ce genre de lien ne prête pas à conséquence. Mais l'autre monde lui a ouvert les yeux sur certaines informations, et il a cherché par tous les moyens possibles comment te les transmettre.

- Oui, je vois, acquiesça Harry en se souvenant de la Dame Grise qui lui expliquait que les morts pouvaient parfois avoir connaissance de l'avenir du monde terrestre. Mais pourquoi à moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Percy. Tu es peut-être tout simplement concerné par une autre prophétie, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, grommela Harry qui pestait contre les mots flous.

- Je crois que c'est le mode habituel, avança Percy, parce que l'au-delà ne peut que donner des indices sans interférer trop directement dans notre monde. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Fred a obtenu de la part du conseil des morts une dérogation pour te parler à travers ma bouche. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais son dernier lien avec la vie, même si George, son jumeau, a survécu.

- Notre lien n'est pas si fort qu'il nous permette de rester en contact après sa mort, dit George avec un certain regret.

- Mais comme l'avenir ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer, continua Percy, il fallait te donner un coup de pouce supplémentaire. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Fred a voulu te dire en te transmettant l'expression « _Temps sombres_ », malheureusement, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit quelque chose de joyeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne saurais pas ? Je croyais que tu partageais ton âme avec Fred ?

- Nos âmes sont effectivement suffisamment proches pour que je sache tout ce que savait Fred en matière de farces ou à propos de George. Mais pour tout ce qui concerne la prophétie que je t'ai transmise, ça reste opaque. Je suppose que ce qui appartient intrinsèquement au monde des morts doit y rester.

Harry acquiesça. Désormais, le plus important pour lui était d'avancer dans la compréhension de la prophétie. Il savait de qui elle émanait précisément, alors il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre _comment _avait fait Fred pour la lui transmettre. Du moins, pas pour le moment…

- Y a-t-il un autre moyen pour vous de m'aider ? demanda Harry avec un peu d'espoir.

- Pas en matière de prophéties, dit joyeusement George, mais on peut peut-être t'aider à augmenter encore un peu ton patrimoine, monsieur le futur sorcier d'affaires !

- Comment vous… ?

- On a entendu Ginny expliquer à papa que tu ne voulais plus être Auror mais que tu voulais te lancer dans les affaires, expliqua George. Ça tombe très bien pour nous !

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, commença le jumeau survivant, Seamus Finnigan est venu nous voir, hier soir, à la boutique. Il voulait savoir comment on avait fait pour l'ouvrir et il voulait quelques conseils…

- J'ai appris que tu avais honteusement financé mes frères, intervint Percy avec un sourire de remerciement.

- … il souhaite ouvrir sa propre auberge, continua George comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé, comme tu dois sans doute le savoir.

Harry acquiesça. Après tout, Seamus était de sa promotion, et ils avaient passé une soirée agréable au coin du feu, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, à parler de leurs projets respectifs.

- Nous avons longuement discuté avec lui, dit Percy, parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment sérieux dans sa démarche.

- Percy lui a expliqué les règlements particuliers du ministère en matière d'auberges, reprit George. Et je ne savais pas à quel point les restrictions étaient nombreuses, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un air de conspirateur. Nous, nous n'avons pas eu toutes ces difficultés pour la boutique de farces et attrapes.

- Et George lui a expliqué les démarches plus commerciales, pour faire fonctionner son entreprise, dit Percy. Je n'imaginais pas les jumeaux aussi rigoureux qu'imaginatifs.

- Et où est-ce que j'interviens ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il ait une idée très précise de ce que les deux Weasley allaient lui demander.

Percy et George échangèrent un regard avant que George lui explique son idée.

- Quand nous avons compris qu'il était sérieux et qu'il avait préparé un peu son terrain, on a expliqué à Seamus que c'est toi qui nous avait financés.

- Les Gobelins ont refusé de lui accorder un prêt à taux correct, précisa Percy, parce qu'il est trop jeune et que sa famille n'a pas un coffre particulièrement rempli. Donc il était soulagé de découvrir une nouvelle solution.

- Par contre, il est beaucoup trop gêné de venir te demander un prêt alors que tu ne vas pas bien. Surtout que son projet s'est concrétisé grâce à l'attentat.

- Et vous, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Voyons, Harry, nous on sait parfaitement que tu prendras un grand plaisir à jouer les héros au grand cœur en aidant Seamus, dit George gaiement.

- Humpf, se renfrogna Harry.

- Seamus voudrait racheter certains des terrains qui ont subi l'effet des flammes, à côté du complexe, pour construire son auberge, reprit Percy.

- Pourquoi là ? demanda Harry.

- La valeur des terrains a chuté d'un coup. Avec l'attentat, une grande partie du complexe détruit, les familles veulent fuir un lieu qu'ils disent souillé par les Mangemorts. La plupart des sorciers considèrent que c'est une zone sinistrée.

- Et pas Seamus ?

- Non. Je pense qu'il a raison quand il nous explique que le complexe sera reconstruit rapidement : le ministère n'a jamais aimé rester sur un échec et il n'avait mis que trois mois à le construire. Alors Seamus veut acheter les terrains rapidement, avant que d'autres se mettent sur le créneau, pour pouvoir éventuellement bénéficier des retombées économiques.

- Est-ce qu'il est sûr de pouvoir faire tourner sa boutique ? demanda Harry en essayant d'imaginer le résultat de ce projet.

- Nous on est sûrs que l'auberge sera rentable, dit Percy.

Alors qu'Harry haussait les sourcils, le sorcier roux développa.

- Il s'avère que même si j'ai quitté le ministère, je suis resté en contact avec quelques anciens collègues. On dit que les responsables du projet sont très en colère de cette destruction. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais la plupart des sorciers sont assez superstitieux.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Un lieu de drame est souvent un lieu fui. Alors pour attirer de nouveau du monde, le ministère a décidé de changer les plans d'origine. Ils vont passer par les jeunes enfants pour attirer les adultes : ils vont proposer un espace de loisirs dédié aux jeunes, particulièrement attractif. Si on prend la nouvelle offre culturelle qu'ils vont développer et cet espace de loisirs, il y a des chances pour que les sorciers réinvestissent les lieux assez rapidement. Du coup, une auberge bien implantée peut être intéressante.

- Mmm… Est-ce que le ministère n'aura pas déjà prévu des lieux d'accueil intégrés au complexe ?

- Étonnamment, non. Ils s'attendent à ce que les sorciers viennent et partent par cheminée ou par transplanage.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas ?

- Je pense qu'il y aura des gens pour rester dormir sur place afin de profiter plus longuement du complexe. Surtout quand il y a des enfants : les files aux cheminées vont sembler trop longues à beaucoup de parents. Et puis, comme l'auberge du Sanglier a été détruite, il y a aussi un manque au niveau de l'offre de lits à Pré-au-Lard…

- En gros, résuma Harry sur un ton neutre, vous soutenez totalement ce projet et vous comptez sur moi pour financer Seamus.

- C'est ça. Mais on se porte garants pour lui, précisa George précipitamment.

- Pourquoi autant d'enthousiasme ? demanda Harry en continuant sur le même ton.

- Parce que si nous travaillons en collaboration avec Seamus, il pourra être une sorte de point de vente secondaire pour nos produits de farces et attrapes, auprès des enfants en visite et des étudiants de Poudlard en sortie. Et si Pré-au-Lard devient un site attractif pour les sorciers qui viennent en visite dans notre pays, alors l'auberge pourra être une vitrine pour élargir notre clientèle internationalement.

- Je vois. Je pense que c'est un projet intéressant… Comme je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de gérer ce genre de contrat et que je ne suis pas en excellente forme, je vous propose de prendre rendez-vous avec Kreattur. C'est le meilleur moyen pour vous d'aller vite et bien. Faites en sorte que Seamus soit présent : j'aimerais qu'il défende lui-même son projet, même si vous pouvez l'assister.

- D'accord, on va transmettre. Mais… tu dis « Kreattur » ? Le vieil elfe des Black ? demanda George.

- Je l'ai lié à moi. Il comprend très bien le monde de la finance et il a l'habitude de traiter avec les Gobelins. Il saura parfaitement mettre en place un contrat valable qui convienne à toutes les parties, faites-moi confiance.

- Hermione est au courant ? demanda George avec des yeux pétillants.

- Oui.

- Tant pis pour le spectacle, soupira théâtralement le sorcier roux. Je suppose que si tu es encore en vie, c'est que tu avais une bonne raison pour le lier, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Comment est-ce qu'on doit le contacter ?

Harry était assez reconnaissant envers George. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été de ceux qui le harcelaient ou lui posaient des questions embarrassantes. Ils acceptaient ses choix, s'en amusaient parfois, mais ne cherchaient jamais à le faire changer d'avis.

- Je l'enverrai à la boutique cet après-midi. Ça vous laissera le temps de contacter Seamus et de l'aider à travailler sa présentation. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

- Ce sera parfait, mon très cher banquier ! s'exclama George en lui serrant la main.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais, depuis le temps, se contenta de dire Percy en lui serrant la main à son tour.

- Je l'espère, dit Harry dans un sourire, en suivant des yeux le départ des deux frères.

- Passe nous voir quand tu veux…, lança George depuis la porte.

- …tu es toujours le bienvenu, conclut Percy en fermant derrière eux.

HPKPHPKPHPKPHPKPHPKPHPKP

Dés qu'ils furent sortis, Harry appela Kreattur.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin en forme, monsieur, fit l'elfe d'un air soulagé, en apparaissant immédiatement à ses côtés. Et je crois que Bris et Horn seront également rassurés. Avez-vous besoin de moi ?

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui dans l'après-midi, et Kreattur proposa ensuite de lui faire un point sur les derniers événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant son coma.

- Je t'écoute.

- En ce qui concerne la maison square Grimmaurd, l'équipe d'ouvriers et l'architecte sont arrivés mercredi, un peu avant l'attentat. Etant donné que vous n'étiez pas en état, j'ai proposé aux ouvriers de s'installer dans le petit jardin, derrière la maison. Ils ont commencé les travaux hier, sous les ordres de l'architecte et sous l'œil de Bris, que j'ai placé là-bas en cas de besoin ou de question. Il serait intéressant que vous alliez voir assez rapidement si leur travail à tous vous convient.

- J'irai aussi vite que possible, mais tu as bien réagi, Kreattur.

- Merci monsieur. Il s'avère également que nous avons presque terminé d'analyser les objets magiques qui constituent votre patrimoine à Gringott's. Là aussi, il faudra envisager d'aller voir de quoi il retourne. Par ailleurs, Arnold Kent s'interroge sur le travail que vous allez lui donner ensuite.

- Bien… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

- Enfin, je pense que vous devriez jeter un œil aux exemplaires de la Gazette parus ces trois derniers jours. On y parle de vous et de l'agitation de la population sorcière. Je crois, monsieur, qu'il serait malvenu que vous ne soyez au courant de rien.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, Kreattur, soupira Harry. Peux-tu m'apporter les derniers numéros ?

L'elfe disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec quatre journaux qu'il posa sur le lit en agitant frénétiquement les oreilles.

- Ce sont les exemplaires de jeudi, vendredi, et celui de ce matin, ainsi que le fascicule spécial sorti mercredi après l'attentat, précisa-t-il. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, fit-il avant de disparaître.

Harry étala les quatre numéros sur le lit et observa les photos des unes. L'exemplaire de mercredi ne faisait que quelques pages et était totalement dédié à « l'attentat de Pré-au-Lard ». Dessus, on pouvait voir Blaise, en tenue de Mangemort, qui se débattait avec hargne de la poigne ferme de deux Aurors. On le voyait se jeter devant l'objectif et hurler des imprécations envers le photographe, et c'était assez impressionnant.

Celui de jeudi mettait en évidence ce qui devait être une manifestation de sorciers, dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient particulièrement nombreux. « Colère populaire ! » titrait la Gazette. L'exemplaire de la veille et du matin, eux, semblaient faire la part belle aux annonces du ministère de la Magie en réaction à cet attentat et aux protestations de la population.

Harry feuilleta les deux derniers numéros pour constater que la vindicte populaire était effectivement virulente. Les sorciers réclamaient le baiser du Détraqueur pour tous les porteurs de la marque du Lord noir, quels qu'ils soient et sans aucune distinction.

Apparemment, d'après les quelques témoignages retranscrits dans le journal, les gens étaient surtout en colère de voir que des Mangemorts étaient encore libres de sévir même lors d'un événement aussi officiel et encadré qu'une inauguration ministérielle. Et ils étaient inquiets pour leurs enfants : l'attentat avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard, juste à côté de Poudlard, alors que la rentrée était très proche.

Les différents hommes politiques et le ministre lui-même avaient réagi drastiquement : ils annonçaient ce matin que les procès débuteraient à la mi-septembre, en commençant par les trois jeunes terroristes de Pré-au-Lard.

Mais entre chaque article qu'il lisait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la photo de Blaise, sur le journal qu'il avait laissé de côté. Elle était tellement violente, tellement dérangeante. Et même si la photo ne pouvait retranscrire les mots du jeune homme, ses gestes rudes et rageurs et ses yeux fous parlaient pour lui… Il finit pas craquer et attrapa le numéro spécial.

Il était surtout constitué de photos, du récit des événements et de témoignages de spectateurs choqués. Harry savait déjà ce qui s'était passé : il avait été là. Aussi se contenta-t-il de parcourir des yeux les photos choc prises par la Gazette. Il tomba bientôt sur l'image dont avaient parlé ses amis et les Weasley, hier.

On le voyait tituber, le corps brûlé en plusieurs endroits et les vêtements mal en point, et tomber au sol. Il était noir et semblait tousser à s'en arracher la gorge. Et il tombait à nouveau. L'image recommençait, à l'infini. Lui, il se trouvait plutôt faible et ridicule qu'autre chose. L'article présentait sa bravoure, son « incroyable courage » alors qu'il avait sauvé une petite fille des flammes. Mais il n'avait rien d'un héros quand on regardait cette image qui se focalisait sur sa chute sans grâce…

Agacé, il referma le journal spécial sèchement et replia les trois exemplaires. Il avait lu l'essentiel : il était au moins au courant de ce qui se passait au-dehors.

HPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIM

_Dimanche 30 août 1998_

Harry discutait avec Igor à propos des filières professionnelles qui existaient dans le monde sorcier, quand un coup léger sur la porte de l'infirmerie les coupa. Igor invita la personne à entrer et Harry vit la toute jeune Camomille ouvrir la porte timidement.

- Bonjour Camomille, la salua-t-il.

La jeune sorcière, qui devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, lui fit un petit signe de la main et entra plus franchement dans l'infirmerie. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, Igor lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire mais resta loin d'eux, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le mouvement faisait onduler sa longue chevelure brune.

- Tu peux t'approcher tu sais, dit Igor qui semblait comprendre son dilemme.

Elle regarda Harry qui acquiesça et elle s'avança, toujours aussi timide, vers le lit. Harry haussa un sourcil quand elle se pencha vers lui pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras et Igor ricana.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux si tu allais bien, dit-il. Je crois qu'elle t'est reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée.

La jeune fille acquiesça et Harry se sentit un peu gêné.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu te sauver si Igor n'avait pas été là.

Camomille se redressa et eut à nouveau un sourire lumineux pour le médicomage.

- Je suppose qu'on peut parler d'un bon travail d'équipe, s'amusa Igor avec son accent un peu rude.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain et un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu s'invita lui-même à entrer. La brusquerie de cette arrivée avait fait sursauter Camomille, assise à côté du lit, et Harry lui prit spontanément la main, pour l'apaiser.

- Malinovski… On m'avait dit que je pouvais te trouver ici, dit l'homme avec un sourire aux dents pointues. Médicomage… Alors tu as finalement compris comment fonctionnait la magie ? Qui aurait cru que tu en arriverais là ? fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Thorn, salua froidement Igor qui s'était tendu. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je voulais saluer un futur collègue, ricana le dénommé Thorn. Je suis embauché à Poudlard. J'espère que j'y trouverai enfin des éléments intéressants… pas comme à Durmstrang. Quoi que j'ai eu droit à de belles années, tu dois t'en souvenir.

Harry était presque sûr d'avoir entendu le médicomage grincer des dents. Il observait l'échange, un peu perdu. La voix de l'homme émacié lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à revenir dessus… Après l'avoir ostensiblement ignoré pendant les deux premières minutes, Thorn tourna vers lui ses yeux vert sombre.

- Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-il d'une voix clairement moqueuse, très belle photo que celle qui a fait le tour de l'Europe. Il me semble qu'elle vous place à votre juste valeur.

Les lèvres fines se recourbèrent encore un peu plus, découvrant totalement les dents carnassières. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Harry vit Malinovski se redresser de toute sa haute taille.

- J'ai été enchanté de vous revoir, Thorn, mais je vais vous demander de sortir et de ne plus importuner mes patients.

Thorn fit rouler son cou qui craqua dans un bruit sinistre, avant de jeter un regard clairement dédaigneux à Igor. Sans répondre, il prit la direction de la porte. Mais avant de fermer, il s'adressa au médicomage.

- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter du bon vieux temps.

Harry observa Igor se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de triturer l'une de ses mèches rouges. C'était étonnant de voir le médecin flegmatique perdre ses moyens.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Rupert Thorn, cracha presque le médicomage… L'un de mes anciens professeurs à Durmstrang. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour…

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin : le médicomage venait de tourner vivement les talons pour partir s'enfermer dans la pièce annexe à l'infirmerie. Il devrait sans doute aller voir la directrice, s'il avait des questions à propos de ce Thorn. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait le temps de lui répondre.

Camomille, toujours assise à côté de lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais continuait à serrer sa main. Harry songea que sa maison avait fait plus que la traumatiser en battant Draco Malfoy. Il devait avouer lui-même que les quelques images qu'il avait vues étaient encore capables de lui retourner l'estomac.

- Camomille, dit-il pour attirer son attention, je te remercie de t'être inquiétée pour moi. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, je suis presque guéri. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Malinovski pour comprendre les gens, alors j'espère que tu guériras vite toi aussi, pour qu'on puisse discuter tous les deux, de temps en temps.

La jeune fille, qui l'avait regardé attentivement alors qu'il parlait, baissa les yeux. Il y eut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne voit sa tête acquiescer doucement. Puis, avec un léger sourire et un petit signe, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle partait.

- Profite bien de la fin des vacances, Camomille. Et si on se recroise, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? Alors à bientôt, dit Harry quand la jeune fille sourit plus franchement.

HPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMMHPMM

_Lundi 31 août, matin_

Harry eut l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Sa peau était toujours un peu étrange au toucher, mais il n'avait plus mal. Par ailleurs, ses réserves magiques étaient à nouveau pleines, d'après l'avis de Malinovski.

Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir la directrice. La nervosité du médicomage, depuis l'arrivée de Thorn, était bien trop étrange. Et les leçons qu'il avait prises avec cette femme leur avaient étrangement permis de se rapprocher : elle lui expliquerait probablement la raison de son choix.

La gargouille n'était toujours pas remise en place, alors Harry en profita pour monter directement les escaliers. Il fut plutôt surpris d'entendre une discussion vive entre Minerva McGonagall et le tableau de l'ancien directeur Dumbledore.

- Je vous assure, Albus, je l'ai observé pendant trois jours, et il ne me paraît pas digne de confiance.

- Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais les contrats magiques ne sont pas de ceux qu'on peut briser facilement. Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il ne dure qu'une année.

- Mais Albus… Je n'oserais même pas laisser des enfants seuls avec lui.

- Eh bien, en cas de faute de sa part, vous pourrez peut-être faire quelque chose pour le remplacer. Mais vous savez à quel point l'école a des difficultés pour trouver de bons professeurs de Défense. Rupert Thorn a peut-être le caractère particulier des professeurs de Durmstrang, mais il est très compétent dans son domaine. Laissez-lui au moins une chance.

- Croyez-vous Albus ? Il vous est déjà arrivé de vous tromper…

Harry ne pouvait pas voir la peinture de l'ancien directeur, mais il pouvait deviner, dans le silence qui suivit la réplique de la directrice, que son visage devait arborer une expression de regret profond.

- Je le sais, Minerva… Mais peut-être devrais-je vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations : le jeune Potter est à la porte.

Harry sursauta mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce que même sous forme de tableau, le directeur pouvait être omniscient ?

- Entrez, monsieur Potter, lança la directrice alors que la porte s'ouvrait sous l'effet de la magie. Comment allez-vous ?

- Assez bien, merci. Je viens d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Je… commença le sorcier un peu mal à l'aise. Je venais vous demander si vous étiez sûre de vous en choisissant d'embaucher monsieur Thorn. Mais… J'ai l'impression, d'après ce que j'ai entendu par accident, que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

- Pas vraiment, non. Voldemort avait poussé Severus à embaucher Rupert Thorn, du temps où il était directeur. Le contrat a été signé et il ne peut être annulé facilement.

- Voldemort voulait que Poudlard enseigne de la DCFM ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Il avait été embauché pour des cours intensifs de duel. J'ai tenté de recruter un professeur de Défense, cette année, mais je n'ai eu aucun candidat hormis monsieur Thorn, qui s'avère en plus être compétent dans le domaine. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de choix… Rupert Thorn va assurer les cours de Défense cette année en plus de donner des leçons de duel.

- Oh. Et pourquoi pas le professeur Snape ? demanda Harry, plus par curiosité que par réel désir de le voir prendre le poste.

- Avec le contexte actuel, aucun parent n'acceptera de voir ses enfants apprendre à se défendre des forces du mal avec un ancien Mangemort, soupira la directrice.

- Oh, fit à nouveau Harry.

Effectivement, ça se tenait. Mais le sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser que sa fiancée allait passer toute une année aux côtés d'un professeur aussi louche que Thorn… La pensée fugace qu'il exerçait sa méfiance contre Thorn de la même manière qu'il l'avait exercée contre Malinovski ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit.

Son désaccord impuissant dut en tout cas se lire sur son visage, parce que la directrice l'observait maintenant avec une attention calculatrice qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez elle.

- Où en êtes-vous de votre recrutement chez les Aurors ?

- Je me suis désinscrit ce matin, dès l'ouverture du ministère, dit Harry avec une légère grimace en songeant qu'il avait plutôt envoyé Kreattur là-bas. Je sais que vous m'aviez soutenu dans mon choix, mais je ne suis plus aussi sûr de vouloir faire cette carrière, aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de trouver autre chose.

- Bien, bien, marmonna la directrice. J'ai l'impression que vous arrivez toujours à pic, monsieur Potter, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire. Que diriez-vous de devenir professeur assistant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Moi ? s'étonna vivement Harry. Mais je viens à peine d'obtenir mon diplôme !

- Je le sais, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je ne peux décemment pas vous proposer le poste, dit la directrice avec un léger claquement de langue agacé. Mais je pense que Thorn aura besoin d'un peu d'aide pour monter son programme et donner les cours. Ce que nous attendons des leçons de Défense n'a rien à voir avec ce que propose Durmstrang.

« Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Thorn, quoi qu'en dise Albus, » songea-t-elle sans en faire part.

- J'aimerais y réfléchir un peu avant de vous donner ma réponse, dit Harry que l'idée intéressait, mais qui ne voulait pas se précipiter bêtement.

- Bien entendu, accorda la femme de tête. J'aimerais simplement avoir votre réponse avant la rentrée, pour pouvoir m'organiser. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, merci, répondit Harry.

La directrice le raccompagna à la porte et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tourneboulé. Il était venu dans ce bureau par simple besoin d'être rassuré – bien qu'il ait eu conscience de sa puérilité en la matière – et il repartait avec une offre d'emploi qu'il n'avait pas envisagée un seul instant… Et il devait maintenant se rendre chez les Weasley qui attendaient sans doute sa visite avec impatience.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Lundi 31 août, Soir, Quelque part au ministère_

- Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir ! furent les premiers mots qui accueillirent un homme épuisé quand il entra dans le bureau de son patron.

- La communauté de Saint Louis où vous m'avez envoyé le mois dernier a finalement été plus difficile à convaincre que les membres de la commission, s'excusa-t-il en voyant que son patron était particulièrement agité.

- Quels sont les résultats ?

- J'ai procédé dans le cimetière comme vous l'aviez décrit, j'ai intégré le cercle et j'ai finalement obtenu l'ouvrage que vous m'avez envoyé quérir, dit l'homme sec en sortant un très vieux livre de son sac de voyage.

Son patron, malgré des yeux brillants et avides, posa le livre sur son bureau après l'avoir feuilleté rapidement, pour reprendre sa marche de long en large.

- Bien. Qu'ont-ils demandé en échange ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'homme en cessant un instant de marcher.

- Je vous l'ai dit : ils étaient difficiles à convaincre. Quand j'ai entendu notre réseau parler de l'attentat, j'ai finalement _emprunté_ le livre pour rentrer au plus tôt.

L'homme auparavant agité se calma un peu.

- Tu as bien fait. Et pour la commission ?

- Je suis passé outre, en négociant directement avec l'équipe du président. Jack Drewback l'a intégrée au cours de l'été. Vous avez donc un nouvel espion dans le rang. Quand la possibilité d'organiser la coupe du monde aux Etats-Unis est parvenue aux oreilles du Président de la Magie, la commission n'a pas su refroidir son enthousiasme. Ils sont actuellement en train d'étudier l'organisation et la faisabilité avant de faire une annonce officielle.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, peut-être deux, et nous saurons.

- Bien.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, et l'homme sec observa son patron reprendre ses va-et-vient stressés.

- Monsieur ? osa-t-il. Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais parti ?

- Rien n'a marché comme prévu ! explosa enfin son vis-à-vis comme il rêvait de le faire depuis plusieurs jours. Les imbéciles n'ont pas suivi mes ordres : ils ont ajouté des artefacts incendiaires aux explosifs que je t'avais demandé d'éparpiller dans le complexe. Il est en grande partie détruit ! Des maisons autour ont été écrasées, il y a eu des morts. La colère de la population dépasse mes objectifs de bien trop loin !

- Mais ils réclament la tête des anciens Mangemorts, c'est ce que vous vouliez.

- Ça aurait été positif si Potter ne s'était pas soudain désintéressé de la carrière d'Auror ! A peine remis de ses blessures et il se désinscrit du programme ! Je ne comprends pas : nous avions pourtant tout fait pour lui. Nous avons gonflé ses résultats aux Aspics, mis en avant son héroïsme dans la Gazette… Mais Potter est imprévisible : c'est ça qui le rend dangereux !

- N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen de le surveiller de près ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore. Et c'est ça qui me met tellement en rage ! Il peut tout faire basculer, s'il met son nez dans nos affaires : nos projets, notre influence, notre pouvoir ! Il a la population derrière lui, plus que jamais !

- Vous devriez vous reposer, monsieur. Je peux prendre le relais.

- Oui… Oui… Tu as sans doute raison. Il faut vraiment trouver un moyen de le tenir en laisse, faire baisser son influence potentielle. Et de sauver les fesses de Zorille. Et éplucher le reste des carnets, j'ai trouvé des passages intéressants. Et explorer ce nouvel ouvrage. Et…

- Monsieur, le stoppa l'homme de main.

- Je rentre, finit par capituler son patron en attrapant son habituel chapeau mou. Ma femme et mes enfants ne m'ont pas vu depuis trois jours. Tiens-moi au courant.

- Bien monsieur.

L'homme déposa son sac de voyage sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers le mini frigo qui trônait dans un coin du bureau. Il lui fallait se rafraichir un peu s'il voulait être à la hauteur de la situation. Il était lui aussi très fatigué, mais son patron venait de franchir un cap dangereux : il ne l'avait que rarement vu craquer.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, bien des années auparavant, il lui avait expliqué à quel point la colère était mauvaise conseillère. Bien sûr, il lui était parfois difficile de lutter contre sa nature agressive, dominatrice et ambitieuse, mais il n'était pas arrivé à la place où il était avec les poings. Au contraire. Il avait une nature assez… discrète.

Alors quand son patron avait laissé éclater sa colère devant lui, il avait compris qu'il était dépassé. Le mieux dans ce cas, pensait-il en avalant une eau pétillante, était qu'il se repose. Il était sûr que demain, à la première heure, il aurait élaboré une nouvelle stratégie.

L'homme jeta la petite bouteille, s'étira et songea qu'il était vraiment grand temps de s'occuper du cas Potter…

* * *

* Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'une traduction exacte, mais ça doit normalement signifier la « Vérité sorcière », en roumain.


	28. C6P2 : Le chant de l'Arbre Creux

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux départs**

**Partie 2 : Le chant de l'Arbre Creux**

_Vendredi 4 septembre, matin_

Margaux Sanchez serrait Draco dans ses bras, dans une étreinte étonnamment chaleureuse pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de profiter de marques d'affection de ce genre. S'il ne serrait pas vraiment Margaux en retour, Draco profitait de la chaleur de celle qui s'était occupée de lui pendant un peu plus de deux mois. Il avait le sentiment d'être materné, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, c'était… agréable.

- Promets-moi que tu m'écriras de temps en temps. Et tu reviendras me voir pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est promis, affirma le jeune homme.

- Tu pars un peu trop tôt. Moi qui pensais pouvoir profiter de toi encore aujourd'hui…

- Je sais, marmonna Draco. Mais je n'en peux plus.

Margaux acquiesça. Elle comprenait. Chaque année, c'était le même cirque. Des dizaines d'étudiants débarquaient du monde entier avec l'espoir de pouvoir entrer au Palais. Et ils investissaient la ville bruyamment. Draco était déjà un sorcier stressé de nature, mais elle l'avait vu angoisser plus que de raison depuis deux jours. Ramon, lui, avait toujours adoré cette ambiance festive et il était probablement en train de faire connaissance dans la ville.

- Bien. Tu as pris de quoi manger en attendant l'ouverture des grilles ?

- Oui.

- Et à boire ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas me manquer.

Draco lui sourit et osa, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fineborough, l'embrasser sur la joue. La vieille femme gloussa et le laissa enfin partir. Elle avait grandement allégé sa malle et lui avait ajouté des roulettes pour qu'il puisse la tirer tranquillement aujourd'hui. C'était que, malheureusement, il était toujours incapable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, malgré sa bonne volonté.

Quand il passa les limites du domaine Sanchez, il eut la surprise de passer entre les deux gargouilles de pierre qu'il avait vues la toute première fois où il était arrivé. A nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'elles montaient la garde. Il se demanda à quelle magie Margaux faisait appel, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Ses deux animaux, sachant probablement déjà où il se rendait, le dépassèrent. Kerta passa au dessus de lui et Oline se glissa entre ses jambes avec souplesse.

Avant de monter au Palais, il avait choisi de descendre vers la ville pour dire au revoir à Ethan et à certains marchands avec qui il avait connaissance durant ces deux premiers mois d'exil. Il fut assez surpris des « au revoir » chaleureux et des encouragements de ces gens.

Il arriva bientôt devant le petit magasin de fruits et légumes, fier d'avoir su éviter les différents groupes de jeunes gens qui déambulaient dans les rues, et sonna à la porte. Il était tôt, comme l'avait souligné Margaux, et la boutique d'Ethan n'était pas encore ouverte.

- Bonjour Draco. Je vois que tu es prêt à partir, remarqua Ethan en voyant le jeune homme vêtu d'habits de randonnée légers.

- Oui. Mais je voulais quand même te dire au revoir.

- Viens là.

Ethan attrapa Draco pour une accolade aussi chaleureuse que celle de Margaux, bien que différente.

- Draco ? fit la voix d'Annette, la femme d'Ethan. Oh ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, madame, répondit le sorcier blond.

La femme enceinte s'avança vers lui et le pressa doucement contre elle. Cela semblait être une mode, à Fineborough, de serrer les autres dans ses bras. Seulement, l'étreinte d'Annette, qui faisait attention à son ventre rond, était résolument plus douce que les autres.

- Tu nous écriras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme joyeusement.

- J'essaierai, dit Draco en souriant. Et vous me direz quand le bébé sera né.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ethan fièrement. Bonne chance pour ton entrée au Palais. J'y crois.

Draco leur fit un petit signe de la main et partit enfin pour le Palais. Il avait vu tous ceux qu'il voulait voir. Il ne vit pas Ethan se retourner vers l'intérieur de sa boutique et ne l'entendit pas s'adresser à un jeune homme resté dans l'ombre.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui dire au revoir ?

- Non, merci. Je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait intéressé. Et puis… dit Christobald avec hésitation, à quoi ça servirait de renouer contact si je dois me retrouver enfermé…

Ethan ferma la porte, assez fier de la décision du jeune homme de traduire ses parents en justice et de faire face lui-même à ses actes. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Christobald qui avait dû retirer ses piercings quelques jours plus tôt.

- C'est bien mon garçon. C'est une sage décision.

De son côté, Draco était assez heureux de l'idée de Margaux d'ajouter des roulettes à sa malle. Les moldus, enfin les non-sorciers, qui ne pouvaient pas faire léviter leurs affaires avaient une imagination fertile quand il s'agissait de faciliter leur vie de tous les jours. En tout cas, ces roulettes aidaient grandement alors que le chemin de terre était déjà assez difficilement praticable.

Il connaissait assez bien la forêt, puisqu'il l'avait traversée en long, en large et en travers chaque matin ces dernières semaines. Mais il n'était encore jamais allé du côté du Palais. Margaux s'y refusait. La barrière était trop dangereuse, selon elle. Curieusement, monter vers l'école lui prenait des heures : les gens du village n'avaient pas menti en disant qu'elle n'était pas facilement accessible.

Même s'il marchait à l'ombre des arbres et que l'hiver n'avait jamais été si proche, le jeune sorcier se sentait écrasé par la chaleur. Il s'arrêta un instant pour grignoter du fromage : il devait être midi. Quand il se remit en route, il lutta contre la fatigue. Un étrange mal de tête sourd s'était réveillé et l'épuisait.

Bientôt, il crut apercevoir la barrière, la limite du domaine du Palais. Ho ! Ce n'était pas une barrière physique, mais Draco pouvait voir l'air bouger et l'image des arbres devenir parfois floue sous l'effet de la magie. Comme dans les cas de grandes chaleurs.

Une sorte de petit chemin, recouvert de feuilles, semblait courir le long de cette barrière. Il semblait également bénéficier de plus d'ombre que le reste de la forêt et Draco s'y engagea avec délices. Oui, il faisait beaucoup plus frais et son mal de tête semblait s'être évaporé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit plus clair et soupira de bonheur. Un éclat doré attira soudain son regard, plus loin sur cette petite route. Fasciné, il lâcha sa malle et avança pour le rejoindre. La forêt semblait se joindre à lui dans un murmure doux et encourageant.

- Draco ! cria une petite voix qu'il ne voulut pas écouter.

- Draco ! cria une autre petite voix, bien qu'il passât outre.

- Il n'entend pas !

- Il est pris !

- Attrapez la branche qui est là et tirez. Encore ! Ho hisse !

Draco, seulement obnubilé par l'éclat doré qui se montrait parfois au loin, ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. Aussi, la branche basse qui fut mise en travers de son chemin le fit basculer et tomber.

- Outch ! grogna-t-il sourdement quand il rencontra le sol.

- Draco, tu m'entends ?

Draco, qui n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux, les ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec un lutin.

- Rudolph ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en apercevant derrière lui d'autres lutins farceurs.

- La forêt t'a appelée, dit le lutin d'une voix angoissée qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Tu dois aller de l'autre côté. Tu dois aller au Palais.

Draco se releva et s'épousseta en regardant derrière lui. La valise qu'il avait lâchée il y avait à peine quelques secondes – du moins était-ce son impression – n'était déjà plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Effrayé soudain, en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même pendant un temps indéfini, Draco remercia les lutins.

L'éclat doré attira encore son attention, tout comme les murmures de la forêt, mais les cris des lutins le ramenèrent une fois de plus à la conscience.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué.

- Suis-nous et écoute-nous, on va te raconter, dit Rudolph.

En se concentrant sur les voix des lutins, qui avaient décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'aux grilles, Draco arriva bientôt jusqu'à sa malle abandonnée. Il la saisit et continua à s'éloigner du chemin sombre qui lui avait parut si attirant tout à l'heure et qui semblait si effrayant maintenant.

- C'est la source, expliqua Rudolph. A certains endroits, elle a été pervertie.

- C'est à cause des mauvais sortilèges.

- Et des mauvaises actions, renchérit un autre lutin.

- Il y a des endroits de la forêt qui son devenus dangereux, à cause de la source, et qui cachent des monstres maintenant.

- Mais ils attirent des animaux, d'habitude.

- Les humains n'ont pas de problème, en général, continua Rudolph.

- Alors, reprit Draco, ça veut dire que j'y suis plus sensible que les autres, c'est ça ?

- Apparemment, confirma Rudolph.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un rêveur ? demanda le sorcier blond.

Le silence et les haussements d'épaules des lutins autour de lui furent assez pour lui faire part de leur ignorance, mais Draco se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire des recherches à propos du rêveur et des sources. S'ils étaient liés, il comprendrait peut-être mieux son rôle.

Et bien qu'il ne soit pas pressé de découvrir ce qu'il en était, il pourrait peut-être faire quelques recherches sur ces fameux « Temps Sombres », ainsi que sur les mots de Doe qui, parfois, lui revenaient en mémoire. Qu'étaient donc les gardiens ? Et que représentait réellement cette histoire _d'équilibre_, pour le monde magique. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait déclencher ce cauchemar dont il avait rêvé ? Pouvait-on l'éviter ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, il aperçut une trouée dans les arbres, et il ne put détacher ses yeux de l'entrée étrange du Palais. En plein milieu des arbres et cachées aux yeux de qui ne la cherchait pas, se trouvaient deux grandes portes en fer forgé. Hautes et élancées, elles étaient composées d'entrelacs complexes qui semblaient raconter une histoire.

Draco sentait que la petite clairière devant les grilles était une sorte de havre de paix : aucune magie négative ne venait la perturber. Les lutins, ayant accompli leur devoir, s'éparpillèrent entre les arbres et disparurent. Le jeune sorcier était visiblement le premier sur les lieux : il s'approcha des grilles. Si l'on ne voyait à travers elles qu'un simple chemin de terre conduisant probablement au Palais, on pouvait apercevoir des tours au loin, dominant la forêt et éclatantes sous le soleil.

La vision était pleine de promesses, mais sachant désormais à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de se faire un avis. Il voulait voir par ses propres yeux si le domaine ressemblait à la description d'Igor, qui disait que c'était un endroit merveilleux. Il scruta enfin les alentours. Dans cette petite clairière bien entretenue étaient éparpillés quelques bancs de pierre. Sachant qu'il était à l'avance, Draco s'assit en silence à l'ombre d'un arbre, et ferma les yeux, fatigué par sa marche et ses émotions.

Il fut réveillé au crépuscule par un groupe d'une cinquantaine de jeunes gens, probablement ceux qui avaient envahi la ville ces derniers jours. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune sud-américain au sourire éclatant. Ramon…

- Bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu savais que la rentrée se ferait vers minuit ? Et qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de prétendants pour entrer au Palais ?

Draco grinça des dents, sentant son mal de tête revenir au grand galop. Mais pour éviter de toujours avoir le mauvais rôle et pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression sur ses potentiels futurs collègues qui écoutaient avidement, il décida de faire un effort et de répondre à l'enthousiasme de Ramon.

- Je suis là depuis le début de l'après-midi. Non, je ne savais pas que l'entrée se ferait tard et non, je ne savais pas qu'on était plus nombreux que d'habitude.

- Tu viens d'où, toi ? lança quelqu'un parmi les étudiants qui l'entouraient.

- L'Angleterre ! s'exclama Ramon. Tu sais, reprit-il pour Draco, c'est super ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? J'ai de la famille là-bas ! D'ailleurs, c'est drôle parce que mon cousin par alliance…

C'est à ce moment là que le ventre de Draco, coupant Ramon dans son élan, se mit à gargouiller fort peu élégamment. Draco fit une grimace et soupira : après tout, il n'avait qu'un morceau de fromage dans le corps. Le sourire de Ramon grandit encore, si toutefois cela était possible, et il lui tendit une énorme miche de ce qui semblait être du pain, qu'il venait de sortir de sa besace.

- Vas-y, j'en ai toujours plein dans mon sac !

- Mais… C'est sucré ! s'exclama le sorcier après avoir mordu dans le pain.

- Oui. C'est moi qui les ai faits, ajouta le jeune brun rayonnant. Mamie me les a laissé faire cet après-midi. Elle sait que j'adore et que ça risque de me manquer au Palais.

Il resta ensuite étonnamment silencieux, lui laissant le temps de manger. Draco en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée, comme il le faisait parfois : Ramon avait de beaux cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs particulièrement brillants. Il lui rappelait souvent Blaise et c'était à la fois plaisant et blessant.

- Tu penses aller dans quelle spécialité ? lui demanda Ramon, pensif.

C'était rare qu'il ait un visage sérieux : il était du genre à sourire tout le temps et à être amusé pour un rien.

- Une spécialité ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- D'une des quatre spécialités dispensées au palais. Tu sais ? Les Hibouleaux, les Faucochênes… Les spécialités quoi…

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Draco en s'apercevant que ni Igor ni Ramon ne lui en avaient parlé avant. Ce sont des sortes de « maisons », c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit-il à nouveau souriant de toutes ses dents, mais les maisons c'est quand on est jeune ! On est étudiants maintenant, on entre en spécialités. Tu te rends compte on sera considérés comme des adultes à part entière ! C'est cool.

Draco grimaça. « C'est cool. » Ramon avait parfois des expressions totalement… populaires.

- Moi j'espère devenir Faucochêne, reprit Ramon, parce que je veux être rapide et efficace pour soigner les autres ! Tu vois le problème, tu l'enlèves, et hop ! Ton patient est guéri. Et comme ça, tu peux en soigner des tas dans ta journée. Et tu peux te faire plein d'argent, ajouta-t-il en murmurant, avec un clin d'œil appuyé et le sourire revenu.

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire, que Draco avait remarquée plus tôt, renifla avec mépris. Draco sourit légèrement en se disant qu'elle l'avait devancée, et qu'il aurait bien fait la même chose. Mais en même temps... au fond de lui, cette attitude le dérangea.

- Rustre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Faucochêne… C'est ridicule ! La force à l'état brut, alors que pour soigner correctement, il faut de la subtilité alliée à la puissance ! Les Roselunes font des médicomages rares, les plus doués.

- Tu parles, Cathy ! Ajouta une troisième fille. On en a déjà parlé au village ; les trois quarts partent avant d'avoir terminé leurs trois années. Ceux qui restent font des médicomages brillants, d'accord, mais de toute façon, passer par Roselune les rend trop imbus d'eux-mêmes. Du coup, ils sont peu appréciés des autres médicomages, et surtout des clients.

Draco pensa que s'il ne voulait pas être détesté à nouveau, ni se retrouver avec des gens qui ressemblaient à Cathy la brune, il ne devait pas aller à Roselune. Mais il trouvait pourtant que la combinaison entre subtilité et puissance correspondait parfaitement à sa vision du métier. C'était comme pour les potions…

En même temps… Si on parlait de puissance, bien sûr, il n'avait plus sa place dans cette maison.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se faire aimer par les malades, dit Ramon en secouant la tête. Tu viens pour les soigner, c'est tout. Il n'y a bien que les Rossisaules pour croire en un lien entre un patient et son médicomage !

Cathy la brune rit doucement, et l'autre fille, croisant les bras, s'exclama : « Et alors, si moi je veux être Rossisaule, c'est pas ton problème ! »

A partir de ce moment là, l'esprit de Draco décrocha de la dispute qui animait les trois autres jeunes gens. Il n'avait pas les codes pour comprendre les arguments des uns et des autres, qui eux semblaient déjà connaître le fonctionnement du Palais.

Le jeune sorcier courbaturé se remit debout et s'avança vers la grille du palais.

« Au moins, » pensa-t-il, « personne ici n'a l'air de me connaître ou même me reconnaître, même si les étudiants viennent d'un peu partout dans le monde. Malgré sa puissance en Angleterre et ses entreprises américaines, mon père et son nom ne sont pas très connus ici… Et c'est tant mieux. Comme ça, personne ne cherchera à me juger et je ne risque plus d'être lynché… »

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Alors que le jeune homme était debout devant les grilles, il vit clairement les derniers rayons du soleil venir frapper les demi-cercles qui attachaient les portes ensemble. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement, invitant les futurs étudiants à entrer. Draco fit quelques pas en arrière, pas vraiment rassuré.

Il restait perplexe devant le chemin vide qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il s'attendait quand même à être accueilli par des êtres humains. Ou même par des êtres tout court. Il était angoissant de s'engager sur un chemin de terre si étroit, alors que la nuit allait tomber, sans aucun guide jusqu'au Palais.

- Allez ! C'est maintenant que les épreuves commencent !

Ramon, qui venait de pousser ce cri surexcité, s'était déjà élancé à travers les grilles d'un pas alerte, et il n'entendit pas Draco lui demander de quelle nature étaient ces « épreuves ». Fâché, ce dernier tapa du pied, mais son attention fut bientôt attirée par une étrange scène devant lui.

Un jeune garçon en colère semblait donner des coups de poing dans un mur invisible, juste au seuil de la grille. La compréhension de cette scène étrange lui vint lorsqu'une voix montant de nulle part clama : « Tu n'as pas l'âme, tu ne peux pas entrer. »

Une partie des jeunes gens autour de lui passaient les grilles sans aucune difficulté, d'autres comme lui restaient bloqués.

Draco s'avança à son tour, avec l'inquiétude de ne pas être accepté. Il était venu ici sur la proposition soudaine d'Igor, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça. Au seuil de la grille, il sentit une faible résistance, pendant peut-être cinq secondes. Il eut un instant de panique réelle et s'imagina déjà devoir se trouver un autre travail. Mais il put finalement passer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'avança sur le chemin.

En s'enfonçant dans le bois, il desserra le col de son léger manteau. Igor n'avait pas menti en disant qu'un microclimat de chaleur moite régnait sur les terres du Palais. Il ne distinguait rien du domaine, mais il supposa que les bois entourant le Palais étaient plutôt étendus. Il marchait doucement, et beaucoup d'élèves l'avaient déjà dépassé sur ce chemin de terre et de cailloux, mais il s'en fichait. Même si cela impliquait d'être en queue de peloton, il préférait avancer doucement et ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Il détestait les mauvaises surprises.

Bientôt, une sorte d'arche de bois surgit derrière l'un des coudes du chemin. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha pour tenter de lire le petit écriteau sur l'un des pieux, mais sans baguette et sans _Lumos_, il avait quelques difficultés. Faisant courir ses doigts sur le bois, déchiffrant les mots gravés, il finit par en comprendre le sens global : il allait entrer dans un labyrinthe et cette voie tortueuse était nécessaire pour atteindre le Palais.

Surpris de cette mise en garde explicite sur la nécessité de suivre un chemin tortueux, Draco supposa qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de forcer les murs de végétation qui composeraient le labyrinthe. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu effectuer la magie nécessaire pour trouer la végétation. Sa baguette lui manquait vraiment…

Haussant les épaules, il décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, donc autant qu'il essaie d'aller au bout. Tout bêtement, son esprit pratique prit le dessus et il décida de toujours prendre à droite à chaque fois qu'il aurait le choix des croisements. Peut-être lui faudrait-il la nuit entière pour réussir, mais il était sûr de s'en sortir de cette manière.

Il passa le portail et constata que les arbres et les buissons formaient effectivement un « mur » dense. Et il faisait beaucoup plus sombre encore, dans cette partie du bois. Frissonnant – son sentiment de vulnérabilité ayant pris le pas sur le reste – il prit à droite au premier croisement. Et encore. Et encore. Il revenait parfois sur ses pas, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Peut-être marchait-il depuis une demi-heure déjà. Il avait aperçu deux ou trois fois ses futurs camarades courir dans tous les sens et en avait même croisé un qui se reposait en tailleur dans le chemin, écrasé par la fatigue de la journée et la chaleur de la nuit.

Draco, lui, se félicita d'avoir tant marché avec Margaux, d'avoir dormi tout l'après-midi et d'avoir choisi des vêtements de marche légers grâce à la mise en garde d'Igor – à l'époque où il préparait son départ en exil, avec sa mère. Il avait probablement un peu gagné en endurance…

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir relâché son attention en s'apercevant qu'il ne croisait que peu de bêtes et aucune vraiment dangereuse. Quelques rongeurs, quelques oiseaux de nuit, une nuée de chauve-souris. Il n'avait plus peur des chauves-souris : il avait appris à faire avec, pour le jour où la belette femelle voudrait encore lui lancer un de ses sorts de _Chauve-furie_.

Quelques étranges éclats de couleur, parfois, surgissaient ici ou là en la faisant sursauter, mais ils disparaissaient dés qu'il tournait la tête dans leur direction.

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois, mais c'était seulement un futur élève à moitié paniqué parce qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas la sortie. Draco haussa les épaules en le voyant se précipiter dans une allée qu'il savait être un cul-de-sac. Cela ne servait à rien de paniquer. Avec un peu de méthode, il était toujours possible de sortir d'un labyrinthe. Et lui avait de quoi manger et boire dans son sac : il n'était donc pas inquiet.

Draco se souvint à quel point la forêt de Poudlard lui faisait peur, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, après avoir vu et vécu bien pire dans des lieux dits « civilisés » et dans son propre manoir, il ne considérait plus une forêt, même la nuit, comme un lieu si dangereux. C'était vrai qu'il sursautait et sentait monter l'angoisse, parfois, quand un mouvement brusque faisait bouger les branches ou quand le bois devenait bien trop silencieux. Mais ce n'était en rien de la peur…

La peur, c'était ce sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé une fois très fortement, un soir, alors qu'il s'était aperçu que parfois, il n'y avait d'autre issue que celle de fuir et se cacher pour tenter de se préserver. C'était l'impression d'avoir le ventre rongé par l'impuissance et la colère, et en même temps l'impression qu'il allait se faire dessus quand l'idée fugace d'être aperçu, débusqué, lui venait à l'esprit.

Certains auraient dit lâcheté – il n'en doutait pas en se souvenant de la tirade enflammée de la Weaselette, le jour où il avait pris le bateau pour son premier jour d'exil. Mais lui n'en démordrait pas. C'était la peur. Et rien ne pouvait égaler ce fameux soir où il avait assisté à l'une des scènes les plus traumatisantes de sa vie. Ce soir qui l'avait rendu malade des heures, enfermé dans l'une des salles de bains du manoir.

Il ne pensait pas à son lynchage par les Gryffondors ou à la torture qu'il avait vécue sous la lame de la folle Samson. Non. Même pas. Il pensait à Pansy. Il pensait à Greyback, à Parkinson sénior et à cette brute de Rabastan Lestrange. Il pensait à ce soir-là où il avait voulu descendre discrètement en cuisine pour un en-cas – les elfes de maisons étant presque tous déjà morts sous la torture et les jeux sadiques des Mangemorts – et à cette porte entrouverte…

Si seulement il n'était pas descendu ce soir-là, s'il n'avait pas été curieux à causes des bruits étranges qui lui parvenaient, alors peut-être n'aurait-il jamais eu ces cauchemars qui lui donnaient envie de hurler et de tout briser sous son passage.

Il était d'autant plus affecté par l'ignoble torture qu'il avait entrevue, que Pansy et lui avaient toujours été proches. Pendant leur scolarité, ils avaient de nombreuses fois apprécié l'humour caustique et les vacheries qu'ils s'échangeaient. Si elle ne s'était pas tournée vers cet abruti de Dean Thomas, peut-être même auraient-ils fait le choix de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux mais partageaient les mêmes goûts et des valeurs proches…

Et aujourd'hui encore, cette scène qu'il n'avait qu'aperçue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, cette scène le révulsait et était capable de lui retourner l'estomac.

Draco était sadique, certes. Il appréciait le pouvoir que sa cruauté lui avait parfois conféré. Mais cette cruauté ne s'était exercée que par les mots. Et il n'était pas si lâche qu'il puisse lever la main ou la baguette sur une femme. En fait, il ne se serait jamais permis de toucher, de briser une jeune femme de cette manière, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière.

Draco s'arrêta un instant et lutta contre l'envie de se recroqueviller pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Ces souvenirs étaient traumatisants et ils avaient rendu Pansy à moitié folle…

Mais surtout, il savait que même en devenant médicomage, il resterait aussi impuissant devant son état actuel qu'à l'époque, dans le manoir. Car jamais il ne pourrait lui rappeler que son propre père avait joué avec elle pour mieux la renier. Jamais il ne lui rappellerait ce qu'elle était devenue pour les Mangemorts en manque.

Il avait mal, mais à chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait sur ses souvenirs de la jeune femme, il pensait que son état de débilité actuel était le mieux qui lui soit arrivé.

Finalement, il se secoua et reprit sa marche, s'interdisant cette fois la moindre pensée.

Il arriva enfin à la sortie – une deuxième arche de bois clair – après un temps qu'il était incapable de définir, et s'approcha de la nouvelle pancarte.

_« Félicitations pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. Le Palais est plus loin : vous pourrez apercevoir l'une de ses tours sur votre gauche. »_

Draco tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement une tour claire se détacher sur le ciel noir. C'est qu'une fois sorti du labyrinthe, avec la pleine lune, il ne faisait plus si sombre. Il eut un sourire en coin en songeant que ce panneau faisait très publicitaire.

_« Mais prenez garde sur votre chemin, »_déchiffra-t-il ensuite_, « car seul le Palais vous apportera l'illumination. »_

Draco ricana cette fois.

Les deux panneaux qui marquaient l'entrée et la sortie du labyrinthe ressemblaient beaucoup aux énigmes appréciées par les Serdaigle, même si ici, ils ne posaient aucune question.

L'illumination pouvait faire référence à l'apport de connaissance tout comme – trivialement – elle pouvait faire référence aux lumières du Palais qui attendait l'arrivée des élèves. Et puisque « seul » le Palais pouvait apporter la lumière, il était sans doute nécessaire de finir la route sans _Lumos_. Mais, encore une fois, Draco s'en fichait. Il n'avait toujours pas de baguette.

Traînant toujours sa malle derrière lui, ce qui avait pu étonner ses camarades aux bagages réduits, il s'avança sur le chemin. Il pouvait voir de temps à autre des légers faisceaux lumineux, au loin, qui devaient provenir de ses futurs collègues. Il n'était pas à l'avance, mais Draco refusait de courir. C'était trop… rustique. Il arriverait quand il l'aurait décidé, un point c'est tout.

Un cri de frayeur particulièrement aigu le fit brusquement frissonner. Effectivement, il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention, dans le bois. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'ils étaient dangereux. Pour autant, il ne s'y sentait pas menacé. C'était un simple bois. Tous les bois avaient des dangers propres.

Le jeune sorcier blond s'arrêta un instant pour observer autour de lui. Un éclair lui attira l'œil, une fois de plus, et il réussit cette fois à apercevoir une silhouette masquée. C'était le masque, doré, qui avait produit l'étrange reflet. Il eut un sursaut et s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais la silhouette disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Draco s'approcha d'un arbre et brisa une branche assez épaisse pour s'en servir d'arme, au besoin. Puis il reprit sa malle et sa route, plus attentif aux mouvements qui agitaient les bois. De ce fait, il réussit plusieurs fois à apercevoir des silhouettes masquées. Elles arrivaient, le temps d'un reflet, et disparaissaient.

Le cœur battant à un rythme bien trop rapide, il avait encore ralenti sa marche. Pas à pas, il était attentif au moindre bruit. Une feuille bruissant, une course d'animal effrayé, un hululement de hibou… Quand une haute masse surgit devant lui, il hurla, lâcha sa malle et brandit sa batte de fortune d'instinct. Il asséna un coup et la masse qu'il n'avait pas su identifier s'enfuit en gémissant.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Draco se demandait à quoi pouvaient rimer ces étranges épreuves. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'est-ce que le Palais pouvait bien tester ? Reprenant ses affaires et sa marche, le sorcier se demanda un instant comment ses collègues s'en sortaient.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires au clair de lune, sans avoir croisé un seul de ses camarades, il atterrit au milieu d'une percée dans les arbres, avec au centre une statue de pierre représentant un cheval cabré. « C'est tellement cliché ! Mais on doit se rapprocher du Palais, » pensa le jeune homme. « Que veulent-ils qu'on fasse ici ? Il n'y a rien d'indiqué ! »

Soudain, un gémissement à sa droite le fit sursauter. Il contourna la statue et découvrit Ramon, couché sur le flanc, suant à grosses gouttes. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut plutôt le serpent qui s'était installé sur le corps couché, un gros serpent verdâtre redressé et menaçant.

- Mordred ! s'exclama-t-il, impressionné par cet animal qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Est-ce que Margaux lui en voudrait s'il s'enfuyait pour mettre de la distance entre lui et cette source de danger ? S'il abandonnait Ramon ? Oui… Sans aucun doute, elle lui en voudrait… Et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Helena, la maman de Ramon, Margaux avait déjà perdu un enfant. Elle serait sans doute très affectée si elle perdait son petit-fils. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, il tenait à ce que ce soit clair : un Malfoy ne s'intéressait qu'à sa propre famille. Mais quand même… Margaux, c'était un peu… sa grand-mère.

Draco lâcha sa malle et s'agrippa à sa branche et s'approcha très lentement. S'il voulait faire fuir l'animal, il devait prendre garde à sa vitesse : beaucoup de serpents étaient tellement rapides qu'on s'apercevait qu'ils étaient sur nous uniquement lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard.

- Va-t-en, le serpent, marmonnait-il tendu, déguerpis… Va-t-en de là. Allez, ouste. Pars bien gentiment…

Draco sursauta et tomba sur les fesses quand, vif comme l'éclair, le serpent partit et traversa la clairière. Loin de Ramon. Le sorcier se releva en marmonnant et s'approcha du garçon étendu. Il était très pâle, presque blanc sous la lune. Pour un sud-américain au teint mat comme Ramon, c'était inquiétant.

- Ramon, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Serpent… mordu.

Draco se mordit la lèvre : honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce cas, et aucune des potions de sa malle n'étaient indiquées lorsque du venin de serpent coulait dans les veines d'un malade. En entendant le jeune homme avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Draco défit la ceinture qui maintenait la tunique du jeune homme en place, et la lui retira. Ramon gémit de douleur.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter jusqu'au Palais… Comment on va faire ?

- Magie…

- Je ne peux pas, rappelle-toi. Ma magie ne me répond plus : je n'ai plus de baguette. Je risquerai de te blesser encore plus…

- Prends… cheval… Mien… enfui.

Draco secoua la tête. Ramon devait déjà avoir perdu l'esprit sous l'action de la fièvre s'il parlait de chevaux : la statue dans cette clairière devait l'avoir marqué. Mais il tenta de le rassurer en lui parlant doucement. Il lui dit qu'il allait en chercher un, que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, et d'autres choses dans ce goût là.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon et fut surpris de les trouver si doux. Il s'était attendu à un toucher rêche et râpeux. Se relevant, Draco se demanda s'il devait appeler à l'aide. Mais il doutait que quelqu'un l'entende sans l'aide de la magie : voilà un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu signe de vie de ses camarades. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait attirer l'attention ni des animaux dangereux, ni des silhouettes inquiétantes qui semblaient parfois le suivre.

Pour évacuer l'angoisse qui montait, il longea la lisière de la clairière en marchant rapidement. Que devait-il faire ?

Il fut surpris, soudain, de découvrir une rangée de poteaux dressés dans l'herbe, auxquels étaient attachées des lanières de cuir, un peu comme des longes… Un peu comme dans l'écurie de son père. Il y avait bien eu des chevaux ici, mais il n'y en avait plus désormais… Ramon n'était peut-être pas encore totalement en train de délirer.

Un nuage noir passa devant la lune et la masqua quelques secondes, plongeant la clairière dans le noir complet. Quand il fut passé, Draco fut frappé par la présence imposante de la statue de pierre, éclairée par la lune, et par sa ressemblance avec sa jument alezane, Nymphe, resté en Angleterre.

Las de ne savoir que faire, effrayé et agacé à la fois, le sorcier blond s'approcha de la statue.

- Ça serait sans doute bien plus simple si tu pouvais nous emmener au Palais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire désabusé, en flattant la croupe de pierre.

Il entendit une sorte de hennissement moqueur et releva la tête, surpris. Il fit le tour de la statue pour vérifier si son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours : la statue avait-elle henni ? D'accord, il était sur un domaine magique, mais quand même.

- Tu es prête à nous emmener ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Mais la statue resta de marbre. Soupirant après sa propre bêtise, Draco retourna auprès de Ramon.

Puisqu'il était sans doute déjà très en retard, le sorcier blond décida de prendre son collègue sur son dos et de le porter jusqu'au Palais. Tant pis pour la malle, il l'abandonnerait. Il souffrait d'avance en imaginant le corps lourd du sorcier brun peser sur son dos, mais il ne se sentait pas de le laisser là. C'était sans doute la mauvaise influence de Margaux.

Draco s'accroupit près de Ramon et lui demanda de s'agripper à ses épaules le mieux possible. Mais quand il tenta de le soulever, il eut beau tenter de se redresser, il n'y parvint jamais.

« Par Mordred, je ne suis pas assez fort », pensa-t-il. « Normalement, c'est Potter qui saurait quoi faire, c'est lui le héros… Il serait capable de porter Ramon et ma malle sur le dos, cet idiot. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je devrais pouvoir le faire… Allez, on réessaie. »

Draco se pencha à nouveau, et tenta de prendre Ramon pour le porter à la manière d'une jeune mariée. Réussissant à se redresser, il avança doucement de quelques pas et tituba sous le poids du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais arrêter le pain sucré, c'est mauvais pour ta ligne ! râla-t-il en direction de la masse tremblante qu'il portait.

Il entendit à nouveau un hennissement moqueur – il n'avait donc pas eu d'hallucination – presque un rire, même. Se moquait-on de lui ? Scrutant méchamment l'obscurité devant lui, il aperçut un éclat argenté, mais pas le même genre d'éclat que les masques qui surgissaient de l'obscurité. C'était beaucoup plus imposant.

Et soudain, une licorne jaillit des fourrés, juste devant lui. Surpris, il voulut reculer mais il tomba sur les fesses, à nouveau, Ramon l'écrasant de tout son poids. Cette fois, il en était sûr, c'est bien de lui que se moquait la licorne, couchée sur le flanc, étalée sur le sol.

- Ça te va bien de te moquer, stupide canasson tu pourrais m'aider plutôt ! Râla Draco en repoussant Ramon sur le côté.

Pestant à nouveau en voyant l'état lamentable de ses vêtements, il ne vit pas l'animal s'approcher de lui. Quand il s'en aperçut, il eut un sursaut de surprise de la voir si proche et faillit une fois de plus tomber sur les fesses. La licorne le dominait de toute sa taille il fut plutôt surpris de voir un tel animal aussi grand. Et même un tout petit peu effrayé. Mais un tout petit peu, hein !

Draco fut mal à l'aise : l'impression d'être inspecté et jaugé, sans doute. Il détestait ça. Ce genre d'animal n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher, d'abord ! Les licornes étaient faites pour les jeunes filles vierges et innocente, pas pour les anciens Mangemorts en exil.

Trois longues secondes passèrent avant que le cheval ne se remette à hennir de rire. Il est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air bien pitoyable, dégoulinant de sueur, couvert de terre, à parler aux statues et aux animaux qui passaient… Sentant retomber sa colère, Draco émit également un petit rire doux, surpris lui-même de s'entendre produire un son agréable.

L'animal, pas effrayé pour deux sous, fourragea dans la robe du jeune homme à l'aide de sa corne. C'était là qu'il gardait la besace dans laquelle il avait entassé ses provisions. Draco sortit de la poche de tissu le reste du pain que lui avait donné Ramon tout à l'heure et le tendit à l'animal. Celui-ci l'attrapa délicatement, malgré ses grandes dents, et se laissa flatter les naseaux.

- C'est bon ? lui murmura Draco. C'est cet imbécile, là-bas, qui les a cuisinés… Tu ne voudrais pas l'aider ?

La licorne s'approcha de Ramon en trottinant. Elle était tellement grande… Prenant le geste comme un oui, il murmura un remerciement – une fois n'est pas coutume – et redressa son compagnon pour le hisser en travers du dos de l'animal. La licorne fit quelques pas, mais Ramon n'était plus assez conscient pour se tenir lui-même et glissait petit à petit. Se résignant totalement à abandonner sa malle derrière lui, Draco se hissa sur la licorne à son tour.

Se couchant à moitié sur le corps de son camarade pour le maintenir de son poids, il s'accrocha d'une main à la crinière presque blanche de l'animal, et maintint la tête de Ramon de l'autre, pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne ou se rompe le cou pendant la chevauchée.

L'animal, sans attendre un geste de sa part, partit au triple galop. Draco ne savait pas si la licorne avait compris leur désir de se rendre au Palais, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la guider. Elle allait à une vitesse surnaturelle entre les arbres : il n'y voyait rien. A chaque seconde, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'encastrer dans un arbre qui surgissait devant eux. Il devait se concentrer pour rester sur la licorne, dont les muscles puissants roulaient et faisaient glisser Ramon à droite et à gauche, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une poignée de crins à laquelle se raccrocher.

Il fit un magnifique vol plané quand la licorne arrêta brusquement sa course à la fin du bois. Le visage dans la terre, Draco eut envie de se rouler au sol comme quand il était petit, pour montrer sa colère. Il se contenta cependant de donner quelques coups de poing rageurs dans l'herbe. Parce qu'évidemment, son visage avait atterri dans le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas d'herbe.

- Hé ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Ça va ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

Draco releva la tête et eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui, trois jeunes gens descendaient les marches de ce qui devait être le Palais. Effectivement, on pouvait dire qu'il était lumineux ! Tout en hauteur, les lignes aériennes et les fenêtres nombreuses, le Palais des Bois avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Tout en se levant, Draco continua à lever le visage. La plus haute tour du Palais se perdait dans la nuit, loin, haut.

- Moi, ça va, répondit Draco à ceux qui venaient de les atteindre. C'est mon ami qui va mal : il s'est fait mordre par un serpent.

Il désigna Ramon qui était tombé au sol, lui aussi, alors que la licorne avait disparu.

- Merlin ! s'exclama une étudiante, depuis combien de temps ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Draco en secouant ses vêtements.

Les jeunes gens prirent le malade en charge et Draco monta les marches. Elles étaient étonnamment en bois. Un bois qu'il était incapable de reconnaître, mais qui était plutôt clair et très solide. Arrivé dans le hall, il haussa les sourcils. Un arbre gigantesque trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Bienvenue ! s'exclama une jeune fille rousse en venant à sa rencontre. Tu as été drôlement rapide, dis-moi ! C'est impressionnant. Suis-moi, le buffet est à côté. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer en attendant que tout le monde arrive.

Draco ne répondit pas et suivit l'étudiante. Comme tous ceux qu'il avait croisés, ils étaient vêtus d'une longue robe blanche à capuche et apparemment légère, retenue par une ceinture de couleur. Dans une pièce annexe au Hall, de longues tables regorgeaient de nourriture et de boissons pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Plusieurs étudiants vinrent à sa rencontre pour faire sa connaissance.

Après quelques minutes de présentations qui lui passèrent loin au-dessus, on finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé des épreuves. Avec une moue dubitative, il avoua qu'il avait du mal à en saisir l'intérêt. Mais avant qu'ils puissent entamer une discussion, deux élèves entrèrent à leur tour dans le hall.

Draco suivit les autres étudiants pour les accueillir. L'un d'eux était un jeune sorcier qui – du point de vue même de Draco – était très charismatique. On lui sentait une personnalité forte voire écrasante, mais il avait un visage qui permettait d'adoucir cette impression. La seule chose qui gâchait un peu le tout était cet air énervé lorsqu'il regardait la sorcière qui était entrée en même temps que lui.

Quant à cette dernière, Draco reconnut sans mal Cathy, la jeune femme qui semblait mépriser une partie de ses camarades. D'ailleurs, le regard qu'elle lançait à son compagnon était mauvais.

Comme tout le monde les accueillait et que les discussions s'enflammaient, Draco préféra s'éclipser un peu plus loin, derrière l'une des tables du buffet. Il observait son environnement. Il ne connaissait rien de cette école, de ses règles, de son fonctionnement. Alors que ses futurs camarades de promo arrivaient les uns après les autres, il observait les anciens. Pouvait-il apprendre d'eux ce qui l'attendrait cette année ?

Enfin, les derniers élèves attendus entrèrent, accompagnés par ce qui semblait être leurs futurs professeurs, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas vêtus de l'uniforme des étudiants. Ramon arriva également dans la salle et s'approcha de lui dés qu'il l'aperçut.

- Merci Draco, fit-il avec un sourire pétillant, merci de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te faire mordre par un serpent aussi gros ? demanda Draco.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, grogna Ramon. J'ai eu l'impression de reconnaître Cathy qui me lançait ce serpent. C'était une fille, en tout cas, et elle le tenait bien avant de me l'envoyer. C'était fait exprès. C'était de la triche.

- De la triche pour quoi ?

- Pour arriver premier !

- A quoi ça aurait servi ? Ça change quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Mais ça donne une bonne impression à l'équipe. Tu t'es donné à fond pour arriver jusque là, quoi. Tu es motivé. Voilà ce que ça dit, quand on arrive premier. En tout cas, grâce à toi, on a passé les portes les premiers, dit-il en jubilant.

Draco sourit en coin. Arriver en premier ou en dernier, l'essentiel était plutôt d'arriver en un seul morceau, selon lui. Quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains et coupa leur conversation.

- Merci à tous les élèves de se rassembler au milieu du Hall !

Draco avança et imita les autres nouveaux élèves qui s'étaient installés en tailleur sous le feuillage de l'arbre. Quatre personnes entrèrent dans le hall et Draco dut se contorsionner pour les voir. Quatre personnes qui portaient des masques et des robes colorées.

Blanc et noir, bronze et rouge, argent et bleu et enfin, or et vert. Draco haussa un sourcil : il ne fallait pas être un sorcier pour comprendre le symbole des quatre saisons. Les masques étaient de la même couleur que les ceintures qui retenaient les robes blanches des élèves.

En observant mieux, Draco s'aperçut que le long des quatre murs de la pièce étaient rassemblés des élèves qui portaient des ceinturons de même couleur. Probablement les quatre nouveaux arrivés correspondaient-ils aux silhouettes qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les bois. Probablement étaient-ils également les responsables des quatre spécialités, chacune rassemblée d'un côté du Hall.

- Dis Lina, tu ne trouves pas que c'est chouette d'être de ce côté-ci de la répartition cette année ? chuchota une voix derrière Draco.

- Mais oui sœurette, mais oui… acquiesça une seconde voix.

- Tu te souviens comme j'avais eu peur ? gloussa la première voix.

- Je me souviens.

- Heureusement que tu étais là.

- Comme toujours, sœurette, comme toujours.

Draco se retourna discrètement pour voir qui étaient les deux élèves qui chuchotaient derrière lui : un coup d'œil rapide lui révéla deux jumelles aux cheveux fauves, accroupie comme pour se cacher.

D'après leur discours, elles faisaient déjà partie de l'école. Mais elles ne portaient pas les tenues blanches réglementaires… Pourtant, est-ce qu'elles ne devraient pas être à l'écart des nouveaux élèves elles aussi ? Avec tous les autres ? En tout cas, leur comportement n'était pas fort différent de celui des étudiants du Palais : elles étaient absorbées dans la contemplation du tronc de l'arbre.

- Regarde Aline, régale-toi, ça commence…

Effectivement, Draco perçut un bruissement grandissant dans le Grand Hall. Une voix légère s'éleva et une femme brune à la peau extraordinairement foncée sembla sortir du tronc de l'arbre. Vêtue de vert et de bottes sombres, elle était grande et semblait sans âge.

- Mes chers enfants, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir au Palais des Bois, une académie entièrement dédiée à la médicomagie. Je suis la directrice de cette école. Vous ne me verrez pas dans les couloirs et je n'ai pas de bureau, mais si vous avez besoin de moi, venez en faire la demande sous ce feuillage.

De la main, elle désigna les ramures gigantesques de l'arbre qui semblaient former le toit du Grand Hall.

- Je souhaite que chacun d'entre vous, au bout des trois ans de formation que nous dispensons, fasse honneur à notre réputation en répandant son savoir par le monde et en allant soigner avec tout son savoir-faire, et sans aucune discrimination, chaque être vivant qui en fera la demande.

Elle fit une pause et sourit comme l'aurait fait une grand-mère fière de ses petits-enfants, balayant toute la salle du regard.

- L'aube va se lever dans quelques heures et vous êtes tous fatigués par votre petit voyage jusqu'ici. Aussi je vous invite sans attendre à suivre avec attention notre répartition en spécialités. L'Arbre prendra en compte votre comportement de cette nuit, vos goûts et vos désirs pour vous trouver la meilleure spécialité, celle dont l'approche vous permettra de maîtriser au mieux et au plus vite le savoir des médicomages.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Choixpeau. S'il pouvait donner son avis, alors il choisirait une maison dont il n'aurait pas à rougir, mais tout sauf Roselune. L'attitude des autres postulants envers ceux qui se réclamaient de cette spécialité avait été bien trop froide, cet après-midi. Et il refusait de faire les mêmes erreurs que dans sa jeunesse. Il voulait vivre en paix.

- Entrez sans crainte au creux de l'Arbre dès que votre nom sera cité. Laissez-vous porter par la suite des événements, tout sera fait au mieux pour vous.

La directrice s'écarta de l'arbre et alla s'asseoir sur un large siège de bois sculpté, contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Derrière elle était apparu un creux dans le tronc de l'arbre, tout juste assez haut et large pour que quelqu'un puisse s'y asseoir en tailleur.

Installée sur la droite de la salle, l'étrange femme semblait contempler quelque chose au-delà des arches, face à elle, là où s'était tenu le buffet. Elle eut mouvement inattentif de la main gauche, les yeux dans le vague.

Draco fut surpris par le grand bruit derrière lui et, se retournant, il vit que les Grandes Portes étaient désormais fermées. « Elle maîtrise bien la magie sans baguette » approuva Draco, favorablement impressionné. Au moment où les portes claquèrent, une mélodie mélancolique sembla monter entre les branches de l'arbre, partout au-dessus de lui. Draco leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés par le doute : est-ce que son imagination lui jouait des tours ?

- L'Arbre va chanter, Lina ! C'est toujours si merveilleux !

- Je sais, Aline… Ecoute, alors.

Draco, en entendant les demoiselles chuchoter de nouveau, décida qu'il ne rêvait pas et regarda plus attentivement l'arbre devant lui, et notamment son tronc où une étrange bouche de bois, tordue, semblait être apparue de nulle part.

_Au temps où le peuple des fées, magie dorée,_

_Remplissait mes branches de ses cris, belle magie,_

_Les hommes sont arrivés, avec une maladie._

_Et toutes ont trépassé sauf la reine Amalthée._

_._

_Seule, triste et âgée, elle m'a demandé_

_De se cacher dans mon écorce, protégée._

_._

_Et moi encore bien jeune, comme à peine né,_

_Frémissant de mes feuilles, j'ai accepté._

_._

La douce musique sembla à nouveau s'élever entre les branches, plus gaie et entraînante.

_Après quatre saisons, elle a fait u__n seul être de tant d'entités,_

_Qu'il vous faudra bien tout écouter, a__fin de comprendre le Palais…_

A partir de cet instant, le professeur au masque d'or et à la robe vert pomme s'avança, alternant son récit avec celui de l'Arbre Creux.

- Alors que le printemps chassait le triste hiver des fées, un jeune homme blond comme le blé, au sourcil cendré, de ce refuge malheureux s'est approché. Marchant paisiblement, il semblait rêver.

_Sur la plus haute de mes plus hautes branches, un rossignol se mit à chanter, exprimant ma souffrance et celle de ma fée._

- Levant les yeux, le jeune homme demanda : « Toi rossignol, qui chante les airs les plus beaux et les plus ardus, pourquoi es-tu si triste, et ton chant pessimiste ? Nous sommes au printemps. » Et le rossignol vint se poser sur son épaule.

_Le jeune homme, féru de poésie, ses vers joyeusement déclama, chassant mon ennui, et celui de la fée en moi._

_Et il dit : « Si je pouvais chanter aussi bien que toi, je ne cesserai pas, et j'apporterai réconfort et joie, partout autour de moi »._

- La fée au nouveau souffle parla alors au jeune humain.

_Quel est ton arbre préféré ?_

- C'est le saule pleureur qui, toutes branches recourbées, protège en son cœur des malheureux les secrets.

_Quel est ton rêve ?_

- Chanter si bien que ma voix pourrait consoler tous ceux qui m'écouteraient.

_Fonds-toi dans mon arbre creux, donne-moi ce réconfort pour guérir mes larmes,_

_Je te donnerais ce que tu veux, et nous deviendrons une seule âme._

- Et le jeune garçon et son rossignol entrèrent dans l'arbre. Et depuis, l'arbre entre ses branches semble respirer et chanter.

Le professeur ôta son masque et alla le poser dans le creux de l'Arbre Protecteur, puis se retira. Et ce fut au tour du professeur au masque blanc et éclatant, et à la robe noire, de s'avancer et de prendre la parole…

- En plein solstice d'été, une nuit sans étoile ni lune, dans la dense forêt on put voir une grande et étrange silhouette déambuler jusqu'à l'aube. Puis l'être étrange, à la peau noire et aux cheveux d'anges, vint s'installer sous l'arbre creux et resta silencieux.

_Au plus profond de mon branchage le plus profond, un hibou aux grands yeux dorés revint de la chasse et, expulsant les chauves-souris qui s'étaient installées dans son nid, il poussa un cri indigné._

- Levant les yeux, le jeune homme demanda : « Toi sage hibou, créature de la nuit qui chasse tes amis, pourquoi es-tu si indigné ? Rien n'est noir ou blanc. » Et le hibou vint se percher sur son épaule.

_Le jeune homme, attrapant ses pinceaux, étala des nuances de couleur sur une feuille auparavant immaculée._

_Et il dit : « Si je pouvais voir aussi bien que toi la nuit, je saurais alors enfin comment nuancer ses tons gris, et je partagerais la connaissance de ce nouveau monde partout autour de moi. »_

- La fée aux yeux à nouveau ouverts parla alors au jeune humain.

_Quel est ton arbre préféré ?_

- C'est le bouleau qui, noir et blanc, reste le même par tous les temps et donne les meilleurs pinceaux...

_Quel est ton rêve ?_

- Découvrir sans cesse de nouveaux mondes et de nouvelles nuances, que mes dessins pourraient transmettre au monde entier.

_Fonds-toi dans mon arbre creux, donne-moi cette connaissance pour nourrir mon âme,_

_Je te donnerais ce que tu veux, et nous deviendrons une seule âme_

- Et le jeune garçon et son hibou entrèrent dans l'arbre. Et depuis, l'arbre semble avoir un cœur et ses feuilles naissent en mille couleurs.

Le professeur au masque blanc l'ôta également et le posa à côté de l'autre dans l'arbre creux. Draco commençait à comprendre le système de la cérémonie, mais n'avait pas encore saisi le but où le sens profond du récit… Un troisième professeur à la robe rouge sang prit alors la place du précédent, un masque de bronze sur le visage, et éleva la voix.

- Dans la forêt parée aux couleurs de l'automne, on entend des pas cadencés qui résonnent. Quand surgit au milieu des troncs une jeune femme rousse, c'est de saison. Une dague tranchante au côté, toute de cuir parée, la demoiselle flamboyait.

_Bien plus haut que ma plus haute branche, un aigle aux plumes de feu volait._

- Levant les yeux, la jeune femme demanda : « Toi l'aigle majestueux qui plane au plus haut des cieux, ô chasseur toujours en guerre, connais-tu le monde de la terre ? C'est important. » L'aigle plongea soudain et loupa de peu l'arbre creux. Il se percha ensuite sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui fit cadeau d'un petit animal qui poussait de faibles cris.

_Immédiatement, d'un coup de lame tranchant, elle sectionna une de ses pattes blessées, entoura le moignon d'un solide ruban, sans tenir compte de son mécontentement. Effrayé mais guéri, l'animal s'enfuit._

_Et la jeune femme dit : « Si je pouvais être aussi rapide que toi, avec ton ouïe, j'entendrais tous les blessés malheureux et pourrais leur mal emporter dés mon entrée en jeu. »_

- La fée de quelques années rajeunie parla alors à la jeune humaine :

_Quel est ton arbre préféré ?_

- C'est le chêne qui, solide et droit, domine la forêt comme un roi et protège ses sujets.

_Quel est ton rêve ?_

- Etre si vive et si rapide que je pourrais apporter mon aide à tous et les soigner.

_Fonds-toi dans mon arbre creux, toi donne la vie avec des armes,_

_Je te donnerais ce que tu veux, et nous deviendrons une seule âme._

- La jeune femme et son aigle entèrent dans l'arbre. Et depuis l'arbre semble nous regarder et ses feuilles paraissent danser.

Le professeur au masque de bronze l'ayant reposé également fut remplacé par le dernier professeur, à la robe bleu clair. Il portait, lui, un masque d'argent.

- Quand vint le temps de l'hiver, le silence envahit la forêt : on n'entendait plus que le vent siffler. Puis la neige crissa sous les pieds d'une jeune fille vêtue du même manteau blanc que la forêt. Elle vint, mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne fit rien, et s'assit sur une pierre fendue par l'hiver.

_Plus haut, si haut que je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre, la lune pleine s'éleva dans la nuit et darda ses rayons sur cette jeune fille._

_Sa peau si blanche s'illumina et ses cheveux noirs étincelèrent comme une nuit aux milliers d'étoiles._

- Levant les yeux, la belle dit simplement : « Toi la lune si mystérieuse qui veille sur notre sommeil, ta beauté me ravit et j'admire ton éclat blanc. »

_Alors la jeune fille ne fit rien de plus que fermer les yeux._

- La fée, à qui l'intruse n'avait rien apporté, demanda, intriguée :

_Quel est ton arbre préféré ?_

- Si je voulais te plaire, je dirai le tien, mais les arbres, je ne les vénère guère : ce sont toutes les plantes qui sont à mes yeux importantes. Et surtout le roseau qui chante.

_Quel est ton rêve ?_

- Pouvoir communiquer avec le monde entier et continuer à rêver.

_Alors ma fée réfléchit, perturbée, et elle dit :_

_« Fonds-toi dans mon arbre creux, donne-moi tes pensées si étranges,_

_Je te laisse la liberté, mais je te veux toi qui dérange. »_

- Alors la belle alla cueillir un brin de roseau et entra dans l'arbre.

_La fée, guérie de ses peurs, de ses rancœurs et de toutes ses souffrances, se détacha de l'arbre et dit :_

_" Les fées ne sont plus, mais il reste la magie._

_Vous m'avez bien guérie. Je crée ce palais,_

_Et ainsi lui dédie vos personnalités._

_Je donnerai nos savoirs à tout humain doué,_

_Pour que de par le monde se répande la santé."_

Le dernier professeur reposa son masque et alla rejoindre les autres. Les quatre masques utilisés par les professeurs semblèrent alors être absorbés par l'arbre, engloutis lentement.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, on pouvait entendre s'élever de l'arbre une douce mélodie et un rythme entêtant, les feuilles semblaient littéralement danser, dans tous les sens, sans l'aide du vent. Regardant autour de lui, Draco eut l'impression que tous les élèves étaient comme hypnotisés. Lui-même ressentait une étrange sensation de chaleur et de bien-être.

La voix rauque de l'arbre s'éleva une dernière fois.

_Vous êtes comme les enfants_

_De ces jeunes fondateurs._

_Ici en apprenant,_

_Soyez leurs successeurs._

_._

_Rossisaules vous êtes compatissants et bons,_

_Et pour vous consoler s'apparente à un don._

_Avec vos chants, vos joies, apportez le bonheur,_

_Vous êtes le vert espoir, et d'or est votre cœur._

_._

_Hibouleaux vous êtes grands par l'esprit devant nous,_

_Et pour vous la recherche est la base de tout._

_De vos pinceaux croquez, enchantez les malades,_

_Vous êtes noirs et blancs, autant bien autant mal._

_._

_Faucochênes vous êtes comme l'éclair si prompts,_

_Et pour vous c'est d'abord le résultat qui compte._

_Battez mesure en rythme, faites fonctionner les corps,_

_Vous aimez le rouge feu, et le bronze en décor._

_._

_Roselunes vous êtes changeant, intelligents,_

_Et pour vous, pour guérir, il faut être puissant._

_Les sentiments des gens, vous traduisez en airs,_

_Vous êtes bleus et argent, mais vous êtes solitaires._

Et l'arbre se tut.

- Que la répartition commence ! s'exclama joyeusement la directrice du Palais en frappant deux fois dans ses mains.

* * *

J'espère que cette cérémonie vous a plu. Il n'était pas évident d'imaginer un pendant à la cérémonie de répartition de Poudlard et à la chanson du Choixpeau. ^^


	29. C6P3 : Rentrée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux départs**

**Partie 3 : Rentrée à Poudlard**

_Mardi 1er septembre, matin_

Il était déjà bien dix heures du matin quand Harry passa les grilles du château de Poudlard. Il était un peu en retard pour ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. C'était à cause de la famille Weasley, chez qui il avait passé la nuit.

Impossible de les laisser de toute la journée, hier : ils étaient trop heureux de le voir en pleine forme. Et ce matin, le petit-déjeuner traditionnel de sa famille préférée avait pris beaucoup de temps. C'était l'inconvénient, ils mangeaient tous énormément.

En passant les grandes portes, Harry faillit marcher sur Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Elle miaula d'indignation et s'enfuit dans un couloir. Harry ricana : il n'était plus étudiant et ne craignait plus les réactions de l'animal. Il monta les marches du grand escalier : il se rendait chez la directrice. Hier, il avait longuement discuté avec Ginny à propos du poste d'assistant de DCFM.

La jeune fille n'appréciait pas du tout la raison qu'il lui avait donnée, même si elle n'avait pas dit non au poste lui-même. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui faire assez confiance pour être capable de se défendre face à un professeur de Durmstrang.

Elle lui avait rappelé qu'il l'avait déjà laissée se débrouiller seule dans un château investi par les Carrow et qu'elle s'en était parfaitement sortie. Par ailleurs, elle lui avait rappelé avec une moue que s'il devenait assistant, ils ne pourraient plus avoir – durant l'année scolaire – que des relations professeur-élève. Il avait trouvé cette moue adorable.

Cependant, fidèle à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la semaine précédente, elle le laissait seul maître de sa décision finale. Elle lui avait même dit, avec humour cette fois, que s'il souhaitait devenir assistant, elle pourrait toujours y trouver des avantages. Le voir tous les jours, obtenir des punitions en tête à tête… Avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le genre de punitions qu'elle sous-entendait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment fait pour le pousser à refuser ?

Alors qu'il allait tourner dans le couloir du bureau de la directrice, Harry fut stoppé par une discussion. Toujours aussi curieux, le sorcier s'approcha de la source du bruit. Dans une salle de classe qui avait dû subir les foudres de Peeves, Rusard était en train de ranger des bouteilles d'encre et des piles de parchemins qui avaient été renversées. En compagnie de Rupert Thorn, dont il ne voyait que le dos.

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous rêviez, fit ce dernier d'une voix moqueuse et grinçante, dés notre première rencontre aux Trois Balais. J'ai cherché moi-même, au cas où, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Malinovski est et restera un incapable.

- Laissez-moi au moins ma dignité, grogna Rusard.

- Dignité ? s'esclaffa l'homme. Pour un Cracmol ?

Harry fut atterré par le mépris qu'il ressentait chez Thorn. Il se demanda comment Rusard pouvait retenir ses poings. Il était conscient que lui-même aurait été moins patient.

- Je ne suis pas un Cracmol ! s'exclama soudain Rusard en se tournant vers Thorn, le visage déformé par la colère. Sinon comment aurais-je pu obtenir un Fléreur ? Et mes machines ?

- Votre… animal, répondit Thorn avec un dégoût évident, n'est pas un Fléreur. Et un peu d'huile de coude et le goût de la torture suffisent pour créer vos machines. Ne rêvez pas, Rusard. Tout comme Malinovski ne sera jamais plus qu'un incapable, vous ne serez jamais plus qu'un Cracmol.

Les poings serrés par la haine et la rage, Rusard encaissa la moquerie. Il avait l'habitude de ces réactions moqueuses et hautaines. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il les acceptait facilement. Thorn, avec un sourire fier de lui-même qu'Harry imaginait aisément, ajusta sa capuche.

- Au plaisir de vous croiser en train de balayer un couloir, Rusard ! lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Harry se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de cette voix, de cet homme ! Cet homme louche sous une capuche qui avait mangé aux Trois Balais le même jour où il avait emmené Ginny se consoler des dures paroles de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que Rusard avait pu demander à cet homme méprisant, ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser le concierge de Poudlard ?

Alors que Thorn avait disparu au détour d'un couloir, Harry put voir Miss Teigne se précipiter dans sa direction. Elle fit à peine un arrêt pour lui jeter un regard avant d'entrer dans la salle dévastée. Harry osa y jeter un œil. Rusard s'était assis sur une chaise, le visage enfoui dans ses mains ridées et tremblotantes. C'était véritablement une vision perturbante et Harry préféra rebrousser chemin. Il n'aimait pas Rusard, mais il pouvait au moins laisser un peu d'intimité à cet homme sans cesse moqué.

Alors qu'il passait enfin la gargouille qui menait au bureau de McGonagall, il songea qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa fiancée aux prises avec un homme aussi détestable que Thorn. Cet homme, recommandé par Voldemort à l'époque où Snape dirigeait l'école, était en phase avec les idéaux du tyran. Il méprisait clairement les Cracmols. Et la directrice ne pouvait pas casser facilement le contrat signé avant la bataille finale… Qu'en était-il de son avis sur les autres « impurs » ?

Le seul moyen d'avoir un certain contrôle sur le comportement de Thorn était d'accepter le poste d'assistant. Et c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire.

HPKPHPKPHPKPHPKPHPKPHPKPHPKP

_Mardi 1er septembre_

Il était onze heures et demie et Harry venait d'arriver au square Grimmaurd. Poussant les montants de bois de l'entrée principale, dont les poignées avaient déjà été changées pour quelque chose de plus sobre, Harry fut surpris de voir le sol complètement à nu. La dalle cimentée de l'ancienne maison des Black avait été mise au jour.

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il en était de même pour les murs, dont les tapisseries avaient été retirées, et qui laissaient désormais voir leurs briques nues. Les têtes d'elfes décorant les escaliers avaient également disparu. Il croisa alors le regard de la vieille Walburga Black dont le tableau, lui, était toujours là.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter. Bienvenue. Le changement est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait posé cette dernière question avec un soupir plus résigné que joyeux, mais elle tenait sa parole : elle n'agressait plus les sorciers qui entraient dans la demeure.

- Effectivement. Je n'imaginais pas les travaux de démolition si rapides…

- Bonjour, monsieur ! lança Bris après être apparu devant lui dans un pop. Je peux vous débarrasser ?

- Heu, oui, merci Bris, dit Harry en lui tendant sa lourde cape. Est-ce que tu sais par hasard si Kreattur est ici ?

- Il est dans la cuisine, monsieur, pépia l'elfe en disparaissant avec le manteau.

Harry entra dans ce qui était auparavant le salon de la maison. Le mur qui séparait le salon de la cuisine avait été détruit, mais quatre colonnes métalliques un peu rouillées faisaient actuellement office de « mur porteur ». Dans la cuisine, Kreattur s'affairait à préparer un repas.

- Bonjour, monsieur ! lança l'elfe. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

- Je souhaitais avoir une conversation avec toi, mais… tu as l'air occupé.

- Que diriez-vous de partager le repas des ouvriers ? demanda Kreattur. Ils sont actuellement en train de se rafraichir dans leurs tentes avant de venir à table. Vous auriez l'occasion de vous faire une idée de leur manière de travailler et de contrôler l'avancée. Je serai complètement disponible après ça.

- Kreattur…

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prépares leur repas ?

- Ho ! fit l'elfe en s'essuyant les doigts sur un vieux tablier blanc et en se retournant. Vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de lire attentivement le contrat que nous avons passé avec eux, je crois, fit-il avec un air joyeux et fier. Le prix de leur travail a fortement baissé en échange du gîte et du couvert – n'oubliez pas que cette équipe est formée des meilleurs et qu'ils viennent d'un peu partout en Angleterre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait installer leurs tentes dans le jardin. Et croyez-moi, même s'ils mangent beaucoup, nous rentrons largement dans nos frais.

Harry fit une moue approbatrice et félicita Kreattur pour son sens des affaires. « Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés ! » Il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans l'art de la négociation.

- J'aimerais consulter ce contrat et celui que nous avons passé avec Seamus Finnegan, dit soudain Harry en laissant à son elfe le temps de perdre sa rougeur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper sérieusement, et j'aimerais que tu m'expliques le fonctionnement des contrats magiques.

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Je vais voir les ouvriers. Et je veux bien manger ici ce midi : je n'ai aucun rendez-vous.

L'elfe hocha la tête et s'en retourna à sa tâche.

- Merci Kreattur, dit Harry avant de sortir par la porte qui menait au jardin.

- De rien, monsieur, murmura Kreattur en continuant son travail avec entrain.

Harry descendit les trois marches qui le séparaient de la terrasse et s'avança vers l'architecte qu'il avait reconnu, dos à lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur Beltane.

- Oh ! Bonjour monsieur Potter, salua l'architecte avec surprise. J'ai appris pour l'attentat, dans les journaux. C'est affreux. Je suis ravi de vous voir en pleine forme. Nous nous sommes inquiétés.

- Merci. Mais ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je viens juste faire un petit tour sur le chantier.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire une visite guidée, proposa l'architecte avec un plaisir anticipé évident.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Les vingt minutes suivantes permirent à l'homme de présenter le travail qui avait déjà été effectué et de rappeler les travaux qui restaient encore à faire. Il était très enthousiaste quant à son travail. « Je n'ai jamais eu de chantier si complexe, » jubilait-il. « D'habitude, on me demande une création ou un aménagement ex nihilo, et la magie se plie rapidement. C'est différent, ici, avec toute l'histoire des lieux. »

- Est-ce que vous pensez tenir le délai ? Il vous reste six mois de travaux, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça. Nous n'avons pour l'instant investi que le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage, expliqua-t-il, à cause d'un petit contretemps. Mais je comprends de mieux en mieux la magie de cette maison et la manière de lui apporter les changements voulus. Et les ouvriers que vous avez embauchés, même s'ils n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble, respectent scrupuleusement mes directives et le travail de chacun. Donc ça devrait aller.

- Vous avez eu des problèmes ?

- Je vous l'avais expliqué, il faut agir avec prudence quand on lance des travaux dans une maison comme celle-ci : il faut laisser à la magie le temps de s'habituer. Nous avons eu une surprise assez désagréable quand nous avons détruit le mur de la cuisine. La maison n'a pas apprécié ce brusque changement et nous avons dû remplacer ce mur par des colonnes temporaires pour rétablir les habitudes de circulation de sa magie. Au début, il y en avait trois de plus, mais nous en enlevons une de temps à autre, quand la modification ne présente plus de risque.

- Je vois.

Les deux hommes terminèrent le tour en revenant dans le jardin, où plusieurs hommes discutaient en souriant.

- Messieurs, lança Yann Beltane, je vous présente votre employeur : monsieur Potter.

Harry fit face aux salutations de ces hommes qui se disaient honorés de travailler pour lui. Très gêné, il consentit cependant à signer deux ou trois autographes pour des fils, filles, neveux et nièces, quand il comprit que ce geste ne pouvait que faciliter ses rapports avec eux.

Kreattur annonça enfin que le repas était servi et tout le monde monta au deuxième étage, où une pièce avait été temporairement aménagée en salle-à-manger. Le repas fut agréable, et Harry écouta avec un plaisir non dissimulé les anecdotes des ouvriers à propos de leurs anciens chantiers. Les parents des élèves de son année avaient parfois des goûts et des commandes bien étranges.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas par simple divertissement qu'il les écoutait. Il parvenait, grâce à ces histoires, à saisir quelques bribes d'information sur les membres de grandes familles sorcières. Cela présentait un grand intérêt pour lui car il ne doutait pas de les rencontrer un jour ou l'autre.

Quand les ouvriers retournèrent travailler, Kreattur emmena son maître dans une pièce insonorisée pendant que Bris se chargeait de débarrasser et nettoyer.

- Vous vouliez donc me voir, monsieur ?

- Oui. D'abord pour t'annoncer que je travaillerai à Poudlard cette année, comme professeur assistant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est un très beau poste, monsieur, approuva la créature.

- J'en suis conscient, crois-moi, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer pour cette rentrée. Voilà déjà quelques jours que je te laisse te charger de tout, Kreattur, et je crois que je vais devoir laisser définitivement le chantier de cette maison sous ta responsabilité. Je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en charger moi-même.

- C'est plus sage ainsi, confirma l'elfe.

- Tu me feras simplement un état des lieux de l'avancée du travail chaque semaine, comme tu le fais actuellement. Ensuite, je venais justement pour ce point d'avancée sur mes affaires. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les suivre, comme tu le sais.

- Bien sûr, monsieur, dit l'elfe en claquant des doigts pour invoquer sa sacoche.

Il fouilla quelques instants entre les divers dossiers de couleur qui se laissaient entrevoir pour finalement en sortir trois.

- Tout d'abord, nous avons terminé de faire l'inventaire et l'aménagement de votre coffre, commença Kreattur en tendant un document à son maître. Comme je vous l'avais dit, nous avons analysé chaque objet pour y déceler d'éventuelles propriétés magiques.

Harry tourna les quelques pages qui listaient ses possessions et leurs effets. Le travail était minutieux et clair. Il soupçonnait Kreattur d'avoir expliqué plus en détail certaines propriétés magiques en sachant qu'il ne les connaîtrait pas. Il rendit le dossier à Kreattur.

- Je m'y pencherai en détail une prochaine fois. Est-ce que tu peux juste me faire un point global et me dire ce que vous avez trouvé d'intéressant ?

- En vidant la maison pour l'arrivée des ouvriers, j'ai gardé pour vous certains objets et deux meubles qui pourront vous être utiles. Globalement, vous possédez donc désormais non plus 487 objets magiques mais 765. Vous avez 176 objets d'art, 118 objets à faible résidu magique et 203 à fort résidu magique. Avec les armes récupérées à Gringott's, vous possédez également un arsenal de 268 armes.

Harry secoua la tête. A quoi donc allaient lui servir ces objets ?

- Nous avons trouvé plusieurs objets intéressants que vous pourriez récupérer pour votre usage personnel, comme des vêtements _hors-saison_ et des bijoux protecteurs. Nous avons également découvert que l'un des coffres ouvragés – issu de l'héritage Black – contenait de nombreux parchemins de valeur. Nous pouvons faire confiance aux Gobelins pour déterminer la valeur des choses, donc je vous conseille d'y jeter œil, quand vous en aurez l'occasion.

- Bien. Mais si l'analyse de mon coffre familial est terminée, alors Arnold Kent se retrouve sans travail, fit remarquer Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de l'ancienne usine.

- Il sollicite justement un rendez-vous avec vous, monsieur. En sa qualité d'armurier, il a pu nous aider à rassembler ses créations et à analyser leurs propriétés d'origine. Les Gobelins se sont chargés d'analyser les modifications opérées après-coup par Orion Black.

- S'il est libre, j'apprécierais de le rencontrer demain. Peux-tu prendre un rendez-vous avec lui ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Peut-être souhaitez-vous maintenant que nous analysions les contrats passés au nom de la famille Potter ? suggéra Kreattur en voyant que son maître était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oui, bonne idée. Chaque chose en son temps. Kent aura peut-être lui-même une suggestion à faire sur la transformation de son usine. Je m'en soucierai après.

Kreattur rangea alors le dossier concernant le coffre familial et tendit à son maître les deux autres. L'un d'eux concernait le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley et l'autre l'auberge de Seamus Finnegan.

- Pourquoi me donnes-tu le contrat des Weasley ?

- Comme vous le savez, vous êtes actionnaire de leur société, monsieur. Avec la mort de monsieur Frédéric Weasley, il devenait nécessaire de redistribuer les parts. J'ai accepté la proposition de monsieur Percy Weasley de racheter les parts de son frère avec l'accord de monsieur George Weasley. Etant donné qu'ils sont vos amis et que vous auriez préféré ne pas être l'un des dirigeants de leur société, je n'ai pas racheté ces parts en votre nom.

- Tu as bien fait, approuva Harry dans une grimace. Sinon, j'aurais eu l'impression de… faire du profit sur la mort de Fred. Je n'aurais même plus osé regarder George en face.

Harry referma le dossier et passa à celui qui concernait Seamus Finnegan. En plus du contrat lui-même, le dossier rassemblait une étude de marché, des schémas et des projections commerciales probablement effectués par l'Irlandais. Kreattur avait ajouté une note sur la situation financière du jeune homme – avec accord de celui-ci et aide des Gobelins – afin de s'assurer des possibilités de remboursement du prêt accordé par Harry.

- Les Gobelins t'ont donc conseillé sur la manière de rédiger ce contrat dans les meilleurs termes ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai simplement fait en sorte que le rapport entre les risques et les bénéfices encourus par chaque partie soit le plus intéressant possible. Aussi ne s'agit-il pas d'un simple prêt mais d'un véritable partenariat. Monsieur Finnegan ne remboursera qu'une partie de sa dette et vous posséderez 25% du capital de son auberge en échange. Il sera propriétaire à 55%, George et Percy Weasley investissant chacun à hauteur de 10%.

Et Kreattur expliqua patiemment comment et pourquoi il avait rédigé ce contrat sous cette forme, les informations qui étaient nécessaires dés lors qu'on souhaitait investir dans une société existante ou à venir, et comment négocier avec les Gobelins pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent remplacés dans leur rôle de banquier.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Vendredi 4 septembre, soirée_

Harry était actuellement assis à la table des professeurs et observait l'arrivée bruyante des étudiants de Poudlard. Il fit un sourire et un signe discret à Ginny qui partait s'installer à la table de Gryffondor.

Alors que les élèves s'installaient, il jeta un œil à son voisin. Il avait eu l'immense surprise d'accueillir Neville, deux jours auparavant, qui malgré son jeune âge devenait le professeur de Botanique du château. S'il avait tant hésité à avouer son désir d'avenir, cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient raconté leurs rêves, c'est qu'il attendait les résultats de ses examens et l'avis de madame Chourave.

Harry était heureux de ne pas être tout à fait seul cette année. Hermione avait été acceptée au ministère en cours de semaine et elle était indisponible, de même que son meilleur ami qui était parti depuis plusieurs jours déjà avec son équipe, pour une mise au vert. Apparemment, les Tornades de Tutshill s'entraînaient sérieusement mais discrètement avec l'espoir d'écraser le championnat.

Ils avaient pu se libérer pour ce soir, exceptionnellement, pour fêter sa première rentrée du côté des professeurs, mais ils devraient repartir rapidement. Ils passaient juste pour un verre, parce que c'était la fin de la semaine. Avec le week-end, chacun avait ses obligations, d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit.

Il était vraiment reconnaissant envers la directrice pour sa proposition de poste. Il s'était installé la veille dans ses nouveaux appartements. Le point moins positif, dans cette situation, c'est que Thorn n'était pas du tout coopératif. Ils avaient fini difficilement par accepter un compromis : Harry observerait les premiers jours, pourrait faire des propositions éventuellement, et – si et seulement s'il faisait ses preuves – il pourrait prendre en charge l'enseignement des trois premières années.

Harry n'avait même pas pu jeter un œil au programme de l'enseignant, mais il n'avait pas cherché à se plaindre. A la place, il s'était penché sérieusement pendant plusieurs jours sur le programme possible qu'il enseignerait à ses futurs élèves, pour ne pas être pris de court.

Avec une grimace, il s'était penché sur les archives de ses prédécesseurs. Vraiment… Peu de professeurs de DCFM avaient été efficaces… Et les devoirs donnés ne lui semblaient ni particulièrement pertinents – surtout à l'époque de Lockhart – ni suffisamment pragmatiques – particulièrement à l'époque d'Ombrage. Il aurait du travail…

Les élèves actuels étaient désormais tous installés et les nouveaux n'allaient pas tarder à entrer. On attendait beaucoup de monde à la répartition. L'une des solutions du ministère et de Poudlard, pour équilibrer les effectifs, avait été d'ouvrir la cinquième et la sixième année à des élèves extérieurs et de créer exceptionnellement deux septièmes années parallèles.

D'après Malinovski, avec qui il avait beaucoup discuté ces derniers jours, beaucoup de postulants étaient ravis de pouvoir entrer dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie. Et l'équipe des directeurs de maison avait reçu suffisamment de dossiers pour pouvoir effectuer une sélection et laisser de côté les moins bons.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent enfin sur deux groupes d'élèves. Certains, minuscules, étaient vraiment des enfants. Ils paraissaient tellement fragiles. Harry sourit en coin en songeant qu'à l'époque, du haut de ses onze ans, il avait dû prendre sur ses épaules le destin des sorciers. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les capacités de ces jeunes gens.

Les autres élèves, ceux qui venaient de l'extérieur pour prendre le parcours en route, étaient bien plus grands et visiblement posés. Ils furent tous applaudis joyeusement par l'ensemble de la salle.

Harry observa d'un œil un peu absent le Choixpeau, qui lui rappelait malgré lui la bataille finale. Il pensa à l'épée de Gryffondor et se tourna une fois de plus vers Neville. Heureusement qu'il avait été présent. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à son aura de héros, tout en étant accessible, qu'il avait été promu au rang de directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Personne d'autre n'avait voulu prendre la succession de la directrice, de toute façon.

Alors que le Choixpeau entamait sa chanson qui, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, parlait de la paix revenue, Harry songea à Arnold Kent. Il avait visité l'usine et Kent lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des machines qui ne tournaient plus depuis plusieurs années. Comme le lui avait expliqué cet homme, il s'était rapidement mis à travailler à une toute petite échelle pour le bénéfice d'Orion…

Pour sa propre contribution à la paix, Harry avait tenu absolument à transformer cette usine en autre chose qu'une usine de fabrication d'armes. Arnold Kent l'avait invité à manger pour poursuivre leur discussion de façon plus conviviale et il avait fait la connaissance de la famille de son employé. Sa femme avait un air perpétuellement émerveillé qui contrastait beaucoup avec le sien, blasé.

Elle avait fini par s'intégrer à la conversation avec une proposition des plus farfelues. Une usine de jouets. « Ma femme est commerciale dans le secteur du jouet, » avait dit le chef de famille avec un sourire indulgent, « et elle est sans cesse à la recherche de nouveautés attractives et pas trop chères. » Harry n'avait pas su réagir, dans l'immédiat, mais Debbie, comme l'appelait son mari, avait continué son babillage dans l'insouciance.

« Je ne sais fabriquer que des armes, » avait fini par l'interrompre Arnold. Harry avait observé avec effarement le calme revenu à table, alors. Jusqu'à ce que François, le plus jeune fils de Kent – plus âgé que lui de quelques années cependant – ne prenne la parole.

_- Tu es assez doué en matière de mécanique, n'est-ce pas, papa ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et tu inventes sans arrêt des armes avec de nouvelles fonctionnalités inédites, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors, dit le jeune homme en relevant la tête, tu n'auras qu'à fabriquer les jouets que j'inventerai !_

_- Tu n'as pas encore ton diplôme, répondit Kent laconiquement._

_- Mais à quoi va-t-il me servir ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire quelque chose que j'aime !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? » avait-il demandé au jeune garçon. « Je termine mon diplôme d'ingénieur sur les nouvelles technologies respectueuses de l'environnement. Mais ça m'ennuie. Tout le monde fait ça. Moi, je veux travailler dans le jouet, comme maman. » La femme de Kent avait gloussé avec plaisir et avait ajouté sans remord : « Je crois que j'ai perverti mon fils en m'en servant comme cobaye durant toutes ces années ! »

Et désormais, Harry était le propriétaire d'une usine de jouets en devenir. Ho ! Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. François devait d'abord imaginer les jouets du futur et chercher avec son père le meilleur moyen de les produire en série. Quand les premiers prototypes seraient montés, il faudrait encore leur trouver des débouchés – le travail de Debbie Kent – et adapter toute la machinerie actuelle pour produire les jouets.

Harry viendrait donner son avis et son accord pour les grandes décisions – puisqu'il était l'investisseur – mais il avait encore du mal à imaginer son rôle en tant que patron d'une usine de jouets. Lui qui n'en avait jamais eu durant son enfance, c'était un peu ironique… En prenant en compte sa participation dans le magasin de Farces et Attrapes Weasley et cette future usine de jouets, Harry se demanda un instant s'il serait pris au sérieux par ses homologues investisseurs…

Au moins était-il heureux d'avoir offert une perspective d'avenir à son employé et sa famille sans avoir eu besoin de revendre l'usine Black.

Le jeune sorcier revint au présent quand les applaudissements saluèrent la performance sans cesse renouvelée du Choixpeau.

- Je vais maintenant appeler vos noms par ordre alphabétique, expliqua le professeur Flitwick – devenu le directeur adjoint – aux nouveaux venus. Et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur vos tête. C'est lui qui décidera de la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyés, qui deviendra pour vous comme une deuxième famille. Commençons. Affenpinscher Josh.

Un garçon grassouillet à l'air ennuyé et aux joues tombantes s'avança vers le tabouret et coiffa l'antique objet. « Serpentard ! » s'exclama rapidement le Choixpeau.

Les applaudissements qui suivirent cette annonce furent encore moins nourris que dans le souvenir d'Harry. Il faut dire que Serpentard était la seule maison qui n'aurait pas besoin de deux septièmes années. C'était malheureux à voir, mais beaucoup des étudiants qui auraient dû passer leur diplôme cette année avaient été arrêtés. Et ceux qui restaient à la table ne jouaient pas les fiers. Beaucoup des plus âgés avaient la tête baissée et semblaient vouloir disparaître.

Harry se pencha un peu en avant et tourna la tête vers la droite, en direction de Snape. Le sombre potionniste était visiblement crispé sur son siège.

- Bottillon Stephen, continua le minuscule professeur Flitwick sans se formaliser de ce premier accueil peu chaleureux.

- Poufsouffle ! lança le Choixpeau après quelques instants de silence.

Les applaudissements étaient bien plus chaleureux. Harry balaya la table des Poufsouffle du regard. Il vit Hannah Abbott, qui avait malheureusement loupé une partie de ses ASPIC, applaudir avec plaisir le nouveau venu, ses nattes blondes voletant autour d'elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. Elle s'était sans doute sentie observée.

La guerre avait encore cet effet là sur eux : l'instinct de survie et la méfiance seraient probablement des réflexes difficiles à surmonter.

La répartition continua, entre les applaudissements nourris de trois maisons et les applaudissements discrets de Serpentard. Harry détestait ce que cette maison symbolisait, d'après lui. Couardise, fierté mal placée, magie mal utilisée, désir de pouvoir en écrasant les autres… Du moins, c'était ce que symbolisait Serpentard pour les élèves de sa promotion.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur pour les jeunes élèves qui semblaient au bord des larmes en apprenant qu'ils étaient envoyés chez les serpents. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour devoir racheter les fautes de leurs aînés… Mais Dumbledore n'était jamais parvenu à l'unité entre les maisons et ce n'était sans doute pas d'un coup de baguette magique que lui, Harry Potter, allait y remédier.

La répartition des enfants de onze ans se termina par la répartition de Varis Eliane, à Gryffondor.

- Cette année, reprit le professeur d'Enchantements, nous allons avoir une seconde répartition exceptionnelle pour les étudiants de cinquième et de sixième année. Nous commencerons par les élèves de cinquième année, venus passer leurs BUSE à Poudlard, et nous terminerons par les sixièmes années. Je compte sur vous tous pour faciliter leur intégration au sein de vos maisons !

Après les cris d'encouragement de la part des étudiants assis, le professeur Flitwick commença à égrener son chapelet de noms. Les élèves intégrés en cours de route étaient somme toute peu nombreux. Si les quatre premières années de Poudlard conservaient un effectif normal, les suivantes allaient toutes être composées de promos plus petites.

- Passons maintenant aux sixièmes années ! tonna Flitwick avec toujours trop d'enthousiasme. Cyprès, Tiberius.

- Serdaigle ! fit le Choixpeau à peine posé sur les cheveux noirs.

Harry observait cette dernière répartition d'un œil un peu distrait. De temps en temps, un futur étudiant attirait son attention, mais il attendait surtout que le repas soit servi. Il ne se souvenait pas que les cérémonies de répartition aient été si longues. A vrai dire, il n'avait assisté qu'à deux d'entre elles et il avait été, à chaque fois, obnubilé par des craintes qui faisaient passer le temps trop vite.

- Gallagher, Océane.

- Serpentard ! lança l'artefact magique après quelques instants d'hésitation.

- Host de Saint Just, Ruth.

- Gryffondor !

Harry fut assez surpris du choix du Choixpeau : la jeune femme à l'air hautain et méprisant avait plus le profil d'une Serpentard, selon lui. Et c'était sans mauvaise arrière pensée de sa part, malgré son antipathie pour la maison verte. Peut-être était-ce sa façon d'être sûre d'elle qui l'avait envoyée dans son ancienne maison ?

- O'Brien, Anna.

La jeune femme qui s'avança vers le tabouret en balançant des hanches attirait le regard niais des garçons plein d'hormones et les regards agacés des jeunes femmes. Harry eut envie de ricaner. A part Cho – et plus récemment Ginny – il n'avait jamais regardé une fille avec cet air d'envie.

- On sait déjà qu'elle va faire des remous, celle-ci, marmonna le professeur Babbling – enseignant l'étude des Runes – à sa gauche.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Tu peux commencer à me tutoyer, Harry. Même si nous n'aurons pas beaucoup l'occasion de discuter, nous sommes collègues. Et pour te répondre : il suffit de sentir la tension monter dans la salle. Cette jeune O'Brien a une façon d'être qui attire l'attention, en bien comme en mal.

- Ha oui ?

Harry observa la jeune fille, qui avait un grand sourire un peu moqueur, s'asseoir à son tour sur le tabouret. Sa façon d'être ? Ha oui, peut-être. Cette façon un peu maniérée de croiser les jambes, de coiffer précieusement le chapeau. Serpentard, cette fois ?

- Poufsouffle ! cria le Choixpeau.

La jeune femme se leva, reposa l'artefact et se dirigea avec joie vers la table qui l'accueillait dignement. Harry la suivit attentivement du regard. Elle avait quelque chose de très féminin et sa démarche respirait tout à la fois une certaine douceur et un côté prédateur. Quel étrange mélange…

Elle rejoignit la jeune Poufsouffle qui tenait tant à passer ses BUSES et qu'il avait croisé pendant les vacances, à l'époque des révisions… Eléonore Elboeuf, s'il se souvenait bien.

Alors que les derniers élèves étaient répartis, Harry sentit un regard hostile depuis la table Gryffondor. Intrigué, il balaya les élèves du regard pour tomber dans les yeux colériques de sa fiancée. Surpris, il haussa les sourcils, mais elle tourna la tête en le snobant.

- Mais enfin ?

Neville, à sa droite, rit aussi discrètement que possible.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les filles, Harry.

- Je crois bien, effectivement.

Il avait comme l'impression que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos…

_Vendredi 4 septembre, fin de soirée_

Harry servit à ses deux meilleurs amis deux verres de champagne, une bouteille ramenée par Kreattur. Il était heureux de les voir parce qu'il savait qu'ils seraient indisponibles pour le reste du mois, à peu de choses près.

- Ginny n'est pas là ? demanda Ron.

- Non. C'est une étudiante, donc elle dort dans le dortoir Gryffondor. On ne se voit pas tant qu'on est en période scolaire.

- Hum…

- Tu as fait un étrange choix, Harry, dit Hermione en traduisant sans doute les pensées de son petit-ami. Tu pouvais faire plein d'autres carrières plus utiles. Je veux dire, tu sais… Avec ton nom… Et tu n'aurais pas été obligé de t'éloigner de Ginny.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille.

- Nous sommes plus proches ici que si elle était restée au château et moi au loin. Et puis… Considères-tu désormais que l'enseignement n'a rien d'utile ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Juste. Je m'attendais tellement à te voir Auror. Mais je suppose que tu seras très bon ici. Après tout, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tu étais très bon à l'époque de l'AD.

- Je confirme, fit Ron après une gorgée de champagne. Hé ! C'est très bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un alcool moldu, pour les fêtes, expliqua Harry. Ça pétille comme la Bierraubeurre.

- Je devrais peut-être en proposer à l'équipe, si on gagne nos premiers matchs !

- Comment ça se passe, à ce niveau-là, d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry.

- Plutôt bien, répondit Ron avec satisfaction. Je fais partie des plus jeunes et je ne suis pas titulaire, mais on me laisse la possibilité de faire mes preuves. Je ne suis pas mauvais, à l'entrainement. C'est assez incroyable, cette ambiance autour de notre mise au vert. J'ai fait la rencontre des plus grands fans de l'équipe, ceux qui la suivent depuis des années. Je n'imaginais pas la carrière comme ça, mais pour l'instant, c'est que du bonheur.

- Effectivement, tu as l'air très heureux, approuva Harry avec plaisir.

- Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'on va être bon dans le championnat. Moi, je ne suis pas encore au niveau, mais tout le monde joue rudement et rapidement. J'adore ça ! Et je m'entraîne beaucoup : j'aimerais vraiment faire partie de la sélection nationale. Et pour ça, je dois me distinguer. Je suis encore un peu trop « neuf » dans le métier pour être pris pour ma technique. Mais ma motivation fera peut-être la différence.

- Et est-ce que tu sais quand le recrutement national se fera ?

- Les premiers matchs amicaux auront sans doute lieu d'ici trois ou quatre mois. C'est pour ça que je vais être très pris dans les semaines à venir. Croise les doigts pour moi, même si j'ai peu de chances d'être pris.

- Je le ferai, acquiesça Harry. Et toi, Hermione ? Cet arrangement te convient ?

- Parfaitement, confirma la jeune sorcière. Je viens juste d'entrer au ministère, mais j'ai encore un petit poste d'assistante. Si je veux faire bouger les choses, je dois d'abord m'imposer comme une interlocutrice incontournable. Du coup, j'ai énormément de dossiers à potasser. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps les prochaines semaines, moi non plus. Et puis, de toute manière, les femmes des joueurs ne sont pas autorisées pendant les premiers entraînements.

- Le coach dit qu'elles risquent de nous déconcentrer.

- Ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal pour vous non plus, fit remarquer Harry en parlant de leur couple.

- En fait, si, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le sorcier brun.

- Parce que les retrouvailles sont d'autant plus… intéressantes, répondit le sorcier roux en jetant un regard en biais à sa petite amie rougissante.

- Epargne-moi les détails ! S'il te plaît ! s'amusa Harry.

La conversation se termina assez tard, et les trois amis se quittèrent bien plus joyeux que ne l'aurait demandé la décence. Harry leur proposa sa cheminée pour rentrer, peu désireux de les voir se désartibuler. Alors qu'Hermione disparaissait dans les flammes, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- Eche-ce que tu voud… Est-ce que tu veux bien… donner ça à Ginny ?

- Qu'eche-que-ch'est ?

- Un coupo… Un coup…

- Tu es saoul ! s'esclaffa Harry.

- Je chais. Che sai… Rhoooo…

Les deux garçons rirent bêtement avant que le roux ne fasse un nouvel essai.

- Je. Sais, articula Ron exagérément.

Harry prit le morceau de papier cartonné tendu par son ami. Il était écrit « passe pour une visite personnalisée ».

- C'est pour venir voâr l'entraînement, expliqua Ron laborieusement.

- Je peux auchi ?

- Ben… Euh… Ouais, s'tu veux, mon pote. Mais discret, hein ! J'veux pas qu'on m'prenne que paske t'es mon meilleur pote.

- Je suis ton meilleur pote, répéta Harry, émerveillé.

- Voui ! confirma Ron en se dandinant avec un sourire niais.

Les deux garçons tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime, Harry ! dit Ron avec tout le sérieux qui lui restait.

- Moi aussi, Won… Ron…

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse entre vous ? résonna la voix d'Hermione, revenue discrètement dans l'appartement d'Harry en ne voyant pas Ron revenir.

En ayant sans doute déjà pris elle-même de ce breuvage, elle leur tendit une potion de sobriété.

- Hermione ! Je t'aime aussi ! s'exclama Harry.

- Moi aussi ! T'es ma chérie chérie, ajouta Ron.

Alors que les deux amis ingurgitaient leurs potions, leurs pensées devinrent plus claires.

- Je peux compter sur toi, alors ? demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis certain qu'elle va adorer ton passe.

- Tu viendras ?

- Nan. Je viendrai te voir en match, plutôt. Pas la peine de te prendre la vedette, dit Harry en souriant.

Ron lui tomba une nouvelle fois dans les bras. « Tu sais que t'es le meilleur ? »

Et enfin, le couple repartit par la cheminée. Harry, qui attendait que la potion ait terminé son effet, alla appuyer son front contre la fenêtre fraîche qui donnait sur le lac. Il observa la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Curieusement, il ressentit comme un petit coup de déprime. Il se sentait seul, soudain, dans le calme revenu de ses appartements.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Dimanche 6 septembre_

Harry était seul cet après-midi. Il avait décidé de parfaire sa méditation et de définir enfin une clef pour explorer son esprit. La lune lui semblait être un élément un peu simple, mais elle suffirait pour le moment. Il chercherait quelque chose de plus sophistiqué dans les semaines à venir.

Harry entra dans l'état de méditation idéal et visualisa sa porte. Il lui ajouta comme une serrure ronde, que seule sa lune grise devrait pouvoir ouvrir. Puis il poussa la porte. Pour la première fois, il entra dans son propre esprit avec la ferme intention de l'explorer.

Le labyrinthe était pareil à la fois précédente. Des parchemins volaient en tous sens. Curieux, il en saisit un. Ce n'était pas des lignes griffonnées, mais bien des images, qui remplissaient le feuillet. Sur celle qu'il avait ramassée, il voyait une toile d'araignée sur laquelle se promenait une petite bête à huit pattes. Il voyait là une bribe de souvenir datant de l'époque de son placard, chez les Dursley.

Sur un autre parchemin qu'il attrapa, il reconnut l'un des nombreux dessins qu'il avait faits, enfant, en espérant qu'ils plaisent à la tante Pétunia. Ces parchemins n'avaient pas grand sens, pour un visiteur lambda, mais lui connaissait leur signification, leur contexte. Il avait oublié ça depuis longtemps… Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas des souvenirs qu'il considérait comme les plus importants.

Abandonnant les tourbillons de parchemins, Harry s'avança au travers des hauts couloirs. Il se promenait au hasard, curieux de ce qu'il allait voir. Une porte en bois très abimée, pleine de coups, l'intrigua. Il la poussa et entra dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle plusieurs objets déglingués étaient entassés. La pièce ressemblait en quelque sorte à la deuxième chambre de Dudley, mais en plus noir.

Harry saisit un robot démembré et fut soudain assailli par les images des corvées qu'il subissait dans cette famille. Il lâcha le jouet, un peu secoué, et ressortit. Il y avait donc des pièces pleines de souvenirs dans son labyrinthe. Peut-être un peu inquiet, il continua à avancer le long des couloirs. Il finit par ouvrir une porte verte.

A l'intérieur, des affaires scolaires entassées n'importe comment. Un balai. Une banderole Serpentard, une plume mâchonnée sur un bureau tâché d'encre. Une robe d'écolier posée sur un fauteuil vert. Il saisit l'habit et fut cette fois assailli par des souvenirs concernant Malfoy. Sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme, chez madame Guipure, et la désagréable impression qu'il avait eue.

Curieux, et étrangement nostalgique, Harry saisit cette fois le balai qui traînait au sol. Son premier match contre le blond. Sans regarder le souvenir jusqu'au bout, il saisit la banderole Serpentard en pensant qu'il verrait son intrusion dans la salle commune sous Polynectar. Mais ce fut le souvenir des paroles du Choixpeau, lors de sa répartition, qui s'imposa à lui. Il lui avait dit que Serpentard lui aurait bien convenu… Perturbé, il reposa l'objet.

Les salles qu'il pouvait rencontrer contenaient des souvenirs regroupés par thème, apparemment. Il ressortit et ouvrit la porte de plusieurs autres salles. Une chambre de bébé. Un lac entouré de bois. Un cimetière. Il frissonna et avança encore un peu, pour constater que la porte suivante contenait plusieurs loquets. Etait-ce lui qui les y avait placés, inconsciemment ?

Un peu effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, il préféra reporter une visite plus poussée à une autre fois. Il fallait de toute façon qu'il comprenne comment et pourquoi il avait agencé son esprit de cette manière. C'était à cette condition qu'il accéderait à son animal d'âme. Même s'il avait déjà compris, intuitivement, que ses souvenirs les plus importants étaient placés profondément dans le labyrinthe, dans des pièces fermées, tandis que les moins importants n'avaient même pas de salle attitrée et voletaient de ci de là.

Harry invoqua la porte par laquelle il était entré et appliqua dans la serrure l'image de la lune grise, avant de sortir. Et au moment où il sortait, il eut la surprise de voir s'étendre devant lui un ciel nuageux, et non plus seulement bleu.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Etait-ce un animal qui venait de se cacher derrière un nuage ? Son animal d'âme ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait au moins affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un animal à quatre pattes assez petit… Un peu plus joyeux, le sorcier sortit de sa méditation. Il était en bonne voie !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce lundi 7 septembre, première matinée de cours, aucune leçon de DCFM n'était prévue au programme. Les premières leçons commenceraient au cours de l'après-midi et il s'agirait plus pour Thorn d'annoncer le programme de l'année que de faire réellement cours.

Harry était donc à la bibliothèque. Dans la Réserve, plus précisément. L'avantage d'être professeur assistant, c'est qu'il y avait un accès illimité, autorisé sans problème par la directrice. Il feuilletait actuellement des livres sur les matières de l'esprit. Il se demandait s'il pouvait modifier consciemment la structure de son labyrinthe et de ses souvenirs, tout en les explorant. Car son labyrinthe et ses portes s'étaient installés inconsciemment.

Il avait le désir de découvrir son animagus – il fallait donc qu'il explore ses souvenirs et qu'il comprenne la structure actuelle de son esprit – mais il voulait, dans la foulée, organiser cet esprit de manière à repousser les éventuelles intrusions de _légilimens_.

Après avoir compilé plusieurs ouvrages, Harry était parfaitement sûr que son intuition était la bonne. Les souvenirs qui avaient le plus marqué ses actions, ses décisions et sa personnalité étaient ceux qui étaient enfouis au plus profond et les mieux protégés – même si un bon _légilimens_ ne serait pas arrêté par une simple porte verrouillée.

Plus confiant, Harry fit une nouvelle tentative d'exploration de son labyrinthe. Quand il poussa la porte de son esprit, il décida de s'arrêter à chacune des portes des pièces du labyrinthe, pour plonger en douceur dans ces souvenirs qui avaient vraiment compté pour lui, dans sa vie.

Les premières salles contenaient des souvenirs d'enfance. Deux d'entre elles attirèrent plus particulièrement son attention. Dans la première, qui reproduisait parfaitement le salon trop net des Dursley, étaient regroupés ses plus mauvais souvenirs. L'indifférence ou le mépris de son oncle et de sa tante, la « chasse au Harry », les anniversaires solitaires, ses espoirs brisés…

La seconde pièce était son petit placard sous l'escalier. Pas exactement comme dans la réalité, puisque les objets qui s'y entassaient en faisaient une sorte de débarras, mais presque. Là étaient ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance. Sa première sucette, offerte à 8 ans par une camarade de classe, en cachette. C'était la seule fois où elle avait fait attention à lui, à cause des menaces de Dudley, mais ça avait été agréable. Ses premiers crayons de couleur, même s'ils avaient été mâchonnés copieusement par son cousin.

Harry revit avec nostalgie et auto-apitoiement ses premières années. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal tourné, comme l'avait fait Voldemort ? Sans doute grâce à ce petit placard accolé au salon, ce petit placard dont les maigres souvenirs étaient cependant encore capables de lui gonfler le cœur. Il avait su voir les bons aspects de la vie et il avait appris à prendre tout ce qu'on lui offrait avec reconnaissance.

En continuant son chemin, Harry se perdit dans un cul de sac qui comprenait un escalier s'arrêtant abruptement. A chaque fois qu'il montait une marche, il voyait un souvenir concernant Cho Chang. Rien sur Cédric, uniquement elle. La dernière marche était celle de sa rupture, et il n'y avait plus rien après. Peut-être aurait-il pu se construire un autre avenir, si cette relation avait perduré. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il n'était pas doué avec les filles et Cho semblait trop sensible.

Il revint sur ses pas et bifurqua dans un nouveau couloir. Plein de portes s'alignaient là avec derrière, de bons souvenirs concernant ses deux meilleurs amis. Il changea d'endroit. Il savait déjà que son amitié avec Ron et Hermione avait été un très grand moteur pour lui.

Il retrouva bientôt le couloir dont les portes semblaient amener vers de sinistres souvenirs. Il passa la chambre de bébé et le lac pour arriver au cimetière. Les noms sur les tombes parvinrent à le choquer profondément. Ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Cédric.

Chaque pierre frôlée le ramenait au moment de la mort de ces personnes qu'il avait aimées. Alors ces morts avaient eu un impact sur sa personnalité profonde. Il s'en doutait, mais il se demandait en quel sens il avait été influencé. Sans doute ces morts l'avaient-elles conduit à se sacrifier au nom du monde magique… Il était mort une fois, pour les sorciers, et il avait survécu. Une fois de plus.

Ressortant du cimetière, Harry jeta un œil à la pièce aux divers loquets. Une autre fois. Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Il continua sa route et observa longtemps autour de lui. Il sentait qu'il s'éloignait du cœur de son esprit quand les pièces découvertes contenaient des souvenirs moins chargés d'émotions. Et qu'il s'en rapprochait quand les souvenirs parvenaient à le remuer.

Il finit par ressortir, sans savoir qu'il allait être l'heure de se rendre à la session d'informations organisée par Thorn. Son exploration avait pris plusieurs heures et il avait loupé le déjeuner. Quand il retrouva son ciel, il était une nouvelle fois couvert, rempli de nuages.

Et une nouvelle fois, il crut apercevoir un petit animal. Un petit animal à quatre pattes, aux grandes oreilles pointues et à la queue assez touffue, pour sa taille. Il ne put cependant le distinguer suffisamment avant qu'il disparaisse une nouvelle fois derrière un nuage.

Son animal d'âme semblait l'attendre. Mais qu'était-il donc ? Et qu'attendait-il de lui ?


	30. C6P4 : Premiers pas

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux départs**

**Partie 4 : Premiers pas**

_Vendredi 4 septembre – deux heures du matin._

« Que la répartition commence ! » s'exclama joyeusement la directrice du Palais en frappant deux fois dans ses mains. Une liste de noms apparut et la directrice la saisit.

- Quand vous entendrez votre nom, allez vous installer dans le creux de l'arbre, qui vous dira où vous serez répartis. Boulanger Nestor !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux déjà gris malgré son jeune âge se leva timidement et alla s'asseoir dans le creux de l'arbre. Comme tous les étudiants de première année, Draco sursauta en voyant le tronc se refermer brusquement sur le garçon.

Au bout de quinze secondes à peine, l'arbre se rouvrit et on entendit sa voix s'exclamer « Rossisaule ». Draco observa le groupe d'élèves aux ceintures d'or tendre au nouvel arrivé le même genre de long manteau blanc qu'eux. La doublure, à l'intérieur de ce manteau, était d'un vert assez doux.

- Burana Soledad !

Une jeune fille se leva et suivit le même processus que le jeune homme avant elle. Elle fut envoyée à « Hibouleau », après quelques minutes de silence.

- Hé bien ! Il a pris plus de temps que d'habitude ! A ton avis, Lina, dans quelle maison il a hésité à l'envoyer ? chuchota une des jumelles derrière Draco.

- Carcassonne Mona !

La jeune fille qui, la veille, avait discuté avec Ramon et Cathy la brune se leva et alla s'installer sans crainte au creux de l'arbre qui se referma sur elle de la même manière. Mais à peine fermé, le tronc se rouvrit et l'arbre s'exclama « Rossisaule », une nouvelle fois.

- Caruso Stefanie !

Une autre jeune femme se leva. Particulièrement fine et fragile, on se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir debout. L'arbre l'envoya à Hibouleau.

La répartition continua et Draco se laissait bercer par le rituel.

Il observa autour de lui les étudiants accueillir à chaque fois chaleureusement et avec de grands cris leurs nouveaux membres. Ils s'étaient distinctement séparés en quatre groupes, chacun derrière l'un des professeurs qui avaient participé à la cérémonie.

Bonnie Estate rejoint le groupe aux ceintures bronze et aux doublures rouges, les Faucochênes.

- Fitzgerald Cathy !

Draco se concentra à nouveau sur la répartition, intrigué par la future spécialité de Cathy la brune, qui lui laissait un étrange sentiment de malaise. L'arbre mit quelques temps à répartir la demoiselle pour finalement l'envoyer à Roselune. Les étudiants de la spécialité restèrent dignes en accueillant cette première élève envoyée chez eux. En voyant cette froideur entre eux, Draco se rappela sa maison, à Poudlard… Perdu dans des souvenirs de ses onze ans, Draco fut surpris quand son nom résonna.

- Malfoy Draco !

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Ramon qui lui faisait un signe d'encouragement amical. Le jeune sorcier s'installa plutôt facilement au creux de l'arbre, étant donné sa petite taille. Et bien qu'il ait vu le phénomène de l'extérieur, il fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle le tronc se referma sur lui.

Il faisait un noir d'encre à l'intérieur du tronc, qui n'était pas particulièrement confortable. Les quatre masques absorbés tout à l'heure apparurent devant ses yeux, chacun d'entre eux animés par l'âme de l'un des fondateurs.

Draco eut l'impression que l'arbre n'existait plus. C'était comme s'il flottait dans un espace totalement vide, noir, avec quatre masques brillants pour seule compagnie. Ces visages sans yeux ni bouche, ces visages sans corps qui flottaient avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, et Draco tentait sans grand succès de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il détestait la moiteur associée à l'angoisse…

- Voyons voir qui tu es, jeune homme… proposa doucement le masque d'argent.

Comme si un écran s'était allumé devant lui, Draco vit quelques extraits de son chemin pour arriver ici. La marche, le labyrinthe, son cri quand l'animal s'était précipité sur lui – en fait, à revoir la scène, Draco avait plutôt l'impression que c'était un homme grossièrement déguisé – Ramon, la licorne…

- Comment… murmura Draco, comment faites-vous pour nous voir entre notre entrée dans le bois et notre entrée dans le château ?

- Question intéressante… commença le masque de bronze.

- Qu'on ne nous avait pas encore posée ce soir, compléta le masque blanc.

- Les directeurs de spécialité, en nous portant et en parcourant le chemin, nous permettent de voir en temps réel la manière dont agissent et réagissent nos postulants, expliqua le masque d'argent.

- Alors ces silhouettes que je voyais, parfois, c'était les directeurs de maison ? demanda Draco.

- Exactement, confirma le masque doré. Chacun d'entre nous se concentre sur une épreuve.

- A quoi… A quoi servent-elles, ces épreuves ? finit par demander le sorcier, après une courte hésitation.

- Je suis surtout intéressé par la manière dont nos étudiants abordent un obstacle comme celui du labyrinthe, expliqua le masque blanc qui représentait la spécialité Hibouleau. La recherche implique de faire des détours et de se tromper, mais de ne pas abandonner et de travailler avec méthode. Dans le monde de la médicomagie, mes Hibouleaux sont ceux qui amènent de meilleures connaissances sur la manière dont fonctionnent les êtres vivants et qui améliorent les remèdes pour les malades. Ils sont importants pour le travail des autres.

- Je suis plutôt intéressée par les réactions aux messages à l'entrée et à la sortie du labyrinthe, expliqua le masque argent, de Roselune. Je veux savoir quel type d'intelligence guide les pas de nos postulants. Je me penche également sur les ripostes face aux dangers, par exemple lorsqu'un étudiant est attaqué par surprise. La manière dont un étudiant va comprendre un signe, un message, et sa capacité de réaction nous permettent de déterminer s'il est de ma spécialité. Mes Roselunes s'intéressent aux maladies les plus rares, les plus coriaces. C'est un réel challenge.

- Même si, intervint le masque de bronze, les épreuves avec les « monstres » sont plutôt ma tasse de thé. Avec sa rapidité à se débarrasser de la gêne et à avancer, ainsi qu'avec sa volonté d'arriver au bout ou non, je peux déterminer si un étudiant est de ma spécialité ou non. Mes Faucochênes sont les médicomages les plus productifs. Ils soignent énormément de gens et de créatures, et la totalité des blessures physiques. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils peuvent faire repousser un membre amputé, mais ils pourront éviter l'infection et la gangrène au reste du corps.

- Quant à moi, expliqua à son tour le masque d'or, je m'intéresse aux relations nouées entre les postulants et avec les créatures. Cette année, j'ai assez peu d'informations, puisque mon épreuve était de s'entendre avec l'un des nombreux chevaux du domaine pour parvenir jusqu'au château, et que tous ces chevaux ont été libérés par une des candidates. Aucun étudiant, à part les deux qui sont arrivés après vous, n'a interagit avec ces animaux. Mes Rossisaules sont ceux qui soignent le mieux les maladies de l'esprit, et ce sont également ceux qui supportent le mieux les patients définitivement condamnés. Leur bon cœur les pousse à accepter les plus vieux et les plus souffrants des malades.

- As-tu compris ce que nous recherchions chez nos étudiants et pourquoi nous les avons confronté à diverses épreuves ? demanda le masque d'argent.

- Pour connaître leur caractère, répondit Draco en acquiesçant. Mais pourquoi par des épreuves ? Pourquoi pas par de simples questions ?

- Parce que le passé de nos étudiants ne nous intéresse pas et que des réponses peuvent toujours être composées de mensonges, répondit le masque de bronze. Passer le portail, qui juge votre volonté et votre désir de devenir médicomage, signifie que vous avez le désir de vous transformer et de vous plier à l'exercice de la magie verte. Et pour nous, c'est le moment qui marque le début de votre formation. Seul votre comportement à partir de ce moment-là est intéressant.

Draco acquiesça une fois de plus. Quatre manières différentes d'aborder la maladie, quatre spécialités, mais toutes reliées à la magie verte. Les connaissances et les remèdes – préalables pour soigner, les nouveaux sortilèges – pour faire avancer la médicomagie, les blessures physiques, les maladies mentales… Recherche, puissance, efficacité, compassion. Voilà comment étaient distinguées les spécialités.

- Voyons maintenant où nous allons t'envoyer, intervint le masque blanc.

- Il a l'intelligence de ma spécialité et sa puissance est dormante, puisqu'il ne s'est pas servi de sa magie au long du trajet, dit le masque d'argent, mais je la sens. Il sait également deviner ce que pense quelqu'un et déceler ses faiblesses, ce qui est idéal pour comprendre les signes, les sous-entendus, les symptômes des patients. Si ce n'était pour sa puissance limitée, il pourrait faire un excellent Roselune.

Draco approuva inconsciemment de la tête. La puissance et l'intelligence étaient deux qualités qui avaient pour lui du sens et de l'importance. Mais il ne voulait pas aller à Roselune. Les autres spécialités ne semblaient pas les stigmatiser, comme c'était le cas à Poudlard avec Serpentard, mais elles n'étaient pas proches de Roselune non plus. Et il en avait tellement assez de se sentir seul…

- Il a la compassion de ma maison et pourrait s'entendre avec les créatures, puisqu'il s'est servi de ces deux qualités pour aider son camarade, intervint le masque d'or. Mais il est cynique et ne s'est pas intéressé à ses autres compagnons le long de son voyage. Ses deux premières qualités étant sélectives, il ne pourrait pas faire partie de ma spécialité.

- Il a la volonté d'arriver au bout, mais pas l'efficacité, dit à son tour le masque de bronze. Il a marché lentement et n'a pas cherché à alléger sa malle, et sa manière de se débarrasser de mon « monstre » est loin d'être conventionnelle. Il a peu d'affinités avec les guérisons physiques, puisqu'il n'a pas su aspirer le venin du serpent qui avait mordu son camarade. Il ne pourrait donc pas faire partie de ma spécialité.

- Je pense, pour ma part, reprit le masque blanc, que sa patience et sa méfiance seraient deux atouts pour ma maison. Ne pas se précipiter, anticiper les problèmes avec sa batte improvisée, observer méticuleusement son environnement, accepter d'avancer dans le noir, à tâtons… Ce sont des avantages dans la recherche et le développement des connaissances médicomagiques. Je pense qu'il pourrait faire un bon Hibouleau, conclut-il.

- Alors ça se joue entre nous, intervint le masque d'argent en souriant. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas se tromper est de demander à ce jeune sorcier ce qu'il désire.

Draco hésita un instant. Il était tellement séduit par les valeurs de Roselune… Mais il ne voulait pas être regardé de travers, il ne voulait pas être abandonné une fois de plus par ceux qui devaient devenir ses camarades.

- Hibouleau, souffla Draco.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda le masque d'argent. Tu pourrais devenir un excellent médicomage et être reconnu pour tes capacités, si tu venais à Roselune.

Avec une impression de regret, déjà, Draco confirma son désir d'aller à Hibouleau.

Le tronc s'ouvrit aussi brusquement qu'il s'était refermé et Draco fut ébloui par les lumières du Hall. Il entendit l'arbre prononcer le nom de sa spécialité, celle qu'il avait choisie, et il sortit, bientôt remplacé par Mouille Marc-Antoine. Apparemment, il n'avait pas passé autant de temps dans le tronc qu'il le pensait. Peut-être le temps passait-il plus vite quand on était enfermé dans l'Arbre Creux ?

En s'avançant vers ses futurs collègues, Draco songea que cette fois, son choix aurait de bonnes conséquences. C'était nécessaire. Il le fallait. A Poudlard, le Choixpeau avait tenté de lui parler de Serdaigle, mais il était tellement obnubilé par Serpentard qu'il n'avait finalement fallu qu'une seconde pour que l'objet l'envoie vers cette maison dont il rêvait tant. Ce rêve-là ne lui avait pas apporté que des bonnes choses…

En enfilant sa tunique blanche, assez épaisse et doublée de noir, Draco observa Marc-Antoine Mouille rejoindre Faucochêne. Il secoua la tête et noua sa ceinture noire. C'était un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Il voulait réussir, il voulait que ses parents le regardent avec fierté, il voulait être heureux.

C'est d'un œil distrait qu'il observait les jeunes gens encore assis sous l'arbre. Les jumelles étranges discutaient avec animation sans faire vraiment attention à la répartition. Aucun respect, un peu comme les jumeaux rouquins qui passaient leur temps à faire des plaisanteries foireuses aux élèves de Poudlard…

Draco observait ce jeune sorcier dont le charisme étouffant l'avait marqué, un peu plus tôt, et le vit se lever à son tour. Philippe Piéfort était entré en compagnie de Cathy, et il la rejoint dans la maison Roselune. Draco secoua la tête. Il était sans doute bien mieux à Hibouleau.

Enfin, la directrice appela Ramon Sanchez. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui en levant les pouces et se dirigea joyeusement vers le tronc. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était envoyé à Faucochêne, comme il le désirait. Avec un énorme sourire, il enfila la tunique doublée de rouge. On arrivait à la fin. Et bientôt, la dernière élève, Edith Von Essenstadt, fut envoyée à Roselune.

- Aline, Lina, intervint la directrice, maintenant que vous vous êtes amusées, j'aimerais que vous retourniez dans vos maisons respectives.

Les deux jumelles qui étaient restées seules au milieu du Hall se levèrent et agrandirent leur tunique d'un geste de la main. Avec un grand sourire, elles se séparèrent l'une d'elle rejoint les Faucochênes et l'autre rejoint les Hibouleaux.

- Bien ! approuva la directrice. Je vous propose maintenant de suivre vos directeurs de spécialité jusqu'à vos chambres. Nous vous donnerons vos fournitures scolaires et nous vous ferons visiter le Palais des Bois dés demain. Profitez du reste du week-end pour prendre vos marques. Vous allez tous devenirs des disciples de la magie verte et nous espérons que vous vous entendrez bien. Car désormais, vous entrez dans une nouvelle famille, celle des médicomages. Merci de votre investissement et bonne nuit !

Alors que cette femme sans âge se fondait de nouveau dans le tronc de l'arbre, les étudiants se rassemblèrent derrière leurs nouveaux directeurs. Draco n'aspirait qu'à une chose, un bon lit. Il était épuisé, comme la plupart des jeunes gens qui venaient d'être répartis. Car le calme de la répartition après l'adrénaline du chemin les avait tous endormis.

Draco fut mené, avec ses condisciples, en haut d'une des tours du Palais. Quand on lui présenta sa chambre et qu'on lui souhaita une bonne nuit, il eut le plaisir de constater qu'il s'agissait de chambres individuelles et que quelqu'un lui avait rapporté sa malle. Prenant à peine le temps de se mettre en pyjama, il s'écroula sur son lit. Deux pensées lui vinrent en tête avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

La directrice du Palais disait vouloir lui offrir une nouvelle famille, c'était une idée agréable. Et cette nuit, sa nouvelle vie commençait.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 5 septembre, matin_

Le lendemain, ce fut à dix heures que les nouveaux Hibouleaux furent rassemblés dans le Hall. Il s'agissait de leur faire visiter les parties les plus importantes du Palais. L'agencement du château était assez simple, comparé à Poudlard.

Le Hall était un point de rendez-vous, les salles d'étude et de repos, au rez-de-chaussée, étaient relativement nombreuses puisqu'il n'y avait aucune salle commune. La Bibliothèque, si haute qu'elle occupait deux étages, regorgeait d'autant de livres que Poudlard, si ce n'est plus. Par contre, avec tout un mur composé presque exclusivement de fenêtres, elle était beaucoup plus éclairée et chaleureuse…

On les mena ensuite vers les salles de cours, dans les étages : certaines n'avaient rien de particulier, d'autres étaient vides de tables ou de chaises et servaient à l'apprentissage de sortilèges et de magie sans baguette. Il y avait également un théâtre dans le Palais, qui servait à l'apprentissage des arts, et un laboratoire de potions particulièrement bien achalandé.

Les tours du Palais accueillaient les chambres des différentes spécialités. Draco trouvait que le Palais, bien que magnifique avec toutes ses boiseries et son ouverture sur l'extérieur, était trop grand pour le nombre d'étudiants. Du moins était-ce son impression.

A l'heure du repas, ils furent emmenés au « self ». Cette sorte de Grande Salle fonctionnait différemment de Poudlard. On avait le choix entre plusieurs plats et il s'agissait d'inscrire son choix sur un registre à l'entrée. Ensuite, un plateau apparaissait avec le plat commandé.

Enfin, les anciens les emmenèrent vers l'une des salles de repos pour leur distribuer leurs fournitures de l'année. On leur distribua l'uniforme de l'école, des parchemins, des livres, des plumes. On leur confia une carte du Palais, ce que Draco trouvait pertinent comparé à Poudlard. Mais leurs emplois du temps seraient distribués le lundi. Les professeurs attendaient toujours de connaître le nombre et la répartition des nouveaux élèves avant de finaliser les emplois du temps.

- Maintenant que tout cela est terminé, intervint l'un des anciens, nous allons vous libérer. Mais d'abord, une remarque importante. Il est une règle à ne pas enfreindre, c'est celle de sortir dans les bois du Palais, la nuit.

Alors que ses camarades fronçaient les sourcils, Draco jugeait que c'était bien peu de discipline : il n'aurait aucune difficulté à respecter la règle.

- Comme vous le comprendrez vite, développa l'une des jumelles de la veille en plongeant son regard dans le sien, le Palais est un havre de paix. Et le jour, les bois sont relativement sûrs, pour peu que vous soyez prudents. Mais la nuit, ils deviennent extrêmement dangereux. Vous n'auriez presque aucune chance de survivre si vous vous y aventuriez.

- Vous êtes majeurs et théoriquement responsables, reprit le premier étudiant, et vous n'aurez que peu de règles à suivre. Vous devez respecter les autres, votre emploi du temps et cette interdiction. Pour le reste, vous gérez votre vie et votre temps comme vous le souhaitez.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il un bois dangereux à proximité de chaque école ? marmonna un élève à côté de lui.

Draco était d'accord. A croire que tous les directeurs étaient des adultes irresponsables…

- Le Palais symbolise la vie, parce que nous sommes là pour vous apprendre à guérir le plus de créatures possible. Mais en échange, la nuit, la mort reprend ses droits, expliqua la jumelle dont Draco n'avait pas encore retenu le nom. C'est un arrangement _équilibré_, vous ne croyez pas ?

Draco, que le terme « équilibre » avait plongé dans ses pensés, songea qu'il devait faire ses recherches sur les sources, l'équilibre, les temps sombres et surtout, sur son statut de rêveur. Alors que tout le monde s'éparpillait, il vit entrer dans la salle la directrice de sa spécialité. Il se leva pour aller la voir.

Il devait lui faire part de ses problèmes de santé – il avait l'espoir d'être enfin guéri et débarrassé de ses douleurs – et du fait qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. On leur avait expliqué, dans la salle des sortilèges, qu'ils n'apprendraient pas la magie sans baguette immédiatement, parce qu'ils devaient apprendre à s'en sevrer au fur et à mesure. Mais si on lui demandait une baguette, il ne pourrait rien faire…

Après les salutations d'usage, Draco exposa son besoin de voir la directrice de sa spécialité, à propos de difficultés personnelles.

- Je suis désolée, je suis obligée de vous voir plus tard dans la semaine. Nous avons quelques soucis dans la forêt. Elle est calme le jour de la rentrée, mais elle s'est réveillée de façon assez virulente dans la matinée. Il se passe quelque chose et nous devons savoir ce que c'est. Mais j'essaierai de vous voir dés que possible.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 7 septembre, matin_

Draco courait dans les couloirs au plancher brut : pour la première fois de sa vie, il risquait d'être en retard à un cours. Pire que ça, il allait être en retard le premier jour de la rentrée de sa nouvelle vie. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir construit un Palais aussi grand pour si peu d'élèves ?

Bon. Peut-être que s'il avait été un peu plus attentif ce samedi, il ne se serait pas perdu… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Tout le monde semblait s'acharner à lui rappeler qu'il était un rêveur. Et maintenant, il était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il était stressé, il était stressé parce qu'il allait être en retard, et s'il recommençait à se parler tout seul, c'est que ça n'allait pas bien du tout !

Partout ailleurs dans le monde, un étudiant comme lui ne risquerait rien à être en retard, mais ici, c'était différent… Il était certes rentré totalement par hasard dans cette école de médicomagie, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était un établissement réputé, que fréquentait une élite disciplinée et bien élevée. Leurs aînés avaient insisté là-dessus. Il se devait d'être à l'heure.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois de bouleau noire et blanche, devant la salle où étaient attendues toutes les premières années Hibouleau comme lui, Draco frappa fébrilement.

- Entrez ! intima une voix à l'intérieur de la salle.

Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la porte, on entendit distinctement le son de clochettes retentir dans le couloir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, l'accueillit sèchement sa directrice de spécialité. Vous avez failli être en retard. Allez vous asseoir et que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

Toute la classe était tournée vers lui. Le jeune sorcier vit ses camarades de promotion assis derrière des pupitres individuels, et au fond de la classe, debout, il reconnut ses collègues de spécialité des deuxièmes et troisièmes années.

Certains regards étaient amusés, d'autres moqueurs, et d'autres encore, méprisants. Lançant lui aussi un de ses regards froids typiquement malfoyens, il alla s'asseoir le plus dignement possible derrière le dernier pupitre libre.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là – elle coula un regard en direction de Draco – nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je suis Clothilde Lemaire, professeur d'Histoire et de Civilisation dans cet établissement. Je suis également, comme vous le savez, la responsable de la spécialité Hibouleau vers laquelle vous avez tous été envoyés. Afin de faciliter votre intégration parmi nous, j'ai demandé aux deuxièmes et aux dernières années de venir se présenter. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à les solliciter : c'est leur rôle de vous aider.

Le professeur s'écarta de l'estrade pour laisser place à une vingtaine d'étudiants qui se répartirent tant bien que mal sur cet espace restreint, pour se montrer aux nouveaux arrivés. Draco repéra parmi eux la jumelle – laquelle était-ce, déjà ? – d'Hibouleau.

Alors que leurs regards se croisaient, elle lui fit un clin d'œil d'une fraction de seconde. Le jeune homme sursauta et détourna immédiatement la tête. Une suée froide parcourut son dos et il eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas céder à la panique. Ce clin d'œil… Ce fichu clin d'œil qui ressemblait tant au tic de Samson… Cette fille lui rappelait son bourreau, il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'aimait pas ce geste…

- Je préfère que vous ayez mémorisé en partie leur visage : vous reconnaîtrez forcément vos aînés à leurs vêtements, mais ça sera plus convivial si vous vous êtes déjà vus une fois. Bien, maintenant, ils vont retourner en cours et nous allons pouvoir démarrer les habituels points administratifs de début d'année.

La masse des élèves se mit en route dans le calme. Quand le dernier élève eut passé le seuil de la classe, le professeur claqua la porte plutôt brutalement. Draco, qui avait évité de regarder dans la direction des étudiants qui sortaient, n'avait pas vu le coup arriver et il sursauta à nouveau.

- Je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. La première année est la plus théorique : c'est logique si l'on prend en compte la différence de niveau qui existe entre vous tous. Nous devons vous inculquer les bases de notre art, avant de vous faire pratiquer plus intensément. Aussi vous m'aurez chaque semaine pendant quatre heures en cours d'Histoire et de Civilisation.

Draco jeta un œil sur le parchemin qu'on venait de lui mettre entre les mains. Effectivement, il commencerait et terminerait sa semaine avec deux heures de ce cours. Aujourd'hui lundi, il aurait également « Anatomie » et à quatorze heures… « Langue morte » ? Pourquoi devrait-il travailler une langue morte pour devenir médicomage ?

Il commençait ses cours tous les jours à huit heures et les terminait à seize heures. Entre temps, il avait à chaque fois deux heures, à la mi-journée, pour déjeuner. Enfin, il y avait quand même deux exceptions bienvenues dans cet emploi du temps hebdomadaire.

Le mercredi matin, il ne commençait qu'à dix heures avec un cours de « Littérature ». Voilà encore un intitulé dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité en médicomagie… Et le vendredi, il finissait à midi.

- A cet emploi du temps, je veux ajouter deux ou trois commentaires… D'abord, nous sommes conscients que vous aurez beaucoup d'heures de cours en comparaison avec un emploi du temps d'étudiant normal…

Draco leva la tête et vit ses camarades hocher vigoureusement de la tête. Ils avaient tous l'air contrariés devant les parchemins posés sur leur pupitre. Pourtant, Draco trouvait leur emploi du temps relativement bien équilibré…

- …Mais dites-vous que ce n'est rien en comparaison du nombre d'heures que vous passerez devant la masse de devoirs que nous allons vous donner. Par ailleurs, nous sommes tout aussi conscients que vous êtes aujourd'hui majeurs, donc théoriquement responsables et autonome, et capables de gérer seuls vos emplois du temps.

Draco leva les yeux vers le professeur : samedi, les professeurs avaient également insisté sur leur autonomie. Enfin, tant qu'ils étaient conscients des dangers qui les guettaient.

- Mais rappelez-vous, continua cette femme, que venir à tous les cours dispensés est TRES fortement conseillé, et que nous verrons immédiatement qui d'entre vous est absent. Les pupitres que vous occupez vous seront désormais attribués pour toute cette année.

La plupart des étudiants semblèrent finalement accepter le fait que leur rêve soit associé à un travail énorme. Ils étaient venus dans cette école par choix, après tout, et il était de leur devoir de se donner les moyens de réussir. Seuls quelques uns avaient une petite moue gênée. Draco pensa que le professeur Lemaire ne ressemblait en rien au professeur Binns : elle était énergique et semblait savoir tenir ses élèves…

- Maintenant, sortez vos parchemins : je vais vous expliquer en quoi l'étude de l'Histoire et des Civilisations est importante pour votre futur métier…

Tout le monde s'exécuta dans la seconde.

- L'Histoire est émaillée de faits catastrophiques liés à des médecins parfaitement incompétents qui croyaient tout savoir. Ils ont voulu s'occuper des cas de grands malades ou de grandes maladies mais ont souvent fait le contraire de ce qu'il fallait… Heureusement, l'Histoire est également remplie de médicomages illustres qui ont su sauver de nombreuses vies, et parfois la vie elle-même. Je suis là pour vous guider, pour que vous appreniez des grandes erreurs passées ou que vous vous inspiriez des plus grands modèles.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire quand sa voisine de gauche murmura qu'elle se fichait complètement de savoir ce qui s'était passé il y a des dizaines ou des centaines d'années, et qu'aujourd'hui, le plus important était de penser à demain…

Le jeune homme préférait garder la tête baissée et noter tout ce que le professeur disait. Pour une fois qu'il suivait un cours d'Histoire intéressant…

- Nous allons également parler des Civilisations, en lien avec le cours de Géographie de Mademoiselle Lulubelle. Ont en effet existé différents types de civilisations, qui ont toutes eu leur propre pratique de la magie.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le professeur Lemaire essayait-elle de dire que des civilisations sorcières avaient disparu ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Il avait toujours cru que les sorciers étaient tout puissants…

- Or, l'apparition et la disparition de ces peuples sont intéressantes à étudier en médicomagie, car elles sont souvent liées à de grandes épidémies, provoquées par la magie.

Effectivement, c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Les pratiques individuelles de chaque sorcier entraînent une évolution de la magie en soi. Et étudier l'histoire de ces civilisations, c'est donc aborder l'histoire de la magie elle-même… C'est grâce à votre compréhension de ses évolutions que vous pourrez mieux aborder vos recherches et trouver de nouvelles solutions pour guérir vos patients.

En gros, s'il voulait faire évoluer sa magie et, qui sait, développer sa puissance, il devait comprendre les processus d'évolution de la magie… C'était sacrément intéressant !

- Voyez-vous, continua Clothilde Lemaire, comprendre l'Histoire, c'est comprendre le monde actuel. C'est comprendre ses évolutions pour anticiper le monde de demain. C'est bien plus vaste que de connaître quelques biographies de grands médicomages ou quelques grands événements fondateurs des civilisations…

Draco, fasciné par ce que disait le professeur, ne vit pas les deux heures de cours passer. Quand les clochettes retentirent, le professeur lui-même sembla seulement se rendre compte du temps passé. Elle leur donna un travail à rédiger pour dans deux semaines.

Les élèves avaient le choix entre deux sujets : les Atlantes et la _fièvre rouge_, et les Aztèques et _l'anémie congénariale_. Ces deux civilisations seraient les premières étudiées dans le programme de l'année. Draco savait, comme beaucoup d'Européens, que les Atlantes avaient été des sorciers. Mais les Aztèques ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette civilisation ?

Le devoir consistait en l'étude de l'apparition et des symptômes de la maladie, les conséquences de celle-ci sur l'évolution et la disparition de la civilisation et ce qu'elle avait entraîné à l'échelle de l'Histoire de la magie elle-même. Et toute autre remarque susceptible d'être intéressante, le tout sur un minimum de 90 centimètres de parchemin.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Deux semaines pour faire des recherches correctes, ça pouvait sembler un peu court… Sa directrice de spécialité ne mentait pas en disant qu'ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps devant leurs devoirs…

Il suivit les élèves qui se rendaient dans la salle principale des Faucochênes, où aurait lieu le cours d'Anatomie. Sa porte, en bois de chêne massif était tellement sombre qu'on l'aurait parfois crue rouge, en fonction des reflets de la lumière. Car le professeur d'Anatomie était également le professeur principal de la spécialité Faucochêne.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'endormir, dit une élève à côté de Draco. Il la reconnut comme étant Soledad.

- Tu t'es endormie, andouille ! répliqua Stefanie, sa camarade.

Draco s'écarta imperceptiblement des deux jeunes femmes : elles auraient pu le toucher en faisant un écart accidentel, et il n'était pas question que ça arrive… Il n'y pouvait rien, voir cette jumelle lui faire un clin d'œil à la manière de Samson, ça l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer en voyant ces filles si proches.

- Pourquoi la prof n'a rien dit, alors ?

- T'as pas vu ? Elle était quasiment en transe : tu aurais pu danser nue sur la table qu'elle n'aurait rien dit !

- Bah non, j'ai pas vu. Je dormais…

Draco songea que lui non plus n'avait rien remarqué : il faut dire qu'il avait été tellement absorbé par ce que Madame Lemaire disait qu'il n'aurait rien vu non plus si l'un de ses camarades s'était mis à danser nu sur une table. C'était pourtant pas son genre de rater ce genre de détail, à Poudlard…

Mais au moins, il était assez content de sa mémoire : il se souvenait des noms et prénoms des filles de sa classe. Comme son père le lui répétait souvent, quand il était petit : « connais tes ennemis encore mieux que tes amis ». Il avait appliqué ce principe à la lettre, et il continuait.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés à une place – Draco s'était installé au premier rang cette fois, pour ne pas se faire remarquer – la jeune femme sur l'estrade chaussa d'énormes lunettes carrées, et tous se turent. On avait l'impression que les yeux du professeur avaient triplé de volume. C'était plutôt effrayant.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur d'Anatomie, Anabella Sweets, et grâce à moi, les flux de vie du corps humain n'auront bientôt plus de secret pour vous ! Nous étudierons les flux chez les autres espèces d'êtres vivants les prochaines années…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Au déjeuner, Draco s'installa seul à une petite table avec son plateau repas. Il n'avait pas encore osé discuter avec les autres membres de sa spécialité. Aucune timidité là-dedans, mais juste l'étrange impression qu'il pourrait faire un faux-pas et vivre à nouveau des galères… Mais il ne désespérait pas, il allait retrouver un cercle d'amis, comme avant.

En fait, peut-être que ce qui le bloquait était aussi l'idée que ses premiers camarades, ceux dont il avait été le plus proche, allaient recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur dans l'année. C'était déstabilisant de penser que s'il s'attachait à des gens, il pourrait les perdre d'un seul coup. Ça avait été tellement déstabilisant de voir Pansy et Blaise s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, chacun à leur façon.

Bien sûr, son père lui avait expliqué les risques de s'intégrer trop fortement à un cercle, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait en être réellement affecté un jour…

Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Ce Self n'était pas divisé en parties distinctes, comme à Poudlard, mais il était plein de tables plus ou moins longues qui invitaient des groupes hétéroclites à se former. Ici, les spécialités se mélangeaient assez facilement, à la différence des maisons, en Angleterre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les jumelles étranges se diriger vers lui avec leur plateau. Alors qu'il hésitait à se lever et à s'enfuir en courant, il vit Ramon s'étaler sur la chaise devant lui. Les jumelles avaient stoppé net et bifurqué dans une autre direction. Draco s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

- Salut Draco ! Ça se passe bien dans ta spécialité ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment… intéressant.

Il aurait pu dire étonnant, captivant, fascinant, mais tout revenait à dire qu'il se sentait agréablement titillé intellectuellement. Il avait l'impression d'être plus éveillé devant le monde qui l'entourait… Et pourtant, c'était seulement la première journée.

- Moi, c'est génial ! On a commencé avec Anatomie, avec notre prof principale : elle sait dire exactement ce qu'il faut faire et où agir en fonction de là où tu as mal, du type de douleur… Mais par contre, elle nous a déjà donné un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. On doit faire un schéma des cinq principaux flux magiques dans le corps humain.

Draco ne répliqua pas qu'il le savait déjà, puisque lui aussi avait eu Anatomie ce matin. Il laissa Ramon continuer son babillage, comme chez madame Sanchez.

- Heureusement, le prof d'Arts ne nous a rien donné. Son cours, on dirait que c'est pour nous détendre. Ce n'était franchement pas compliqué…

Draco continua à l'écouter, mais plus distraitement. Il hochait la tête de temps à autre. Il pensait que si Ramon avait été à Poudlard, le Choixpeau l'aurait envoyé à Gryffondor. C'était bien le genre des Gryffis de s'extasier aussi longuement de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur matinée…

Quand il le vit s'empiffrer avec tous les desserts qu'il avait commandés, Draco fut content d'avoir déjà terminé son propre repas. Il avait un peu mal au cœur : peu de gens étaient capables de manger avec aussi peu de classe que Ramon. La vieille Sanchez l'aurait déjà rappelé à l'ordre, mais Draco préférait le laisser tranquille.

- Excuse-moi, Ramon, il faut que j'aille… à la bibliothèque !

- Ha ! T'es 'ien un Hi'ou'eau. Y'a qu'vous pour a'er guéjà kravailler… A'ez, vas-y ! répondit Ramon, la bouche pleine de pâte à choux.

Faisant une discrète grimace quand il aperçut la nourriture à moitié mâchée, Draco se leva : puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui, il allait vraiment faire un saut à la bibliothèque. En plus, comme ça, personne ne le traiterait de menteur… Déambulant dans les couloirs, il tenta de se souvenir du bon chemin, avant de sortir son plan, découragé.

Il suivit les couloirs chargés de gravures qu'on leur avait présentées samedi. Quand il arriva aux grandes arches vitrées, il faillit effectuer une danse de la victoire. Mais comme ça n'était pas très malfoyen, il s'abstint… Au moment où il passa le seuil de la bibliothèque, il se retrouva immédiatement nez à nez avec un homme à la carrure d'athlète et aux superbes cheveux bruns.

- Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ?

- Euh, bonjour… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco, qui ne reconnut pas le vêtement blanc entièrement doublé de blanc comme appartenant à l'une des maisons du palais.

- Joyce Raised, bibliothécaire, et vous ?

- Draco Malfoy, Hibouleau.

- Ho ! Un nouveau petit Hibouleau ! C'est génial ! Suis-moi, on va te déterminer une place individuelle puisque tu vas revenir souvent nous voir !

Bouche bée devant le contraste qu'offraient le corps imposant et le caractère ouvert de Joyce Raised, Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre. Le bibliothécaire lui présenta trois places libres, et Draco hésita.

L'une des tables le mettrait au cœur des autres étudiants, l'autre était près de l'entrée et la dernière dans un coin particulièrement discret. S'il voulait se faire des amis, il devait prendre la première. S'il voulait travailler correctement, il devait fuir celle qui était près de la porte. Mais surtout, s'il voulait être tranquille pour travailler et qu'il voulait ne pas être facilement trouvé par les jumelles qui étaient bien trop étranges, la plus discrète était la plus intéressante. Elle était presque cachée aux regards.

Assis là, il aurait des étagères de livres derrière lui, une à sa gauche, et il pourrait admirer la forêt à ses pieds, à travers la fenêtre à sa droite. En plus, il aurait une vue permanente sur toute la pièce devant lui et il verrait arriver les autres étudiants.

Plus jamais il ne voulait être pris par surprise. C'était la conséquence de son agression par Bridget Samson. Alors il choisi la place cachée aux regards.

- Bien. Cette place est à toi désormais, dit-il en faisant des arabesques avec les mains. Mais de toute façon, personne ne venait jamais ici, alors. C'est trop… solitaire.

Pendant que le bibliothécaire parlait, Draco observa les lieux. Le mur entièrement composé de vitres le fascinait.

- Pourquoi laissez-vous les livres à la lumière ? Ne risquent-ils pas d'être abîmés ?

- Non, pas ici.

- Ah ? Mais pourquoi pas ?

- Grâce à l'Arbre Creux, bien sûr !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- L'Arbre Creux, c'est en fait le Palais lui-même. De son cœur, son tronc, sont sorties des branches par centaines, plus ou moins épaisses, solides, ou fines et longues… Elles ont fini par former des murs, des toits, des fenêtres…

- Vous voulez-dire que tout ce qui nous entoure est l'Arbre ? Et il supporte le poids de tous ces meubles ? Et notre poids ?

- Il ne supporte pas le poids des meubles. Comme il a plusieurs âmes différentes, il puise dans leur magie pour créer des bois différents, plus ou moins foncés, et il crée des motifs, des sculptures, des meubles divers. On a juste ajouté les vitres entre les branches de l'Arbre, avec son accord, pour éviter les courants d'air.

- Les meubles sont faits à partir du bois de l'Arbre Creux ?

- Tu as déjà remarqué que tu ne pouvais pas bouger tes meubles ? demanda Joyce Raised en retour. Non. Et bien, si tu n'as pas l'accord de l'Arbre Creux, tu ne peux rien modifier dans ce Palais. En fait, les meubles sont comme des excroissances étranges sur les branches qui servent de plancher…

Draco n'avait jamais vu ça. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'un endroit aussi étonnant… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas lu l'« Histoire du Palais des Bois ».

- Quant aux livres, ils sont parfois abîmés ou ont besoin d'être « rafraîchis », c'est vrai, mais en général, l'arbre s'en aperçoit seul : il leur insuffle un peu de sa magie pour les remettre à neuf… C'est lui aussi qui fournit le parchemin qu'on vous donne : ils sont tous calibrés de la même manière. C'est plus pratique pour les professeurs.

Draco songea qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à demander à ce bibliothécaire dans les semaines à venir.

- Mais bon, conclut enfin son vis-à-vis, après je ne sais pas comment tout cela fonctionne ; je suis seulement chargé d'aider les élèves à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent dans ce labyrinthe de livres…

- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

- De rien jeune homme ! Reviens me voir quand tu veux, si tu as besoin d'aide ! s'exclama Joyce Raised en s'éloignant. Les Hibouleaux sont toujours les bienvenus.

Draco s'installa sur le siège qui lui était désormais destiné. Apparemment, c'était le fonctionnement normal dans cette école… Ils associaient une place à son élève. Le sorcier resta les yeux perdus dans le vague à observer la forêt si vaste, étendue à ses pieds. Il pouvait admirer ce vert si profond qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

Il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à son dernier cours de la journée.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 7 septembre, fin d'après-midi_

Assis au dernier rang pour ces deux dernières heures de la journée, Draco observait le professeur de Langue Morte, Sofia Anton. Elle aussi leur expliqua que sa matière était importante pour leur avenir.

- Car le gaélique est la langue des plus anciens grimoires de médicomagie, hérités des disciples druidiques qui ont osé braver l'interdit de l'écrit, dans une tradition de transmission orale. Grâce à eux, nous découvrons régulièrement de nouveaux remèdes. Il y a peu, un sorcier a redécouvert le remède anti-gueule de bois, mais avec l'inconvénient du goût affreux en moins… Sa découverte fait actuellement le tour du monde…

Draco ricana très discrètement. Oui, il avait entendu parler de cette potion. Pas la plus facile à acheter, pour le moment, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait partie des plus grandes ventes chez les apothicaires, d'ici quelques années.

- Bien sûr, il y a aussi plus important que ça dans ces livres. Pour vous, qui êtes des chercheurs nés, croyez bien que cette langue vous sera essentielle. Cette année sera intensive parce que vous n'aurez plus de cours de gaélique les deux prochaines années, uniquement des cours de runes, une discipline encore plus complexe… Il s'agira plus pour vous d'une initiation à compléter par vous même.

Le jeune homme blond observa ses camarades, autour de lui. Ils n'avaient pas très envie de travailler cette langue par eux-mêmes…

- J'espère que vous comprenez que le travail personnel est essentiel, souligna le professeur de Langues qui avait dû remarquer la même chose que lui… Il m'a fallu trois années intensives pour maîtriser la base de cette langue, et deux années supplémentaires pour commencer à en saisir toutes les subtilités…

Hé bien, c'était loin d'être gagné…

- Pour ceux qui croient que l'absence de cours les prochaines années les dispense de travailler ma matière, qu'elle est « facultative », sachez que vous aurez une épreuve de gaélique pour votre examen final. C'est même une épreuve maîtresse pour vous départager, quand vos résultats ailleurs sont trop similaires.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Draco entendit quelques camarades soupirer, déjà découragés. Ces élèves étaient théoriquement les plus cérébraux, mais ça n'empêchait pas la plupart d'entre eux de craindre la quantité de travail… Quand la fin du cours sonna, les élèves échangèrent leurs impressions sur cette première journée. Draco, lui, préféra écouter sans rien dire. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la médicomagie. A travers les récits de son ancien camarade de dortoir Théodore Nott, d'une part, et grâce à ses quelques discussions avec Igor d'autre part. Déjà bon élève à Poudlard, il était sur le point de se découvrir une nouvelle passion pour les études.

Draco, ayant besoin de souffler et d'assimiler ces premiers cours, s'arrêta dans l'une des salles de repos. S'installant dans l'un des fauteuils massifs, il déposa ses affaires à côté de lui. C'était étrange de reprendre des cours normalement. L'année précédente, il avait vécu dans la peur, le stress, au milieu des Mangemorts qui menaient la guerre… Aujourd'hui, il était un anonyme parmi les autres étudiants. L'ambiance était détendue. C'était si bon…

Le sorcier ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour savourer cette paix. Mais elle fut vite interrompue par une voix.

- Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ?

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. C'était la jumelle d'Hibouleau. Celle qui lui faisait des clins d'œil.

- Moi c'est Lina. Je suis dans l'année supérieure. Tu arrives à suivre ?

Draco acquiesça. Mordred ! Pourquoi était-il aussi angoissé ? Il avait l'impression d'être coincé.

- Draco ! Draco ! appela Ramon en déboulant soudain dans la pièce.

Lina s'éloigna un peu et Draco souffla imperceptiblement, soulagé de cette nouvelle distance. Il attrapa son sac, marmonnant un vague "au revoir" à cette Lina, alors que Ramon le tirait par la manche.

- Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils sont en train d'annoncer où va s'organiser la coupe du monde !

- De quoi ? demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils.

- En Angleterre ! Ils annoncent le pays de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! On est en direct de la soirée officielle, grâce à la radio sorcière américaine ! La commission a enfin tranché, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils planchent. J'ai entendu dire que trois pays, principalement, étaient en lice.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'excite autant, marmonna Draco.

- Cesse de jouer les rabat-joie ! Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi, dit Ramon en souriant. Si c'est excitant, c'est que l'un des trois pays, c'est nous. Je veux dire, les Etats-Unis, pas le Brésil. Ce serait tellement bien que ça se passe ici, soupira-t-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce serait plus facile de suivre les matchs. Les Etats-Unis ont l'habitude de tout retransmettre en direct à la radio sorcière, tu sais.

Il traîna Draco à l'intérieur d'une salle de pause dans laquelle de nombreux sorciers semblaient absorbés par une petite radio magique.

- _La commission s'installe actuellement sur l'estrade, devant les journalistes. Tout le monde est fébrile. Il est dit que la commission a hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, et personne ne sait quel pays a finalement été choisi_, disait la voix de la journaliste.

- Allez, approche, chuchota Ramon en le traînant au plus près du poste.

- _Le Pérou, dont l'équipe est considérée comme la meilleure d'Amérique du Sud, a de nombreux atouts dont l'enthousiasme de sa population et ses grands espaces désertés par les moldus. Mais leurs stades relativement vétustes sont encore trop peu nombreux. L'Ouganda est en lice, mais les problèmes politiques qui se sont déclarés il y a deux mois inquiètent de nombreux joueurs. Seront-ils suffisamment protégés ? Les spectateurs pourront-ils profiter des festivités dans une ambiance suffisamment détendue ?_

- Il y a trois mois, j'aurais parié sur l'Ouganda, mais ma mère dit qu'il y a peu de chances, désormais. Les tensions pourraient empirer et provoquer une guerre sorcière civile. Mais tu sais comme ma mère a tendance à toujours imaginer le pire.

- Pas toi, c'est sûr, s'amusa Draco.

_- Les Etats-Unis ne sont pas un pays de Quidditch, puisque le sport national reste le Quodpot, mais leur équipe nationale monte en puissance depuis plusieurs années. De plus, il semblerait que le Président américain de la Magie lui-même soit prêt à soutenir la candidature de son pays, malgré le manque d'intérêt de sa population. Ah ! Mais je vois que le président de la commission s'apprête à prendre la parole._

- On va savoir, on va savoir, jubila Ramon.

_- Après plusieurs mois de délibération, afin de choisir le pays qui aura le plus d'atouts pour organiser la coupe, la Commission a enfin fait son choix_, commença une voix grave_. Cette année, la coupe du monde de Quidditch s'organisera…_

Draco, s'il ne retenait pas ses instincts, se serait moqué de l'air crispé de tous les sorciers autour de lui. De toute façon, où que soit la coupe du monde, il s'arrangerait avec ses parents pour aller assister à la finale. Voire à d'autres matchs.

- _Aux Etats-Unis_.

Les vivats des étudiants autour de lui auraient pu le rendre sourd. Il ricana quand Ramon le serra contre lui.

- C'est ici ! La coupe du monde aura lieu ici ! C'est génial !

Draco, intérieurement, songea que cette nouvelle année commençait bien sur de nombreux points. Ça se rapprochait sans doute du bonheur. Il sourit doucement à ses camarades.

Quand Draco se glissa dans son lit, ce soir-là, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec sa responsable de spécialité à propos de ses soucis de santé et de baguette. Le professeur Lemaire, comme plusieurs autres professeurs du Palais, tentait de comprendre pourquoi les bois étaient si agités. Lui n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal : pour lui, les bois étaient simplement agités par la vie des animaux qui y résidaient. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Toujours est-il qu'il se couchait avec un sentiment positif. Ramon était un excellent ami qui ne le laissait jamais de côté et il s'était intégré relativement facilement au groupe hétéroclite qui fêtait l'annonce de la coupe du monde. Il aurait peut-être beaucoup moins de difficultés que prévu pour faire de nouveau partie d'un cercle. Il ne serait pas stigmatisé. Sa vie changeait, tout allait bien.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher, dans un coin de son esprit torturé, de songer que tout allait même trop bien. Il s'endormit en croisant les doigts pour que cette paix ne soit pas annonciatrice d'une chute brutale de ses illusions.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mardi 8 septembre, matin_

Quand il se leva ce matin là, Draco se sentait plutôt détendu. Il attrapa sur sa chaise le costume blanc, l'uniforme de l'établissement, qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il enfila soigneusement le pantalon et la longue chemise de coton, blancs tous les deux. Il noua les lacets au niveau de son col qui lui permettaient d'ajuster l'ampleur de la chemise. Ici, pas de cravate : il fallait pouvoir respirer dans les salles à l'atmosphère chaude et humide.

Pour lui qui était habitué aux tissus luxueux, le toucher du coton était un peu rêche. La ceinture noire de soie fine, par contre, lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle l'aidait à maintenir le tout autour de sa taille et elle était assortie à l'épaisse ceinture noire qui permettait de tenir la robe – ou la cape – il ne savait pas encore comment la définir.

Il attrapa ensuite celle-ci. Elle était épaisse et douce. La doublure noire, plus fraîche que le dessus du vêtement, s'adaptait à la température extérieure. Au sein du Palais, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout : ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Il ne sentait même plus l'humidité de l'air.

Il remonta la capuche et alla se mirer dans le grand miroir en pied de sa chambre : il était blanc. Pas seulement ses vêtements, mais sa peau également, qui ressortait sur le fond noir de la doublure de la capuche. L'uniforme lui donnait un air un peu étrange à son goût, entre candeur et perversité… Il appréciait ce mélange qui, d'après lui, lui correspondait bien.

En passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé ces derniers mois, il songea qu'il allait devoir demander à ses parents de lui envoyer du gel, dans sa prochaine lettre. Il s'y attèlerait dans la soirée. Il en avait beaucoup à écrire, comme il avait promis des nouvelles à de nombreuses personnes.

Oui, il avait besoin de ciseaux et de gel… Ses mèches un peu trop longues pendaient autour de son visage et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression d'être négligé. Ou de ressembler à une fille… Et il détestait ça. Puis il se mit en route pour son premier cours.

Draco commença sa journée par deux heures de SVM : Sciences de la Vie et de la Mort. Leur professeur à l'air taciturne, Daemon Sue, voulait leur apprendre à reconnaître et différencier les différentes catégories d'êtres existantes, en analysant leurs particularités. Comme on leur avait déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, tous les êtres vivants ne se soignaient pas de la même manière. Il valait mieux savoir qui l'on avait en face de soi, même quand les gens mentaient sur leur genre, pour ne pas commettre de grosses erreurs de diagnostic ou de prescriptions.

Il enchaîna ensuite sur deux heures de Géographie, avec Mademoiselle Lulubelle. Elle calquerait son programme sur ceux d'Histoire et de SVM, afin de pouvoir situer les grands groupements de population sorcière à travers le monde et leurs particularités. Il s'agissait également de comprendre le fonctionnement des différentes sociétés sorcières pour ne pas faire d'erreur lors de leurs divers voyages.

Pour le moment, ils se concentreraient sur la géographie de base : les grandes capitales sorcières dans le monde. S'il y avait des poches de population sorcière un peu partout dans le monde, il y avait assez peu de capitales sorcières. Ils allaient, en ce début d'année, commencer par apprendre les raisons qui permettaient à une ville sorcière d'acquérir le statut de capitale, et d'entrer ainsi dans le Grand Conseil.

Le Grand Conseil...

Le père de Draco disait souvent que ce rassemblement des pays les plus influents du monde ne servait pas à grand-chose. C'est sur son inefficacité qu'avait compté Voldemort car le Conseil n'avait jamais réussi à mettre les pays d'accord sur une marche à suivre à propos de la guerre civile sorcière qui se déroulait en Angleterre. Le Lord Noir avait pu avancer et asseoir sa puissance, et il avait finalement été trop tard pour une riposte…

L'administration était la même partout et en toutes circonstances.

Bientôt, les clochettes sonnèrent la pause déjeuner. Et quand cette pause se termina à son tour, toute la promotion de Draco se massa dans l'amphithéâtre. On pouvait y rassembler entre 150 et 200 spectateurs sans problème, soit plus que la totalité des étudiants du Palais. Les élèves s'installèrent sur les gradins les plus proches de la scène et un personnage minuscule et sautillant fit son apparition sur scène. Etrangement, il avait une voix grave et profonde. Draco, qui avait parfois accompagné ses parents à l'Opéra, jugea qu'il avait une voix de baryton.

- Bonjour à tous ! Oscar Twitter, pour vous servir.

L'étrange bonhomme s'inclina.

- Je suis artiste et professeur d'expression à mes heures perdues. Pour vous, nos cours auront lieu tous les mardis après-midi.

Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe : ce personnage à l'air surexcité serait un de leurs professeurs ?

- Qui peut me dire à quel type de langage je vais vous initier, puisque vous êtes des Hibouleaux ?

Draco, qui avait attentivement écouté la chanson de l'Arbre Creux, leva la main et proposa la peinture.

- Exactement ! Mais pas seulement ! Même si on dit parfois qu'un petit dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours, je vais vous apprendre à parler comme on dessine. A trouver les mots justes. Certes, vous serez sans doute moins proches des malades que vos camarades des autres spécialités, mais il vous arrivera toujours de tomber sur des patients. Aussi vais-je vous apprendre à travailler vos relations humaines. Vous allez apprendre à expliquer et à réconforter à travers vos contes et vos peintures…

- Monsieur, intervint une étudiante, ça n'a rien de rationnel ! Ou de logique ! Raconter des contes au malade ne va pas l'aider à guérir ! Et en quoi est-ce que ça va nous aider à faire de la recherche ?

Le professeur Twitter fusilla l'élève qui venait de parler du regard tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se ratatiner sur son siège. Puis il gronda.

- Si vous croyez que les relations humaines ont quoi que ce soit de logique, de rationnel ou d'ordonné, c'est que vous n'avez rien compris au monde qui vous entoure, mademoiselle !

Draco songea que le professeur exagérait : lui avait toujours réglé ses relations logiquement. Il ne gardait dans son entourage que les gens qui le vénéraient ou qui pouvaient lui être utiles. Clair, net et précis.

- L'art est un moyen de voir le monde autrement, reprit le professeur Twitter. Et voir le monde autrement et avec de nouveaux systèmes de pensée fait partie de votre travail de chercheurs. L'art est l'un des nombreux outils qui permettent aux hommes et aux femmes de mieux se comprendre, ou de se comprendre autrement. Ça n'est pas qu'un « ornement » annexe, c'est tout un univers, toute une dimension à explorer.

- Voir le monde autrement, je peux comprendre, intervint un camarade brun dont Draco n'avait pas encore retenu le nom, mais pourquoi avec la peinture ou les contes ?

- Ils vous permettront de sortir ce qui travaille votre esprit et votre âme, à vous libérer d'un fardeau que vous connaîtrez tous. Vous ne pourrez pas guérir tout le monde et vous en souffrirez. Je vais vous apprendre à ouvrir votre âme dans un cercle parfait. Vous ouvrir à l'art vous permettra de vous ouvrir aux autres et de mieux les comprendre pour les guérir. Et plus vous vous ouvrirez à vos patients, plus vous aurez besoin de l'art pour vous exprimer et ne pas imploser sous les sentiments qui vous envahiront.

Draco se demanda s'il allait être capable d'être touché par la détresse des autres. Il ne méprisait pas la vie, mais il se savait trop égoïste pour s'intéresser réellement à des patients. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être guéri et, quitte à devenir un disciple de la magie verte, faire des recherches. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

- Comprenez-vous maintenant toute l'importance de l'art ? demanda Twitter. En saisissez-vous tous les côtés utiles ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Soledad dans un souffle légèrement craintif.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous valez en matière de récit et d'ouverture aux autres. Je pense que j'aurais le temps de tous vous faire passer devant moi aujourd'hui. Vous êtes combien ?

Le professeur s'interrompit une seconde pour embrasser ses étudiants du regard.

- Une grosse dizaine, à ce que je vois. Bien. Je veux vous voir improviser un texte devant moi dans la tonalité que je vous imposerai. Vous aurez exactement cinq minutes, puis vous viendrez me voir pour que nous discutions de votre prestation. Pour le moment, peut importe la trame du conte, nous l'étudierons par la suite, faites moi seulement un texte construit… Mademoiselle, vous qui étiez si prompte à exprimer votre opinion, vous passerez la première. Montez sur cette scène et présentez-vous.

- Hum… Soledad Burana, se présenta la demoiselle après être montée sur scène.

La jeune femme était rouge pivoine, intimidée jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- Ho ! s'exclama soudain Oscar Twitter. Vous ne seriez pas la sœur de Carmina par hasard ?

- Si.

- Haaaa…. Merveilleux, vraiment, s'extasia le petit homme. Votre sœur exprimait une telle passion dés qu'elle montait sur scène ! Elle savait vous prendre aux tripes grâce à son chant ! Mais vous n'êtes pas votre sœur, et votre spécialité à vous, c'est la parole qui fait mouche. Je veux un texte basé sur l'admiration débordante, restons dans le ton !

Et la jeune femme d'improviser sur sa mère qui était apparemment son modèle, son héroïne. Draco ne parvint pas à rester concentré sur ce cours dont il ne comprenait pas réellement l'intérêt. Enfin, les principes, oui, il les comprenait, mais ses mots les plus justes à lui étaient ceux du mépris et de la haine.

On ne pouvait pas ouvrir son âme aux autres avec la haine, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque le professeur et Soledad s'éloignèrent du groupe pour discuter, les autres étudiants se mirent à parler avec animation : ce cours allait vraiment être facile !

- Moi, j'aurais parlé du gourou dans mon village : on dirait parfois qu'il est médicomage, parce qu'il sait vraiment soigner toutes sortes de maux. Il m'a fasciné toute ma jeunesse : j'aimais bien faire un tour chez lui quand j'avais le temps. C'est même à cause de lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui, je dirais…

- Moi, quand j'étais petit, je voulais surtout devenir le plus grand joueur de Quidditch du monde, intervint un autre élève, faisant rire ses camarades. J'admirais Niddine Zaddane, le joueur kosovar immigré en Russie. Enfin, à la grande époque, avant qu'il ne foire son dernier match et sa sortie de la ligue professionnelle.

- Et toi, Draco, de qui tu aurais parlé si tu étais tombé sur l'admiration débordante ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que personne ne méritait l'admiration sans borne, mais il se tut, choqué, quand l'image d'Harry Potter s'imposa à lui. Non, Potter ne méritait pas d'être admiré : il sélectionnait son aide et détestait les Serpentards. Mais l'image du Sauveur et de ses exploits ne voulait pas partir.

Alors finalement, même ici où il avait fui, Potter continuait à le hanter, à le poursuivre…

Il haïssait son esprit tordu qui avait spontanément pensé à Potter quand on lui avait parlé d'admiration. Ça le rendait malade : Potter n'avait rien d'admirable, il n'était pas venu le sauver lui, il n'avait fait qu'empirer sa vie avec des ordres idiots. Il fulminait, en rage contre lui-même.

Ses camarades ne comprirent pas le silence du jeune homme, ni pourquoi il serrait les poings si fort, mais dans le doute, ils reprirent leur conversation en l'ignorant.

- Au suivant ! Un volontaire ?

Monsieur Twitter fut ravi de voir toutes les mains se lever. Il avait pour habitude de bousculer les plus sceptiques dés le premier cours pour convaincre les autres du bien-fondé de sa matière. Cette fois-ci également il avait réussi. Ou presque !

Qui était cet insolent qui ne le regardait même pas, la tête baissée sur ses poings ? Il l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas monter sur scène ? Très bien. Il serait le suivant, alors.

- Le jeune homme blond, là-bas, c'est à vous !

On dut lui donner un coup de coude pour que Draco se réveille de sa torpeur et lève la tête. Le professeur d'expression fut saisi par la lueur de haine qui brillait dans le regard de son élève. Il pouvait la voir de loin.

« N'essaie pas de m'intimider petit, » pensa-t-il, « je suis coriace et tu ne récolterais que des ennuis… »

- Monte sur scène et présente-toi.

Draco s'exécuta, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et surtout de son esprit. La colère avait fait place à l'abattement. Son propre esprit était un traître qui venait de lui rappeler qu'il était en quelque sorte l'esclave de Potter devant la magie. Et dire que la semaine avait si bien commencé… Mais la tranquillité et la liberté n'étaient pas pour lui. Cette simple prise de conscience le minait.

- Bien, approuva Twitter en regardant son étudiant. Tu exprimeras la joie et le plaisir qui t'animent à l'idée d'être ici.

Le professeur pensait que le meilleur moyen de combattre la colère du jeune homme était de la désamorcer par un sentiment contraire, la joie. En plus – coup double – faire participer le dernier sceptique, en donnant l'impression qu'il était ravi de s'exécuter, lui servirait auprès des autres élèves.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son élève hausser un sourcil dubitatif, s'exclamer sans la moindre justesse « Je suis heureux. », puis se taire obstinément pour les cinq minutes suivantes. Plus un mot, plus une expression ne vinrent animer le visage froid et figé. Le professeur ne savait plus quoi faire… Il n'était pas censé intervenir. Il était censé juger le degré d'ouverture de ses élèves sur le monde. Il n'était jamais tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi fermé.

Une fois les cinq minutes réglementaires écoulées, Draco s'avança vers M. Twitter et s'assit face à lui, sans un mot. Le professeur se passa une main dans les cheveux en signe d'embarras : il ne savait pas exactement comment interpréter la prestation de son élève.

- Pourquoi avoir ignoré l'exercice, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? J'exclue vos trois mots, prononcés tellement faussement que je ne peux en tirer aucune conclusion.

- Pourtant, ça, ça n'est pas si compliqué à expliquer, siffla Draco, toujours dépité par son lien avec Potter. Je ne connais pas assez bien ce sentiment que vous voulez m'obliger à représenter. Comment voulez-vous que j'exprime la joie quand je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est ? Demandez-moi l'indifférence, l'ennui, le mépris, l'envie : ça je peux, je sais le faire, j'en connais les moindres subtilités. Le reste, non.

Ce qu'il n'ajouta pas, c'est qu'il avait parfois éprouvé de la joie. Mais généralement, cette joie était intimement liée à une profonde déception. Comme ce jour où il avait eu droit à son premier balai non bridé, pour son anniversaire, et que ses parents l'avaient finalement laissé seul pour le reste de la journée…

Il avait aussi éprouvé une certaine joie, le jour où il avait découvert l'armoire magique dans la salle sur demande. Mais elle était liée au soulagement pour sa vie et celle de ses parents. Ca n'était pas vraiment un plaisir en soi. Et puis de toute façon, il n'en aurait jamais parlé ici… Il n'allait pas avouer à tout le monde qu'il était une sorte de criminel en exil.

Il n'ajouta pas non plus qu'il était également capable d'éprouver de la colère et de la haine. Ces deux sentiments étaient principalement liés à une seule et même personne dont il n'avait pas envie de parler : le Survivant.

- Très bien. Nous verrons la semaine prochaine ce que nous pouvons faire de toi… souffla-t-il, dubitatif. Retourne dans les gradins… Au suivant ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Draco s'installa loin de tous ses camarades : il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose de questions pour l'instant. Il rumina des pensées sombres tout le reste du cours. Jusqu'aux clochettes libératrices.

Pourquoi Potter s'obstinait-il à prendre une telle place dans sa vie ? Il voulait laisser son passé derrière lui, mais il avait la désagréable impression que c'était utopique… Il voulait avancer, réussir et regagner son honneur et sa liberté pas à pas. Mais... Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

Si Draco commençait à douter, il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait devoir apprendre à trébucher.


	31. C6P5 : Désacralisé

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux départs**

**Partie 5 : Désacralisé**

_Lundi 7 septembre – fin de soirée_

Le ministère était bien calme, maintenant que les journalistes et la commission sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch étaient partis. L'annonce officielle qui annonçait les préparatifs de l'organisation de cet événement avait déclenché un enthousiasme et un tourbillon de questions, certes prévisibles, mais particulièrement exacerbés.

Dans un bureau relativement caché aux regards, au fond d'un couloir où l'on se rendait toujours en toute discrétion, deux hommes attendaient la venue du Ministre Zorille avec un verre de Martibullé*.

- L'annonce a eu l'effet que vous escomptiez, non ?

- Oui, mon cher. La ferveur des journalistes me laisse espérer que les mordus de Quidditch seront aussi nombreux que dans les précédentes éditions. Avec un peu de chance, les Etats-Unis parviendront à remplir leurs stades démesurés.

- C'est pour la taille de leurs stades que vous souhaitiez que la coupe s'organise là-bas ? demanda l'homme mince, en levant, sous la surprise, ses sourcils noirs.

- En partie, seulement, consentit à répondre son patron. L'aspect politique était important également. Je voulais rassembler un maximum de population au même endroit – une coupe du monde est idéale – mais j'ai surtout besoin de placer mes pions auprès du Président de la Magie américain et cette coupe peut m'aider.

- Vous voulez parler de Jack Drewback, votre espion ? Mais il fait de toute façon partie de l'équipe de conseillers du Président, désormais. Je pensais que c'était là le volet politique pour exercer votre influence sur le pouvoir politique américain.

- C'est vrai que Jack est devenu conseiller. Mais il ne fait pas encore partie des plus proches, les intimes… J'ai besoin qu'il devienne indispensable au Président. Je veux que le moindre de ses conseils soit parole divine. Il faut qu'on puisse influencer le président et qu'on entre dans sa vie privée. Il faut que nous connaissions ses points faibles, ses failles…

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cette partie-là du plan, monsieur ? Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre tout ce que vous projetez, bien que je connaisse votre objectif final.

- Tu es au courant de ces passages sur le déferlement de pouvoir, dans les carnets d'Orion ? Celui qui explique comment déclencher le réveil de ce pouvoir ?

- Je me souviens, mais… je ne comprends pas le rapport.

- A ton avis, très cher, s'il suffit de sept meurtres pour réveiller une immense puissance… Qu'en sera-t-il si des milliers de sorciers sont offerts en sacrifice ?

L'homme à la fine musculature ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés, sans parvenir à envisager la vague qui se réveillerait…

- Pourrez-vous contenir un tel déferlement de pouvoir ? finit-il par demander.

- C'est ce à quoi je m'emploie depuis des années. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai déjà absorbé une bonne partie de magie ancienne et puissante, il y a quelques années.

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il n'avait pas vu le phénomène, ni même les jours qui avaient suivi, mais il connaissait les évènements dramatiques qui avaient permis à son patron de devenir plus qu'un survivant. Un demi-dieu, comme il l'avait cru pendant quelques jours. Il savait désormais que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il était toujours ébloui quand il voyait ce pouvoir fascinant à l'œuvre, quand il se trouvait face à ses résultats. C'était incroyable. Son patron s'en servait avec parcimonie, mais dans les premiers jours, il s'en était servi sans restriction.

Et ils avaient dû fuir leur pays, après cela…

- C'est vrai, marmonna soudain son patron pour lui-même, en faisant quelques pas nerveux, que c'était par hasard. J'ai eu ma vengeance, mais je n'ai pas encore compris tous les rouages de ce transfert… Cependant, si je l'ai fait une fois, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'obtienne pas la totalité de la magie brute, n'est-ce pas ? L'avoir à mon service. Pouvoir enfin agir à la lumière sans crainte…

- Vous souhaitez donc organiser un sacrifice massif ? l'interrompit doucement son collaborateur.

- C'est cela. Et je me servirai de Drewback pour transmettre des informations sensibles à propos d'un attentat au Président, même si rien ne pourra l'empêcher. Jack obtiendra alors sa pleine confiance et pourrait même, qui sait, devenir son plus proche… ami ? expliqua l'homme massif avec une pointe d'amusement. Pour mieux le faire chuter, ensuite. Et nous installerons le Président que nous désirons à la tête du pays.

- Croyez-vous que cela sera si simple, monsieur ? Il n'y a rien de facile dans les élections sorcières américaines, comme vous le savez.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Après l'attentat que nous allons fomenter, l'ambiance de peur panique incitera les sorciers à élire celui qui leur promettra la sécurité. Mon candidat sera parfait. Jamais les Etats-Unis sorciers n'ont été atteints dans leur intégrité, et encore moins sur leur propre sol. Crois-moi, les élections suivant le scandale que je vais provoquer ne pourront qu'être en notre faveur…

Les deux hommes reprirent une gorgée de Martibullé en silence. Les choses sérieuses s'approchaient de plus en plus. Quelques années auparavant, quand il s'agissait d'installer des pions et d'apprendre comment tirer au mieux les ficelles du pouvoir, leur objectif semblait encore bien loin. Quand Voldemort était revenu officiellement, l'année précédente, ils s'étaient servis de lui autant que possible.

Ils commençaient à voir le temps de leur règne arriver. Et même si Potter leur avait mis – et leur mettait – des bâtons dans les roues en permanence, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de toucher finalement à leur but. Le pouvoir suprême.

Un léger coup contre le bois de la porte les tira de leurs pensées. Alors que l'un d'eux allait s'asseoir dans son large fauteuil de cuir, l'autre ouvrit la porte au Ministre Zorille. Ce dernier laissa à la porte les deux Aurors chargés de sa sécurité et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil libre, face au bureau.

Il était visible que le ministre n'était pas ravi d'être là. La colère de la population ne s'était pas calmée depuis l'explosion à Pré-au-Lard et Zorille était sur la sellette. Mais les deux hommes qui l'avaient invité ce soir avaient réussi à imaginer un processus de gestion de crise et de gestion de l'image de Zorille qui servirait – en plus – parfaitement leurs intérêts.

- Monsieur le ministre, salua l'homme blond qui paraissait encore plus imposant, assis derrière son bureau en chêne massif.

- Passons ces formalités, voulez-vous, proposa Zorille avec agacement, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à vous décrypter aujourd'hui. Je viens seulement écouter cet avis sur les procès que vous vouliez absolument me donner. La population me réclame la tête des Mangemorts, alors pourquoi donc voulez-vous qu'on s'embarrasse avec des jugements ?

- La population a le sentiment que le ministère ne remplit pas son rôle, d'où sa colère. La peur des Mangemorts reste vivace, c'est bien normal. Mais si vous précipitez les choses, cela risque de se tourner une nouvelle fois contre vous. Annoncez dans la presse que les procès vont s'ouvrir et expliquez pourquoi cela nous a pris du temps. Prouvez votre sérieux en prenant l'excuse de la recherche de preuves…

- Pourquoi tant de précautions ? s'agaça une nouvelle fois Zorille, en lissant sa moustache.

- La presse, lui répondit-on calmement, ne doit être manipulée qu'en périodes d'urgence. Si on lui impose une voix, comme pendant la guerre, la population s'en détournera et deviendra incontrôlable. Et vous savez autant que moi, Zorille, à quel point la population sorcière est volage. Le seul moyen de la contrôler et de garder votre place est de vous servir habilement de la presse pour gérer votre image. Et bien gérer votre image signifie montrer que vous êtes le plus compétent…

- Je vois… marmonna le ministre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Zorille pesant le pour et le contre et tentant d'imaginer comment il allait devoir agir ces prochaines semaines pour s'en sortir au mieux. Le ministre décida finalement de faire confiance à cet homme qui faisait presque partie du décor, depuis le temps qu'il traînait dans les couloirs obscurs du ministère. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le ministre décida qu'il prendrait peu de risques à se fier à lui.

- J'étais peut-être un peu trop… pressé, dit-il en secouant la main avec dédain.

L'essentiel n'était pas son inaptitude passée à gérer la crise, mais de désormais maîtriser la population qu'il était censé diriger.

- Que me conseillez-vous ?

- Annoncez l'ouverture des procès, commencez par les jeunes terroristes et rappelez bien, pour ne susciter aucune pitié, les nombreuses exactions dont sont coupables les Mangemorts qui vont passer en jugement. Je connais très bien leurs dossiers, je pourrais vous donner des détails… intéressants.

Cette discussion continua encore un peu plus d'une heure, à propos de détails, puis Zorille s'empressa de sortir du bureau sombre pour rappeler l'une de ses journalistes fétiches de la Gazette, la toute jeune Rose Elmack. Quand il fut sorti, l'homme maigrichon qui était resté dans l'ombre se tourna vers son patron avec un air amusé.

- Vous savez, monsieur, que vous pouvez être particulièrement retors, dit-il avec approbation. Zorille n'imagine pas à quel point vous connaissez les détails des vies des Mangemorts…

- Non, il ne l'imagine pas. Mais c'est un jeu d'autant plus amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

HPRTHPRTHPRTHPRTHPRT

_Mardi 8 septembre - matin_

Harry se leva particulièrement reposé ce matin-là. La méditation avait un effet particulièrement apaisant sur lui. Elle calmait son comportement emporté et lui permettait de mieux gérer la tension, en lui apprenant à se détendre complètement à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Maintenant qu'il utilisait une clef pour entrer et sortir de son esprit, il n'avait plus les maux de tête du début. La transition entre l'état subconscient et l'état conscient se faisait naturellement quand il faisait appel à sa clef.

Au petit-déjeuner, sa bonne humeur ne fit que croître en lisant la Gazette : une grande partie du quotidien était consacrée à l'annonce de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le journal commençait déjà à spéculer sur les travaux qui allaient avoir lieu aux États-Unis pour accueillir cet événement mondial et sur les équipes sélectionnées et leurs chances de finir en finale.

Harry, s'il ne faisait et ne ferait partie d'aucune équipe, était toujours mordu de ce sport sur balais. Et l'idée qu'aucun Mangemort ne viendrait entacher cet événement, cette année, le rendait de meilleur humeur encore. Et peut-être pourrait-il assister à de grands matchs, maintenant qu'il était relativement libre. La vie était belle.

En constatant que Thorn sortait de la Grande Salle pour aller préparer sa salle de cours, Harry replia le journal et le rendit à Neville, qui le lui avait prêté. Son premier cours de DCFM de ce côté de l'enseignement allait bientôt avoir lieu. Tout du moins, son premier cours _officiel_ en tant qu'enseignant.

Il suivit l'homme dans la très grande salle de classe et l'observa installer un espace libre en repoussant les tables et les chaises des premiers rangs au fond de la salle. De sa voix froide, avec une pointe de mépris, Thorn lui adressa enfin la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir les deux classes de septième année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Je leur donnerai le programme de cette année, donc je compte sur vous pour être attentif. J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez pas effectué votre dernière année, vous aurez donc des choses à apprendre.

L'homme s'interrompit un instant pour observer avec plaisir la rougeur de colère et d'indignation sur les joues d'Harry. Mais ce dernier, résolu à se montrer professionnel, ne réagit pas.

- Bien. Peut-être allons-nous pouvoir collaborer, finalement, marmonna le professeur de Défense.

Les élèves arrivèrent bientôt et s'installèrent derrière les pupitres libres. Harry haussa les sourcils en voyant la masse d'étudiants. Avec les effectifs doublés de septième année, rassemblés pour ce cours, il était face à une classe plus grande qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Est-ce que la guerre avait pu pousser tous ces étudiants à choisir de continuer la DCFM ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué les regards confiants voire admiratifs des étudiants, contrairement à Thorn.

- Bien, commença celui-ci. Deux règles pour commencer. Quiconque osera perturber mes leçons ou parler sans ma permission explicite sera renvoyé du cours. Et quiconque ratera deux de mes leçons sans une excellente raison, un renvoi n'étant pas une bonne raison, obtiendra un T comptant pour sa moyenne finale.

Un silence ahuri mais total suivi cette première prise de parole. Tout le monde avait spéculé sur le caractère du nouveau professeur et le type de leçon qu'il allait donner, d'autant plus que le bruit avait couru qu'il venait de Durmstrang, mais personne n'avait réellement imaginé un Snape deuxième version.

- Je suis le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, et je compte bien vous permettre de comprendre ce qu'on appelle communément les « forces du mal ». Certains d'entre vous ont eu, l'année dernière, un aperçu des sorts classés dans cette catégorie. Nous allons pousser votre enseignement plus loin.

Harry regarda Thorn avec inquiétude. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Que cherchait-il à dire ?

- Car seule une bonne connaissance de ces sorts vous permettra de les contrer efficacement. Par ailleurs, je serai votre professeur de duel. Mon cours sera divisé en deux, la partie « Défense contre les Forces du Mal » étant consacrée à la théorie et à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, et la partie « Duel » étant consacrée à une mise en pratique de cet apprentissage.

Harry, un peu rassuré sur les intentions de cet homme dur, se détendit légèrement. Cela ne dura pas alors que Thorn continuait son discours désagréable.

- L'enseignement des duels sera l'occasion pour moi de vous apprendre la subtilité, les Anglais n'étant pas vraiment réputés pour cela. Sachez que, comparés à mes élèves de Durmstrang, vous n'êtes que des animaux sauvages à la force brute et sans aucun sens d'adaptation.

Tout en bouillant intérieurement, Harry se retint de faire une scène. L'homme l'agaçait autant que Snape à la grande époque, c'était dire.

- Afin que je puisse juger à quel degré de médiocrité se situe votre niveau actuel, vous allez me remplir ce dossier d'examen préalable, fit Thorn en secouant un tas de parchemins reliés dans sa main. Il est composé de questions théoriques sur les nombreux sortilèges d'attaque et de défense qui me semblent indispensables à votre niveau, et d'un essai à composer sur la dénomination magique du bien et du mal.

Tout en découvrant ses dents pointues dans un sourire plutôt sadique.

- Si tant est que vous soyez capable de différencier intelligemment les deux.

Puis il fit voler une pile de parchemins reliés devant chaque élève avant de donner le départ. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui était visiblement curieux de voir les questions choisies, et lui tendit un exemplaire également.

- Avez-vous le niveau pour être ne serait-ce qu'un étudiant de ma classe, monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Harry bénit égoïstement le sentiment de panique qui émanait des étudiants, alors qu'ils regardaient leur copie. Car ils n'avaient rien entendu de la remarque humiliante de ce professeur arrogant.

Il saisit brusquement les feuilles de parchemin en gratifiant Thorn d'un regard noir. En tirant de là une certaine forme de vengeance, il alla ensuite s'installer dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau professoral. Croisant une jambe au-dessus de l'autre, le jeune homme jeta un regard provoquant en direction de Thorn en le défiant de faire une remarque supplémentaire.

Avec un simple ricanement, celui-ci se détourna d'Harry pour tourner entre les tables et surveiller la progression des étudiants.

Harry se lança alors dans la lecture des questions. De plus en plus effaré, à mesure qu'il tournait les pages, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des réponses. Certains noms de sorts lui étaient totalement inconnus : il était donc incapable d'en décrire les effets. D'autres définitions ne lui disaient rien ou si peu. Quels étaient les sorts associés déjà ? Il grimaça en lisant des définitions un peu trop crues des ravages de certains sorts.

Soudain, il prit conscience que ses examinateurs d'Aspics n'avaient pas eu tort. Il manquait de connaissances et d'imagination. Quand tant de sorts existaient, il s'était contenté d'utiliser _l'Expelliarmus_… Comment avait-il fait pour être le seul à avoir obtenu un optimal cette année ? Comment avait-il fait pour obtenir un optimal, d'ailleurs ?

Harry leva la tête après avoir lu l'énoncé de l'essai à rédiger. Thorn était fou. C'était impossible de remplir correctement son questionnaire et de rédiger un essai acceptable en deux heures. A peine possible si l'on en connaissait déjà toutes les réponses.

Il put constater, effectivement, que tous les étudiants étaient crispés sur leur plume et que certains visages reflétaient presque du désespoir. Surtout chez les étudiants de Poufsouffle, que Neville lui avait présentés comme facilement angoissés. Harry soupira. Si les élèves de Durmstrang étaient capables de répondre aux exigences de Thorn, alors ce dernier avait peut-être raison en considérant que Poudlard leur était inférieur dans ce domaine. Et pourtant, Poudlard était considéré comme l'une des meilleures écoles de magie au monde…

Finalement, après une heure et demie de cette interrogation silencieuse, Thorn exigea que les élèves posent leur plume. D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler tous les parchemins jusqu'à son bureau.

- Vous aurez vos résultats dés la semaine prochaine et je vous donnerai le détail de notre programme de l'année. Notre prochain cours, vendredi matin, sera consacré aux Duels. Vous êtes en septième année, et vous avez donc la chance de profiter de cette heure supplémentaire de travail. Mais une heure, c'est court. Alors je vais vous demander de bien noter les consignes que je vais vous donner aujourd'hui et que je ne répèterai pas.

Il constata avec satisfaction que tous les étudiants se dépêchaient de sortir leurs parchemins pour écrire ses consignes.

- Parce que c'est la règle de tout duel officiel, tous les combats commenceront par les salutations réglementaires. Mais le duel se terminera lorsque le temps que je vous aurai imparti sera écoulé. Seuls ceux qui auront obtenu la baguette de leur adversaire pourront espérer avoir une note correcte. Pour les autres…

Avec ce sourire sadique qui commençait à être familier à Harry, Thorn interrompit son discours. Mais tout le monde avait compris, avec un soupçon de nervosité, qu'il fallait attendre un Troll en cas d'échec.

- Vous aurez donc chacun très exactement 5 minutes pour vaincre votre adversaire. Notre salle de cours comportera quatre pistes : vous serez donc huit à passer à chaque fois. J'aurais largement le temps d'évaluer votre niveau. J'attends de vous de l'implication, de l'imagination et de la ténacité : les meilleures combinaisons seront récompensées. Mais bien sûr, je serais déçu si ces combinaisons se terminaient par un résultat nul… Tous les sorts, et j'insiste bien, _tous les sorts_ sont autorisés.

- Excepté les Impardonnables, crut bon de préciser Harry, étant donné qu'ils sont illégaux.

- Evidemment, siffla Thorn en lui jetant un regard agacé.

Ce qui énerva profondément cet homme, dans l'intervention d'Harry, c'était que le jeune assistant professeur venait juste de briser la crainte respectueuse de ses élèves en leur rappelant sa présence. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire virer pour une raison aussi stupide qu'avoir laissé des étudiants jouer avec les « Impardonnables ». De toute façon, presque aucun d'eux n'était capable d'en lancer un correctement.

En plus, il détestait ces regards admiratifs et confiants qu'attirait le « Survivant ». Il était nécessaire de rappeler à tous ces jeunes gens que c'était lui le plus compétent et celui dont la parole était la plus importante.

- Puisqu'il nous reste un gros quart d'heure avant la fin de ce cours, il me paraît intéressant de vous montrer à quoi doit ressembler un duel. Assistant Potter, voulez-vous bien me servir d'adversaire ?

- Heu. Oui, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Thorn, dans l'espace qu'il avait libéré plus tôt, délimita une piste de duel à l'aide de sa baguette, d'où aucun de leurs sorts ne devait s'échapper. Il s'agissait de protéger les étudiants de la bêtise de cet assistant qui serait capable, contrairement à lui, de rater sa cible.

Ils se mirent dos à dos avant d'avancer en comptant dix pas. Au dernier, tous les deux se firent face dans un mouvement brusque et synchronisé. Thorn était un peu plus rapide qu'Harry – des années de pratique intensive – et son sortilège d'_Incarcerem_ volait déjà vers Harry alors que ce dernier finissait à peine de prononcer sa propre formule.

Mais si Thorn était rapide, Harry était prudent. Les cordes entourèrent le bouclier qu'il venait juste de former autour de lui avant de disparaître en même temps qu'Harry relâchait son sort. Thorn grimaça et envoya immédiatement plusieurs sortilèges à la suite vers le jeune homme qui, en se souvenant de ses difficultés avec l'Auror Dora, préféra s'accroupir et rouler sur le côté pour les éviter plutôt que d'y faire face.

Thorn haussa les sourcils, décontenancé une seconde par le mouvement d'Harry. Celui-ci riposta à son tour par un _Avis_, destiné à le déconcentrer suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps de se remettre en position. Il envoya les oiseaux attaquer Thorn d'un _Oppugno_ efficace.

Cela marcha tout juste car, sans pitié pour la nuée d'oiseaux qui volaient vers lui, Thorn lança un _Totalis Diffindo_ autour de lui. En observant la baguette effectuer un demi-cercle autour du professeur, quelques jeunes femmes Poufsouffle et Gryffondor poussèrent un petit cri. Il faut dire que les giclées de sang des oiseaux sectionnés en plein vol n'avaient rien d'esthétique. L'une des jeunes femmes s'évanouit, sous l'effet de l'angoisse et à cause du sang, mais personne n'osa déranger les duellistes pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Harry, lui, eut une seconde de surprise en entendant et en voyant agir le sort : il ne savait pas que le sortilège de coupure pouvait avoir cet effet, comme si un sabre invisible était venu prolonger la baguette de bois. Il avait toujours cru que le _Diffindo_ se contentait de couper la matière – bois, métal, chair – à l'aide du rayon lumineux produit.

Mais il se reprit au moment même où la baguette de son adversaire se levait vers lui. Thorn lui lança un _Reducto_ en même temps qu'il lui lançait un _Expelliarmus_. Les deux sorciers évitèrent les sorts qui leur étaient destinés d'un pas, mais Thorn, dans la foulée, répliqua en lançant vers Harry un presse-papier relativement lourd qui était sur son bureau.

Harry fit un nouveau pas de côté, anticipant l'endroit où arrivait l'objet, et se prépara à envoyer un _Jambencoton_ à Thorn. Mais ce dernier, toujours dans son mouvement, avait lancé à l'objet un _Amplificatum_. Harry ne vit pas le presse-papier augmenter immédiatement de volume et celui-ci percuta durement son bras gauche.

Surpris par cette soudaine douleur, Harry baissa sa garde une seconde. Thorn envoya sur le sol un _Glisseo_ qui lui donna l'aspect d'une patinoire et lança ensuite plusieurs sorts de suite à Harry. Ce dernier, pour ne pas tomber, ne pouvait plus les esquiver. Il mit immédiatement en place un sortilège de bouclier autour de lui, mais le premier sort de Thorn, un puissant _Reducto_, le fit exploser. Le second,_Furunculus_, lui laissa de désagréables furoncles sur la peau, et le dernier, l'_Expelliarmus_, le fit voler en arrière. Sa baguette atterrit dans les mains du professeur de Défense.

- Bien, fit celui-ci en se tournant vers ses étudiants avec un sourire satisfait. Le combat est terminé.

Harry se releva, en tenant discrètement son bras gauche, et prit la parole à son tour.

- J'espère que vous avez pu noter les diverses ripostes que vous avez à votre disposition. Un bon combattant ne fait pas qu'attaquer. Même si les sorts de bouclier ne sont pas efficaces contre tous les sorts et que les esquives peuvent se révéler dangereuses en terrain meuble ou glissant, il vous faudra parfois les utiliser.

Thorn grinça des dents et ajouta.

- Bien sûr, il faut, pour être efficace, que vous mettiez suffisamment de puissance dans vos sorts de bouclier et que vous soyez agiles dans vos esquives.

Harry se raidit en sentant que la remarque lui était adressée. Il était déjà suffisamment humilié, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il continua cependant à expliquer ce qu'il estimait intéressant dans ce combat, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Vous aurez également appris aujourd'hui que même un bon combattant, qui jusqu'ici est sorti vainqueur de tous ses duels avec des Mangemorts, trouvera toujours un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Conscient de minimiser sa défaite, Harry était satisfait de rabattre un minimum l'arrogance de Thorn.

- Alors retenez bien que ce cours a son importance et que vous aurez toujours quelque chose à apprendre.

Alors que la sonnerie indiquait la fin du cours, et que les étudiants rangeaient leurs affaires, Harry se tourna vers Thorn et tendit la main. Avec un sourire sarcastique, le professeur lui rendit sa baguette. D'une voix basse, Harry siffla.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'être aussi violent devant ces étudiants ?

- Ils sont suffisamment âgés pour savoir que le monde est dur, répondit l'homme nonchalamment. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est à nous de les préparer, ne croyez-vous pas ? Après tout, nous sommes leurs professeurs…

Harry serra les dents en soutenant le regard méprisant de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous semblez adulé par vos concitoyens que vous êtes à la hauteur, continua Thorn. Vous n'avez rien d'un combattant. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu vaincre un mage noir aussi connu dans le monde sorcier pour sa puissance. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu être catapulté professeur assistant. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour juger le niveau d'un élève et je suis tout à fait capable de gérer mes classes.

- C'est que la directrice a dû juger que j'avais la compétence pour ce poste, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'arrogance.

- Alors prouvez-le-moi, dit Thorn en se tournant vers son bureau. Corrigez la moitié de ces copies, fit-il en séparant le tas en deux, et si je vois que votre correction est juste, alors peut-être envisagerais-je que vous êtes utile. J'en ai besoin pour ce week-end. Pour le moment, emportez cette jeune femme à l'infirmerie, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour la journée.

Sans un mot, inquiet que ses paroles dépassent sa pensée, Harry se contenta de jeter à Thorn un regard énervé. L'homme savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et il essayait par tous les moyens de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Probablement pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais si Harry voulait le garder à l'œil, il était obligé d'encaisser et de rester calme.

Il réduisit les copies pour les glisser dans sa poche – son bras gauche étant trop douloureux pour qu'il les porte – et il se tourna vers l'étudiante évanouie à son pupitre. Il rangea ses affaires sans un mot. Il sentait parfaitement le regard de Thorn suivre ses mouvements mais l'ignora. Puis il fit léviter le corps de l'étudiante devant lui et sorti de la salle.

Les étudiants qui attendaient dans le couloir – les septièmes années Gryffondor et Poufsouffle – le regardaient d'un air effaré. Il aperçu le regard horrifié de sa belle alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Avec ses furoncles un peu partout et sa peau toujours un peu abimée par les flammes, il n'était sans doute pas très beau à voir.

Il secoua la tête et parcourut les couloirs vides. Il était heureux, quelque part, que cette étudiante soit tombée dans les pommes. Il pouvait se servir de ce prétexte pour voir Igor : il n'avait pas voulu montrer qu'il avait mal, mais il avait clairement besoin d'être soigné.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il tendit la main pour pousser la porte entrouverte. Mais il se figea en écoutant une conversation qui avait lieu entre Igor et quelqu'un – une jeune femme – qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il songea que ça devenait une habitude pour lui d'écouter aux portes, mais il n'en fit pas grand cas.

- Avez-vous trouvé l'élu ? demanda la voix inconnue avec des intonations enfantines. Je ne sens plus sa trace. Ou plutôt, je la sens très faiblement. Je ne comprends pas bien…

- De quoi parlez-vous mademoiselle ? demanda à son tour Igor, après un long instant de silence.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Surtout que vous en êtes un, affirma la voix féminine.

- Un quoi ? demanda le médicomage. Lève les bras.

- Outch ! Mais ça fait mal !

- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ? Reste calme et laisse-moi te soigner.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue, non, dit la jeune fille d'une voix espiègle. Vous aussi vous avez été appelé ?

- Par un ancien ami qui m'a enseigné l'art des potions, oui.

- Pfff… Vous savez que vous êtes frustrant, monsieur Malinovski ? Je suis sûre que vous en êtes.

Un étrange grondement animal perturba Harry une seconde.

- Ferme la bouche, tu ferais mieux de serrer les dents. Et calme ton familier ou je me sers de lui comme ingrédient pour mes potions.

La voix pouffa avant de s'exclamer : « Vous êtes drôle, monsieur Malinovski ! »

Harry secoua la tête et se décida enfin à pousser la porte. Une jeune sorcière était assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, dos à lui. Elle avait trois profondes griffures du haut du dos jusqu'au milieu environ, sur lesquelles Igor était en train d'appliquer l'une de ses crèmes.

Harry déposa son étudiante évanouie sur un lit libre et observa le gros chien blanc, poilu et baveux, qui était couché au pied du lit de la demoiselle blessée.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Malinovski en terminant son bandage autour du torse de la demoiselle. Vous devrez tenir votre chien à carreaux pour les dix prochaines heures, si vous voulez que la blessure ne se rouvre pas. D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire attention. Un animal n'est jamais recommandé dans une école pleine d'enfants.

- Oh ! Vous exagérez monsieur Malinovski. Bulle n'est pas un animal. C'est mon familier. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche !

Un nouveau grondement du chien blanc la fit rire.

- En tout cas, s'il ne fait pas de mal aux mouches, il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup, dit laconiquement Igor en baissant la tête vers l'animal qui le fixait.

- Bulle m'a griffée parce qu'elle a été surprise. Elle n'a pas l'habitude des environnements bruyants. Autour de chez mes parents, on peut trouver des hectares de terrain vides de toute population.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

- Bonjour professeur Potter !

- Mademoiselle O'Brien, salua Harry qui avait reconnu la pétulante jeune femme de Poufsouffle.

Alors qu'elle remettait ses vêtements, Harry se tourna vers le médicomage.

- Bonjour Igor. Tu veux bien soigner mon élève ? Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de Défense.

Igor s'approcha sans attendre de la jeune femme allongée et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jeune Anna O'Brien avec curiosité. Elle s'était accroupie devant son chien avec une légère grimace et fourrageait maintenant dans les longs poils blancs. L'animal gémissait pitoyablement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bulle, tu es toute excusée, murmura Anna en souriant. Allez, rentre dans ta poche, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Le chien – qui devait en fait être une chienne – rétrécit jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une souris et sauta dans les mains ouvertes de sa maîtresse.

- On va retourner en cours, tu veux bien ? Mais pas de bruit, sinon je vais devoir te laisser dans le dortoir la prochaine fois.

Le chien couina et elle le glissa dans la poche de sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison.

- Au revoir monsieur Malinovski, au revoir professeur Potter ! Au fait, j'aime beaucoup votre nouveau style ! lança-t-elle en sortant gaiement de l'infirmerie.

Le silence dans la pièce fut aussi soudain que profond. Harry soupira. Ses furoncles ne passaient certainement pas inaperçu… Igor réveilla bientôt la jeune femme avec des sels – méthode apprise auprès des moldus, comme il le lui avait expliqué une fois – et elle papillonna des yeux. Il lui donna une potion pour l'apaiser et lui permettre en même temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Voilà. Vous vous êtes évanouie en cours, mais vous irez bien, maintenant. Je vous dispense du prochain cours, pour être sûr que vous ne fassiez pas de rechute, mais vous pourrez rejoindre vos amies au moment du déjeuner. Reposez-vous et appelez-moi si vous avez de nouveau des vertiges.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle timidement. Merci.

Igor tira les rideaux autour de son lit et leur lança un sort d'intimité, pour qu'elle reste au calme, avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui n'était toujours pas parti.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec un semblant de sourire. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas déjà enfui en courant ? Je croyais que tu avais peur de l'infirmerie.

Harry retira sa robe et la posa soigneusement sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit, puis il se tourna vers Igor. Il lui sourit franchement et s'installa sur le lit précédemment occupé par Anna.

- Ce n'est pas de l'infirmerie que j'ai peur, mais de l'infirmier, lança-t-il joyeusement en déboutonnant d'une main le haut de sa chemise.

Kreattur avait insisté pour regarnir sa garde-robe, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir très à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements. Lui qui avait l'habitude des T-shirts larges de Dudley, cela faisait un grand changement. Il se sentait même parfois à l'étroit…

- Je vois que depuis tout à l'heure, tu évites de te servir de ton bras gauche.

Harry perdit son sourire et soupira.

- Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu es médicomage… Je me suis effectivement blessé au bras. J'ai reçu un choc rude juste au-dessus du coude, sur l'extérieur.

Igor l'aida à retirer le vêtement et se pencha sur l'hématome qui commençait déjà à noircir, entre les furoncles qui recouvraient son corps.

- Et je suppose, vu l'état de cette jeune fille et le tien, que Thorn n'est pas étranger à tout ça.

- Effectivement, répondit Harry en le suivant des yeux.

Igor fouilla dans son armoire à potions en grands gestes nerveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes autant ce prof ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à le savoir, répondit Igor.

- Si je te révèle comment j'ai atterri ici, tu voudras bien m'expliquer ? Et je t'assure que c'est un grand sacrifice pour mon égo.

Igor sourit légèrement en tendant une fiole au jeune homme. Alors qu'Harry avalait ce qu'il reconnu comme une potion antidouleur, Igor secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. Je connais très bien les méthodes d'enseignement de Thorn. Je suppose qu'il est parvenu à effrayer sa classe encore plus vite qu'à l'époque. A Durmstrang, tous les élèves ont l'habitude d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, et Thorn n'était pas le professeur le plus inquiétant. Par contre, il était celui qui avait les méthodes d'apprentissage les plus musclées. Il ne respecte rien à part la puissance…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de l'efficacité de ses méthodes.

Igor lança quelques sortilèges destinés à retirer tous les furoncles d'Harry, avant de saisir son bras gauche. Harry, sous potion antidouleur, ne grimaça même pas, laissant l'homme faire son travail. Alors qu'il massait le bras et manipulait le coude dans tous les sens possibles, Igor reprit la parole.

- En fait, Thorn est compétent. Ses élèves sont capables de grandes choses en sortant de Durmstrang. Ils sont vifs, ont acquis de bons réflexes, sont durs au mal et connaissent sans doute plus de sorts que la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard. Mais il fait des dégâts sur le moral et la morale de ses élèves. Gagner à tout prix, quitte à détruire les faibles, ne leur fait plus peur. Il est… spécial.

Harry hocha la tête. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir surveiller ce que les étudiants de Poudlard pensaient du _bien_ et du _mal_, avec toute la subjectivité recouverte par ces deux termes. Déjà qu'il trouvait étrange cet essai sur la « dénomination magique du bien et du mal ».

- Il respecte la puissance, c'est ça ? finit-il par demander à Igor.

- Oui. Généralement, seuls quelques uns de ses élèves de dernière année parviennent à se faire respecter de Thorn. Il est très exigeant.

- Dis-moi, toi qui as été à Durmstrang, est-ce que tu pourrais me décrire ses cours et les livres que vous deviez étudier ?

- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu faire ?

- Prouver ma valeur.

Il allait montrer à Thorn qu'il était plus compétent que lui. Qu'il était capable d'être professeur en toute autonomie. Il allait lui corriger ses copies, oui, et parfaitement en plus. Mais à sa manière.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mardi 8 septembre - Midi_

Harry baillait ouvertement à table, même s'il cachait sa bouche derrière sa main. Il avait commandé, la veille, les livres les plus utilisés par Thorn à l'époque où il faisait cours à Durmstrang. Il les avait reçus rapidement – en fin de soirée – et il s'était senti infiniment soulagé. Il avait tenté, l'après-midi, de corriger une copie. Avec effarement, alors même qu'il cherchait des informations dans les manuels courants de la bibliothèque, il s'était aperçu que certains sorts lui étaient complètement obscurs.

Il avait donc passé la première partie de la nuit à feuilleter ces livres, incapable de s'en détacher. Avec une fascination presque morbide, il s'était rendu compte que la plupart de ces livres présentaient des sorts qu'il aurait qualifiés de « magie noire » à l'époque, tant ils semblaient… mauvais. Mais Durmstrang semblait axer son enseignement sur les différents types de magie, car les livres choisis séparaient les sorts et autres maléfices en fonction de leur appartenance à la magie rouge, la noire, la grise… Donc techniquement, les sorts décrits n'étaient pas tous « noirs ».

Harry avait encore quelques difficultés à savoir où était la limite, quels étaient les sorts possibles ou non dans les différents domaines magiques. Mais il ne désespérait pas de comprendre. Il savait que certains sorts étaient inaccessibles aux simples utilisateurs de la magie, comme lui, mais il supposait que ceux qui étaient présentés dans ces livres étaient possibles.

Il avait en tout cas la désagréable impression que Thorn avait raison en parlant de la supériorité de son école sur Poudlard, et il pensait savoir pourquoi. L'enseignement en DCFM de Poudlard avait été chaotique ces sept dernières années. Incompétents, menteurs, biaiseurs… Les élèves n'avaient que rarement eu l'occasion de bénéficier d'une réelle expérience dans le domaine. On leur avait appris tout et son contraire. Il allait avoir un sacré boulot pour rattraper tous ces dégâts.

Ce matin, il n'était absolument pas intervenu dans les deux cours de Thorn. Il avait écouté, pris des notes sur ce que voulait faire cet homme, et il admettait que son enseignement était équilibré entre théorie et pratique, entre connaissance des sorts dangereux et manière de s'en défendre. La seule chose qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était cette façon de traiter impitoyablement ses étudiants, et sa volonté de leur apprendre les pires sorts que les sorciers avaient inventés.

Mais il s'était tu et Thorn semblait avoir apprécié son attention, même s'il restait méprisant envers lui.

Là, il se sentait un peu vidé et n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur son repas. En attrapant son exemplaire de la Gazette – Kreattur lui ayant vivement conseillé de la lire ce matin – il décida de s'accorder une pause en espérant se réveiller un peu.

Cela fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances, dés la une.

_« Ouverture des Procès. Les Mangemorts face aux accusations de la Nation. »_

La Gazette avait repris la photo de Blaise, lors de l'attentat à Pré-au-Lard, et Harry eut encore un frisson en voyant le regard fou du Serpentard qui se débattait durement entre deux Aurors. Il ouvrit fébrilement le journal en jetant un œil à la Grande Salle.

Il comprenait mieux le climat de tension qui régnait dans la pièce et les regards mauvais de certains élèves envers la maison Serpentard. Il secoua la tête en voyant les plus jeunes enfants avoir les larmes aux yeux. Les Serpentards ne semblaient pas, à ce moment-là, être des gens irrémédiablement insensibles et froids. C'était perturbant. Il jeta un œil à sa gauche et aperçut Rogue très tendu.

Il décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et se plongea dans sa lecture. Le sommaire annonçait une interview du ministre Zorille en page trois et une liste des Mangemorts arrêtés et les chefs d'inculpation pour lesquels ils allaient comparaître à partir de la page cinq. Le dossier semblait particulièrement fourni. Cela lui semblait un peu « voyeur », mais la Gazette ne faisait jamais dans la nuance.

Harry tourna la page et se pencha sur l'interview du Ministre.

_« La Gazette Du Sorcier : Pourquoi les procès des Mangemorts ne commencent-ils que demain, mercredi, alors qu'on les sait coupables et qu'ils sont actuellement presque tous détenus à Azkaban, donc sous la main de la justice ?_

_Le Ministre Zacharie Zorille : A vrai dire, le délai que nous avons instauré entre la capture et le procès des Mangemorts est relativement court, si on le compare aux délais qui peuvent exister dans d'autres états sorciers. Nous voulions avoir le temps de réunir un maximum de preuves avant de démarrer les procès. Nous ne voulons pas réitérer les erreurs que la justice a commises la première fois que nous avons cru Voldemort vaincu. A l'époque, trop de coupables ont été relâchés faute de preuves ou à cause de pots-de-vin. Cela ne fonctionnera plus._

_GDS : Comment avez-vous récolté les preuves ? Pensez-vous qu'elles seront suffisantes ? Comment ferez-vous si les accusés affirment avoir été manipulés ?_

_ZZ : Nous avons donc récolté des témoignages, fait analyser l'historique de chaque baguette par des experts… Contrairement au procès précédents, nous utiliserons systématiquement du véritasérum : plus personne ne nous fera croire qu'il était manipulé par l'Imperium pour se tirer d'affaire, si cela s'avérait faux. Nous avons également fait appel à des psychomages pour établir le profil psychologique des accusés, afin d'adapter le type de peine à leur infliger et de vérifier si les accusés étaient ou non responsables de leurs actes._

_GDS : Et si les psychomages déclarent un Mangemort irresponsable, que lui arrivera-t-il ?_

_ZZ : Dans ce cas, il sera théoriquement enfermé dans une nouvelle aile de Sainte Mangouste que nous voulons créer. Cette aile, placée à part du bâtiment principal actuel, alliera enfermement, comme à Azkaban, et soins médicaux._

_GDS : Pensez-vous à des accusés en particulier ?_

_ZZ : Non. Les psychomages seuls sont capables de déceler la folie._

_GDS : En tant qu'accusateur principal, représentant la population sorcière anglaise, quels types de peines attendez-vous à l'issue de ces procès ?_

_ZZ : Pour la majorité des Mangemorts, nous nous attendons à ce que la Justice inflige le baiser du Détraqueur afin d'éviter toute récidive. Pour les autres, nous espérons Azkaban à vie. Et pour les quelques uns qui se révéleraient fous, ce sera Sainte Mangouste directement._

_GDS : Pourquoi avoir accepté la demande d'Exil du Mangemort Draco Malfoy, dans ce cas ? »_

Harry interrompit sa lecture une seconde. C'était vrai… Pourquoi avait-il été épargné, envoyé en exil plutôt qu'à Azkaban ? Au fond, il était aussi coupable que tous les autres détenus d'Azkaban… Et pourquoi lui avait-on refusé aussi sèchement son blanchiment s'ils le considéraient finalement « moins coupable » que les autres ? Le ministère lui avait pourtant bien dit que son rôle dans l'intrusion des Mangemorts à Poudlard et la mort du directeur était bien trop important pour le laisser libre… C'était assez troublant pour soulever des questions.

Peut-être devait-il demander quelques informations à Kreattur. Il saurait sans doute où chercher le compte-rendu du procès de Malfoy…

_« ZZ : Heu… Hé bien… Hum. Aucun commentaire pour cette question._

_GDS : Certaines créatures magiques ont suivi le Lord plus facilement que d'autres : vous les faites actuellement surveiller, est-ce vrai ?_

_ZZ : Parfaitement. Pour certains, comme les Détraqueurs, nous n'avons pas de problème. Il ne reste qu'une douzaine d'entre eux sur l'île d'Azkaban. Pour les autres, nous prenons des mesures. Je peux d'ailleurs d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que nous préparons actuellement un projet de loi révolutionnaire sur les créatures magiques. Il s'agit d'améliorer le décret CM – 9083, sur la circulation… »_

Le reste de l'interview, plus politique, intéressait moins le jeune homme, qui tourna les pages du journal pour lire la liste des Mangemorts dont on attendait actuellement la sentence. Cette liste, sur cinq pages, était plutôt longue. Le journal précisait qu'il restait encore des Mangemorts présumés ou convaincus dans la nature, que les Aurors s'appliquaient actuellement à traquer dans tout le pays et au-delà, et que d'autres Mangemorts étaient morts.

Une bonne partie des partisans de Voldemort étaient passée par Serpentard. Il fallait trouver là l'une des raisons qui poussaient les nouveaux venus à regretter leur envoi dans cette maison… Harry leva une nouvelle fois les yeux pour observer la table Serpentard. C'était décidément malheureux que les plus jeunes élèves soient ceux qui pâtissent le plus de la mauvaise image de cette inquiétante maison.

Harry observa l'agitation qui régnait à la table des Gryffondors. La jeune Camomille lança soudain le contenu de son verre au visage de l'un de ses camarades. En pleurant silencieusement, elle s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. A sa droite, Neville se leva pour aller régler le problème. Il supposait, en voyant les étudiants parler avec animation en secouant leurs journaux entre leurs mains, que la dispute venait de l'édition de ce matin et qu'elle tournait autour des Mangemorts…

En fait, il constatait que le même type d'agitation rendait les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle plus animées que jamais. Harry poussa un léger soupir. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était sorti de son coma d'après la bataille finale, qu'il était difficile de sortir d'une guerre. Que les reconstructions demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. Elle n'avait pas tord.

Il replongea dans son exemplaire de la Gazette. L'auteur insistait sur la minutie de son enquête, qui avait apparemment duré un peu plus d'un mois sans discontinuer, et sur la précision des informations fournies. Harry haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu par cette annonce de la part de la Gazette, et décida, par pur esprit de contradiction, de commencer sa lecture par les derniers noms de la liste.

_Zabini Blaise. Etat : à Azkaban. « L'un des Mangemorts les plus actifs parmi ceux qu'on a appelé « la jeune garde ». Est notamment soupçonné d'avoir torturé et assassiné 47 moldus dont 14 enfants à l'aide de nombreux impardonnables. A participé à l'attentat de Pré-au-Lard en juillet dernier et à la tentative d'assassinat du ministre Zorille. Porte la marque infamante de Voldemort. »_

_Snape Severus, Serpentard. Etat : Blanchi. « Assassin de Dumbledore, mais sur son ordre. Coupable de 29 meurtres de Moldus, pour conserver son statut d'espion. Travaille en faveur de la résistance depuis la fin de la première guerre et a soutenu le Survivant dans sa mission de libération du pays. »_

Harry remonta jusqu'à trouver le nom de celui qu'il considérait comme l'assassin de ses parents, au même titre que le décédé Tom Jedusor.

_« Pettigrow Peter. Etat : mort. « Gardien du secret des Potter, il les a trahis pour le compte du Lord Noir. Coupable de tortures et de meurtres, utilisation d'Impardonnables. Est à l'origine de la première confrontation Harry Potter – Voldemort. »_

_Parkinson Pansy. Etat : à Azkaban. « Soupçonnée d'avoir torturé une Moldue de 12 ans. Porte la marque infamante de Voldemort »_

Harry fut surpris par le peu qui était reproché à la jeune femme. Il s'était attendu, d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, à ce qu'elle soit au moins aussi active que Draco Malfoy…

_« Nott Théodore, Serpentard. Etat : En fuite. »_

La Gazette n'avait visiblement relaté aucun des crimes éventuels commis par les Mangemorts en fuite. Harry supposait que cette lacune permettait au ministère de ne pas provoquer de panique au sein de la population, déjà ben agitée.

Il se demanda quand même comment Nott s'était débrouillé pour fuir le théâtre de la dernière bataille. Il savait que transplaner après la défaite de Voldemort avait été impossible, grâce aux barrières de Poudlard activées par Minerva McGonagall. Comment Nott avait-il réussi à conserver sa liberté ?

A côté des noms de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, passés par Serpentard, il était simplement précisé : « _Etat : en liberté surveillée. Parmi les plus proches et les plus actifs partisans de Voldemort._ »

Harry, même s'il était à l'origine de ce fait, trouvait choquante l'association du terme « liberté » et du constat de leur association avec Voldemort. Il éprouvait un sentiment de gêne en voyant les faits couchés sur le papier, même s'il savait parfaitement que sans Narcissa Malfoy, il n'aurait jamais pu remporter la guerre.

Curieux, il observa la ligne au-dessus du nom de Lucius Malfoy : Draco Malfoy. « _Etat : En exil. Le jugement rendu confirme sa responsabilité dans l'intrusion des Mangemorts à Poudlard, dans la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et le condamne pour le port de la marque du Lord Noir._ »

Harry replia le journal. Oui, il demanderait à Kreattur de lui ramener le procès-verbal du jugement. Il voulait comprendre comment, alors que les faits reprochés étaient si graves, Draco Malfoy avait pu bénéficier d'un simple exil. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, il en était curieusement content – après tout, Narcissa Malfoy ne pourrait pas invoquer contre lui la moindre dette de vie. Mais il sentait profondément que ce jugement avait quelque chose d'étrange…

Ayant l'appétit définitivement coupé, il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Comme il lui fallait de nouveaux parchemins pour le prochain cours de Défense, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par des cris. Bifurquant dans un couloir, Harry se trouva nez-à-nez avec deux groupes de Poufsouffles en train de se battre.

Ou plutôt, il constata que deux jeunes femmes s'étaient agrippées par les cheveux et roulaient l'une sur l'autre en se mordant et en s'insultant, et que les autres, autour, regardaient.

- Ça suffit ! tonna-t-il en leur lançant un sort pour les séparer.

L'une des deux combattantes n'était autre qu'Anna O'Brien, qu'Harry avait l'impression de voir partout ces derniers jours.

- Expliquez-moi ce qui vous prend !

Comme aucune des jeunes filles ne voulait prendre la parole, Anna arborant une moue butée et l'autre jeune femme – Floriane Houston s'il avait bonne mémoire – gardant les yeux baissés, il se tourna vers les spectateurs silencieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? gronda-t-il d'une voix imposante. J'exige une réponse.

- C'est à cause de la Gazette, répondit timidement l'une des Poufsouffles.

Harry se tourna vers elle et reconnut Eléonore Elboeuf. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- La Gazette a fait la liste des Mangemorts qui vont bientôt être jugés, et elle rappelle les crimes qui sont reprochés à chacun d'eux. Floriane a perdu son demi-frère moldu par la faute d'un Mangemort. Et euh… hésita la jeune femme un instant.

La dénommée Floriane jetait maintenant à sa camarade un regard noir : où était passée la loyauté des Poufsouffles ?

- Et elle a vu que le fils de celui-ci venait d'être réparti à Serpentard, alors… Elle s'est un peu fâchée sur lui et Anna s'est jetée sur elle. Et elles se sont disputées… euh… et vous êtes arrivé, professeur.

- Je me dois de vous retirer 20 points à chacune, dit froidement Harry alors que les spectateurs murmuraient de protestation. 20 points pour vous, mademoiselle Houston, pour avoir tenté de molester un enfant de onze ans. 20 points pour vous, mademoiselle O'Brien, pour avoir provoqué une bagarre au sein de l'établissement. Et croyez-bien que j'en informerai le professeur Flitwick.

Voilà. C'était les premiers points qu'il retirait à une maison et il avait été obligé d'être strict. Il ne tolérait plus la violence, maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Que ce soit celle provoquée par sa propre maison avant les vacances ou celle de Poufsouffle, les étudiants devaient apprendre qu'il ne laisserait plus rien passer.

Alors que les élèves se dispersaient en commentant avec crainte la sévère perte de points infligée à leur maison, Harry put entendre Eléonore affirmer à Anna que si elle ne s'était pas interposée, c'était elle qui l'aurait fait. Et que des points perdus étaient bien peu en comparaison de l'honneur maintenu de leur maison. La jeune Anna se recoiffait avec suffisance, même si le sourire qu'elle avait envoyé à Eléonore semblait sincère.

Harry secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Il avait toujours imaginé Poudlard comme un havre de paix pour la plupart des étudiants. Bien sûr, Draco Malfoy et lui avaient été un cas à part, mais il pensait qu'ils avaient été les seuls à se battre entre eux. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il découvrait avec stupéfaction et angoisse les tensions qui continuaient et qui agitaient toutes les maisons confondues.

Poudlard aurait dû être un château magique où les enfants étaient protégés. Où allait-on si même la maison réputée la plus calme se mettait à provoquer des batailles ? Etait-ce vraiment ce dont il avait rêvé, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait attendu de la fin de la guerre ? Non. Et il était inquiet pour cette école, sa maison…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus Snape était un homme amer et malmené par la vie. Il détestait la majorité de ses semblables et méprisait tous ces sorciers stupides qui désiraient lyncher les Serpentards pour venger leurs maux. Rares étaient ceux qui s'étaient levés pour se battre, mais tous étaient aujourd'hui solidaires pour tenter de briser sa maison.

Sauf les Poufsouffles. Il avait observé les deux jeunes femmes se battre, laissant à l'un de ses plus jeunes étudiants la possibilité de fuir. Et il avait observé la réaction de Potter qui, il devait l'admettre, était parvenu à rendre un jugement probablement plus équitable que le sien, bien que sévère.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis toujours, c'était sa maison, ses élèves. Il était temps pour lui d'agir. Il était temps pour lui d'obliger tous ces aveugles aigris à ouvrir les yeux sur la nature profonde, la réalité de sa maison. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce week-end, il irait la voir.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Mercredi 9 septembre_

Ginny s'assit à la table de sa maison un peu morose. La soirée de la veille avait été un peu étrange. Le silence blessé de la jeune Camomille les avait tous rendus honteux sans qu'ils comprennent bien pourquoi. Certains élèves avaient même échangé quelques mots virulents sous l'effet de la tension…

A table, le midi, une polémique avait éclaté entre deux étudiants de dernière année à propos des Mangemorts et des Serpentards. L'un d'eux, Alcide McGregor, avait fini par affirmer que les Serpents étaient tous mauvais et qu'ils devaient être exterminés, alors que son adversaire avait répliqué que d'autres – et même des Gryffondors – avaient commis des actes impardonnables. « La violence envers des Serpentards est toujours justifiée ! » s'était exclamé Alcide.

C'était à ce moment-là que Camomille lui avait jeté son vers de jus de citrouille au visage. Ils étaient tous restés interdits alors qu'elle fuyait hors de la Grande Salle. Juste après, Melinda et son petit-ami avaient soigneusement enguirlandé Alcide qui n'avait pas compris ce qui lui tombait dessus. Au fil de la journée, d'autres camarades de sa promo et de la promo de Camomille s'étaient mis à lui battre froid.

Et malgré de très nombreuses hypothèses, Ginny avait été incapable de comprendre pourquoi tant de gens avaient réagi si violemment à la remarque d'Alcide. Elle n'approuvait pas ses propos, loin de là, mais elle avait toujours su que certains membres de sa maison étaient devenus très radicaux avec la venue de la guerre.

Elle avait tenté d'apaiser tout le monde, comme Neville l'avait parfois fait l'année dernière, quand il fallait se défendre des Carrow et des Serpentards. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi et la tension régnant dans la salle commune avait épuisé tout le monde.

Elle but une gorgée de chocolat chaud et jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Harry n'était pas là, ce matin. Déjà, la veille, elle l'avait trouvé très fatigué. Elle se demandait si c'était dû aux cours de Défense. Quand elle l'avait vu sortir de la classe, mardi matin, il était couvert de pustules. Elle avait entendu dire, plus tard, qu'il avait perdu un duel contre le nouveau professeur, Thorn.

Elle savait que son fiancé se méfiait de cet homme. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui semblait si… à l'ouest, parfois ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser ? Elle attendait avec impatience le week-end, pour pouvoir lui parler un peu.

Une nuée de hiboux la sortit de ses pensées et elle attrapa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. En ce moment, le Chicaneur ne sortait plus. Elle avait entendu dire que Luna voulait prendre la succession de son père et qu'elle travaillait pour adapter le matériel et pour monter une petite équipe de journalistes dévoués. Elle se demandait bien quel genre de personnages étranges elle allait rassembler pour remplir ses pages.

Toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient tous habitués à suivre les informations, dans les journaux ou grâce à la radio et que, même si elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça la Gazette, elle n'imaginait pas rester sans nouvelles du monde. Ses frères s'étaient souvent moqués de sa curiosité maladive, mais elle avait pu être très utile dans le mouvement de libération de Poudlard, l'année précédente.

Elle se pencha sur la une du journal. _« La Guerre Noire : Nouvelles révélations ! »_

Ginny trouvait le titre un peu timoré : la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort avait été bien pire que « noire ». Le sommaire annonçait en page 4 _« Le grand récit de la Bataille Finale : la capture des Mangemorts »_et en page 6 une _« Interview de Théodore Nott, un témoin en première ligne »._

Ginny s'interrompit, interloquée. Si elle se souvenait du numéro de la veille, Nott était en fuite. Elle tourna fébrilement les pages. Evidemment. Cette série d'articles était le fait de Skeeter. La journaliste de la veille, Rose Elmack, avait su être à peu près neutre, même si son style laissait un peu à désirer. Mais Skeeter… Comment avait-elle détourné la réalité, cette fois ?

Ginny parcourut les quelques lignes de résumé de la Bataille Finale. Mais la prose de Rita Skeeter la mit effectivement mal à l'aise. Elle avait une façon de présenter les choses qui donnait l'impression qu'Harry n'avait pas été très héroïque.

_« Après avoir fait semblant d'être mort… », « une stratégie qu'il est étonnant d'avoir vu fonctionner… », « il a tenté de désarmer Voldemort avec un sort de première année… », « Un miracle que l'Avada Kedavra se soit retourné contre lui… »_ lu-t-elle en survolant l'article.

D'abord, il n'avait pas fait semblant : il était vraiment mort avant d'avoir ressuscité. Bon peut-être était-ce une demi-vérité puisqu'à ce moment-là, Harry avait vraiment feint d'être mort. Ensuite, son sort de désarmement n'était pas un sort de première année et il avait réussi à récupérer la baguette de Voldemort, pas seulement _tenté_…

_« Un héros étonnamment modeste qui a disparu immédiatement après la bataille, laissant le soin à nos Aurors expérimentés d'arrêter tous les Mangemorts présents. »_

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cela sonnait comme une fuite, que l'article présentait Harry comme étant un héros par hasard, loin d'être aussi compétent que les Aurors ? Déjà bien énervée par ce récit biaisé de la bataille finale, elle se rendit à la page de l'interview de Nott. Qu'allait-elle y trouver ?

_« Harry Potter n'est pas le héros que tout le monde s'évertue à décrire, » me dit Théodore Nott sans autre forme de préambule. Il semble tout à la fois abattu et en colère. Les épaules voûtées mais les poings serrés, il m'explique que le Survivant n'a été qu'un sauveur sélectif qui n'a gagné la guerre que par chance._

_« Durant toute sa scolarité, il n'a été qu'un élève médiocre qui ne connaissait presque rien du monde magique. Il a passé son temps à briser des règles, à empirer la relation déjà tendue qui pouvait régner entre les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il est chétif et colérique. Je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu lui offrir un poste de professeur à Poudlard. »_

Ginny froissa le journal dans ses mains tremblantes de colère. L'article de Skeeter continuait sur trois pages. Mais si elle se fiait aux deux premiers paragraphes, c'était un article à charge. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le lire.

Autour d'elle, ses camarades commentaient déjà les articles de la Gazette et parlaient, pour certains, avec scepticisme de l'héroïsme d'Harry. Ha non ! Ils n'allaient pas recommencer comme avant, quand la moindre remarque de Skeeter pouvait faire changer l'opinion des gens ! Elle leur fit part de sa façon de penser, mais plusieurs d'entre eux restèrent sourds à ses arguments.

- Si tu avais vu Thorn le battre, tu aurais aussi des doutes sur sa puissance, affirma un étudiant de dernière année.

Enervée autant pour la réputation d'Harry que pour la sienne, elle quitta la table à grands pas. Thorn avait fait des dégâts. Les étudiants mettaient en avant l'incapacité d'Harry, qui ne disait jamais rien en cours et avait perdu son seul duel contre le prof de Durmstrang. Alors qu'elle croisait son fiancé, qui descendait enfin pour le petit-déjeuner, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour, ma chérie !

- Bonjour, grommela-t-elle.

- Hou… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gin ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? C'est que tu restes inerte ! C'est que tu te fais battre par un simple prof de Durmstrang et que tout le monde se demande comment tu as pu battre cette fichue Peau-de-Serpent ! C'est que Skeeter et Nott te font passer pour un imbécile faible et que les gens les croient ! Bouge un peu !

Sans avoir eu le temps de saisir sa petite amie, Harry ne put que se demander pourquoi Ginny s'était enfuie en pleurant…

Inquiet, il bifurqua vers les cuisines : il prendrait un petit-déjeuner sur le pouce et pourrait appeler Kreattur sans crainte au milieu des autres elfes. Il devait comprendre pourquoi Ginny semblait bouleversée par Skeeter. Après tout, il avait bien prévenu la Gazette qu'il refuserait désormais toute atteinte à sa vie privée…

HPKPHPKPHPKPHPKPHPKP

Kreattur arriva immédiatement après son appel et Harry le remercia, une pomme à la main. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'elfe domestique pour exposer le problème qui agitait Ginny : l'article de Skeeter et la propre propension d'Harry à rester dans l'ombre et à minimiser ses exploits.

- Bien que, termina Kreattur, je sache parfaitement que ce comportement est dû à votre désir d'être un sorcier normal.

- Est-ce que c'est mal, Kreattur, de vouloir vivre une vie moyenne, fondu au milieu de tout le monde ?

- Ce n'est pas mauvais en soi, monsieur, mais il faut nécessairement vous attendre à une chute de votre popularité. Vous êtes actuellement classé comme étant un sorcier exceptionnel, donc redevenir un anonyme au milieu de tous les autres anonymes implique cette baisse dans votre image. Bien sûr, cet article-ci est exagéré et remet en cause vos actions pendant la guerre. En tout cas, être normal vous ouvrira moins de possibilités en tant que sorcier d'affaires. Les plus grands sorciers d'affaires sont avant tout des charmeurs qui usent et parfois abusent de leur image. Cela fait partie du travail…

- Merci pour tes réponses, Kreattur, répondit calmement Harry malgré sa colère intérieure.

Alors que l'elfe allait transplaner de nouveau, les ouvriers du square Grimmaurd ayant beaucoup de questions à propos des sous-sols de la maison, il fut rattrapé de justesse par son maître.

- Attend ! Dis-moi, est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment écrit « chétif et colérique » ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

- Oui, monsieur. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, cela peut nuire à votre crédibilité. Tout dépendra de votre manière de réagir. Je ne suis pas sûr de connaître la meilleure solution, il vous faudra vous en remettre à votre instinct, monsieur.

- Ils se vengent probablement pour la lettre que je leur ai envoyée, il y a plus de deux mois. Je pensais qu'ils ne parleraient plus jamais de moi, mais j'ai sans doute été un peu trop présomptueux…

- La Gazette n'a pas franchi la limite que vous leur aviez imposée.

- Comment ça ?

- Le journal ne parle pas de votre vie privée mais de votre personnage public et de vos actes en tant que personnage public. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment les attaquer en justice pour ça.

- Même s'ils profèrent des mensonges à mon encontre ? Je ne suis pas très au fait de la loi sorcière, mais il me semble que les journaux bénéficient d'avantages gigantesques et d'un grand pouvoir devant le citoyen lambda…

- Certes. Mais ils se sont améliorés. Il n'y a là aucune diffamation avérée, seulement quelques biais qui ne pourront pas nous faire gagner le moindre procès. J'ai vérifié et ils précisent que les opinions évoquées dans les articles qui vous concernent ne reflètent pas les convictions de la rédaction, et qu'il est nécessaire de les prendre avec recul. Bien sûr, les gens prendront une partie des articles comme parole d'évangile, mais on ne peut rien reprocher au journal. Ils sont très bien conseillés.

Harry remercia une fois de plus Kreattur, qui transplana ensuite. Le sorcier resta assis, un peu hagard, en croquant dans sa pomme et en réfléchissant aux conséquences de cet article. Que voulait-il vraiment ? Allait-il laisser les journaux s'en donner à cœur joie et faire de lui un minable, alors qu'il voulait être normal ? Ou voulait-il plus, en réalité ?

Son plaisir à faire des affaires, même s'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune débutant, ne pouvait être nié. Il aidait ses amis tout en faisant fructifier le patrimoine familial. Il était conscient qu'une bonne image pouvait toujours jouer en sa faveur, mais il détestait par contre la moindre pression journalistique. Comment devait-il réagir ?

Thorn et Nott insistaient tous les deux sur sa faiblesse – il était conscient de ne pas être aussi baraqué que d'autres camarades, comme Neville par exemple – sur son incapacité, sur son imposture presque. L'un à propos de son poste d'assistant, l'autre à propos de son statut de héros. Ce dernier ne lui manquerait pas, si on le lui retirait. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas perdre sa crédibilité en échange.

Il aimait travailler, comme il le faisait ces deniers jours, pour être à la hauteur dans l'enseignement de Défense. Il aimait monter des projets, des entreprises et contribuer aux rêves de sorciers ou de moldus grâce à ces sociétés. Une conclusion s'imposait donc.

Il devait retrouver son calme et prouver à tous qu'il était largement à la hauteur. Qu'ils l'appellent héros s'ils le désiraient, il les oublierait. Il ferait simplement ce qu'il trouvait juste et en accord avec ses convictions. Il allait avoir du travail, mais ça en valait la peine… Il allait se battre pour être maître de sa vie.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à son environnement – les elfes ne s'étonnaient plus de le voir traîner dans la cuisine au milieu d'eux – il plongea dans son état de méditation favori. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de rester calme et de voir les choses avec un peu de recul était de se changer les idées. La méditation fonctionnait particulièrement bien, autant ne pas s'en priver.

Sa pomme, dont il ne restait plus grand-chose, tomba sur le sol alors que son corps s'était complètement détendu. Le trognon disparut bien vite alors qu'un elfe passait à côté de lui. Harry poussa la porte de son esprit et se dirigea au cœur de son labyrinthe. Il s'arrêta devant la porte verrouillée. Il était peut-être temps de franchir le pas…

Il défit lentement les nombreux cadenas qu'il avait inconsciemment posés sur cette partie de son esprit et poussa la porte qui était presque au cœur de lui-même. Il s'avança dans une sorte de désert de sable où seuls des rochers torturés venaient briser la ligne d'horizon. Il fit quelques pas dans le sable chaud. Il se sentait plutôt bien. Pourquoi cet endroit était-il verrouillé alors qu'il semblait si paisible ?

S'approchant d'un rocher, il s'y adossa. Fausse bonne idée. Il fut assailli par des rêves plus ou moins éveillés qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Des rêves de vengeance, de torture, de meurtres. Des rêves où il était parvenu à lancer le Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange, où Lucius Malfoy mourrait sous le baiser d'un Détraqueur, où – plus récemment – il avait molesté Draco Malfoy…

Effrayé, il se précipita loin du rocher. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-ce lui ? Avait-il raison de craindre ses côtés sombres, avait-il raison d'avoir peur de devenir un nouveau mage noir ?

_Aucune crainte à avoir_, fit sa propre voix autour de lui.

Harry, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, scruta les alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Devenait-il fou ?

_Non plus_, résonna une nouvelle fois la voix si mystérieuse et si familière.

Il sursauta alors que le sable, à sa gauche, faisait d'étranges remous. Bientôt, deux larges oreilles pointues sortirent du sol, rapidement suivies par une petite tête pointue aux poils beiges, puis par le reste d'un étrange animal à quatre pattes. C'était celui dont il parvenait parfois à saisir l'image, au détour d'un nuage, quand il sortait de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que…

_Bonjour Harry. Je me demandais quand tu oserais entrer dans ta salle des « peut-être »._

- Ma salle des « peut-être » ? Heu… C'est-à-dire.

_Ici sont les choix, parfois difficiles, qui ont fini de forger ta personnalité. Ici sont des rêves ou des fantasmes inachevés qui pèsent parfois sur ta manière d'appréhender ton avenir, ou sur une échelle plus vaste, qui pèsent sur ta manière de voir le monde._

- Mes… euh cauchemars emplissent cette pièce ?

_Tes rêves et tes désirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, remplissent cette pièce. Tous ces rochers sont le reflet de ce que tu aurais pu devenir, à un moment ou à un autre, et de ce que tu peux toujours devenir, selon tes choix. Ils sont des morceaux plus ou moins construits et développés de ta personnalité et changent à chaque choix que tu fais. Contrairement aux grains de sable que tu foules et dont tu ne peux même plus lire l'essence, parce qu'ils ne sont composés que de rêves éphémères ou impossibles._

- On est au cœur de ma personnalité ?

_Au cœur de tes possibles, plus précisément. Ici, tu as la vérité nue, parfois difficile à accepter, de qui tu es, de tes personnalités. Cette pièce est la plus intime et la plus refoulée de ton esprit. Là où tu te laisses aller en toute liberté, en dehors de tout cadre et de toute contrainte. Elle contient tes plus fortes émotions et tes plus chers désirs._

Harry déglutit.

- Est-ce que c'est normal que je… que je sois si effrayé ?

_Bien sûr. Il n'est jamais facile de s'accepter entièrement. Vous, sorciers, avez tous des côtés plus ou moins sombres et inavouables._

- Je suppose que… enfin, je veux dire que tu sembles bien me connaître et tu es là, enfoui dans ma… dans mon esprit… tu es mon animagus, c'est ça ?

_Parfaitement._

- Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_Un renard des sables. Un fennec. Comme tu voudras._

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apparais aujourd'hui ?

_Tu as pris deux tournants importants aujourd'hui. Tu as décidé de cesser de renier une partie de ton histoire et tu es prêt à découvrir les méandres de ta personnalité. Ce sont deux choix importants qui me laissent penser que tu es prêt à nous accepter._

- Dans quel sens suis-je censé nous accepter ?

_Au sens où tu seras conscient de tes possibilités – toutes tes possibilités – à chaque choix que tu feras. Au sens où tu seras prêt à accepter des vérités douloureuses, où tu seras capable d'assimiler tes souvenirs sans chercher à les oublier, où tu seras prêt à accepter mon identité._

- Je peux difficilement te renier : tu es là. Et je ne sais rien des renards des sables, donc je n'ai aucune idée de ton « identité » animale.

_N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Ton identité animale, jeune homme._

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux me transformer, maintenant ?

_Non, pas encore. Tu dois d'abord m'apprivoiser. Nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous rencontrer et de nous rapprocher, ne t'en fais pas._

Alors que le renard creusait pour se replonger dans un trou sombre, Harry se leva et fit un tour sur lui-même, pour observer le paysage assez vaste qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une personnalité complexe, multiple, et il se demanda si tous les sorciers animagus avaient été confrontés au même problème.

En même temps, il était sans doute plus facile de trouver son animal d'âme quand on était jeune et qu'on n'avait vécu que peu de choix, et surtout, peu de choix lourds et capables d'influencer la vie d'autres gens.

Invoquant sa porte et sa clef, il reporta son exploration à plus tard et sortit de son esprit satisfait. Il avait quelques recherches à faire sur les renards des sables et ses copies à corriger. Cela lui paraissait, à l'instant, plus important que l'exploration, qui s'annonçait longue, de cette salle.

En se dirigeant vers le cours de Thorn – ce matin, il allait découvrir coup sur coup les premières et les quatrièmes années Serpentard et Serdaigle – il songea qu'il se chargerait de son image dans la presse un peu plus tard. Son image… Une chose qui l'intéressait véritablement pour la première fois de sa vie… Il voulait prouver sa valeur.

Entre son image qui battait de l'aile à cause de Thorn et de la presse, et Poudlard qui devenait le théâtre renouvelé des tensions du dehors, il avait l'impression que les sorciers jetaient au rebut ce qui avait eu de la valeur pour eux ces dernières années…

Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour rendre un caractère sacré aux valeurs qui comptaient pour lui…

* * *

* Une sorte de Martini gazeux, vin qui n'en finit pas de bouillir bien qu'il soit très rafraichissant.


	32. C7P1 : Rumeurs

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le début d'un nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 7. Nous venons, aujourd'hui, de dépasser la moitié de ce premier tome. Merci mille fois à vous pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements qui me motivent ! Et merci à _**Wyny **_pour sa patience et ses corrections : s'il reste des fautes, ce sont les miennes.

_**RARs aux anonymes**_

_Rikokooo _: Il y a encore pas mal de parties de chapitres avant qu'Harry et Draco ne se rencontrent, malheureusement. Disons, pour te donner un ordre d'idées, qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas avant le chapitre 9… C'est que j'aime assez prendre le temps de développer cette histoire qui est comme mon bébé. J'espère cependant que tu apprécies le reste de l'histoire.

_Marie la petite_ : Exactement ! Harry va pouvoir enfin progresser et se comporter en adulte ^^ Merci et à bientôt !

_Doloris _: Hem… En fait, ce n'est pas seulement son mariage avec Harry qui l'intéresse. Là, en l'occurrence, elle est touchée par son image. Certes parce que ça peut lui retomber dessus, mais aussi parce qu'elle est gênée pour Harry. Et ne t'en fais pas, les elfes n'ont pas disparu. C'est juste que je ne peux pas tout mettre dans un chapitre – trop long sinon. Mais merci de me suivre et à bientôt !

_Trolinette_ : Tu vas avoir un premier élément de réponse sur Draco dés ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

_Yuuchan _: Oui, la Coupe aux USA est l'occasion d'obtenir à la fois un grand pouvoir magique et politique. Quand à l'objectif final... Monsieur X n'a pas encore expliqué tout ce qu'il désire... Je ne connais pas Full Metal Alchemist, mais j'irai jeter un oeil sur le web, à l'occasion. Par ailleurs, tes suppositions sur les Temps Sombres et la Guerre de la boue sont assez justes. Reste à savoir à quel point, à comprendre la prophétie dans son entier et qui elle concerne. Pour Harry : la Gazette, Thorn et sa salle des peut-être lui donnent un coup de fouet pour devenir adulte et réfléchir à ses actions. C'est une étape essentielle s'il doit un jour se confronter au "méchant". La partie _choix_ de la prophétie est importante, effectivement : cette notion me fascine. Comment, pourquoi on fait un choix, quelles sont les conséquences... ? Bref. Sinon, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours et que tu repères mes petits jeux littéraires ^^ Merci et à bientôt !

_Antinéa _: Tu es ma plus longue review, je crois. Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Et parce que je souhaite y répondre pleinement et correctement, je t'envoie ma réponse sur ton compte, tout à l'heure. ^^ (Ici, je n'ai pas vraiment la place, désolée)

Un grand merci également à _Orange_ (je suis ravie), à _Ashton_ (j'espère que ton inscription te sera utile ^^) et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favorite, cette semaine.

* * *

_**Note**_ : Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, mais j'avais décidé que le jour où je recevrai 20 reviews signées pour un même chapitre, je posterai le suivant dans la foulé, en cadeau. J'ai atteint les 20 aujourd'hui, donc je publie, même si c'est seulement avec une petite avance. Mais parce que vos commentaires, signés comme anonymes, sont _aussi et surtout d'une __très grande qualité_, j'essaierai de vous en publier exceptionnellement deux, la semaine prochaine, en cadeau bonus supplémentaire. C'était ma petite surprise du jour, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**_

Draco est accepté au Palais et réparti à Hibouleau, la spécialité des chercheurs médicomages. Il n'a pas l'occasion de parler de son problème de baguette à sa directrice de spécialité parce que les bois sont, parait-il, étrangement agités. On leur a expliqué qu'ils sont très dangereux, surtout la nuit. Le sorcier découvre avec plaisir et fascination ses nouvelles matières et il est motivé pour travailler. Le bibliothécaire du Palais l'a d'ailleurs accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais il ne parvient pas à se mêler à ses camarades - même s'il essaie, à l'occasion de l'annonce officielle de la Coupe du Monde aux Etats-Unis - et son cours d'Arts se passe assez mal. Harry Potter semble le suivre partout. Et puis, il y a ces étranges jumelles qui semblent absolument vouloir se rapprocher de lui...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent**

**Partie 1 : Rumeurs**

_Mercredi 9 septembre – matin_

Draco avançait dans le couloir sombre parce qu'_il_ n'aimait pas que la lumière artificielle entre dans sa chambre. _Il_ détestait être réveillé à cause de cela. Les menottes qu'il portait aux poignets n'étaient pas particulièrement pratiques pour porter le lourd plateau d'argent qu'il avait dans les mains, mais il ne renverserait rien. Il avait fini par être assez bon.

Il avait remisé son orgueil au placard quand _il_ avait réclamé son dû. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. En soupirant intérieurement, remisant sa colère loin au fond de lui, il posa le plateau en équilibre sur sa hanche pour pouvoir pousser la porte de l'autre main. Au moins était-il reconnaissant pour ces portes battantes qu'_il_ avait installées partout hormis dans son bureau. Ça facilitait sa tâche. De toute façon, personne n'aurait osé entrer dans une pièce où _il_ était sans son autorisation explicite.

Laissant la porte derrière lui reprendre sa place dans un mouvement souple et silencieux, Draco alla déposer le plateau sur la table basse qui se trouvait au milieu de cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur. La nourriture n'était pas pour tout de suite, elle venait seulement _après_. Les pieds nus sur le tapis épais, il s'avança vers les lourds rideaux.

_Il_ aimait son rituel matinal. D'abord, repousser les rideaux rouge sang. La lumière était alors filtrée par la deuxième couche de rideaux, composés d'un tissu plus léger et orangé. Draco jeta un œil rapide sur le double lit, contre le mur d'en face. _Il_ commençait à bouger.

Avant qu'_il_ ne l'appelle d'un simple geste, Draco se pencha pour passer les mains sur ses chevilles. Rassuré par la présence de la chaine, il en profita pour réchauffer rapidement sa peau fraîche. _Il_ détestait sentir ses pieds froids, même s'_il_ ne lui accordait pas le droit de porter des chaussures. _Il_ trouvait que ça pouvait _dénaturer_ ses pieds fins.

Ses pieds… _féminins_, comme il aimait le dire. Draco détestait cette manière qu'_il_ avait de le regarder de haut, cette manière qu'_il_ avait de l'associer au moindre adjectif un tant soit peu féminin. Ses chevilles, avec les petits poils blonds qui parsemaient sa peau, étaient anguleuses. Carrées. Masculines. Mais _il_ adorait lui dire le contraire.

Même s'il était obligé de l'encaisser, Draco savait qu'il n'était plus aussi doué qu'avant pour garder son masque. Et qu'_il _le faisait exprès pour le provoquer. Pour lui rappeler son rôle auprès de lui, en quelque sorte. Mais _il_ lui faisait peur. _Il_ avait tous les pouvoirs. Alors il _lui_ obéirait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Ses rêves de liberté étaient bien loin…

On y était. _Il_ venait de faire un geste pour qu'il s'approche. Alors Draco s'approcha. Comme à chaque fois, le matelas s'affaissa un peu sous son poids quand il grimpa sur le lit. _Il_ était bien réveillé, désormais, même s'_il_ gardait les yeux fermés. Draco s'approcha encore.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, _il_ attrapa ses épaules et le plaqua sur le lit. _Il_ pesa étrangement sur son estomac en se penchant vers lui. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent ses joues. _Il_ allait ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'_il_ ouvre les yeux. Il savait que c'était effrayant. Il avait peur.

- Miawww !

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco s'assit soudain sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant. Baissant le regard sur son estomac, il put voir Oline se tendre vers son visage pour se frotter à lui en ronronnant. Elle le chatouillait. Il observa la pièce, un peu partout autour de lui, et fut rassuré de ne voir ni rideaux rouges, ni tapis au sol. Et personne dans son lit. Il s'essuya le front en poussant un soupir encore un peu tremblant, avant de caresser l'énorme chatte qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Toi, ma belle, tu viens de me sauver d'un horrible cauchemar, murmura-t-il. Tu as senti que je n'allais pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était content que ses animaux aient trouvé leur chemin seuls et qu'ils l'aient accueilli joyeusement, si tant est qu'il était capable de comprendre l'humeur de ses animaux, la veille.

Il jeta un œil sur la petite horloge en forme de citrouille, qu'il avait posée à côté de son lit. Sept heures du matin. Il était tôt. Ses cours ne commençaient qu'à dix heures le mercredi. Cependant, il se leva en repoussant Oline sur le côté : il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il ne se souvenait plus de cet homme au pouvoir effrayant, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en rêver encore.

Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il avait conscience que ça n'annonçait rien de positif. Sous l'eau de la douche, il songea que ce devait être un contrecoup de sa tension et de son angoisse de la veille. Il avait horreur d'être enchaîné à quelqu'un, même si ces chaînes étaient invisibles. Se rappeler sa dette envers Potter n'était pas le meilleur moyen de rester zen. Il termina sa douche rapidement avant de s'habiller et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il voulait se changer les idées, il voulait se décharger de cette peine qui lui pesait. Margaux le comprendrait. Ethan aussi, sans doute… Puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui, il décida de s'atteler à l'écriture des lettres qu'il leur avait promises. Il voulait aussi tenir sa famille au courant de son admission.

Mais il commencerait par Margaux et Ethan. Kerta pourrait déposer les lettres suffisamment rapidement et revenir pour les lettres destinées à l'Angleterre. Il leur raconta donc ses découvertes sur le Palais, ses cours, ses camarades, ses peurs et ses questions, avant de leur demander de leurs nouvelles.

Kerta était arrivée en cours de route. Peut-être avait-elle senti qu'il allait avoir besoin d'elle. Finalement, ses lettres furent prêtes et il se leva pour les accrocher à la patte de sa chouette. Docile, celle-ci s'envola immédiatement vers les destinataires. Draco, lui, s'en retourna à son bureau pour se pencher sur la lettre qu'il destinait à ses parents.

_Chers père et mère._

_Je vous annonce avec fierté avoir été admis au Palais des Bois sans encombre. Je suis même arrivé le premier après les épreuves d'admission._

Tenant à ce qu'ils soient fiers, il décida de ne pas détailler les épreuves, qui leur auraient sans doute paru trop simples.

_Je suis intégré à la spécialité Hibouleau, la plus cérébrale des quatre spécialités. On y met à l'honneur des matières telles que les Potions, qui comme vous le savez réclament doigté et précision._

Draco leva sa plume et relut ses premières lignes. Cette façon de leur présenter les choses devrait avoir leur approbation. Même loin, il ne doutait pas que son père comptât sur lui pour honorer, encore et toujours, le nom des Malfoy.

_Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mesurer mes camarades et, contrairement à l'Angleterre, notre nom n'est pas encore connu ici. Pourquoi, père, n'as-tu jamais investi aux Etats-Unis ? Et comment se passent nos affaires en Angleterre ?_

« Voilà, » pensa Draco avec satisfaction, « père sera ravi que je sois dans la lignée de ses attentes, que je me montre comme son héritier… » Le jeune homme n'était pas forcément ravi de ce jeu, mais il prenait ce que ses parents voulaient bien lui donner.

_Je vais probablement être très occupé pour les semaines à venir : les cours sont nombreux, denses, et réclament beaucoup de travail personnel. Mais je penserai à vous. J'attends avec impatience de vos nouvelles et des nouvelles du pays,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

Draco reposa sa plume un instant. Il avait donné des nouvelles à ses parents sans faire part de ses questions et son inquiétude sur sa santé. Il était dommage qu'il soit incapable d'écrire une plus longue lettre à sa mère – il la savait angoissée, à l'époque de Poudlard, de ne pas l'avoir avec elle. Mais là… Ses états d'âme ne les intéresseraient probablement pas. Ou alors il serait capable de les inquiéter inutilement…

Son rêve du matin, qui semblait si vrai, lui rappelait son statut de rêveur et lui faisait peur. Et puisqu'aucun rêveur n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour répondre aux questions qu'il se posait, il préférait tenter d'oublier ses étranges visions. Et le malaise qui les accompagnait. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas évident. Parfois, ce songe éveillé qu'il avait fait chez Christobald lui revenait en mémoire. Mais il essayait vraiment de l'oublier.

Draco se leva et s'étira un instant. Il ne voulait pas voir l'avenir, surtout si c'était pour avoir des visions aussi perturbantes et effrayantes.

Il fit quelques pas et attrapa Oline qui était restée étalée sur le lit pour la câliner. Ses animaux semblaient intelligents et lui donnaient l'impression de le comprendre. C'était apaisant. Avant, c'était Severus qui jouait ce rôle. Il ne le câlinait pas, bien sûr, mais il l'écoutait toujours. Maintenant, il était à l'autre bout de l'océan.

Relâchant la chatte, qui s'étira en ouvrant la gueule, il retourna à son bureau. Il pouvait au moins lui écrire. Il pouvait lui poser des questions ou lui ouvrir son cœur. Severus Snape était le seul homme en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour le faire : il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Qu'il serait toujours là, même s'il désapprouvait ses choix.

_Très cher parrain,_

_Je t'écris du Palais où j'ai été admis sans encombre. Les cours sont vraiment très intéressants, même s'ils annoncent déjà beaucoup de travail, et je pense pouvoir me plaire ici. La seule inconnue qui reste concerne mon petit problème de baguette, dont je n'ai pas encore pu parler à ma responsable d'année. Elle est – comme les professeurs de cette école – obnubilée par les réactions apparemment étranges de la forêt._

Draco s'arrêta une fois de plus. Est-ce que les réactions de la forêt – lui n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange – étaient si inquiétantes que ça ? Et pourquoi s'effrayer : si la vie des étudiants était en danger, il suffisait de leur interdire l'accès au bois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il songea qu'il devrait peut-être aussi écrire à Igor, pour lui demander pourquoi la forêt était réputée si dangereuse… Reprenant sa plume, il continua sa lettre.

_Comme je te l'ai promis, j'ai beaucoup travaillé les potions. Les poisons et les contrepoisons que j'ai appris à concocter pendant l'été me seront probablement utiles. J'ai aussi un cours de Potions, demain. Je te dirai comment il s'est passé et je t'enverrai mes notes. Tel que je te connais, tu réussiras à y redire, mais tu y découvriras peut-être des éléments intéressants._

_Je suppose que la rentrée n'a pas été de tout repos, comme chaque année. J'espère seulement que tu auras moins de problèmes qu'à notre époque maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Personnellement, je suis toujours aussi « doué » pour me faire des amis. On dirait que Poudlard a été une trêve agréable où tout s'est fait naturellement, mais que j'en reviens à mes erreurs de jeunesse._

_Tu me manques. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

Draco reposa sa plume pour plier soigneusement sa lettre. Autant il n'avait pas cacheté celle pour ses parents, étant donné qu'il avait utilisé le code du _Grimoire_, autant son parrain lui tirerait les oreilles s'il laissait son courrier partir sans un minimum de protection. Il sortit la cire et le cachet que Pony avait glissés dans sa malle et cacheta la lettre.

Il était huit heures et demie. Il avait encore le temps d'écrire à Igor. Il lui fit part de ses impressions sur le Palais, se moqua légèrement des épreuves d'admission, et l'interrogea sur la forêt qui entourait l'école. Peut-être, après trois ans passés ici, avait-il découvert des choses intéressantes qu'il pourrait exploiter...

Alors qu'il signait et se demandait ce qui prenait tant de temps à sa chouette, celle-ci entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte en faisant voler ses parchemins et ses cheveux en tous sens. Draco gloussa en se souvenant de l'air pincé de sa mère, la première fois qu'ils avaient vu Kerta dans l'animalerie. La chouette s'installa finalement sur son perchoir en tendant la patte. Deux lettres y étaient attachées. Draco se leva pour les récupérer.

Margaux et Ethan lui avaient tous les deux répondu immédiatement. Il n'était pas tellement surpris pour Margaux : elle se levait toujours très tôt. Il était un peu plus surpris pour Ethan, étant donné que son magasin ouvrait tard, mais il était ravi.

_Mon cher petit Draco,_

_Je suis heureuse de voir que tu tiens ta promesse. Je ne m'inquiétais pas beaucoup car ni toi ni Ramon n'êtes revenus déconfits en ayant trouvé porte close, mais je préfère de beaucoup avoir de vos nouvelles. Les lutins de Lucia sont étrangement déçus de ne plus pouvoir veiller sur toi. Rudolphe te trouvait « drôle », selon ses dires. Je leur transmettrai ton bonjour._

_Si les cours demandent tant de travail, puis-je te demander de surveiller Ramon et de le pousser de temps en temps. C'est un très bon garçon, mais il a tendance à se laisser aller quand personne ne regarde. Je compte sur toi !_

Draco sourit. Il imaginait bien l'air sévère de la vieille femme à ce moment-là. Elle avait tendance à donner à son petit-fils des tapes derrière la tête, quand il dépassait les bornes. Assez souvent, donc. Ramon aimait beaucoup faire enrager Margaux, même si c'était plus pour jouer que réellement la provoquer.

_Du côté de la ville, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, excepté l'étrange effervescence provoquée par le jeune Deepest. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas de très bonne fréquentation : il va bientôt passer devant le tribunal pour avoir tué plusieurs sorciers. C'est bien dommage : il était louche et je le soupçonnais, ainsi que ses parents, de petits larcins, mais je ne l'imaginais pas forcément méchant… Pour une fois, j'ai dû me tromper dans mon jugement._

_Il a aussi entamé un procès contre ses parents pour maltraitance et manipulation. Cette famille était dangereuse et j'ai eu tord de t'envoyer chez eux, pendant les vacances. Tu n'imagines pas mon soulagement quand je pense qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé._

Oui, il ne doutait pas que Margaux se sente soulagée. Et coupable. Elle tenait à sa famille plus que tout et elle le comptait dedans. Penser qu'elle ait pu mettre un de ses enfants en danger par un trop plein de confiance devait la miner. Il se promit de lui envoyer régulièrement une lettre pour la rassurer.

_Helena est repartie en Amérique du Sud, alors je passe mon temps entre le Temple où résident les lutins et mes parties de bridge avec les autres. Ethan m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, hier, et il a beaucoup à te raconter._

_Continue à m'écrire souvent. Je t'envoie un énorme câlin comme tu les aimes et je t'embrasse._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, même si son sourire s'était agrandi, quand il vit à quel point Margaux avait souligné « comme tu les aimes ». Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très tactile et qu'il avait tendance à fuir les contacts quand ils étaient trop nombreux. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il avait apprécié – de temps en temps – se laisser aller entre ses bras de grand-mère aimante.

Curieux, il ouvrit également la lettre d'Ethan – écrite sur du papier moldu lisse et glissant – pendant que sa chouette picorait quelques graines qui lui restaient d'Angleterre.

_Bonjour Draco !_

_Annette et moi avons été ravis de recevoir une lettre de ta part. Nous nous demandions justement comment te faire parvenir une excellente nouvelle ! Aaron est né lundi. C'est un magnifique bébé de 3 kilos. Il a les yeux bleus, même si on ne les voit pas sur la photo que je t'ai donnée._

Draco s'interrompit et secoua le papier blanc pour en faire tomber une image. Il la ramassa : la photo était étrangement figée. C'était un détail qui continuait à le perturber et il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire les personnages quand ils s'ennuyaient. Le bébé avait la peau assez foncée et un peu fripée. Il ne le trouvait pas spécialement beau, mais il était malgré tout attendri par l'enthousiasme qui transparaissait dans la lettre d'Ethan. Il reprit sa lecture.

Le nouveau papa lui donnait beaucoup de détails sur les changements que l'arrivée d'Aaron avait provoqués dans leur vie de tous les jours et lui envoyait plein d'encouragements pour ses études. Ce qui était agréable, c'était cette manière dont Ethan l'incluait sans crainte à sa vie personnelle.

Draco était, encore aujourd'hui, surpris de l'ouverture d'esprit, de l'intelligence et de l'amitié offerte sans complexe de ce moldu qu'il aurait dû mépriser. Arrivé à la fin du courrier, il fut surpris par le post-scriptum du vendeur de fruits et légumes.

_Christobald est actuellement sur le point d'être jugé, tout comme ses parents, pour des crimes qu'il a choisi d'avouer de lui-même. J'ai bien vu, la dernière fois dans la ruelle, que vous n'étiez pas en bons termes : tu l'avais brûlé assez profondément je dois bien l'avouer. Mais il m'assure qu'il ne t'a jamais fait de mal. Une lettre de ta part, soulignant le fait qu'il n'est pas naturellement violent, pourrait l'aider à alléger sa peine._

_Je pense que tu dois être surpris de ma demande, surtout que Christobald m'avoue que vous vous êtes quittés en mauvais termes. Mais voilà plusieurs jours qu'il habite à la maison et je n'ai pas eu le loisir de me plaindre de lui, au contraire. Il aide Annette autant qu'il peut. Je peux me tromper sur son compte – après tout, il a été placé sous restriction magique ou quelque chose comme ça et ça peut influencer son comportement – mais si tu penses également qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, j'apprécierais grandement ton aide._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, soit franc ! Ne mens pas sur son compte pour me rassurer ou me faire plaisir._

Draco haussa les sourcils. On lui demandait de faire un geste pour aider un criminel qui aurait pu s'en prendre à lui ? Alors qu'il lui avait fait peur et qu'il avait craint pour sa vie même ?

En même temps… Lui-même était considéré comme un criminel et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en devenir un… Peut-être aurait-il apprécié qu'on l'aide et qu'on le soutienne quand il avait dû passer en jugement. Potter avait sans doute un peu aidé en sauvant les autres membres de sa famille. Mais disons qu'il aurait apprécié tout autre aide que celle de Potter…

Il replia la lettre et y replaça la photo, avant de glisser tout son courrier dans sa malle. Il verrait ça en temps voulu, mais pas maintenant. Les clochettes allaient annoncer le premier cours et il n'avait toujours pas envoyé ses lettres et pris son petit-déjeuner. Après avoir confié la mission de porter son courrier à bon port à Kerta, il la regarda s'envoler. En passant une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau dérangés, il soupira. Il avait oublié de demander, pour son gel…

Tant pis. Il était temps d'aller manger un morceau.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco alla s'installer juste à temps à un des bureaux encore libres, devant le professeur de Littérature. Il avait les joues un peu rouges et les cheveux n'importe comment parce qu'il avait fini par courir dans le couloir qui menait à cette salle de classe, pour ne pas être en retard.

Mais ça en valait la peine : écrire à toutes ces personnes qui comptaient pour lui avait été vraiment bénéfique : il se sentait mieux. Apaisé par rapport à la veille.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au Palais ! Je serais votre professeur pour les trois années à venir. Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre ! Si vous avez la moindre question à me poser, je suis à la bibliothèque tous les jours à partir de seize heures, section Littérature. Ah ! Au fait, je m'appelle Betty Noisy. Ensemble, cette année, nous allons étudier la théorie des prophéties, qu'on désigne plus souvent sous le terme générique de Littérature, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une branche particulière de l'étude des textes. La pratique elle-même de cet art complexe est plutôt prévue pour les deuxième et troisième années d'études, mais tout dépendra de votre avancée en cours.

Draco, comme ses camarades, avait commencé à prendre quelques notes. Mais il songeait que le professeur portait bien son nom si elle était toujours aussi bavarde et enthousiaste.

- Ce matin, continua-t-elle, est une séance un peu particulière dans votre cursus. Bien sûr, j'ai prévu de vous donner le programme pour l'année, mais il s'agit aussi pour moi de tester votre affinité avec cette branche de la magie verte et de vous laisser me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaiterez. Il est parfois difficile de tout saisir du premier coup, mais prenez bien vos notes, car j'ai horreur de répéter dix fois les mêmes choses.

Alors qu'elle distribuait des parchemins sur lesquels elle avait inscrit son plan de cours, Draco observa le professeur Noisy. Finalement non. Elle n'était pas en permanence enthousiaste : la fin de son discours était plutôt cassante. Il se demanda si elle était quelqu'un de lunatique…

- Donc. Je vous parlerai d'abord de la théorie générale : ce que sont une prophétie et une vision, leurs modes d'apparition possibles, les multiples mondes virtuels, leurs mécanismes avec la théorie des fourches notamment… C'est déjà un programme assez lourd, vous le devinez.

Draco fit une moue. Non, il ne devinait pas à quel point cette dimension de la magie verte était lourde ou non, complexe ou pas. Il avait toujours plus ou moins méprisé la branche divinatoire de la magie. Même si force lui était de constater qu'il avait tord, maintenant qu'il avait acquis le statut de rêveur…

- Puis nous aborderons le point délicat de l'interprétation de ces prophéties. Vous comprendrez pourquoi les prophéties peuvent vraiment être dans certains cas de la Littérature. Les plus complexes sont souvent aussi les plus exactes, les plus proches de la réalité, pour ne rien simplifier. Il s'agira pour vous d'acquérir un regard critique, voire méfiant, sans pour autant ignorer leur potentielle vérité.

Alors là, elle commençait à sérieusement l'intéresser. Pourrait-il apprendre comment reconnaître la vérité de ses visions ? Serait-elle capable de lui expliquer comment il devait les comprendre et comment il était censé réagir face à ses songes ?

- Enfin, termina le professeur, nous étudierons les mécanismes d'apparition et de révélation des prophéties. Savoir comment est née une prophétie vous aidera à juger de sa fiabilité. Et en bonus, si vous êtes attentifs, travailleurs et que nous avançons assez vite, je n'exclue pas quelques exercices pratiques.

- Je ne comprends pas bien à quoi servent les prophéties quand on veut devenir médicomage… osa dire l'un des élèves.

- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu au Palais des Bois, jeune homme ? demanda le professeur en réponse, d'une voix plutôt douce par rapport à l'enthousiasme de sa présentation.

- Pour apprendre la médicomagie.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé dans une université de médicomagie sorcière ?

- Parce qu'ils n'apprennent à soigner que les sorciers, répondit l'étudiant, de plus en plus hésitant.

- Vous avancez sur la voie de la lumière, fit Betty Noisy avec un petit sourire en coin. Et pourquoi ces universités n'enseignent-elles qu'à soigner les sorciers ? Un petit effort, l'encouragea-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire alors qu'il restait silencieux.

- Parce qu'elles ne connaissent pas la magie verte. Enfin je veux dire qu'elles ne l'enseignent pas.

- Précisément, fit le professeur d'un air satisfait. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler quels sont les composantes de la magie verte ? Quels sont les possibilités qu'elle vous ouvre, vous qui êtes encore des utilisateurs de magie communs ?

La jeune Soledad, pressée de pouvoir – pour une fois – répondre à un professeur en étant à la hauteur, leva la main. Invitée par Noisy à s'exprimer, elle expliqua. Ou plutôt, Draco eut l'impression qu'elle récitait un livre. Un peu à la manière de Miss-je-sais-tout Granger…

- La magie verte est une magie proche de la nature et des êtres vivants. Elle permet de s'ouvrir à tous les êtres et de les comprendre totalement ou en partie. En connaissant mieux ces êtres, le pratiquant de la magie verte est capable de voir les liens qu'ils tissent avec les autres, ainsi que leurs propriétés intrinsèques. C'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont doués en Potions notamment, et en sortilèges liés à la nature, et qui fait que la majorité d'entre eux décident de devenir médicomages. Et ils sont aussi doués en divination sous toutes ses formes.

- Nous y voilà. Les trois branches magiques auxquelles nous prédestine le domaine de la magie verte sont les Potions, les Sortilèges – même si nous ne les maîtrisons pas tous – _et_ la Divination. C'est vrai que cet art n'est pas au cœur de votre futur métier, mais il est un appui important qui peut même parfois devenir essentiel pour des chercheurs comme vous le deviendrez probablement.

Alors que tous étaient désormais extrêmement attentifs, elle développa son argumentation.

- Tous les grands médicomages n'utilisent pas les prophéties. Je dirais même qu'ils préfèrent les ignorer, bien souvent, parce qu'il est complexe de les maîtriser et qu'ils veulent privilégier l'efficacité. Mais elles peuvent donner une bonne vision de l'avenir et guider un choix, en en révélant les conséquences. L'art de la prophétie peut faire la subtile différence entre un grand chercheur et un génie du domaine. Il permet aux professionnels de prendre toutes leurs responsabilités dans leurs décisions.

- Mais vous dites vous-même que de grands guérisseurs n'ont jamais touché à ça mais qu'ils sont quand même de grands médicomages… Je ne comprends pas l'apport précis de votre matière.

- Effectivement, je parle de grands guérisseurs, mais seulement dans la mesure où ils guérissent énormément de personnes ou beaucoup de maladies différentes, comme beaucoup de Faucochênes, ou une maladie mais rare, comme aiment à le faire les Roselunes.

Le professeur s'arrêta une seconde, comme plongée dans ses réflexions, avant de reprendre.

- Tout ceci, bien sûr, est valable dans le cas où vous voudriez devenir médicomages. Mais vous pouvez aussi vous destiner à plusieurs autres carrières, ce n'est pas interdit. Il y a quelques décennies de cela, nous avons eu un grand maître des Potions. Encore avant, l'école avait pu former des Pythies. Mais celles-ci font presque partie des légendes, désormais. La divination est un des arts magiques les plus complexes.

Draco déglutit. Si la divination était si complexe, serait-il capable de s'en sortir ? Pas qu'il n'ait pas les capacités, bien évidemment. Mais quand même…

- Dans le cas où vous voudriez vous concentrer sur le domaine de la médicomagie, alors ma matière est surtout un appui lorsqu'il faut faire des choix peu évidents, lorsque vous vous retrouvez devant un cas unique ou devant une grande épidémie. Dans ces cas-là, il faut éviter de se tromper… L'école du destin aurait été utile lors de grandes erreurs historiques qui ont entraîné un grand nombre de victimes… Les épidémies surtout sont un des événements difficiles à maîtriser…

- Mais aujourd'hui, on n'a plus besoin de tout ça, se risqua à nouveau l'élève sceptique. On sait ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour un patient. Et on vit dans des sociétés modernes. Le temps des grandes épidémies est bel et bien révolu.

- Vous croyez ça ? demanda le professeur d'un ton doux qui leur donnait l'impression qu'elle allait leur révéler à contrecœur une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, même si nous parlons de circonstances différentes, souvenez-vous de ce chercheur-médicomage sorti de Hibouleau il y a quelques trente ans de cela : Stanley Caporal.

Certains élèves de la classe poussèrent des cris de surprise : Draco voyait à leurs regards éclairés qu'ils comprenaient l'allusion du professeur Noisy. Lui, par contre, n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sorcier…

- Parti d'une bonne intention, Stanley a voulu créer une bactérie capable de se métamorphoser pour détruire à elle seule toutes les mauvaises bactéries du corps humain. Celles qui provoquent des maladies. Mais s'il avait ouvert les yeux et analysé un peu le destin, il aurait su qu'il était en train de créer l'un des pires virus imaginables, un monstre… Car son invention fonctionne : elle se transforme, mais elle attaque tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son passage dans le corps. Donc les éléments vitaux également.

Draco était de plus en plus perdu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle maladie autour de lui. Soudain, une peur irrationnelle lui tordit le ventre. Etait-il possible qu'il ait contracté cette maladie ? Etait-ce de là que ses flux magiques combattaient ses flux vitaux et détruisaient inlassablement ses organes, comme le lui avait expliqué Igor en Angleterre ?

- Nous, nous avons la chance de posséder des flux magiques qui combattent ce virus. Et même s'il nous affaiblit, puisqu'une partie de notre magie est affectée à la circonscription de la maladie, il ne nous tue pas.

Draco fut juste un petit peu rassuré et se demanda s'il devait se faire examiner par l'un des professeurs du Palais… L'un d'entre eux serait sans doute capable de lui dire ce qu'il avait !

- Par contre, Stanley a contaminé des Moldus qui se sont contaminés les uns les autres… Et aujourd'hui, des centaines de milliers de Moldus tentent de combattre la maladie, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en débarrasser…

Draco songea fugitivement que si Voldemort avait connu Caporal, ils auraient pu à eux seuls éradiquer la population Moldue de la planète. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être horrifié pour tous ces Moldus qui ne devaient pas comprendre d'où était apparue cette maladie incurable. Ethan pourrait-il encore avoir confiance en lui s'il apprenait un jour qu'un sorcier était en train de tuer son peuple par négligence ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire auparavant. Ses parents n'éprouvant aucun intérêt pour les Moldus. Ils ne devaient même pas la connaître. Ils savaient seulement que pas une once de magie ne coulait dans le sang des Moldus. Au fond, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Ethan, il serait lui-même toujours aussi ignare sur ce monde.

- Vous parlez du sida, madame ? demanda Soledad d'une toute petite voix.

- Exactement ! Une épidémie destructrice qui peut toucher n'importe qui, sorciers et Moldus, une épidémie typique de nos « sociétés modernes ». Pensez-vous toujours que les épidémies n'existent plus à notre époque ?

Seuls le silence et des regards baissés sur les parchemins lui répondirent.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes bien d'accord sur l'utilité de ma matière, passons à mon test. La magie du Palais étant très particulière, un mélange entre la magie verte et la magie féérique héritée de sa conception, nous avons pu créer un rituel pour avoir une idée de votre capacité à vous ouvrir à la divination. Nous allons procéder par ordre alphabétique. Rejoignez-moi, mademoiselle Burana.

Soledad se leva et rejoignit le professeur de Littérature sur l'estrade. Celle-ci lui demanda de s'assoir en tailleur au milieu d'un cercle tracé par ses soins.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous donner une gorgée de cette potion et vous fermerez les yeux, en essayant de vous laisser porter par vos visions. Vous tiendrez entre vos mains cette boule de cristal. Sa couleur varie du blanc au rose selon votre affinité naturelle avec ma matière.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous mesurer notre capacité à voir ?

- Pour savoir si je dois axer mon enseignement sur la théorie et les rituels d'apparition ou sur l'interprétation, mademoiselle. C'est une simple indication qui me permet de mesurer globalement le niveau de la classe et d'adapter mon cours en fonction de ce niveau. Si vous n'avez plus de question, voici la potion en question. Une seule gorgée suffit.

La jeune fille but comme il lui était indiqué et referma ses mains sur la boule de cristal qui semblait si fragile. Rien, en apparence, ne semblait se produire, mais la boule vira rapidement au rose clair. La couleur sembla satisfaire Betty Noisy qui renvoya Soledad à sa place d'un sourire.

- Mademoiselle Caruso, c'est à vous.

Le même rituel recommença. La boule était à peine rose pour Stefanie et elle n'eut aucune couleur pour Hunter Back. Draco regardait distraitement, mais il était plutôt plongé dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui tournaient, une fois de plus, autour de ses visions et de Potter. Potter, à qui il avait à peine pensé pendant les vacances, trop heureux de sa toute nouvelle liberté relative, et à qui il pensait sans cesse depuis son arrivée au Palais. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Y avait-il quelque chose ici qui le liât un tant soit peu au Survivant ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, c'est à vous.

Se secouant légèrement, il se leva et imita ses prédécesseurs. Sa gorgée avalée, la boule bien entre les mains, il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter. Il eut la sensation d'être pris au milieu d'un tourbillon et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, avant d'avoir l'impression d'être dédoublé.

Un autre lui, dont il avait pourtant bien conscience, fut projeté en avant et traversa en un éclair l'océan qui le séparait de l'Angleterre. Comment le savait-il ? Il ne s'y attarda pas mais observa l'endroit où il était. Un cimetière. Charmant.

Il voyait sa propre mort, c'était cela ? En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si c'était incroyable ou spectaculaire. Il était évident qu'il allait mourir, un jour. Ah non. Ce n'était pas cela. Il était devant la tombe des Potter. Des parents Potter. A sa droite, sans l'avoir remarqué, le Survivant parlait tout seul. Il le savait bien, lui, qu'Harry Potter était fou ! Mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

Peu intéressé par ces marmonnements, Draco se promena autour des tombes et aperçut plusieurs silhouettes s'avancer vers Potter, courbées derrière des stèles. Ça, c'était curieux. Et soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, les hommes cagoulés se levèrent ensemble en pointant une baguette sur Potter. Celui-ci sembla ne rien voir, trop perdu dans ses souvenirs ou sa douleur, et les hommes prononcèrent en chœur l'_Avada_.

Figé, Draco vit les six rayons se diriger vers le Survivant et hurla. Potter avait levé la tête, mais c'était trop tard.

Dans un flash blanc, les yeux ouverts, il revint peu à peu à lui, à la réalité. Avec l'impression de se fondre à nouveau dans son propre corps.

- Alors ça, c'est peu commun, commenta le professeur Noisy, les sourcils haussés.

Draco suivit son regard vers ses mains qui le piquaient et c'est là qu'il vit la couleur de la boule. Rouge. Rouge sang. Il la lâcha de surprise et s'aperçut que ses paumes saignaient. C'était deux coupures, au creux de ses mains, qui le piquaient. Ses camarades haletèrent et le professeur lui lança un sort de guérison.

Avec un frisson, il acquiesça quand elle lui demanda de venir la voir à la fin du cours.

DMBNDMBNDMBNDMBNDMBN

Alors que ses camarades sortaient pour déjeuner, certains en lui jetant un regard intrigué, Draco se leva pour rejoindre le professeur Noisy sur l'estrade. Elle alla fermer la porte elle-même et revint à son bureau en lui jetant un regard perçant.

- Cette boule de cristal, que vous teniez entre vos mains, c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi sombre. Je n'ai jamais pu obtenir plus qu'un rose soutenu aux reflets rouges et cela fait des années que je suis spécialiste de la magie verte, et notamment de sa branche divinatoire. Comment est-il possible que vous obteniez un rouge de ce ton ? Pouvez-vous m'éclairer ?

Draco était surpris du calme et de la claire curiosité qui transparaissaient dans le ton de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il en était, mais il avait un énorme doute.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis un rêveur, avança-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un rêveur ?

- J'avoue ne pas savoir exactement. Ce sont des lutins des bois qui m'ont dit que j'en étais un, mais la seule chose qu'ils semblent savoir, c'est que je peux _voir_. Passé, présent, futur. Mais ils disent aussi qu'on ne peut pas savoir si ce que je vois consiste en un simple rêve ou en quelque chose de réel…

Si le professeur tiqua à la mention des lutins des bois, elle resta songeuse à la fin de l'explication de Draco.

- Ne pas savoir si c'est vrai ou pas. C'est le problème avec les songes… C'est bien la différence avec les prophéties.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est l'un des points d'enseignement théorique de l'année. Les prophéties s'accomplissent, peu importe quand ou comment et peut-être pas dans le sens que tout le monde attendait, mais elles s'accomplissent. Les songes sont des visions qui peuvent ou non s'accomplir selon les choix que l'on fait. On a encore la possibilité d'influer sur leur accomplissement. Ce sont des visions des futurs possibles.

- Comment sait-on la différence ?

- Les prophéties sont des mots transmis par d'autres mondes parallèles qui connaissent et voient des choses qui nous échappent. Les visions sont des images que tu perçois. Les deux laissent libre cours à l'interprétation. Il arrive aussi que certains sorciers, souvent des sorcières d'ailleurs, produisent des prophéties, mais ils sont plus rares. Ce sont les pythies.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Une sorte de pythie ?

- Ça dépend… Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu ?

- Bien sûr. Un tourbillon dans lequel je me suis perdu, puis je me suis projeté en Angleterre tout en restant là et j'ai vu… des hommes.

- Des hommes ? demanda Betty Noisy en plissant les yeux, surprise par l'hésitation de Draco.

- Des hommes, confirma Draco en ne voulant pas s'étendre sur sa vision perturbante.

- Bien. En tout cas, tes visions sont des images qui sont probablement plus proches des songes que des prophéties. Et effectivement, il est dur de confirmer ou d'infirmer leur réalité. Je te l'ai dit, ce que tu vois ressemble à des futurs possibles. Tu peux faire le choix de les aider à se réaliser ou de les rendre obsolètes. Est-ce que ça t'est venu naturellement ?

- Oh oui, soupira Draco. Il semblerait qu'on devienne rêveur quand on accepte le fardeau des visions qui viennent à soi. Mais j'étais un peu… Disons que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal quand j'ai accepté. Ces visions apparaissent n'importe quand et ont tendance à me blesser en même temps. J'espérais pouvoir maîtriser tout cela grâce à la magie verte.

- Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. D'abord parce que je vais vous apprendre une chose : aucune vision n'apparait par hasard. Ce que je vais vous apprendre à tous cette année, c'est à maîtriser et comprendre leurs apparitions. Et ensuite, si j'avais entendu parler de la possibilité qu'un corps sorcier ne supporte pas la magie qui accompagne les visions, je n'avais encore jamais vu le phénomène. Mais rassurez-vous. La magie verte va justement vous aider à adapter votre corps et vous pourrez _voir_ sans crainte.

- Vous pourrez donc m'aider, marmonna Draco pour lui-même, soulagé.

- Je pourrais vous aider, mais j'aurais quand même des recherches à faire sur vous. Je me demande à quoi sert un rêveur… Je suis également surprise par ce qu'on vous a dit : normalement, les songes se cantonnent à montrer des futurs potentiels. Mais si vous pouvez également voir le présent ou le passé… Peut-être avez-vous une magie spécifique que nous pourrions développer. Voilà bien des années que je n'ai plus eu d'élève réellement prometteur dans ma matière. Et je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur avec vous.

- J'ai peut-être un morceau de réponse, dit Draco avec une légère hésitation.

- Je vous écoute.

- On dit que le rôle d'un rêveur, c'est d'annoncer… euh… les _Temps Sombres_.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Euh. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement. On dit que c'est quelque chose de terrible.

- Vraiment ? demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Encore des recherches à faire, alors.

- Je comptais me renseigner.

- Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, pourriez-vous venir m'en parler ?

- Bien sûr, professeur. J'ai une question à mon tour. Vous avez provoqué en nous une vision – ou quelque chose approchant. Et vous avez dit que c'était grâce à la magie particulière de ce Palais. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette particularité ?

Betty Noisy eut un sourire amusé.

- Ta question est proche de celle d'une autre élève de ta spécialité. Elle m'a demandé l'année dernière pourquoi la magie du Palais avait des réactions différentes par rapport à d'autres écoles qu'elle avait pu fréquenter.

Draco ne l'interrompit pas mais son visage demandait clairement au professeur de continuer.

- Le Palais est une construction née de deux ingrédients assez originaux : deux types de magie différents. Il est réellement un héritage des fées – et leur magie vit dans l'arbre – mais un héritage qui ne vit que parce qu'il est intimement lié à la magie de quatre sorciers, nos fondateurs, qui pratiquaient la magie druidique. Ou la magie verte, dans son ancienne appellation. C'est une association inédite dans notre monde magique qui ouvre des possibilités magiques étendues à nos étudiants. Même si, malheureusement, ces possibilités magiques ne survivent pas toutes à leur sortie de l'école.

- Est-ce que vous avez des exemples de possibilités magiques ?

- Certains de nos élèves parviennent à avoir des affinités fortes avec la magie féérique. En tout cas, avec certains sorts liés à la magie féérique. C'est la proximité avec la source qui leur permet de s'ouvrir à d'autres formes de magie.

- J'ai souvent entendu, quand j'étais à Fineborough, que le Palais était une source. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que c'est et à quoi ça sert ?

- J'aurais besoin de tout le reste de votre pause déjeuner pour vous expliquer ce qu'est une source. Mais attendez un peu et vous saurez tout sur le sujet grâce à vos cours d'Histoire et de Géographie. Est-ce que ça vous ira d'attendre jusque là ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je vous revoie donc la semaine prochaine. Sauf si vous avez une question, bien sûr. Comme je l'ai dit ce matin, je suis souvent à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi.

En se rendant au Self, Draco songea qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui. La magie verte était sa solution.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Les clochettes de 14 heures avaient retenti depuis cinq minutes, déjà, et les étudiants Hibouleaux de première année étaient toujours debout devant la porte de la salle de cours. Ils avaient Sciences de la Terre et attendaient le professeur Agatha Cornaline. Quand cette petite femme replète arriva, elle les embarqua tous avec elle dans le petit parc du Palais – tout petit quand on considérait la taille de la bâtisse.

- Les bois s'apaisent, expliqua-t-elle, mais ils sont encore un peu trop agités pour que nous puissions faire cours là-bas. Mais nous allons pouvoir travailler grâce aux plantes du potager, pour aujourd'hui.

Les étudiants s'avancèrent jusqu'au buisson de baies violettes que le professeur Cornaline présentait et Draco s'essuya discrètement le front. Il faisait vraiment chaud et lourd à l'extérieur du Palais. Heureusement que leur robe blanche les gardait au frais.

- Cette année, quand nous arpenterons les bois du Palais, je vous apprendrai à reconnaître diverses plantes, à les récolter, à observer – grâce à leur nature même et à leur environnement physique – les propriétés qu'elles contiennent. Soyez toujours attentifs car les fleurs, feuilles et autres herbes que vous récoltez ici seront les ingrédients que vous utiliserez chaque jeudi matin pour vos cours de Potions.

Le professeur expliqua les propriétés de quelques plantes – Draco en connaissait beaucoup, mais pas toutes – et la manière dont il fallait les récolter. Après avoir distribué flacons, boites et gants individuels à chaque étudiant, elle les envoya récolter ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour les cours de Potions à venir.

Draco observa piteusement son matériel : il allait devoir en prendre soin si c'était là le matériel de leur année. Il ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir emmené, dans sa malle, un nécessaire à Potions complet. Au moins, il avait des dizaines de fioles et autres bocaux tout prêts à être utilisés…

Alors qu'il était penché derrière le buisson aux baies violettes, un _Viola Aeglosia_, Draco surpris une conversation entre deux camarades de classe.

Hunter et Stefanie, tous les deux penchés sur des algues terrestres communes, étaient en train de parler de lui. S'il hésita à se montrer pour provoquer un petit scandale – il avait toujours détesté qu'on parle derrière son dos – Draco préféra ouvrir grand ses oreilles pour savoir ce que chuchotaient ses camarades de promo.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il était vraiment coupé. J'étais au premier rang, disait Stefanie.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est arrivé à personne d'autre. Tu crois que la couleur rouge de la boule venait de son sang ?

- Sans doute. Il n'a pas récolté le même sourire que Soledad quand la prof a vu sa couleur rose. Je suppose qu'elle a été surprise. Ce n'était pas naturel.

- Je crois, moi, qu'il se mutile, affirma Hunter.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais oui ! Il est bizarre ! Il ne parle à personne, il se met en colère pour rien… Tu n'étais pas à côté de lui, en cours d'Arts, mais moi oui. Je te dis qu'il était flippant ! Et puis de toute façon, tu as remarqué son insolence ? Il n'a pas répondu à l'exercice du prof ! Il a tout du comportement soit suicidaire, tellement il est renfermé, soit violent. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se mutile ?

- Ça doit venir de son passé, ou un truc comme ça. On ne sait pas trop d'où il vient, mais je te parie qu'il a eu un problème dans sa jeunesse qui le rend comme ça.

Alors que leur conversation continuait sur le même ton, Draco se glaça. Mais comment en était-on arrivé au point qu'on l'imagine suicidaire ? Il était en colère pour toutes ces bêtises, mais en même temps, il était conscient que s'il s'énervait maintenant, il corroborerait l'autre hypothèse qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de violent.

Soudain, il fut inquiet. Si quelqu'un – un stupide bon Samaritain à côté de la plaque – venait à fouiller son passé, il risquerait de tomber sur sa condamnation… On le prendrait pour un meurtrier. Il devait absolument réagir pour faire taire les rumeurs avant qu'elles ne se propagent trop. Il devait leur faire oublier son comportement asocial. Mais comment ?

Alors qu'il angoissa durant les deux heures de cours, il eut sa solution en fin de journée. Une camarade de sa promo supérieure organisait ce soir une petite fête pour resserrer les liens entre élèves des diverses promotions d'Hibouleau. Il devait absolument participer activement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de repos du rez-de-chaussée qui avait été réquisitionnée pour l'occasion, il se força à saluer la fille qui organisait la fête. L'une des jumelles. Comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Lina. Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé de travers, d'abord ?

Puis, se servant un peu trop d'alcool pour rester sobre, mais suffisamment peu pour être encore conscient de ses actes, il se mêla à tout le monde.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, il était satisfait. Il pensait s'être suffisamment rapproché de certains élèves pour endormir la méfiance de sa promo et pour éviter la propagation de rumeurs stupides. Il était content de lui. Mais il allait devoir faire attention à son comportement, ces prochains jours, juste au cas où…

Son parrain, lui, ne serait sans doute pas content de cette décision de tout contrôler. Mais il ne voulait pas être haï à nouveau : il était trop vulnérable, pour le moment.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Jeudi 10 septembre_

Ce fut Kerta qui le réveilla à l'avance, ce matin-là. Une petite demi-heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il avait repris conscience grâce à ses coups de bec contre la vitre. Avec difficulté, il s'extirpa de ses couvertures pour lui ouvrir et récupéra trois lettres, dont deux cachetées, et un paquet emballé.

Kerta semblait épuisée. Elle avait sans doute volé toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit pour être revenue aussi vite d'Angleterre… ça et le fait qu'elle ait porté un paquet si lourd, sur une si grande distance. Il la remercia et lui servit de l'eau en abondance.

Posant le tout sur son bureau, il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain commune : une bonne douche l'aiderait à ouvrir les yeux, comme chaque matin. Lorsqu'il revint, il était de bonne humeur : tous les destinataires de ses lettres lui avaient répondu sans tarder et il en était ravi. Il commença par la lettre de ses parents. Ils lui donnaient de leur nouvelles – rien de neuf par rapport à la fois précédente – et le félicitaient pour son admission au Palais.

Son père lui expliquait que le marché sorcier américain était trop risqué et instable pour qu'il investisse là-bas de façon sûre, pour le moment. Mais il lui conseillait de faire connaître leur nom juste au cas où.

Draco pouvait ressentir, grâce aux détails fournis, la fierté de Lucius Malfoy qui aimait beaucoup qu'il s'intéresse à ses affaires. En réalité, il ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans tous ces chiffres, mais se forçait pour son père. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, dans tout ça, c'était la possibilité de dépenser plein d'argent pour se faire plaisir…

Ses parents avaient également rassemblé, dans le paquet envoyé, les exemplaires les plus intéressants de la Gazette. Sa mère lui demandait seulement de prendre les informations avec recul. Elle précisait également qu'elle se renseignait auprès de la Gazette pour un éventuel abonnement – la seule chose l'ayant inquiétée jusqu'ici était le ministère qui, actuellement, était bien trop occupé par les procès en cours pour s'intéresser à eux.

Draco préféra se pencher sur ses deux autres lettres avant de lire les journaux.

_Draco,_

_Tu as intérêt à te secouer : je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand tu rentreras à la maison. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rapprocher de tes camarades de promo. Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je voulais te prévenir que j'ai dû fouiller ta « boîte à secrets » ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles. Je vais en avoir besoin bientôt, étant donné que non, la rentrée de Serpentard ne s'est pas bien passée. J'ai hérité d'enfants de onze ans à moitié traumatisés par leur envoi chez nous. Ce que je trouve inadmissible. Mais je prends des mesures._

Draco leva les yeux et les sourcils : son parrain ne semblait pas très heureux dans cette lettre. Il était même carrément tendu. Le jeune homme espéra que la rentrée ne s'était pas _si_ mal passée. La guerre était finie, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que les dissensions de son époque subsistent… Par contre, s'il était inquiet pour la tension de Severus, cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas qu'il soit allé fouiner du côté de ses objets personnels. Pour quelle raison pouvait-il avoir besoin de ces trucs, d'ailleurs ?

Il reprit sa lecture et constata que le reste de la lettre était sur le même ton, excepté un soupçon d'intérêt heureux pour ses cours de Potion. Eh bien on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était agréable, mais Draco tiendrait parole : il lui enverrait en fin de semaine les notes qu'il allait prendre au cours d'après…

La lettre d'Igor était étonnamment plus chaleureuse, ce qui étonnait Draco compte tenu du personnage. Il avait répondu à ses questions sur le Palais et le bois, dans la mesure de ses moyens. Il lui donnait un peu le même genre d'informations que le professeur Noisy, la veille, et insistait sur l'aspect « magie des fées ».

_Méfie-toi de certains aspects de leur magie. Quand tu entres dans l'arbre, par exemple, le temps est différent de celui qui passe à l'extérieur. Pendant la répartition, avec la présence des fondateurs, le temps passe plus lentement. Mais le reste de l'année, il passe exceptionnellement vite. Si tu t'y retrouve enfermé, tu peux perdre des années de ta vie en quelques instants._

Bien. C'était au moins une chose qu'il allait éviter.

_Pour le bois autour du Palais, on en revient au même problème. La magie des fondateurs protège le château, mais pas la forêt. Elle est le repère de la magie des anciennes fées : elle n'a pas disparu parce qu'elle est alimentée par le fait que ce lieu – le domaine du Palais – soit une source magique. Du coup, tu peux avoir des problèmes si tu y restes trop longtemps : la magie des fées prendra possession de toi. Ce n'est pas forcément mauvais, mais ce n'est pas toujours beau à voir non plus._

_On dit, d'après les légendes étudiantes, que quelques élèves sont par exemple tombés sur un « trésor » qui aurait dû exaucer leur souhait, mais ils se sont retrouvés avec de nombreux problèmes : santé, fortune, famille… Il y a souvent un revers de la médaille avec les fées… Donc, une dernière fois, méfie-toi. Fais attention._

Le reste de la lettre était moins dramatique. Igor lui donnait quelques nouvelles de Poudlard – qui ressemblaient globalement à ce qu'avait dit son parrain – et il lui demandait où en était sa progression en magie verte. « Donne-moi quelques nouvelles, de temps en temps, » avait-il ajouté à la fin.

S'il en croyait ses lettres, le climat d'Angleterre ne faisait pas bon vivre en ce moment. Au moins était-il, lui, loin des problèmes… Il rangea son courrier dans sa malle et se saisit du paquet de Gazettes. Il fut atterré par l'interview de Zorille.

Le Ministre voulait éliminer les Mangemorts – Draco espéra de tout cœur que Pansy soit déclarée comme irresponsable vu son état – tout en réalisant une partie de ce que le Lord Noir avait toujours voulu mettre en place : restreindre la circulation des créatures magiques et parquer certaines d'entre elles. Il était étonnant que les « héros de la lumière » n'aient pas réagi… Sans doute étaient-ils trop incultes pour savoir ce qu'était le décret CM 9083… Sans doute aussi étaient-ils trop contents de voir que les Mangemorts allaient bientôt être jugés.

Il passa à la Gazette suivante, celle de la veille. Et voir que Théodore était toujours libre lui amena des larmes aux yeux. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir être soulagé à ce point de savoir Nott – le seul de ses anciens amis toujours à peu près sain d'esprit – vivant et en sécurité, loin des Aurors. Il lut l'article de Skeeter et ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec son ancien ami : Potter avait toujours empiré la situation des Serpentards.

Enervé en pensant que sa vie aurait pu être différente, il referma le journal et le cacha, avec les autres, tout au fond de sa malle. Puisque la Gazette parlait de lui, de ses crimes et de son exil, il valait mieux être prudent : il ne manquerait plus que ses camarades tombent dessus pour que les rumeurs de sa « violence » soient confirmées.

Il referma le coffre et se dépêcha de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne doutait pas que Ramon soit déjà à l'attendre et qu'il ait, lui aussi, des choses à raconter sur la soirée des Faucochênes. La promo de Ramon avait rapidement pris exemple sur les Hibouleaux, la veille, pour organiser une soirée censée « resserrer les liens entre étudiants »… Il eut donc le loisir de rencontrer Jil Tuck, une jeune Faucochêne avec qui Ramon avait _resserré ses liens_, avant d'entrer en cours de Potions.

- Ce mois-ci va être l'occasion de révisions, expliqua le professeur de Potions Andrews Burke, et principalement des potions de base qui doivent se trouver dans la pharmacie de chaque sorcier moyen. En deuxième lieux, nous nous pencherons sur la science exacte des ingrédients de potions. Vous devrez apprendre quels sont les ingrédients plus ou moins courants, leur puissance, leur stabilité et leurs interactions. Ensuite seulement, nous nous consacrerons à l'étude des poisons et des remèdes, des plus courants au plus rares, afin de parfaire votre connaissance des fléaux qui touchent la plupart des créatures vivantes.

Alors qu'un ou deux élèves faisaient la moue – Draco lui-même était frustré qu'une grande partie de leur enseignement soit consacré à la théorie des ingrédients – le professeur Burke repris la parole.

- De la même façon que pour toutes les autres matières, expliqua-t-il, la première année d'enseignement est centrée sur la théorie. Il est nécessaire que votre esprit, votre intelligence, s'exerce à penser et à voir le monde comme un pratiquant de la magie verte. C'est la première étape de transformation de votre magie. La deuxième année, surtout, est consacrée à la pratique.

- Et la troisième année, professeur ? demanda un étudiant.

- La troisième année est celle de votre spécialisation : le choix de votre branche fétiche, en quelque sorte. Les deux premières années vous donnent des éléments centrés autour de la médicomagie, parce que le rôle de la magie verte est principalement de soigner les être vivants. Mais dans votre dernière année, le choix de votre branche vous permettra d'aller au-delà.

Avec des yeux soudain plus brillants, Andrews Burke s'exalta.

- Si vous choisissez les Potions, par exemple, alors nous nous pencherons ensemble sur tous les types de potions existant et pas uniquement celles qui sont centrées sur la maladie ou la santé. C'est la même chose pour les Sortilèges. Et bien évidemment, par nature, c'est le cas aussi pour la Divination.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Si ce professeur était aussi passionné par son sujet, ils allaient probablement bien s'entendre. Alors qu'il leur demandait de sortir les ingrédients récoltés la veille, il leur expliqua de quelle manière il fallait les traiter et les résultats qui en sortaient. Draco adorait cette matière depuis toujours et il ne boudait pas son plaisir.

Quelque part, il était impatient d'apprendre à voir et comprendre un ingrédient à la manière des pratiquants de la magie verte.

Pour les baies violettes qu'ils avaient récoltées, par exemple, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner seul qu'elles puissent avoir deux utilisations différentes selon leur mode de traitement. Ainsi, si on pressait le jus des baies, on obtenait un élément de cicatrisation accélérée. Si on les hachait grossièrement avant de les faire bouillir, on obtenait une sorte de sucre pâteux qui servait à adoucir les maux de gorge. Un seul ingrédient, deux manières de le traiter, deux résultats différents.

Le professeur Burke, pour la deuxième heure, leur fit réviser la potion de _Pimentine_. Rien de bien compliqué, donc. Draco exécuta son travail rapidement et précisément, avec en prime un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien. Mais… le cours suivant lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Passer à côté d'une rumeur aussi facilement ne pouvait être qu'un leurre.

Il avait cru être tranquille, mais il n'avait pas de chance : il n'avait pas fait assez attention à son emploi du temps. Car ce matin, assis derrière son pupitre, il sentait de nombreux regards converger vers lui, dans son dos. Tout ça à cause de la présentation du cours de Kimi Asuya, leur professeur de Psychomagie…

Il n'avait pas fait tout de suite attention, quand elle leur avait expliqué que l'esprit était l'un des trois ingrédients de la magie de chacun, avec l'âme et le sang. Il n'avait même pas réagi quand le professeur avait expliqué que la magie de chacun pouvait être influencée par l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un et qu'un trouble de l'esprit ou du comportement pouvait avoir des répercussions magiques.

Mais il avait bien été obligé de lever la tête de son parchemin quand quelqu'un avait demandé : « Est-ce que les perturbations magiques peuvent se traduire sous forme, par exemple, de blessures corporelles ? »

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama le professeur après un instant de surprise. C'est même un des cas les plus fréquents de perturbation magique. Souvent, la victime d'un trouble du comportement aura tendance à faire inconsciemment resurgir sa souffrance psychique au plan physique, parce que la douleur physique est plus facile à maîtriser et lui donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. La magie, obéissant à cet ordre inconscient, réalise parfois concrètement ce désir. Ça dépend de la profondeur du trouble.

Draco eut envie de se taper la tête sur la table. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il pouvait aisément suivre la réflexion silencieuse de ses camarades : si son corps avait présenté des blessures physiques, la veille, c'était parce qu'il avait des troubles du comportement. N'importe quoi, vraiment !

Il n'était pas question qu'il parle de ses réelles souffrances physique à qui que ce soit si c'était pour qu'on les interprète comme le résultat de troubles du comportement. Et dire qu'il avait cru avoir dépassé les rumeurs, la veille, quand il avait fait la fête avec les autres… Il songea à ce moment-là que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Mais encore une fois, il s'était trompé.

Car après le déjeuner, où il avait déjà été mal à l'aise à cause des regards de plusieurs étudiants, il s'était retrouvé en cours de Langues Vivantes. En soi, ce n'était pas gênant. Apprendre à parler de façon presque universelle aurait même pu être intéressant. Mais tout avait été gâché par les questions du professeur Ichabod Headache, qui, dés le début du cours, leur avait demandé à tous de quel pays ils étaient originaires. Il voulait « mesurer la diversité de sa classe », comme il l'avait si bien dit.

Franchement, qui cela pouvait-il intéresser que Soledad vienne d'Espagne, Hunter d'Australie ou Stefanie de Grèce ? Pas lui en tout cas. Et le pire, c'était d'avoir été obligé de dire qu'il venait d'Angleterre. Parce qu'il avait bien repéré le petit regard de connivence entre Stefanie et Hunter…

Un petit regard qui rappelait leur complicité dans le potager, alors qu'ils étaient en train de médire à son sujet et qu'ils se demandaient s'il était bizarre à cause de son passé.

Un regard qui lui fit penser que son réflexe de cacher ses Gazettes était le bon.

Un regard qui lui fit croiser les doigts pour que ses deux camarades n'aient pas l'idée de chercher des informations dans les journaux anglais.

Un petit regard qui lui faisait craindre le début des ennuis…

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Lena.


	33. C7P2 : Le Chicaneur

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci mille fois à **Wyny** pour ses corrections (vraiment nécessaires quand je lis ses remarques ^^).

_**Réponses aux Anonymes :**_

_Yuuchan_ : Ta réflexion sur la prophétie m'impressionne, je dois l'avouer. Sans dire sur quels points, je peux te confirmer que certaines de tes hypothèses sont les bonnes. ^^ Pour le cauchemar, le « il » peut correspondre à deux personnes, en réalité. Mais il est vrai que les chaînes représentent son lien avec Harry. (Je mêle deux trois choses, c'est fait exprès.) La cause de ce cauchemar sera expliquée par la suite. Je suis d'accord avec toi : le passé fait partie de nous, il nous a construit – en bien comme en mal – et il est nécessaire de l'intégrer pour avancer. Enfin, pour l'interrogation d'Harry sur le procès… ça viendra plus tard.

_Marie la petite_ : Pour ses camarades de classe et Ramon, je ne dirai pas quelles seront leurs réactions tout de suite. Mais j'ai trouvé ta supposition intéressante. Et rassure-toi, la coupe du monde a bien lieu entièrement dans ce tome ^^ Elle se rapproche à grands pas, même si ça ne se voit pas encore. Merci pour tes compliments et à tout bientôt !

_Chat Potty, Orange_ : Oui, je sais, je fais subir quelques déboires à Draco. Mais il est ravi que vous compatissiez, j'en suis sûre ^^ Merci à vous de me lire et me laisser des messages.

Trolinette : Ah ! la fameuse boîte ^^ En fait, tu vas en connaître le contenu dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci.

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Harry découvre les "joies" de l'enseignement avec Thorn et subit une petite défaite lors d'un duel exemple. Les articles de la Gazette agitent la population sorcière et les étudiants, et remettent en cause l'héroïsme d'Harry. Celui-ci décide de réagir, tout comme Snape de son côté. La seule bonne nouvelle de cette première semaine étant qu'il a enfin découvert son animagus, dans la salle des "peut-être" de son esprit : un renard des sables...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent**

**Partie 2 : Le Chicaneur**

_Jeudi 10 septembre - matin_

Harry se leva tôt ce matin-là, réveillé par une sourde angoisse. La fin de journée, la veille, avait été étrange. Le regard des étudiants, plus méfiants, les reproches silencieux de sa petite amie pendant le repas du soir… Et tout cela à cause des derniers exemplaires de la Gazette. Ses premiers jours d'après guerre avaient été tellement calmes que la rentrée lui semblait étonnamment tendue, et les conflits entre les étudiants, nombreux.

Et ce matin, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait trouver dans l'édition du jour. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de lui apporter la Gazette dés qu'il l'aurait entre les mains. Son elfe arriva juste après sa douche et lui tendit à la fois le journal et une enveloppe.

Il ouvrit d'abord cette dernière. Il s'agissait d'une invitation de la part de Seamus, pour l'inauguration de son auberge samedi soir. Il avait ajouté une lettre dans cette enveloppe.

_Bonjour Harry._

_Puisque tu as insisté pour que je continue à te considérer comme un ami et non comme mon banquier, je viens te demander un service._

_J'ai décidé, en accord avec les Weasley, d'inaugurer mon auberge, _Au Voyageur Repus_, samedi soir. Les travaux sont terminés depuis le début de la semaine, grâce aux ouvriers conseillés par Kreattur et le résultat correspond exactement à ce que nous avions projeté, l'architecte et moi. J'ai pu meubler et arranger le tout durant la semaine. Merci de m'avoir prêté ton autre elfe, également. Et enfin, les fournisseurs m'approvisionneront dés demain. Je suis prêt._

_Je sais que le délai semble juste, mais j'ai l'intention de profiter de la visite de plusieurs officiels du ministère et de la presse, demain, pour annoncer ma fête d'inauguration. Eux viennent d'abord pour la cérémonie symbolique de la reprise des travaux, mais j'espère les mettre au courant pour, éventuellement, compter sur leur présence. _

_Et voilà donc le service que je voulais te demander : puis-je faire courir le bruit de ta venue ? Ce serait un moyen presque infaillible pour m'assurer du monde et de la publicité._

_Les Weasleys m'ont prévenu que tu n'aimais pas ta renommée et encore moins te servir de ton image de Survivant. Mais je compte mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et il aurait été dommage de ne pas au moins te poser la question. Excuse-moi si je t'ai froissé._

_Si tu ne m'autorises pas cette communication, ce n'est pas grave : j'ai aussi appris que le règlement de Poudlard était enfin plus libre, maintenant que Tu-sais-qui n'est plus une menace. Donc il est possible que les étudiants majeurs viennent également s'amuser. _

_Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu as intérêt à venir voir par toi-même le résultat de ta confiance en moi ! Je t'attends sans faute samedi soir ! Tu vas t'amuser, je te le promets !_

_Seamus Finnegan._

Harry eut un léger sourire. Seamus avait bien fait de lui poser la question. Il allait effectivement se faire une joie d'être présent à cette inauguration. Car c'était sans aucun doute le prétexte qu'il cherchait pour faire parler de lui autrement… Il rédigea immédiatement sa réponse et chargea son elfe de l'apporter à Seamus, alors que lui-même attrapait le journal.

Il eut une exclamation choquée en voyant la une. La photo des corps inertes, bien que vivants, des trois jeunes terroristes de Pré-au-Lard témoignait de leur sentence. Le titre était inutile pour comprendre qu'ils avaient subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Ce qui le choquait surtout, c'était de voir Blaise Zabini dans cet état de légume : sa langue sortait à moitié de sa bouche et ses yeux tombaient. L'avoir connu étudiant, vif et moqueur, rendait les choses peut-être plus… horribles.

Il ouvrit la Gazette et attrapa quelques phrases de l'article résumant le procès. Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait affirmé que Zabini était fou et nécessitait des soins. Car ses propos ne correspondaient pas au souvenir qu'il en avait : il n'avait jamais été le plus virulent des Serpentards. Mais ses mots et son argumentation construite, ainsi que sa haine visible envers la population moldue et de sang-mêlé, plaidaient en sa défaveur.

Il referma le journal et retomba sur la photo de une. Il avait vraiment sous les yeux trois cadavres vivants. Ils n'étaient plus des sorciers, ni même des êtres humains. Juste des corps fonctionnels. Ce n'était pas les premiers morts qu'Harry voyait, mais ceux-là le mirent vraiment mal à l'aise. En secouant la tête, il songea avec raison que le petit-déjeuner n'allait pas être de tout repos… Il valait mieux qu'il descende quand même dans la Grande Salle pour prêter main forte à ses collègues si besoin.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut surpris de constater que la tension entre les étudiants avait encore augmenté d'un cran. Les rares bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient ceux de discussions, à voix basse, ce qui prouvait que le malaise était réel. Une seule petite flamme mettrait le feu aux poudres, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, il eut le plaisir d'être au moins accueilli par le sourire de Neville.

- Salut, Harry. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dis-moi.

- Bonjour Neville. Ça ne va pas fort, je l'avoue. C'est cette atmosphère, j'ai un peu de mal à l'accepter.

- J'imagine… Mais avec tout ce que les procès contre les Mangemorts remuent, on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éviter. Les vacances d'été ont été une trêve agréable, mais la guerre et les rancunes sont encore trop fortes. Et la tour Gryffondor en est bien secouée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais la petite Camomille ? Enfin petite, tout est relatif. Elle n'a que trois ou quatre ans de moins que nous, mais bon. C'est celle que tu as sauvée des flammes, dans le complexe de Pré-au-Lard, tu vois ?

- Effectivement.

- Elle semble à l'origine d'une partition de la maison. Je ne pensais pas que Gryffondor serait sujet à ce genre de conflit interne, mais il faut croire que rien ne me sera épargné pour ma première année en tant que directeur… Heureusement que ta fiancée m'aide à adoucir le tout. On avait déjà fait une bonne équipe pour mener la révolution ici, l'an dernier.

- En quoi est-ce que les procès actuels viennent jouer dans ton conflit ?

- Ginny m'a expliqué qu'une partie des étudiants était contre la violence faite aux Serpentards, alors que les autres estiment qu'ils sont tous coupables. Camomille semble être à l'origine du mouvement qui veut bannir la violence de l'école.

- Je comprends. Camomille a semble-t-il été témoin d'un acte de violence, il y a quelques mois, qui l'a traumatisée. D'où le fait qu'elle ne parle plus, d'ailleurs. J'imagine que l'évocation même de la violence doit la rebuter, aujourd'hui.

- Probablement. Je n'étais pas au courant pour cette histoire. Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses parents. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui avait provoqué ce mutisme – tu imagines bien que j'ai essayé de comprendre.

- Je te le confirme, elle ne sait rien de cette histoire. J'aimerais autant qu'elle reste ignorante à ce propos, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui fasse du bien…

- Très bien, comme tu veux…

Les deux hommes continuèrent le repas en silence, comme le reste de la Grande Salle. Neville semblait plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'il observait ses étudiants. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je suppose que ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais je crois que Ginny ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est la plus affectée par la mauvaise ambiance de Gryffondor. Elle s'est beaucoup battue avec moi, tu sais, et je sais qu'elle espérait que la fin de la guerre signifierait aussi le début du bonheur. On n'y est pas encore. C'est d'ailleurs elle-même qui est venue me parler des tensions de la Tour. Je n'avais pas remarqué la profondeur du problème. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ramener la paix.

- Je vois, fit Harry pensivement. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de la voir en tête-à-tête et elle ne me donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles en ce moment. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole, c'était pour me reprocher les articles de la Gazette. J'essaierai de lui parler ce week-end.

- C'est une bonne chose. Oh ! Et si ça te tracasse, on est nombreux à considérer que les articles de Skeeter ne valent rien. D'autant plus qu'elle a interviewé Nott, qui, on le sait, est un Mangemort recherché.

- Hum… Et est-ce qu'on sait si elle va être arrêtée pour ça ?

- Elle ne risque rien et Nott non plus. Elle a fait appel à la règle du secret et de la protection des sources. C'était écrit dans un encart, ce matin.

Alors qu'il allait développer son avis sur la question, Neville fut interrompu par l'agitation soudaine de plusieurs étudiants. Un Gryffondor de dernière année – Alcide McGregor, d'après Neville – venait de lancer un sort sur un dernière année de Serpentard qui avait immédiatement répliqué, les deux jeunes gens entraînant avec eux leurs amis dans la foulée.

La directrice McGonagall réagit immédiatement en figeant les neuf étudiants pris dans la bataille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix à faire trembler les murs. Pour quelle raison idiote est-ce que vous vous êtes mis à vous battre ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière ! Même la guerre, l'an dernier, n'avait pas provoqué des réactions aussi stupides ! Est-ce que vous connaissez au moins la punition qui est réservée aux étudiants qui utilisent leur baguette en dehors des cours ? Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle en annulant le sort.

Les étudiants n'osèrent pas répondre, tant la directrice paraissait imposante dans sa juste colère. Du coin du l'œil, Harry vit Snape se lever. Sa voix froide résonna dans la Grande Salle qui avait retrouvé son calme.

- Je retire 20 points à chacun d'entre vous et 40 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor pour avoir débuté ce spectacle pathétique.

En constatant que les protestations à sa table s'élevaient vivement, Neville se redressa à son tour.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux que le professeur Snape ait réagi avant moi. Car je n'aurais pas été aussi clément devant un acte aussi irréfléchi qu'agressif. Si je me suis battu avec vos aînés pour vaincre Voldemort, ce n'est certainement pas pour assister à ce genre de comportement.

Harry était intérieurement impressionné par l'aura que son ami dégageait en cet instant. Neville ne se mettait jamais en colère. Mais quand il faisait entendre sa désapprobation, il était plutôt impressionnant. Pas besoin d'élever la voix : ses mots avaient fait rougir – de gêne ou de honte – certains étudiants, et toute sa table baissait à présent la tête.

Harry avait bien vu que la mention de Voldemort faisait encore frémir beaucoup d'élèves. Il devait peut-être demander quelques cours à Neville sur comment produire un discours avec de l'effet…

Alors que McGonagall, Snape et Neville sortaient, accompagnés des étudiants avec qui ils allaient avoir une longue discussion, Harry songea que décidément, cette année s'annonçait très étrange…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En ce vendredi matin, Harry avait décidé de rester au lit et de demander son petit-déjeuner à Kreattur. Pas qu'il ait eu envie de jouer les princesses – d'autant plus qu'il était trop tôt pour une princesse – mais il n'avait pas envie d'être une fois de plus confronté à l'ambiance désagréable de la Grande Salle. La veille, que ce soit au repas de midi ou à celui du soir, il avait été occupé à surveiller le comportement des élèves en permanence. Comme lui, ses collègues n'avaient pas eu vraiment envie de discuter.

Il attrapa le livre sur les animaux d'âme qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, ou plus précisément, dans la Réserve. Il avait désormais un accès illimité à cette pièce aux trésors, en tant que professeur assistant.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y jeter un œil la veille, parce qu'il avait passé de nombreuses heures devant les copies que Thorn lui avait confiées. Il était parvenu à trouver tous les sorts demandés dans les divers livres qu'il avait achetés ou empruntés. Il avait donc pu corriger sans crainte les nombreuses questions choisies par le professeur.

Il avait aussi décidé de réserver ses lundis à s'entraîner à tous les apprendre. Il ne serait sans doute pas aussi doué qu'Hermione pour comprendre tout de suite le fonctionnement et la manière de prononcer un sort à partir d'une explication écrite, mais il allait essayer. Puisqu'il n'aurait jamais de cours de DCFM ces jours-là, il comptait bien en profiter.

La veille, il avait également pris le temps de rédiger un essai selon la consigne de Thorn. Il s'était inspiré de plusieurs notes d'auteurs qu'il avait lues dans ces mêmes livres qui détaillaient de nombreux nouveaux sorts. Il avait défini les notions de bien et de mal selon ses valeurs et ses convictions.

Il se doutait bien que Thorn désapprouverait son travail, mais il avait noté ses copies selon ce que lui considérait comme une bonne réflexion, bien argumentée, où les valeurs de « bien » et de « mal » étaient bien prises en considération. C'était presque de la philosophie, d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait lu le livre d'Armande Cooker, il comprenait mieux l'importance de former son esprit pour être bon en magie. Âme, sang, esprit. Les trois éléments.

Il regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'ouvrir ces livres, quand il était étudiant. Il comprenait mieux maintenant l'enthousiasme d'Hermione à propos de la lecture et pourquoi elle avait été la meilleure étudiante de sa promotion.

Il bailla un instant – toujours un peu dans les brumes du sommeil – avant de se plonger dans sa lecture. Le livre expliquait que les animaux d'âme véhiculaient des symboles et des valeurs qui correspondaient parfois aux caractéristiques de l'animal réel et parfois les transcendaient.

Selon la classification donnée par l'auteur, son animal était un vertébré de la classe des mammifères carnivores, parfois aussi considéré comme omnivore. Alors qu'il observait les caractéristiques qui pouvaient avoir une symbolique, il s'aperçut qu'il avait en plus hérité d'un animal complexe parmi le règne animal.

Le fennec avait les caractéristiques du renard. On l'associait donc aux notions de ruse, de mensonge, voire de malice. C'était peu flatteur, mais Harry pouvait comprendre cette partie de lui : il avait longtemps caché son enfance à ses amis, il n'avouait jamais quand il souffrait… en ce sens, il pouvait effectivement mentir.

Pour la malice, il acceptait le sens d'espiègle – il avait aimé les farces des jumeaux ou encore de son parrain – mais pas celui de méchant. Il cherchait toujours à être honnête et juste. Certes, une partie de lui avait parfois eu envie de se venger cruellement de ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir, mais il avait dépassé ce stade. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Enfin, pour la ruse… Il aurait sans doute dû être rusé, mais son passage par Gryffondor avait fait ressortir son impulsivité et il lui semblait que la ruse n'était pas son trait de caractère principal. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

En fait, l'association de son animal avec les renards était extrêmement révélatrice. Probablement aurait-il été un renard, s'il avait choisi Serpentard. Probablement était-il fait pour Serpentard, comme le lui avait souvent dit le Choixpeau. Mais… son choix avait modifié son animal pour en faire un renard des sables.

Par ailleurs, cet animal véhiculait une nouvelle caractéristique qu'il admettait volontiers : sa petite taille témoignait de son désir de discrétion. C'était le résultat de son aversion globale envers sa notoriété. Un animal naturellement petit signifiait souvent une certaine mesquinerie, mais pas dans son cas. Il s'agissait plus d'un pied de nez envers sa nature Serpentarde qui aurait dû pousser son côté ambitieux. Lui avait combattu ce côté.

Son animal avait une autre particulariré par rapport aux renards communs : il était associé au Soleil, à la lumière, autant qu'à l'ombre. Le jour, il vivait dans l'obscurité d'un trou ou d'un terrier et il préférait chasser la nuit. Il était donc duel. Il tuait dans le noir et se cachait des spots lumineux de la notoriété. Il aurait pu être un excellent assassin, mais son livre lui donna une information rassurante qui le fit rire tout seul dans son lit.

Il donnait l'exemple d'un animagus, en Espagne, qui avait joué les héros de l'ombre – exemple de la dualité de l'animal – et qui s'était fait appeler symboliquement Zorro. Car ce mot signifiait « renard » en espagnol. Sans s'imaginer costumé de la même façon, cela amusa beaucoup Harry de pouvoir se comparer à un héros défenseur des faibles, soucieux de conserver une vie personnelle cachée, intime… Il préférait cette possibilité-là à celle de devenir un assassin, ce qui ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Pour autant, il ne devait pas négliger cet aspect de son animal : le fennec était un grand chasseur, grâce à son ouïe et sa rapidité, sa vélocité. Car oui, Harry devait l'avouer : il aimait la vitesse et la chasse. L'un de ses grands plaisirs n'était-il pas d'attraper le vif d'or, juché sur un balai lancé à grande vitesse ?

Enfin, le renard avait une dernière caractéristique importante : il était associé à la magie. Au Japon, en plus de la ruse et de l'espièglerie, le renard – ou kitsune – était considéré comme un animal magique. Certes, Harry ne gagnerait pas de nouvelle queue à mesure que son pouvoir se développerait, mais son animal dégageait naturellement de grandes affinités avec la magie. D'où son instinct assez sûr et des facilités en la matière.

S'il résumait, Harry avait un animal dont la dualité était plus forte que n'importe quel autre animal : lumière et ombre, ruse et dévouement, désir de reconnaissance et de discrétion… Et il était également un excellent chasseur et très proche de la magie.

Harry referma son livre. Il avait un début d'explication sur la nature de son animal. Sur sa nature. Il ne doutait pas que ces informations lui permettent de comprendre autrement ses choix et sa salle des peut-être…

Mais surtout, le livre venait de préciser qu'il allait devoir modifier la structure de son esprit, s'il voulait faciliter l'assimilation de son animal. Devenir animagus n'avait rien d'évident – il ne suivait sans doute pas la méthode des Maraudeurs – mais il trouvait cela fascinant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains personnelle.

En passant à côté de sa fenêtre, il aperçut Thorn, en tenue de sport, en train de revenir vers le château. Etait-il allé courir ? Y allait-il tous les matins ? Harry fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la douche. Quels bénéfices pouvaient bien apporter la course à pieds ? Devait-il s'y mettre, lui aussi, pour améliorer ses capacités en DCFM ?

Après s'être habillé, il attrapa la Gazette du jour que Kreattur avait déposée sur son lit. Tout en descendant vers la Grande Salle, pour saluer Neville, Harry feuilleta le journal. Kathleen Moire, sorcière totalement inconnue pour lui, faisait la une du jour. Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un œil à « l'interview exclusive » délivrée par cette femme.

Le petit texte préalable à l'interview – la journaliste Elmack semblait de retour – lui permit de situer Kathleen Moire comme l'une des chanteuses les plus connues du début des années 80. Récemment détrônés par les Bizarr'Sisters, ses albums continuaient néanmoins à se vendre comme des petits pains. Harry allait refermer le journal quand il aperçu l'étrange mot « Mangemort » du coin de l'œil.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et se plongea plus précisément dans l'article.

_- Nous avons appris hier, avec stupéfaction, que la jeune Myrtille Moire condamnée pour crimes et terrorisme était votre fille. Vous avez accepté de nous recevoir très gracieusement, compte tenu du sujet dont nous voulions vous entretenir et du deuil que vous portez. Nous vous en remercions. Pouvez-vous donc nous parler de votre fille ?_

_- Je ne peux que vous en dire que ce dont je me souviens, avant son enlèvement par ce Mangemort, là. Peterson. Voilà près de quatre ans que ma fille a disparu. Et malgré les lettres de chantage que j'ai transmises aux Aurors et les promesses du gouvernement, le ministère n'a jamais rien fait pour la retrouver. Il ne m'a même pas autorisée à la voir avant son procès, à lui parler. Je n'ai eu que le droit d'assister à son… exé, elle était gaie, particulièrement innocente et surtout, elle passait son temps à aider les gens autour d'elle. Beaucoup de mes amis appréciaient ses services quand elle gardait leurs enfants._

_- L'avez-vous reconnue, quand elle s'est exprimée à la barre ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurais-je pu penser qu'elle était devenue une des _leurs_ ? Comment imaginer que cette ordure ait pu la convertir ? Mais quatre années… est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte de ce que quatre années peuvent représenter, dans la vie d'une toute jeune femme ? Elle n'a jamais connu la souffrance, quand elle était petite, et je pensais qu'elle était… morte depuis longtemps. Ils lui ont ensorcelé le cerveau, il n'y a pas d'autre explication._

_- Qu'avez-vous ressenti, en la revoyant en photo dans le numéro spécial sur l'attentat de Pré-au-Lard ?_

_- De l'incrédulité, avant toute chose. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour mon seul enfant. J'ai eu tant de mal à accepter la dure réalité de son enlèvement. Je la voyais partout, à l'époque. J'ai cru être une fois de plus victime de mes hallucinations._

_- N'avez-vous pas été heureuse ?_

_- Ensuite seulement. Et seulement un instant. Je n'ai pas reconnu sa haine et ses mots durs envers les Moldus. Je pensais… je pensais…_

_Notre conversation s'arrête, pour laisser le temps à cette femme perdue et malheureuse la possibilité de se reprendre._

_- Les rumeurs sur son père étaient vraies, dans une certaine mesure. Il était Moldu et s'appelait Thomas Bell. Elle le savait, je lui en avais parlé, même si je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire aux gens. Car Tom était mort depuis bien longtemps déjà, presque à sa naissance, et je voulais que son souvenir également soit en paix. Je savais qu'elle souffrait de ne jamais l'avoir connu, mais elle semblait chérir les récits que je lui en avais faits. C'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle devienne l'une d'entre eux._

_- Comment et pourquoi, d'après vous, est-elle devenue Mangemorte ? Et pourquoi Vous-savez-qui aurait-il pu vouloir l'avoir dans ses rangs, si elle était de sang-mêlé ?_

_- L'un de ses sbires m'avait déjà approchée, lors de la première guerre. Mes chansons commençaient à marcher et ma fortune familiale représentait de toute façon une assez bonne raison. Voldemort pensait que m'avoir moi, totalement acquise à sa cause, pourrait convertir d'autres personnes. J'ai refusé, bien sûr, mais on ne disait pas non à Voldemort sans conséquences._

_- N'avez-vous pas eu peur de lui ?_

_- Si bien sûr. Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune, je me croyais hors de portée et intouchable, et ça m'avait motivée à lui dire non. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse un jour s'en prendre à mon enfant. Je pensais, après tant d'années d'absence, qu'il avait définitivement disparu. Son retour, que le ministère de l'époque a caché si consciencieusement, m'a fait perdre ma fille car je n'imaginais pas devoir la protéger plus qu'elle ne l'était._

_- Vous semblez avoir une certaine rancune envers les politiciens._

_- C'est le cas. Je leur en veux d'avoir indirectement rendu cet enlèvement possible, de n'avoir rien fait pour la rechercher, peut-être parce qu'ils ne prenaient pas la menace au sérieux, et de m'avoir empêché de la voir, dans ses derniers instants. J'aurais aimé comprendre, voyez-vous ?_

_- Comprendre pourquoi elle avait intégré les rangs des Mangemorts ?_

_- Comprendre ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire pour lui ensorceler le cerveau, pour briser toute son éducation et sa nature. Je pensais sincèrement que les médicomages allaient diagnostiquer la folie. Mais il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas compétents en la matière. Et puis pourquoi avoir commencé par de si jeunes gens alors qu'Azkaban regorge de Mangemorts adultes reconnus et confirmés ? Ou alors, le ministère était pressé que tout se termine._

_- Vous avez cessé toute musique et toute apparition publique depuis l'enlèvement de votre fille, à cause de la souffrance de l'incertitude. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire votre deuil, aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je ne le pense pas. Pourriez-vous oublier que votre fille a été exécutée à cause d'un comportement aussi inacceptable ? Pourriez-vous supporter la culpabilité incessante, celle qui vous dit que vous n'avez pas fait assez pour elle et que vous avez élevé quelqu'un qui a tué des gens ? Elle était le dernier membre de ma famille, et la connaissance de son sort aujourd'hui est peut-être finalement pire que l'incertitude qui m'a tenaillée pendant quatre ans. La musique est pour moi définitivement morte avec ma fille, hier._

_Nous avons déjà pu vous faire part, dans des articles précédents, des efforts annoncés par le ministère pour rendre ces procès plus justes et équitables et pour adapter les peines des condamnés. Est-il possible qu'il y ait eu une erreur de diagnostic ou une volonté politique pour accélérer les sentences ? Nous posons la question et espérons pouvoir vous répondre dans nos prochains numéros._

Harry feuilleta rapidement les autres pages du journal. Apparemment, il se faisait l'écho des modérés aujourd'hui… Skeeter n'avait pas signé d'article. Il secoua la tête et replia la Gazette pour la glisser dans sa robe. Il se remit en marche et entra dans la Grande Salle. Ce matin, l'ambiance lourde des deux derniers jours semblait s'être apaisée et les étudiants parlaient avec animation. Il espérait que c'était une bonne chose.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Quand Harry sortit de son dernier cours de DCFM de la semaine, il se tenait les reins avec l'impression que le Poudlard Express lui était passé dessus. Pas qu'il ait combattu, non. Mais il avait eu devant lui les troisièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor… Ces enfants de treize ou quatorze ans n'étaient vraiment pas faciles à discipliner.

Pendant les deux premières années, ils étaient dociles et avides d'apprendre et de pratiquer la magie. Ils étaient même naturellement intimidés par leur environnement. Mais en troisième année, ils avaient acquis un peu plus d'assurance et d'insolence.

Entre ça et le début de la puberté, les hormones à cause desquelles ils ne tenaient pas en place, les rivalités plus fortes et les voix en pleine mue qui faisaient voler des sorts ratés en tous sens… Oui, cette classe représentait beaucoup de travail. Il avait dû admettre que l'intimidation de Thorn était un véritable bonheur quand elle leur permettait un instant de répit…

Thorn… Il lui avait d'ailleurs remis ses copies corrigées à la fin du cours. Peu avaient vraiment des bonnes notes, mais certaines étaient rattrapées grâce à leur essai. Il saurait ce qu'en pensait cet homme mardi. Ou dés lundi, s'il voulait vraiment lui faire part de son opinion.

En remontant vers ses appartements, à l'étage au-dessus, il surprit les bribes d'un débat entre un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Ce dernier tentait de convaincre le Serdaigle qu'il fallait dénoncer Snape, qui avait honteusement avantagé sa maison en cours de Potions, comme étant le prochain mage noir sur le point de créer une nouvelle armée de Mangemorts, grâce à son contrôle sur les Serpentards.

Que de stupidités ! C'était également ce que semblait penser le Serdaigle. Mais Harry ne réagit pas et continua sa route sans en écouter plus : il était trop fatigué moralement. Il se souvint cependant, grâce à cette conversation, qu'il devait voir Snape. Il voulait lui demander comment modifier la structure de son cerveau. Mais avant d'y aller, il choisit de faire d'abord une petite sieste réparatrice.

Plus tard, pendant le dîner, il eut le plaisir de constater que les étudiants s'étaient définitivement remis à discuter. Cela ne signifiait pas que les tensions étaient parties, mais juste que les conversations normales avaient pris le pas sur l'étrange et lourd silence qui avait sévi pendant deux jours.

- Ils parlent de l'article d'aujourd'hui, lui dit Neville.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Beaucoup d'entre eux connaissent Kathleen Moire. Pas sous ce nom, bien sûr, mais ils ont été bercés par les chansons de _Poussière d'étoile_ dans leur enfance, et ils savent que leurs parents ont été des fans absolus de la chanteuse. Du coup, ça leur fait bizarre de penser qu'ils ont soutenu avec conviction la condamnation de Myrtille Moire, sa fille. Ça leur laisse un goût étrange, comme s'ils avaient trahi quelque chose.

- Mais Myrtille Moire a provoqué un attentat qui a eu pour résultat de nombreux morts et de grands dégâts matériels.

- C'est juste que les débats sont houleux sur la RITM et que les questions de la nouvelle journaliste gênent visiblement les politiciens. Alors les gens s'interrogent sur le châtiment, c'est humain.

- C'est trop tard.

- Aussi.

Harry se pencha un peu pour apercevoir Snape. Que pensait-il de tout ça, lui ? Que pensait-il de l'exécution de Zabini ? Alors qu'il le voyait se lever, Harry s'excusa auprès de Neville pour le suivre. Il le rattrapa assez rapidement et eut le droit à un regard mauvais. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Que me voulez-vous, Potter ! cracha-t-il.

- Harry, pas Potter. Je voulais vous demander un service, entre collègues, répondit Harry

- Un service ? renifla l'homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est encore à propos des magies de l'esprit. J'ai lu quelque part que je pouvais modifier la structure interne de mon esprit. Cela veut dire que le labyrinthe inné que j'ai dans la tête pourrait être changé en autre chose. Je voulais savoir comment faire…

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau, se contenta de dire Snape, toujours aussi grognon.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents en suivant l'homme austère, même si ce dernier n'en vit rien, déjà relancé dans sa marche rapide. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de bois du bureau de Snape, qui rappelait à Harry de bien mauvais souvenirs. Alors qu'il entrait à la suite du maître des potions, celui-ci lança un _Legilimens_ puissant. Oui, de bien mauvais souvenirs…

Il se calma et rejoint Snape qu'il devinait bloqué devant la porte de son esprit. Le maître des potions était actuellement en train d'essayer de craquer le code – ou plutôt son image-clef.

- Je vois que vous avez mis mes conseils en pratique, constata-t-il laconiquement. Alors vous n'aurez aucun mal à comprendre comment modifier la structure de votre esprit. Est-ce que vous savez déjà en quoi vous souhaitez changer votre labyrinthe ?

- Oui.

- …Et ? demanda encore Snape, agacé en voyant que son ancien élève ne lui répondait pas spontanément.

- Je souhaite garder pour moi le résultat final. Je veux simplement comprendre la démarche à suivre pour modifier les murs, les portes et les salles qui constituent mon esprit.

Un léger sourire tordu vint aux lèvres du maître des Potions et surprit Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que vous commencez à comprendre les principes de protection et d'intimité qui doivent régir toute magie de l'esprit. Savez-vous à quel point votre manière de penser est importante dans votre manière de pratiquer la magie ?

- Oui, oui, l'un des trois éléments de la magie, je sais.

- Bien. Dés lors, il est nécessaire que les changements que vous ferez subir à votre cerveau soient en phase avec votre magie.

- Ce sera le cas, affirma Harry.

- Alors il vous suffit de vous servir de vos mains pour façonner les murs à l'image que vous désirez. Si par exemple, vous souhaitez changer votre labyrinthe en une maison confortable, poussez les murs, changez les de place, faites quelque chose d'habitable.

- Et c'est tout ? Je me sers de mes mains en m'inspirant d'une image pour obtenir le résultat que je veux ?

- Pas tout à fait. Insufflez beaucoup de volonté dans vos actions pour que votre magie interne vous appuie et vous aide à tout réaliser. C'est ça qui reste le plus compliqué : plier votre magie interne à votre volonté.

- Y a-t-il une méthode particulière ?

- Comprendre comment votre magie fonctionne est un bon moyen de réussir. Ensuite, comme pour tout, il vous faut de l'entraînement. Beaucoup d'entrainement. Prenez des livres. Les théories de ces écrivaillons sont souvent des usines à gaz, mais les quelques exemples qu'ils donnent sont réels, donc relativement intéressants et utiles.

Harry acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

S'il travaillait avec logique, il devait d'abord terminer de comprendre et accepter son animal, ensuite l'apprivoiser. Ensuite, il devait connaître tous ces éléments, ces souvenirs et ces sentiments qui l'avaient façonné et qui constituaient son labyrinthe parce qu'ils l'aideraient à comprendre le fonctionnement de sa magie. Puis il devait modifier la structure de son esprit pour qu'il soit en adéquation avec son animal d'âme. Avec son âme, donc. Et enfin seulement, avec son esprit et son âme en adéquation, sa magie serait apte à le transformer en animagus.

Hé bien ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'existait que peu d'animagi dans le monde magique. Tant de méditation, tant d'exercices et de discipline… tout le monde n'aurait pas la volonté ou le courage de le faire !

Alors que les deux hommes sortaient de l'esprit d'Harry, Severus se leva pour sortir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il proposa un verre au jeune homme, mais celui-ci avait à faire et s'excusa. Resté seul, Severus soupira. Même cet intéressant interlude ne pouvait lui faire oublier les nombreuses conversations et débats qu'il avait entendus aujourd'hui. Il devait protéger ses jeunes serpents. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Il devait absolument la voir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Samedi 12 septembre – 10 heures_

Luttant contre sa répulsion devant la maison biscornue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard traversa un jardin sauvage. Était-il seulement entretenu ? Apparemment, il venait de faire fuir une nuée de bestioles rondes, tapies auparavant dans les hautes herbes. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'elles étaient...

Il sonna courageusement à la porte branlante de cette tour tarabiscotée qui était en pleine reconstruction. Une jeune fille au teint rose et aux boucles d'oreilles en radis lui ouvrit la porte. Et quels radis ! Des vrais. C'était d'autant plus visible que pour la première fois depuis des années, le professeur Rogue voyait Luna Lovegood avec les cheveux attachés.

- Ho ! Bonjour professeur ! Je vous attendais. Voyez-vous, les Actariolles viennent de me prévenir. Ils sont très serviables depuis qu'ils ont décidé de s'installer dans le jardin.

- Vraiment ? Répondit l'austère maître des potions en tentant de ne pas paraître trop malpoli. J'en suis enchanté mademoiselle Lovegood. Mais je ne suis plus votre professeur, de ce que je sais. Vous êtes partie avant de terminer votre dernière année...

- Il est vrai. J'ai toujours trop aimé ma liberté de penser et Poudlard... Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que mes idées y étaient appréciées. Et si même ma maison fait preuve de bêtise désormais, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais encore faire là-bas...

Snape songea que l'expression « liberté de pensée » était un bel euphémisme. Mais c'était justement pour cette liberté et cette légèreté de ton qu'il était venu ici.

- Entrez et installez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais chercher le thé, reprit la jeune fille, rayonnante.

Le sombre professeur ne se fit pas prier et suivit son hôtesse à l'intérieur en espérant que l'étrange bâtisse ne s'écroulerait pas pendant sa visite. Il s'installa confortablement dans une espèce de fauteuil poilu et observa la jeune fille, dont la robe énorme lui faisait plutôt penser à un tonneau de tissu, se diriger vers sa cuisine...

Ou devait-il dire jeune femme ? L'étrange manière de se dandiner de son ancienne étudiante lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus aussi innocente que dans son souvenir...

Un jeune homme assez petit, au costume austère et aux lunettes carrées traversa soudain la pièce sans le saluer et disparut derrière un rideau de perles multicolores. Il secoua la tête et ne s'en formalisa pas. Quand Luna Lovegood rendait visite aux Serpentards – à une lointaine époque où le jeu principal pour ses Serpentards était encore de lui cacher cette… pouvait-on parler « d'amitié » ? – il n'était jamais parvenu à lui faire peur. Alors ses amis seraient sans doute aussi indifférents…

Quand elle revint avec une bouilloire fumante en forme de poire, il eut tout de même un léger haussement de sourcils. Où trouvait-elle toutes ces choses ? Luna lui versa une généreuse rasade dans une coupelle profonde avant de se servir. Il se méfia quand un mélange odorant de poivre et de banane lui parvint aux narines. Il avait toujours eu un odorat fort développé, seul avantage de son nez proéminent et cette odeur-là était pour le moins… peu commune.

Il ne put s'empêcher une remarque un peu écœurée.

- Vous avez des goûts bien étranges, mademoiselle Lovegood.

- Ho oui ! Je pense que c'est mon fils qui s'exprime à travers moi ! C'est adorable n'est-ce pas ?

- Votre fils ?

- Oui ! Mon bébé... Voyez-vous, professeur, il va sur ses 9 mois et il commence déjà à parler pour me donner son avis ! Il paraît que c'est normal, à 9 mois, qu'il commence à s'exprimer.

- C'est normal à 9 mois _après_ la naissance, mademoiselle Lovegood. Ou peut-être dois-je vous appeler autrement ? demanda Snape, en ayant l'espoir d'être assez subtil pour connaître le nom de cet homme improbable qu'était le père de son enfant.

Alors que Luna secouait la tête en guise de réponse, il se vit obligé de reformuler sa question.

- Puis-je savoir qui est le père ?

- Qui _était_ le père, voulez-vous dire, rectifia-t-elle avec une douceur et une innocence désarmantes. Ho ! Mais vous le savez bien, professeur. Mon bébé sera un beau garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Comme son père ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

Oui, il le savait parfaitement, au fond de lui. Il songea qu'il n'y avait bien que la fille Lovegood pour avoir été attirée par cet insupportable Gryffondor fan d'Harry Potter. Ce Gryffondor qui l'avait parfois accompagnée dans ses visites à Draco et sa bande. En même temps, il n'était pas venu souvent : il était toujours le souffre-douleur idéal de ses Serpentards dans ces cas-là…

Après quelques instants silencieux, l'homme entama quelques questions qu'il jugeait indispensables avant d'exposer le but de sa visite.

- Il parait que vous reprenez le journal de votre père. Où en êtes-vous ?

- Ho ! Tout fonctionne très bien ! J'ai racheté le matériel nécessaire et j'ai quelques membres bénévoles dans mon équipe, qui veulent travailler pour le Chicaneur. Vous savez, nous avons très bien marché l'année dernière. Je veux que ça continue de la même façon, pour pouvoir financer les expéditions et les recherches de mon père. Ça va être intéressant !

Luna sautillait presque sur son propre fauteuil.

- Quand pensez-vous imprimer le premier numéro de votre nouvelle version ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, fit la jeune fille en tripotant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa tresse. Peut-être lundi, parce que nous avons déjà plusieurs dossiers prêts pour la semaine prochaine… Peut-être plus tard, tout dépendra de l'actualité, s'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Peut-être les Pourkités se manifesteront-ils enfin. J'ai offert un miroir à Harry pour son anniversaire, mais il semblerait que…

- Les procès actuels ne vous intéressent-ils pas ? demanda Snape en la coupant dans son élan, connaissant un peu la manière dont elle pouvait parler de choses qui n'existaient pas.

- Les procès actuels sont bien couverts par les autres médias, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Si un nouveau traitement original se présente à mon esprit, alors peut-être lancerai-je l'impression de mon journal. Pourquoi cette question, professeur ?

Au lieu de répondre, Severus Snape plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa robe pour en retirer un petit paquet qu'il lui tendit.

- Il semblerait que je puisse au moins vous faire ce présent maintenant que je connais la raison de votre départ. Je pense qu'elles vous reviennent de droit.

Si le professeur de Potions avait un ton revêche et qu'une grimace déformait ses traits, Luna sut d'instinct que le paquet représenterait beaucoup pour elle. Severus Snape n'était pas homme à faire des cadeaux. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, son cœur accéléra quand elle défit l'emballage sommaire.

Alors que la première photo s'offrait à ses yeux, elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle et Colin, enlacés au milieu de la chambre Serpentard… Visiblement très mal-à-l'aise, Snape reprit la parole.

- Je… Si j'avais su pour vous deux, j'aurais demandé ces photos à Draco bien avant.

- Ne vous excusez pas, fit la voix tremblante de Luna, je suis heureuse de cette surprise.

Elle regarda les photos, mélange pris par Colin Creevey et Draco Malfoy, lorsqu'il avait volé son appareil. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait détruit la pellicule, elle n'avait jamais su qu'il avait développé ces photos pour les garder. Mais en observant certaines images, où les Serpentards avaient laissé tomber leur masque, elle comprit d'instinct pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

Ne jamais montrer qu'un Serpentard pouvait avoir des sentiments, c'était l'un des grands crédos qu'aimait à répéter Draco Malfoy. Ces photos n'étaient pas censées tomber dans les mains de quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Serpentard. Et au-delà… Les garder était logique. Posséder ce témoignage de chaleur et d'amitié, venant d'un temps moins compliqué, était sans doute un bon moyen de se sentir bien alors que Voldemort amorçait son retour.

Elle releva les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir apporté ces photos maintenant ?

- Il semblerait que la population sorcière ait tendance à avoir des idées préconçues mais très ancrées sur ce qu'est la maison Serpentard. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, mais j'aimerais que vous puissiez témoigner de la fausseté de cette image. J'espérais pouvoir vous amadouer avec ces photos.

- Vous avez de la chance, il paraît que j'ai des tendances Poufsouffle, en ce moment, fit Luna avec un petit rire. Laissez-moi ces images et je me chargerai du reste. Comptez sur mon aide et n'oubliez pas votre exemplaire du _Chicaneur_, lundi prochain.

- Je ne comptais pas vous reprendre ces photos, de toute façon. Draco les a laissées dans sa boîte sans les emporter. Je suppose qu'elles n'avaient pas autant d'importance pour lui qu'elles n'en auront pour vous…

Satisfait, quand il sortit de la tour précaire, Severus Snape songea qu'il avait bien fait de venir la voir. C'était le meilleur moyen de prendre ses détracteurs à contre-pied. Le Chicaneur jouissait d'une liberté de ton totale qui avait fait sa renommée et son succès à la fin de la guerre. Et c'était bon pour ses affaires.

Pour la première fois, il songea que son filleul avait eu une bonne intuition en choisissant Lovegood comme passe-temps, quelques années auparavant. Il savait que Draco avait cessé de lui parler quand Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir, qu'il l'avait même insultée parfois, c'était vrai, mais elle ne semblait pas lui avoir tenu rigueur de son comportement assez lamentable de Mangemort en herbe.

De toute façon, il savait aussi que Draco l'avait très discrètement aidée, à l'époque où elle était enfermée dans les cachots Malfoy. C'était une des raisons qui avaient permis à Lovegood d'être restée toujours optimiste, presque comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était en réalité prisonnière du pire mage noir de ces dernières décennies…

L'autre raison étant sa folie douce, qu'il bénissait aujourd'hui au nom de sa maison.

HPSFHPSFHPSFHPSFHPSFHPSF

_Samedi 12 septembre – 19 heures_

Alors qu'il terminait de revêtir la tenue que lui avait préparée Kreattur pour l'inauguration de ce soir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il eut la surprise de voir Ginny.

- Bonsoir, Harry, fit-elle avec un air contrit. J'ai… heu… Je crois qu'on doit parler.

- Effectivement, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas t'inviter à entrer, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… On est à Poudlard, tu es étudiante et je suis professeur, bafouilla Harry, inquiet de peiner sa fiancée.

- Je sais. J'espérais t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, à l'auberge de Seamus.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Mes frères. Dans les colis de farces qu'ils ont expédiés à leurs clients, ils ont ajouté une petite note sur l'ouverture prochaine d'une auberge à Pré-au-Lard où il sera possible d'acheter leurs produits. En plus, il y a un bruit qui court dans Poudlard que tu seras présent ce soir. Alors forcément, tout le monde en parle, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.

- Et tu voudrais que je t'emmène.

- Je pourrais y aller seule, maintenant qu'ils ont remis l'ancien règlement, mais… Je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de discuter. En plus, je voulais… m'excuser pour la méchanceté dont j'ai fait preuve. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne raison, mais je suis tellement stressée en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que ça n'arrête jamais, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la jeune fille tremblait de froid. Il soupira après sa propre bêtise mais se décida à la laisser entrer. Elle alla directement à côté du feu et Harry s'adoucit en la regardant. La tête baissée, elle était l'image même du repentir.

- Pourquoi cette angoisse ?

- Les disputes, dans la tour. Je voulais faire en sorte que ma maison aille mieux. Je pensais que Gryffondor serait d'autant plus soudée, unie après la guerre, mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est parce que les nouveaux ne comprennent rien ! Ils ne comprennent pas à quel point on a souffert et ils défendent sans arrêt les Serpentards.

- Ginny, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais. Regarde Snape. Ils ont raison de veiller à ce que les innocents ne souffrent pas pour les coupables. Et de qui parles-tu en disant « les nouveaux » ?

- Beaucoup de Poufsouffles, des Gryffondors… Un ou deux Serdaigles. Ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de scolarité. C'est surtout cette Anna qui nous pose des problèmes ! Tu sais, celle que tu regardais, pendant la répartition, ajouta-t-elle vicieusement. Bref, peu importe. Elle s'est mis en tête que nous étions des sadiques violents et elle provoque pas mal de disputes… Elle est tellement… rageante. C'est compliqué.

- Je vois…

Harry finit de fixer les attaches de sa cape pendant que Ginny se réchauffait, puis il jeta un œil dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Ça irait. Et s'il en croyait le regard brillant de sa fiancée, Kreattur avait encore une fois bien choisi son costume.

- Tu peux laisser ton manteau ici, lui dit-il, nous allons nous rendre directement chez Seamus avec ma cheminée. Le discours d'inauguration commence dans une heure, mais il voulait me faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Tu m'accompagneras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Seamus voudrait te faire une visite personnalité son auberge ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? J'ai investi dedans. Je suis l'un des actionnaires du _Voyageur Repus_.

- Non, je ne savais pas, confirma Ginny en retirant sa robe scolaire.

Harry resta stupéfié un instant en voyant la robe de soirée qu'elle portait dessous. Blanche, elle faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux roux, qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle faisait soudain beaucoup plus âgée, dans ses hauts talons. Il bégaya un instant en essayant de former un compliment correct, avant d'abandonner et de lui tendre son pot de poudre de Cheminette.

Il la suivit en prononçant à son tour son lieu de destination. La première impression qui l'assaillit à son arrivée fut le sentiment de chaleur. A la fois pour ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de l'auberge et pour l'accueil enthousiaste et amical de Seamus. Après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras, il invita Ginny à s'avancer près du bar pour prendre un verre. Harry en profita pour observer la grande pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri. Elle présentait trois espaces distincts.

L'espace du comptoir, d'abord, faisait vieillot avec son bois verni et ses tabourets de bar, mais invitait à la détente. On le remarquerait tout de suite en entrant par la porte principale, sur le mur de droite. L'entrée, elle, occupait l'un des angles de la pièce. La cheminée destinée à chauffer la pièce et accueillir les voyageurs était dans le coin opposé, là où il se trouvait, encastrée dans le mur.

Un miroir, derrière le bar, reflétait les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools divers, de toutes les couleurs. Il crut également reconnaître, sur un petit meuble et accessible aux clients, un vieux gramophone moldu. Etait-il possible qu'il fonctionne ? Peut-être était-ce un des nombreux objets récupérés par Arthur Weasley… Et encore à côté, dans le coin, un espace assez large était consacré aux produits Weasley, dans une belle vitrine éclairée.

Au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol composé de larges dalles beiges, étaient disposés des tables et bancs de toutes tailles, sculptés dans le même bois que celui du comptoir et des tabourets, mais non vernis. Les pierres apparentes des murs et les poutres du plafond, loin au-dessus, donnaient à l'ensemble un effet pittoresque : Harry avait l'impression d'être ailleurs qu'en Angleterre.

Cette impression était confirmée par le troisième espace, plus contemporain, avec son très large tapis blanc en laine de mouton, qui semblait si doux, ses fauteuils d'un vert profond et ses tables basses de bois en forme de trèfle. C'était un espace qui invitait au calme, aux discussions amicales ou au travail silencieux. Seamus avait visiblement rendu hommage à son pays d'origine : une harpe accrochée au mur, des tableaux de paysages verdoyants, de moutons et de trèfles…

Seamus vint le tirer de ses pensées.

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que tout le monde peut se retrouver dans ton auberge. J'imagine bien des vieux en train de papoter au bar pendant qu'une famille mange sur une des tables et que des étudiants de Poudlard lisent, pelotonnés sur les fauteuils qui sont proches de la cheminée.

- Tant mieux ! C'est un peu ce que j'imaginais. Mais j'ai mieux pour Poudlard. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils remettraient le règlement d'avant-guerre, il y a longtemps maintenant, j'ai décidé avec l'architecte de créer un espace spécial Poudlard, le _Salon de Poudlard_.

- Où ça ? demanda Harry.

- Là-bas. Viens, je vais te montrer, dit-il en emmenant Ginny à sa suite.

Harry, qui était resté planté devant la cheminée depuis tout ce temps, s'avança enfin dans la pièce et aperçut, dans le coin opposé à celui qui était occupé par les vitrines Weasley, une large entrée en forme d'arche.

Il passa à côté d'un chaudron d'or rempli de fléchettes et aperçut le jeu sur le mur, avant de monter les trois marches qui menaient à une large pièce ronde recouverte d'un tapis blanc. Une banquette qui semblait moelleuse faisait le tour de la pièce, et plusieurs coffres et des coussins aux couleurs des quatre maisons étaient éparpillés ça et là.

- Regarde, fit Seamus en ouvrant un des coffres, il y a un coffre à jouets pour les plus jeunes, mais tous les autres sont remplis d'objets rattachés aux maisons et autres mascottes. J'ai réussi à récupérer un exemplaire de chaque fanion, que tu peux voir accrochés au mur. Il y a aussi plein de photos du château, dit-il en fouinant dans l'un des coffres, de certains profs, certains élèves connus et de Quidditch étudiant… Des livres d'histoires et de légendes sur Poudlard… Ici, on pourra faire du bruit et se sentir comme chez soi : il y a des sorts d'assourdissements pour ne pas gêner la salle principale. Et ça permettra aussi aux étrangers qui viennent ici, et qui n'ont jamais vu l'école, d'en avoir un aperçu.

- C'est magnifique, approuva Ginny.

- Et ce n'est pas la seule particularité de mon auberge, s'exclama Seamus en ressortant.

Harry et la jeune femme le suivirent de l'autre côté de la pièce principale, vers un petit escalier qui menait à un couloir en mezzanine, au dessus de l'espace réservé aux Weasley. La mezzanine expliquait le haut plafond. Et de là, on avait une superbe vue sur la salle principale de l'auberge.

- Et voilà, dit fièrement Seamus. Derrière cette porte de gauche, vous avez le couloir du premier étage, qui mène aux diverses chambres et aux autres étages, et au bout de la mezzanine, vous avez la porte qui mène à la tour qui domine les toits alentours, la _Tour des Petites Personnes_.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- C'est une tour réservée aux Elfes, aux Nains, aux Gobelins et autres créatures qui aiment des chambres bien spécifiques, spécificités que nous avons déterminées avec Kreattur et l'architecte. Il y a aussi la porte de la cave, à droite de l'entrée principale et juste à côté du bar, où nous avons installé des cercueils.

- Des cercueils ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Qui sait… Peut-être que les vampires aimeraient aussi faire les boutiques ! Pourquoi je ne profiterais pas de leurs fortunes familiales immenses ?

- J'approuve totalement l'ouverture d'esprit dont tu fais preuve, Seamus. Mais tu vas devoir en imposer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème entre les divers clients que tu vas avoir.

- Je n'aurais pas de problème. J'ai travaillé avec les Weasley pour créer certains produits destinés spécifiquement aux vampires, pour diminuer leur agressivité envers les humains. Des substituts de sang avec des ingrédients de leur cru. Ils m'ont aussi créé des artefacts magiques pour que je sois protégé de la force des Gobelins, de la vitesse des Vampires et de l'agressivité des humains fatigués. Je peux maîtriser la moindre bagarre et expulser les belligérants. Je n'aurais pas d'ennui, c'est dans ma charte du client.

Soudain, un bêlement sonore se fit entendre et Harry reconnut un Weasley s'esclaffer, en bas. En se penchant au dessus de la rambarde de la mezzanine, Seamus râla après Georges.

- Arrête de faire sonner ce mouton sans arrêt !

- C'est pour te rappeler qu'on a encore les plateaux garnis à installer sur les tables, lança Georges d'en bas.

Harry sourit, attrapa sa fiancée par la taille, et redescendit dans la salle principale.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu, pour cette soirée d'inauguration ?

- D'abord, un magnifique discours hypocrite écrit par mes soins, répondit Percy en passant la porte qui se trouvait entre le gramophone et le stand Weasley. Nous allons avoir des officiels, c'est toujours bon d'être dans leurs petits papiers, expliqua-t-il en déposant le plateau qu'il portait sur l'une des tables.

- Ensuite, ajouta Seamus en sortant à son tour de la cuisine les mains pleines, nous allons ouvrir le buffet surprise. Les gens pourront manger tout leur saoul, ce soir : c'est important pour moi de montrer que les spécialités irlandaises peuvent être délicieuses, si je veux que les gens reviennent et payent leur prochain repas.

- C'est aussi l'occasion pour nous de montrer nos nouvelles inventions, compléta Georges, celles que Fred et moi n'avons pas pu sortir pendant la guerre. Elles ont plein d'effets divers. Ce sera la surprise : nourriture normale ou made in Weasley ? Les deux sont mélangées sur les plateaux. J'espère que ça permettra aux gens de s'amuser et se détendre.

- Le premier verre d'alcool est offert, mais nous ferons payer les boissons suivantes, continua Percy. Si nous réussissons à créer une bonne ambiance, personne ne s'en plaindra.

- Je m'occuperai du bar, lança Georges avec enthousiasme.

- Et moi, dit à son tour Seamus, je ferai le tour des invités et des clients pour créer un lien entre nous et les inviter à revenir. Ça me permettra aussi de faire connaître subtilement les prochains événements que j'organiserai ici.

- Tu as l'air sacrément motivé, en tout cas, le félicita Harry avec un grand sourire. Je suis très heureux que nous soyons partenaires.

A huit heures moins le quart, tout était prêt. Seamus augmenta le feu dans la cheminée et ouvrit la double porte d'entrée, elle aussi en forme d'arche, en grand. Beaucoup de gens attendaient déjà derrière la porte, principalement des étudiants et des gens du village. C'est seulement ensuite que les bruits d'apparitions se firent nombreux, annonçant l'arrivée d'invités plus lointains.

Harry, installé au bar avec Ginny, discutait du magasin de Farces et Attrapes avec Georges, qui faisait briller quelques verres en attendant le discours de Seamus. Il regardait d'ailleurs ce dernier accueillir chaleureusement des gens qui travaillaient probablement au ministère.

Quand il vit entrer une jeune femme avec un photographe, il eut quelques craintes. Mais elle n'était pas Rita Skeeter et elle ne se précipita pas sur lui. Il eut aussi la surprise de voir entrer Hermione, au dernier moment. Elle lui sourit et vint le saluer, ainsi que Ginny, Georges et Percy, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Quand huit heures sonnèrent, Seamus grimpa sur l'une des tables en forme de trèfle pour prononcer son discours de bienvenue. Hermione se pencha discrètement vers Harry.

- Je ne savais pas que Seamus savait parler aussi bien.

- C'est Percy qui a écrit le discours, répondit Harry avec un discret gloussement.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'ai presque reconnu sa patte.

- Tu t'es accordé une petite pause ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon chef de service est ambitieux et il pense que venir ici, où plusieurs directeurs sont présents, lui permettra de se faire bien voir. Il m'a emmenée pour montrer qu'il est chef.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être ravie, fit remarquer Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

- Il refuse de me donner la moindre responsabilité tant que je ne connais pas par cœur la loi sorcière, et là, il me fait perdre inutilement mon temps. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il y a quatre livres de loi ? Et quand je parle de livres, j'ai l'impression que ce sont les plus gros que j'ai vus de ma vie ! Il y en a un entier rien que pour les procédures et les symboliques à respecter dans le moindre événement du ministère, expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'incrédulité qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à cacher entièrement. C'est totalement hallucinant !

- Pourquoi dois-tu apprendre toutes ces bêtises, avant de travailler ? demanda Harry.

- Ce ne sont malheureusement pas des bêtises, soupira Hermione. Le ministère est presque entièrement composé de sang-purs qui respectent leurs traditions à la lettre. Si je veux pouvoir faire des propositions dans un dossier, il faut déjà que j'apprenne comment faire ma demande.

- Te connaissant, tu vas y arriver, je n'ai aucun doute ! la rassura Harry.

- Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à apprendre ces choses : ça me révolte tellement de perdre ce temps et de voir certaines procédures rétrogrades que… Ah ! Je perds un temps fou à lire et accepter ce que je lis, alors forcément, je perds du temps avant d'apprendre… Et avant de pouvoir faire la moindre proposition, je devrai connaître parfaitement chaque dossier. Ils sont nombreux et épais. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le ministère est inefficace ! Mais j'y arriverai, je me battrai et je protégerai les créatures magiques !

Harry sourit en secouant la tête. Il avait l'agréable sensation qu'Hermione ne changerait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. La défense des créatures dites « inférieures » était le combat dans lequel elle se sentirait le mieux, elle avait bien choisi. Par contre, si elle désirait faire bouger le ministère, il ne doutait pas que ça lui prendrait une vie. Il décida de lui offrir un verre pour lui remonter le moral.

- Je vous remercie donc tous d'être venus et je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! termina Seamus sous les applaudissements des officiels et les cris d'enthousiasme de ses amis les plus proches.

Harry et Ginny descendirent de leur tabouret pour se mêler à la foule alors que le chef de service d'Hermione venait justement la voir. Ginny était accrochée au bras de son fiancée. Comme elle le lui avait dit à l'oreille : il était de bon ton que des fiancés officiels se montrent ensemble au moins au début et à la fin d'un événement public.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Harry était heureux pour Seamus : les gens s'étaient déplacés nombreux et les conversations allaient bon train. Il attrapa un petit morceau de cake sur une table, au passage, et se dirigea vers le _Salon de Poudlard_, où il avait vu plusieurs anciens camarades se glisser.

- Harry ! l'accueillit Parvati avec un cri joyeux, les mains pleines de photos.

Harry entama une discussion joyeuse avec le petit groupe qui s'était formé là. Après une petite demi-heure à prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, il aperçut Luna Lovegood près du jeu de fléchettes, à côté du chaudron. Elle portait une très jolie robe blanche et rose, assortie à ses radis, mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le ventre proéminent que la robe moulait. Il la rejoignit en laissant Ginny discuter avec ses amies de chambrée.

- Bonjour Luna.

- Salut Harry ! Es-tu content de ton investissement ?

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai investi ici ?

- Pour quelle autre raison porterais-tu ce costume noir charbon et cette cape bleu-vert ?

- Euh… Parce que ça me va bien au teint ? proposa Harry, en songeant que Kreattur avait sans doute choisi ces vêtements en toute connaissance de cause, même s'il n'avait pas expliqué ses raisons…

- Ho ! D'accord ! Je pensais que c'était pour montrer que tu avais contribué à la _régénération_ de cette bâtisse et que tu avais prêté de l'argent avec _générosité_. Tu me diras, vu que tu es venu avec Ginny, tu aurais pu tout simplement vouloir dire que tu as une grande vigueur sexuelle.

- Luna ! protesta Harry. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Pardon Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire qui disait tout le contraire, c'est mon fils qui me fait dire des choses sensées. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, parfois,

Harry secoua la tête et ne chercha pas plus loin. Quand il ne comprenait pas Luna, il était inutile de lui demander des explications supplémentaires.

- Je ne savais pas que tu attendais un bébé. Il est de qui ?

- Mais de moi, bien sûr ! Mais il va bientôt naître, je n'ai plus longtemps à attendre. Je l'appellerai Corbin.

Harry la félicita pour le nom et cessa ses questions : il avait bien remarqué que Luna avait utilisé des pronoms singuliers. Qui que soit ou qui que fut le père, il n'était plus là pour le bébé.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit la voix d'une jeune fille, accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions, monsieur Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers la journaliste qu'il avait vue entrer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment de confrontation avec la presse. S'il voulait rattraper son image écornée par Skeeter, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle… ?

- Elmack. Vous pouvez m'appeler Rose, précisa la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement sous le regard perçant d'Harry. Je souhaiterais avoir votre version de l'histoire en ce qui concerne la bataille finale qui a eu lieu au château de Poudlard. Vous comprenez, nous avons publié un article, plus tôt, qui nous a valu beaucoup de lettres de demande d'explications approfondies, alors… Pouvez-vous me raconter comment tout cela s'est passé ?

- Bien sûr ! Laissez-moi quelques instants pour me souvenir de tout.

Harry prit à nouveau une longue inspiration en se souvenant des conseils de Neville. Ne pas se vanter, mais ne jamais minimiser son courage ou ses exploits. C'était là le nerf qui poussait vos interlocuteurs à vous respecter, et certains, à vous admirer.

Harry se rappela également que préserver son patrimoine passait par la préservation de son image, comme le lui avait dit Kreattur, et que se mettre en avant était un bien petit sacrifice en comparaison avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Il commença donc son récit – une version qu'il avait travaillée avec Kreattur pour le jour où il serait interrogé sur la guerre, une version taillée pour éviter de parler des reliques de la mort, une version travaillée avec des expressions bien choisies pour produire un effet bien spécifique.

- Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les professeurs, les étudiants de Poudlard et les Aurors se battaient pour préserver le château des Mangemorts. Voldemort avait peur de moi –_craignez moi vous aussi, si vous voulez être mon ennemi _– et il voulait que je vienne le voir seul. Avec l'espoir qu'il se découvre enfin sur le champ de bataille si je me sacrifiais, je me suis rendu dans sa cachette, dans une grotte au cœur de la forêt interdite – _je suis extrêmement dévoué à mon pays, je ne suis pas une menace malgré ma puissance_.

- Vous étiez parti pour vous sacrifier ? s'étonna vivement la journaliste.

- Oui. L'euphorie de cette victoire était l'un des seuls moyens pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Autrement, son immense méfiance et sa ténacité aurait pu bientôt venir à bout des combattants – _sans moi, vous étiez sur le point de perdre_. Une prophétie annonçait que je serais le seul à venir à bout de Voldemort, mais cette prophétie n'annonçait pas comment. A ce moment-là, le choix de mon propre sacrifice me paraissait le plus logique pour assurer la victoire à mes amis – _j'ai du courage, mais je ne fonce pas tête baissée en prenant des risques inutiles_.

- Comment s'est passée votre confrontation avec Voldemort, alors ? demanda Rose, pendue à ses lèvres.

- Quand je suis arrivé dans la grotte, Voldemort m'y attendait au milieu de son cercle intime. Après une conversation brève où j'ai notamment appris que le professeur Snape subissait de plein fouet une séance de torture pour trahison envers lui – _cet homme était de notre côté_ – il a levé sa baguette pour me lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Je n'ai pas bougé, le sort m'a frappé et j'ai été projeté loin en arrière.

La journaliste haleta, tout en prenant ses notes, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas.

- Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que l'héritage que m'avait confié Dumbledore, le premier vif d'or que j'ai attrapé, était enchanté avec de puissants sorts de protection de son cru – _ne cherchez plus jamais à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore nous a légué d'étranges objets_. Le vif a explosé en mille morceaux – _ne cherchez jamais à retrouver cet objet_ – et, avec sans doute l'aide de la chance que j'ai eue étant bébé, le sort a rebondi une nouvelle fois – _je ne suis pas surhumain, mais je suis très puissant_.

La journaliste gloussa quand Harry glissa un clin d'œil au moment de mentionner sa chance. Il dédramatisait son récit sans en retirer les valeurs et l'héroïsme.

- J'étais couché par terre et j'ai entendu que Voldemort lui aussi avait été projeté au sol. Je suppose que c'était le résultat des protections diverses dont je bénéficiais. En attendant de savoir s'il était mort ou pas, j'ai fait semblant d'être mort moi-même. Comprenez bien que j'étais au milieu de nombreux Mangemorts dévoués et que me dévoiler immédiatement aurait été du suicide, un acte totalement irréfléchi – _cette tactique que Skeeter annonçait bancale il y a deux jours était parfaitement logique et calculée_.

- Je vous le concède, marmonna la journaliste, sa plume grattant le parchemin le plus rapidement possible.

- Quand j'ai entendu qu'il n'était toujours pas mort, j'ai continué de feindre en cherchant un nouveau plan pour aider mes compagnons. Trop effrayé pour venir voir lui-même si son sort avait fonctionné correctement, il a envoyé madame Malfoy. Elle lui a menti pour mon bénéfice et Voldemort s'est dit que ce serait un bon coup à infliger au moral des combattants que de leur montrer mon supposé cadavre.

La journaliste avait maintenant un teint verdâtre, et Harry s'aperçut enfin que plusieurs groupes autour d'eux avaient cessé de discuter pour l'écouter raconter son histoire. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés sur le champ de bataille, les combattants ont refusé de se soumettre. Et grâce à Neville Longdubat, qui a créé une diversion en tuant le serpent de Voldemort, j'ai pu m'éloigner un peu de la scène. Il y a eu un mouvement de foule vers le château, et Voldemort et moi nous sommes retrouvés face à face.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais j'étais à la fois en colère pour les morts que j'avais pu apercevoir, en colère contre ce monstre qui ne respectait aucune vie – ni de ses ennemis, ni de ses propres gens. Et en même temps, infiniment soulagé de sentir la fin de cette guerre arriver. J'avais peur, mais suffisamment confiance en moi pour terminer enfin ce que la société sorcière attendait de moi depuis tant d'années – _vous m'avez tous mis ce fardeau sur les épaules et je me suis acquitté de ma tâche, ne l'oubliez pas_.

- Comment avez-vous pu tuer Voldemort ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué directement. Je n'ai jamais eu grand plaisir à imaginer que je tuerai quelqu'un un jour, même un monstre – _je suis profondément bon et fiable_ – alors je voulais surtout lui prendre sa baguette pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un massacre. Comme nous avons prononcé notre sortilège en même temps, ils se sont télescopés en se rencontrant, et _l'Avada_ s'est redirigé vers Voldemort. Encore l'effet de ma chance, peut-être, mais surtout l'effet de ma volonté de le vaincre – _respectez le combattant que je suis_. Mais c'est aussi à cause de l'effort intense que j'ai consacré à me battre et que j'ai mis dans mon dernier sort que je suis tombé épuisé à la fin des combats.

- Nous savons que les Aurors sur place ont procédé à toutes les arrestations qu'ils ont pu, en effet. Et qu'avez-vous fait, après cela ? Certains ont fait courir le bruit que vous vous étiez enfui, mais je ne le crois pas vraiment. Qu'en est-il ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. J'étais épuisé. Cela faisait un an que je me battais sans relâche pour nous libérer de cette menace qu'était Voldemort. Une année entière que je ne trouvais pas le repos en pensant à tous ceux qui souffraient, en pensant que le moindre moment de sommeil pouvait permettre à mes ennemis de me surprendre. Je suis resté plusieurs jours dans un coma magique profond – _je me suis battu pour vous jusqu'au bout de mes forces_.

- Ho ! Je suis désolée, nous ne savions pas.

- C'est bien normal. L'infirmière Pomfresh, qui s'était occupée de moi à ce moment-là, a tenté par tous les moyens de me permettre de me reposer et de me remettre. Et puis, tant de gens avaient de la famille à pleurer. Que je sois dans le coma n'était pas la priorité, j'approuve la décision de madame Pomfresh de ne pas faire étalage de mon état : cela prouve un réel respect envers les familles en deuil – _je compatis à votre douleur à tous, alors ne me reprochez rien. J'ai tout donné pour vous._

- Je crois pouvoir dire au nom de tous les sorciers que nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour votre dévouement. Avez-vous des projets plus personnels, maintenant que vous avez ramené la paix ?

- Quelques uns, oui. Je travaille beaucoup sur les programmes de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de cette année, notamment. Pour ce qui est de mes projets personnels, comprenez-bien que je préfère les garder pour moi, conclut Harry avec un sourire complice – _cette conversation est maintenant terminée_.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir consacré ce temps, monsieur Potter ! dit la journaliste avec enthousiasme.

Les gens qui avaient écouté la conversation s'étaient tous remis à discuter entre eux. Sauf que l'un de leurs sujets était désormais le Survivant. Harry se tourna vers Luna, qui était complètement ailleurs en mâchant son petit toast, et il lui sourit chaleureusement. Il sut, en voyant la journaliste Elmack travailler avec frénésie, qu'il avait réussi son premier test devant la presse. Sa première interview réellement maîtrisée.

- J'espère, fit la jeune femme en relevant la tête, que grâce à vous, je serai enfin reconnue dans le monde journalistique. Merci.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il avait soif. Puisque Luna, après avoir décliné son offre de lui offrir un verre, s'approchait de la journaliste pour jeter un œil à ses notes parce qu'elle aurait peut-être « quelques conseils à lui donner », Harry se dirigea seul vers le bar.

Alors qu'il commandait une simple Biéraubeurre à Georges, un homme à sa gauche lança un « c'est pour moi » amical. Harry se tourna vers lui et le détailla.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec un ventre bombé qui révélait son plaisir de la nourriture et de la boisson, et probablement dans la quarantaine, au vu de ses petites rides. Il avait cependant une barbiche bien rousse, de la même couleur que les cheveux qui entouraient son crâne un peu dégarni.

Ses vêtements semblaient plutôt couteux. Pourpoint de velours bleu, ceinturon de cuir assez large à la boucle d'argent, médaillon brillant autour du cou – probablement un mélange d'argent et de cuivre. La fourchette et le couteau croisés gravés sur le médaillon étaient un indice de plus sur le caractère bon vivant de cet homme.

- Je suis Andrea Kczmarek, se présenta l'homme, chef de la guilde des aubergistes du Nord. Et vous êtes Harry Potter. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Et moi de même. Excusez-moi si je prononce mal votre nom.

- Ho ! Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, tous les anglophones souffrent en prononçant mon nom de Polonais ! Appelez-moi Andrea et tout ira très bien.

- Très bien Andrea. Merci pour le verre, dit Harry en levant sa chope vers lui.

- De rien ! Je vous devais au moins ça ! Je suis content de voir que l'auberge de la Tête du Sanglier a été remplacée si vite. Je déplore la perte de mon vieil ami Abelforth, qui est parti je ne sais où sans me dire au revoir, mais je suis content d'accueillir ce jeune Finnegan dans nos rangs. Je trouve ça amusant qu'un Irlandais s'installe en Ecosse pour promouvoir son pays.

- Pourquoi amusant ?

- Nos cuisines ne se marient pas toujours très bien. Si ce n'est l'enthousiasme de ce jeune homme qui lui permettra une bonne intégration dans le coin, je lui aurais même conseillé de renoncer. Mais c'eut été dommage, vu le résultat de son travail…

- Je vais sans doute vous paraître ignorant, commença Harry, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous entendez par la guilde des aubergistes du Nord…

- N'avez-vous pas encore parlé à notre Maître ?

Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry était une réponse largement suffisante.

- De quel _maître_ parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Il détestait cette appellation qui rappelait fortement Voldemort. Mais dans sa mémoire, ce nom faisait écho. Le jour où madame Malfoy l'avait emmené dans les appartements de Snape pour voir son fils dans le coma, ils étaient passés dans un couloir étouffant. Il avait été alpagué par une tapisserie sombre, qui lui avait parlé de son maître…

- Le Maître Artisan qui nous dirige tous, nous les guildes, répondit Andrea. Je pensais qu'il vous avait déjà contacté depuis longtemps… Mais il le fera sans doute, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une guilde.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux en jaugeant Harry. Finalement, il lui demanda s'il souhaitait quelques explications et Harry accepta.

- Une guilde, dans le monde juridique magique, a un statut bien particulier. Les guildes sont des regroupements de marchands et autres commerçants qui partagent des intérêts communs. Il y a bien longtemps, les guildes étaient uniquement locales : les marchands d'une ville qui se rassemblaient pour réclamer par exemple un nouveau taux de change ou une nouvelle législation. Aujourd'hui, la société sorcière compte principalement des guildes de professionnels, qui représentent tout un secteur de l'économie.

- Comme par exemple les auberges.

- Par exemple. Nous représentons les bars, les auberges, les maisons d'hôtes – ce genre de services-là.

- Et vous n'êtes donc plus des guildes locales.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que nous sommes mieux organisés qu'avant. Il y a _La Guilde_. Elle est nationale et regroupe les représentants nationaux de toutes les professions. Chaque représentant négocie au nom de toutes les guildes de sa profession. Et les guildes « locales », mais dans un sens large comme le nord du pays par exemple, font remonter au représentant les besoins spécifiques de leurs marchands locaux.

- Mais vous parlez de négociation… Qu'est-ce que vous négociez ?

_- La Guilde_ négocie les taxes avec le ministère et sert de groupe de pression en matière de législation nationale. Les guildes locales – les _Aubergistes du Nord_ ou les _Bars Orientaux_, pour prendre notre exemple – sont chargées de la fixation des prix, plus ou moins harmonisés, de veiller à ce que leurs membres respectent les réglementations en vigueur et, plus simplement, se chargent de l'intégration des nouveaux membres. Et en cas de catastrophe, également, nous sommes solidaires et levons des fonds pour venir en aide aux sinistrés de notre profession.

- Alors à quoi sert ce _maître_, dont vous parlez ?

- Le Maître Artisan est le dirigeant de tous les représentants des guildes, qui eux nous dirigent. Pour simplifier, il est le chef de tous les artisans et les commerçants de proximité qui sont réunis dans nos guildes. Sa parole a une grande valeur.

- Pourquoi est-il au-dessus des autres ?

- Il est reconnu par tous comme un _Grand Maître_ dans sa spécialité au sens où son talent et son habileté ont su imposer le respect nécessaire pour en faire notre maître incontesté.

- Et quelle est la spécialité de votre Maître Artisan actuel ?

- Il est tisserand.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Il était un peu moins d'une heure du matin quand les derniers invités sortirent de l'auberge _Au_ _Voyageur Repus._ On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes était passé par là. Mais Seamus était extrêmement content de sa recette de la soirée. Il avait bon espoir d'être à peu près rentré dans ses frais de bouche et c'était pas si mal.

- Tu sais quoi ? lança George, songeur, depuis le bar où il lavait les verres. Puisque les gens ont autant apprécié nos amuse-gueules surprises et les goûts originaux de nos produits, tu devrais inventer des cocktails spéciaux pour les surprendre.

- C'est vrai, songea Seamus tout haut en passant le balai, que Madame Pieddodu est connue pour ses jus de fruit et que Madame Rosemerta reprend le marché des alcools forts, d'autant plus que le frère de Dumbledore est parti sans reconstruire son auberge… Et moi, j'ai de la cuisine traditionnelle mais pas vraiment de boisson spécifique…

- Si tu veux garder ton originalité, reprit Georges, tu devrais faire un mix des deux. Des alcools doux pour jeunes et vieux, des cocktails carabinés pour les amateurs de sensations fortes… Tu vois le genre ?

- Attention à l'alcoolisme sur la voix publique et aux accidents, intervint Percy en débarrassant les tables. Et attention aussi à la réputation de l'établissement. Une auberge connue pour ses divertissements, son originalité et son accueil chaleureux, c'est bien. Une auberge connue pour ses bagarres – sachant que nous attendons déjà une clientèle très variée et qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde – c'est beaucoup moins bien.

- Ça peut être intéressant, dit à son tour Harry, mais seulement si tu n'oublies pas que ton auberge va accueillir un public de voyageurs fatigués qui ne veulent que le calme et de familles qui viendront chercher un endroit pour occuper les enfants…

- C'est vrai, confirma Ginny qui aidait Percy, il ne faut pas t'attendre à avoir beaucoup d'étudiants de Poudlard comme clients. Nous, majeurs, avons l'autorisation de rentrer jusqu'à une heure et demi du matin le samedi, mais… N'y compte pas trop. On travaille beaucoup et on s'ennuie rapidement à Pré-au-Lard. Je pense que ton auberge sera l'endroit de référence pour les visiteurs extérieurs, si tu continues sur cette lancée, mais que tu auras peu de locaux. En plus, ils sont habitués à madame Rosemerta…

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine attenante, Harry retint un rire en voyant la surprise se peindre sur les traits de Percy.

- J'oublie parfois qu'elle grandit, confia-t-il à Harry en lançant des sorts au tapis de laine pour qu'il redevienne parfaitement blanc.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais un sort comme ça ? coupa Georges en désignant le tapis.

- Pénélope est pour le partage des tâches, dit Percy en grimaçant. Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne. D'ailleurs, elle va être un peu fâchée si je ne rentre pas bientôt…

- Vas-y, lui proposa Seamus. Et remercie-la de ma part de t'avoir libéré ce soir. Et toi aussi, Ginny, tu devrais y aller. Le couvre feu du samedi est à une heure et demie, si je me souviens bien.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas encore en retard, je peux t'aider à terminer le rangement.

- Pas d'inquiétude, la rassura Seamus, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller.

- Et moi je reste ici, de toute façon, dit Georges. Il faut bien que j'aide ce jeunot à faire ses premiers comptes !

- Très bien. Alors je ramène Ginny à Poudlard, déclara Harry. Très bon travail, Seamus. Je suis content d'être venu.

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama ce dernier avec un gigantesque sourire.

Il accompagna le couple jusqu'à la cheminée et leur tendit le sachet de poudre de Cheminette qu'il réservait aux clients. Une fois de plus, Harry attendit que Ginny parte avant de la suivre dans ses appartements. Un dernier signe aux deux courageux qui rangeaient et il disparut.

Quand il trébucha sur le tapis de son petit salon, il maudit les voyages par cheminée. Rapide, pratique, certes, mais salissant. Il détacha sa cape et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil libre avant de se laisser tomber dedans. En face de lui, Ginny était déjà installée.

- Ça fait du bien de s'arrêter une seconde, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger maintenant. Et puis j'ai mal aux pieds, geignit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

- J'ai vu tes chaussures à côté de la cheminée, effectivement… Tu veux que je masse tes pieds ?

- Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'avança vers elle, s'assit sur le sol et attrapa la cheville dénudée. Il massa doucement le pied qui portait la trace des lanières des talons haut. Les soupirs de bien-être qu'il récoltait en retour lui firent plaisir. Quand il releva les yeux vers le visage de Ginny et vit le regard intense que sa fiancée lui lançait, il s'aperçut que l'ambiance entre eux avait subtilement changé.

Son massage se mua en caresses encore plus douces. Il n'était que rarement attiré physiquement par Ginny. Mais ses yeux sombres sous l'effet du désir, sa robe blanche si claire, si épurée, voilà qui donnait à sa petit amie une aura de feu et de glace qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sans lâcher son regard, il se mit à genoux et se rapprocha d'elle. Il abandonna la cheville, mais sa main remonta intuitivement le long de son mollet et de son genou, jusqu'à l'ourlet de la fine robe. Il ne manqua pas le frisson qui secoua sa fiancée et sentit lui-même sa main trembler, hésitante.

De son côté, Ginny ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrasse. Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que son visage, sa bouche bien dessinée. La mâchoire carrée de son fiancé et ses yeux qui semblaient luire de pouvoir lui donnèrent l'impression étrange d'être une proie devant un chasseur impitoyable. Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il avait ce regard, aujourd'hui ? Pour quelle raison avait-il enfin aujourd'hui le regard qu'elle rêvait qu'il porte sur elle ?

Avec la chair de poule, réaction qu'elle n'avait que rarement, Ginny s'avança doucement jusque sur le bord du fauteuil. Lorsqu'il l'enlaça étroitement contre lui, elle soupira de bien-être et dut se retenir à la veste noire pour ne pas chanceler. Elle ferma les yeux et ses poings agrippèrent plus fort le vêtement quand il l'embrassa.

Harry se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas exactement comme les baisers et les caresses qu'ils échangeaient depuis plusieurs mois. Cette fois, il avait l'impression que rien n'était contrefait, joué, conventionnel. Pour une fois, il se sentait plus libre. Et ce corps, chaud sous ses mains, ce corps qu'il serrait toujours plus fort contre lui, lui faisait envie pour la première fois. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait s'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il descendit ses mains jusqu'au bas de la robe et glissa doucement ses mains à l'intérieur avant de remonter le long de ses courbes. Jusqu'à la décharge.

Harry se rejeta en arrière comme Ginny de son côté, dans un même cri de douleur. Bêtement, Harry regarda sa petite amie pester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Le collier ! Ce fichu collier ! Je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry gloussa en voyant l'air outré de sa fiancée.

- Hé bien au moins, on sait quand s'arrêter. Heureusement que ton collier est là, quand j'oublie les bonnes manières.

Sans le dire, Ginny pensa très fort qu'il pouvait se mettre ses bonnes manières dans le… Ouais, il savait sans doute où se les mettre, non mais ! Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen de retirer le collier sans dommage…

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il. J'ai quelque chose qui va te consoler. Ça fait une semaine que je dois te le donner.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, à côté de l'entrée. Il retira un petit papier cartonné d'un tiroir et revint vers elle pour lui tendre.

- C'est Ron qui te l'offre. Un passe personnalisé pour venir voir son équipe. Il espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle bondit de joie, toute sa fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur envolées. Alors qu'Harry l'aidait à remettre sa robe d'écolière et qu'elle rechaussait ses talons, elle ne cessa pas de babiller sur les possibilités que ça lui ouvrait. Elle était encore plus enthousiaste que lui en matière de Quidditch.

Il vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs et l'accompagna jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, avant de rentrer chez lui. Cette soirée avait vraiment été agréable.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 14 septembre – matin_

Harry trouva la Grande Salle plus bruyante que d'habitude ce matin-là. Les élèves de la maison Serpentard, plutôt discrets d'ordinaire, avaient la tête haute et le regard plus fier qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais eu depuis la rentrée. Ils rappelaient à l'assistant en DCFM l'ancien comportement des Serpentards qu'il avait lui-même bien connus à son époque. Mais il fut incapable de dire ce qui avait pu les mettre de bonne humeur ce matin, ce qui avait pu changer de l'ordinaire.

Rien dans la Gazette, hormis l'interview retranscrite fidèlement par la jeune Elmack, n'était vraiment intéressant ou nouveau.

Quand les hiboux étaient arrivés, ils avaient distribué aux étudiants du courrier et quelques journaux, et depuis, les Serpentards souriaient. Peu, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le remarquer. Contrairement aux souvenirs de sa propre scolarité, Harry avait constaté que les Serpentards recevaient assez peu de lettres de leur famille. Harry s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi au début de l'année scolaire, mais il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin.

Le jeune sorcier, comme ses collègues professeurs, observait attentivement le déroulement du petit-déjeuner. Certains élèves de Poudlard, et notamment à la table des Gryffondors, n'appréciaient visiblement pas le comportement inhabituel des Serpentards.

Pourtant, ces derniers n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche. Ils ne parlaient jamais au petit-déjeuner. Finalement, ils baissèrent à nouveau les yeux devant ceux qui avaient une attitude ouvertement hostile et menaçante. Mais Harry aperçut quand même cette pointe de rébellion, de fierté, persister dans leurs yeux. Et étrangement, ça lui fit du bien.

Le jeune assistant pouvait les voir s'échanger quelques coups d'œil furtivement joyeux et quelques minces sourires. C'était pour lui très étrange à voir : il s'était habitué à leurs mines renfrognées. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais si ça rendait les Serpentards joyeux, il lui faudrait rester un peu plus sur ses gardes…

Seul le professeur Snape gardait les yeux baissés sur son petit-déjeuner, sans faire attention au tumulte qui grandissait dans la Grande Salle. Harry aurait parié qu'il savait ce qui se tramait. Du coup, il fut un peu soulagé. Il n'y pouvait rien : il lui faisait désormais confiance.

Quelques exclamations furent poussées aux autres tables de Poudlard. Les Serpentards relevèrent les yeux : ils regardaient les autres tables s'agiter sans un mot. Des grappes d'élèves se formèrent autour de quelques uns de leurs camarades qui tenaient en leurs mains un journal grand ouvert. C'était un comportement grégaire assez étrange compte tenu des quelques autres journaux abandonnés sur les tables. Et la Grande Salle fut bientôt silencieuse, hormis quelques cris de surprise poussés ça et là. Parfois, on pouvait voir un journal passer de main en main.

Quand il rentra à son appartement, il n'avait pas pu voir ce que les étudiants lisaient avec tant d'attention. Mais Kreattur, qui l'accueillit à son arrivée alors qu'il n'était que rarement là, lui tendit un journal. Le Chicaneur de Luna. Au moins, il savait maintenant ce qui avait fasciné la Grande Salle, ce matin.

- Vous feriez mieux de le lire, monsieur, dit-il avant de disparaître.

- Voyons voir ce que notre rêveuse a bien pu écrire, marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Elle a découvert une colonie de Ronflacks cornus quelque part, c'est ça ?

Harry prit le journal et s'installa. Avant de haleter, devant la une du journal : « _Mes amis les Mangemorts _». Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette bêtise ?

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : positif ou négatif, c'est ma récompense. :) Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le profil de ma bêta, Wyny, pour la remercier de son travail. Vous apprécierez sans doute _Le Nettoyant de la mère Gisèle_ ! ^^

Lena.


	34. C7P3 : Le calme avant la tempête

Voici donc la partie sur Draco. J'ai hésité à la nommer Interlude, vous comprendrez pourquoi. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Merci également à **_Wyny _**pour le temps qu'elle passe à corriger ces chapitres pour vous ^^

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**_

Draco est toujours assailli par ses rêves mais espère pouvoir bientôt les comprendre et les maîtriser grâce à sa professeur de Littérature Betty Noisy. Il échange de nombreuses nouvelles avec ses proches et apprend notamment que la rentrée à Poudlard n'est pas paisible et que la population sorcière est agitée par les procès des Mangemorts. Il s'aperçoit également que son comportement solitaires et les étranges manifestations de sa magie ont conduit ses camarades à le penser suicidaire ou violent. Il tente de contrer la rumeur, mais c'est mal parti...

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent**

**Partie 3 : Les Aztèques, le calme avant la tempête**

_Samedi 12 septembre - matin_

Recroquevillé sous sa couverture, avec l'envie de rester caché tout le week-end, Draco marmonnait. Il avait échappé à Voldemort, ce dont il avait rêvé sans réel espoir toute l'année précédente, et voilà qu'il était pourtant dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Enchaîné à Potter, vulnérable sans baguette, en exil loin de tous ceux qu'il avait connus, malade depuis les origines et souffrant à chaque nouveau rêve, et maintenant, soumis à des rumeurs idiotes qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer… Il était mal parti…

Comme un Malfoy ne s'apitoyait pas longtemps sur lui-même et que Draco avait bien l'intention d'être heureux – un jour – il avait tenté de passer son vendredi comme un jour normal, son masque d'héritier d'une grande famille à nouveau en place.

En cours de Sortilèges, avec le professeur Edmond Jansson, il avait malheureusement dû révéler à tous qu'il n'avait plus de baguette, même s'il avait évité de parler de la cause de cette perte. Car la première année de ce cours consistait à apprendre à se sevrer de sa baguette pour réaliser les sortilèges de magie verte, mais il était nécessaire d'en posséder une pour suivre le processus de manière logique.

Ce n'était pas son seul problème : comme pour le cours de Littérature, le professeur de Sortilège avait testé leur affinité avec sa matière. Ce qui l'intéressait, lui, c'était la puissance de leur noyau magique et la capacité de leur magie à s'affranchir des autoroutes du corps humain.

Comme l'avait expliqué le professeur Sweets, en Anatomie, le corps sorcier bénéficiait d'un système de flux pour faire circuler la magie dans le corps, depuis leur noyau jusqu'à la main qui tenait la baguette, notamment. Mais certains sorciers avaient beaucoup de réserve magique et, dans ces cas-là, il pouvait arriver que les flux s'affranchissent des règles et que la magie se promène partout dans le corps.

Et le test avait montré deux choses perturbantes pour le professeur Jansson : Draco n'avait que très peu d'affinités avec les Sortilèges et son flux magique était ridiculement tenu, et pourtant, il avait cru repérer une réserve importante d'où quelques filaments de magie s'échappaient et s'affranchissaient des règles.

« Vous devriez voir votre professeur principal, » avait-il dit. « Il pourrait être intéressant d'envisager une rencontre avec le professeur Asuya également. Merci de bien vouloir transmettre ce mot au professeur Lemaire. Il me semble que vous la voyez juste après. »

Draco avait accepté à contrecœur le mot scellé et avait tenté d'oublier les regards intrigués qui pesaient sur lui : qu'on lui conseille d'aller voir le professeur de Psychomagie n'avait rien de rassurant, que ce soit pour lui ou pour ses camarades…

Draco repoussa sa couverture et décida de prendre sa douche matinale rituelle pour se sentir mieux. Sous l'eau chaude, il songea que son cours avec le professeur Lemaire n'avait pas été très agréable non plus. Le cours lui-même avait été tout aussi intéressant que le lundi précédent, mais sa conversation en tête à tête avec son professeur principal l'avait un peu énervé.

Pour son problème de baguette, le professeur Lemaire avait décidé de lui donner des cours intensifs de magie sans baguette elle-même, tous les vendredis après-midi. Ça, c'était une partie qui lui avait plu.

Mais à côté de ça, elle lui avait imposé des rendez-vous avec les professeurs d'Anatomie et de Psychologie, pour comprendre son problème de douleurs physique et de faiblesse magique. Ce passage-là de la conversation lui avait donné un désagréable sentiment de honte : il avait eu l'impression de retomber en enfance, quand ses parents enchaînaient rendez-vous sur rendez-vous avec les plus grands spécialistes, pour comprendre pourquoi il était si faible…

Draco sortit de la douche et s'emmitoufla dans sa serviette.

Il avait trouvé cette conversation désagréable, mais moins que les questions que certains camarades étaient venus lui poser. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait l'aider ? Il avait endigué le flux en affirmant que tout allait parfaitement bien et avait passé ensuite tous ses repas avec Ramon, qui lui au moins, ne posait pas de question. Il faut dire qu'il en connaissait déjà les réponses.

Il avait d'ailleurs décidé que ce week-end, ses repas se dérouleraient de la même manière. Avec Ramon et Jil, et c'était tout.

Draco s'habilla enfin et retourna dans sa chambre. La chaleur ne faiblissait pas en ce deuxième week-end de septembre.

Il s'assit à son bureau et se réchauffa la peau en profitant des rayons lumineux. Les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque plus tôt dans la semaine, pour faire son devoir sur les Aztèques, attirèrent son attention. Puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre ami que Ramon, que ce dernier passait son temps avec Jil, et puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire face aux questions des autres, il décida de passer son week-end dans sa chambre, à travailler.

Il avait choisi, parmi les deux devoirs proposés en Civilisations, de se pencher sur « l'anémie congénariale aztèque. »

Il fouilla attentivement le livre d'histoire écrit par Alan Mixcoa (1), un de ces sorciers qui prétendaient descendre d'une grande lignée magique ayant un mage aztèque dans ses ancêtres… Car Draco avait découvert que les Aztèques faisaient partie d'une des plus anciennes civilisations magiques du monde. La première en Amérique, en tout cas.

Il avait commencé à découvrir avec plaisir les inventions, croyances et modes de vie de ces anciens sorciers, et il se demandait comment une civilisation si avancée avait pu disparaître. Mais il avait aussi quelques difficultés à saisir les bénéfices et les leçons qu'il fallait en retirer, pour leur avenir de médicomages…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_« Avant d'être sédentaire, la tribu des Azteca a connu une longue période d'errance : la _pérégrination_. Dés le début de leur marche, ils forment un peuple religieux à la recherche de leur terre promise. Ils sont certains d'être un peuple élu. Et même si cette période est vécue comme chaotique, elle est également vue comme un cheminement, une épreuve nécessaire._

_Dans les faits, ils sont effectivement élus au sens où ils sont la population la plus réceptive de leur environnement à cette époque. Ils le voient comme un grand vase saturé de magie, un système complexe et clos sur lui-même. Leurs huit premiers guides spirituels, premiers sorciers d'Amérique du Sud, suivent le flux de magie qu'ils y ressentent, ou du moins, ils suivent les traces que ce flux laisse percevoir._

_Cette période d'errance est marquée par les notions de fatigue, de dépense, d'épreuve physique. En voulant rattraper l'origine du flux, qu'ils sentent sans cesse au-devant d'eux, ils avancent à marche forcée et s'épuisent. Pour autant, ils ne parviennent jamais à apercevoir leur but et désespèrent de rentabiliser leurs efforts…_

_Les hommes comme les sorciers aztèques ont sans doute tiré de cette expérience l'idée que le mouvement de la vie est un épuisant gaspillage d'énergie. Et de là vient sans doute leur hantise de la dépense énergétique vaine, non rentable, au sein de la tribu. »_

Draco releva la tête quelques minutes, en fermant ses yeux agressés par les reflets du soleil sur les pages du livre. Il ne parvenait pas à visualiser ce qu'avait pu être ce monde aztèque, un monde où la magie suivait son chemin en-dehors des sorciers… Où elle était indépendante d'une volonté vivante…

Son père lui avait toujours expliqué que si la magie existait, et survivait depuis tant d'années, c'était grâce aux sorciers qui la transportaient dans leur sang, qui la nourrissaient de leur corps et de leur volonté. Il lui avait aussi toujours raconté qu'elle était plus puissante chez les sorciers de sang pur.

Le jeune sorcier songea que ça n'était qu'en partie vrai. Lui-même n'avait hérité de cette soi-disant puissance que les inconvénients : il était lié à ce fichu Potter... Et même Longdubat, qui aurait dû présenter des capacités hors normes, n'était qu'un faible sorcier pathétique. Certes, il s'était élevé contre le Lord Noir, mais il n'était pas puissant.

Il secoua la tête, inspira lentement et reprit sa lecture.

_« La pérégrination commence en 1168, après la chute de Tula. Les Azteca quittent la ville où ils ont passé plus de 1000 ans, Aztlan, conduits par les huit prêtres qui parviennent à ressentir la magie. Ces prêtres considèrent que c'est elle qui permet à toute la tribu de vivre et qu'elle anime tous les hommes. Ils veulent donc atteindre la source de la magie pour la protéger, protéger la vie, et se protéger en même temps._

_Car les Aztèques sont hantés par la précarité des êtres et des choses. Leur histoire, plus ou moins mythologique, est secouée à plusieurs reprises par des destructions catastrophiques._

_Le premier soleil, « _quatre-jaguar_ », s'effondra et fut enseveli sous la terre. A la faveur des ténèbres, les géants qui peuplaient le monde furent dévorés par des jaguars. Le deuxième soleil, « _quatre-vent_ », finit dans un ouragan qui balaya le monde et changea les hommes en singes. Le troisième soleil, « _quatre-pluie_ », fut anéanti par le feu qui tomba un jour du ciel et embrasa la terre. Les hommes devinrent des dindons. Le quatrième soleil, « _quatre-eau_ », disparut dans un déluge qui dura 52 ans. Les montagnes elles-mêmes furent submergées, et les hommes changés en poissons. »_

Draco trouva étrange cette légende des origines du monde, imaginée par les Aztèques. Il avait l'impression, en lisant ce passage, de revoir une partie de son cauchemar : la terre – ou la boue – le vent fétide qui agresse les hommes, les pluies de feu et de sang… Et le fait que le soleil ait disparu du monde…

_« Seul un couple fut sauvé des eaux par le dieu Titlacauan-Tezcatlipoca, placé dans une barque, avec pour seule nourriture un épi de maïs. Pour avoir voulu faire du feu et manger un poisson alors que tout n'était que ténèbres, ils déclenchèrent la colère des dieux. _

_Titlacauan-Tezcatlipoca leur coupa la tête d'un coup de lame métallique et tranchante, la recolla sur leur postérieur, et ils devinrent des chiens. Alors, Xolotl, le dieu à tête de chien, connu aussi sous le nom de Quetzalcóatl, le serpent à plumes, remonta du monde des morts les « précieux os », desquels naquit l'actuelle humanité. » _

Et quelle étrange manière d'imaginer leurs origines. La terre, l'air, le feu et l'eau qui détruisent le soleil, les plantes qui ne suffisent pas aux hommes et le métal qui les conduit à la mort… Quelque chose lui parlait, dans cette légende. Comme si elle résonnait en lui, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où cela pouvait venir.

_« Après ces quatre destructions, les dieux se réunirent à Teotihuacan pour décider que l'un d'eux, Nanauatl, deviendrait le soleil. De leur côté, Tlaloc, dieu de l'abondance végétale, et Nappatecutli, dieu des roseaux, désignèrent une certaine Nahui Tecpatl pour devenir la lune. »_

Draco se figea. Il était curieux qu'une fois de plus, le roseau soit associé à la lune. L'une des maisons de cette école n'avait-elle pas justement pour nom Roselune ?

_« Après quatre jours de rituels – jeûne, scarifications par des épines – Nanauatl se couvrit de plumes et se jeta dans un gigantesque brasier. Un aigle le saisit et l'emporta au ciel ; il devint le soleil. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Les dieux l'interrogèrent sur cette étrange immobilité, et le soleil répondit qu'il voulait leur sang et leur royaume. Alors les dieux et les déesses se sacrifièrent pour donner vie et mouvement au nouveau soleil : le « _soleil-mouvement_ ». »_

A nouveau, Draco sentit que le texte lui parlait. Et sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il fut saisi d'effroi quand le soleil réclama du sang.

_« Parce qu'il est né de la combinaison des quatre premiers soleils, le soleil-mouvement est promis à la destruction dés sa création. Pour éviter cette nouvelle catastrophe, pour que le monde qui a besoin du mouvement du soleil subsiste, il faut entretenir celui-ci comme l'ont fait les dieux auparavant. Pour s'animer, le soleil a besoin du sang des sacrifiés. D'abord celui des dieux, puis celui des hommes. Pour les Aztèques, l'énergie n'est pas une source, elle consomme. »_

Draco reposa son livre un instant. Son malaise ne faiblissait pas. Le sacrifice d'êtres humains pour la survie du meilleur monde possible, voilà ce qu'il comprenait de sa lecture. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle idiot avec ce que le Maître, enfin, l'ancien Maître prônait dans ses discours…

Ceux qui ne donnaient pas le bon sang à la magie, qui n'étaient pas des sangs-purs, la souillaient et l'affaiblissaient… Tout comme les sangs-purs qui ne se mettaient pas à son service gaspillaient leur potentiel et affaiblissaient, eux aussi, la magie. Et il fallait se débarrasser de ces gens-là pour redonner à la magie son éclat et sa puissance originelle.

Tout comme les Aztèques pensaient qu'il fallait sacrifier des êtres humains et donner leur sang au soleil pour soutenir son mouvement, sa puissance…

Le jeune homme se souvint un instant de ces moments où tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis dans la grande salle du Manoir Malfoy, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça. Le Lord Noir s'exaltait sur la puissance du sang pur, puis il s'asseyait sur son trône et laissait la parole à l'un de ses seconds – Draco n'avait jamais su qui il était – pour sublimer son discours.

Et si, comme tous ses « camarades », il sentait confusément que la seule chose qui importait pour le maître, c'était son propre pouvoir, il se laissait à chaque fois séduire par les discours de ce Mangemort, à la voix étouffée par sa cagoule. Ces mots qui disaient qu'ils réussiraient à recréer l'ordre juste, originel, la magie pure…

Cet homme, qui n'avait jamais intégré le cercle, semblait jouir de l'oreille attentive du Lord Noir et il avait de l'influence sur quelques uns des plus anciens Mangemorts. Mauvais souvenirs que tout cela. Il reprit son livre en mains.

_« Le dieu soleil réclamait le sang et le royaume des dieux. A leur échelle, les Aztèques ont donc mis en place le sacrifice humain pour éviter l'anéantissement de l'énergie, et un système de société basée sur l'économie pour éviter la dépense et la dissipation dans le royaume. Economie des gestes quotidiens et occupation continuelle pour ne pas gaspiller le temps, ils agissaient dans la continuité de leurs croyances. La gestion de la société aztèque, c'était la gestion de l'univers entier. »_

Draco sourit un instant : comment les Aztèques avaient-ils pu imaginer tout cela ?

_« La croyance en l'utilité du sacrifice pour le bien commun leur vient de l'observation de la nature à leur époque, sur plusieurs plans différents…_

_D'abord, la pérégrination révéla aux prêtres successifs que le flux de magie qu'ils suivaient sans relâche formait en fait un cercle en mouvement, certes, mais sans point d'origine, donc sans source visible. Ce flux s'étendait sur toute la terre connue alors par les Aztèques. _

_Ils avaient pu observer qu'il aidait à la fécondation des plantes sur son passage ; quand il était assez épais et qu'il passait sur telle fleur ou sur tel arbre, ceux-ci croissaient incroyablement vite et en bonne santé… Sans lui, la végétation ne serait pas aussi luxuriante, et cela fonctionnait sans doute de même pour les hommes. Toujours est-il que le flux magique participait activement au maintien de la vie et qu'ils l'avaient bien compris. »_

Draco se souvint des mots de John Doe. Il avait dit que le monde magique et le monde non-magique étaient étroitement imbriqués. D'après les observations aztèques, c'était assez évident…

_« Cette observation de la nature les a menés à une autre découverte. Le maguey, un cactus de l'Amérique du Sud, meurt lorsqu'il n'est pas éventré, privant les hommes d'un liquide précieux dans ces contrées arides. Il faut donc « sacrifier » le maguey, lui ouvrir le cœur, pour libérer le necutli que consommeront les hommes. De la même façon, ils considèrent que le sacrifice humain permet de libérer le précieux sang qui nourrit le Soleil, élément nécessaire à toute vie. Le sacrifice humain sauve le monde._

_La règle de survie des Aztèques peut ainsi se résumer de la façon suivante : dévorer pour ne pas être dévoré. C'est pour cette raison que la moindre éclipse – nommée « le soleil dévoré » en nahuatl – leur faisait peur : ils y voyaient la fin du « _soleil-mouvement_ » qui serait la fin de toute vie. On disait alors : si le soleil est mangé, jamais plus il ne brillera. Les ténèbres éternelles et les larmes infernales se répandront et la Terre dévorera les vivants. »_

En même temps, ils n'avaient pas tord, songea Draco : les _Temps Sombres_ qui s'annonçaient signifiaient la disparition du soleil et la fin de toute vie… Le sorcier eut même l'impression d'être face à une sorte de songe d'anticipation, d'être face à un peuple visionnaire qui annonçait les _Temps Sombres_ bien avant lui-même.

_« Les Aztèques considèrent que l'organisme humain recèle une considérable énergie potentielle, et qu'il est possible de libérer cette énergie par le sacrifice. Le stock énergétique de chaque individu se forme à la naissance, en puisant dans l'énergie brute du monde, et il se perd dans la terre quand cet individu meurt de mort naturelle. Le sacrifice est nécessaire pour éviter cette perte. »_

Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser à un enterrement auquel il avait assisté, plus jeune, avec ses parents : ils lui avaient expliqué qu'on devait brûler le corps pour libérer la magie qui s'était incarnée dans le sorcier à sa naissance. Ce rituel ressemblait étrangement, dans sa symbolique, à ceux que les Aztèques avaient mis en place.

_« Ce sacrifice n'est pas excessif, car la croyance aztèque réprouve autant la dépense excessive d'énergie que la paresse. Dans la vie quotidienne, il s'agit d'être toujours actif, mais jamais trop. La prohibition généralisée du gaspillage, pour préserver le taux d'énergie ambiante, explique également l'anthropophagie de ce peuple. _

_Quand les prêtres arrachent le cœur du sacrifié, le sang jaillit et s'épanouit comme le ferait une fleur. Cette fleur de sang jaillissant sur les autels magiques doit libérer la réserve magique, puis le corps est rejeté au bas des pyramides. A la fin du rituel, ces corps sont récupérés et partagés pour que les hommes partagent la force qu'ils contiennent encore. _

_Afin de toujours avoir des sacrifiés – ce qui est un grand honneur pour les Aztèques – les différentes tribus qui se sont associées au fil des ans organisent des guerres fleuries. Ces guerres ne sont pas pour tuer ou obtenir des terres, mais les guerriers s'assomment et se capturent pour fournir des prisonniers qui seront sacrifiés pour faire jaillir la fleur de sang dans les règles. »_

Draco interrompit sa lecture, un peu verdâtre. Il venait de comprendre d'où était apparue l'anémie congénariale des Aztèques. En consommant la chair de leurs sacrifiés, de leurs congénères, ils consommaient également le sang, l'un des trois éléments de la magie. Par conséquent, la magie avalée dans le même mouvement devait entrer en conflit avec la magie interne du sorcier et devait affaiblir son propre sang.

Au fil des années, ce fonctionnement avait dû affaiblir ce peuple, parti d'une bonne intention envers l'univers, et affaiblir leur magie. Il aurait quelques recherches de confirmation à faire, mais le plan de son devoir était bien formé dans sa tête, désormais. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas comment ils avaient disparu… Aussi continua-t-il sa lecture.

C'était l'invasion du pays par Cortès, qui avait apporté une maladie inconnue sur le territoire aztèque, qui avait provoqué la mort de ce peuple. Intrigué par ce passage du livre, Draco lut attentivement.

_« Les derniers aztèques rapportent que Cortès avait en lui le feu de la guerre et une violence innée. Contrairement aux guerres fleuries que les Aztèques organisaient entre leurs différents peuples, pour avoir une réserve de prisonniers à sacrifier, Cortès et ses hommes tuaient leurs adversaires directement sur le champ de bataille, répandant de sang sans aucun respect de la vie. _

_Cortès était particulièrement puissant. Et l'artefact qu'il portait au cou, un demi-soleil, avait pu faire penser aux prêtres sacrificateurs que Cortès était le dieu soleil annoncé par leurs devins. Cet artefact, par la lumière qu'il reflétait, faisait tomber les hommes comme des mouches. Et les prêtres ont pensé que c'était cet objet particulier qui renfermait la maladie qui les tuait._

_On ne sait pas aujourd'hui ce que serait devenu cet objet magique puissant, et aucune preuve n'atteste de son existence, mais on peut se demander comment et pourquoi Cortès a fini par devenir roi à la place de Moctezuma II et pourquoi il a cessé ses massacres. Beaucoup parlent de la volonté d'avoir de l'or et des esclaves._

_Mon avis est que les prêtres ont échangé l'artefact contre cette promesse de pouvoir sur les hommes. Cette théorie s'appuie sur les recherches de Xochitl Tonatiuh à propos de la fin du monde vue par les Aztèques. Car il est étrange de constater qu'aujourd'hui, l'Amérique du Sud est devenue une partie sinistrée du monde magique. Un pacte magique ? La conséquence de la présence de cet objet dans cette partie du monde ? Rien n'est sûr aujourd'hui, mais je ne désespère pas de comprendre un jour comment mon peuple a pu disparaître. »_

Draco referma le livre. La similarité entre ce que tout le monde semblait appeler « les Temps Sombres » et certaines croyances des Aztèques était troublante. Il était sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à propos du rêveur et de cette fin du monde annoncée en poussant ses recherches avec cette Xochitl Tonatiuh.

Maîtriser ses rêves était une chose. Vérifier la réalité des _Temps Sombres_ et, le cas échéant, les combattre en étaient une autre.

* * *

(1) Mixcoa signifie homme en nahuatl. Pour plusieurs passages que vous lirez ici, il s'agit de données tirées du livre de Christian Duverger, _L'origine des Aztèques_, que j'ai lu dans ma jeunesse. Seules les mentions qui se rapportent à la magie sont totalement inventées par mes soins : le reste consiste globalement en l'histoire réelle, la vie et les croyances aztèques, même si j'ai évidemment mis l'accent sur les données qui sont utiles à mon histoire.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de la semaine. C'est court et c'est pourquoi j'ai hésité à l'appeler Interlude ^^ J'espère cependant que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, importante pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en partant ! Lena.


	35. C7P4 : Corruptions

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutien si agréable. En ce moment, je suis en préparation de concours. J'ai moins de temps à consacrer à la publication. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout finit par arriver ^^

Merci à _**Wyny**_, parce que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs au niveau des délais, ces derniers temps, et qu'elle corrige pourtant avec un soin admirable ! S'il reste des fautes, ce sont les miennes.

_**RARs aux anonymes :**_

Exceptionnellement, j'ai placé mes réponses à la fin du chapitre, parce qu'elle prenaient beaucoup plus de place que d'habitude. Pour ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire anonyme, n'hésitez donc pas à aller y jeter un œil avant de lire le chapitre ^^

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Harry est invité par Seamus pour inaugurer son auberge. Il en profite pour y donner une interview maîtrisée à Rose Elmack, journaliste de la Gazette, et il y fait la rencontre d'Andrea, maître de la Guilde des Aubergistes du Nord, avec qui il a une conversation qui l'intrigue. A côté de ça, il comprend que son animal est duel et se réconcilie quelque peu avec sa fiancée. Les tensions à Poudlard sont toujours plus vives à cause des articles polémiques de la Gazette à propos des Mangemorts et Snape rencontre Luna pour contre-attaquer. Et la cela ne va sans doute pas s'améliorer, maintenant que le Chicaneur se met de la partie…

_Harry prit le journal et s'installa. Avant de haleter, devant la Une. « Mes amis les Mangemorts ». Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette bêtise ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent**

**Partie 4 : Corruptions**

_Lundi 14 septembre - matin_

Choqué par ce titre, Harry ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée. En tout cas, il n'y avait rien à redire : Luna avait un sens de la formule qui attirait indéniablement l'attention.

_« Certains d'entre vous, lecteurs, ne me connaissent peut-être pas. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je viens de terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison des Serdaigles. Je suis de ces promotions qui ont fréquenté de très prés notre Sauveur national, Harry Potter. »_

Harry grimaça. Ce genre d'expression ne correspondait pas à la Luna qu'il connaissait. Peut-être son équipe de journalistes avait-elle travaillé sur cet article en même temps qu'elle ?

_« Mais j'ai également visité toutes les autres maisons, et, évidemment, celle qui fait aujourd'hui la plus grande polémique : Serpentard. J'ai connu quelques uns des Mangemorts de notre époque, avant qu'ils le deviennent. Et c'est à ces personnes-là que je voudrais aujourd'hui rendre hommage._

_Car il fut un temps où je les ai beaucoup fréquentés, ils ont fait partie de mon entourage, et j'ai envie de dire que, dans leur genre bien particulier, nous avons été des amis._

_S'ils ont fait des choix douteux, que je réprouve de tout mon être, et qu'ils ont commis des actes condamnables sous le règne de Voldemort, j'ai envie de vous les présenter tels qu'ils auraient été dans un monde sans mage noir. Ni parfaits, ni des monstres, juste comme vous et moi. »_

Harry releva la tête, à la fois perdu et impressionné par la force de caractère de son amie. Pouvoir affirmer des choses pareilles sans sembler se poser la moindre question… Luna avait toujours été un peu folle, quelles que soient les circonstances. Harry supposait que grâce à ce grain de folie, personne ne la persécuterait pour un tel article.

Mais là, ce qui l'impressionnait plus que tout, c'était qu'elle semblait parfaitement rationnelle. Elle avait probablement été un peu chahutée par les Serpentards, mais cela n'avait pas dû être réellement méchant si elle prenait leur défense aujourd'hui.

_« Parce qu'il est parfois difficile de résister à son environnement, de se libérer d'un carcan familial, laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire… »_

Harry tourna les quelques pages de témoignage de Luna qui relatait la jeunesse Serpentard. Presque cinq pages du journal, des photos de l'intimité de la salle commune et des chambres de Serpentard… C'était toute sa génération à lui… Luna avait toujours préféré traîner avec la génération plus âgée.

Vers la fin de l'article, il s'arrêta sur trois photos en noir et blanc qui semblaient avoir été prises à l'insu des jeunes gens qui s'y trouvaient. Ils ne regardaient jamais l'objectif, donc les lecteurs, mais on les voyait souriants.

Harry y reconnut la patte de feu Colin Crivey. Mais… Quand avait-il été en mesure de prendre ces photos, et comment Luna était-elle entrée en leur possession ?

Sur l'une d'elles, un Draco échevelé frottait la tête d'un Théodore Nott hilare, en lui emmêlant les cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Malfoy décoiffé, et surtout, sans son abominable rictus. Mais le sang-pur conservait cette attitude supérieure qui le caractérisait, même dans ce qui semblait être un jeu entre amis.

La photo agaça profondément le sorcier, même s'il ne sut exactement déterminer pourquoi… Etait-ce cet air supérieur ? Ce serait étonnant. La plupart du temps, il était immunisé contre les remarques ou l'attitude de Malfoy… Pourquoi alors se sentait-il bousculé par cette simple image ? Voir Queudver ami avec ses parents l'avait souvent mis en rage. Il pensait alors que les Mangemorts étaient vils et ne méritaient aucune compassion.

Mais cette photo… Elle ne le mettait pas en colère, elle le gênait. Sans doute était-il perturbé parce que Malfoy semblait humain. Et que du coup, cette image lui rappelait sans préavis son attitude mesquine, quelques mois auparavant, quand il était persuadé que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup. A une époque où, pourtant, l'héritier Malfoy aurait eu besoin d'aide. Avant les vacances. Avant son exil.

Harry regarda l'horloge sur le mur : elle indiquait neuf heures. Il reposa le journal, n'osant pas encore lire l'article, et alla se servir un petit verre de vodka qu'Igor lui avait fait goûter quelques jours auparavant. Tant pis pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant pour faire fuir la crainte qu'il ressentait.

C'était irrationnel, d'avoir peur d'un article. Surtout d'un article qui ne le concernait en rien.

Mais… Oui, il avait besoin de se mettre les idées en place…

Harry songea soudain qu'il était troublant de voir qu'après sept années à se fréquenter, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Luna, sa vie personnelle. En fait, il connaissait assez mal les membres des autres maisons. Et même les membres de sa propre maison, si l'on exceptait les Weasley et les Gryffondors de sa promotion…

Et eux, les connaissait-il vraiment ?

Une chose fut sûre, à cet instant, c'est qu'un deuxième petit verre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Pourquoi était-il effrayé ? Affecté ? Dans la Gazette, il aurait probablement reniflé devant un article portant un tel titre, un article commençant de cette manière. Il se serait moqué, entouré de ses amis. Etait-ce parce que l'article venait de Luna ? Mais Luna avait toujours eu un petit grain de folie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi accorder d'avance un grand crédit à ses propos ?

Parce que c'était Luna.

Harry se secoua. Il savait qu'il était surtout inquiet parce qu'il avait peur de voir cette génération sous un jour nouveau, comme des gens normaux. Il ne voulait rien éprouver envers des sorciers qui avaient torturé et tué des hommes, des femmes et des enfants.

Tous ceux-là méritaient la mort sans compassion, n'est-ce pas ? Car ils étaient des Mangemorts. Et tous les Mangemorts étaient coupables de crimes, non ? Ou était-ce seulement sa colère qui parlait ?

Il se sentait perdu.

L'article de Luna voulait défendre les Serpentards de sa génération. Pourquoi ?

L'image des premières années Serpentards, affectés et parfois tremblants sous le regard malveillant d'une poignée d'élèves, s'imposa à lui. Pour ceux-là, oui, il pouvait admettre que c'était injuste. Ils n'étaient pas coupables. Ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts. Peut-être, s'il s'en tenait à cette idée que les Mangemorts étaient coupables mais pas les Serpentards, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre de l'article ? Sans doute même était-ce ce que cherchait à faire Luna. C'était bien d'elle…

Harry s'assit enfin sur son fauteuil en reprenant le Chicaneur en mains.

Luna racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu les quelques fois où elle s'était rendue chez les Serpentards. Ils la trouvaient amusante et elle aimait bien ça. Harry secoua la tête devant la naïveté de Luna, mais fut à la fois surpris et content de constater qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Elle aimait bien aller là-bas parce qu'elle pouvait faire ses devoirs en paix, jamais dérangée. Harry, cette fois, renifla. En paix chez les Serpentards ?

Apparemment oui. Selon elle, ils travaillaient sans rechigner, un peu comme les Serdaigles, même s'ils passaient moins de temps qu'elle sur leurs devoirs. Elle précisait même que parfois, ils finissaient par l'oublier, quand assise sur un lit, elle travaillait encore et qu'eux avaient fini.

Elle rapportait quelques conversations. Avec une curiosité qui lui faisait un peu honte, Harry redoubla d'attention quand elle mentionna les rêves des Serpentards. Ces serpents-là, ceux de sa génération, avaient-ils eu des rêves ? Quel genre de fantasmes tordus alimentait leurs ambitions ?

_« Nott n'était pas souvent dans la chambre de Malfoy, avec le reste de la bande. Il préférait rêvasser ou lire dans son coin. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il prétendait. Parfois, en passant, j'avais remarqué que c'était un carnet à croquis qu'il avait entre les mains. Mais on n'est pas un artiste rêveur, dans cette maison. Ça ne se fait pas. Quand Nott entrait dans le dortoir, il disait vouloir « s'entraîner à nouer des relations avec des politiciens pervers » Moi je sais qu'il cherchait le même genre de paix que moi…_

_Ce que j'en dis, c'est que son désir d'entrer dans la Guilde des peintres décorateurs était évident. Et que si on lui en avait laissé le choix, il serait devenu un maître en la matière. »_

Harry cligna des yeux. Nott, un artiste ? Peut-être un artiste macabre… Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Harry s'aperçut que puisque Nott était en fuite, la Gazette n'avait pas narré ses exploits de Mangemort. Certes, il n'avait pour l'instant aucune preuve de sa culpabilité, mais il décida de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort – sans fermer la porte à un changement d'opinion plus tard au cas où – et continua sa lecture.

_« Crabbe et Goyle étaient inséparables. A Poudlard, on disait qu'ils n'étaient pas très malins et qu'ils étaient facilement influençables. Et dans une certaine mesure, c'était vrai. Ils utilisaient surtout leurs muscles, ayant compris que c'était un de leurs seuls atouts. Ils ne quittaient jamais Malfoy. _

_Au-delà de leur fonction de gardes du corps, ils appréciaient surtout la tranquillité dont ils bénéficiaient à ses côtés. Malfoy et son groupe étaient parfois moqueurs, mais ils les laissaient globalement vivre dans leur coin. Dans ce cas, ils en profitaient pour faire des expériences culinaires._

_Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas très courageux, mais dans le domaine de la nourriture, ils étaient téméraires. Ils goûtaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, décortiquant, cherchant à comprendre comment marier les saveurs… Ils étaient rudes, il leur arrivait souvent de me bousculer par inadvertance. Mais les voir sentir, goûter les produits qu'ils berçaient, caressaient avec douceur avait quelque chose d'étonnant et de presque sensuel._

_Même s'ils savaient que leurs parents leur auraient refusé ce rêve, ils se prenaient à imaginer qu'un jour, ils pourraient ouvrir leur restaurant expérimental. Curieusement, j'ai tendance à penser qu'ils auraient eu du succès… »_

Eurk ! Harry grimaça à l'idée d'un restaurant tenu par ces australopithèques. Il pouvait croire Luna, quand elle disait qu'ils avaient une certaine sensualité avec la nourriture, mais il ne pouvait pas la croire quand elle parlait de succès… Au moins avait-elle moins défendu ces deux là que Nott, quand elle parlait de leur nature de brute.

_« Blaise Zabini est ce garçon qui a attaqué la nouvelle construction commerciale de Pré-au-Lard. Quand je l'ai connu, il était le plus joyeux et le plus blagueur de toute la bande. C'était assez étonnant quand on connaissait sa blessure : n'avoir jamais connu ni même su qui était son père. Madame Zabini s'est souvent mariée et n'a jamais souhaité répondre à son fils. Zabini pensait que peut-être, son père avait pu être un moldu ou un sorcier issu des moldus, et il avait choisi de les détester tous pour sa solitude. _

_Par défaut, dans le groupe, tout le monde avait choisi de le considérer comme un sang-pur. Nous avions sympathisé, lui et moi, probablement parce que j'avais un père et pas de mère et lui l'inverse. Zabini voulait devenir médicomage spécialisé dans les poisons, même s'il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Nott lui donnait souvent des informations sur ce métier._

_Je pense qu'avoir l'attention d'un homme, d'un leader sur qui il pouvait prendre modèle, était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il est bien dommage pour lui et pour ses victimes qu'il n'ait eu comme option que Voldemort. »_

Dommage, oui, songeait Harry. Il avait parfois entendu Blaise insulter des jeunes gens de Sang-de-Bourbe, dont Hermione, et ça l'avait mis en colère, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la raison. Pour lui, Zabini détestait les moldus et issus de moldus pour la même raison que les autres Mangemorts : leur prétendue infériorité.

Sans compatir tout à fait, il comprenait mieux Zabini – lui non plus n'avait pas connu son père – et il trouvait dommage que le Serpentard n'ait pas trouvé d'autre modèle que Voldemort. Il avait pourtant longtemps fréquenté Dumbledore… Mmm… L'ancien directeur n'était pas parfait, certes, mais il était bon. C'était le sentiment qu'il avait toujours dégagé. Vraiment, il était dommage que Zabini n'ait pas fait un autre choix…

« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le choix, » lui chuchota sa conscience avant qu'il reprenne sa lecture.

_« Pansy Parkinson était sans doute un phénomène parmi les jeunes femmes de Serpentard. Jeune fille à l'allure européenne, elle est née de l'union de sa mère et d'un sorcier d'Afrique du Sud, bien que monsieur Parkinson l'ait adoptée comme sa fille. Prompte à voir dans la moindre remarque une critique de son statut de bâtarde – bien que très peu de gens aient été au courant – elle était une des plus dures de sa génération. Elle avait un charisme qui poussait ses camarades féminines à la suivre._

_Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle montrait, pour que son père adoptif soit fier et ne la renie pas au profit de ses deux petites sœurs mortes l'an dernier. Pourtant, dans l'intimité de ce groupe solidaire, elle était douce. Pleine d'imagination, elle adorait la plupart des créatures magiques et appréciait écouter mes histoires de Plumatiques et Doucabris. »_

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que les Plumatiques et les Doucabris n'existaient pas. Ce détail eut le mérite de lui faire perdre un peu les rides qui avaient recouvert son front en lisant que la jeune fille était issue d'une union hors mariage et que ses sœurs étaient mortes. Il se sentait compatissant, dans une certaine mesure.

_« J'ai entendu, à une époque où la guerre m'empêchait de me rendre à nouveau dans les cachots, que Pansy s'était trouvé un protecteur en la personne de Dean Thomas. _

_Lui aussi est né d'un sorcier africain qu'il n'a pas connu, sa mère s'étant mariée avec un moldu par la suite. Mais il connait bien les histoires du Kgalagadi, cette province du Botswana qui possède une frontière avec l'Afrique du Sud, dont il est originaire. Connaissant Pansy comme je l'ai connue, elle a dû aimer ces histoires, et peut-être ce garçon, comme elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aimer la patrie de son père inconnu. »_

Malfoy avait donc eu raison, ce jour-là, quand ils avaient accompagné Dean à son bateau. Dean avait bien fréquenté Pansy sans rien en dire à personne, sans rien laisser filtrer…

_« Si elle était très proche de Malfoy, qui savait adoucir son caractère, j'étais contente de savoir qu'elle s'ouvrait à d'autres gens, enfin. Car Pansy n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi proche de son rêve : se créer une famille qui l'accepterait sans réserve, qui l'aimerait. Une famille qui ne lui donnerait pas cette angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur, de pouvoir être reniée et abandonnée, une famille pour laquelle elle pourrait laisser tomber les masques. »_

Harry se sentait mal. Les sentiments serpentards, couchés sur le papier par la folie de Luna, ne lui avaient jamais semblé plus réels. Il avait l'impression de voir une jeune femme où il avait longtemps vu un monstre laid et cruel… D'autant plus que Parkinson n'était accusée d'aucun meurtre.

Il se souvint de Malfoy, qui avait reproché à Dean de l'avoir abandonnée. Pourquoi ? Comment allait-elle, aujourd'hui ? La relation entre eux et la relation entre Parkinson et Dean l'intriguaient beaucoup, malgré lui.

_« Draco Malfoy a parfois été appelé « le Prince de Serpentard » et honnêtement, c'était un titre mérité. Toute sa maison le suivait, il la tenait. Les conflits n'avaient pas lieu d'être une fois la porte de la salle commune passée, même entre les pro- et les anti-Voldemort. »_

Parce qu'il y avait eu des anti-Voldemort à Serpentard ?

_« S'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre, il serait probablement devenu ministre, en plus de reprendre les affaires de son père. Pas qu'il soit apprécié par tous, mais il avait une aura qui effrayait et imposait une certaine forme de respect. Elle n'est plus aujourd'hui. L'esclave est resté esclave, même si le maître a changé. »_

Harry ne comprit pas cette phrase, mais elle le dérangea plus que tout ce qu'il avait lu jusqu'ici.

_« Après son expérience désastreuse de Mangemort, après avoir perdu l'usage de sa baguette, il a choisi de devenir médicomage et poursuit actuellement des études de magie verte. »_

Il s'interrompit brusquement : Malfoy était parti pour devenir médicomage ? Il avait quelques difficultés avec cette idée, mais ça renforçait son besoin de lire le compte-rendu du procès qui l'avait condamné à l'exil. Il ne l'avait toujours pas demandé à Kreattur, mais c'était dans ses projets…

_« Aujourd'hui, les rêves sont morts. Quel dommage qu'ils aient éprouvé le besoin de persécuter les autres pour se sauver, pour s'échapper du carcan familial, pour rejeter leur frustration devant les mauvais choix de leurs parents, devant leur destin déjà tracé ! _

_Ils avaient des rêves, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de choix. _

_C'est trop tard pour eux désormais, mais… Ces gens-là, ces hommes et ces femmes qu'ils auraient dû devenir, j'aurais aimé les connaître. »_

Harry déglutit lentement. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples ? Les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre.

Aucune raison, à ses yeux, ne pouvait expliquer et excuser la cruauté des bourreaux. Aucune excuse ne devait pouvoir autoriser un acte barbare, quel qu'il soit. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour ces gens de sa génération : le poids d'un destin tracé, ne pas avoir le choix, c'était une situation qu'il connaissait bien.

Et il savait qu'il n'y avait jamais de méchants ou de gentils purs. Parce que malgré son désir de ne jamais devenir un assassin, il aurait sans doute tué Voldemort sans hésitation si cela avait pu sauver ses parents et les gens qu'il aimait. Il savait également qu'il aurait accepté assez facilement qu'un père éploré tue le meurtrier de son fils. Là où il aurait voulu voir le meurtrier condamné, il aurait pu pardonner au père…

Pourquoi ? Parce que les raisons de ce crime étaient différentes. Pouvait-il même dire _acceptables_ ?

La vie n'était pas rose et il n'était plus sûr que d'une chose : il détestait la violence et il haïssait bien plus encore ceux qui violentaient pour le plaisir de faire souffrir, pour écraser l'autre, pour nier sa volonté ou son humanité.

Oui. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas humains à ses yeux. Et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait, quand il se sentait des poussées de haine : devenir un monstre. C'était bien trop facile.

Il repensa à l'essai qu'il avait rédigé pour Thorn et qui dormait bien sagement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Pour lui, le bien et le mal ne se distinguaient pas d'après la séparation « magie blanche » et « magie noire » sommairement décidée par le ministère. Il avait réfléchi aux implications de certains sorts magiques, rouges, gris, noirs, qu'il avait lus dans les livres de Thorn. Il avait décidé de mettre plutôt l'accent sur la volonté de nuire à l'autre.

Tout homme pouvait penser que ses actes étaient justifiés par son objectif final. Tout homme pouvait se penser légitime et du « bon côté ». Les valeurs n'étaient pas universelles. Mais la souffrance, elle, l'était. Elle était comprise de tous. La violence pour écraser et faire souffrir l'autre, là était la limite à ne pas franchir.

Harry replia le journal et reposa la bouteille bien entamée de vodka dans son buffet. L'alcool lui avait donné chaud, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher des flammes de sa cheminée. Il rêvassa de longues minutes sur cet article, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il s'autorisait ou pas à ressentir envers les bourreaux qu'étaient devenus, dans son esprit, les Serpentards de sa génération.

N'avaient-ils réellement pas eu le choix ?

Lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il avait souvent senti le besoin de les rendre fier, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à suivre aveuglément leurs préceptes, ceux qu'on lui avait rapportés. Il était passé au-dessus de la haine de son père envers Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Certes, il était conscient d'être encore naturellement méfiant envers eux… Mais il ne cherchait pas à leur nuire.

Toute une génération gâchée par la folie d'un monstre, c'était quand même affligeant.

Il redressa soudain le buste, lui qui s'était avachi dans son fauteuil avec morosité, et appela Kreattur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, monsieur ?

- As-tu la possibilité de me fournir une copie du compte-rendu du procès de Draco Malfoy ? Celui où il a été condamné à l'exil, tu sais ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit l'elfe sans relever l'état quelque peu chiffonné de son maître. Les archives des procès où la sentence a été rendue sont en accès public. Je vous ramène ça dès que possible.

L'elfe disparut en un claquement de doigts et Harry se renfonça une fois de plus dans son fauteuil. La chaleur et l'alcool aidant, lui qui buvait très peu, il s'endormit devant le feu en attendant Kreattur.

HPRTHPRTHPRTHPRTHPRT

_Lundi 14 septembre – après-midi_

Kreattur avait réveillé Harry à midi pour prendre le repas. Il lui avait apporté directement son plat dans ses appartements. Harry s'était excusé, il devait être encore un peu fatigué du samedi précédent. Et bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais l'alcool et son début de matinée tendu l'avaient également vidé.

Actuellement, il avait retrouvé le confort de son fauteuil, le compte-rendu demandé à son elfe dans les mains. Il était temps de savoir ce qui avait bien pu pousser le ministère à exiler Draco Malfoy, Mangemort accusé et condamné pour deux chefs d'inculpation majeurs. Son rôle dans l'arrivée des Mangemorts à Poudlard et dans la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry grimaça. Il ne savait pas que Draco Malfoy s'était fait marquer. Il ne l'avait pas vu, malgré les quelques images qu'il était parvenu à glaner sur Voldemort. C'était plutôt étonnant, car quand Voldemort marquait l'un de ses serviteurs, il y prenait un plaisir énorme et sadique qui se répercutait jusqu'à sa cicatrice.

Au fil de sa lecture, il dut admettre que Malfoy père pouvait avoir une prose impressionnante. Car après avoir lu le rapport des accusations, qui lui semblaient insurmontables, il commençait à avoir des doutes sur la culpabilité et la volonté de nuire de Malfoy fils. Les circonstances atténuantes étaient notamment la famille et la volonté de préserver l'honneur du sang.

Sans se soucier du fait qu'il mettait le poids de la culpabilité sur ses propres épaules, Lucius défendait son fils en insistant sur son désir de les protéger de la colère du Lord noir en lui obéissant le mieux possible. Il était jeune et avait été élevé dans les traditions, selon Malfoy père. Cet argument semblait avoir trouvé un écho auprès du public de juges et jurés qui, comme Kreattur lui avait expliqué à l'époque où il avait réclamé les biens de Sirius, était composé principalement de Sang-purs accrochés aux traditions de leur société.

Il arriva bientôt à la fin du procès, quand Lucius avait présenté la baguette brisée de son fils. « _Comme vous le savez_, » avait-il dit, « _seul le propriétaire de la baguette peut la briser sans dommage – excepté lorsque le tribunal l'ordonne, évidemment – et mon fils présente ici ses regrets de la manière la plus concrète qui soit pour un sorcier_. »

Comment ça le seul à pouvoir la briser sans dommage ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? En plus d'être étrange, cet argument était un mensonge : c'était lui, Harry, qui avait brisé cette baguette qui avait fait tant de mal.

Il fut on ne peut plus surpris de la réaction démesurée de la salle à ce moment-là. La plume du greffier avait noté toutes les réactions dans l'assemblée et il semblait que plusieurs personnes étaient vraiment ébranlées. Malfoy était « _comme un nouveau-né _», « _incapable de se défendre_ » ou de « _lancer un sort_ ».

Harry lui-même se sentit ébranlé. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait plaindre Malfoy ? Il avait brisé une baguette, Draco Malfoy n'avait plus qu'à s'en acheter une autre, comme Ron à une autre époque. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos des baguettes magiques ?

Alors que Kreattur était resté dans les appartements de Poudlard, pour mettre de l'ordre dans certains documents officiels, Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Kreattur, dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais la magie particulière des baguettes sorcières ?

- En quel sens monsieur ?

- Pourquoi le bris d'une baguette semble-t-il si important quand il est toujours possible d'en acheter une nouvelle ?

- Je suis loin de tout savoir sur le monde des baguettes et de la magie sorcière : j'ai de meilleures connaissances sur la magie d'elfe et le partage de magie. Mais je sais que la baguette vous est souvent nécessaire : la magie sans baguette est extrêmement rare chez les sorciers. J'ai aussi entendu dire que c'était elle qui vous choisissait, qu'elle était représentative de votre magie et de votre personnalité, qu'elle vous correspondait parfaitement. J'imagine qu'il est rare que plusieurs baguettes différentes puissent vous choisir. D'autant plus après de nombreuses années de pratique : le lien doit être fort.

- Et pourquoi Malfoy dit que seul le propriétaire de la baguette peut la briser sans dommage ?

- La baguette finit probablement par être liée intimement à la magie d'un sorcier, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Du coup, le bris de la baguette a peut-être une répercussion sur la magie d'un sorcier.

- Mais… Malfoy – le fils – ne m'a pas semblé gêné quand j'ai brisé sa baguette.

Kreattur fixa son maître plus intensément. Il était choqué qu'il ait pu briser la baguette d'un autre sorcier. Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il prit sur lui pour ne rien montrer de sa gêne, et il se souvint d'une fois où il avait aperçu Draco Malfoy, au sortir de la salle sur demande. Il avait eu l'impression de réagir à la magie de Malfoy, comme s'il pouvait puiser dedans, même si c'était dans une moindre mesure que pour son maître.

Briser la baguette de Malfoy était peut-être à l'origine d'un lien entre son maître et Draco Malfoy. Peut-être même que ce lien magique avait eu pour conséquence le lien financier apparu chez les Gobelins… Qui pourrait bien le renseigner ? Et renseigner son maître, par la même occasion.

- Je sais que Malfoy n'allait pas bien, avant son exil, dit tout de même Kreattur. Quoi qu'il en soit, se sevrer d'une baguette est un processus long et difficile, sinon, beaucoup plus de sorciers pratiqueraient la magie sans baguette.

Harry, qui avait brisé la baguette sur une impulsion et sans se poser de question, se sentit coupable.

- J'espère qu'il en a trouvé une autre, alors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les réactions du tribunal semblent si fortes sur le papier, et ça m'embête.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous interroger un fabriquant de baguettes reconnu pour qu'il vous explique comment fonctionne cet objet magique ?

- Ollivander ?

- Par exemple. Aimeriez-vous prendre un rendez-vous avec lui ?

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes : il n'aimait pas beaucoup Ollivander, mais il pouvait sans doute en apprendre beaucoup sur les baguettes. Et savoir si son geste était finalement aussi horrible qu'il semblait l'être.

- Oui. Prends-moi un rendez-vous pour la fin de la semaine. J'aimerais qu'on ait le temps de discuter. Peut-être devrais-je l'inviter à prendre le thé ? Quoi qu'Ollivander ne semble pas de ce genre. Peut-être l'inviter à manger ?

- Manger est une bonne idée. Je m'occupe de tout, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes à regarder le compte-rendu sans le voir, Harry demanda encore.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il en a trouvé une nouvelle ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Mais si ce geste vous gêne, vous pourriez envoyer une lettre à Malfoy pour vous excuser, qu'en dites-vous ? proposa Kreattur en ayant parfaitement compris ce qui tracassait son maître.

- Je verrai ça, répondit laconiquement le jeune sorcier.

En lui-même, Harry se demandait s'il avait bien ou mal fait de briser cette baguette. Est-ce que le Serpentard était aussi maléfique qu'il s'était acharné à le croire tant d'années ? Il avait eu raison de dire que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup, en sixième année. Mais en même temps, Malfoy et ses illusions étaient tombés l'an dernier. Et l'article de Luna appuyait cette idée qu'il n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

Agité, il se réfugia dans la méditation. Après avoir passé la porte de son esprit, il se dirigea directement dans sa salle des peut-être. Son animal d'âme y était, semblant l'attendre.

- Je suis complètement perdu ! lui dit Harry en l'apercevant.

_- Venir dans ton esprit est un bon moyen de réfléchir, mais prends garde à ne pas fuir la réalité !_

- Je viens pour mieux comprendre la réalité, pas pour la fuir. J'ai peur d'avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs.

_- Comme tous les enfants et tous les jeunes sorciers._

- Je viens ici pour m'apaiser…

_- J'espère que tu trouveras d'autres moyens, petit homme. Car ici n'est pas un lieu de paix. Et quand tu auras modifié le décor de ton esprit, ce ne sera pas un endroit facile à vivre._

- Comment sais-tu… Oui, bien sûr que tu sais. Tu es moi.

_- N'oublie jamais que nous partageons les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes souvenirs et la même âme. C'est en tout cas une bonne idée de protéger ton esprit._

Harry perçut quelqu'un frapper à une porte. Il ouvrit en grand celle de sa salle des peut-être, mais il n'y avait personne.

_- Non, c'est l'extérieur, c'est le monde réel qui se rappelle à toi. Il vaut mieux pour toi que personne ne puisse arriver ici. Ta salle intime en dit beaucoup trop sur toi. Celui qui arrivera ici aura un grand pouvoir. Il connaîtra tes moindres réactions, tes moindres pensées, il saura qui tu es… _

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour empêcher ça ?

_- Continuer à t'approprier et te réapproprier tes souvenirs. Puis protège-les, quand tu sauras ceux qui ont le plus de valeur à tes yeux._

Puisque le bruit venait de les déranger une nouvelle fois, Harry invoqua sa porte et sortit de son esprit.

Il se leva du fauteuil en proposant à son elfe de partir travailler dans son bureau annexe : il n'attendait personne et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler Kreattur à un importun. Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Devant lui, Thorn prit immédiatement la parole.

- Avez-vous si peur de mon avis que vous ne veniez pas manger dans la grande salle ?

Un peu interloqué, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était, à l'instant, perdu : de quoi Thorn parlait-il ?

- Autant pour moi, il semble que ce ne fut pas la raison, dit Thorn. Je viens vous voir à propos de vos corrections de mes copies.

- Entrez, invita Harry, le visage soudain éclairé par la compréhension.

Thorn s'installa sans gêne dans le deuxième fauteuil près de la cheminée et Harry vint s'asseoir en face après avoir rangé le compte-rendu dans un tiroir.

- Vous avez corrigé correctement la partie « _questions_ » de ce test, approuva Thorn. J'ai été surpris de vos connaissances correctes en sorts de DCFM, surtout en comparaison de mes classes de septième année qui ne connaissent presque rien.

Harry ne dit pas qu'il avait dû potasser de longues heures plusieurs livres qu'il avait dû commander exprès.

- Par contre, je viens vous voir à propos de l'essai. Je voulais savoir sur quoi vous vous étiez basé pour attribuer vos notes.

Harry se leva et alla chercher son propre essai pour le tendre à Thorn.

- J'ai d'abord réfléchi à ce que j'aurais moi-même répondu à une telle question, répondit-il. Puis j'ai déterminé ce qui me semblait essentiel – les copies ne comportant pas certains éléments d'analyse ont eu de mauvais résultats – puis ce qui me semblait important ou pertinent. J'ai corrigé les copies des étudiants à partir de ça. J'ai pris divers auteurs en référence, même si je me doutais bien qu'aucun étudiant n'allait les citer.

Thorn saisit le document et le parcourut des yeux. Il renifla à la fin de son examen.

- La liberté de l'autre comme limite. Je me doutais bien que vous étiez de ce genre, dit Thorn avec un air légèrement moqueur. Savez-vous réellement ce qu'est la vie, monsieur Potter ? Le monde n'est pas aussi rose que vous vous acharnez à le croire.

- Votre vision du monde sans morale n'est pas mieux, répondit Harry sur la défensive.

Thorn observa attentivement Harry avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il n'y a que le pouvoir et les faibles qui le craignent.

- Il n'y a que la vie et la mort qui soient immuables. Celui qui ne respecte pas la vie est du mauvais côté, répondit Harry.

Encore une fois, Thorn l'observa en silence, les lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses dents pointues, dans une attitude dédaigneuse. Il finit par sourire cruellement, selon son habitude.

- Vous êtes faible, monsieur Potter. En êtes-vous conscient ? Vous n'avez pas la bonne vision des choses, la bonne vision du monde. Vous avez encore des choses à apprendre.

Thorn leva la main pour empêcher Harry de parler alors que ce dernier allait protester, et il continua.

- Vous allez me corriger les copies des trois premières années, cette semaine.

Le professeur rendit sa taille normale à un grand paquet de copies.

- Je les veux pour jeudi. Je veux aussi, en fonction des lacunes que vous aurez repérées dans ces copies, que vous me prépariez un programme de cours. Je veux savoir ce que vous valez. Si vous êtes à la hauteur de ce que j'attends, alors peut-être que je vous laisserai donner des cours aux premières années.

Harry acquiesça en se mordant la langue. Thorn agissait de la même manière avec tout le monde, même s'il semblait le mépriser un peu plus que les autres. Mais il savait que ses corrections avaient été de qualité. Maintenant, Thorn testait ses limites et sa capacité à enseigner. Il avait bien l'intention de lui en remontrer.

Quand il l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, Harry se jura de continuer sur sa lancée. Et s'il devait impressionner Thorn tout en gardant ses valeurs morales, il devait en imposer magiquement et physiquement. Même Neville, qui détestait le sport, était plus fort que lui à l'heure actuelle. Il avait bien l'intention de le rejoindre puis le dépasser bientôt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de Thorn.

Jusqu'à le dépasser.

Ce début de semaine s'annonçait résolument actif.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Vendredi 18 septembre – après-midi_

Ce fut un ministre enragé qui claqua la porte d'un bureau, au cœur du ministère de la magie anglais. Il retournait à grands pas dans son propre bureau, en lissant sa moustache blonde à cause de l'énervement.

Il avait laissé derrière lui deux hommes en colère. Le plus mince se renfonça dans l'ombre, qu'il affectionnait, pendant que son patron se renfonçait dans son fauteuil. Ce dernier se massait l'arrête du nez, essayant plus que tout de ne pas laisser la colère parler pour lui. Il avait besoin de toute sa tête. Installer durablement le ministère après une guerre n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le croyait… C'était un jeu d'échec qu'il refusait de perdre et son adversaire était peut-être plus coriace que prévu.

- Quand je disais que Potter était une épine dans mon pied, marmonna-t-il du fond de son siège de cuir.

L'homme sec se redressa un peu.

- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que le héros pourfendeur des Mangemorts allait défendre l'un d'entre eux, dit-il pour rassurer le fin stratège qu'était son patron. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il prenne part aux débats qui secouent la population à propos des sanctions.

- Comment a-t-il pu venir témoigner dans ce procès ? Un jeudi ! Je croyais qu'il était professeur à Poudlard : il aurait dû rester là-bas.

- Il faut croire qu'il a plus de temps libre que prévu.

- En plus de ça, tout était sous contrôle : les médicomages auraient de toute façon envoyé Pansy Parkinson à Sainte Mangouste vu son état de débilité avancé. Mais il a voulu jouer les sauveurs et voilà que le ministère passe pour incapable de protéger des victimes innocentes, ragea cet homme. Tout ça parce que la prison aurait « détérioré l'état de santé déjà fragile de la jeune femme ».

L'homme sec observa les mouvements impatients et brusques. Le jeune Potter faisait peur à son patron pour beaucoup de raisons dont il ne devait même pas être conscient. Sa puissance financière et sa lignée paternelle, déjà, en faisaient un personnage de poids dans la société sorcière. Même s'il n'avait pas encore siégé dans la moindre cour ministérielle.

Son honnêteté, ensuite. Potter ne pourrait jamais entrer dans les jeux de pouvoir et les jeux politiques que son patron dirigeait, parce qu'ils exigeaient de l'hypocrisie, des chantages, des dissimulations et autres manipulations…

Et surtout, son patron le soupçonnait fortement d'être un élément de sa prophétie, celle qui guidait sa recherche du pouvoir. Après tout, il pouvait être ce « soleil » dont parlait la pyhtie. Et comme son patron ne connaissait pas son rôle exact, pour le moment, il essayait de se tenir en retrait et d'observer Potter. Mais Potter ne réagissait jamais comme on l'attendait. Tantôt impulsif, tantôt réfléchi, tantôt faible et sensible, tantôt dur et impitoyable. Il n'était pas aisé de jouer avec lui : il était récalcitrant.

Son patron avait même été obligé de placer deux ou trois « espions », si on pouvait les appeler comme ça, à Poudlard. Ils étaient à son service et faisaient des rapports réguliers sur ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de l'école – et surtout autour de Potter – même si lui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les lire.

Oui. Il faisait tout pour réduire Potter à rien du tout, pour éviter qu'il ne devienne plus tard la plus grande menace à son ascension. Quelque part, il n'avait pas tort. Potter savait faire s'agiter les foules.

La veille même, Potter avait encore joué des siennes. Alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il haïssait les Mangemorts et qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, il avait tenu à venir au procès de Pansy Parkinson qui s'était déroulé ce jeudi. Certes, Azkaban semblait avoir eu un effet dévastateur sur la sorcière, qui n'avait définitivement plus toute sa tête. Mais pourquoi Potter avait-il tenu à le faire savoir à tout le monde ?

On ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer le ministère ! Après tout, il avait joué son rôle en gardant la « menace » parquée à Azkaban. Mais non. Potter estimait que tout n'avait pas été mis en œuvre. Il avait tenu à souligner le fait que tous les Serpentards qui se s'étaient retrouvés sous la coupe du Lord n'étaient pas coupables de crimes et qu'il était nécessaire de savoir faire la part des choses… Quel revirement de situation pour celui qui les avait tous combattus.

- S'il n'avait rien dit à ce foutu Chicaneur… marmonna l'homme assis, toujours énervé.

« Et quel dommage que son coup de sang ait eu un tel écho au sein de la population sorcière », compléta l'homme dans l'ombre, en lui-même.

- Alors il n'y aurait pas eu cette manifestation, effectivement, confirma-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule ! pesta son patron. Depuis le début de la semaine, avec ce fichu article de Lovegood, la population ne cesse de s'agiter. C'est pire qu'après l'attentat !

- Vous aviez conseillé à Zorille de tuer les jeunes terroristes d'abord, mais il faut croire que cette génération ne sera jamais simple à contrôler… Ils ne sont pas aussi dociles que leurs parents.

- Nos articles de la Gazette nous assuraient jusqu'ici le soutien d'une bonne partie de la population, étant donné que nous mettons le pire en valeur… Mais ce matin, nous aurions dû faire comme le Chicaneur et parler du procès d'hier, du procès de Parkinson, soupira l'homme.

- Oui, sans doute aurions-nous dû. Et du coup, faites attention, monsieur. Si les sorciers s'aperçoivent que nous avons pris le contrôle de la Gazette et que nous sommes à l'origine de sa radicalisation, il risque d'y avoir encore plus d'agitation.

- Je sais, je sais, soupira l'homme assis. Je crois que nous allons devoir faire sauter un fusible, une fois de plus… Il faut que je reste encore dans l'ombre, donc la population ne doit pas s'intéresser à nous… Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de concilier l'apaisement de la situation et nos intérêts personnels.

- Vous pensez à quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que tu serais intéressé par le job, mon cher ?

- Le… Le job ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Mais ministre, bien sûr !

- Je… je… oui. Euh merci monsieur, bafouilla l'homme sec en perdant un peu du sang froid qui le caractérisait.

- Je vais peut-être devoir te faire sauter aussi, mais plus tard… marmonnait l'homme imposant, pensivement. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai plus confiance en ta maîtrise des problèmes qu'en celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Et… si tout ne se passe pas comme je vais te l'expliquer, alors nous allons encore plus avoir besoin de la presse, mon ami. Il n'est pas né celui qui m'empêchera de rebondir.

HPZZHPZZHPZZHPZZHPZZHPZZ

_Lundi 21 septembre – 15 heures 30_

Harry Potter était dans ses appartements de Poudlard et ajustait les derniers préparatifs en méditant. Sa fin de semaine avait été plus que riche. Il avait exploré attentivement ses souvenirs toute la semaine. C'était fascinant de les revivre en tant que spectateur. Il avait remarqué des détails qu'il n'avait jamais envisagés avant.

Il avait beaucoup observé ses altercations avec les Serpentards. Ses joutes verbales, ses joutes physiques. Il avait repéré la crispation systématique de Zabini et Parkinson quand Malfoy insultait ses parents. Il avait remarqué les discrets tapotements d'épaule de Crabbe et Goyle quand Malfoy recevait ses chocolats du matin. Il avait remarqué, alors que son double fixait méchamment Malfoy en tentant de comprendre son plan de sixième année, que Parkinson et Dean échangeaient quelques regards et sourires discrets…

Harry avait été surpris de comprendre l'attitude des Serpentards et de voir au-delà. Et ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Il s'était dit que sans doute, Malfoy aurait continué à exercer sa supériorité et son mépris dans certains domaines, mais un aristocrate comme lui n'aurait jamais été porté sur le meurtre naturellement.

En fait, il avait été plus que surpris de voir que ses souvenirs avec des Serpentards étaient aussi nombreux que ses souvenirs avec ses amis. Tout comme il s'était construit grâce à Ron et Hermione, il s'était construit avec sa haine des Serpentards. Et même s'il l'abandonnait peu à peu, cette haine avait fait partie de lui.

Il avait rendu ses corrections à Thorn jeudi, comme prévu. Le professeur lui avait d'ailleurs dit ce matin qu'ils allaient faire le prochain cours pour les premières années ensemble. Il avait corrigé son programme à l'encre rouge, mais il était globalement satisfait de son approche.

Beaucoup de sorts défensifs de bas niveau – il fallait bien commencer quelque part – quelques rares offensifs, l'apprentissage des règles de duel – interdits pour les deux premières années – et la connaissance des créatures magiques dangereuses communes et les moyens de s'en défendre. C'était bien plus que ce à quoi il avait eu droit lui-même en première année.

Le jeudi après-midi, après avoir rendu ses copies, il avait décidé d'assister au procès de Parkinson. Il avait été effaré de l'état de la jeune femme. Il l'avait toujours trouvé laide – peut-être avec l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour elle – mais elle avait au moins toujours fait l'effort de prendre soin d'elle-même.

La sorcière qu'on avait assise sur la chaise et enchainée était pâle, échevelée, sale, et par-dessus tout, il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait déjà cédé au baiser du Détraqueur tant ses yeux étaient vides. Si elle n'avait pas eu trois crises de larmes aiguës à des moments inattendus, il aurait pu la croire morte. Le témoignage d'un Mangemort avait éclairé ce comportement.

Il avait expliqué que la jeune femme s'était refusé à tuer une petite fille pour son initiation, et qu'elle avait subi la punition réservée aux traîtres à leur sang en échange. Les médicomages avaient pu confirmer à la fois les sévices, qui avaient rendu Harry malade, et la folie avancée de la jeune femme, probablement pire après avoir été au contact des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Harry, en colère de voir Parkinson dans cet état, alors qu'elle n'avait été qu'une victime, avait voulu apporter son témoignage : elle n'avait jamais levé la baguette sur lui ou ses amis. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle avait eu la langue bien pendue, cependant. Les juges avaient décidé de son innocence et de son inoffensivité, même s'ils avaient confisqué sa baguette, pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse par inadvertance.

Il était allé la voir, samedi matin, à Sainte Mangouste. L'aile sécurisée réservée aux anciens Mangemorts n'était pas si mal, bien qu'un peu frustre, et il avait pu voir sa cellule. Elle avait des tons très clairs et bénéficiait d'un lit correct, d'un tout petit bureau avec une chaise et d'un petit coin de toilette.

Pansy Parkinson recevait la visite d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière au moins trois fois par jour. Mais l'infirmier qui l'avait accompagné avait précisé que Parkinson n'avait aucune conscience de son environnement. Elle ne répondait à personne et pire, rien ne montrait qu'elle comprenait quand on lui parlait.

Il était parti de l'hôpital très choqué, le souvenir du reproche de Malfoy à Dean très vivace dans son esprit. Oui, Dean avait été lâche d'abandonner la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait été marquée. Visiblement, c'était contre son gré et elle avait souffert. Il lui en voulait d'avoir tourné le dos à Parkinson, comme il avait tourné le dos à leur dortoir quand Harry avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort et qu'il s'était mis à sortir avec Ginny.

Il n'aimait pas le sentiment de trahison et le goût amer que cette attitude lui laissait.

Il s'était ensuite rendu au restaurant dans lequel il avait invité Ollivander à manger. Certes, c'était son elfe qui lui avait conseillé, mais il avait pris sur lui de rédiger une invitation en bonne et due forme, de façon à ce que cet homme ne puisse refuser. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la façade particulièrement soignée du bâtiment londonien, et le maître d'hôtel les avait conduits jusqu'à un petit salon privé.

_« Avez-vous l'intention de me demander une baguette illégale, monsieur Potter ? » _avait demandé Ollivander une fois l'homme parti avec leurs commandes.

_- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il arrive que des sorciers ignorants m'invitent dans ce genre d'établissement pour me demander une nouvelle baguette. Parce qu'on leur a retiré la leur, ou pour m'en demander une seconde, ce qui, soyez-en sûr, est parfaitement idiot._

_- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Harry, intrigué._

_Ollivander, les cheveux toujours hirsutes mais le costume impeccablement coupé, plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux d'Harry._

_- Etes-vous en train de prendre des informations pour me faire concurrence, monsieur Potter ?_

_- Je vous jure que non, monsieur Ollivander ! s'exclama Harry avec sincérité. Je désire seulement comprendre pourquoi la perte d'une baguette semble si importante pour un sorcier. On peut toujours changer de baguette, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Harry pensait à son expérience avec la baguette de Malfoy et avec la relique, en plus de sa propre baguette. Il avait certes ressenti le vide dû à la perte de sa baguette brisée, et le sentiment de chaleur et de familiarité quand il avait pu la retrouver, mais tout comme Voldemort, il avait pu changer de baguette en cours de route pour les besoins de la guerre._

_- Non ! Blasphéme ! s'écria Ollivander, les sourcils froncés et l'index levé. On ne change de baguette que pour d'excellentes raisons, ce n'est jamais anodin ! Le tribunal sorcier peut vous retirer votre baguette ou vous pouvez la perdre parce qu'elle est brisée, mais jamais vous ne pouvez posséder deux baguettes en même temps ou prendre n'importe laquelle pour remplacer l'ancienne. N'oubliez jamais, monsieur Potter, ce que trop de fabricants oublient…_

_Ollivander baissa d'un ton pour prendre une voix plus solennelle._

_- La baguette est intimement reliée à la magie d'un sorcier. Elle n'est pas un simple objet que l'on achète, que l'on prend. Pour fonctionner, elle doit vous choisir. Sentir que votre magie est en harmonie avec elle, sentir votre contrôle sur elle. Trop de gens considèrent la baguette comme un accessoire décoratif. Ils la veulent longue, épaisse, imposante, avec des fioritures quand c'est possible, dit-il dédaigneusement, mais ils oublient une chose : la nature de leur propre magie._

_- Vous me perdez un peu, je l'avoue, dit Harry. Que voulez-vous dire par « nature de leur magie » ? Et par fioriture ? Et pourquoi vous demande-t-on une nouvelle baguette si c'est impossible ? J'ai utilisé plusieurs baguettes, je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse avoir des difficultés à en trouver une nouvelle…_

_Le serveur leur apporta l'entrée et Ollivander décida de répondre aux questions du jeune homme. Pour une fois qu'un sorcier cessait d'être arrogant pour s'intéresser aux baguettes. Beaucoup trop de gens pensaient que le vrai pouvoir venait de la magie sans baguette. Ils avaient tort._

_- N'avez-vous jamais rencontré de baguettes gravées ? demanda le fabricant à son vis-à-vis quand le serveur eut disparu._

_- Non, jamais._

_- Ce sont des baguettes stimulées par des runes. C'est dangereux, monsieur Potter, affirma Ollivander d'une voix basse qui ne voulait pas briser l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce. C'est dangereux parce qu'une baguette a naturellement la fonction d'augmenter la puissance d'un sorcier, la baguette entre en résonance avec la volonté du sorcier et transforme sa magie en le sort désiré. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez tenté de lancer un doloris, monsieur Potter…_

_- Effectivement, même si j'aimerais que vous gardiez cela pour vous._

_- Bien entendu, monsieur Potter. Toujours est-il que votre sort n'a pas fonctionné parce que vous n'aviez pas la volonté. Votre baguette obéit. Le problème d'une baguette stimulée artificiellement, c'est qu'à la moindre pensée, elle peut devenir incontrôlable. Combien de fois la Gazette a-t-elle rapporté un accident provoqué parce qu'un homme en colère a laissé un sort s'échapper de sa baguette. C'est une des raisons qui poussent le gouvernement sorcier à vous rappeler de ne pas mettre votre baguette dans votre poche arrière…_

_Harry fit une légère grimace à cause de l'image qui lui venait en tête. Tout en finissant de ramasser la sauce de son entrée avec un morceau de pain, il songea qu'il ne trouvait pas pratique de mettre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…_

_- Je reviens à ce que j'appelle la nature de votre magie… Il s'agit de vos capacités et de vos facilités. Certaines personnes sont douées pour les enchantements, d'autres pour les potions… La baguette d'un enchanteur est longue, celle d'un potionniste également. Mais la baguette d'un enchanteur doit avoir un noyau puissant et celle d'un potionniste un noyau neutre. La baguette d'un maître en sortilèges est souvent plus courte… Les bois doivent aussi avoir une affinité pour que la baguette fonctionne._

_- Je vois, répondit Harry. J'imagine qu'il est difficile de retrouver une baguette qui soit l'exacte copie de celle qu'on a perdue._

_- De toute façon, une telle recherche est inutile._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Le sorcier évolue et sa baguette évolue avec lui. Si une baguette est brisée, par exemple, la nouvelle sera forcément différente. D'une part parce que le sorcier a changé, d'autre part parce que le bris d'une baguette a des répercussions sur la magie du sorcier._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, soudain inquiet pour Malfoy._

_- Deux situations, principalement, peuvent provoquer le bris d'une baguette. L'ordre du tribunal ministériel et une bataille, par accident. Quand le tribunal brise une baguette, il le fait selon un ancien rituel qui brise le lien entre l'objet et son sorcier sans dommage pour la magie du sorcier. Mais la conséquence est que le sorcier est incapable d'utiliser une nouvelle baguette : considérez que le tribunal a, en quelque sorte, scellé la magie du sorcier. Et seul le tribunal peut retirer le sceau et autoriser le condamné à utiliser une nouvelle baguette._

_- En gros, on lui retire le droit d'utiliser la magie._

_- C'est ça. Même si la magie est toujours là et que des manifestations magiques impromptues sont toujours possibles. Mais dés que le tribunal autorise un sorcier à aller acheter une nouvelle baguette, le sceau disparaît._

_- Et dans le cas d'une cassure accidentelle ?_

_- Alors la magie de la personne souffre et le sorcier a l'impression de vivre la perte d'un membre. Ou la perte de quelqu'un de cher. Le traumatisme est plus ou moins fort en fonction de la force de caractère d'un sorcier. Le risque d'un bris de ce type, c'est de déstabiliser la magie du sorcier._

_- Est-il possible que quelqu'un brisant votre baguette délibérément puisse ne pas perturber votre magie ?_

_- Non. Impossible._

_Harry déglutit en se disant qu'il avait peut-être eu un rôle à jouer dans le fait que Malfoy s'était fait battre par des membres de Gryffondor. Igor lui avait confirmé le fait que Draco Malfoy s'était vraisemblablement fait à moitié tuer par des jeunes femmes de Poudlard parce qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal._

_- Mais dans le cas où on brise sa baguette par accident, ou dans une bataille, on peut toujours en retrouver une, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, on peut. C'est juste plus difficile à cause de la complexité accrue de la personnalité du sorcier. Une baguette est comme un tout jeune enfant. Elle sait ce qu'elle aime ou pas et elle a déjà des valeurs et des capacités. Mais elle n'a rien vécu. Un sorcier adulte a déjà vécu et il est plus dur, pour une magie marquée, de trouver résonance dans une baguette. Mais c'est possible. Et avec de l'entrainement, une nouvelle baguette qui a choisi un sorcier peut devenir aussi bonne que l'ancienne._

_- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que j'imaginais, marmonna Harry._

_- C'est la raison pour laquelle il existe peu de fabricants reconnus. J'en fais partie, bien évidemment. C'est que nous sommes des artisans. Nous écoutons le bois, les noyaux, les magies. Nous nous plions à eux. Nous ne choisissons pas la forme de la baguette, c'est elle qui nous parle, qui nous guide. Les marchands qui produisent à la chaîne ne peuvent créer que des baguettes moyennes !_

_- Y a-t-il des fabricants reconnus, aux Etats-Unis ?_

_- Pour quelle raison vous intéressez-vous aux Etats-Unis, monsieur Potter ? demanda Ollivander avec un regard perçant. Et au bris de baguette ?_

_- J'ai lu le rapport du jugement de Malfoy. Je n'ai pas compris la réaction choquée des juges._

_- Ah oui ! Le jeune Malfoy… Une baguette des plus intéressantes, si vous voulez mon avis. On en fait rarement d'aussi étranges._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Crin de licorne au cœur d'un bois d'aubépine. L'innocence de la licorne et l'aubépine, complexe s'il en est. Le bois d'aubépine est rarement utilisé pour les sorciers, plus souvent pour les sorcières : c'est un bois qui symbolise la pureté virginale, l'innocence, la prospérité et la fidélité conjugale. Nos ancêtres druides considéraient l'aubépine comme un arbre sacré dont la destruction présageait une catastrophe imminente pour son auteur. Il ne faut pas toucher à une telle baguette au risque de provoquer le pire… Enfin, ce sont des légendes._

_Harry fronça les sourcils pendant qu'Ollivander continuait sa digression._

_- Mais l'aubépine est aussi un bois agressif. Il pique. La baguette de l'héritier Malfoy symbolisait la générosité du cœur dans un corps entouré d'épines. J'avoue avoir été surpris que ce soit cette baguette duelle qui le choisisse. Je n'associais pas Malfoy avec l'innocence, vous me comprendrez._

_- Effectivement, marmonna Harry, un peu secoué par les mots choisis. Y a-t-il de bons fabricants de baguettes aux Etats-Unis, alors ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant._

_- Certainement pas ! Ce sont des producteurs à la chaîne. Ils sont les meilleurs fournisseurs de potions et de produits magiques communs, mais notre art leur passe au-dessus de la tête. Leurs baguettes sont inintéressantes au possible._

Intéressante, cette conversation l'avait été, assurément. Il avait envoyé une lettre d'excuses à Malfoy en lui avouant avoir brisé sa baguette. Il s'en voulait. Il était surtout secoué d'avoir appris que la magie de Malfoy s'accordait avec une baguette « innocente et virginale ». C'était tellement loin de l'image qu'il en avait…

Et puis hier, il avait eu la surprise de recevoir un courrier officiel du ministère de la magie. Un dimanche.

Aujourd'hui, il allait recevoir – chez lui à Poudlard – le ministre Zacharie Zorille. Kreattur lui avait préparé des petits sandwiches et des petits biscuits pour aller avec le thé de l'après-midi. Et il venait juste de finir de disposer le tout selon ses conseils. Il était un peu nerveux. L'objet de la visite n'avait pas été précisé dans la lettre.

On frappa à sa porte à seize heures pile et il ouvrit au ministre qui fut suivi par deux autres personnes. Il avait déjà vu le premier : il était venu inspecter le château début août, avant que son chef aigri autorise l'organisation des examens. Le second était ce sorcier albinos qui avait participé à l'inauguration du complexe de Pré-au-lard. Ahmès Neb. Il faisait probablement partie de l'équipe proche du ministre. Deux Aurors restèrent à l'extérieur pour garder sa porte.

Harry suivit les consignes de réception qu'il avait apprises de Kreattur, plusieurs jours auparavant. Son elfe avait un peu plus de temps et laissait le chantier du square Grimmaurd à Bris. Du coup, il lui donnait des leçons pour faire de lui un chef de famille respecté par tous, même par les sang-purs.

Après les politesses d'usage, le ministre entra de lui-même dans le vif du sujet.

- Monsieur Potter, le ministère a quelques difficultés à maintenir le calme dans la société et les querelles entre sorciers se multiplient. Vous qui avez vaincu le Lord Noir, vous jouissez d'une bonne réputation et de leur oreille attentive. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, apporter votre appui à notre gouvernement. Il est difficile de gérer l'après-guerre quand une guerre civile menace.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, monsieur le ministre, mais je n'ai pas le crédit que vous me prêtez. J'ai un travail qui me demande déjà toute mon énergie, je ne peux me permettre de me disperser. Par ailleurs, en tant que professeur, je souhaite rester neutre aux yeux des étudiants. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! pressa l'homme après s'être tourné vers les deux hommes, probablement des conseillers. Un renversement du pouvoir à l'heure actuelle signifierait beaucoup de troubles. Les risques d'émeutes sont réels : en ce moment, la population est insatisfaite, quoi que l'on fasse. Un peu de crédit et une pause nous sont nécessaires pour reconstruire le ministère solidement.

- Non, continua calmement Harry. Je crois que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Je ne souhaite pas utiliser mon image de cette manière.

- Et comment voulez-vous l'utiliser ?

- Je n'ai pas encore choisi la cause qui me semblera la plus intéressante, dit Harry pensivement en se demandant qui aurait le plus besoin de son aide, s'il pouvait être utile.

- A combien considérez-vous votre image intéressante, monsieur Potter ? demanda le ministre avant que ses conseillers ne réagissent.

- Vous souhaitez me payer pour que je dise du bien du ministère ? demanda Harry incrédule. C'est non. Même pendant la guerre, on ne m'a pas fait une proposition aussi…

« Scandaleuse » était le mot qu'il avait en tête, mais il avait devant lui le ministre, alors il se contenta de prononcer « loin de mes convictions personnelles ». Le débat qu'ils entamèrent ne fit pas revenir Harry sur sa décision, mais il lui fit prendre conscience du naturel avec lequel le ministre parlait de corruption et d'argent.

Finalement outré, le ministre sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par Ahmès Neb, qui avait observé l'échange avec une très grande attention. L'homme qui était déjà venu à Poudlard s'approcha d'Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, salua-t-il. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés : je m'appelle Gharib Heqat.

- Oui, je me souviens. Comment allez-vous ?

- Assez bien… Si je puis me permettre, monsieur Potter, vous auriez dû accepter la proposition du ministre.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Le ministre a le bras long. Et s'il en vient à vous considérer comme un opposant, que pensez-vous devenir ?

- Que pourrait-il faire ?

- Utiliser la presse pour vous décrédibiliser, par exemple. Vous n'auriez plus aucun poids politique.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de faire de la politique, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais votre parole a un poids, quoi que vous en disiez. Je voulais juste vous prévenir des risques à jouer seul. Un ministre pourrait faire de votre vie un véritable enfer. Peut-être même au point de vous faire regretter le temps de la guerre.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours aussi incrédule quant à la réaction du ministre et aux menaces, qui lui paraissaient totalement disproportionnées. Il accompagna Gharib jusqu'à la porte où attendaient encore le ministre Zorille, Neb et les deux Aurors.

Le ministre lui tourna immédiatement le dos de mépris et repartit en compagnie des autres hommes. Harry les suivit du regard quelques instants et pu apercevoir Thorn, qui passait par là, saluer ces hommes bien bas. Neb et Gharib le saluèrent de la tête en retour, tandis que le ministre passait sans faire mine de le voir.

Cette rencontre avait été pour le moins étrange… Et Harry rentra chez lui.

SSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIM

_Vendredi 25 septembre – fin de soirée_

Le professeur Snape avait invité Igor, comme presque tous les soirs, pour partager un petit digestif après les repas agités dans la grande salle. Encore une fois, le dîner n'avait pas été des plus calmes : le nombre de bagarres était en constante augmentation depuis deux semaines, depuis l'article du Chicaneur. Snape était satisfait du bruit de cet article, qui poussait les gens à s'interroger à propos des Serpentards.

Anna O'Brien était un nom qui se répandait sur toutes les lèvres, que ce soit pour discuter de son acharnement à défendre les Serpentards ou critiquer son caractère pleurnichard, louer ses charmes ou se moquer de ses rondeurs et de la tâche de naissance qui s'étalait sur la partie gauche de son visage.

Igor lui-même avait souvent affaire à elle, que ce soit pour la soigner des blessures témoins de sa bêtise et de son emportement, ou pour soigner ses victimes qui ne cessaient de se plaindre d'elle. « Une Poufsouffle ne se bat pas, » entendait-il souvent de la part de la maison Gryffondor voire de Serdaigle. Il était apparemment admis que Poufsouffle était une maison douce et serviable… Igor n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

- La presse s'est rarement aussi bien portée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Snape, amusé, à son ancien élève officieux.

- Les batailles entre les différents titres sont épiques, effectivement… confirma Igor avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de son verre.

- Les batailles dans Poudlard également, continua Snape, toujours étrangement amusé. Qui aurait cru que la petite Weasley puisse être aussi teigneuse ? Je la savais redoutable. Quand elle faisait tourner les Carrow en bourriques, l'an dernier, elle le faisait même au sens propre. Mais aussi vicieuse… C'est un adversaire non négligeable, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je vous l'accorde. Elle est assez amusante, dans son côté fierté blessée. Elle ne supporte pas la campagne de calomnie actuelle sur l'assistant Potter. Elle me l'a dit après un séjour à l'infirmerie…

- Encore O'Brien ?

- Oui, encore elle. Il est étonnant qu'elle s'acharne encore à se battre alors qu'elle doit déjà passer toutes ses soirées en retenue jusqu'à la mi-novembre…

Snape se tut un instant en sirotant son propre alcool. Il était pensif pour deux raisons. Il finit par s'adresser à Igor.

- Que penses-tu de cette campagne de calomnie sur Potter ? Je sais que je ne suis pas neutre, je déteste ce garçon. Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Moi je ne connais pas bien Potter. Mais votre Gazette ressemble parfois aux journaux de propagande de notre pays…

- Vous avez des journaux sorciers ?

- Oui. Etrange, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Igor. Quand on sait que le gouvernement chasse les sorciers… Mais certains d'entre eux se sont mis au service des moldus et envoient des prospectus sorciers et non sorciers dans les coins réputés magiques pour faire fuir les sorciers et sensibiliser les autres, pour qu'ils dénoncent les personnes qui leur semblent étranges.

- C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, pour toi ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, si cela ne vous dérange pas…

- Tu fuis, dit Severus. Comme tu fuis la jeune O'Brien, d'ailleurs.

C'était là la deuxième chose qui perturbait Snape. L'attitude d'Igor dès qu'O'Brien était en vue était étrange. Il semblait fuir. Et elle semblait le chercher et tentait toujours de lui parler.

- Je sais.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Severus en constatant qu'Igor n'allait pas parler.

- Elle me fait peur.

- A toi ?

- _Le jour où__ les Temps Sombres menaceront, les gardiens se rassembleront_. Quand les gardiens sont appelés, c'est une preuve supplémentaire que l'équilibre ploie. Tout comme le fait que votre filleul ne soit pas encore mort de ses visions. Le rêveur ultime n'a jamais été aussi près d'exister vraiment. Ce sont des signes et ils m'inquiètent.

- Tu veux dire qu'O'Brien est comme toi ?

- Oui. Une porte. C'est probablement l'appel inconscient du rêveur qu'elle a entendu. Et la voici. Moi, je n'avais rien entendu. C'est sur votre demande que je suis ici. Et c'est un espoir qui me reste : ce n'est pas le rêveur qui m'a appelé, on a peut-être un répit.

- Alors si c'est mon filleul qui l'a appelée, pourquoi reste-t-elle ici au lieu de se rendre aux Etats-Unis ? C'est parce qu'elle reste avec toi que tu es inquiet ?

- Elle reste parce qu'elle peut jouer son rôle de gardienne de l'équilibre ici. Mais elle est encore trop jeune et un peu trop immature pour comprendre que les Temps Sombres ne sont pas un jeu. Elle reste aussi parce qu'elle cherche à comprendre pourquoi elle ressent un résidu de la magie du rêveur à Poudlard.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, toi ?

- J'ai des soupçons. Il existe un lien magique entre le jeune Potter et l'héritier Malfoy, j'en suis certain. Sa trace le suit. D'ailleurs, l'assistant doit s'en douter également. Il me pose beaucoup de question sur votre filleul depuis quelques jours…

- Il vaut mieux qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas du lien qui existe entre eux.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Une dette de vie.

- Oh. Alors j'ai peur que nous soyons déjà entrés dans la phase de corruption.

- Corruption ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit, en médicomagie, quand les tissus du corps commencent à s'abimer, à pourrir… C'est la première phase avant la déchéance. Viendra ensuite la mort du malade. C'est la même chose pour la progression des Temps Sombres. Si le rêveur est enchaîné, s'il perd sa liberté, tous les gardiens savent que l'équilibre est en jeu.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose contre ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne comprends pas encore quel est le rôle du jeune Potter dans ce jeu d'équilibre. Il ne semble pas vouloir déclencher les Temps Sombres, alors pourquoi est-ce à lui qu'est enchaîné le rêveur ?

- Il faudrait libérer mon filleul.

- Une dette de vie ne s'annule pas aisément, vous le savez bien, marmonna Igor. Peut-être que mettre Harry Potter au courant de ce lien pourrait être une bonne idée ?

- Non, refusa catégoriquement le maître des potions.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'être maître d'une vie corrompt inévitablement. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Et je refuse que le fils devienne un jour comme le père. Et non, ne me pose pas de question, ajouta-t-il en levant la main. C'est une chose dont je ne veux pas parler.

* * *

_**RARs aux anonymes**_

_Arty_ : Ravie que cette interview t'ait plue ^^ Rose est naïve et Kreattur subtile et manipulateur, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! ) Sinon, ben cette partie est sur Harry. Mais promis, la prochaine partie sur Draco est plus longue ^^

_Sherlock_ : Ravie que Luna te plaise ! Merci ^^ Sinon, non, je ne suis pas malade, mais très chargée avec peu de temps libre - -'

_Marie la petite_ : Ce n'est pas grave de m'écrire un message ressemblant à chaque chapitre. Je ne me laisserai jamais de savoir que cela vous plaît ^^ Mon angoisse s'envole à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires, donc.

_Vicky_ : sois la (re)bienvenue ^^ Dois-je être contente de te distraire de ta dissertation ? J'ai envie de dire oui. Pour Harry : je suis contente que le fennec te plaise (pour Ginny en batman, j'ai bien ri ^^). Je voulais quelque chose de différent et je n'ai encore jamais vu cet animal ailleurs. Harry commence à creuser. Doucement d'abord, mais il va s'améliorer : son animal est un bon creuseur, après tout ^^ Moi aussi j'adore Luna. D'où sa place dans ce tome :) Oui, les héros se sont battus pour un peu plus de tolérance, mais ils ont oublié, sûrs de leur bon côté. Or, rien n'est noir ou blanc, et c'est ce que je montre dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. Je trouve aussi que le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas un assassin est intéressant. Mais Skeeter est connue pour chercher la petite bête (sans mauvais jeu de mot ^^). Ravie que l'interview t'aie plue en tout cas ! Pour Draco : je me suis inspirée de la répartition d'Harry, parce que comme ça, son choix de Gryffondor sera plus facile à comprendre pour lui, par la suite. Non, mon histoire ne s'étale pas sur 12 ans mais sur 5 ans + l'épilogue. Sinon, je vais conclure en disant que je suis ravie que la réputation de Draco t'amuse, que l'histoire aztèque ait éveillé ton intérêt et que tu apprécies mes réponses. J'apprécie moi-même tes commentaires, merci ^^ A bientôt ! (Je serai moins longue dans les prochaines réponses : normalement, je n'ai pas le droit - -')

_TG-K_ : Enchantée de rencontrer un nouveau lecteur ^^ Il n'y a pas forcément d'explication à ta préférence : les parties Harry / Draco sont appréciées différemment par chacun. Mais je suis très heureuse de savoir les raisons qui te font apprécier cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review : j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ A une prochaine !

_Yuu_ : Arf, je sens que je vais encore faire un pâté ^^ Tu as une belle façon d'expliquer la Coupe aux Etats-Unis. L'artefact n'est effectivement pas anodin, mais il n'est pas encore entré en jeu. De la même manière, tu m'impressionnes parce que tu sais prendre les diverses pistes (les Gobelins, les Aztèques, la légende des temps sombres) que j'ai laissées et tu sais les relier. Tu n'as pas encore deviné l'intrigue de l'histoire, mais je crains chaque semaine que tu t'en rapproches un peu plus ^^ Car oui, par exemple, Harry et le soleil de la prophétie pourraient être liés. Je ne dirais rien sur « l'héritière », car vous n'avez pour l'instant pas assez d'indices pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Quant à la peur de monsieur X envers Harry, tu auras quelques réponses dés ce chapitre (ou tu les as eues), donc je ne m'attarde pas non plus. Contente que tu aies apprécié l'interview, l'animagus d'Harry et le collier de chasteté ^^ Oui, la phrase révèle une certaine faille dans le couple. Je m'arrête ici avec un grand merci pour ton commentaire impressionnant, et à une prochaine pour une autre réponse ! ^^

Si j'ai oublié certains d'entre vous : n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer dans votre review, ce n'était pas voulu. ^^

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en partant (ou un grand ^^) et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :D

Lena.


	36. C7P5 : Les Sources

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce mois d'absence, mais la vie réelle réclame parfois beaucoup trop de temps et nous empêche de nous plonger dans les fanfictions. Cependant, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires : ils m'ont encore une fois fait un immense plaisir ^^

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

_Yuuchan_ : je t'ai répondu personnellement ^^

_Bb_ : Soit le ou la bienvenu(e) ! Je suis ravie que mon intrigue t'attire. Certes, je ne suis pas tendre avec le personnage de Ginny, donc il est difficile de l'apprécier. Mais c'est un peu comme Harry : en murissant, elle deviendra probablement plus agréable. Pour Harry : il continue à prendre confiance en lui, donc je pense qu'il deviendra encore plus intéressant au fil des chapitres. Ce chapitre t'apportera quelques réponses sur des pistes lancées voilà quelques temps, mais nous ne reverrons pas Margaux et les Lutins tout de suite. Je suis contente que tu attendes la suite : merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements.

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

Draco s'est réfugié dans sa chambre pour fuir les rumeurs, reparties de plus belle depuis que le professeur Jansson a révélé ses perturbations magiques et qu'il a avoué ne plus avoir de baguette. Il craint également sa rencontre avec les professeurs d'Anatomie et de Psychomagie qui doivent l'analyser.

Pour se changer les idées, il se plonge dans la lecture d'un livre d'Alan Mixcoa, sur les Aztèques. La fin du monde qu'ils avaient imaginée ressemble de façon troublante aux _Temps Sombres_ qu'il a annoncés, en tant que rêveur, et il décide donc de continuer ses recherches par le livre de Xochitl Tonatiuh, qui a inspiré Mixcoa.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent**

**Partie 5 : Les sources**

_Dimanche 13 septembre, matin_

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait que Joyce – le bibliothécaire avait insisté pour être appelé par son prénom – revienne avec le livre de Xochitl Tonatiuh, cet auteur dont il avait lu le nom pendant ses recherches.

Il appréciait beaucoup la bibliothèque du Palais pour plusieurs raisons. Son cadre, qu'il aurait pu qualifier de magique s'il se laissait aller à des tendances Poufsouffle. Le nombre de livres qu'on y trouvait, des plus communs aux plus rares. Et la possibilité d'y venir à toute heure du jour, tous les jours. Parfois, pour des devoirs liés à la Divination, les étudiants pouvaient même être autorisés à y venir la nuit. L'immense mur de verre était un des meilleurs endroits du Palais pour observer les étoiles en toute sécurité.

Joyce lui avait confirmé que le livre qu'il recherchait était bien sur les registres du Palais. Mais comme il le lui avait glissé, voilà une vingtaine de minutes de cela, il allait avoir des difficultés à le trouver. Il n'était pas à sa place réservée et il avait dû prendre la poussière quelque part, bien caché. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser de sortilège d'attraction dans cette pièce au risque de perturber certains ouvrages gorgés de magie n'aidait en rien.

Peu d'étudiants de médicomagie s'intéressaient à la civilisation aztèque. D'autres populations avaient leurs faveurs : les Atlantes, les Druides et certaines tribus antiques d'Afrique et d'Océanie. Et ceux qui s'intéressaient aux Aztèques se contentaient assez souvent du livre qu'il avait dévoré la veille. Mais Draco avait été marqué par sa lecture, et il voulait aller plus loin.

Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à propos des croyances et des mystères de ce peuple et en avait conclu deux choses.

D'abord, sa recherche sur la nature des Temps Sombres pourrait sans doute avancer rapidement grâce à d'autres ouvrages consacrés aux croyances Aztèques.

Ensuite, il devrait creuser du côté de l'artefact de Cortès : il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure, mais cet artefact semblait puissant, et il était probable, comme dans le cas de nombreuses légendes, que cet objet ait réellement existé et existe encore. Le fait que cet artefact ait été associé directement avec les morts étranges des Aztèques avait également quelque chose d'intrigant.

- Je l'ai trouvé, lança le bibliothécaire, derrière lui. J'ai dû fouiller jusqu'au rayon des théories sur les mondes.

- Merci, répondit brièvement Draco en se saisissant du livre tendu.

Il alla directement à sa place désignée pour lire en paix. Les étudiants qui venaient travailler à la bibliothèque ne faisaient que cela. Depuis une heure qu'il était là, personne ne lui avait lancé de regard appuyé ou n'était venu lui parler. Il ne risquait rien à faire ses recherches ici. C'était pour lui un progrès de pouvoir au moins sortir de sa chambre sans être inquiété.

Draco feuilleta le sommaire du livre. Effectivement, une partie de l'ouvrage était consacrée aux Aztèques et à la fin du monde telle qu'ils la voyaient. Mais d'abord, l'ouvrage exposait une théorie à propos de la magie elle-même. Car son auteur s'était intéressée à la disparition du peuple aztèque pour une bonne raison : son rapport avec la magie.

Adepte de la magie féérique, elle cherchait à comprendre pour quelle raison son pouvoir ne se manifestait pas dans les mondes parallèles qu'elle découvrait. Elle avait, au cours de sa vie, créé de nombreux portails et exploré plusieurs dimensions effrayantes, des mondes souvent désolés comme au lendemain d'une grande catastrophe.

Ils étaient difficiles à appréhender et perturbants pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que la Terre. Peu semblaient avoir des règles : certains êtres de fourrure minuscules pouvaient tuer net leur victime, quand des mastodontes pourvus de dents, de cornes et autres piquants se révélaient doux comme des agneaux. Et aucun de ces mondes ne lui permettait d'exercer sa magie, si ce n'était la possibilité de créer des portails. Elle en était venue à se demander pourquoi…

Elle était partie de l'hypothèse que la disparition de la civilisation aztèque et les perturbations magiques en Amérique du Sud, aujourd'hui, étaient liées. Et elle avait mené une longue enquête et de nombreuses expériences pour vérifier cette théorie.

_La magie est une puissance qui se manifeste sur Terre comme dans aucun autre monde_, écrivait-elle. _Elle rassemble en son cœur des êtres que j'ai pu croiser dans les autres dimensions, mais ils n'étaient jamais en aussi bonne condition que sur la Terre. _

_Il semblerait que la magie de notre monde soit un mélange homogène et réussi des magies spécifiques des autres mondes. Il est très étrange de voir que des entités qui luttent les unes contre les autres, dans les autres dimensions, sont capables ici de cohabiter d'une façon relativement équilibrée._

_Mais comment ces créatures peuvent-elles exister dans des mondes aussi différents ? Est-ce que ce sont bien les mêmes et comment ont-elles pu alors arriver sur Terre ? Et pourquoi trouve-t-on des créatures spécifiques selon la géographie ? La seule variable « habitat » – qu'il soit adapté ou non aux créatures – ne peut pas tout expliquer._

_Si l'on prend en compte le fait que mes portails m'emmènent dans des dimensions spécifiques selon la zone géographique où je les crée, il est possible d'envisager que la Magie est répartie différemment sur Terre. Cela expliquerait sans doute les créatures spécifiques selon les lieux, mais pas la manière dont elles sont arrivées dans notre monde. _

_Il me fallait donc chercher la variable jouant un rôle dans la répartition de la Magie sur Terre. C'est alors que j'ai découvert l'existence du phénomène des sources magiques. Si leur fonctionnement est encore peu connu et difficile à comprendre, leur influence dans la fabrication de mes portails est vite devenue une évidence._

L'auteur proposait de se rendre à une autre page, plus loin dans l'ouvrage, qui listait – de manière non exhaustive – les sources qu'elle avait pu découvrir par hasard dans le monde. A proximité de ces sources, si elle créait un portail, il menait systématiquement à un monde spécifique. Elle avait donc listé également les mondes – du moins ceux qu'elle avait pu identifier – auxquels ces sources étaient reliées.

Draco y jeta un œil rapide mais revint à sa lecture. Il avait justement posé des questions sur les sources quelques jours auparavant, et la perspective d'avoir quelques explications le rendait impatient et fébrile.

_Il a déjà été reconnu magiquement que tout monde tend à s'étendre à l'infini, tout comme notre univers actuel. Cette loi est valable dans les mondes parallèles et crée des chevauchements et des luttes entre les autres dimensions et la nôtre. _

_Les sources magiques sont des lieux où les luttes de mondes sont les plus fortes et leurs « frictions » – ou mélanges – semblent créer la magie telle que nous la connaissons. Dans les sources, il arrive que certaines dimensions aient pris un peu le dessus sur les autres et que cette domination influence le monde d'arrivée de mes portails._

Draco parcourut rapidement les explications magiques des expériences de l'auteur pour arriver à sa conclusion : les sources étaient les seuls endroits qui permettaient à des spécialistes de la magie féérique de changer de monde. Ailleurs, les portails invoqués ouvraient sur d'autres lieux terrestres, mais jamais sur de nouvelles dimensions.

Il tourna encore quelques pages et une phrase lui sauta aux yeux : « _Les premiers sorciers à avoir été confrontés au phénomène des sources les ont appelées ainsi parce qu'ils avaient senti intuitivement que la magie en suintait : leurs possibilités magiques étaient bien plus grandes à proximité d'elles qu'ailleurs. Ils s'y sentaient plus puissants._ »

La magie avait donc une autre origine que le simple sang des sorciers… Quelque part, c'était perturbant.

Mais les sources n'étaient pas uniquement bénéfiques. L'auteur avait inclus à cet endroit une petite digression à propos de contes sur des monstres et autres horreurs apparaissant de temps à autre aux habitants proches des sources. Pour elle, c'était juste une confirmation supplémentaire que les sources étaient des endroits où les autres mondes venaient chevaucher la dimension terrestre. Car il était plus que probable que les « monstres » de ces contes aient été des bêtes d'autres dimensions ayant immigré sur Terre.

Ces créatures possédant une variante bien particulière de magie, il était également possible qu'elles restent à proximité de leur source d'origine pour y puiser la force dont elles avaient besoin. Elle faisait allusion ici également à une expérience décrite par la suite.

Toujours est-il que Draco avalait avidement, page après page, les théories de l'auteur. Il était plus qu'étonné de voir la magie étudiée sous un nouvel angle. Ou du moins, un nouvel angle pour lui. Ses recherches à propos des _Temps Sombres_ étaient même légèrement éclipsées par sa curiosité immédiate.

_Mais si elle prend sa source dans les autres mondes, il semblerait également que la magie ne soit vive et utilisable que si elle circule sur Terre, seul endroit où un sorcier peut l'utiliser comme il le désire. _

_Il est reconnu, aujourd'hui, que la magie s'incarne dans des êtres vivants. _

_Je pense qu'elle circule à travers ces êtres vivants parce qu'ils la maintiennent active, vivante. La conséquence non négligeable de cette circulation est qu'il n'y a pas accumulation de puissance au niveau des sources et qu'on évite probablement ainsi des explosions magiques malheureuses. _

_Les créatures que j'ai pu étudier confirment cette observation : la magie n'est jamais si forte que dans les lieux où elles se concentrent. Par ailleurs, les endroits pauvres en créatures magiques sont plus facilement sujets à la désolation et aux destructions, comme nous l'avons vu pour les parties magiques sinistrées d'Amérique du Sud._

Sur ce point, son père avait eu raison. Si on considérait les sorciers comme des créatures magiques, alors la magie n'était jamais aussi vivante que lorsque les sorciers étaient nombreux. Là où son ancien Maître et les Mangemorts avaient tord – il en prenait de plus en plus conscience chaque jour – c'était quand ils disaient que les autres créatures magiques et les Moldus étaient inutiles voire dangereux pour la magie.

Il n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec « _John Doe_ », qui lui disait que la magie ne pouvait exister sous sa forme actuelle que grâce aux Moldus qui neutralisaient toute intrusion des autres mondes. S'il en croyait sa lecture, il semblait qu'une autre condition soit nécessaire pour la préservation de la magie : sa circulation chez les êtres vivants.

_L'expérience détaillée ci-après montre que si la magie est forte là où les créatures magiques sont nombreuses, cette influence est réciproque. Dans une atmosphère fermée où aucun flux magique ne peut intervenir, les créatures magiques dépérissent et meurent. Toute créature a besoin, en quelque sorte, de la nourriture magique qui lui est adaptée._

C'était donc là l'expérience à laquelle l'auteur faisait allusion plus tôt.

Draco lut le protocole détaillé. C'était assez horrible. L'auteur avait enfermé plusieurs créatures différentes dans des cubes de verre où seul circulait l'air nécessaire pour leur respiration. Et même si elle les nourrissait, les créatures mourraient inexorablement, rongées par ce qui semblait être une maladie et que l'auteur désignait simplement comme leur extinction magique. C'était d'autant plus rapide pour les grandes créatures qui manquaient plus rapidement de magie.

Draco trouvait les détails horribles, mais cela formait un lointain écho avec sa lecture de la veille. L'artefact de Cortès présenté à la fin du livre n'avait-il pas été associé à un mal étrange qui décimait la population aztèque ? Peut-être « mangeait-il » la magie de ce peuple ?

En recoupant ses dernières lectures, ses connaissances et sa discussion avec John Doe, qui remontait maintenant à presque trois mois, Draco fit plusieurs conclusions.

En gros, les mondes parallèles passaient leur temps à se chevaucher et à se battre – ou se détruire – mais les Moldus empêchaient cette bataille de s'étendre sur toute la Terre. La neutralité des Moldus permettait donc au monde magique d'exister en ne laissant que quelques points de friction entre les mondes : les sources.

Ces sources, ou lieux magiques, étaient la concrétisation du mélange plus ou moins harmonieux des mondes et permettaient à la magie et aux créatures magiques de circuler et vivre sur Terre. Ces créatures provenaient apparemment des autres mondes et trouvaient leur contentement dans cette dimension. En échange, leur existence permettait à la magie des sources de circuler sans détruire la Terre, créant probablement ces flux observés par les premiers sorciers aztèques.

Enfin, les utilisateurs de la magie étaient capables d'utiliser ces flux pour lancer des sorts et créer des objets magiques.

Son esprit travaillant à la vitesse de l'éclair, une étrange comparaison lui vint et il se demanda comment il était possible qu'il ait pu ne pas comprendre la magie de cette façon avant. En effet, on disait que le sorcier avait besoin de trois éléments pour utiliser la magie : son âme, qui comportait la source magique du sorcier, son sang, qui faisait circuler cette magie, et son esprit, qui lui imposait sa volonté pour créer des choses.

Les sources étaient l'âme de la Magie, les créatures son sang et les sorciers son esprit.

Et si certains sorciers devenaient des spécialistes de certains domaines magiques, c'était parce qu'ils étaient capables de sentir, comprendre et utiliser certains mondes. Car chaque domaine magique avait son propre fonctionnement un peu comme chaque dimension avait ses règles propres. Il était devenu évident pour Draco que les mondes étaient des éléments composant la magie elle-même…

Ces réflexions lui ouvraient de nombreuses nouvelles perspectives et lui donnaient presque le tournis par leurs implications. Il inspira largement et s'offrit une petite pause en observant la forêt dense, en contrebas. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir assimilé ces connaissances qui bouleversaient réellement son monde. Il se demanda quel monde ou quelles dimensions influençaient la source du Palais…

Le professeur de divination, Betty Noisy, lui avait dit que les sources étaient un phénomène complexe à étudier. Mais il était persuadé d'avoir fait un énorme pas aujourd'hui, dans son apprentissage. Car il avait l'impression d'avoir _saisi_ en grande partie la nature même de la magie.

Les actions du Lord Noir auraient sans aucun doute provoqué à terme un désastre dans la magie. Dans son équilibre même – réalisa-t-il. Parce que détruire les créatures et les sorciers non sang-purs, c'était détruire le sang et l'esprit de la magie et gonfler la puissance des sources. Et Vol... Vol…le Lord, sans les Moldus neutres et face à la puissance magique accumulée, n'aurait jamais été capable de supporter la magie et de repousser les autres mondes.

C'était comme être au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée et vouloir se mesurer à la foudre. C'était le risque de voir exploser le monde tel qu'il existait et de…

Eh bien cela aurait sans doute provoqué les _Temps Sombres_ tels qu'il les avait rêvés.

En frissonnant, Draco eut soudain peur que les actions du Lord Noir aient déjà enclenché un dangereux processus. La plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontrés au fil des derniers mois lui parlaient sans cesse des _Temps Sombres_ et de l'équilibre malmené, tout ça parce qu'il était peut-être le _rêveur ultime_. En songeant aux quelques descriptions faites par l'auteur et à ses propres rêves, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer d'horreur. Pourvu que tout le monde ait tort…

Soudain, il n'eut plus envie de continuer à lire. La partie sur les Aztèques et la fin du monde vue par leurs yeux arrivait, et elle ne semblait pas forcément plus joyeuse. Elle pouvait donc attendre un peu. Il referma le livre. Néanmoins, il se dirigea vers Joyce pour l'emprunter : il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre une nouvelle fois de vue.

- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda le bibliothécaire en le voyant arriver.

- J'ai même trouvé des informations que je ne cherchais pas et qui sont assez horribles, répondit Draco honnêtement.

- A quel propos ?

Alors que Joyce notait l'emprunt, Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Passerait-il pour un idiot s'il expliquait d'où venait son angoisse ? Mais l'homme qui attendait maintenant sa réponse avec patience semblait assez ouvert pour ne pas se moquer de sa réaction. Alors il se lança.

- C'est à cause de cette idée que notre monde est en lutte perpétuelle avec d'autres dimensions. C'est assez effrayant, à vrai dire. Comme si nous étions en danger permanent.

Le bibliothécaire évalua le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et sourit pour le rassurer un peu.

- Ce livre a longtemps fait l'objet d'une polémique et de discussions houleuses entre chercheurs magiques. Il est oublié, aujourd'hui, mais il a servi de fondation à plusieurs théories catastrophistes pendant des dizaines d'années, ici, aux Etats-Unis. La théorie des mondes a quelque chose d'effrayant quand on y pense. Mais rien n'atteste la réalité de ces faits. La seule découverte aujourd'hui admise, dans cet ouvrage, est cette expérience avec les créatures magiques.

- Que disent les théories catastrophistes ? demanda Draco en songeant aux _Temps Sombres_ auxquels il était involontairement mêlé.

- Elles parlent de la fin inexorable de notre monde, parce qu'une lutte telle que la décrit Tonatiuh ne peut rester dans la situation de statu quo qu'on connait aujourd'hui. Elles disent que la balance finira forcément par pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- Ils pensent que l'équilibre ne peut pas perdurer.

- C'est exactement le terme utilisé, confirma Joyce en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Si ce sujet t'intéresse, une grande partie de la section consacrée à la théorie des mondes est composée d'ouvrages qui mêlent protocoles scientifiques et théories catastrophistes.

Draco fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire monter son angoisse par de nouvelles lectures. Joyce, qui se méprit sur le sens de la grimace, voulut rassurer le jeune Hibouleau.

- Ces théories sont plus des histoires de grand-mères, si tu veux mon avis. Les expériences qui tendent à prouver l'existence de mondes sont intéressantes, mais tout le monde connaît déjà l'existence de plusieurs dimensions : les anciens invocateurs pouvaient, après tout, appeler à leur rescousse des bêtes hideuses et absolument non terrestres. Les catastrophes sont une extrapolation de l'esprit, probablement due à une recherche de sensations fortes…

- Est-ce que justement, ce côté scientifique ne justifie pas le risque de catastrophe annoncé ?

- De nombreuses histoires racontent l'imminence de grandes catastrophes, parce que l'esprit humain est ainsi fait qu'il est capable d'imaginer le pire. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles vont forcément arriver.

- Les légendes sont tirées de faits réels, affirma Draco.

- Oui, mais qui sont passés par le prisme de l'interprétation. Ce sont les actes humains qui peuvent provoquer les grandes catastrophes. Pas les légendes. Elles sont inoffensives.

Draco renonça à argumenter plus : il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un adepte des catastrophes, avec la rumeur de son caractère suicidaire.

- Allez, ne t'en fait pas, conclut le bibliothécaire avec légèreté. Si les légendes sont vraies, les gardiens viendront nous sauver.

Draco se figea. _Les gardiens_. Lui qui ne cessait de penser à sa discussion avec le vieux Doe, sur le bateau, ne pouvait passer à côté de ce terme. _Les gardiens_. Le même que celui utilisé par Doe, qui parlait d'équilibre et se fâchait pour de simples termes comme « moldu » ou « cracmol »…

- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de gardiens, avança prudemment Draco. Mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont ou à quoi ils servent. Vous le savez, vous ?

- J'en sais ce que j'ai lu dans les contes et légendes magiques. Si tu veux, il y a un petit rayon qui leur est consacré, du côté de la section Divination.

- Du côté de la Divination ? s'étonna Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, confirma Joyce. Après tout, les prédictions de certains sorciers et de quelques pythies ressemblent plus à des histoires inventées qu'à des avertissements. Alors d'après moi, ils sont à leur place…

Draco acquiesça et remercia Joyce pour le livre, avant de s'éloigner. Mais au lieu d'aller directement vers la sortie, sa curiosité le poussa à se diriger vers la section Divination pour chercher ce fameux rayon sur les contes et légendes.

Certaines allées de livres étaient un peu sombres, quand la lumière de la baie vitrée géante ne parvenait pas à se glisser entre les armoires. De la poussière, qui paraissait dorée quand un rayon de soleil éclairait miraculeusement la section Divination, donnait à cet endroit une atmosphère surnaturelle. Ce n'était pas peu dire pour Draco, qui avait pourtant déjà visité des centaines d'endroits étonnants.

Il n'y avait personne et Draco prit son temps pour observer les titres des ouvrages. Le _Grimoire des Rêves Revisités_, le _Traité des Destins Tissés_, _Interprétation pour prophètes perdus_… Ces livres, que la magie de l'arbre faisait paraître neufs, se révélaient pourtant être d'un âge vénérable, quand il les feuilletait.

Ecrits en vieil anglais ou pleins de formules et de graphiques au charme suranné, ils avaient même gardé une odeur de vieux papier. Draco avait l'impression d'être face à un trésor longtemps oublié, même s'il savait parfaitement que des centaines et peut-être même des milliers d'étudiants étaient passés là avant lui.

Draco était plongé dans la lecture d'un petit paragraphe intriguant, dans un livre qu'il avait pêché au hasard et qui était assez décousu. Il sursauta quand le rai de lumière dont il profitait fut obscurci par une silhouette. S'éloignant d'un bond, qui l'aurait rendu honteux s'il y avait pensé, il rentra dans une deuxième personne.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se retint tout juste de hurler de peur.

- Salut Draco ! le salua une voix féminine.

Il plissa les yeux et reconnut dans la silhouette sombre Lina, de l'année supérieure d'Hibouleau. Ses yeux si clairs brillaient presque dans l'obscurité de l'allée et Draco trouvait cela effrayant.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement, le livre de divination pressé contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! râla la deuxième silhouette, derrière lui.

Draco se tourna vers elle. C'était la deuxième. La jumelle de Lina. Si ce n'était que ses yeux à elle étaient particulièrement sombres.

- Bonjour, cracha Draco.

- Bien ! s'exclama joyeusement la jumelle inconnue, je pensais que tu avais perdu tes manières !

- Draco Malfoy, lança Lina avec une étrange forme d'indifférence dans la voix, je te présente officiellement ma sœur jumelle : Aline. Aline, voici Draco Malfoy, le sorcier dont je t'ai parlé.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'armoire qui était dans son dos, comme si elle avait complètement oublié la présence des deux sorciers. C'était étrange, étant donné qu'elle avait cherché la présence de Draco très régulièrement, depuis son arrivée au Palais.

Mais Aline connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle essayait seulement de rester neutre pour lui laisser le champ libre, pour ne pas l'influencer dans cette première confrontation avec le jeune homme.

- Oui, oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle pensivement en faisant le tour du sorcier.

Aline scrutait attentivement, de ses yeux presque noirs, chaque recoin de son corps. Draco, lui, restait figé, les doigts crispés sur son livre. Mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tournant nerveusement la tête et pivotant parfois, quand elle passait dans son dos. Le cœur battant toujours aussi fort, il craignait d'être tombé sur une nouvelle Samson.

Aline finit par relever les yeux vers son visage avec un immense sourire.

- Je suis ravie de connaître la personne qui se cache derrière le nom qu'on entend à chaque coin de couloir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Draco grimaça. Les rumeurs les plus saugrenues étaient souvent celles qui persistaient le plus longtemps. Après tout, il était bien placé pour le savoir : lui-même en avait lancé plusieurs, à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, dans ce livre ? continua-t-elle en désignant l'ouvrage qu'il avait choisi par hasard, tout à l'heure. C'est l'un des pires manuels de divination qui existent ! Il ne raconte que des histoires, des ragots à moitié vrais, piochés dans d'autres livres. En plus, il présente de fausses méthodes d'apprentissages !

Lina daigna se retourner vers eux quand elle entendit les exclamations de sa sœur. Elle s'approcha avant qu'il ait répondu et Draco put apercevoir le titre du livre qu'elle avait elle-même choisi dans l'étagère. Le _Traité des Destins Tissés_.

- Effectivement, appuya Lina à son tour, tu as choisi un mauvais ouvrage. _L'Ame magique du Démiurge_ porte mal son titre. Personne ne serait capable de devenir un bon devin, médecin ou artisan avec une si mauvaise littérature.

Draco reconnut en lui-même que la grande majorité du livre était mauvaise et décousue, mais les derniers paragraphes de chaque page étaient réellement intrigants. Voire même intéressants. Les jumelles l'avaient justement coupé alors qu'il lisait un passage consacré aux rêves de pythies et à la manière de les contrôler.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et répondit qu'il l'avait pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Sur le coup, le titre l'avait attiré. Son attention focalisée sur Aline, qui lui paraissait vraiment étrange, Draco rata la lueur d'intérêt qui fit briller un peu plus les yeux clairs de Lina.

Celle-ci lui conseilla plutôt de commencer son apprentissage avec « _Interprétation pour prophètes perdus_ », qui était une bonne base sur le sens des rêves et des prophéties. Pour être tranquille, Draco alla chercher le livre, remercia les jumelles et continua son chemin, toujours à la recherche du rayon consacré aux contes et légendes sorciers.

- J'ai trouvé notre livre ! s'exclama soudain Aline avec enthousiasme, en désignant une des plus hautes étagères derrière sa sœur.

Lina observa avec inquiétude Draco, un peu plus loin. Elle était peut-être à moitié aveugle, avec ses yeux voilés, mais elle n'avait pas pu louper le sursaut du sorcier. De même qu'elle avait parfaitement senti sa crispation, quand sa sœur s'était approchée pour effectuer l'inspection qu'elle lui avait demandée. Et même si l'enthousiasme et la curiosité d'Aline pouvaient parfois faire peur, c'était une réaction quelque peu extrême…

Pensivement, elle le vit s'arrêter au rayon des légendes et sélectionner deux livres, avant de disparaître à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Elle se tourna alors vers sa sœur, mais celle-ci n'était nulle part en vue. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne la voyait plus à ses côtés, elle leva les yeux. A la hauteur de l'étagère qu'elle avait désignée plus tôt, Aline était en train de feuilleter le livre qu'elles cherchaient depuis la rentrée. Elles avaient fait chaque armoire, l'une après l'autre, et il était enfin là.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça dans des lieux publics, Aline, lui reprocha-t-elle à voix basse.

- Quoi « ça » ? Tu sais qu'on pourrait se méprendre sur le sens de tes propos ? répondit sa sœur avec un léger rire.

Lina roula des yeux, amusée malgré elle. Elle observa Aline redescendre tout doucement sur le sol, en glissant sur l'air. Comme à chaque fois que sa sœur utilisait ses dons, elle fut fascinée par la chevelure auburn qui volait et ondulait autour d'elle.

Certes, elles avaient les mêmes cheveux. Mais étrangement, ceux d'Aline paraissaient toujours brillants, lumineux comme son caractère. Les siens étaient sombres, à son image.

- Ça valait le coup ! lança Aline en lui tendant le livre. Depuis le temps ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, tu n'aurais pas voulu demander au bibliothécaire de l'attraper pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lina fit une petite grimace avant de changer de sujet.

- Ta vue est toujours aussi perçante. Je suis impressionnée, dit-elle.

En voyant passer le léger air de regret sur le visage de sa sœur, Aline s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sais très bien que, même presque aveugle, tu es la seule de nous deux qui sait _voir_. Je ne verrais jamais rien, si je ne t'avais pas.

Réconfortée par les gestes et les mots doux, Lina retrouva rapidement son pragmatisme.

- Allons dans ta chambre. Tu dois me dire ce que tu as remarqué sur lui. Je suis sûre qu'il est à l'origine de nos perturbations, mais je veux en être sûre. Mais d'abord, suis-moi. Je voudrais que tu analyses la section des contes pour trouver les titres des livres manquants, ceux qu'il a empruntés. Tu veux bien ?

Retenant une exclamation de surprise à la mention des contes, Aline remercia silencieusement la capacité de sa sœur à remarquer – une fois de plus – les détails importants. Elle avait elle-même simplement pensé que Draco Malfoy était là pour trouver un livre de divination et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle suivit sa sœur en souriant, heureuse de se rendre utile à son tour.

Lina laissa sa jumelle observer avec attention les rayonnages et replongea dans ses pensées. Pour la plupart, des questions tournées vers l'étrange étudiant qu'était Draco Malfoy.

- Il a choisi _La Reine Magie_ et _Gardiens des Mondes_, souffla finalement Aline en l'interrompant d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Les épaules de Lina s'affaissèrent et les jumelles échangèrent un long regard significatif.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 14 septembre, midi_

Draco rangea ses livres et ses parchemins avec une lenteur délibérée. Son professeur principal, Clothilde Lemaire, lui avait demandé lors du cours de Civilisations de l'attendre à la fin du cours suivant, Anatomie. Alors que les derniers étudiants sortaient de la salle, pressés d'aller manger, Draco la vit effectivement entrer et rejoindre le professeur Sweets sur l'estrade. Elle était suivie par le professeur de Psychomagie, Kimi Asuya, qui referma la porte derrière elle.

D'une main très légèrement tremblante – il détestait les examens médicaux, en ayant trop fait dans sa jeunesse – Draco referma son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Il suivit Annabella Sweets, qui le guida dans une pièce annexe à la salle de classe.

- N'ayez pas peur, lui dit le professeur d'Anatomie en sentant sa nervosité, vous avez la meilleure spécialiste du domaine avec vous.

Une table d'auscultation trônait au milieu de la pièce et une rune qu'il ne connaissait pas était tracée tout autour, sur le sol. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers une armoire à potions, le professeur Sweets lui demanda d'enlever son uniforme et de se mettre en sous-vêtements. Toujours nerveux, Draco retira sa cape et ses chaussures en jetant un regard en coin aux deux autres femmes qui les avaient suivis.

En souriant, le professeur Asuya le rassura à son tour.

- Vous savez, monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes toutes médecins et professionnelles. Nous avons déjà vu de nombreux patients avant vous et tout s'est toujours bien passé.

Oui, mais ce n'était pas elles qui se retrouvaient nues au milieu de la pièce, pensait Draco. Mais il ne dit rien et finit en slip et chaussettes. Encore heureux, ses sous-vêtements noirs étaient suffisamment classes pour diminuer sa gêne. Quand le professeur Sweets le fit grimper et s'allonger sur la table, il frissonna. Ce n'était pas tant la température que la crainte de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Annabella Sweets lui tendit une potion presque transparente – seuls quelques filaments rouges ou oranges flottaient ici et là, et Draco l'avala. Il fut capable de reconnaître le goût caractéristique de l'ellébore, souvent utilisée dans les philtres de Paix et autres potions calmantes. Il n'y en avait pas suffisamment pour empoisonner un sorcier, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas plus.

Papillonnant des yeux, il sentit avec une étrange indifférence le monde devenir distant et flou, comme s'il le regardait par le mauvais bout de l'Augmentette*. Il pouvait entendre les trois femmes parler autour de lui, mais sans les comprendre. Son cerveau embrumé n'imprimait rien, sauf les étranges fourmillements qui parcouraient son corps et, quelques fois, des mains qui le manipulaient.

- Voyez la projection des flux, au-dessus du corps, disait la voix d'Annabella Sweets. Ils sont tenus, comme nous l'avait affirmé Edmond Jansson, mais vous pouvez apercevoir – ici, au niveau de la tête, et ici, au niveau des valves du cœur – une concentration de filaments de magie indépendants. Voyez également comme les flux principaux sont enchevêtrés au niveau de la tête. Je crois qu'il s'agit là d'un travail pour vous, Kimi.

- Est-ce que les rumeurs actuelles pourraient être vraies ? demanda Clothilde, le professeur de Civilisations.

- Les rumeurs parlent de perturbations psychologiques. Ce que je constate ici est un peu différent, expliqua Annabella. L'esprit et la magie du sorcier ne sont pas en harmonie. D'habitude, c'est un cas que l'on constate plutôt chez les sorciers spontanés, nés dans une famille non-sorcière, qui rejettent leur héritage. Mais monsieur Malfoy ne rejette pas sa magie puisqu'il a choisi de continuer ses études supérieures dans notre domaine. C'est ce qui est étrange… Une autre hypothèse possible serait un traumatisme dû à la perte de baguette, mais là encore, cela n'explique pas tout…

- D'après le scan du portail, à la rentrée, on peut éliminer ta première hypothèse, je pense, intervint Clothilde Lemaire. Le dossier qui est apparu sur lui mentionne une magie presque pure. Il a été élevé dans les traditions et je pense donc qu'il n'a pas pu rejeter son héritage magique.

- Oh ! s'exclama joyeusement Kimi Asuya. Je comprends mieux ton désir de le prendre en cours particulier ! Je me demandais justement pourquoi tu n'avais pas laissé Edmond prendre en charge son apprentissage.

- Edmond est très bon dans le sevrage de baguette et l'apprentissage des rituels verts, mais il utilise beaucoup moins de sorts que moi et il ne poussera pas ses leçons aussi loin que je désire les pousser.

- Prends garde, intervint le professeur Sweets qui jusque là avait continué ses analyses en silence. Prends garde à ne pas te laisser intoxiquer par la magie brute une nouvelle fois. Que tu sois fascinée, je peux l'accepter. Mais que tu revives le manque et la douleur comme quand tu étais plus jeune, non. On est bien d'accord ?

- J'ai acquis de l'expérience, depuis, répondit Clothilde Lemaire. Et je suis plus prudente qu'avant. J'ai utilisé un bouclier pour le tester, vendredi dernier.

- Tant que tu viens me voir après chaque séance de magie sans baguette pour que je vérifie tes flux, je n'ai rien à dire, marmonna Sweets en remontant ses grosses lunettes sur son nez.

Le silence revint quelques instants, parfois interrompu par un « Je vois… » pensif de la part du professeur d'Anatomie.

- Il semblerait, affirma-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers ses collègues, que le problème vienne du contrôle presque totalement absent de monsieur Malfoy sur sa magie. Elle lui est toujours rattachée, bien sûr, mais elle réagit en toute indépendance à mes stimuli.

En voyant le front des deux femmes, plissé par la réflexion, Annabella Sweets développa sa démonstration. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'une telle donnée – la magie indépendante de son sorcier – soit un peu difficile à appréhender, puisque la fusion chez la plupart des gens était totale, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un meilleur terme pour le phénomène qu'elle avait observé.

- Regardez ici, dit-elle en désignant la projection, les flux de vie ne sont pas en harmonie avec les flux magiques.

- Il doit souffrir ! s'exclama Kimi en interrompant sa collègue.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète dans l'immédiat. Voyez plutôt la zone du cerveau. Il y a des frictions entre les flux et elles provoquent des dégâts. La perte de contrôle est si forte que la magie a envahi une partie de l'esprit du patient. Une protection ou un flux de défense a pu céder, mais je suis incapable d'en connaître la nature, maintenant que la barrière a cédé.

Ses collègues firent une légère grimace et Annabella Sweets hocha la tête, en constatant leur réaction. Elle soupira.

- Je comprends mieux l'enthousiasme deBetty, puisque la Divination est une branche reliée à la magie de l'esprit, mais je ne saurais dire si le résultat de cette invasion magique est bénéfique ou mauvais sur le long terme. Un don en vision vaut-il ces dégâts ?

- Ce ne sont pas des dégâts irréparables, intervint Kimi Asuya. Je peux tenter de rétablir avec lui l'harmonie des flux.

Son visage arborait un air grave qu'elle n'avait que rarement, ce qui prouvait sa préoccupation.

- Tu pourrais, effectivement, mais cela ne règle pas la question d'origine.

- Qui était ?

- Pourquoi un sorcier dont la nature de la magie est pure possède des flux ténus et des filaments indépendants en même temps ?

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy avec un regard perplexe. Cette situation était tellement illogique… Seul un sorcier puissant, dont la magie était trop forte pour les autoroutes classiques, pouvait posséder des flux indépendants. Des filaments, dans le moindre des cas. Mais cet étudiant-là était un nouveau cas, particulièrement intrigant pour des spécialistes qui en avaient déjà vu tant.

- Il va falloir innover pour rétablir une circulation fluide de sa magie et de son sang… dit pensivement le professeur Lemaire.

- Je pense que c'est à toi de nous dire comment il utilise sa magie, lui répondit Annabella Sweets. Le meilleur moyen pour nous de savoir s'il la contrôle est de le voir à l'œuvre. En attendant, nous ne pourrons émettre que des hypothèses.

- Tu en as d'autres ?

- Qui sait, fit Sweets en haussant les épaules. Il pourrait avoir vécu un traumatisme d'enfance, ou un traumatisme d'adulte. On ne connaît pas encore les conditions de sa perte de baguette, mais cette perte pourrait avoir eu des effets néfastes sur sa magie. Sinon, il faudra chercher d'autres explications. Beaucoup trop de variables, pour l'instant, pourraient être à l'origine de ses dysfonctionnements.

- En tout cas, conclut Kimi Asuya en se tournant vers Clothilde, tu vas devoir me trouver un créneau régulier pour des séances de psychomagie… Et je pense que nous pouvons le réveiller, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le corps drogué. Il va bien falloir que je lui explique ce que nous avons trouvé… Enfin, ce que nous pensons avoir trouvé.

En constatant que sa collègue ne semblait pas ravie par leurs pauvres résultats, Annabella reprit la parole.

- Dis-toi au moins que nous avons diagnostiqué un problème d'harmonie et de contrôle. Nous n'en connaissons pas encore l'origine, mais nous pouvons lui enseigner comment résorber une partie de ce problème. C'est une belle avancée pour lui, tu ne penses pas ?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 14 septembre, treize heures._

« Cher parrain,

Cette lettre te rappellera sans doute mes plus mauvais jours, mais j'ai terriblement besoin de m'épancher, aujourd'hui. J'ai expliqué à l'équipe pédagogique du Palais que je n'ai plus de baguette et les professeurs ont analysé ma magie. Ils ont repéré ces perturbations dont je t'avais déjà parlé et qui me font souffrir depuis tout petit.

Cela aurait pu être une nouvelle positive, s'ils n'étaient pas persuadés qu'un problème psychologique est à l'origine de ces ennuis de santé. Des bruits courent sur mon état, dans le Palais, et on me dit violent ou suicidaire. Ils ne pourraient avoir plus tort, tu le sais bien, mais comment leur faire comprendre ?

Je crains parfois que mon passé ressurgisse et que je fasse l'objet d'une méfiance – voire même d'une haine – imméritée. Certains élèves ont le désir – encore flou, fort heureusement – de connaître mon passé pour appuyer ces rumeurs.

A commencer par ma psychomage.

Je te vois bien ricaner, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Les professeurs ont décidé que tous les mercredis matin, désormais, je suive une séance d'une heure de psychomagie. Jusqu'à ce que je sois « en harmonie » avec moi-même. C'est tellement Poufsouffle comme réaction… Crois-tu qu'ils puissent avoir raison ?

Père n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose. Je ne parlerai pas de mon passé, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envie que la moindre anecdote devienne un prétexte pour confirmer un problème psychologique, une faiblesse. Je sais parfaitement que ma famille n'est pas parfaite, mais c'est ma famille. Et je n'ai pas envie de retourner la baguette dans la plaie en me souvenant des mauvaises choses.

J'ai envie de te parler. Mais t'écrire est déjà bien.

Maintenant, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses : tu as sans doute vu que je t'ai envoyé un petit paquet d'ingrédients. Tes fournisseurs t'arnaquent, quand ils disent que les baies de _Viola Aeglosia_ sont dures à trouver et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont chères. Ça pousse comme des gnomes, ici. J'espère que tu les remettras à leur place !

Sinon, tu verras aussi un petit paquet de parchemin. Il y a deux titres de livres que je souhaiterais que tu lises, pour qu'on puisse en parler. A moins que tu ne les connaisses déjà ? Ce document t'expose une théorie qui m'est venue pendant ma lecture. Pourras-tu me dire ce que tu en penses, une fois que tu auras lu les livres ?

Au fil de mes lectures, je découvre sans cesse à quel point ma connaissance de la magie était limitée avant d'arriver ici. Bien sûr, je connaissais les domaines magiques ou certaines spécificités de sorcellerie, mais c'est tellement plus vaste et compliqué que cela.

Connais-tu le phénomène des sources magiques ? C'est un terrain effrayant, mais passionnant. Prépare-toi à voir les créatures magiques et les moldus autrement, parrain, parce que tu risques d'être surpris.

D'ailleurs, si tu connais déjà les sources, ou si tu as des informations sur l'artefact de Cortès – tu en verras la mention à la fin du premier livre et dans la théorie que je t'envoie – je te serai reconnaissant de me les envoyer.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir, même si aller au Palais est un des meilleurs choix que j'ai pu faire ces dernières années.

Avec toute mon affection,

Draco Abraxas Malfoy. »

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 15 septembre, 8 heures 45_

Draco entra dans l'une des salles de repos, au rez-de-chaussée du Palais. Il était troublé par sa séance de psychomagie, qui s'était terminée un quart d'heure plus tôt. Pas qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit : la séance avait été principalement consacrée à l'explication du déroulement des futures séances et à un exercice de méditation.

Mais durant tout cet exercice, il avait senti peser sur lui le regard attentif de Kimi Asuya, et il avait même parfois perçu le grattement d'une plume sur du parchemin. Avait-elle pris des notes ? Sur quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait soudain laissé repartir en lui annonçant que l'heure était terminée. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça, et c'était ce qui le perturbait.

Les prochaines séances seraient sans doute plus conventionnelles, puisque le professeur Asuya attendait de lui qu'il lui parle de son passé et de la manière dont il imaginait son futur. Lui voulait bien retrouver une bonne harmonie avec sa magie, mais il ne voulait pas parler. Parce qu'il était persuadé que si sa condition magique s'était aggravée, c'était à cause de Potter et de sa dette envers lui. Et il refusait d'en parler.

Il craignait que le professeur, pétrie de bonnes intentions mal placées, contacte Potter et le lui révèle. Et comme il l'avait expliqué à son parrain, quelques mois plus tôt, il ne voulait pas que Potter réclame le paiement de sa dette.

Certes, sa magie s'apaiserait sans doute un peu. Et sans doute aussi Potter ferait-il des efforts pour l'aider à aller mieux. Quoi qu'il pouvait aussi décider de faire de sa vie un enfer… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il perdrait sa liberté. Et il y tenait. Etre à la merci des moindres coups de sang de Potter lui faisait peur.

Il replia ses jambes sous lui, bien installé sur le large fauteuil qu'il avait choisi, au pied duquel il avait laissé ses chaussures. Quelques camarades de sa maison étaient là, également, mais il fit le choix d'ignorer leurs regards curieux et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre _Gardiens des Mondes_.

Tout comme le recueil _La Reine Magie_, qu'il avait dévoré la veille au soir, ce livre se présentait sous forme d'historiettes moralisantes. Mais habitué depuis tout petit à voir plus loin dans les contes qu'un simple divertissement, il pouvait deviner, dans la progression et l'enchaînement des histoires, le sens réel du recueil. C'était une véritable histoire du monde et – au-delà – une mise en garde contre des dangers réels pouvant menacer la magie.

Les gardiens du livre, tantôt anecdotiques, tantôt les héros de l'histoire, avaient des rôles qui s'accordaient tellement bien à la théorie des mondes, que tous les contes semblaient _réels_. Draco était d'autant plus incliné à le croire que John Doe avait parlé des _gardiens_, sur le bateau. Il regrettait vraiment ne pas avoir eu de réponses à ses questions, l'énergumène étant parti bien trop vite en ne lui laissant que quelques pistes à peine entamées…

Draco cessa sa lecture et leva les yeux quand il entendit des battements d'ailes. Kerta, qu'il avait envoyée en Angleterre deux jours plus tôt, était de retour. Et à en croire le petit paquet qu'elle portait, son parrain lui avait répondu. Il ferma son livre et sa chouette vint s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil. Une fois encore, il choisit d'ignorer l'attention portée à sa chouette et à sa personne.

Il prenait un soin tout particulier à ne pas croiser les yeux d'Hunter et de Soledad, qu'il avait repérés en entrant. Pour le coup, il craignait de devenir violent envers ces deux sorciers qui avaient lancé les rumeurs sur son compte.

Il caressa les plumes de Kerta avant de la délester de son colis : un tube contenant vraisemblablement un journal enroulé et une lettre cachetée. Il ouvrit hâtivement le courrier, alors que Kerta repartait en direction de la volière, pour manger et se reposer.

Draco aimait vraiment le Palais et tout ce qu'il pouvait y apprendre, pendant les cours comme dans les livres. Mais il avait parfois le mal du pays. Alors même s'il échangeait beaucoup de nouvelles avec Margaux et Ethan, la moindre nouvelle d'Angleterre lui faisait un plaisir bien plus grand encore.

_« Draco,_

_J'ai toujours su que les Malfoy avaient un problème psychologique. Ce besoin de briller en société n'est que le résultat d'une faille d'enfance profondément enfouie et héréditaire._

…

_J'aurais sans doute pu être ton psychomage, comme tu le constates. Car ces âneries valent bien celles d'un « spécialiste ». _

_Le seul moyen de faire taire ces rumeurs, c'est d'obéir au conseil que je t'ai déjà donné : ouvre-toi aux autres, par Merlin ! Sois un Serpentard : calme, discret, mais toujours entouré d'un minimum de cour. Tu dois bien avoir repéré des petits trucs chez ton père, ou chez Potter, non ? Tant d'années d'espionnage ont pu te montrer comment créer un fan-club. »_

Mouais. Etre habillé comme un clochard, traîner les pieds, grogner au lieu de parler… Quel modèle ! S'il fallait l'impulsivité et la témérité aveugle voire stupide de Potter pour avoir un fan-club, il préférait s'en passer, merci bien. Et puis de toute façon, il y avait des choses que Potter était capable de faire spontanément et que lui ignorait : consoler les gens, c'était bon pour avoir leur gratitude, mais encore fallait-il savoir le faire.

_« En parlant de « fans », je t'ai abonné au Chicaneur, pour que tu puisses voir comment notre monde évolue, ici. Ce n'est pas toujours joli-joli à voir. Mais je pense que l'exemplaire que je t'ai envoyé – à propos, t'ai-je dit que Luna Lovegood avait repris le journal de son père ? – t'amusera. Surtout la partie du dossier qui te concerne… Tu m'avais parlé de tes ambitions, mais à ce point ?_

Draco fronça les sourcils. De quoi son parrain pouvait-il bien parler ? Ses ambitions avaient été sacrément revenues à la baisse, quand Voldemort était venu s'installer au manoir. Il s'était contenté de désirer être vivant et libre – dans cet ordre – et cela continuait encore aujourd'hui.

L'abonner au Chicaneur était en tout cas une bien étrange idée. Comment allait-il pouvoir avoir des nouvelles fiables de son pays ? Il lirait son exemplaire tout à l'heure. Il était impossible que le geste du professeur de potions ait été un jeu anodin.

_« Un autre conseil pour toi… Ou plutôt, un précepte que tu sembles avoir oublié, alors que tu ne cessais de me le répéter quand tu étais petit. « Un Malfoy est toujours intéressant, même quand il ne fait rien. » Alors c'est valable pour toute ta personnalité : ne dénigre pas tes problèmes comme tu l'as fait dans ta lettre !_

_Et attention ! Si tu oses me traiter de Poufsouffle, même intérieurement, je trouverai bien un moyen de t'envoyer un sort par delà l'Atlantique._

_Maintenant que tout est clair, passons au moins important. J'avais effectivement déjà entendu parler des sources, même si je ne me suis jamais penché sur le phénomène. J'avais juste entendu dire que certains ingrédients de potions ne poussaient ou ne se trouvaient que dans un ou deux endroits du monde. Et c'est le cas pour les baies de _Viola Aeglosia_ : elles ne poussent presque que dans ton coin. D'où leur prix._

_Cependant, je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux théories farfelues des mondes… jusqu'ici. J'ai discuté avec Igor. Il semblerait que ta théorie sur l'existence de la magie soit plausible : l'équilibre magique repose sur tous les êtres, magiques ou non. Il était même surpris de ne jamais avoir pensé en ces termes avant : le cœur, le sang et l'esprit du monde…_

_Igor dit que cet « équilibre » peut rompre si l'un de ces éléments devient instable. Je t'accorde le fait que ce soir effrayant. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une catastrophe arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »_

A ce moment là, Draco fut incapable de déterminer si son parrain était sûr de son fait ou s'il lui demandait confirmation. Attendait-il une réponse en particulier ? Comment était-il censé savoir si un événement tragique se préparait ? Enfin, oui, sans doute quelque chose d'horrible les attendait vraiment dans l'avenir – ses rêves étaient loin d'être roses – mais son parrain ne pouvait savoir que ceux-ci étaient reliés aux _Temps Sombres_, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Je veux de tes nouvelles chaque semaine, à partir de maintenant. Igor te salue également. Porte-toi bien et à bientôt._

_Severus Snape._

_PS : Si tu as besoin de me parler en face-à-face, nous pourrons toujours convenir d'un rendez-vous pour un appel par Cheminette dans les prochains jours. »_

Draco sourit, réconforté par la dernière phrase de son parrain. Certains auraient pu penser que la lettre manquait de chaleur humaine et qu'elle était parfois moqueuse. Mais Severus sans son sarcasme n'était plus tout à fait Severus. Et son parrain lui montrait, d'une phrase ici à une autre, qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. C'était agréable.

De toute façon, le ton bourru du maître des potions était sa manière de se montrer affectueux. Et il préférait ça, et de loin, à l'indifférence douce de ses parents.

Il posa la lettre sur l'accoudoir, saisit le tube et en sortit le journal. Il le déroula et retint une exclamation choquée en lisant la Une. _Mes amis les Mangemorts_. Repliant précipitamment le Chicaneur, il attrapa son livre, sa lettre, et bondit hors du fauteuil. Il se dépêcha de sortir. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il lise les élucubrations de Loufoca dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards curieux, surtout si un article parlait de Mangemorts.

Cette fois, il ne vit réellement pas les regards surpris de ses camarades, en particulier ceux d'Hunter et Soledad, à sa réaction vive et sa sortie précipitée.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose de louche, marmonna Soledad en direction de son voisin, qui acquiesça

- Il est temps de découvrir pourquoi Malfoy est aussi… étrange.

- Et louche.

- Tout à fait, continua Hunter.

- Le meilleur moyen de surprendre ce qu'il cache, c'est de le suivre, non ? demanda Soledad.

- Sans doute, approuva son voisin. Ou de jeter un œil dans ses affaires, même si ça m'emballe moins.

- Ecoute. Pour le moment, on le suit. Ensuite, si on ne trouve rien d'ici à la fin de la semaine, on cherchera sa chambre et on y jettera un œil. Juste un œil et très rapide. Je veux seulement savoir s'il est dangereux pour nous ou pour lui-même. Après tout, on ne sait pas sur quels critères le portail laisse ou pas entrer les étudiants. On a peut-être un déséquilibré parmi nous !

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dans sa chambre, bien à l'abri des regards, Draco ouvrit le journal envoyé par son parrain. Un petit mot tomba d'entre les pages du Chicaneur. Severus avait cru bon de lui ajouter quelques mots, de préciser qu'il avait laissé les photos qu'il lui avait empruntées à Luna, afin qu'elle ait un souvenir du père de son enfant.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils un instant. Loufoca et Creevey ? C'était donc là l'homme qu'elle avait choisi ? Bon… On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le meilleur parti chez les Gryffondors, mais puisqu'il avait déjà avoué être prêt à partir en expédition pour photographier des Plumatiques et des Doucabris… C'était qu'ils avaient au moins une certaine folie en commun.

Ça et leur foi totale envers Potter.

Certes, ils avaient eu raison de croire, mais Creevey avait cessé de crier son admiration sur tous les toits après s'être fait remonter le caleçon par Blaise et secouer un peu par Crabbe et Goyle.

Etrangement, il avait également cessé de vouloir à tout prix accompagner Luna dans leur chambre, quand elle venait les voir. Allez comprendre. Il se contentait de l'accompagner jusqu'au mur d'entrée et de revenir la chercher par la suite.

Draco secoua la tête, un sourire en coin, quand il se souvint des blagues stupides qu'ils avaient pu faire à Creevey, dans les premiers temps. Il tourna les pages du journal jusqu'à tomber sur l'article dont parlait son parrain. Il trouva belles les photos choisies par Luna, mais croisa les doigts pour que ses parents ne tombent pas dessus : elles montraient une atmosphère beaucoup trop… relâchée, pour la bonne société sorcière.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la photo de Blaise, qui s'intensifia une fois qu'il eut lu la légende. Le baiser du Détraqueur était toujours un châtiment horrible, quelle que soit la personne le recevant.

Silencieusement, il se plongea dans sa lecture. Tantôt ébahi par le culot de Loufoca, tantôt empli de nostalgie devant ces moments définitivement révolus, il ne parvenait pas à rester indifférent. Cela cassait de beaucoup l'image mystérieuse et secrète de ses camarades de Serpentard – et la sienne aussi, par la même occasion – mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir énervé. Il appréciait le fait que tout le monde ait pu lire que les Serpentards étaient des êtres humains avant tout.

Il se demanda, à la fin de sa lecture, ce qu'aurait été leur monde sans Vol… Voldemort. Il fut heureux de pouvoir enfin prononcer son nom, même si c'était uniquement dans son esprit. Il se demanda également quelles étaient les réactions de la communauté sorcière anglaise après cet article…

Il décida d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents avant d'aller en cours de Littérature. Il avait besoin de savoir comment les choses évoluaient, pour garder l'espoir de ne pas être rejeté par ses pairs, quand il reviendrait de son exil.

En s'installant à son bureau, il jeta un œil à sa corbeille pleine. Les brouillons de son témoignage en faveur de Christobald étaient bien trop nombreux et représentaient son hésitation à l'envoyer, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Finalement, il avait transmis le courrier à Ethan, laissant ses doutes de côté.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 16 septembre, 10 heures_

Quand Draco entra dans la salle de Littérature, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le schéma qui occupait tout le tableau. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une rune, même s'il possédait quelques caractéristiques runiques, et ce n'était clairement pas la représentation de quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

Il s'installa à sa place et put voir que ses camarades étaient intrigués autant que lui par les traits du dessin.

- Bonjour à tous ! les accueillit Betty Noisy. Je vois que le _Cosmimago_ vous intrigue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons en parler. Aujourd'hui, je souhaite vous faire comprendre que les visions, les rêves et les prophéties n'arrivent jamais par hasard. Le contexte est extrêmement important et le Cosmimago est là pour vous l'expliquer. Mais d'abord, il faut que vous soyez conscients de la différence entre les songes et les prophéties. Quelqu'un la connaît-il ?

Draco, quand il vit que personne ne levait la main, se dévoua.

- Les prophéties se transmettent sous forme de mots. Elles sont souvent obscures et tendent à se réaliser – même si elles s'annulent parfois – quel que soit leur sens final. On dit que ces mots nous parviennent de l'au-delà et qu'ils sont à la fois un avertissement à propos des plus grands dangers, et un moyen de l'au-delà de provoquer et faire bouger nos destins sur Terre.

Draco sourit intérieurement quand il vit la surprise de son professeur. Elle lui avait expliqué les différences de façon simpliste, la semaine précédente, sans se pencher sur les détails. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il reprenne exactement ses mots. Mais il avait fait des recherches de son côté, comme promis.

Et que ce soit dans le livre _Prophéties pour Prophètes Perdus_, ou dans l'_Ame Magique du Démiurge_ – que les jumelles avaient affirmé inutile – il était parvenu à comprendre le but différent des songes et des prophéties. Etre libre et être guidé. Savoir pour agir selon sa volonté, savoir et agir contre sa volonté…

- Les songes, continua Draco, sont des images des futurs possibles, mais contrairement aux prophéties, ils ne tendent pas à se réaliser systématiquement. Là où les prophéties tentent, en quelque sorte, d'imposer leur réalité, les songes ne sont qu'une photographie du futur sans conséquence directe sur les événements.

Le professeur Sweets restait silencieuse, l'enjoignant par là à continuer son explication.

- Les songes entrent dans le domaine terrestre et ce sont les hommes qui peuvent choisir d'influencer leur destin. Il est difficile de transmettre ces images par des mots, parce que là où les prophéties font appel uniquement au raisonnement, les songes ont une dimension sensorielle très forte.

Là, il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il avait lu, mais de ce qu'il avait expérimenté. A chaque fois, il avait eu du mal à distinguer le rêve – ou plutôt le cauchemar – de la réalité. Il _sentait_ et _ressentait_ l'avenir autant qu'il le voyait.

Bien sûr, il avait un handicap supplémentaire : en tant que rêveur, il était capable de voir le passé et le présent autant que le futur. D'ordinaire, les songes se cantonnaient à l'avenir.

De son côté, le professeur hocha la tête, heureuse de ne pas s'être trompée : le jeune Malfoy pourrait faire une sorte d'apprenti exceptionnel dans le domaine des prophéties. Il expliquait avec simplicité ce que beaucoup trop d'élèves peinaient à comprendre en début d'année.

- A l'écrit, il est facile de reconnaître l'avenir dicté par les prophéties et l'avenir dicté par les songes, parce que les premières sont succinctes et floues, et les seconds sont exhaustifs et explicités de mille façons. Une autre différence est que, généralement, les prophéties concernent plusieurs personnes et le destin commun, tandis que les songes sont principalement personnels, reliés à la personne qui rêve.

- C'est exact, approuva le professeur, quand elle vit que ses étudiants avaient fini de prendre des notes. Les prophéties et les songes sont tous les deux reliés à l'avenir, mais ce sont deux manières très différentes de le voir. Le plus important pour nous, ce sont les prophéties, parce qu'elles s'inscrivent – comme l'a dit votre camarade – dans le destin commun. Ce sont elles qui interrogent et intéressent le plus les chercheurs de la Divination et ce sont elles, principalement, que nous étudierons.

Draco regretta que les songes ne soient pas au cœur de son programme : cela aurait pu grandement l'aider à comprendre son propre destin si effrayant…

- Là où les choses sont un peu plus compliquées, continua le professeur Noisy, c'est que les prophéties s'imbriquent et s'emboitent sans que l'on sache vraiment quelle branche est valide et quelles branches sont mortes. Car si les prophéties tendent à se réaliser, elles peuvent également s'annuler. Pouvez-vous deviner pourquoi ?

Stephanie leva la main, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, et formula son hypothèse.

- Draco a dit que les prophéties étaient faites par l'au-delà, dans l'espoir d'influencer les actions sur Terre. Si plusieurs prophéties concernent le même événement et que l'une se réalise, les autres n'ont plus de raison d'exister.

- C'est exactement cela, la félicita le professeur en souriant. Les prophéties apparaissent sur Terre grâce à des messagers, des personnes qui sont à la fois sensibles à la Divination et liées au mort qui tente de s'exprimer, de nous avertir à propos d'un événement à venir. Si plusieurs âmes tentent de s'exprimer sur le même sujet, nous avons plusieurs prophéties qui peuvent se… télescoper, dirons-nous. Le plus difficile, lorsqu'on fait des recherches à propos des prophéties, c'est de déterminer si celles-ci sont déjà réalisée, obsolètes ou si elles parlent encore de l'avenir. C'est d'autant plus difficile à savoir qu'elles peuvent ne pas s'être encore réalisées, mais être reliées à une autre prophétie annulée. Et dans ce cas, elles ne sont plus valables non plus.

Draco tordit sa bouche en une moue un peu découragée. Il avait pensé que toutes les prophéties se réalisaient, quel que soit le temps que cela prenait. Mais si les prophéties pouvaient s'annuler entre elles et, par un jeu de dominos gênant, en annuler plus encore… Quel était l'intérêt des prophéties ?

Le professeur Noisy, bien consciente que ses étudiants se sentaient dépassés par son explication, les rassura.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle les prophéties récentes sont souvent les plus fiables. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, également, vos propres prophéties seront toujours plus fiables que les compilations que vous pouvez trouver dans les bibliothèques ou chez les antiquaires. Notre politique est de laisser dans l'oubli les prophéties qui ont plus de quinze ans et de vous apprendre comment en provoquer une et quelles sont les clefs d'interprétation qui vous permettrons de l'utiliser.

Soulagé, Draco eut un léger sourire. Effrayer les étudiants par la masse de travail et les complications de l'étude des prophéties, pour ensuite leur donner une porte de secours… C'était là une méthode plutôt efficace, pour donner envie aux élèves de maîtriser leurs propres prophéties.

- Nous disions donc la semaine dernière que le contexte d'apparition est très important. Pour les songes, c'est principalement l'état émotionnel de la personne et les sujets qui la préoccupent qui vont provoquer un rêve. Pour les prophéties, ce sont l'environnement immédiat, l'état de méditation, les types d'éléments magiques que vous faites entrer en jeu, qui vous permettent de déclencher une prophétie et la comprendre.

Draco eut un léger signe d'acquiescement, pendant qu'il notait. C'était bien ce qu'il avait lu dans _Prophéties pour Prophètes Perdus_.

- Prenons un exemple des plus simples. Vous êtes assis en tailleur, au cœur d'un bois, au milieu d'une rune de type « malédiction », avec dans les mains des poignées de feuilles. Vous avez la plus grande chance de provoquer une prophétie annonçant un « incendie de forêt », si l'au-delà s'adresse à vous. Ou un autre malheur où l'élément bois aura une grande importance. Comprenez-vous ?

Les étudiants acquiescèrent.

- Une simple méditation bien menée, selon le rituel d'ouverture consacré – que je vous apprendrai plus tard – peut vous permettre d'accéder à une prophétie. Mais les runes et l'utilisation d'objets magiques peut vous aider à augmenter vos chances de faire une prophétie, tout en réduisant le champ d'action de celle-ci au domaine qui vous intéresse.

- Si on veut provoquer une prophétie importante, comme savoir si un nouveau médicament sera bénéfique ou catastrophique, comment est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Soledad, en faisant allusion à l'invention de Stanley Caporal.

- C'est tout l'intérêt du _Cosmimago_, que vous voyez derrière moi. C'est la base de tout maître en divination, c'est le plus ancien signe prophétique connu à ce jour. Il vous permet de vous ouvrir au maximum de vos capacités aux mots de l'au-delà, tout en gardant une dimension générale. Son seul inconvénient, c'est le drainage magique intense qu'il provoque. Rares sont les sorciers qui apprécient la sensation d'être vidé magiquement, mais encore plus rares sont les sorciers qui acceptent d'être à l'état de Cracmol pendant les vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures qui suivent.

Comme toujours, songea Draco. Un avantage bien trop beau est balayé par un inconvénient bien trop grand.

- De nombreuses hypothèses courent sur l'interprétation du _Cosmimago_, mais une seule chose est sûre : pour qu'il fonctionne, il doit être tracé précisément comme vous le voyez derrière moi. Un seul élément oublié, et plus rien ne fonctionne. Il est également arrivé que des chercheurs soient blessés en tentant d'éliminer un élément du dessin pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Faites donc attention.

Le professeur Noisy leur expliqua comment tracer le dessin pendant l'heure qui suivit, tout en expliquant parfois la présence d'un élément ou d'un autre.

Il était nécessaire de tracer d'abord un cercle parfait, puis tout autour, une étoile à cinq branches. Celle-ci devait s'ajuster au premier cercle de telle sorte que les cinq points intérieurs le touchent. Autour de l'étoile était tracé un second cercle, qui cette fois touchait parfaitement les cinq extrémités des branches. Puis un carré entourait lui-même le cercle, en le touchant en quatre points.

Le détail important, d'après le professeur, était qu'ici, le sommet de la branche supérieure de l'étoile touche à la fois le second cercle et le carré. C'était le seul point de contact autorisé entre l'étoile et le carré. Toujours d'après le professeur, ces premiers signes représentaient la vie sur Terre.

Il était vrai que l'étoile autour du cercle ressemblait aux rayons d'un soleil éclatant, inondant le deuxième cercle qui était probablement la Terre.

Mais Draco pensait également que l'étoile avait la signification d'une mort certaine, de l'étincelle qui s'éteint et disparaît quand le soleil revient.

Entre chaque branche de l'étoile, dans le deuxième cercle terrestre, étaient dessinées cinq figures. En haut à gauche était un petit cercle, en haut à droite un fin rectangle, dans le prolongement, une vaguelette d'un trait, puis en bas, une étrange fourche de trois traits précédait un triangle, dans le dernier espace.

Les significations de ces figures étaient nombreuses, selon les chercheurs et leurs croyances, mais l'explication qui mettait en avant les éléments était la plus répandue. Le problème était que personne ne s'accordait sur la nature de ces éléments. Les sorciers chinois considéraient le métal comme un élément, mais pas l'air, tandis que d'autres – des européens par exemples – admettaient la lune ou l'air comme un des éléments fondamentaux de la vie.

Enfin, le dessin était terminé quand, dans le prolongement des cinq branches de l'étoile, étaient tracés cinq rectangles identiques, coupés à chaque fois en deux, de manière à former deux carrés parfaits empilés.

En l'occurrence, ces rectangles n'avaient de signification que pour les théoriciens des mondes, qui pensaient qu'ils représentaient les autres dimensions, qui tentaient de s'imposer sur la dimension terrestre. Et encore, tous les théoriciens catastrophistes n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux…

Alors qu'un long débat s'était engagé entre le professeur et ses collègues étudiants, Draco resta silencieux. Il était en quelque sorte hypnotisé par le dessin qu'il avait reproduit sur son parchemin.

A force de le fixer, sa vue devint plus floue et il eut même l'impression de le voir bouger. Comme si l'étoile pulsait, que les rectangles extérieurs faisaient des va et vient, s'éloignant et se rapprochant du carré qui les excluait… Comme si la vague ondulait, comme si la fourche grandissait et rapetissait… Bref. Il avait l'impression que son dessin n'était pas fixe, et ça l'hypnotisait.

Quand les clochettes du château retentirent, il se redressa sur son siège. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de son _Cosmimago_ miniature.

- Monsieur Malfoy, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ? J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me montriez grâce à quels ouvrages vous avez pu comprendre la différence entre les songes et les prophéties.

Draco acquiesça, conscient que son professeur ne voulait pas seulement parler des livres qu'il avait lus. Hunter et Soledad se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe, sans que Draco y prête attention, et il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti et que son professeur ait fermé la porte de sa classe, avant de la suivre.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au rayon Divination elle lui avait dit qu'elle était souvent là le midi et après ses heures de cours.

- Qu'avez-vous vu en vous penchant ainsi sur le _Cosmimago _? demanda-t-elle sans préambule, avec une grande curiosité. Vous aviez un tel regard que je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre par la moindre question…

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit poliment Draco. J'ai eu l'impression de voir le dessin bouger et j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, je crois. Mais je n'ai pas fait de songe, si c'était là votre question.

- Vous avez vu le dessin bouger ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je… J'ai cru voir les éléments du dessin de mettre à vivre sous mes yeux, mais c'est plus une impression que quelque chose de concret.

- Mmm… Cela pourrait être intéressant de creuser un peu. Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion : ce dessin a fait tellement d'effets différents à tant de personnes différentes, que je ne serais pas surprise que vous le voyiez bouger. Vous qui avez en plus une magie particulière, vous insufflez sans doute quelque chose de nouveau dans le fonctionnement déjà spécial du Cosmimago…

- Qu'est-ce que ce dessin a de spécial ?

- Hormis le fait qu'il révèle plus facilement les prophéties ? Il a déjà blessé des gens, les amputant d'un membre, par exemple. Il les a déjà vidés de toute leur énergie, au point que certains n'ont jamais complètement récupéré leurs capacités. Il a des côtés dangereux, quand il est mal utilisé ou utilisé à mauvais escient, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Et qu'est-ce que ma magie a de particulier, à part mes perturbations ?

- Ces songes, que vous faites naturellement, c'est un effet particulier de votre magie. Vous ne suivez aucun rituel, seul votre état émotionnel est capable de provoquer des songes. Je trouve ça fascinant, personnellement. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai amené ici. J'ai trouvé, hier, un livre entièrement consacré aux songes. Je n'ai pas encore d'information sur votre statut de rêveur, mais je continue à chercher.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, le professeur Noisy avait récupéré un livre très fin sur une étagère pour le lui tendre. Draco le prit volontiers et la remercia pour son aide.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Maintenant, tu peux aller manger en paix, lui répondit Betty Noisy.

Alors que le professeur s'éloignait, visiblement pour mettre en pratique son propre conseil, Draco baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle lui avait donné. Effectivement, il était consacré aux songes. Il le feuilleta. Si l'auteur ne semblait pas expliquer comment maîtriser ces visions, il expliquait – bien plus en détails que dans les livres qu'il avait déjà lus – comment les comprendre. Contexte d'apparition, interprétations… Il allait avoir de quoi faire.

Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'une des jumelles étranges. Aline, celle dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu particulièrement foncé.

- Bonjour, fit-il sèchement, en se souvenant de leur première rencontre, le dimanche précédent.

Ravie, la jumelle eut un sourire presque dément, tant il s'étendait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas joli, seulement disproportionné. Et un peu effrayant.

- Salut Malfoy ! Toujours aussi intéressé par la Divination, à ce que je vois.

Draco ne répondit pas et son attention se focalisa sur la seconde jumelle, Lina, de la promotion supérieure.

- Tu as des problèmes de songes ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à son livre.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde, répondit Draco en s'éloignant en direction de la sortie.

- Même si nous avions une explication à propos du _Cosmimago_ qui bouge ? demanda, avec une certaine perversité, l'une des deux jeunes femmes.

- Vous m'avez espionné ! s'exclama Draco en se tournant vers elles.

- Toi et le professeur Noisy n'avez jamais cherché à vous cacher, répliqua Aline.

- Alors ? Veux-tu une explication à propos du _Cosmimago_ ?

- Non ! Fichez moi la paix ! s'emporta Draco, jamais ravi qu'on se penche sur sa vie privée.

Quand il s'éloigna d'elles, définitivement cette fois, il était tellement énervé qu'il bouscula Soledad, qui arrivait dans sa direction. Sans marmonner la moindre excuse, il s'éloigna vivement. Suivi – d'un peu plus loin cette fois – d'Hunter et Soledad qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

Derrière eux, Aline et Lina se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre.

- Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aline avec son insouciance habituelle.

- Pas vraiment bien, c'est sûr, confirma Lina.

- Je croyais qu'il devait être heureux de nous rencontrer. C'était bien ce que disait ton livre, non ?

- Pas exactement, expliqua platement Lina. Le _Traité des Destins Tissés_ nous aide seulement à lire et deviner le destin des gens, mais pas la manière dont ils vont le remplir. Si Draco Malfoy est bien le rêveur que nous attendions, alors il finira par nous faire un signe.

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui n'aiment pas les gens, marmonna Aline, soudain boudeuse.

- C'est notre rôle de le suivre, quoi que nous voulions faire. Et tu le sais.

- Je déteste aussi ne pas avoir le droit de vivre, bougonna de nouveau Aline.

Lina eut un léger sourire nostalgique et s'avança pour enlacer sa sœur fermement.

- Nous avons sans doute eu le loisir de vivre bien plus que la plupart de nos camarades, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle devina parfaitement le sourire béat de sa sœur, contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser à son tour un sourire sadique, presque cruel.

- Nous avons fait notre temps et ce n'était pas si mal. Draco Malfoy deviendra peut-être notre guide, mais qui sait… il sera peut-être… intéressant.

Aline se redressa et glissa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous morfondre. Nous sommes, après tout, des Gardiennes…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt calmement pour Draco. Il lisait beaucoup, travaillait avec acharnement, et regardait chaque soir le _Cosmimago_ plusieurs heures, avant de s'endormir paisiblement. L'image avait toujours cet effet mobile et hypnotisant qu'il ne savait pas interpréter.

Il regrettait parfois, dans sa chambre, d'avoir refusé la proposition de Lina de lui expliquer le dessin. Cela aurait pu lui donner une nouvelle piste de compréhension à propos de la magie. Mais à chaque fois qu'elles s'approchaient de lui, il ressentait l'irrépressible besoin de fuir. Elles dégageaient une magie troublante et pas tout à fait… saine. Il ne trouvait pas de meilleur mot. Bien sûr, il ressentait cet effet apaisant qu'avaient la plupart des étudiants de la magie verte, mais pas seulement.

Alors il les fuyait, la plupart du temps en bousculant soit Hunter, soit Soledad. Il était content de ce hasard sans cesse renouvelé : il se sentait vengé des rumeurs idiotes qui avaient couru sur lui et s'apaisaient un peu, ces derniers temps.

Hunter et Soledad, eux, jouaient leur rôle d'espion avec application, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant jusqu'ici. Enfin… Rien hormis la capacité apparemment spécifique de Draco à avoir des songes – la discussion dans la bibliothèque avait été, à ce titre, intéressante – et la détermination des jumelles Lenain à vouloir s'approcher de lui. Pourquoi, ils ne savaient pas. Mais ils ne trouvaient pas ce détail particulièrement réjouissant.

Comme la plupart de leurs camarades, les jumelles Lenain les mettaient mal à l'aise. Ce devait être leur proximité et leur compréhension mutuelle surnaturelles qui troublaient les gens. Ça et le fait que Lina était un personnage effrayant, toujours tellement sombre.

Mais, espions en herbe, ils ne s'étaient eux-mêmes pas rendu compte qu'un autre étudiant suivait leur manège attentivement.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Dimanche 20 septembre, matin._

Las de devoir fuir sans cesse devant les jumelles collantes, Draco ne fit pas un geste pour esquiver Aline, quand celle-ci s'approcha de son bureau de prédilection, dans la bibliothèque du Palais. Il glissa un petit parchemin de notes dans le livre qu'il lisait, pour ne pas perdre sa page, et le ferma.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Juste te raconter une histoire, si tu veux bien.

Draco fit un léger geste de la main, pour l'enjoindre à parler, mais elle émit un petit rire.

- Oh non ! Je ne suis absolument pas douée pour raconter les histoires. C'est l'apanage des Hibouleaux, ça, dit-elle en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils de bois devant son bureau.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es bien meilleure que moi pour créer, la complimenta Lina, rejoignant à son tour le bureau de Draco. Te voilà décidé à m'écouter ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers lui.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Aline et Lina pincèrent les lèvres, mais ne répondirent pas.

- Il existe une vieille légende… commença Lina avec une certaine hésitation.

En voyant qu'il était réellement prêt à les écouter et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'horizon, elle continua.

- … qui dit que la magie s'autodétruira, causant sur son passage un cataclysme insurmontable. Dans l'inconscient collectif, cette destruction magique a pris des formes concrètes diverses : des dieux désirant purifier la Terre ou laisser libre cours à leurs colères et leurs passions destructrices, l'Apocalypse... Mais si nous avons oublié l'origine de la leçon, nous en avons retenu une peur immuable.

Draco fit une légère moue, mais il écoutait attentivement la jeune femme, curieux de voir où cette histoire allait les mener. Pour être honnête, il en avait une petite idée. Mais comment les jumelles pouvaient-elles savoir qu'il s'intéressait aux légendes apparentées aux Temps Sombres ?

- Heureusement, au fil du temps, des Héros sont nés pour combattre ce destin funeste, raconta Lina. L'_Ancien,_ qui est en fait le premier sorcier à avoir pris conscience du danger, décida de s'entourer de disciples, destinés à s'entraîner sans relâche pour protéger l'équilibre précaire de la magie et éviter un désastre. Bientôt, ces disciples furent appelés les _Gardiens_. S'apercevant qu'il se faisait vieux et craignant que son savoir ne meure avec lui, il désigna un héritier et lui légua certains de ses pouvoirs. L'héritier était désormais capable de voir l'avenir et de comprendre le désastre.

Draco fonça les sourcils. L'héritier…

- Cet homme se faisait également appeler le _Rêveur_. Une fois _l'Ancien_ mort, le _Rêveur_ prenait sa place pour devenir à son tour un _Ancien_. Ce cycle d'héritages devait cesser le jour où le _Rêveur Ultime_ ferait son apparition et serait capable de guider les _Gardiens_ pour éviter la catastrophe annoncée.

… Et voilà. Il l'aurait parié. Il n'était pas dans la bouse de dragon !

- Les disciples – ou _Gardiens_ – qu'il n'avait pas choisis pour être le _Rêveur_ s'éparpillèrent dans le monde, afin de veiller partout à l'équilibre. Leurs pouvoirs furent également transmis, au fil des générations, à de nouveaux gardiens, dignes de l'être.

- A quoi servent-ils, concrètement ? demanda Draco.

- Ils protègent le _rêveur_ des nombreux dangers qui le guettent : les sorciers qui désirent accéder à un pouvoir toujours plus grand voient en lui un obstacle bien trop grand. Sans compter les dangers d'un tel pouvoir utilisé à mauvais escient… S'il ne te détruit pas en te consumant, le pouvoir d'influer sur l'avenir peut se retourner contre les gens qui t'entourent. Seuls les Gardiens sont capables de soutenir leur guide.

- Et puis, ils protègent les sources, ajouta Aline, qui n'avait plus parlé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Comment ?

- Ils absorbent, en quelque sorte, les explosions magiques qui se créent dans les sources. Tu sais ce qu'est une source, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Hé bien les _Gardiens_ font circuler la magie des sources. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on les appelle parfois des portes.

- Alors à quoi sert le _rêveur_ ?

- Ça, nous ne pouvons pas te le dire, répondit Aline. Je ne suis pas l'_Ancien_. Mais je sais qu'il doit appeler les _Gardiens_, lorsqu'il verra les _Temps Sombres_ se déclencher, afin qu'ils puissent lutter pour sauver notre monde. Certains sorciers pensent que la disparition du _rêveur_ supprimera du même coup la menace des Temps Sombres, puisque _l'Ancien_ a prophétisé leur fin une fois le cycle des héritages rompu. Ils ont tellement peur qu'ils sont prêts à éliminer le moindre rêveur pour en faire le _rêveur_ _ultime_.

Les battements du cœur de Draco s'accélérèrent immédiatement. Pourrait-on lui vouloir du mal si on apprenait sa condition ? Une suée de panique soudaine lui rappela son enchaînement sur une chaise par Samson.

- Ils ne comprennent pas que la mort d'un sorcier n'élimine pas nécessairement sa magie, dit sombrement Lina. Elle se libère et s'inscrit dans un nouveau sorcier, tout simplement. Surtout avec les rituels puissants de l'ancienne magie…

- Ah. Et p… pourquoi est-ce que vous teniez tant à me raconter cette histoire ? demanda Draco, effrayé d'être face à des gens qui pourraient vouloir son élimination.

- Parce que tu t'intéresses à la Divination, aux légendes des Gardiens, et que tu vois bouger le _Cosmimago_.

- Et que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

- On dit que les gens qui ont des affinités avec la Divination peuvent voir vivre le _Cosmimago_, parce que ce dessin représente l'équilibre du monde. Et la magie des _Gardiens, _qui doivent justement assurer la survie du monde, y est représentée sous forme de symboles et fait vibrer le dessin pour ceux qui sont capables de comprendre.

Une vision du _Cosmimago_ un peu tirée par les cheveux, certes, mais qui rendait terriblement concrète la menace que Draco sentait planer partout autour de lui depuis qu'il était devenu un rêveur…

- Ah. Bien bien. Je crois que je n'aimerais pas être à la place de votre rêveur, en tout cas. Allez, merci pour l'histoire et à une prochaine, d'accord ? lança Draco avant de les fuir.

Aline et Lina échangèrent un regard d'abord perplexe, puis amusé.

- Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est un rêveur ou qu'il le fait exprès ? demanda Aline.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que nous étions des Gardiennes, s'amusa Lina.

- Que fait-on ?

- On arrête les frais et on attend qu'il nous fasse signe.

- Ça me convient. Et s'il pouvait ne jamais nous faire signe, ça me conviendrait d'autant plus, répondit Aline en secouant la tête.

Draco Malfoy était un _rêveur_. Mais était-il l'élu tant attendu ? Lina lui avait affirmé que sa magie étrange et trouée correspondait bien trop à la description du rêveur ultime pour qu'il s'agisse d'un hasard. Elle lui avait également confirmé que c'était lui qui perturbait leur magie et leur faisait parfois perdre leur contrôle.

Mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un guide. Vraiment, Draco Malfoy était un garçon bizarre.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Hunter ouvrit le cinquième compartiment. Lui et Soledad y plongèrent les mains, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence…

- Ça m'ennuie, grogna Soledad à son compagnon. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, ici… On a juste appris qu'il était probablement issu d'une riche famille, mais il n'a aucun objet louche dans ses affaires. Même pas un PlayWitch !

- Attends encore un peu, répondit Hunter en ouvrant un nouveau compartiment de la malle de Draco Malfoy. Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- On dirait une baguette brisée.

- Probablement celle qu'il affirme avoir perdue...

- Garder une baguette brisée, comme c'est mignon. Il est du genre nostalgique, non ? Par contre, vu que sa baguette est brisée, on tient peut-être l'explication de son caractère perturbé. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Attends. Il y a des journaux, cachés ici. Regarde.

Les deux étudiants fouillèrent parmi les journaux anglais. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais ils parlaient tous des perturbations connues actuellement dans l'Angleterre sorcière et de procès de Mangemorts. Ils feuilletèrent les journaux, tentant d'y trouver une information sur le caractère de Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi avait-il caché ces journaux d'information ?

_Mangemort_… C'était un mot qui revenait souvent.

- Est-ce que ce n'était pas ces fous qui suivaient un mage noir, en Angleterre ? fit remarquer Hunter en levant la tête. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec eux, en Allemagne, même si je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Ma famille évitait d'en parler, tout comme mes précepteurs… Mais je croient qu'ils cherchaient à éradiquer les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur, quelque chose comme ça.

- Malfoy a peut-être reçu un choc parce qu'un Mangemort a tué quelqu'un de proche de lui. Ça aussi, ça pourrait expliquer son caractère bizarre, fit pensivement Soledad.

- Je ne crois pas… souffla soudain Hunter en refermant un journal qu'il feuilletait.

Il le lui tendit.

- Le Chicaneur. "Mes amis les Mangemorts", lut Soledad. Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est lui qui a écrit cet article ?

- Non. Ouvre-le.

Soledad obéit et s'arrêta sur une photo en noir et blanc. C'était Draco Malfoy ?

- Regarde la légende, dit Hunter.

- « _Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, Mangemort toujours recherché par les Aurors,_ » lut-elle. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait avec un Mangemort ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il était peut-être ami avec eux et s'est aperçu de leur nature violente par la suite ? Dans ce cas, il a peut-être subi des trucs bizarres qui expliqueraient son côté solitaire.

- Ou alors il faisait partie des leurs, proposa Soledad.

- Mmm... Il nous faudrait plus d'informations. Pour être sûr. On ne va pas accuser Malfoy d'un truc grave, s'il n'a rien fait de mal. On n'a déjà pas pu maîtriser la rumeur de sa folie… Si tu ne l'avais pas dit à Stefanie, aussi.

- Il faut bien que les gens soient au courant, pour se méfier…

- Mouais…

- En tout cas, il faut qu'on creuse. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait demander de l'aide à ce Roselune, là…

- Philippe Piéfort ? Celui qui est venu nous voir ces trois derniers jours ?

- Oui. Lui. Exactement.

- D'accord. Mais range vite ! On ferait mieux d'y aller. Malfoy pourrait revenir de la bibliothèque d'un moment à l'autre.

* * *

* Augmentette : Objet magique, sorte de longue-vue sorcière qui permet parait-il, les jours de beau temps, d'observer ce qui se passe sur le continent voisin. Selon le même principe qu'une lorgnette, tenir cet objet à l'envers donne des images minuscules du monde, où rien n'est identifiable.

* * *

Voilà pour ce retour. J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a apporté des réponses intéressantes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en partant, et à bientôt pour la suite !

Lena.


	37. C8P1 : Le manoir Black

Bonjour à tous ! Je publie un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais j'essaie de retrouver mon rythme hebdomadaire du dimanche, maintenant. ^^ Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

Mille mercis à ma bêta **Wyny**, qui travaille beaucoup à retrouver mes fautes et mes incohérences.

_**RAR aux anonymes**_

_Sherlock _: moi de même ^^ Contente de tous vous retrouver.

_Marie la petite_ : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir ^^

_Cataplasme_ : Bienvenue ! Effectivement, avec les deux fouineurs, Draco n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

_Thsy _: Bienvenue également. Je suis ravie que mes théories t'intéressent. Elles ne sont pas évidentes, mais elles s'éclaireront toujours plus au fil de l'histoire.

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**_

L'article de Luna lovegood dans le Chicaneur fait grand bruit, à Poudlard comme dans la société sorcière. Harry est choqué de voir à quel point il connaissait peu les autres élèves de sa génération et ne sait plus quoi penser : où se situent le bien et le mal ? Et Thorn n'est pas prêt de l'aider à trancher. Mais Harry décide quand même d'intervenir lors du procès de Pansy Parkinson pour qu'elle soit prise en charge à Sainte Mangouste et qu'elle ne subisse pas le baiser du Détraqueur.

Il remet également en question son geste de briser la baguette de Draco Malfoy, après avoir lu le compte rendu de son procès et discuté avec Ollivander. Il envoie une lettre d'excuses à son ancien ennemi.

Monsieur X, de son côté, est fâché de l'influence qu'exerce Harry Potter sur la société sorcière. Il doit se débarrasser de lui ainsi que du ministre Zorille, dont la côte de popularité ne cesse de chuter. Son premier acte : discréditer peu à peu Harry Potter dans l'opinion publique.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch dans la tempête**

**Partie 1 : Le manoir Black **

_Lundi 28 septembre, matin_

Harry Potter était assis dans son fauteuil de prédilection, devant le feu de cheminée. Il était perplexe : comment devait-il réagir aux articles de la Gazette ? Ce n'était pas une campagne de calomnie à proprement parler, sinon il aurait probablement porté plainte. Non. C'était insidieux. De petites remarques loin d'être innocentes, de petites critiques, des remises en questions de sa parole, l'expression de doutes…

Réagir trop fort, c'était prendre le risque de donner du crédit à ces remarques. Ne pas réagir, c'était également accepter implicitement les remises en question des journalistes, comme pendant sa scolarité. Il était perdu et il n'aimait pas ça. Même Kreattur ne savait pas comment l'aider, et Harry savait que l'elfe était attristé de le voir se morfondre, ces derniers jours.

Sa seule consolation, quand il entendait les bruits de couloir dubitatifs, c'était le calme dont il jouissait pendant les cours de Défense. Le silence et le respect étaient les maîtres mots dans la classe de Thorn…

Harry avait parfois des difficultés à comprendre comment et pourquoi cet homme parvenait à s'imposer : même les cours de Snape et de McGonagall paraissaient bruyants et bordéliques, à côté des siens.

Peut-être son côté résolument dangereux et effrayant ? Ou alors sa manière de rabaisser tout le monde sans distinction de maison ? Personne ne souhaitait être sous le feu de ses projecteurs et chacun savait qu'il pourrait un jour être visé.

Mais le fonctionnement de Thorn, s'il garantissait le calme et une atmosphère propice à l'étude, avait un revers pervers, selon Harry. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand il voyait grandir dans le regard d'un élève une grande fierté, et presque une gratitude sans borne à l'égard de Thorn, quand ce dernier le félicitait.

- Monsieur, l'interrompit Kreattur en apparaissant à ses côtés. Je crois que vous devriez m'accompagner à square Grimmaurd.

En voyant l'inquiétude de son elfe, dont les oreilles bougeaient en tous sens, Harry se glissa à ses côtés et s'accroupit.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kreattur ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

- Les ouvriers ont découvert quelque chose d'étrange, monsieur. Mais il serait mieux que vous voyiez par vous-même, répondit l'elfe avant de les faire transplaner.

En reprenant son équilibre – transplaner sur les genoux n'était définitivement pas confortable – Harry atterrit dans ce qui deviendrait bientôt l'aire de transplanage des invités. Les travaux avaient bien avancé dans cette pièce. La cheminée était toujours vieillotte, mais le sol était carrelé et les boiseries déjà presque toutes posées. Kreattur l'invita à le suivre.

- Les ouvriers ont beaucoup de difficultés, depuis deux semaines déjà, à travailler sur la magie des fondations de la maison, expliqua l'elfe. Bris et moi les avons aidés comme nous le pouvions, mais même madame Black – Harry et Kreattur lui firent un signe de tête en passant dans le couloir – n'a pas su nous dire ce qui nous bloquait. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce matin.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Dans un des vieux secrétaires que nous avons débarrassés avant que les ouvriers ne viennent, j'avais trouvé des vieux carnets de Walburga et des notes d'Orion. L'une d'elles faisait part d'une altération dans la magie de la maison, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention tout de suite. J'ai demandé à Walburga, ce matin, et elle a enfin pu constater cette altération. Le plus intéressant pour nous, c'est de savoir que c'est un héritier Black qui a modifié la magie des fondations.

Tout en écoutant Kreattur, qui avançait devant lui, Harry jeta un œil du côté de la cuisine et de l'ancien salon. Il en profita pour faire un petit signe à Bris, qui s'occupait apparemment de la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

Les colonnes n'étaient plus et la pièce agrandie, tout en longueur, était bien plus agréable. Moins étouffante. Par contre, ici, le sol et les murs étaient toujours nus. Le seul grand changement venait des deux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin.

Pour l'instant, celui-ci abritait toujours les tentes de ses ouvriers, mais Harry avait dans l'idée d'y installer une piscine et un potager. Contrairement à ce que croyaient son oncle et sa tante, il aimait bien travailler la terre, lors de ses corvées. C'était juste s'occuper des fleurs, bien trop fragiles, qui l'ennuyait.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs quand Kreattur ouvrit la porte, sous l'escalier. Il s'y engouffra à la suite de l'elfe. Il avait détesté la visite de la cave, quand il était descendu avec l'architecte la première fois. C'était lugubre, froid et suintant de cette humidité qui faisait proliférer les moisissures, les cafards et les doxys à poils sombres.

Il fut donc surpris de l'atmosphère désormais saine du sous-sol. Les ouvriers avaient vraiment fait un excellent travail !

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter ! l'accueillirent l'architecte et trois de ses ouvriers.

Harry serra la main de chacun, heureux de se souvenir des noms de ces travailleurs acharnés. Augustin Audegond, père de six enfants turbulents, Léopold Larchet, qui s'était chargé de l'étonnant cabinet de toilettes de la famille Croupton et Gustave Granjean, qui s'était occupé de l'alcôve spéciale du manoir Fudge… Trois hommes parmi les meilleurs ouvriers sorciers d'Angleterre, capables de réaliser vos rêves architecturaux.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait appeler, monsieur Potter, lança l'architecte, mais nous avons tout essayé pour consolider les fondations sans que notre acharnement ne paie. Nous avons même commencé l'aménagement du rez-de-chaussée, avant d'avoir terminé les fondations, pour ne pas rester désœuvrés.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème, exactement ?

- Suivez-moi, c'est au fond de la cave.

Le sorcier emboita le pas de son architecte, dont la baguette éclairait le chemin. Pas que la cave soit immense, mais elle était fort sombre et surtout, les murs étaient tordus dans tous les sens, créant des coins et des recoins dangereux.

Harry savait que les ouvriers, quand ils auraient terminé la consolidation magique de la maison, installeraient quelques fausses fenêtres destinées à éclairer la cave. Kreattur tenait tant à en faire son seul domaine, qu'Harry avait décidé de lui rendre au moins la vie un peu plus facile.

Au fond de la pièce, l'atmosphère devenait soudain beaucoup plus humide.

- C'est un maléfice que nous ne parvenons pas à maîtriser et à contrer, qui provoque ces suintements. Vous voyez, tout vient de cette trappe, sur le sol. Avant, elle était recouverte par un empilement de vieux meubles et mes sondes magiques ne m'avaient pas révélé d'espace caché, donc je ne l'avais pas vue… Nous avons découvert que toute l'instabilité et l'humidité du sous-sol proviennent de ce maléfice.

L'architecte montrait les blocs de pierre légèrement mouvants, certains étant même descellés, ainsi que les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient au plafond, au dessus de la trappe.

- D'après l'analyse de votre tableau, là-haut, il s'agit bien d'une magie familiale. Mais comme madame Black est justement un tableau, elle ne peut rien faire pour corriger ça.

Harry se pencha vers la trappe. Une simple trappe en bois, à première vue, mais des filets de vapeur nauséabonde s'échappaient des interstices, et des insectes répugnants montraient, à intervalles réguliers, leurs antennes.

- Si nous voulons que la magie de la maison soit parfaitement équilibrée et durable, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser cet endroit tel quel, dit encore l'architecte.

- Je comprends bien, murmura Harry en regardant un insecte noir et luisant s'enfuir dans les ombres de la cave.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège repoussoir, expliqua Kreattur en se rapprochant.

- Oui, confirma l'architecte, je le crois aussi. Ça y ressemble beaucoup, en tout cas. Ils permettent généralement de saper le moral des gens et de les faire fuir une maison, exposa l'architecte en voyant que son employeur ne connaissait pas ses effets. Ce sont des sortilèges destinés à ronger un foyer.

- Mais qui aurait pu lancer un tel sortilège ici ? Un héritier Black, d'accord, mais qui ? marmonna Harry en réfléchissant. Bellatrix, peut-être ? Mais non… Comment aurait-elle pu ? Et ce n'est pas un sort dans le gabarit de ceux qu'elle aimait…

- Euh… hésita Kreattur en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il est possible que ce soit l'œuvre de votre parrain. Il… Il n'aimait pas la maison. Il ne la voyait pas comme son foyer… Je suis désolé, monsieur.

L'elfe n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : il devait s'excuser pour son comportement avec monsieur Sirius Black. Il n'avait pas été un bon elfe, à l'époque.

Et il s'excusait aussi de parler de cet homme. Parce que son maître souffrait toujours de la disparition trop brusque de son parrain. Mais il était normal qu'il lui fasse quand même part de ses soupçons : Harry Potter méritait son honnêteté.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Kreattur. Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Monsieur Sirius Black est en tout cas le dernier héritier Black à être descendu ici. Il passait son temps entre sa chambre et cette cave, qu'il interdisait à tout le monde.

Kreattur n'ajouta pas que selon lui, Sirius Black s'enfonçait dans cette cave sombre et humide pour retrouver l'atmosphère qu'il avait connue bien trop longtemps à Azkaban.

L'héritier Black devenu homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent turbulent qu'il avait été, excepté pour sa haine envers lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait s'occuper de Regulus Black, quand les deux garçons n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Sirius Black était à la limite de la folie. Peut-être même l'avait-il franchie. Car Kreattur avait senti que la cave et sa chambre exiguë avaient eu un effet paradoxalement apaisant sur Sirius Black, dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Il savait aussi que cette impression d'apaisement provoquait systématiquement chez cet homme, auparavant adepte des grands espaces ouverts, un sentiment de honte profond.

Comment pouvait-il aimer être enfermé ? Comment pouvait-il être soulagé de ne pas devoir faire face à l'extérieur ? Ses nombreuses bravades, sur la fin, n'avaient été qu'une réaction de lutte envers cette tendance peureuse. Car Sirius Black avait été un homme d'action et il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne l'était plus.

Severus Snape avait bien compris tout cela et c'était probablement ce qui avait mis Sirius le plus en colère.

- Le meilleur moyen de savoir qui a fait ça et pourquoi, c'est d'ouvrir cette trappe pour découvrir ce qu'elle cache, affirma Harry.

- Attendez ! l'arrêta l'architecte en le voyant lever sa baguette. N'essayez pas de l'ouvrir avec un sort ou à l'aide de vos mains : nous avons déjà essayé et cela provoque des réactions pires encore.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dans ce cas ? Kreattur, dit Harry en se retournant vers son elfe, je suppose que tu m'as amené pour une bonne raison. Alors guide-moi, s'il te plaît.

La confiance et la sérénité qui transparaissaient dans sa voix faisaient du bien à l'elfe inquiet. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la formule qui pouvait défaire le sort, s'il s'agissait bien d'un repoussoir. Avant de le lancer, Harry demanda quand même pourquoi c'était lui qui devait le lancer.

- Vous êtes le propriétaire légitime de la maison et vous partagez un lien avec Sirius Black. Vous êtes le plus à même de réussir, monsieur.

Harry acquiesça – c'était logique – avant de prononcer la formule adéquate.

_- Principii Perditum_

Les vapeurs nauséabondes s'amplifièrent d'un seul coup dans un sifflement sinistre et Harry toussa, les yeux rougis par le gaz piquant et odorant. Kreattur lui lança un _Anapneo_, ainsi qu'à l'architecte, et fit transplaner les trois ouvriers, qui étaient là en support, à l'étage.

Harry attrapa le bras de l'architecte, son instinct les pressant de s'éloigner, et ils se jetèrent derrière un pan de mur saillant.

- Kreattur ! Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné ? cria Harry pour couvrir les sifflements infernaux.

- Tout a fonctionné, monsieur, affirma l'elfe revenu, même si l'impact du contre-sort est plus violent que prévu. Attendez une seconde.

A peine Kreattur eut-il terminé sa phrase que la trappe fut projetée violemment au plafond dans un grand fracas de bois brisé. La vapeur collante s'épaissit encore un peu avant de commencer à disparaître. En claquant des doigts plusieurs fois, Kreattur aida à rendre l'air à nouveau respirable.

Des bestioles, grouillant dans un horrible bruit de pattes et de crissements, fuirent le passage révélé par le sort et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Avec l'aide de l'architecte et de son elfe, Harry parvint finalement à en venir à bout.

L'architecte ôta le sort de respiration et haleta. On ne voyait que rarement des sorts mineurs, comme celui du repoussoir, avoir autant d'efficacité.

- On dirait bien que votre maison comportait une cachette supplémentaire, monsieur Potter, dit-il.

- Supplémentaire ?

- Ho oui ! Nous avons pu en révéler plusieurs, notamment grâce à madame Black, mais nous pensions en avoir fait le tour. Apparemment pas.

Harry s'approcha du trou. Des escaliers, taillés dans la terre et la roche et soutenus par des étais métalliques, s'enfonçaient dans le noir. Ce n'était pas un noir complet, puisque quelques reflets verts dansaient sur les murs. Mais le passage était suffisamment sombre pour ne pas en voir le bout.

- Lumos, murmura le jeune sorcier en descendant les premières marches. Restez en haut, conseilla-t-il à l'architecte. Par contre, Kreattur, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes.

L'elfe acquiesça, toujours heureux de sentir la confiance de son maître, et lui emboîta le pas.

Les marches irrégulières obligeaient Harry à se retenir d'une main au mur. C'était un mélange de roche brute et de parties plus lisses. Malgré les reflets mouvants, qui pouvaient faire penser à de l'eau, le mur était parfaitement sec. Pris d'un doute sur la nature des parties lisses, Harry se tourna vers Kreattur.

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'émeraude, monsieur. C'est une pierre couramment utilisée dans les maléfices pour sa capacité à résister aux forces extérieures, quelles qu'elles soient : ennemis, tempêtes, sorts d'attaque mineurs… Cela explique sans aucun doute la force du sortilège de repoussoir. Il est possible que nous nous dirigions vers un coffre familial de très ancienne facture.

- Je croyais que c'était les Gobelins qui s'occupaient de tout. Et est-ce que Sirius aurait pu mettre un sortilège de repoussoir sur un ancien coffre ? Comme je l'ai connu, il aurait préféré tout donner à l'Ordre…

- Pour les Gobelins, répondit Kreattur, sachez que nous n'entretenons une paix relative avec eux que depuis peu de temps, comparé à l'ancienneté des familles sorcières. N'oubliez pas les nombreux conflits qui nous ont opposés à eux, au fil des siècles. Ils ne gèrent l'or sorcier que depuis une centaine d'années environ et il fallait pourtant, avant cela, protéger les fortunes familiales. D'où ces caches anciennes.

- D'accord. Et Sirius, dans tout ça ?

- Sirius Black a bel et bien lancé le sortilège de repoussoir sur la trappe. Mais ce passage a quelque chose de plus… ancien.

Continuant leur descente, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une large pièce arrondie. Le sol était couvert de pierres taillées, un peu irrégulières certes, mais qui permettaient de ne pas se salir les pieds dans la terre. Les murs avaient toujours cet aspect luisant et verdâtre, amplifié par la lueur de sa baguette.

Il faisait chaud mais l'air était respirable. Plusieurs arches, autour de la pièce, conduisaient probablement à d'autres lieux.

- Tu es sûr que c'est un vieux coffre ?

- Non, monsieur. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a été exploré récemment : voyez les traces de pas, laissées dans la poussière qui recouvre le sol ?

- Tu as raison, constata le sorcier. Les pas se concentrent là-bas, dans les deux ouvertures de gauche. Allons voir.

L'elfe jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Il avait le sentiment de connaître la magie qui vibrait dans la pièce, mais ce n'était ni celle de Walburga et Orion, ni celle de Regulus ou Sirius. Et en même temps, par sa nature si sensible à la magie sorcière, il sentait confusément quelques éclats d'une très vieille magie inconnue.

Si Walburga avait réaménagé la maison, pourquoi n'était-t-elle pas au courant de l'existence de cet endroit ?

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

En ressentant, au fond de ses entrailles, l'étonnement de son maître, Kreattur se hâta de le rejoindre au fond du passage. Après un petit couloir qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui des escaliers, on débouchait sur une large pièce en trapèze. Ce qui avait sidéré son maître, c'était les nombreuses vitrines et les coffres ouvragés qui remplissaient la pièce.

- C'était donc bien un coffre familial, souffla Kreattur en claquant des doigts.

Et alors que les vitrines enchantées et les torches sur le mur s'éclairaient, il se demanda tout haut à qui avait pu appartenir ce coffre.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est à moi, aujourd'hui… murmura Harry en ouvrant sans difficulté l'une des vitrines. Hermione serait heureuse de venir ici…

Kreattur acquiesça. Les livres et les piles de parchemins roulés qui trônaient dans les vitrines, au milieu des pierres précieuses et des boules de cristal, étaient clairement antiques. Quelques vieilles épées un peu rouillées mais de belle facture faisaient également acte de présence.

Harry referma la vitrine qu'il avait ouverte et se pencha sur les coffres. Dans l'un d'eux étaient entreposés des Gallions un peu attaqués par le temps. Dans un autre, il trouva de nombreuses étoffes encore chatoyantes, qui respiraient à la fois l'âge et le luxe.

- Je pense que les talents de madame Guipure seront utiles pour réparer ces vêtements, déclara Kreattur avec pragmatisme.

- C'est vraiment joli, constata Harry en déployant une robe aux allures aristocratiques.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous aille, monsieur, dit Kreattur malicieusement.

En souriant, Harry replia sommairement la robe avant de la fourrer à nouveau dans son coffre.

- Allons voir à côté, dit-il. L'autre passage est aussi plein de traces de pas.

Kreattur éteignit les vitrines et les torches – elles réagissaient particulièrement bien à sa magie d'elfe domestique, ce qui le surprenait encore plus que l'existence de cette grotte sous la cave – et suivit son maître.

La pièce suivante, de la même forme que la première, ressemblait plus à une chambre, avec son petit lit et son large bureau. Elle sentait un peu le moisi, mais les draps défaits et les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau donnaient l'impression que son occupant venait à peine de la quitter.

- Tu avais encore une fois raison, dit Harry à son elfe. C'était bien Sirius, le dernier à être venu ici.

Il saisit un petit carnet déchiré en plusieurs endroits pour le lui montrer. A n'en pas douter, l'écriture était celle de Sirius Black. Harry éparpilla un peu plus les parchemins sur le bureau et saisit plusieurs documents et un second carnet au nom de Regulus Black.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que Sirius faisait ici, admit Harry à voix haute. Nous ferions mieux de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres passages.

A chaque fois, la pièce au bout du petit couloir avait une forme de trapèze. Mais ils ne découvrirent plus rien de réellement intéressant.

Des meubles aux bois précieux – dont la plupart avaient été brisés à la hache – s'entassaient dans l'une d'elles. Des armes définitivement obsolètes et hors d'usage occupaient la seconde et des fioles brisées, dont le contenu s'était depuis longtemps volatilisé, jonchaient le sol de la troisième.

La dernière était vide, mais le mur du fond était percé. Une grille laissait voir une immense canalisation traversée par un cours d'eau à l'aspect douteux. Une partie enfouie de la Tamise ? Une partie des égouts de Londres ? C'était difficile à déterminer, mais cela expliquait comment l'air était renouvelé.

- Nous pouvons remonter, Kreattur. Préviens les ouvriers qu'ils peuvent terminer leur travail sur les fondations, mais demande leur de ne pas toucher à cet endroit. J'ai comme l'intuition que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

- Bien monsieur. Merci de vous être déplacé. Souhaitez-vous rentrer maintenant à Poudlard ?

- Non merci, pas tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il reste une chambre utilisable, ici ?

- Oui, au deuxième étage. Nous n'y avons pas encore touché. Nous avons stocké les quelques meubles que vous avez gardés dans l'une d'elles, si vous avez besoin d'un fauteuil.

- C'est parfait, merci Kreattur. Je t'appellerai quand je voudrai rentrer.

Harry grimpa les escaliers et put voir à quel point le premier étage avait été… épuré. Les murs et les sols nus, comme au rez-de-chaussée, réclamaient avec impatience les aménagements décidés par Harry. Arrivé au deuxième, ce dernier chercha la chambre dont avait parlé Kreattur.

Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, il saisit un petit fauteuil et le traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'y installer et lire à son aise. Dés qu'il avait vu les carnets et les quelques parchemins de la grotte, il avait éprouvé l'intense désir de s'y plonger pour, peut-être, retrouver Sirius, ce parrain qu'il avait trop peu connu.

Le carnet décharné, sur lequel Sirius avait écrit son prénom, était vieux mais encore lisible. Les premières pages étaient principalement remplies de prénoms féminins, à côté desquels il avait noté des dates. Harry secoua la tête : l'adolescence de Sirius avait été fort bien remplie par de nombreuses romances, s'il comprenait bien.

L'écriture, d'abord ronde et soignée, était parfois coupée par quelques mots rageurs concernant sa famille ou les Serpentards. Au fil des pages jaunies, Regulus était mentionné de plus en plus souvent. Sirius lui reprochait d'être faible et de se laisser corrompre par ces « _foutus Mangemorts_ ».

S'il avait su… Regulus avait été aussi courageux, et sans doute infiniment plus respectueux des créatures magiques et de la vie que Sirius ne l'avait été…

Harry referma le petit carnet pour saisir celui de Regulus Black. Quand son frère avait listé ses conquêtes et poussé ses coups de gueule dans le sien, Regulus s'était d'abord servi des pages comme un journal intime, avant d'y exposer des notes de recherches.

Le jeune sorcier parcourut rapidement les feuillets, s'arrêtant parfois en repérant des noms connus. Celui de Sirius, souvent, et des noms Mangemorts, encore plus souvent.

RABRABRABRABRABRABRABRAB

_« 25 août 1972_

Père vient de m'offrir mon premier journal. Nous sommes allés acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard, et je suis impatient. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon père l'avait acheté, avant qu'il me l'offre. Il considère qu'un homme digne de ce nom doit toujours avoir un support pour noter ses pensées et ses réflexions. J'ai surtout besoin d'évacuer mon excitation, ou Mère me fera un sermon.

Bientôt, je verrai toutes ces choses dont Sirius m'a parlé. Il dit que Poudlard est une bonne école, mais surtout un immense terrain de jeu. Il m'a promis qu'il me protégerait, si je suis embêté par les Serpentards. Il espère que je le rejoindrai à Gryffondor, parce qu'il dit que je peux être très fort. Mais je sais qu'il essaie de me faire plaisir. Je suis peureux.

Si je vais à Gryffondor, je crois que Père et Mère ne me le pardonneraient pas. Ils sont désagréables avec Sirius et je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent désagréables avec moi. J'aime qu'ils s'occupent de moi, je me sens moins seul. Sans eux, cette année, je serai devenu fou. Mais heureusement, dès la semaine prochaine, j'accompagne Sirius à l'école.

_Sirius… J'espère que tu tiendras quand même ta promesse de me protéger, si je vais à Serpentard. »_

_« 1__er__ septembre 1972_

J'ai peur. J'ai bien aimé le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, mais Sirius m'a laissé seul pour partir avec ses amis. James Potter n'est pas aussi agréable que Sirius me l'a dit. Il m'a regardé de haut et je crois qu'il s'est moqué de moi, même si je n'en suis pas sûr. Je voulais rester avec Sirius, mais je ne voulais pas le gêner, alors j'ai pris un compartiment au hasard.

J'ai croisé Evan. Il est déjà en troisième année, mais il s'est arrêté un peu pour parler avec moi. Même si on n'est pas exactement cousins, je l'aime bien. Quand Narcissa s'amusait à m'agacer, à la réunion familiale de l'an dernier, c'est lui qui est venu la calmer. Elle lui a obéi, même s'il est plus jeune qu'elle. Je voudrais avoir le même courage. Comme Sirius, quand il se défend contre les bêtises de Bella.

Mais moi, j'ai peur.

Quand Antonin Dolohov est venu chercher Evan, je me suis retrouvé seul. Il y a bien deux personnes qui sont passées et qui sont entrées en même année que moi, mais ils sont bizarres. Lors de l'appel, j'ai entendu leur nom. Les Carrow, je crois. Et le frère est dans la même chambre que moi, maintenant.

_A Serpentard._

Je voudrais voir Sirius ou Kreattur, mais ils ne sont pas là. En plus, je crois que Sirius m'en veut. J'essaierai de le voir, demain. »

_« 9 novembre 1972_

J'ai encore reçu une lettre de Père. Lui et Mère sont toujours aussi fiers de moi, même si je n'ai pas encore atteint les notes de Sirius. Quant à Sirius, il m'en veut beaucoup de recevoir des lettres : je le vois bien à son regard, dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être qu'il en a reçu moins, l'an dernier ? Ou peut-être pas du tout.

_Je vais essayer de lui parler. »_

_« 20 décembre 1972_

J'ai rencontré Janice Jorkins, la petite sœur de la grosse Bertha. Elle est très jolie et j'adore ses yeux noirs. _Sirius a rigolé quand je lui en ai parlé_. Son rire m'avait manqué. Il revient me parler, de temps en temps, mais il parle beaucoup trop des Serpentards des années supérieures. Il dit qu'ils sont mauvais. Je ne lui dis plus qu'il a tort, parce qu'il ne m'écoute pas.

Ce sont surtout les Serpentards de mon année qui sont tordus. Je crois que les Carrow chassent des rats et des souris dans le château, et j'entends parfois des couinements désagréables derrière les rideaux d'Amycus, mais je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt…

Par contre, Evan et Rabastan sont toujours très polis et respectueux envers moi. Antonin me regarde souvent de haut, à la manière de Potter, mais il ne me dit rien. Le seul qui soit un peu mauvais, en troisième année, c'est McNair. Mais il préfère embêter Snape, le garçon aux cheveux gras qui est dans l'année au-dessus. »

_« 15 février 1973_

Sirius m'a encore laissé en plein milieu d'une conversation, ce soir. Il m'a dit devoir soutenir l'entrainement de Quidditch de Potter. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement ce sport, mais Sirius en a toujours été mordu. Depuis que son meilleur ami est dans l'équipe Gryffondor, on passe encore moins de temps ensemble.

_Mais il m'a menti_. Je l'ai aperçu dans le parc avec sa cavalière d'hier, à flirter. Pourquoi fait-il passer cette potiche blonde avant moi ? C'est mon frère ! _Il m'a promis d'être là_… »

_« 1 avril 1973_

J'ai mal. Sirius et ses copains ont fait une blague aux Serpentards et ce soir, ça s'est retourné contre moi. Je sais que c'est eux. Tout le monde sait que les Maraudeurs, ce sont eux. Mais d'habitude, ils n'embêtent que Snape. Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

Ce soir, je me suis battu contre les Carrow. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça : ils ne m'aiment pas du tout. Ils n'aiment personne. Et ce soir, personne ne m'a défendu. Même Evan et Rabastan se sont détournés. Je les ai vus rentrer dans les dortoirs.

_J'ai envie de pleurer_. Si seulement j'étais à la maison. Père serait fâché, sans doute, mais Kreattur m'aurait consolé. J'en ai assez d'être seul… »

_« 3 juin 1973_

Père m'a répondu. Il accepte de m'apprendre les sorts que je lui ai demandés. Je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi, mais il pense probablement que je vais m'en servir contre les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je pense qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si je m'en servais contre Potter et ce sang-mêlé de Pettigrow, mais je les réserve surtout à Rodolphus et les Carrow. _Rodolphus est sans cesse sur mon dos_ maintenant, à cause des blagues que mon frère et ses amis font à Snape. Et Rodolphus s'entend bien avec Snape.

Son grand frère, Rabastan, est définitivement passé à autre chose : il ne m'adresse même plus le moindre regard. Et comme ils sont amis, il entraîne Rosier avec lui. Du coup, je suis bien obligé de me débrouiller seul.

Sirius, tu m'avais promis de me défendre, mais tu empires ma situation. »

_« 12 août 1973_

Les disputes entre Sirius et Mère sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Sirius n'arrête pas de la provoquer. Il refuse de l'écouter et il part des heures dans le bois autour de la résidence d'été. Il n'a vraiment peur de rien, avec toutes ces bêtes qui grouillent dans la forêt. Il me laisse seul, mais heureusement, Père s'occupe de moi. J'ai déjà appris plein de sorts pour me protéger.

Et Sirius ne m'adresse presque plus la parole, à cause du temps que je passe avec Père. C'est à cause de ses amis, Père me l'a dit : ça lui monte à la tête et il préfère les faire passer avant notre famille. _Je les déteste !_ »

_« 5 septembre 1973_

Je crois que les Carrow n'essaieront plus jamais de me toucher. Et je pense que Rodolphus non plus. Rabastan l'a empêché de se rapprocher de moi, quand je les ai brûlés. Evan a arrêté mon sort et le préfet les a soignés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'ont reproché de m'être défendu. Je crois que tout le monde trouve les Carrow bizarres.

Evan m'a proposé de dormir dans sa chambre, pour me protéger de leur malveillance, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai 12 ans, maintenant, et je sais me défendre. J'ai moins peur. _Je pense que Sirius serait fier de moi_. »

_« 12 septembre 1973_

Père m'a envoyé un colis ce matin. Il m'a offert un balai de course, pour me féliciter d'avoir impressionné les Rosier. Apparemment, Evan leur a parlé de ma prestation et ils ont félicité l'éducation de mon père.

Même si je joue peu au Quidditch, j'ai été immensément heureux, sur le coup. J'ai cru que je pourrais recoller les morceaux avec Sirius, maintenant que les vacances sont finies. Je voulais lui passer mon balai pour qu'il joue avec. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû lever les yeux vers lui. _C'est la première fois qu'il me regardait aussi méchamment._

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais j'ai 12 ans. Je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai cogné sur Amycus, qui s'est moqué de mes yeux rouges, mais cela ne m'a pas beaucoup consolé. »

_« 3 février 1974_

Aujourd'hui, je suis passé premier dans le classement des deuxièmes années de Serpentard. J'ai atteint le niveau de Sirius. _Mais il n'est toujours pas fier de moi, pourquoi ?_

J'ai aussi été pris comme remplaçant batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, au dernier moment. L'ancien n'est toujours pas remis de son choc avec le batteur de Serdaigle, et le capitaine Rowle a entendu parler de mes nouvelles performances sur mon balai de course. Yaxley m'a donné quelques conseils et je pense pouvoir être utile pour le match contre les Poufsouffles.

Sirius sera là. Peut-être qu'en voyant que je m'intéresse un peu plus au Quidditch, il viendra me parler. Peut-être même qu'il sera fier de mes performances. »

_« 17 février 1974_

J'avais tort. Serpentard a gagné et j'ai même réussi à mettre un Poursuiveur Poufsouffle hors jeu, mais Sirius n'est pas fier de moi. Quand Evan et Antonin sont venus me féliciter – Antonin est un grand ami de Rowle, même s'ils ne sont pas de la même année – j'ai entendu Potter et Sirius se moquer de moi.

Potter a dit que je commençais à aimer écraser les autres, et Sirius a dit que c'était d'autant plus facile maintenant, avec mon nouveau balai. Il est jaloux et inutilement méchant. Je veux bien lui donner, moi, mon balai. Snape m'a défendu, mais je crois que c'était plus pour les énerver. Et ça a marché. »

_« 25 juin 1974_

Rowle m'a invité à venir faire quelques matchs dans sa résidence familiale, cet été. Je verrai aussi Evan : les Rosier ont invité ma famille pour un voyage d'une semaine en Forêt Noire puis en Roumanie. Je suis devenu plus populaire. Alors que j'étais seul l'an dernier, je commence à être entouré et apprécié. Comme mon frère.

Des Serpentards des années supérieures sont même venus me souhaiter de bonnes vacances et Janice m'a embrassé sur la joue.

Je crois que je l'inviterai au bal de Noël, l'année prochaine… »

_« 10 juillet 1974_

Père m'a présenté au Gobelin familial. J'ai désormais accès au coffre Black, le mien ne sera plus vraiment utile. Père souhaitait me récompenser de cette année : premier de ma promotion, de nombreux compliments de la part de mes professeurs et beaucoup d'échos positifs dans les grandes familles sorcières l'ont comblé.

Je me suis violemment disputé avec Sirius, mais il avait tort. Voilà un an qu'il m'ignore et me méprise, se moquant de mes amis avec les siens, tellement vulgaires, et il veut que je les renie tous pour lui faire plaisir.

J'ai dit non. _Ils ne m'ont pas tourné le dos, eux_. »

_« 30 octobre 1974_

Janice m'a quitté, sur le conseil de sa sœur. La grosse Bertha était jalouse, mais je ne pensais pas que Janice serait assez bête pour la suivre plutôt que moi. Elle dit que je suis devenu froid et que, comme mes amis, je commence à mépriser les femmes. C'est faux. Ma cousine Bellatrix est devenue une duelliste hors pair et je l'admire beaucoup ! Je crois même que Rodolphus en pince pour elle.

Et puis, je ne suis pas comme mon frère, moi. Je suis fidèle et respectueux… Vraiment, c'est à n'y rien comprendre… »

_« 8 mars 1975_

Père dit qu'il me présentera à son ami Lord Voldemort, pendant l'été. Les autres en parlent souvent. Ils disent qu'il est le seul à pouvoir sauver notre mode de vie et notre magie contre les impurs. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

Peut-être que quand le Lord aura chassé de notre société les impurs et les traîtres, Sirius reviendra vers nous. Vers moi. Sans Potter et ses acolytes, sans Evans et ces sangs-de-bourbe qui lui font tourner la tête, nous pourrons redevenir frères.

Et il pourra de nouveau tenir sa promesse de ne pas m'abandonner. »

_« 17 août 1975_

Sirius me reproche d'avoir suivi Père. J'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort, hier. Je pense qu'il veut vraiment rendre son éclat à notre magie et protéger nos anciennes traditions. Mais quand il l'a appris, Sirius s'est mis dans une colère noire. Il me reproche de suivre bêtement et aveuglément mes amis Serpentards, il me reproche d'obéir comme un mouton à Père et Mère, il me reproche mes croyances.

Il veut que je sois comme lui. Je lui ai dit que je lui ressemblais plus qu'à n'importe qui, mais ça l'a mis encore plus en colère.

_« Ne me compare plus jamais à ces malades ! Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je ne suis pas comme Mère ! J'ai le courage de ne pas me traîner aux pieds d'un maître et de lever la patte quand il me l'ordonne ! Je croyais que toi aussi, tu grandirais. Je croyais que tu cesserais d'être ce gamin lâche qui se cache dans les robes des autres, mais j'avais tort ! »_

Il ne veut pas comprendre ! Je fais ça pour notre monde, pour notre famille et pour lui. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis plus un lâche. Il est… Il était mon modèle.

J'ai l'impression que je n'oublierai jamais ces mots. Ils résonnent encore dans ma tête, comme le claquement de la porte de ta chambre. _Sirius, ce soir, je crois que je te déteste_. »

Harry secoua la tête en voyant les pages suivantes. Regulus commençait à moins écrire sur sa vie, mais il reportait toujours ses mésaventures avec Sirius. Il aimait visiblement beaucoup son frère. Il l'avait longtemps admiré, d'ailleurs. Harry s'arrêta sur un paragraphe qui faisait mention des Potter, un an après cette altercation qui avait profondément blessé Regulus.

_« 1 juillet 1976_

Sirius n'est pas rentré avec moi. Il est parti vivre chez les Potter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être capable de tourner ainsi le dos à sa famille. A moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce vide, cette solitude. »

_« 3 août 1976_

Voilà un mois que Sirius est parti. Père a dû recevoir un choc : il est de plus en plus distant avec nous. Mère en veut beaucoup à Sirius : elle a brûlé son nom, sur la tapisserie. Elle pense que Père s'éloigne à cause de la honte qu'il a apporté sur notre famille. Je l'ai même vue pleurer… »

_« 25 août 1976_

Oncle Alphard est encore passé à la maison, aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient faire. Père passe presque tout son temps avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur. Mais de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

_« 29 août 1976_

J'ai surpris oncle Alphard remonter de la cave, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ? Père n'était pas là… Il m'a demandé si je voulais suivre le Lord Noir. J'ai répondu avec enthousiasme : peut-être qu'il fait pression sur Père de la part de Voldemort, parce que Sirius a quitté la maison, alors j'ai défendu l'honneur de notre famille.

Une fois sa réponse en poche, il est parti. Je suis descendu voir à la cave, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. »

« _ 23 décembre 1976_

Je n'ai pas trouvé de cavalière pour le bal de Noël. Les gens se méfient de moi, de nous. Et Sirius me hait. Il refuse toutes mes tentatives d'approche. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre ? »

_« 8 janvier 1977_

Père ne m'a pas emmené voir le Lord, pendant les vacances. Les autres se moquent de moi, parce que j'ai manqué la grande fête qui a suivi l'engagement de plusieurs de nos anciens camarades en tant que Mangemorts.

Mais que Père m'y emmène ou non, j'irai voir le Lord aux prochaines vacances. Moi aussi, je veux être de ceux qui vont sauver notre culture ! »

_« 2 juillet 1977_

Je ne pensais pas que la marque du Lord serait si douloureuse. »

_« 5 juillet 1977_

Je n'y comprends rien. Oncle Alphard vient de faire don d'une partie de sa fortune à Sirius. Il l'a même mis comme bénéficiaire unique dans son testament. Mais je croyais qu'il travaillait avec Voldemort et qu'il faisait pression sur les suiveurs trop tièdes…

Mère a brûlé son nom, aussi. Père est tout le temps enfermé dans son bureau à faire je ne sais quelle recherche et il ne voulait pas faire disparaître Alphard de la tapisserie. Mère pense sans doute qu'il regrette d'avoir renié son fils. Je le pense aussi. La famille est plus importante que tout le reste, après tout. C'est par vengeance et par haine envers Sirius qu'elle a brûlé Alphard. »

_« 10 juillet 1977_

Sirius a acheté une maison avec l'argent d'oncle Alphard. Il m'a définitivement abandonné. Je le déteste ! »

_« 31 décembre 1977_

Il se murmure dans les couloirs que le Lord aura 51 ans ce soir. Il en fait toujours 30. Certes, il a la peau cireuse et tirée, et parfois, ses yeux injectés de sang lui donnent un air fatigué. Mais il est toujours très en forme, bien plus que les autres sorciers qui ont la cinquantaine et que j'ai parfois croisés, au manoir. Quand on respecte la magie, elle peut faire des miracles. »

_« 14 février 1978_

Oserai-je l'écrire ? Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi Père reste distant de Lord Voldemort. Il nous a accompagnés dans une ville moldue, aujourd'hui, pour montrer au monde l'étendue de sa puissance. Il disait que c'était une date idéale pour répandre la terreur. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de spectaculaire et j'ai seulement assisté à un massacre. Une orgie.

Nous avons tué des moldus et quelques sorciers de sang-mêlé. Je pensais qu'on allait chasser cette engeance de notre société, pas qu'on allait les chasser au sens propre. Je ne comprends pas le plaisir de mes camarades à torturer et tuer ces hommes, ces femmes et pire ces enfants… Nous avons décimé de nombreuses familles, nous qui nous targuons de notre mode de vie et de nos valeurs. Je croyais que le respect des familles en était une.

J'ai ressenti un étrange regret, en voyant le Lord s'abaisser à torturer une moldue. Quel était l'intérêt, pour notre grand dessein ?

J'ai eu vent de ces raids, mais je pensais que c'était de jeunes Mangemorts indisciplinés qui les perpétraient. Ai-je été naïf ? Oui, sans doute. J'ai peur, Sirius, que tu n'aies eu raison sur la folie de mon engagement. »

_« 22 mars 1978_

Mes soupçons se confirment. Le Lord, qui nous ordonne désormais de l'appeler « maître » et qui se vante de son immortalité, ne semble pas craindre la mort. Il la donne. Un jeune dissident a tenté de le frapper dans le dos, mais son _Avada_, s'il l'a surpris, a été étrangement dévié… Par contre, le Lord ne l'a pas raté, lui.

Il s'est vengé sur nous après sa torture. Il nous a tous fait subir le Doloris. Longtemps. Comment peut-il tenir ce sort aussi longtemps ? D'où tire-t-il cette volonté de nous faire mal ? Qu'avons-nous fait ? Je commence à avoir peur que nous tous, Mangemorts, suivions aveuglément un monstre… »

_« 30 mai 1978_

J'ai surpris une conversation. J'ai été imprudent, certes, mais je n'ai pas été pris. Du moins je ne le pense pas. Le conseiller de Voldemort voulait lui présenter un grand projet pour pousser la magie bien plus loin encore que cela n'a été fait… Ils se sont interrompus quand Mulciber et Avery sont arrivés en discutant. J'ai fait semblant de ne faire que passer, mais je suis inquiet. _Je dois savoir quel est leur nouveau projet. »_

Harry, à cet endroit, put constater que le carnet se remplissait plus de notes de recherches, à partir des indices et des conversations qu'il parvenait à espionner ici et là. Trop arrogant, le Voldemort de la fin des années 1970 n'en était pas encore à vouer un culte aux plans secrets…

_« 7 août 1978_

Le Lord soupçonne un traître dans ses rangs. Mes camarades sont devenus paranoïaques au point d'être presque idiots. »

_« 18 novembre 1978_

J'ai envoyé Kreattur aider le maître. Impliquer mon elfe, presque ma famille, est la meilleure preuve de loyauté que je puisse lui apporter. Le Lord le sait très bien. Mais il ne sait pas que j'espère que Kreattur pourra m'aider à glaner quelques informations sur ses œuvres.

Comme j'ai envie de fuir loin de tout ça, comme Sirius. De le rejoindre. Mais il ne m'écoutera pas. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ce monstre. A ce rythme, notre société sorcière perdra tous ses plus valeureux membres… »

_« 20 novembre 1978_

Kreattur est revenu, enfin. Mais dans un tel état que ça m'a mis en rage. Comment a-t-il pu faire souffrir autant un être aussi dévoué que lui ? Mais je ne peux pas laisser libre cours à ma rage. Ma peur est encore bien plus grande. Je crois que je connais cette magie rouge que le maître a utilisée. Mais quelqu'un peut-il être assez fou pour… »

_« 30 décembre 1978_

Demain soir, Kreattur et moi partirons récupérer le médaillon : le maître souhaite marquer la fin de l'année avec un gigantesque massacre. Il sera occupé.

Le Lord a bel et bien perdu la tête. Il a créé des horcruxes et divisé son âme. Si seulement je pouvais prévenir quelqu'un pour arrêter cette folie ! Mais le camp de la lumière ne m'écoutera jamais. Dumbledore n'est pas fiable. Et Sirius rêve de me crucifier. Quant à mes camarades… Savoir que leur maître est potentiellement immortel ne fera que les confirmer dans leur désir de le servir. »

_« 1__er__ janvier 1979_

Tout s'est bien passé. Ou presque. Le poison que j'ai dû avaler me ronge. Bientôt, il faudra que je me cache à la vue de tous ou Voldemort comprendra. J'ai offert le médaillon à Kreattur. Il est le seul digne de confiance, le seul qui ne m'aura jamais abandonné, même au seuil de la mort comme il l'était après que le Lord l'ait torturé. »

_« 6 janvier 1979_

Je pense écrire mes dernières lignes. Les _Doloris_ que je reçois bien trop souvent, pour ne pas avoir participé à la « _grande fête_ » de fin d'année, augmentent l'efficacité du poison. Je ne parviens pas à lutter contre lui, quand je dois déjà lutter pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas pu te dire au revoir, Sirius. Même si tu m'as trahi, même si tu m'as humilié et haï, tu étais mon frère. »

Harry secoua la tête et referma le carnet. Regulus n'avait pas eu vraiment d'autre choix que de suivre ses parents. Comme il s'en rendait compte grâce à Luna, la famille était une valeur sacrée chez les sorciers. Et si seul Voldemort pouvait leur faire miroiter le pouvoir de protéger leurs familles – ironique, de la part d'un handicapé des relations comme lui – alors les sorciers l'avaient volontiers suivi.

L'attitude de Sirius, du point de vue de Regulus, avait vraiment semblé horrible. L'insouciance de son parrain était légendaire, mais… Harry regrettait plus que jamais que Sirius n'ait pas pu savoir tout cela avant de mourir.

A moins que…

Harry attrapa vivement le paquet de parchemins qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Si Sirius était venu dans le coffre caché et que Regulus n'avait jamais découvert celui-ci, alors seul Sirius avait pu amener le journal de son frère jusque là.

Un des parchemins attira son attention. C'était une lettre. Une lettre datée du jour où avait eu lieu la bataille au ministère, deux ans auparavant. Une lettre écrite pas Sirius à son frère décédé. L'écriture spécifique de cette lettre, typique des plumes à papote, dénotait au milieu des autres documents couverts de notes hachées.

_« Je te demande pardon._

_J'ai lu ton journal. Tu as raison, j'ai trahi ma parole. Mais j'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi, toi aussi. Si seulement j'avais su ton revirement, si seulement j'avais su pour les horcruxes, j'aurais tout fait pour te sauver ! J'ai lu tes notes. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle abomination était possible. Comment vais-je annoncer tout cela à mon filleul ? Si seulement…_

_Aujourd'hui, je crains que le plus courageux de nous deux ne soit mort. J'aurais préféré prendre ta place, je te le jure. Si j'avais un moyen de te faire revenir… J'aimerais mieux inverser nos rôles, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce que j'ai appris._

_Nous nous entendions bien, enfants. J'ai retrouvé un peu de toi chez James. C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin, c'était. On n'aura jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler. James était moqueur, mais jamais méchant. Si vous aviez discuté, vous auriez peut-être pu devenir amis. Quoi que… Avec mère, rien n'est moins sûr. Cette vieille bique est toujours dans son tableau._

_Tu sais que je n'existe plus, sur la tapisserie ? Ah oui, bien sûr, tu le sais. C'est comme le reniement d'oncle Alphard. Toi aussi tu le trouvais louche, alors ! Je peux te dire qu'il était fou. J'ai vu ses affaires, dans la pièce d'à-côté. Tu savais qu'il connaissait ce coffre ? Parce que je t'écris depuis un coffre familial, tu sais. Eh bien oncle Alphard a détruit tous ses meubles à la mode moldue. Il y a même un berceau en miettes. _

_Complètement fou, je te dis. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant. Je crois que Père a réagi comme moi en lisant les documents d'Alphard. Il a dû passer des heures et des jours à chercher une faille, une preuve que ces parchemins étaient faux, une solution._

_Tu sais, je me suis parfois demandé pourquoi il m'avait légué ses biens plutôt qu'à toi. Il était plus proche de toi au début, après tout. Mais il a pensé que me faire confiance était une meilleure idée, parce que je ne cherchais pas le pouvoir absolu. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il te lègue son héritage. Tu aurais su quoi en faire. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que dans notre jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur._

_Je me sens seul. Et j'ai peur. Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus lâche qu'un Serpentard. J'ai presque envie d'en finir. Je ne suis pas fait pour une telle connaissance. Je n'ose même pas en parler à Albus – je sais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance – ou à Remus._

_Si seulement je pouvais te revoir. Si seulement je pouvais t'expliquer. Je regrette tellement mon comportement. Avec toi. Ou en chassant Pettigrow au lieu de prendre soin de mon filleul. Je lui ai promis d'être là, à lui aussi. Et tant pis pour mes peurs, j'irai au devant de tous les dangers, pour lui. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'avec toi._

_J'ai toujours fait les mauvais choix, j'ai toujours foiré nos plus belles entreprises. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, mais c'est difficile quand on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on est censé faire._

_Oui, Directeur ? Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Par les culottes de Merlin ! J'arrive. »_

La lettre s'arrêtait net. Elle était décousue et presque incompréhensible, mais elle était de Sirius, aucun doute possible.

La plume avait apparemment retranscrit un dialogue avec Albus. D'après la date, il l'avait probablement contacté avant de donner l'assaut au ministère avec l'Ordre. Assaut où Sirius avait trouvé la mort. Harry ressentait un pincement au cœur, en songeant une fois de plus à cette mort brutale, mais la curiosité dépassait son chagrin.

Qu'est-ce que cet « oncle Alphard » avait de si particulier pour intriguer et effrayer Orion et Sirius Black ?

Il devait voir Walburga, il avait quelques questions pour elle…

HPWBHPWBHPWBHPWBHPWB

Harry descendit les escaliers et se planta directement devant le tableau de Walburga.

- Bonjour, madame Black.

- Bonjour, répondit la peinture avec une certaine rigidité. J'ai constaté que vous avez pu vous occuper de l'altération de la cave.

- Effectivement. Et j'ai fait plusieurs découvertes très intéressantes. Mais avant d'en discuter, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de l'histoire de cette maison et de l'histoire d'Alphard Black.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement, demanda Walburga en s'adoucissant à l'idée de parler de l'histoire de sa famille.

- Avez-vous acheté cette maison ou appartenait-elle à votre famille avant vos travaux d'aménagement ? Etiez-vous au courant de l'existence du coffre familial, sous la cave ? Alphard Black aurait-il pu être au courant ? Quelles étaient vos relations avec lui ? Ce genre de questions…

- Je vois. Si je me souviens bien, cette maison appartenait à l'origine à la famille Dewinte, une famille de sorciers français aujourd'hui disparue. Ils ont émigré en Angleterre vers 1042 avec Edouard le Confesseur qui devait être couronné roi et qui, jusque là, était resté en Normandie. Quand Guillaume le Conquérant a succédé au roi Edouard, il a dû faire face à une révolte de saxons. Les Dewinte ont accepté de lui prêter main forte à la condition expresse de recevoir une partie du territoire de Londres.

Walburga s'interrompit un instant et secoua la tête de dépit.

- Mais il ne faut pas faire confiance aux Moldus cupides. Au début, tout s'est bien passé : les Dewinte ont construit un petit manoir sur leur territoire et Guillaume le Conquérant leur a même accordé une charte les laissant libres d'administrer leurs terres. Mais les souverains moldus suivants, attachés à la chrétienté qui chassait les sorciers, ont remis en cause cette alliance et rasé une partie des constructions. Seule une partie du manoir, fortifiée magiquement, a survécu. La cave comporte encore les vestiges de vieilles pierres de cette époque.

- Comment les Black en sont-ils venus à posséder cette maison ?

- Il ne restait plus aux Dewinte que ce petit bout de manoir et leur famille se réduisit régulièrement pendant les deux siècles suivants, à force de guerroyer contre les moldus fanatiques, leurs seigneurs cupides et leur église qui voulait construire ici toujours plus de lieux de culte. C'est d'ailleurs principalement entre 1100 et 1300 que les sorciers d'Angleterre se sont séparés des moldus. En 1348, Thomas et Aliénor Dewinte étaient aux prises avec la peste noire qui ravageait Londres. Les potions n'étant pas encore assez efficaces pour les soigner, ils décidèrent de marier leur jeune fille à Lothaire Black, à la seule condition qu'il garde « vivants » leurs armoiries, leur devise et leurs terres.

Harry comprit mieux pourquoi la devise de la famille Black, si attachée à son histoire, était française. _« Toujours purs »…_

- Donc il est possible que le coffre familial de cette maison date du manoir Dewinte, supposa-t-il.

- Il y a de fortes chances, en effet, confirma Walburga.

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au courant de cette extension alors que vous et votre mari avez apporté votre magie pour aménager cette maison.

- Nous n'avons pas décidé de tout. Mon arrière-grand-tante Elladora avait amorcé une grande partie des aménagements vers 1900. Et puis, si je connais l'histoire des Dewinte, je ne les avais pas imaginés suffisamment intelligents pour se construire un coffre familial sorcier.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ils prônaient la pureté et la royauté de leur sang mais ont insisté pendant deux siècles pour vivre avec les Moldus. Cela les a amenés à voir leur famille disparaitre.

- Vous avez suivi Voldemort et cela aussi a amené votre famille à disparaître, lui rappela Harry qui détestait l'importance qu'avait le sang aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers.

Walburga pinça les lèvres mais retint ses remarques.

- Est-ce qu'Alphard Black aurait pu être au courant pour ce coffre familial ? demanda Harry.

Dans la lettre de Sirius, il avait cru comprendre qu'Alphard avait entreposé là ses possessions. Dans le carnet de Regulus, il était fait mention d'un héritage pécuniaire pour son parrain, mais peut-être y avait-il également une mention de cette grotte. Cela expliquerait comment Sirius était parvenu à la trouver et pas les autres Black.

- Alphard a toujours été passionné par la France. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait fait des recherches sur nos origines familiales. Il a même voulu épouser une Française. Ou plutôt, il l'a épousée, mais elle a quitté le domicile familial. J'avais honte pour lui. Nous l'avons supprimée de la tapisserie, pour qu'il puisse épouser une autre femme plus digne s'il le désirait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait décidé de rester célibataire, puisque de toute évidence, il en devenait fou.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'il a fréquenté Orion. Pendant environ une année, ils étaient inséparables. Orion s'est lui aussi passionné pour la recherche et je ne le voyais presque plus. Ils se sont disputés, se sont évités pendant plusieurs années, puis Alphard est finalement revenu voir mon mari à l'époque où Sirius a quitté la famille. Cet homme m'a volé mon mari, dit-elle sèchement.

- Savez-vous sur quoi votre mari faisait porter ses recherches ? demanda Harry, en se souvenant que quelqu'un avait volé les carnets d'Orion.

Si Orion voulait que ses fils utilisent leurs carnets pour exposer leurs pensées et leurs recherches, c'est qu'il faisait sans aucun doute la même chose. Il était regrettable qu'il ne puisse pas se pencher dessus.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ces recherches. Et je ne m'y intéressais pas.

Alors qu'Harry haussait les sourcils, surpris de ce désintérêt, Walburga daigna développer un petit peu plus.

- Orion et moi n'étions pas spécialement en bon termes, vous savez. J'étais incapable de savoir tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête et lui-même ne désirait pas tout me confier. Nous nous sommes mariés plus par convenance que par conviction.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? demanda Harry, avec curiosité mais aussi toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

Le tableau représentait maintenant une Walburga outrée par l'impolitesse de son vis-à-vis. Mais Kreattur, qui avait discrètement écouté la conversation derrière son maître, lui répondit.

- Orion Black savait qu'il n'était pas le cousin que Walburga voulait épouser. Elle aimait Hector Potter.

D'abord choqué et silencieux – la peinture à l'air renfrogné faisait écho à sa gêne – Harry se ressaisit, intrigué par un détail.

- Veux-tu dire que mon grand-père était le cousin de madame Black ?

- Parfaitement. Hector Potter était le fil de Dorea Black, sœur de Pollux Black et donc tante de Walburga, et de Charlus Potter. Orion Black connaissait assez bien son cousin Hector Potter et je pense qu'il était au courant de l'affection que madame Black lui portait.

Alors que le rideau cachant la peinture de Walburga se refermait sur elle – elle n'avait pas apprécié que sa vie privée soit ainsi dévoilée, sans le moindre tact – Harry se demanda sur quoi Orion et Alphard Black avaient bien pu travailler. Quelque chose d'effrayant, s'il en croyait la lettre de Sirius qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses connaissances nouvellement acquises. Lui aussi avait été poussé à faire des recherches, d'ailleurs.

Cela méritait certainement un tour supplémentaire dans le coffre souterrain. Les notes éparpillées sur le bureau de la petite chambre comportaient des schémas et des annotations variées. Il pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qu'il en était ? Par contre, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Harry remercia Kreattur ainsi que Walburga, toujours cachée derrière son rideau, pour leur aide et leurs réponses. Le reniflement de mépris de la mère de Sirius le fit sourire : elle était beaucoup moins effrayante, maintenant qu'il l'imaginait en jeune fille amoureuse de son grand-père. Puis il se dirigea dans la salle de transplanage.

- Kreattur ! appela-t-il. Avons-nous de la poudre de Cheminette ? Merci, dit-il quand son elfe lui eut apporté le pot de poudre.

Il vérifia l'heure. Midi et demi, Hermione devait être en pause, au bureau. Il jeta une pincée dans le feu, se mit à genoux et appela au ministère, directement à la cheminée de son amie.

- Hermione, tu es là ?

- Ho ! Harry, c'est toi ? Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

- Toujours aussi débordée, mais je m'accroche. Je connais les procédures ministérielles par cœur, maintenant. Ou presque.

- Penses-tu avoir le temps de passer chez moi, après ta journée ? J'ai découvert une pièce cachée avec de nombreux livres et vieux parchemins, et j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches. Tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, visiblement très tentée par la proposition. Mais quand elle répondit, ce fut pour refuser.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harry ! Mais cette semaine, Ron revient exceptionnellement de son entraînement et j'aimerais profiter un peu de lui. Tu comprends, ce soir, ça fera presque un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ou juste en coup de vent. Est-ce que c'est urgent ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me débrouiller. Merci et passe le bonjour à Ron de ma part.

- Bien sûr, Harry. A bientôt !

Harry coupa la communication, se releva et s'épousseta les genoux. Il allait se débrouiller seul. Bien sûr, il pourrait attendre les quinze prochains jours, mais sa curiosité était bien trop forte. Si cette semaine, Hermione voulait profiter de Ron, elle serait indisponible jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Et attendre le week-end suivant pour commencer ses recherches était au-delà de sa patience.

Harry se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre quelques sandwichs – son ventre grognait depuis qu'il avait regardé l'heure – avec la ferme intention d'aller les manger dans la crypte. Il fut surpris de voir trois elfes s'affairer aux cuisines pour ses ouvriers.

- Bonjour Horn, salua-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Harry Potter ! s'exclama le frère de Bris en souriant. J'aide à la cuisine.

- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé, lui dit gentiment Harry. Profite d'être encore libre pour le moment. Kreattur, où est-ce que je peux trouver de quoi me faire un sandwich ?

- Ne vous occupez pas de cela, monsieur, dit Bris après un signe de Kreattur. Je vous les apporte tout de suite.

Les manières policées enseignées par Kreattur détonnaient étrangement avec cette voix qui sonnait encore l'enfance, même si l'elfe avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres. Mais visiblement, Bris essayait vraiment de ressembler à son aîné.

Il travaillait avec enthousiasme, secondé efficacement par son frère. Ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux. Harry se demanda s'ils pourraient, eux aussi, se disputer violemment comme l'avaient fait Sirius et Regulus. Y avait-il un lien affectif entre les elfes ?

Winky était d'abord attachée à son travail avant d'être attachée à ses enfants, ce qui expliquait leur prise en charge par Kreattur. Mais les deux frères travaillaient avec une harmonie qui prouvait une compréhension intuitive et une anticipation étonnante des gestes de l'autre. Ils étaient proches, même s'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble en permanence.

Harry songea avec force qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les séparer. Que ce soit avec Percy, à une époque, ou avec Sirius, la séparation d'un membre d'une famille faisait souffrir les autres. Toujours. Si Horn, une fois que ses douleurs apparaîtraient, désirait être lié à lui, Harry le ferait.

- Voilà votre repas, monsieur, lui dit Bris en lui apportant un petit panier avec des sandwichs, une bouteille de Biéraubeurre fraîche et une pomme.

- Merci. Dis-moi, Kreattur, est-ce que tu as besoin de Bris, cet après-midi ?

- Non, monsieur. Je pourrai me débrouiller seul.

- Bien, bien. C'était seulement ce que je voulais savoir. A tout à l'heure !

Harry, son panier en main, descendit jusqu'à la trappe. Ses ouvriers avaient consolidé les fondations toute la matinée et la cave était désormais parfaitement saine. Ils installaient les sortilèges et les fenêtres enchantées en attendant que le repas soit servi. Ils saluèrent Harry au passage, alors qu'il se glissait dans le couloir verdâtre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 28 septembre, 17 heures_

Harry était assis sur le lit de la petite chambre, perplexe. Devant lui, sur le sol dépoussiéré par Bris, s'étalaient divers documents qu'il avait explorés plus tôt. Il lui avait d'abord fallu près de trois heures pour déchiffrer et comprendre les notes d'Orion, Alphard et Sirius Black. S'ils s'appuyaient sur de nombreuses lectures, ouvrages et connaissances, Harry avait fini par remonter à l'origine de leur réflexion.

Tous faisaient référence à un antique parchemin écrit par un certain Joseph d'Arimathie.

Cet homme était apparemment reconnu dans le milieu magique, puisqu'aucun des sorciers ne remettait en doute ses paroles, mais Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il n'était même jamais tombé sur une carte de Chocogrenouille à ce nom.

Il avait dû faire appel à Bris et Horn, en demandant à ce dernier s'il voulait lui rendre service, pour chercher le rouleau de référence parmi tous ceux qui trônaient dans les vitrines de la première grotte.

Les deux elfes avaient travaillé en équipe, aussi efficacement que le midi, pour retrouver le parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie. Quand Bris était les bras, sortant et rentrant les rouleaux, Horn était la tête, triant et éliminant les parchemins au fur et à mesure. Ils avaient été dix fois plus efficaces que lui.

Quand il avait eu le parchemin en mains, Harry avait eu l'espoir de comprendre ce qui intriguait et effrayait tant la famille Black. Mais Joseph d'Arimathie écrivait en latin. Et s'il était capable de reconnaître la langue, Harry était incapable de la déchiffrer.

Encore une fois, il espérait pouvoir bénéficier de l'aide précieuse d'Hermione. A cette heure-ci, elle devait être sur le point de terminer sa journée. Il avait peut-être une chance de l'intercepter au bureau : il ne voulait pas l'appeler à la maison pour ne pas déranger ses retrouvailles.

Il remonta les deux escaliers et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de réception du rez-de-chaussée. Il fut plus que surpris – mais enchanté – de constater que les ouvriers avaient terminé de poser les boiseries de la pièce. Il piocha une pincée de poudre et se réinstalla devant la cheminée.

- Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es encore là ? appela-t-il.

- Harry ? Mon pote ! Je voulais justement te voir, mais tu ne répondais pas à Poudlard ! l'accueillit Ron en apparaissant à sa vue.

- Je suis au square Grimmaurd. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! s'écria le sorcier roux avec un enthousiasme impressionnant. Tu as écouté la liste des joueurs sélectionnés pour l'équipe nationale ?

- Heu non. C'était quand ? demanda Harry, qui avait été trop occupé par ses soucis ses derniers temps pour s'intéresser au Quidditch.

- Il y a une heure, à la radio. Je suis pris comme remplaçant gardien ! s'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, enfin, comme deuxième remplaçant, précisa Hermione en apparaissant à son tour dans le champ de vision d'Harry.

- Le sélectionneur me propose de venir voir de près comment se passe une grande compétition internationale. Lui et l'entraîneur m'ont remarqué dans les matchs amicaux de mon équipe contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare et les Flèches d'Appleby, et ils disent qu'il me manque l'expérience mais que mon enthousiasme et mon engagement sont mon point fort.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi, lui dit chaleureusement Harry. Tu commences l'entraînement quand ?

- La semaine prochaine ! Logiquement, nous aurons nos premières rencontres en novembre, dans un mois. Ils vont faire les tirages des matchs de qualification samedi prochain. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione est déjà invitée en tant que membre du ministère, alors je t'invite !

- Oui, confirma Hermione en soupirant. Je savais que les sorciers aimaient se montrer, mais à ce point ! C'est à croire qu'il y a au moins un événement mondain par week-end qu'il ne faut pas manquer. Mon chef, du moins, veut que je l'accompagne. Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps à moi, mais je suis de plus en plus prise le week-end…

- Oh ! fit Harry, un peu déçu. Tu n'as pas de temps à consacrer à la traduction d'un vieux texte latin, alors ?

- Du latin ? Qui l'a écrit ?

- Un certain Joseph d'Arimathie. C'est un rouleau assez long, mais très bien conservé.

- C'est un nom qui me dit quelque chose, dit pensivement Hermione. Pourquoi pas ! Je le lis assez bien.

- Mione… commença Ron. Je veux bien, mais pas cette semaine. On est d'accord ?

- Oui, on est bien d'accord, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Tu peux attendre une semaine, Harry ?

En sentant qu'une discussion avait déjà eu lieu entre les deux amoureux à propos de l'enthousiasme d'Hermione pour la lecture, Harry se sentit un peu coupable.

- Je peux. Mais tu peux aussi me donner quelques trucs pour que je me débrouille tout seul.

- Bien sûr ! Je t'envoie un dictionnaire et une petite méthode que j'utilisais il y a quelques années, par hibou, répondit Hermione en se détournant, avec son habituelle efficacité.

Ron réinvestit tout le champ de vision d'Harry, sans perdre son sourire.

- Alors ? Tu viens, samedi ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Je suis, comme qui dirait, en froid avec le ministre actuel et avec la presse.

Ron eut un léger rire et se pencha un peu plus vers Harry.

- Il n'y a que toi pour parvenir à agacer les ministres de la magie et avoir la presse sur le dos à peine trois mois après avoir été le héros de toute la population !

- Je sais, soupira Harry, un sourire en coin. Je ne dois pas être très doué pour les relations mondaines…

- Tu sais, Harry, reprit Ron avec sérieux, je voudrais vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés pour ce tirage. Je vais vivre l'un de mes rêves et je voudrais vraiment le partager avec mon meilleur ami.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu vas commencer ta carrière. Si on me voit à tes côtés, tu risques d'être emporté par les critiques qui vont pleuvoir sur moi.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Tu comptes pour moi, et je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais comme je l'ai fait l'an dernier. Tant pis pour les revers de bâton.

Ron s'interrompit un instant et reprit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu veux vraiment travailler ton image avant de venir, tu devrais en parler à Ginny. Je sais que je risque de paraître intéressé ou partisan, mais elle a toujours su bien appréhender le fonctionnement de la presse. Tu as d'ailleurs vu avec moi qu'elle voulait devenir journaliste…

- Je vais te sembler idiot, mais je n'y avais même pas pensé… J'irai la voir.

- Alors, tu viendras samedi ? insista encore Ron en souriant à nouveau de toutes ses dents.

- D'accord, Ron, d'accord, accepta Harry, intérieurement touché de l'amitié que le rouquin lui témoignait. Je viendrai.

* * *

Les informations sur les liens familiaux des Black proviennent de la tapisserie réalisée par JKR. Le cousin Potter de Walburga Black n'est donc pas une invention. Les origines françaises du manoir, par contre, si. Avez-vous remarqué les liens qui commencent à se tisser entre la partie Harry et la partie Draco ?

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, et à la semaine prochaine ^^ (J'espère)

Lena.


	38. C8P2 : Quand le tonnerre gronde

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci à **_Vibrasax _**de l'avoir relu.

_**RARs aux anonymes :**_

Un grand merci à : _Marie la petite, Sherlock_ (ce sera encore 2 cette semaine, je crois bien), _Arty, Thsy_, _big rabbit_ (il va falloir laisser aux fouineur le temps de chercher et décider de ce qu'ils vont faire des résultats), _Cataplasme_ (c'est très flatteur, merci), _Potiron_ (nous n'allons pas tarder à revoir Nott. Enfin pas tarder… quelques chapitres, quoi ^^), _Lil_ (bienvenue !).

_Kaadajin_ : Je sais, tu n'es pas une anonyme. Mais suite à une mauvaise manip', je ne reçois plus les alertes de ffnet. Je dois donc répondre par MP, mais puisque tu ne les autorises pas, je n'ai pas pu te répondre, désolée. Les liens entre les deux parties s'étoffent, notamment grâce à des liens familiaux. Harry avait déjà écrit une lettre, mais le temps des parties de Draco n'avait pas encore rattrapé celui des parties d'Harry. Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité sans faille ^^ A bientôt j'espère.

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Draco a découvert le phénomène des sources et sait désormais que la magie repose en équilibre sur trois éléments : les sources – qui suintent une énergie qui se mélange sur Terre et compose la magie (l'âme), les créatures magiques – qui sont un mélange d'êtres terrestre et d'êtres exilés d'autres dimensions (le sang) et les sorciers (l'esprit).

Les professeurs ont diagnostiqué chez Draco un problème d'harmonie et de contrôle sur sa magie qui rendent les flux instables. Cependant, ils sont encore incapables d'expliquer la faiblesse des flux et les filaments libres de sa magie.

Il apprend à tracer le _Cosmimago_, qui d'après les jumelles Aline et Lina Lenain, raconte la légende des Gardiens. Draco comprend que son rôle de rêveur peut être mal vu et fuit les étranges jumelles. Pendant ce temps, Hunter et Soledad découvrent sa réserve de journaux. Qui est Draco Malfoy ? Philippe Piéfort, qui est souvent venu les voir ces derniers jours, peut-il les aider à le découvrir ?

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch dans la Tempête**

**Partie 1 : Quand le tonnerre gronde**

_Lundi 21 septembre, début d'après-midi_

Paul-Henri longea le couloir. Les dorures au plafond et autour des peintures avaient été refaites l'année précédente. Le bâtiment qui rassemblait toutes les ambassades sorcières, au Brésil, n'était pas grand. Mais toutes les capitales y avaient un émissaire, et parfois plusieurs, quand la capitale sorcière gérait plusieurs pays - selon les découpages de territoires moldus. Il bifurqua à droite, dans l'aile réservée aux Européens.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Calvin Cresswell, le fils d'un petit directeur de cabinet au ministère anglais. Calvin était l'ambassadeur avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux. Là où certains réclamaient une déférence écœurante, lui le traitait en égal, presque en ami. Pour autant, Paul-Henri gardait une certaine forme de distance respectueuse. On ne savait jamais, avec les ambassadeurs.

Cresswell était retourné quelques temps en Angleterre, pour porter le deuil de son père décédé durant la guerre civile anglaise. Il venait juste de revenir à l'ambassade. Aucun Européen ne s'exilait de bon coeur au Brésil, mais Cresswell s'était plutôt bien adapté. Pas comme l'ambassadeur de Mongolie…

Pourtant, leur école sorcière brésilienne prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur ! Preuve en était de leurs échanges avec Poudlard, l'école anglaise. Les visites respectives de correspondants avaient eu cours pendant quelques années. Avant que leur directeur ne stoppe les échanges pour une raison de « sécurité ».

Et même si la magie sud-américaine était encore faiblarde, il fallait bien l'admettre, Paul-Henri était sûr que le Brésil rattraperait son retard dans les années à venir.

La guerre civile anglaise… Une bien triste affaire pour leur population, que la plupart des ambassadeurs postés dans les Amériques étaient parvenus à étouffer pour éviter d'impliquer plus de pays. L'Europe sorcière avait déjà été plus qu'impliquée : les gouvernements français, italiens et allemands étaient d'ailleurs un peu fragilisés par la propagation des débats anglais, à propos de la pureté du sang, sur leur sol.

Enfin, d'après son lointain cousin, le gouvernement français reprenait du poil de la bête. Cela en faisait au moins un.

Paul-Henri frappa à la porte de Cresswell et entra quand il y fut invité. Calvin était apparemment en plein débat houleux avec ses conseillers. Paul-Henri jeta un regard un peu méprisant à Volpino. Vittore Volpino était selon lui un sorcier à la petite semaine, qu'on avait envoyé là parce qu'il gênait plus qu'autre chose.

- Bonjour Paul-Henri, l'accueillit Calvin dans un portugais approximatif.

Il fallait bien dire que même si sa famille gardait des contacts avec la branche originelle française, cela faisait deux générations que les Piéfort naissaient au Brésil. Cependant, si Paul-Henri maîtrisait mal le français si complexe, il parlait parfaitement l'anglais, comme la plupart des employés d'ici. Aussi continuèrent-ils leur conversation dans cette langue.

- Bonjour Calvin, comment allez-vous ?

- Mal, je le crains. Notre ministère est chahuté par la population et mes conseillers ont eu quelques difficultés à gérer les affaires courantes pendant mon absence. Mais venons-en à ta question, le tutoya Cresswell. Tu voulais me voir pour… ?

- Je me renseigne sur un anglais – un certain Draco Malfoy – et son appartenance possible à vos _Mangemorts_. Si vous avez quelques informations…

La grimace de Cresswell fut éloquente.

- Tu peux parler d'appartenance certaine aux Mangemorts, à vrai dire. Lucius Malfoy, chef de la famille Malfoy, a mis son empire financier et son nom au service de Tu-sais-qui. Il a été blanchi et continue aujourd'hui à être relativement libre et à diriger ses diverses sociétés, mais tout le monde connaît son implication. Draco Malfoy a suivi son père comme le bon héritier qu'il est. Il a été banni d'Angleterre justement il y a peu. Pourquoi cet intérêt ?

- Draco Malfoy est dans l'école de mon fils et Philippe se pose des questions sur son équilibre, exposa Paul-Henri.

- Draco Malfoy n'a presque plus aucun pouvoir. Son père est assigné à résidence et ne peut plus agir, politiquement parlant, intervint Vittore Volpino. De plus, le fils est magiquement atteint : il a brisé sa baguette.

Paul-Henri ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation surprise.

- Oui, confirma Vittore. D'ailleurs, on peut se demander s'il n'est pas aussi psychologiquement atteint, pour avoir fait ça. Ou complètement stupide. Ça m'amuse quand même que ce soit ton fils qui ait posé cette question, ricana l'homme. Comment se porte sa schizophrénie ?

- Vittore s'il te plaît, souffla Calvin, excédé par le manque de tact de son conseiller imposé.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, un sourire fier de lui, et sortit du cabinet.

- Excuse-le. Tu sais qu'on a du mal à en tirer quoi que ce soit.

- Il faudra que vous fassiez le ménage dans votre ministère, un de ces jours… La corruption n'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire tourner un pays, marmonna Paul-Henri, vexé par la remarque. Moi, au moins, je fais des efforts pour soigner mon fils. Il devrait pouvoir accorder ses personnalités grâce à la magie verte du Palais.

- Je sais, mon ami. Mon médicomage est d'ailleurs d'accord avec le tien sur ce point. Pour en revenir à Draco Malfoy, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations. Le père avait de l'influence, mais le fils est loin d'avoir eu autant d'importance, donc…

- D'accord. Je vous remercie pour ce début de réponse.

- Si je peux t'aider, dit joyeusement Calvin, c'est avec plaisir !

Paul-Henri Piéfort sortit à son tour du cabinet pour écrire une réponse à son fils.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Lundi 21 septembre, matin_

- Je vous rends aujourd'hui vos copies sur les anciennes civilisations sorcières disparues.

Le professeur Lemaire s'avança entre les rangées de bureaux pour déposer les copies devant leurs auteurs respectifs. Elle avait un petit commentaire à faire pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Vous avez majoritairement choisi de travailler sur les Atlantes et la fièvre rouge. Aussi commencerons-nous nos cours de civilisations par là. Seuls deux d'entre vous avez choisi les Aztèques et l'anémie congénariale. Mademoiselle Caruso, c'est un très bon travail, bien que très classique. Monsieur Malfoy, votre copie est intéressante, mais je pense que vous accordez un peu trop de valeur à l'artefact attribué à Cortès, dans la disparition des Aztèques.

Une moue légèrement déçue naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier.

- Vous avez entièrement su analyser les origines de l'anémie épidémique qui a touché ce peuple – les effets de la consommation de la magie de leurs congénères est très bien expliqué – mais votre hypothèse sur les effets de cet artefact jamais retrouvé est plutôt hors sujet.

- Nous ne savons pas si cet artefact magique a pu augmenter ou modifier la progression de la maladie chez les Aztèques, puisque nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé justement, contra Draco.

- J'ai bien senti la fascination qu'exerçait sur vous ce trésor mystérieux, en lisant votre description approximative de l'objet et en lisant vos hypothèses.

Hunter et Soledad haussèrent les sourcils en se regardant. Malfoy était vraiment à côté de la plaque, à s'intéresser ainsi aux trésors disparus. Draco, de son côté, se disait que les trésors existaient : ils avaient constitué l'unique travail de Christobald Deepest et sa famille pendant des années.

- Mais ne vous laissez pas avoir par votre imagination, continua le professeur. Il existe beaucoup trop de légendes pour toutes les suivre ou tenter de les prendre toutes en compte. Ne serait-ce qu'ici, au Palais, où plusieurs légendes courent sur les fées, des vœux exaucés ou des trésors cachés.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Mardi 22 septembre, fin de soirée_

Philippe Piéfort décacheta la lettre envoyée par son père, agacé comme toujours de voir qu'il utilisait le sceau de son directeur comme s'il en était un lui aussi, et l'ouvrit.

_« Mon cher Philippe,_

_J'ai les renseignements que tu m'as demandés sur ce Draco Malfoy. Il est bien l'héritier de l'empire financier Malfoy, comme tu le supposais, et il a bel et bien été Mangemort sous le règne du sorcier dictateur Voldemort. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, précisément, hormis le fait qu'il ait brisé sa baguette avant le procès qui l'a envoyé en exil aux Etats-Unis. »_

Philippe grogna. Malfoy était en quelque sorte un fils à papa sans le moindre problème financier. Son opposé sur ce plan-là. Lui avait toujours dû supporter le métier de serpillère exercé par son père, sans pour autant que la contrepartie financière vaille le coup de ramper sur le sol.

_« Même s'il a été jugé et puni, méfie-toi de lui mon garçon. Je pense que tu avais raison en parlant de son côté louche. Si on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il en est du fils, on sait que le père a été un grand meurtrier. »_

Les Hibouleaux avaient fait courir le bruit que Malfoy était un peu fou et qu'il était violent. Mais lui n'y croyait pas réellement. Ce n'était pas ça la folie.

Ce qu'il avait remarqué, lui, c'était que Malfoy évitait et méprisait les autres. Il se croyait sans doute supérieur. Il était arrivé le premier au Palais, le soir des admissions, et il avait observé avec une grimace évidente Cathy, la fille qui était arrivée en même temps que lui. Ils étaient arrivés seconds. Et alors ?

Philippe détestait ces sorciers qui s'amusaient des autres, dans l'ombre, sans jamais se mêler à leurs semblables. Malfoy était un sorcier agaçant.

_« Continue à bien travailler sur tes personnalités et à me tenir au courant de tes progrès. Je suis fier de toi. »_

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mercredi 23 septembre, matin_

Un colis arriva par porteur jusqu'au sombre couloir qui s'enfonçait au cœur du ministère.

Les hiboux ne venaient jamais jusque là, mais le courrier et les colis qui étaient régulièrement adressés à cet homme étrange, qui avait son bureau au bout du couloir, étaient toujours apportés avec la même efficacité et la même discrétion, par le même porteur. Il posa le colis, apparemment des friandises, sur le pas de la porte. Puis il frappa et repartit comme il était venu.

Tout le monde avait ses exigences étranges, au ministère. Il ne fallait pas poser de questions, jamais. D'ailleurs, le porteur ne se retourna pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Un homme émacié se pencha sur le colis et, en voyant l'adresse d'expédition, le saisit pour le déposer sur le bureau de son patron. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et fourragea au milieu des spécialités brésiliennes jusqu'à trouver une friandise qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce paquet. Il défit l'emballage et déplia un morceau de parchemin qui y était caché.

_« Cher associé,_

_Mon informateur à l'ambassade m'annonce qu'un employé s'est intéressé aux Mangemorts et notamment à l'un d'entre eux. Draco Malfoy semble faire parler de lui là où il a été exilé et il soulève des questions. Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais vous en informer m'a semblé l'être._

_Pour ce qui est de mon _ami_, il semble se complaire à suivre mes conseils. Dès que vous le désirerez, je serai prête à agir. »_

- Ce courrier est-il important, monsieur ? demanda un homme sec, dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Son patron, qui avait d'abord eu une mine soucieuse, venait de sourire de satisfaction en repliant le parchemin qui lui avait été envoyé dans un paquet de pâtisseries.

- Il l'est. Je vois qu'Eva Brooks fait plus que des ravages auprès du Grand Ministre Brésilien, répondit l'homme avec satisfaction. Il semblerait que Jairo Volgran se soit entiché de notre espionne…

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, donc.

- Oui et non. Où en est-on du déchiffrage du courrier des Malfoy ?

- Nous sommes toujours bloqués. Les phrases sont logiques et ont du sens, mais elles ne veulent rien dire quand on les met bout à bout. En plus, elles ne donnent aucun renseignement à propos de la vie des Malfoy. On dirait que le fils se fiche de raconter ses journées et que les parents lui répondent à côté.

- Il nous faut ce code. On s'agite autour de cette famille et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Je pense que les Malfoy sont les seuls à connaître leur code. Une perquisition ne nous aiderait en rien, et un interrogatoire en règle les pousserait seulement à changer de code.

- Il y a plus discret, dit le patron en se levant. Nous pouvons faire tourner les équipes de surveillance des Malfoy et y affecter au moins un Auror qui nous est fidèle à chaque fois. Quand les parents recevront une lettre de leur fils, nous pourrons découvrir le code.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda l'homme sec.

- Je dois voir quelqu'un… marmonna son vis-à-vis, en enfonçant son habituel chapeau mou sur ses yeux. Avant les tirages de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine.

- Quand est-ce que vous annoncerez officiellement la date de ce tirage ?

- Lundi prochain, répondit l'homme succinctement avant de sortir.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 23 septembre, matin_

Il était 7 heures 45, et cela faisait un quart d'heure que Draco était allongé sur un divan de cuir marron, dans le bureau du professeur Asuya. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de lui parler de son enfance et de sa famille. Mais fidèle à sa résolution, il avait décidé de rester silencieux.

Pourquoi est-ce que les professeurs – Kimi Asuya aujourd'hui, le professeur Twitter hier – cherchaient tant à le faire parler de sa famille ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que, comme pour la plupart des sorciers élevés dans les traditions, il était extrêmement attaché à sa famille ? Raconter quoi que ce soit sur eux lui donnait l'étrange impression de les trahir.

Alors en attendant que l'heure passe, il avait compté les poutres de bois qui traversaient le plafond, puis calculé le nombre de boutons de cuir qui gainaient le fauteuil sur lequel il était allongé, puis il avait vérifié si ses ongles étaient parfaitement propres. Il ne voulait pas penser à son enfance ou à quoi que ce soit dans la même veine. Il savait qu'il en sortirait blessé, fragilisé. Il préférait passer outre.

Draco regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge magique qui trônait sur le mur. 7 heures 55. Il se retint de grogner, mais son visage se renfrogna un instant en constatant à quel point le temps passait lentement.

Puis il repositionna inconsciemment son masque neutre en se demandant pourquoi le professeur ne lui posait pas plus de question. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester silencieux, elle ne prononçait plus un mot, elle non plus. Elle écrivait parfois sur son carnet, même si Draco était incapable de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien être intéressant pour elle.

En même temps, il ne voulait pas sortir de cette salle. Certes, il protestait à sa manière contre les entretiens psychologiques, en se taisant. Il se souvenait de l'état de détresse dans lequel ça le mettait, plus jeune. Mais il appréciait tout de même les efforts des professeurs pour le soigner.

Quand il était petit, il était passé devant de très nombreux médicomages et de moins nombreux psychomages – son père détestant quand son fils lui revenait tremblant et larmoyant. Lucius essayait de soigner sa faiblesse magique. Il était fier d'avoir un héritier, mais il avait déchanté en voyant que ses manifestations magiques et ses essais de sorts ne dépassaient pas un certain seuil de puissance. Alors il l'avait fait passer devant tous les spécialistes de l'époque qu'il connaissait.

Draco pesta une seconde contre le médicomage qui avait confirmé le diagnostic d'une faible puissance magique, puis il eut un sourire cruel, en songeant au sort que lui avait réservé son père. Il se demanda un instant si cet homme pouvait à nouveau s'asseoir. Mais il redevint rapidement calme un air de regret sur le visage, en songeant que de toute manière, cela n'avait rien changé à sa condition.

Ses parents… Ils l'aimaient, sans aucun doute. Mais à leur manière tordue.

Sa mère appréciait le résultat de son union avec son père, parce qu'elle voyait en lui un Lucius en plus jeune. Elle aimait le savoir proche et aimait le gâter, mais il passait toujours derrière son amour pour son mari. Il arrivait assez régulièrement qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras dans un élan de tendresse, mais tout comme son père, elle n'avait jamais eu cette étincelle de fierté qui faisait briller les yeux des parents de ses amis.

Pendant quelques années, Lucius avait eu honte de lui, il le savait. L'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à suivre le Lord Noir était la promesse de ce dernier de soigner la faiblesse magique de Draco. Voldemort, pensa-t-il avec une petite grimace craintive, leur avait expliqué qu'il était capable de stimuler ses réserves magiques pour en faire au minimum un sorcier moyen.

Son père était plutôt fâché de voir que le dernier d'une lignée de puissants sorciers de sang-purs soit aussi… maladif. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait été possible, ce qui avait pu se passer. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient, en tant que parents, respecté les rituels de l'enfance, de l'adolescence et ainsi de suite, pour s'assurer du soutien de la magie…

Et puis finalement, le Lord était parvenu à faire penser à son père que c'était la présence des Moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbe qui affaiblissaient la Magie. Et son père était devenu un Mangemort dans l'âme, se vengeant de sa frustration sur ceux qu'il estimait responsables de la déchéance magique de sa famille. De son fils.

Draco secoua la tête et soupira. Ses yeux, qui évitaient le professeur Asuya, se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. C'était tellement fatigant d'être le mauvais cheval, d'être celui qu'on prenait en pitié. Ou dont on se moquait, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Le mauvais temps de ce matin gris et nuageux s'accordait bien avec son humeur sombre.

Il était possible que ses parents l'aient aimé plus… facilement, si les amis de son père ne s'étaient pas acharnés à lui rappeler que lui, Draco, n'était pas à la hauteur. Plus jeune, il s'était parfois battu contre des sorciers comme Adrian Pucey ou Grégory Goyle. Avant que ce dernier ne devienne l'un de ses gardes du corps. Il avait subi des moqueries et de nombreuses vexations dont ses parents n'avaient probablement jamais eu vent.

Heureusement, finalement.

Il se souvenait bien de cette époque où il enchaînait les bêtises et les bagarres, cette époque où ses parents ne cessaient leurs remontrances. Ils essayaient de lui inculquer le calme et l'attitude noble qu'un Malfoy se devait d'avoir. Il avait fini par s'y plier, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pu passer outre sa colère d'être vu comme un inférieur.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été un bon moteur pour forger son masque et lui donner l'attitude nécessaire pour se faire obéir des autres. Il s'était imposé comme un sorcier incontournable et puissant – bien que ridicule la première année de Poudlard. Et Crabbe et Goyle, ce dernier s'étant fait pardonner, l'avaient bien aidé à faire entendre ses arguments.

Ensuite, il s'était lié d'amitié avec les autres – Blaise, Pansy, Nott. Leurs propres failles personnelles ne leur permettaient pas de se moquer de lui et, indirectement, ils s'étaient soutenus les uns les autres. Une période douce…

Draco tapota le fauteuil de ses doigts, nerveux devant l'afflux de souvenirs et de regrets qui le submergeait presque. Il détestait se souvenir. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il regarda l'horloge. 8 heures 20. Bien, le temps était passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus que dix minutes et il aurait le droit de partir.

Il jeta un œil à Kimi Asuya, qu'il avait presque oubliée alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes, et il sentit une légère pression sur ses barrières mentales.

- Je vous remercierais de ne pas essayer de lire dans mes pensées, dit-il calmement et froidement, bien qu'il fût intérieurement agité.

- Excusez-moi, répondit le professeur, qui ne semblait pourtant pas désolée.

Heureusement que Draco était rodé à contrôler ses sentiments. Il était au bord de la rupture, dans ce silence trop propice aux souvenirs, mais il tenait bon. 9 minutes.

Ses barrières mentales étaient sa grande fierté. Il avait travaillé avec acharnement, sous l'autorité de Severus, pour les ériger. Il avait compris le principe aussi bien que possible et avait même profité de l'enseignement de son parrain pour constituer une petite boîte enfermant toutes ses frustrations. Parce que même si sa famille n'était pas idéale, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Il tenait à elle.

Severus n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié le principe, lui qui avait fait de sa langue acérée un art de vivre. Mais même s'il ne cachait presque rien à son parrain, la seule personne à l'accepter sans restriction, il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette boîte. C'était en quelque sorte son « jardin secret », celui où il se lâchait sans contrainte avant de refermer le couvercle et de réendosser son masque.

Mais honnêtement… Il y avait des jours où se restreindre pesait plus lourd sur ses épaules que jamais. Des jours comme aujourd'hui, où il aurait aimé faire tomber les masques pour hurler sa souffrance et sa solitude.

Potter avait été un bon exutoire, à Poudlard. Le parfait Gryffondor, parfait pour se défouler avec la bénédiction de ses parents.

Enfin, jusqu'ici. Puisqu'il devait maintenant aduler le héros qui avait sauvé sa famille.

Draco grogna. Il ne fallait pas penser à Potter. A son maître. A celui qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

Ce fut un gémissement qui s'échappa cette fois de sa gorge. Il se sentait étouffé. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir, de s'aérer ou il allait exploser. Et il n'en était pas question, parce qu'il risquait de révéler des choses qu'il voulait garder pour lui.

Il regarda nerveusement l'horloge. Encore 3 minutes. Il devait se taire. Il devait redevenir maître de lui-même. Mais… il n'était pas maître de lui-même. Il était un esclave en sursis. Et ces pensées qui s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite, qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit étaient en train de le rendre fou. Ses souvenirs… Il ne fallait pas.

Ridicule. Conspué. Battu. Esclave. Il ne devait pas y penser, mais…

Il se redressa, la tête entre les mains. Il allait vraiment exploser.

- Vous pouvez sortir, la séance est terminée, déclara le professeur Asuya.

En jetant un œil à l'horloge, Draco s'aperçut qu'il était 8 heures et demi. Enfin ! Il se leva précipitamment, marmonna un « au revoir » pour rester poli et sortit du bureau.

Kimi, quand la porte fut refermée, étira les jambes. Son petit carnet glissa et elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle l'ouvrit pour relire ses notes.

Aborder le thème de la famille, qui permettait souvent d'avoir une idée du milieu dans lequel avait évolué une personne, avait été une erreur tactique avec Draco Malfoy. A ce mot, son visage poli s'était immédiatement refermé. Ses réflexions, qu'elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir, l'avaient conduit à être tantôt en colère et tantôt triste, même si ses micro-expressions étaient rapidement balayées par un visage à nouveau lisse.

Il semblait que Draco Malfoy ait beaucoup à dire sur le thème de la famille, même s'il refusait d'en parler. Mais le sorcier lui avait prouvé par là même que ce sujet était important pour lui.

Par ailleurs, elle avait compris qu'il avait une tendance naturelle à refouler ses émotions – son masque neutre permanent en était une bonne preuve – et qu'elle ne pouvait pas déclencher sa parole en utilisant des souvenirs et des images saisis ici et là. Ses barrières mentales étant bien trop ancrées en lui.

Elle allait devoir trouver une autre méthode : peut-être choisir des mots susceptibles de le faire réagir et observer ses micro-expressions pour le comprendre ? Elle aurait beaucoup de mal à l'aider, si elle devait travailler dans le vide, sans connaître son patient. Les exercices mentaux d'apaisement étaient efficaces, mais seulement s'ils étaient adaptés…

Elle allait avoir du travail. Bien plus qu'avec le jeune Philippe, qu'elle suivait déjà depuis la rentrée.

Il était plutôt étonnant de voir Draco Malfoy courir dans les couloirs du Palais, du moins, pour les élèves qui le connaissaient. Alors que le jeune homme traversait les arches qui menaient au Grand Hall, quelques étudiants, derrière lui, lui jetèrent un œil curieux. Il poussa les portes malgré les mises en gardes de ses camarades sur le mauvais temps.

La pluie tombait drue et le vent faisait voler les feuilles d'arbre. Un orage d'été se préparait.

Philippe Piéfort s'avança sous l'Arbre Creux, curieux de voir si ce fils à papa allait revenir où s'il allait être pris dans la tempête qui s'annonçait.

Dans la bibliothèque, deux étages plus haut, Aline et Lina observaient le temps. Elles aperçurent une personne sortir du Palais et leurs yeux le suivirent naturellement. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres fit voler la capuche blanche et révéla les cheveux blonds de Draco Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Aline.

- Il s'aère, j'imagine.

Une nouvelle bourrasque fit voler les cheveux du sorcier en tous sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il remette correctement sa capuche.

- Arrête, dit Lina à sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux rien faire pour atténuer le vent. La source est en crise, même si je n'arrive pas à en déterminer la raison, et elle m'empêche d'utiliser correctement mes pouvoirs. Et est-ce que je te demande d'arrêter la pluie, moi ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est le temps qui me sied le mieux, soeurette, déclara Lina avec un sourire un peu tordu.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco s'avança entre les arbres, sa capuche enfin fixée. Il était agréable de constater qu'en plus de réguler la température en cas de grande chaleur, l'uniforme du Palais le protégeait de la pluie et du vent frais.

Il s'enfonça avec délectation dans la verdure agitée, heureux de voir le temps se déchaîner pour lui, autour de lui. Il cria sa rage, le vent mugissant recouvrant sa voix. Il avançait au hasard, sans suivre de piste précise, juste guidé par son besoin d'être seul et de s'éloigner de ses mauvais souvenirs en s'éloignant du Palais. C'était un besoin urgent, dicté par son ressentiment et ses regrets.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe à la tentation d'être faible ou il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière.

Il s'était fait la promesse, lors de son anniversaire de 9 ans, après sa chute de balai au-dessus des bois Malfoy*, qu'il ne serait plus jamais affecté par les actes de ses parents. S'il se laisser toucher, il perdrait toute sa force mentale, acquise durement depuis cette promesse.

Il ne fallait pas espérer que l'avenir serait un jour meilleur : il avait cru qu'être débarrassé du Lord Noir serait un changement positif, mais il se retrouvait encore plus esclave que jamais, à cause de sa dette envers Potter. Il fallait endurer et survivre. C'était la seule règle. Surtout si des « Temps Sombres » aussi noirs que dans son rêve, sur le bateau, étaient en train de se déclencher.

Pourquoi avait-il dû rêver de cela, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi lui et pourquoi ce jour-là ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ces Temps Sombres ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Bientôt, Draco déboucha dans la clairière avec la statue du cheval cabré, là où il était passé le jour de son admission**. Depuis quelques minutes, le tonnerre grondait presque sans discontinuer. Sans les arbres au-dessus de sa tête, Draco voyait mieux les éclairs déchirer le ciel, à intervalle réguliers. Il resta à la lisière de la clairière, les bras ballants, à profiter du déchaînement naturel qui l'entourait.

Un éclair plus fort que les autres vint éclairer la statue cabrée, lui permettant de voir plus clairement à travers les gouttes de pluie serrées. Il crut soudain apercevoir une silhouette féminine se détacher sur les arbres, de l'autre côté de la clairière. Mais le temps de cligner des yeux et il n'y avait plus que les arbres qui s'agitaient.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu une femme courir… Et on le traitait de fou parce qu'il voulait profiter un peu du mauvais temps ? Il n'était apparemment pas le seul.

Il s'avança un peu, se demandant s'il devait poursuivre la silhouette, mais un éclair encore plus près de lui l'interrompit, faisant briller le sol de la clairière de mille feux. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Encore un problème supplémentaire pour lui ?

C'était un éclat doré tellement similaire à celui qui l'avait entraîné sur le chemin sombre, au bord de la frontière, qu'il en fut effrayé. A l'époque, les lutins l'avaient sauvé en le ramenant sur le droit chemin**. Aujourd'hui, il était seul. Il valait mieux rentrer. Immédiatement.

Draco secoua la tête, faisait voler des gouttes de sa capuche, et se détourna.

De toute façon, il allait beaucoup mieux après cette marche dans l'air exceptionnellement rafraichi des bois du Palais. Sans doute parce qu'il retrouvait là le rituel qui avait bercé ses dernières semaines chez Margaux, quand elle faisait en sorte qu'il se sente bien…

Il décida de suivre le chemin boueux qu'il aurait dû emprunter à cheval, le jour des admissions, pour retrouver le Palais. Il était arrivé là par hasard, mais avec le mauvais temps et cet éclat doré, il valait mieux qu'il ne se perde pas dans les bois. Et puis, le fait qu'on n'entende plus que la pluie et le tonnerre avait quelque chose de surnaturel et d'inquiétant. Les animaux s'étaient-ils tous terrés et cachés dans leur refuge ?

Draco trébucha, la boue ayant fait adhérer l'une de ses bottes en cuir de vache sur le sol. Celles-ci souffraient, dans la gadoue collante, mais elles le protégeaient bien. Il était content de les avoir achetées avant de venir aux Etats-Unis, lorsqu'il préparait son départ.

Après presque une demi-heure de marche – la piste boueuse décrivant un large demi-cercle – il ne fut pas mécontent de voir enfin les portes de bois du Palais.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le Hall, il fut surpris du nombre d'élèves qui étaient massés là, à discuter.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? lui demanda Ramon en lui sautant dessus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on était tous inquiets ? Quelle idée de sortir dans les bois par un temps pareil ! Tu sais bien qu'ils sont dangereux !

- Seulement la nuit, l'apaisa Draco. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- Par ce temps ? s'exclama Ramon, incrédule. Même les plus vieux ont hésité à te suivre dehors pour te ramener au Palais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Soudain, Ramon cessa de le secouer par les épaules et reprit plus calmement, les sourcils froncés de méfiance.

- Tu n'allais pas bien ? Tu as encore reçu une lettre de tes parents ?

- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit Draco. Je voulais juste aller dehors prendre un peu l'air, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, fit-il pour tenter de rassurer son ami.

- On ne va pas prendre l'air par un temps pareil, s'exclama soudain Cathy la brune à ses côtés, que Draco n'avait plus vue depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

L'air inquisiteur de la jeune fille, qui visiblement lui en voulait toujours d'être arrivé avant elle le jour des admissions, ne plut pas à Draco. Si elle voulait absolument qu'il avoue avoir fait quelque chose de louche, elle allait être servie.

- Je cherchais un trésor, évidemment, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? dit-il avec un air de mépris absolu.

Ramon s'esclaffa et entraîna Draco plus loin, lui proposant de venir faire sécher ses vêtements dans sa chambre, où il avait commencé une partie de bataille explosive avec Jil et quelques amis à lui. Draco le remercia mais déclina la proposition : son premier cours de la journée n'allait pas tarder.

Appuyé contre le tronc de l'Arbre Creux, d'où il avait pu suivre les débats et l'inquiétude de certains élèves qui se demandaient s'il fallait appeler un professeur ou pas, et s'il fallait aller le chercher ou non, Philippe Piéfort observa Draco Malfoy passer les grandes arches du Hall.

Il grinça des dents : ce Hibouleau méprisait visiblement Cathy, sa collègue de Roselune, et il ne se souciait pas des autres. Ramon Sanchez, un Faucochêne bruyant mais globalement sympathique, avait failli se jeter sous la pluie grondante quand il avait entendu dire que son ami était sorti du Palais. Et Draco Malfoy ne voulait même pas passer un peu de temps avec lui pour le rassurer correctement.

Visiblement, c'était un sorcier détestable.

Hunter et Soledad, qui n'étaient pas loin de lui, se rapprochèrent. Il les avait vus s'intéresser de près à Draco Malfoy, la semaine précédente, et il s'était mêlé à eux, curieux de savoir ce qui semblait tant les intriguer. La rumeur de la perturbation de ce blondinet avait déjà fait le tour du Palais, en en faisant rire ou jaser certains.

Lui qui avait réellement des problèmes psychologiques, il en était conscient, avait été intrigué par cette rumeur.

Il avait espionné un peu les deux jeunes gens, en espérant tomber sur quelque chose de croustillant qui satisferait sa personnalité noire, et il leur avait finalement proposé son aide dans leurs recherches. C'était à cause de son attitude snob qu'il l'avait pris en grippe. Draco Malfoy avait le don de lui taper sur le système, en lui rappelant tous ces ambassadeurs méprisants qui avaient regardé sa famille de haut pendant tant d'années.

Mais en plus de cette attitude énervante, il s'avérait être quelqu'un au passé trouble et potentiellement dangereux…

Hunter et Soledad, arrivés à son niveau, jasèrent sur la dernière phrase de leur confrère. Draco Malfoy avait annoncé chercher un trésor et les deux Hibouleaux semblaient le croire. Ils disaient qu'il était vraiment obnubilé par les trésors et qu'il était fou.

L'affirmation énerva un peu plus Philippe. Draco Malfoy, en plus d'être un sorcier détestable et dangereux, était quelqu'un d'idiot. D'énervant. Pourvu que tout le monde s'en aperçoive.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 23 septembre, fin de soirée_

C'est avec surprise que Draco découvrit ce soir-là, en revenant de la salle de bains, une chouette inconnue en train de frapper au carreau de sa chambre. Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, celle-ci laissa tomber une lettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'envola.

Il récupéra le parchemin, étonné qu'on n'attende aucune réponse de sa part, et il décacheta le sceau aux armoiries de Poudlard. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire de là-bas ? Son parrain utilisait toujours Tempête, sa petite chouette noire. Igor, peut-être ?

En apercevant la signature au bas du parchemin, Draco fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le cœur battant. Potter lui écrivait. Il se doutait bien, ce matin, qu'il ne fallait pas penser à lui. Qu'il ne devait pas espérer quoi que ce soit. Potter avait-il eu vent de sa dette envers lui ? Venait-il lui réclamer ses services en paiement ? Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il entama sa lecture.

_« Malfoy,_

_J'ai lu le compte-rendu de ton procès, celui qui te bannit d'Angleterre pour avoir suivi Voldemort. J'ai lu avec curiosité et effarement ton petit mensonge à propos de ta baguette. Après une longue discussion avec Ollivander, j'ai mieux compris l'importance d'une baguette pour un sorcier. Mon expérience avec Ron m'avait fait penser que le bris d'une baguette était anodin et il semble que j'aie eu tort. »_

Si le bris d'une baguette de Weasley était anodin, c'était sans doute à cause de son caractère brut. La belette n'avait jamais changé d'opinion à propos de quoi que ce soit, il n'avait que peu évolué depuis son enfance. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il puisse retrouver sans problème une nouvelle baguette.

_« Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais c'est moi qui ai cassé ta baguette. »_

Il savait déjà que c'était Potter qui avait brisé sa baguette. Il était le seul à pouvoir y parvenir sans alerter sa magie interne. Mais bien sûr, le « Sauveur » ne pouvait pas le savoir, il était ignare en matière de magie.

_« Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse avoir des conséquences sur ta magie, mais si c'est le cas, sache que j'en suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu feras de ces excuses, mais j'espère que tu trouveras rapidement une nouvelle baguette. »_

Il espérait ? Il était désolé ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, d'avoir les excuses de ce Gryffondor stupide ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de la lui casser, plutôt ? Evidemment que ce bris avait eu des conséquences sur sa magie : il ne pouvait plus en faire consciemment ! Potter, en tant que maître, lui avait sans doute interdit l'utilisation d'une baguette _ad vitam aeternam_. Mais ça non plus, Potter n'en était pas conscient !

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu faire, avec cette lettre ? Lui rappeler sa condition ? Soulager sa conscience ? Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que cela lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'il était _désolé_ ? A quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir ?

La seule chose un tant soit peu rassurante dans ce mot, c'était d'avoir la preuve qu'Harry Potter ne soupçonnait rien de la dette de vie qu'il avait envers lui. C'était peut-être seulement un semblant de liberté, mais il s'y accrochait.

En secouant la tête devant tant de beaux sentiments inutiles, Draco replia la lettre et la glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Il louait le « courage » de son correspondant qui se contentait de lui écrire sans attendre de réponse. Sans doute savait-il à quel point il serait en colère, sans doute voulait-il éviter un retour de flammes.

Harry Potter était un idiot.

Mais au moins, il pourrait l'aider à briller un peu plus aux yeux de ses parents. Allumant une bougie, à cause de l'obscurité due au temps couvert, Draco s'assit à son petit bureau pour écrire une lettre. Il la confia à Kerta, qui ne rechigna pas : elle rêvait de sortir depuis le matin, mais elle n'avait pas pu à cause du vent et de la pluie.

- Là… Et fait comme d'habitude, ma belle. Ne te défend pas quand le ministère intercepte ce courrier.

En regardant sa chouette s'envoler, il songea qu'encore une fois, il venait de jouer son rôle d'héritier Malfoy talentueux à la perfection. Ses pensées de la matinée lui revinrent en tête et il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir passer à autre chose. Mais on ne se défaisait pas facilement de tant d'années d'éducation stricte. Il était difficile, parfois, de composer avec son propre passé.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Vendredi 25 septembre, fin d'après-midi_

Un homme, dont la fine musculature roulait sous sa peau bronzée, frappa à la porte du bureau de son employeur. Il avait, dans une main, une lettre interceptée en chemin par des employés zélés. Il entra en entendant la voix grave de son patron l'y inviter.

Il était visiblement en pleine lecture du livre de prophéties qu'il avait dû dérober à la communauté de Saint Louis, quelques semaines auparavant. Ses sourcils clairs froncés de concentration, cet homme accueillit avec un plaisir évident la distraction proposée par son serviteur dévoué.

- Est-ce un courrier pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas cette fois, monsieur, répondit l'homme sec. C'est l'une des lettres de la correspondance entre les Malfoy. Elle vient d'arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez finalement décidé de faire à ce propos, alors je vous l'ai amenée.

- Montre-moi ça, mon cher.

L'homme, assis derrière le bureau imposant, déplia la lettre non cachetée.

- « Le rossignol se mit à chanter, au cœur des pages jaunies, et le vieil homme senti son cœur s'apaiser », lut-il à haute voix. Effectivement, cela ne veut rien dire… Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne parviens pas à revenir dessus… Renvoyez ce courrier et faites prévenir notre Auror qu'il aura un travail d'espionnage à faire ce soir.

Tout en gardant pour lui le double qu'il venait de produire, l'homme rendit à son serviteur la lettre originale destinée aux parents Malfoy.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

Il était près de 20 heures, quand Kerta frappa à la fenêtre du petit salon des Malfoy. Sans un regard pour l'Auror de faction juste à côté, la chouette entra lorsque Narcissa ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avait décidé de snober ces personnes en uniforme qui la brutalisaient parfois pour récupérer le courrier qu'elle devait apporter aux parents de son maître.

Personne ne remarqua l'oreille à rallonge qui fut glissée par la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne soit refermée, Narcissa et Lucius étant trop accaparés par l'arrivée toujours attendue de la chouette de Draco.

Narcissa prit le courrier et le lut, à voix haute, pour en faire bénéficier son mari comme à chaque fois.

_« Père, Mère,_

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour notre famille. Vous vouliez que je me rapproche un peu de Potter, pour faire oublier notre participation à la guerre du Lord Noir. Voici qui est chose faite. J'ai reçu, aujourd'hui, une lettre de la main même d'Harry Potter. Il s'est apparemment intéressé au compte rendu de mon procès et au fait que ma baguette soit brisée._

_J'estime que c'est un premier pas intéressant pour réhabiliter notre nom._

_Je continue mon travail avec application, même s'il m'arrive de voir trop loin. Mon essai sur les Aztèques était intéressant mais mon hypothèse à propos de l'artefact de Cortès, celui dont je vous ai parlé, était un peu hors cadre. Ma directrice de spécialité me trouve trop intéressé par les trésors qui sont cachés de par le monde, mais je trouve, moi, qu'elle manque d'imagination._

_Les effets de cet objet continuent de me fasciner. Si vous avez plus d'informations, je suis toujours preneur. Heureusement que j'ai mes livres pour passer le temps : mes camarades de promotion sont sans intérêt pour nous._

_Je pense à vous, à bientôt,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy. »_

- Je n'ai rien appris de plus que la dernière fois sur cet objet, déclara Lucius à la fin de la lecture.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne s'ennuie, là-bas. Je ne le sens pas heureux.

- Il est supérieur à toute cette population, c'est ce qui doit le peser.

Narcissa se tourna vers la chouette de son fils.

- Penses-tu pouvoir porter un colis de friandises jusqu'en Amérique ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Kerta hulula son accord alors que le maître de maison protestait.

- Narcissa, ne parle pas aux animaux. Ils ne te comprennent pas, de toute façon.

- Tu es une bonne chouette, tu peux aller te reposer à la volière, continua sa femme sans se soucier de son avis. Et je fais ce que je veux, lança-t-elle à Lucius, avant de sautiller jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle voulait choisir les gâteries de son fils elle-même, avant de lui répondre.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Samedi 26 septembre, matin._

L'Auror chargé de surveiller les Malfoy la veille pénétra dans un petit local qui tenait plus du placard que du bureau proprement dit. Il venait faire son rapport à cet homme sec qui, il le savait, ferait lui-même un rapport complet au grand patron par la suite. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier, seulement conscient qu'il occupait une bonne place au ministère.

Tous ses contacts le laissaient du moins supposer.

Il tendit la transcription de la conversation qu'il avait épiée la veille à son vis-à-vis. Narcissa Malfoy lui avait grandement facilité la tâche, en faisant la traduction de cette lettre incompréhensible en direct et à voix haute. Désormais, ils avaient au moins un bon début de piste pour pouvoir craquer le code qu'utilisaient les Malfoy pour correspondre.

L'Auror repartit sur un signe de l'homme sec qui lui faisait face, satisfait d'avoir rempli sa tâche correctement.

Après son départ, l'homme dans le bureau se rendit immédiatement chez son patron. Ce dernier, le double de la lettre dans une main et la transcription de l'Auror dans l'autre, se mit soudain à éclater de rire.

- Les Malfoy sont décidément très malins, quand ils le veulent, s'exclama-t-il quand il se fut un peu calmé. Je ne les aurais jamais imaginés utiliser le vieux code du Grimoire de l'Oncle Edgar. Et qu'ils aient choisi ce livre-là parmi tous les autres est particulièrement ironique.

- Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ?

- Mon cher, ce code est un des premiers que l'on apprend, lorsqu'on apprend à lire. Il est tiré d'un conte pour enfant, dans lequel un homme passe sa vie à tenter de lire un grimoire magique codé, plein de secrets, qui ne se révèle qu'à celui qui a le code… Un livre moralisateur plein de bons sentiments. C'est amusant.

A peine surpris par la connaissance vaste de son patron, l'homme sec lui demanda s'il était satisfait par ce qu'il lisait.

- Non. Pas du tout. Notre travail pour envoyer Draco Malfoy au loin n'a servi à rien : il est en contact avec Potter. Par ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu entendre parler de l'artefact, marmonna l'homme. S'il tombe avant moi sur le pouvoir oublié, j'aurai plus de mal à réaliser nos desseins.

- Que voulez-vous faire ?

- Je crois que Malfoy devient à son tour une menace potentielle.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Normalement, il doit me conduire jusqu'au demi-soleil. Ses particularités magiques sont un signe. Mais si la marque ne me prévient pas quand il s'en approche, alors il ne me sert à rien.

- La marque… Est-ce qu'elles vous sont toutes reliées, maintenant que le Lord Noir est mort ?

- Non, seulement celle de Draco Malfoy, normalement. Voldemort me faisait confiance jusqu'à un certain point, mais pas jusqu'à me donner sur ses Mangemorts le même pouvoir qu'il possédait. Il avait bien trop peur d'être doublé. La marque de Malfoy est juste ma récompense pour un service que je lui ai rendu.

- Si Draco Malfoy ne vous sert à rien, que voulez-vous faire ?

- Comment crois-tu que Lucius Malfoy réagira s'il perd son héritier ?

Même si la question était plus rhétorique qu'interrogative, son serviteur lui répondit.

- Mal. Très mal.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et nous aurons sans doute besoin de son or, quand le temps sera venu. J'ai besoin qu'il reste en de bonnes dispositions, pour le moment. Gardez-moi un œil sur le fils, puisque la marque ne fonctionne plus. S'il est définitivement une menace, hé bien… J'aviserais.

- Comment voulez-vous faire cela ?

- Rapprochez-vous d'Eva Brooks et de son informateur. Je veux savoir qui s'intéresse à Draco Malfoy. Nous pourrons peut-être nous servir de lui…

- Très bien, monsieur. J'y vais.

Lina était une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, penchée sur le « _Traité des Destins Tissés_ ». Elle était censée faire son devoir de Littérature en observant les étoiles, bien que celles-ci soit difficiles à voir entre deux nuages noirs, mais elle s'intéressait plus au destin de Draco Malfoy. Elle était soucieuse.

Les étoiles avaient montré un changement dans le destin de ce garçon, et elle vérifiait la signification de ce changement dans le _Traité_, qui était devenu sa référence.

Quand elle eut vérifié ce qu'elle soupçonnait, elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas parfaitement sûre que Draco Malfoy fût le rêveur ultime, même s'il en avait les caractéristiques, mais si c'était le cas, l'avenir était inquiétant. Le destin déjà sombre du jeune homme, ce qui était logique compte tenu du déclenchement probable des Temps Sombres, venait de s'assombrir un peu plus.

Lina releva les yeux et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée. Les nuages cachaient totalement les étoiles, désormais. Cela faisait presque une semaine que les orages dus à chaleur s'enchaînaient. Ce soir, le temps serait en harmonie avec ses visions de l'avenir. « Si sombre ».

- Tu parles du temps ? lui demanda soudain Aline, à ses côtés.

- J'ai encore pensé tout haut ?

- Apparemment. Alors ?

Un éclair déchira soudain le ciel, suivi presque immédiatement par un grondement de tonnerre qui fit sursauter Aline. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la violence des orages. Lina la prit dans ses bras, comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes, et la serra fortement contre elle.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, soeurette, le tonnerre ne fait pas de mal.

« C'est l'orage qui suit qui peut être dangereux. »

* * *

*Voir le chapitre « les préparatifs ».

** Voir le chapitre « le chant de l'Arbre Creux »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ceux qui cherchaient le lien du chapitre précédent : il s'agit de Margaux, qui était l'épouse française d'Alphard Black.

J'en profite également pour lancer un appel : je cherche un(e) deuxième bêta pour soulager un peu _**Wyny**_, mon actuelle correctrice. C'est mieux si vous connaissez assez bien le début de cette histoire, mais je peux aussi vous faire un rappel et/ou répondre à vos questions. Si vous êtes motivé(e) et prêt(e) à passer pas mal de temps dessus (correction de français mais surtout vérification de la cohérence), alors n'hésitez pas. Merci d'avance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre !

Lena.


	39. C8P3 : Tirages au sort

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici mon prochain chapitre. Merci à _Vibrasax_ de l'avoir relu et de m'avoir poussée à développer un peu l'action.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

_Vicky_ : Je suis touchée que même dans ta période de partiels, tu prennes le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire continue à te plaire ! Alors bon courage pour tes révisions et à bientôt ^^

_Marie la petite_ : Oui, Narcissa a été imprudente. Je crois qu'elle était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle en a oublié certains principes de précaution.

_Sherlock_ : Oui, le personnage de Philippe Piéfort va se développer au fil des chapitres, parce que… mais je te laisserai découvrir ça. Par contre, Margaux ne revient pas tout de suite (un peu trop d'intrigues plus importantes, pour le moment ^^).

_Arty_ : Je te remercie. Pourvu que ça dure ^^

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

Les ouvriers qui travaillent au square Grimmaurd rencontrent des difficultés avec les fondations du manoir Black. Harry parvient à retirer le sortilège qui déstabilise la maison et découvre que la trappe protégée mène à un ancien coffre familial. Dans ce dernier, il retrouve les journaux personnels de Sirius et Regulus, ainsi que quelques notes d'Orion et Alphard Black sur des recherches qu'ils menaient. Harry finit par découvrir le rouleau qui les effraie tous, écrit par un certain Joseph d'Arimathie, et il décide de le traduire.

A la fin de sa journée, Ron l'invite aux tirages de Quidditch qui auront lieu en fin de semaine et lui conseille de voir Ginny, s'il veut vraiment travailler sur son image.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch dans la tempête**

**Partie 3 : Tirages au sort**

_Lundi 28 septembre, fin d'après-midi_

Harry revenait tout juste du square Grimmaurd. Il avait attendu le hibou d'Hermione, plutôt rapide étant donné que la maison Black et le ministère étaient tous deux situés à Londres. Et il avait emporté avec lui la méthode de latin de son amie et une copie du rouleau de Joseph d'Arimathie, qu'il avait déposées dans ses appartements.

Il avait employé, pour cette copie, la même méthode que lorsqu'il travaillait sur la prophétie de Percy. Aussi le parchemin n'était-il lisible qu'après activation en fourchelangue. Inquiet face aux réactions – qui pour l'instant lui semblaient un peu extrêmes – des Black, après leurs recherches, il estimait plus prudent de laisser le rouleau original en sécurité dans l'ancien coffre du manoir.

Actuellement, il attendait patiemment la sonnerie qui marquerait la fin des cours, dans un couloir proche de la salle de classe de Ginny. S'il en croyait la Carte du Maraudeur, la jeune fille devrait passer par là pour rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Harry était un peu nerveux. Il avait été tellement pris par ses affaires courantes, ce week-end, qu'il ne s'était presque pas occupé de sa fiancée. Il savait qu'elle était sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec ses nouvelles amies, samedi, mais elle n'avait probablement pas apprécié le report de leur déjeuner en amoureux, le dimanche.

Il lui avait envoyé un bouquet de fleurs pour se faire pardonner, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit suffisant pour prétendre jouer le prince charmant…

Ginny était plutôt compréhensive – il suffisait de voir comment elle avait accepté qu'il la quitte pour partir à la chasse aux horcruxes – mais elle avait également le caractère vif et parfois emporté des Gryffondors et des Weasley. Et puis… c'était une fille. Si Harry avait appris une chose, à propos des filles, c'était qu'elles avaient besoin d'attention.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il vérifia sur sa carte si Ginny avançait dans sa direction, et prononça « méfait accompli » avant de la replier. La jeune femme arriva bientôt, entourée de ses quelques nouvelles amies. Luna, qui était partie avant ses Aspics, lui manquait sans doute un peu. Mais l'année précédente, malgré son lot de malheurs, avait permis à Ginny de rencontrer Melinda, son amie Solène ou encore Fanny la Serdaigle.

Le groupe de sorcières s'arrêta en l'apercevant, et Harry fit signe à Ginny de le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, accompagnée par quelques gloussements, même si son visage à elle restait neutre.

- Oui, professeur Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez froid.

Déstabilisé par cette distance, Harry comprit que son intuition était la bonne. Elle était fâchée. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire pour faire passer sa demande en douceur, dans ces conditions, Harry opta pour la franchise.

- Ginny, j'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

- Oh ! Mais dis-moi, lança Ginny en passant au tutoiement, que de familiarité avec ton étudiante ! Mais tu voulais parler avec ta fiancée, peut-être ? Elle t'attend toujours chez madame Rosemerta, déclara-t-elle d'un air buté, en croisant les bras.

- Gin… Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû me rendre chez Luna en urgence. J'essaie de trouver une solution au travail de sape de la Gazette. Mon image s'écorne et je n'avais pas la tête à m'amuser.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de se radoucir.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu commençais à t'intéresser à ton image.

- Quand tu le dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être superficiel. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas ma « popularité » qui m'intéresse, dans mon image. Je veux simplement rester crédible. Je suis professeur, j'entame une carrière dans les affaires… C'est normal que je proteste quand on met en doute mon travail ou la valeur de mes actes.

- Je suis bien d'accord. J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois, lui rappela Ginny en décroisant les bras.

- Je sais. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir accordé plus d'attention. Tu es fâchée ?

- Oui. Enfin… un peu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu aies mis du temps à t'intéresser à ta réputation, même si j'avoue avoir été parfois agacée ou blessée par les articles de la Gazette, mais… est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu tout simplement m'emmener avec toi chez Luna, au lieu de me laisser seule ?

- Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Harry, penaud.

- Tu vois, c'est plus ça qui me fâche. Tu annules notre rendez-vous sans explication, avec un bouquet de fleurs… Tu ne penses pas à m'emmener avec toi… Et comment crois-tu que je me suis sentie ? Pour moi, ce bouquet a été plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Et tu ne m'as même pas recontactée de la journée ! Normalement, là, je devrais t'envoyer sur les roses.

- Gin… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai pas imaginé que ça te blesserait autant, s'excusa Harry avec un air de regret profond.

- Le problème, expliqua Ginny, c'est que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance ou que tu me sous-estimes. J'aurais très bien pu comprendre le problème et accepter de ne pas te voir de la journée. Ou alors t'aider. Mais tu ne me dis rien. C'est comme pour la maison.

- Je veux que ce soit une surprise, protesta faiblement le sorcier.

- Mais est-ce que les choses avancent ? Tu vois, quand tu t'éloignes de moi sans un mot ou que tu me caches trop de choses, j'ai l'impression que… J'ai peur que tu partes et je ne sais pas comment réagir, dit-elle en hésitant. Ce n'est pas… sécurisant.

- Si tes amies n'étaient pas toutes en train de nous regarder en gloussant, dit Harry à voix basse, touchée par la fragilité de sa fiancée, je te prouverais que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ginny se retourna vers ses amies et leur lança un regard énervé qui ne fit qu'augmenter leurs gloussements. Harry sourit, amusé, et reprit.

- Je suis loin d'être le petit-ami parfait en ce moment, on est bien d'accord. Mais tu ne peux pas me retirer une chose : je te prends au sérieux et j'ai confiance en toi. C'est pour ces deux raisons que je t'ai demandée en mariage et que j'ai prêté serment devant ta famille. Quant au fait que je te sous-estime…

Harry songea qu'il était inutile d'avouer à Ginny qu'il était là sur le conseil de Ron.

- … c'est faux, puisque je viens justement te demander ton aide pour améliorer mon image publique. Alors ? Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

Ginny lui sourit enfin. Elle allait pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle était capable d'être utile. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Après tout, elle avait fait beaucoup de… caprices, au début de leurs fiançailles.

Entre le stress de l'après-guerre, loin d'être aussi reposant qu'on l'attendait, la perte de Fred, sa mère obnubilée par son éducation de maîtresse de maison et un fiancé convoité par toutes les plus jolies sorcières… Elle avait peur de le perdre, lui aussi.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait prendre conscience de ses atouts. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore terminé ses études, mais elle avait de la ressource.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce besoin aujourd'hui, alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine que la Gazette écorne ta réputation ? Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle, attentive.

- Ron m'a invité pour les tirages des matchs de qualification en coupe du monde, au ministère. L'événement sera couvert par la presse de plusieurs pays et notamment par la Gazette. Si je pouvais arriver là-bas en évitant d'être ridicule, ce serait déjà pas mal.

- Ils auront lieu quand ? demanda Ginny, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Samedi soir prochain. Et après, il y a une réception de prévue, jusque tard dans la nuit.

- Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner aux tirages ? demanda ouvertement Ginny, que la perspective de rencontrer des joueurs de Quidditch renommés enchantait.

- A vrai dire, le ministère m'a dans le nez et je ne viens que parce que Ron m'emmène comme accompagnateur.

- Et pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas envoyé une invitation ? demanda la jeune sorcière, sincèrement étonnée. Tu restes une figure importante du monde magique.

- Je suppose que comme l'événement concerne le Quidditch, ils invitent en priorité les sorciers dont le travail est en relation avec ce sport.

- Mouais… Dommage, ça m'aurait sans doute plu. En tout cas, tu viens de me donner une idée pour ton image. Je contacte Luna ce soir, dès que j'ai déposé mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'ai peut-être un article à lui proposer.

- Tu es la meilleure, Gin ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de chuchoter : « Je t'aime. »

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton, rose de plaisir.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Leurs statuts d'étudiante et de professeur ne leur permettaient pas, et encore moins dans les couloirs. Mais leurs yeux brillants montraient leur satisfaction à chacun. Ginny s'éloigna et Harry soupira, rentrant à son tour dans ses appartements. Finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé.

Harry venait à peine de refermer la porte de chez lui quand on frappa. Intrigué, il ouvrit et se retrouva face à Rupert Thorn. Le sorcier semblait contrarié.

- Je vous ai cherché toute la journée, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas cours le lundi, rappela Harry.

- Mais vous avez un cours demain, répliqua Thorn en grimaçant. On dirait qu'il est temps que je vous fasse travailler.

Thorn avait définitivement l'air contrarié. Pourquoi lui proposer de faire cours si cela lui arrachait la langue ainsi ?

- Quelle classe est-ce que j'aurai en charge ? demanda Harry sans laisser percevoir sa surprise.

- Vous prendrez désormais les premières années Serpentard et Gryffondor, ainsi que les secondes années de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous les aurez toutes les deux demain après-midi. Est-ce qu'au moins, vous êtes prêt ? lui demanda Thorn, espérant visiblement qu'il recule.

- Tout à fait ! affirma Harry, en mentant à peine.

- Très bien. Je vous aurai à l'œil : vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de vous ! le prévint Thorn avant de tourner les talons.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet homme insistait-il pour être toujours aussi désagréable. Et quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il lui propose soudain de faire cours ? Méfiant, Harry décida de relire les notes qu'il avait prises dans ces deux cours et de retravailler un peu son programme pour adapter sa leçon du lendemain.

Tant pis pour le parchemin, la traduction passerait après. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait passer un test et que tout cela cachait quelque chose…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mardi 29 septembre, 14 heures._

Le silence dans la pièce fut immédiat, à la sonnerie. L'habitude instaurée par Thorn dans ses cours ne cessait d'impressionner Harry qui, debout sur l'estrade pour la première fois, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déstabilisé par les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient avec surprise. Les élèves de onze ans attendaient visiblement une explication.

Harry sentit dans son dos le regard scrutateur de Thorn et redressa imperceptiblement les épaules, refusant de se laisser intimider. Il n'avait pas travaillé autant ces dernières semaines à apprendre les dizaines de sorts conseillés par Igor, à travailler son programme, ses cours et sa forme physique, et à corriger des centaines de copies, pour chuter à un pas de la reconnaissance.

Il tenait à laisser à Thorn une impression favorable. Non pas parce qu'il était à la recherche de son approbation pure et simple, comme beaucoup d'étudiants avaient tendance à le faire, mais pour que Thorn le laisse libre de mener ses cours comme il le voulait.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai votre professeur de Défense attitré. Après un mois avec le professeur Thorn, vous avez appris à identifier ce que nous nommons par convention les « forces du mal » – créatures et sorciers, sorts et situations dangereux – et vous avez acquis les premiers réflexes de Défense.

Thorn, attentif, était satisfait que le jeune blanc-bec se soit sentit obligé de prendre des notes, même pendant ses cours aux premières années. Et il les avait bien prises, en plus. Il se retint de ricaner, détestant par-dessus tout les bruits parasites pendant un cours.

- Désormais, nous allons commencer à travailler sur les précautions nécessaires pour éviter les mises en danger, devant les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses pour un sorcier. Une fois que vous aurez acquis le réflexe de précaution, vous apprendrez les premiers sorts de défense indispensables en cas d'attaque.

Un élève de Gryffondor, Yanis Cathal, leva la main. Harry lui donna la parole, satisfait devant l'intérêt toujours renouvelé de son ancienne maison pour cette matière.

- Est-ce qu'on va apprendre à se battre ?

- Non. Vous allez apprendre à vous défendre.

- Mais ce n'est pas courageux de se défendre, protesta le garçonnet, il vaut mieux attaquer, pour éliminer le danger !

Harry fut un instant ébranlé par l'affirmation de l'enfant. Il n'était pas honorable « d'attaquer ».

- Vous avez tort, affirma Harry, même s'il savait que Thorn n'approuverait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Attaquer à tout va, au moindre danger, est caractéristique des animaux, pas des hommes. Nous sommes capables de mesurer nos actes et d'avoir une certaine retenue, et c'est ce qui fait notre humanité.

Harry décida d'enfoncer clairement le clou, même s'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas un peu loin.

- Voldemort…

Le frisson collectif qu'il avait toujours connu affecta les enfants aussi fort que par le passé. Le sorcier maléfique avait été si puissant, pendant un an, qu'ils avaient appris à craindre ce nom qui faisait trembler leurs parents. Harry reprit, sans s'interrompre cette fois.

- Voldemort prenait un immense plaisir à attaquer et à se battre, surtout quand il se sentait en danger. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé un jour de s'en prendre à un bébé sans défense. Ce n'est pas courageux, c'est lâche. Aimeriez-vous ressembler à Voldemort, monsieur Cathal ?

- Non, répondit ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, avec l'impression de s'être fait gronder.

Un Serpentard jeta au garçon un regard un peu moqueur, mais il cessa rapidement quand il s'aperçut que les yeux du professeur Potter, dardés sur lui, brillaient de colère. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Que ce soit Thorn ou Potter, les profs de DCFM étaient tous effrayants, pensa-t-il.

- Si cette année est concentrée sur les sorts de défense purs et durs, c'est parce que vous êtes encore tout jeunes. Vous ne maîtrisez pas encore votre magie, votre baguette et votre tempérament. Un grand duelliste est capable de lancer beaucoup de sorts différents parce qu'il est toujours maître de lui-même. Et je doute que vos parents soient contents de vous si vous vous blessiez par accident. Donc pas d'attaque cette année. Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?

- Oui, professeur Potter, répondirent les élèves à l'unisson.

Pendant deux heures, Harry sut maintenir le calme et la concentration des jeunes élèves. Le fait qu'il ait préparé des illustrations et qu'il s'appuie sur des anecdotes tirées de sa propre expérience à leur âge avaient beaucoup aidé. Et sa volonté d'éviter toute monotonie en variant les exercices et les cours proprement dit, également.

A la fin, quand tous les élèves furent partis, Thorn prit la parole.

- _La retenue est ce qui fait notre humanité_, c'est bien ça ?

Harry se tourna vers le sorcier aux dents pointues et confirma sa position.

- Si nous ne leur inculquons pas les bonnes valeurs dès le début, comment voulez-vous faire de ces élèves des sorciers accomplis ?

- Des sorciers accomplis ? Avec votre philosophie ? sembla s'étonner Thorn. Mais ouvrez les yeux, enfin ! Vous ne ferez de ces enfants que des lavettes ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que votre pays est retombé si facilement entre les griffes de votre Voldemort ? Parce que vous, sorciers anglais, êtes incapables de réagir devant la menace. Vous attendez que les choses se passent et vous regardez ça de loin.

- Vous avez tort, Thorn. Les étudiants de Poudlard qui ont été élevés avec les valeurs que je prône se sont levés contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Ils se sont battus et sont parfois morts pour une cause qui leur tenait à cœur et qui était juste ! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est nécessaire de donner à ces enfants les moyens de différencier justice et force brute. Ils doivent être conscients des conséquences de leurs actes, dans le monde qui les entoure.

Thorn fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, énervé par tant de naïveté. Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Préparez-vous pour votre cours suivant, lui lança-t-il, je dois aller ailleurs. Et préparez-vous à de grandes désillusions, parce que les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle et Serpentard ont particulièrement bien appris leurs leçons de l'an dernier. Votre jolie morale ne tiendra pas.

Harry vit avec perplexité Thorn sortir et aboyer aux étudiants qui attendaient dehors d'entrer et de s'installer à leur place. Ces derniers obéirent sans broncher, mais tout comme les élèves de première année, ils étaient perplexes en constatant que c'était Harry qui était debout sur l'estrade. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand Thorn claqua la porte derrière lui, en les laissant seuls avec l'assistant.

Harry était encore plus nerveux. La mise en garde de Thorn et son absence y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose…

- Bonjour à tous, les accueillit-il. Vous aurez désormais cours de Défense avec moi. Maintenant que vous avez révisé – ou appris – les bases de première année, nous allons pouvoir nous attaquer aux premiers sorts d'attaque à maîtriser lors d'un duel ou d'un combat. Nous commencerons, ces prochains jours, par le _Bloclang_ et le _Conjonctivis_, parce qu'ils diminuent fortement la capacité de votre adversaire à combattre contre vous.

Harry vit très bien quelques élèves Serpentard soupirer d'ennui à son annonce. Il savait, Neville le lui ayant expliqué en début d'année, que les élèves de cette maison étaient particulièrement doués en sorts d'attaque. Leurs parents, pour la majorité des Sang-purs, les éduquaient dès leur anniversaire de 12 ans à lancer des sorts dangereux.

Harry estimait qu'ils étaient idiots de faire courir un risque à leurs enfants en voulant leur en faire faire trop et tout de suite, mais Neville lui avait expliqué que dans plus de 90 % des cas, cette éducation portait tout de même ses fruits.

Il se sentit bête, soudain, de ne pas avoir anticipé cette donnée dans la préparation de son cours. En espérant qu'ils se tiendraient à carreaux, il leur expliqua les caractéristiques de ces deux sorts, les circonstances et les adversaires sur lesquels ils étaient les plus efficaces et inversement.

Au bout de vingt minutes plutôt calmes, un Serpentard l'interrompit en levant la main.

Willy Wallace était un sorcier brun de douze ans, dont les parents sorciers étaient tous les deux de Sang-mêlé. Eduqué principalement par son grand-père paternel, qui avait en son temps admiré les idées de Grindelwald, puis celles de Voldemort, il se considérait comme un sang-pur. Et comme son grand-père, il pensait que Voldemort, bien qu'ayant ses travers, aurait pu rendre à leur société sa gloire passée.

Par ailleurs, entouré d'adultes virulents envers Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, il avait développé un sarcasme et un esprit critique plutôt rares chez les enfants de son âge.

Aussi avait-il suivi avec attention les derniers articles de la Gazette, qui parlaient de la victoire surprenante de leur professeur Harry Potter sur le Lord Noir, en se demandant si ce dernier était si mauvais que cela.

Ces vingt dernières minutes, qui ne lui avaient strictement rien apporté de neuf, lui faisait penser que c'était le cas.

- Oui, monsieur Wallace ? l'interrogea le professeur.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vaincre le Lord Noir avec aussi peu d'ambition ? demanda-t-il, provoquant.

Les élèves autour de lui se mirent immédiatement à chuchoter ou à ricaner, rares étant ceux qui – comme quelques Serdaigles – s'indignaient de l'interruption de la leçon pour une question si futile.

- En fait, reprit le Serpentard, enhardi par l'absence de l'effrayant Thorn, je me demande ce que vous pouvez réellement nous apprendre. Vous avez vaincu un mage noir avec un _Expelliarmus_, ce qui signifie soit que vous êtes un mauvais duelliste, soit que le Mage Noir était déjà sur le déclin. Dans ce dernier cas, n'importe qui aurait pu le battre.

Un silence attentif se fit, alors que les élèves attendaient la réponse d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier était un peu interloqué par le culot de son étudiant. Son discours était désagréablement tiré des remises en cause discrètes mais efficaces de la Gazette. Si un enfant de douze ans se posait ces questions, qu'en était-il de ses parents et des autres adultes du monde magique ?

- Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas nous apprendre grand-chose, étant donné que nous avons déjà pratiqué des sortilèges d'attaque un peu plus puissants en fin d'année dernière, avec Severus Snape, enfonça l'élève avec un air dédaigneux que n'aurait pas boudé Draco Malfoy dans sa belle époque.

- Pensez-vous donc être en mesure de suivre des cours de troisième année, monsieur Wallace ? demanda Harry, un avertissement clair dans la voix. Pensez-vous être en mesure de vaincre un épouvantard ? Ou, pourquoi pas, Voldemort lui-même ?

L'air sûr de lui qu'arborait Willy se fit soudain un peu moins ferme. Sans doute à cause de la voix sourde et grondante de son professeur. Il était évident pour tous les élèves que l'assistant Potter était en colère, et ses yeux noircis étaient loin d'être rassurants.

Harry, sa colère aussi rentrée que possible, fit apparaître devant lui l'armoire à épouvantard qui était stockée dans la pièce annexe, et qui avait servi lors de son examen. Les élèves furent saisis par l'apparition brusque du meuble qui avait fait disparaître l'assistant de leur vue.

Harry fit le tour, très lentement, de cette armoire. Il avait les yeux plongés droit dans ceux de Wallace, et la plupart des élèves furent ravis de ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de l'enseignant. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était fait exprès ou non, mais l'assistant avait le même regard effrayant que celui de Thorn. Aucun des deux n'était à prendre à la légère, c'était évident désormais.

En lui-même, Harry se demandait s'il devait appeler Wallace pour le laisser face à l'épouvantard, ou s'il devait lui-même se mettre face à l'armoire pour faire apparaître Voldemort.

A l'époque de son examen, l'épouvantard n'avait pas su prendre la moindre forme. D'après ses recherches approfondies en DCFM, toujours décidé à impressionner Thorn, Harry avait découvert qu'un esprit embrouillé et perdu pouvait embrouiller un épouvantard, au point de l'empêcher de choisir une forme. Aujourd'hui, il supposait que la créature prendrait la forme de Voldemort.

Ses cauchemars récurrents, avec cette main blanche et squelettique qui l'enfonçait dans la boue et cet éclat rouge sanglant, lui laissaient penser que l'épouvantard prendrait aujourd'hui la forme de Voldemort. Pas le personnage en lui-même : il l'avait vaincu. Mais ses tentatives d'interprétation lui faisaient penser qu'il avait désormais peur que quelqu'un d'autre incarne le même genre d'idées que Voldemort. Que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place.

Auparavant, son épouvantard était un Détraqueur et montrait sa peur de la peur… Aujourd'hui, il avait peur que les cycles des mages noirs ne s'arrêtent jamais. C'était encore autre chose.

- Quelqu'un désire-t-il se mesurer à son épouvantard ? demanda Harry dans la classe silencieuse.

Après une minute pleine, où chaque élève, l'un après l'autre, baissa la tête sur son parchemin pour ne pas être désigné volontaire, Harry reprit.

- Je vois… Savoir parler, comme la Gazette, est une chose. Savoir agir, comme un être responsable, en est une autre. Monsieur Wallace ? Vous pensiez pouvoir vous battre contre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, hésita l'élève.

- Je pense que si. Veuillez descendre jusqu'à moi, s'il vous plaît. Je vais ouvrir cette porte et en faire sortir mon épouvantard. Je veux que ce soit vous qui lanciez le _Riddikulus_ sur lui. Vous savez bien évidemment comment le lancer, n'est-ce pas ?

Willy acquiesça faiblement, tout en descendant jusqu'à l'estrade et en maudissant sa fichue bouche qui le faisait ressembler à un stupide Gryffondor téméraire.

- Bien. Alors préparez-vous.

Harry ouvrit la porte et put apercevoir, comme à chaque fois, un mouvement vers l'extérieur.

Et toute la classe haleta.

Ce n'était pas Voldemort, qui faisait face à Harry.

C'était lui-même.

Un lui-même dans une version beaucoup plus noire, visiblement cruelle. Il avait les yeux luisants de haine, des reflets rouge sang les éblouissant parfois. Il se tenait légèrement vouté vers l'avant, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres alors qu'il observait les élèves encore assis à leur place. Ses doigts osseux étaient recourbés sur une baguette en bois de houx.

Harry Potter, le véritable Harry Potter, était aussi figé que ses étudiants. Il tremblait et avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Ce n'était pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Cette… chose si… maléfique.

L'apparition s'arrêta soudain sur Willy Wallace. Les yeux surnaturels le fixèrent et le jeune garçon s'oublia. Il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre _Ridikulus_, figé devant ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être le mal incarné. L'épouvantard leva la baguette vers l'enfant, lentement. Une fois en joue, il prononça distinctement et avec délectation un mot qui fit trembler d'incrédulité les spectateurs terrifiés.

- _Avada_…

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur réagit, non pas rationnellement, mais avec son instinct habituel devant le danger. Il se précipita devant le jeune Wallace et envoya valser l'épouvantard dans son armoire d'un _Expulso_ puissant. Immédiatement, il referma la porte et renvoya le meuble dans la réserve annexe.

Harry, le souffle haletant à cause du rythme effréné de son cœur, se tourna vers ses étudiants. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé les choses lui échapper : lui non plus n'avait pas été capable de penser au _Riddikulus_. Le temps que ses étudiants prennent peu à peu conscience de la fin de cette épreuve, Harry avait à peu près repris ses esprits.

- J'espère que vous avez compris qu'aucun de vous n'est encore capable de se battre réellement à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Vous êtes là pour apprendre les bases, pour ne pas vous retrouver devant une situation que vous êtes incapables de contrôler, comme aujourd'hui. Monsieur Wallace serait mort, à cet instant, s'il s'était cru assez fort pour provoquer un combattant. Et Voldemort, à plus forte raison.

La plupart des élèves, l'image d'un Harry Potter maléfique encore gravée sur la rétine, ne songèrent plus à remettre en cause son autorité. Quelques Serpentards regardaient avec mépris leur collègue tremblant et amorphe, près du professeur.

En voyant cela, Harry prévint sa classe.

- Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un seul bruit à propos de la peur de monsieur Wallace, si j'entends la moindre moquerie ou la moindre rumeur courir dans les couloirs, je vous promets de vous faire passer seul devant cet épouvantard, avec le reste des étudiants comme spectateurs. Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?

- Oui, professeur Potter, récitèrent les élèves.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le pantalon de Wallace et prononça discrètement un _Evanesco_ qui fit disparaître toute trace de la peur de l'élève, pour éviter d'en rajouter.

- Veuillez retourner vous asseoir, maintenant.

Comme le lui avait annoncé Thorn, son discours était un peu moins bien passé auprès d'eux. Les Serdaigles, avides d'apprendre mais manquant parfois de discernement, avaient bien appris leurs leçons auprès des Mangemorts. Et l'endoctrinement des Serpentards avait été d'autant plus efficace que les parents des élèves croyaient eux aussi aux idées de Voldemort.

Cependant, les jeunes gens commençaient à s'interroger. Sous la tutelle d'Harry, qui les avait impressionnés, ils commençaient à percevoir les failles de l'éducation mangemoresque qu'ils avaient reçue. Probablement parce que c'était presque la première fois qu'on leur demandait de réfléchir, dans un cours de DCFM, quand ils s'étaient bornés à apprendre par cœur et bêtement ce qu'on leur disait, l'année précédente.

C'est sur les rotules qu'Harry termina cette première demi-journée de cours. Vidé par les efforts fournis et son désir d'être à la hauteur, et vidé par la tension qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait vu son épouvantard, il était fâché contre lui-même. Sa leçon avec les deuxièmes années pouvait porter ses fruits, mais elle avait failli tourner au fiasco. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore les choses aussi bien que Thorn, et c'était rageant.

En plus, il était persuadé d'avoir effrayé la moitié de sa classe, avec sa version maléfique.

En gémissant, il poussa la porte de ses appartements. Il ne voulait pas penser à son épouvantard pour le moment. Il voulait oublier cette demi-journée difficile et se reposer. Il grignota un bout de pain et du fromage vite fait, avant de se laisser choir sur son lit.

Il refusa même de penser où Thorn était parti et pourquoi, et s'endormit comme une masse.

HPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLL

_Mercredi 30 septembre, matin_

Il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin quand Kreattur apparut dans la chambre de son maître, à Poudlard. Le pop caractéristique lui fit lever la tête et il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses lunettes et à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Kreattur le regardait avec désapprobation et Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. D'accord. Il avait dormi tout habillé et son ensemble était tout chiffonné.

- Bonjour Kreattur, le salua Harry avec un sourire innocent. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous ramène le _Chicaneur_ de votre amie Luna.

- Cela n'aurait pas pu attendre mon réveil ?

- Vous êtes déjà presque en retard, monsieur. Vos cours commencent à huit heures et vous n'avez pas pris votre douche ni mangé. Je pensais que vous étiez déjà levé.

Harry jeta un œil à son horloge.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

Il n'imaginait pas avoir dormi si profondément. Peut-être à cause du choc de la veille, qui lui avait révélé sa nouvelle plus grande peur. Lui-même. Heureusement que Kreattur était là. Il bailla largement et passa dans sa petite salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu, sans voir son elfe secouer la tête. Son maître était vraiment négligé, parfois.

- Je reviens tout de suite, monsieur, lui dit-il depuis la chambre.

Harry s'observa dans le miroir et grimaça en s'imaginant avec les mêmes yeux cruels et rougis de son épouvantard. Heureusement, les traces d'oreiller qu'il avait partout sur le visage dédramatisaient bien les choses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et ses souvenirs. Cela empêcherait peut-être un autre épouvantard de reprendre une telle forme ?

Il secoua la tête, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche pour se rafraichir un peu et se réveiller. Quand il fut rhabillé, il passa dans son petit salon. Un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner complet l'attendait sur la table basse.

- Merci, Kreattur, dit-il à l'elfe qui attendait sagement à côté du feu.

Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et piocha un de ces croissants français si délicieux qu'il mangeait trop rarement.

- Je suis venu vous voir pour vous transmettre l'invitation à déjeuner de Luna Lovegood, ainsi qu'un exemplaire du Chicaneur de ce matin. C'est du très bon travail, approuva l'elfe. Est-ce que je peux confirmer votre présence à mademoiselle Lovegood ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry en attrapant le Chicaneur. Va-t-elle enfin me présenter son équipe ?

- Exactement, monsieur, dit l'elfe avec un sourire malicieux, avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Harry saisit le journal et observa la une. Elle était consacrée à une émeute qui avait eu lieu la veille, dans le comté de Cumbrie, où les sorciers avaient souffert de beaucoup de pertes et qui actuellement se sentaient abandonnés par le ministère. Ils avaient l'impression, probablement juste, Harry devait en convenir, que le ministère s'intéressait avant tout à lui-même et à la population sorcière londonienne.

La proximité de cette poche de population sorcière avec le château de Poudlard en avait fait un lieu privilégié pour l'arrière garde des Mangemorts. Et les sommets montagneux anglais, principalement situés dans cette région, avaient attiré les géants qui y avaient fait les plus gros dégâts.

Harry fut impressionné par l'aspect sérieux de cet article, immédiatement suivi par le rapport hebdomadaire de Xenophilius Lovegood sur son voyage en Suède et sa quête des Ronflacks cornus. Il continua de parcourir le journal jusqu'à tomber sur une rubrique « Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ».

Il pouvait jurer que c'était la première fois que le Chicaneur s'intéressait au sport. Du moins, de façon sérieuse…

Apparemment, chaque jour, le journal ferait le portrait d'un joueur qui participerait à la coupe. Les Anglais d'abord, les autres équipes ensuite. Et aujourd'hui, le Chicaneur s'intéressait à Ron, joueur réserve encore inconnu mais plein de bonne volonté.

« C_'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a offert une chance de montrer mes capacités en Quidditch. Sans son soutien, je ne serais sans doute pas allé aussi loin, _» disait Ron. « _Harry Potter m'avait poussé à participer aux sélections de Gryffondor, dans le tournoi de Poudlard, et il a su reconnaître mes capacités. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez._ »

_Le fait est que le joueur de Quidditch Harry Potter a toujours eu un certain talent dans ce sport et que nombre d'équipes auraient apprécié pouvoir l'engager. Mais le vainqueur de Voldemort a préféré se consacrer à l'éducation de nos enfants et mettre son talent au service des familles sorcières. Espérons que Ronald Weasley saura nous faire profiter de ce même talent, pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch._

L'article de Luna se terminait sur cette note positive pour lui et Harry était impressionné qu'elle ait su faire de cette page sportive une tribune, pour rappeler son travail et lui lancer des fleurs.

Harry replia le journal. Utiliser le sport pour défendre son image était une excellente idée qu'il ne doutait pas de devoir à Ginny. S'il se défendait dans les pages plus politiques ou plus polémiques, il ne pourrait sans doute pas soulever la moindre sympathie.

Il aurait peut-être eu du soutien de la part de ceux qui prennent son parti, mais il n'aurait pas pu avoir cette chance de rassembler tout le monde autour d'une valeur commune. Le Quidditch. Surtout dans cette année de coupe du monde.

Vraiment, il remercierait sa fiancée dés qu'il la verrait…

Mais Harry ne la croisa pas. Ni en se rendant à son cours, ni en retournant à ses appartements sur le coup de midi. Kreattur l'attendait déjà dans son salon. Harry prit juste le temps de se rafraichir un peu : même si ce n'était pas lui le professeur ce matin, travailler avec des enfants sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était jamais simple ou reposant.

- Je suis prêt à voir Luna, Kreattur, dit Harry en se penchant vers son elfe.

Ce dernier les fit tous les deux transplaner jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et il laissa son maître pénétrer sur les terres des Lovegood. Luna arrivait justement à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, l'accueillit-elle d'une voix aérienne. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

- Bonjour Luna. C'est un plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Corbin me donne pas mal de coups, maintenant. Il va bientôt naître, d'après le médicomage.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer jusqu'à moi, lui reprocha Harry en l'observant se dandiner dans l'herbe.

- Mais j'y tenais ! La dernière fois que tu es venu, je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de te voir. Et toi qui voulais rencontrer mon équipe… Tu étais tellement déçu…

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, alors que Luna poussait la porte de la tour Lovegood. Il n'avait pas été déçu, dimanche. Il avait demandé seulement par curiosité. Qui pouvait bien avoir décidé de travailler pour le Chicaneur ? Pas que le nouveau quotidien soit aussi déjanté que quelques années auparavant, mais… Il se demandait quand même qui avait voulu travailler pour les Lovegood.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Luna en refermant derrière lui, je te remercie pour ma dernière recrue.

- Moi ?

- Mais oui ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme blonde. Entre, je vais te présenter.

Harry la suivit dans un petit salon arrondi en traversant un rideau de perles multicolores. Une table avait été installée au milieu de la pièce, autour de laquelle quatre personnes l'attendaient.

Un jeune homme, fort petit pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, était vêtu d'un costume austère et de larges lunettes carrées. A côté de lui, un petit bout de femme, aussi large que haute, aux joues rondes et aux yeux bleus pétillants, lui souriait gaiement. Un petit garçon, dont la jambe bougeait sans cesse, était assis à côté d'elle et se mordillait l'ongle du pouce.

Enfin, une femme aux longs cheveux roux lui tournait le dos.

- Harry, je te présente l'équipe qui travaille avec moi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant : Herman Hotspot, dit-elle en désignant le petit bout d'homme, Alizée Vendebout, Tim Turpin et Ginny Weasley. Enfin, Ginny ne travaille avec nous que depuis aujourd'hui, officiellement.

Harry haussa les sourcils en voyant sa fiancée se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Surprise ! fit-elle.

- Je vous présente à tous Harry Potter. Assied-toi, Harry, l'invita Luna. Je vais chercher les plats.

Harry obéit et s'installa à l'une des places libres, à un bout de la table.

- Alors euh… Vous vous occupez de quoi, chacun ?

- Le domaine politique et les enquêtes de société, répondit succinctement Herman.

- Pour moi, c'est l'actualité people, musicale, littéraire et le courrier du cœur, répondit Alizée. J'ai toujours aimé les rencontres frivoles, dit-elle avec des yeux encore plus pétillants.

Tim cessa de mordiller son ongle, le temps de répondre d'une voix tremblotante, avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche.

- Je suis à plein temps sur les procès actuels et je suis les équipes d'Aurors dans leurs recherches de Mangemorts disparus.

- Aussi jeune ?

Tim lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui répondre, hautain, qu'il était majeur depuis probablement plus longtemps que lui.

- Tim est le grand frère de Lisa, que tu as probablement connue, dit Luna en faisant léviter plusieurs plats fumants devant elle. Elle était à Serdaigle et vient d'obtenir son diplôme, comme toi cette année. Même si souvent, les gens pensent que Tim est son petit frère.

Ce dernier se renfrogna quelques instants, avant que son assiette ne se remplisse des divers mets que Luna avait rapportés.

- Et toi, Ginny ?

- Je me suis arrangée avec la directrice McGonagall et avec Luna pour prendre en charge une rubrique sportive au Chicaneur.

- Je pense que je ne m'y connais pas aussi bien qu'elle en Quidditch, dit platement Luna. Et cela m'arrange de pouvoir me consacrer aux Ronflacks et aux Langueboucs. Et puis… Cela prend tellement de temps de gérer les impressions et les envois.

- Je vais pouvoir interviewer des joueurs tous les soirs ! J'ai le droit à deux heures à l'extérieur du château, s'enthousiasma Ginny. Par contre, si mes notes baissent, mon autorisation de sortie sera retirée, avoua-t-elle avec plus de retenue.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça, dit Tim la bouche pleine. Même quand j'étais majeur, je devais toujours présenter une pièce d'identité et une autorisation ne serait-ce que pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je suppose qu'elle m'encourage sur la voie professionnelle que j'ai choisie, avança la jeune femme.

- Et vous, monsieur Potter ? Qu'en est-il de votre voie professionnelle ? demanda Alizée.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. J'avoue éprouver quelques difficultés devant mes étudiants, il est vrai. Mais je pense que c'est normal, pour ma première année d'enseignement.

- Et vous ne regrettez pas de ne pas avoir choisi la carrière de joueur professionnel, Harry ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en faisant rouler son prénom. Je pense que vous auriez été pris tout de suite en tant qu'attrapeur, si j'en crois les éloges de Tim et Ginny.

- Je ne regrette rien, non. Même si c'est difficile, je trouve gratifiant de montrer la voie aux futures générations.

- Et puis, continua Ginny pensivement, je pense qu'il y aurait eu une lutte entre Harry et Kirley Sky. Le nouvel attrapeur de l'Angleterre est presque aussi téméraire que lui, en matière de Quidditch, mais il a déjà plus d'expérience dans le domaine professionnel.

- C'est vrai que sa figure du têtard inversé est assez impressionnante ! s'exclama Tim.

- Le têtard inversé ?

- Oui ! En vol, il a une manière de sauter sur le côté de son balai et de se laisser tomber en arrière en ne se tenant plus que par les jambes assez impressionnante ! Je crois que c'est la réalisation la plus fluide de cette figure jamais réalisée. Comme ça, il surprend à la fois son adversaire, qui regarde au loin mais n'imagine pas que le vif soit plus bas que la trajectoire du balai, et le vif lui-même, qui ne s'enfuit pas toujours à son approche.

- C'est surtout une des figures les plus dangereuses qui soit, le calma Herman. Il suffirait d'un cognard bien placé pour qu'il chute ou ne puisse plus contrôler son balai. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras qu'il a toujours de grandes difficultés à remonter sur son balai une fois qu'il a effectué sa figure.

Harry suivit distraitement le débat qui animait désormais Tim, Herman et Ginny à propos du joueur, gêné par les regards brillants d'Alizée et l'observation perçante de Luna, à l'autre bout de la table.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 3 octobre, début de soirée_

Harry attendait Ron sans ses appartements de Poudlard et tournait en rond. Si la soirée était aussi mauvaise que sa journée, il n'allait pas s'amuser. Oui, il était frustré et inquiet.

Il avait passé sa matinée à travailler sur le rouleau de Joseph d'Arimathie, maintenant que les choses s'avéraient un peu plus calmes, mais il avait été incapable de traduire plus de trois phrases par heure. Le latin était déjà compliqué. Si en plus, la ponctuation était presque inexistante pour séparer les différentes phrases, il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge…

Il avait espéré un après-midi plus productif, en se consacrant à l'analyse et l'appropriation de ses derniers souvenirs marquants. Il avait été plutôt efficace : voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il suivait ce processus assidûment.

Il était enfin parvenu à déterminer quels souvenirs étaient, selon lui, importants et lesquels ne l'étaient pas. Ou si peu. Il avait espéré pouvoir les classer en deux groupes, pour faciliter ensuite le modelage de son esprit et son nouveau classement, mais il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce de Severus Snape. Quelle mauvaise idée il avait eue là !

Il avait buté contre un mur d'hostilité qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

_- Potter ! aboya Snape. Que faites-vous dans mes cachots ?_

_- Euh… Je viens pour un conseil…_

_- Vraiment ? Alors en voilà un ! Ne vous avisez plus de faire peur à mes serpents comme vous vous êtes amusé à le faire mardi dernier. Autrement, je vous jure que je viendrai en personne pour vous donner des cauchemars chaque nuit !_

Le professeur de Potions avait tourné les talons aussi sec et Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que celui de retourner chez lui. Frustrant. Enervant. D'autant plus que ça lui avait appris que ses élèves Serpentards de deuxième année faisaient des cauchemars sur lui… Ce n'était vraiment pas le but de la manœuvre ! Et qu'en était-il des Serdaigles ?

Harry était allé voir Filius Flitwick qui lui avait confirmé la crainte de ses élèves. Mais le petit professeur trouvait cela amusant et leur avait fait un discours à propos des figures du bien et du mal, et l'esprit analytique de ses étudiants avait repris le dessus. Si Harry Potter avait consacré sa vie à défendre les autres et que sa plus grande peur était de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais, alors il était forcément bon.

« Epouvantard intéressant, d'ailleurs, monsieur Potter, » avait conclu le professeur d'Enchantements.

Cessant un instant sa ronde, Harry observa les flammes de sa cheminée virer au vert. Visiblement, Ron arrivait au moment idéal pour le distraire de ses pensées.

- Bonsoir Harry ! lança chaleureusement ce dernier, vêtu aux couleurs de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, en arrivant dans le salon. Eh bien ! Dis-moi ! Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 !

C'était encore une idée de Kreattur. Le costume anthracite aux fines rayures grises vieillissait Harry et lui donnait une stature plus imposante. Et les fils d'argent brodés sur sa cape noire rappelaient sa richesse et sa condition d'investisseur.

- Et toi, lança Harry en lui serrant la main, tu es impressionnant dans cette tenue.

Derrière Ron, les flammes restées vertes dévoilèrent l'arrivée d'Hermione. Celle-ci, en phase de connaître tous les règlements du premier livre que lui avait donné son patron, comprit immédiatement les implications d'une telle tenue. _Ne vous moquez pas de moi, j'ai de l'influence et vous pourriez le regretter_. Elle-même avait choisi une austère robe grise avec l'écusson ministériel de son département, pour éviter qu'on ne l'ennuie lors des festivités nocturnes.

- Bonjour Harry. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Hermione, lui dit chaleureusement Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es prêtes pour un énième week-end à travailler pour le ministère ?

Elle soupira mais acquiesça.

- J'aurais préféré rester à la maison avec Ron, mais j'imagine que passer la soirée ensemble n'est pas si mal, dit-elle en se rapprochant du sorcier roux.

Alors qu'il prit sa petite amie d'un bras pour l'approcher encore un peu de lui, les flammes laissèrent passer une troisième personne. Ginny, qui s'était rendue chez Luna presque tout l'après-midi, avec l'autorisation de son directeur de maison, venait de débarquer.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Sa silhouette féminine était maintenue dans un tailleur noir, sur lequel un badge blanc à son nom la présentait comme journaliste pour le Chicaneur. Elle avait dans la main un carnet de parchemin et une plume. Une seconde plume était glissée derrière son oreille, en cas de besoin. Harry posa un baiser sur son nez avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Je vous accompagne au ministère pour les tirages, répondit-elle en brandissant une carte de journaliste au nom du Chicaneur. Je vais profiter de cet événement pour essayer de prendre un rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe nationale et avec les entraîneurs étrangers. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux m'autoriseront à interviewer leurs joueurs dans les prochaines semaines.

Son évidente joie fit s'esclaffer Ron.

- Je crois que c'est le même genre d'enthousiasme à la mode Weasley qui a plu à l'entraîneur, en me voyant jouer.

- Bien. Et comment se rend-on au ministère ?

- Rejoins-moi, dit Ron. Mon invitation sert de portoloin pour deux personnes, quand on prononce les mots magiques.

- Et vous deux ? demanda Harry aux deux jeunes femmes devant lui.

- Mon chef m'a confié son invitation, puisqu'il est déjà sur place, lui dit Hermione. Alors j'en profite pour emmener Ginny avec moi.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Ron joyeusement. « Tirages de Quidditch ».

Les trois mots déclenchèrent le dispositif sur le carton d'invitation et Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril, comme à chaque fois.

Ils atterrirent dans un Hall du ministère qui n'était pas le Hall principal et constatèrent que de nombreux sorciers ou autres couples atterrissaient là également. Ils suivirent le mouvement jusqu'à l'une des grandes portes, d'où provenait un bruit continu de rires et de discussions.

Ron fit entrer Harry à sa suite, et Hermione et Ginny présentèrent chacune leur badge justificatif à l'entrée, avant de les rejoindre. La large pièce était richement décorée, comme dans les meilleurs étages du ministère, et une grande scène fortement éclairée avait été installée contre l'un des murs. Pour le moment, seule une table recouverte d'un drap noir et d'une coupe argentée y prenait place.

Ron les entraîna jusqu'à ses co-équipiers et fit les présentations. Avec les remplaçants comme lui, les sorciers vêtus aux couleurs nationales étaient plutôt nombreux. Ginny entama immédiatement une discussion avec eux, discussion facilité par sa rencontre avec John Stubborn, l'un des batteurs remplaçants dont elle avait fait le portrait la veille.

Harry en profita pour observer la foule. Des groupes de sorciers visiblement étrangers étaient éparpillés un peu partout, aux couleurs traditionnelles de leurs pays. Il aperçut Zorille en train de discuter avec les deux conseillers qui l'avaient déjà suivi lors de sa rencontre à Poudlard. Gharib tourna les yeux vers lui, en se sentant observé, et fronça les sourcils.

Pour éviter toute confrontation – ce n'était pas encore le moment – Harry tourna la tête et continua son observation. Bientôt, les flammes des torches baissèrent sensiblement et tous les regards se tournèrent du côté de la scène. Huit sorciers de différentes nationalités – la Commission sur la Coupe du monde de Quidditch – étaient apparus derrière la table, sur scène.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, soyez les bienvenus pour la 423éme édition des tirages au sort de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Les applaudissements enthousiastes des spectateurs résonnèrent dans la salle, tandis que les photographes des journaux mitraillaient la scène et que les journalistes radio pressaient leurs micros devant la table de la Commission.

- Comme vous le savez, 24 équipes nationales ont été sélectionnées, depuis l'an dernier, pour participer à cette édition. Ces équipes s'affronteront en 8 poules de 3 équipes. La Coupe de Plumpton va maintenant tirer pour nous les équipes qui joueront dans la première poule.

Harry observa la coupe argentée et repensa à sa quatrième année. La coupe du feu avait été une bien mauvaise surprise pour lui… La Coupe de Plumpton se mit à briller, jusqu'à ce qu'une balle d'argent en soit expulsée. L'un des membres de la commission l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit, avant de lire le papier roulé à l'intérieur.

- Fera partie de la poule n°1 : l'Irlande !

L'entraîneur et son staff, tous vêtus de robes vertes, applaudirent leur nomination. Harry n'écouta que distraitement la suite des tirages. En soi, c'était surtout long et ennuyeux. Il retint surtout la présence de l'Angleterre dans la poule n°5, avec l'Italie et la Pologne. Si l'Italie risquait de jouer la faute et de bloquer le jeu anglais, c'était surtout la Pologne qui inquiétait les co-équipiers de Ron. Eux avaient un jeu très dur et se fichaient de perdre des joueurs blessés en vol, tant qu'ils gagnaient.

- Merci à tous de votre attention. Nous comptons sur vous pour faire honneur à vos pays, et nous vous donnons donc rendez-vous aux Etats-Unis pour le premier match de qualification, le samedi 13 mars. Bonne fin de soirée à tous !

A nouveau, la salle retentit sous les applaudissements, alors que les sorciers de la Commission faisaient disparaître la coupe, la table, et faisaient place au groupe montant des _Magic Bounding_.

En constatant que sa fiancée était en pleine discussion avec Ron et plusieurs autres joueurs de Quidditch, Harry prit le parti d'aller leur chercher des boissons. De chaque côté de la salle, des tables nappées de blanc présentaient divers petits fours et des verres que divers serveurs sorciers remplissaient d'alcool et autres boissons, à la demande.

En s'approchant de l'une d'elles, Harry surpris la discussion de deux petites filles qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans.

- Et s'il ne veut pas te servir, tu feras quoi ?

- Je lui jetterai un sort et je lui piquerai la bouteille. Tu me suis ?

- Evidemment !

Harry haussa les sourcils et s'adressa à elles.

- Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque chose, mesdemoiselles ?

Les deux petites filles aux longs cheveux bruns se tournèrent vers lui. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, avec leurs joues rondes et leurs yeux marron aux éclats rouges. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise devant le regard de pur mépris que la plus grande lui lança, alors que la seconde lui posait une question.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous, servir, monsieur ?

- Hé bien… commença Harry. Il y a tout un tas de jus de fruits divers. Un jus de citrouille, peut-être.

Les deux filles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et pouffèrent. Il avait apparemment dit une bêtise.

- Les filles ! tonna une voix à côté de lui. N'importunez pas monsieur Potter et retournez auprès de votre mère.

Les deux gamines s'éloignèrent en courant, obéissant immédiatement à l'ordre. Harry se tourna vers Ahmès Neb.

- Je vois que vous avez fait la rencontre de mes filles, monsieur Potter. Ne sont-elles pas adorables ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur Neb.

- Elles tiennent plus de leur mère que de moi, physiquement, mais elles ont déjà un caractère bien trempé, comme leur père.

Harry acquiesça, avec la désagréable sensation qu'on le fixait hostilement. Il se tourna en direction de la source de son malaise, en faisant semblant de suivre les deux fillettes des yeux. Le ministre Zorille et Gharib le fixaient méchamment.

- Je pense qu'elles ont pris un peu de vos yeux, dit Harry au sorcier albinos. Ces éclats rouges sont pour le moins originaux.

Neb se rengorgea un peu, assez fier du compliment.

- Envisagez-vous d'avoir des enfants, monsieur Potter ?

- Pas pour le moment. Ginny, ma fiancée, est encore bien trop jeune.

- J'ai moi-même rencontré ma femme à l'âge de 18 ans, commenta Neb. Mais nous avons attendu quelques années avant d'avoir des enfants.

Harry pouvait constater l'agacement grandissant de Zorille, un peu plus loin. Le ministre s'approcha d'ailleurs un peu et fit signe à Neb de le rejoindre.

- J'arrive, monsieur le ministre, lança ce dernier. Monsieur Potter, ce fut un plaisir. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions.

Alors que Neb rejoignait Zorille, Gharib s'approcha d'Harry.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez trouvé cette cérémonie, à laquelle, _par chance,_ vous avez pu assister ?

- Plutôt agréable, même si je ne peux pas comparer. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre d'événement officiel.

- J'espère que vous avez pu en profiter. Qui sait quand vous pourrez à nouveau participer à un tel événement ? lui dit Gharib.

Harry, que cette menace à peine voilée agaçait, choisit de répondre avec ironie à cet homme aux doigts osseux, juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Ho, vous savez… _à mon âge_, j'aurais encore bien des occasions.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, » murmura Gharib pour lui-même, sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en partant : j'apprécie ^^

Lena.


	40. C8P4 : Manigances

Bonjour ! Je suis en retard, c'est vrai, mais certains chapitres sont plus difficiles à boucler que d'autres. J'espère que le temps que j'ai passé sur celui-ci – et que le temps que vous passerez à le lire – rattrapera le temps que vous avez passé à attendre ^^

Un grand merci à _**Wyny**_, ma relectrice si précieuse pour ses conseils et ses remarques. J'aime ton chipotage ^^ S'il reste des fautes, ce sont les miennes.

_**RARs aux anonymes**_

_Marie la Petite_ : Cela peu sembler lointain, mais l'action et le temps ne vont cesser d'accélérer à partir de maintenant. La coupe du monde n'est plus si lointaine. Merci pour ton commentaire et de rien pour mes réponses ^^

_Manoirmalfoys_ : je sais que tu n'es pas anonyme, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à t'envoyer ma réponse. Tu as raison de te méfier de Gharib. Il n'est pas recommandable – et effectivement étrange – même si je ne pousserai pas ma réponse plus loin ^^ Merci, comme toujours, pour ton mot et ta fidélité.

_Sherlock_ : L'école prendra conscience de son passé dans le prochain chapitre sur Draco (si je me souviens bien). Pas dans celui-ci, mais dans peu de temps, donc. Quant à ta question, je n'y réponds pas ici puisque tu auras quelques indices dans ce chapitre. ^^ Merci et à bientôt, en tout cas.

_Arty_ : Il faut bien qu'il apprenne, à force d'être confronté à des langues acérées )

_Potiron_ : Je te laisse découvrir cela dans ce chapitre et dans ceux d'après. Merci pour ton enthousiasme.

_Doloris_ : merci beaucoup. ^^

_Suc et Loc_ : Merci beaucoup. Vous me faites très plaisir. Mon rythme de parution, globalement, est d'un chapitre tous les 7 à 10 jours. En ce moment, les chapitres ont une grande importance pour la suite (même si cela ne se voit peut-être pas encore) et je fais des petits blocages sur Draco, donc mon rythme est plus lent. Sinon, oui, j'ai déjà un scénario précis pour chacun des 5 tomes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je sais qu'il y en a cinq. Merci pour vos compliments et vos encouragements et à bientôt !

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**_

Philippe Piéfort apprend, grâce à son père, que Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort en Angleterre. Il en comprend les implications et prend le sorcier trop solitaire en grippe.

Draco Malfoy commence ses séances de psychomagie et perd presque le contrôle quand il est obligé de se souvenir des mauvais épisodes de son passé et d'Harry Potter, son maître inconscient. Il se réfugie dans la forêt, qu'une tempête déchaine, et croit apercevoir une silhouette féminine courir entre les arbres. Un violent éclair l'empêche de partir à sa poursuite, en donnant à la clairière au cheval cabré cet éclat doré perturbant, que les lutins ont qualifié de dangereux le jour de la rentrée.

Le courrier où Harry Potter s'excuse d'avoir brisé sa baguette arrive enfin chez Draco. Il le prend mal mais s'en vante quand même auprès de ses parents, en espérant leur plaire. Le ministère parvient à décoder sa lettre et s'inquiète de l'intérêt que Draco porte au demi-soleil de Cortès et du rapprochement apparent avec Harry Potter.

Lina, elle, voit s'assombrir le futur de Malfoy et s'inquiète…

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch dans la tempête**

**Partie 4 : Manigances**

_Lundi 28 septembre, matin_

Draco s'agitait sur son lit. Le corps brûlant et le front plissé par une lutte inconsciente, il était victime de l'un des nombreux rêves liés à sa condition. Son réveil, qui sonna près de son oreille, lui fit peu à peu reprendre conscience de son environnement et il se redressa dans son lit, les yeux bien ouverts.

Poisseux de sueur, il désentortilla ses couvertures pour pouvoir sortir de son lit, devenu trop humide. Mais l'atmosphère lourde du château n'avait rien de rafraichissant ou d'apaisant. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain, juste à côté, retira son pyjama et se glissa sous l'eau fraîche de la douche, qui acheva de le réveiller.

Etait-ce son réveil brutal ? Toujours est-il qu'il se souvenait exceptionnellement bien de son rêve. D'habitude, les seuls indices laissant deviner qu'il avait rêvé étaient son lit défait et son corps courbaturé, ou le témoignage de son voisin de lit, comme chez Margaux.

Mais là, comme lorsque Oline l'avait réveillé en plein milieu du cauchemar où il était esclave, il se souvenait des images et des sensations de son rêve.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et rafraîchi, Draco tourna un peu le bouton de l'eau chaude, pour qu'elle devienne plus tiède.

Il avait rêvé de Potter. Pas un de ces songes qu'il faisait fréquemment sur son futur potentiel, non… Il était parfaitement sûr d'avoir _vu_ Harry Potter. En direct. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être, en Angleterre ? Aux alentours de midi, probablement, puisqu'il était sept heures ici. Et Potter éprouvait… un mélange surprenant d'excitation, de regrets et de détermination sans faille.

Un tel déluge avait sans doute activé leur lien bien plus fortement que d'habitude. Et s'il ne pouvait pas dire exactement comment il le savait, Draco savait que les visions qu'il avait eues étaient _réelles_. En direct. Il avait vu le présent, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un rêveur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi Potter était-il à l'origine de ce songe ?

Draco attrapa machinalement le savon qu'il laissait toujours dans la douche.

Potter avait-il eu besoin de lui, d'une quelconque manière ? Avait-il alors remué sa magie et provoqué ce rêve ? Ou est-ce que la lettre d'excuse qu'il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt avait pu replacer Potter au centre de ses préoccupations et en faire le sujet de son rêve ? Ou alors…

Ou alors, son lien d'esclavage pouvait ne rien avoir à faire dans tout ça. Puisque Potter avait fait l'objet d'une prophétie à propos de Voldemort, il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aux _Temps Sombres_ qu'il avait « prophétisés » sur le bateau de son exil… Dans ce cas, on pouvait être inquiet que quelqu'un de la puissance magique de Potter soit mêlé à tout cela.

Se frictionnant aussi vigoureusement que soigneusement, Draco espéra étrangement que son lien avec Potter – et rien d'autre – soit à l'origine de sa vision.

Si celle-ci avait été déclenchée par l'excitation sentimentale que le « Sauveur » lui avait transmise, alors cela confirmait son hypothèse et celle de Betty Noisy. Les visions étaient le résultat d'une agitation interne forte…

Dès lors, l'éclat doré qu'il avait aperçu dans la clairière, mercredi dernier pendant l'orage, avait peut-être été une vision résultant de son état émotionnel instable. Ou encore la jeune fille qui courait. Aurait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire un rêve, si celui-ci ne durait que quelques secondes ? Peut-être…

Et s'il n'était pas courageux, Draco était curieux. Et sa curiosité lui dictait d'aller vérifier sur place, pour en avoir le cœur net.

Draco savait que cette agitation de Potter était due à la découverte d'un coffre rempli d'objets et de documents apparemment précieux. Et visiblement, le héros du monde sorcier était décidé à percer le mystère qui y était rattaché. Un vrai Gryffondor.

En haussant les épaules, fataliste devant ce fait, Draco sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla, avant de saisir son sac et de se rendre au self pour le petit-déjeuner.

Et il dut considérer que Potter était très agité ou très inquiet, parce qu'il eut droit à des visions de lui toute la matinée. Des visions actuelles de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. La découverte du coffre avait enclenché un étonnement et un questionnement si forts que Draco devenait régulièrement, l'espace de deux ou trois secondes, le réceptacle de ses découvertes.

Vers 14 heures, une dernière vision lui avait révélé les noms de Joseph d'Arimathie et de Ginny Weasley, avant qu'il ne soit tranquille. Enfin, tranquille… C'était vite dit.

Il avait passé l'après-midi à se demander en quoi un sorcier comme Joseph d'Arimathie pouvait bien intéresser un sorcier aussi inculte que Potter. Et pourquoi ce dernier avait été agité toute la journée. Et pourquoi Ginny Weasley était-elle placée au premier plan de ses préoccupations ? Que pouvait-il bien manigancer ?

DMKADMKADMKADMKADMKADMKADMKA

_Mercredi 30 septembre, matin_

Draco jeta un œil par la fenêtre, en entrant dans le bureau où Kimi Asuya jouait les consultantes en psychomagie. Le temps était au beau fixe, depuis lundi, après l'épisode orageux qui avait duré toute la fin de la semaine précédente.

Quoi qu'on en dise, un soleil brillant dès 7 heures 30 du matin avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Draco ne pouvait pas rester longtemps morose et se surprenait même à sourire, parfois, quand les rayons de soleil venaient caresser son visage.

Il s'assit finalement dans le canapé de cuir, directement face à son prof. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser envahir par ses mauvais souvenirs, et il voulait montrer qu'il était fort, malgré sa presque crise à la dernière séance.

- Bonjour, Draco, le salua doucement Kimi en réfrénant son enthousiasme naturel. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien.

- Je te propose de modifier nos séances de travail. J'aimerais simplement qu'on discute, pour pouvoir mieux te connaître.

Méfiant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas trop en révéler sur lui justement, Draco acquiesça néanmoins.

- Alors dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici, au Palais ?

Ne pouvant décemment pas répondre qu'il était exilé par son gouvernement et qu'il fuyait son « maître », Draco hésita quelques secondes.

- Je n'avais plus de baguette et j'ai rencontré un médicomage qui venait d'ici. L'une de nos discussions m'a convaincu que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis… Il avait su voir mes problèmes de santé, ce qu'aucun médicomage n'avait su faire, jusqu'ici. Du coup… j'ai eu l'espoir que vous trouviez une solution.

- Je vois. C'est important pour toi, cette guérison ?

Si la question pouvait sembler étrange pour sa réponse évidente, au premier abord, Kimi espérait que la réponse positive de l'étudiant soit un point d'ancrage pour elle. S'il admettait qu'il voulait être enfin débarrassé de ses problèmes, elle aurait un point d'appui pour ses séances de psychomagie. Pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir plus, à lui parler.

Mais le haussement d'épaules de Draco la surprit.

- Vous savez… commença-t-il. J'ai ces douleurs depuis tellement longtemps que je les oublie parfois.

C'est qu'encore une fois, Draco ne se sentait pas de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas le guérir totalement. Sa magie avait un autre maître que lui, et vouloir s'éloigner, vouloir désobéir à celui à qui il devait la vie, était nécessairement douloureux. Sans compter ses rêves…

- Alors quand tu te vois, plus tard, est-ce que tu t'imagines guéri ?

- Plus tard quand ? demanda Draco en détournant les yeux un instant.

- Je ne sais pas. Mettons… dans dix ans.

Si le sourire désabusé de l'élève fut très bref, Kimi, qui ne cessait de l'observer attentivement, le vit parfaitement.

- Je ne vois pas aussi loin, déclara-t-il sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion.

- Tu sais au moins ce qui te tient à cœur, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, dans quelques années ?

Draco laissa planer un long silence, en pleine réflexion. Il ne détournait pas les yeux. Aussi Kimi sut-elle qu'il était en train de chercher une réponse à lui donner et attendit-elle patiemment. Mais finalement, il haussa les épaules. Il ne cherchait pas à se rendre misérable : la réponse qu'il lui donna ensuite était parfaitement claire, admise et sincère, dans sa tête. Mais Kimi en fut saisie.

- Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance.

La psychomage resta silencieuse, le temps de comprendre tout ce que cette simple phrase pouvait impliquer. Rien de très joyeux, selon elle. Mais rien que de très normal pour lui, visiblement. Ou pas. C'était difficile de juger : il avait replacé ce masque sans émotion, qu'elle avait souvent vu chez ses patients.

Il s'était penché légèrement sur le côté, son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le menton dans la main et les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Il avait l'attitude parfaite de l'ennui, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient rien de bien concluant… Comment savoir par quel bout le prendre, si elle ne savait pas ce qui comptait pour lui, dans sa vie ?

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire de la façon la plus neutre possible. Alors y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui soit important ?

En haussant les sourcils, Draco se redressa et la fixa de nouveau. Légèrement méprisant, il répondit.

- La famille, évidemment. Comme pour tous les sorciers.

Kimi acquiesça, tout en griffonnant quelques mots sur son calepin. Draco était parfaitement convaincu que la famille était la réponse la plus évidente. Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas. Pour Philippe, par exemple, le plus important dans la vie était le respect. Ainsi, il méprisait son père pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds dans son travail.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Kimi, dans l'espoir qu'il développe un peu son point de vue.

- Comment pour quelle raison ? demanda le sorcier, les sourcils désormais froncés.

- Pourquoi la famille est-elle plus importante que tout le reste ? reformula Kimi.

- Parce que… C'est elle qui nous donne la vie. Je suppose…

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que c'est l'amour de ta famille qui te tient à cœur ?

La grimace éloquente de l'étudiant fut suffisante pour lui répondre. Elle reprit.

- Si ce n'est pas l'amour, qu'est ce que ta famille t'apporte de si important ?

- L'honneur, répondit Draco, sans hésitation cette fois.

- L'honneur de quoi ? De ses actes, de son histoire…

- Du sang.

Kimi pencha la tête un peu sur le côté. L'honneur du sang. C'était une bien étrange idée, mais qui faisait parfois débat dans la société sorcière. Il y avait ceux qui détenaient du sang sorcier depuis les origines, et ceux qui naissaient spontanément dans les familles non-sorcières. Et les derniers étaient parfois méprisés.

- Est-ce que tu méprises tous les sorciers qui ne viennent pas d'une famille sorcière ? Et est-ce que tu admires tous les sorciers de longue lignée ?

Draco pensa immédiatement aux Weasley. Ils étaient d'une longue lignée, c'était admis. Mais…

- Non. Certains sorciers de sang pur sont méprisables.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont…

Draco chercha un instant un adjectif adéquat… Irritants ? Pas vraiment valable, n'est-ce pas ? Nombreux ? S'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur, quand il était petit, il n'aurait pas dit non… Peu ambitieux ? Gâcher un potentiel de sang-pur avec des pratiques moldues et aucun sens des affaires, c'était effectivement agaçant…

- … pauvres, finit-il par dire. Pas de culture, pas d'argent, pas de grand pouvoir…

Même si sur ce dernier plan, sa mauvaise fois était claire. Car lui-même était conscient que malgré son sang pur, il n'était pas le sorcier le plus puissant.

- Alors c'est la reconnaissance des autres, qui te tient à cœur ? Tu es fier de ta famille parce qu'elle est reconnue. Peut-être admirée ? avança Kimi.

Elle espérait comprendre, par des questions légèrement détournées, les relations entre Draco et ses parents – grâce aux valeurs prônées et à la vision que le garçon avait de sa famille, notamment. Il hésitait visiblement dans sa réponse, mais ne semblait pas vouloir se taire totalement.

- Ils ne sont pas admirés, avança Draco, mais ils sont reconnus et craints… Parfois enviés…

Kimi ne chercha pas à approfondir les raisons qui faisaient que la famille Malfoy était crainte et enviée mais pas admirée, parce qu'elle sentait que son patient pouvait se figer comme un botruc à tout instant. Elle se reconcentra sur lui, puisqu'il semblait plus enclin à parler de lui que de sa famille.

- Et comment vois-tu les familles qui ne sont pas de « sang pur » ?

Kimi reprenait les mêmes termes qu'il employait, afin de créer une sorte de complicité et d'entente. Elle voulait faciliter leur dialogue en n'émettant pas le moindre jugement. Pour le moment.

Encore une fois, Draco hésita. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sorti toutes les horreurs possibles sur eux. Ils étaient faibles, pleurnichards, ils corrompaient le sang sorcier et la magie. Mais maintenant… Quand on prenait conscience que les Moldus avaient un rôle dans la préservation de leur société, il était difficile de considérer que les Sangs-mêlés ou les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient totalement mauvais.

En plus, Ethan n'avait pas semblé être quelqu'un de faible, même s'il était moldu. Et Draco était bien placé – désormais – pour comprendre que le Lord Noir ou Harry Potter, des Sangs-Mêlés, étaient puissant…

- Ils peuvent être… euh… puissants et… utiles ?

Sa réponse tenant plus de la question que de l'affirmation, Kimi s'interrogea. Il semblait que les valeurs de famille ou de sang, encore profondément ancrées en lui, aient déjà commencé à faire l'objet d'une remise en question de la part du jeune sorcier. Il était conscient que tous les « sang-pur » n'étaient pas parfaits, et que les autres n'étaient pas totalement mauvais.

- Et ceux-là, sont-ils reconnus ? Admirés ? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à ce qu'il avait dit de sa famille, plus tôt.

Draco eut un petit ricanement méprisant.

- Oh oui, ils sont parfois admirés. Adulés comme des héros. Potter, par exemple. Il est tout le temps dans les journaux, il est probablement poursuivi par la moitié des sorcières en âge de se marier, si ce n'est plus…

Kimi ne dit rien, mais trouva intéressante la réaction vive de son patient, d'habitude réservé. Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était de la colère ou de la rancœur – peut-être de la jalousie – dans sa voix, mais elle avait l'impression de ressentir les deux. Il y avait là quelque chose à creuser. Déjà, elle se renseignerait sur ce « Potter » qui semblait si connu outre-manche.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais être admiré comme lui ?

- Je ne veux surtout pas lui ressembler ! s'exclama Draco avec un air outré. C'est un rustre avec des manières de paysans. Il n'avait aucun respect pour mes camarades ou pour moi, il nous considérait toujours avec un petit air condescendant, méprisant ou méfiant. Tout le monde l'admire comme un héros, mais il n'a jamais cherché à nous sauver, nous !

La diatribe enflammée confirmait à Kimi qu'il fallait creuser par là pour mieux comprendre son patient. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait révélatrice la manière de son élève d'inclure tout un ensemble de personnes à l'injustice qu'il semblait éprouver, tout en se mettant à part. Y avait-il entre les deux une histoire commune particulière ?

Combien de fois avait-elle eu affaire à des sorciers butés qui mettaient tous leurs problèmes sur le dos d'un « ennemi ». Elle devait vraiment se renseigner sur ce « Potter » et sur le passé de son étudiant. Elle demanderait à la directrice dès la séance terminée. Mais d'abord…

- Et de quoi aurait-il dû vous sauver ? demanda Kimi

Elle se retint d'employer le singulier, même si son instinct lui soufflait qu'il parlait principalement pour lui, à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, son regard vague lui prouva qu'il était en train de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Et c'était le cas. Draco revoyait sa sixième année. Entre la peur pour ses parents, les tortures de Voldemort et de sa tante Bellatrix, l'espoir une seconde d'être sauvé par Dumbledore qui lui avait été immédiatement arraché.

Puis les « vacances » remplies par les nouvelles tortures des Mangemorts, qui méprisaient désormais son père et qui s'amusaient sur lui dans leurs instants de folie… Pansy… La septième année, avec les Carrow qui le tenaient à l'œil… Puis les folles de Gryffondors, après la victoire de Potter… Bridget Samson…

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il lança un regard noir à la psychomage.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Il se tourna pour jeter un œil à l'horloge. Le geste était révélateur et Kimi soupira. Elle l'autorisa à sortir, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait 8 heures et demie.

Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, elle grogna. Elle se leva, alla poser son calepin sur son bureau puis se posta devant sa fenêtre. Elle avait encore loupé son approche. Draco Malfoy semblait être pétri de divers traumatismes plus ou moins forts, et il était difficile de ne pas faire le faux-pas qui le poussait soudain à se taire.

Il n'était pas très coopératif, et c'était le cas de la plupart des patients, au début. Mais elle avait cru que le mode discussion était le bon, quand il lui avait répondu. Elle allait réessayer la semaine suivante, mais elle doutait de sa réussite. Draco Malfoy préférait laisser ses problèmes de côté, les enfermer et les ignorer…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

De son côté, Draco était plutôt fier de sa réserve. Son masque avait été plus facile à repositionner, aujourd'hui. Il descendit les marches avec plus de retenue que la semaine précédente, salua Ramon qui discutait avec Jil et une autre personne sous l'Arbre Creux, et sortit au grand air.

Il avait décidé de se rendre à la clairière pour élucider le mystère de l'éclat doré, et il avait bien l'intention d'y arriver. Quand il déboucha sur les lieux, le soleil était totalement levé. Mais même la forte lumière de cette matinée ne donnait pas à l'herbe verte le moindre éclat doré.

Draco s'approcha de la statue et s'assit sur le socle, observant attentivement le sol. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire briller ? Il n'y avait strictement rien dans l'herbe, pas la moindre poussière dorée. D'où était venu cet éclat ?

Il s'accroupit et, à l'aide d'un morceau de bois ramassé plus loin, il retourna une motte de terre. Même celle-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il écrasa la motte : peut-être qu'un peu de verre ou de petites pierres scintillantes avaient pu provoquer l'éclat qu'il avait vu, en reflétant l'éclair. Mais non. Le soleil n'était pas le moins du monde réfléchi dans cette motte sans cailloux.

Il laissa tomber le bâton et se frotta les mains pour faire partir la poussière et la mousse verte qui s'était collée sur sa peau. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la clairière, s'éloignant de la statue, et observa l'espace dans son ensemble.

Et soudain, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire ce cheval cabré, sculpté en plein milieu d'une clairière. Qui l'avait placé là ? Etait-ce juste une décoration comme celle qu'on pouvait trouver dans les parcs ou bien autre chose ? Il revint sur ses pas et passa la main sur la pierre.

Sans aucun doute, cette statue était de réalisation moldue. Aucun frémissement magique ne réagissait à son toucher. Pourquoi l'avait-on placée là ? Il en fit le tour, pour tenter de découvrir une anomalie dans la facture, mais la pierre était parfaitement banale, et la statue avait été taillée dans un seul bloc.

Draco ne pouvait pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que cette sculpture avait un sens… De là à dire que c'était relié au phénomène doré, peut-être pas. Mais quelque chose détonnait.

Embrassant à nouveau la clairière du regard, Draco crut percevoir une présence, au milieu des arbres. La même jeune fille que la dernière fois ? C'était idiot, c'était Gryffondor, mais Draco se mit à courir pour la rejoindre, la rattraper. Il aperçut soudain une silhouette s'enfuir, en faisant bouger les branches et voler les feuilles.

Il avait raison. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui se baladait dans les bois. Qui ? Pourquoi ? La silhouette avait-elle vu le même éclat doré que lui ? Mais si Draco était plus sportif depuis les entraînements matinaux de Margaux, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de courir longtemps. Cela ne servait à rien quand on pouvait transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre en un clin d'œil.

Mais il le regretta, quand il constata que les branches devant lui ne bougeaient plus. La personne qui s'était enfuie avait désormais trop d'avance sur lui. Et pourquoi le fuyait-elle, d'abord ? Draco s'arrêta, essoufflé, et constata qu'il était perdu au milieu des arbres.

- C'est bien ma veine, soupira-t-il.

Une petite touffe de cheveux noirs était prise dans l'étau d'une branche basse, et Draco s'approcha. Il se pencha vers la branche : c'était bien des cheveux… Et au vu de la hauteur – à mi-cuisse pour lui – il avait soit poursuivi une femme aux cheveux longs, soit un animal aux poils noirs… Mais la deuxième hypothèse lui paraissait bien farfelue, d'autant plus que c'était bien une silhouette féminine qu'il avait aperçue la semaine précédente.

Des branches craquèrent derrière lui, et il se retourna brusquement.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ?

Aline, la jumelle aux yeux foncés, semblait se promener dans les bois. Mais après sa course poursuite avec la silhouette, Draco trouvait cette coïncidence louche.

- Je prends l'air, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu as vu _quelqu'un d'autre_ en te promenant ? Ou aperçu… une silhouette ?

Aline fronça les sourcils.

- Une silhouette ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Peu importe, répondit Draco en secouant la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois du côté où la silhouette s'était enfuie, mais les arbres lui bouchaient la vue et il ne pouvait rien voir à plus d'un mètre. Une inconnue dans le bois… Encore une chose étrange sur les terres du Palais, songeait-il…

- Tu te promènes aussi ? demanda Aline en voyant son air perplexe.

- Non. Je me suis perdu.

- Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? J'étais justement sur le chemin du retour, proposa Aline.

Draco acquiesça et suivit l'étrange jumelle, soulagé au moins de pouvoir retrouver son chemin. La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'élancer à l'aveuglette dans les bois…

Il ne vit pas deux yeux brillants le suivre attentivement du regard, depuis une épaisse branche d'arbre au-dessus de lui.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Jeudi 1__er__ octobre, midi_

- J'ai un courrier pour vous en provenance du Brésil, monsieur, dit un homme sec en entrant dans le bureau de son patron.

- De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère, marmonna celui-ci en refermant le grimoire volé à la communauté de Saint Louis.

L'homme assis dans le large fauteuil de cuir tendit la main, saisit le parchemin cacheté, l'ouvrit et le parcourut.

_« Cher associé._

_Paul-Henri Piéfort a refusé toutes les avances et tous les arrangements que Volpino lui a transmis. Il semble outré qu'on veuille l'utiliser pour s'informer discrètement sur un camarade d'école de son fils. Il n'y aura rien à faire avec lui._

_Quant au fils lui-même, Volpino m'a fait part de quelques informations intéressantes. Il semble qu'il soit connu auprès des ambassadeurs du Brésil pour être un jeune homme instable, schizophrène, dont on ne peut pas toujours deviner les réactions. Il a au moins deux personnalités avérées : Philippe, le fils prodige parfaitement adorable qui correspond aux standards de son père, et Juez, le _Juge_. Il déteste son père et les ambassadeurs, et il a tendance à se penser supérieur au genre humain et à déterminer des sanctions pour les âmes qu'il juge mauvaises._

_Il n'est, à mon avis, pas fiable pour servir d'informateur. Même si je vous laisse seul juge au final._

_Pour ce qui est de votre autre demande, Jairo a écouté mon conseil et a augmenté les crédits pour la recherche, ainsi que la prime pour les explorateurs indépendants. En toute logique, on connaît le montant de la récompense partout dans le pays, ainsi que tout le long de la Cordillère des Andes._

_Toujours à votre service,_

_E.J.B »_

- Bonne nouvelle, effectivement, confirma l'homme assis à la fin de sa lecture. Eva est parvenue à faire monter les enchères. Bien sûr, l'inconvénient est que tous les chercheurs savent que l'objet est précieux. Mais c'était nécessaire pour activer les recherches.

- Etes-vous sûr d'être au bon endroit, monsieur ? demanda l'homme resté debout.

- Depuis le temps que nous cherchons, j'ai parfois des doutes… Mais… Regarde ici.

L'homme assis derrière son bureau ouvrit de nouveau le grimoire sur son bureau et feuilleta quelques pages dans la deuxième moitié du livre.

- Là, dit-il en pointant un paragraphe du doigt.

- « Le Maître de la magie mêlée fera réapparaître le demi-soleil quand le vent de la recherche fera frémir toute la _Corde des Anti_. », lut l'homme sec en se penchant sur le grimoire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, exactement ?

- Cela confirme simplement mon hypothèse. Nous savons depuis longtemps que ma magie personnelle s'est mêlée à l'ancienne magie lors de cet… _incident_, il y a quelques années. Je suis le _Maître de la magie mêlée_, quoi qu'ait pu croire Voldemort pendant quelques années, et je suis destiné à incarner un jour la Magie toute-puissante, à maîtriser la vie et la mort. Et je pourrai faire réapparaître le demi-soleil quand j'aurai réussi à pousser tous les habitants de la Cordillère des Andes à le chercher.

- « _Corde des Antis_ » pour Cordillère des Andes ?

- Oui. N'oublie pas que ce grimoire recense les prophéties liées à la Mère Magie _en anglais_. Ce sont des traductions, même si elles sont suffisamment proches du sens original pour être fiables. J'ai pu moi-même en comparer quelques unes… C'est tellement fascinant, tous ces hommes qui pendant des siècles ont agi en fonction de cette échéance tant annoncée… Pour l'éviter ou pour la provoquer, ils ont tous tenté d'influencer le destin. Et aujourd'hui, je suis là.

L'homme observa la boule dans laquelle était enfermée la prophétie de la pythie qu'il avait torturée dans sa jeunesse. Cette prophétie qu'il avait choisi de faire écouter à son fidèle homme de main, quelques mois plus tôt… Un jour, il serait le maître de toute vie… Il reprit la parole d'une voix lointaine.

- Des centaines de prophètes se sont succédés pour prédire la fin de la Magie désincarnée. Pendant des milliers d'années. Et cette puissance sans limite m'est destinée. Tous les signes convergent vers notre époque, mon cher. Et vers moi. A commencer par mon absorption accidentelle de magie pure, chez nous, quand j'étais jeune.

Il replongea ensuite ses yeux vifs dans ceux, sombres, de son serviteur.

- Les temps qui s'annoncent seront ceux de notre règne, mon cher. N'ait aucun doute.

DMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDM

_Vendredi 1__er__ octobre, 14 heures_

- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy. Comment se porte votre magie, cet après-midi ? demanda Clothilde Lemaire.

- Assez calme, merci, répondit Draco en entrant dans la salle de classe capitonnée qui servait aux cours de magie sans baguette.

- Avez-vous pratiqué les exercices que je vous ai montrés la semaine dernière ?

- Oui, confirma Draco. Mais pour peu de résultats, je le crains.

- Venez vous installer au centre de la pièce, s'il vous plaît, l'invita-t-elle.

Draco posa son sac, retira l'habituel manteau blanc de son uniforme, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il s'avança ensuite vers le professeur Lemaire, déjà assise en tailleur, et l'imita.

- Voyons voir les effets de vos méditations… marmonna-t-elle en lançant un sort de la main. Vos flux sont beaucoup plus calmes, déclara-t-elle. L'avez-vous remarqué ?

Les yeux de Clothilde Lemaire étaient un peu flous et Draco gigota, mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait voir à travers lui des choses qu'il n'était pas encore capable de voir. Il n'était encore qu'un étudiant débutant.

- Peut-être… répondit Draco. Pas vraiment, en fait. A aucun moment je ne suis parvenu à ressentir mes flux ou mes « nœuds » magiques, comme vous me les avez décrits.

- Je comprends, acquiesça le professeur. C'est toujours plus difficile quand la magie d'une baguette n'est pas là pour vous guider. D'habitude, elle stimule les points d'ouverture de vos mains et vous permet d'identifier ce qu'est un nœud magique, dans vos flux. Sans elle, vous aurez bien plus de difficultés. D'autant plus que vos flux sont emmêlés et douloureux en divers endroits.

Draco fit une petite moue.

- Mais les douleurs ont effectivement un peu diminué avec les méditations, admit-il.

Le professeur de Civilisations sourit.

- C'est l'effet d'une ré-harmonisation des flux. C'est déjà ça de pris, constata-t-elle. Mettez-vous en position, s'il vous plaît.

Draco, déjà assis en tailleur, colla ses deux pieds l'un contre l'autre et redressa sa colonne vertébrale. Ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut, vinrent reposer sur ses genoux.

- Votre position est bonne, lui accorda le professeur Lemaire. Maintenant, essayez d'activer vos flux, pour que je voie ce que ça donne.

Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra autant qu'il le put pour tenter de visualiser la circulation de sa magie, le long des autoroutes qui constituaient le corps d'un sorcier. Comme à chacun de ses essais, ce ne fut pas très concluant. Au bout de quelques instants, la sorcière devant lui prit la parole, hésitante.

- Nous pourrions tenter autre chose, pour accélérer le processus, avança-t-elle. Vous souvenez-vous de toutes les ouvertures magiques du corps humain, que je vous ai énumérées la semaine dernière ?

- Oui. Le nez, les mains, l'estomac, le pubis, les genoux et les pieds.

- Bien… Je pourrais stimuler artificiellement vos nœuds magiques, vos ouvertures, pour que vous soyez physiquement capable de les identifier et que vous ressentiez _physiquement_ leurs positions. C'est par là que vous devriez pouvoir exercer votre magie sans baguette.

- Par les pieds ? demanda Draco, effaré.

- Oui. Enfin… D'habitude, on se contente de vous apprendre à vous servir de vos mains. C'est le nœud magique le plus sensible et le plus ouvert, parce que la baguette tire votre magie par son bois et la transforme en sorts grâce à son noyau.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui produisons les sorts ?

- Pas directement, non. Votre volonté se transmet à votre noyau, mais c'est la baguette qui effectue la transformation de votre magie. D'ailleurs, une fois que vous saurez maîtriser vos flux magiques et que vous serez capable de les projeter hors de vous, vous devrez apprendre à transformer votre matière magique en sorts. Cette dernière partie devrait être plus aisée que pour beaucoup de jeunes gens : votre magie est très pure et naturellement pro-active.

- Comment faire ?

- En visualisant le résultat que vous souhaitez obtenir. Par exemple, vous pouvez agir par et sur vos pieds, afin de courir plus vite. Si vous maîtrisez ce nœud magique, évidemment.

Draco acquiesça : il comprenait mieux les possibilités que la magie sans baguette permettait. Il était conscient qu'une bonne baguette pouvait rendre un sorcier presque imbattable. Mais il savait aussi qu'une baguette ne permettait pas tout. Courir plus vite était une étrange idée, surtout quand on pouvait transplaner. Mais quand il songeait à l'épisode des bois… Oui, il aurait aimé courir plus vite.

- Mais le plus important pour vous, en tant que médicomage, reprit le professeur, ce sont vos mains. Ce sont elles qui nous permettent de diagnostiquer, soigner, convoquer des outils, préparer des potions efficaces. D'ailleurs, vous remarquerez l'année prochaine que n'importe quel autre ustensile que la baguette deviendra efficace, parce que vous serez capable d'y transférer votre magie et d'activer les ingrédients et leurs propriétés.

- D'accord. Et qu'allons-nous essayer, alors ?

- Ma stimulation consiste à faire pénétrer ma magie personnelle au niveau de vos ouvertures. Un tel mélange ne se fera pas dans la facilité puisqu'elles sont faites pour faire sortir la magie et non la faire entrer. Mais cet afflux vous permettra d'identifier vos nœuds magiques.

Draco regarda le professeur désactiver le bouclier magique qu'elle portait toujours pendant leurs rencontres. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en expliquer la raison et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle se protégeait de sa magie brute. Elle voulait éviter une nouvelle intoxication.

Plus jeune, Clothilde Lemaire, avait eu de grandes difficultés à se sevrer de cette « drogue », que son fournisseur lui transmettait régulièrement. Moments intenses où elle était prise d'un tel sentiment de puissance, que tout lui paraissait possible.

Le professeur s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de presser ses paumes contre les siennes.

- Je vais faire ce transfert très lentement, pour éviter un rejet naturel. Essayez de le sentir et, si possible, repoussez-moi.

Acquiesçant légèrement, Draco ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur lui-même. Bientôt, il sentit comme des picotements dans les doigts. Pas vraiment sûr que ces picotements soient dus au transfert de magie, il attendit. Ses paumes le chatouillèrent.

Et bientôt, juste à la jonction du poignet, la douleur devint insupportable. Comme une petite explosion. Il poussa un cri de douleur, ouvrit les yeux et éloigna ses mains brusquement.

- Bien… Tu ne m'as pas repoussée, mais tu as clairement senti le moment où j'ai augmenté la puissance de mon transfert. Es-tu capable de savoir où sont les ouvertures de tes mains, maintenant ?

Draco jeta un œil sur ses paumes rougies.

- Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de provoquer cette explosion, protesta-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas une explosion, mais une douce augmentation de mon transfert, répondit la femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je suppose que vous pratiquez la magie depuis votre plus jeune âge, pour que vos mains soient si sensibles. Soit. Continuons.

Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux et recommença le processus. Avec un sentiment de malaise, dont il ne perçut pas immédiatement l'origine, Draco tenta de sentir les nœuds de ses genoux. Rien. Jusqu'à une nouvelle explosion magique qui le fit sursauter.

Il dut admettre qu'il ressentait désormais circuler la magie de ses jambes.

- Bien, approuva Clothilde.

Sans attendre, elle écarta ses deux pieds pour mêler, une fois de plus, sa magie à la sienne. Draco n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux, quand il vit les yeux de son professeur se faire flous. Elle transférait de bien plus grandes quantités de magie, maintenant, et c'en était presque désagréable. Sa magie n'aimait pas plus que lui cette intrusion.

Une nouvelle explosion sensibilisa les nœuds magiques de ses pieds et il poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il s'éloigna rapidement de son professeur et massa ses pieds douloureux.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne méthode ? demanda Draco en râlant un peu.

- Oui, affirma Clothilde Lemaire avec des yeux brillants et toujours un peu flous. Mets-toi debout, ce sera plus simple pour expérimenter tes ouvertures magiques, maintenant qu'elles sont activées.

Draco obéit, curieux malgré la légère douleur qui continuait à pulser dans ses pieds. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il avait l'habitude de ressentir la magie d'un objet en passant sa main sur sa surface. Mais à l'instant, il parvenait à ressentir la magie qui circulait sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux et fit quelques pas.

Malgré le tissu de ses chaussettes noires, il pouvait sentir les petites aspérités du sol et les subtils changements de température entre les lattes. Oui, ses pieds étaient un peu douloureux, mais… sa magie semblait plus libre. Plus forte. Venant de lui, ça pouvait sembler ironique.

- Continuons, l'interrompit le professeur Lemaire en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Elle plaça son pouce et son index de part et d'autre de son nez, juste au niveau des sinus. Draco apprécia assez peu la brusquerie de l'enseignante, mais il savait qu'elle entrait régulièrement dans cette sorte de transe imperturbable, quand elle faisait cours. Le regard vague qu'elle avait témoignait probablement d'un de ces moments-là.

L'afflux de magie lui donna un immédiat mal de crâne et, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing, sa tête partit en arrière. Il se sentit groggy et désorienté. Raison pour laquelle il ne réagit pas quand elle le retourna, pour ensuite presser ses deux mains contre son estomac.

Encore plus mal à l'aise qu'en début de séance, parce qu'il sentait son corps dans son dos, il allait protester. Mais l'afflux magique lui coupa la parole et le souffle, et il se plia en deux. Clothilde Lemaire le relâcha, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et il s'aperçut alors qu'il saignait du nez.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? cria-t-il, la colère suivant la douleur.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'habituer à l'ouverture de ses nœuds magiques, Clothilde Lemaire les enchaînant sans s'arrêter. Quelque chose clochait. Son impression se confirma quand le professeur ne réagit pas à son cri. Elle s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, le regard toujours aussi vague.

Soudain, Draco prit conscience qu'au-delà d'être vague, son regard était fiévreux. Clothilde Lemaire était pâle, et quelques gouttes de sueur qu'il n'avait pas vues avant glissaient sur sa peau. S'il prenait aussi en compte les tremblements furtifs de son professeur, Draco pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'était pas dans l'une de ses transes habituelles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il encore, en reculant pas à pas.

Hypnotisée par son bas-ventre, elle ne répondit pas. Draco comprit avec horreur qu'elle allait appliquer la même méthode à son dernier point d'ouverture. Et c'était hors de question. Quand elle avança son bras vers lui, il se rua en avant et la poussa de toutes ses forces, avec l'espoir de l'envoyer le plus loin possible.

Ce qu'il n'attendait pas, c'était qu'elle soit projetée contre le mur capitonné, en face. Clothilde Lemaire atterrit un peu brusquement sur les fesses et reprit ses esprits, alors que Draco, figé, regardait ses mains comme deux étrangères. Un peu gonflées, rouges, il sentait le sang pulser jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Que venait-il de se passer ? En s'apercevant qu'il y avait un trou de quelques minutes dans ses souvenirs, Clothilde comprit immédiatement le problème.

- Bravo, monsieur Malfoy. Vous venez de lancer votre premier sort sans baguette réussi.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers elle, méfiant.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ces dernières minutes, monsieur Malfoy. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Cela signifie soit que le coup que j'ai reçu était trop fort, soit que j'ai fait une rechute.

- Une rechute ?

- Une magie aussi pure que la vôtre peut être une drogue puissante pour les autres sorciers, vous savez. Je n'ai pas été prudente en abaissant ainsi mon bouclier. J'aurais aussi dû espacer mes transferts de magie. J'ai été trop enthousiaste et votre magie m'a littéralement hypnotisée.

- Est-ce que je suis tranquille, maintenant ?

- Presque, mais je vous laisse découvrir seul votre dernier point d'ouverture. Nous allons cesser notre entrevue de ce soir et nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine. Le temps que vous vous habituiez à ressentir vraiment vos possibilités. Pourriez-vous aller voir le professeur Sweets, pour qu'elle vous soigne ? Il vaut mieux que je ne vous accompagne pas alors que je suis encore un peu trop sous emprise…

Draco acquiesça et enfila ses chaussures et son manteau en quatrième vitesse. Quand il saisit son sac, elle lui demanda de lui envoyer Annabella Sweets immédiatement après qu'elle l'ait guéri. Elle allait avoir besoin d'elle. Draco confirma qu'il le ferait avant de sortir, une main sur son nez saignant.

Une fois seule, Clothilde Lemaire soupira. Annabella l'avait mise en garde… Elle allait se faire passer un savon. Un énorme savon…

DMRSDMRSDMRSDMRSDMRSDMRS

_Samedi 3 octobre_

Ramon avait mobilisé l'une des salles de détente du rez-de-chaussée du Palais, pour organiser un grand tournoi de bataille explosive. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit, en attendant l'annonce des résultats du tirage pour les poules de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et la plupart des participants massés autours des tables faisaient de même.

En attendant l'ouverture de la cérémonie en Angleterre, l'équivalent américain de la RITM diffusait le dernier groupe de chanteurs à la mode. De la soupe romantique qui cartonnait auprès des adolescents sorciers.

A sa table, Draco faisait face à Ramon. Jil était à sa droite, et un certain Nestor, ses cheveux déjà grisonnants, avait pris place à sa gauche.

Alors que Ramon distribuait ses cartes, Draco jeta un regard en coin à sa voisine. A ses cheveux, plus particulièrement. Leur couleur l'avait frappé dès qu'il était entré dans la salle, sur l'invitation de Ramon. Sa chevelure épaisse était aussi sombre que les cheveux de Ramon. Et surtout, elle était longue.

Jil pouvait-elle être la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue dans les bois ? Elle n'était pas très grande et Draco aurait pu jurer que la silhouette du bois l'était plus que lui. Mais c'était difficile de juger, étant donné que la silhouette avait été à moitié cachée par les arbres, loin de lui. Peut-être était-ce quand même elle ?

- Distribution terminée ! lança Ramon en plaçant un tas de cartes de côté, qui servirait de puits pendant le jeu.

Draco se recentra sur sa main. Il avait de bonnes chances de gagner cette manche : il avait le Merlin d'or, une des plus fortes cartes du jeu. Un bon atout, capable de contrer les explosions fatales aux cartes plus faibles.

Son regard dériva à nouveau vers Jil, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se replonger dans ses réflexions : Ramon engagea la conversation avec lui.

- Tu sais que mamie est inquiète ?

- Margaux ? s'étonna Draco.

- Ben oui, qui d'autre ? s'amusa Ramon. Elle est inquiète parce que tes lettres sont courtes. Du coup, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment ça se passe pour toi, en ce moment.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, répondit Draco en abattant une Gwendoline la Fantasque sur le sommet du tas qui venait de se former au milieu de la table.

Il fut satisfait de voir que l'explosion provoquée venait de contrer le Roi Arthur de Nestor.

- Parle-lui de tes amis, de tes cours ou… de ta chasse au trésor. Ça devrait l'amuser, ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai dit ça pour faire taire Cathy.

- Pas de trésor ? demanda Ramon avec une petite moue déçue. Alors parle-lui de ta petite amie, elle sera contente. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle a hâte de rencontrer Jil, depuis que…

- Quelle petite amie ? demanda Draco, effaré.

- Tu ne sors pas avec la jumelle, là… Aline ?

- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Ben… Jil et moi, on vous a vu rentrer ensemble de la forêt, mercredi… D'ailleurs, on pourra te montrer d'autres coins beaucoup plus sympas pour être tranquille…

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, insista Draco. Les jumelles sont trop… bizarres, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Au moins, Draco avait appris que la silhouette ne pouvait pas être Jil. Ramon, lui, observa le sorcier blond avec attention, les yeux plissés.

- D'accord, je te crois, finit-il par dire, lentement.

Il abattit une carte au milieu de la table, soudain goguenard. Un Grindelwald, qui provoquait de belles explosions. Le nouveau tas commençait d'ailleurs déjà à fumer.

- Essaie un peu de contrer ça ! s'exclama-t-il, toutes traces d'inquiétude envolées.

Draco regarda le tas. Puis sa main. Le tas à nouveau. Et enfin, il releva la tête pour lancer un sourire carnassier à son vis-à-vis.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, mon raton… susurra-t-il en utilisant le petit nom que Margaux donnait à son petit-fils adoptif.

Et il abattit sa meilleure carte.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Dimanche 4 octobre_

- Oui… Oui… D'accord. Merci de ta collaboration.

Un homme, dont la haute stature et la fine silhouette ne laissaient pas deviner – au premier abord – son talent pour certains sports de combat physiques, raccrocha le combiné de la cabine téléphonique rouge. La technologie moldue, en termes de conversation discrète et immédiate, était de loin supérieure aux cheminées sorcières.

S'il avait voulu contacter Volpino à l'aide d'une cheminée internationale, au ministère, il aurait dû faire une demande officielle. Et il aurait été certain que sa conversation allait être surveillée. C'était ainsi : tout le monde cherchait à dénicher le détail personnel sur lequel faire pression, pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir.

Au moins, à Londres, les cabines téléphoniques étaient suffisamment nombreuses pour que le ministère sorcier n'y voie pas d'avantage à les surveiller. Et puis… Elles étaient moldues. C'était un grand motif de désintérêt.

Il était amusant de constater que son patron, s'il jouait dans la cour des Sang-Purs, leur était supérieur à tous. Parce qu'en plus de connaître parfaitement le fonctionnement de la société sorcière et d'en exploiter les rouages, il n'avait jamais méprisé les apports des peuples inférieurs. Il méprisait voire détestait la plupart de ces derniers, certes, mais il savait se servir de leurs atouts pour prendre l'avantage.

Ça, et le fait qu'il se soit découvert sorcier sur le tard, expliquait sa connaissance du monde moldu.

L'homme sortit de la cabine et se dirigea à grands pas nerveux vers les toilettes publiques donnant sur le ministère sorcier. Ombre parmi les ombres, personne ne fit attention à lui. Il tira la chasse d'eau et atterrit dans l'espace cheminée du hall d'accueil. Il passa rapidement devant les surveillants, qui ne s'étonnaient plus des nombreux allers et retours de cet homme qui côtoyait régulièrement le ministre.

Il s'engagea dans l'ascenseur, puis dans le sombre couloir dans lequel étaient situés son « placard » et le bureau de son patron. Il fit un détour par son bureau personnel pour récupérer la lettre du jeune Malfoy, qu'il avait interceptée le matin même, et se dirigea au fond du couloir.

Son patron n'allait probablement pas apprécier ses nouvelles. Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, tonna la voix imposante.

- Bonjour, monsieur. J'ai pour vous la traduction d'un courrier qui faisait route vers le manoir Malfoy.

- Attend une minute…

L'homme assis devant lui, penché sur une pile de parchemins, tapota sur son bureau à l'aide de son stylo moldu, les sourcils froncés. Le stylo, une autre invention pratique pour cet homme au tempérament parfois emporté et qui cassait trop souvent ses plumes.

S'enfonçant dans l'ombre de ce coin de bureau qu'il affectionnait, l'homme qui venait d'entrer acquiesça. Il n'était pas pressé de voir quel effet ce courrier allait avoir sur son patron déjà stressé par la prestation du jeune Harry Potter, la veille.

Mais le jeune homme n'en aurait sans doute plus pour longtemps… Un mois tout au plus, selon les plans mitonnés par son patron. Et franchement, il serait content de voir cet homme puissant libéré de ce poids qui l'inquiétait.

- C'est bon, je t'écoute, lui dit son patron en se redressant.

- Apparemment, le jeune Malfoy présente des signes de magie sans baguette précoces, exposa-t-il en tendant la traduction qu'il avait réalisée à l'aide du vieux livre de contes que son patron lui avait fourni.

- Comment est-ce possible ? marmonna l'homme en parcourant le parchemin du regard. L'héritier Malfoy n'est qu'une marionnette obéissante. Bellatrix et Rosier auraient pu en témoigner, ils aimaient bien jouer avec lui et lui faire peur… Malfoy est un faible.

- Il faut croire que l'ancienne magie qui coule dans le sang des Malfoy a les mêmes propriétés que celle que vous avez absorbée étant jeune.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Mais cela n'arrange pas nos affaires…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pensais que Malfoy était celui qui devait me conduire au demi-soleil. Pour tout un tas de raisons que tu n'as pas forcément besoin de connaître. Mais s'il maîtrise la magie sans baguette, ça change tout. Il serait capable de prendre le contrôle de l'artefact à ma place… Il met notre projet en danger.

- Avec toutes les prophéties que vous avez compilées… Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de Malfoy pour récupérer le demi-soleil ?

L'homme derrière son bureau se releva, agité. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à son petit frigo pour en sortir deux Biéraubeurres. Son serviteur savait très bien que bouger était pour son patron un bon moyen de réfléchir.

- A l'époque où j'ai demandé à faire marquer Draco Malfoy, j'avançais encore dans l'obscurité. Avec ma prophétie incomplète et le peu d'indices que je possédais, expliqua-t-il en tendant à son serviteur l'une des deux bouteilles, je savais seulement que la famille Black était plus ou moins impliquée dans des recherches autour du demi-soleil.

Il avala une longue goulée de la boisson, s'interrompant un instant.

- Même si je pense qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris les possibilités que l'artefact offrait en matière de puissance et de magie, je voulais accéder aux carnets d'Orion. Tu sais comme moi qu'il était réputé pour son intelligence et ses nombreux contacts. Il pouvait avoir eu accès à des informations que je n'avais pas et qui seraient déterminantes. Pour obtenir ces carnets, j'ai cherché à mettre Draco Malfoy, dernier héritier mâle dans lequel coulait le sang des Black, sous ma coupe. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que la maison revienne finalement à Sirius Black, le renié, puis à Harry Potter, le « Sauveur »…

Il secoua la tête de dépit.

- Heureusement, tu as pu entrer dans la maison au bon moment et subtiliser les carnets.

En voyant son patron repartir dans ses souvenirs et ses réflexions, l'homme dans l'ombre lui redemanda pourquoi Draco Malfoy aurait eu une influence sur les recherches du demi-soleil.

- Je comprends en quoi il était important pour les carnets et pourquoi vous avez tenté de prendre le contrôle sur lui, développa-t-il, mais nous les avons obtenus autrement. Alors pourquoi voulez-vous toujours garder un œil sur lui ?

- Grâce au grimoire que tu m'as rapporté de Saint-Louis, je sais effectivement désormais comment faire apparaître le demi-soleil. Le vent de la recherche souffle actuellement sur la cordillère des Andes et agite la population. Mais les recherches que nous menions à l'époque m'avaient fait penser que Draco Malfoy était une clef essentielle pour accéder à l'artefact.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait penser cela ?

- Ma prophétie incomplète et quelques recherches, mon cher. Tout simplement. Te souviens-tu des premiers mots de la pythie ?

- Non, monsieur, avoua le serviteur avec un léger sentiment de honte.

Son patron, massif, s'avança vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

- C'est ce qui me prouve, une fois de plus, que tu acceptes de me suivre sans chercher à me doubler, mon cher… Ecoute plutôt ce qu'a prononcé la pythie entre quelques râles incompréhensibles…_ô __Seigneur sans couleur, c'est perclus de douleur_… Un long bout manque, ici. _Marqué par le serpent, héritier de la lune, rends grâces à ta race, toi qui maîtrise la run_e… Et un peu plus tard, elle précise : _Fils-serpent ambitieux, il te faut rester libre_.

- Je me souviens, maintenant, acquiesça l'homme.

Oui, il se souvenait avec une précision confinant à l'exactitude de ces mots qu'il avait occultés pendant un temps, trop occupé par ses autres missions.

_Oh Seigneur sans couleur, c'est perclus de douleur…_

_marqué par le serpent, Héritier de la lune,_

_Rends grâces à ta race, toi qui maîtrise la rune…_

_..._

_Et prends garde au soleil qu'il ne tue l'équilibre…_

_Fils-serpent ambitieux, il te faut rester libre,_

_Car tes choix guideront la puissance de ton nom…_

_..._

_Et devant l'héritière du trou dans la magie,_

_Libère toi de l'ennemi qui vaincra le…_

… _et tu seras celui… et maîtrisera toute vie._

- Il a toujours été évident, selon moi, que Voldemort était le serpent de cette prophétie, reprit son patron. Il est le résultat presque ultime de la multiplication des mages noirs dans le monde, ce dernier siècle. Il annonce ma venue. Et il est évident que je suis cet héritier de la lune. Tu comprends aisément pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Tant de choses concordaient effectivement pour désigner son maître comme tel.

- Et ce, d'autant plus que je maîtrise parfaitement la magie runique, comme tout sorcier ambitieux se le doit… ajouta le sorcier massif, en commençant à faire les cent pas. Mais les deux mentions – à propos du fils serpent et de cette personne marquée par le serpent – sont contradictoires…

Resté silencieux, observant son patron tourner en rond, l'autre lui laissa le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

- Vois-tu, le problème avec ces deux allusions, c'est qu'elles ne peuvent pas désigner une seule et même personne. Parce que si le fils serpent doit rester libre, il ne peut être marqué par ce même serpent. N'est-ce pas ?

L'autre ne dit rien. Son patron était toujours en train de marcher à grands pas, il n'avait donc pas terminé sa démonstration.

- C'est alors que j'ai commencé, à cette époque, à envisager que cette prophétie fasse référence à deux personnes distinctes, dit-il en s'arrêtant et en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son serviteur. Cette théorie me désigne comme l'héritier de la lune, pour des raisons évidentes, et comme le fils serpent, Voldemort m'ayant… _pris sous son aile_. Ce qui signifie que l'expression « marquée par le serpent » désigne quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont la pythie parle probablement, mais justement dans la partie incompréhensible de sa prophétie. Et puis j'ai découvert une chose intéressante, fit-il avec un sourire un peu tordu.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une autre prophétie. Très vieille, peut-être trop vieille pour être encore valide, fait référence à « celui qui sera marqué par le serpent ». Et j'ai alors compris pourquoi les Blacks se sont tant intéressés au demi-soleil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que de façon tordue, le dernier héritier mâle de la maison Black était annoncé comme « celui qui sera marqué par le serpent » et qui obtiendrait « le soleil coupé ». Notre artefact, en d'autres mots. Bien sûr, le nom « Black » n'est jamais apparu réellement – et c'est logique puisque cette famille a aujourd'hui disparu et que Malefoy porte le nom de son père – mais ce n'était pas difficile de recouper les indices et d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

L'homme leva l'index et termina son explication.

- Je pensais donc Draco Malfoy indispensable, pour qu'il obtienne cet artefact et que je puisse le récupérer pour _régner en maître sur toute vie_. J'ai fait marquer Draco Malfoy par le serpent et je garde un œil sur lui depuis ce temps. Mais maintenant, je m'inquiète à propos de ce trou dans ma prophétie, juste avant que la pythie ne fasse mention du « marqué par le serpent ». Est-ce que Malfoy peut devenir un danger pour moi ? Je le pense de plus en plus…

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Le serviteur, resté silencieux la plupart du temps, prit soudain la parole.

- Quand la pythie parle de quelqu'un « perclus » de douleur… commença-t-il, éveillant l'intérêt de son patron. La première fois, j'ai pensé que la pythie parlait d'elle-même et de vos _méthodes de persuasion_, avança-t-il tout haut. Mais elle aurait dû alors dire « percluse de douleur », n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva les yeux et vit son patron acquiescer et lui faire signe de continuer, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Il nous manque un bout de prophétie, mais la personne marquée par le serpent est sans doute la même personne percluse de douleur. Un homme, en l'occurrence. Je crois que… hésita-t-il

Son patron alluma un cigare – ce qu'il faisait rarement au ministère, car bien trop moldu – sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'encouragea encore une fois.

- Je crois que Malfoy peut effectivement correspondre à cette personne.

- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, très cher. D'autant plus que notre séjour au manoir m'a permis d'assister discrètement à plusieurs tortures sur le fils Malfoy, par des Mangemorts en quête de distractions. Etre perclus de douleurs est devenu son quotidien. Peut-être moins aujourd'hui, puisqu'il est loin de tout Mangemort, mais son séjour dans un cachot du ministère et son procès m'ont montré qu'il n'était pas remis de toutes ses souffrances.

- Que voulez-vous faire de lui, dans ce cas ?

- Suivre mon instinct, mon cher. Il m'a rarement trompé. Et aujourd'hui, il me réclame de serrer Draco Malfoy au plus près. Nous allons avoir besoin d'informations sur ce garçon dont parlait Eva dans sa dernière missive, pour qu'il ne lâche pas Malfoy et qu'il nous envoie toutes les remarques qu'il pense pertinentes.

- J'ai contacté Volpino, révéla fièrement son serviteur. Et j'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut pour manipuler le fils Piéfort.

- Bien. Alors rencontre ce garçon aussi rapidement que possible. Son caractère instable et les risques de dommages collatéraux ne sont plus un problème, si l'on considère que Malfoy _doit_ souffrir, dit-il en s'avançant un peu par-dessus son bureau.

L'homme debout acquiesça.

Si Philippe Piéfort se rapprochait du fils idéal voulu par Paul-Henri, qui avait refusé de se laisser corrompre, c'était gênant, pensa-t-il. Mais la deuxième personnalité, Juez, était parfaitement dans ses cordes. Il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur celui-ci pour obtenir les renseignements et la surveillance que son patron lui demandait. Et si en plus, les dommages collatéraux n'étaient plus un problème… Pourquoi se priver d'un tel outil ?

Son patron baissa les yeux sur les notes qu'il prenait avant qu'il n'entre dans le bureau avec le courrier des Malfoy.

- Fais ça vite, mais bien, dit ce dernier en relevant les yeux vers lui. J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre en place le plan qui nous _libérera de l'ennemi_ Potter.

L'autre sourit, comprenant le sous-entendu, et sortit de la pièce. La prophétie qui lui était revenue en mémoire lui permettait de comprendre pourquoi son patron avait cessé de s'interroger sur le cas Potter.

La veille, après les tirages pour la coupe du monde, Potter s'était définitivement présenté comme _l'ennemi_.

Interrogé par la presse étrangère, curieuse et pleine de bons préjugés envers lui, le _Sauveur_ de l'Angleterre, il avait exprimé ses doutes sur le gouvernement. Et il était évident que les journaux comme la Gazette ne pouvaient taire cette information. Le risque était de bouleverser l'échiquier politique actuel, qui avait résisté aux effets de l'après-guerre et que son patron maîtrisait parfaitement, comme le joueur d'échecs hors pair qu'il était.

Pour conserver l'équilibre de son jeu, ce dernier devait donc se libérer de l'ennemi au plus tôt, comme le dictait la prophétie de la pythie…

Et quel meilleur moyen qu'un tragique accident ?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 7 octobre, matin_

Philippe s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Il savait parfaitement que Ramon Sanchez avait adopté cette salle de repos très confortable et que Malfoy passait tout son temps avec lui, ces derniers jours. Le meilleur moyen de surprendre des informations intéressantes avait donc été de les attendre ici.

Depuis quelques minutes, il pouvait écouter leur conversation sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Avec une bouffée de fierté satisfaite, il repensa à son entretien avec l'étrange contre-espion anglais, la veille. Il avait reçu un courrier qui lui donnait rendez-vous aux grilles du parc du Palais – de son bois, pourrait-on plutôt dire. La lettre, à la fois suffisamment précise pour témoigner du sérieux de son expéditeur, et suffisamment floue pour titiller sa curiosité, s'était enflammée à la fin de sa lecture.

Il en avait été enchanté. Il venait de bénéficier d'une technologie sorcière de pointe, en matière de courriers confidentiels. Son père en avait transmis de nombreux semblables aux ambassadeurs sorciers siégeant au Brésil. Mais il n'en avait jamais reçu, lui : il était insignifiant dans cette bâtisse richement tenue.

Alors Philippe s'était rendu sur place.

Il avait découvert un homme – du moins le supposait-il, bien que le visage fut caché par une capuche et la voix modifiée par un sort – enveloppé dans une cape sombre et sinistre. « Philippe Piéfort, c'est bien cela ? » lui avait-on demandé. « Moi-même. » « J'ai une mission pour vous. »

Et cette mission, il l'avait acceptée. Surveiller Malfoy dans ses moindres déplacements, ses discussions, ses interactions avec les autres. L'Angleterre voulait surveiller ce Mangemort qui, s'il avait été jugé pour ses crimes, risquait apparemment de devenir dangereux. Une question de terrorisme, d'après le contre-espion.

C'était un véritable bonheur de remplir une telle mission. Il travaillait avec des gens importants. Il était important.

- Evidemment que le pays me manque ! s'exclama soudain Malfoy. Mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas y retourner. Ils me voient tous comme un monstre, Margaux te l'a déjà expliqué.

Et il aurait très bientôt des choses à rapporter à l'espion, qui avait raison en pensant que Malfoy voulait retourner au pays… Ses yeux brillèrent un instant alors qu'il se demandait si l'ancien Mangemort était une âme humaine digne de vivre.

- Tu m'as dit aussi que tu n'as pas totalement suivi votre dictateur fou et que Potter t'as envoyé une lettre d'excuses, dit Ramon. Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait t'aider de la même manière qu'il l'a fait pour tes parents.

Draco grogna avant de répondre.

- Aucune chance. Déjà enfants, nous étions ennemis. Nous avons toujours été ennemis. Et sache de plus que Potter a trop longtemps sélectionné les personnes méritant d'être aidées. Je ne fais résolument pas partie de la bonne charrette.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je croyais qu'il était le héros de l'Angleterre…

- Il l'est. L'était. Enfin, disons que c'est toujours compliqué de garder une bonne réputation dans mon pays, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à l'heure actuelle. Mais durant la guerre, son comportement pendant sa scolarité en a fait la figure du Sauveur aux yeux de beaucoup de sorciers. Mais son extrémisme…

Draco secoua la tête et releva légèrement sa manche, laissant deviner le tatouage de serpent délavé que Ramon avait déjà vu sans encore en comprendre la signification.

- Il a poussé nombre de mes camarades vers le Lord Noir, expliqua Draco. Ils n'ont jamais espéré une autre solution, même ceux qui étaient contre le Lord, parce que personne n'aurait imaginé les Serpentards du « bon côté ». Ils se contentaient d'espérer pouvoir se cacher loin de tous le plus longtemps possible…

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il sauvé tes parents ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien. Potter s'est toujours amusé à contrôler et perturber ma vie, dés qu'il le pouvait.

- J'imagine que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup…

Hésitant visiblement entre la honte et le chagrin, Draco tenta d'éviter le regard perçant du Sud-Américain pour éviter de dévoiler ses pensées profondes. Trop… Trop de Blaise en lui, à cet instant. Trop douloureux à voir quand il se souvenait que Potter avait fait s'écrouler son monde. Ou plutôt, quand il se souvenait que Saint Potter n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider ses camarades à s'en sortir.

- Draco… Regarde-moi quand on discute, dit Ramon d'une voix assez douce.

Le sorcier obéit et Philippe redoubla d'attention alors qu'il entendait à quel point le sujet semblait devenir épineux pour l'ancien Mangemort.

- Des fois… commença Draco. Des fois, je me demande s'il est mieux de vivre sous la coupe d'un Lord qu'on sait sadique ou d'un héros inconscient qui peut vous malmener à n'importe quel moment. De toute façon, dans aucun de ces deux cas, je n'ai la possibilité de protester.

Philippe étouffa une exclamation. Est-ce que Malfoy regrettait la disparition du Lord Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il était _si dangereux_ ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les Anglais voulaient le tenir à l'œil.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu fais un peu dans le mélodramatique, là ? le rabroua un peu Ramon.

En voyant les yeux gris se voiler très légèrement, ce dernier comprit que le sujet devenait trop sensible. Mamie Margaux lui avait déjà parlé des risques de crises de son ami – et il avait déjà pu assister à la manifestation de sa souffrance pendant les nombreuses nuits qu'ils avaient passées dans la même chambre.

Pas question de le laisser faire trembler les murs comme il avait dévasté le jardin de sa grand-mère de cœur. Aussi n'ajouta-t-il aucune remarque, en espérant que Draco renoue le dialogue de lui-même.

Quant à Draco, il se demandait encore comment Kimi pouvait lui répéter, comme pendant toute leur séance ce matin, que parler faisait du bien.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait été obligé de penser à Potter. A cause de toutes ses questions. Et c'était à cause d'elle que sa situation lamentable d'esclave en sursis lui était revenue une fois de plus en pleine face, comme une gifle sans retenue. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se sentait si mal, une fois de plus.

Il avait osé faire part à son ami de sa tourmente honteuse. Mais Ramon pensait qu'il exagérait. Il avait tort. Potter avait toujours fait, volontairement ou non, de sa vie un enfer.

- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, lui dit-il. Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ?

Conscient qu'il venait de blesser le sorcier blond, Ramon déclina la proposition. Draco lui montrait qu'il pouvait passer au-dessus de sa remarque, mais qu'il avait besoin de rester un peu seul. Il le laissa se rendre seul dans le bois et rejoignit Jil, qui voulait passer la matinée à la bibliothèque.

Philippe se leva peu après, toujours désireux de ne pas se faire remarquer, et se dirigea à grands pas dans le Hall. Il devait savoir ce que Malfoy trafiquait dans les bois pour s'y rendre systématiquement chaque mercredi matin. Il put apercevoir l'étudiant relever sa capuche par-dessus ses cheveux blonds avant de sortir. Parfait.

- Philippe Piéfort, c'est bien ça ? l'appela soudain une voix, reprenant l'exacte réplique du mystérieux espion de la veille.

Il s'arrêta et tomba nez à nez avec la fantasque jumelle Lenain. Celle de Faucochêne.

- C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle d'un air curieux et ouvert.

- Oui, répondit-il, réticent à l'idée de risquer de perdre sa proie des yeux.

- On m'a dit que ton père travaillait dans l'ambassade sorcière située au Brésil, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est cela, répondit-il avec toujours autant de réticence. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Alors je suis ravie de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, le laissant un peu perdu. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit toi, tu comprends ?

Philippe fit non de la tête, mais Aline n'arrêta pas son monologue joyeux.

- J'aimerais que tu transmettes cette lettre à ton père. Elle vient du mien. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, tu étais trop petit, mais mon père souhaite se rappeler au bon souvenir du tien. Notre famille a décidé de rester en France, contrairement à la tienne, mais ce n'est pas une raison. N'est-ce pas ?

Le babillage rapide et incessant de la demoiselle eut le don de l'agacer. Il lui arracha le courrier des mains, la remercia sèchement en lui assurant qu'il l'enverrait à son père et sortit vivement par la grande porte, sans la laisser terminer la longue phrase dans laquelle elle venait de se lancer.

Avec un sourire légèrement sadique, celle-ci se délecta du son frustré qu'émit Philippe, dehors, en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre Draco Malfoy.

Un ricanement, semblable à celui de sa sœur en cet instant, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se détourna et songea qu'il serait sans doute amusant que le jeune homme tente d'ouvrir ce courrier qui ne lui était pas adressé. Rien que pour voir les effets du liquide vicieux que Lina avait incorporé au cachet de cire, en plus des divers sorts de protections qu'elle-même avait lancés à l'enveloppe.

Elles se devaient de protéger celui qui était peut-être le rêveur ultime de tous ceux qui avaient un comportement trop louche. Et Philippe Piéfort avait un comportement louche depuis la veille au soir. Lina avait tout de suite repéré la lueur changée, dans les yeux du jeune homme. Lina avait toujours été douée pour voir les failles, les dangers, les choses importantes. Elle disait que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le Palais venait de changer. Subtilement.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net et ce n'était pas pour leur plaire.

Alors elles devaient protéger Malfoy. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elles voulaient. Même si l'espoir de pouvoir vivre et mourir libres, sans avoir à remplir leur rôle ingrat, les avait taraudées toute leur jeunesse.

LLALLLALLLALLLALLLALLLA

_Mercredi 7 octobre, fin de soirée_

- Tu avais tout à fait raison ! attaqua tout de suite Lina en pénétrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter plus avant, pendant la journée. Elles n'avaient pas pris les mêmes options et ne faisaient pas partie de la même maison.

- Et merci de la distraction, ajouta-t-elle en lançant à Aline un de ses rares sourires. Je crois que Philippe Piéfort a tenté d'ouvrir notre missive.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Ses mains brûlées au troisième degré sont une preuve suffisante pour moi, répondit Lina d'un ton joyeux qui contrastait avec ses propos. Et le fait que j'ai retrouvé le courrier à moitié ouvert dans une poubelle. Il faudra dire à papa d'écrire une nouvelle lettre, d'ailleurs… Quant à Philippe, il ne pourra plus tenir une plume pour les trois prochains jours, le temps que les baumes de Burke fassent effet.

Aline eut une légère grimace.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu vouloir te spécialiser dans les potions. Tu aurais dû faire Divination.

- Non. Mes dons sont limités, tu le sais bien. Ma divination est incompatible avec notre apprentissage actuel. Et puis, je ne te dis rien à propos de ton choix en Sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ?

Aline haussa les épaules.

- Qu'as-tu vu, alors ?

- La clairière et sa fascination pour la statue. Comme toi la semaine dernière, je viens de me rendre compte de l'étrangeté de cette statue.

- As-tu vu également la silhouette de la fille qui s'est enfuie ?

- Non. Et c'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas inversé nos tours de garde. J'aurais aisément pu rattraper cette fille avec mes connaissances…

- Et ? demanda Aline, consciente que ce n'était pas tout.

- Et tu aurais probablement pu rester à proximité de Malfoy sans faire fuir la licorne.

- Une licorne ? Avec Malfoy ? s'exclama la jumelle aux yeux sombres, sonnée.

- Une gigantesque bête qui s'est approchée de Malfoy et s'est laissée flatter les naseaux. J'ai cru que je pouvais m'approcher un peu, mais évidemment…

Un air de regret profond s'inscrivit sur les traits de Lina et sa sœur se leva immédiatement du lit sur lequel elle était assise, pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller. Simplement, je n'aurais jamais plus la même pureté d'âme que toi. Je lui ai probablement fait peur et elle s'est enfuie. Malfoy avait l'air de trouver ça dommage.

- Viens t'asseoir avec moi, l'invita Aline en la tirant a elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux assises en tailleur sur la couverture marron. Qui aurait cru qu'une licorne puisse être hébergée dans les bois du Palais ? Ce n'est pas un lieu… _sain_. Et qu'elle s'approche de Malfoy, en prime. Je croyais qu'il était tordu. Tu es sûre que c'était une licorne ?

- C'est ce que je voulais vérifier en m'approchant. Tu dois bien admettre que la réaction de l'animal à mon approche est naturelle. Et donc que Malfoy est probablement le rêveur. Il me faut le livre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Aline. Il n'en est pas question ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Oui. Je veux ce livre pour remplir notre mission et aider Malfoy.

- Mais… Non… c'est impossible. C'est trop dangereux.

- Aline. Que crois-tu qu'il pourrait se passer, si Draco Malfoy disparaissait avant d'avoir pu remplir son rôle ?

- Mais… protesta Aline, plus faiblement On n'est toujours pas sûres… Tu m'as dit qu'on allait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse appel à nous, et maintenant tu nous fais agir… Il ne nous a pas appelées, pourtant. Tu te trompes peut-être…

- Non, Aline. Le rêveur voit. Des choses que même moi, j'ai été incapable de voir jusqu'ici. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà interrogée sur notre arrivée au Palais, l'an dernier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a ressenti le besoin de venir ici ? Toutes les deux ? Pourtant, ni toi ni moi n'avions besoin d'apprendre la magie verte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle risquerait au contraire de perturber notre magie actuelle. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je… n'en sais rien, avoua Aline.

- Et nous n'avions jamais prêté attention à la statue. Aline… Elle est non-sorcière. Au beau milieu d'une source magique dangereuse et corrompue, dans laquelle aucun non-sorcier ne serait théoriquement en mesure de pénétrer. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait là matière à se poser des questions ?

- Mais… mais…

- Et même moi, je ne m'étais jamais posé de question. Ecoute… Je sais que notre relative liberté nous manquera, mais il faut voir la réalité en face : il a la magie étrange, le visage attendu, une affinité avec la Divination qui fait pâlir Noisy d'envie et une capacité à voir les failles encore plus forte que la mienne. Que te faut-il de plus ?

Aline laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et résigné.

- Très bien. Alors c'est toi qui le lui donneras. Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais en mettant un tel potentiel entre ses mains.

- Aline. Que crois-tu que les gens auraient pensé, si on leur avait demandé de m'autoriser à toucher à un tel pouvoir ?

La jeune femme eut un léger rire nerveux.

- Même les sorciers auraient voulu te brûler en place publique, répondit-elle. Pour être sûrs que tu ne puisses pas survivre.

- On est bien d'accord, constata Lina avec un sourire fier. Et pourtant, je m'en suis servie à bon escient. Non.

Aline baissa les yeux, mais son sourire la trahit.

Lina se leva donc et retira les mauvais sorts de l'armoire bien protégée, puis sa soeur se leva à son tour pour retirer les protections qu'elle aussi avait placées. Elle saisit le livre, brillant de poussière de fée, et le tendit à sa sœur avec de grandes précautions. Lina lui sourit et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Lina, lança Aline avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Oui ?

- Je les aurais empêchés, moi, de te brûler.

- Je sais, sœurette. Je sais.

Et elle referma la porte.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je crains que le prochain chapitre ne mette également un peu de temps à venir, mais ne soyez pas trop inquiets. C'est simplement parce que je veux qu'il soit correctement finalisé. Qu'il soit fluide.

En tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre impression sur ce chapitre ou pour m'encourager. J'y prendrai grand plaisir ^^ A bientôt !

Lena.


	41. C8P5 : Premier Avertissement

Bonjour à tous ! Avec une journée de retard, voici le chapitre suivant ^^ Bonne lecture !

Mille mercis à ma correctrice _**Wyny **_sans qui les chapitres ne seraient probablement pas aussi aboutis et merci à **_Vibrasax _**pour ses conseils. ^^

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Ginny se décide à aider Harry avec son image, écornée par le ministère. Ce dernier prend en charge des cours de DCFM pour les deux premières années, mais se laisse un peu emporter quand l'un de ses étudiants remet en cause ses capacités. Il met un épouvantard en jeu et découvre que sa nouvelle peur est de devenir mauvais. Son travail sur son animagus doit avoir joué sur sa nouvelle perception de lui-même. Luna présente son équipe à Harry qui s'aperçoit que Ginny en fait partie, à la rubrique Quidditch. En fin de semaine, Harry accompagne Ron aux tirages de Quidditch et rencontre plusieurs personnages politiques : Neb, Gharib et, dans une moindre mesure, Zorille. Il a des mots avec Gharib qui a une attitude menaçante envers lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quidditch dans la tempête**

**Partie 5 : Avertissements**

_Lundi 5 octobre – soir_

Harry entra dans la salle des professeurs en même temps que Neville, pour la réunion organisée par la directrice. Un léger brouhaha témoignait de la douce ambiance et de la détente de la plupart des professeurs, après l'une des journées les plus difficiles de la semaine.

Harry n'avait rien emporté avec lui, à part un petit bloc de parchemins et une plume auto-encreuse, mais il constatait que de nombreux collègues avaient en plus un gros dossier sous le bras. Neville lui-même avait emmené une petite pochette de documents, pour cette réunion sur les nouveaux élèves et les difficultés rencontrées par les enseignants.

- Installez-vous, je vous prie, invita la directrice quand les derniers membres du personnel furent entrés.

Chacun obéit et Harry s'installa avec Neville, préférant éviter les remarques acerbes d'un Thorn ou d'un Snape. Tout le monde prenait visiblement ses aises, même si Harry ne put s'empêcher de rester raide sur sa chaise, comme les deux sombres professeurs.

- Merci à tous d'être venu, continua la directrice en souriant. Comme nous le faisions, pour la plupart d'entre nous, à l'époque où Albus était directeur, nous sommes réunis pour parler des problèmes des étudiants et des vôtres, pour trouver des solutions.

- Du temps où j'étais directeur, je n'avais pas besoin d'une réunion pour être au courant des moindres problèmes des étudiants. Mais à chacun ses _dispositifs de contrôle_, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Snape, qui ne digérait toujours pas d'avoir été évincé du poste de directeur et qui trouvait risible que la directrice n'ait toujours pas compris le rôle de certains tableaux du château.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, le gronda la directrice.

Alors que la plupart des professeurs levaient les yeux au ciel, laissant glisser le mauvais caractère de l'homme, Minerva McGonagall dut se racler la gorge pour reprendre un ton de voix neutre. Elle ne se ferait jamais à la langue acerbe de son collègue et ne comprenait définitivement pas ce que Dumbledore avait pu apprécier dans ce mode de franchise brutale…

- Cette réunion a donc lieu, disais-je, afin de déterminer le niveau des classes, et particulièrement des nouveaux arrivants, afin d'adapter notre enseignement et – le cas échéant – de proposer des aides individuelles pour les élèves en difficultés.

Harry perçut le sourire nostalgique de Neville, à ses côtés, et il se demanda si son ami avait bénéficié de telles aides par le passé.

- Ce mois écoulé nous a tous permis de repérer les étudiants en difficulté ou à problèmes. Aussi j'aimerais que nous confrontions nos remarques et nos expériences. Comme les directeurs qui m'ont précédée, j'aimerais entendre que les promotions de cette année sont exceptionnelles – ce qui raccourcirait agréablement cette rencontre – mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions.

Harry fut surpris du nombre de sourires de dérision qui fleurirent sur les visages de nombreux professeurs, mais il en comprenait le sens.

La directrice l'avait prévenu : il fallait s'attendre à une très longue réunion, étant donné que l'établissement avait accueilli cette année beaucoup plus de nouveaux élèves que d'habitude. Il y avait non seulement les premières années, mais également les cinquièmes et sixièmes années intégrés en cours de route…

- Procédons par ordre, annonça la directrice, et concentrons-nous d'abord sur les premières années. Filius, dit-elle en se tournant vers le petit professeur à sa droite, voulez-vous bien commencer ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter d'interroger le professeur des Potions, à sa gauche.

- Mais certainement, accepta jovialement ce dernier. J'avoue être assez satisfait de cette nouvelle promotion. Ils n'ont pas de trop grandes difficultés à comprendre les principes des Enchantements, hormis deux étudiants : Affenpinscher de Serpentard et Bottillon de Poufsouffle. Et quant à ces derniers, je les prends déjà en charge, en leur réexpliquant régulièrement les bases de ma matière.

- Bien, approuva Minerva McGonagall avec un sourire satisfait. Et vous, Septima ?

La directrice continua son tour de l'assemblée – Harry n'avait rien à dire, n'ayant rencontré aucune difficulté dans ses cours avec les premières années – et termina par Severus.

- C'est comme chaque année, grogna-t-il. Mes nouveaux élèves sont tous des incompétents notoires, excepté quelques Serpentards bienvenus, dont Affenpinscher, d'ailleurs. Tous les autres sont des empotés. Ah ! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, monsieur Longdubat, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Neville. Sachez que votre niveau de nullité crasse vient d'être dépassé par la petite Soloist. Une de vos Gryffondors, c'est bien cela ? railla-t-il.

Neville, plus du tout intimidé par l'humeur caustique de son ancien professeur, lui répondit d'un air malicieux.

- Nous pouvons donc espérer beaucoup de son avenir. Après tout, je suis bien devenu votre collègue.

Interloqué parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à intimider son ancien étudiant, le maître en Potions ne sut pas quoi répondre. Agacé, il se renfrogna et grogna un vague « j'ai terminé » avant de se taire.

En conclusion, l'équipe enseignante n'avait repéré que quelques vrais problèmes, dont trois élèves presque Cracmols qu'il faudrait prendre en charge spécifiquement. Rien à voir avec Neville qui, à son époque, avait surtout un problème de timidité.

Par contre, en tant que directeurs de maison, les professeurs Longdubat, Snape, Flitwick et Sinistra – qui remplaçait le professeur Chourave partie en retraite, à la tête de la maison Poufsouffle – avaient un peu plus de choses à dire à propos des premières années.

Filius Flitwick soupçonnait l'une de ses élèves moldue d'avoir été longtemps une enfant battue : le moindre bruit ou mouvement brusque l'effrayait et lui donnait l'air d'une licorne prise à partie par des Mangemorts.

Le professeur Sinistra s'interrogeait à propos de Stephen Botillon qui, selon elle, n'avait pas sa place à Poufsouffle. Il passait son temps à tourmenter et choquer ses jeunes camarades, ce qui était en contradiction totale avec les valeurs de soutien mutuel et de loyauté qui représentaient la maison.

Enfin, avec un regard noir vers Harry, qui fit soupirer ce dernier de lassitude, le professeur Snape lança le débat à propos des tourments que subissaient les premières années de sa maison et des chocs qui étaient très mauvais pour leurs nerfs.

Minerva prit bonne note des remarques de ses collègues et de certaines solutions qu'ils proposaient, même si le cas de la maison Serpentard restait délicat. Harry se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise d'en avoir rajouté avec son premier cours épique et son épouvantard, alors qu'il savait que cette maison était déjà éprouvée par ailleurs.

Il devait souvent sanctionner des élèves qui s'en prenaient à eux en représailles pour les souffrances qu'ils avaient subies ou subissaient encore.

- Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons passer aux nouveaux élèves de cinquième et sixième années.

- La plupart de mes nouveaux étudiants dans ces promotions ont été élevés par des précepteurs ou des maîtres indépendants en magie, exposa Flitwick. Ils ont un très bon niveau magique et culturel – parfois meilleur que celui de nos étudiants, je suis au regret de l'admettre – mais leur comportement est plus… délicat.

Harry et plusieurs autres professeurs acquiescèrent avec compréhension, avec le même nom en tête. O'Brien. La jeune Anna n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de la discipline ou des contraintes. Même Thorn ne lui faisait pas spécialement peur. Elle seule était capable d'interrompre son cours avec des questions diverses et variées et parfois sans rapport avec la DCFM.

- Combien d'admissions à l'infirmerie sont dues à des bagarres auxquelles Anna O'Brien a pris part, en septembre ? demanda la directrice à Igor Malinovski, assis légèrement en retrait et resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Vingt-Sept, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Merlin, murmura Minerva, légèrement choquée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…

- Et les punitions ne lui font ni chaud ni froid, ajouta Thorn. Elle les exécute correctement et recommence ses… bêtises tout de suite après.

- Faudrait-il l'exclure pour son comportement ? demanda Minerva à ses collègues.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Snape alors que ses collègues hésitaient.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est l'une des seules à défendre les Serpentards avec conviction, et que c'est nécessaire dans l'atmosphère tendue de cette année.

- Oh ! Vous et vos Serpentards ! s'exclama soudain le professeur Vector, lasse d'une rengaine trop éculée. Je veux bien admettre qu'ils sont plus calmes que la plupart des autres élèves, mais il faudrait aussi prendre en compte les autres ! La maison Gryffondor se bat plus avec elle que Malfoy et Potter à leur époque ! Et les Poufsouffles perdent leur habituelle gentillesse, en suivant O'Brien. Arrêtez un peu d'avoir des œillères.

- Septima, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit Minerva avec sévérité. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous quereller mais pour trouver des solutions.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris d'une telle tension entre Snape et Vector, mais il supposa que leur inimitié dépassait la simple querelle à propos des Serpentards, vu les regards noirs qu'ils s'échangeaient. Neville lui avait vaguement rapporté une querelle à propos de la direction de Serpentard. Une vague histoire comme quoi le professeur Vector lorgnerait la maison vert et argent depuis de nombreuses années…

- Votre remarque sur les Poufsouffles est d'une condescendance à couper le souffle, persifla Snape. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un défende mes étudiants, quand même les adultes ne sont pas capables de faire preuve de maturité et de retenue à leur égard.

Le regard sombre glissa légèrement sur Harry mais ne s'y arrêta pas – Snape savait qu'il était impartial, même s'il n'avait pas apprécié l'usage d'un épouvantard incontrôlable devant ses deuxièmes années. Par contre, son regard s'arrêta sur Sybille Trelawney et la fusilla. Celle-ci eut le bon goût de paraître gênée.

- Est-ce de ma faute si presque tous les Serpentards ont un avenir plein de cruauté et une fin tragique ?

Avant que le ton ne remonte dans son équipe pédagogique, la directrice s'adressa à Neville.

- Est-ce que votre maison se déchire toujours à propos des Serpentards ?

Alors que tous se retournaient vers le tout jeune directeur de maison, celui-ci prit le temps de mesurer sa réponse.

- A vrai dire… Non. Mes étudiants se déchirent plus à propos de l'attitude de mademoiselle O'Bien qu'à propos de la maison Serpentard soi-disant « maléfique », désormais. Elle a… comment dire ça correctement… hésita-t-il.

- Elle a pris sur elle de devenir le nouvel ennemi de vos étudiants, qui ont longtemps combattu et qui sont en perte de repères. Elle a, en quelque sorte, rétabli un équilibre au sein de l'école.

- Monsieur Malinovski a raison, approuva Neville. Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que l'irritation qu'elle déclenche est saine, qu'elle purge la colère auparavant focalisée sur des élèves innocents. Certains de mes étudiants, qui éprouvaient un véritable mal-être en début d'année et qui étaient souvent sujets à des sautes d'humeur, sont maintenant plus calmes. Apaisés.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Vector.

- Si l'on prend l'exemple de Ginny Weasley, répondit Neville en adressant un petit sourire contrit à Harry, c'est assez flagrant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Plusieurs professeurs hochèrent la tête et Harry se retint de demander ce qui était si flagrant. Cela révélerait qu'il négligeait bien trop sa fiancée, ces derniers temps.

Quoi qu'il avait pu constater qu'effectivement, Ginny ne lui avait pas fait de scène quand il était venu demander son aide, la semaine précédente. C'était une attitude bien différente de son attitude au début des vacances.

- Dans ce cas, j'adresserai un avertissement à mademoiselle O'Brien, mais je ne sévirai pas immédiatement.

- Vous devrez en adresser un à Ginny Weasley également, dans ce cas, intervint Igor Malinovski.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

La question fusa, vive, et tira un rictus de mépris à Thorn et un autre moqueur à Snape. Malinovski se contenta de répondre avec neutralité.

- Parce qu'elle provoque Anna O'Brien presque autant que cette dernière la provoque. Ce sont mes deux patientes les plus fidèles.

- Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors, soupira la directrice. Ya-t-il d'autres remarques avant que nous abordions les difficultés scolaires ? Non ? Alors dites-moi si certains de vos nouveaux étudiants nécessitent une prise en charge pédagogique accrue ou adaptée.

- Il y a déjà le cas de Camomille Scott, qu'untrop grand choc a rendu muette… intervint Neville. Pour le moment, elle s'en sort bien dans la théorie. Mais tant qu'elle ne parlera pas, nous ne pourrons pas lui apprendre de sorts concrets. Et il est difficile de l'évaluer puisqu'elle ne participe pas aux exercices avec les autres…

- Et après, on me parlera de la « _force de caractère_ » des Gryffondors… grommela Snape une fois de plus, sans que qui que ce soit y prête trop attention.

- Il est vrai que je ne peux pas dire si elle est capable de lancer correctement ou non les sorts que nous apprenons actuellement, appuya Flitwick. Théoriquement, elle les connait sur le bout des doigts, mais en pratique…

- Que proposez-vous ? demanda Minerva.

- Les entretiens psychomagiques sont inefficaces, les informa Neville. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle est silencieuse…

- Et comme personne ne connaît le choc d'origine, il est difficile de créer un contre-choc, ajouta Igor.

- Peut-être un sortilège d'amnésie ? proposa Sybille Trelawney.

- Pour cela, il faut savoir exactement quel souvenir retirer. Et, comme je viens de l'expliquer, nous ne connaissons pas le choc de l'origine, répondit Igor. Quant à explorer son esprit par la légilimencie, nous savons tous que les résultats sont pires que mieux pour les sorciers traumatisés.

- Si nous ne trouvons pas bientôt une solution, intervint la directrice, nous n'allons pas pouvoir garder mademoiselle Scott au château…

- Si elle ne parle pas, le meilleur moyen de lui permettre de pratiquer des sorts est de lui apprendre à lancer des informulés, intervint finalement Thorn, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Personne ici ne pratique les informulés, intervint Filius Flitwick. Sauf peut-être Severus.

- Seulement pour des sorts qui n'ont rien à voir avec le programme scolaire, précisa ce dernier, peu désireux de se trouver avec une élève à problèmes supplémentaire.

Thorn les regarda un a un, avec une lueur de mépris que tous purent identifier.

- Je pratique les informulés depuis plusieurs années. Beaucoup de professeurs à Durmstrang en ont besoin pour enseigner, dit-il. Je peux peut-être lui apprendre.

Minerva, n'appréciant pas plus que ça l'idée de laisser Thorn avec une élève vulnérable, précisa qu'elle ne retiendrait cette solution que si la situation ne changeait pas pendant les trois semaines à venir. En attendant, l'élève devrait s'avancer au maximum dans la théorie.

Le professeur Sinistra lança à son tour la conversation à propos de l'une de ses élèves de Poufsouffle, dont les résultats scolaires en théorie étaient pires que mauvais, contrairement à sa pratique. « Elle est incapable de conceptualiser, » expliquait-elle.

Harry n'écouta que distraitement le reste de la discussion. Les problèmes des autres dernières années étaient normaux. Questions sur les BUSES et les ASPICS, stress devant l'avenir, cohabitation parfois mouvementée, mais rien que de très logique quand on considérait les effectifs doublés… Alors, non, il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il jetait des regards en biais à Thorn. Le professeur était vraiment bon, il devait l'admettre… Quelque part, il était sans doute un peu jaloux de ses compétences. Par contre, il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance pour aider Camomille.

Lui savait ce qui travaillait la jeune fille. Mais il savait également qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on parle de ses problèmes à lui, quand il était plus jeune. Alors il ne voulait rien dire.

Par contre, comment expliquer à ses collègues que la fragilité de la Gryffondor ne supporterait pas la brusquerie de Thorn ? Elle n'avait pas pris l'option DCFM, elle ne connaissait donc pas le personnage, et il serait capable de lui faire plus de mal que de bien avec une violence qui lui rappellerait Bridget Samson… Il espérait pour la jeune fille que ses efforts pour parler de nouveau aboutiraient avant les trois semaines imparties.

Quand – enfin – la réunion se termina, Harry tira son fauteuil près de la cheminée et s'affala, abandonnant son attitude un peu trop rigide des dernières heures. Il salua ses collègues, qui partaient se coucher, et ignora une énième remarque sarcastique de Thorn, à son propos.

Neville approcha à son tour son fauteuil et lui adressa un sourire las. De telles réunions étaient fatigantes, même si elles étaient indispensables. Après un temps de silence bienvenu, Neville prit la parole.

- Tu as fait fort, samedi dernier.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as encore une fois pas lu les journaux, n'est-ce pas ? constata le jeune directeur de maison. Que ce soit dans le Chicaneur ou même la Gazette, les propos que tu as tenus pendant les tirages de Quidditch ont été repris ce matin. Et ils font encore une fois débat. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que le ministre Zorille n'est pas à la hauteur ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit. Seulement que je n'avais pas une grande confiance en lui.

- Harry… fit Neville en souriant. Tu as désavoué publiquement le ministre. C'est comme si tu avais dit qu'il n'était pas compétent. Sois sûr que les gens vont se poser des questions, après une telle intervention.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je sais que le pays a besoin de stabilité, mais… je n'ai réellement pas confiance en Zorille. Il est exactement comme les ministres précédents. Corruption, chantages, menaces… Rien ne l'arrête.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Il a essayé de m'acheter, Neville. Et l'un de ses proches larbins, Gharib, ne cesse d'avoir une attitude menaçante envers moi. Tu te souviens de lui, non ? Il avait mangé à notre table, le jour où le ministère a envoyé une équipe d'inspection à Poudlard, pour déterminer s'ils allaient organiser les examens ou pas.

- Je me souviens, confirma Neville. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression qu'il était de ce genre, mais si tu gênes le ministère, alors c'est plausible que tu te fasses de nouveaux ennemis sans le savoir. Après tout, la plupart des ministres t'ont vu comme une menace à éliminer, alors… pourquoi pas celui-ci, effectivement.

- Une menace pour le ministère ? Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Ron ou son père te l'expliqueraient mieux que moi, mais le petit monde politique est vu comme un concours d'échecs. Tu pourrais imaginer un échiquier géant, sur lequel gravitent trois ou quatre adversaires en même temps…

- Les échecs sont un jeu pour deux personnes, l'interrompit Harry.

- Je sais. C'est une image. Je disais donc que trois ou quatre adversaires avancent leurs pions tout en surveillant leurs côtés. Et au milieu de l'échiquier, il y a des gens indépendants, des atouts et des pièges qu'il faut négocier au mieux. Toi qui n'es dans le monde magique que depuis quelques années, tu ne connais pas ces règles de négociation. Tu es un peu comme…

Neville se gratta le bout de l'oreille en cherchant la meilleure expression.

- … la main d'un bébé qui attrape des pièces pour les mâchouiller ou qui balaie le plateau et fait tomber les pièces sans aucune distinction.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris et amusé par le choix des mots.

- Quelle belle image.

- Elle n'est pas entièrement de moi, soupira Neville. C'est ma grand-mère qui utilisait l'échiquier pour m'apprendre à tenir mon rang, il y quelques années… Tu as toujours eu le don de t'attirer des ennuis et des ennemis. Espérons seulement que ton don t'ait abandonné, maintenant, finit-il sur un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, lui accorda Harry. Je crois que la politique n'est pas faite pour moi, soupira-t-il ensuite.

- Et tu n'es pas fait pour la politique, railla légèrement Neville. Tu n'as pas fait dans la subtilité, samedi.

- J'étais énervé, justifia Harry.

C'était vrai. L'attitude hostile de Gharib, alors qu'il voulait seulement prendre une coupe pour lui et sa fiancée, l'avait contrarié. Neville rit à l'expression butée de son collègue.

- Excuse-moi. Tu _as_ été subtil, en fait. Après tout, tu n'as jeté de sort ni au ministre, ni aux journalistes.

Harry eut un léger rire et les deux jeunes gens s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans leurs fauteuils, appréciant l'ambiance détendue et complice qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Ginny provoque des bagarres ? demanda soudain Harry.

- C'est une Gryffondor, répondit Neville avec fatalisme. N'oublie pas que tu agissais de la même manière avec Malfoy, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Mais… C'était différent… Malfoy était mauvais.

- Avec le recul, et à force de gérer les sautes d'humeur des élèves de ma maison, je peux t'assurer qu'il était surtout vantard et turbulent. Pas _mauvais_. Je suis sûr que si tu demandais à Snape, il te dirait qu'il n'était pas son élève le plus difficile.

Devant l'air interloqué de son ami, il développa.

- Malfoy était de nature obéissante. Sauf face à toi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai moins de problèmes en cours avec les actuels Serpentards, naturellement disciplinés et attentifs, qu'avec les Gryffondors de ma maison. Ajoutes-y les traumatismes dus à la guerre et une propension à rechercher des sensations fortes… Alors oui, Ginny provoque des bagarres avec Anna O'Brien parce qu'elle a trouvé chez elle un nouveau moteur sur qui déverser ses angoisses. C'est puéril, je te l'accorde, mais c'est ainsi.

Harry fit une légère grimace. Des angoisses… De quoi Ginny pouvait-elle être angoissée ? Il se souvint alors de leur discussion dans le couloir, quand elle lui faisait part de son inquiétude.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être un déclencheur d'angoisse ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ah… soupira Neville en détournant les yeux. L'amour génère des angoisses, c'est humain. Mais cela ne vient pas de toi en particulier.

Harry sourit en coin, malicieux. Neville avait l'air d'être sujet aux affres de l'amour. De l'attirance, du moins. Restait à savoir pour qui.

- Que pense ta grand-mère de ton poste ? lui demanda-t-il encore.

Accueillant le changement de sujet avec un soulagement visible, Neville reprit avec enthousiasme.

- Ravie ! Et fière. J'ai combattu les forces du mal avec autant de pugnacité que mon père, et j'ai obtenu un poste avec distinction comme l'aurait désiré ma mère. Elle respecte plus mes choix, même si elle reporte ses lubies sur d'autres sujets…

Surpris de le voir se renfrogner, Harry lui demanda quels étaient ces sujets. Neville se tourna vers lui avec un air décomposé.

- Elle dit… qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un beau mariage, maintenant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cet air et il s'appuya sur Neville pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis sûr que quelque soit ton choix, ta grand-mère sera ravie pour toi, Neville. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et qui est l'heureuse élue qui te fait rougir comme ça ?

- Je… Que quoi ? Mais personne, voyons ! Je…

Harry serra amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux garder le secret. J'imagine qu'elle est encore étudiante, si tu ne veux pas en parler. Fais la sourde oreille quand ta grand-mère parle de mariage et attend encore un peu, le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je sais que quand tu feras ta demande, ta copine te sautera au cou, crois-moi !

Harry se leva ensuite et souhaita une bonne nuit à Neville, avant de regagner ses appartements pour sa petite séance de méditation habituelle du soir.

Resté seul, Neville laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammèches du feu mourant, plusieurs pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Un sourire idiot grandit peu à peu sur son visage.

- Me sauter au cou ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'_elle_ me sauterait au cou ? reprit-il un peu plus fort, sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

Et Neville eut un irrépressible fou rire en imaginant la scène. Non, vraiment… C'était une idée beaucoup trop étrange.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_Mercredi 7 octobre – début de soirée_

- Ne poussez pas, derrière, chuchota une voix. Passez-moi de l'huile, la grille grince beaucoup trop fort.

- Comme si on pouvait nous entendre à cette heure-ci… Tout le monde dort, maugréa une deuxième voix, masculine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda agressivement la première voix. Avec les moldus, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et on ne doit pas se faire repérer avant d'avoir pu remplir notre mission. Si on capote, c'est toi que le dira au boss.

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

- Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser un sort, tout simplement ? grogna une troisième voix, dans laquelle transparaissait une certaine inquiétude.

- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que nous pourrions être repérés par nos résidus magiques. Alors ! Quelqu'un me passe l'huile, ou pas ? fit la première silhouette, dont le pied tapait le sol en cadence, traduisant son impatience.

- Et comment on va faire pour détruire les tombes, si on ne doit pas laisser de résidu magique ? demanda la voix stressée, alors que la silhouette masculine passait à sa collègue un petit flacon.

- Laissez-moi faire et taisez-vous.

Une fois la grille réduite au silence, trois personnes entrèrent dans le cimetière. Même si l'une d'elles avait de la famille pas loin, il leur avait fallu du temps pour le trouver. Il n'était pas caché magiquement, mais ils n'avaient surtout pas l'habitude de trouver un lieu à la méthode moldue. Si ce n'avait pas été pour leur nouveau maître, ils auraient refusé d'agir d'une manière aussi… dégradante.

Bientôt, les deux hommes et la femme s'arrêtèrent au milieu du cimetière, devant les deux pierres tombales qu'ils cherchaient. La femme sortit un petit lot d'explosifs de sa cape.

- Tu es sûre que ce truc moldu va marcher ?

- Oui. Il a dit qu'il faut juste allumer le petit fil qui dépasse… Troll !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'affola la voix stressée.

- Je n'ai rien pour l'allumer !

- Mais quelle bécasse ! s'énerva la deuxième voix, tout en maintenant le volume bas de leurs échanges.

Trop obnubilés par leur tâche, ils n'entendirent pas immédiatement les cailloux de l'allée crisser, pas loin d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? chevrota soudain une nouvelle voix, avec surprise.

Les trois silhouettes se tournèrent en même temps vers la vieille dame qui les éblouissait de sa lampe torche, leurs trois baguettes brandies.

- Malcolm Zigs ? s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant l'une des silhouettes. C'est bien toi.

- Troll ! On n'a plus le temps ! s'affola le dénommé Malcolm.

- Je croyais qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait, railla la première voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, d'abord… Et comment est-ce qu'elle te connaît ? demanda la deuxième voix à son comparse.

- C'est la voisine folle de mes parents… Je croyais qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit la deuxième voix avec une sorte de jubilation malsaine, je m'en charge…

- On n'est pas censés laisser de traces ! Le boss ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est nous qui avons fait le coup, pressa la première voix, alors qu'elle voyait son collègue raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette.

- On n'a plus le temps, s'énerva-t-il sur la femme. Troll à la discrétion et allume cette mèche ! Dépêche-toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Malcom ? demanda une nouvelle fois la vieille dame, une peur sourde montant dans ses entrailles.

La femme agenouillée avait enfin allumé la mèche d'un _Incendio_ bien placé, provoquant le cri surpris et apeuré de la femme moldue.

- _Avada Kedavra_, cria le deuxième homme, agacé, sans plus se soucier de rester discret. Et on transplane. Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Malcom envoya un dernier sort dans les airs, et ils transplanèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Juste après, cinq « pop » se firent entendre. Cinq Aurors de permanence venaient de débarquer.

- On les a ratés, râla Kingsley en s'apercevant que le cimetière dans lequel ils avaient atterri était vide.

- Là ! Un corps ! s'exclama Malone, un autre membre de l'équipe préposée à la recherche des Mangemorts disparus.

Ce furent leur seul échange avant qu'une déflagration ne les envoie tous voler contre les pierres tombales.

HPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLL

_Mercredi 7 octobre, milieu de la nuit_

Harry tournait en rond dans le salon aux couleurs bigarrées de Luna. Il ne disait rien, mais son amie sentait bien son bouillonnement intérieur. Elle venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle que tous les journaux allaient reprendre demain matin. Elle avait voulu le prévenir à cause des journalistes qui feraient tout pour lui demander ses réactions.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Personne ne le sait encore, lui répondit Tim.

C'était lui qui avait apporté l'info à sa patronne, qui avait justement invité son ami à manger. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait invité et il avait fait à manger, inquiet devant les ingrédients qu'il avait trouvés dans ses armoires.

Lui était parti interviewer l'ancien ministre Shacklebolt, redevenu Auror, afin d'avoir son avis sur la politique actuelle du ministre : les mots d'Harry Potter avaient encore une fois lancé des débats au sein de la population sorcière. Et celle-ci réclamait des informations. Toujours plus d'informations.

En plein milieu de leur entretien à propos de la recherche de Mangemorts disparus, les capteurs d'activité illégale au bureau des Aurors s'étaient tous mis à sonner.

S'attendant à ce que les anciens Mangemorts se vengent un jour de la défaite de leur maître sur l'ancienne maison ou les tombes des Potter, les Langues-de-Plomb avaient conseillé aux Aurors de placer sous surveillance Godric's Hollow, petite ville de l'ouest de l'Angleterre. Ils avaient eu visiblement raison.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de transplaner à la suite des Aurors surentraînés, quand il avait assisté à une explosion dans un cimetière. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour atterrir pile au bon endroit, et il avait été suffisamment loin de l'explosion pour ne pas la subir. Il s'était alors précipité.

Les Aurors étaient tous blessés, mais à part Shacklebolt, inanimé, ils avaient suffisamment de conscience pour appeler des médicomages d'urgence grâce à des dispositifs d'alerte spéciaux. Malone lui avait conseillé de déguerpir avant d'être pris dans les interrogatoires et il avait obéit. Mais seulement après avoir satisfait son instinct de journaliste.

Il avait observé d'où était partie la déflagration – le tombeau des Potter – et jeté un œil craintif au ciel, dans lequel avait été inscrit magiquement « Premier avertissement », avant de disparaître.

- Premier avertissement pour quoi ? explosa soudain Harry. Si je ne sais pas qui ils sont, comment savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- La crème aux œufs, répondit Luna.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué et coupé dans son élan de colère.

- Corbin pense que tu fais mal la crème aux œufs… Il manquait un peu de poils de yacks et de la sauce aux airelles. Regarde comme il proteste, dit-elle en levant la tunique qu'elle portait.

Harry aperçut des petits mouvements à la surface de la peau tendue du ventre et il se détourna, légèrement gêné.

- Luna… Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée montrer ton ventre à tout va. C'est personnel, fit-il en oubliant un instant le sujet qui le préoccupait réellement.

Luna abaissa sa tunique tout en regardant fixement Harry. Elle n'avait pas ce sourire léger et un peu fou qu'elle avait d'habitude.

- Oui, c'est personnel. Ça blesse. Ça donne envie de hurler et de se venger. C'est la famille et on ne devrait jamais toucher à la famille. Montre leur que leur acte te rend plus fort. Plus grand.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Comment va Shacklebolt ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Très blessé. Mais je pense que Sainte Mangouste parviendra à le réanimer, répondit Tim. Les terroristes n'avaient pas imaginé toucher des Aurors, je pense. Ils voulaient surtout détruire les tombes de vos parents.

- Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? grogna Harry.

- Parce que vous avez éliminé leur maître, répondit à nouveau le journaliste, laconiquement.

- C'était une question rhétorique, précisa Harry en relevant la tête.

- Je sais, conclut Tim avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Jeudi 8 octobre, matin_

Severus Snape reposa avec un certain contentement sa tasse vide sur la table des professeurs. Il venait d'avaler d'une traite son chocolat chaud du matin. Bien sûr, sa grande compétence en matière de potions donnait aux autres l'impression qu'il buvait du café noir et amère – il tenait à conserver sa réputation qui lui assurait la tranquillité – mais il préférait largement la douceur du chocolat pour commencer une journée.

Lily en avait toujours plein les poches, dans sa jeunesse. Et c'était également elle qui l'avait initié aux joies de la boisson sucrée.

Dans un grand bruissement d'ailes, les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour distribuer le courrier. Snape saisit une _Gazette des Sorciers_ et glissa une pièce dans la bourse de cuir attachée à la patte de l'animal qui s'envola de nouveau.

Il lisait également le _Chicaneur_, qui lui avait rendu un grand service et qui donnait souvent des informations intéressantes au milieu des théories farfelues. Mais là encore, il préférait ne pas le montrer.

Igor venait souvent lui chiper son exemplaire dans ses appartements, le matin. Il évitait régulièrement les petits-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle. Soit il ne réussissait pas à se lever à l'heure, soit il était toujours traumatisé. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'Igor tolérait les oiseaux, mais qu'il n'était jamais parfaitement à l'aise quand ils volaient au-dessus de lui.

Le bruissement d'ailes diminua, mais les hiboux continuaient à affluer avec des lettres et des colis, qui formaient un tas de plus en plus haut devant l'assistant en DCFM, juste à côté de lui, en bout de table. Snape grogna en lui-même : fichue célébrité. En même temps… Potter ne semblait pas ravi. Est-ce qu'il était trop gâté ou était-ce autre chose ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Potter n'avait pas eu l'air dans son assiette ce matin. Longdubat ne cessait de se pencher ridiculement vers l'avant pour lui jeter des regards inquiets.

Dailleurs, il trouvait ça particulièrement agaçant. Si Longdubat s'inquiétait à propos de Potter, il n'avait qu'à se lever plus tôt pour trouver deux places côte à côte... Lui ne bougerait pas pour laisser sa place à Longdubat, même s'il lui demandait. Il aimait trop s'asseoir ici, pour bien commencer la journée. Ainsi, il n'avait ni Trelawney, ni la maison Gryffondor en vue.

Par curiosité, soudain, il se pencha à son tour en avant pour apercevoir cette dernière. Et il ricana. Weasley numéro sept jetait des regards noirs aux lettres et aux fleurs qui arrivaient par dizaines, même si elle tentait de rester discrète. Sa journée s'annonçait décidément bien…

Il se réinstalla confortablement au fond de sa chaise et ouvrit son journal d'un geste brusque et assuré. Avant de s'étrangler à moitié en lisant la Une. « Le Survivant en proie au drame ! »

_« Cette nuit, au moins trois individus ont pénétré dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, d'après les traces et les résidus magiques trouvés sur place. Les trois terroristes ont attenté au tombeau familial des Potter. Le Survivant n'en a pas terminé avec les malheurs et il s'est senti incapable de nous répondre pour le moment, probablement trop affecté par ce drame. Photos exclusives des tombes profanées en page 4. »_

Snape, avec une boule au ventre et une espèce de fascination morbide, tourna lentement les feuillets pour atteindre la page 4. Puis il referma violemment le journal, furieux.

La pierre qui recouvrait normalement la tombe de Lily était brisée, et plusieurs morceaux étaient tombés sur le côté. L'un des morceaux avait même enfoncé bois noirci des cercueils, en laissant entrevoir le trou noir où reposaient sans doute les squelettes. _Heureusement_, la photo laissait _seulement_ imaginer ces squelettes, sans les montrer crument.

Comment avait-on pu oser toucher au tombeau de Lily ? Et comment Rose Elmack osait-elle publier de telles photos ? Des photos parmi les plus irrespectueuses qui soient, parce que la majorité des sorciers considéraient la mort comme une étape sacrée. Excepté ses anciens collègues Mangemorts, bien sûr, dont la plupart avaient été des barbares sans honte.

Snape comprit mieux les colis adressés à Potter. La radio avait dû faire un scoop sur cet événement, ce matin… Il était agacé par Potter, mais surpris des mots employés par la journaliste dans son article. Potter était peut-être un gamin immature et bourré de défauts, mais ce n'était pas un bébé pleurnicheur.

Sa colère mal maîtrisée, à cause de la photo, il se tourna vers Potter. Le jeune assistant tourna la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard étincelant de rage, de désir de vengeance et de compréhension mutuelle.

Snape hocha la tête et se releva, le journal calé sous son bras. Le regard de Potter n'était pas celui d'un faible. Il ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni. Et c'était tout ce que Snape avait besoin de savoir.

Quand il rentra dans ses appartements, il fut à peine surpris de voir Igor installé dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Comment est-ce qu'il parvenait à entrer ? C'était un véritable mystère. Mais Snape ne lui disait rien, parce qu'il appréciait la compagnie du médicomage et qu'il savait que ce dernier était respectueux de ses affaires.

- Bonjour maître Snape, le salua-t-il.

Severus marmonna vaguement dans sa direction et jeta négligemment la Gazette sur le fauteuil encore libre. Igor sourit, se leva et lui tendit le Chicaneur.

- Je pense que ce sera une lecture beaucoup plus satisfaisante et… amusante, précisa-t-il.

- Vraiment ? grogna le potionniste, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui. Nous allons à nouveau assister à une partie de ping-pong entre votre ministère et ce journal, répondit Igor avant de sortir.

Snape baissa la tête pour lire le titre du Chicaneur. « _Mangemorts : où en est le ministère_ ? »

_« Hier soir, trois Mangemorts actuellement recherchés par les Aurors auraient pénétré dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, une petite ville dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre. Ils ont assassiné une Moldue et provoqué une explosion qui a endommagé les tombes de Lily et James Potter, deux sorciers respectés du monde magique et parents du Sauveur. Ils ont également blessé l'équipe d'Aurors, alertés par les dispositifs spéciaux installés sur la ville._

_Parmi ces Aurors, trois ont dû être transportés à Sainte Mangouste, dont l'ancien ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les dispositifs et les moyens mis en œuvre par le ministère sont-ils suffisants ? Peut-on craindre un renouveau du mouvement anti-moldu dans les mois à venir ? Page 3 : Interview exclusive de l'actuel chef d'une brigade d'Aurors – spécialisés dans la recherche des Mangemorts disparus – juste avant son accident : Kingsley Shacklebolt. »_

Ainsi donc, les individus qui avaient saccagé la tombe de Lily étaient des Mangemorts ? Mais pour quelle raison attaquer le tombeau des Potter ?

AOEEAOEEAOEEAOEEAOEEAOEE

_Vendredi 9 octobre, matin_

« _Le Sauveur en disgrâce_ ? » titrait la Gazette, ce matin-là. Cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes que le visage outré d'Eléonore Elboeuf, plongée dans sa lecture, intriguait son amie Anna, assise en face d'elle. Depuis autant de temps, le titre racoleur du journal faisait de l'œil à la jeune Poufsouffle qui défrayait les chroniques de Poudlard.

Toujours extrêmement curieuse quand il s'agissait de l'assistant professeur Potter, elle n'y tint finalement plus.

- De quoi ça parle ?

- Mmm… répondit Eléonore.

- Oh ! fit Anna avec un air surpris. Mais ce n'est pas Wayne Hopkins qui vient là ?

Eléonor releva brusquement la tête, quand le nom prononcé parvint à ses oreilles, et la tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait Anna du doigt. Celle-ci en profita pour lui piquer son journal et se rassit, satisfaite de son stratagème.

- M'en fiche, grogna la jeune femme flouée. J'avais fini, de toute façon…

Anna lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur et son amie haussa les épaules, se forçant à bouder, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rester fâchée très longtemps avec la pétulante jeune femme.

Anna parcourut l'article concernant Harry Potter, le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment, et son air s'assombrit au fil des secondes. Rita Skeeter rapportait les mots d'un porte-parole du ministre Zorille, à propos de l'attentat de la veille, et elle mettait en évidence de nouvelles informations qui n'avaient pas encore été publiées.

_« L'attentat n'était pas la conséquence d'une politique quelconque du ministère, »_ disait le porte-parole, _« mais il était adressé à Harry Potter. Après avoir amorcé l'explosion des tombes, les fuyards ont laissé derrière eux un message à son attention « _Premier avertissement_ ». Le ministère a mis de nombreux dispositifs en place pour traquer les anciens criminels Mangemorts. La preuve en est que l'équipe de Kingsley Shacklebolt s'est immédiatement rendue sur place et qu'elle a été blessée par une explosion qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle._

_Ceux qui accusent le ministre de rester passif sont des inconscients qui ne font que troubler inutilement notre société, alors que nous sortons tout juste d'une guerre. Ne nous reprochez pas de ne pas faire notre travail quand on peut se demander si le « Sauveur » devenu « professeur » fait le sien correctement. »_

_Monsieur Ladre soulève des questions intéressantes_, reprenait ensuite Rita Skeeter, _si les anciens Mangemorts en ont après Harry Potter, peut-on prendre le risque de le laisser auprès de nos enfants ? Après les propos que ce dernier a tenus lors des tirages pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, n'est-il pas raisonnable de penser qu'il cherche à déstabiliser le gouvernement en place ? _

_D'autres confrères journalistes estiment que le ministère ne fait pas son travail… Mais si le Sauveur avait éliminé correctement la menace, acte pour lequel il ne cesse de recevoir des éloges, alors l'attentat d'hier n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu. _

_Par ailleurs, comment reprocher au ministère son traitement du problème « Mangemorts » quand Harry Potter lui-même intervient lors de procès pour éviter à des criminels Azkaban à perpétuité, préférant offrir à des bourreaux d'enfants une chambre d'hôpital luxueuse ?_

_De nombreux témoins de Poudlard nous ont confirmé que l'assistant Potter a tendance à réprimer plus sévèrement les disputes entre élèves quand c'est un Serpentard qui a le dessous. Un glissement qui reflète un certain mode de pensée ? N'oublions pas que la maison de Salazar Serpentard est celle qui a vu éclore Voldemort lui-même ainsi que la plupart de ses suiveurs…_

_Ce comportement étrange n'est-il pas le reflet d'un être perturbé à qui les temps de terreur manquent trop ? Le témoignage d'un tout jeune écolier nous rapporte d'ailleurs que l'assistant s'amuse à effrayer nos enfants, lors de leçons de Défense contre les Forces du Mal prêtant à polémique… Alors la question la plus importante du moment me paraît être la suivante._

_Harry Potter n'est-il pas en train de devenir un danger pour notre communauté ?_

Anna évita de chiffonner le journal comme elle en avait envie et le rendit à Eléonore, qui s'y replongea avec attention. Anna fulmina, renversant régulièrement du chocolat sur la table en buvant, brisant entre ses doigts les biscottes de beurre et de confiture qu'elle affectionnait. Au bout d'un moment, Eleonore reposa son journal et se tourna vers elle.

- Arrête.

- Quoi ? demanda agressivement Anna.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver maintenant. S'il faut jouer les justicières auprès de Serpentards malmenés, c'est d'accord. Mais pas au moment du petit déjeuner.

Anna reposa le bout de biscotte qu'elle avait encore à la main sur le tas de morceaux émiettés sur la table.

- C'est cette… cette… journaliste ! ragea-t-elle. Elle est encore en train de faire passer les Serpentards pour de dangereux maniaques. Ce n'est pas eux mais elle, qu'il faudrait faire enfermer.

- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout sur elle, dit Eléonore avec un petit sourire en coin. Toi qui t'intéresses tellement à l'assistant, tu l'aurais détestée si tu avais lu ses articles quand il était encore élève avec nous.

- Raconte-moi, exigea Anna en regardant avidement sa compagne.

Et Eléonore narra les divers articles qu'elle avait « collectionnés » quand elle était encore une adolescente qui rêvait de la gloire d'être avec _Le_ Harry Potter. Avant que Wayne Hopkins, un Poufsouffle de l'année supérieure, ne lui tape dans l'œil.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 10 octobre, fin de matinée_

Harry ouvrit un peu violemment la porte-fenêtre vitrée du rez-de-chaussée pour descendre dans le jardin. La terrasse légèrement surélevée par rapport au sol, comme le reste de la maison, était en pleine finition. Les ouvriers s'appliquaient à traiter le bois avec des potions spéciales et protectrices.

Ils lui firent tous un salut de la main sans pour autant s'arrêter dans cette étape délicate.

Normalement, avoir vu sa maison dans un tel était d'avancement aurait dû lui faire plaisir. Vraiment.

La cuisine et la salle à manger, désormais séparées uniquement par un bar américain, étaient presque terminées. Le carrelage blanc et les boiseries étaient posés, les murs refaits étaient peints dans un beige doux traité pour éviter les salissures… Il ne manquait plus que quelques finitions dans l'installation de lampes magiques au plafond et sur les murs, pour les soirées qui se feraient de plus en plus sombres.

Mais Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à être joyeux devant ces progrès. Kreattur venait de lui confirmer qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'attaquer cette peste de Skeeter. Elle avait tourné son article de manière à poser des questions et non présenter des affirmations, même si ces questions faisaient pencher la balance d'un côté bien précis.

Fichue société sorcière.

Et Hermione ne voulait pas faire pression sur Skeeter qui, probablement pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, avait enfin officialisé sa condition d'animagus. La bougresse était même parvenue à ne pas se faire poser de sorts de contrôle, en invoquant sa profession de journaliste et l'importance du secret des sources et de la liberté d'expression…

Bougresse.

Une bourrasque un peu plus forte que les autres lui fouetta le visage. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

La compagnie d'assurances gobeline chez qui les tombes de sa famille étaient assurées avait terminé son inspection, comme Kreattur venait de lui annoncer.

L'explosion provoquée mercredi, non prévue dans les termes originaux du contrat, ne lui rapporterait pas beaucoup d'indemnités. Mais peu importe. Il était déterminé et il allait enfin pouvoir entamer les travaux de réparation qui le rongeaient depuis deux jours.

Harry descendit les trois marches qui menaient au jardin et se dirigea vers la tente du chef de chantier, qui se changeait probablement avant d'aller manger.

- Monsieur Potter, salua joyeusement ce dernier en boutonnant son bleu propre, comment allez-vous ?

- Pas très bien, pour être honnête. Je viens d'ailleurs vous demander un service…

- Je vous écoute, confirma l'autre en accrochant à une patère le vêtement sale et poussiéreux qui traînait au sol.

- Connaissez-vous un ouvrier capable de réparer les tombes de mes parents. Ou de refaire quelque chose qui leur fasse honneur ?

L'homme regarda Harry et l'évalua un instant avant d'acquiescer. Il fit quelques pas en dehors de la tente et hurla, sa voix de stentor couvrant sans peine le bruit du vent.

- Léopold ! Gustave !

Un des ouvriers affectés à la terrasse reposa ses outils sur le sol et un autre, à moitié perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage, rentra à l'intérieur de la maison avant de réapparaître par la baie vitrée. Les deux hommes les rejoignirent rapidement et Harry reconnut celui qui avait fait le cabinet des Croupton et celui qui avait créé l'alcôve romantique du manoir Fudge.

- Vous êtes affectés à un nouveau travail, commença le chef de chantier. Monsieur Potter voudrait réparer les dégâts infligés aux tombes de ses parents et cherche des gens qualifiés.

Les deux hommes, qui avaient d'abord semblé outrés, avaient maintenant un air fier qui surprit quelque peu Harry.

- Léopold Larchet est un sculpteur reconnu et Gustave Grandjean un ébéniste doué. Ils sont capables de faire beaucoup de bonnes choses, dans une maison, mais ils sont encore plus qualifiés dans leur spécialité. Vous pouvez leur faire confiance.

- C'est le cas, affirma Harry. De quoi avez-vous besoin et quand pouvez-vous commencer ? demanda-t-il aux deux artisans.

Les yeux de Léopold brillèrent furieusement quand il lui répondit.

- Si vous pouvez nous fournir la matière première, alors nous pouvons commencer immédiatement. Avez-vous quelque chose de précis en tête ?

- Voyez avec Kreattur pour les matériaux, je lui demanderai de vous fournir tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Et non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée précise. Juste offrir une nouvelle demeure calme à mes parents, le plus rapidement possible. Je veux montrer que cet attentat est une erreur, parce qu'il me rend plus fort, dit-il en reprenant les mots de Luna. Si ça pouvait éviter que ce genre d'acte malveillant ne recommence… Sinon, vous avez toute liberté d'action.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et enthousiaste, et Gustave fit un pas vers Harry.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, confirma-t-il presque solennellement.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

_Dimanche 11 octobre, fin d'après-midi_

Ginny était en train de rédiger ses deux prochains articles de Quidditch dans un petit bureau annexe au salon de Luna. Elle avait choisi de commencer par celui de Kirley Sky, dont l'interview avait été assez exceptionnelle et plaisante.

Elle devait beaucoup à Luna. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que son futur travail puisse être aussi agréable. Si encore beaucoup trop de gens sous-estimaient l'ancienne Serdaigle, ils avaient tort. Elle parvenait à lui prendre des rendez-vous avec tous les joueurs, quand elle-même n'avait pas le temps, prise entre ses cours et ses devoirs.

- Tu comprends, expliquait Harry à Luna, dans la pièce d'à côté, je voudrais vraiment m'exprimer là-dessus, mais… j'ai peur de ne pas être entendu. Pas… écouté plutôt.

Ginny savait que l'article de la Gazette, vendredi dernier, l'avait blessé. Parce qu'on s'attaquait à son travail et son intégrité, encore plus que parce qu'on s'attaquait à sa santé mentale. Et parce que Poudlard n'avait pas besoin de tensions supplémentaires.

- Je suis là, Harry, répondit la jeune femme. Quand tu as un problème à parler, il vaut mieux laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimer pour toi. Quelqu'un avec suffisamment de recul pour éviter les attaques personnelles.

Pour avoir beaucoup côtoyé les journalistes qu'elle avait recrutés, ses soirs de travail, Ginny savait que la future maman avait trouvé des plumes redoutables. Elle leur laissait d'ailleurs une très grande liberté de ton. Elle ne leur demandait jamais de tricher. Et quand le journal s'engageait, c'était Luna qui signait les articles, et elle seule.

- D'accord, mais à charge de revanche, alors. Si jamais on t'attaque, Luna, tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Parce que cela voudra vraiment dire qu'ils cherchent la guerre et je la leur donnerai.

Ginny devinait le sourire doux de sa patronne. Elle avait toujours apprécié Harry qui, le premier, avait accepté sa différence. Avec quelques difficultés, parfois, mais il ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber.

- Ils devraient avoir compris que tu ne te laisseras plus faire, désormais, répondit Luna. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Oui. Ginny signa son papier avec une joie interne éclatante. Elle pouvait être fière d'Harry. Il ne se laissait plus faire, il s'appuyait sur son entourage pour être toujours plus fort… Harry Potter s'affirmait et elle aimait ça.

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

_Lundi 12 octobre, matin_

_« On peut donc se demander si le ministère actuel est réellement compétent, s'il place toutes ses responsabilités sur les épaules d'un jeune homme qui a déjà fait plus que sa part dans le monde magique. La question la plus importante du moment me semble donc être…_

_Que doit-on faire de notre ministre actuel ? »_

Théodore Nott, du fin fond d'une chambre sombre et un peu trop humide pour être saine, referma le journal avec une certaine perplexité. Il reconnaissait une habileté hors du commun à Luna Lovegood, la folle Serdaigle qui traînait parfois dans leur chambre commune à une lointaine époque. Elle avait repris et démonté, point par point, l'article de Rita Skeeter.

Nott était le premier à admettre que l'attitude hostile d'Harry Potter les avait précipités dans une galère sans nom. Mais s'il était trop tard pour ses anciens amis, il devait admettre que l'attitude du Sauveur avec Pansy et les rumeurs qui couraient sur sa défense de Serpentard lui donnaient matière à réfléchir. Les choses pouvaient peut-être changer, après tout…

Quant à la dernière question de Luna… il devait admettre qu'il avait peu goûté l'article de la Gazette, largement en défaveur de son ancienne maison. Lui-même était traqué. De là à dire qu'il était Mangemort… C'était vrai. Et faux. Dans une certaine mesure.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mardi 13 octobre, midi_

Dans son grand bureau, un homme regardait avec satisfaction l'exemplaire de la Gazette du jour. Le ministère attaquait le _Chicaneur_ pour incitation à la révolte et diffamation. Zorille était peut-être bon pour jouer aux jeux du pouvoir au sein de l'institution, mais il était incapable de gérer l'adversité avec mesure.

S'attaquer à la presse, même si c'était uniquement le _Chicaneur_ au contenu décalé, était toujours une très mauvaise idée. La phase d'éviction du ministre actuel commençait donc.

Il releva les yeux et observa son homme de main. Il serait parfait. Bien sûr, ça lui laisserait moins de temps pour travailler en sous-main comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années. Mais ça lui mettrait les deux pieds dans le pouvoir. Le tout était de manœuvrer une nouvelle fois de telle sorte qu'aucune élection publique n'ait lieu.

Il serait beaucoup plus difficile de gérer les paramètres entrant dans le choix de chaque individu que de négocier avec les pontes du ministère…

- Les retombées de ton idée sont idéales, félicita-t-il son homme de main.

- Je suis à votre service, monsieur, répondit l'autre avec un sourire plutôt fier. Pensez-vous utile de monter un nouvel attentat pour éloigner Potter encore un peu plus des jeux politiques ?

- Ne changeons pas notre plan final, pour le moment. Sa mort doit absolument avoir lieu dans le contexte propice que nous sommes justement en train de mettre en place. Potter n'a pas pris la parole depuis le premier attentat et il est actuellement au plus bas dans sa côte de popularité, parce que les gens se posent des questions sur lui… Donc il n'est plus d'un grand danger, pour le moment.

L'homme s'interrompit un instant, pensif, avant de reprendre.

- Je pense qu'il a compris notre avertissement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Vendredi 16 octobre, tôt le matin_

- Qu'en penses-tu alors ? demanda Harry à Luna.

- Je pense que tu es fou, mais j'aime ça, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant avec satisfaction l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ de la matinée.

La Une reprenait le titre de la lettre d'Harry, lettre qu'elle publiait entièrement en page 3 de son journal, alors que le sommaire était relégué sur la page 2, à gauche. « _J'accuse !_ »

Harry lui avait dit que c'était Hermione qui avait trouvé ce titre, inspiré d'une célèbre lettre d'indignation moldue, publié dans _l'Aurore_, un vieux journal français.

Luna se replongea dans la lettre qu'elle n'avait pu lire qu'en diagonale, la veille, alors qu'elle remettait ses presses en route en urgence, après deux jours d'interdiction de publication.

_« Sorcière, Sorciers,_

_Affecté depuis plus d'une semaine par l'acte lâche, barbare et inutile qui a frappé ma famille, j'ai choisi de ne pas m'exprimer publiquement. L'indignation et la douleur qui ont été miennes ne sont pas de celles qu'on expose sans pudeur, parce que je sais que chacun d'entre vous est capable de comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti sans que je ne le crie sur les toits. »_

- Redoutable, quand tu veux, commenta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas lâche en restant silencieux, mais digne. Et non seulement tu crées une proximité avec les lecteurs, en parlant de compréhension mutuelle, mais tu flattes aussi leur intelligence…

- Il faut bien que j'apprenne quelque chose, à force de côtoyer Hermione et Kreattur et de les voir manier les mots, souligna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_« Mais je me dois de sortir de ma réserve aujourd'hui, parce qu'un autre acte m'indigne encore plus. La restriction de notre liberté._

_Voilà deux jours que le Chicaneur ne paraît plus, sur ordonnance du ministre Zorille. Vous connaissez déjà mon sentiment mitigé vis-à-vis de cet homme, mais je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris par cette nouvelle lubie. Est-ce raisonnable de répondre à un contradicteur par un _Silencio_ ? Est-ce là le dialogue d'un dirigeant avec son peuple ? Cela me fait penser à une querelle d'enfants déraisonnables, telle que j'en vois parfois à Poudlard et cela m'attriste. »_

- Tu fais vraiment passer le ministre pour un gosse capricieux, commenta encore Luna.

- C'est bien le but.

- Je te vois bien en train de froncer les sourcils derrière tes lunettes et de faire un sermon au ministre, pouffa Luna.

_« Il m'a fallu batailler ferme, pour que le _Chicaneur_ d'aujourd'hui puisse paraître normalement en attendant un véritable procès en diffamation. Est-ce là la conception de la justice de notre ministre ? Où sont nos droits ? Où est notre liberté si chèrement acquise ?_

_J'avais l'espoir que les nombreux sacrifices de la guerre n'aient pas endeuillé inutilement nos familles. Que les choses changeraient enfin, pour le meilleur. Je fais donc le choix de défendre notre liberté d'expression, et j'accuse le ministre actuel de ne pas être compétent. Aussi, je pose à nouveau cette question qui l'effraie tant : que devons-nous faire de lui ? »_

- Tu prends des risques, conclut Luna.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors c'est bien.

Harry retourna donc à Poudlard, pour ses cours, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il avait défendu l'honneur de son amie, exploitant sans vergogne la fibre familiale dans sa lettre – Neville lui ayant glissé que c'était une des valeurs phares des sorciers, surtout dans les familles influentes.

Harry en était sûr, maintenant. Les sorciers avaient besoin d'un autre ministre, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas corrompu. Il était allé voir Shacklebolt à l'hôpital, lundi, mais ce dernier avait refusé de redevenir ministre, même si les sorciers l'élisaient d'office.

Il avait toujours été un Auror dans l'âme et il voulait plus que tout retrouver les Mangemorts disparus. Et surtout découvrir qui avait tué son ami, Tony Tongy, quelques mois auparavant : son enquête n'avait toujours pas avancé, depuis qu'il lui avait fait passer son examen de DCFM…

IMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIM

_Samedi 17 octobre, début de soirée_

- Tu devrais te calmer un peu, Harry, conseilla Igor au jeune homme actuellement couché dans le lit devant lui. Je n'aime pas te voir dans mon infirmerie.

- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit Anna ?

En voyant le trouble du médicomage, Harry ricana. Il avait remarqué que l'homme perdait sa réserve quand elle était à proximité et ça l'amusait.

- Tu te surmènes, affirma Igor en changeant de sujet.

- Ça me permet d'oublier un peu la tension, dehors, dit Harry d'une voix lasse, en repliant un bras sur ses yeux fatigués.

- Peut-être, mais au point de te faire mal, c'est une mauvaise idée. C'est un beau claquage que tu t'es fait à la cuisse. Ton corps te réclame un repos que tu ne lui as pas accordé depuis plusieurs jours…

- Thorn fait beaucoup plus de sport que ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, et il va bien.

- Mais Thorn a des années d'entrainement derrière lui. Et il ne s'amuse pas non plus à tenter de régler les problèmes de la société sorcière en même temps…

Harry grommela, fatigué.

- Tu as lu mon article ?

- Tout le monde l'a lu, je crois, s'amusa Igor. C'était divertissant.

- Ce n'était pas le but.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les gens en parleront dans les chaumières, ce week-end.

- J'étais énervé qu'on ait pu interdire à un bon journal de paraître, tout ça parce que les articles ne plaisaient pas au ministre. Mais maintenant, je me demande si j'ai eu raison de vouloir faire bouger la société sorcière. Après tout, elle est déjà en retard de plus d'un siècle…

Igor sourit et termina le massage de la cuisse blessée avec un baume de sa composition, avant d'aller se laver les mains.

- Voilà. Tu devrais arrêter d'en faire trop et te reposer, ce week-end. N'essaie pas de rattraper Thorn d'un seul coup.

Harry ne lui dit pas que cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il imitait Thorn et partait s'entraîner dans les bois chaque matin. Il avait juste voulu ajouter une séance d'entraînement au combat supplémentaire, cet après-midi, dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais il avait peut-être visé un peu trop haut…

- De toute façon, ajouta Igor, il doit être satisfait de ton travail, puisqu'il te donne de plus en plus de cours à assurer…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cesse pas de me râler dessus ?

- Thorn aime bien pousser les gens dans leurs retranchements. Mais toi, tu as déjà franchi la ligne, aujourd'hui. Tu dois rester au repos ce week-end. C'est bien d'accord ?

Harry donna son assentiment. Il avait plus important à faire ce week-end que du sport. Il avait bien l'intention de poser la dernière pierre de sa forteresse mentale ce dimanche. Depuis deux semaines, il partageait ses soirées entre sa traduction du parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie et le façonnage de son esprit.

Derrière sa porte principale s'étendait désormais non plus un labyrinthe chaotique, mais un désert dangereux et sauvage. Et quelque part au milieu de ce désert, se dressait un grand château, noir et lugubre, qui contrastait avec le paysage brûlant tout autour.

En discutant longuement avec son renard, surtout après la découverte de son épouvantard, il était parvenu à admettre que son côté sombre était aussi important que son côté lumineux. La nature de son animagus en était la meilleure preuve.

Même si elle l'effrayait sincèrement, il avait été obligé d'admettre sa part noire. En prenant conscience des potentialités meurtrières et _mauvaises_ qui étaient auparavant enfermées dans sa salle des peut-être, il n'avait pas pu nier cette part de lui-même.

Il avait également compris que s'il avait peur de devenir mauvais, c'était parce qu'il avait souvent été à un cheveu de basculer. Surtout dans son enfance, lorsque la colère et son tempérament fougueux prenaient le pas sur le reste. Il avait ainsi pris conscience qu'il serait tout à fait _capable_ de torturer longuement les hommes ou les femmes qui avaient osé profaner les tombes de ses parents.

Alors il avait décidé de profiter de cette dualité pour piéger son esprit.

Ses souvenirs, ses valeurs et ses rêves les plus importants, il les avait profondément enfouis à divers endroits, sous le sable chaud. Seul lui-même, par l'intermédiaire de son animagus, était capable de creuser jusque là et y accéder.

Dans son désert, son côté lumineux, il était parvenu à créer – avec certes quelques difficultés – des animaux de chasse virtuels mais féroces. Des lions, principalement, qui semblaient vouloir protéger le château. Leur crinière était composée de souvenirs et il fallait combattre la bête pour les visionner. Mais Harry s'était amusé à y placer des souvenirs parfaitement inutiles.

Si l'intrus finissait par comprendre ce stratagème et qu'il se concentrait sur le château avant qu'Harry n'ait pu l'expulser, il serait confronté à un labyrinthe piégé, malsain et cauchemardesque. Harry avait réutilisé les pierres de sa salle des peut-être pour construire ce château. Il était donc composé par les potentialités de son « double » maléfique. Et au milieu, là où on s'attendrait à voir ses souvenirs les plus importants et les plus protégés, il avait placé _son_ épouvantard virtuel.

Quiconque essaierait de pénétrer son esprit serait confronté à un Harry fragile et futile ou un Harry maléfique. Tromper l'ennemi en paraissant faible ou l'effrayer en paraissant fou, voilà quelles étaient les deux options choisies par Harry. Tout comme la population voyait en lui uniquement l'image qu'il avait choisi de renvoyer, ses ennemis seraient devant une illusion façonnée de toute pièce.

Et Harry aurait ainsi le temps de _chasser_ l'ennemi, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était dans la nature même de son animagus. C'était dans _sa_ nature… Il s'identifiait de plus en plus à son animal d'âme et espérait avoir dépassé toutes ses réserves originelles.

Et il espérait pouvoir tenter ses premières transformations. Bientôt.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 19 octobre, fin de journée_

Harry hésita un instant et finit par pousser la grille d'entrée du cimetière. Il voulait profiter de cette journée où il ne donnait aucun cours pour se rendre sur la tombe de son père. Il savait que Gustave et Léopold étaient venus chercher le cercueil maltraité de sa mère, la semaine dernière, et que Gustave était en train de le lui refaire.

Il espérait être tranquille, ne voir personne, parce qu'à 19 heures avait lieu l'inauguration du complexe de Pré-au-Lard. Les réparations avaient pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, mais les magasins ouvraient ce soir pour leur première semaine d'exploitation. Tout les élèves de Poudlard en parlaient, mais il n'avait pas eu envie d'y aller.

Il avait déjà donné, merci bien.

Il savait que sur la tombe de son père, qui n'avait pas été aussi touchée par l'explosion que celle de sa mère, devait se dresser une toute nouvelle stèle. Léopold lui avait confirmé, après une semaine de travail acharné, qu'il l'avait installée ce dimanche.

Ses deux ouvriers avaient attrapé comme… une fièvre du travail. Ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler de jour férié et s'adonnaient à leur art avec un plaisir non dissimulé. D'autant plus qu'Harry leur avait laissé toute liberté.

Bientôt, il arriva là où, quelques semaines auparavant, se dressaient les deux pierres tombales au nom de ses parents. Et il laissa échapper un halètement surpris.

Il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à ne voir qu'une pierre sur les deux, celle que Léopold avait sculptée pour son père. La pierre tombale et le cercueil de sa mère avaient été emportés en attendant réparation. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que l'homme ait pu également ajouter, sur la dalle blanche et protectrice, la statue gracile d'un cerf endormi.

Autour de la pierre, de nombreux bouquets semblaient former un tapis de fleurs sur lequel l'animal se serait paisiblement endormi. Et sur les bois de ce dernier, quelques sorciers avaient accroché des fleurs, ainsi qu'une couronne funéraire, pour rendre hommage aux morts profanés. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse lui témoigner du soutien de cette façon. Mais après tout, Neville le lui avait dit : le monde sorcier accordait beaucoup de valeur à la famille et aux ancêtres.

Ils comprenaient sa colère et sa peine.

Harry s'accroupit devant la tombe, à la hauteur de la tête du cerf, posée sur l'une des pattes avant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment eu envie de rencontrer le regard vide de la statue, mais constater que l'animal avait les yeux fermés lui fit mal au cœur.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait réellement son père, endormi pour toujours, devant les yeux. Et c'était toujours aussi douloureux. L'expression paisible de la statue lui faisait plus mal que tout le reste et lui serrait la gorge, parce qu'il avait le sentiment de voir la mort en face.

Pas dans le sens où il se sentait en danger, non. Mais son tumulte intérieur, sa colère envers les profanateurs et sa peine de ne pas avoir connu ses parents, tout cela contribuait à lui rappeler que son père et lui appartenaient définitivement à deux mondes différents. Il était vivant. Agité. Son père était mort. Paisible, d'une certaine manière.

- Papa, murmura Harry. Je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de te parler, mais… j'espère que tu sais que maman et toi avez une immense place dans mon cœur.

Il jeta un œil au trou vide, dans la terre juste à côté, et il ne put que sentir les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il savait où était sa mère, d'accord. Son corps, déplacé avec soin par Gustave, n'attendait que sa nouvelle demeure pour être rapporté ici. Mais il avait, à cet instant, l'impression qu'on la lui avait arrachée une nouvelle fois.

Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

- Je sais que j'apprends à devenir cet homme dont vous pourriez être fier, mais… j'ai parfois encore des regrets. Ceux de ne pas avoir pu partager avec vous des rires et des jeux. J'aurais aimé entendre maman pester contre toi, alors que tu aurais tenté par tous les moyens de m'apprendre le Quidditch. J'aurais aimé te voir râler parce que maman aurait tenu à m'avancer dans le programme scolaire…

Harry secoua la tête, se sentant un peu idiot de parler à une statue endormie, mais il continua.

- Du moins, c'est ainsi que je vous ai parfois imaginés, d'après les souvenirs des gens que j'ai croisés. Je sais qu'aucune famille n'est parfaite, mais j'aurais aimé avoir des parents comme vous. J'aurais aimé faire votre connaissance et grandir entouré de gaité. Je n'aurais probablement pas attiré les problèmes comme un aimant particulièrement puissant…

Harry se leva et passa sa main sur l'une des ramures du cerf.

- Quoi que… Qui sait ? Ma seule consolation, quand je suis inquiet comme ces derniers jours, c'est de penser que malgré tout, vous continuez à veiller sur moi. J'ai souvent envie de pouvoir vous parler, vous demander conseil… mais je sais aussi que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes, si j'en fais. Alors je me sens capable de continuer. Je ne vous ai pas réellement connus, mais je vous aime malgré tout comme un fils.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter ! ahana quelqu'un, derrière lui, interrompant son monologue. Nous ne pensions pas vous voir ici.

Harry se retourna pour voir arriver Léopold et Gustave, qui faisaient léviter à deux un cercueil magnifiquement ouvragé, dans un bois sombre aux tons chauds.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que c'est… ?

- Oui, c'est le cercueil de madame Potter, répondit Gustave. J'ai été plus long à travailler mon bois pour votre mère que Léo à travailler sa pierre pour votre père, mais j'ai fait au mieux. Je voulais remettre le cercueil en place avant que vous ne veniez, mais…

- Je ne vous reproche rien, dit Harry en s'approchant timidement du convoi, admirant les entrelacs de bois. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire un cercueil aussi… travaillé.

- Pour une fois que je peux laisser libre cours à mon imagination, j'avoue m'être laissé emporter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous en coûtera le prix d'un cercueil basique. Je sais que le cercueil sera bientôt invisible, caché par la pierre, mais je l'ai aussi fait pour mon plaisir…

- On dirait… des lianes pleines de vie qui protègent leur trésor, murmura-t-il ensuite, en caressant très légèrement les motifs, les feuilles et les papillons.

Il retira presque instantanément sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé, surpris par la chaleur amicale et réconfortante que semblait dégager le bois. Il en fit part à Gustave.

- Ne soyez pas si surpris, lui dit l'ébéniste. Ce sont les sorts de protection que nous avons ajouté à notre travail, pour éviter un nouvel accident. La part de notre magie qu'ils ont requise est assez importante, et c'est ce qui donne au bois sa chaleur. Le cercueil devrait résister longtemps !

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, répondit Harry, visiblement touché.

Léopold eut un sourire un peu étrange et lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Vous nous avez donné l'occasion d'exercer un peu notre métier et croyez-moi, c'est déjà bien agréable. Ce n'est pas que nous n'aimons pas nos chantiers, mais sculpter des toilettes, même dans le marbre, cela n'a rien de très palpitant, expliqua-t-il en faisant référence à son travail chez les Croupton, plusieurs années auparavant.

- Et que diriez-vous de l'alcove romantique de monsieur Fudge. Certes, j'ai travaillé le bois, mais… je crois que lui et moi n'avons pas la même conception du mot « romantique ».

- En plus, termina Léopold toujours aussi malicieux, les sorts de protection ne sont pas une faveur mais plutôt une manière de nous assurer que notre travail restera longtemps en place. C'est une très bonne publicité pour nos talents, voyez-vous ?

Harry sourit et s'écarta, alors que les deux hommes, avec un effort magique visible, remettaient doucement le cercueil de Lily Potter à sa place originelle.

- Voilà, madame Potter peut de nouveau reposer en paix, affirma Gustave en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche.

- Il ne manque plus que la stèle, la dalle et la statue que j'ai déjà commencées.

- Justement, commença Harry, je me demandais comment… Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi de sculpter un cerf ?

- J'ai écouté ma pierre. La forme s'est imposée à moi. La Magie a ses exigences, parfois, et nos talents sont justement à son service, répondit Léopold en désignant également son collègue. Je crois que c'est un hommage assez juste à l'homme qu'il était, non ?

- Je… Oui, je suis d'accord, confirma Harry sans comprendre comment le hasard avait pu faire si bien les choses.

- Bonne journée, monsieur Potter, le salua Gustave. Nous devons y aller. Nous sommes venus avec un portoloin aller-retour et nous ne voudrions pas le rater.

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie ! Et… merci encore pour votre travail, leur dit-il sincèrement.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

_Jeudi 22 octobre, fin de soirée_

« _Attentat manqué !_ » criaient la Gazette et le Chicaneur. Pour une fois d'accord sur l'information principale du jour, les deux journaux relataient l'accident qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir, dans des conditions similaires à la première fois, mais avec des victimes différentes.

_« Il y a deux semaines, jour pour jour, deux tombes de la famille Potter étaient victimes d'une explosion criminelle, dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il semblerait que l'adage bien connu qui dit que les criminels reviennent toujours sur le lieu de leur forfait soit avéré. _

_Hier soir, les trois Mangemorts responsables du premier attentat, identifiés grâce à leur signature magique, ont de nouveau pénétré le cimetière, armés d'explosifs moldus. Mais ils ont cette fois été eux-mêmes victimes de ce qui semble être un déclenchement accidentel du dispositif._

_Plusieurs pistes sont actuellement explorées par les Aurors enquêteurs, même si la thèse de l'accident est aujourd'hui privilégiée. Il est possible que les terroristes aient été pris à partie par une troupe d'animaux furieux, comme en témoignent les nombreuses traces de sabots et la terre profondément remuée autour des corps, qui les aurait poussés à mettre en route les explosifs trop tôt._

_Les Aurors moldus soutiennent que leur population n'a pas pour habitude de choisir des animaux à sabots comme familiers, mais ils interrogent tout de même le voisinage pour savoir s'il y a récemment eu des passages d'animaux sauvages provenant de la forêt voisine._

_Le seul point positif à cette explosion accidentelle, c'est qu'aucune tombe aux alentours n'a été réellement touchée, si ce n'est par la fumée dégagée qui a pu salir quelques pierres. Nous attendrons donc les conclusions de l'enquête pour savoir si, oui ou non, cette explosion était à nouveau destinée à la famille Potter. »_

- Intéressant, murmura une femme en refermant le journal.

La photo du cimetière, qui montrait que l'une des tombes Potter avait été refaite, mettait en valeur la statue d'un cerf couché, redressant fièrement la tête. Il paraissait presque vivant, tant l'expression provocatrice était réaliste.

Apparemment, Potter travaillait avec des ouvriers de la guilde, des ouvriers rompus aux secrets de réalisation qui avaient fait le choix de mettre leur talent au service d'un particulier. C'était… assez rare. Surtout pour un objet aussi trivial qu'une tombe… Et ils avaient mis à peine une semaine ou deux à réaliser cette œuvre. Ils avaient mis du cœur à l'ouvrage.

C'était intéressant, effectivement. Et perturbant. Cela voulait dire que les ouvriers _sentaient_ quelque chose…

Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucune raison de tenir Potter à l'écart.

La tapisserie avait eu raison. Potter était le signe qu'ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Un signe de changement. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt, certes, mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. La mort de Voldemort avait été un signe fort. Mais encore trop… accidentel. Désormais, Potter ne se laissait plus guider. Il décidait.

Il s'était posé en adversaire de la politique actuelle, et il était clairement identifié comme tel par le pouvoir. Car elle n'avait aucun doute quant au commanditaire de ces deux attentats… Le gouvernement sorcier n'avait jamais apprécié les résistances, quelles qu'elles soient.

Alors oui, c'était intéressant et perturbant.

Il était temps de le rencontrer.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Beaucoup d'informations qui, j'espère, satisferont un peu votre curiosité. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, laisser votre avis ou une simple trace de votre passage, j'en serai vraiment enchantée ^^ A bientôt !

Lena.


	42. C9P1 : L'appel du rêveur

Bonjour à tous. J'ai quelques difficultés à boucler mes chapitres en cette période chargée, mais je suis toujours là.

EDIT du 22 mars : désolée du retard, mais vous aurez constaté que le site bloque les publications en ce moment. J'ai réussi à publier grâce à un bidouillage informatique, mais c'était pas gagné ^^.

Un grand merci à _**Wyny** _pour son regard aiguisé et ses conseils, ainsi qu'à _**Vibrasax **_pour son oeil critique.

_**RAR aux anonymes :**_

Merci à _Marie la petite_ (merci pour tes compliments, ravie que désormais, les deux parties te plaisent. Elles vont bientôt se croiser ^^), à _Sherlock _(j'essaie ^^), _Arty_ (le parchemin et l'explication de la mort sont pour la fois prochaine), à _Cataplasme _(le voici enfin !) et à _Chat Potty_ (je suis encore trop bavarde dans mes chapitres. Et ne t'en fais pas : tout le monde s'améliore avec la pratique, alors écris aussi souvent que tu le peux ^^).

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ :

Draco assiste par visions à l'excitation et aux recherches d'Harry à propos de Joseph d'Arimathie. Kimi Asuya découvre que son patient d'ordinaire peu loquace s'enflamme quand on en vient au sujet Harry Potter. Elle compte creuser dans cette direction. Draco part s'aérer dans le bois, s'interroge à propos de l'étrange statue de cheval cabré et poursuis une silhouette féminine qui parvient à lui échapper. Il apprend également à ouvrir ses points magiques avec Clothilde Lemaire, même si celle-ci, droguée, finit par perdre le contrôle de ses actes.

De son côté, monsieur X et son homme de main s'interrogent sur le rôle de Draco Malfoy dans leur prophétie et décident de faire de Philippe Piéfort un espion à leur solde, au sein du Palais, pour surveiller l'héritier anglais. Il parvient à surprendre Draco parler des temps parfois plus faciles à gérer de Voldemort, sans en comprendre le sens. Mais Aline et Lina Lenain contrecarrent un peu ses projets d'espionnage dans le bois.

Et les jumelles, après avoir elles-mêmes espionné l'attitude de Draco Malfoy et ses promenades dans le bois, finissent par se mettre d'accord pour lui confier un mystérieux livre. Car Draco Malfoy _voit_.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au cœur de la Palestine**

**Partie 1 : L'appel du rêveur**

_Mercredi 7 octobre – début de la nuit_

Draco était debout, devant l'immense baie vitrée de la bibliothèque du Palais, et il observait avec attention les étoiles. Pour le cours de Littérature du mercredi suivant, chaque élève devait déterminer les groupes d'étoiles qui étaient liées à leur destin cette semaine-là. Mais même avec l'aide du manuel qu'elle leur avait conseillé, c'était loin d'être une tâche aisée.

Il avait cru, une ou deux heures auparavant, que ce travail serait rapide. Après tout, son cours de Littérature du matin avait été particulièrement facile. Betty Noisy leur avait donné un texte prophétique, devenu classique avec le temps, parce qu'il concernait l'un des événements les plus marquants dans l'histoire magique mondiale.

Sans leur donner plus d'indications que celle-là, elle leur avait demandé de décortiquer les mots. Lui avait eu l'étrange impression de _voir_ ce que le prophète de ce moment-là avait voulu leur transmettre, en lisant. L'homme avait mis en garde les sorciers à propos du risque encouru par la civilisation atlante, le danger qui planait sur eux et pourrait provoquer leur perte. La _fièvre rouge_.

Draco comprenait mieux _comment_ les générations de sorciers futures avaient eu connaissance de la manière dont les Atlantes avaient péri. Tout était décrit dans cette prophétie. C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant de voir les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés. Draco avait presque pu ressentir ce que le prophète avait ressenti : compréhension, peur, chagrin et résignation…

Lui aussi avait compris qu'il voyait un désastre à venir. Il avait eu peur devant l'horreur des effets de la fièvre rouge qui provoquait cloques et délires, avait ressenti de la peine en songeant que toute une civilisation développée allait disparaître. Et lui aussi s'était résigné devant leur destin inéluctable, quelles que soient les décisions que les Atlantes et les sorciers voisins prendraient.

La seule solution trouvée par les sorciers du continent, pour éviter une propagation de la fièvre, avait été de provoquer un grand raz-de-marée qui engloutirait l'île, noierait les habitants et feraient tomber toute fièvre potentielle chez les survivants. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas eu…

Quand il avait rendu, bien à l'avance, son interprétation écrite… le professeur Noisy l'avait félicité pour sa précision et sa justesse.

Il n'avait aucun mérite – contrairement à ses camarades, il n'avait pas besoin de faire fonctionner son imagination ou sa logique pour comprendre les mots – mais ça avait été tout de même très agréable. Il avait même eu le droit de sortir plus tôt pour aller déjeuner.

Toujours est-il que si les textes étaient limpides pour lui, les étoiles ne l'étaient pas du tout. Il soupira et posa le front contre la vitre. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la forêt, d'un vert sombre et brillant sous les étoiles, qui s'étalait en contrebas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais un soupir cette fois apaisé par la couleur réconfortante.

- Tâche difficile, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Draco se tourna vers l'arrivante. Lina s'approcha et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

- Nous sommes tous passés par ce travail de divination, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce qui est plus difficile encore, au-delà de trouver les étoiles et les astres déterminant un destin, c'est de leur donner une interprétation…

Toujours aussi méfiant devant cette fille aux yeux voilés, mais poli, Draco accepta d'engager la conversation.

- Pour le moment, j'essaie déjà de trouver les étoiles qui me concernent. Mais je dois mal m'y prendre, avoua-t-il. Où que je regarde, j'ai l'impression que les étoiles ont une influence sur moi. Ce n'est jamais une impression définitive, mais c'est une impression constante…

Lina tourna vers lui son regard neutre.

- Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien, ajouta Draco.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, crois-moi, dit-elle doucement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut chercher à la fois les groupes d'étoiles influents et leur sens. Par contre, tu n'utilises pas le meilleur ouvrage pour ça.

- C'est le professeur Noisy qui nous l'a conseillé.

- Je pense que tu aurais plus de succès avec un livre plus compliqué mais plus précis : le _Traité des Destins Tissés_. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui l'ai, mais je peux te le prêter, si tu veux…

- C'est celui-ci ? demanda Draco en pointant du doigt le livre à la couverture dorée qu'elle tenait respectueusement dans ses mains.

Lina resta silencieuse un instant, hésitant au dernier moment à lui répondre, alors qu'elle était justement venue pour ça. Puis se secouant, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Non. Mais c'est un livre qui pourrait t'aider également, dit-elle en lui tendant. Je te confie sa garde jusqu'à ce que tu le confies à ton tour à celui que tu jugeras digne. Prends-en bien soin.

Draco fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton solennel de la jeune femme et légèrement inquiet à propos de sa santé mentale, mais il tendit tout de même les mains, curieux de voir ce que le livre renfermait qui pourrait « l'aider ». Alors qu'il posait les mains sur la couverture brillante, un peu de poussière dorée s'envola, provoquant chez lui une série d'éternuements incontrôlables. Il se détourna de Lina, par politesse.

Il rouvrit les yeux, une fois la crise passée, et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la forêt en contrebas. Sa vue était floue et il eut l'impression de tout voir en noir, de voir les arbres sombres onduler, menaçants. Les étoiles dans le ciel ne se reflétaient plus dans le vert du feuillage. Il crut même entendre des cris de détresse et de peur mugir dans le vent sifflant, qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se frotta légèrement les oreilles, espérant faire passer l'effrayante illusion, mais la forêt resta noire et sombre. Espérant une explication, il se tourna de nouveau vers Lina. Avant de se figer.

Ce n'était plus Lina qu'il avait en face de lui, mais une caricature d'être humain monstrueuse. Elle aussi était noire, entièrement noire. Elle leva vers lui des mains aux doigts crochus et dégoulinants d'une espèce de pâte noirâtre qui, en tombant, formait au sol des gouttes épaisses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit sa voix sourde aux intonations dangereuses, ça va passer…

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Draco fit un bond en arrière, s'éloignant de la créature, le visage tordu par la peur et le cœur affolé.

- N'aies pas peur… reprit la voix d'une manière aucunement rassurante. Tu vois juste les choses comme ta magie doit les voir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? hurla-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Draco regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue. Le bois des murs vibrait, coloré et vivant, et les livres, quant à eux, semblaient laisser échapper des vapeurs plus ou moins toxiques. Complètement paniqué, il s'enfuit par la porte restée ouverte – sans s'apercevoir qu'il laissait derrière lui le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber – et il se réfugia dans ses appartements, seul endroit où il se sentait à peu près en sécurité.

Il ferma sa porte à clef, poussa sa lourde malle devant, et observa sa chambre, tremblant et hagard. Mais même là, les murs gardaient leurs couleurs vibrantes et anormales. Il se réfugia sous sa couverture, seule fourniture à avoir gardé sa couleur verte d'origine et s'emmitoufla dedans, la tête enfouie sous l'obscurité rassurante, refusant de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un œil à l'extérieur. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était une illusion. Ou un cauchemar. Ou une vision. Mais ce n'était pas réel.

C'est nerveusement vidé qu'il parvint finalement à s'endormir, vers quatre heures du matin, sans avoir jeté un œil supplémentaire à son environnement.

DMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCL

_Vendredi 9 octobre – 16 heures_

Draco poussa la porte de la salle capitonnée dans laquelle il prenait ses cours de magie sans baguette. Clothilde Lemaire était déjà là, assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, et elle semblait l'attendre. Il lâcha son sac sans faire attention, épuisé à cause d'une nuit trop courte et d'une journée trop stressante, et retira son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec lassitude.

En se réveillant, il avait d'abord pensé que sa nuit avait été un simple cauchemar. Les murs de sa chambre avaient à nouveau leur couleur bois habituelle et la forêt qu'il distinguait par la fenêtre avait à nouveau cette couleur verte qu'il aimait tant.

Mais en se levant pour aller prendre sa douche, il s'était aperçu que sa malle bloquait la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

Il y avait donc eu une part de vrai dans son « cauchemar ». Que s'était-il passé ?

Sa douche ne lui avait pas apporté la moindre réponse, et il semblait que sa vue soit redevenue normale. En revenant de sa toilette, il avait ouvert au hibou international qui lui apportait son _Chicaneur _chaque matin, même si c'était toujours le numéro daté de la veille… Rien d'anormal. Ses camarades et son premier cours de la journée avaient été eux aussi parfaitement normaux…

Mais toute cette illusion de normalité s'était écroulée quand il avait croisé les jumelles au détour d'un couloir, entre ses deux cours. Du moins, il supposait que c'était elles. Aline était entourée d'un halo blanc et épais, quand l'autre personne était recouverte de la même pâte noirâtre qu'il avait aperçue la veille.

Pourquoi personne ne s'étonnait ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir ces anomalies ? Pourquoi Lina avait-elle voulu lui jeter, la veille, cet étrange sortilège qui perturbait sa vue ? Certes, les effets semblaient s'estomper, mais quelques traces subsistaient encore. Pourquoi ?

Quand la personne sombre lui avait de nouveau tendu le livre doré, il s'était enfui, apeuré.

Il n'avait pas entendu Aline s'étonner qu'il n'ait pas le désir irrépressible de s'emparer du pouvoir du livre.

Et puis à midi, il s'était penché sur son Chicaneur, daté de la veille. Il n'avait pas fait attention, le matin, mais la Une parlait d'un attentat perpétré sur le tombeau des Potter. Qui d'autre que les Mangemorts pouvait oser commettre un tel acte ? Ceux qui étaient parvenus à fuir la bataille et Azkaban étaient-ils en train de se reformer ?

Entre son épuisement, son état de nervosité avancé à cause des jumelles et les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête après sa lecture, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Se cacher dans un nid de boursoufs pour échapper à un monde extérieur hostile.

Mais rien n'était si simple. Il n'était pas un boursouf et il était bien obligé de prendre en compte le monde extérieur. Et comme Clothilde Lemaire, après son dernier cours du vendredi, lui avait rappelé leur séance privée de magie sans baguette… Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres choix que celui de s'y rendre…

Retenant un bâillement, il finit par rejoindre son professeur au centre de la salle, s'asseyant à son tour en tailleur.

- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de tester vos ouvertures, cette semaine ?

- J'ai ressenti la magie du Palais par les pieds et les mains, mais c'est tout, répondit-il.

- Est-ce que vous avez tenté de lancer des sorts ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Je sens la magie extérieure entrer en moi, dans le sens où je la ressens vibrer, vous savez ? Mais je ne sais pas la faire sortir… expliqua-t-il.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est à cause de la méthode d'ouverture que j'ai choisie. Vous savez où sont vos points d'ouverture et vous connaissez l'effet d'entrer mais pas l'autre, c'est logique. L'étape des prochains jours sera de faire sortir votre magie, de projeter vos flux sur votre environnement. Pour cela, nous allons travailler sur le sort _Accio_.

- Vous aviez dit, la semaine dernière, qu'il fallait apprendre à projeter nos flux avant d'apprendre à transformer la magie en sort.

- C'est toujours le cas, confirma le professeur Lemaire en se levant. L'Accio ne fonctionnera pas tout de suite, mais ce sort vous permettra de comprendre assez naturellement comment étirer votre magie jusqu'à l'extérieur. Vous allez devoir visualiser un objet, loin devant vous, et imaginer que vous le tirez à vous à l'aide de votre magie. Comme si elle devenait vos bras. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui. Ça a l'air plutôt simple, avança Draco.

- Vous pouvez le penser, dit Clothilde, mais ça reste une tâche ardue. Je commence avec _l'Accio_ pour que vous vous serviez de vos mains, parce que vous êtes parvenu à les utiliser la semaine dernière. Donc, peut-être aurez-vous quelques facilités, c'est vrai. Mais pour les autres points d'ouverture, ce sera bien différent, vous pouvez me croire.

Le professeur s'éloigna de Draco et sortit d'une de ses poches une petite balle de mousse colorée qu'elle posa au sol.

- Ceci est l'objet que vous devez atteindre, annonça-t-elle en se redressant.

- Comment ?

- Je vais vous l'expliquer, mais laissez-moi un instant. Si votre magie sort de vous, je préfère ne pas être touchée une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur rassembla ses mains comme pour une prière et ferma les yeux. Draco comprit qu'elle mettait en place son bouclier de protection habituel. Alors qu'elle écartait les mains, il crut voir un léger voile blanc se tisser, petit à petit. Il cligna des yeux et se concentra, les sourcils froncés : c'était la première fois qu'il _voyait_ le résultat d'un sort sans baguette. Etait-ce une conséquence de sa vue altérée ? Du livre doré ?

Trois secondes supplémentaires, et Draco perdit la vue du voile du bouclier. Mais il _savait_ que ce dernier formait un rempart presque invisible entre eux. Par contre, son professeur n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour protéger ses arrières. Si le bouclier se formait entre ses mains, alors il ne protégeait pas le dos de son professeur.

- Quand on lance un sort avec une baguette, commença-t-il alors que son professeur rouvrait les yeux, comme un sort de bouclier, on est protégé par une bulle. Est-ce que lorsqu'on envoie ce même sort sans baguette, il a les mêmes effets ?

- Pas toujours. Il ne faut pas oublier que la baguette du lanceur augmente sensiblement les effets de sa magie. Quand on lance un sort sans baguette, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit moins puissant. C'est l'inconvénient, même si la magie sans baguette permet de lancer des sorts bien plus diversifiés.

Draco hocha la tête. C'était donc bien la magie de son professeur qu'il avait vue. Ce n'était pas une magie qui l'effrayait vraiment, même si Clothilde Lemaire avait représenté une forme de danger la semaine précédente. Sa magie à elle était discrète, mesurée.

Loin de la fantomatique Aline et de la monstrueuse Lina.

- Comment je dois m'y prendre, donc ? redemanda Draco en fixant la balle colorée.

- Vous devez tendre les mains vers la balle et imaginer que vos bras grandissent et s'allongent, jusqu'à ce que vos mains puissent la saisir. Si votre volonté est ferme, votre magie tendra à la réaliser et elle deviendra le prolongement de vos bras. Par conséquent, plus vous imaginez que vos mains s'éloignent, plus votre magie sortira de votre corps. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

- Je crois, oui, répondit Draco.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas si ça ne vient pas tout de suite, l'avertit-elle. L'essentiel est de rester concentré. Vous pouvez vous lancer.

Tendant les bras comme l'avait suggéré le professeur, il imagina pouvoir attraper la balle au loin. Il crispa les muscles, avança les épaules au maximum, étirant son corps au lieu d'étirer sa magie et essaya. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait un travail inutile car quinze longues minutes passèrent sans que quoi que ce soit ne se produise.

Il s'épuisait, il avait mal à force de tenir sa position : son dos et ses bras étaient presque engourdis, tout poisseux de sueur. Et il avait mal au crâne à force de ne fixer qu'un point, alors qu'il était déjà très fatigué par sa nuit presque blanche. Et Clothilde Lemaire, qui ne lui disait rien, ne le conseillait pas et se contentait de l'observer, l'agaçait énormément.

Sentant qu'il commençait à trop s'énerver, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il devait se re-concentrer, comme l'avait demandé son professeur. Se concentrer était toujours la clef.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les fixa de nouveau sur l'objectif, la balle au loin. Ses bras fatiguaient ? C'était vrai… Mais il imagina que sa magie l'aidait à les porter. Petit à petit, il relâcha ses muscles sans baisser les bras. C'était bien moins douloureux de maintenir la position. Il redressa également le dos pour soulager sa colonne.

Bêtement, il se rendit compte que son dos droit facilitait les choses et qu'il avait repris la position enseignée par Clothilde Lemaire pour la stimulation des points d'ouverture.

Il recommença à se tendre vers la balle, pour essayer de la saisir, mais uniquement psychiquement. Il maintenait son corps droit. Il se concentrait uniquement sur l'objet, au lieu de se concentrer pour se tendre le plus possible vers l'avant.

Sa magie serait immatérielle, songeait-il, un peu comme celle de son professeur. Il devrait donc envelopper la balle pour la tirer à lui. Mais comment était-elle ? Lourde ou légère ? Lisse ou assez rugueuse pour lui donner une prise ?

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la balle, il perçut sur ses paumes une chatouille qui lui rappela les chatouilles de la magie de Clothilde Lemaire, quand elle la faisait entrer en lui. Sa magie tentait de sortir pour lui apporter des réponses à ses questions. Cependant, la sensation était assez différente de la magie entrante. C'était plus… comment dire… chaleureux.

Ce n'était pas la sensation d'une vague magique froide et douloureuse qui pénétrait ou explosait en lui, mais l'impression de dégager une certaine chaleur douce et amicale.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et aperçut le même type de voile que celui de son professeur, ondulant autour de ses mains et ses avant-bras, mais dans un ton plus argenté. Cependant, à peine eut-il perdu sa concentration sur la balle, que le voile se résorba pour rentrer en lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

Découragé d'avoir perdu le fruit de ses efforts aussi rapidement, il baissa les bras et renversa la tête en arrière dans un grognement fatigué. Les yeux fermés, il prit conscience qu'il tanguait dangereusement, comme s'il allait perdre l'équilibre et tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

Il était véritablement épuisé.

- Bravo, monsieur Malfoy, lui dit Clothilde Lemaire en s'approchant de lui. J'ai réussi à sentir vos flux s'avancer un peu à l'extérieur. Pour une première fois, je n'en attendais pas tant.

La voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et il n'eut pas la force de répondre.

- Je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre. Une longue nuit de sommeil s'impose pour que vous puissiez récupérer un peu de votre effort, capta-t-il encore avant de tomber de fatigue, plongeant dans un sommeil profond et bienheureux, loin de ses questions et de ses angoisses des dernières heures.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Dimanche 11 octobre, midi_

Draco posa son plateau sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Ramon. Il venait encore d'esquiver les jumelles. Les halos qui les entouraient s'estompaient peu à peu, mais Draco se méfiait de leur étrangeté.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers son plateau, il laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. Des mèches de ses cheveux, trop longs, venaient parfois lui chatouiller le front et lui cacher les yeux. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être négligé. Est-ce qu'il devait les couper lui-même ?

- Moi, j'aime bien, lança Jil à côté de lui, après avoir déchiffré ses marmonnements. Ça adoucit un peu ton visage.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais songea que c'était une raison de plus.

DMKADMKADMKADMKADMKA

_Mercredi 14 octobre, matin_

Kimi Asuya s'étira longuement dans son fauteuil, en attendant Draco Malfoy pour sa séance de psychomagie hebdomadaire. Le jeune homme en aurait sans doute besoin, il avait l'air très fatigué ces derniers jours.

Elle était préoccupée par le résultat de leur dernière séance et par ce qu'elle avait appris entre temps. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas un passé simple. Il avait côtoyé des extrémistes toute sa vie – ce qui expliquait certaines de ses remarques parfois choquantes – et il avait probablement côtoyé des assassins régulièrement.

Le passé lourd de Malfoy et les réminiscences provoquées par ses questions pouvaient éventuellement expliquer sa fatigue.

Clothilde disait que c'était parce qu'il s'essayait régulièrement à la magie sans baguette – effectivement épuisante au début de la pratique - mais elle-même avait remarqué qu'il jetait autour de lui des regards méfiants et parfois effrayés, même si elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction associée à la pratique de la magie sans baguette.

Peut-être des cauchemars. C'était Betty qui, lors des repas, parlait régulièrement des visions précises et justes de son étudiant. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa compréhension de la prophétie de l'Atlantide et par le rendu macabre et indubitablement exact. Kimi, elle, trouvait surtout cela préoccupant.

Si ses inquiétudes à propos de la stabilité de son patient s'avéraient vraies, cela annulerait tous les bienfaits de leur dernière séance. Elle en avait appris beaucoup sur la personnalité et la mentalité du jeune sorcier. Il avait la carapace hautaine et parfois agressive d'un garçon qui n'était plus tout à fait un adolescent mais pas tout à fait un homme, et qui ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place.

Son esprit jugeait tout – personnes, actes, pensées – à l'aune de valeurs nettes et probablement acquises dans l'enfance. Le sérieux. La supériorité. L'attitude à la fois respectueuse et hautaine de ceux qui accordent de l'importance à des coutumes pourtant éculées, de son point de vue à elle en tout cas. Des coutumes qui divisaient la population entre une élite et une masse rustre et inculte.

Déroger aux valeurs qu'il suivait, c'était être inférieur et méprisable. Elle comprenait d'ailleurs mieux pourquoi son patient avait cet air coincé et ces névroses qui transparaissaient parfois sur son visage autrement froid et fermé. Parce que les valeurs de son enfance étaient psychorigides et inaptes à l'épanouissement de quelqu'un. Et même si Draco Malfoy avait commencé à les remettre en cause, il n'osait pas pousser la logique jusqu'au bout et s'affranchir totalement.

Tout cela pouvait probablement expliquer une partie de son animosité envers « Harry Potter ». Un être qui était totalement hors des cadres du jeune homme, et qui semblait farouchement indépendant.

Elle ne connaissait pas ce sorcier qui avait fait réagir Draco Mafloy si fort au milieu de ses autres questions, dans les séances précédentes, mais elle avait appris beaucoup de choses par les yeux de son patient. Il existait entre eux une animosité apparemment sans limite. Au premier regard.

Mais en allant un peu plus loin, elle avait vu parfois naître chez le jeune sorcier un sentiment plus mélancolique et une inquiétude profonde qui lui semblait un peu déplacée. Il y avait un lien, quelque en soit la nature, entre les deux ennemis d'enfance, qui allait au-delà de la simple animosité et qui méritait d'être creusé.

Le jeune homme frappa finalement à la porte et entra.

- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy. Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il avant de lui dire bonjour à son tour.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de bien important, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé qui lui était destiné. Un petit cauchemar.

- Puis-je en connaître le sujet ? demanda Kimi avec cet air curieux et ouvert qui lui était propre.

Draco lui lança un regard las et quelque peu désabusé qui la fit sourire.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui pose des dizaines de questions à la minute et que ça le décontenançait parfois. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il finissait toujours par se plier à l'exercice, de plus ou moins bonne grâce.

- J'ai été poursuivi par un méchant livre, doré et boueux, toute la nuit… lança-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Est-ce que c'est maintenant que vous m'annoncez que je suis définitivement fou ?

- Loin de moi cette idée. Comment votre livre pouvait-il être à la fois boueux et doré ?

- La couverture était dorée, mais la boue dégoulinait et laissait des traces sur le sol pendant que le livre me poursuivait.

Kimi griffonna quelques mots à la hâte et son patient lui lança un regard narquois.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'analyser, lança-t-il, je sais très bien d'où vient ce cauchemar.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.

- Est-ce que cela vient de nos séances de psychomagie ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Harry Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que Potter aurait à voir avec mon livre ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

L'air d'incompréhension de son patient était une réponse suffisante pour elle.

- Il me semble que vous avez dit, la semaine dernière…

Kimi baissa la tête, saisit un parchemin de son bloc et lut.

- … qu'Harry Potter était « le genre de personne à plonger dans la boue sans se poser de question. Déjà, avec ses choix d'amis. Et puis, il a toujours laissé Granger réfléchir à sa place. C'est idiot parce qu'elle a un livre à la place du cerveau. » Ces mots entrent en résonance avec votre cauchemar, je trouve.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de ricaner légèrement en entendant cette citation dans la bouche de sa psychomage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de penser qu'elle sonnait étonnamment juste. Certes, Granger lui semblait moins méprisable, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ethan. Mais elle avait toujours un livre à la place du cerveau.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des points communs avec ce que j'avais dit, admit-il. Mais Potter n'a rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec un livre. C'est aussi le genre de héros qui place tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau.

Soudain, Draco se figea et se reprit.

- Je ne veux pas dire qu'il a des muscles, loin de là ! C'est juste un affreux binoclard qui n'a rien pour lui. Ni cerveau, ni muscle. Voilà.

Kimi empêcha un sourire de poindre sur ses lèvres. Quelle attitude enfantine il pouvait avoir, parfois. En tout cas, il était allé exactement là où elle le voulait : sur le sujet Harry Potter. Avec la même verve étonnante et la même rancœur que la fois précédente.

Elle était aussi rassurée de constater que ce n'était pas elle qui fatiguait Draco Malfoy, ni ses questions à propos de son ennemi d'enfance. Il faisait des cauchemars – qu'elle allait devoir analyser mais plus tard – mais ce n'était pas leurs séances qui l'impactaient négativement.

Elle pouvait donc continuer à creuser du côté de l'ennemi d'enfance de son patient.

- Parlez-moi encore un peu de ce Potter, demanda Kimi.

Draco songea aux journaux qu'il avait reçus ces derniers jours.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je vous ai déjà parlé de sa stupidité, de son incapacité à bien s'entourer…

Quoi qu'il avait commencé à faire quelques progrès.

Il avait lu, dans la Gazette, que Potter était en disgrâce auprès du gouvernement, qu'il était incapable de faire son travail correctement et qu'il prenait plaisir à effrayer et écraser ses élèves. Franchement, même lui devait admettre que c'était n'importe quoi. Potter savait enseigner – combien de fois avait-il essayé de faire chanter les élèves de l'AD sans succès, pour le dénoncer ? – et il avait ce foutu complexe du héros qui le poussait à protéger les faibles…

Certes, il n'avait jamais protégé les élèves fragiles de Serpentard, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le vice trop loin. Et puis, si Potter était capable de le faire souffrir lui, c'était aussi et surtout parce qu'il était un cas à part pour Potter.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'entourait mieux. Draco devait admettre que le _Chicaneur_ du lundi 12 octobre était d'une virtuosité admirable dans la défense de Potter. La réponse de Luna Lovegood à la Gazette était forte et avait su donner au « Sauveur » le meilleur rôle, en démontant point par point les mots du ministre actuel. Zacharie Zorille.

Par contre, s'il s'entourait mieux, Potter était toujours un adepte des ennuis. Ce matin, il avait reçu la _Gazette_ de la veille, qui annonçait la clôture du _Chicaneur_ en attendant un procès… Potter et ses amis avaient des ennuis, comme d'habitude.

- Potter, reprit-il en sortant de ses pensées, est incapable d'être diplomate. Il est totalement inadapté dans notre société sorcière actuelle. C'est juste un… barbare. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

- Il a été barbare avec vous ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas pu me parler de vos relations avec Harry Potter, la semaine dernière. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est. Et ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous le haïssiez ainsi.

- Rien qui vous regarde, grinça le sorcier en se fermant totalement. Et je n'ai pas de _relation_ avec Potter, ajouta-t-il en reniflant.

Bien. Il avait de nouveau adopté l'attitude d'un botruc… Mais on avançait : cela signifiait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec les autres, alors ? demanda-t-elle, en espérant pouvoir obtenir des réponses par un autre biais.

- Je n'ai pas non plus de _relation_ avec les autres, dit-il, hautain. Nous commerçons, nous négocions, nous impressionnons, mais nous n'entretenons pas de _relation_. Les autres peuvent soit servir – et il s'agit alors de négocier – soit ils sont inutiles et il suffit de les impressionner.

- Et qu'en était-il de vos amis ? demanda Kimi, intérieurement atterrée de voir un jeune homme penser de façon aussi limitée et… inhumaine.

Où étaient les sentiments, dans tout ça ? Comment résister si on se contentait d'une analyse mécanique des relations humaines ?

- Même chose, répondit-il d'un ton adouci en pensant à eux. Ils négociaient ou intimidaient. Ils étaient comme moi. Ils savaient comment réagir. Ils étaient adaptés socialement, eux.

- Avez-vous gardé contact avec eux ?

Une grimace fugace vint tordre son visage.

- Non, parvint-il à dire malgré sa gorge serrée. Je…

Draco fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air plus important et maître de lui, et il se racla la gorge.

- J'aurais aimé.

Kimi acquiesça. Elle se doutait qu'aborder ce sujet serait douloureux.

Elle avait plus de cartes en main désormais, pour comprendre son patient et lui tirer des réponses intéressantes. Elle avait discuté avec Clothilde, pendant le week-end, et elle avait appris son passé de Mangemort. Elle se doutait donc que les anciens amis de Draco Malfoy devaient être en mauvaise posture.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, grogna-t-il.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous contredire, si vous m'expliquiez, avança-t-elle doucement.

- Non.

Kimi retint un soupir. Voilà. Il était dans l'une de ces phases fermées qu'il affectionnait quand les sujets devenaient trop sensibles.

Il fallait tenter de l'adoucir…

- Alors j'aimerais que vous me parliez de vos amis actuels.

Draco croisa les bras, buté. Il n'avait pas d'ami au Palais : sa promotion se méfiait de lui, des jumelles folles passaient leur temps à le poursuivre, et il fréquentait trop rarement les autres promotions…

Quoique. Ramon était éventuellement un ami. Il supportait son caractère, pour le moins. Il aimait bien aussi la compagnie de Margaux et d'Ethan, mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis. Il n'en savait rien. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas au Palais.

- Ramon est différent de mes anciens amis, mais il ressemble à Blaise. Dans l'ensemble, on s'entend bien, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Kimi attendit une suite qui ne vint jamais.

- N'avez-vous qu'un ami ? tenta-t-elle.

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Kimi se permit alors d'aborder l'attitude fermée de Draco, qui le desservait.

- C'est probablement parce que vous n'allez pas vers les autres. Vous ne devez pas attendre passivement, vous devez vous ouvrir un peu pour que les autres s'ouvrent à vous en retour.

- J'ai essayé ! explosa-t-il. Vous aviez dit que parler faisait du bien, mais c'est faux ! J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Ramon, mais il n'a rien compris ! Il s'est moqué de ce que je disais.

- Parce qu'il ne comprend pas votre passé, répondit Kimi en retour. Parce que personne ne sait comment est votre famille, comment étaient vos amis, vos ennemis, ou quelles ont été vos expériences passées. On ne peut pas deviner seul ce qui vous blesse ou ce qui vous plaît. Vous devez expliquer.

- Non, réitéra Draco en secouant la tête, non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas. Personne ne peut comprendre mon passé.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ses parents, de ses amis, de Potter. Ses rancœurs et son chagrin ne pourraient que lui faire du mal s'il les laissait s'échapper de leur boîte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Il ne voulait pas craquer.

Kimi se mordit la lèvre et tenta le tout pour le tout, sachant qu'elle pouvait faire à son patient autant de mal que de bien.

- Je connais votre passé, dit-elle. Je sais que vous avez été Mangemort. Et je crois aussi que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec la philosophie assassine qui accompagnait ce fait.

Draco Malfoy hyper-ventila. Brusquement. Il était en pleine crise d'angoisse.

C'était de sa faute, elle le savait. Elle venait de lui enlever le contrôle des informations, en lui avouant qu'elle savait déjà. Mais elle espérait en tirer quelque chose de positif à terme. Il fallait seulement qu'elle lui rende un certain contrôle pour qu'il puisse retrouver son calme… Sa nature en avait besoin. Sa lutte contre ses traumatismes aussi.

- Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-elle posément, il y a des choses que j'ai apprises, mais il y en a encore beaucoup que j'ignore de vous. Je sais seulement une chose : la meilleure manière de vous soulager de vos poids, c'est de les partager, d'en parler. Vous pourriez commencer par mettre des mots sur ce qui vous pèse, même si ce n'est pas devant moi.

Le jeune sorcier avait toujours un regard méfiant et apeuré, ses poings crispés sur le fauteuil, mais sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. C'était bon signe.

- Vous pourriez vous défouler un peu en parlant avec quelqu'un qui vous écouterait toujours, sans rien dire.

- Je ne veux pas vous parler, admit-il douloureusement.

Kimi se leva, se dirigea rapidement vers une armoire fermée qu'elle ouvrit et en ressortit un petit objet.

- Alors vous pourriez lui parler à elle, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite poupée de chiffon. Elle gardera vos secrets.

- Vous me prenez pour une fille ? grogna-t-il, interloqué par la proposition.

La surprise avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il avala une grande goulée d'air et cessa de se tortiller sur le fauteuil à cause de son impression de malaise. Il parvint à peu près à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, le temps que Kimi reprenne sa place.

Celle-ci repensa aux valeurs de son patient. Comment lui faire accepter la poupée ? Le chantage serait mal perçu, lui faisant perdre une fois de plus le contrôle. La négociation pouvait par contre fonctionner…

- Si vous la gardez avec vous, offrit Kimi, vous pourriez partir maintenant.

Draco lui lança un regard le plus neutre possible, saisit la poupée et se leva. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Kimi poussa un léger juron. Elle savait qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de partir, mais ils n'avaient eu le temps de parler qu'un petit quart d'heure. Son patient n'était vraiment pas facile…

ALLLPPALLLPPALLLPPALLLPP

Aline et Lina, profitant discrètement de l'une des poutres du rez-de-chaussée du Palais, gardaient un œil sur Philippe Piéfort, dont le comportement était toujours aussi étrange. Il semblait en vouloir à Draco Malfoy, même si elles n'en connaissaient pas la raison. Et comme elles, il avait l'envie visible de suivre le sorcier dans son périple rituel du mercredi matin.

Les jumelles avaient découvert que les escapades matinales de Draco Malfoy sortaient légèrement de l'ordinaire. Certes, il prenait l'air. Mais il était également capable de suivre une silhouette étrangère dans les bois, de converser avec une licorne et – sans doute – de découvrir quelque chose d'énorme à propos de la statue moldue qui trônait sur le domaine…

Elles n'avaient pas envie que Philippe Piéfort vienne mettre son nez dans ces étranges affaires.

Alors en ce mercredi matin, elles observaient le comportement du sorcier qui attendait dans le Hall, les yeux fixés sur le couloir qui menait dans les étages. Alors que Draco Malfoy pénétrait dans l'espace plus tôt que d'habitude, un objet non identifiable dans l'une de ses mains, Philippe Piéfort se mit hors de sa trajectoire, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le jeune sorcier blond ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et il se dirigea, comme à son habitude, vers les grandes portes du Palais.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard. Elles devaient empêcher Philippe Piéfort d'empiéter sur l'espace de celui qui était, de façon de plus en plus évidente, leur futur maître. Le _Rêveur_.

Dans le même mouvement, elles s'avancèrent vers le Roselune, qui lui se mettait en mouvement pour sortir à son tour.

- Philippe ! lança Aline joyeusement. Quelle bonne surprise ! Est-ce que tu as la réponse de ton père ?

Le sorcier, qui avait essayé de les fuir poliment en l'apercevant, se retrouva coincé par Lina qui était apparue juste devant lui sans qu'il ne comprenne bien comment elle avait fait.

- Bonjour, Philippe. Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas encore revus, depuis tout ce temps.

- Fichez-moi la paix, grogna celui-ci, je suis pressé.

- Mais… protesta Aline avec une petite moue, et pour notre lettre ?

Poussant Lina sur le côté, Philippe sortit du Palais à grand pas. Dans la terre du chemin, encore humide de rosée du matin, pas la moindre trace de pas. Draco Malfoy avait sans doute pris un raccourci entre les arbres. Il avait encore perdu sa trace.

Rageur, il se tourna vers les jumelles qui l'avaient suivi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? cria-t-il.

- Reprendre contact, dit Lina avec un air aussi innocent que celui de sa sœur.

- Je ne vous connais pas, répliqua-t-il hargneusement. Et je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Aline. On s'entendait si bien, enfants.

- Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, gronda-t-il d'une voix froide et dangereuse. Fichez-moi la paix ou vous aurez des ennuis. Je vous le promets.

Il rentra de nouveau dans le Palais, bousculant volontairement les deux jumelles en passant entre elles.

Lina entraîna sa sœur plus loin, sur le chemin, loin des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je comprends de moins en moins son comportement, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille Aline. Il est violent. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il se focalise sur Draco Malfoy et ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, admit Aline. Mais il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Tu écris à papa ?

- Dès qu'on rentre, confirma Lina.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco déboucha dans la clairière qu'il affectionnait. Sa clairière, celle qui l'apaisait si facilement. Il s'approcha de la statue et s'assit sur le socle, penché sur la poupée de Kimi dont il ne savait que faire. L'objet était magique. Il le sentait dans ses mains, et il la voyait cligner des yeux à intervalles réguliers, comme un être vivant normal.

Elle était assez grossière, dans l'ensemble. Son corps mou, recouvert d'une petite robe d'été rouge, n'avait aucun détail. Pas de doigt, pas de pied. Le visage, par contre, était plus soigné. Un petit nez de tissu, une bouche rouge et des yeux aux pupilles noires et aux iris gris. Comme les siens. Des sourcils marron, comme les cheveux, qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs plus à du crin de cheval qu'à des cheveux.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle le fixait attentivement. C'était une sensation étrange.

- Je suis donc censé te raconter ma vie, c'est ça ? dit-il ironiquement.

La poupée sourit. Et Draco secoua la tête.

- Les poupées, c'est pour les filles, statua-t-il, amusé.

Le sourire de la poupée grandit. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais il n'en pris pas ombrage, plutôt amusé. Il tourna la poupée dans tous les sens, tentant de comprendre quelle magie la recouvrait, mais il ne parvint qu'à la chatouiller, s'il en croyait sa bouche tordue par un rire silencieux.

- Je n'aime pas répondre aux questions d'Asuya. Elle n'a aucun droit de connaître mon passé, mes parents, mes amis, expliqua-t-il à la poupée. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

L'objet redevint immédiatement calme et haussa les sourcils, comme pour lui demander de continuer.

- Elle ne comprendrait pas mon passé de Mangemort, développa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tuer, mais j'ai fait souffrir des moldus pour garder un peu mon statut. Et j'ai souvent regardé les autres torturer et tuer, sans montrer que j'en étais malade. Jusqu'à ce que je me dispute violemment avec Pansy. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter et ça a été nos derniers mots, dit-il d'une voix un peu cassée.

La poupée fronça les sourcils.

- Toi non plus, marmonna-t-il, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point j'ai souffert, à partir de ce jour-là… Tu es un objet de chiffon. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mes regrets. Si je l'avais écoutée, j'aurais peut-être pu l'empêcher de hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas être Mangemort en plein milieu du manoir. Je lui aurais dit de résister, d'attendre ou de fuir. Mais Pansy a toujours été entière. Je ne méritais pas son affection.

Tout sourire avait disparu de la poupée. Mais son regard était toujours fixé intensément sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment une poupée pouvait avoir un tel regard…

- Si j'avais été son ami, je l'aurais protégée quand son père l'a attrapée pour l'emmener au loin. Mais les autres Mangemorts autour me faisaient trop peur. J'avais déjà subi leur folie deux ou trois fois, quand ils voulaient me punir pour mon incompétence. Ils méprisaient mon père au lieu de le craindre, alors je ne faisais plus peur. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je pensais que les choses se tasseraient.

Le visage de Draco se tordit, sa souffrance et ses regrets parfaitement visibles sur son visage.

- J'ai toujours été aveugle et lâche, murmura-t-il en se tassant un peu plus, comme si le poids sur ses épaules venait de s'alourdir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son propre père la donnerait en pâture aux autres. J'aurais dû m'en douter, pourtant. Ses deux petites sœurs étaient déjà mortes dans des circonstances bizarres… Elle…

Les poings de Draco se crispèrent sur la poupée qu'il tenait.

- Elle me manque, avoua-t-il d'une voix cassée. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver de ces barbares et elle n'existe plus. Si seulement j'avais eu un peu plus de puissance et un peu plus de courage…

Alors qu'il retenait ses larmes, Draco sentit son nez commencer à couler. C'était toujours comme ça quand il s'empêchait de pleurer. Il utilisa sa manche, sans se soucier de la bienséance ou de salir son vêtement. Ce fut inutile : les larmes s'échappèrent et dévalèrent ses joues.

Il le savait. Dès qu'il ouvrait sa boîte, dès qu'il ouvrait les vannes de la parole, il n'était plus capable de contrôler ses émotions. Il eut besoin de longues minutes pour se calmer et reprendre une respiration moins hachée.

- Tu vois, dit-il finalement à la poupée, c'est bien le seul avantage au fait que Potter ait gagné. Il a empêché ces malades qui nous torturaient de proliférer.

Et il fourra l'objet de tissu, dont le visage semblait triste, dans la poche de son manteau.

ABDMABDMABDMABDMABDMABDM

_Jeudi 15 octobre, matin_

Le professeur Burke ouvrit la salle de Potions devant eux et Draco eut un vrai sourire. Ce n'était pas leur salle de cours habituelle, où les tables ne comptaient qu'un plan de préparation des ingrédients. C'était la salle de Potions toute équipée, avec feux et chaudrons, une salle qui annonçait le début de la véritable pratique.

Les élèves entrèrent, les uns après les autres, les bras chargés des ingrédients qu'ils avaient récoltés et préparés depuis plus d'un mois. Dans ceux qu'il portait, Draco en avait reconnu plusieurs plus ou moins toxiques. Il avait appris beaucoup de nouvelles choses avec Margaux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était un peu ennuyé, ces dernières semaines, en se contentant de couper, hacher, presser, piler…

D'autant plus que l'exigence de son parrain, qui lui avait fait pratiquer les potions presque à chaque vacances, était aussi haute que celle d'Andrew Burke. Du coup, il avait déjà les gestes précis d'un préparateur de potions junior.

Le professeur se dirigea ensuite dans le fond de la salle, en passant entre les pupitres équipés, et ouvrit une nouvelle porte.

- Entrez et choisissez un casier parmi les noirs, leur demanda-t-il. Les autres sont réservés à vos camarades des autres spécialités. C'est désormais ici que vous stockerez les ingrédients que nous préparerons, lors des leçons plus théoriques. Pour vous l'attribuer, posez votre main sur l'emprunte de la porte et le casier gardera votre signature magique comme clef. Rangez ensuite vos ingrédients, sauf la fiole de jus de lactaire, les racines de belladone en poudre, l'aconit et les feuilles d'ellébore hachées.

Draco entra et prit le premier casier noir et libre qu'il eut sous les yeux. Il y en avait des rouges, des bleus et des verts – sans aucun doute des casiers des autres spécialités, ainsi que des blancs. Probablement pour les étudiants des années supérieures qui souhaitaient se spécialiser en Potions.

Il fit comme demandé et disposa ses ingrédients dans les différents étages. Champignons, plantes, décoctions intermédiaires… Il laissa un étage libre pour le moment où ils travailleraient sur les ingrédients issus d'animaux.

Puis il retourna dans la salle de cours avec les ingrédients cités par le professeur. Presque uniquement des ingrédients dangereux et toxiques. En rejoignant une place, au deuxième rang, il constata que sur le plan de travail du pupitre se trouvaient plusieurs fioles de divers ingrédient ainsi qu'un crapaud humide mais mort.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous installer, s'il vous plaît, demanda Andrew Burke à Soledad, toujours au fond de la pièce.

La jeune femme se hâta et s'installa à la place qu'Hunter lui avait réservée, à côté de lui et juste derrière Draco.

- Bien. Comme vous vous en doutez surement, nous allons aujourd'hui commencer la partie du programme consacrée à la préparation de potions. Je vous avais expliqué, voilà un mois et demi de cela, que nous travaillerions sur les méthodes de traitement des ingrédients avant de nous intéresser aux poisons et antidotes. Nous y voilà.

La plupart des étudiants semblaient assez satisfaits de ce fait.

- Les bézoards, reprit le professeur en commençant son cours, ne sont pas efficaces contre tous les empoisonnements et ils sont incompatibles avec certaines espèces. Vous allez donc apprendre la manière de composer, de reproduire et analyser un poison, afin de lui découvrir un antidote.

Stefanie, qui parlait assez peu avec les autres depuis que Soledad et Hunter s'étaient trouvés, leva la main.

- Est-ce que tous les poisons ont un antidote ? Est-ce qu'on peut sauver tout le monde ?

- Oui, tout ingrédient toxique ou mortel a un antidote naturel. Donc tout poison peut trouver son antidote. Mais non, tout le monde ne survit pas à un empoisonnement. C'est une question de timing : certains poisons sont fulgurants et même un médicomage – spécialisé en potions et efficace – ne peut pas toujours réagir ou trouver un contrepoison à temps.

Soledad acquiesça et pencha la tête sur son parchemin de notes.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par concocter trois poisons rapides à brasser, à base d'ingrédients toxiques qu'on trouve couramment dans les nécessaires à potions.

Le professeur fit léviter une série de petites fioles vides et en déposa trois sur chaque bureau, puis il fit léviter un parchemin d'instructions devant chaque élève.

- Votre travail, poursuivit-il, sera de comprendre comment chaque ingrédient principal – l'aconit, la belladone et l'ellébore – interagit avec les ingrédients secondaires de chaque poison. N'hésitez pas à prendre des notes. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me préparerez un devoir sur les trois antidotes à ces poisons en m'expliquant comment ils parviennent à contrer les effets de ces derniers.

Draco se pencha sur les consignes. Deux des trois poisons présentés étaient effectivement très connus, même si on ne les étudiait pas dans le cursus scolaire anglais. Draco les connaissait à cause ou grâce à la passion de son parrain. Le troisième ne semblait pas si compliqué à brasser, même s'il ne le connaissait pas encore.

- Chacun de ces poisons vous demandera entre 30 et 35 minutes de travail, en fonction de votre capacité à préparer efficacement les éléments qui se trouvent sur votre pupitre.

Draco fit un rapide calcul mental. Les deux potions qu'il connaissait lui prendraient même moins de 30 minutes, puisqu'il était capable de préparer des ingrédients et de surveiller sa potion en même temps, lors des étapes d'ébullition ou de repos.

Par contre, la troisième potion demandait la préparation du crapaud. Et Draco avait toujours eu horreur de disséquer des crapauds. Il perdrait donc du temps à cette étape et mettrait plus de 35 minutes. Bon. C'était quand même faisable.

- La semaine prochaine, vous ne serez plus de simples préparateurs mais des expérimentateurs. A partir des antidotes que vous aurez préparés théoriquement et qui vont serviront de base de réflexion, je vous demanderai de préparer un antidote à l'un des trois poisons à partir d'ingrédients limités que je vous donnerai.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Ça allait être intéressant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Burke leur avait tant parlé de théorie des ingrédients et d'interactions ces dernières semaines. Ils allaient devoir inventer un antidote à partir d'ingrédients non prévus.

- Vous aurez une heure de réflexion théorique pour préparer votre processus de brassage, vous devrez ensuite le mettre en œuvre. Vous serez évalués sur la réussite ou l'échec de votre antidote, à la fin du cours. Et cette évaluation commence aujourd'hui même, avec votre implication à comprendre et appliquer mes consignes, et à anticiper sur les solutions possibles.

Le cerveau de Draco était _déjà_ en pleine ébullition. Les potions, c'était vraiment son truc. Il s'y sentait à l'aise et y prenait plaisir.

- Enfin, sachez également que les procédures que vous aurez rédigées et les erreurs probables que vous aurez faites me serviront comme point de départ pour mon cours sur l'élaboration d'antidote. Est-ce que tout est clair pour tout le monde ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent et le professeur leur donna le départ, avant de se diriger vers le tiroir de son bureau pour récupérer son ancienne baguette. Il l'avait gardée en souvenir, puisque comme la plupart des sorciers, il y était très attaché.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'étudiant Draco Malfoy : il avait appris par ses collègues que le jeune homme n'en avait plus. Mais pour brasser correctement une potion, quelle qu'elle soit, il était nécessaire d'y mêler un peu de sa magie. Les premières années ne maîtrisant par encore suffisamment leur magie sans baguette, cette dernière restait indispensable durant ses premiers cours.

- Vous allez avoir besoin de ceci, lui dit-il, même si elle n'est sans doute pas parfaitement adaptée à votre magie personnelle.

Draco leva les yeux vers le professeur Burke et laissa échapper un micro-sourire en voyant la baguette.

- Merci monsieur, mais je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, déclina Draco en saisissant la longue cuillère de bois d'if qui servait à mesurer les quantités de jus de lactaire. Je saurai parfaitement me débrouiller avec ça. Et puis, ces poisons ne nécessitent pas beaucoup de magie pour être efficaces, conclut-il.

Andrew Burke pencha légèrement la tête en observant son étudiant, mais il n'insista pas.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que vous serez noté comme vos camarades, l'avertit le professeur avant de retourner à son bureau.

Alors que Draco se penchait de nouveau sur son parchemin, la cuillère toujours dans une main, Hunter et Soledad échangèrent un regard significatif. Leur camarade avait de l'expérience dans la préparation de poisons… C'était louche.

L'héritier Malfoy, lui, était à mille lieues de s'intéresser à son environnement. Tout en relisant les instructions des deux premières potions, pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, il testait la texture de la cuillère de bois qu'il avait sous la main.

Il s'était entraîné comme un acharné, chaque soir de la semaine, dans son lit. Et il était capable désormais de transférer sa magie dans un objet neutre qu'il tenait dans la main.

Il s'embrouillait encore avec les objets magiques, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire cohabiter sa magie avec celle d'un objet extérieur, et il ne savait toujours pas projeter sa magie à l'extérieur quand il ne tenait rien dans la main. Mais être capable de prolonger un peu son bras était une grande source de satisfaction, une réussite.

Ce n'était pas comme son essai d'ouvrir son dernier point d'ouverture magique.

Draco secoua la tête, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage, et il éloigna son parchemin d'instructions avant de remplir son petit chaudron d'eau. Il alluma un feu vif et espéra que la chaleur dégagée soit une explication suffisante à la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues au souvenir de son essai raté.

Mordred ! Il avait été tellement maladroit qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il venait juste de mettre le feu aux poils de son bas-ventre. Si encore la douleur s'était contentée de rester au niveau du pubis, il aurait pu passer outre après quelques heures. Mais là…

La pointe de douleur avait fait son chemin, à une vitesse fulgurante, jusqu'au bout de son… Eh bien disons qu'il avait été incapable d'uriner normalement pendant les dix heures suivantes.

C'était plus qu'embarrassant.

Et il n'avait pas envie de réessayer de si tôt.

Draco saisit la fiole de lactaire commun et en versa cinq gouttes. Il en fallait dix pour six litres d'eau. Il saisit ensuite les marguerites et utilisa un couteau pour gratter le pollen et le faire tomber dans une décoction de sang de jeune oie, seul moyen pour fixer le pollen avant de le verser dans le chaudron.

Le sang d'oie, quand celle-ci n'avait pas encore pondu d'œuf, était un ingrédient neutre dans la préparation de potions.

Le temps nécessaire pour achever cette tâche permit au liquide dans le chaudron de bouillir. Draco baissa le feu et versa le pollen de seize marguerites, avec la fiole de sang, dans le liquide encore transparent. Il saisit ensuite la cuillère de bois et se concentra pour y transférer un peu de sa magie, avant de débuter ses tours de chaudron, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

C'était une expérience perturbante de se passer de baguette pour la première fois. Chez Margaux, c'était toujours elle qui s'occupait de mélanger. Il n'avait eu qu'à préparer, incorporer les ingrédients et observer.

Oui, c'était perturbant. Parce que la magie de Draco identifiait la chaleur bouillante et que le sorcier avait la sensation qu'il avait la main directement plongée dans la potion. La douleur en moins, bien sûr.

Avec un petit effort magique supplémentaire, dans son dernier tour de cuillère, pour être sûr de ne pas échouer, Draco put constater l'activation des propriétés des lactaires associés au pollen de marguerite. La potion était désormais jaune bouton d'or.

Avec satisfaction, il cessa de se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs et se focalisa uniquement sur la suite de sa préparation. Quand il rendit ses trois fioles, un peu plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, il reçut les félicitations de son professeur et les accueillit avec un vrai sourire.

Préparer des potions était idéal pour oublier les soucis quotidiens…

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Vendredi 16 octobre, soir_

_« De : Double à Capuche,_

_La cible suit des séances de psychomagie tous les mercredis matins. Elle a donc un point vulnérable à exploiter. Elle se rend aussi systématiquement dans la forêt du Palais, juste après ces séances. Mais je n'en connais pas la raison et j'aurai des difficultés à récolter plus d'informations précises sur la cible. _

_Elle semble être protégée par deux étudiantes de l'année supérieure, Aline et Lina Lenain, même si je ne peux pas confirmer qu'elles me tiennent à l'écart volontairement._

_J'attends donc vos instructions. Respectueusement. »_

L'homme assis derrière son bureau, après avoir donné à sa femme l'excuse d'une réunion tardive et exceptionnelle, avait pris le temps de parcourir la missive de son pion au Palais et d'en tirer des hypothèses, dont certaines étaient particulièrement déplaisantes…

Si l'excentrique famille Lenain entrait dans le jeu et s'intéressait à Draco Malfoy, il y avait un risque pour lui. Il avait déterminé avec son homme de main, en début de mois, que le riche héritier était un danger potentiel. Sa prophétie trouée pouvait le laisser entendre.

Si Draco Malfoy s'associait avec les Lenain, qui avaient ouvertement pris le parti anti-Voldemort et lutté efficacement contre l'intrusion de ses hommes en France… alors il aurait des ennemis supplémentaires. Et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment, avec les tensions autour d'Harry Potter.

D'autant plus que, même s'il s'approchait peu à peu du Président de la Magie Français, son espion Ludovic Bonnet était encore loin d'avoir les armes pour lutter contre la famille Lenain. C'était le risque de perdre son influence dans un des pays les plus influents de la société magique.

Et s'il ne voulait pas griller son espion et perdre ses chances, alors… Alors il n'avait qu'une solution. Empêcher que les Lenain s'intéressent à Draco Malfoy.

Il avait une carte à jouer pour atteindre cet objectif. Le passé de l'héritier Malfoy. Car si les filles Lenain s'intéressaient à lui, c'était probablement parce qu'elles ne connaissaient pas sa condition d'ancien Mangemort… Si elles l'apprenaient, cela pourrait casser tout lien entre eux, affaiblir Malfoy et lui laisser le champ libre pour s'en débarrasser, par la suite, s'il en avait besoin…

_« De : Capuche à Double,_

_Nous connaissons le point faible de la cible : son passé. En tant que Mangemort, il a commis de nombreux crimes dont la liste vous est jointe. Et même en tant que Mangemort, nous savons qu'il a été victime de diverses tortures. Notre hypothèse est que ces tortures – raison probable de ces séances de psychomagie – ont créé un traumatisme exploitable pour l'affaiblir._

_La famille Lenain est une famille française dont les intérêts sont contraires à ceux de notre gouvernement. Nous souhaitons donc que vous empêchiez tout rapprochement entre la cible et ses protectrices actuelles. Etant donné que la famille Lenain exècre les Mangemorts, vous pouvez jouer sur ce point._

_Salissez l'image de la cible s'il le faut, mais nous avons besoin de l'isoler et de l'affaiblir autant que faire se peut. Trouvez des alliés et apportez-moi les informations que je vous demande. »_

FLMLFLMLFLMLFLMLFLMLFLMLFL

_Dimanche 18 octobre_

François Lenain n'était pas quelqu'un d'inquiet par nature : il ne se précipitait jamais, prenait le temps de vivre, batifolait beaucoup… Mais il avait tendance à peser les moindres risques avant de prendre une décision. Et force était de constater qu'à un moment, on ne pouvait plus tergiverser si on voulait avancer.

Il reposa, sur la table de la cuisine, la lettre envoyée par Aline et Lina qu'il venait de lire à sa femme.

- Je vois, dit celle-ci avec calme. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles devraient jouer leur rôle si vite. En fait, j'étais sûr qu'une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver, affirma-t-il avec un regard franc.

Marianne Lenain laissa échapper un rire clair. Elle appréciait la légèreté d'esprit de son mari. C'était rafraichissant et reposant. En fait, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse aux yeux de beaucoup de leurs amis, elle appréciait sa légèreté tout court.

- L'homme nous avait prévenus, tu sais, dit-elle. Il avait raison pour la naissance des jumelles. Pourquoi pas à propos de leur rôle ?

- En même temps, répliqua François avec un sourire enfantin, elles disent bien qu'elles ne sont pas encore sûres que ce Draco Malfoy soit leur rêveur.

- Nos filles ont toujours eu un instinct très sûr, François, affirma Marianne. Que vas-tu faire avec le petit Piéfort qui les a menacées ?

L'homme devint tout à coup sérieux et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille mettre l'Organisation au courant des soupçons des filles, pour le moment. Par contre, je n'admets pas qu'on puisse menacer mes trésors sans en subir les conséquences.

- Je pense qu'elles ont beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous pour se débarrasser d'une menace, tu ne crois pas ? lança Marianne, amusée.

- Je me fiche de leurs expériences précédentes. Ce sont quand même mes filles, répliqua François avec un air indigné qu'il délaissa immédiatement après, replongé dans ses pensées. Il faut que je contacte ce bon vieux Paul-Henri, pour savoir ce qui se passe avec son fils. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra pas rester insensible à mes _arguments_ et qu'il se sentira le devoir de sermonner son fils…

Marianne ricana. Elle avait déjà bien pu profiter des _arguments_ de son mari pour se débarrasser de deux de ses anciens coups de cœur.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-il, depuis le temps qu'on parle de l'inviter à la maison… Maintenant qu'on n'est plus dérangés par ces fous d'Anglais qui voulaient envahir le pays, c'est l'occasion de s'amuser de nouveau, conclut François de ce ton léger qui rappelait indubitablement celui d'Aline.

DMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSBDMHBSB

_Mardi 20 octobre, fin de soirée_

Draco, un peu las, montait une à une les marches en colimaçon qui menaient en haut de la tour Hibouleau. A chaque palier ou presque, il croisait quelqu'un qui le regardait de travers. Cela faisait déjà deux ou trois jours qu'il avait l'impression d'être épié et jaugé de toute part, comme quand les jumelles semblaient le suivre partout.

Pourtant, celles-ci le laissaient tranquille depuis autant de temps.

Il se passait quelque chose – il ne savait pas quoi – et ça le rendait nerveux. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu une semaine en arrière, quand sa vue lui jouait des tours et l'empêchait de dormir en paix. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus de monstres étranges et autres vapeurs colorées, c'était sa paranoïa qui faisait des siennes. Il n'était pas tranquille…

Alors qu'il arrivait au palier en dessous du sien, Draco entendit son nom et se figea, sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Puisqu'on te le dit ! On a vu des articles, dans des journaux anglais qui parlaient de lui : c'est un meurtrier ! fit la voix d'Hunter Back, hachée. Ils appelaient ça « Mangemort », pendant la guerre. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire !

Draco eut un coup au cœur, effrayé, et il se plia en deux pour tenter d'étouffer l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Comment savaient-ils ? Il avait tout fait pour le cacher !

- Il fait des poisons parfaits, il est violent… ajouta Soledad. On a vu ses mains pleines de sang, dans l'un des premiers cours. Et en plus, l'école lui fait suivre des séances de psychomagie ! C'est qu'il n'est pas net ! Il faut en parler à quelqu'un, non ?

- Pourquoi à moi ? demanda une voix que Draco ne parvint pas à identifier.

- Tu es en troisième année et tu es l'un des intermédiaires avec les profs. Il faudrait que tu les préviennes. Nous, on a déjà fait passer le message à tous les premières années.

Non. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Il aimait bien le Palais et les cours, même si certains élèves comme les jumelles étaient étranges. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas enchaîner les problèmes comme ça, tout le temps, aussi vite.

Inquiet qu'on le surprenne à espionner ses camarades, Draco monta rapidement à l'étage supérieur pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, son havre de paix. Que devait-il faire ? Réagir et nier ? Ignorer les autres ? Se cacher ?

Qu'allait-il lui arriver si tout le monde apprenait son passé sombre ? Et comment avait-on pu découvrir son secret ?

Il n'entendit jamais le troisième année faire part de ses doutes. Puis sermonner ses camarades de classe pour colporter des ragots et s'intéresser au passé des autres. Et enfin leur expliquer que le Palais était ouvert à tous ceux qui avaient à cœur d'apprendre la magie verte et que seuls les actes après le passage du portail comptaient vraiment.

Et personne n'entendit non plus les deux Hibouleaux se concerter et décider d'aller voir Philippe Piéfort pour lui narrer leur entrevue avec leur aîné. Ils voulaient que Draco Malfoy se révèle au grand jour, qu'il avoue être un meurtrier. Ils voulaient prouver qu'ils avaient raison.

DMPPDMPPDMPPDMPPDMPPDMPP

_Mercredi 21 octobre, le matin_

Draco ouvrit des yeux fatigués quand son réveil sonna pour la dixième fois. Il devait théoriquement être déjà levé, pour aller à sa séance de psychomagie avec Kimi Asuya. Mais il serait en retard. Il lui restait à peine dix minutes pour se préparer, ce qui était presque impossible. Surtout pour lui et surtout le matin.

Il repoussa tant bien que mal ses couvertures, morose et inquiet à cause de ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Qui ? Qui avait pu raconter son passé à tort et à travers ? Qui avait pu le découvrir ?

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, pas encore assez alerte pour se mettre debout et jeta un œil distrait à son bureau.

Trônant sur celui-ci, avec ce qui semblait être un visage inquiet, la petite poupée de tissu le fixait.

La poupée…

Le professeur Asuya !

Elle savait son passé de Mangemort ! Elle savait qu'il avait commis des horreurs ! Il s'était confié à la poupée sans prendre garde, et…

Il devait vérifier quelque chose.

Draco enfila rapidement ses vêtements et saisit la poupée, la manipulant une nouvelle fois dans tous les sens, testant la magie étrangère qui la faisait vivre. Kimi Asuya aurait-elle pu espionner ses confessions grâce à la poupée ? Celle-ci avait été fabriquée par la psychomage, en tout cas. Les similitudes entre sa magie et celle de la poupée étaient trop grandes.

Rageur, il se rua hors de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers de la tour Hibouleau avant de se précipiter dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau de la psychomage.

Il aurait dû deviner qu'il ne serait pas débarrassé de la curiosité d'Asuya en racontant ses états d'âme à une poupée. Il s'était fait avoir.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter le professeur qui consultait des notes derrière son bureau, et il exhiba la poupée.

- Vous m'avez espionné ! l'accusa-t-il hargneusement, en s'avançant vers elle. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas vous parler, mais vous avez quand même surveillé mes confessions ! Et vous en avez parlé autour de vous ! Vous m'avez trahi !

Draco haleta quelques secondes, la colère faisant trembler son corps et sa voix.

- Vous saviez que mon passé était trouble ! Vous saviez que j'ai commis des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, lança-t-il en pensant à Pansy. Et à cause de vous, toute l'école est contre moi, continua-t-il à hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous trahi ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais trahi, dit Kimi posément.

- Vous n'avez jamais écouté mes confessions à cette… chose ? demanda-t-il avec un air méprisant, jetant négligemment la poupée sur le bureau.

- Je ne vous ai jamais trahi, répéta Kimi en soutenant son regard brûlant de…

Oui, c'était presque de la haine envers elle que le jeune homme dégageait.

Draco serra les poings, indigné au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait possible. Elle l'avait donc bien espionné, même si elle disait ne jamais avoir divulgué ce qu'il avait avoué. Ses narines frémirent alors qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère.

- Je vois, dit-il aussi froidement qu'il le put. Je ne veux plus de vos séances, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Tout à sa colère et sa peine d'avoir été manipulé, Draco ne regarda pas où il allait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre durement dans un autre étudiant. Il leva les yeux. C'était un Roselune. Philippe Piéfort, celui qui n'était jamais très loin de lui ces derniers temps. Et un peu louche sur les bords, selon lui.

Draco marmonna ce qui pouvait passer pour une excuse et tenta de contourner l'étudiant.

Celui-ci lui barra la route d'un bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Draco, sa colère reprenant le dessus.

- Que tu viennes avouer tes crimes en public, répliqua Philippe avec un sourire mauvais. Il faut que tout le monde sache quel genre de sorcier tu es.

Hunter et Soledad ne parvenaient pas à persuader les étudiants plus âgés du bien-fondé de leur rumeur. Le seul moyen de l'ancrer dans les esprits, c'était – d'après eux – que Draco Malfoy révèle être un assassin devant tout le monde. Et lui, Philippe, il allait l'y aider.

- Tu veux que je confesse mes crimes ? commença Draco d'une voix soudain froide. Mes crimes passés ou celui que je vais commettre sur toi dans un instant, si tu ne libères pas le passage ?

Les yeux de Philippe Piéfort brillèrent un instant d'un éclat inhabituel.

Ce sorcier blond avait une âme noire. Mauvaise. Une âme souillée de crimes inavouables et sujette à la violence. Draco Malfoy devait être jugé pour ses crimes. Et puni.

L'éclat dans ses yeux devint plus fort encore, mais Draco, hérissé contre l'attitude de son camarade et voulant prouver sa supériorité, ne baissa pas les yeux. Mais ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent sans son accord quand il entendit Philippe reprendre la parole.

- Tu mérites une bonne leçon, petit Cracmol, énonça le Roselune d'une voix aux intonations dangereuses.

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière, toute sa colère envolée, remplacée par l'horreur.

« _Tu mérites une bonne leçon, petit Cracmol_… » C'était la phrase préférée de Mulciber et de sa tante, avant qu'ils ne l'agressent. Trois fois. Trois fois, ils avaient prononcé cette phrase alors qu'ils l'avaient acculé dans un coin perdu du manoir. Trois fois, il les avait subis. _Doloris_, sorts de découpe, sorts de lanière…

Trois fois, il avait hurlé à s'en casser la voix, cherchant par tous les moyens à se défendre, cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer une aide providentielle. Trois fois, il avait subi leurs moqueries sur la faiblesse de la famille Malfoy malgré ses grands airs. Sur sa faiblesse magique.

Trois fois, il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Sans comprendre comment Bellatrix avait pu oser lever la main sur lui. Sans avoir eu l'occasion de sauver vraiment ses parents.

Il avait fini par obéir à leurs moindres ordres, s'humiliant et humiliant son nom. Conditionné pour obéir. Ils avaient réussi. Même au milieu du monde, même avec ses parents pas loin, il suffisait que sa tante lui ordonne d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau pour qu'il obéisse. Sans broncher.

Par peur des représailles.

Trois fois, Pony l'avait retrouvé à moitié mort dans un couloir. Elle l'avait sauvé, soigné et avait gardé pour elle son secret, cette déchéance. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait subi des tortures de la part de son propre camp. De sa propre famille. Ça aurait brisé tout ce qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Et ça l'aurait peut-être brisé lui.

- Est-ce que tu aurais peur de ton châtiment ? Sais-tu au moins à quel point il est mérité ? continua Philippe, profitant sans vergogne des notes que lui avait envoyées le gouvernement anglais.

Draco continua à reculer, horrifié. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre, s'il le fallait. Car Philippe était loin d'être aussi effrayant et fou que sa tante ou que Bridget Samson. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans aide. Il ne pourrait pas lutter, ni physiquement, ni magiquement.

Alors comme quand la folle Bridget l'avait attaché à une chaise, il poussa un long hurlement intérieur, mélange détonnant de panique, de colère et d'impuissance.

ALLLDMALLLDMALLLDMALLLDM

Aline, qui venait de rejoindre sa sœur pour le petit-déjeuner, se plia brusquement en deux, les mains pressées sur ses oreilles et une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lina, un sentiment d'urgence lui tordant les entrailles.

- On m'appelle, prononça Aline dans un filet de voix crispée. C'est insupportable.

Le sentiment d'urgence qui l'étreignait prit plus d'ampleur et elle retira les mains des oreilles d'Aline, les pressant entre les siennes.

- C'est dans ta tête, débita Lina à toute allure. Explique-moi !

Aline leva vers elle deux magnifiques yeux bleus embués de larmes.

- C'est le rêveur, souffla-t-elle. Il est en danger, il nous appelle. On va le perdre.

- Non, répliqua durement Lina, on y va.

Elle saisit la main d'Aline et la tira derrière elle pour filer dans les couloirs à toute allure.

- On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, haleta Aline.

- Alors libère-toi, s'exclama Lina. Peu importe si quelqu'un nous voit. Amène-nous là-bas ! Maintenant !

DMPPDMPPDMPPDMPPDMPPDMPPDM

Philippe avait ceinturé Draco Malfoy alors qu'il tentait de fuir, plaquant le dos de ce dernier contre lui. Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette plus loin, après un mauvais coup de l'ex-Mangemort et il était très énervé.

Draco avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens et donner des coups de talon dans les tibias de l'agresseur qui le retenait contre lui, l'autre tenait bon.

Philippe parvint à bloquer Draco, l'écrasant contre un mur, et le visage de ce dernier prit un rude coup. Alors qu'il se débattait moins, Philippe parvint à affermir sa prise sur lui, en tirant ses poignets vers l'arrière et en les bloquant dans son dos d'une main ferme. Draco se cambra pour diminuer la douleur soudaine et Philippe en profita pour attraper la gorge du sorcier de sa main libre.

- Maintenant, souffla-t-il, il est temps d'avouer tes crimes. Après, tu pourras mourir l'âme en paix.

Philippe serrait un peu trop fort et Draco cessa de se débattre. Il totalement coincé contre le mur.

Si seulement il savait se servir de la magie sans baguette. Mais il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur de sa gorge et injecta la magie de ses mains dans celles de Philippe.

Celui-ci poussa un long cri de douleur et fit un bond en arrière, sa main brûlée contre lui.

Draco se retourna pour épier les mouvements de son agresseur, en toussant, sa main droite massant sa gorge maltraitée. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir brûler réellement Philippe, mais ses expériences précédentes, quand il essayait de transférer sa magie dans un objet enchanté, s'étaient toutes soldées par un incident similaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce de… commença Philippe en levant son poing valide pour asséner un coup au sorcier appuyé contre le mur.

- _Protego_ ! hurla quelqu'un à la droite de Draco.

Aline avait la main levée dans sa direction et Draco vit le poing de Philippe arrêté par le bouclier qui s'était instantanément créé devant lui. Il souffla de soulagement. Le bouclier, une fois de plus, ressemblait à une toile légère, un voile. Et comme celui de Clothilde Lemaire, il devint rapidement invisible.

- Philippe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Aline en se remettant à courir dans leur direction.

- _Bloclang_ ! cria Lina en arrivant juste derrière sa sœur.

Philippe se jeta sur la baguette qui gisait sur le sol, un peu plus loin, en esquivant le sort de Lina, et il la pointa vers les jumelles.

- Je ne suis pas Philippe, affirma-t-il avant de hurler. _Fumaro_ !

Il devait aveugler les protectrices. Il devait les aveugler pour emmener Draco avec lui. Il voulait l'amener au Self, où les étudiants étaient sans doute de plus en plus nombreux, pour qu'il avoue ses crimes à la face du monde. Son âme noire devait être purifiée.

La fumée envahit le couloir, mais Draco eut le temps de voir les jumelles ricaner.

Soudain, un tourbillon d'air enfla dans le couloir, entraînant dans son sillage la fumée grisâtre et l'emprisonnant bientôt totalement. Aline était enfin visible. Elle faisait tourner son bras droit comme si elle touillait une immense marmite, et son sourire était effrayant.

Et tandis que Philippe était bouche bée devant la magie mise en œuvre, Draco jeta un œil incertain à Lina, ne l'oubliant pas.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Philippe.

Soudain, Aline projeta son bras gauche comme si elle poussait quelqu'un et Lina disparut. Son image du moins, car le geste fut suivi d'un cri de douleur et du bruit sourd d'une chute. Et en regardant à sa gauche, où se trouvait Philippe, il constata que la jumelle aux yeux voilés était à côté de lui.

Au-dessus de lui, plutôt, étant donné que Philippe était étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

- Aline, crée des cordes et ligote-le, lança-t-elle à sa sœur. Je m'occupe de détruire la fumée.

Ainsi Aline lança un _Incarcerem_ sur Philippe, qui se retrouva entravé, et Lina un _Destructum_ sur la fumée, qui disparut. Aline se tourna ensuite vers lui et prononça un _Finite_ pour retirer la protection qu'elle lui avait lancée.

Cependant, Draco ne bougea pas. Il avait vu Aline manipuler le vent, l'air. Il était sûr qu'elle avait poussé sa sœur à une telle vitesse qu'elle s'était retrouvée auprès de Philippe sans qu'il ait eu la moindre chance de s'en rendre compte. Mais il était impossible de maîtriser un élément. Impossible.

Elles venaient l'aider, certes, mais… qui étaient ces jumelles folles ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir détruire ses souvenirs de cette scène, déclara Lina à regret après avoir analysé l'esprit de Philippe. Par contre, je pense pouvoir les tordre, les écraser et les compresser pour qu'il les oublie… Est-ce que tu peux me créer une petite protection supplémentaire pour les enfermer dans son esprit ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

- Bien sûr ! lança gaiment celle-ci, accroupie à côté du corps inanimé.

Quand elles se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, Draco frissonna.

Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux et, à un pas de lui, s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

- Maître, souffla Aline avec une certaine répugnance.

- Nous sommes heureuses de vous rencontrer, ajouta Lina, tendue.

Le lourd silence qui suivit était à couper au couteau.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

* * *

Les étudiants du Palais apprennent peu à peu le passé de Draco, qui parvient au fil du temps à maîtriser la magie sans baguette - malgré quelques cafouillages - Philippe Piéfort perd le contrôle sur Juez, monsieur X s'inquiète à propos des Lenain et le rêveur fait appel aux Gardiens pour la première fois. Les jumelles se rapprochent donc de Draco. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement en partant ^^ Et je vous donne rendez-vous d'ici une ou deux semaine(s) pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt.

Lena.


	43. C9P2 : Joseph d'Arimathie

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc le prochain chapitre. Toujours long. Dernière ligne droite avant le début du feu d'artifice ^^ Un immense merci pour mon immense correctrice **Wyny** et pour tout son travail !

RAR : Merci, LiliBlack pour ta review. Non, tu ne te trompes pas : Aline a plus de mal à accepter Draco et son rôle de gardienne (explications dans le prochain chapitre). Sinon, pour la poupée, moi aussi je l'aimais bien… Mais elle n'arrangeait pas mes affaires (c'était simplement un essai pour qu'il se libère de ses plus profonds remords, même s'il est encore loin d'avoir remonté la pente). Je vous réserve autre chose pour dans pas très très longtemps. A bientôt !

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

Harry participe à sa première réunion de professeurs et apprend que sa fiancée et Anna O'Brien se battent souvent l'une contre l'autre et – plus étonnant – que c'est une bonne chose pour l'équilibre de Ginny.

Un attentat est perpétré contre le tombeau des Potter par des Mangemorts. S'ensuit une bataille médiatique entre le ministère (qui ne veut pas être tenu pour responsable de la présence de Mangemorts dans la nature) et Harry (qui ne veut pas voir son image ternie), par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette et du Chicaneur. Un personnage semble désormais s'intéresser à Harry. Qui ?

A côté de ça, Harry est enfin parvenu à maîtriser son esprit, qu'il a construit grain de sable par grain de sable. Bientôt, il pourra tenter de se transformer… M ais avant ça, il y a toujours ce parchemin. Celui de Joseph d'Arimathie…

* * *

_**Petite note préalable : **_

Je joue avec les croyances et les religions ici comme je l'ai fait pour les Aztèques, en mêlant histoire et inventions(*). Merci de ne pas vous offusquer si cela gêne vos croyances, il s'agit seulement d'une histoire. Par ailleurs, le début de ce chapitre (et la lettre de Jospeh d'Arimathie) vous sembleront peut-être obscurs au départ. Mais faites-moi confiance et laissez-vous porter, tout s'éclaircira très vite. Vous allez découvrir les origines d'une légende. Celle du rêveur.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au cœur de la Palestine**

**Partie 2 : Joseph d'Arimathie**

_Vendredi 23 octobre, milieu de la nuit_

Légèrement fiévreux, Harry apposa le point final à la traduction du parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie. C'était apparemment une lettre destinée à une jeune femme nommé Domicella. Où alors, littéralement, l'homme pouvait également s'adresser à une « fille de noble lignée », mais Harry préférait voir le mot comme un prénom. C'était plus… humain. Plus doux.

Et Merlin savait combien ce texte avait besoin d'être adouci.

Il avait finalement mis plus de trois semaines à conclure sa traduction, mais il devait avouer que certains passages lui avaient posé de grandes difficultés.

Il posa la plume, se frotta les yeux et s'étira un instant, conscient que le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux était pour le moins… étrange. A cette heure-ci, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure lecture pour éviter ou réduire ses cauchemars, mais il tenait à relire le résultat en entier. Se penchant à nouveau sur son travail, il cligna des yeux pour les réveiller et commença.

_« La fin est proche et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le deuxième. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, voilà près de 80 longues années, que la demande du Conseil mènerait mes pas jusqu'en l'île de Bretagne. Et que dire du fardeau que je dois léguer à mes disciples ? _

_Rien ne m'est plus difficile aujourd'hui que de te léguer le premier, Domicella, et j'espère qu'il te permettra de survivre encore longtemps aux rêves qui te hantent. Tu m'as longtemps prié de te conter mon histoire et j'accède enfin à ta demande, puisque je pars bientôt. Puisses-tu te garder des tentations et trouver celui de père incertain pour que le premier et le deuxième soient enfin détruits. »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa traduction légèrement bancale, mais il était difficile de trouver meilleure expression à la phrase tordue qu'il avait eue sous les yeux. Domicella savait sans doute ce qu'étaient le premier, le deuxième et celui de père incertain, mais lui n'avait pu que supposer qu'il s'agissait là de deux trésors et d'une personne, d'après le contexte.

Tout le monde semblait vouloir obtenir le premier et le deuxième. Et s'il n'avait su déterminer exactement ce qu'était le premier – peut-être du sang ou une personne – il avait pu comprendre que le « deuxième », également appelé le « Trésor Antique », était une sorte de livre. Probablement un livre de divination.

_« Les Trois Grands, rois et mages des contrées paisibles et brûlantes dont je t'ai souvent parlés, ont posé un jour le regard sur Jésus, fils de Joseph. Ali, le vingtième héritier d'Hiram, les avait prévenus que le Trésor Antique allait faire son grand retour en Palestine, après être resté silencieux quatre siècles et treize années. Le deuxième avait enfin trouvé son premier. Même si je n'ai découvert ce fait que bien après._

_Car lui aussi avait tes rêves, Domicella, mais le sang retrouvé leur donnait plus de vérité que jamais. Et il annonçait ainsi de grands malheurs. »_

Cette simple phrase, dont les mots n'étaient ni exagérés ni grandiloquents, parvenait à provoquer chez lui une profonde angoisse. Systématiquement. Comme si son inconscient reconnaissait sa vérité. Comme si son inconscient était capable de comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient.

_« Les Trois Grands se sont rendus chez Joseph, pour échanger le Trésor Antique contre l'or, la myrrhe et l'encens. Mais les parents n'avaient pas connaissance du deuxième, et les mages sont repartis, cherchant ailleurs le deuxième. Le Grand Livre de la Prédestination. »_

Nous y étions. Le livre qui était également le deuxième « trésor » cherché par tous.

_« Simple magicien infiltré dans un conseil de Sans-Magie, je n'avais d'abord pas eu connaissance de ces visites à Joseph, père de Jésus. Mais le Conseil Juif m'a demandé d'enquêter sur cet homme, Jésus, qui lançaient de folles prédictions à propos de la fin du monde et du déchirement du Voile._

_J'étais heureux comme le loup qu'on faisait entrer dans la bergerie. J'étais le magicien qui devait surveiller les délires d'un homme sur la magie. Et j'avais peur comme l'animal traqué par le renard, car comment Jésus le Sans-Magie pouvait-il avoir eu vent du Voile qui sépare les mondes ? Etaient-ce les indiscrétions de Simon de Samarie, que tous savaient sorcier ? Jésus pouvait-il avoir raison ?_

_Non. C'était autre chose. Car je ne cessais d'entendre les rumeurs de miracles parcourir la ville. Jésus le Sans-Magie avait des affinités avec la Mère Magie. Que croire ? »_

C'était là encore un passage qu'Harry avait eu quelques difficultés à traduire. Et c'était la Dame Grise qui, lors d'une discussion anodine dans la Réserve, l'avait mis sur la voie. Les anciens sorciers parlaient de la Magie comme d'une entité, comme d'un être à la conscience propre qui choisissait qui elle gratifiait de ses dons. Une mère pour les sorciers.

L'expression courante pour parler de cette entité était donc la « Mère Magie ».

Aujourd'hui, l'origomagie tendait à associer la magie au sang et non à une entité à part. Encore balbutiante quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, à cause du mépris que les sorciers éprouvait pour elle, l'origomagie avait pour ambition d'étudier l'origine de la magie. Harry, pour le peu qu'il avait lu dans la Réserve, n'était pas convaincu par les origomages.

D'ailleurs, les anciens rites et les anciennes pratiques avaient toujours cours dans le monde magique. Ainsi, le fait de brûler un corps pour un enterrement témoignait de cette ancienne croyance. Car on rendait à la Mère Magie, grâce à la purification par le feu, la magie qui avait été prêtée au défunt.

Harry se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux, comme si ce geste allait l'aider à se reconcentrer. La fatigue l'emmenait dans des digressions dont il n'avait pas besoin.

_« Mon enquête mena mes pas chez Joseph, père de Jésus, et il m'apprit la visite des Trois Grands. Le Livre de la Prédestination, le deuxième qui avait été perdu depuis si longtemps, n'était encore qu'un mythe à mes yeux. Mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence, Domicella, et ta quête commence alors que la mienne se termine, inachevée. Cependant, je n'en suis pas encore rendu à ce moment de mon récit._

_Alors que j'écoutais Jésus, je fus frappé par la justesse de son verbe alors qu'il affirmait ceci : « Les prophètes qui viendront après moi seront de faux prophètes. » Il avait une source sûre pour faire ses prophéties, mais laquelle ?_

_Mon enquête stagnant et les hommes s'agitant dans la ville, Jésus fut condamné et crucifié. J'allai demander le corps à Ponce Pilate, fils de charge de __Valerius Gratus, pour comprendre son lien avec la Mère Magie. Je recueillis son sang dans ma coupe. Le sang, Domicella, avait des reflets d'or, la douceur de l'huile de myrrhe et l'odeur de l'encens. Me souvenant de la visite des Trois Grands à propos du deuxième, je m'inquiétai. _

_Les Trois Grands avaient offert le pouvoir à Jésus fils de Joseph. La Mère Magie avait été liée à un Sans-Magie. Se pouvait-il que ce prophète ait eu raison ? Se pouvait-il que le Voile se déchire un jour ? »_

Harry avait été très perturbé pendant sa traduction. Pas tout à fait sûr, au début, que ce Jésus fut celui de la religion catholique, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence avec ces passages.

Là où il bloquait toujours, c'était à propos de ce « Voile » et de l'insistance de l'auteur à propos du sang. Le voile était pour lui une notion assez obscure que même la Dame Grise n'avait pu lui éclairer. Il comptait bien sur sa visite à Hermione, dans quelques heures, pour peut-être en apprendre plus sur ce que pouvait être le Voile chez les sorciers.

Il était bien plus réticent, par contre, à montrer la traduction de cette lettre à son amie. A cause de la toute fin de la lettre. A cause des _Temps Sombres_ dont il ne devait parler à personne. Mais il n'y était pas encore.

_« Je n'eus que le temps de cacher le corps et ma découverte, quand le Conseil des Sans-Magie me découvrit. J'ai protégé le sang retrouvé et j'ai accepté de me plier aux règles des Sans-Magie en me laissant enfermer dans une pièce sans issue. Il me fallait réfléchir au calme. Comment savoir la vérité ? Et je repensai soudain à Jean, le disciple que Jésus aimait._

_Sans plus me soucier du Conseil des Sans-Magie, je me transférais auprès de Jean. Je devais comprendre comment Jésus avait pu avoir accès à la Mère Magie et pourquoi il était persuadé de pouvoir voir l'avenir. Jean m'avoua enfin que Jésus avait lu un livre étrange, qu'il avait appelé le Grand Livre de la Prédestination, le livre de la destinée du monde._

_Alors le deuxième, le livre caché pendant des siècles, le livre dont le contenu ne devait pas être lu avait vraiment refait surface. Et le premier, celui qui était destiné à terminer le monde de la Mère Magie venait d'être exécuté. Il n'était pas le Premier Ultime. Nous avions donc du répit. Mais j'eus peur soudain. La phrase de Jésus qui m'avait frappée durement, quelques années auparavant, me revint en tête. « Les prophètes qui viendront après moi seront de faux prophètes. »_

Encore un passage problématique. Harry n'aimait pas l'expression « terminer le monde de la Mère Magie », parce que cela signifiait tout simplement que les sorciers allaient disparaître. Il n'avait, en tout cas, pas trouvé meilleure explication.

L'autre expression qu'il trouvait bancale, mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre, était ce « Premier Ultime ». Au départ, Harry avait pensé que le Jésus décrit par ce livre était nommé le _Premier_ parce qu'il était le premier à avoir pu lire le livre dont parlait Joseph d'Arimathie. Mais cette expression de _Premier Ultime_ sous-entendait que le Premier était une appellation consacrée comme aurait pu l'être « l'Enchanteur », quand des textes parlaient du sorcier Merlin. Restait à savoir ce que cela signifiait exactement…

De même, l'expression sous-entendait que le Premier avait une descendance. Au moins spirituelle. Et la fin de la lettre, comme le tout début, corroborait cette hypothèse. Domicella était cette héritière qu'il envisageait. Même si la lettre n'explicitait aucunement le processus mis en œuvre pour faire d'elle une _descendante_ – en quelque sorte – de Jésus…

_« Il était nécessaire de pouvoir contrer le destin tragique. Car le deuxième était depuis toujours associé à l'Apocalypse, au déchirement du Voile, à la révélation et la mise à nu de notre monde, annonçant la fin. _

_Je devais reprendre le deuxième et le demandai à Jean. Mais un autre magicien avait entendu parler du livre et l'avait déjà volé._

_Je crus que tout était perdu, que tout le monde aurait connaissance du Voile, que c'était la fin. Mais Jean m'avoua n'avoir jamais pu ouvrir le livre, scellé de sept seaux. Jesus seul pouvait le lire. Je compris que c'était le sang. Le sang du premier associé au contenu du deuxième. Il fallait détruire le corps et protéger le sang._

_Je conseillai alors à Jean d'écrire ce dont il se souvenait. De peu, apparemment, car seule l'idée que la guerre finale commencerait dans le ciel lui revenait à cet instant. Retrouver les mots perdus était essentiel pour contrer le funeste destin de notre monde, alors je l'emmenai sur une île, protégé du danger qui rodait en Palestine et lui demandai d'écrire son apocalypse et de propager sa connaissance._

_Si quelqu'un se manifestait, ce serait mon premier indice pour retrouver le deuxième. Je jetai un dernier œil à Jean, qui était le réceptacle des mots peut-être prophétiques de Jésus et songeai qu'il me fallait des disciples jeunes et forts pour perpétuer la race des prophètes et les visions du futur._

Là était la preuve que Joseph d'Arimathie avait _fait_ quelque chose pour faire de Domicella une héritière de Jésus…

_Car les Temps Sombres prophétiques s'annonçaient. Il fallait retrouver les mots perdus. C'était devenu vital. »_

Et là aussi étaient les mots qui transformaient presque son angoisse en effroi. _Le funeste destin du monde_… Il semblait d'après ce texte que le « Grand Livre de la prédestination » possédait des clefs essentielles pour protéger leur monde.

_« Fort de cette résolution, j'allai à la rencontre d'Ali, vingtième descendant d'Hiram, le premier protecteur du Trésor Antique, et lui demandai conseil. _

_Il me confirma que les signes étaient malheureusement cohérents avec la fin, car Ali se savait le dernier de la lignée d'Hiram. Après lui, les gardiens ancestraux du Livre auraient totalement disparu. Après lui, le Livre entrerait définitivement dans le jeu, passant de main en main. Comment s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas ouvert par celui qui déclencherait la fin ?_

_C'est impossible à faire, d'après Ali. Car la Prophétie Antique associée au Trésor Antique est formelle. L'apocalypse ne peut être évitée. _

_Mais il me conseilla de trouver le fils de père incertain, qui seul incarnait l'espoir d'atténuer l'horreur de la fin, à la condition d'accéder au premier et au deuxième. _

_Le fils de père incertain… C'était là le secret longtemps gardé par la lignée d'Hiram pour combattre les effets du Livre si les Temps Sombres se mettaient en route - et Jésus semblait en avoir été le premier grand déclencheur. C'est le secret qu'il m'a confié et que je te confie à mon tour. Trouve le Deuxième. Trouve le fils de père incertain. C'est là notre seule chance. »_

Ce qui effrayait profondément Harry, c'était de savoir que les descendants Black avaient fait des recherches autour de ces trois « trésors » - le Premier, le Livre et le Fils – et qu'ils en étaient sortis complètement bouleversés.

Harry ne s'était pas encore replongé dans les notes de son parrain ou d'Alphard Black, parce qu'il voulait d'abord éclaircir certains points par lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se laisser influencer. Il espérait que les réactions disproportionnées des Black étaient dues à des erreurs dans leurs recherches et leur traduction de ce parchemin. Il ne voulait pas que son avis soit biaisé de quelque manière que ce soit.

Mais ce qu'il avait lu avant de trouver le parchemin était formel. Les Black étaient sûrs que les trésors décrits existaient encore, quelque part.

_« L'horreur qui ne me quittait plus ces derniers jours ne devait pas me faire plier. J'avais pour mission de trouver le premier et le deuxième et de les conduire au fils de père incertain. Je récupérai le sang et partis en l'île de Bretagne, loin du danger inconnu en Palestine, pour recréer le premier. J'y suis arrivé._

_Tu es là, Domicella, et tu te dois de garder le sang. Protège-le et les gardiens te protégeront. J'ai créé ce sort pour toi, pour te protéger, même s'il provoque ma fin. Ils protégeront les visions parce que tu protégeras le sang._

_Traque le deuxième et trouve le fils de père incertain. Sa lignée est flottante, tu le sais désormais. _

_Et les deux trésors lutteront contre les deux trésors à armes égales, pour que le fils puisse nous donner l'issue. J'ai confiance en ton courage. Garde-toi des tentations du premier. Adieu, Domicella. »_

Les derniers mots de Joseph d'Arimathie n'étaient pas moins perturbants que le reste de la lettre. Parce que « les deux trésors combattant les deux trésors » était une expression qui signifiait qu'il lui manquait encore des données. Parce que même s'il se doutait que le livre et le sang étaient les deux trésors nécessaires pour lutter contre les Temps Sombres, il n'avait aucun indice sur les deux autres trésors, ceux à combattre. Par contre, son instinct lui criait que ces deux derniers étaient reliés aux Temps Sombres.

Et il était également perturbé parce qu'il avait su – avec ses maigres connaissances – relier le « sang » emmené en Bretagne avec la quête du Saint Graal mené par Arthur Pendragon. Et Merlin.

Et même si Binns ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé de l'histoire de Merlin et d'Arthur – ce qu'il estimait être un comble pour des sorciers – Harry savait que Merlin avait poussé Arthur le roi moldu à chercher le Graal. Pourquoi ? Pour protéger ce qui semblait si important aux yeux de Joseph d'Arimathie dans la lutte contre les Temps Sombres ? Ou pour ouvrir le Livre ?

Mais tout cela partait d'hypothèses qui aboutissaient à de nouvelles hypothèses et Harry s'avouait perdu.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait absolument comprendre ce qu'étaient ces fameux Temps Sombres. Percy aussi avait utilisé cette expression, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au magasin de farces et attrapes quelques mois auparavant. Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé de référence dans les livres de la Réserve depuis ce temps.

Le sorcier s'étendit dans son fauteuil, étirant son dos malmené par son long travail de cette nuit. Ses yeux papillonnaient. Il était tellement fatigué. Il réactiva le sort en fourchelangue qu'il avait placé sur son parchemin de traduction et se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

Une dernière pensée vint le hanter avant qu'il ne s'endorme… N'avait-il pas déjà entendu quelqu'un parler des Temps Sombres, avant Percy ? Ou de… Temps Noirs…

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

_Samedi 24 octobre, midi_

Hermione ouvrit la porte et Harry entra dans la petite maison de fonction avec un sourire.

- C'est très joli, comme pavillon, approuva-t-il après l'avoir saluée.

- Toute la rue est composée de maisons neuves. La nôtre est simple mais parfaite, dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça. Les autres pavillons des employés du ministère étaient pour le moins… originaux. Au moins, la maison de ses deux meilleurs amis ressemblait vraiment à une maison.

- C'est donc là que le ministère a mis sa priorité, pendant les premiers mois, constata Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement, comme prise en faute.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, Hermione. Maintenant que c'est fait, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça Hermione avec une pointe de soulagement.

Elle avait longtemps hésité à demander ce logement de fonction.

Mais Ron ne gagnerait pas correctement sa vie avant plusieurs années. Même s'il vivait actuellement sa première sélection dans l'équipe nationale. Et elle-même n'avait qu'un salaire médiocre au regard de ses compétences. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part et elle préférait bénéficier d'un logement de fonction et mettre un maximum d'argent de côté.

- Salut Harry ! lança Ron en descendant les escaliers. Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Hermione t'a fait visiter ?

- Pas encore.

- Alors suis-moi, je vais te montrer le jardin. C'est la partie la plus intéressante.

Harry acquiesça en retenant un rire. Parce que quand Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, il s'était douté que le jardin devait avoir été transformé en terrain d'entraînement au Quidditch. Et il avait raison. Ron commenta avec enthousiasme les installations qu'il avait fait poser.

- Et ça, c'est un lanceur de souaffles vicieux, dit-il en lui montrant une espèce de cube avec un nez en trompette. Il analyse ma position devant les anneaux et il tire dans les endroits qui me poseront le plus de difficultés. Il va super vite, en plus !

- Ron a l'intention de devenir le futur seigneur des anneaux, glissa Hermione avec un petit rire.

- Exactement ! approuva le sorcier roux sans saisir l'allusion. J'ai bien l'intention de devenir un des piliers de l'équipe dans les prochaines années ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit en septembre, les premiers matchs amicaux de l'équipe nationale vont commencer au début du mois prochain. C'est l'occasion de faire mes preuves.

- Et comme ça, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, Ginny cessera de le chambrer avec son rôle de porte-serviette et de limonadier actuel.

- Hermione ! protesta Ron d'un air faussement indigné. Tu es censée soutenir ton futur mari dans les épreuves difficiles de sa vie. Pas l'enfoncer.

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine réjouie de ses deux amis avant de suivre le couple dans le reste de la maison. Elle était classique, mais certaines pièces étaient typiquement représentatives de sa meilleure amie. Il y avait une bibliothèque assez grande, probablement aménagée par ses soins, un petit bureau d'études qu'elle monopolisait quand Ron n'était pas là, ainsi qu'une petite chambre de bébé.

C'est cette pièce-là, surtout, qui intrigua Harry.

- La politique sociale du ministère sera toujours de favoriser les naissances sorcières, dit Hermione en embrassant la pièce du regard. C'est d'ailleurs leur grande campagne du moment, ils voudraient rétablir un peu le niveau de la population sorcière pour compenser les nombreuses pertes et disparitions mystérieuses liées à la guerre.

- Effectivement, j'ai vu ça, confirma Harry en repensant aux dernières Gazettes qu'il avait parcourues, et aux encarts qui lui avaient sauté aux yeux.

- Ron et moi avons dû prêter serment comme quoi nous avions prévu de nous marier et d'avoir au moins un enfant plus tard, pour pouvoir bénéficier du logement en priorité. C'était… particulier, ajouta-t-elle

- C'est clair, approuva Ron. Surtout que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt à être papa… Et d'autant plus si je veux percer au Quidditch.

- Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui, continua Hermione alors qu'Harry haussait les sourcils. Je voudrais d'abord me consacrer un peu à mon avancement de carrière au sein du ministère. Il est assez mal vu que les mères de famille travaillent. C'est une conception rétrograde, mais leur rôle de femme au foyer est vu comme sacré. Surtout dans une société aussi patriarcale que la société sorcière. Du coup, j'aimerais d'abord faire évoluer les mentalités avant d'avoir un bébé. Pour ne pas rester bloquée au milieu de ma carrière.

- Ça risque de te prendre du temps, déclara Harry, admiratif de sa volonté et de son courage.

- Je sais, affirma Hermione avec satisfaction. Entre ça et les créatures magiques, beaucoup de travail m'attend.

Elle fut interrompue par une étincelle au bout de sa baguette et les invita à passer à table : le repas était prêt.

Il se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant qui lui rappela ses années en tant qu'élève à Gryffondor. Ça lui semblait tellement loin, désormais. Ce n'est qu'une fois le dessert avalé qu'il aborda le réel motif de sa visite. Le voile et Joseph d'Arimathie.

- Pendant que vous discutez, lança Ron peu enclin à participer à cette conversation, je m'occupe de la vaisselle. Quand tu auras fini, Harry, tu pourras peut-être me rejoindre dans le jardin pour échanger quelques balles, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est bon pour moi, affirma Harry avant de suivre Hermione dans son bureau d'études.

La petite pièce s'éclaira un peu plus quand Hermione ouvrit les rideaux. L'inconvénient des mois d'hiver, c'était ce froid, cette humidité et cette obscurité qui envahissaient tout.

- Tu veux donc des informations sur ce que pourrait être le voile chez les sorciers… fit Hermione pensivement, appuyée contre son bureau. Est-ce que tu sais au moins que c'est plus une théorie qu'un fait ? D'après moi, c'est une image qui se réfère au secret de notre condition, à la frontière symbolique entre nous et les moldus. Mais il existe aussi une autre théorie fréquente qui raconte qu'il existe une frontière entre la Terre et d'autres mondes. Et cette frontière serait appelée le _Voile_ en raison de sa fragilité.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus là-dessus ?

- Les références à un _Voile_ dans les écrits sorciers sont nombreuses et rarement parfaitement concordantes. Mais globalement, certains théoriciens magiques pensent que la Magie est le résultat d'un mélange de forces et d'ondes qui proviennent d'autres mondes parallèles au nôtre.

Harry tiqua à la mention de mondes parallèles. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliqué de comprendre le monde actuel ? Hermione développa.

- On retrouve cette croyance en des mondes parallèles chez les moldus aussi. Ils ont l'intuition que la magie existe vraiment et ils recherchent le sens du canevas du monde et leur place au sein de ce canevas. Et chez ces moldus, il est fréquent de parler des 9 ou 10 cercles – ou mondes parallèles – qui composent l'univers…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Mais qui pense de cette façon, chez les moldus ?

- Une partie des Francs-Maçons, par exemple…

- C'est perturbant.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Le voile serait une frontière entre notre monde et les mondes parallèles, donc.

- C'est ce que certains penseurs affirment. Ils disent que la tendance naturelle des dimensions, c'est de lutter les unes contre les autres pour s'étendre et prendre toute la place possible. Un peu comme l'Univers serait en perpétuelle extension. Et que par conséquent, un jour, le voile qui nous protège sera déchiré par les autres dimensions qui prendront pied dans notre réalité.

- C'est effrayant, commenta Harry en songeant à son parchemin.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Si ces penseurs avaient raison, cela signifierait également que la Magie disparaîtrait. Parce qu'ils pensent que la magie sur Terre est le résultat d'un mélange des magies spécifiques des autres mondes, qui se mêlent harmonieusement sans lutter les unes contre les autres. Si le voile se déchire, il n'y a plus de frontière neutre. Sans frontière neutre, les batailles seront inévitables. S'il y a batailles, il n'y a plus de mélange harmonieux donc plus de magie.

- Je vois. Et cette frontière, ce voile, est-ce une image symbolique ou quelque chose de concret qu'on peut voir ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

La fin de leur monde. La fin de la magie. Le déchirement du Voile tel que le voyait Joseph d'Arimathie se rapprochait des théories catastrophistes des penseurs cités par Hermione… C'était plus qu'effrayant, même.

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Joseph tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver le Livre et le Fils. Pour lutter contre une catastrophe à venir.

Il était incapable de dire comment ce livre et ce fils étaient censés lutter, mais il devenait indispensable de les trouver…

- Je vois, conclut Harry. Et que peux-tu me dire sur l'histoire de Merlin et du Saint Graal ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête, parfois ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Bien sûr que je connaissais Joseph d'Arimathie ! C'est celui qui, dans la légende arthurienne, a rapporté le Graal en Grande-Bretagne.

- Heu oui… Mais celui qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est Merlin.

- Alors là, il y a sans doute des centaines de choses à dire… commença Hermione. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux savoir exactement.

- Je voudrais savoir son lien avec le Graal, s'il y en a un.

- Il y en a un. Les légendes moldues se rapprochent des légendes sorcières sur bien des points. Merlin aurait ainsi voulu mettre la main sur le Saint Graal, même si on ne sait pas exactement pourquoi puisque c'est censé être une coupe et du sang séché moldu, à la base. Et il aurait confié cette quête à Arthur. Cependant, comme tu le sais, Arthur n'aura jamais eu cette coupe entre les mains. Ni Merlin, emprisonné entre temps par Viviane.

Harry resta un instant pensif.

- Est-ce qu'aucun sorcier n'a déjà essayé de rechercher le Graal ?

- Si, sans doute. Mais il ne semble pas que qui que ce soit ait réussi, puisque le Graal n'est jamais réapparu. J'imagine que ton parchemin est un texte d'obédience chrétienne et qu'il raconte que Joseph d'Arimathie aurait recueilli le sang de Jésus Christ, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Oui, mentit Harry. C'est ça. Du coup, j'ai pensé à Arthur et à Merlin et je me suis demandé s'il y avait du vrai dans cette histoire.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas. Le Graal est une vieille légende que la littérature moldue a fait vivre. D'ailleurs, tu en entendras plus parler de leur côté que chez les sorciers. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de cette coupe pour faire les « miracles » qui composent notre quotidien. Et la vie éternelle promise par un objet hypothétique a toujours été moins intéressante qu'une pierre philosophale dont on connaissait le créateur et les effets.

Hermione s'interrompit un instant et observa attentivement Harry qui semblait cogiter.

- Le Graal est une légende, Harry. Tu ne dois pas t'y fier comme un fait réel. Et puis, il a plus une dimension religieuse et folklorique qu'autre chose. C'est probablement un symbole dont on a perdu la signification il y a longtemps. Comme pour le Voile.

Harry savait que c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait pas parler des Temps Sombres à Hermione. Il avait peur que les mots de la première prophétie de Percy, reliés aux Temps Sombres, ne lui soient fatals d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je te remercie beaucoup, Hermione. Tes connaissances m'aident beaucoup. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas identifié immédiatement qui était Joseph d'Arimathie.

- C'est parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Le ministère n'est vraiment pas le meilleur lieu pour réfléchir. On me demande sans cesse de réaliser des missions mineures qui me prennent un temps fou, et je m'aperçois à la fin que c'était vraiment un travail inutile. Alors toute ma réflexion est concentrée sur la meilleure manière d'organiser mon travail pour qu'on reconnaisse mes compétences et mon efficacité.

- Pas facile.

- Non, je te le confirme… Et puis, je pensais sur le coup à un de mes collègues, Bernard d'Arimathie… Le nom m'est devenu familier et me semble contemporain, à force.

Harry haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

- Et il est comment, ce Bernard d'Arimathie ?

- C'est un vieux loufoque plutôt gentil. C'est un des seuls à être vraiment aimables avec moi. Les Sang-Pur qui sont encore au ministère ont tendance à m'ignorer ou à me mépriser, tu t'en doutes.

- Ça m'énerve, grommela Harry avant de changer de sujet. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec Joseph d'Arimathie ?

- J'en doute, répondit Hermione, puisque l'existence de Joseph d'Arimathie peut prêter à polémique. Il n'apparaît même pas dans tous les textes religieux qui traitent de la descente de croix…

Hermione sourit devant la petite moue déçue d'Harry. Ses recherches étaient un peu trop ésotériques pour elle, mais cela l'amusait de le voir courir après un nouveau mystère. Et puis, si c'était sa manière à lui de surmonter l'après-guerre, elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle-même s'abrutissait bien dans son travail pour ne pas se retrouver dans une inactivité déprimante.

- Mais tu peux toujours le lui demander, concéda-t-elle alors. Quoi qu'il me semble qu'il soit actuellement en France pour affaires… Mais j'essaierai de te décrocher un rendez-vous, si tu veux.

- J'aimerais bien. Merci pour ton aide, Hermione. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie est une des sorcières les plus intelligentes du pays !

- De rien, répondit celle-ci en rosissant. Les amis sont faits pour ça.

Harry sortit à la suite de la maîtresse de maison d'un pas joyeux, et tous les deux décidèrent de se couvrir pour rejoindre Ron qui s'entraînait durement, seul, dans le jardin.

HPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIMHPIM

_Samedi 24 octobre, soir_

Harry traversait le parc de Poudlard, pensif, perturbé par sa traduction de la nuit et sa conversation avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qui tenait du vrai et du mythe, mais il trouvait effrayante l'idée qu'une guerre des dimensions puisse avoir lieu quelque part autour de lui, sans qu'il en soit conscient. Sans qu'il ne le ressente.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa les étoiles. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler le _Voile_ ? Il ne pouvait pas être une simple métaphore. S'il existait diverses dimensions, il _devait_ exister quelque chose de concret, quelque chose les protégeant… Si les Temps Sombres étaient quelque chose comme une bataille de dimension, alors eux – humains et sorciers – ne pourraient rien faire.

Les _Temps Sombres_ et le _Voile_ étaient liés, c'était clair dans son esprit. Et c'était le déchirement du _Voile_ qui allait provoquer ces temps difficiles. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et si c'était vrai, comment lutter ? Un livre et une coupe ne pouvaient pas être la solution. Peut-être alors le fils de père incertain était-il nécessaire justement parce qu'il avait connaissance de cette solution ?

Tant de questions… Les _Temps Sombres_ et le _Voile_ avaient probablement un rapport avec cette histoire de dimensions dont parlait Hermione, mais certainement pas au sens où elle l'entendait…

Si seulement il en savait plus sur cette « catastrophe annoncée »… Il savait que Percy n'était pas le seul à lui en avoir parlé, mais il rageait de ne pas se souvenir de l'autre… Pourtant, il connaissait bien son esprit et ses souvenirs, désormais. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne se souvenait pas précisément de celui ou celle qui lui avait parlé de « Temps Noirs » devait être la magie.

Un sortilège ou quelque chose brouillait peut-être ses pensées.

Harry franchit les portes de Poudlard et frissonna. Il faisait encore plus froid à l'intérieur du château qu'à l'extérieur, c'était un comble ! Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant à ses appartements, il fut distrait par des bruits de course.

Il vit la jeune Anna O'Brien débouler du couloir menant au dortoir Poufsouffle. Visiblement heureux de l'exercice, son gros chien blanc courait à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir professeur Potter ! lança-t-elle en passant à côté de lui. Au revoir, professeur Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en se ruant à l'extérieur.

Un peu surpris, Harry vit Argus Rusard surgir du même endroit qu'Anna à l'instant. Il était visiblement hors d'haleine et suait comme un bœuf. En claudicant, il atteint les grandes portes.

- Petite peste ! hurla-t-il à la nuit. La prochaine fois que tu lui fais peur, je te donnerai une leçon que tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier !

- Bonsoir, monsieur Rusard, le salua poliment Harry.

Il espérait, en montrant au concierge une certaine forme de respect, pouvoir l'amadouer. Et puis, il se souvenait de l'épisode où Thorn l'avait tourné en ridicule et il n'avait plus la moindre envie de faire tourner le vieil homme en bourrique. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à l'ancien professeur de Durmstrang.

- Bonsoir, répliqua l'homme un peu hargneusement, ayant du mal à assimiler que l'ancien élève irrespectueux des règles puisse lui être aujourd'hui encore plus… supérieur.

- Pourquoi la jeune O'Brien fuyait-elle ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Elle a eu peur de sa punition après avoir agressé ma chatte ! s'emporta-t-il. La pauvre est toute traumatisée, continua-t-il d'un ton plus plaintif.

- Vraiment ? s'indigna Harry, même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Miss Teigne. Qu'a fait mademoiselle O'Brien ?

- Son _chien_, cracha-t-il, était en train de noyer ma chatte dans sa bave avant de la dévorer ! Je suis sûr qu'il était en train de la goûter ! dit-il avec colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, avoua Harry dont la colère était retombée.

- Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu la lécher ! s'exclama Rusard.

- Oh.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, peu désireux de rire devant le concierge énervé. Pour une fois que quelqu'un appréciait Miss Teigne, il aurait dû être content.

- Je parlerai à miss O'Brien dès que je la verrai. Je vous le promets.

Le concierge crasseux lui jeta un œil méfiant avant de le remercier du bout des lèvres et de repartir en grommelant. Quand il fut un peu plus loin, Harry s'autorisa à sourire. En voyant la colère du concierge, il avait pensé à quelque chose de bien plus grave que quelques coups de langue de l'animal.

Il comprenait mieux l'air malicieux de la jeune femme, très joyeuse, lorsqu'elle était passée à côté de lui.

Il referma les portes en secouant la tête. A l'instar de nombreux étudiants majeurs ou ayant l'autorisation de leurs parents, elle était probablement allée à Pré-au-Lard faire la fête en ce samedi soir. Il songea que lui aussi pourrait sortir là-bas, un de ces jours. Il n'avait pas rendu visite à Seamus depuis l'inauguration de son auberge.

Soudain, Harry se figea.

Les souvenirs revenaient. Lors de l'inauguration du _Voyageur Repu_, il avait rencontré Andréa, maître de la Guilde _des_ _Aubergistes du Nord_. Et il avait parlé avec lui du Maître Artisan, qui les dirigeait tous. A l'époque, déjà, leur conversation avait fait naître en lui le vague souvenir d'une tapisserie aux tons sombres.

Maintenant, il se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode que son esprit avait si longtemps occulté. Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy l'avait convaincu de se rendre au chevet de son fils pour l'aider, ils étaient passés dans un couloir aux murs mouvants, avec une vieille tapisserie. Une silhouette, dessus, lui avait parlé comme n'importe quel tableau aurait pu le faire.

C'était cette tapisserie, cette silhouette dans l'ombre qui lui avait parlé de « Temps Noirs ». Elle lui avait demandé s'il était prêt et elle avait mentionné son « maître ». Il avait presque oublié tout ça… Il ne savait pas si aujourd'hui, la tapisserie le jugerait « prêt » ou pas, mais Harry avait bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses sur ces _Temps Sombres_ dont il entendait trop souvent parler ces derniers mois.

Pressé, il monta dans son appartement pour récupérer sa carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité – il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'on le voit mener ses recherches – puis il redescendit vers les appartements de Severus Snape. Une fois au bas des marches de l'escalier qui y menait, il scruta le couloir sombre, devant lui.

Le Baron Sanglant lui avait dit que c'était plein de culs-de-sac, là-bas, et sa carte du Maraudeur lui disait la même chose… Mais il était sûr d'être passé par là quand madame Malfoy les avait guidés tous les deux. Il s'avança et explora les quelques couloirs à l'embranchement du bout.

L'un d'eux menait à la maison Serpentard, sous le lac, mais il savait que le couloir qu'il cherchait n'était pas là-bas. Les autres étaient, comme l'avait annoncé le Baron Sanglant, des culs-de-sac. Perplexe, Harry revint sur ses pas. Est-ce que son souvenir était mauvais, ou est-ce qu'une magie étrange œuvrait une fois de plus dans le château ?

Il se figea quand il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers qui menaient au Grand Hall.

La silhouette longiligne d'Igor apparut bientôt, éclairée par une petite torche que le médicomage tenait à la main. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler que l'homme n'utilisait plus de baguette depuis longtemps. Roulée sous le bras, il portait une toile blanche qui reflétait la lumière de la torche.

Igor accrocha sa torche au mur et déroula la toile avant de la plaquer sur la porte grisâtre des appartements de Snape.

- Tu avais raison ! s'exclama la toile, faisant sursauter Harry.

Le sorcier s'approcha à pas de loup. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le tableau ! Seules de vagues montagnes grisées dominaient une plaine gelée. Qui parlait ?

- Le mot de passe a changé, continua la toile. C'est _Hocus Pocus_.

Igor eut un énorme rire et dut lâcher la toile d'une main, pour s'essuyer les yeux.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda la toile, intriguée.

Igor lissa à nouveau la toile, soigneusement, avant de répondre d'un air joyeux.

- Quand maître Snape m'a annoncé pour la première fois que j'étais un sorcier, je ne l'ai pas cru. C'était mon frère qui était un sorcier. Alors il m'a tendu sa baguette et défié d'utiliser une formule magique. J'ai crié _Hocus Pocus_. Ça n'a rien fait, évidemment, à part le faire rire. J'étais vexé. Après, il m'a expliqué comment lancer un vrai sort et ça a marché. C'est un bon souvenir.

- Je suis sûr que tu es amoureux de ton « maître Snape » ! s'exclama la voix, taquine.

Harry perçut la grimace évidente d'Igor, qui faisait écho à la sienne.

- Boris, protesta-t-il, je t'ai déjà expliqué que maître Snape était un père pour moi ! Pas un amant, lâcha-t-il sur une dernière grimace.

Cette fois, Harry perçut un ricanement provenir de la toile.

- Dommage. Tu sais que plusieurs membres de la tribu sont toujours d'accord pour te prendre comme compagnon.

- Et tu sais que ce serait une erreur à cause de ma condition, parce que je ne serais plus capable de vous soigner si vous me transformiez.

- J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt. Certains d'entre nous ont rechuté depuis que tu es parti.

- Je me suis engagé un an. Je reviendrai après, Boris. Et je te remercie pour le mot de passe.

- Pas de quoi. C'est très amusant, ce système de tableaux pour espionner tout ce qui se passe dans le château, même si ça manque de sécurité. Votre directrice doit bien s'amuser.

Igor leva les yeux au ciel et s'adressa une dernière fois à l'être invisible.

- Tu peux retourner te promener ou rentrer, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. A bientôt.

- Je vais aller me promener. Tu sais que les tableaux sont très nerveux, quand ils ne voient pas leur interlocuteur ? Surtout ceux de Poudlard, qui sont justement faits pour _voir…_ Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, gronda la voix avec une nuance amusée.

Igor enroula de nouveau la toile et la replaça sous son bras, avant de sourire comme un gamin et de prononcer le mot de passe. Puis il pénétra dans les appartements de Snape.

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas commun… Harry se retourna pour recommencer son exploration et sursauta, retenant à grand peine un cri de surprise.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter, le salua froidement le fantôme de Serpentard. Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Vous pouvez me voir ? demanda bêtement Harry, toujours sous sa cape.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le Baron avec un haussement d'épaules. Les reliques de la mort ne nous affectent pas vraiment puisque nous appartenons au même monde. Alors ? reprit-il avec un air plus menaçant. Que cherchez-vous dans les parages ?

Harry ne releva pas la connaissance du fantôme à propos des reliques, tout comme il n'avait pas relevé sa connaissance de l'importance des contes de Beedle le Barde, lorsqu'il avait discuté avec lui quelques mois auparavant.

- Un couloir avec une tapisserie, répondit Harry. Je voudrais retrouver le chemin par lequel Narcissa Malfoy m'avait fait passer il y a quelques mois de cela.

- Oui, marmonna le Baron Sanglant, moins menaçant. Je me souviens de votre lubie de vouloir repasser par les culs-de-sac pour remonter dans le Hall… fit-il pensivement. Mais je vous assure qu'aucune tapisserie n'est gardée dans les cachots. Du moins, se corrigea-t-il, pas de ce côté-ci du château. Vous devriez essayer les oubliettes, du côté des couloirs de Poufsouffle.

- Il y a des oubliettes à Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry. Mais pour quoi faire ? C'est une école !

- Poudlard est une école, jeune homme, mais c'est avant tout un château maintes fois convoité qui nécessitait à l'époque des Fondateurs des geôles efficaces. Mais c'est normal que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler, vous les élèves. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les êtres humains. Quoi que, s'interrompit-il avec un air pensif, certains cachots ont été transformés en réserves de nourriture depuis quelques centaines d'années. Et c'est beaucoup plus convivial comme ça.

Harry frissonna non pas de froid, mais de crainte à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles putrides et gelées des oubliettes de Poudlard.

- Vous devriez aller voir le Moine Gras, conseilla le Baron Sanglant, si vous voulez des informations sur une tapisserie. Les autres pourront peut-être vous donner quelques informations, même si je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais vous. En tout cas, ne traînez pas trop par ici. Les cachots de Serpentard ne sont pas faits pour d'autres personnes que le directeur Snape et ses élèves.

Harry acquiesça et remonta les escaliers pour se lancer à la recherche du Moine Gras. En toute logique, d'après les bruits qui avaient toujours couru pendant sa scolarité, le fantôme des Poufsouffles ne restait jamais bien loin des dortoirs de sa maison, eux-mêmes tout à côté des cuisines du château.

En constatant que le couloir était vide, il chatouilla la poire de la cuisine et retira sa cape une fois à l'intérieur.

- Maître Harry Potter ? s'étonna Winky en l'apercevant. Winky peut-elle faire quelque chose pour le maître ?

Plusieurs autres elfes vinrent l'entourer, toujours prêts à aider.

- Je suis à la recherche du Moine Gras. Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve ?

- Oui, maître Potter, Spip sait ! s'exclama l'un d'eux très excité.

A force de sautiller pour attirer son attention, il fit tomber l'assiette sale qu'il tenait dans ses mains et elle se brisa.

- Ho ! fit-il en rougissant de gêne. Spip est très désolé, maître ! Spip est un mauvais elfe.

Alors qu'il commençait à se frapper la tête au sol, Winky l'interrompit.

- Spip ! Cesse immédiatement et ramasse les morceaux !

L'elfe obéit et Winky secoua la tête avec désapprobation.

- Excusez nous, maître Harry Potter. Spip est l'elfe le plus maladroit du château. Winky sait aussi où se cache le Moine Gras, maître Harry Potter. Il traîne dans les réserves. Est-ce que maître Harry Potter veut que Winky l'accompagne ?

- Oui, merci Winky.

Harry suivit l'elfe de Poudlard jusqu'à une porte un peu sinistre et descendit les escaliers juste derrière, en admirant intérieurement la rapidité de Winky à dévaler les marches. Lui-même faisait attention en s'enfonçant dans le petit couloir étroit. Au moins, l'atmosphère ici restait saine.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Ce sont les réserves de Poudlard, maître Harry Potter, dit Winky en montrant le couloir large et droit qui s'étendait devant eux. Le Moine Gras est toujours tout au bout, avec les charcuteries, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry la suivit et observa, le long du couloir, les… cellules qui s'alignaient. Chaque petite pièce, fermée par une grille, était remplie de nourriture pour préparer les repas du château.

- Voilà le Moine Gras, maître Harry Potter, fit l'elfe en désignant le spectre qui flottait au dessus de barils en humant l'air avec délices.

Le fantôme se tourna vers eux et observa Harry, curieux et surpris de voir quelqu'un dans son domaine.

- Merci Winky, tu peux remonter, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- Oui, maître Harry Potter, dit l'elfe dans une courbette, avant de repartir.

- Assistant Potter, le salua le Moine Gras avec un sourire assez jovial. Que venez-vous faire dans les réserves du château ? Il y a bien assez de nourriture dans les cuisines pour vous combler un petit creux, non ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas à manger que je viens chercher. C'est vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Mon aide ? s'étonna le fantôme en flottant vers lui.

- Oui. Je cherche les oubliettes de Poudlard. Les tapisseries du château, plus précisément.

- Voilà une requête bien inhabituelle, fit le fantôme en fronçant ses sourcils transparents. Les oubliettes ne sont pas faites pour les êtres humains. Mais les couloirs des oubliettes sont effectivement tapissés de belles œuvres, qui pour la plupart ont été reléguées là quand sont apparus les premiers tableaux vivants. Ils sont bien moins dangereux, ajouta pensivement le fantôme.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre les propos du Moine Gras. Il trouvait bien dommage de laisser de belles œuvres cachées dans des oubliettes, même s'il était heureux de voir le Moine Gras confirmer les propos du Baron Sanglant.

- Pourriez-vous m'y emmener ? demanda poliment Harry.

- Volontiers. Suivez-moi, fit le fantôme avant de traverser le mur derrière lui.

Harry s'approcha du mur et leva les yeux au ciel. Les fantômes oubliaient vite que les humains ne traversaient pas les murs. Il voulut donner quelques coups sur la pierre, pour rappeler le Moine Gras, mais son poing traversa du vide et il bascula en avant.

Sonné, il comprit qu'il venait d'atterrir sur le sol froid d'une nouvelle pièce, cachée aux regards.

- C'est une belle illusion, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Moine Gras. Je suis toujours aussi fasciné par le travail des artisans de mon époque. Ils étaient quand même particulièrement doués pour créer des choses inexistantes, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Oui, grogna Harry en se relevant, effectivement.

- Suivez-moi, l'invita le fantôme en recommençant à flotter.

Ici, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre que dans les cachots de Serpentard. Harry leva sa baguette et lança un _Lumos_ avant de suivre le Moine Gras. Il était apparemment dans une immense pièce pleine de colonnes elles-mêmes reliées aux voutes du plafond. Elles soutenaient une partie du poids du château.

Le mur brut qu'ils rasaient n'était pas particulièrement entretenu, mais il semblait solide. Au bout de la salle voûtée, aux deux extrémités du mur, deux couloirs s'enfonçaient dans le noir.

- Les oubliettes sont ici, à droite, l'informa le fantôme. C'est un petit labyrinthe qui a longtemps été glauque, mais les tapisseries aujourd'hui donnent plutôt l'impression de parcourir un petit musée. Cependant, l'air est lourd et peu renouvelé, ici, alors je vous conseille de ne pas rester trop longtemps.

Harry remercia le Moine et consulta sa carte du Maraudeur. D'après elle, il était dans un espace vierge de toute indication, comme hors de Poudlard. Son père n'avait probablement jamais eu l'idée qu'il puisse exister ici des oubliettes… Le Moine flotta et disparut derrière un mur, laissant Harry se débrouiller sans lui.

Ce dernier n'était pas inquiet. S'il se perdait, il appellerait Kreattur pour le sortir de là. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir des oubliettes jusqu'à rencontrer une première tapisserie. On y apercevait une scène champêtre où trois sorcières s'amusaient à faire danser et chanter un service à thé. Les bruits étaient cependant assez faibles, étouffés.

Harry s'approcha et héla les jeunes femmes qui se retournèrent vers lui.

- Un être vivant ! s'exclama l'une d'elles.

Le couloir sembla soudain s'éveiller de mille chuchotis et Harry se sentit mal-à-l'aise, épié par des personnages tissés qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

- Que viens-tu faire par ici, jeune damoiseau ? demanda une autre femme du tableau, dans un murmure.

Harry s'approcha encore, l'oreille tendue pour bien comprendre ce que les sorcières disaient, et répondit.

- Je suis à la recherche d'une tapisserie qui représente le château la nuit, avec une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre. Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, jeune homme. Enfonce-toi dans les profondeurs des oubliettes, c'est là que les tapisseries qui ont des secrets se cachent.

- Ou reste avec nous pour nous tenir compagnie, dit la deuxième d'une voix cajoleuse.

- Ecartez-vous, sorcières ! s'exclama une voix, dans le bois qui bordait le tableau. Et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

En poussant de petits cris surpris et apeurés, les trois femmes s'enfuirent de la tapisserie et le service à thé cessa tout mouvement. Harry perçut la silhouette qui venait de parler, entre les arbres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry à qui la voix était familière.

- Celui que tu cherches. Si des péronnelles t'envoient t'enfoncer dans un labyrinthe, un conseil, ne le fait pas, dit-il d'un ton mécontent. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la plupart des tapisseries cachées ici sont dangereuses. Elles représentent des créatures que personne n'a envie de voir de face, ou des jeunes gens à la beauté ensorcelante qui te perdent dans les couloirs… Bref. Je suis content de te voir, mon garçon. Je te cherchais justement.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Suis-moi, prend le premier couloir à droite.

Intrigué, mais à peu près sûr que c'était bien la silhouette qu'il cherchait, Harry s'avança dans le labyrinthe et prit l'embranchement de droite. Le couloir fut soudain beaucoup moins sombre.

- Traverse, ordonna la silhouette qui avait progressé avec lui le long des tapisseries. Et rejoins-moi dans la salle au bout.

Encore une fois, Harry fit le choix d'obéir et il atterrit brusquement dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Comment était-ce possible ? Il constata que la porte de la salle était visible : elle attendait visiblement de la visite. Harry poussa la porte et entra.

- Bienvenue, monsieur Potter, l'accueillit la silhouette.

La tapisserie qu'il avait cherchée dans les cachots était pendue devant lui, sur le mur de pierre d'une salle assez sombre.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Harry en désignant la salle du bras. Comment avez-vous pu bouger de place, par rapport à la dernière fois ?

- Rien de bien compliqué, répondit la silhouette. Je suis le gardien du couloir va-et-vient. Je peux me déplacer partout dans les couloirs du château et relier ensemble n'importe quelle pièce à une autre. Et, évidemment, ma magie est liée à la Salle-sur-Demande, alors il n'est pas surprenant de m'y rencontrer, quand on me cherche.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un couloir mouvant dans le château, déclara Harry avec méfiance.

- Très peu de gens le savent, répondit laconiquement la tapisserie. Mais faites-moi plaisir : la prochaine fois que vous me cherchez, ne vous promenez pas dans les couloirs – et encore moins ceux des oubliettes – venez plutôt me chercher ici, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr, marmonna Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me cherchiez ? demanda-t-il, toujours méfiant.

- Expliquez-moi d'abord ce que vous voulez de moi, pirouetta la voix.

- Des réponses. Sur les _Temps Sombres_.

- Ho ho… fit sombrement la voix, retrouvant d'un seul coup tout son sérieux. Je vous écoute.

- Je sais que les _Temps Sombres_ sont un déchirement du _Voile_. Je sais que le seul moyen d'y remédier est de rassembler deux trésors – un livre et une coupe – mais je ne comprends pas comment le voile peut se déchirer, et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est exactement. Et comment est-ce qu'un livre et une coupe de sang séché pourraient nous préserver d'un désastre ?

- Le _Voile_, répondit la tapisserie, est une frontière entre les mondes, qui permet à la magie d'exister ici. C'est une frontière entre la Terre et d'autres dimensions qui possèdent des magies spécifiques. Mais je ne sais pas comment il pourrait être déchiré, ni comment les deux trésors dont vous parlez peuvent contrer cela. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait donc eu raison. Les _Temps Sombres_ étaient liés au déchirement du _Voile_. Et le texte de Joseph d'Arimathie disait sans doute la vérité également, en soulignant l'importance du Premier et du Deuxième…

- Je pourrais sans doute vous en apprendre beaucoup, reprit la tapisserie, mais vous avez quelqu'un d'autre à rencontrer, avant. Quelqu'un qui pourra vous apporter des réponses que vous cherchez…

Harry releva la tête, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Qui donc ?

- Mon maître. Il souhaite vous rencontrer. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle je vous cherchais.

- Très bien, accepta Harry. Où est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Allez dormir à l'auberge du _Voyageur Repu_, ce soir… La personne qui vous amènera au Maître viendra vous y chercher demain matin !

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la tapisserie avait disparu dans un « pop » qui ressemblait fort à celui des elfes de maison.

HPAOHPAOHPAOHPAOHPAOHPAO

_Samedi 24 octobre, nuit._

Harry poussa la porte principale de l'auberge et fut assailli par une musique pour le moins… étrange. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, la chaleur ambiante créant un contraste saisissant avec le froid du dehors, et il alla s'appuyer au bar.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Dans l'espace détente – enfin, dans ce qui était habituellement l'espace détente, avec son tapis blanc et ses fauteuils vert foncé – un petit groupe de quatre… nains probablement, vu leur petite taille, accaparait l'attention de la foule. Un petit accordéon, une guitare, une flûte et une cornemuse jouaient des airs assez entraînants.

Harry continua son observation de la foule mais son regard revint brusquement sur la cornemuse. Etait-ce son collègue Filius Flitwick qui jouait ? Harry cligna des yeux, mais oui, il avait bien vu. Malgré ses joues gonflées, il restait reconnaissable.

Harry secoua la tête et s'accouda au bar, en attendant que Seamus daigne le remarquer. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Je suis content de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main par-dessus le comptoir. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Un cocktail de ton choix, répondit Harry. J'aimerais aussi une chambre pour la nuit.

Sans poser de question – sans doute la compagnie de George et Percy l'avait-il blasé ou peut-être avait-il eu droit à quelques tours en réponse à trop de curiosité – il acquiesça et attrapa une clef dans un tiroir avant de la lui lancer.

- La meilleure chambre, commenta-t-il brièvement. Elle n'est pas prise, ce week-end. Tu me donneras ton avis.

Puis il se retourna pour préparer un cocktail alors qu'Harry contemplait la petite clef. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'une harpe était gravée sur l'objet. Quand Seamus lui tendit sa commande avec un sourire malicieux, il lui glissa un Gallion et quelques noises dans la main.

- Garde la monnaie, dit Harry en se détournant.

Seamus sourit et secoua la tête. Il n'avait absolument pas demandé de paiement, mais George lui avait dit qu'Harry aimait donner et que l'argent avait tendance à lui brûler les doigts. En voyant le dos d'Harry lui faire face, il comprenait mieux ce que son associé avait voulu dire. Il glissa donc l'argent dans la caisse et versa une biéraubeurre à un autre client qui le lui avait demandé. Cette soirée s'annonçait très bonne pour son chiffre d'affaires…

Harry retint un bâillement et sirota la boisson, à la fois fraîche dans la bouche et brûlante dans la gorge. Harry tenta de deviner le mélange, mais s'il se douta de la présence de menthe et d'anis, il était incapable de reconnaître l'alcool principal…

- Bonsoir, professeur Potter ! lança une voix malicieuse à ses côtés.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune Anna, dont le sourire grandit encore quand il lui fit les gros yeux.

- Bonjour, miss O'Brien. J'ai un mot pour vous de la part du concierge…

- Bulle, sort de là ! dit la jeune femme à une de ses poches.

La petite tête du chien, habituellement énorme, fit son apparition et se fixa sur l'enseignant en laissant échapper un bref aboiement. Harry était toujours surpris de voir cet animal pouvoir changer de taille à volonté.

- On vous écoute, professeur, dit Anna avec un air sérieux qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son regard effronté.

- Monsieur Rusard vous demande à tous les deux de ne plus importuner son chat. J'espère que vous lui obéirez.

La jeune femme fit une petite moue, son chien poussa un gémissement d'autant plus pitoyable que sa petite taille le rendait plus aigu, et elle accepta de ne plus embêter Miss Teigne.

- Mais c'est dommage de la laisser seule dans son coin. Bulle l'aimait bien.

Harry secoua la tête et retint un sourire. Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la foule et il écouta distraitement la musique. La fatigue tombait tout doucement sur lui.

- Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher, dit-il encore à l'étudiante restée à ses côtés.

- Non, émit-elle doucement. La musique me fait du bien. Mon pays me manque…

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Vous êtes Irlandaise ?

Elle lui jeta un regard brûlant en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Vous en doutiez ? Mon nom prête pourtant rarement à confusion.

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Par contre, je suis surpris que deux mois loin de chez vous suffisent à vous rendre nostalgique.

- C'est parce que c'est la première fois que je m'éloigne autant de ma famille, dit-elle avec une petite moue. Ma grand-mère, ma mère et même mes sœurs me manquent… Et puis… C'est vrai qu'on voit du monde, ici, mais j'aimerais mieux revoir les étendues encore vierges de mon pays. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

- Pourquoi être venue quand même, alors ?

La jeune femme le fixa attentivement pendant un moment qui lui parut une éternité. Puis elle répondit.

- Ma grand-mère a insisté. Elle a dit que son savoir ne me permettrait pas de devenir une sorcière accomplie. Elle préférait que je vienne me frotter à d'autres sorciers. Mais… Franchement, est-ce que vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être en retard, ici ? Je veux dire… Vos plus jeunes élèves, ils savent à peine lancer un sort. J'avais toujours entendu dire que Poudlard était une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au monde…

Harry tiqua légèrement devant la franchise naïve de l'étudiante.

- Elle l'est, je pense, répondit-il. Mais nous faisons aussi attention à ne pas épuiser la magie des jeunes élèves. Elle est instable et une mauvaise utilisation des sorts pourrait la perturber durablement et causer des dégâts irréversibles.

Anna fit une nouvelle petite moue, montrant ses doutes, et ajouta.

- Deirdre m'a appris très tôt à faire de la magie. Dés que j'ai rencontré Bulle ! Et je n'avais que six ans…

- Tu as là ton explication, dit Harry en se souvenant de ses lectures dans la réserve. Un familier est un animal magique qui permet aux enfants de gérer leurs variations magiques et leurs émotions. En partageant ça avec toi, ton familier t'a permis de t'initier à la magie plus tôt que les autres enfants.

- Je vois… souffla-t-elle en acquiesçant d'un air absent. Tu vois Bulle, dit-elle soudain d'un air joyeux en se penchant vers sa poche, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontrée !

Le chien, la langue pendante, semblait acquiescer de tout son être. Harry sourit une nouvelle fois, trouvant désarmant le caractère enfantin de l'étudiante, pourtant presque majeure puisqu'elle était en sixième année. Sans plus parler, les deux sorciers restèrent là, à écouter la musique, jusqu'à ce que le groupe ait terminé de jouer.

- Pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard, s'exclama Seamus, grimpé sur un tabouret, il est temps de rentrer !

Plusieurs jeunes sorciers grognèrent mais obéirent.

- Bonne nuit, professeur Potter, glissa Anna en sortant avec grâce. Amusez-vous bien !

Harry observa les musiciens ranger leurs instruments tandis que les clients quittaient peu à peu le bar. Filius Flitwick s'avança vers lui et poussa un soupir satisfait.

- Voilà bien longtemps que mes amis et moi n'avions pas joué devant un public, dit-il. C'était vraiment agréable. Avez-vous apprécié la musique, Harry ?

- Beaucoup. Bravo à vous et à vos amis. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question gênante ?

Le minuscule professeur commanda quatre chopes de Biéraubeurre à Seamus puis se tourna vers Harry, lui faisant signe de lui poser sa question.

- Est-ce que vous avez de la famille chez… les nains ?

Filius eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

- Vous avez résisté plus longtemps que Neville Longdubat pour me poser cette question. En fait, ce ne sont pas les nains mais les Gobelins qui sont rentrés dans mon arbre généalogique, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Tout comme mes amis, qui étaient cachés pendant la guerre, je porte des gênes issus de la population gobeline. Mais je suis incapable de vous dire depuis combien de générations.

- Ho ! Merci d'avoir répondu, dit Harry avec un sourire. Et bonne continuation.

- Merci, Harry. Bonne soirée, lui dit encore le professeur en emportant le plateau de chopes préparé par Seamus.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry, enjoué.

- Si tu restes encore une demi-heure en bas, dit-il, tu pourras voir George. Il vient renouveler le stock de farces et attrapes.

- Ça fonctionne bien ?

- Ici ? Encore mieux que ça, répondit malicieusement le jeune aubergiste en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bientôt, une fois les musiciens partis, le comptoir se vida de ses occupants. Seamus ferma le bar et George jaillit de la cheminée.

- Bonjour, Harry ! s'exclama le sorcier roux en l'apercevant. Comment va notre banquier préféré ?

- Fatigué, avoua Harry. J'ai hâte d'aller me coucher. Comment vas-tu ? Et Percy ?

- On va assez bien, tous les deux, répondit George en ouvrant les vitrines. Les ventes sur le chemin de Traverse ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu'attendu pour le moment, mais les commandes par hibou et les ventes ici compensent largement. Comme c'est Percy qui s'occupe des envois de colis, il est pas mal occupé, mais il préfère ça à l'inactivité. Tu le connais.

George sortit quelques paquets pour les placer dans les vitrines, sourcils froncés, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

- Et puis, dit-il en lui lançant un regard sérieux, c'est mieux pour qu'il ne perde pas pied dans la réalité.

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain très inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un corps n'est pas fait pour partager deux âmes et c'est épuisant pour Percy qui dort peu. En ce moment, de jour comme de nuit, Fred semble répéter le même marmonnement sans arrêt, dans sa tête. « Ingérence » ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça tracasse mon jumeau mais je suis incapable d'aider Percy puisque Fred et moi ne partageons plus les mêmes schémas de pensée, maintenant. Est-ce que toi, tu as compris les mots qu'il t'a adressés, depuis le temps ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. Mais je ne désespère pas !

George secoua la tête, silencieux, et termina le réapprovisionnement des vitrines.

- Va discuter un peu avec Percy, lui demanda-t-il quand il eut terminé, dés que tu auras un peu de temps. Ça apaisera peut-être l'âme de Fred.

Harry lui promit de passer dés que possible et George, après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Seamus, repartit par la cheminée.

- Viens, proposa Seamus à Harry. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Harry suivit son ancien camarade de dortoir, grimpa les escaliers de la mezzanine et passa la porte de gauche, celle du couloir qui menait aux chambres pour sorciers. Quelques marches à monter, à descendre et quelques coudes à négocier et il se retrouva devant une double porte en bois qui portait le numéro 18.

- La plus belle, voici ta chambre, déclara Seamus en la lui désignant.

Harry introduisit la clef que lui avait confiée l'aubergiste un peu plus tôt et poussa la porte. Un petit hall carré et carrelé donnait sur trois portes.

- A gauche, une penderie annexe pour les robes, les capes et les chaussures. Des pantoufles t'attendent là, à côté de la porte du salon. Et à droite, des toilettes. Tu en as aussi dans la salle de bain qui est accolée à ta chambre, ajouta Seamus en poussant la porte du salon, mais c'est au cas où tu as des invités un soir.

Harry suivit Seamus dans le salon. Il n'était pas extravagant, mais quand même assez grand. Une petite cheminée, non raccordée au réseau d'après Seamus, deux canapés d'un beige assez doux et une table basse avec quelques magasines composaient la pièce, tout entière recouverte du même tapis doux et blanc qu'on pouvait trouver au rez-de-chaussée.

Sur les murs, des bibliothèques pleines n'attendaient que son bon vouloir.

- Tu as aussi un petit garde-manger derrière toi, à côté de la porte, précisa Seamus alors que sa baguette émit un étrange bêlement. Quelqu'un me sonne, en bas, dit-il. Je te laisse voir la chambre et la salle de bains, j'espère que tout sera à ton goût.

- Ça l'est déjà. Merci Seamus et bonne nuit.

L'aubergiste le laissa seul et il prit tout juste le temps de se rafraîchir avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, à peine conscient quand il mit le réveil de la table de chevet sur 6 heures.

* * *

_*** Vérités, vraisemblance admise et inventions.**_

Comme pour le reste de cette fiction, je me suis servie de données historiques et religieuses réelles, ainsi que de données littéraires, que j'ai ensuite remaniées à ma sauce afin de créer une toute nouvelle "Histoire". Je vous donne quelques unes de ces données sélectionnées ci-après :

_- « Histoire » de Joseph d'Arimathie_ : Vous êtes nombreux à connaître Joseph d'Arimathie à travers les romans racontant la quête du Graal. Sa récupération de la dépouille de Jésus et son enfermement consécutif (suivi de l'évaporation mystérieuse) est reconnu par les textes religieux.

_- Jésus et religion_ : la phrase de Jésus à propos des prophètes est aussi reconnue par l'Eglise, il existe bien une _Apocalypse de Jean_ écrite sur une île loin de tout, ainsi qu'un disciple nommé Jean qui était « aimé » de Jésus, même si ce n'est sans doute pas le même. Par ailleurs, « Apocalypse » signifie littéralement « déchirement du voile ».

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait intrigué ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec une partie Harry-Draco. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avec votre avis ^^

Lena.


	44. C9P3 : Secrets et Aveux

Bonjour à tous ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bel et bien d'un nouveau chapitre ^^ Pas tout à fait celui que j'avais prévu à l'origine, mais il me plaît quand même.

Je suis restée absente deux mois, il est vrai, mais certains d'entre vous auront peut-être remarqué que cette histoire a été corrigée (avec insertion des dates, chose que je n'ai fait que tardivement et à la demande de quelques lecteurs). Pas de changement de contenu, uniquement de forme, mais cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Donc rassurez-vous : je n'abandonne jamais totalement cette histoire, même quand je ne fais plus signe )

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma correctrice _**Wyny**_, qui prend elle aussi beaucoup de temps sur cette histoire et qui m'envoie régulièrement des bottages de fesses par mail. (Et j'aime ça XD)

_**RAR anonymes**_ : merci à Marie la petite, Loc, Skerlock, Kartouche et Arty pour vos messages. Pour vos questions (comme par exemple sur le fait que je n'ai pas écrit depuis un bout de temps), n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de vous répondre correctement. :)

* * *

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents**_

Nous sommes le _mercredi 21 octobre_, du côté du Palais. Draco se sent trahi par la psychomage Kimi Asuya, qui l'a espionné à l'aide d'une petite poupée de chiffon. Quand il sort du bureau, Philippe Piéfort le bloque dans un couloir, désireux de lui faire avouer ses crimes – dont il a un aperçu grâce à une lettre du ministère anglais – et de le punir.

Les jumelles Lenain, famille française que monsieur X espérait pourtant éloigner en poussant Philippe à révéler le passé de Mangemort de Draco Malfoy, interviennent et lui sauvent la vie en faisant montre d'un pouvoir étonnant. Une fois Philippe hors service, elles s'agenouillent devant leur maître, Draco, le _Rêveur_.

Du côté d'Harry, nous sommes le _vendredi 23 octobre_, quand il termine de traduire le parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie. Celui-ci mentionne deux Trésors, le Premier – une coupe ou du sang – et le Deuxième – le _Grand Livre de la Prédestination_. Il mentionne également un « fils de père incertain », peut-être capable de sauver leur monde en luttant contre le déchirement du _Voile_ et donc, en luttant contre les _Temps Sombres_.

Le lendemain, il obtient des réponses auprès d'Hermione sur la légende du Graal et, le soir, se souvient brusquement d'une rencontre avec une tapisserie mystérieuse, plusieurs mois auparavant. Après avoir surpris Igor entrer chez Severus Snape « par effraction », rencontré le Baron Sanglant et le Moine Gras dans le garde-manger, il se retrouve face à la tapisserie qui est en fait le gardien du couloir va-et-vient.

La silhouette cachée dans cette tapisserie invite Harry à se rendre à l'auberge du _Voyageur Repu_, où quelqu'un viendra le chercher pour une rencontre avec son maître. C'est une condition non négociable avant qu'il n'obtienne quelques réponses à ses questions.

A l'auberge, Harry rencontre Anna, le professeur Flitwick et George – qui lui parle de la cohabitation difficile entre Percy et l'âme de Fred – avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au cœur de la Palestine**

**Partie 3 : Secrets et Aveux**

_Mercredi 21 octobre, matin_

Assis sur le lit d'Aline, dans l'aile Faucochêne, Draco observait les jumelles. Aline était assise sur son bureau et surplombait Lina, assise sur la chaise. Tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était toujours sonné par leur démonstration de force, elles lui avaient demandé poliment de les suivre. Elles avaient utilisé cette dénomination de « maître » qu'il abhorrait, mais il les avait tout de même suivies.

Elles étaient effrayantes, mais absolument pas menaçantes envers lui. Et lui était curieux.

Il venait de leur demander quelle magie elles avaient utilisée, dans le couloir où Philippe était toujours gisant. Et Aline venait d'affirmer qu'elles utilisaient la magie élémentaire. Et qu'elle-même maîtrisait l'air. Alors il les observait attentivement, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de boutade. La magie élémentaire… C'était vraiment une réponse absurde… Essayaient-elles de lui cacher quelque chose ?

En même temps, le tourbillon d'Aline plaidait en sa faveur…

- C'est impossible, affirma finalement Draco, après de longues minutes d'incertitude.

- Ce n'est pas impossible de maîtriser un élément, maître, dit doucement Lina. Puisque c'est notre rôle.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, siffla-t-il, tendu malgré lui.

Le terme de _maître_ n'évoquait en lui que des mauvais souvenirs, entre Voldemort qui l'avait écrasé et Potter qui le faisait souffrir… Non, il ne supportait pas qu'on le nomme ainsi. Ce mot le mettait vraiment trop mal à l'aise.

- Mais maî… monsieur Malfoy, se rattrapa Lina en fronçant les sourcils. C'est votre titre. Vous êtes le rêveur et nous vous sommes dévouées. Nous vous appartenons. Nous sommes vos _Gardiennes_. Nous sommes tenues de vous reconnaître comme le maître.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, admit Draco avec une boule au ventre.

Comment avaient-elles pu comprendre qu'il était le rêveur ? N'avait-il pas été suffisamment discret ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait trahi ? Que voulaient-elles dire par _gardiennes_ ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit lui aussi le bourreau, le maître de quelqu'un ?

Aline lui lança un regard méfiant et plein de colère rentrée.

- Vous êtes bien le rêveur ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, mais…

- Vous souvenez-vous de notre histoire à propos du _Cosmimago_ et des gardiens ? l'interrompit Lina, en sentant que sa sœur s'énervait sous la pression.

Aline avait toujours détesté son destin d'esclave et elle avait toujours agi comme si elle était libre de choisir sa vie. Constater, aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait bel et bien un maître devait profondément la chambouler. Elle-même avait fini par l'accepter… Difficilement, certes, mais accepter quand même. C'était le centre de leur existence, elles n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'y conformer.

- Oui, répondit Draco.

- Nous savions, à ce moment-là, que vous étiez le rêveur. Nous avons attendu votre appel tout ce temps, pour prendre place à vos côtés et remplir notre rôle. Nous avons été cr…

- … contraintes ! s'exclama Aline, les yeux flamboyants. Contraintes de devenir vos protectrices.

Lina lança un regard interloqué à sa sœur, alors que Draco demandait quel était le rapport entre la magie élémentaire et les Gardiens.

- Nous vous l'avions expliqué, reprit Lina. La légende dit que les Gardiens sont liés à un élément. Je ne sais pas si c'est systématique, mais pour nous c'est le cas. Elle dit aussi que c'est parce que le rôle d'un Gardien est de protéger la vie, et que les éléments sont indispensables à la vie. Mais ce qui est absolument sûr, c'est que les Gardiens sont là pour protéger le _rêveur_, celui qui voit les avenirs.

- Vous, précisa Aline.

- Nous sommes liées à votre vie, vous avez tout pouvoir sur nous. Vous êtes le maître, ajouta Lina.

En prononçant ces paroles, elle constata que sa sœur avait un visage crispé et qu'elle retenait ses larmes à grand peine. Aline avait déjà été esclave d'un maître cruel, il y avait bien longtemps. Avant que Lina, utilisant ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance et s'attirant la haine de nombreux sorciers, ne vienne la sauver et la libérer.

Pour un être comme Aline, qui avait toujours été dévouée à la bonté et à la pureté, cette mauvaise expérience l'avait marquée au fer rouge. Et aujourd'hui, tout son être criait sa détresse, sa peur et son refus d'être esclave. Lina soupira. Draco avait constaté la même chose.

Le sorcier comprenait mieux, désormais, l'acharnement des jeunes femmes à le suivre. Si elles se considéraient comme ses gardiennes, alors elles avaient rempli leur rôle avec sérieux. Mais leur détresse visible faisait un tel écho à la sienne, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Le pouvoir était une chose grisante, il était le premier à l'admettre. Mais pas s'il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un bourreau Mangemort. Jamais plus il ne ressemblerait à ceux qui avaient détruit Blaise, Pansy, et les autres… Il aimait le pouvoir, mais la folie du Lord Noir avait refroidi ses désirs de puissance. L'ascendant sur les autres, il aimait aussi. Mais seulement quand sa cible avait les moyens de lutter. Comme Potter, à une époque.

Potter…

Sa propre vie ne lui appartenait plus, aujourd'hui, et il aurait tout donné pour retrouver sa liberté. Comme il les comprenait ! Comme il comprenait leur détresse... Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas tenir la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains.

- Je refuse, déclara Draco dans le silence tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous refusez ? demanda Lina en reportant son attention sur le sorcier.

- Je refuse que vous m'apparteniez. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que vous restiez libres, non ? fit-il avec brusquerie.

- C'est impossible, nous avons été cr…

- Gardiennes, interrompit une nouvelle fois Aline, des sanglots dans la voix. Nous avons été gardiennes depuis notre naissance et cela ne peut pas être changé.

- Je refuse tout de même, continua Draco d'un air buté. Vous ne m'appartenez pas. Si vous voulez vraiment me protéger, ajouta-t-il en sachant très bien qu'il pouvait se laisser griser par le pouvoir, alors ne vous comportez jamais en esclave et ne me traitez jamais plus comme votre maître.

Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas les épaules assez larges pour prendre la responsabilité de la vie de deux personnes. Il refusait. Il n'était plus Mangemort et il ne serait ni le Lord Noir, ni Potter. Point.

Aline éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa sœur et Draco la regarda, complètement perdu par sa réaction. Ne voulait-elle pas être libre ?

- C'est le soulagement, lui expliqua Lina en voyant son air perplexe.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles.

- Merci, souffla Aline en se redressant, entre deux hoquets qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un résistant à l'attraction du livre ne profiterait pas forcément de notre condition.

- Le livre… Vous parlez du livre doré ?

Aline acquiesça en finissant de s'essuyer les yeux.

- Pourquoi a-t-il altéré ma vue ? demanda Draco. Si vous vouliez me protéger, vous n'auriez pas dû me le donner… Si ?

- Nous devions vous… te le donner, se rattrapa encore une fois Lina. C'est un livre très particulier qui date de notre première v…

- Génération familiale, coupa Aline en redressant la tête.

Elle jeta un œil d'avertissement à sa sœur, alors qu'elle allait protester, et continua son explication.

- Il permet de développer le domaine magique qui nous correspond le mieux. Il permet aussi de nous ouvrir à la magie plus efficacement. Il donne la possibilité de voir la magie autrement. Mais j'imagine que l'effet est différent pour chacun, puisque le contenu s'adapte exactement à la personnalité de chaque individu.

- Qu'as-tu vu quand tu as touché le livre ? demanda Lina avec curiosité. Tu avais l'air tellement effrayé, le soir où je te l'ai confié.

- Euh… Tu étais… euh…

L'air embarrassé du sorcier intrigua les jumelles et Aline, son chagrin oublié, le pressa de répondre.

- Eh bien… Tu avais l'air d'un monstre, lâcha-t-il à Lina. Et toi, ajouta-t-il pour Aline, d'un fantôme avec un drôle de halo blanc autour de toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard vif puis pouffèrent de rire, sachant exactement pourquoi Draco avait eu ces visions. L'ambiance s'en trouva considérablement adoucie.

- Tu as vu notre magie, tout simplement, lui expliqua Lina. Il est logique que le livre ait développé ta vue des choses magiques, puisqu'en tant que rêveur, tu es destiné à _voir_.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu la magie de tous les étudiants ?

- Parce que tout le monde ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs autant que nous. Et parce que la plupart des étudiants ont une magie neutre : ils ne maîtrisent pas encore la magie verte, ou un autre domaine qui donnerait à leur magie une identité.

- Alors Aline et toi avez une magie spéciale…

- Oui, confirma Aline. Je pense que tu devrais reprendre le livre, d'ailleurs. Nous ne pouvons pas te le confirmer, mais tu devrais découvrir dedans une méthode pour développer ta magie personnelle. C'est comme ça que Lina a appris la magie noire et moi la blanche. Il nous a permis de développer notre domaine magique de prédilection.

- Ce n'est pas toujours très pratique, notamment quand j'essaie de faire mon ménage, mais il y a des côtés intéressants, dit Lina avec un sourire tordu et légèrement sadique.

Aline alla ouvrir son armoire et sortit le livre d'un petit coffre, après quelques manipulations magiques. Elle le tendit à Draco qui l'accepta, avant de se lever. Il allait lui falloir du temps, pour digérer ces révélations à propos des jumelles. Mais il était heureux d'une chose : il n'avait non plus deux esclaves, mais bien deux protectrices aux pouvoirs étonnants. Il n'était pas seul.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, leur dit-il finalement avec hésitation, avant de sortir.

Derrière lui, restées seules dans la chambre, Aline et Lina s'installèrent dans le lit.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu coupée à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de parler de nos origines et des origines du livre ? demanda Lina.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que les gens apprennent que nous avons été créées de toute pièce. Je ne veux pas être un monstre.

- Aline, souffla Lina en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Pour la première fois dans toutes nos résurrections… Nous sommes vraiment nées. Nous avons une famille. Nous existons.

Elle caressa les cheveux flamboyants de sa sœur et la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, avant d'ajouter, comme pour s'en convaincre :

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

_Mercredi 21 octobre, midi_

Kimi fut la dernière à entrer dans la petite salle de réunion. L'équipe pédagogique avait été réunie par Clothilde Lemaire, pour débattre des derniers événements au Palais. Et notamment du jeune Philippe Piéfort, découvert inanimé et gisant dans un couloir par certains de ses camarades.

Quand la psychomage referma la porte et les regarda, le professeur d'Histoire et de Civilisations remarqua son air déçu. Clothilde Lemaire secoua légèrement la tête. Elle savait pourquoi Kimi Asuya était perturbée.

Après la découverte du corps de leur étudiant et alors qu'Annabella l'analysait, les deux femmes avaient discuté. Visiblement, la colère de Draco Malfoy envers sa méthode, le matin même, lui semblait tellement justifiée qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Et cette colère envers elle-même n'était visiblement pas retombée ces dernières heures.

En même temps… elle-même ne pouvait pas blâmer Kimi pour ses erreurs avec le jeune homme. En tant que professeur particulier de magie sans baguette, Clothilde avait déjà fait l'erreur de baisser son bouclier devant la magie pure et ancienne du jeune homme. Et son ancienne addiction, revenue en force, aurait vraiment pu blesser le jeune sorcier.

- Entre Kimi, l'accueillit-elle. Nous t'attendions.

La psychomage prit place sur l'une des deux chaises libres et observa ses collègues. Certains étaient soucieux. D'autres simplement curieux.

- Comment va le jeune Piéfort ? s'informa Clothilde.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, répondit Kimi. Annabella est restée à ses côtés. Elle dit qu'il a subi une sorte de choc psychologique qui se serait répercuté physiquement sur lui et aurait provoqué son évanouissement. Elle l'a déduit de l'observation de son esprit, parce que ses flux de vie sont perturbés.

La psychomage replaça une mèche de cheveux dernière son oreille, se demandant un instant si l'hypothèse de sa collègue tenait la route, puis se décida finalement à l'exposer.

- D'après Annabella, c'est l'environnement actuel du Palais qui a pu provoquer un dysfonctionnement de l'esprit de Philippe Piéfort. Vous savez, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses collègues, les rumeurs qui courent actuellement et les tensions qui en découlent chez les étudiants.

- Peut-être, murmura Clothilde. C'est plausible, effectivement. D'autant plus que nous connaissons tous l'état psychologique particulièrement fragile de cet étudiant.

- Oui, confirma Kimi. Sa schizophrénie brouille d'ailleurs les analyses d'Annabella. C'est pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avance qu'elle est restée là-bas, pour pouvoir faire des analyses plus poussées de ses flux magiques et vitaux.

Il y eu un instant de silence, alors que les professeurs prenaient la mesure des conséquences que pourraient provoquer les rumeurs, si elles continuaient.

- Dans combien de temps devrait-il se réveiller ? demanda finalement Oscar Twitter.

- Le temps qu'il se réadapte, je dirais… deux ou trois jours, répondit Kimi.

- C'est préoccupant, commenta Betty Noisy. L'école est sous tension et ce n'est pas vraiment pour me plaire. Ce sont ces rumeurs, qui dégradent considérablement l'ambiance. Est-ce que le cas du jeune Malfoy est si intéressant qu'il passionne toute l'école ?

Clothilde se tourna vers sa collègue enseignant la Littérature et la Divination. Elle aussi faisait partie des professeurs que le jeune Draco Malfoy fascinait. Mais si on exceptait le sang très particulier du sorcier et sa facilité en Divination, la question de Betty était pertinente.

Avant lui, d'autres étudiants du Palais s'étaient fait remarquer pour leur talent particulier dans une des branches de la magie verte. Et d'autres, plus rares, étaient aussi parfois venus d'anciennes familles à la magie fascinante. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait provoqué de telles tensions et de tels débats au sein de l'établissement…

- Il est compréhensible, avança Edmond Jansson, que les dernières rumeurs qui courent sur lui fascinent les élèves. Pour ma part, je dois avouer que je n'apprécie pas ces bruits de couloir. Mais savoir si oui ou non, l'un de leurs camarades a un passé de criminel passionne les élèves. Quant à la tension qui en résulte… Je gage que l'évanouissement de Philippe Piéfort résulte de sa nervosité : il doit faire partie des étudiants qui craignent ce que pourrait faire le jeune Malfoy, que ce soit justifié ou non.

- Nos élèves savent pourtant que ce sont les actes une fois dans l'école qui comptent, glissa Oscar Twitter. Le passé des élèves reste leur passé et ils viennent ici pour se forger une nouvelle identité d'adultes. Même un ancien criminel peut devenir un très bon médicomage, tout à fait fiable.

- Les premières années en sont moins conscients, admit Clothilde. Ils s'interrogent et certains sont effectivement craintifs.

- Mais ont-ils raison ? Je veux dire… Serait-il possible que le Palais ait laissé entrer un criminel ? s'inquiéta à son tour mademoiselle Lulubelle.

- Le jeune Malfoy n'est pas un criminel, affirma Kimi. Loin de là. Et s'il est torturé par son passé, ce n'est en rien à cause d'actes vraiment répréhensibles de sa part.

- Même si, reprit Clothilde par souci de vérité, il est vrai que son passé est trouble.

- Oui, mais il ne l'assume pas. Ou plus, précisa Kimi.

- Que devrions-nous faire, alors ? demanda Oscar Twitter. Un élève accepté au Palais reste un élève, nous sommes d'accord, mais… S'il perturbe les autres, doit-on agir ? Et que devons-nous faire ?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas de notre ressort, dit finalement Clothilde. Dès que nous aurons terminé cette réunion, j'irai voir la directrice et je vous transmettrai ses instructions.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Il était rare que les professeurs fassent appel à la doyenne du Palais, mais il était parfois nécessaire de trancher… Et aujourd'hui, ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire à propos de l'étudiant.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Clothilde s'approcha du tronc de l'Arbre Creux, dans le Hall.

- Madame la directrice ? l'appela-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

La même femme sans âge que le jour de la rentrée se détacha peu à peu de l'arbre. Et rapidement, son profond regard se porta sur le professeur de Civilisations.

- Allons marcher dans le bois, voulez-vous ? proposa-t-elle une fois sur ses deux pieds. Et expliquez-moi ce qui peut bien troubler mes professeurs au point qu'ils viennent me demander mon aide.

Clothilde suivit docilement cette femme qui avait consacré son corps et sa vie à soutenir la magie du Palais.

- Nous avons cette année accepté un élève, exposa Clothilde pendant leur marche, dont la présence ne cesse d'agiter et troubler ses camarades. Des rumeurs, certaines effrayantes, courent sur son compte depuis le début de l'année. Et elles sont en recrudescence ces derniers jours.

- Où est le problème ? demanda la directrice.

- Les dernières rumeurs sont vraies, d'après Kimi Asuya. Et une partie de nos élèves est effrayée. Est-ce que nous devons agir ? Et comment ?

- Comment réagit cet élève au passé trouble ? demanda encore la femme sans âge. Est-il « digne » de sa mauvaise réputation ?

Clothilde remarqua, dans le ton de la question, que la directrice en connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Etait-ce une sorte de test ?

- Il… commença-t-elle. Draco Malfoy semble vouloir fuir son passé et les rumeurs à tout prix. Il évite les conflits aussi, je pense. Quand nous avons trouvé le jeune Piéfort évanoui, ce matin, Kimi était sur le point de me parler du violent rejet du jeune homme à son égard, quand il a compris qu'elle connaissait désormais une partie de son passé et de ses pensées. Il n'assume pas la violence à laquelle il a involontairement pris part, plus jeune.

- Oui, murmura la directrice en s'arrêtant et en levant les yeux vers les hautes branches qui les surplombaient. Ça doit être difficile pour un jeune homme de faire face à un passé aussi sombre.

Clothilde la regarda, intriguée, et s'arrêta à son tour à ses côtés. La directrice fixa à nouveau ses yeux vifs sur son professeur de Civilisations.

- Voyez-vous, continua-t-elle, j'ai longuement hésité à laisser entrer ce jeune homme, lors de la rentrée. En scannant son passé, je me suis retrouvée devant un choix difficile. Encore aujourd'hui, je me pose des questions.

- Vous ? s'étonna l'enseignante. C'est vous qui choisissez les élèves à l'entrée ?

- Ma chère Clothilde, fit la directrice avec un sourire étrangement chaleureux, d'où pensez-vous que le portail tire sa magie et ses capacités de jugement ?

- Oh ! se contenta de s'exclamer le professeur de Civilisations. Je vois.

Désormais, elle connaissait la réponse à une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée. Après tout… Comment le portail pouvait-il choisir les sorciers dignes ou non ? Et créer des dossiers sur les étudiants ?

- Voyez-vous, reprit la directrice en levant à nouveau le visage vers le ciel, j'ai exceptionnellement hésité à cause de son passé… Et ce n'est pas la politique du Palais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai finalement accepté, parce qu'il portait en lui les germes d'un renouveau pour notre magie verte. C'est du moins ce que je pense, en voyant à quel point la magie des bois et du Palais s'agite. Il ne laisse personne indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous-même, Clothilde, l'avez pris sous votre aile…

La question n'amenait aucune réponse. Clothilde Lemaire se contenta d'observer sa supérieure en attendant la suite de sa réflexion.

- Mon seul problème, conclut finalement la femme sans âge, est de savoir si oui ou non j'ai fait le bon choix. Son tempérament calme tend à me dire que c'est le cas, mais… je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour la suite.

- Alors… Que fait-on pour les élèves inquiets ?

- Quel genre de médicomages deviendront ces élèves, s'ils ont peur d'un bruit qui court ? Je vous conseille de laisser ces jeunes gens se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, pour le moment. Ils doivent apprendre à devenir des adultes responsables. Eloigner Draco Malfoy serait une erreur pour le Palais et ferait plus de mal que de bien à ses camarades. Et à lui-même, aussi, parce que fuir son passé à tout prix n'est jamais une solution.

- Alors on ne fait rien ? s'étonna encore Clothilde.

- Observez, conseilla la directrice. Observez, comme moi, et tentez de comprendre pourquoi ce jeune sorcier déchaîne la magie du Palais et les passions.

- Et si ça dégénère entre les élèves ?

- Alors nous aviserons.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Mercredi 21 octobre, soir_

Assis sur son lit, appuyé contre son oreiller, Draco observait le livre doré que les jumelles lui avaient rendu. Il était posé à plat, sur la couverture devant lui. Est-ce qu'un livre pouvait vraiment l'aider ? Il était venu au Palais en espérant guérir et en espérant des réponses sur sa magie et son statut de rêveur. Est-ce que les jumelles pouvaient avoir raison ? Est-ce que les réponses à ses questions se tenaient simplement dans ce livre ?

Le seul moyen de le savoir était de l'ouvrir, mais son expérience de la dernière fois l'avait plutôt refroidi. Certes, sa vision était redevenue normale assez rapidement, mais elle lui avait quand même causé de nombreuses frayeurs. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Puis finalement, sa grande curiosité prit le pas sur ses peurs légitimes et il ouvrit le livre à la préface.

Les lettres, sur la page devant lui, tourbillonnaient en tous sens et il fronça les sourcils. Mais bientôt, chaque lettre se fixa à sa place et des phrases claires et cohérentes se formèrent devant ses yeux.

Qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Les jumelles avaient raison. Le livre, en deux parties, traitait de la magie verte et de « la particularité des visions libres ». Donc de la magie divinatoire spécifique du rêveur, à qui les visions étaient justement libres de s'imposer. Il feuilleta les pages, s'attardant parfois ici ou là.

La première partie expliquait comment parvenir à des résultats probants dans les différentes branches du domaine magique qu'était la magie verte – Sortilèges, Potions et Divination – quand on avait des flux faibles mais une magie pure.

Et la deuxième partie semblait tout autant faite pour lui.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ce livre pouvait-il avoir si bien cerné ses besoins ? Fasciné, il se plongea dans la lecture de la deuxième partie. Il ne s'en détacha que vers 3 heures du matin, alors que les lettres dansaient à nouveau devant ses yeux. Cette fois, c'était à cause de la fatigue.

Et en même temps…

Il était tellement excité par ce qu'il lisait qu'il était sûr d'être incapable de dormir tout de suite.

Ses intuitions, les suppositions qu'il avait faites au fil de ses expériences et les données apprises en cours avec Betty Noisy étaient les bonnes : certains rituels et un bon entrainement de sa vision pourraient lui permettre de voir à la fois le futur et le présent. Il allait apprendre à maîtriser son don et c'était pour lui une merveilleuse nouvelle. Peut-être pourrait-il cesser d'être malade ou blessé à cause de visions malvenues ?

En tout cas, il pouvait diminuer les risques.

Sa seule frustration venait du fait que certains rêves et certaines visions continueraient à s'imposer à lui. Parce que sa magie était naturellement ouverte et active, et qu'elle était très liée à son état émotionnel. Aussi, les songes liés au passé ou au destin commun continueraient à s'imposer librement à son esprit, et les moments d'intense émotion pourraient parfois provoquer des visions.

Maîtriser ses émotions était essentiel, s'il voulait apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Cela faisait écho au discours de Kimi Asuya, plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand elle lui avait expliqué l'objectif de leurs séances. Mais comme il n'était pas mauvais dans la maîtrise de soi, il pourrait largement se débrouiller et apprendre seul.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis : il détestait toujours autant les psychomages et parler de lui à quelqu'un _d'étranger_.

Draco, toujours assis dans son lit, décida de mettre en pratique un exercice qu'il avait lu dans le livre. Un exercice qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre de voir le futur. Il se plaça en tailleur, dans la position que lui avait enseignée Clothilde Lemaire, et il s'entraîna à faire sortir sa magie par les points de ses poignets. Il savait de mieux en mieux le faire, même s'il se fatiguait encore rapidement.

Quand le voile familier entoura ses mains et ses avant-bras, il plaça l'index et le majeur de chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de l'arrête de son nez et y insuffla doucement son flux magique. Il inspirait profondément et agissait lentement, sa mauvaise expérience avec l'ouverture de son dernier point lui faisant encore un peu peur.

Le point de son nez, stimulé certes artificiellement mais stimulé malgré tout, s'ouvrit un peu plus. Il aurait bien le temps d'apprendre à utiliser ce point naturellement, avec ses entraînements à la magie sans baguette. Et peu à peu, comme lorsqu'il avait inhalé la poussière dorée du livre la première fois, ses yeux commencèrent à distinguer la magie qui circulait dans sa chambre.

Kerta, posée sur son perchoir, observait avec curiosité les agissements de son maître. Draco s'attarda sur elle. La magie vibrait autour de son animal un peu plus que dans le reste de la pièce. Alors il décida de concentrer son attention et ses questions sur la chouette.

Il tendit les bras vers elle et poussa sa magie hors de lui jusqu'à atteindre celle de Kerta, sans pour autant toucher l'animal. De la même façon qu'il avait stimulé son point avec précaution, il prenait garde à ne pas brûler malencontreusement sa chouette. Puis il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir, dans la communion de leurs deux magies, l'avenir proche de l'animal.

Il les plissa si fort qu'il finit par les fermer, et sa magie prit le pas sur ses yeux pour _voir_. Draco eut soudain la sensation de basculer et il ouvrit les yeux observant son environnement. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Au-dessus de lui volait Kerta et il aperçut le Palais, un peu plus loin. Il était donc au-dessus des bois. Il avait l'impression d'être un esprit qui volait aux côtés de sa chouette, dans la nuit noire. Et elle ne le voyait pas.

Soudain, Kerta plongea vers le sol et Draco plongea avec elle, sans pouvoir maîtriser sa trajectoire. Son cœur fit un bond sous la sensation de chute. Au dernier moment, la chouette se redressa, frôla le sol et remonta dans les airs avec, entre les serres, ce qui semblait être un gros mulot.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco redressa brusquement la tête, dans son lit, dans sa chambre, et qu'il comprit qu'il venait d'avoir un songe.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings, un sourire victorieux s'étalant sur son visage. Toi, dit-il à Kerta, tu vas bien manger cette nuit.

Il regarda sa chouette prendre son envol et sortir par la fenêtre, heureux.

Il avait réussi ! Certes, c'était une vision courte, sans aucun enjeu et facilitée par la proximité naturelle entre lui et sa chouette, mais il avait eu sa première vision maîtrisée de l'avenir ! Il était fatigué, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait sortir sa magie, mais c'était une fatigue teintée d'euphorie. Il avait compris comment entrer en résonnance avec la magie d'un autre être vivant, et comment voir son avenir.

Son sourire ne le quittant pas, Draco se glissa finalement dans son pyjama et son lit pour dormir.

Le lendemain, il écrirait à Margaux et Ethan pour leur faire part de ses progrès. Pour les rassurer et partager avec eux sa joie. Oui. Les jumelles avaient eu raison en lui confiant le livre doré. Elles allaient l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

DMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCLDMCL

_Vendredi 23 octobre, 16 heures_

Draco entra dans la salle d'entraînement, pour son cours hebdomadaire de magie sans baguette. Comme toujours, Clothilde Lemaire l'avait devancé et elle était déjà assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce.

Le sorcier n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui demande pour se préparer. Otant sac, manteau, chaussures et chaussettes, il la rejoignit rapidement au centre de la salle capitonnée. Elle allait avoir une surprise, aujourd'hui. Parce que l'efficacité des conseils du livre doré ne se démentait pas depuis son premier essai, deux jours auparavant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Draco ? demanda Clothilde en l'observant avec attention.

- Plutôt bien, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Et c'était vrai. Malgré les rumeurs et son sentiment de trahison de la part de Kimi Asuya, il était serein. Le livre lui apprenait à apaiser sa magie et même s'il avait encore rêvé cette nuit – témoin en étaient ses draps entortillés – il n'avait pas souffert au réveil. Pas de fièvre, pas de douleur post-sommeil.

Il se sentait apaisé et de bonne humeur, en songeant que sa lutte contre le destin habituellement tragique des rêveurs s'annonçait bien pour lui. Certes, les Temps Sombres qui accompagneraient sa survie n'avaient rien de positif, mais survivre l'était. Définitivement.

La Divination étant liée à la magie verte, et donc à la magie sans baguette, il pouvait même recouper ses exercices divinatoires avec ceux préconisés par Clothilde Lemaire. Il parvenait maintenant à faire sortir sa magie sans tout brûler sur son passage. Et il renforçait son contrôle sur ses émotions, ce qui ne pouvait qu'ajouter à sa bonne humeur.

Ses émotions et sa volonté étaient la clef de tout. De la nature de ses songes et de l'efficacité de sa magie.

- Etes-vous prêt à commencer ? demanda finalement Clothilde.

- Tout à fait, affirma Draco.

- Bien, approuva le professeur en se relevant. La semaine dernière, vous êtes finalement parvenu à faire frémir la balle sans y mettre le feu. Vous devez tenter de reproduire ce frémissement aujourd'hui et peut-être même pourrez-vous la bouger.

Elle posa, comme les semaines précédentes, une petite balle colorée sur le sol. Draco se plaça dans la position adéquate. Il connaissait cette balle par cœur, à force d'y projeter sa magie.

Mais contrairement à la semaine précédente, il se concentra sur ses émotions. La clef était là, pas dans l'objet, mais dans le fait qu'il _voulait_ l'objet. Il plissa les yeux en sentant sa magie interne réagir à son appel, comme ces deux derniers jours. Il _voulait_ aussi voir sa magie en action, comme il avait observé la magie de Kerta deux jours auparavant.

Peu à peu, le voile fin et argenté ondula autour de ses poignets et ses mains. Puis il avança, très lentement, jusqu'à la balle colorée. Oui. Il voyait sa magie, il la sentait réagir.

C'était parfait. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Ses anciennes tentatives visant à agir sur la balle avaient échoué parce qu'il forçait le passage sans _but_ précis. Le professeur Lemaire lui avait conseillé d'apprendre à pousser sa magie hors de lui, avant de lui donner des ordres. Mais c'était une méthode peu adéquate avec la proactivité et les réactions vives de sa magie à lui. Parce que les objets s'opposaient à son intrusion, si fort qu'ils prenaient finalement feu. C'était une réaction de défense logique.

La dernière fois, il avait fait frémir la balle sans y mettre le feu, parce qu'il avait diminué la force de son flux magique. Mais il n'avait pas pu la faire bouger. Aujourd'hui, sa magie était guidée par sa volonté. Et alors que le fin voile argenté enveloppait entièrement la balle, il savait qu'il pouvait réussir.

Clothilde, qui observait avec attention son élève en plein effort, sentit sa magie, si pure, onduler jusqu'à la balle. Elle hésita un instant et prit finalement le risque de briser sa concentration.

- C'est bien, lui souffla-t-elle. Maintenant, prononce _Accio_. Ta magie devrait reconnaître le sort et s'exécuter.

Draco ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Le message était clair : il refusait son conseil et tentait de faire abstraction de sa présence. Clothilde plissa les yeux. Allait-il tenter de se servir uniquement de sa volonté pour réussir ? Si tôt ?

Il serait tellement plus facile de se servir des formules consacrées, qui étaient comme des chemins balisés pour une magie longtemps entraînée à les suivre. Mais Clothilde ravala toute protestation quand la balle se mit à bouger. Lentement, certes, mais avec une certaine régularité.

Son regard revint vers son protégé et elle put constater sa tension, visible. C'était un effort beaucoup trop gros d'un seul coup ! C'était tellement stupide. Il allait se blesser !

- Draco ! Draco, arrêtez immédiatement, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne l'entendait pas. Ou alors, il faisait tout pour ne pas l'écouter.

- Draco ! s'exclama le professeur un peu plus fort. Je refuse d'avoir un deuxième étudiant dans le coma ! Philippe Piéfort est dans le coma depuis deux jours, à cause du dérèglement de sa magie. Vous allez droit dans le même mur.

Il l'ignorait toujours. Clothilde secoua la tête de dépit : si elle tentait de s'interposer, elle risquait d'être touchée par la magie flottante. Qu'elle perde à nouveau l'esprit sous l'effet de cette drogue était un risque encore plus grand pour l'étudiant qu'une utilisation exagérée de sa magie. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Ou peut-être perdait-il déjà le sens des réalités en forçant ainsi son esprit et sa magie à collaborer ? Il allait finir par troubler ses flux internes et tomber dans le coma… Oui. Exactement comme Philippe Piéfort.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même. Au moins, il donne les premiers signes de réveil, lui.

A peine eut-elle fini son murmure qu'une sorte de poing d'air – non, de magie – l'envoya voler contre un mur, tout comme la balle. Elle finissait par avoir l'habitude, mais Merlin ! Ça restait douloureux. Heureusement que son bouclier la protégeait correctement !

Son attention se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étudiant, toujours assis sur le sol. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains. Avait-il mal quelque part ? Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui, elle fut interrompue brusquement par le claquement de la porte contre le mur. Lina Lenain venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la salle d'entraînement.

- Draco ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant à ses côtés. Je suis là ! Tout va bien, on est là. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien.

Allons bon. Voilà que Clothilde était ignorée pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. La porte laissa apparaître une seconde silhouette dans la foulée : la sœur jumelle de Lina venait de faire son apparition.

Si elle resta sur le seuil, elle attira toute leur attention avec une simple phrase, froide et claire.

- On ne te quittera plus des yeux, s'il le faut.

- Non, non, protesta-t-il en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un instant de panique, mais ça va aller. Il _faut_ que ça aille, ajouta-t-il en redressant la tête.

Aline s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et Clothilde la regarda, étonnée. D'ordinaire, c'était Lina qui était sombre et froide. Aline avait cette innocence et cette joie de vivre qui leur donnait souvent l'impression qu'elle était encore un enfant immature. Même si elle avait un esprit logique implacable, une fois qu'elle était lancée.

Clothilde reprit ses esprits. Mais alors qu'elle allait sermonner les étudiantes pour être entrées sans son autorisation, Aline reprit la parole. Son ton aurait pu sembler dur, mais le professeur pouvait clairement entendre l'inquiétude de la jeune sorcière.

- OK. Alors tu vas passer le week-end avec nous et on va t'apprendre à aller bien.

Clothilde fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais son étudiant sembla parfaitement comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

- Merci, dit-il avec un de ses rares sourires.

Clothilde redressa finalement les épaules, comme pour affirmer son autorité, et elle s'interposa dans leur échange.

- Mesdemoiselles… Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici au lieu d'être en cours ?

- Une envie pressante ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles en même temps, avec un air un peu effronté.

- Cela ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites ici.

- Les toilettes sont juste à côté, exposa calmement Lina.

- Nous avons entendu un bruit suspect, alors nous sommes venues voir, compléta Aline.

Clothilde plissa les yeux. Cette explication ne tenait pas la route et n'éclairait en rien la réaction des deux jumelles à leur arrivée. Elles semblaient sincères sur « l'envie pressante » et moqueuses sur le reste. La jeune femme décida de laisser courir pour cette fois et leur demanda de retourner en cours.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, ajouta-t-elle. Je m'en occupe.

Les deux étudiantes sortirent docilement, sur un dernier regard à leur camarade. Draco acquiesça imperceptiblement. Ce week-end, Aline et Lina allaient lui apprendre à se défendre contre Philippe Piéfort, ses assauts puissants et sa haine furieuse. Clothilde s'approcha finalement de lui et examina rapidement ses flux magiques. Il se laissa faire.

- Apparemment, ça ira, lui dit-elle. Mais vous avez fait une erreur en forçant autant. Vous auriez dû m'écouter : je suis là pour vous superviser et vous guider. Bon. Votre magie ne semble pas prête à s'accorder à votre volonté. Nous allons changer de méthode d'enseignement : nous consacrerons nos prochaines séances à travailler sur votre contrôle.

Draco acquiesça d'un air un peu indifférent. Son professeur avait tort. Sa magie avait réagi exactement en accord avec ses émotions et sa volonté. Il avait eu un flash de sa lutte contre Philippe Piéfort, quand Clothilde avait parlé de son réveil proche. Il avait rejeté avec force le souvenir et sa magie avait obéi à son désir : elle avait repoussé violemment tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Clothilde, elle, songea à sa discussion avec la directrice, l'avant-veille. Observer, avait-elle conseillé. Eh bien observer les phénomènes qui se produisaient autour de Draco Malfoy était un exercice pour le moins… surprenant.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

_Vendredi 23 octobre, soir_

Alors qu'il attendait le professeur Snape dans ses appartements pour leur petit verre du soir, Igor fut violemment secoué par l'angoisse. Pas la sienne, mais celle du rêveur. Son lien avec lui était devenu bien plus fort depuis le mercredi précédent. Probablement parce qu'en plus d'être devenu rêveur, le jeune homme avait accepté l'idée d'avoir des Gardiens.

Il se leva et tourna en rond, agité. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se rendre auprès du rêveur pour le protéger. Il était trop loin. Heureusement, peu à peu, le lien s'apaisa. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine que le _Rêveur_ s'agitait violemment. C'était plus qu'inquiétant pour lui, sa nature de Gardien lui réclamant d'agir.

Igor se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant, morose. La fois précédente, maître Snape avait refusé qu'il apprenne à Harry Potter le lien qu'il partageait, lui aussi, avec le jeune Malfoy. Igor avait espéré qu'en tant que maître, l'assistant aurait eu un moyen d'apaiser la magie du rêveur, même à distance. Mais maître Snape était catégorique.

C'était un dilemme pour lui, qui hésitait entre son obéissance à sa nature et son obéissance à maître Snape… Le professeur de Potions semblait penser que le pouvoir corromprait Harry Potter et ne pourrait que blesser son filleul. Mais Igor détestait plus que tout l'impuissance qu'il avait éprouvée le mercredi précédent et qu'il éprouvait encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas remplir son rôle de Gardien.

Heureusement que d'autres Gardiens semblaient être auprès du rêveur et le protégeaient…

Finalement, il se leva une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il détestait voir les gens souffrir, depuis sa scolarisation désastreuse à Durmstrang…

Sortant brusquement des appartements de son mentor, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'appartement de l'assistant professeur Potter. Il _devait_ savoir. Toujours agité, même s'il s'agissait cette fois de ses émotions et pas de celles du rêveur, Igor cogna assez fort contre le bois de la porte.

Plusieurs fois.

Et il l'appela plusieurs fois également, en vain. Personne ne répondit. Peut-être l'assistant était-il sorti ? Igor se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Que devait-il faire, dans ce cas ? Il se détourna de la porte fermée, perplexe quant à la bonne conduite à suivre. Son regard se perdit le long du couloir sombre, comme si l'obscurité pouvait lui apporter la réponse.

Un rire, au loin, lui fit penser à la jeune O'Brien. La jeune femme était elle aussi une Gardienne. Avait-elle ressenti l'appel aussi violemment que lui ? Comment réagissait-elle ? Peut-être serait-elle capable de l'aider à prendre une décision, par rapport à l'assistant professeur ?

Oui… Discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprendrait son impuissance était une bonne idée, en attendant de pouvoir rencontrer l'assistant Potter. Igor se mit alors à la recherche de la jeune étudiante, en espérant la voir traîner dans les couloirs vides comme elle aimait à le faire, le soir. Mais il fut incapable de la trouver.

Il n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'à l'instar d'Harry, la jeune femme s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour s'isoler des autres et réfléchir. Que – tout comme Harry était effrayé par sa traduction enfin terminée du parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie – elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre de son rôle.

Etre au service de quelqu'un d'autre. Porter le poids de l'avenir de milliers et de milliers de sorciers sur les épaules. Ne plus pouvoir se contenter de l'insouciance, que sa vie en Irlande lui avait longtemps permise. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle éprouvait le manque violent de son pays natal, si calme et apaisant.

Et les deux jeunes gens étaient tellement pris par leurs pensées respectives que rien d'extérieur n'aurait pu venir les perturber.

Quand Igor tenta à nouveau de contacter Harry, le lendemain, il fut une nouvelle fois frustré. L'assistant était sorti pour la journée, pour rendre visite à des anciens amis… Que devait-il faire de ce qu'il savait ? Que pouvait-il faire, pour aider le _rêveur_ ?

HPAKHPAKHPAKHPAKHPAKHPAKHPAK

_Dimanche 25 octobre, 8 heures_

Harry donna un grand coup sur le réveil qui sonnait près de son oreille, afin de le faire taire. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le lit douillet et la chaleur des couvertures. Si confortable. Tellement plus confortable que son lit à Poudlard. Malgré tout, l'idée qu'il avait un rendez-vous important ce matin parvint à émerger au sein de ses pensées brumeuses et il repoussa maladroitement le drap.

Il s'assit sur le lit, posa les pieds au sol et fut satisfait de sentir les poils du tapis sous ses orteils. Malgré l'hiver proche, il n'eut pas froid. Il se leva, vacilla un peu, et se rendit directement sous la douche. L'eau l'aida à se réveiller. Il saisit la petite bouteille de savon qui était disponible sur le présentoir et étala le produit sur son ventre avant de se savonner le torse et les bras.

En se retenant brusquement à la paroi, pour éviter de trébucher sous la surprise, il se mit soudain à chanter à tue-tête.

Et faux.

Il tenta de s'arrêter, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il saisit la bouteille de savon et lu la note d'utilisation. Et entre deux couplets de « _la danse des scroutts à pétard_ », il laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire. La bouteille était signée FSF. D'accord… Les clients avaient droit à des échantillons gratuits des produits de farce et attrapes des frères Weasley. Il secoua la tête et termina de se savonner, en se laissant même aller à danser, avec bonne humeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il descendit les escaliers de la mezzanine. En bas, deux hommes discutaient autour d'une table et un autre était accoudé au bar, à discuter avec Seamus. Harry rejoignit ce dernier.

- Le voilà, justement ! s'exclama l'aubergiste en le voyant approcher. Bonjour, Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, l'accueillit l'homme au bar en se tournant vers lui. Je viens justement vous chercher.

- Andrea ? s'étonna Harry en reconnaissant le chef de la guilde des _Aubergistes du Nord_. C'est avec vous que j'ai rendez-vous ?

Andrea Kczmarek, vêtu de son pourpoint de velours bleu et portant autour du cou son habituel médaillon à la fourchette et au couteau, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Il semblerait effectivement que le Maître Artisan se soit enfin réveillé et qu'il veuille vous voir. Je vous avais dit, le mois dernier, que c'était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas cherché à vous rencontrer avant.

Particulièrement surpris, parce qu'il s'était justement souvenu de cet homme la veille, Harry acquiesça d'un air vague. Il commanda quelques toasts beurrés à Seamus, en guise de petit-déjeuner, et les grignota en écoutant les deux hommes terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne descende.

- Oui, disait Andrea à Seamus. C'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai aux autres pour qu'ils en parlent à leur tour. Tu penses organiser ça quand ?

- L'année prochaine. Peut-être en février ou en mars, le temps de faire le tour des sports plus ou moins connus et des sorciers références.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda finalement Harry, curieux.

- D'un _Championnat International des Sports Sorciers Idiots_. Le _CISSI_. C'est George qui en a eu l'idée après une discussion avec Pénélope, la femme de Percy. Il existe beaucoup d'autres sports sorciers que le Quidditch et les courses en balais, mais les joueurs et les sportifs ont rarement l'occasion de pratiquer les uns contre les autres.

- Un championnat _international_ dans l'auberge ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Les sports idiots sont appréciés mais peu pratiqués, donc je pense qu'il sera tout à fait possible d'organiser quelque chose ici, en agrandissant magiquement l'espace. Le _Voyageur Repus_ est connu pour être une auberge accueillante et amusante, grâce aux produits Weasley. C'est l'un de nos atouts, avec notre ouverture aux créatures magiques. Si on veut garder cet esprit et être sûr d'avoir toujours du monde, il faut bien innover.

- C'est une idée qui me plaît, confia Andrea.

- Très bien, approuva Harry. Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça donnera. Tiens-moi au courant.

Seamus hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr. Il y a encore des choses à régler, mais il me reste quelque mois pour imaginer la forme finale du _CISSI_.

Harry déposa une pièce sur le comptoir, ainsi que la clef de sa chambre et se leva.

- Vous êtes prêt ? s'assura Andrea en le voyant faire.

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Alors saisissez mon bras, je vous emmène au sein de la _Guilde_.

Harry obéit et la sensation de transplanage d'escorte le broya comme à chaque fois. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, en arrivant, il était dans le Hall de ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel particulier. En bas d'un large escalier, deux statues blanches semblaient en pleine conversation. Au plafond, une grande peinture montrait des dragons voler et se combattre, crachant des flammes colorées très réalistes.

- Vous voici chez le Maître Artisan, annonça Andrea en avançant vers les escaliers. Il vous attend dans son bureau, à l'étage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Un peu intimidé par les somptueux décors et le réalisme des œuvres, Harry resta silencieux tandis qu'Andrea le conduisait jusqu'au premier étage, puis dans un large et haut couloir. Le maître de la _Guilde des Aubergistes du Nord _s'arrêta devant un valet de pied, qui gardait une porte à doubles battants.

- Nous sommes attendus par le Maître, l'informa-t-il.

Le valet acquiesça silencieusement en reconnaissant l'homme et son invité et leur ouvrit la porte. A la suite d'Andrea, Harry pénétra une antichambre aux tons chauds.

- Le Maître Artisan est informé de notre arrivée et il va vous recevoir, l'informa son guide.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Un sorcier, qui portait une longue robe brodée cachant sa silhouette et un masque ouvragé qui couvrait toute sa tête, s'avança dans la pièce.

- Merci, Andrea, prononça le sorcier d'une voix métallique. Je prends monsieur Potter en charge, maintenant.

L'aubergiste s'inclina d'un air qu'Harry trouva un peu crispé, avant de sortir à grands pas, le visage fermé. C'était assez étonnant à voir, sur le visage rond et généreux, dans la mesure où Harry avait cru qu'Andrea était perpétuellement jovial.

- Monsieur Potter, dit le sorcier en s'inclinant. Soyez le bienvenu. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Harry se précipita à sa suite, alors qu'il repartait d'où il était venu. Derrière la porte intérieure se trouvait un petit bureau, beaucoup plus sobre que le reste du bâtiment et plutôt sombre. Seule une tapisserie venait égayer le mur, derrière le fauteuil du Maître Artisan. Et dans cette tapisserie, une ombre à la voix familière s'adressa à lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter ! Je suis content que vous soyez arrivé à l'heure.

- Le gardien du couloir va-et-vient ! s'étonna brusquement Harry, en oubliant la présence du Maître Artisan à ses côtés. Que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est sa place. Mon père l'a créée pour garder un œil sur Poudlard, répondit le sorcier avant que l'ombre ne puisse répondre. Tu peux rentrer, maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la silhouette tissée.

Harry, de son côté, fronça les sourcils avec méfiance. Garder un œil sur le château ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait et il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? questionna-t-il, sans le moindre respect des convenances.

Le sorcier soupira, passa un index dans son col de robe pour l'agrandir un peu et alla s'installer derrière le bureau.

- C'est le rôle de tous les Maîtres Artisans de veiller sur les œuvres magiques majeures du pays, expliqua la voix métallique. Voulez-vous bien vous éloigner de la porte un instant ? Je vous explique tout, tout de suite après. Merci. _Collaporta. Impassabilis. Silencio_. _Repello Corpus_.

Harry regarda avec effarement le sorcier lancer des sorts contre la porte qui donnait dans l'antichambre. Porte fermée, sorts qui empêchaient les objets et les sorts d'écoute ainsi que les êtres humains d'approcher trop près… Tant de précautions de la part du maître des lieux ne pouvaient que le surprendre et l'inquiéter.

- Je sais que ma demande vous semblera incongrue, reprit le sorcier avec une certaine hésitation, mais j'aimerais que vous prêtiez serment de ne rien révéler de ce que vous aller apprendre dans ce bureau…

Harry pesa le pour et le contre et finit par accepter. Le sorcier derrière le bureau poussa un nouveau soupir, se tortilla sur le fauteuil et souleva avec précaution le masque – qui tenait presque plus du casque – qui le recouvrait. Harry observa avec surprise de longs cheveux dorés s'échapper du masque et tomber en cascade sur les épaules du… non, de la sorcière.

- Vous êtes une femme ?

Et une très jolie jeune femme, même… songea-t-il. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça en voyant s'avancer la silhouette longiligne et en entendant la voix métallique. Elle lui lança un sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur.

- Vous avez un sens de l'observation très poussé, monsieur Potter, dit-elle.

- Excusez-moi, répondit immédiatement Harry. J'avais cru… ça n'a pas d'importance.

- En fait, si, ça en a.

La jeune femme fit un vague signe de la main, comme si elle était agacée.

- Mais laissez-moi le temps de tout vous expliquer, dit-elle. C'est justement l'un des buts de cet entretien. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

Harry prit le fauteuil que lui indiquait la jeune femme et l'observa avec curiosité.

- Je m'appelle Aliénor Douglas. Pour répondre à votre interrogation de tout à l'heure : mon père, Franck Douglas, est maître tapissier et c'est lui qui a hérité du titre de Maître Artisan, il y a de nombreuses années. C'est lui aussi qui a tissé les deux toiles où vit l'Ombre, celle du couloir va-et-vient et celle-ci. Chaque Maître Artisan a eu sa manière de veiller sur le château. Lui a créé ces tapisseries et l'Ombre lui fait des rapports réguliers sur ce qui se passe d'important au château.

- Tout ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je pense. Je ne saurais le dire avec exactitude. Avec moi, l'Ombre n'en fait qu'à sa tête, même si elle accepte parfois d'accéder à certaines de mes requêtes. Comme de vous inviter à cet entretien, aujourd'hui.

- En fait, vous avez eu de la chance. Je n'ai rencontré l'Ombre hier que par le plus grand des hasards. Avant-hier encore, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de ma première rencontre avec elle ni même de ma première rencontre avec Andrea.

Aliénor fronça les sourcils.

- Vous aviez déjà rencontré l'Ombre ? Et vous ne vous en souveniez plus ?

- Oui. Et non, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Puis-je vous demander quand vous l'avez rencontrée ?

- Il y a un quelques mois. Fin mai.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, la jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau devant elle, dans un mouvement de lassitude extrême.

- Papa, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, grogna-t-elle.

- Heu… J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas bien. On m'a dit qu'en tant que Maître Artisan, vous étiez maître tapissière. Pourquoi semblez-vous aussi perdue face à l'Ombre ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe dans mon oubli temporaire ?

La jeune femme grogna une nouvelle fois avant de relever la tête.

- Vous posez les bonnes questions, monsieur Potter… Je ne suis pas le Maître Artisan officiel. Mon père est le véritable Maître Artisan. Fin mai – le jeudi 28 mai, pour être exacte – il a dit qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important et qu'il avait des choses à faire. Il m'a demandé d'assurer l'intérim ici en attendant son retour, mais il n'est jamais revenu depuis.

Elle soupira.

- Je connais mon père. Avant d'être élu maître artisan, il lui était déjà arrivé de disparaître pendant plusieurs semaines. Si quelque chose attire son attention, il va oublier tout le reste. Et moi, en attendant, je fais ce que je peux ici. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé toutes les informations nécessaires et je suis loin de m'y connaître suffisamment en politique pour jouer mon rôle auprès du ministère. Et plusieurs maîtres de guildes intermédiaires commencent à se poser des questions.

Harry songea à l'attitude d'Andrea. Oui. Il était possible qu'il se pose des questions sur l'identité de la jeune femme.

- Pour votre oubli temporaire, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, continua-t-elle. L'Ombre a été tissée avec des filaments de magie de mon père. Elle possède quelques unes de ses capacités en manipulation des esprits. Contrôle d'un corps pour qu'il passe dans son couloir, contrôle des souvenirs qui la concernent de plus ou moins près…

Harry prit soudain conscience de l'attitude étrange de Narcissa Malfoy, alors qu'elle le faisait passer dans ce couloir la première fois où il avait rencontré l'Ombre. L'aristocrate avait les yeux vides et ne répondait pas à ses questions. Elle devait être sous l'emprise de l'Ombre…

- Si vous l'aviez oubliée, termina Aliénor Douglas, c'était sans doute à la demande de mon père. Et si vous vous êtes souvenu de l'Ombre, c'est parce qu'elle a choisi de m'accorder une rencontre avec vous. Je ne savais pas comment vous inviter sans attirer trop d'attention de la part du ministère. Ils me surveillent toujours de si près…

- D'accord. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi, accorda Harry. Et vous ? Si je comprends bien, vous êtes dans une situation délicate et vous vouliez me voir. Pourquoi ?

- Pour tenter de calmer les esprits au sein des guildes. Pour réaffirmer l'aura du Maître Artisan. J'ai vu, dans le journal, que certains ouvriers des guildes des ébénistes et des tailleurs de pierre avaient mis leur talent au service de votre tombeau familial. C'est qu'ils vous tiennent en haute estime. J'espérais une alliance pour bénéficier de votre image, détailla la jeune femme.

Harry aimait l'honnêteté et la fragilité qui transparaissait dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas être utilisé, mais il était évident que Franck Douglas avait laissé à sa fille inexpérimentée une tâche bien trop lourde pour ses épaules…

- J'aimerais avoir un peu de temps, pour y réfléchir.

Aliénor lissa une de ses mèches, nerveuse, puis finit par le remercier.

- J'imagine que c'est déjà plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Harry laissa vagabonder un instant son regard sur la tapisserie vide.

- Pourquoi le Maître Artisan aurait pour rôle de veiller sur Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, pensif.

- Parce que les créations qui ont une magie propre, du fait de leur créateur, sont des objets puissants. Et certains d'entre eux pourraient être mal utilisés.

- Mais Poudlard est une école ! En quoi pourrait-elle être mal utilisée ?

- Avant d'être une école, Poudlard est un château-fort défendu par des sorts puissants. Des individus mal intentionnés pourraient vouloir l'infiltrer et s'en servir comme d'une base. Les directeurs successifs font en sorte de le défendre, mais nous sommes là en plus, pour aider à la surveillance.

- Est-ce que les créations qui ont une magie propre sont nombreuses ?

- Oui. Si on ne compte que les tableaux vivants, on obtient des milliers et des milliers d'objets rien qu'en Angleterre. Mais tous ne sont pas aussi puissants que Poudlard. Et ce sont les plus puissants que nous surveillons.

- Qu'est-ce qui différencie les objets puissants des autres ?

- Le partage de magie entre le créateur et la création est différent. Il est plus fort, il laisse plus de possibilités et de liberté à la création que dans les œuvres classiques. La création devient indépendante de son créateur. Ce partage de magie suit des rituels jalousement gardés ici, au sein de chaque guilde. Seuls les artisans qui s'en montrent dignes se voient enseigner ces rituels. Comprenez que je ne puisse vous en dire plus…

« Des rituels, hum… » Harry songea au parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie et aux _Trésors_ dont il parlait. Il était venu pour des réponses sur les Temps Sombres, conscient qu'il ne pouvait poser directement la question à un être vivant, mais peut-être pourrait-il obtenir des réponses par un autre biais ? Par le biais des _Trésors_…

- Est-ce que… commença-t-il en hésitant. Est-ce qu'une coupe ayant contenu du sang de sorcier pourrait devenir, grâce à cela, magique et puissante ?

Harry vit clairement la jeune femme ciller. Elle semblait à la fois surprise et méfiante.

- C'est possible, finit-elle pas dire, même si je ne pourrais pas le confirmer clairement. Une légende parle d'un tel événement, du moins… Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?

- Voudriez-vous prêter serment à votre tour de ne rien divulguer de ce que je vais vous apprendre ?

La curiosité de la sorcière était clairement plus forte que la méfiance, désormais. Et tout comme Harry avait accepté de prêter serment au début de leur entrevue, elle le fit également.

- Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai découvert dans ma maison un coffre familial contenant de nombreux parchemins et des notes intrigantes de mon parrain. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ces notes et suis tombé sur un antique rouleau d'un certain Joseph d'Arimathie qui…

- Oh ! s'écria la jeune femme en l'interrompant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, rien, continuez… dit-elle avec avidité.

- Bien… Ce parchemin, disais-je, raconte un peu la vie de cet homme et fait mention de deux _Trésors._ En vous écoutant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un rapprochement entre vos « créations puissantes » et ces deux objets.

- Le Livre et la Coupe, compléta-t-elle. C'est fou, je n'imaginais pas que la légende puisse dire vrai. J'ai toujours pris Bernard et son Organisation pour des illuminés.

- Vous parlez de Bernard d'Arimathie ?

- Exactement. Ou plutôt, de Bernard Bradford. D'Arimathie est juste un titre qu'il a pris en devenant le dirigeant de l'Organisation.

- Et qu'est-ce que cette Organisation ?

- Un rassemblement autonome de sorciers appartenant à diverses guildes secondaires. Ils sont fous de la légende de la Coupe et du Livre, qu'on associe souvent au nom de Joseph d'Arimathie. Vous savez, la légende de la Grande Guilde – celle-ci, celle que mon père dirige – dit que cet homme en est le créateur et le tout premier dirigeant. Qu'il l'a créée en arrivant en Ecosse, pour diffuser son savoir à ceux qui le méritaient. C'est toujours l'ambition de la Guilde et des guildes secondaires, aujourd'hui.

- J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce Bernard Bradford… Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?

- Hé bien… heu… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas censée savoir ce que fabrique l'Organisation… dit-elle, très gênée. Je suis seulement au courant de la nature de ces deux trésors et de l'importance de Joseph d'Arimathie parce que je suis tombée _par hasard_ sur une conversation entre Bernard et mon père, quand il est devenu Maître Artisan. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille le voir en lui disant « tiens, au fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui s'intéresse à la Coupe ! »

Harry se retint de ricaner, en entendant l'expression « par hasard » employée par Aliénor et en voyant son air coupable. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappelait exactement l'étudiant qu'il était, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps.

- Hé bien, dit Harry avec malice, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Il ne serait pas étonnant que le « Grand Maître » organise une rencontre entre Bernard d'Arimathie et le jeune Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si Harry Potter s'affiche avec le Grand Maître dans les journaux, en soulignant l'amitié qui les lie tous les deux depuis quelques semaines.

Aliénor regarda Harry avec des étoiles plein les yeux, puis elle éclata d'un rire frais et franc.

- Je crois que je vais être heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés, Harry.

Ce fut au tour du sorcier de hausser les sourcils de surprise.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous appeler par nos prénoms, dit-elle, joueuse. Après tout, ne partageons-nous pas une grande et franche amitié, depuis quelques semaines ?

Harry sourit et acquiesça, ravi de cette rencontre.

Il commençait à avoir des réponses sur l'importance des deux Trésors de Joseph d'Arimathie… Et il avait une grande chance de rencontrer un homme capable de lui en apporter d'autres très bientôt. Peut-être même aurait-il quelques indices sur ce qui pouvait provoquer le déchirement du Voile et les Temps Sombres.

Il pourrait aussi tenter de revoir l'Ombre, dans la Salle sur Demande. La veille, elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle avait de nombreuses choses à lui apprendre, mais elle avait refusé de lui en dire plus tant qu'il n'avait pas rencontré le Maître Artisan. C'était désormais chose faite. Ou presque.

DMRSDMRSDMRSDMRSDMRSDMRSDMRS

_Dimanche 25 octobre, après-midi_

Draco suivait Aline docilement, alors qu'elle souhaitait l'emmener dehors pour un entraînement de self-défense un peu différent de ce qu'elle lui avait fait faire la veille et le matin même. Lina, derrière eux, riait doucement en écoutant les conseils autoritaires de sa sœur, qui insistait sur l'importance de l'anticipation. Ce fut pourtant elle, la première à sentir l'atmosphère tendue qui se dégageait du Hall.

Rassemblés en un groupe compact, de nombreux élèves semblaient les attendre. Aline et Draco s'arrêtèrent brusquement une fois dans le Hall et observèrent avec méfiance ceux qui leur faisaient face.

Trois sorciers s'avancèrent au devant d'eux. Lina reconnut sans peine Hunter et Soledad, qui faisaient partie de sa spécialité bien qu'en première année, et elle jeta un regard mauvais à Philippe Piéfort, qu'ils entraînaient avec eux. Il était donc enfin sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle ne put empêcher l'ombre d'un sourire cruel en constatant qu'il était resté plusieurs jours dans le coma.

- Il est temps pour toi de dire à tout le monde que les bruits qui courent actuellement dans le Palais sont véridiques, commença Hunter en s'adressant à Draco.

Aline, en un étrange réflexe de défense du rêveur, montra les dents. Lina eut un sourire moqueur envers sa sœur, aux réflexes animaux, et Hunter s'interrompit, un peu interloqué.

- Nous savons, continua Soledad, que tu as fait partie d'un groupe de criminels dans ton pays. Nous avons également une liste des crimes que tu as commis, qui nous a été fournie par ton gouvernement. N'est-ce pas, Philippe ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Beaucoup d'élèves eurent un sursaut de crainte et beaucoup d'autres s'avancèrent, les sourcils froncés, se demandant à quoi s'attendre avec leur jeune camarade. L'idée que Draco Malfoy puisse être un danger pour eux avait fait son chemin dans la plupart de leurs esprits.

Philippe, lui, regarda Soledad d'un air absent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Le sourire de Lina s'agrandit encore. Philippe Piéfort aurait des réactions de légume à chaque fois que cela concernerait leur protégé, leur maître, le rêveur. Elle et Aline avaient bien fait leur travail. Soledad sembla agacée mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Et enfin, nous savons que tu as été banni de ton pays pour tes crimes. Nous voulons aujourd'hui que tu avoues avoir été un Mangemort, avoir chassé des Sans-Magie et des Sangs-mêlés pour les exterminer jusqu'au dernier, et que tu quittes ensuite cette école pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Un brouhaha indigné parcourut les spectateurs, quand Soledad fit mention de la chasse aux Moldus. Beaucoup, à la fin de ces accusations, se mirent à réclamer de Draco Malfoy qu'il réponde. D'autres semblaient même prêts à en découdre, au cas où il réagirait mal.

Lina jeta un œil dans le couloir derrière elle, mais aucun professeur n'était en vue au cas où l'altercation tournerait à l'émeute. Elle – ou Aline – était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller pour défendre le rêveur et disperser la foule, certes. Mais aucune d'elle n'avait envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devant autant de gens. Leur père serait obligé d'envoyer une équipe d'Oubliators et Lina savait qu'il y avait un grand risque pour elles, si quelqu'un échappait à son sortilège d'oubli.

Lina jeta ensuite un œil dans les escaliers tout proches. D'autres élèves pointaient peu à peu le bout de leur nez sur le palier, observant attentivement l'échange. Pas d'aide à attendre de ce côté-là non plus.

Enfin, elle leva les yeux. Les branches de l'arbre qui les surplombaient lui rappelèrent que la directrice de cette école pouvait être appelée à n'importe quel moment et elle en fut rassurée. Elle allait donc laisser sa sœur et le rêveur gérer seuls cette altercation et n'agirait qu'au cas où il n'y aurait plus d'autre solution.

- Je… commença Draco faiblement. Je…

Dès que Soledad avait commencé à l'accuser, mettant en balance une liste de ses crimes envoyée par le ministère, Draco avait perdu ses moyens. Intérieurement ébranlé, au bord de la panique, il revoyait les actions qu'il avait dû parfois commettre, pour assurer les autres Mangemorts de sa loyauté envers le Lord.

Les trois crimes qui lui avaient été reprochés lors de son procès et qui avaient provoqué son bannissement n'étaient pas vraiment de ceux qui pouvaient effrayer ces étudiants. Et de toute façon, aucun d'eux n'était anglais et aucun d'eux n'avait pu mesurer ce que signifiait véritablement porter la marque du Lord Noir. Mais lui savait, dans le recoin sombre de sa petite boîte mentale, qu'il avait parfois commis des exactions qu'il ne pouvait se pardonner.

Il n'avait jamais tué, c'était vrai. Il n'en avait jamais été capable. Mais un cachot sombre le hantait parfois. Un cachot sombre, avec sa tante Bellatrix et deux Moldus que l'équipe de Yaxley avait capturés pour jouer.

Dans un geste inconscient, alors que son regard hanté ne voyait plus personne, Draco se pencha légèrement en avant et crispa ses deux mains sur son estomac.

Il revit avec horreur le vieux Moldu baveux et tordu qu'on lui avait demandé de torturer. Qu'on lui avait ordonné de torturer, s'il ne voulait pas devenir lui-même la victime de la folie de Yaxley. Il se souvint de sa fille juste à côté. Une femme de l'âge de sa mère, qui avait assisté à cette séance et dont les cris lui avaient broyé les oreilles.

Il se souvenait encore de son visage, tordu par la douleur et la peine. Du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé alors qu'il avait finalement fui la scène, incapable d'en supporter plus. Il avait abandonné les deux Moldus à sa tante et à Yaxley, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Et depuis, le visage tordu de cette femme le hantait et, pire, lui rappelait celui de Pansy.

Pansy, la bouche ouverte sur des cris silencieux d'horreur, qu'il avait également abandonnée à son sort, après avoir surpris par hasard la séance de torture que supervisait son propre père… Comment avait-il pu faire ça à sa fille ? Et comment lui-même avait pu abandonner son amie ?

Les visages de la fille moldue et de Pansy tourbillonnèrent violemment dans son esprit, jusqu'à se confondre. Il avait torturé, comme Pansy avait été torturée. Il n'avait pas été mieux que Rabastan, Greyback et Parkinson senior… Il avait été comme eux.

Non… C'était impossible… C'était faux, il n'était pas…

Draco se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même, en pleine détresse.

- As-tu, oui ou non, été un de ces Mangemorts anglais ? demanda quelqu'un avec brusquerie, dans la foule de spectateurs.

- Non, non… C'est faux… Je ne suis pas comme eux… jamais… se défendit Draco sans entendre la question, pris dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs.

- Tu mens ! s'écria Soledad en faisant un pas en avant. Tu mens : le sorcier Voldemort t'a tatoué parce que tu faisais partie des leurs ! Je sais que tu étais un Mangemort !

Aline fit également un pas vers Soledad, menaçante, alors que Draco reprenait un peu pied dans la réalité sous les cris de la sorcière. Il lui lança un regard douloureux.

- Tu dis que tu sais ? Tu crois vraiment savoir ce que j'étais, au milieu des autres Mangemorts ? Tu crois vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Non ! Tu me juges, mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ou ressenti ! Tu crois que mes amis ou moi avions le choix, dans cette guerre ?

La voix de Draco montait avec sa colère, mais les larmes brouillaient sa vue et lui brûlaient les yeux. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas parler, ni ouvrir sa boîte. Ou il serait fini, détruit par les remords et la honte, détruit par ses souvenirs douloureux. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait battre jusqu'au sang par ta propre famille, parce que tu refusais de torturer un vieillard sans défense ? Est-ce qu'on a menacé ton père et ta mère de mort, si tu n'obéissais pas à un ordre ? Non, bien sûr. Mais tu es persuadée que tu aurais résisté à toute cette pression, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu as tort ! Ma meilleure amie l'a fait, elle a résisté. Sais-tu ce que son propre père lui a fait subir, pour la punir ? Non ! Non, tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! Il…

Draco secoua la tête et s'essuya les yeux, tremblant de peine et de colère à la fois.

Lina continuait à observer attentivement les réactions de la foule, traquant le moindre geste menaçant. Mais beaucoup d'étudiants commençaient à avoir l'air gêné. Elle leur lança un regard méprisant. Ils pouvaient être gênés, tous ces imbéciles qui accusaient le rêveur sans avoir cherché à le connaître. Draco Malfoy était bon. Il avait refusé de les traiter en esclaves : il les traitait en amies.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'il reprenait sa tirade, incapable d'arrêter sa peine de s'exprimer. Il avait tant de chose sur le cœur. C'était bon pour lui de les exprimer. Elle jeta ensuite un œil sur sa sœur. Genoux légèrement fléchis et poings serrés, elle était prête à sauter sur Soledad d'un instant à l'autre. Encore une fois, Lina acquiesça. Sa sœur s'engageait pleinement pour protéger le rêveur. Pour elle aussi, cette confrontation aurait des retombées positives.

- Il a encouragé d'autres Mangemorts à la détruire, à détruire son corps et son esprit, détailla Draco. Et aujourd'hui, elle est dans un hôpital, soignée pour sa folie. Tu m'accuses d'avoir été Mangemort et d'avoir commis des crimes ? A tes yeux, ils semblent horribles ? Mais tu n'as jamais été obligée d'assister à ce que _moi_, j'ai vu. Et je ne _pouvais_ rien faire contre ça.

Ou peut-être qu'il aurait pu, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre… Mais lui était quelqu'un d'horrible. Le vieux, la femme, Pansy… Il était cruel et lâche.

Soudain, juste avant qu'il ne craque complètement, Aline se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, étouffant contre elle ses pleurs et cachant sa détresse. Lina vit Soledad faire un pas en arrière, rejoignant Hunter qui ne semblait pas très fier. Philippe avait toujours le regard vide, n'imprimant pas la scène.

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, lança une voix du haut des escaliers.

Lina leva les yeux et observa Ramon, les poings sur les hanches, fusiller la foule du regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le sorcier, si joyeux d'ordinaire et si populaire auprès de ses camarades.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi, de la part d'un sorcier aussi discret que lui ? Vous espériez quoi en le provoquant avec vos questions stupides ? Un meurtre en direct ? Alors qu'il n'a jamais fait montre de la moindre agressivité envers l'un d'entre vous ?

Lina vit Aline éloigner Draco vers un coin du Hall. Ramon avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, focalisant la frustration de ceux que les réponses et la détresse du rêveur n'avait pas satisfaits. Ils râlaient à cause de son intervention et en oubliaient la présence de Draco. Lina lui en fut reconnaissante, dans une certaine mesure.

- Je vais vous décevoir, continua le Sud-Américain en descendant les marches d'un air menaçant, mais le passé de Draco est probablement moins horrible que le mien. Après tout, siffla-t-il, il n'a tué personne, lui. Moi, j'ai tué mon propre père.

La phrase provoqua un choc suffisamment grand pour que la foule se taise brusquement. Ramon Sanchez, ce sorcier que tous trouvaient adorable et amical, était un criminel ?

- Vous voilà tous bien silencieux, soudain, lança-t-il d'un air supérieur. Et bien distants. Vous me trouvez horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je défie chacun d'entre vous de me jeter la pierre, en sachant que j'ai tué mon père en légitime défense, et pour sauver la vie de ma mère.

- C'est pas pareil ! lança une jeune fille, dans la foule.

- Ha non ? Tu es sûre ? Dans ma situation, tu aurais agi de la même manière, si c'était la seule façon de sauver ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama la sorcière, outrée qu'on puisse mettre en doute son intégrité et son dévouement.

- Bien. Et moi je te dis que si ma mère avait été menacée par un mage fou, j'aurais obéi au moindre de ses ordres. Même celui de torturer et tuer des innocents.

A nouveau, un brouhaha assourdissant envahit le Hall. Lina vit Ramon se lancer un _Sonorus_, au milieu de la foule, et la haranguer une fois de plus.

- Maintenant, avant de réagir stupidement, je vous conseille de retourner dans vos chambres et de réfléchir à tout ça. A ce que vous feriez, pour sauver la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux. Allez ! ajouta-t-il en les chassant d'un geste. Dispersez-vous !

Lina dut lui reconnaître un certain charisme, car de nombreux élèves firent comme il le demandait, et même les petits groupes de contestataires s'éloignèrent de plusieurs pas. Mais sans doute son don l'aidait-il beaucoup. Elle allait rejoindre Draco et sa sœur quand Ramon l'appela, son _Sonorus_ annulé.

- Pas la peine de faire la grimace, lui dit-il. Je sais que toi et ta sœur n'arrêtez pas de me fuir et je sais, je _sens_, depuis le début de l'année que quelque chose cloche, avec vous deux. Même si je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais, ajouta-t-il en regardant Draco, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, tant que vous aidez et protégez mon petit frère de cœur, comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'on a un accord ?

Lina observa le garçon. Il semblait plutôt honnête, pour un empathe. Finalement, elle lui serra la main.

- On a un accord, confirma-t-elle.

Ramon s'éloigna et rejoignit Jil, un peu choquée par son discours. Elle-même rejoignit sa sœur et le rêveur. Draco était en train de se calmer et reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

- Merci, finit-il par souffler à Aline, rassuré que tout le monde n'ait pas assisté à sa détresse subite et un peu soulagé d'avoir évacué sa peine.

- Je t'en prie, Draco. C'est ce que font les amis.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Lundi 26 octobre, quelque part au ministère_

Un homme, dont le chapeau mou cachait efficacement le haut du visage, ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un geste nerveux. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu le rapport qu'il attendait depuis vendredi, le rapport hebdomadaire que lui faisait le fils Piéfort sur l'héritier Malfoy. Et c'était inquiétant. D'un geste brusque, cette fois, il jeta sur son bureau le journal qu'il venait de recevoir.

L'esprit ailleurs, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et entreprit de feuilleter le _Gallion hebdo_ pour avoir un aperçu des nouvelles économiques. Avoir saboté son propre projet de complexe à Pré-au-Lard, quelques mois auparavant, avait grevé le budget de son département. Il avait dû piocher dans les réserves pour faire refaire les travaux à temps pour ouvrir avec la rentrée. Il cherchait donc ailleurs les investisseurs dont il aurait besoin, pour ses projets futurs.

Il était plongé dans un article économique sur les traités commerciaux renouvelés avec la France et l'Espagne pour l'année suivante, quand on l'interrompit en frappant à la porte. Le code habituel.

- Entre, lança-t-il à son homme de main.

- Bonjour, monsieur, le salua celui qui pénétra dans le bureau.

- Oui, oui, marmonna l'autre, assis, en faisant de la main un geste agacé.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, exposa-t-il brièvement en lui tendant un exemplaire de la _Gazette_, avant de reculer de quelques pas, anticipant l'explosion de contrariété de son patron.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur l'article exposé en évidence sur le bureau. Et poussa un cri outré. L'article en lui-même n'était pas gênant pour lui : il était entièrement consacré à la Guilde anglaise et son fonctionnement. Par contre, la photo d'illustration principale montrait le maître de la Guilde, dans son costume de cérémonie, avec Harry Potter. Et _ça_, c'était mauvais.

La légende et une petite interview semblaient indiquer que les deux hommes avaient noué une récente mais forte amitié. Et s'ils ne détaillaient rien de plus, ces deux petits textes étaient la preuve que Potter devait être éliminé. Parce qu'il s'approchait des ennemis héréditaires du ministère – et de lui-même, que Franck Douglas avait chassé avec mépris de son bureau – et que s'il n'avait pas encore revendiqué ses sièges au Mangenmagot, il commençait déjà à accumuler trop de pouvoir politique…

L'homme se rejeta dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Malfoy était aujourd'hui hors de son contrôle, puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer au Palais. Et Potter était en train de lui échapper… Et dire qu'ils avaient monté un si beau plan… Mais Potter ne semblait pas aussi sentimental qu'on le lui avait décrit : il n'était pas retourné à Godric's Hollow depuis plus d'un mois…

Bref. Il devait agir, s'il voulait garder le contrôle de ses pions et de la situation.

- Mon cher, tu vas partir aujourd'hui même aux Etats-Unis. Et voir quel est le problème avec le jeune Piéfort. Il ne m'a pas envoyé son rapport, la semaine dernière, et il n'est toujours pas là ce matin. Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave, mais je veux être sûr, d'autant plus après les instructions et les informations que nous lui avions fournies dans notre dernière lettre, pour détruire la réputation de Malfoy et son début de lien avec les Lenain.

- Bien, monsieur.

- De mon côté, je vais essayer une fois de plus d'éloigner Potter de la scène politique. Je crois qu'il mérite un _deuxième avertissement_, et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la manière de m'y prendre, ajouta l'homme, avec un sourire froid et sans pitié.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en partant, pour me laisser votre avis ! J'espère pouvoir vous fournir le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain (pas cette semaine, celle d'après ^^) A bientôt, j'espère !

Lena.


	45. C9P4 : Deuxième Avertissement

Un immense et sincère merci à **Wyny**, la correctrice imaginative de cette histoire ! Si je ne l'avais pas, je laisserais passer beaucoup trop d'erreurs et d'approximations ^^

_**RAR**_ : Merci aux anonymes Arty, Sherlock et Marie la Petite : vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme me fait plaisir !

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Aline et Lina révèlent leur rôle à Draco, le _Rêveur_ qui est le maître de tous les _Gardiens_, qui refuse pourtant qu'elles soient ses esclaves. Par contre, il accepte leur aide avec le livre doré et commence ainsi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et ses visions. Elles décident également de l'entraîner, ayant senti sa détresse quand il a appris que Philippe Piéfort, auparavant dans le coma, allait se réveiller.

Igor se sent mal de ne pas pouvoir aider le _Rêveur_ et prend la décision de révéler à Harry le lien qu'il partage avec Draco. Mais ce dernier est absent tout le week-end : il dort à l'auberge de Seamus, où Andrea Kczmarek vient le chercher pour le présenter au Maître Artisan le dimanche. Ce même week-end, Draco dévoile une partie de son passé à ses camarades du Palais.

Harry s'étonne de la méfiance qu'Andrea témoigne à ce Maître de la Guilde, mais le comprend mieux quand il découvre que le vrai Maître Artisan est parti en vadrouille et que c'est sa fille Aliénor, encore inexpérimentée, qui doit assurer l'intérim. Les deux jeunes gens sympathisent et Harry découvre le rôle de surveillance de l'Ombre, dans la tapisserie de Poudlard, ainsi que l'existence d'une _Organisation_, qui s'intéresse au Livre et à la Coupe dont parle son parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie.

En échange d'une rencontre avec son dirigeant Bernard « d'Arimathie », il s'affiche avec le Maître Artisan dans les journaux. Mais cette publicité attise la méfiance et l'antipathie de monsieur X, qui se décide à agir…

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au cœur de la Palestine**

**Partie 4 : Deuxième avertissement**

_Lundi 26 octobre, matin à Fineborough_

Un grand homme sec, enroulé dans un large manteau en fourrure de Niffleur, traversait rapidement les rues de la ville sans jeter le moindre regard autour de lui. La neige qui recouvrait tout était presque immaculée – preuve que le marché habituel de Finborough cessait quand venait l'hiver et que les montagnes devenaient infranchissables – et rares étaient les passants qu'il croisait.

Et quand bien même il rencontrait un être vivant, ce dernier ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Peut-être sa capuche relevée sur sa tête les effrayait-elle ? Ou peut-être ne faisait-on simplement pas attention à lui. S'il se promenait dans la ville par ce temps, c'était sans doute – dans l'esprit de ces gens – qu'il appartenait à la ville.

L'homme, qui malgré son large manteau avait une fine carrure, n'était pas le moins du monde gêné dans sa progression. Son corps musculeux, travaillé avec soin pour être capable de protéger physiquement son patron si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, se mouvait dans la neige avec une grâce toute féline. Non, la seule chose qui le perturbait réellement était le décalage horaire avec Londres. Il était déjà midi quand il avait eu la cheminée internationale qui l'avait amené ici. Et ici, il ne devait pas être plus de 7 heures du matin. Son ventre criait famine…

Haussant les épaules, pressé d'effectuer sa mission, il accéléra même le pas quand il fut sorti de la ville. Il avait envoyé un hibou postal immédiatement à son arrivée. Il espérait bien que l'enthousiaste Philippe Piéfort serait à l'heure à leur rendez-vous de ce midi. Lui-même, pour être déjà venu deux fois jusqu'aux grilles du Palais, savait qu'il arriverait tout juste à l'heure. Les bois d'ici étaient sombres, dangereux et retors.

Finalement, un soleil pâle mais bien présent brillait haut dans le ciel quand il arriva au point de rendez-vous. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour constater que Philippe Piéfort n'était pas encore arrivé…

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de midi et demie, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour dans la plus grande frustration, que l'homme aperçut la silhouette hésitante de l'étudiant. Quand il fut près des grilles, il lui envoya un regard méfiant qui lui rappela leur première rencontre. Etrange, quand on songeait à l'enthousiasme dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve ces dernières semaines, pour les servir…

- Bonjour, monsieur Piéfort, lança l'homme de son habituelle voix modifiée quand il s'adressait à un de leurs espions. Je viens aux nouvelles, puisque nous n'avons pas reçu votre rapport cette semaine.

L'air perplexe que lui renvoya l'étudiant à ce moment-là fut suffisant pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- De quel _rapport_ parlez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation et méfiance.

- De vos rapports sur l'ancien Mangemort Draco Malfoy et ses agissements au Palais.

L'homme vit avec curiosité le regard de l'étudiant se faire totalement vide au moment où il prononça « Draco Malefoy ». Intéressant et inquiétant à la fois : il comprit immédiatement qu'un sortilège avait été activé sur l'étudiant. Mais qui avait pu oser toucher à l'esprit de Philippe Piéfort – au risque de le débiliter – et surtout : pourquoi ? Car si quelqu'un bloquait toute pensée liée à Draco Malfoy chez leur seul espion au Palais, cela signifiait que son patron pouvait se retrouver avec de nouveaux ennemis…

Sans hésiter, il lança un sort d'immobilisation à l'étudiant aux réflexes amoindris et plongea dans son esprit pour comprendre le processus à l'œuvre. Son avantage était qu'il savait – globalement – où chercher et quoi chercher. Travailler pour son patron avait toujours été très instructif…

C'est avec consternation qu'il observa la magie à l'œuvre. S'il était capable de défaire les scellés de magie noire, il ne savait pas comment défaire les autres résidus magiques qu'il avait plus de mal à identifier. Il ne pouvait pas agir pour comprendre qui avait lancé le sort, parce que la mémoire du garçon avait été salement amochée, mais il pouvait éventuellement contourner ce problème et rendre son mordant à leur espion…

Cependant, cela n'était pas sans risque pour le cerveau de l'étudiant… Et raviver ce qu'il identifiait comme la haine du garçon envers l'héritier Malfoy, sans être capable de raviver la partie raisonnable de son esprit, qui n'était déjà pas bien grande à l'origine, pourrait comporter un risque pour l'héritier Malfoy également…

Bien. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire un choix.

Il lança un sortilège d'oubliettes à l'étudiant et fit demi-tour avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il avait besoin des conseils de son patron. Et ce dernier n'allait pas être content de ce qu'il avait découvert… Pas content du tout…

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mardi 27 octobre, le soir à Londres_

Dans un bureau silencieux, lui-même au bout d'un couloir silencieux et assez annexe, un homme à la carrure imposante triturait un bout de son chapeau mou en lisant une lettre. Il était sur le point de partir, quand la chouette était arrivée, et il avait tout de suite reconnu la magie anti-traçage et anti-espionnage sur le courrier.

_« Patron._

_Je viens de comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez pas reçu de rapport de notre homme. Son esprit a été gravement altéré par un mélange de magie noire et d'une autre magie hors de ma portée et il ne se souvient même pas avoir travaillé pour nous. Toute mention de la cible le rend incapable de penser et de réagir. Il s'agit donc d'un maléfice ciblé, peut-être lancé par la cible elle-même, si l'on tient compte de son passé. Je suis incapable, en l'état actuel des choses, de défaire entièrement ce sort._

_Cependant, j'ai peut-être une solution à vous proposer, si vous tenez toujours à être au courant des agissements de la cible ici. Je peux contourner l'obstacle en réveillant la personnalité à laquelle j'ai le plus accès par mes affinités magiques, mais il s'agira donc de faire ressortir le double en supprimant les traits marqués de l'original…_

_Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les risques possibles – tant pour le cerveau du garçon que pour la cible – et le manque de contrôle que nous aurons sur la nouvelle personnalité. Que voulez-vous faire, dans ce cas ? »_

L'homme massif s'éjecta de son siège et froissa consciencieusement la lettre codée que lui avait envoyée son homme de main, avant de la faire brûler. Il avait bien choisi ce suiveur-là. Il était non seulement compétent mais très intelligent. Sa lettre, qui ne nommait personne tout en étant parfaitement claire, en était une preuve supplémentaire.

Ce qu'il voulait faire ? C'était très simple.

Il se fichait totalement du sort de Philippe Piéfort. Il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter et l'étudiant n'était même pas un atout important dans son jeu. S'il lui permettait d'être à nouveau au courant des agissements de Malfoy, dont le rapprochement de fortune possible avec Potter était une option terrible s'il considérait les rapprochements stratégiques de ce dernier avec _La Guilde_, alors tant mieux. S'il mourrait… Tant pis.

Personne dans le monde magique ne serait surpris de voir le cerveau de Piéfort griller. Quand on était un schizophrène patenté, la magie pouvait avoir des réactions explosives et suicidaires… Deux volontés dans un même corps, c'était presque impossible à tenir sur le long terme, pour une magie qui était nécessairement guidée par l'esprit…

Quant au risque qu'il prenait, si la personnalité _double_ de Philippe – Juez – se réveillait, il était minime. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à son homme de main, il était désormais à peu près sûr d'avoir fait une erreur dans son interprétation de la prophétie trouée. Draco Malfoy ne lui était pas indispensable. Et s'il avait tout de même raison, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'héritier était destiné à souffrir.

Efficacement, l'homme saisit un parchemin et une plume – les stylos moldus risquant trop facilement de mener à lui si la lettre était interceptée – et écrivit ses instructions à l'homme qui attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Certains parleraient d'une prudence excessive en ce qui concernait l'héritier Malfoy. Mais quand il prenait en compte l'ébauche de rapprochement entre Malfoy et la famille Lenain, qu'avait esquissé Piéfort dans son dernier rapport, il avait des raisons d'être inquiet. Potter, après tout, n'était qu'un adolescent sans connaissance du monde magique et sans réel pouvoir, et il avait prouvé la veille qu'il pouvait se positionner en _ennemi_.

Lui avait toujours pris garde au potentiel des gens neutres qui gravitaient autour de lui. Car tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas clairement positionnés en tant qu'alliés, ils pouvaient se transformer en ennemis redoutables…

Et son ascension vers le plus puissant des pouvoirs ne pouvait souffrir de la moindre résistance.

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

_Mercredi 28 octobre, midi_

- Foutus fichus Aurors, marmonna le jeune sorcier entre ses dents.

Théodore Nott les avait aperçus tout de suite. Dans la foule de Londres, même au milieu des groupes de Moldus les plus originaux, les Aurors n'étaient pas capables de passer inaperçu. Il sentait, depuis quelques jours, qu'il était traqué et que les mailles du filet autour de lui se resserraient. Mais il avait tout prévu.

Sans se précipiter, se fondant parmi des Moldus qu'il avait appris à imiter, le jeune sorcier tourna le dos aux enquêteurs du ministère et s'enfonça dans une rue annexe où la foule était encore plus dense. C'était l'avantage du midi. Presque tout le monde sortait pour manger à l'extérieur et les rues étaient envahies.

Il fit semblant de flâner pendant un bon quart d'heure, surveillant dans les vitrines les Aurors qui cherchaient les Mangemorts cachés dans la foule. Puis quand il fut sûr que son mouvement passerait inaperçu, il se hâta dans une ruelle sombre et désertée, entre deux immeubles d'habitation. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'au moment où il transplanerait, les Aurors le localiseraient. C'était d'ailleurs son utilisation de la magie, la veille et par accident, qui avait dû les conduire jusqu'ici.

Puis, ayant finalement choisi la marche à suivre et ses prochains mouvements, il se décida à agir.

Il transplana rapidement dans le quartier est – à l'opposé de sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse actuelle – puis, très rapidement, il transplana six fois dans plusieurs rues aux alentours, à quelques centaines de mètres les unes des autres. D'après ses calculs, le signal d'une activité avec sa signature devait maintenant avoir été envoyé aux Aurors. Il lui restait trois secondes pour changer de lieu avant la mise en place d'une bulle anti-transplanage dans le quartier.

Il réitéra l'opération dans la partie sorcière de Londres, prenant garde à ne pas être reconnu.

Puis il se précipita du côté de chez House Houst, l'un des pubs miteux de l'allée des Embrumes, pour emprunter une cheminée.

Même si l'équipe qui le traquait était plutôt bonne – pour des Aurors du ministère – et réactive, Nott avait l'habitude de préparer plusieurs coups d'avance et il avait souvent eu la chance de son côté. Le tenancier de House Houst n'avait peut-être pas de chambre digne de ce nom, mais il ne posait jamais de question et ses deux cheminées étaient allumées en permanence pour les clients désireux de _voyager_ rapidement.

Nott lui lança trois mornilles et saisit discrètement deux pincées de poudre de cheminette. Les Aurors étaient sans doute éparpillés dans l'est moldu, à sa recherche, maintenant. Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent que sa signature avait refait surface au chemin de traverse, il aurait disparu. L'avantage des cheminées étaient qu'elles ne consignaient pas les signatures magiques. A moins de le chercher spécifiquement sur le réseau, on ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Mais il était prudent…

Il entra dans les flammes vertes et prononça distinctement « 8, rue de la Babiole ».

Il fut éjecté dans ce qui était une maison sorcière abandonnée, en ruines. Avec la pincée de poudre qu'il avait gardée à la main discrètement, il profita des quelques flammes mourantes dues à son arrivée pour ouvrir un nouveau passage. Cette fois, il prononça « chambre 3, maison Zigs ».

- Plutôt bons mais quand même idiots, chuchota-t-il en atterrissant dans la chambre moldue d'un ancien camarade Mangemort, en faisant référence aux Aurors.

L'avantage d'être discret, c'était de pouvoir en apprendre beaucoup sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent. Quand il avait lu, dans la Gazette, que Malcolm Zigs était mort dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, une semaine après le premier attentat sur le tombeau des Potter, il s'était douté que personne n'avait vérifié si Malcolm avait sa propre cheminée raccordée au réseau.

Après tout, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il avait vécu dans la maison moldue d'une de ses tantes, dans sa jeunesse… Encore un Mangemort qui avait joué les Sangs-purs sans en être un et que lui avait su percer à jour.

Et surtout, Nott avait retenu l'information pour trois raisons. La première, c'est qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par ses anciens collègues, puisque Zigs était mort. La deuxième, c'était que personne ne le chercherait du côté de Godric's Hollow puisque le site était toujours sous surveillance magique des Aurors et que personne ne s'attendait à voir un ancien Mangemort vivre sans magie.

La dernière enfin, c'était qu'il avait lu dans l'article que le premier attentat avait provoqué la mort de la vieille gardienne du cimetière.

Et qui disait gardienne disait lieu de garde, où se cacher en attendant que les choses se tassent.

Théodore laissa échapper un soupir las. Il en avait assez de changer de lieu sans cesse, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il jeta un œil dans le petit sac qu'il gardait avec lui, où il avait entreposé de nombreuses denrées comestibles. Il en sortit un de ces sandwiches moldus qu'il avait achetés plus tôt. Sauces étranges mais goûts sympas.

En le mâchonnant distraitement, Nott jeta un œil dans l'armoire de Zigs. Il restait quelques vêtements de sa jeunesse. Avisant un long manteau sombre, le sorcier s'en saisit. Quand la nuit serait tombée, il se glisserait dans les rues jusqu'au cimetière et à la maison de la gardienne. Il s'y cacherait quelques jours, le temps d'être sûr d'avoir semé les Aurors.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas simple d'être un Mangemort en fuite…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 29 octobre, début de soirée_

Le sorcier, à l'accueil du restaurant, prit sa cape pour l'installer dans le vestiaire et l'emmena avec efficacité à la table où il était attendu. Harry était particulièrement satisfait du professionnalisme de cet accueil car même si on l'avait reconnu, personne ne l'avait importuné en lui réclamant des autographes ou en tenant à le photographier.

Il laissa un instant son regard se perdre sur les murs et le plafond décorés avec opulence, avant de s'intéresser aux tables environnantes. Les clients étaient déjà nombreux, mais on n'entendait pas un bruit. Harry en fit part au groom, qui lui expliqua que chaque table était ensorcelée pour préserver l'intimité des conversations. Harry approuva de la tête.

Finalement, il arriva à la table où l'attendait déjà l'homme avec lequel il avait rendez-vous. Le sorcier, probablement assez âgé s'il en croyait son visage parcheminé, se leva et lui tendit naturellement la main.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, monsieur d'Arimathie.

- Appelez-moi Bernard, s'il vous plaît, l'invita l'homme avec un sourire. Ou si vous y tenez, monsieur Bradford. Etre appelé par mon titre me fait toujours un effet un peu étrange. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Harry obtempéra et un serveur fit son apparition à leurs côtés, alors que l'homme qui l'avait accueilli et conduit ici était retourné à son poste.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Un Martibullé pour moi, s'il vous plaît, commanda Bernard.

- La même chose, ajouta Harry avec une pointe de curiosité envers cette boisson qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le serveur disparut et revint avec leur commande avec autant de discrétion et d'efficacité que la première fois. Dans l'intervalle, Harry avait dévisagé Bernard d'Arimathie – ou Bernard Bradford – avec un peu plus de curiosité et d'insistance que ne l'auraient voulu les règles de la politesse. Mais le sorcier devant lui semblait plutôt amusé que fâché.

Finalement, Harry leva son verre dans sa direction et lui envoya un sourire satisfait. Le sorcier ne semblait ni pompeux, ni à cheval sur les règles des Sangs-purs qu'il commençait à connaître. Et Hermione avait eu raison en le lui présentant comme un homme affable et non soucieux des affaires de sang. Bernard trinqua avec lui et ils burent une gorgée du liquide bouillonnant. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'était étonnamment frais et agréable.

- Vous avez deux amies qui vous apprécient beaucoup, monsieur Potter, déclara Bernard après le long moment de silence qu'ils venaient de partager. Elles ont toutes les deux insisté pour que je vous rencontre, arguant que vos questions allaient sans aucun doute m'intéresser.

Harry tiqua quand Bernard utilisa le féminin. L'homme le remarqua sans peine et lui envoya un sourire malicieux.

- Oui. Le _Maître Artisan_ actuel est assez doué pour tromper beaucoup de monde, dit-il en baissant la voix, mais je sais que son père est actuellement en vadrouille pour _l'Organisation_, compte tenu du dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé.

- Oh ! fut la seule réaction d'Harry.

- Comme vous dites, lança Bernard avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de Martibullé. Mais j'avoue avoir été intrigué par la connaissance d'Aliénor à propos de _notre travail_, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence au groupe qu'il dirigeait. Et d'autant plus intrigué par les questions que vous pourriez me poser à ce propos.

- Au moins, marmonna Harry, vous entrez immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- C'est mon défaut, accorda Bernard avec un petit rire. Mon travail et mes recherches me passionnent. Et j'aime plus que tout rencontrer des gens qui partagent ma curiosité sur _certains objets_. Voyez-vous ?

- Je vois, acquiesça Harry.

- Alors je vous écoute, lança Bernard avec un regain d'intérêt, satisfait que son vis-à-vis comprenne son sous-entendu. Quelles sont vos questions et que savez-vous de notre travail, à _l'Organisation_ ?

- Justement pas grand-chose, avoua Harry en hésitant un peu. J'espérais que vous m'en diriez un peu plus sur votre groupe et sur… les deux _Trésors_.

Bernard ne répondit pas immédiatement et but une nouvelle gorgée de son apéritif en jaugeant Harry du regard. Il avait entendu l'intonation et l'insistance du jeune homme, en parlant des deux Trésors, et il était plus qu'étonné de la tournure des événements. Si Aliénor était au courant de l'intérêt de l'Organisation pour _le Livre et La Coupe_ mythiques, elle n'avait jamais utilisé l'appellation « _Trésors_ » elle-même.

Cela faisait quelques années, maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus rencontré de nouveaux sorciers au courant de leur existence et de leur importance… Si le jeune Harry Potter était dans la confidence, il n'avait pas de raison de lui cacher le rôle de _l'Organisation_…

Bernard jeta un œil discret autour de lui. Même s'il connaissait l'existence des enchantements de discrétion autour d'eux, il voulait être sûr que personne n'ait l'attention tournée vers eux. Et bien que satisfait de son rapide contrôle, il ajouta un sort de protection supplémentaire avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix très basse.

- Puis-je vous demander un serment ? demanda-t-il. Rien de ce dont nous allons parler ne doit être divulgué sans précaution. Je connais assez l'importance des deux Trésors et des enjeux qui se cachent derrière pour ne pas prendre de risque. Comprenez-moi : même si l'Organisation ne se cache pas, peu de sorciers sont vraiment au courant de son existence et de son… rôle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son verre, encore à moitié plein du liquide bordeaux et bouillonnant. Encore un serment… Il savait que le parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie contenait des informations dangereuses et d'importance, s'il tenait compte des réactions de son parrain et de sa famille avant lui, mais il n'imaginait pas que ses découvertes l'amèneraient sur des terrains à l'aspect si glissant…

Quoi que. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait avouer que le lien qu'il avait établi entre les deux _Trésors_, le déchirement du _Voile_ et l'expression « _Temps Sombres_ » que Percy avait insisté pour lui transmettre quelques mois auparavant, ne pouvait que signifier que des choses dangereuses étaient en jeu…

Il soupira puis releva les yeux.

- J'accepte à la condition que vous fassiez la même chose, dit-il.

Bernard acquiesça et les deux hommes prononcèrent un serment sur leur magie que rien de ce qu'ils apprendraient ce soir ne serait divulgué à un tiers, s'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation explicite de l'autre. Bernard sembla satisfait et se racla la gorge avant de commencer à répondre aux questions d'Harry.

- _L'Organisation_ est un groupe presque aussi vieux que les deux _Trésors_ dont vous parlez – du moins, aussi vieux que la _Coupe_, commença-t-il. Notre rôle a toujours été de protéger celle-ci de ceux qui voudraient l'utiliser à leurs fins.

Harry s'étrangla avec la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler et Bernard laissa affleurer un sourire un peu moqueur sur ses lèvres.

- Vous voulez dire que la _Coupe_ est en votre possession ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde après avoir longuement toussé.

- C'est bien ça, confirma Bernard. Et en plus de cette protection, nous sommes à la recherche du Livre depuis nos origines. Notre travail est entièrement tourné vers la réunion de ces deux Trésors, afin de… hé bien… disons que nous espérons que cette réunion des deux Trésors et leur protection permettra d'éviter le déclenchement de _problèmes_, éluda quelque peu Bernard. Ce sont deux objets puissants, après tout.

- Parce que vous appelez le déchirement du Voile un simple _problème_ ? s'étonna Harry en évitant sciemment l'expression « Temps Sombres » qu'il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer, compte tenu des avertissements de Percy.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bernard de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

- Par Merlin ! Le déchirement du Voile n'est pas une donnée que nous partageons avec tout le monde, souffla Bernard. Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?

- J'ai… Je suis tombé sur le contenu d'un ancien parchemin signé de la main d'un certain Joseph d'Arimathie.

Les yeux exorbités et avides de Bernard lui dictèrent d'être prudent et de ne pas révéler que c'était lui qui possédait ce parchemin.

- Où ça ? demanda le chef de _l'Organisation_. Où est ce parchemin ? Puis-je le lire ?

- Je n'ai pas ce parchemin, improvisa Harry. J'ai juste découvert, dans l'une des maisons que je possède, une fiole de souvenirs d'un membre de la famille Black. J'en ai pris connaissance et, parmi d'autres, je suis tombé sur le souvenir qui montrait le contenu de ce parchemin. Je n'en sais pas plus. Par contre, si vous finissez de répondre à mes questions, je _pourrais_ je pense vous retranscrire ce que j'y ai lu…

Bernard se rassit correctement sur sa chaise – il n'avait pas eu conscience de se tendre vers son interlocuteur au point de se lever à demi – et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ça aurait été trop beau, dit-il, d'accéder à un texte de notre fondateur. Mais je comprends que la personne ayant possédé ce souvenir ait voulu le retirer de sa mémoire. Les textes qui mentionnent les Trésors ou Joseph d'Arimathie ont toujours été alarmistes et dérangeants… J'accepte en tout cas votre marché. Je parviendrai peut-être à tirer quelque nouvelle donnée de ce que vous me transmettrez.

Harry acquiesça et termina son verre. Le serveur réapparut à leurs côtés.

- Désirez-vous passer commande, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en leur tendant une carte du restaurant.

Les deux sorciers assis de part et d'autre de la table en chêne acquiescèrent, se laissant le temps de parcourir le menu pendant que le serveur emportait leurs verres vides. Quant il revint, Harry commanda un plat de poisson et Bernard le suivit. Le serveur leur apporta bientôt les assiettes pleines avant de les laisser à leur repas.

Les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et Bernard finit pas relancer la conversation.

- Que disait ce parchemin à propos du Voile et des deux Trésors ? demanda tout de même Bernard, trop curieux. Il contenait peut-être un indice sur le lieu où chercher le Livre ou… peut-être parlait-il d'une personne particulière ? ajouta Bernard en hésitant.

- Jospeh d'Arimathie soupçonnait un magicien d'avoir volé le Livre, répondit Harry, mais il n'a pas donné de nom.

- Je vois. Rien de vraiment neuf pour nous, donc.

- Hum… Le texte mentionne aussi un certain « Fils de père incertain », ainsi qu'une _Domicella_. Mais sans aucun détail sur ces deux personnages.

- Domicella d'Arimathie a été la deuxième dirigeante de l'Organisation, après Joseph. Elle était intimement liée à la _Coupe_, d'après les textes fondateurs de notre Ordre. Il est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé le _Livre_, avec les compétences particulières qu'elle avait.

- Quelles compétences ? demanda Harry.

- Elle était de la race des _Rêveuses_, expliqua gracieusement Bernard. L'Organisation possède la _Coupe_, mais pour être honnête, elle ne sert pas à grand chose et n'a pas tant de pouvoir que ça, tant qu'une _Rêveuse_ n'y verse pas un peu de son sang.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Le texte que j'ai lu, dit-il, mentionnait que Domicella avait des visions, des rêves.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, admit Bernard, mais il semblerait que Joseph d'Arimathie ait manipulé la magie contenue dans le sang recueilli chez le Moldu Jésus, pour créer une race particulière de prophètes, devins ou autres appellations – la _Rêveuse_ étant l'appellation communément admise dans _l'Organisation_, pour désigner le _Premier Trésor_.

- Mais vous n'avez plus de _Rêveuse_, constata Harry.

- Non. Mais nous savons que la magie en jeu existe toujours. Il semble seulement que l'héritage qu'elle représente passe aléatoirement chez diverses personnes. Nous attendons que la Rêveuse ou le Rêveur Ultime se fasse connaître auprès de nous. C'est pour cette raison que les dirigeants de l'Organisation portent toujours le titre _d'Arimathie_. Pour être identifiés comme les descendants perpétuant le travail de Joseph et de ses Rêveuses, et pour être l'interlocuteur privilégié de celles-ci, quand elles apparaissent. Mais depuis que je suis à la tête de l'Organisation, aucune Rêveuse n'est venue me voir.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la _Rêveuse_ actuelle ?

- Non. Mais j'espère que quand nous aurons trouvé le Fils, la Rêveuse nous aura rejoints.

- Vous êtes donc à la recherche du Fils en plus des deux _Trésors_.

- Oui, mais de façon moins intense. L'existence du Fils est conditionnée à l'imminence du déchirement du Voile. Aussi peut-être n'est-il pas encore né. La plupart des membres de l'Organisation et des Organisations annexes des autres pays savent seulement que nous cherchons le _Livre_. Nous avons la _Coupe_ et ils sont rares à savoir pour la _Rêveuse_ ou le _Fils_.

- Vous êtes présents dans d'autres pays ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, évidemment. C'est plus simple d'avoir des branches qui cherchent dans le monde entier, même si nous restons la tête de l'Organisation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le chef de l'Organisation est en Angleterre ? Si je me souviens bien, le parchemin de Joseph parle principalement de la Palestine. Et c'est là-bas que le Livre a le plus de chances d'être trouvé. Non ?

- En fait, pas forcément. Depuis le temps qu'il est perdu, le Livre pourrait être n'importe où. De plus, les sorciers ayant cherché le Livre en Palestine, sans succès, ont été nombreux au fil des siècles.

- Comment ça ?

- Certains de nos membres sorciers les plus anciens ont créé des liens dans le monde moldu, pour provoquer de larges expéditions vers la Palestine et pour pouvoir chercher le Livre partout. Les fameuses croisades. Il fallait à nos membres une vaste protection et le moyen, éventuellement, de percer les défenses des villes qui ne leur ouvriraient pas les portes pour leurs recherches. C'était une manière d'agir sans grande subtilité, il est vrai. C'était l'époque qui voulait ça.

- Mais… Mais…

- Oui, ça peut surprendre. Surtout pour des moldus qui ont un peu connaissance de leur propre histoire.

- Les Croisés étaient liés à la religion catholique moldue, affirma Harry, avec la Croix et tout ça, justement.

- Pas exactement, le contra Bernard. C'est la croyance populaire. Mais vous apprendrez que la forme de la Croix comme signe de ralliement n'a jamais été attestée formellement. La couleur rouge, par contre, faisant référence au sang particulier de Jésus et à la _Coupe_ en possession de notre Organisation, elle, oui. Elle est attestée.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux sans savoir quoi répondre à tout cela.

- Et pour le fait que la direction de l'Organisation soit en Angleterre, continua Bernard en faisant référence à la première question d'Harry, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Nous sommes principalement basés en Ecosse. Même si, étant donné que l'Ecosse sorcière est régie par le Ministère de la Magie anglais, c'est souvent ici qu'on me trouve. Notre implantation là-bas est parfaitement logique et liée à notre histoire.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Volontiers. Quand il a fui la Palestine, où il avait le sentiment d'être en danger et où la menace n'était pas identifiable, Joseph d'Arimathie est venu se cacher ici, en Grande-Bretagne. Cherchant à mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et les hommes qui l'avaient connu, il est monté de plus en plus haut vers le Nord. Puis il s'est installé en Ecosse, où il a réuni quelques fidèles – dont Domicella.

- Des fidèles ?

- Oui, des hommes et des femmes ayant comme lui la conviction que le déchirement du Voile était possible. Depuis les origines, les sorciers vivent sous la menace de la fin de leur monde. Plusieurs fois, par l'acte de fous adeptes de la puissance ultime et absolue, le monde sorcier s'est vu chamboulé. Et plusieurs fois, l'équilibre sur lequel repose toute vie humaine ou sorcière s'est vu mis en danger. Ces hommes et ces femmes, donc, ont suivi Joseph dans sa quête de la solution pour éviter le cataclysme final.

- Il y aurait donc une solution…

- C'est le Fils de Père incertain, qui doit avoir cette solution.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais manifesté ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette personne sera contemporaine du cataclysme. Si ce dernier ne s'est jamais déclenché, c'est logique que la solution ne soit pas encore apparue.

- Alors pourquoi cherchez-vous le Fils ? Si ça se trouve, il n'apparaîtra pas avant de très longues décennies…

- C'est possible. C'est la raison pour laquelle notre rôle est surtout et avant tout de rassembler les deux Trésors pour les mettre à la disposition du Fils le moment venu. L'existence théorique de ce dernier est gardée plus ou moins secrète par les hauts membres de l'Organisation.

- Comme vous.

- Comme moi, confirma Bernard.

- Pourquoi tant de mystères autour votre Ordre et sur le Fils ?

- Pour une raison simple : si les sorciers apprennent que quelqu'un peut les empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir ultime, ils feront tout pour l'éliminer. Que ce soit le Fils ou un groupe de personnes organisé comme nous le sommes.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi vouloir rassembler les deux Trésors, si seul le Fils peut réellement s'en servir ?

- Parce que malgré tout, les deux Trésors ont un pouvoir immense et il serait dangereux qu'ils tombent en de mauvaises mains. L'Organisation doit les trouver pour les protéger, pour protéger le Voile et la Vie.

- A quel point sont-ils puissants ?

- La Coupe ne vaut pas grand chose sans sa Rêveuse. Pour le Livre, c'est différent… Il existe depuis bien plus longtemps que la Coupe. Et honnêtement, je préfère ne pas connaître sa puissance. Je sais, par les traditions orales puis écrites, que la destruction du premier Temple de Protection construit par les sorciers a été terrible et a déclenché une vague de pouvoir effrayante. Cela me suffit pour savoir que le Livre est puissant, sans vouloir en savoir davantage.

- De quel Temple parlez-vous ?

- De celui qui a été construit par la lignée d'Hiram pour protéger le livre en son sein. Le Temple que les Moldus ont plutôt l'habitude de nommer le Temple de Salomon. Hiram a été son fondateur et il a été détruit par la suite, en 587 avant le fameux Jésus, par un Moldu persuadé de pouvoir devenir puissant grâce au Livre. Un certain Nabuchodonosor II, qui à l'époque dominait un vaste empire en Orient.

- Wow ! s'exclama ingénument Harry. C'est une vieille affaire.

- Certes. A notre échelle. A l'échelle de la magie, le temps est passé très vite depuis cette lointaine époque.

Harry se tut, triturant un morceau de poisson du bout de sa fourchette. Dans son parchemin, Joseph était allé demander conseil au vingtième descendant d'Hiram sur la protection du Livre. Probablement le même Hiram que le protecteur du Livre ayant construit le Temple. Il avait dit quelque chose comme quoi le Trésor avait été mis en jeu et que cela annonçait le déchirement du Voile. Et que le Fils serait la solution, a condition d'avoir les deux Trésors à sa disposition.

C'était totalement effrayant. Il _fallait_ retrouver le Livre rapidement, pour éviter le déclenchement des Temps Sombres. Parce qu'Harry n'était pas naïf : si Fred, par la voix de Percy, avait absolument tenu à le mettre en garde à propos des _Temps Sombres_, c'était parce que ces derniers s'annonçaient pour bientôt.

- Quand il a détruit le Temple de Protection, est-ce que Nabuchodonosor a récupéré le Livre ? demanda Harry, curieux de savoir si quelqu'un était parvenu à l'utiliser.

- Non. Il a été perdu ou il a disparu. On n'a jamais bien su. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les descendants d'Hiram ont tout fait pour le retrouver. C'était leur rôle de le protéger : il n'avait pas encore été remis en jeu, il pouvait donc être à nouveau caché et protégé. Mais…

Bernard prit une fourchette de poisson avant de continuer son récit.

- Un peu avant la naissance du Moldu Jésus, l'un des descendants a découvert que le Livre allait refaire surface avec cette naissance et qu'il fallait plus que jamais craindre une remise en jeu du Livre et de sa puissance. Il a prévenu les trois Rois des trois royaumes sorciers de l'époque, qui se sont rendus à son chevet pour récupérer le Livre et le cacher de nouveau.

- Mais le Livre n'était pas encore là. Et du coup, les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés n'étaient pas utiles pour marchander.

- C'est bien ça. Mais il semble qu'à ce moment-là, un lien se soit crée entre le Moldu et la Mère Magie. Et quand le Livre, on ne sait pas exactement comment, s'est retrouvé entre ses mains… Eh bien Jésus l'a activé et remis dans le jeu.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que le Livre n'était plus protégé par la lignée d'Hiram et qu'il pouvait de nouveau être chassé par les mages avides de pouvoir. Ce que beaucoup de sorciers ont fait, apparemment.

- Et du même coup, avec cette remise en jeu du Livre, il y a plus que jamais le risque que le monde bascule vers un déchirement du Voile.

- Exactement !

Harry replongea dans ses pensées. Il fallait _absolument_ retrouver le Livre et rassembler les deux Trésors…

La lignée d'Hiram avait été incapable de retrouver le Livre et avec sa remise en jeu, elle était devenue inutile pour le protéger. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient prévu une deuxième mesure de précaution : le Fils de Père incertain. Ce dernier était l'homme qui devait prendre leur relais pour protéger le monde sorcier – et le monde tout court – d'un déchirement du Voile.

Ce n'était pas simple. Quoi qu'il en soit…

- Est-ce que le Livre ne pourrait pas tout simplement être quelque part dans le monde moldu, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en songeant aux siècles qui s'étaient écoulés sans qu'on ne retrouve le Trésor.

- C'est possible. Ça a aussi été la réflexion d'un de nos anciens dirigeants, William de Saint Clair, un peu avant 1600. Il est parvenu à créer des branches particulières de l'Organisation en territoire moldu, pour l'aider à trouver le Livre. La première branche est celle d'Edimbourg, forcément en Ecosse pas loin de la direction de l'Organisation, et elle s'appelait _Mary's Chapel_. Aujourd'hui, notre branche moldue est extrêmement bien développée et implantée un peu partout dans le monde.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, bien sûr. N'avez-vous donc jamais entendu parler des francs-maçons ?

- Si, évidemment, mais… Je n'aurais jamais fait le rapprochement, marmonna Harry, un peu sonné.

- Pourtant, le nom lui-même est une preuve évidente de leur rattachement à notre Organisation.

- Comment ça ?

- Leur existence est, comme la nôtre, entièrement vouée à la découverte et la protection des deux Trésors. Donc, comme nous, leur rôle descend de celui d'Hiram, qui avait construit le Temple de Protection. Ils se désignent donc comme des francs-maçons. _Ceux qui se veulent les constructeurs d'une nouvelle protection._

Même s'il se souvenait des explications d'Hermione, le samedi précédent, il n'imaginait pas que la croyance des francs-maçons en la magie pouvait être fondée sur une connaissance réelle de leur monde…

- Merlin ! souffla Harry. Je me sens complètement dépassé… Est-ce que le ministère ne dit rien ? Avec toute votre influence, et la loi du Secret qui nous interdit de parler de la magie aux moldus, et… et tout ça…

- Le ministère ne peut rien. C'est pour être protégée de son ingérence que l'Organisation s'est – en quelque sorte – placée sous la coupe de _La Guilde_. Cette dernière est assez puissante pour nous permettre de continuer nos activités en paix. Et puis, quelque part, nous partageons le même intérêt envers les créations magiques puissantes, ajouta Bernard avec un air malicieux, alors cette alliance a quelque chose de logique.

- Votre tâche paraît immense… commença Harry avant d'être brutalement interrompu par l'arrivée à leurs côtés du sorcier de l'entrée.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix pressée et quelque peu angoissée, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste vient de nous contacter. Ils réclament votre présence immédiate.

- Comment ! Pour quelle raison ? s'inquiéta vivement Harry.

- Une jeune femme a été agressée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il semble qu'elle soit dans un état critique et elle vous réclame à ses côtés… Je n'en sais pas plus.

Se levant brutalement avec l'impression d'avoir avalé du plomb, Harry s'excusa auprès de Bernard – qui l'incita à se dépêcher de partir d'un geste – et, le visage blême, il se précipita à la suite du sorcier de l'accueil. Qui ? Qui allait-il trouver à l'hôpital ?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Jeudi 29 octobre, midi_

Juez, la colère guidant ses pas, ignora complètement les appels de l'ombre, bloquée par les grilles. Ses souvenirs partiellement revenus, il avait pris conscience que trois sorciers méritaient aujourd'hui le châtiment suprême, pour l'avoir agressé et l'avoir empêché de rendre justice. L'ombre lui avait rendu ses souvenirs, elle était le signe, l'envoyée suprême qui prouvait son bon droit. Et lui était l'instrument de la justice, légitime dans la prononciation des peines de ses camarades.

En remontant rapidement la route terreuse qui menait au Palais, il songeait à la meilleure façon de procéder.

Aucun doute, il devait s'occuper du criminel Malfoy, _avant_ de s'occuper des jumelles Lenain qui avaient tout fait, ces dernières semaines, pour l'empêcher de faire son travail. Et surtout, il voulait s'attaquer au petit morceau, avant de se pencher sur le cas des deux étudiantes, qui avaient prouvé être puissantes.

Il savait où chercher le sorcier.

Il se souvenait, au milieu du brouillard qu'était son cerveau, avoir bouilli de colère en entendant l'aveu de Draco Malfoy dans le Hall, le week-end précédent. Il allait aussi devoir s'occuper de l'autre – Ramon Sanchez – qui avait tué son père et méritait également d'être puni pour son âme noire et souillée.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas loin. En sortant tout à l'heure, pour répondre à l'appel de l'ombre, il l'avait aperçu dans le jardin du Palais, là où les professeurs cultivaient les plantes nécessaires à la fabrication des potions en cours. Probablement le sorcier préparait-il ses ingrédients pour de nouveaux crimes.

« Oui, » songea Juez, en passant la barrière du jardin, « il n'a pas bougé. »

Juez sortit sa baguette promptement et la pointa dans le dos du sorcier, accroupi devant un buisson de baies.

- _Incarcerem_ !

Le cri tira Draco de son activité et il se tourna brusquement pour apercevoir le sort foncer vers lui. Et même s'il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour évaluer la situation et comprendre qui il avait devant lui, Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'attaque. Son cœur accéléra alors que les cordes s'enroulaient et se serraient autour de lui.

Mais si Juez s'attendait à ce qu'il reste bien docile, il se trompait. Car depuis leur première confrontation, Draco avait beaucoup appris. Sous ses airs doux et innocents, Aline était autrement plus dangereuse que Juez. La magie blanche pouvait être particulièrement retorse entre ses mains. Et alors que Juez lui lançait un sourire triomphant, Draco sut qu'il était prêt.

- _Incendio_ _maximus_, marmonna Draco en ouvrant au maximum les flux de ses mains.

Les flammes qui s'élevèrent brusquement autour de Draco Malfoy surprirent Juez un instant. Instant qui fut suffisant pour que Draco brise les cordes calcinées en écartant brusquement les bras. Juez sentit la rage le submerger et, la baguette toujours pointée sur le sorcier, il lança un nouveau sort.

- _Incendio_ ! cria-t-il.

Draco se jeta derrière le buisson, qui prit immédiatement feu.

- Alors comme ça, tu aimes le feu, _petit Cracmol_, susurra Juez sans savoir exactement d'où il tirait sa dernière expression.

- Fiche moi la paix, Philippe ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas en position de force.

Juez éclata de rire, trop amusé par la situation.

- Pas en position de force ? Et qui de nous deux est en train de ramper derrière une vulgaire plante pour échapper au juste châtiment que _moi_, Juez, suis en droit de lui donner ? _Incendio ! Incendio ! Incendio !_

« Juez ? » s'étonna intérieurement Draco.

Les trois arbustes à proximité de celui qui brûlait déjà prirent feu. Toujours accroupi, rassemblant sa magie pour qu'elle affleure à la limite de ses mains, Draco songea que Philippe avait définitivement perdu la tête. Alors oui, il était dangereux, mais s'il était fou, s'il se prenait pour un autre, alors Draco avait définitivement une chance de s'en sortir.

En entendant son adversaire s'avancer en écrasant plusieurs plantes au passage, Draco se releva et surgit face à lui aussi brusquement qu'un épouvantard hors de son placard.

- _Confundo_, lança Draco, les mains tendues vers Juez, avec l'espoir que sa magie reconnaîtrait le sort et lui obérait.

Mais si le sort de confusion fonctionna, ce ne fut pas plus de dix secondes, le temps pour Draco de fuir le jardin en direction du Palais. Il appela intérieurement les jumelles. Elles _devaient_ pouvoir l'entendre. Si elles venaient, alors elles pourraient l'aider une fois de plus. Derrière lui, Juez se lança à sa poursuite.

- _Confringo_ ! hurla-t-il, la rage exsudant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Draco se jeta au sol dans un réflexe, le sort lui passant au-dessus de la tête pour aller s'encastrer dans l'un des arbres du bois. Le tronc explosa littéralement, envoyant branches, débris et morceaux de bois partout autour de lui. Draco tourna la tête une seconde : le Roselune s'était arrêté pour protéger son visage. Sans hésiter, il se releva promptement.

Mais au moment où il se remit à courir, Juez avait déjà relevé sa baguette. Cette fois pourtant, au lieu de viser directement le sorcier, il visa le sol devant lui.

- _Deprimo_ !

Le sol devant les marches du Palais s'affaissa brusquement et, pris dans son élan, Draco ne parvint pas à s'arrêter et chuta de plusieurs mètres. Son cri de surprise, puis de douleur quand sa cheville droite céda dans un angle tout sauf naturel, _devait_ avoir rameuté quelqu'un ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, de la main d'un sorcier complètement taré !

Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel. Du bord du trou, Juez le regardait. S'il était incapable de déterminer les raisons qui poussaient l'étudiant à l'attaquer si violemment, il fut sûr à cet instant que même l'arrivée des jumelles ne pourrait pas le sauver. Juez tendit une dernière fois la baguette vers lui et Draco serra les dents.

- _Confringo_ !

Le sortilège explosif se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers lui. Et, dans un reflexe parfaitement naturel, alors qu'il était – une seconde auparavant – tétanisé par la peur et l'incrédulité devant l'absurdité de sa fin, Draco tendit les bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Et sa magie à fleur de peau réagit en formant un voile de protection. Le bouclier-réflexe explosa sous l'impact du sort, et les bras de Draco volèrent contre la terre dure, mais il venait de gagner quelques secondes de répit. Pourquoi Juez n'utilisait-il pas directement le sort de mort, malgré sa haine évidente ? Ah, oui ! La magie verte qu'ils avaient tous commencé à apprendre devait l'en empêcher, comme Igor le lui avait expliqué fin juin.

Ces quelques secondes furent en tout cas suffisantes pour permettre à quelqu'un d'intervenir.

- Philippe Piéfort ! rugit une voix quelque part au-dessus de lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne à la reconnaître. Lâche cette baguette immédiatement !

- Arrière ! Ceci ne regarde que moi et ce criminel.

- Je ne me répéterai pas !

- _Expuls_…

- _Expelliarmus_ ! rugit la voix une nouvelle fois en interrompant le sortilège du Roselune. _Petrificus totalus_ !

Le silence qui suivit fit monter l'angoisse de Draco. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Au-dessus de lui apparut bientôt le visage d'Aline.

- _Mobilicorpus_, lança-t-elle doucement pour le léviter jusqu'à elle.

Elle le déposa sur le sol et, alors qu'elle tentait de diagnostiquer rapidement ses blessures, Draco constata la présence de Lina et de la femme sans âge qui les avait accueillis le jour de la rentrée.

- _Episkey_, lança Aline en direction de son visage, pour effacer les coupures dues à l'explosion de l'arbre, précédemment. _Ferula_, prononça-t-elle ensuite deux fois, en visant sa cheville blessée et son poignet droit.

Draco grimaça quand les attelles fixèrent ses os cassés. Aline lança à nouveau un Episkey, mais sur son poignet gauche cette fois. Elle fronça les sourcils, recommença, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle retira ensuite sa ceinture et se pencha pour entourer la blessure qu'elle ne parvenait pas à guerir avec le tissu frais et rouge.

Derrière elle, Draco observa la doyenne, qui d'après la rumeur vivait dans le tronc de l'Arbre Creux, faire léviter Philippe vers le Hall. C'était sa voix à elle qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite reconnue. Sur le pas des portes du Palais, Draco constata que plusieurs élèves, ainsi que Clothilde Lemaire, étaient venus voir l'origine du vacarme.

- Vous six, lança le professeur de Civilisation après que la doyenne lui ait adressé quelques mots, vous m'accompagnez au jardin. Un incendie menace les bois du Palais.

Draco laissa retomber sa tête dans l'herbe, soulagé de voir que d'autres que lui prenaient les choses en mains. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, à l'instant, et il avait perdu tout courage, toute énergie. Il porta sa main libre de toute attelle à son visage, pour faire passer le mal de crâne qui l'avait pris brusquement.

- Non ! Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Lina.

Trop tard. Il venait de se rendre compte, autour du bandage de soie improvisé par Aline, que ses poignets saignaient atrocement. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il se sentait si faible.

- Je me suis bien défendu, murmura-t-il à Aline.

- C'est bien, Draco, lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Je suis fière de toi. Tout est fini, tu peux fermer les yeux, maintenant.

Le sorcier laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres et obéit. Il était prêt à se défendre. Il était fort, désormais.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 29 octobre, 20 heures 30_

Quand la cheminée cessa de tourner, Harry fut éjecté dans le hall d'accueil blanc des urgences de Sainte Mangouste.

- Merlin, merci ! Vous voilà, l'accueillit un sorcier nerveux.

La peur au ventre, sans parvenir à poser la moindre question sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer, Harry suivit le médicomage pressé dans les couloirs tout aussi blancs que le petit hall d'accueil, jusqu'à un sas austère de décontamination.

- Enfilez ça, lui ordonna le médicomage en lui tendant une blouse blanche. _Aegroris Abrogare_, lança-t-il ensuite vers le plafond.

Harry sentit un désagréable fourmillement partout sur son corps et ses vêtements, alors que le sort éliminait toute trace de microbes et de maladies.

- Voilà. Maintenant, vous pouvez entrer, l'invita le sorcier en disparaissant derrière une porte à l'aspect métallisé.

Harry entra dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'opération. Il se précipita immédiatement vers la silhouette allongée sur la table.

- Ho, Harry ! Tu es venu, l'accueillit une voix aux accents brisés.

- Luna ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

La jeune femme en larmes n'était pas une vision qu'il s'était attendu à voir un jour. Son visage tuméfié le fit bouillir d'une rage froide et sans pitié.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sourdement, en levant la tête vers l'équipe de médicomages.

- Ils étaient plusieurs, répondit Luna précipitamment, d'une voix hachée par la douleur et les contractions. Ils ont blessé Herman, Alizée et… et… et Corbin. Ils ont dit que tu devais apprendre à rester à ta place, que c'était leur deuxième et dernier avertissement. Ho, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils.

Alors que Luna fondait en larmes, Harry fut submergé par un immense sentiment de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui que Luna était sur la table d'opération. Et son bébé était-il… ?

- Comment va…

Harry déglutit durement.

- …le bébé ? demanda Harry au médicomage qui s'affairait dans la région sud de son amie.

Il fit signe à un collègue, qui emmena Harry un peu plus loin. D'un ton professionnel, ce dernier exposa la situation.

- L'agression a provoqué le travail, mais la naissance était heureusement prévue pour très bientôt. Mademoiselle Lovegood a protégé le bébé contre les sorts de ses agresseurs, à l'aide de sa magie, mais l'utérus a quand même été malmené, tout comme la maman, à cause des coups qu'elle a reçus.

- Et elle, comment va-t-elle ? l'interrompit Harry, en proie à l'angoisse.

- Elle est gravement blessée. Mais nous ne pouvons ni lui donner de potion, au risque de blesser le bébé, ni la guérir par des sorts, puisque la magie de mademoiselle Lovegood réagit durement à tout sortilège qui s'approche d'elle. Tant que l'enfant n'est pas né, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Alors faites-le sortir ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood a jusqu'ici refusé de le libérer. Elle a passé son temps à vous réclamer à ses côtés. Etes-vous le père ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Harry, un peu sonné.

Il retourna précipitamment aux côtés de son amie.

- Luna, l'appela-t-il. Luna, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de laisser sortir le bébé ?

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle à travers ses sanglots. Je ne veux pas que Corbin soit seul au monde.

- Je ne comprends pas, la pressa Harry.

Luna serra les dents et laissa échapper un long gémissement alors qu'une contraction plus douloureuse que les autres lui coupait le souffle.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais, haleta-t-elle quand la douleur se fit supportable. Je ne vais peut-être pas en réchapper. Colin est mort aussi, il ne pourra pas s'occuper de lui… Ah… Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te le demander correctement, ni de trouver une marraine pour le protéger, mais… Ah… Je veux que tu sois son parrain. S'il te plaît.

Harry regarda la jeune femme, totalement et définitivement sonné. Colin était le père ? Colin était mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, pour lui. Et Luna voulait qu'il soit le parrain ? Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il était déjà le parrain de Teddy et il était tout à fait indigne de ce rôle. Mais Luna était gravement blessée... Elle méritait son appui. Oui, mais encore une fois, c'était à cause lui.

Il était à la fois effrayé et submergé par une honte indicible.

- Je… Luna… Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Je suis le parrain de Teddy et je suis incapable d'aller le voir. Depuis que la guerre est finie, c'est sa grand-mère qui s'en occupe et je n'ose pas… il… son père est mort pour moi. Colin est mort pour moi. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Corbin m'en voudra. Colin aussi m'en voudra.

- N'insulte pas sa mémoire ! cria Luna en crispant les mains sur son ventre.

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux de la jeune sorcière en colère. C'était là aussi une image à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.

- Colin, comme Rémus, sont morts en toute connaissance de cause. Ce sont des héros qui se sont battus, non pas seulement pour te sauver toi, mais pour protéger leur monde, leur descendance !

La colère, à cet instant, lui faisait oublier la douleur et le danger.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que Colin s'est jeté dans la bataille ? Il voulait protéger son enfant ! Et toi, aujourd'hui, tu refuses égoïstement de lui permettre de reposer en paix, en refusant de protéger Corbin !

- Mais… gémit Harry.

- Non ! Non, tais-toi. Je n'imaginais pas que tu refuserais de donner à deux bébés ce que leurs parents t'ont donné.

- Mais c'est à cause de _moi_ que tu as été agressée ! s'exclama Harry avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

Il était en proie à un dilemme et une détresse immenses, alors que les reproches justifiés de son amie se battaient dans son esprit et son cœur contre sa culpabilité, devant l'état désastreux de la jeune femme.

- Comment pourrais-je protéger ton fils si je n'ai pas su te protéger ? Il va me haïr. Ils vont tous les deux me haïr.

Luna, qui avait fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la peur et du désespoir, les rouvrit et tourna la tête vers lui. Harry lui avait semblé fort et rassurant, ces derniers temps. Il semblait avoir surmonté la guerre et elle ne pensait pas qu'il était encore terriblement hanté par les morts et la peur de leur jugement. Mais c'était _lui_, qu'elle voulait. L'un de ses premiers amis, le seul qui était suffisamment mûr pour accepter son bébé, quelles que soient sa personnalité et ses croyances.

- Ni Teddy ni Corbin ne t'en voudront d'avoir accepté de t'occuper d'eux, en l'absence de leurs parents. Si tu me promets d'être un parrain aimant pour mon fils, je ne peux que te pardonner d'avance si je meurs aujourd'hui. Et si je peux te pardonner, alors je _sais_ que Rémus et Tonks l'ont fait depuis longtemps.

Il ne demandait qu'à la croire.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander, à eux, ajouta-t-elle en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Soudain, une sirène se mit à hurler dans la pièce.

- Mademoiselle ! cria le médicomage entre ses jambes. Mademoiselle !

- Luna ! Non, Luna ! Réveille-toi ! cria Harry, en proie à la panique.

Celui qui lui avait expliqué la situation un peu plus tôt poussa durement Harry et asséna deux gifles à la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le bébé était en danger et un sort mal dosé pouvait empirer les choses aussi bien pour la mère que pour l'enfant.

Luna papillonna des yeux, reprenant difficilement conscience, alors que sa magie agitée l'avait épuisée et laissée quelques instants sans connaissance.

- Monsieur Potter, vous allez devoir sortir ! La patiente n'est plus en état de discuter et la situation est critique, le pressa une médicomage assistante.

Harry s'approcha de Luna et se pencha vers elle, saisissant une de ses mains.

- Je te promets d'être le parrain de Corbin. Je te promets de t'aider à le rendre heureux. Maintenant, fais sortir ce bébé et dépêche-toi de te soigner, pour que je puisse te gronder pour ton entêtement.

Luna lui fit un faible sourire et lui serra la main, juste avant qu'on ne le pousse vers le sas de décontamination. Vers la sortie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Jeudi 29 octobre, 21 heures 30_

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans la petite salle d'attente. Blanche, encore. Seule une machine à café rouge et des sièges en plastique vert dénotaient. Harry était incapable de rester assis. Il était mortellement angoissé et il ne parvenait pas à laisser les paroles de Luna de côté, le temps de se calmer.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait probablement imaginé qu'il était le père angoissé d'un bébé à naître. Ce n'était pas si loin. Si le petit Corbin n'était pas son enfant, il avait promis d'en être le parrain. Et pour lui, c'était tout aussi effrayant et stressant. Il aurait des responsabilités envers Corbin comme il en avait pour Teddy. Comme il s'en sentait envers Rémus et, désormais, envers Colin.

Mais son angoisse allait bien au-delà. Il était au bord de la panique. Car la maman était une amie proche et elle était en danger. Pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte !

Il songea avec honte à tous ces mois passés sans qu'il ne soit allé voir le fils de Rémus et Tonks. Andromeda lui avait parfois donné des nouvelles et elle ne l'avait jamais grondé pour son absence et sa peur. Elle-même avait eu besoin de faire son deuil, de panser ses blessures loin de la foule, et elle comprenait qu'il n'en ait pas encore eu le temps lui-même.

Il pensait que ce n'était pas encore très grave, qu'il saurait revenir dans les cadres plus tard. Qu'il n'agissait pas mal. Mais en quelques minutes, Luna avait anéanti ses certitudes et lui avait renvoyé son attitude égoïste en plein visage.

Il avait déjà parlé de ses peurs à Ginny. C'était l'une des premières discussions sérieuses et douloureuses qu'ils avaient échangées dans le petit jardin. Mais Ginny comprenait : Teddy avait perdu ses parents pendant la guerre, et Harry avait été au cœur de cette guerre. Elle comprenait qu'il puisse être angoissé par la réaction possible de rejet du garçon, qu'elle soit juste ou injuste.

Mais Luna, à sa manière parfois un peu folle et parfois terriblement sérieuse, comme à l'instant, était capable de vous ouvrir les yeux et d'énoncer de grandes vérités.

Harry poussa un glapissement quand il se mordit accidentellement le pouce. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas cessé de les ronger. Il jeta un œil vers le couloir qui menait à la salle d'opération et serra les poings, avant de reprendre ses pas nerveux.

Il fallait à tout prix que Luna vive. Elle lui pardonnait peut-être d'avance sa… son… décès éventuel. Mais il fallait qu'elle vive. Parce que lui-même aurait du mal à se pardonner. Pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il tournait en rond dans la pièce, sa magie pulsa sous l'effet de sa colère. Quel sorcier avait pu agresser une femme enceinte pour lui lancer un avertissement _à lui_ ?

Il _fallait_ qu'elle soit là pour son fils. En tant qu'orphelin, Harry ne savait que trop bien quels sentiments de solitude et d'abandon pouvaient submerger un petit garçon malheureux. Bien sûr, lui-même ne serait jamais – au grand jamais ! – un « oncle Vernon » pour ces enfants en mal d'amour, mais… Corbin et Teddy pouvaient-ils vraiment apprécier son aide en tant que parrain ? Etait-il fait pour ça ?

Et leurs parents… pouvaient-ils vraiment lui pardonner d'être morts sans avoir connu leurs fils respectifs ? Luna le pouvait. Elle lui avait dit et il la savait honnête et franche. Mais les autres ? Que pensaient-ils de lui, de là où ils étaient ? Luna lui avait conseillé de demander directement à Rémus. Oui, mais… comment ?

Il y avait forcément un moyen. La jeune femme avait été on ne peut plus sérieuse en lui proposant cette solution pour être fixé. Elle savait qu'il pouvait. Mais même dans le monde magique, pouvait-on vraiment parler aux morts ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans sa ronde en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit la Dame Grise, l'une des premières fois où il était entré dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle lui avait dit que, parfois et si l'on posait les bonnes questions, les morts pouvaient répondre. Et il avait le moyen tout tracé de contacter l'au-delà.

Fred.

Un médicomage entra dans la salle et le sortit de ses pensées à cet instant.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui.

- Mon chef m'a demandé de vous tenir au courant. Le bébé est enfin sorti. Nous avons dû le prendre en charge médicalement dans l'aile des maladies magiques, à cause de sa surexposition à la magie hors de contrôle de la maman, mais il pourra s'en sortir sans grande séquelle. Il est maintenant hors de danger.

Le soulagement d'Harry dut être visible, parce que le médicomage lui fit un sourire compréhensif à la fin de sa tirade.

- Et pour Luna ? demanda Harry après s'être mordu la lèvre.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood est actuellement en salle s'opération, mais elle est hors de danger immédiat maintenant qu'elle a accouché du bébé. Elle est prise en charge par notre meilleure équipe et devrait bientôt être envoyée en salle de réveil pour récupérer de l'opération. Elle dormira sans doute jusqu'à demain, assez tard.

- Quelle opération ? osa demander Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Ho ! s'exclama le médicomage en fronçant des sourcils. Mon collègue précédent ne vous a pas prévenu ?

Harry fit non de la tête. « Je n'ai vu personne, » précisa-t-il. L'homme sembla hésitant.

- Je ne suis probablement pas la meilleure personne pour vous annoncer ça, mais… Nous avons dû pratiquer une ablation totale de l'utérus. Il a été beaucoup trop abimé par l'agression et le refus de mademoiselle Lovegood de laisser sortir son bébé. Et dans la mesure où elle était trop faible et où nous avons dû passer par une césarienne… et comme l'opération a été délicate… il aurait été dangereux pour la santé de mademoiselle Lovegood de le lui laisser.

Harry se sentit flancher et le médicomage l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises vertes.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur Potter. Mais même avec les meilleures potions et le meilleur chirurgien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions pu réparer les dégâts. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un, un ami, pour… pour vous ramener chez vous ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je vais juste… rester là un petit peu, merci, murmura-t-il, abattu.

Le médicomage acquiesça et sortit de la salle, en le prévenant qu'ils étaient tous là s'il avait besoin d'aide. Resté seul, Harry se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même et se cacha le visage entre les mains. La honte et le chagrin pour la jeune sorcière insouciante, que la guerre n'avait pas su briser et qui venait de se voir dépouiller d'une partie d'elle-même par un ennemi invisible et sans scrupule, le terrassèrent. Et c'était sa faute à lui…

D'abord discrets, ses sanglots devinrent rapidement violents et incontrôlables. Une sage-femme, attirée par le bruit, secoua la tête de compassion et lança discrètement un sort d'intimité sur la salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un sorcier craquait, aux urgences, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois.

Quand il fut plus calme, Harry releva la tête.

Bien. Il avait promis à Luna d'être là, il tiendrait sa promesse. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait retrouver une certaine paix intérieure. Parce que son amie aurait besoin de lui et qu'il voulait définitivement être présent, sans restriction, être l'épaule solide sur laquelle elle pourrait s'appuyer. Il était tard, mais il ne se posa aucune question quand il décida de se rendre chez Percy Weasley.

HPPWHPPWHPPWHPPWHPPWHPPWHPPW

_Jeudi 29 octobre, 22 heures_

Harry atterrit dans le salon réservé aux visiteurs, dans la maison que partageaient Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclaire. C'est cette dernière qui, baguette à la main, déboula dans la pièce au son de l'alarme.

- Harry Potter ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, avant de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Pénélope, fit Harry sur un ton assez formel, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit. Et j'ai impérativement besoin de parler à Percy.

- Perceval vient de réussir à s'endormir, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et en jetant un œil derrière elle, dans le couloir. Il est fiévreux, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez discuter…

- Est-il malade ?

- On peut dire ça, je suppose, répondit la sorcière en s'enveloppant de ses bras, nerveusement. George dit que c'est son lien avec leur frère décédé qui le fait parfois délirer. C'est effrayant, mais je n'ose pas encore utiliser de sortilèges d'exorcisme. Je ne sais pas s'il y réagira bien.

- Que disent les médicomages ?

- Ils n'y comprennent rien, mais c'est logique puisque Perceval refuse de parler de son frère décédé à quelqu'un d'autre que vous, George ou moi. Les médicomages m'ont prescrit des potions pour faire baisser la fièvre et pour l'aider à dormir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de leur efficacité.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet au couloir.

- Suivez-moi, Harry. Nous serons mieux dans le salon.

Harry lui obéit et avança dans le couloir sombre. Le salon semblait effectivement mieux chauffé que le reste de la maison. Devant la cheminée, dans le fauteuil, Percy était couché et gémissait dans son sommeil. La couverture qui devait probablement le recouvrir l'instant précédent était désormais sur le sol. Pénélope s'avança vers le sorcier fiévreux et replaça amoureusement la couverture sur lui.

- Perceval ? Chéri, tu as de la visite… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en lui serrant l'épaule.

Le sorcier roux papillonna des yeux et mit du temps à resituer son environnement. Harry se morigéna en apercevant les deux cernes sombres qui marquaient le visage pâle. Il se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison d'un air contrit.

- Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste. George m'avait prévenu qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais…

La sorcière haussa les épaules dans un geste gracieux et le coupa.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas un mal. Je voulais de toute façon vous contacter. Perceval dit que Frédéric s'agite dans l'au-delà et que c'est lié à votre personne. J'espère juste que vous trouverez le moyen d'apaiser mon fiancé…

- Harry ? grommela Percy en le reconnaissant enfin.

- Bonsoir Percy. Comment vas-tu ? demanda maladroitement Harry, la réponse étant plus qu'évidente.

- Moi, ça va, grogna-t-il. C'est Fred qui m'empêche de trouver un juste repos. Il s'agite sans cesse et parasite mon esprit presque en permanence.

- Que dit-il ?

- Rien de très compréhensible, je le crains, répondit faiblement le sorcier. Il répète sans cesse que quelqu'un met son nez dans nos affaires et qu'il faut faire cesser l'ingérence. Mais il ne précise rien d'autre. Il marmonne. Et s'il gêne mes pensées, je suis incapable de comprendre clairement les siennes. Je suis juste persuadé que c'est à propos de toi. Tout ce que Fred m'a dit jusqu'ici te concernait.

- Est-ce que tu souffres de… partager ton corps ?

Percy regarda sa fiancée avec un air peiné.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je suis perdu et parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Même si savoir que Fred veille sur nous me fait plaisir, j'aimerais de plus en plus souvent retrouver ma liberté.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Deux âmes dans un même corps, deux esprits aux priorités différentes et aux sentiments et souvenirs divergents, cela devait forcément épuiser Percy.

- Harry dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important ce soir et il voudrait te parler, glissa Pénélope en couvant le sorcier fatigué du regard.

- Je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, en te voyant, dit Harry à Percy, l'air gêné.

- Dis-moi toujours.

- Ce soir, Luna Lovegood a été agressée – mais elle va s'en sortir, précisa Harry en les voyant réagir – et nous avons… discuté. Elle dit qu'il est possible de discuter avec les morts. Et j'ai… j'ai besoin de parler à Rémus.

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? demanda Percy.

- J'espérais pouvoir parler à Fred et lui demander de me servir d'intermédiaire avec lui.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, souffla Percy en secouant la tête, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter Fred. C'est lui qui m'envahit quand il le désire. Il est sourd à toutes mes tentatives de dialogue, à tous mes appels.

- Alors je ne sais pas comment obtenir mes réponses, déclara Harry d'une voix basse, entre deux soupirs. C'était la seule idée qui me semblait un tant soit peu valable.

- Je… J'ai peut-être une solution… intervint Pénélope.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec espoir. Laquelle ?

- Hé bien… Mon père, même s'il a épousé une moldue, était très attaché aux rites et aux traditions les plus anciennes du monde sorcier. Je sais qu'en certaines occasions, il lui a été possible de provoquer une espèce de conseil de famille avec nos ancêtres décédés proches, même s'ils étaient plutôt rares à répondre. Par contre, je suis désolée pour vous, Harry, mais il n'a pas eu temps de m'apprendre ce rite-ci.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je _pourrais_ théoriquement parler avec Rémus ou… mes parents ? chuchota Harry en osant à peine exprimer sa pensée.

Quand il avait abandonné la pierre de résurrection dans le bois, il avait fait une croix sur toute tentative de parler à nouveau avec sa famille. Mais il aurait vraiment aimé leur dire une fois encore tout son amour, pouvoir profiter un instant de plus de leur fierté alors que la victoire était sienne. Et surtout, il aurait voulu parler une dernière fois à Rémus, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir à cause de la bataille finale.

- Il me semble, oui, répondit Pénélope en hésitant. Il faudrait que tu interroges quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi, pour en être sûr…

_Neville._

Le lien pour Harry était limpide. Neville avait toujours ce carnet de notes qui recensait tous les enseignements de sa grand-mère à propos des coutumes des sangs-purs. Pour une fois, il bénissait la volonté de ces sorciers traditionnaliste de garder leur passé et leur histoire vivants.

- Merci, Pénélope. C'est un précieux conseil pour moi. Je vais vous laisser, mais je vous promets à tous les deux de chercher ce qui perturbe Fred et qui vous empêche de profiter de votre vie à deux. Si j'ai le moindre indice, je reviendrai vous voir.

- Je te remercie, lui dit Percy d'une vois fatiguée. Parfois j'hésite, mais souvent je voudrais retrouver la paix…

- Merci Harry. Vous serez le bienvenu, aussi souvent que vous nous préviendrez.

Harry rougit légèrement au sous-entendu : il était vrai qu'il avait enfreint toutes les règles de bienséance, ce soir. Mais si c'était une mauvaise excuse, il savait aussi que c'était uniquement dû à son état d'agitation profonde. Et le désir farouche de retrouver Luna le plus rapidement possible.

Harry emprunta la cheminée par laquelle il était arrivé et rentra dans ses appartements de Poudlard. Il était déjà 22 heures 30. Mais au point où il en était, réveiller Neville ne lui causerait pas plus d'état d'âme que réveiller Percy qui était visiblement affaibli. Il se rendit à grands pas jusqu'aux appartements de son collègue, qui lui ouvrit rapidement. Il n'était pas encore couché et, visiblement, Harry avait interrompu des corrections de copies.

Neville sentit tout de suite que quelque chose perturbait l'assistant professeur et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé aux tons orangés pour mieux discuter.

- Luna a été violemment agressée, ce soir, commença-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse. Elle a failli perdre son bébé, ajouta-t-il dans un sanglot.

- Comment ? rugit Neville. Où est-elle ?

- A l'hôpital, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Je dois la voir, affirma Neville d'une voix blanche, en se levant brusquement.

- Tu ne peux pas. A l'heure qu'il est, elle dort probablement pour récupérer de l'opération.

Neville se leva, la colère tendant tous ses nerfs.

- Qui ?

- Elle ne sait pas. Il semble que ce soit les mêmes personnes qui s'en sont pris au tombeau de ma famille. J'ai l'impression que j'agace fortement quelqu'un de dangereux, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'est reproché.

- S'en prendre à Luna, c'est tellement… tellement…

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa rage et son angoisse, Neville donna un coup violent dans le dossier du fauteuil libre. Harry se sentit mal. Comme si c'était lui qui aurait dû recevoir le coup de Neville.

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il. J'aurais préféré que les agresseurs s'en prennent directement à moi.

Neville tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Ne crois pas que je te tiens pour responsable, déclara Neville. Je suis sûr que Luna ne le fait pas. Ce n'est pas toi le coupable. Seuls ceux qui ont agressé Luna et celui qui a ordonné cette attaque sont coupables.

Etrangement, ces mots-là eurent plus d'effet pour alléger sa culpabilité que tout ce que Luna avait pu lui dire avant. Peut-être aussi acceptait-il moins le pardon de Luna parce qu'elle était une victime directe et qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ faire abstraction de ses blessures. Neville s'assit en face d'Harry et lui demanda de continuer son récit. L'assistant s'ouvrit totalement à son ancien camarade de chambre et ne put empêcher une nouvelle vague de détresse, quand il raconta les mots qu'il avait échangés avec Luna, dans le bloc opératoire, ainsi que les conséquences physiques de l'agression avec lesquelles elle devrait désormais vivre.

Neville, entre ses éclats de colère intempestifs, lui prêta une épaule compatissante. Et il acquiesça quand Harry lui parla du conseil de Pénélope, pour tenter de parler à Rémus, pour obtenir son pardon et son aval.

- Cependant, précisa Neville, le rituel dont parle Pénélope a de grandes chances d'être inefficace : Rémus ne fait pas partie de tes ancêtres donc il n'apparaîtra peut-être pas à ton appel. Et il est possible qu'aucun de tes ancêtres ne soit capable de t'apporter les réponses que tu attends, s'ils viennent pendant le rituel.

Harry acquiesça et observa Neville se lever, entrer dans sa chambre et revenir avec le fameux carnet dont il lui avait déjà parlé. A l'époque, il lui avait servi à se présenter officiellement à la famille Weasley comme le fiancé de Ginny.

- J'ai peut-être un conseil qui tombe à pic, pour t'aider, précisa Neville. Dans ce carnet, tu trouveras des indications pour réaliser ce rituel – avec quelques modifications – pendant la fête de Samain, samedi prochain.

En voyant son ami froncer les sourcils, il lui expliqua ce qu'il entendait par là.

- Le rituel d'appel aux ancêtres peut être réalisé n'importe quand, où presque, dans l'année. Mais la fête de Samain pourra peut-être t'aider : c'est un moment particulier où la frontière entre notre monde et celui des morts devient particulièrement fine. Ce qu'on fête avec « Halloween », c'est ce moment de passage possible entre nos deux mondes. L'espace de quelques minutes, nous vivons théoriquement sur le même plan. Même si, dans les faits, tant qu'on n'appelle pas les morts, ils ne se montrent pas. Voilà, en tout quoi, pourquoi je pense que l'arrivée de Samain tombe à pic pour toi.

- Je vois, acquiesça Harry. Est-ce que c'est compliqué à faire, ce rituel ?

- Pas tant que ça. Par contre, le rituel draine beaucoup d'énergie magique, résultat du conflit entre la nature des défunts, qui n'ont plus de magie intrinsèque, et la tienne. Ils s'en nourrissent, ils te drainent. Sinon, pour la mise en place du rituel lui-même, je possède beaucoup des ingrédients et des encens nécessaires. Pour le reste, tu peux éventuellement demander à Snape ou à Igor. Et un peu avant minuit samedi, tu devrais pouvoir parler avec tes parents et obtenir, par eux, une réponse de Lupin.

Harry parcourut rapidement les feuillets du regard et s'informa sur le lieu de rite le plus indiqué, puisque le carnet indiquait seulement « en fonction de l'appel ».

- C'est évident, Harry, lui répondit Neville d'une voix posée. Là où tes ancêtres reposent, c'est là où ils t'entendront le plus facilement et là où ils pourront le mieux t'atteindre… Il faut donc que tu ailles au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Un bruit métallique leur fit relever la tête au même instant.

Devant l'âtre, un jeune elfe qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver venait de faire tomber le tisonnier.

- Spip est désolé, maîtres ! Spip ne savait pas que les maîtres étaient encore debout ! Spip est très désolé ! se répandit l'elfe en se triturant les oreilles, l'air paniqué.

Harry reconnut l'elfe maladroit que Winky avait dû réprimander, quelques jours plus tôt. Il réagit comme elle l'avait fait, pour l'empêcher de se blesser inutilement.

- Spip ! Arrête immédiatement. Ramasse le tisonnier et repasse plus tard.

- Oui, maître Harry Potter ! Tout de suite, maître Harry Potter.

L'elfe disparut sans bruit et Neville regarda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as été un peu sec, non ?

- Non, tu te trompes, répondit doucement Harry. Spip est connu pour être extrêmement maladroit chez les elfes. Si je le laisse se punir, il serait capable de se blesser trop gravement.

Neville accepta l'explication et les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent encore une bonne heure du fonctionnement du rituel, avant d'aller se coucher. L'avantage était que cette discussion leur avait permis de faire retomber la tension que l'agression de Luna avait provoquée chez eux…

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Vendredi 30 octobre, matin_

Quand le conseiller se mit debout, le silence fut immédiat. Les huit jeunes gens devant lui rassemblaient six fuyards Mangemorts qu'il protégeait des inquisitions de l'équipe de Shacklebolt et Malone, ainsi que deux Aurors qui lui étaient totalement et aveuglément fidèles. Ils étaient tous soumis et obéissants, impatients du moindre mot de sa part.

- Bien. Voilà plusieurs semaines que je vous ai réunis avec l'espoir de venger la mort de notre ancien maître. Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre que les conditions que nous attendions seront réunies demain. Ensemble, nous devons absolument lutter contre la déliquescence de notre pouvoir et de nos traditions. Nous allons reprendre en main notre destin !

Les corps tressaillant et fébriles de son équipe trahissaient leur impatience à lui obéir et à voir, enfin, l'avènement de leurs valeurs. Quels naïfs !

- Vous, reprit-il en désignant les deux Aurors, vous allez vous assurer de supprimer toutes les détections magiques placées sur la ville – et surtout sur le cimetière – de Godric's Hollow. Arrangez-vous également pour glisser dès aujourd'hui les faux indices que je vous ai fournis à l'équipe d'enquêteurs sur les Mangemorts. Je veux que Shacklebolt et Malone soient le plus loin possible de nos affaires.

Les deux Aurors acquiescèrent.

- Vous, fit-il en se tournant vers les anciens Mangemorts, vous allez préparer le terrain et installer le matériel pour la bulle d'emprisonnement. Et vous vous placerez stratégiquement dès demain matin autour du tombeau Potter. Attention ! L'homme est méfiant et agile. Vous ne devez vous montrer qu'une fois la bulle infranchissable. Et surtout, vous devez l'empêcher de mener le rituel à bien. Si les morts s'en mêlent, vous pourriez avoir des problèmes pour vous débarrasser de lui.

Avec sérieux et une détermination sans faille, les hommes se redressèrent dans un semblant de salut militaire. L'ancien conseiller de Voldemort laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

- Demain… déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son équipe. Demain, Harry Potter doit mourir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez très envie d'avoir la suite, maintenant ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Lena.


	46. C9P5 : Fantôme d'Halloween

Bonjour à tous. Pardon pour mon retard. Voici la dernière partie du chapitre 9 consacré aux mystères de la Palestine. J'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires et je souhaite la bienvenue à tous ceux qui m'ont récemment mise en alerte ou en histoires favorites !

Merci à _**Wyny**_, ma correctrice bien-aimée ^^

_**RAR anonymes**_ : Merci à Loc, Sherlock, Arty et Marie la petite pour vos commentaires. Marie la Petite, tu auras ta réponse sur les agresseurs dans ce chapitre. Pour le fait que monsieur X soit au courant de l'intention d'Harry, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui lui a dit. Qui savait ? En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site pour bénéficier de ses avantages et de réponses plus développées ^^

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Monsieur X envoie son homme de main libérer la deuxième personnalité de Philippe – Juez – pour garder un œil sur Draco. Mais la situation lui échappe : Juez tente de tuer Draco, qui se défend bien, et la directrice du Palais ne le sauve qu'à la dernière seconde.

Harry Potter rencontre Bernard Bradford – ou Bernard d'Arimathie – qui dirige l'Organisation. Cette dernière est vouée à chercher le Livre dont parlait le parchemin d'Harry, ainsi que le fils de père incertain. Mais Harry n'a pas le temps de poser plus de questions : il est appelé en urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

Luna Lovegood a été agressée et demande à Harry d'être le parrain de son fils. Il accepte avec difficulté. Le bébé et la maman sont sauf, mais au prix d'une mutilation de Luna. Harry a besoin d'être en paix avec sa conscience de parrain et demande conseil à Percy, Pénélope puis Neville pour contacter Rémus et Tonks et obtenir leur pardon.

Pendant ce temps, Nott échappe aux Aurors et Monsieur X prépare un attentat sur la personne d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au cœur de la Palestine**

**Partie 5 : Fantôme d'Halloween**

_Vendredi 30 octobre, 10 heures_

Draco était assis sur un petit banc, dans le couloir menant à la salle des professeurs. Avec une certaine anxiété, il attendait qu'on l'appelle pour donner sa version des faits qui s'étaient déroulés la veille.

Il avait passé tout l'après-midi dans les vapes, la veille, sous l'effet des sorts de soin et des potions régénératrices de sang. Si la réparation de ses fractures n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps au professeur d'Anatomie Annabella Sweets, la douleur provoquée par ses muscles froissés avait persisté plusieurs heures. Les tissus mous mettaient toujours plus de temps à se remettre d'une blessure…

Le soir, Ramon, Jil et les jumelles étaient passés le voir, après le repas. Ramon et sa petite amie voulaient surtout savoir comment il allait. Les jumelles étaient, elles, venues pour lui raconter ce qui s'était produit en son absence. Apparemment, le professeur Asuya avait dû recourir à une forme de légilimencie pour obtenir des réponses claires et sensées de la part de Philippe Piéfort.

Et les jumelles avaient appris – il ne tenait pas à savoir comment – que Philippe était un schizophrène suivi de près par la psychomage, et qu'apparemment, la deuxième personnalité avait totalement pris le dessus sur Philippe. D'une certaine manière, ce dernier n'existait plus. Draco avait lui-même deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose de ce genre, quand Philippe s'était auto-nommé Juez.

Mais quand même… Etre attaqué par un schizophrène, ce n'était pas courant.

Lina avait aussi appris que Philippe avait été en contact avec un mystérieux sorcier aux portes du Palais, avant de venir l'agresser. Suite à l'investigation de Kimi Asuya, le professeur Sweets avait découvert que les problèmes de flux au niveau du cerveau de son étudiant provenaient d'une manipulation de ses souvenirs et de sa psyché, et non pas d'un quelconque stress dû aux tensions entre étudiants.

Comme elle l'avait expliqué à ses collègues, elle n'avait pas pensé à investiguer dans ce sens. Comme dans la plupart des disciplines magiques, le bon sens voulait qu'en entendant des bruits de sabots, on pense d'abord à un cheval avant de penser à une licorne. Draco en convenait également.

Quelque part, ça l'avait bien arrangé que le professeur d'Anatomie n'ait pas cherché plus loin. Si elle avait immédiatement découvert la manipulation de la psyché de Philippe, elle aurait tout de suite pu remonter jusqu'aux jumelles. Draco savait qu'elles avaient manipulé lourdement les souvenirs de Philippe pour qu'il oublie les pouvoirs qu'elles avaient montrés en venant le secourir. En l'occurrence, tout le monde attribuait l'esprit dérangé de l'étudiant aux manipulations de l'homme inconnu aux grilles du Palais.

Mais maintenant, assis sur son banc de bois, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Parce qu'il se doutait que le professeur avait continué ses investigations aussi loin que possible. Et il avait peur que les enseignants ne soient finalement tombés sur les manipulations des jumelles. Cela pouvait valoir leur renvoi du Palais.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne craignaient pas de devoir partir. Elles avaient des connaissances déjà très larges de la magie et – même si la magie verte était un domaine qu'elles ne maîtrisaient pas encore – elles ne regretteraient pas de devoir interrompre leur scolarité.

Draco leur avait demandé de l'aide pour cacher temporairement ses souvenirs aux investigations des professeurs. Parce que si les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas inquiètes de devoir retourner en France, chez leurs parents, lui était inquiet de voir potentiellement ses protectrices et amies partir au loin. Et si la psychomage utilisait la légilimencie sur lui, il ne saurait pas résister et garder le secret des jumelles. Il préférait qu'elles manipulent un peu sa mémoire.

Mais elles avaient refusé.

« Ecraser tes souvenirs des événements risque de les endommager à jamais. Nous ne sommes pas sûres de pouvoir te les rendre, » avait expliqué Lina.

« Par ailleurs, les professeurs réagiront immédiatement, s'ils ont l'impression que ton esprit aussi a été manipulé. Et cette fois, s'ils remontent jusqu'à nous, nous n'aurons plus d'excuse, » avait conclu Aline.

Puis les jumelles l'avaient taquiné à propos de sa toute nouvelle affection envers elles. Il avait « subi » les moqueries sans méchanceté de Lina et les plaisanteries d'Aline. Sans broncher. Il était conscient qu'elles avaient sincèrement apprécié son inquiétude et il commençait – effectivement – à s'attacher aux deux jeunes femmes. Ils s'étaient quittés un peu plus détendus.

Ce n'était plus le cas désormais, alors qu'il attendait une confrontation dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier clairement les buts ou les résultats possibles.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? l'appela le professeur Lemaire depuis la porte de la salle des professeurs. Vous pouvez entrer.

Draco eut l'impression d'être très lourd, quand il se leva du banc. Et chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent, parce que son inquiétude grandissait. Il passa finalement la porte après ce qui lui parut des heures et il entendit distinctement la porte se fermer derrière lui. Dans la salle, la plupart des professeurs étaient assis en retrait. Annabella Sweets, Kimi Asuya et son professeur principal Clothilde Lemaire semblaient plutôt prêtes à lui sauter dessus.

- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, l'accueillit la psychomage avec une certaine froideur qu'il n'avait pas coutume de voir chez elle. Comment vous remettez-vous ?

Draco jeta un œil au professeur d'Anatomie.

- Bien. J'ai encore quelques douleurs aux poignets, mais je vais bien.

Il ne savait pas par quel processus étrange ses poignets s'étaient mis à saigner la veille, mais ils restaient comme… raidis, et sa magie sans baguette ne répondait pas aussi bien que les jours précédents. D'après les jumelles, à qui il s'en était ouvert la veille, c'était normal. Avec le peu d'entraînements qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et avec la pulvérisation de son bouclier instinctif par le sort explosif, sa magie avait été malmenée et ses poignets avec…

- Cela devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours, l'assura le professeur Sweets.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, l'invita Clothilde Lemaire.

Draco obéit et son professeur principal s'installa au milieu de ses autres collègues. Le professeur Sweets s'avança vers lui et reprit la parole.

- Nous avons appris, hier après-midi, que votre camarade Philippe Piéfort avait subi une altération de son esprit, par manipulation de ses flux. Nous vous avons laissé le temps de récupérer, suite à votre agression et au choc que vous avez subi, mais nous aimerions aujourd'hui vérifier si le même phénomène n'est pas à l'origine de vos problèmes de flux internes. Le voulez-vous ?

Draco ne put cacher sa surprise. Il savait déjà pour cette manipulation, mais il s'attendait à être interrogé dessus justement. Pas à être examiné à son tour. D'autant plus qu'il était plus qu'hautement improbable que qui que ce soit ait manipulé magiquement son esprit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Oui, confirma la psychomage en se méprenant sur l'origine de sa surprise, c'est peut-être étonnant, mais c'est bien ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade. Pouvons-nous vous examiner, alors ?

Toujours un peu inquiet qu'on utilise la légilimencie sur lui, Draco accepta néanmoins. Le professeur Sweets lui demanda de s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible et lui confia une potion de demi-sommeil. Il la but et elle lança sur lui le sortilège qui permettait une projection du schéma de ses flux, comme elle l'avait fait lors de son tout premier examen. Les professeurs autour d'eux examinèrent attentivement la projection, pour chercher avec elle l'origine de ses difficultés.

Comme dans un rêve un peu flou, Draco devina les silhouettes bouger un peu partout autour de lui et échanger des paroles qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, malgré ses efforts. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, quand il reprit totalement conscience de son environnement, il s'inquiéta du nombre de sourcils froncés.

- Nous sommes désolés, lui dit le professeur Sweets, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé l'origine du problème de vos flux. Vous n'avez apparemment subi aucune altération magique de votre esprit.

Draco acquiesça : ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait douté.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons vous demander sans crainte ce qui s'est passé hier, dit à son tour Clothilde Lemaire.

Alors que Kimi, dont les dons en légilimencie n'allaient pas être sollicités, s'éloignait, Draco retint un sourire soulagé. Les jumelles ne risquaient rien. Draco raconta dans les moindres détails la confrontation de la veille. Il passa simplement sous silence le fait que c'était la deuxième fois que Philippe l'agressait et laissant entendre que sa réaction rapide à la menace venait de son expérience de la guerre, en Angleterre.

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris part à une bataille ou à un raid, et que les rares fois où il avait usé de la baguette, c'était sous la menace de sa tante complètement folle.

- Je vois. Cela confirme ce que nous avons cru voir dans les souvenirs de Philippe Piéfort, déclara distraitement le professeur Oscar Twitter, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Draco comprit derrière les mots que l'esprit de Philippe avait dû être sérieusement endommagé, au point de rendre ses souvenirs flous et chaotiques…

- Nous avons décidé de le placer dans un centre de soin spécialisé, en accord avec son père, l'informa Clothilde Lemaire. Vous ne risquez donc plus d'être agressé au Palais. Cependant, toute l'équipe et moi-même sommes désolés de n'avoir pas identifié la menace. Les conséquences auraient pu être terribles et c'est de notre responsabilité de protéger les étudiants.

Draco constata que la plupart des professeurs semblaient fâchés, même s'il savait que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre eux-mêmes. Au-delà de l'analyse de ses flux chaotiques, il comprit mieux la raison de cette réunion, qui faisait manquer les cours aux étudiants. L'agression était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'ils s'inquiètent et, si son esprit avait été manipulé, ils auraient tous été présents pour décider de la marche à suivre. D'une certaine manière, c'était réellement rassurant.

- Aussi, quoi qu'en dise notre doyenne, nous avons tous décidé de garder un œil vigilant sur les rumeurs qui courent sur votre compte. Si vous vous sentez de nouveau menacé, n'hésitez pas à en parler au professeur Asuya…

Draco lança un regard hostile à la psychomage, qui resta totalement stoïque.

- … ou à moi-même, termina Clothilde en ayant capté ce regard.

- Nous ferons une annonce à propos de cette décision lors du repas de ce midi, ajouta le professeur Twitter en reprenant apparemment ses esprits. Car, précisa-t-il, il n'est pas question de laisser la situation s'envenimer ou permettre qu'une telle chose arrive de nouveau.

Draco les remercia et fut renvoyé dans sa chambre pour se reposer, le reste de la journée.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 31 octobre, vers 16 heures 30_

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ramon à Draco, en le voyant arriver dans la salle encadré par les jumelles Lenain.

- Comme tu as dû l'entendre hier, répondit Draco d'une voix un peu lasse, Philippe a été envoyé à l'hôpital et j'ai été libéré pour récupérer.

- Je suis content que tu viennes nous aider, déclara Ramon en montrant d'un geste de la main les préparatifs en cours. C'est bien plus amusant de préparer une fête tous ensemble, avant de profiter d'un bon moment de détente. Après tes deux jours d'absence, j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas profiter d'Halloween avec nous.

- C'est ton idée de fêter Halloween ? demanda Aline avec curiosité, en regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Oui. Quitte à être aux Etats-Unis, autant s'adapter à leurs coutumes drôles et sympas ! lança Ramon avec enthousiasme.

- En Angleterre, ce n'est pas censé être une fête drôle, fit remarquer Draco.

Il suivit distraitement des yeux un groupe d'étudiants qui sortait de la salle, probablement à la recherche d'un peu plus d'éléments de décoration.

- J'ai trouvé un vieux rouleau de parchemin dans le dépôt ! s'exclama Stefanie Caruso en se ruant dans la salle.

Au passage, la jeune fille bouscula l'un de ses camarades qui grogna.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement avant de se précipiter vers Ramon. Regarde, le professeur Jansson a dit qu'on pouvait l'utiliser à notre guise !

- Génial ! s'exclama Ramon avec enthousiasme. C'est tout ce qu'il me manquait pour métamorphoser des chauves-souris !

Draco et Lina haussèrent les sourcils, en observant Ramon découper des formes grossières à l'aide de sa baguette. Il fut bientôt imité par Aline. Stefanie s'approcha de Draco.

- Je suis désolée, pour ton agression de jeudi. Je ne m'en sens pas responsable, mais je regrette d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'étudiant dangereux. Je pense que si ma mère - ou mon frère - avait été menacé, j'aurais fait pareil que toi et Ramon. J'aurais tout fait pour les protéger. Alors… voilà, je tenais à te le dire : je suis désolée.

- Ah. Euh… merci, bafouilla Draco, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait répondre à une pareille déclaration.

Il observa ensuite la jeune femme rejoindre Jil, qui s'amusait à répandre des toiles d'araignées un peu partout dans la pièce. Draco frissonna et détourna le regard : plus loin, deux étudiants recouvraient les fauteuils et les tables de la salle de repos avec de grandes pièces de tissu noir. Probablement des couvertures ou des draps métamorphosés par leurs soins.

- L'année dernière, commenta Lina d'un ton plat, on n'avait pas fêté Halloween. Les professeurs n'ont jamais rien organisé : nous sommes bien trop âgés pour ce genre de choses. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée de fêter ça, cette année. Ramon cherche à rassembler tout le monde pour dédramatiser les derniers événements. Son atout, c'est d'être écouté, suivi et respecté par une grande partie des premières années. Il a cette personnalité ouverte et spéciale qui fait qu'il attire les autres.

Draco songea immédiatement à un autre sorcier, qui attirait le regard et l'admiration des autres. Harry Potter était de ceux qui organisaient ce genre d'événements pour rassembler tous ses amis. Cependant, choisir Halloween entre toutes les fêtes… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la fête des morts va dédramatiser les choses, souffla-t-il finalement à la jeune femme. C'est sinistre.

- Au contraire, lui répondit Lina. Je sais que Ramon a prévu plein de farces et de mises en scène grotesques pour tourner la peur des élèves en dérision. Le rire est le meilleur remède contre la peur. Toujours.

- Comme avec les épouvantards, glissa le jeune homme avec compréhension.

- Exactement, approuva Lina en souriant.

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants, observant ses camarades et leur bonne volonté pour préparer la soirée. Bientôt, Ramon montra à Aline et Nestor – un Rossisaule venu les aider – comment ensorceler les formes de parchemin pour créer des chauves-souris réalistes. Il était doué. Quelques uns des faux animaux voletèrent au plafond, les autres préférant tout simplement se pendre aux rideaux noirs qui cachaient les fenêtres pour empêcher la lumière de passer.

Quand Jil et deux autres étudiants lancèrent des sorts de lumière orangée pour créer des effets d'ombre dans la pièce, le sorcier blond apprécia l'ambiance. Il ne savait pas comment Ramon et sa petite amie étaient parvenus à la rendre à la fois sombre et chaleureuse. Il se tourna vers Lina.

- Je crois que je vais aider, moi aussi.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, contente qu'il se décide à participer. Car si Ramon ne l'avait pas dit clairement, elle avait compris que c'était ce que le Sud-Américain attendait de son ami. Elle n'était pas idiote : en tant qu'empathe, il avait sans doute compris qu'en se mêlant aux autres, Draco serait mieux vu.

- Alors moi aussi, répondit-elle.

Contrairement aux premières années comme Ramon, Jil ou Stefanie, les jumelles étaient presque totalement sevrées de leur baguette. L'année suivante, elles n'utiliseraient plus que leurs mains pour pratiquer la magie verte. Bien sûr, elles avaient bien l'intention de garder leur baguette : leur maîtrise respective de la magie blanche et de la magie noire nécessitait cet outil pour être efficace. Mais globalement, elles avaient – grâce à la magie verte – de plus en plus de facilité à travailler sans baguette.

- _Letus Corpus Animandi_, marmonna Aline en visant un angle de la salle.

Bientôt, une silhouette un peu fantomatique de mort-vivant fit son apparition. Plusieurs élèves crièrent de peur et Draco lui-même retint une grimace dégoutée.

- Lina, _vraiment_ ! s'exclama Aline avec un ton de reproche.

La sorcière en question se contenta d'un sourire supérieur et moqueur.

L'espèce de cadavre avançait lentement dans la pièce, restant le plus possible dans les ombres, et il laissait derrière lui des morceaux de vêtement ou de chair – personne n'avait envie de vérifier de plus près – qui disparaissaient après quelques secondes.

- C'est répugnant, glissa Draco à sa gardienne.

Lina eut l'air de le prendre comme un compliment.

- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Jil en suivant le corps décharné des yeux. J'étais déjà impressionnée par les talents de métamorphose de Ramon, mais là… c'est proprement hallucinant !

- C'est pas propre du tout, grogna Aline en secouant la tête.

Tout le monde ou presque avait les yeux fixés sur la chose remuante. Aussi, tout d'abord, personne ne prit garde aux quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées qui entrèrent discrètement dans la salle.

- Que personne ne bouge ! s'exclama l'une des silhouettes d'une voix profonde et grave. Tremble, Malfoy !

Les étudiants se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui venait de parler. La plupart d'entre eux froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant en quoi les nouveaux arrivants avaient voulu se déguiser. Draco, lui, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Quatre imbéciles avaient décidé de se déguiser en Mangemorts !

Qu'espéraient-ils ? Lui faire peur pour Halloween ? Mais les Mangemorts n'étaient pas effrayants seulement parce qu'ils portaient un costume. Ils avaient aussi une aura malfaisante et menaçante qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Habillés comme ils l'étaient, les quatre étudiants avaient plus l'air stupide qu'effrayant.

Alors qu'il allait leur faire entendre sa façon de penser, Draco haleta. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il eut l'impression qu'il était pris au milieu d'un tourbillon et qu'il se dédoublait. Merlin ! Il reconnaissait cette sensation, exactement la même que lors de sa première vision en cours de Littérature. Les mêmes sensations que son livre doré décrivait pour les visions du présent.

- Potter ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement étouffée à ses oreilles.

Il ne vit pas Jil se précipiter sur le meneur pour le frapper avec son petit poing inoffensif, en colère, persuadée que son malaise était dû à un mauvais souvenir. Il n'eut pas la sensation de tomber en arrière ni d'être rattrapé par Lina, qui avait compris que la magie du rêveur entrait en action. Il n'eut pas conscience que la jeune femme, avec l'aide de sa sœur, le trainait hors de la salle, loin des quatre perturbateurs. Et que ces quatre perturbateurs, gênés et honteux, étaient en train de se faire vertement sermonner par Ramon.

La seule chose dont il eut conscience, à cet instant, fut son double. Et le sentiment d'être projeté en avant, projeté en un éclair à travers l'océan qui le séparait de l'Angleterre. C'était définitivement un sentiment de déjà-vu et Draco paniqua. Parce que dans sa première vision, il avait vu Potter se faire assassiner.

Potter allait mourir et Draco n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait, hormis une peur inexplicable et viscérale.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 31 octobre, vers 11 heures 30, Godric's Hollow_

Harry avait tout préparé pour le rituel. Il avait acheté les encens qui manquaient à Neville, qui lui avait confié une étrange plante tordue de la serre de l'école pour disposer des amulettes de famille récupérées dans son coffre…

Il avait tracé, devant la tombe de ses parents – dont le cerf protecteur était désormais accompagné par une biche à l'air alerte – une « porte » pour faciliter le passage et la discussion avec ses ancêtres. Une porte qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une étoile de cendres fines, qu'il avait tracée à l'aide d'un patron disponible dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un bon quart d'heure pour commencer l'incantation. C'était une forme de chant, un appel qui comportait ses doléances et ses questions et qui durerait jusqu'à minuit. A cette heure fatidique, s'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur lors du chant, il pourrait peut-être voir ses ancêtres et – il l'espérait – obtenir par leur bouche le pardon de Rémus et Tonks.

En attendant que vienne le bon moment, il se perdit dans la contemplation des statues et dans son désir de revoir – une fois encore – ses parents.

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco – ou tout du moins son esprit – parvint dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Presque en face de Potter. Il fit un bond en arrière, surpris et effrayé, mais son ancien ennemi ne semblait pas le voir du tout.

- Potter, fit-il avec ce ton supérieur qu'il avait pourtant abandonné au Palais, tu es un inconscient !

Toujours pas de réaction. Draco secoua la tête. Apparemment, Potter ne pouvait pas non plus l'entendre. Sans attendre, il chercha autour de lui les signes de la présence de Mangemorts, comme il l'avait vu dans sa première vision. La seule différence pour le moment était la présence de deux statues animales sur les tombes de la famille Potter.

Draco se précipita entre les stèles, avançant vers l'une des extrémités du cimetière, jusqu'à tomber sur deux Mangemorts accroupis devant une rune. Il eut un violent sursaut avant de comprendre que si Potter ne le voyait pas, les Mangemorts ne le pouvaient pas non plus.

Il ne risquait rien pour le moment.

- Alors, ça vient, oui ou non ? chuchota l'un d'eux, visiblement agacé.

- C'est pas l'heure, grogna le deuxième. Potter doit commencer le chant avant qu'on mette en place le bouclier. Si on le met trop tôt, il n'y aura aucune perturbation dans le rituel d'appel. Le boss a bien dit si on mettait la barrière trop tôt ou trop tard, le chant aboutirait. Et si Potter obtient l'aide des morts, on ne s'en sortira pas. Donc… on attend, on perturbe et on attaque.

- Moi, je trouve plus simple qu'on aille l'abattre maintenant, tant qu'il a le dos tourné. Il n'a aucune chance, râla le premier.

- Imbécile, siffla méchamment son compagnon. Si le Lord n'est jamais parvenu à lui lancer le sortilège de mort, ce n'est pas toi qui réussiras. Potter est un foutu chançard. Il vaut mieux s'y mettre tous ensemble.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de trouver ça bancal. L'action apporte de meilleurs résultats que toutes ces planifications idiotes.

- Parce que tu veux voir les Aurors débarquer en masse ? Tu sais bien que le coin est bourré de sortilèges de détection ! Si on lance l'Avada sans avoir placé le bouclier de protection, on fera sonner toutes les alarmes et on sera morts avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'attends, dit le Mangemort pressé en détournant le regard, morose.

Draco lui, avait compris trois choses. D'abord Potter s'intéressait à l'un des plus anciens rituels magiques Sang-pur. Il ne s'y serait pas attendu. Ensuite, quelqu'un – un « boss » – avait repris avec succès le contrôle des Mangemorts. C'était plus qu'inquiétant. Enfin, ceux qui étaient devant lui étaient particulièrement décidés à remplir leur mission. Tuer Harry Potter.

Et lui, il était invisible, un simple esprit au milieu des tombes. Un esprit inefficace et au bord de la panique. Draco passa à nouveau à côté d'Harry et tenta de manifester sa présence en le secouant. Mais il traversait son pire ennemi avec encore moins d'effet qu'un fantôme… De plus en plus effrayé, il s'avança vers un autre coin du cimetière, à l'opposé des précédents Mangemorts.

Et il tomba sur un autre tueur, seul et calme, le regard fixé sur l'horloge du clocher juste à côté. Il patientait à côté d'une rune prête à être activée. La même rune que précédemment, celle d'un bouclier de magie noire puissant.

Draco trembla.

Que ferait-il si Potter était tué ce soir ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui, si celui qui avait la maîtrise de sa magie disparaissait ? Il serait peut-être libre. Ou alors, sa dette l'obligerait à accompagner Potter dans l'au-delà. Ou échanger leurs vies pour que son « maître » puisse continuer à vivre… Il ne pouvait pas savoir et s'il était honnête avec lui-même… Il n'avait pas très envie de savoir…

Potter était insupportable et parfois cruel. Souvent idiot. Mais… Draco voulait absolument agir. Pas seulement parce que Potter était son maître. Pour lui-même également. Il recommençait à avoir des amis, de l'espoir. Il apprenait à maîtriser sa magie – pour une fois qu'il était réellement doué dans un domaine. Il pouvait avoir un avenir. Alors Potter devait, lui aussi, avoir un avenir.

Il revint une fois de plus vers son ancien ennemi, l'esprit tournant à cent à l'heure. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il n'était qu'un esprit et il ne pouvait agir ni physiquement, ni mentalement : Potter lui était totalement hermétique.

Draco porta inconsciemment son ongle à sa bouche. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas réellement là, il avait dramatiquement besoin de faire quelque chose pour apaiser sa tension.

Soudain, à ses côtés, Harry se mit à réciter la formule d'appel avec un parchemin déroulé devant les yeux. Au besoin, il modulait sa voix chaude, comme s'il chantait. Avec un sentiment d'horreur et d'impuissance grandissant, Draco vit le bouclier des Mangemorts se former peu à peu dans les airs. Comment cet idiot de Gryffondor pouvait-il louper ça ? Certes, le dôme était translucide et Potter se concentrait sur son parchemin, mais… Par Mordred ! Il allait mourir stupidement !

Il voulait voir ses ancêtres ? Il allait les rejoindre plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, si ça continuait ainsi.

- Potter ! cria-t-il à son oreille. Potter, bon sang, écoute-moi ! Potter ! Bouge tes fesses.

Mais le sorcier brun ne réagit pas à sa voix. Plutôt au mouvement de tête des deux statues ornant les tombes de ses parents, comme si les deux animaux s'animaient et s'intéressaient à lui.

Potter parut enchanté et plein d'espoir, mais Draco gémit de frustration : l'imbécile était totalement absorbé dans son appel et le mouvement des statues. Le sorcier blond leva les yeux vers le ciel : le dôme serait bientôt complet et Potter serait perdu !

- Potter, réveille-toi, souffla Draco dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot inquiet qu'à un cri de colère.

Il fit plusieurs allers et retours en traversant le corps de Potter, lui rentrant dedans violemment, guidé par la peur et l'espoir de le faire réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rien.

- Potter ! Triple imbécile de Gryffondor ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Il lança un regard désespéré au dôme. Deux secondes et il serait complet. Une.

- Non ! hurla-t-il. A l'aide !

A l'aide ! Mais qui pouvait l'aider ? Ses gardiennes étaient au Palais, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Et il ne savait pas si un autre de ses gardiens était suffisamment proche pour entendre sa détresse.

Il tourna frénétiquement sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément une solution.

Quand son regard se posa sur l'encens brûlant du rituel.

L'encens, dans la nuit, lui rappela le jour où il avait aidé Igor à soigner son parrain.

Igor ! Il devait amener Igor ici. Dans une de ses lettres, à la fin de l'été et alors qu'il tentait d'apaiser ses angoisses à propos des épreuves d'entrée au Palais, Igor lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour capable de l'atteindre psychiquement et de dialoguer avec lui par l'esprit. Peut-être… Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir ? Peut-être y arriverait-il ce soir ?

Peut-être aussi que quelqu'un d'autre l'entendrait et pourrait l'aider ?

Alors Draco hurla, appelant le médicomage à l'aide de toutes ses forces. La mort rodait, bien trop proche d'eux. Il la sentait comme il ne l'avait jamais sentie.

SSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSS

_Samedi 31 octobre, vers 11 heures 40, Grande Salle de Poudlard_

Snape renifla en observant un couple de sixièmes années danser langoureusement sur de la musique douce. Il était habillé en Vampire et elle en Gorgone. Quelle originalité… Il repoussa hargneusement la citrouille évidée qui trônait sur la table des professeurs, dont la bougie ne brûlait plus qu'à peine.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de surveiller cette stupide fête étudiante… grogna-t-il en direction de son voisin.

Igor eut un petit rire rauque.

- Pour être exempté de surveillance pour les fêtes de fin d'année, répondit-il aimablement.

Snape grogna et tourna de nouveau son regard vers les étudiants. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux à danser. Ces adolescents immatures s'étaient empiffrés pendant le banquet spécial et ils étaient à moitié comateux.

- J'espère qu'on n'a jamais été aussi pathétiques quand on était jeunes, marmonna Snape pour lui-même.

Certains se jetaient des regards plein d'espoir sans faire le moindre geste, d'autres restaient affalés sur leurs bancs en attendant la « surprise » de minuit, promise par la directrice au début de la soirée. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'une suggestion farfelue de l'ancien directeur Dumbledore. Minerva _n'aimait pas_ les fêtes.

Tout comme lui.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que les étudiants vont encore penser que je suis une vieille chauve-souris attirée par l'obscurité, le mal et la mort, grogna encore Snape. Déjà qu'on me prend pour un vampire… Si en plus je ne surveille qu'Halloween…

Igor haussa les épaules. Maître Snape râlait pour râler, mais il avait l'habitude de son caractère bougon. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ça très divertissant. Il se servit un verre de Whisky pur Feu, qui restait définitivement la meilleure boisson de ce pays, et en servit un à son mentor.

Il leva son verre et maître Snape l'imita avec un air sinistre, avant d'avaler une longue rasade du liquide hautement alcoolisé. Deux autres chansons interminables passèrent et leurs verres se vidèrent trois fois.

- Si ce cauchemar continue encore longtemps, je suis bon pour un mal de crâne intense demain matin.

- On s'habitue, glissa Igor avec une certaine espièglerie.

- Ne crois pas que tu peux m'enterrer ! grogna Snape avec un regard noir. Je reste celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Je pense que votre autre collègue, là-bas, est celle qui a le plus d'expérience, s'amusa Igor en remplissant à nouveau leurs verres. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sobre, jusqu'ici. Et pourtant, elle tient debout.

- Sybille est un cas à part. Et ce n'est pas ma collègue, grogna une nouvelle fois Snape.

Il était peut-être un mauvais enseignant, mais Trelawney était bien pire que lui. Il ne fallait pas le mettre dans le même panier, non plus…

Le professeur de potion leva son verre en direction d'Igor et voulut trinquer. Mais alors que leurs verres étaient sur le point de s'entrechoquer, Igor laissa échapper le sien en poussant un grognement de douleur. Il porta immédiatement ses mains à ses oreilles, alors que dans la salle, un cri attira l'attention des élèves.

Snape, l'esprit alerte malgré ses quelques verres, fit disparaître le verre brisé d'Igor et son contenu répandu sur la nappe, et porta son attention vers la source de cri. Anna O'Brien, la perturbatrice en chef des Poufsouffles, se tenait la tête à deux mains comme Igor le faisait.

Mauvais signe.

Anna et Igor étaient des portes – ou des Gardiens, comme le médicomage s'était nommé la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé – et s'ils réagissaient en même temps, c'était forcément que son filleul avait des problèmes.

- Dis-moi, exigea-t-il de la part d'Igor.

- Pas le temps. C'est urgent, répondit Igor en se levant brusquement et en traversant la salle en direction d'Anna, qui venait de courir à l'extérieur.

Snape le suivit, absolument pas satisfait de sa réponse, et le vit rejoindre la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Avant de s'approcher à son tour, il vérifia que Trelawney était toujours à son poste. Elle l'était. Bien. Pour une fois, il allait devoir la laisser seule à surveiller toute une bande d'étudiants… Eh bien il n'avait pas le choix. Pas si son filleul avait des ennuis.

- Non ! s'exclama Igor. Vous. Restez. Là, ordonna fermement le médicomage à la jeune Anna, qui parut blessée d'être vouvoyée.

- Mais le rêveur a besoin de moi, fit la voix paniquée de la sorcière. J'ai ressenti son besoin ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Pas question que vous veniez. Pas maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas prête. Je m'en occupe, promis !

- Je… D'accord, capitula la voix tremblante de la jeune femme.

Snape lui jeta un regard au moment où Igor se mettait à courir vers le portail de l'école : il avait bien fait de lui ordonner de rester. Elle n'était pas encore capable de se battre. Elle était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée et sur le point de fondre en larmes. C'était une notion qui n'était pas naturelle pour elle. Fidèle, certes, mais Poufsouffle… Les Pouflsouffles n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour la haine.

Snape sortit sa baguette et courut pour rattraper Igor, qu'il parvint finalement à saisir par le poignet.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, dit Igor en voulant se dégager.

- Ne t'avises même pas de partir sans moi si mon filleul a des ennuis, répondit fermement le potionniste.

- Bien. Mais je ne sais pas où nous allons atterrir, le prévint Igor en passant la grille. L'appel provient du sol anglais et aux dernières nouvelles, le rêveur était aux Etats-Unis.

- Il ne peut pas être ici ! confirma Severus. En tant que banni, il aurait immédiatement fait sonner les alarmes de surveillance du ministère. Es-tu sûr que ton « appel » vient de lui ?

- Parfaitement ! Alors prudence, recommanda Igor à celui qu'il savait pourtant être un excellent combattant.

- Je connais la prudence, répliqua vertement Snape. Je viens.

Igor ne montra pas sa satisfaction à voir son mentor le suivre coûte que coûte, et les deux hommes transplanèrent là où Igor avait localisé l'origine du cri de détresse.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Samedi 31 octobre, 11 heures 48, Godric's Hollow_

Draco était juché sur les statues mouvantes des tombes Potter et surveillait avec angoisse l'obscurité autour de Potter. Au moment même où le dôme s'était complètement fermé, le cerf et la biche avaient violemment rué. Ils avaient probablement senti la magie noire autour d'eux. Elle avait soufflé l'encens et les amulettes, dont plusieurs étaient tombées sur le sol.

Avec consternation, Potter venait de prendre conscience que son appel n'aboutirait pas et, hagard, il regardait les statues renâcler.

Draco savait, d'après les runes tracées au sol, que le dôme visait à empêcher Potter de puiser correctement la magie dans son noyau. Et comme l'avaient prévu les Mangemorts, la création du dôme avait perturbé le chant en coupant Harry Potter de la magie de son environnement. Il allait être de plus en plus faible. Ça allait être un carnage !

De là où il était, Draco aperçut finalement les ombres des Mangemorts s'approcher de Potter. Ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que dans son premier rêve, mais ils formaient tout de même un large demi-cercle qui s'approchait tout doucement de Potter, par derrière. Draco sauta au sol. Il _devait_ prévenir Potter.

Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'Igor n'était toujours pas là et qu'il avait donc, lui aussi, échoué dans sa tentative d'appel au secours. Potter ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Stupidement debout à la vue de tous, il restait figé devant les tombes de sa famille. Il était une cible bien trop facile. Draco fit une nouvelle tentative pour le bouger, pour qu'il se mette à l'abri.

- Potter ! Potter ! Ecoute-moi ! Les Mangemorts sont là, ils sont derrière toi ! Potter, idiot de Gryffondor stupide et aveugle ! Tu vas ouvrir les yeux, oui ou non ?

Bon sang ! Les silhouettes derrière Harry se faisaient plus précises !

L'une d'elle leva brusquement la baguette et Draco ne réfléchit pas quand il hurla, devançant le sort.

- Harry ! Au sol !

Harry, brusquement interpelé par une voix familière, ne réfléchit pas et se jeta au sol au moment où on lui lança plusieurs _Avada Kedavra_ simultanés dans le dos. Les sorts verts s'encastrèrent violemment dans la statue de biche qui protégeait la tombe de sa mère. Celle-ci tomba vers l'avant, pattes fléchies. Au même moment, le cerf se cabra. Comme s'il était en colère.

Par réflexe, Harry se jeta derrière la stèle aussi vite qu'il le put. Il évita ainsi deux sorts d'entrave.

Toujours sans réfléchir, pressé par les événements, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa derrière lui, à l'aveugle.

- Stupefix ! Locomotor Mortis ! Expelliarmus !

Il pensait avoir touché au moins un de ses assaillants, d'après le bruit sourd de chute qui avait suivi le maléfice d'entrave. Mais il était désagréablement surpris par la faiblesse de ses sorts. Stressé, il se précipita derrière une autre tombe, puis une autre et une autre encore, pour se cacher et tenter de comprendre la situation.

La voix familière à laquelle il avait obéi en se jetant au sol, c'était la voix qu'il avait entendue dans son coma et qu'il avait été incapable d'oublier depuis mai. Qu'il avait été incapable d'identifier, également. Une voix qui venait de lui sauver la vie alors qu'il était victime d'un raid…

Quant aux deux statues qui bougeaient, Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il avait senti la magie faire vibrer le cercueil de bois sculpté par son artisan, et il avait remarqué que le cerf avait parfois changé de position. Sur les photos de la Gazette, c'était flagrant. Il comprit mieux également pourquoi, lors du deuxième attentat sur les tombes de ses parents, les Aurors avaient trouvé de nombreuses traces de sabot enfoncées dans le sol.

- Mille millions de mille trolls tordus !

Le cri frustré, quelque part dans son dos, indiqua à Harry que ses assaillants venaient de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus derrière la tombe de sa mère. Une colère sourde monta en lui alors qu'il aux sorts qui avaient violemment frappé la statue de biche. Elle avait fléchi, comme si elle avait mal. Et il _détestait_ qu'on touche à sa famille, même morte.

- Potter ! Où tu te caches ? Aurais-tu peur de nous ? lança quelqu'un avec force et ironie.

Harry retint un grognement. Il n'était pas stupide au point de répondre aux provocations et de vendre sa position. D'autant plus qu'il était seul contre plusieurs adversaires non identifiés. Quoi qu'il se doutât avoir affaire à des Mangemorts.

Harry risqua un œil sur le côté et aperçut au moins trois silhouettes trop proches de lui. Mais au moins, l'obscurité jouait en sa faveur. Discrètement et lentement, il s'éloigna de plusieurs tombes, avec l'espoir de contourner et surprendre ses adversaires. Il ne serait pas seul longtemps. Impossible. Parce qu'autant de magie dans ce cimetière ferait forcément hurler les détecteurs du bureau des Aurors.

Derrière une plaque plus haute et plus large que les autres, Harry retira son manteau – trop gênant pour ses mouvements furtifs. Il était heureux d'avoir choisi des vêtements noirs pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'ils seraient utiles pour éviter des assassins au cœur de la nuit.

Il se décala d'une stèle supplémentaire.

- Potter ! Es-tu un lâche ? Un couard qui préfère se cacher derrière des tombes plutôt que combattre ? As-tu peur de te perdre ? demanda quelqu'un à environ deux tombes derrière lui.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Pensif, il tâta le pendentif que lui avait confié Shacklebolt, quelques mois auparavant, juste après son examen de DCFM. Devait-il appeler l'Auror à son secours, comme il le lui avait proposé à l'époque ? Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Si l'homme débarquait devant les Mangemorts, il serait tué sur le coup. Ce serait bien trop de risques, même pour un combattant d'élite.

- Pourtant, continua une autre voix bien plus lointaine, nous sommes là pour répondre à tes désirs. Te renvoyer auprès de ta famille. Un 31 octobre, le même jour où notre maître a tué tes parents, ce serait un si beau geste ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Une nouvelle fois, Harry retint un grognement de colère. Il avait un monstrueux désir de faire taire ces lâches et ces assassins. Il s'agissait donc bien d'anciens Mangemorts… Que faisaient-ils là ? Etait-ce un coup du destin ou avaient-ils appris qu'il serait là ce soir ? Et comment l'auraient-ils appris ?

- Tu aurais bien raison d'avoir peur de nous cela dit, le nargua une nouvelle voix d'homme, quelque part à sa droite.

Harry glissa autour de la tombe, baguette bien en main, pour éviter d'être repéré.

- Après tout, continua l'homme, ta petite copine folle est toujours à l'hôpital. De ce que j'ai entendu, on l'a bien réussie. Qu'en dis-tu ? On peut t'assortir de la même manière… Entre nous, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'apprécies. Des hurleuses comme elle, on n'en fait plus…

- Expelliarmus ! hurla Harry avec toute sa haine, en visant le dernier assaillant à avoir ouvert la bouche.

Harry espérait de tout cœur que l'agresseur de Luna vole contre une tombe et se brise la nuque. Mais la baguette trembla à peine dans la main de l'homme, pourtant touché en pleine poitrine. Trois rayons verts flashèrent dans sa direction. Harry se jeta violemment derrière une autre tombe. Il retint difficilement un cri de douleur, alors que son épaule réceptionnait durement son poids.

La main tremblante, il jeta un œil à sa baguette. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Tss, tss, tss… Potter, fit une voix navrée un peu plus loin. Commencerais-tu à te sentir faible ? Comme l'insignifiant petit rat que tu es ? Tu ne peux pas nous échapper, fais-toi une raison. Tu es au cœur d'un bouclier qui se nourrit de ta force. Bientôt, tu deviendras aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à t'écrabouiller sous notre botte.

Harry tâta son épaule. Elle n'était pas cassée. Eraflée, douloureuse, mais encore valide pour le combat. A quatre pattes, il se faufila entre les tombes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit se découper dans la nuit la silhouette de l'agresseur qui s'était moqué de Luna, un peu plus tôt. Il sentait rouler en lui des vagues de haine et un désir profond de vengeance.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Harry se secoua la tête, surpris par la voix amicale et familière de son renard.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

_- Tu préfères être un cadavre ?_ demanda la voix de son animal d'âme, aimablement.

Harry frissonna durement, alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'odeur de la mort, partout autour de lui. Il puait la peur et la haine à plein nez. La sueur âcre faisait coller ses vêtements à sa peau d'une manière très désagréable. La mort rôdait, toute proche, et en prendre conscience lui donna la nausée.

- Je préfère rester fier de moi, répondit difficilement Harry.

Il écouta le silence autour de lui, guettant le moindre signe d'approche de ses assaillants, le moindre bruit trahissant leurs mouvements.

_- Je croyais que nous préférions être le chasseur plutôt que le chassé,_ fit pensivement son renard.

Harry se retint au moment où il allait protester que _lui_ ne pensait pas ainsi. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son animal. Le rejeter grossièrement pourrait le faire échouer dans sa quête pour devenir animagus. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'une partie de lui était… un chasseur sans pitié… Cependant, il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier. Pas déjà. C'était lui, certes, mais…

« Je n'en suis pas encore là. Je crois, » pensa Harry en s'adressant à son animal, tentant d'ignorer les insultes et les menaces qui pleuvaient sur lui. Quelque chose le retenait encore. Sa raison ou son cœur, il n'aurait pas su bien le dire.

- Potter ! reprit finalement un des agresseurs. Est-ce que tu crois que ta folle d'amie appréciera notre visite, quand on en aura fini avec toi ? On pourrait se débarrasser de son bâtard et lui faire porter la future élite des Mangemorts, à la place.

« D'accord ! Là, j'en suis ! » rugit intérieurement Harry. Il n'aurait jamais la lâcheté d'abandonner ses proches au danger et à la souffrance. Quitte à répondre à une provocation.

- _Viens_… murmura le renard en lui, avec séduction. _Nous sommes le chasseur, pas le chassé. Sens-les. Ressens-les. Ils vont retourner d'où ils viennent, ils vont retourner dans ce monde de mort auquel ils appartiennent. Défendons notre territoire…_

Avec un glapissement définitivement animal, Harry se sentit rétrécir, ployer vers l'avant. Son nez s'allongea, ses dents s'aiguisèrent et il sentit une queue touffue s'allonger au bas de son dos, lui permettant de trouver aisément son équilibre à quatre pattes.

Autour de lui, ses vêtements et sa baguette formaient un tas informe.

- _Ils sont proches_, continua la voix dans sa tête. Sa propre voix. _Ils sont la violence et la haine. Ils profanent notre territoire de leurs vices. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne nous auront pas tués. Ils ne sont pas des hommes ni des bêtes. Ils sont morts dedans. Ils doivent retourner à la mort._

Quelques bonds légers et furtifs. L'animal qu'il était envahissait de plus en plus sa conscience, le laissant sans barrière raisonnable, sans maîtrise humaine. Un grognement d'avertissement. Il n'y avait plus ni bien ni mal. Juste le danger et son instinct, juste les tueurs qui menaçaient sa vie et son territoire et son besoin de mordre. Deux ou trois foulées fluides. Bientôt, ayant contourné tous les obstacles de pierre, il fit face à l'être immonde qui avait menacé son amie. Il avisa le masque grotesque.

Juste derrière le masque, une gorge palpitante attendait ses crocs.

Harry se laissa définitivement envahir par ses instincts animaux quand il prit conscience que seules la discrétion et la légèreté de son animal lui permettraient de s'approcher suffisamment de l'agresseur sans faire craquer les feuilles et les branches mortes.

Non loin de la scène, un des Aurors parjure sursauta, quand un cri inhumain raisonna dans la nuit noire. Trend avait-il réussi à neutraliser Potter ? Baguette fermement tenue en main, il s'approcha de la source du bruit. Un corps gisait. Mais il ne parvint jamais à l'atteindre. Une chose non identifiée lui bondit dessus, arrachant son masque et enfonçant des griffes acérées dans son œil et la chair de sa joue gauche.

La chose disparut avant qu'il ait pu la toucher. Il tomba à genoux, criant sa douleur. Une main sur la partie meurtrie de son visage, il pointa sa baguette sur l'animal hérissé un peu plus loin. Il avisa les crocs luisants et entendit enfin le grondement sourd et menaçant qu'il laissait échapper, mais il n'était pas gros. Il n'était pas une réelle menace.

- _Avada Keda_…

L'homme s'interrompit en voyant l'animal bondir brusquement et lui planter violemment ses crocs dans la main. Il ne lâcha cependant pas sa baguette et envoya, par réflexe, son poing gauche vers la bête. Mais celle-ci semblait avoir anticipé le mouvement : elle lâcha sa main et fit un petit saut arrière. Et quand le poing manqua sa cible, elle sauta une nouvelle fois. Vers la gorge désormais accessible.

Le cri de peur se termina dans un immonde gargouillis. Un troisième assaillant, attiré par le grabuge, déboula entre les tombes et trébucha sur l'un des deux corps mutilés. Couché en travers du corps de son collègue du ministère, il se retrouva face à face avec un animal.

- Lumos ! hurla-t-il en direction de la bête, espérant la faire fuir.

Le rayon de lumière balaya le terrain devant lui et il reconnut l'animal. C'était un renard. Un simple renard petit et palot. Le deuxième Auror ayant trahi son serment envers le ministère de la Magie fronça les sourcils. C'était anormal. La bête ne bougeait pas, se contentant de gronder dans sa direction. Et surtout, l'Auror aurait parié que ce renard n'était pas un animal de la région.

- Grande Gorgone ! souffla l'homme en voyant le renard le charger.

Utilisant l'une des quelques techniques de combat rapproché apprises pendant son entraînement d'Auror, il roula sur le côté et se remit sur ses pieds, accroupi en position d'attaque. Le renard le manqua une première fois dans son élan, mais il dérapa habilement sur l'herbe pour lui faire face à nouveau. Quand la bête le chargea pour la deuxième fois, l'homme attendit la dernière seconde, banda ses muscles et projeta le renard dans les airs de ses deux poings.

Il l'entendit atterrir dans un glapissement douloureux, plus loin. L'Auror en profita pour se remettre debout et retourner les deux corps du bout de sa botte. Deux compagnons, pas de Potter en vue… et un renard déchaîné…

- Bon sang de Merlin ! réalisa l'homme.

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, lança un Sonorus et s'adressa à ses compagnons.

- A tous ! Nous avons deux morts et je pense que Potter est un animagus renard ! cria-t-il. Faites tous attention à la…

L'homme fut brusquement interrompu alors qu'on lui brisait la nuque d'une brusque torsion.

Harry, toujours sous l'emprise de son instinct de chasseur, s'était faufilé rapidement derrière l'homme, avait repris forme humaine le temps de se débarrasser de son agresseur, et s'était à nouveau transformé en renard. Il s'oubliait, plus à l'aise sous sa forme animagus que sous sa forme humaine. Il se faufila de nouveau dans les ombres, efficace et discret, à la recherche de sa prochaine victime.

Draco, son esprit volatile n'ayant pas quitté Harry d'un pouce, ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant l'animagus, petit mais puissant, et devant la ténacité et la combattivité du sorcier. Il était fort. Bien plus fort qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et Draco comprenait mieux comment l'orphelin était parvenu à tenir tête à Voldemort et toute son armée de Mangemorts.

Harr… Potter était puissant. Puissant, fascinant, dangereux.

SSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSS

_Samedi 31 octobre, 11 heures 55_

Severus et Igor atterrirent durement sur le sol de macadam, devant le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Pour le professeur de potions, qui était allé se recueillir sur la tombe de Lily Potter une dizaine de fois ces quinze dernières années, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à leur destination. Igor se leva et se frotta le bas des reins.

- Avez-vous senti le mur que nous avons percuté ? demanda-t-il rapidement à son mentor, qui se remettait debout à son tour.

Les deux hommes avaient été violemment interrompus pendant le transplanage, puis éjectés. Ils auraient dû atterrir au cœur du cimetière, si leurs calculs étaient bons. Quelque chose clochait. Severus Snape avança la main jusqu'à la grille et observa. Une bulle presque invisible entourait le lieu.

- Oui, confirma Severus, j'ai senti. Mais ce n'est pas un mur, c'est un bouclier de magie noire.

Il leva la baguette et en analysa la nature. Igor leva les sourcils quand son mentor jura brusquement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je connais ce bouclier, répondit le professeur précipitamment en tapotant le bouclier de sa baguette. Il est destiné à tuer un adversaire en l'affaiblissant jusqu'à le rendre Cracmol. Je l'ai déjà vu employé chez les Mangemorts, à une époque où on avait de gros problème avec un Auror doué mais rétif. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir ! Et si mon filleul est là-dedans…

Il s'interrompit quand des rais de lumière déchirèrent la nuit noire. Un homme, visiblement paniqué, entra dans leur champ de vision en courant. Il avait le visage ensanglanté et semblait hurler ses sorts, qu'il lançait derrière lui à l'aveugle. Mais Severus et Igor n'entendaient pas le moindre bruit, résultat du bouclier.

Quand un rai de lumière d'un vert sinistre fit exploser une motte de terre, les deux hommes virent enfin ce que le troisième fuyait.

- Un renard des sables ? s'étonna Igor, qui utilisait parfois les poils de cet animal dans ses remèdes. J'en ai rarement vu, souffla-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut, et encore moins dans des pays aussi humides que l'Angleterre…

- Ce n'est pas un animal, déclara Severus avec un mauvais pressentiment, alors que le renard dépassait l'homme en fuite.

Ce dernier n'avait rien vu et continuait à scruter l'obscurité par-dessus son épaule. Soudain, il trébucha, se reprenant de justesse. Juste au moment où le renard, devant lui, reprenait forme humaine. La forme d'un homme totalement nu, qui lui brisa la nuque en moins d'une seconde, se courba vers le sol en même temps que le cadavre, se retransforma en renard, bondit entre deux tombes et disparut.

Igor et Severus avaient à peine eu le temps de comprendre la scène tellement elle s'était déroulée rapidement.

- Potter ! s'exclama Severus en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- On a un problème, constata Igor sans perdre son habituel flegme.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le potionniste, agressif à cause de sa peur.

- Le rêveur a un lien plus fort avec l'assistant que vous ne l'imaginiez. C'est pour ce dernier qu'il m'a appelé.

- Ça paraît évident ! s'exclama Severus sèchement, en désignant le cadavre qui gisait désormais devant eux. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en continuant ses mouvements de baguette, tais-toi et fais comme moi. Si on est suffisamment efficaces, le bouclier tombera en moins de trois minutes.

Igor se tut et saisit sa baguette, obéissant. Maître Snape n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le lien entre l'assistant Potter et le jeune Malfoy avait des racines plus profondes et puissantes qu'un lien de dette de vie ne le réclamait. Une dette de vie ne blâmait pas le débiteur pour son impuissance à remplir sa dette, quand les deux liés étaient trop éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ce soir, le rêveur avait appelé ses Gardiens à l'aide. En fait, c'était même pire que ça. Le rêveur avait appelé tout le monde, cherchant de l'aide où il pensait pouvoir la trouver. Si pour maître Snape, il était évident qu'Anna et lui étaient des Gardiens, ça ne l'était pas du tout pour le rêveur, à qui ils ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés.

Anna et lui avaient ressenti l'appel puissamment, parce qu'ils étaient déjà inconsciemment liés à leur guide, leur maître ? Mais tout le monde ce soir devait avoir ressenti un profond malaise. Anna et lui avaient senti où ils devaient se rendre, mais tout le monde avait dû ressentir un étrange besoin d'agir. Maître Snape lui-même avait ressenti ce besoin.

Le problème était là. Dans la nature composite, trouble et trop puissante du lien que les deux jeunes gens partageaient.

Aussi, tout en aidant Snape à agrandir la brèche qu'ils venaient de créer dans la bulle, Igor prit trois décisions. Sauver l'assistant pour obéir au rêveur, parler à Snape du lien pour le convaincre définitivement de parler à Potter et enfin, se soumettre officiellement au rêveur. Ce soir, en l'appelant et en le poussant à l'aider, le rêveur avait officiellement fait d'Igor l'un de ses Gardiens.

Et eux aussi étaient désormais liés par une ancienne et forte Magie.

De son côté, Severus Snape ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'urgence de faire tomber le bouclier.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité du garçon, qui avait contré la nature de la magie noire en privilégiant la force physique à la magie. C'était de toute manière le seul moyen de se protéger de la nature dévoreuse de la bulle, parce que l'animagie n'était qu'une branche très peu gourmande, une fois maîtrisée. Comme l'art des potions. Mais il avait aussi très peur pour le garçon.

Pas peur quant au résultat des combats – Potter s'en était toujours sorti et il savait le gamin plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais il avait peur que le jeune homme s'oublie dans son animal, comme Black l'avait fait pendant son séjour à Azkaban. Quand la raison laissait place aux instincts, on pouvait craindre les actions d'un animagus. Et lui avait déjà vu Black perdre ses sens, au square Grimmaurd.

Potter présentait le même genre de signaux inquiétants : en se métamorphosant à nouveau en humain, il n'avait pas récupéré ses sens. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il s'était laissé retomber sur ses mains comme sur des pattes, comme si c'était là sa position naturelle.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Potter s'était transformé à l'instinct, pour sa survie, mais il n'avait pas maîtrisé sa transformation. Et s'il ne revenait pas rapidement à la raison et à sa forme originelle, il serait en danger.

Foutu Gryffondor sans cervelle !

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

_Samedi 31 octobre, 11 heures 57, maison de la gardienne du cimetière_

Quand il s'était réveillé en sursaut un peu plus d'un quart d'heure auparavant, Nott avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Une sourde angoisse l'avait poussé à regarder par la fenêtre. Des cris dans le cimetière, des sorts colorés qui volaient en tout sens… Etait-il repéré par les Aurors ? Déjà ? Non. Il n'avait pas utilisé la moindre magie ces derniers jours… Alors que se passait-il ?

C'est quand un homme avait parlé de la forme animagus d'Harry Potter, sous Sonorus, qu'il avait commencé à comprendre. Une bataille entre sorciers. Et Nott avait reconnu un ancien collègue Mangemort, quand il était passé non loin de la fenêtre. C'était donc un attentat organisé.

Il était resté bien caché dans l'ombre et personne ne s'était approché de la maison. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'agir, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Les Aurors ne tarderaient probablement pas à apparaître, vu la quantité de magie déployée en plein quartier moldu, et la surveillance constante du site par les dispositifs des Aurors.

Potter allait être sauvé par les officiels, et tout serait très bien ainsi.

Mais là, alors qu'il était presque minuit, Nott commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Toujours pas d'Auror et toujours autant de sorts… Quelque chose clochait. Que se passait-il donc ici ?

Il retint un hoquet surpris quand un autre ancien Mangemort passa devant la maison. La tenue qu'il portait ne trompait pas. Il reculait pas à pas, lentement, et fixait quelque chose au sol. Nott se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à son tour. C'était un renard… Etait-ce vraiment Potter ? Le Sonorus avait semblé l'affirmer, mais…

- Le boss ne nous avait pas parlé de ça, mais je te ferai payer la mort de notre Maître. Oui… Le conseiller sera fier de moi. Il reprendra le fardeau du Lord Noir et redonnera au monde magique sa gloire d'antan. Tu es fini, Potter !

Les deux combattants s'étaient un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre et se jaugeaient, face à face. Brusquement, le renard bondit en avant. Mais le Mangemort fut plus rapide.

- _Homomorphus_ ! hurla-t-il.

A la lumière jaunâtre du sort, Nott reconnut Rosenberg. Frappé en plein museau, l'animal fut projeté au sol. Rosenberg n'avait pas été un des plus idiots, chez les Mangemorts. Loin de là. Il n'était bête que quand son exaltation à servir le maître prenait le pas sur le reste.

Nott cessa d'observer son ancien camarade de raid quand le mouvement de transformation du renard attira son regard. Cet homme… Alors c'était bien Potter ! Il était bien un animagus !

Décidemment, le Survivant était plein de ressources ! Quel dommage qu'il ait tant méprisé les Serpentards, à Poudlard. Aucun d'eux n'était si stupide qu'il n'ait reconnu au Golden Boy quelques qualités de leur maison. Il y aurait sans doute eu des choses intéressantes à apprendre de lui… Mais le problème était que Potter restait un Gryffondor par bien des aspects. Il était resté tellement obtus…

Une petite voix lui souffla à ce moment que si leur leader – Draco – n'avait pas tant haï Potter, alors Potter n'aurait peut-être pas tant haï les serpents… Mais parce qu'il restait fidèle à l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Draco, Nott étouffa cette petite voix. Il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Draco avait choisi sa voie, lui la sienne. Draco et Pansy avaient souffert chez les Mangemorts, lui avait survécu. Et il comptait bien continuer.

Potter, nu, se remit à quatre pattes et Nott secoua la tête. Rosenberg était parvenu à utiliser la faille de l'animagie, faille que l'homme du Sonorus avait tenté de transmettre à ses acolytes avant d'être brusquement interrompu. L'animal d'âme devrait se battre contre le sort qui s'opposait à sa transformation, et, hybride, Potter serait vulnérable pour quelques minutes.

Nott fronça les sourcils quand il vit Potter rouler des épaules. Il était parti pour bondir sur son adversaire ? Etait-il devenu complètement débile ? Sa seule solution était de fuir !

- Doux Merlin ! murmura Nott.

Potter venait de sauter sur Rosenberg et de le mordre à la gorge. Le mouvement avait tellement surpris Rosenberg qu'il n'eut pas le temps de riposter avec le moindre maléfice. Son cri d'agonie glaça Théodore Nott, qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Samedi 31 octobre, 11 heures et 59 minutes_

Draco n'avait pas lâché le Gryffondor d'une semelle. La rage de Potter, à partir du moment où les agresseurs avaient menacé Luna Lovegood, n'avait pas faibli. Il égorgeait ou tordait les cous – plus ou moins proprement – toujours avec une efficacité effarante. Lui avait toujours su que menacer les amis de Potter était le meilleur moyen d'attiser sa colère. Mais il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Potter était dévoué aux autres. Un protecteur dans l'âme.

Il observa avec une fascination mêlée de répulsion le Gryffondor sauter à la gorge de son agresseur, malgré le sortilège d'_Homomorphus_. Et il sentit la bulle, tout autour d'eux, s'effondrer. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Potter venait de tuer le dernier de ses agresseurs.

Il se précipita vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Peu importait en cet instant qu'il fut Potter, son maître et ancien ennemi.

- Bravo, Potter ! Tu les as tous…

- Potter ! Attention ! cria la voix de son parrain, interrompant son euphorie.

Alors que Potter se tournait vers le maître des Potions, pour identifier la source du bruit, Draco aperçut un homme par-dessus l'épaule du sorcier nu. Comme au ralenti, il vit l'un des agresseurs de Potter lever sa baguette et la pointer dans le dos de ce dernier.

Il en restait un ! C'était son parrain qui avait fait tomber la bulle de magie noire, pas la mort des tueurs !

Le premier coup de minuit sonna, sinistre. Draco leva les yeux vers ceux – vitreux – de Potter. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut du grognement continu qui sortait de sa gorge : Potter n'était pas lui-même.

Le deuxième coup de minuit retentit : Potter ne réagirait pas assez vite. Le rictus du tueur, derrière lui, lui glaça les sangs. A un tueur près, Draco allait échouer. Potter allait mourir. Malgré son intervention. Malgré l'arrivée d'Igor et de son parrain.

Le troisième coup semblât sonner le glas du sorcier : Draco vit avec horreur l'agresseur inspirer profondément, pour lancer le sort sans faillir. Avec l'horrible sensation de faire du surplace – comme si son corps se faisait plus réel, plus lourd – il se jeta en avant, traversa Potter au quatrième coup de minuit et se précipita vers le tueur.

Plus tard, quand il y repenserait, il se traiterait de tous les noms pour avoir agi ainsi, à l'instinct, sans même peser les risques. Il n'était pas un fichu Gryffondor sans cervelle.

- Harry ! hurla Draco en se ruant vers l'avant. Derrière-toi !

Le cinquième coup de minuit retentit, couvrant aisément son cri, mais Harry se tourna néanmoins vers le tueur, clignant des yeux comme s'il se réveillait tout juste. Au sixième coup, l'agresseur – ayant rassemblé toute sa magie et toute sa volonté – hurla le sort. L'_Avada Kedavra _jaillit de la baguette violemment.

Au même instant, la silhouette spectrale de Draco Malfoy se fit plus nette, plus réelle. Son cri de douleur figea le tueur ainsi qu'Harry, alors que le sort de mort traversait le fantôme. Le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, alors que l'entité disparaissait, son hurlement résonnant dans les oreilles de tous malgré le septième coup de minuit.

Le rayon vert avait été dévié, perdant de sa force alors qu'il allait traverser le bras de Potter. Au huitième coup, ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, pris de violentes convulsions, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. La douleur semblait insupportable.

Igor et Severus se figèrent, refusant d'assimiler la scène. Nott, n'ayant rien manqué du spectacle et ayant reconnu Draco Malfoy sans le moindre doute, jaillit de la maison de la gardienne. Il avait tout de suite compris que Snape et l'homme avec lui ne parviendraient jamais à mettre l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il n'achève Potter.

Comme son leader, il choisit de protéger le Survivant et lança l'_Avada_ sur le Mangemort sans la moindre hésitation. Ce dernier s'effondra, mort.

L'homme avec Snape se jeta aux côtés de Potter, toujours pris de convulsions, et il vit Snape lancer des sorts de neutralisation à une vitesse surhumaine. Le maître des potions se jeta sur lui pour lui saisir les épaules.

- Le bouclier est tombé et les alarmes sonnent. J'ai couvert vos traces, dit-il précipitamment. Maintenant, accrochez-vous, on fuit !

Les coups de l'horloge s'étaient tus et Théodore Nott prit conscience des alarmes magiques, tellement fortes qu'elles faisaient vibrer sa magie.

- Je vous suis, souffla-t-il, prit de court par sa propre bêtise.

Et son ancien directeur de maison les fit tous les deux transplaner.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

_Dimanche 1er octobre, minuit une._

Kingsley Shacklebolt et cinq autres membres de son équipe atterrirent à Godric's Hollow en formation défensive, pour éviter d'être surpris par des sorts ou une explosion, comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient intervenus sur place. Le chef de la petite brigade, toute dévouée à la recherche des Mangemorts en fuite, désactiva toutes les alarmes pendant que ses collègues scrutaient les alentours, trop calmes.

- Par les culottes de Merlin ! s'exclama soudain Malone. Cadavre en vue !

- Tous par deux ! ordonna Kingsley. Cherchez les survivants et les responsables, s'ils sont encore là ! Malone, avec moi.

Les deux hommes avancèrent lentement et prudemment dans le cimetière, alors que le reste de l'équipe s'était éparpillé plus loin.

- Là, pointa Malone de son _Lumos_. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il se pencha et ramassa un tas de vêtements. Une baguette en tomba et roula au sol. Kingsley la ramassa pour tenter de l'identifier.

- Troll ! laissa-t-il échapper en relevant la tête et en scrutant les alentours avec encore plus d'attention.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a que Stevens s'est fait avoir comme un bleu, grogna Kingsley en reprenant leur exploration prudente.

- Je ne comprends pas, glissa Malone en restant bien sur ses gardes.

- On galère depuis six mois pour débusquer des Mangemorts bien cachés. Et hier, d'un seul coup, notre équipe tombe sur plein d'indices concomitants. J'ai eu raison de ne pas aller sur le port de Chatham, de trouver ça trop louche… Si on était allés là-bas, on aurait tous loupé le déclenchement des alarmes.

- Une diversion ?

- J'en ai peur. Et si Stevens n'avait pas insisté pour emmener son équipe à Chatham, on aurait pu appeler des renforts et on prendrait moins de risques…

- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de vérifier cette piste, au contraire, raisonna Malone.

L'auror noir se retint de parler des risques pris par Stevens. Personne d'autre que lui ne savait que la mort de Tony Tonguy*, l'un des meilleurs Langue-de-Plomb du ministère – n'était pas naturelle. Que _quelqu'un_ au ministère l'avait voulue. Pour tout le monde, l'homme était paranoïaque et s'était sans doute suicidé à cause de sa solitude.

Les indices avaient juste semblés trop grossiers, pour sa méfiance grandissante. Comme Tony, il en devenait parfois paranoïaque, voyant le mal et les traîtres partout. Ou presque.

Mais Kingsley _savait_ que le ministère était en danger. Et s'il avait délibérément le choix de retourner sur le terrain et de s'éloigner des locaux officiels, il n'en arrêtait pas son enquête pour autant. Il avait simplement choisi d'être encore plus prudent que Tony, de s'éloigner pour se faire un peu oublier.

- Avec un peu de chance, continua Malone, il nous ramènera de nouveaux prisonniers. Les indices semblaient dire que le repère était une sorte de quartier général pour de nombreux Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ?

- C'est toi le chef, admit Malone.

- Alors je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu as bien fait, chuchota Kingsley en s'arrêtant. Tu vois cette baguette ? C'est celle d'Harry Potter.

- Mince !

- Ça et le cadavre à notre arrivée… Je pense qu'on a plus de chances de trouver des Mangemorts ici que là-bas.

Son agent lui lança un regard admiratif. Il n'était pas idiot lui-même, mais arrêter des Mangemorts était sa raison de vivre et l'aveuglait parfois…

- Là, souffla brusquement son chef. Trois autres cadavres.

Malone s'avança et retourna l'un d'eux du bout de sa botte, baguette brandie au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège. Il retint un haut-le-cœur et fit signe à son chef se s'approcher. Kingsley s'avança et eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Les trois hommes étaient en tenue de Mangemort, leurs masques reposant sur le sol de façon grotesque, et leurs visages étaient mutilés, mais…

- Salauds ! Traîtres ! siffla Malone en se jetant sur deux des trois cadavres.

Fou de colère, il y enfonça son poignard personnel à de nombreuses reprises.

- Le problème est plus grand que prévu, murmura Kingsley.

L'infestation du ministère pendant l'année noire n'avait pas été une surprise. Des Aurors traîtres à leur serment avaient toujours existé. Mais voir que malgré les enquêtes et les arrestations d'après-guerre, les traîtres étaient toujours là… C'était encore plus inquiétant que prévu.

Gibbon et McCarthy avaient toujours été les plus honnêtes. Ou au moins était-ce l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Si son jugement avait été si mauvais sur eux… Comment ferait-il pour débusquer l'homme qui avait commandé le meurtre de Tony ?

- Bon, décida-t-il finalement. Malone, tu fais disparaître les corps. Si on couve une vipère en notre sein, il va falloir jouer serrer.

Malone serra les poings et acquiesça. Il n'avait même pas relevé la remarque de son supérieur sur les vipères, alors que c'était un sujet de dispute amicale d'ordinaire. Il était un ancien Serpentard et avait développé une passion sans borne pour les serpents, et Shacklebolt le charriait souvent à propos de cette passion. Mais il savait que son chef avait confiance en lui.

Il n'était pas fiable sur beaucoup de sujets. Mais si on pouvait compter sur lui pour une chose, c'était bien pour sa foi en son travail : capturer des criminels – en particulier les Mangemorts – et les livrer à la justice. Peu lui importaient les moyens. Faire disparaître deux collègues traîtres ? Pas quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Cacher des découvertes capitales au directeur des Aurors ? Pas de problème de conscience, tant que c'était pour les besoins de ses enquêtes.

L'Auror noir observa son collègue user de ses talents magiques particuliers. Malone savait parfaitement _détruire_ les choses. Les rendre au néant.

A force de combattre les magies noire et rouge – souvent toutes les deux confondue par le grand public – il avait fallu les apprendre. Pour mieux les contrer.

Les Aurors avaient eu besoin de spécialistes et Malone s'était porté volontaire avec enthousiasme. Il aimait traquer et détruire les ennemis de la paix publique. Certains trouvaient cet engouement suspicieux. Kingsley, lui, n'avait jamais interrogé Malone à propos de son besoin malsain. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui et que Malone obéissait toujours à ses ordres, malgré son caractère parfois emporté.

Quand il se releva, Malone avait un regard satisfait et apaisé. Kingsley le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

- Chef ! l'appela un de ses hommes. Vous devriez venir, et vite !

L'Auror Shacklebolt se dépêcha de rejoindre son équipier, suivi de près par Malone. Il eut la surprise de trouver deux sorciers en vie devant lui. Non. L'un d'eux était en vie et l'autre avait le teint gris des cadavres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? rugit-il à l'intention du sorcier en blouse blanche qui s'affairait auprès du corps affaissé de Potter.

Le jeune héros de guerre était totalement nu, couvert de terre et de boue. Des fioles vides reposaient n'importe comment autour de lui. Les Aurors tenaient l'homme suspect en joue, mais ils avaient dû appeler leur chef. Ils n'avaient pas su que faire face à cet homme qui ne semblait pas perturbé par leur présence ou leur uniforme.

- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à votre collègue, exposa calmement Igor, je tente de sauver l'assistant professeur Potter.

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Je crois… qu'il a été frôlé au bras par un _Avada Kedavra_, minimisa Igor.

Cependant, le sort n'avait pas provoqué une mort instantanée et définitive. Sa nature avait légèrement changé et Igor pensait être parvenu à en contrer les effets. Les hommes tout autour haletèrent. Potter, un sort de mort… Etait-il toujours vivant ? C'était ce que l'homme accroupi semblait penser. Le jeune homme portait décidément parfaitement son titre de Survivant.

- Il doit être emmené à Sainte Mangouste, déclara Kingsley en touchant son dispositif spécial pour appeler les médicomages urgentistes.

- Pas avant que j'ai donné mon accord, répliqua froidement Igor en continuant son travail avec soin.

- Et qui êtes-vous pour ordonner une telle chose ? demanda Kingsley avec colère, inquiet pour le jeune sorcier.

- Igor Malinovski, médicomage de Poudlard et médicomage personnel de monsieur Potter, répondit Igor toujours aussi froidement.

Certes, la dernière affirmation n'était pas tout à fait vraie. L'assistant ne lui avait jamais donné ce statut officiel. Mais Igor espérait ainsi avoir la paix pour terminer son travail. Et il ne pensait pas que le jeune Harry lui en voudrait.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t-il, silence ! Je suis dans un processus délicat qui demande de la concentration.

Les Aurors obéirent, tout en gardant l'homme à l'œil. Quand les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste arrivèrent sur place, Kingsley Shacklebolt leur exposa la situation le plus silencieusement possible. Deux des trois intervenants s'installèrent aux côtés du médicomage de Poudlard pour lui tenter de l'aider.

- Voilà, conclut Igor de sa voix rude. Maintenant, il peut être transporté. Et je reste avec lui cette nuit, précisa-t-il avec le ton de l'évidence.

- Très bien, monsieur Malinovski, lui concéda l'Auror à la boucle d'oreille d'or, mais je vous suis également. J'ai beaucoup de questions pour vous. Ce que vous faites ici, si loin de Poudlard, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces cadavres autour de nous, qui avait-il d'autre ce soir, pourquoi monsieur Potter est nu…

L'Auror s'interrompit à cet instant sur un regard noir d'Igor. Son air outré avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se tourna donc vers son équipe.

- Je veux un prélèvement de tous les résidus magiques, une analyse des corps et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver d'utile pour comprendre ce qui s'est précisément passé ici.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail alors que leur chef transplanait avec Malinovski à Sainte Mangouste. Et cette nuit là, aux alentours de minuit, un étrange ballet vint agiter Godric's Hollow, après l'étrange feu d'artifice silencieux qui avait éclairé le cimetière.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 31 octobre, vers 17 heures, Palais des bois_

Aline, inquiète, observait sa sœur faire mille et une vérifications autour du corps de Draco Malfoy. Après un hurlement qui avait même fait frissonner Lina, le rêveur s'était tu et ne montrait plus signe de vie.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

* Voir le chapitre "Les examens", quand Kingsley Shacklebolt discute avec Harry, après son examen de DCFM.

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit (ou grand) mot d'encouragement.

Lena.


	47. C10P1 : Passés troubles

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Mille mercis pour vos encouragements et vos superbes commentaires (plus de 800 désormais, pour 44 000 hits). Les recevoir est ma meilleure motivation pour l'écriture de cette saga. Merci aussi à _**Wyny**_, ma correctrice, pour avoir vérifié le début de ce chapitre. La deuxième moitié n'a pas été corrigée, j'espère ne pas y avoir laissé d'erreurs.

_**RAR !**__ Pour les anonymes, je réponds en fin de chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore reçu de réponse personnelle : pas d'inquiétude, vous la recevrez ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. Je voulais juste publier ce chapitre dans le délai que je m'étais imparti._

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Philippe Piéfort a été renvoyé du Palais et Draco devrait maintenant être tranquille. Vraiment ? Il se retrouve pris dans une vision du présent, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'est là qu'Harry tente de contacter ses ancêtres pour qu'ils lui disent si oui ou non Rémus et Tonks lui ont pardonné et lui font confiance avec Teddy. Mais le chant d'appel échoue quand un groupe de tueurs lance un bouclier puissant qui avale sa magie, pour l'affaiblir et de le tuer.

Draco appelle Igor et tous ceux qui pourraient l'entendre à l'aide. Harry parvient, avec l'aide d'une _Voix_ à qui il fait confiance à éviter les sorts mortels et se transforme en animagus. Il se débarrasse de la majorité de ses agresseurs, sauf un. Ce dernier lui lance un _Avada,_ alors que son attention est tournée vers Igor et Severus qui viennent d'arriver. Draco se jette sur l'agresseur et absorbe en partie le sort, même si Harry est touché, puis disparaît dans un cri d'agonie. Théodore Nott, présent sur place, achève le tueur et se fait emmener par Severus Snape loin du cimetière.

Kingsley et son équipe arrivent sur les lieux et l'Auror constate la trahison de deux agents-Mangemorts. Il est décidé à poursuivre son enquête sur le groupe, parfaitement conscient qu'un membre important des Mangemorts est en liberté. Et probablement au ministère.

Au Palais, les jumelles qui gardent Draco sont effrayées par le cri du _Rêveur_ et le fait qu'il paraisse désormais inanimé.

* * *

**Note !** Vous avez parfois été surpris(es) de la violence du renard d'Harry. Dans mon esprit, l'animal d'âme est magique et représente des traits de personnalité grossis. Il n'est en aucun cas le même animal que dans la nature. Je pense que dans la situation du cimetière, un vrai fennec se cacherait plutôt que d'attaquer. La transformation d'Harry a été guidée par les sentiments de danger et de colère. Ces derniers ont été du coup magnifiés pendant cette transformation. L'instinct a pris le dessus sur la raison et tout ça explique la violence de l'animagus.

**Attention !** Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence justifiant le rating. (J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chapitre.)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les fêtes de fin d'année**

**Partie 1 : Passés troubles**

_Mardi 3 novembre, mi-journée, hôpital Sainte Mangouste_

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il n'y voyait pas très clair et son corps était tout courbaturé. Il le tiraillait d'une manière assez douloureuse. L'idée qu'il transgressait les lois naturelles de la vie et de la mort, en se réveillant, le frappa avec netteté. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas bien d'où cette impression lui venait.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui, bien qu'il fût encore incapable d'observer son environnement. Il avait tellement mal aux yeux. Il lui fallut encore plus de temps, pour que ses idées s'éclairent. Les souvenirs affluaient, lentement mais sûrement, peu compréhensibles.

En fait… oui, on pouvait dire que des impressions, des odeurs et des couleurs lui revenaient. Mais rien de précis. Pas de véritables souvenirs. Puis un flash, net et coupant, lui vrilla l'esprit. Il avait parlé avec son animal d'âme. Oui ! Il avait cédé à la tentation de se transformer ! Par désir de protéger Luna et par vengeance, aussi. Il s'en souvenait. Mais…

Mais quand était-ce ? Cela lui paraissait tout à la fois proche et lointain. Curieuse sensation. Peut-être hier ?

Soudain effrayé par sa perte de repère, il se força à regarder autour de lui. Où était-il ? Dans un lit d'hôpital, mais clairement pas à Poudlard. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il s'était transformé dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était sa baguette ?

Il tourna la tête et leva la main jusqu'à la petite table de chevet. Il tâta délicatement les objets posés, incapable de voir correctement. Un tas de journaux, d'après la texture, ses lunettes – il les posa sur son nez – et sa baguette. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant, essayer de se souvenir… Il avait été attaqué par plusieurs hommes, certains se cachant derrière des masques de Mangemorts. Ça, il s'en souvenait. Mais comment avaient-ils eu vent de sa présence ? Ils avaient soigneusement préparé leur coup, bridant sa magie avec une bulle magique spéciale. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres choix que celui de se transformer pour se défendre. Et il l'avait fait en fonçant tête baissée et sans aucune précaution.

Et tout était flou, ensuite.

Il avait… un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur de la sueur envahissait la pièce et saturait ses narines. Il se souvenait avoir poursuivi cette odeur sans se poser de questions. Des éclats de lumière lui avaient brûlé les yeux par intermittence. Des sorts ? Probablement. Une odeur de roussi. Ses poils qui brûlaient. Une chute douloureuse. Des esquives…

C'était son animal, son âme, qui avait retenu ces bribes. Mais pourquoi aucun de ces souvenirs n'était net ? De la bile lui monta à la gorge brusquement. Se pouvait-il… Pouvait-il avoir été pris d'un tel désir de vengeance, d'une telle folie meurtrière qu'il n'osait pas se rappeler les événements ? Que son esprit occultait ce qui s'était passé ?

Encore maintenant, il avait le sentiment d'avoir agi avec justesse, avec légitimité. Avait-il raison ou avait-il perdu toute capacité d'analyse en se battant ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il cédé à son côté sombre ? A cette partie de lui qui lui faisait peur…

Harry gémit douloureusement et ferma les yeux. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais il ne ressentait pas la sécurité habituelle. Il était à Sainte Mangouste. Avait-il été touché par l'un de ses agresseurs ?

- Par Merlin ! souffla Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

Un autre souvenir s'imposait à lui. Net, cette fois. Une… voix l'avait appelé. La Voix. Celle de son coma, celle qui lui avait hurlé de se coucher alors que ses agresseurs lançaient un sort de mort. Celle qui l'avait prévenu d'un dernier tueur, dans son dos. Oui… A partir du moment où cette voix s'était manifestée, il avait repris ses esprits. Et ses souvenirs recommençaient.

Il s'était passé cette chose étrange quand le tueur avait levé sa baguette. Il avait cru voir… Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait cru voir le fantôme de Malfoy. Une sorte de silhouette fantomatique qui avait les mêmes traits que son ancien ennemi. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de faire le rapprochement. Il avait passé tellement de temps à l'espionner, à le traquer…

Mais pourquoi une telle apparition ? Et sous cette forme ? Son inconscient lui avait-il joué un tour ? Etait-ce son imagination ?

Harry se secoua et s'assit laborieusement dans le lit. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Draco Malfoy.

Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce blanche. Dans un coin, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs étaient entassés. Elles ne sentaient rien. Peut-être un sort les entourait-il pour protéger l'atmosphère. Il s'intéressa ensuite à la table de chevet et aux journaux qui l'encombraient. Il saisit le premier de la pile. Une Gazette datée du 3 novembre. Sans doute la date d'aujourd'hui.

Etait-il resté dans le coma si longtemps ?

En même temps, si son souvenir de la nuit était bon, il s'était fait toucher par un sort de mort. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie, il l'ignorait, mais… Le sort avait été dévié par la silhouette de Draco Malfoy et ça, il en était presque certain.

Et voilà ! Il recommençait.

C'était comme le jour où, dans sa salle des peut-être, il s'était penché sur l'un des pics rocheux noirs. L'un des plus grands. Celui sur et autour duquel il avait finalement choisi de construire sa forteresse, en faisant peu à peu disparaître le labyrinthe pour laisser place au désert dangereux habité par les souvenirs-lions.

Toucher ce rocher l'avait mis face à des doubles, des personnalités potentielles, qui étaient toutes reliées à des scènes modifiées de son passé où était présent… Draco Malfoy. Des personnalités dérangeantes découlant de fantaisies et de rêveries plus ou moins innocentes. Il avait passé plus de temps, malgré lui, à observer ces « possibles », toutes ces identités potentielles qui, sans le définir complètement, faisaient partie de lui. Et il savait que ça l'emmenait sur des terrains glissants où, parfois, il s'effrayait lui-même.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette dernière raison qu'il avait choisi de bâtir sa forteresse sur ce rocher. Il lui donnait littéralement vie, alimentant la dangerosité de son double maléfique, son épouvantard, celui qui gardait le château et se cachait en son cœur. C'était un battement de vie malsain, dérangeant, mais définitivement attirant pour tout espion, tout légilimens qui parviendrait à passer la porte de son esprit.

Une fois de plus, Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées parasites. Il ne voulait pas penser à Draco Malfoy.

Il se plongea plutôt dans le dernier exemplaire en date de la Gazette, curieux de connaître les informations officielles qui circulaient dans le monde magique et qu'il avait loupées à cause de sa blessure. Ce dernier numéro relatait notamment l'enquête menée au cimetière de Godric's Hollow et Harry s'y plongea immédiatement.

Il fut pris d'horreur en découvrant l'état des cadavres de ses agresseurs. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait ça ? Un seul homme semblait être mort à cause d'un sort, probablement l'Avada Kedavra, même si l'examen de sa baguette et de celle du seul témoin de la scène – Igor Malinovski – avait révélé qu'ils étaient tous les deux innocents.

Mais… En majorité, les autres hommes étaient morts mutilés. Etait-ce lui ? Le journal mentionnait des traces de crocs sur les victimes. Des crocs qui avaient mutilés des visages et arraché des gorges. Mais le plus perturbant était sans aucun doute la mention d'un dernier détail : l'une des victimes avait été déchiquetée par une mâchoire humaine.

Harry jeta le journal au loin et se pencha violemment hors du lit pour vomir.

Ce goût de sang, dans sa bouche… Cet étrange relent métallique qu'il avait l'impression de sentir partout autour de lui… Ce n'était pas une impression. Il avait, avec une sauvagerie qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer, tué tous ces hommes. C'était une certitude, désormais : il était devenu un assassin.

La bile qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge le brûlait et les spasmes violents de son estomac pourtant vide lui arrachèrent des gémissements de douleur. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Harry, se sentant faible, honteux et malade comme rarement, éclata en sanglots.

- Assistant Potter, le salua une voix froide et pourtant étrangement rassurante.

Harry leva vers Igor un visage perdu quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Il n'y voyait rien, ses lunettes étant tombées pendant ses spasmes, mais il fut rassuré que ce soit lui le médicomage présent lors de ce moment de faiblesse intense. L'horreur qu'il avait perpétrée et les mille pensées paniquées qui se succédaient dans son esprit lui donnaient le tournis.

Professionnel et sans faire le moindre commentaire, Igor lança des sorts de nettoyage et de stérilisation sur le sol et les draps.

- Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé, lui dit-il, beaucoup moins formel qu'à son entrée dans la chambre. Ça va faire bien trois jours que tu dors. Ah ! Et si on te pose la question, je t'informe que je suis maintenant ton médicomage attitré.

A travers ses larmes, Harry laissa échapper un léger rire de soulagement. Igor lui tendit ses lunettes, propres, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'aime autant que ce soit toi, confirma-t-il.

Voir les questions dans les yeux d'un autre médicomage. Sa déception, ses doutes, son dégoût peut-être… Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Ça l'aurait effrayé. Il détestait être jaugé, évalué. Surtout en situation de faiblesse.

Igor lisait attentivement un parchemin, placé au bout du lit, et Harry hésitait à l'interrompre. Mais une question lui brûlait la langue alors que la peur rongeait son esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait rien fait ? Que la mort de ces hommes n'ait rien à voir avec lui et que tout ça ne soit qu'une sorte de cauchemar tordu ?

- La Gazette dit que tu as été témoin de ce qui s'est passé à Godric's Hollow. C'est bien vrai ? osa-t-il finalement demander d'une petite voix.

Igor leva les yeux du parchemin.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu y as vu ?

- Toi. Ton animagus qui s'est bien défendu.

Harry pâlit drastiquement.

- Alors les Aurors savent que c'est moi qui ait tué ces hommes ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. Ils vont venir me chercher ?

- Non. J'ai expliqué à l'Auror qui m'a interrogé que j'avais cru voir un renard attaquer l'un des hommes. Que pour les autres, je n'avais rien vu. C'est la stricte vérité. Il ne m'a pas demandé quel homme était la victime – sinon, il se serait posé des questions sur les cervicales brisées – ou si j'avais plus d'information à propos de l'animal. Les Aurors ne savent pas que tu es un animagus et je n'avais aucune raison de les en informer.

Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement. Ce fut de courte durée quand il se souvint du but de sa question : savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et il avait sa réponse : il avait tué.

- Tes constantes sont bonnes, l'informa Igor. Tu vas t'en sortir sans problème majeur, hormis la double brûlure sur ton bras droit.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et observa son avant-bras avec une espèce de curiosité morbide. Deux brûlures, nettes, rondes et profondes, témoignaient de la violence du sort qui l'avait traversé. Un point d'entrée. Un point de sortie. Et il était encore en vie. Il frissonna.

- Je ne suis pas parvenu à les effacer. Ce ne sont pas des cicatrices ordinaires. Tu vas sans doute devoir les garder.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit Harry dans un souffle, portant inconsciemment sa main jusqu'à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Je ne sais pas par quel processus exact le sort n'a fait que te traverser, mais c'est ce qui te permet d'être encore en vie.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Il y avait plus derrière tout ça qu'ils ne voulaient le dire. Harry avait vu un fantôme absorber le sort. Igor avait vu le Rêveur changer légèrement la nature du sort. Mais, dans l'immédiat, Harry ne voulait pas passer pour un fou et Igor voulait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Maître Snape : lui et lui seul parlerait du lien à Harry. Et il le tannerait pour qu'il le fasse. Dès le lendemain.

- Je vais t'emmener dans la pièce d'à-côté pour prendre une douche antibactérienne. Ton corps et ta magie sont encore en partie choqués par l'impact du sort, et les sorts antibactériens ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent sur les corps humains. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque avec des maladies trop opportunistes.

Harry acquiesça faiblement et Igor l'aida à s'asseoir puis se mettre debout.

- Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, mais essaie de marcher au maximum par toi-même. Ça m'aidera à affiner mes observations et mes remèdes.

Le jeune sorcier s'appliqua au mieux, même si la tête lui tournait deux fois plus, maintenant qu'il était debout. Et ça lui semblait étrangement… déplacé, de marcher sur ses deux pieds. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ses mouvements, ni avec son corps, comme s'il n'était pas réellement le sien. Il en fit part à Igor.

- C'est normal, répondit Igor. C'est dû à ta transformation mal maîtrisée en ton animal. Dans l'urgence, tu as oublié qui tu étais en tant qu'être humain et ton animal a pris entièrement possession de toi. Normalement, ton animal ne devrait être qu'une partie de toi. C'est ce qui fait que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise sous cette forme. Tu devrais encore avoir quelques instincts purement animaux ces prochains jours.

Surpris, Igor s'interrompit. L'assistant venait de laisser échapper une sorte de sanglot sec.

- Tout était réel… souffla-t-il d'un air désespéré. Tout…

Igor ne répondit pas immédiatement. Soutenant Harry d'un bras, il poussa la porte de la petite salle de bains de l'autre.

- Je suis un assassin, souffla encore Harry.

Se sentir mal dans son propre corps et entendre Igor parler de son renard lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il s'était senti particulièrement à l'aise sous cette forme. A l'aise alors qu'il se débarrassait définitivement de ses agresseurs. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se produire : il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et devenait dangereux.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées noires qu'il ne sentit pas Igor lui retirer sa chemise de malade pour l'installer sur le siège d'une petite baignoire pour sorciers indigents. Seule l'eau chaude le tira de son état d'hébétude. Igor, les manches retroussées, l'arrosait à l'aide d'une pomme de douche. Puis le médicomage lui tendit un gant imprégné d'une crème épaisse et sans odeur.

- C'est une lotion spéciale. Elle ne mousse pas, c'est normal. Est-ce que tu peux l'appliquer seul ?

- Oui, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. Je pense.

Il prit le gant et se savonna maladroitement sous le regard professionnel mais pensif d'Igor. Il se sentait tellement bizarre dans son corps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer, embarrassé par ses gestes malhabiles.

- Tu viens de te réveiller, dit Igor en poursuivant son explication. C'est normal de te sentir décalé. Demain ou après-demain, tu seras de nouveau habitué à ta forme humaine. Les premières fois, passer d'un état à l'autre est toujours étrange, surtout quand la première transformation a été aussi… complète que la tienne.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Oui, répondit Igor à la question muette. Je suis un animagus, moi aussi.

- Quelle forme ? demanda Harry en laissant sa culpabilité de côté.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, jeune homme, dit Igor toujours un peu froidement. Mais ma forme est bien plus dangereuse que la tienne… Plus sauvage. Plus meurtrière.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut apprendre à contrôler la violence de son animal ? Je veux dire… Je suis fait pour chasser et… et tuer, mais… je ne veux pas être un meurtrier et j'ai peur de finir par trouver ça normal.

- Il y a vraiment peu de chances, répondit Igor. Tes remords humains me paraissent trop forts. Quant à la violence de ton animal… Elle n'est pas naturelle, si tu veux. N'oublie jamais qu'un animagus sous sa forme animale reste un être magique. La magie a amplifié tes besoins, tes forces, ton agressivité. Avec un peu d'entraînement, te transformer ne provoquera plus en ce genre de carnage.

- Mais il y a toujours un risque que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en songeant à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle.

- C'est vrai. Je te conseille d'en parler à Maître Snape, demain.

Harry cilla à l'expression employée, comme à chaque fois, même s'il ne dit rien. Igor semblait avoir un respect envers le professeur de potions qui dépassait de loin sa compréhension, et aucune de ses remarques précédentes n'avait pu lui faire abandonner cette formulation.

- Je vais lui demander de passer, continua Igor. Lui aussi connaît ta forme animagus et, s'il n'en est pas un lui-même, je pense qu'il a prévu de te mettre en contact avec un animagus confirmé.

- Oui, la directrice, je suppose. C'est elle qui m'a aidé, au début, pour organiser mon esprit et trouver ma forme animale.

- Je vois. Il m'avait bien semblé sentir un petit quelque chose d'animal sur elle.

- Le problème, reprit Harry doucement, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse comprendre à quel point mon animal _est_ dangereux. Et si je lui révèle ce que j'ai fait, j'ai bien peur que son sens de la justice l'amène à en parler aux autorités….

- Hum… Je suppose que si la directrice n'est pas en mesure de t'aider, tu peux venir me voir. Je t'apprendrai à contrôler ce désir de chasser, déclara fermement Igor.

Harry acquiesça. Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur sa toilette. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque de brûlure, il la frotta durement. Encore plus durs furent ses mouvements pour se nettoyer les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient pleines de sang. Que tout le monde s'en apercevrait au premier regard. Il lâcha le gant, ferma ses poings durement et serra les dents. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Igor avait observé la gestuelle révélatrice de son patient et il secoua la tête. Il comprenait et partageait l'horreur du garçon pour les morts violentes. Mais il ne partageait pas autant ce sentiment de culpabilité que l'assistant dégageait. Peut-être avait-il été plus abimé que le jeune homme ? La trahison et la violence étaient entrées dans sa vie si tôt, si brusquement…

En tout cas, il pouvait toujours faire quelque chose pour soulager la conscience torturée de son patient.

- La première fois que j'ai tué, déclara Igor d'une voix détachée, j'avais 11 ans.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, son attention immédiatement captée par les mots qui, de toute évidence, lui étaient destinés. Il desserra légèrement les poings et écouta attentivement.

- Ils étaient quatre hommes. Quatre chasseurs. En Russie, les sorciers sont traqués pour être éliminés. Généralement, les équipes d'exterminateurs qui sillonnent le pays tuent les adultes et capturent les enfants. Pour les primes élevées qui sont offertes en échange. Les sorciers vivent rarement vieux. Il est impossible de transplaner pour fuir et, de toute façon, il n'existe aucune école qui puisse permettre aux enfants de maîtriser leur pouvoir. La plus proche est Durmstrang, mais il faut être d'un bon lignage, avec une fortune raisonnable, pour y entrer.

Harry ne lâchait pas Igor des yeux. Ce dernier croisa les bras et sa voix se fit plus froide que d'ordinaire, quand il continua.

- Parfois, il s'avère que ces chasseurs « jouent » avec leur gibier.

- Vous… ? commença Harry, sans bien savoir s'il voulait connaître la réponse.

- Non. J'aurais préféré.

Igor ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour continuer son histoire. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était encore vive et douloureuse dans sa mémoire.

- Il s'appelait Nikolaï. C'était mon petit frère. Il était « magique » et j'étais excessivement fier de lui. Mes parents n'avaient jamais été très riches et, dans la campagne reculée où nous vivions, la vie était difficile. Quand mon frère est né, elle m'a semblé soudain plus douce, plus belle. Ça valait le coup de se battre pour vivre. Rapidement, mon frère a montré des dons pour faire pousser de quoi manger sur la lande froide. Il améliorait notre vie, de plus en plus. Il utilisait ses dons de façon généreuse et j'ai cru que nous pourrions vivre ainsi, heureux, pour toujours.

Harry eut un minuscule sourire. Le visage d'Igor était doux, quand il parlait de son frère, même si sa voix restait glacée. Il avait dû beaucoup l'aimer. Les mots du médicomage trouvaient leur écho en lui. S'il avait eu un frère ou une sœur, lui aussi aurait été heureux. Et subir les Dursley aurait même eu du sens.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il quand il fut évident qu'Igor était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Nos parents ont vendu mon frère. Pour de l'argent et la possibilité de s'installer en ville. Ils ont prévenu une équipe d'exterminateurs et sont partis, nous laissant là. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ils étaient partis en ville sans nous. Je n'avais pas non plus compris que c'était définitif. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai pris la pleine mesure de ce qui s'était passé.

- Leurs propres enfants… souffla Harry, horrifié.

- Ne les juge pas trop vite. C'était la mentalité de notre région : les enfants apportaient bien plus de problèmes que d'avantages et on ne cherchait pas à en avoir. Un enfant naissait ? Bon. Et bien qu'il travaille. Il mourrait ? Tant mieux, c'était toujours une bouche en moins à nourrir… Les terres étaient trop rudes pour nourrir tout le monde. Et rares étaient les propriétaires qui auraient pu léguer quoi que ce soit à leurs enfants. Alors pourquoi en avoir ?

- Je n'arrive quand même pas à comprendre, dit Harry calmement. L'un de mes rêves est d'avoir une famille nombreuse.

- C'était ainsi, statua Igor en haussant les épaules. Quand les chasseurs sont arrivés, ils ont trouvé deux enfants au lieu d'un. Ça les a mis en colère. Ils voulaient celui d'entre nous qui était le sorcier, mais on avait trop peur d'eux pour répondre. C'est quand ils nous ont menacés que j'ai compris qu'ils voulaient du mal à mon frère.

_- Nikolaï ! Cours ! cria Igor à son petit frère, en l'entraînant le plus rapidement possible vers la maison._

_Aucun des quatre hommes ne bougea, mais tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant les deux petites formes s'enfuir et se barricader derrière la porte de chez eux. Ils étaient naïfs de croire qu'ils pourraient leur échapper. Les quatre hommes s'avancèrent en roulant des épaules, clairement amusés._

_- Andropov ! Passe derrière et vérifie qu'il ne reste aucune issue, fit une voix, calme et sans pitié._

_Le petit Igor sentit la peur ramper en lui. Ces hommes ne leur voulaient définitivement pas du bien. A côté de lui, effrayé par les voix et la course effrénée de son grand frère, Nikolaï pleurait. Lui aussi avait très peur, et Igor en voulut encore plus aux quatre hommes._

_- Attention ! prévint Igor d'une voix tremblante. Mes parents vont bientôt rentrer et ils seront en colère !_

_Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas pourquoi sa menace fut accueillie par des rires tonitruants. Mais son faible sentiment de sécurité vola en éclats._

_- Aucune autre issue, déclara le dénommé Andropov en revenant. Ils sont tout à nous._

_- Bien. Droski, défonce cette porte._

_Trois coups d'épaule violents lui suffirent pour exploser le bois. Derrière, les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient mis à hurler. Celui qui avait ouvert attrapa Igor et lui tordit les bras vers l'arrière. Igor tenta bien de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais sa rébellion n'eut pour résultat que d'avoir les bras tordus encore plus fort._

_Le leader, l'homme qui ne cessait de donner des ordres aux autres, attrapa son petit frère et le jeta dehors sans le moindre égard._

_- Nikolaï ! cria Igor, effrayé par les pleurs redoublés du petit garçon._

_Droski poussa Igor au-dehors et les deux enfants furent ramenés sur la lande glacée._

_- Je veux savoir qui de vous deux est le sorcier, déclara le leader d'une voix dangereuse. Maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties et vous n'avez pas envie de me voir en colère, croyez-moi._

_Igor regarda son petit frère, paniqué. Il semblait si petit et si fragile sous la poigne rude des chasseurs._

_- Moi ! C'est moi ! cria-t-il en espérant qu'ils laisseraient Nikolaï tranquille. Je suis un sorcier !_

_Les quatre hommes ricanèrent tandis que le leader venait s'accroupir devant lui. Il lui saisit violemment le menton et observa son visage sous toutes les coutures._

_- Montre-moi, exigea-t-il._

_- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas la faire quand je veux, paniqua Igor, incapable de lancer le moindre sort._

_C'était son frère qui était réellement magique. Et il était vraiment bon, même s'il était un sorcier. Il ne faisait de mal à personne. Il faisait seulement pousser des plantes et des fleurs._

_- Maintenant ! lui hurla le leader, peu patient._

_- Je… Je ne sais pas ! cria Igor en retour, éclatant en sanglots._

_- Bien._

_L'homme se releva lentement, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Igor le suivit des yeux, à travers ses larmes. Son cerveau d'enfant ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, ni à anticiper la cruauté naturelle de certains hommes. Il savait juste qu'il avait peur et que tout ça était bien pire que les punitions occasionnelles de ses parents. __Le leader fit un signe aux deux chasseurs qui encadraient Nikolaï. Ces derniers attrapèrent le garçon, chacun par un bras, et le maintinrent fermement. L'homme s'avança puis se retourna vers Igor, visiblement dans l'attente d'un acte magique. Ne voyant rien venir, il se tourna vers Nikolaï et lui asséna la plus grande gifle qu'il lui ait été donné de voir._

_Le cri d'Igor fut au moins aussi fort que celui de son frère._

_- Alors ? Toujours rien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… S'il vous plaît, supplia Igor._

_L'homme secoua la tête d'un air navré et jeta un œil à ses équipiers avant de revenir se placer à la hauteur d'Igor. Leurs sourires de connivence avaient apparemment eu du sens pour lui._

_- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, mon petit. Tu nous prouves que tu es un sorcier et on t'emmène en laissant ton frère tranquille. Autrement…_

_- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! cria Igor en secouant la tête hystériquement. Laissez-le, s'il vous plaît ! C'est moi le sorcier ! Nikolaï n'a rien fait, c'est de ma faute !_

_- Je ne vois toujours pas de magie, déclara l'homme en savourant chaque mot._

_Il se leva à nouveau et Igor supplia de plus belle, simplement conscient que les choses allaient empirer pour son frère. Mais l'homme fut totalement sourd à ses cris. Et Nikolaï reçut coup sur coup. Partout, les gros poings meurtrissaient le petit corps. Nikolaï avait cessé de crier et semblait à peine conscient tandis qu'Igor, horrifié, n'avait cessé de hurler. __L'un des deux hommes qui maintenaient ses bras secoua un peu le garçon et n'obtint presque aucune réponse._

_- Il est mort ? demanda le leader, curieux._

_- Pas encore. Presque._

_- Ok. Lâchez-le._

_Igor eut un sursaut d'espoir en entendant l'ordre, même si l'état de son frère le terrifiait. Il s'était affaissé sur lui-même, assis sur ses talons, bringuebalant comme si son corps ne tenait plus que par réflexe et non par sa volonté._

_- Nikolaï… supplia Igor, la voix cassée par ses cris. Nikolaï, réponds-moi…_

_- Bon. Autant finir le travail, déclara platement le leader, en regardant le garçon blessé._

_Il ajusta son pied et, d'un coup particulièrement bien placé, il lui fracassa la mâchoire. L'impact résonna comme un coup de tonnerre et Igor sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce son. Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons alors que le corps de Nikolaï percutait le sol sans la moindre résistance, dans une pose grotesque._

_Le chasseur s'avança et donna quelques coups de pieds dans le corps. Aucune réaction._

_- Maintenant, il est mort, statua l'homme avec une satisfaction malsaine._

_Et Igor le sentit. Là, au fond de lui. Un monstre tapi qui hurlait à la mort pour la perte de son frère. Et Igor hurla une nouvelle fois. Un cri inhumain, de douleur, de colère et de haine. Un cri qui fit se recroqueviller les chasseurs en tentant de se boucher les oreilles. Igor brûlait de l'intérieur. Il bouillait. Et quand son cri de douleur cessa, la rage et la haine qu'il avait accumulées en lui explosèrent. Et tout explosa. Littéralement._

_Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, les quatre chasseurs gisaient sur la lande désormais calcinée. Eparpillés en plusieurs morceaux. Eperdu, Igor se jeta sur le corps battu de Nikolaï, le prit dans ses bras et le berça, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. _

_Jamais plus il ne pourrait consoler ainsi son frère, après un cauchemar. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lui parler, le faire rire en admirant ses talents._

_- Bonjour petit. Que dirais-tu de me suivre ?_

_Igor leva les yeux. Un jeune homme avec les cheveux corbeau le regardait avec insistance._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant et prêt à se jeter sur lui pour se défendre._

_- Parce que quand les gens arriveront ici, ils ne seront pas tendres avec toi._

_Le jeune homme désigna les bouts de corps éparpillés et Igor vit, avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur, qu'il était couvert de sang et de chair. Il reposa son frère au sol et leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Horrifié, il rendit le peu qu'il avait mangé et se précipita contre un arbre pour y frotter ses mains et ses bras. Durement. Il voulait que tout ce sang disparaisse de sa peau. Il était un monstre. Et son frère était mort par sa faute._

Igor interrompit son récit et regarda ses mains comme Harry l'avait fait plus tôt. Il avait le regard hanté. Et Harry comprit. Tout était pareil pour lui. Le dégoût de lui-même, de son corps… Igor se détendit légèrement en repensant à la fin de cette scène, de ce cauchemar. Maître Snape l'avait aidé à survivre. Et il chérissait cette scène qui avait fait basculer sa vie et qu'il ne partagerait avec personne.

_- Arrête, ordonna la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

_- Non !_

_- Alors laisse-moi t'aider._

_- Pourquoi ? Et comment ? demanda Igor, se sentant soudain terriblement seul._

_- Je peux t'emmener avec moi et te sauver des chasseurs, t'apprendre à maîtriser ta magie et te permettre de vivre._

_Igor regarda le jeune homme, suspicieux._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis magique. C'était mon frère._

_- Vraiment ? Tiens, dit l'homme en lui tendant un morceau de bois. Prends ma baguette et lance un sort. Tu verras, c'est très naturel._

_Igor prit la « baguette » tout doucement, effrayé. Les baguettes étaient faites pour les mauvais sorciers, les gens dangereux que les chasseurs cherchaient. Son frère était bon. Il faisait pousser les plantes sans baguette. Est-ce que lui était un mauvais sorcier ? Un de ceux qui étaient capables de lancer d'horribles sorts dans les histoires ?_

_Les sourcils froncés, avec un air extrême de concentration qui sembla attirer encore plus l'attention de l'homme à la baguette, Igor brandit le morceau de bois et cria « Hocus Pocus ! ». Trente secondes après, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau, qui s'était visiblement retenu autant que possible, éclata de rire. Et Igor se sentit infiniment vexé._

_- La magie ne fonctionne pas comme ça, dit-il après avoir rapidement repris son sérieux. Laisse-moi te montrer…_

_Et il lui montra. Il lui montra des sorts et aida Igor à enterrer dignement son petit frère. Et Igor accepta de suivre l'homme sec mais étrangement rassurant, qui avait réussi à effacer toutes les traces de sang sur lui. Sauf dans ses cheveux. Igor le lui avait demandé. Il voulait que les gens sachent qu'il était mauvais. Qu'il avait tué._

- Est-ce que… la culpabilité… diminue ? Après ? demanda Harry pour couper le long silence et la fascination d'Igor pour ses propres mains.

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir. Avoir pris conscience qu'il avait tué, s'apercevoir qu'il avait pris la vie d'autres êtres humains lui donnait l'impression que sa vision de lui-même et du monde avait été profondément chamboulée. Comment passer outre la culpabilité, la connaissance d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi… horrible ? Etait-ce seulement envisageable ?

Igor se leva et ramassa le gant tombé dans le bac de douche.

Le jeune Harry ne pourrait pas comprendre qu'il ne se sentait plus réellement coupable de la mort de ces gens. La seule culpabilité qui le rongeait était due à son manque de contrôle. Lui qui avait la violence en horreur, il devait admettre qu'y céder malgré lui, lui donnait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de son frère. A ce niveau-là, c'était vrai, sa culpabilité ne partirait jamais.

Igor rinça le gant et le recouvrit à nouveau avec la lotion spéciale, avant de le rendre à son patient. Harry l'accepta sans broncher et recommença à se nettoyer. Igor triturait maintenant une de ses mèches de cheveux rouges. Rouge sang.

- J'ai tué ces hommes, répondit finalement Igor, la voix basse. Ils étaient les premiers. Je suis dangereux, je le sais, mais je fais tout mon possible pour me contrôler. Mais parfois, c'est plus fort que moi et la violence prend le dessus. C'est que… Je ne supporte plus de voir des gens battus ou malmenés…

Pendant l'été, il aurait pu perdre précocement le rêveur à cause de la haine manifestée par de jeunes sorcières inconscientes et incapables de se contrôler. Il n'avait pas pu supporter de voir Draco Malfoy battu au point d'être presque inconscient. Cette vision avait été un rappel bien trop violent de son enfance et de la mort cruelle de son petit frère(*). Au moins avait-il été capable d'agir, cette fois.

- Je n'ai jamais acquis un contrôle parfait sur ma propre bête intérieure et je perds totalement pied quand la colère prend le dessus. C'est pour ça que la culpabilité ne partira jamais. La médicomagie, en me permettant de soigner autant de gens que possible et en _réfrénant_ certaines possibilités magiques, me permet de trouver une sorte d'équilibre. Mais la culpabilité fait partie du tout.

- Je vois, murmura Harry en terminant de se laver. Pourtant, tu sembles toujours si calme…

Il tendit le gant au médicomage qui s'en saisit pour lui laver le dos aux endroits inaccessibles.

- Tu sembles tellement posé et inaccessible aux tourments… Je t'envie souvent.

- Tu as tort. Ne m'envie pas, au contraire. J'oublie parfois que ressentir est ce qui fait de moi un être humain à part entière. Se sentir coupable vaut mille fois mieux que rester froid devant ses actes. Maintenant, lève-toi et tient-toi à cette barre.

Harry obéit et se souleva avec difficulté, conscient soudain de son immense fatigue. Il laissa Igor finir de nettoyer chaque repli sans protester, avant de profiter de l'eau chaude qui le rinçait abondamment. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le médicomage le ramène à sa chambre, où il le remercia pour son aide et sa discussion. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça, pour le moment.

Quand Igor remonta le drap propre sur lui, Harry était déjà endormi. Le Russe eut un sourire sec puis sortit rapidement. Il devait voir Maître Snape.

IMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSSIMSS

_Mardi 3 novembre, fin de soirée._

Igor cogna fermement contre la porte des appartements de Maître Snape. Ce dernier lui ouvrit avec un temps de retard et sans sa robe de professeur habituelle. Il eut l'air surpris.

- Igor ? Je croyais que tu restais à Sainte Mangouste tous les soirs, maintenant. Pour Potter.

- J'ai laissé une infirmière compétente se charger de l'assistant, avec ces instructions précises. Il s'est réveillé ce matin.

- Tu n'es pas censé me parler trop vite. Les Aurors enquêtent toujours et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'intéressent à moi, tu le sais.

- Je sais, confirma Igor. Mais j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous. Il faut que vous alliez parler avec l'assistant. Il doit savoir, pour son lien avec votre filleul.

Le visage du maître des potions s'assombrit, mais l'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer le médicomage.

- Installe-toi, dit-il en désignant un fauteuil. Je vais chercher notre bouteille _spéciale_.

Igor ricana. Le vin des elfes était délicieux, mais trop fin et parfumé pour simplement… picoler. Leur eau-de-vie d'alisier, par contre, était suffisamment carabinée pour les rendre tous les deux plus que joyeux en un seul verre. Si Maître Snape le sortait, c'est qu'il avait compris qu'ils allaient parler de la dette de vie du _Rêveur_, et Igor savait que le sujet des dettes de vie était sensible pour le potionniste.

- Tiens, lui dit ce dernier en lui tendant un verre à moitié plein. Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi diable cette discussion avec Potter te semble si urgente. Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir quand j'irai lui parler.

- Plusieurs raisons me poussent à penser que ce lien est profond et qu'il faut absolument en parler à l'assistant. Je suis vraiment inquiet.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a d'abord l'importance de Draco Malfoy. Vous et moi savons qu'il est un Rêveur en devenir, mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est le Rêveur Ultime. Celui de la légende des Temps Sombres.

Severus Snape fronça les sourcils. Igor lui avait déjà expliqué la nature de cette légende et du Rêveur Ultime, supposé annoncer les Temps Sombres. Il frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il connaissait déjà des Temps Sombres et en repensant à l'air effrayé des tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Il voulait remettre en cause l'instinct d'Igor, mais Albus Dumbledore lui-même semblait avoir compris – bien avant tout le monde – ce que pouvait représenter Draco Malfoy pour le monde magique.

- Bon. Pourquoi cette conviction ?

- La première lettre que j'ai lue de Draco, quand il me demandait des informations sur les épreuves d'entrée au Palais, me l'a montré en tant que Rêveur Ultime potentiel. Parce qu'il avait les pouvoirs du rêveur et qu'il comptait bien apprendre à les maîtriser et à leur survivre. A l'époque, mon incertitude m'avait poussé à la prudence et je n'ai pas voulu lui donner trop d'informations trop vite, même si j'étais fier de l'avoir poussé vers le Palais et la magie verte. Le meilleur endroit, selon moi, pour bien maîtriser ses dons en divination.

- Je me souviens de tout ça, confirma Severus. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne lui en apprendrais plus que s'il parvenait à t'atteindre par télépathie.

- Oui. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Plusieurs fois. Et samedi soir dernier, quand il m'a appelé à l'aide pour sauver l'assistant Potter, il a légitimé son pouvoir dormant en me poussant à agir. Comme pour Anna, il a fait de nous des Gardiens de fait. On ne peut pas ignorer un appel du rêveur. Quand il s'adresse à nous, nous devenons ses gardiens et nous devons le suivre.

- Pourquoi ses premiers appels n'ont pas fait de toi un Gardien de fait ? Et quand est-ce qu'il a essayé de t'appeler ?

- Il a essayé deux ou trois fois, alors qu'il était en danger. Ne vous fâchez pas : au moins un autre Gardien est à ses côtés. C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas _besoin_ d'agir. Par ailleurs, vous savez comme moi qu'il est à l'autre bout du monde. A partir de là, je ne lui suis d'aucune aide. Je suis incapable de transplaner si loin.

- Personne ne l'est, confirma sombrement le professeur.

- Toujours est-il qu'à cette époque pas si lointaine, je n'étais qu'une porte – sous l'autorité de l'Ancien – et que je n'étais pas encore un Gardien au sens complet du terme. Je le suis aujourd'hui. Et si on compte Anna et le ou les autres Gardiens qui sont outre-Atlantique, alors on peut dire que le Rêveur est en train de rassembler ses Gardiens. Il s'affirme de plus en plus comme le Rêveur Ultime.

- Parce qu'il vous rassemble autour de lui ? s'étonna Severus.

- Exactement. La première fois où j'ai compris qu'Anna O'Brien était une Gardienne, j'étais effrayé.

- Oui. Tu n'arrêtais pas de l'éviter. D'essayer de l'éviter, du moins. Ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? demanda le potionniste d'un ton moqueur, pour alléger l'ambiance.

- Effectivement, marmonna Igor, le visage légèrement coloré. Mais cela importe peu dans ma démonstration, dit-il en revenant au sujet principal de leur conversation. Le fait est que plus le besoin de se rassembler est fort, plus le danger qui nous menace est proche. Anna et moi avons envoyé un gage de notre soumission au rêveur en même temps que le livre que je lui avais promis. Nous sommes donc au moins trois Gardiens de fait, désormais. C'est pour cela que je suis persuadé que Draco Malfoy est le Rêveur Ultime.

- Bien. Tu m'as convaincu de son importance pour le monde magique, déclara Severus avec inquiétude.

Igor observa le maître des potions vider le fond de verre qui lui restait avant d'y verser à nouveau de l'eau de vie d'alisier. Il tendit lui-même son verre vide, pour profiter aussi de l'apaisement généré par cet alcool d'elfes.

- C'est pour cette raison, dit doucement Igor, que j'ai besoin que vous parliez de Draco Malfoy avec l'assistant.

- Tu m'as répété d'innombrables fois qu'il ne fallait surtout parler de la nature de rêveur de mon filleul à personne. Pour le protéger.

- Je ne veux pas que vous lui parliez du Rêveur, exposa Igor calmement. Je voudrais que vous lui parliez de la dette de vie, de leur lien.

- Pourquoi ? s'énerva le professeur. Je t'ai déjà parlé des dangers liés à une dette de vie si profonde. Je n'étais qu'un Sang-mêlé et ma magie me poussait à me soumettre à… peu importe ! Mais imagine que Potter prenne conscience du pouvoir qu'il a sur un jeune homme à la magie aussi pure que celle de mon filleul ! S'il sait… S'il s'aperçoit de tout ce qu'il peut lui demander… Je n'ai aucun doute qu'un tel pouvoir corrompra définitivement le « Sauveur » du monde magique.

Igor fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait peur pour le Rêveur. Les Gardiens avaient besoin d'un guide, capable de combattre avec eux les Temps Sombres. Si celui qui avait le pouvoir d'empêcher le déchirement du Voile se retrouvait soumis à un autre… Si la dette était si puissante qu'elle pouvait aliéner le pouvoir du rêveur… alors la lutte contre les Temps Sombres serait perdue d'avance…

- Je pense, déclara Igor tout en réfléchissant, que si vous présentez à l'assistant le danger de corruption de son âme, il y sera sensible. Même s'il était en situation de légitime défense, apprendre qu'il a tué plusieurs hommes samedi dernier l'a rendu terriblement malade.

Severus Snape laissa échapper un grognement qui pouvait aussi bien être approbateur que méprisant.

- Mais, continua Igor, il faut qu'il soit au courant de cette dette. Au départ, j'espérais simplement me servir de lui et de ce lien pour apaiser le Rêveur à distance.

- Et tes motivations sont différentes, maintenant ?

- Oui. A cause de la profondeur de leur lien. Le Rêveur est essentiel pour lutter contre les Temps Sombres, et il s'est volontairement jeté devant un sort de mort pour sauver l'assistant. Certes, il s'agissait d'une projection de son esprit et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été définitivement endommagée. Mais si le Rêveur que je pense être le Rêveur Ultime est capable de faire passer Harry Potter avant lui-même, de mettre sa vie en danger sans hésiter…

- Alors nous pouvons perdre le Rêveur Ultime et nous serons perdus.

Igor acquiesça sombrement.

- Si le lien qui lie ces deux jeunes gens est aussi puissant et que le Rêveur ne peut pas pondérer ses actions lui-même pour nous sauver, alors quelqu'un d'autre doit le faire. L'assistant. Et pour qu'il fasse attention à ne pas mettre le Rêveur en danger, il faut qu'il sache pour la dette de vie.

- Mais pas pour la nature de Rêveur de mon filleul.

- Exactement, confirma Igor. Le Rêveur doit être protégé de la convoitise de tous. Ses dons en divination sont bien trop importants pour prendre le moindre risque, en attisant les désirs de puissance et de connaissance des hommes.

Severus Snape poussa un profond soupir.

- D'accord, capitula-t-il. J'irai parler à Potter de cette dette de vie et le mettre en garde contre ses dangers pour mon filleul. Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose…

Il avala une gorgée d'eau-de-vie.

- …le garçon va me détester.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mercredi 4 novembre, midi_

Harry remercia la jeune infirmière qui venait de lui apporter son repas et la regarda s'éloigner en gloussant. Visiblement, elle était sous son charme et n'avait aucunement peur de lui. En même temps, il était vrai que les enquêteurs n'étaient pas parvenus – pour le moment – à le relier formellement aux traces de morsures animales…

Le fait que des Mangemorts étaient déjà morts sous les sabots d'animaux le mois précédent – même si Harry avait dans l'idée que les statues magiques sur les tombes de ses parents étaient les vrais coupables – et le fait que les sorciers connaissaient vraiment mal le monde moldu poussaient les enquêteurs à croire à une sorte d'heureux hasard. Seul Kingsley connaissait réellement le monde moldu. Mais Harry avait dans l'idée que l'investigation de l'Auror en chef n'était pas portée sur la mort des Mangemorts, mais plutôt sur leur survivance en tant que groupe et leur rassemblement au cimetière.

Quand l'infirmière eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Harry jeta un œil critique à son repas : un peu de salade, un peu de pâtes, une tranche de roastbeef froid, un yaourt et une banane. Mouais. Il avala la viande sans y penser à deux fois et repoussa le plateau.

Il détestait les hôpitaux, c'était clair pour tout ceux qui le connaissaient. Il voulait bouger et s'aérer l'esprit. Se trouvant suffisamment en forme pour un peu de marche, il décida de rendre visite à Luna, qui était dans une autre aile de l'hôpital avec son fils nouveau-né. Il avait besoin de parler avec elle à propos de l'échec de son appel. Besoin de la voir et de savoir si elle lui pardonnait réellement tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ce fut cependant avec difficulté qu'il trouva la chambre de son amie, toujours mal à l'aise sur ses deux jambes, et avec déception qu'il fut renvoyé par le médicomage présent. Ce dernier l'avait intercepté au moment où il allait frapper pour lui expliquer que les visites étaient pour le moment interdites. La magie de la jeune maman et celle de son fils avaient encore besoin de guérir et de se retrouver l'une l'autre.

La surexposition du fœtus et la panique de Luna pendant son agression avaient provoqué un malsain mélange des deux magies. Ils avaient besoin de rester tous les deux seuls pour se soigner, sans la présence extérieure et perturbante d'un individu tiers.

Harry grogna vaguement son mécontentement, mais partit sans faire d'histoire. Il voulait vraiment que Luna et son fils soient totalement hors de danger.

Il tourna dans un couloir adjacent et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas très loin de l'aile pour les maladies mentales. La nouvelle aile qui avait été créée par le ministère et qui, en partie, était occupée par les Mangemorts légalement irresponsables. Harry fronça les sourcils et décida de vérifier la bonne santé de Pansy Parkinson par le judas de sa petite chambre.

Une fois arrivé devant la bonne porte, il fut surpris par une infirmière qui, ici aussi, était venue apporter un plateau de nourriture.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter, le salua-t-elle gentiment. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je me remets, répondit-t-il à la femme dont l'embonpoint lui faisait, d'une certaine manière, penser à madame Weasley. Et vos patients ?

La femme énergique laissa son regard parcourir le couloir vers les cellules habitées. Elle fit une petite moue avant de répondre.

- Je ne pense pas que tous ces gens vont s'en remettre, monsieur Potter. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas été tendres, même avec les leurs. Peu nombreuses sont les infirmières qui acceptent de venir voir les patients de cette aile, mais… franchement, quand je les vois, j'ai plus l'impression d'être devant des victimes que des bourreaux.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- N'ayez pas l'air si surpris, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous savez bien que les treize personnes de cette aile n'ont plus toute leur tête. Certains sont apathiques comme nos patients des maladies incurables, d'autres sont paniqués par le moindre bruit comme des enfants en plein cauchemar et d'autres ont des crises de larmes ou de colère par intermittence. Vous le savez. N'est-ce pas vous qui avez témoigné pour aider la jeune Parkinson, derrière moi ?

- J'ai témoigné, c'est vrai… Je vous suis reconnaissant d'aider ces personnes malades, même si je ne suis probablement pas la personne la plus émue par leur détresse.

L'infirmière lui adressa un petit sourire et fit rouler son plateau jusqu'à la chambre suivante.

- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans cette aile, alors, monsieur Potter ?

Harry suivit la petite femme replète du regard.

- Je suis juste… venu voir comment se portait Pansy Parkinson, admit-il.

- C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas la seule personne qu'elle puisse voir. C'est l'une des seules patientes qui n'a plus ni famille, ni amis. Ses crises sont plus fréquentes que celles de mes autres pensionnaires et elle se perd bien plus souvent qu'eux hors de la réalité. Et dans son monde, j'ai la triste impression qu'aucun être humain n'est simplement _humain_ avec elle.

- Qu'en disent les psychomages ? demanda Harry.

- Les psychomages ? renifla l'infirmière avec un mépris mal réfréné. A part pendant les procès, pour statuer de l'insanité de mes patients, il n'est aucun psychomage qui ait accepté de frayer avec l'esprit d'anciens Mangemorts.

- Est-ce mal si je comprends leurs réticences ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

L'infirmière soupira.

- Non, ce n'est pas mal, admit-elle. A vrai dire, je suis l'une des premières à détester les Mangemorts, parce que nous sommes au contact de leurs victimes chaque jour. Mais voilà. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse qualifier réellement mes patients de Mangemorts…

Harry jeta un œil sur la porte de la cellule de Pansy.

- Que diriez-vous de voir par vous-même ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer ? proposa l'infirmière tranquillement.

Elle entra dans la cellule suivante avec un plateau qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui auquel lui-même avait eu le droit, si ce n'était les plus petites quantités. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, hésitant, puis s'avança jusqu'au judas pour jeter un œil dans la petite chambre. Pansy Parkinson était assise devant la fenêtre et elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de toucher au repas devant elle…

Harry se tourna vers l'infirmière, quand celle-ci ressortit de la cellule voisine les mains vides.

- Je crois que j'aimerais entrer. Si vous êtes sûre que ça ne présente aucun risque.

- Je doute que qui que ce soit risque quoi que ce soit dans ces cellules, répondit l'infirmière sérieusement. Elles sont lourdement enchantées et ne possèdent aucun objet réellement dangereux.

Elle s'avança et tapota la porte de sa baguette. On entendit un déclic et elle lui ouvrit la porte.

- Je vous laisse dix minutes, le temps de finir ma distribution, puis je reviendrai vous chercher, lui dit-elle aimablement. Au moindre problème, vous avez un bouton à côté de la porte. Il active un enchantement qui paralyse le patient et fait sonner ma baguette. Dans ce cas, j'arriverai immédiatement.

Harry acquiesça, même si ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était inquiet des risques. Plus pour la santé mentale et physique de la sorcière internée. Après tout, il avait sa baguette et il se sentait encore un peu… dangereux. Mais il redressa les épaules, bien décidé à se montrer courtois avec la malade, et entra dans la cellule.

Pansy ne tourna pas immédiatement la tête vers lui. Quand le dispositif de la porte émit un nouveau déclic, prouvant que la cellule était à nouveau puissamment fermée, elle émit un soupir et se tourna vers son plateau.

- Je n'ai pas eu faim, Thémis. Tu peux reprendre mon plateau…

Harry se demanda à quel point la jeune femme pouvait perdre la notion du temps… Après tout, on venait à peine de lui apporter son repas.

- Hum… Bonjour, Pansy, lança-t-il aussi aimablement que possible.

Elle tourna promptement vers lui un regard effrayé, avant de s'adoucir quelque peu en le reconnaissant.

- Potter. Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? On n'a pas élevé les Croups ensemble, à ce que je sache. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais chez… moi ?

La fin de sa phrase fût hésitante, alors qu'elle observait la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se tenait. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici.

- Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, à le sonder, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et en quoi mon état pourrait-il intéresser le grand _Survivant_ ? ironisa-t-elle. Ce serait une grande première.

- Ne sois pas agressive, s'il te plaît, demanda Harry en gardant son calme. Ton état m'intéresse tout simplement. Et puis, dit-il avec autodérision, le _Survivant_ est un titre un peu dépassé. On m'appelle le _Vainqueur_, maintenant… Ou le _héros du monde sorcier_, c'est selon.

Harry, qui avait espéré alléger un peu l'atmosphère en se moquant de lui-même, vit le regard de la Serpentarde se faire plus flou. Il s'assit sur le lit, doucement, à cause de ses jambes fatiguées, en essayant de ne pas être brusque. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si l'esprit acide de la jeune femme était toujours avec lui ou pas.

Il lui fallut du temps pour se souvenir des bribes de son procès, pour se souvenir que le Lord Noir était effectivement vaincu et qu'elle-même était condamnée à l'enfermement à Sainte Mangouste. Parfois, c'était juste trop difficile de ne pas tout mélanger.

- Le _Sauveur_, finit-elle par murmurer. Le _Sauveur_ pour qui ? Tu arrives trop tard, Potter. Beaucoup trop tard. Tu nous as tous perdus.

- Tous qui ?

- Nous. Les Serpentards. Draco, Blaise, Théo, moi… Nous tous.

- De quoi aurais-je pu vous sauver ? Vous me haïssiez, dit-il amèrement.

- Parce que tu ne nous as jamais laissé de porte de sortie. Tu nous haïssais tout autant. Nous ne voulions pas tous être Mangemorts.

- Vous passiez votre temps à insulter Hermione et les Nés-de-Moldus. Vous menaciez les autres, vous prôniez la supériorité des Sangs-purs sur tous les autres êtres magiques. C'était ça, que je haïssais. Pas les Serpentards spécifiquement, mais ce que vous représentiez.

- Tu ne pourras pas comprendre nos motivations, Potter. Tu n'es pas un Sang-pur ayant été élevé dans le monde magique. Ce que nous désirions tous, c'était retrouver les anciennes valeurs de notre société et la puissance passée de notre civilisation. Ce que nous détestons chez les Nés-de-Moldus et la plupart des Sangs-Mêlés, c'est leur vision du monde. Individualistes, nivelant tout par le bas, ils sont incapables d'apprendre et respecter les anciens codes, sûrs de leur bon droit en rejetant en bloc les magies les plus puissantes, au nom de valeurs bien-pensantes qu'ils ne respectent même pas.

Harry observa la jeune femme un instant et réfléchit profondément. Il était surpris par la virulence de ses propos et la vigueur que son discours lui avait redonnée. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était particulièrement la fausseté de sa vision du monde et de son raisonnement.

- Le monde magique a besoin d'avancer, de progresser, pour retrouver la gloire passée. Et le monde Moldu a beaucoup de choses à vous apporter. Vous accusez ceux qui ne sont pas de « sang pur » de tous les maux, mais est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte que le clivage vient entièrement de vous ?

Pansy sembla indignée, mais il la devança.

- Ce que j'ai vu de la plupart des Sangs-purs ne m'a pas plu et m'a poussé à vous rejeter. Vous m'avez montré le mépris, la violence, le désir d'écraser les autres et de les maintenir dans l'ignorance et l'incapacité… Personne n'a envie d'être traité en inférieur. _Vous_ nivelez vous-même le monde magique par le bas, en interdisant à ceux qui ne vous ressemblent pas la connaissance que vous avez du monde magique. Et l'ignorance provoque la peur et le rejet. Ne sois pas surprise que les sorciers qui se découvrent cherchent à transformer le monde magique en un lieu qui leur ressemblerait plus.

- Potter, dit-elle lentement. Si nous faisons partager notre connaissance de la puissance de la Magie, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Les Moldus ont toujours détesté les sorciers. Ils veulent notre perte. Nous ne sommes pas si stupides que nous leur donnerions les moyens de nous éradiquer.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ta vision des Moldus a des siècles de retard. N'as-tu jamais parlé avec des sorciers nés de Moldus ? Ils ne détestent pas le monde de la magie, au contraire. Ils sont fascinés et enchantés. T'es-tu rendu compte que la plupart d'entre eux abandonnent le monde moldu, à leur majorité, pour venir s'installer dans le monde magique.

Pansy voulut objecter, mais elle fut incapable de trouver un argument valable pour exposer ses pensées et son sentiment, vis-à-vis des sorciers de sang mêlé ou moldu.

- Pas ailleurs, dit-il doucement, je ne suis pas sûr que le monde que proposait Voldemort fût réellement meilleur.

Pansy trembla violemment en entendant le nom, mais elle sembla lutter pour garder une certaine cohérence.

- Non, il ne l'était pas. On le savait tous. On n'attendait qu'une ouverture de ta part pour fuir et éviter une vie d'esclaves soumis au _doloris_. Nos parents avaient tous le cerveau lavé depuis bien trop longtemps pour comprendre que nous ne voulions pas de leur vie.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais montré le moindre désir de fuir, au contraire.

- Les Serpentards ne demandent pas, Potter. Nous avions un rôle à jouer, nous l'avons fait. Nous espérions que tu jouerais le tien. Celui du « _Sauveur_ ».

Pansy avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un mépris flagrant et blessant. Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Tous, vraiment ? Draco Malfoy n'était pas le dernier pour la « chasse aux Sangs-de-Bourbe ». La brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage, les sorts, les insultes…

- Potter, renifla Pansy, ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. Que crois-tu qu'il serait arrivé au fils d'un membre du cercle intime de Voldemort, s'il n'avait pas agi exactement comme il l'a fait ?

- Nous l'aurions sauvé comme Dumbledore l'a fait pour mon parrain et il aurait évité la marque, répondit Harry abruptement.

- C'est là où je _sais_ que tu n'es pas un Sang-pur, Potter. Draco l'est. La famille passe avant tout. Avant son bonheur, son honneur, ses désirs. Sa mère n'était pas une Mangemorte. Si Draco s'était sauvé, elle aurait subi le courroux du Lord Noir par sa faute. Et aucun Sang-pur ne pourrait supporter la culpabilité d'un tel acte. Si tu lui avais laissé une porte de sortie, il aurait saisi la chance de sauver sa mère et aurait accepté de renier les idéaux du Lord Noir.

- Pas son père ?

- Potter… Draco n'a jamais été quelqu'un de stupide. Son père faisant partie du cercle intime, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de mettre sa mère où d'autres fuyards potentiels en danger. Il ne lui aurait jamais parlé de ton offre de fuite. En l'occurrence, j'ai appris qu'il était en liberté surveillée… Il a fini par tourner le dos au Lord et Draco aurait peut-être même pu le sauver, lui aussi. Mais les héritiers obéissants que nous sommes n'auraient jamais pris de _risque_ inconsidéré. Te demander de l'aide ou prendre des initiatives ne font pas partie de notre nature.

- Vous êtes comme des marionnettes pour vos parents. Et tu dis que tu préfères vos idéaux ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Potter. Les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ça. Même si nous avons choisi de respecter nos idéaux, nous n'avons jamais cherché d'ennuis sérieux aux antis-lord de Serpentard. Nous avons choisi la famille, les antis ont choisi de se battre. Du moins, les autres ont mieux respecté ce choix que moi, dit-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai voulu fuir. Je n'aurais jamais dû.

Pansy trembla violemment et ses yeux redevinrent flous. Harry avait déjà vu cela, pendant le procès. Il voulu détourner son attention de ses souvenirs qu'il devinait plus que douloureux.

- Je n'ai entendu parler des antis-Vol… des antis-Lui que très récemment, dit-il. Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas entendu parler d'eux avant ? Avant la guerre et la prise de pouvoir de Vol… de Riddle, nous aurions pu les aider.

- Si vous aviez entendu parler d'eux, répondit Pansy, reconnaissante qu'il évite de prononcer le nom honni, alors le Lord aussi. Et ils auraient été perdus.

- Comment aurais-je pu vous aider, soupira Harry, si aucun de vous ne laissait rien transparaître ?

- En étant plus tolérant avec nous, moins méfiant peut-être. Tu semblais tant vouloir combattre les Serpentards. Aucun Gryffondor n'a jamais fait de différence entre nous. Nous n'avions pas l'impression d'avoir d'autre choix que celui de nous débrouiller comme nous le pouvions. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais pu faire. Mais de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Harry était contrarié. Il aurait pu faire tellement plus. Et peut-être terminer la guerre bien avant. Ou peut-être pas… Les horcruxes avaient été un facteur bien trop important dans la lutte pour qu'il ait pu se pencher sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais quand même… son image de Serpentard ne cessait d'être bouleversée depuis l'article « Mes amis les Mangemorts », dans le Chicaneur.

Il laissa échapper un grognement frustré et ferma les yeux. Son complexe du héros lui faisait regretter son attitude intransigeante à l'école. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Lutter contre Voldemort avait déjà été un travail bien trop difficile pour l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Négocier les nuances de gris des étudiants de Poudlard aurait été hors de portée.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez avoir aussi des moments difficiles, finit-il par avouer à mi-voix. J'avais l'impression que mes amis et moi étions les seuls à vraiment pâtir de toute cette situation.

- Au moins, dit-elle avec un regard lointain, Draco a aidé beaucoup d'entre nous en prenant toute l'attention sur lui. Poudlard était globalement un lieu de paix pour nous tous.

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour observer la Serpentarde. Elle avait été très proche de Malfoy. Et même s'il avait appris qu'elle avait partagé une certaine intimité avec Dean – qui était en plein tour du monde – il avait toujours pensé qu'elle et Malfoy sortaient ensemble.

- Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer, constata-t-il.

- Il a toujours été compréhensif avec moi. Et s'il jouait parfois les brutes, il a toujours été capable de nous _ressentir_ avec justesse. D'une certaine manière, oui, je l'aimais. Il était… comme un membre de ma famille.

Harry acquiesça. Il commençait à comprendre que ce terme était lourd de sens pour elle et les autres « Sangs-purs ». Puis il fronça les sourcils, s'apercevant soudain du temps employé par la sorcière.

- _Etait_ ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour répondre.

- Draco nous _ressentait_ tellement bien que suis absolument sûre qu'il _connaissait_ mon calvaire. A partir du moment où j'ai…

Elle avala durement.

- A partir du moment où j'ai été punie pour mon refus d'obéir au Lord, il n'a plus été capable de me regarder ou de me parler sans souffrir. Il avait mal pour moi et je le sentais. Ça m'a rendue malheureuse, de nombreuses fois, mais il m'apportait la seule chose dont j'avais besoin : il m'aimait encore comme une sœur. Et puis… Il a fini par me dire adieu. A l'époque, mes moments de lucidité étaient presque inexistants. Seulement quand il était là. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le retenir. Alors oui, il _était_ de ma famille. Aujourd'hui, je suis morte pour lui. Et c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai appris que sa seule punition était l'exil. Il est encore libre de se reconstruire. J'aimerais qu'il guérisse.

Tout cela était très étrange à entendre, très perturbant pour lui. Il avait toujours vu Draco Malfoy comme une fouine malfaisante et égoïste, méprisant tout le monde sans exception. Moins depuis l'article de Luna, mais il avait encore du mal à saisir à quel point il avait mal jugé et mal connu les sorciers de sa génération.

- Et toi ? Tu es en train de guérir, non ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu… eh bien, on avait du mal à te comprendre.

Pansy eut un rire sec et très bref.

- Potter. Tu es ma première conversation civilisée depuis un siècle. Même Thémis ne parvient pas à me garder _saine_ aussi longtemps. Je ne me contrôle pas, Potter. Je suis consciente quand je bascule vers les cauchemars et la folie et ça me terrifie. Après, c'est le trou noir. Tout ce dont je peux me souvenir, quand je me « réveille », c'est la souffrance. Et franchement, Potter, j'aime autant ne pas me souvenir de ce qui fait si mal. Je ne veux pas guérir. Je veux oublier.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle, alors que son regard se faisait une nouvelle fois flou et terne. Il se sentait un peu coupable, peut-être, même s'il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il n'aurait _rien_ pu faire, à l'époque.

- Oublier, marmonna-t-elle vaguement.

Un déclic résonna dans la petite pièce et l'infirmière entra.

- Bonjour, Thémis, dit Pansy d'un air absent. Que m'apportes-tu de bon aujourd'hui ?

Harry regarda l'infirmière retenir un soupir résigné alors qu'elle montrait à Pansy le plateau plein, près de la fenêtre. La sorcière ne semblait plus consciente de sa présence, alors Harry sortit, bientôt rejoint par l'infirmière.

- J'espérais que votre visite lui fasse plus de bien que ça, avoua-t-elle d'un air triste.

- Gardez courage, lui dit-il gentiment. Elle a besoin de vous. Et je ne doute pas que les autres patients aussi. Je vais essayer de l'aider plus, si je peux. Mais vous êtes importante, ici. Vous avez bon cœur et je suis content que ce soit vous qui soyez en charge de ce service.

L'infirmière mit ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda Harry avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un jeunot comme vous me félicite pour mon attitude et mon travail, monsieur Potter.

- Ce n'était pas condescendant, se défendit-il, les joues rouges.

- Je sais, monsieur Potter. Et c'est pour quoi je vais prendre vos mots comme un compliment sincère. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre chambre. Vous semblez bien trop fatigué pour continuer à errer dans les couloirs.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

_Mercredi 4 novembre, fin de journée._

Harry émergea de son demi-sommeil quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Oui, entrez, lança-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

- Monsieur Potter, le salua une voix sarcastique.

Harry observa le professeur Snape entrer dans ses appartements et refermer la porte derrière lui, et il l'accueillit poliment.

- Igor vous a probablement déjà dit que je viendrai vous voir.

- Effectivement, il l'a mentionné hier, confirma Harry.

- Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Cela ne va pas me faciliter la tâche, dit-il sèchement. Mais soit. Asseyez-vous, Potter. Nous allons avoir une discussion pour le moins... sérieuse.

Harry avala avec difficulté, persuadé qu'il allait se faire démonter pour avoir tué tous ces hommes, le samedi précédent. Comment Snape était-il au courant, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il était au courant, c'était certain. Une fois assis, il vit Snape tirer une chaise jusqu'au bord de son lit.

- Que savez-vous des dettes de vie, Potter ?

Ah non. Il s'était trompé de sujet. Qu'avait dit Hermione à propos de ça déjà ? Ron était en colère que madame Malfoy ait mis une dette de vie dans la balance, pour l'inciter à sauver sa famille des Détraqueurs… Ah oui !

- Que le débiteur doit payer sa dette jusqu'au remboursement total. Ou, si ce n'est pas possible, jusqu'à épuisement total de sa magie. Il peut même mourir.

- C'est un bon résumé, confirma Snape sombrement. Et vous êtes actuellement détenteur d'une dette de vie.

Harry fixa Snape avec un regard vide. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce que venait de lui dire le professeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Savez-vous comment se forme une dette de vie ?

- Hé bien. Je crois qu'un sorcier y fait appel quand il a besoin que son débiteur fasse quelque chose pour lui.

- Dans certains cas, c'est vrai. Pour les sorciers qui ont une magie encore pure…

- Encore ce terme ! s'exclama Harry avec hargne, interrompant le potionniste.

- Monsieur Potter… fit Severus avec un ton d'avertissement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, marmonna Harry sombrement. Je vous écoute.

- Pour les sorciers qui ont une magie encore pure, disais-je, le processus ne nécessite aucune demande. Et la dette de vie devient littéralement cela – une dette de vie.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, intrigué, en voyant l'homme se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Quand un sorcier en sauve un autre, ce dernier lui doit la vie. C'est une dette qui ne peut être simplement ignorée. Si la magie du débiteur est pure, elle peut décider de se soumettre à un nouveau maître : celui qui l'a sauvée. Celui-là mérite le droit de la diriger. Vous, Potter, avez sauvé cette année un sorcier à la magie pure – Draco Malfoy. Vous avez même fait pire, puisque pour une question de vie ou de mort, vous avez pris à Draco Malfoy sa baguette. Celle-ci s'est soumise à vous, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. La magie de Draco Malfoy s'est soumise à vous également par la force de votre besoin et de votre volonté.

Harry prit un teint verdâtre en commençant à comprendre les implications de ce que lui apprenait le potionniste.

- Vous voulez dire que Draco Malfoy m'est… doublement soumis, demanda-t-il, nauséeux et soudain pleinement conscient des cauchemars où il traitait les autres comme des « esclaves ».

- C'est cela.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'apprenez-vous ça, maintenant ? demanda Harry faiblement.

- Pour vous mettre en garde, Potter. J'aime mon filleul, et je ne veux pas qu'il subisse les affres d'une dette de vie comme j'ai dû les subir pendant une large partie de ma vie.

- Qui… ? commença le jeune sorcier avant de réaliser soudain. Mon père et vous…

- Oui, Potter. Il aurait sans doute été plus simple pour moi de restaurer mon amitié avec votre mère si votre père ne m'avait pas interdit de lui parler, avec toute la force de sa haine envers moi.

Harry ferma les yeux, un sentiment de détresse intense le submergeant. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du monstre inhumain qu'il ne voulait pas être. En plus de ne pas savoir contrôler sa violence et ses pulsions en toute circonstance, il avait une sorte d'esclave à son service. Aucun doute sur l'appellation, après les explications d'Hermione. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Non, il ne voulait pas…

Severus observa l'assistant et s'adoucit quelque peu, malgré les regrets et l'amertume qui ne l'avaient jamais totalement quitté.

Il s'était certes réconcilié avec les esprits de Lily et James Potter, quelques mois auparavant. Mais… Il n'oubliait pas qu'il aurait pu se réconcilier avec Lily et – peut-être – l'épouser. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet ordre formel. La grossesse de Lily avait mis un terme à tous ses espoirs et l'avait poussé plus avant dans la servitude envers le Lord Noir.

James Potter n'avait pas été le plus horrible des maîtres pour lui. Et posséder un camarade de classe l'avait un peu poussé à murir – ce qui l'avait d'autant plus aidé à séduire Lily. Mais… Quand ils étaient seuls ou que Potter se décidait à lui donner un ordre, il pouvait le voir tel qu'il était profondément. Imparfait et de plus en plus grisé, corrompu par ce pouvoir.

La mort brutale du sorcier avait été une bonne chose pour l'image du couple Potter. James de plus en plus corrompu, Lily commençait à se poser des questions. Et lui-même était de plus en plus amer et mauvais.

Harry Potter était ce qui les avait maintenus ensemble, soudés. Il était aussi celui qui l'avait, lui, fait complètement basculer du côté sombre. Il avait toujours été gris. Bien balancé entre les magies du bien et du mal, entre les potions de guérison et un certain goût pour les tortures mentales. Harry Potter lui avait fait perdre tout espoir de rédemption auprès de Lily et c'est pourquoi il avait embrassé pleinement la « carrière » de Mangemort.

Oui, la dette de vie qu'il avait contractée malgré lui envers Potter avait fait de sa vie un torchon dont il regrettait une large part. Mais Harry Potter n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Le garçon le détesterait suffisamment pour parler mal de son père, pas besoin d'en brosser le portrait complet. Tout cela était du passé.

- Comprenez-moi bien Potter, dit-il finalement. Votre père n'a pas été particulièrement cruel avec moi, une fois la dette de vie en cours. Mais je ne vous mentirai pas : il a malgré tout rendu ma vie plus amère, solitaire et douloureuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être. A l'époque où nous étions à Poudlard, il manquait de maturité. Et ses ordres étaient d'autant plus durs à accepter pour moi qu'il n'y réfléchissait pas à deux fois. Mais j'étais protégé, en quelque sorte, par ma nature de Sang-mêlé. Parce que ma magie n'était pas pure et aussi soumise que celle de Draco Malfoy.

Harry rouvrit les yeux mais évita ceux du potionniste.

- Lui devra obéir à chacun de vos ordres, chacun de vos désirs inconscients. Sa magie pure est à ce prix : il vous « appartient ». Je suis venu vous parler de cette dette de vie à cause de cette puissance que vous tenez inconsciemment entre vos mains. Vous avez théoriquement tout pouvoir sur lui. Et je ne veux pas qu'il perde tout espoir d'une vie normale. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de prendre garde à ce que vous faites et pensez. Particulièrement s'il est près de vous. Il vous remboursera par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Il ne _peut pas_ lutter.

Il devait enfoncer le clou. Il grimaça.

- Votre… Votre père a été corrompu par ce pouvoir qu'il avait. Et qui n'était pas moitié aussi puissant que celui que vous détenez aujourd'hui. Il se tournait peu à peu vers le pire de sa personnalité. Alors s'il vous plaît, Potter. Je sais que vous détestez mon filleul, mais faites attention à lui. Vous vous rendriez un grand service.

Après cette dernière prière, Severus Snape quitta rapidement la pièce avec soulagement. Il n'aimait pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de James Potter. Il préférait envisager son avenir et aider son filleul au mieux, comme Lily le lui avait conseillé dans l'entre-deux-mondes. Les temps qui venaient étaient durs. Très durs.

De son côté, Harry se laissa imprégner par les mots secs. Il ne voulait pas être corrompu ou se tourner vers le pire. Alors, oui, il tenterait de faire attention à son tempérament ou ses désirs bizarres. Parce que de toute façon, il ne détestait plus autant Draco Malfoy que tout le monde semblait le croire. Après tout… son ombre semblait lui avoir porté chance, là-bas, dans le cimetière.

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

_Mercredi 4 novembre, milieu de la nuit_

Théodore mit un point final au courrier qu'il voulait envoyer à son ancien directeur de maison. Il avait, comme demandé, pris le temps de réfléchir aux événements de la nuit de samedi. Les moqueries du Mangemort Rosenberg, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer l'_Homomorphus _à Potter, lui étaient revenues brusquement à l'esprit.

L'ancien conseiller du Lord Noir. Rosenberg en avait parlé et cela signifiait, selon toute vraisemblance, que le conseiller avait orchestré cette attaque. C'était sans doute là le genre de détail clef que le professeur Snape lui avait demandé de chercher en pensant et repensant précisément à cette attaque.

Et cette information, Nott acceptait de la partager avec lui. Parce que le professeur Snape l'avait sauvé des Aurors et qu'il chérissait sa liberté par dessus tout. Pourvu que le courrier arrive bien à destination.

* * *

_(*) Voir le Chap 2, partie 3 "Rencontres". Vous comprenez désormais la colère d'Igor et son manque de contrôle, quand il a vu Bridget Samson battre Draco. Vous savez quelle image tirée de son passé il lui superpose. Vous comprenez également pourquoi il a choisi le prénom « Nikolaï » comme mot de passe pour ses appartements et qui était ce « Nikolaï »._

* * *

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_Loc, Sherlock, Arty et Rabbit_ :

merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos compliments. Je suis sincèrement touchée ^^

_Kiki_ :

D'abord, sois la bienvenue. Tes compliments sur cette histoire et ma façon d'écrire me vont droit au cœur. Je suis particulièrement ravie d'avoir su t'amener à ressentir des émotions différentes tout au long des chapitres. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé au lapin, pour l'animagus. Margaux et Ramon garderont une place importante au fil de l'histoire, donc je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. J'admets que les cachets ouverts ne sont pas de la dernière discrétion. Mais d'une part, il est impossible (dans mon idée) de contrefaire un cachet familial – monsieur X ne peut donc pas le remettre en place – et d'autre part, il n'est pas inquiet car les Malfoy restent des Mangemorts sous surveillance et ils n'ont pas vraiment de recours ou de possibilité de porter plainte. On leur rirait au nez.

Ah ! Le rêve avec les chaînes peut correspondre, à ce niveau de l'histoire, à plusieurs personnes. Harry est effectivement l'une d'elle. Et comme il s'agit d'un futur _potentiel_, pourquoi pas un Harry maléfique, tu as raison d'y penser. Je ne donnerai aucun indice sur ce rêve, dans cette réponse, mais c'est un élément qu'il faut garder à l'esprit quand on observe l'évolution d'Harry au fil du temps. Pour l'autre rêve, alors là… Surprise ! :)

Tu as raison de me faire remarquer les horaires étranges. C'est dû à un travail morcelé sur ce chapitre, mais il s'agit bien de 23h30 etc… Je vais y remédier très vite. Quant à Draco, on n'aura pas de nouvelles dans ce chapitre-ci, mais bien dans le prochain. Et oui, même s'il n'était pas d'humeur à s'arrêter sur ce détail, il a eu une bonne vue sur le corps d'Harry ^^ Enfin, oui, quand la transformation est maîtrisée, la partie humaine conserve ses vêtements. Ici, on peut parler d'une transformation sauvage où la nature et les instincts ont tout pouvoir.

En tout cas, je te remercie sincèrement, et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira !

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre de révélations en tout genre. Désormais, Harry sait pour le lien. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant ! Et (avec quelques efforts de ma part), j'espère à la semaine prochaine !

Lena.


	48. C10P2 : Ombres

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs ! Vos commentaires à tous me vont droit au cœur. Merci aussi à **Wyny** pour sa correction particulièrement pertinente !

_**Merci aux anonymes**_ : _Sherlock, Arty, Chat Potty_ (un grand merci, je suis touchée), _Big Rabbit, Trolamine_ (il n'a pas su lutter contre la corruption, surtout), _Kiki_ (de rien. Sinon, oui, la dette court toujours. Et pour l'animagus, la réponse finale viendra plus tard ^^) _Srine, Stabilo_ (pourvu que ça continue), _Sauge_ (oui, un tableau excel qui détaille tout), _pR, Tampon _et_ BU_.

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Philippe Piéfort a été renvoyé du Palais et Draco aurait dû être enfin tranquille. Mais alors qu'il prépare Halloween avec quelques camarades du Palais, il est pris dans une vision du présent. Son esprit, détaché de son corps, rejoint Harry dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Alors que ce dernier subit un guet-apens, Draco fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le sauver, profondément paniqué à l'idée que le détenteur de sa dette de vie puisse mourir. Il est, par ailleurs, fasciné par la dangerosité de l'animagus qui se débarrasse de ses agresseurs un par un. Mais alors qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoit pas, un dernier homme se dresse et lui lance un sort de mort. Draco se jette dessus sans réfléchir et parvient à prendre suffisamment de consistance pour l'intercepter, avant de pousser un hurlement et de disparaître.

Au Palais, les jumelles qui gardent Draco sont effrayées par son cri et le fait qu'il paraisse désormais inanimé.

* * *

**Note 1 : **Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce chapitre m'a demandé du temps : il est long, sombre, dense, mais attendez-vous à avoir de nombreuses réponses à des questions longtemps restées en suspens…

**Note 2** : Dans l'état actuel des choses, il reste 13 chapitres pour finir ce tome. Par ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup travaillé la suite de cette fiction ces dernières semaines. Et je vous informe qu'il n'y en aura plus que 3 derrière (4 au total au lieu de 5). J'ai rassemblé les tomes 3 et 4 originaux en un seul tome.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les fêtes de fin d'année**

**Partie 2 : Ombres**

_Samedi 31 octobre, 18 heures, Palais des Bois_

Aline se rongeait les sangs. Devant elle, Lina s'affairait autour du corps de Draco Malfoy. Depuis une heure, il semblait sans vie. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre que son esprit a été envoyé dans l'au-delà ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur pour la troisième fois au moins.

Cette dernière soupira. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé pour avoir déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomène, bien des années auparavant. Et ses penchants personnels l'avaient amenée à s'interroger sur les _Limbes_. Ou _l'au-delà_, le monde des morts, le monde des âmes, le monde des _ombres_, selon les appellations et les évolutions du langage.

- Parce que, expliqua-t-elle aussi patiemment que possible, son corps fonctionne à peine et que son cerveau ne montre pas le moindre signe d'activité. Donc son esprit a quitté son corps.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne peut pas être autre chose ?

- Certaine, affirma Lina. Son âme est toujours là, son corps a toujours les fonctions vitales de base : son cœur fonctionne, ses poumons fonctionnent et le reste aussi, j'imagine. Donc malgré son cri d'agonie, il n'est pas mort sur Terre. Sinon, le corps ne fonctionnerait plus et l'âme aurait été envoyée dans l'au-delà.

- Mais un esprit n'est pas fait pour les Limbes, protesta Aline, exprimant tout haut ses angoisses et ses questions.

- Effectivement. Et un corps n'est pas fait pour fonctionner sans esprit. Je pense, dit-elle sombrement, que l'esprit de Draco ne trouve plus le chemin du retour. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a une bonne demi-heure, j'ai déjà vu ce phénomène.

Aline acquiesça. D'après Lina, le fil naturel qui reliait le corps de Draco et son esprit avait été brisé par un sort. Et le seul capable de faire une telle chose, à sa connaissance, était le sort de mort. Il avait dû être envoyé sur la projection solide de son esprit, quelque part. Parce que c'était l'esprit qui avait été touché et envoyé dans l'au-delà, et parce qu'un sort de mort était inefficace sur les _esprits_ - entendez les fantômes - pas suffisamment _matériels_ pour le recevoir.

Et parce que, en y pensant, voir le présent pour un Rêveur signifiait sans doute y assister en étant _présent_, d'une certaine manière, à l'endroit où se déroulaient les faits. C'était une théorie plausible pour les jumelles.

Le fait est que les deux jeunes femmes devaient se contenter de théories et qu'elles le regrettaient. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore sérieusement penchées sur la manière dont Draco utilisait ses pouvoirs de Rêveur ni sur son entrainement magique. Et si elles l'avaient fait, elles auraient peut-être déjà pu penser à un moyen de le faire revenir, maintenant.

- Il me faut ton aide, glissa Lina à sa sœur. Pour mettre son corps sous un sort de conservation. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon que le corps et l'esprit soient séparés trop longtemps.

Elle laissa la place à Aline et frissonna. Fut une époque où envoyer un esprit dans l'au-delà était une torture courante, pour briser une famille. Quoi de pire que de savoir que l'esprit de son époux, de sa femme ou de son enfant souffrait mille tourments dans les Limbes ? Savoir que son âme ne pourrait jamais trouver le repos, condamnée à pourrir et disparaître avec le corps inanimé qui l'enfermait…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait donner la mort, mais c'était une manière horrible d'y mener quelqu'un.

L'irrespect de la mort, l'irrespect de l'âme était un des pires sacrilèges pour les sorciers. L'âme était l'un des trois composants de la magie, et surtout le seul élément qui persistait après la mort, même si c'était dans l'au-delà. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Détraqueurs, ces cauchemars ambulants, étaient craints de tous. C'était pour leur capacité à aspirer et détruire l'âme.

- C'est fait, intervint Aline. Et maintenant ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard hanté.

Depuis une heure que le cri du Rêveur les avait glacées d'effroi, elles pouvaient sentir la personnalité, l'identité de Draco s'affadir peu à peu. Le lien particulier qu'elles partageaient avec lui devenait plus ténu. L'esprit n'était pas fait pour les Limbes. Du peu que savaient les sorcières, il devait affreusement souffrir, là-bas. Et il disparaissait. Il n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre au milieu des autres, même s'il conservait une étincelle de vie.

Lina, malgré une certaine compréhension de la magie grise, et malgré sa connaissance du phénomène qui avait touché le Rêveur, ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer ce sort. Le monde des esprits ne lui était pas accessible, tout simplement.

Elle était la magie noire personnifiée. Et ce n'était pas vraiment utile dans ce cas. Le chaos, les métamorphoses, les déplacements rapides ou la _persuasion_ étaient son domaine. Elle était parfaitement capable d'attirer le mauvais œil. Mais l'autre pendant de cette capacité – donner de la chance au Rêveur pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin – n'était absolument pas dans ses cordes.

- Je n'ai pas accès aux Limbes. Est-ce que toi, tu saurais faire quelque chose ? demanda Lina à voix basse.

- Peut-être, admit Aline avec réticence.

Oui, sa maîtrise de l'ordre et sa compétence pour créer des amulettes agissant sur les esprits – quelle que soit leur nature – pouvait aider.

Mais ici, cela signifiait rejoindre son esprit dans les Limbes, avant de pouvoir l'obliger à retourner dans son corps, prendre place à ses côtés dans ce monde des ombres. Et elle ne le comprenait pas bien, mais elle savait qu'il était terriblement douloureux pour ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment morts.

De fait, les morts étaient toujours attirés par la vie. Ils s'en nourrissaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui poussaient les Gardiens à protéger les sources et la magie sur Terre. Si les autres dimensions, comme les Limbes, envahissaient cet espace unique… alors les humains – sorciers comme non-sorciers – n'auraient pas la moindre chance. Seuls les _enchanteurs_ ne seraient pas blessés par cette immersion dans l'au-delà, parce que leur magie grise les protégerait. Mais elle-même, _magicienne_ d'un niveau moyen, ne serait absolument pas aidée par sa magie blanche.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Aline, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse.

Lina comprenait sa peur terrible de la douleur, sa peur de l'au-delà et sa volonté farouche de ne plus jamais souffrir.

- C'est pour le Rêveur, tenta Lina d'une voix douce. Non, pour Draco Malfoy. Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer ?

Aline se mordit la lèvre inférieure et observa le corps allongé du sorcier. Sa sœur savait où appuyer pour la faire réagir… Elle s'était attachée à Draco Malfoy aussi sûrement qu'elle avait cru qu'elle détesterait son futur maître de toutes ses tripes, ces derniers siècles.

Elle s'était attendue de longue date à devoir servir une maîtresse, comme elle l'avait fait depuis l'origine, depuis leur _création_ en tant que Gardiennes. Une maîtresse exigeante à qui elles devraient tout sacrifier, à qui elles devraient obéir au doigt et à l'œil : la Rêveuse Domicella.

Depuis cette première époque, sa sœur et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de nouer des liens avec une autre rêveuse, puisque presque toutes les âmes sélectionnées avaient échoué. Soit l'Ancienne décédait peu après leur sélection, et les Rêveuses devenaient Anciennes à leur tour, incapables d'avoir les Rêves. Soit les Rêveuses n'étaient pas assez fortes et elles mourraient sous la douleur des rêves, qui tuait presque aussi sûrement qu'un couteau en plein cœur.

Au tout début de leur existence en tant que sorcières et avant que Domicella ne devienne une Ancienne, cette dernière s'était souvent servie des jumelles pour apaiser la douleur de ses rêves. Elle la leur faisait partager pour en avoir moins à supporter. Et qu'auraient pu dire les plus fidèles _Gardiennes_ entre tous ? Jeunes et obéissantes comme elles l'étaient, elles n'auraient même jamais imaginé pouvoir protester.

Ça avait été plus dur pour Aline que pour Lina. Ça l'avait toujours été.

Savoir qu'elle s'offrait, qu'elle souffrait pour la survie de l'humanité n'avait jamais pu l'apaiser d'une quelconque manière. Sa soif de liberté avait grandi avec son désir d'échapper à la souffrance. Mais ni elle ni sa sœur n'avaient jamais eu la moindre porte de sortie. Elles étaient les créations finales, les créations parfaites, fidèles et obéissantes à jamais dans les actes, quelles que soient leurs pensées.

Plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard, dans des circonstances accidentelles, Aline avait été achetée et traitée comme une esclave par un homme qui avait peur de sa magie instinctive. Elle se maîtrisait encore mal à l'époque. L'expérience l'avait marquée au fer rouge. Quand Lina avait réussi à la sauver, à l'emmener avec elle, Aline avait juré de ne plus jamais accepter la moindre souffrance.

Elle en avait une peur viscérale.

- Lina, tu sais que… je ne saurais pas résister…

Lina fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. C'était une demande délicate, sans le moindre doute.

Ce que leurs corps ne gardaient pas en mémoire au fil de leurs réincarnations – les cicatrices, les brûlures et les traces de torture – leurs esprits ne l'oubliaient jamais. Qui savait ce qu'une douleur trop forte pourrait infliger à sa sœur aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Aline pourrait casser, son esprit brisé au-delà du réparable, au moindre choc violent.

Si Aline s'était spécialisée dans la magie blanche, c'était justement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était incapable de résister à une trop grande souffrance. Elle avait choisi la magie blanche, celle de l'ordre, pour tenter de garder un esprit sain et maîtrisé. Son pouvoir était le fruit d'un apprentissage de tous les instants, de siècles d'expériences pour maîtriser son élément et son domaine magique de prédilection.

Aline avait appris à se battre pour se défendre, pendant que Lina privilégiait la compréhension de la haine et de la souffrance pour maîtriser parfaitement la magie noire, le mauvais œil et protéger sa soeur…

Soudain, Lina releva la tête. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur de la souffrance. Si sa sœur était incapable de trouver le courage d'aller chercher le Rêveur dans les Limbes, alors elle pourrait peut-être trouver le moyen de l'envoyer elle, à la place.

- Peux-tu m'envoyer chercher l'esprit de Draco ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur restée silencieuse.

- Lina ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on te fera, là-bas ! Tu sais bien que les âmes mortes se nourrissent de la vie. Et un esprit, c'est de la vie !

- C'est vrai, dit lentement la sorcière avec un sourire tordu, mais je n'ai pas peur de souffrir. Au contraire…

Les deux sœurs se jaugèrent du regard pendant cinq longues minutes.

Finalement, Aline capitula.

- Oui, je peux t'envoyer là-bas, dit-elle sombrement. Tu es consciente que c'est complètement fou et parfaitement stupide ?

Lina acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord. Laisse-moi une heure.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix. Elle _devait_, autant qu'elle voulait, aider le Rêveur. Et c'était leur seule solution intéressante, depuis une heure… Elle se leva pour aller chercher son matériel spécial dans sa chambre.

- Mais, ajouta Aline avant de sortir, tu as intérêt à revenir ! Sinon, je te promets de trouver le moyen de te faire payer. Et ton voyage dans les Limbes te semblera doux comme des vacances, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Lina éclata d'un rire joyeux qui sonnait décalé, par rapport à la menace, et elle promit de faire attention.

Dans sa chambre, Aline plongea dans son armoire. Son matériel pour créer des amulettes était protégé dans un coffre qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du Livre doré. Sauf que celui-ci n'était fermé que par des sortilèges de magie blanche.

Revenue au chevet du Rêveur, Aline étala devant elle de nombreux composants qu'on aurait pu croire tirés de la réserve d'un fabricant de baguettes.

Elle tordit un morceau de bois d'if et avec soin et précision, y sculpta une roue. Celle-ci était le symbole à la fois du temps qui passe et du cycle de la vie. L'if, que les Druides avaient identifié comme un arbre funéraire, permettrait à la personne porteuse de l'amulette de plonger, à travers le mouvement de la roue, vers le monde parallèle des Limbes, l'au-delà.

Toujours aussi soigneusement, la sorcière saisit plusieurs baguettes de bois de houx, qu'elle assembla en forme d'échelle. Puis elle grava sur chaque palier des runes précises, afin de symboliser les différentes strates de l'au-delà. Les Limbes n'étaient pas un monde uniforme. L'échelle aurait pour fonction d'aider sa sœur à retrouver son chemin vers son corps, à traverser ces différentes strates sans se perdre, une fois le Rêveur retrouvé.

Ensuite, Aline fixa l'échelle à la roue et saisit deux plumes – l'une d'un Phoenix et l'autre d'une Harpie.

Elle attacha la plume de Harpie au centre de la roue, ces êtres étant réputés pour leur capacité à emmener les morts jusque dans l'au-delà. Aline souhaitait ainsi renforcer l'action de la roue en tant que passage vers le monde des ombres. Puis elle fixa, au bout de l'échelle qui pendait de la roue, la plume de Phoenix. Le pouvoir de résurrection de cet animal renforcerait l'action de l'échelle, en assurant le retour de sa sœur.

Enfin, après une légère hésitation, elle saisit quelques feuilles de houx séchées pour les fixer tout autour de la roue.

- Tu auras peut-être un peu plus de mal à retrouver le Rêveur, dit-elle à Lina qui l'observait, parce que les feuilles chasseront les âmes loin de toi. Mais… je pense qu'elles t'aideront à être moins assaillie et donc, à moins souffrir. Etant donné que c'est l'esprit de Draco et non son âme qui a été envoyée dans les Limbes, il ne devrait pas trop souffrir de l'amulette.

- Et moi ?

- Tu ne souffriras pas à cause d'elle. Elle est faite exprès pour toi, pour ton esprit. Tu devrais pouvoir naviguer au milieu des âmes sans en sentir l'effet exorcisant.

Lina fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Aline se leva, l'amulette entre les doigts, et elle incita sa sœur à se coucher sur le sol, pour éviter une mauvaise chute de son corps, une fois son esprit parti.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, fit Lina en voyant sa sœur se pencher vers elle.

Aline passa l'amulette au cou de Lina.

- Bonne chance, murmura Aline d'une voix tremblante.

Elle n'aurait pas pu aller dans les Limbes sans se perdre définitivement, sans devenir complètement folle.

Mais y envoyer sa sœur n'était pas non plus une solution qu'elle appréciait. Cependant, encore une fois, elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix. Qui d'autre pourrait aider le Rêveur, à ce stade ? Aline toucha l'amulette de sa baguette et y insuffla un charme pour l'activer. Elle vit les yeux de Lina devenir blancs et ses muscles se relâcher complètement.

Et elle resta silencieuse et attendit que sa sœur leur ramène l'esprit du Rêveur.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 31 octobre, 19 heures 20 au Palais_

Le fil ténu qui reliait Lina à l'esprit du Rêveur n'était pas simple à suivre. Les vagues successives des âmes, attirées par sa vivacité et sa magie dormante, ne facilitaient pas sa navigation dans ce monde mort. Et si elle supportait la douleur, alors que les morts tentaient de lui arracher des lambeaux de vie, elle était consciente que rester trop longtemps dans cette dimension qui n'était pas la sienne la perdrait.

Il était difficile de rester _rassemblée_, ici où on la tiraillait dans tous les sens.

Au début, ce « voyage » avait été une extraordinaire occasion de tester la force de son imagination. Ici, où son esprit était le seul élément « vivant », il avait un certain pouvoir. Grâce à la magie latente qui la reliait à son corps, elle pouvait - par la seule force de son imagination - créer des monstres dangereux qui luttaient contre les morts et la protégeaient. Son don en métamorphoses venait d'une capacité à voir ou imaginer parfaitement les processus de transformation. Ici, aucune règle liée à la nature du vivant ne l'empêchait de créer des choses à partir de rien.

Cependant, si elles étaient une bonne arme contre les âmes dévoreuses, ces créatures de magie lui demandaient beaucoup d'énergie et l'affaiblissaient. Après le premier quart d'heure d'exploration, elle dût se faire à l'idée de lutter par elle-même et d'abandonner ses créations, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour à la fois se maintenir entière et maintenir ses monstres imaginaires.

Et elle avait vraiment la sensation qu'on l'écartelait de toute part, comme si on s'en prenait directement à son corps. C'était effrayant et douloureux, même pour elle à qui ce genre d'expérience ne faisait pas peur d'ordinaire.

Quand elle retrouva enfin l'esprit de Draco, Lina fut surprise de le trouver seul. Elle s'attendait à devoir l'arracher aux mains des morts et il était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même certes, mais seul. Il tremblait et Lina pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il était terrorisé et qu'il avait mal. Mais si son esprit s'affaiblissait et ne retrouvait pas le chemin de son corps, ce n'était pas le fait des Limbes ou des âmes. C'était uniquement le fait de sa peur qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Il avait autour de lui une espèce d'aura, encore plus sombre que ce monde mort, qui parvenait à repousser les âmes tant elle semblait torturée.

Lina lutta contre deux âmes plus acharnées que les autres avant de parvenir à l'atteindre, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer – si tant est que cela fut possible pour un esprit sans son corps – devant l'aspect pitoyable du Rêveur. Ce n'était pas le genre de fragilité qui lui donnait envie de se moquer, c'était plutôt la fragilité qui provenait des victimes des plus horribles expériences.

Elle avait l'impression de revoir sa sœur à l'époque où elle l'avait tirée des griffes de l'homme qui la torturait pour sorcellerie.

« Draco, » l'appela-t-elle comme elle le pouvait, ici où elle n'avait pas de cordes vocales. « C'est Lina. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

L'esprit frémit différemment et elle supposa qu'il l'entendait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Draco, je suis là désormais, » l'apaisa-t-elle. « Je suis ta Gardienne et je vais te ramener à la maison. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là. »

Un rire grinçant résonna désagréablement à son oreille et l'esprit du Rêveur se déplia légèrement.

« Plus rien à craindre ? » demanda Draco, dont la voix pénétra directement dans l'esprit de Lina. « Le pire est devant nous. Regarde autour de toi. »

Lina resta indécise un instant. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait strictement rien. Le noir, le vide, et pas un mort à l'horizon. L'esprit de Draco, sentant son désarroi, se déplia entièrement et, d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer, Lina sentit qu'il la pivotait et qu'il tentait de lui montrer divers endroits autour d'eux.

« Là. Et là. Et encore là. Tous ces avenirs, ces destins possibles… Tu les vois ? C'est évident pour moi, désormais : le futur est noir et sans espoir. Pourquoi se battre ? »

« Notre avenir est sur terre. Ici… Ce sont juste les Limbes… comment pourrait-on y voir notre avenir ? » protesta Lina.

« Comment ? » répéta l'esprit de Draco, sombrement. « Betty Noisy nous a expliqué comment les visions de divination pouvaient apparaître, mais elle ne nous a jamais dit d'où viennent ces visions. Elles viennent d'ici. C'est tellement évident maintenant. Les souvenirs, les projets, les pensées de toutes les âmes qui sont ici, leurs liens avec leurs descendants créent ces images. Et où vois-tu le bonheur ? Tout disparaît, quels que soient les événements intermédiaires. »

Lina ne vit strictement rien dans le noir qui les entourait, mais elle comprit à quel point c'était mauvais quand l'aura sombre et menaçante du Rêveur atteignit son esprit. Elle l'absorba en partie, sans flancher, pour essayer de comprendre. La haine, la peur et la douleur étaient des sentiments qu'elle connaissait intimement et maîtrisait parfaitement depuis qu'elle s'était spécialisée en tant que _Sorcière_.

Elle ne fut pas blessée par ce partage, mais elle s'inquiéta, dans la mesure où le Rêveur semblait fragilisé à cause de ces visions.

« C'est normal, dit-elle en tentant d'user de logique, que les visions de l'avenir soient si sombres en cet instant. Le Rêveur n'est plus sur Terre et c'est lui qui est censé nous guider. Aline et moi, on sait aussi que tu peux nous aider, nous sauver. »

A nouveau, le rire sec et grinçant l'agressa.

« Moi ? Sauver quelqu'un ? »

Soudain, le silence fut assourdissant et tout aussi agressif que le sentiment d'abandon de Lina, alors que l'aura du Rêveur se rétractait loin d'elle. La confusion évidente de l'esprit de Draco la dérouta également.

« Je ne veux pas me mettre en danger pour les autres. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Enfin… pas consciemment. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir recommencer… »

Le monologue que marmonnait son ami n'avait aucun sens pour Lina, mais elle était satisfaite de voir son aura sombre se résorber presque complètement. Le seul problème venait désormais des esprits autour d'eux : l'étincelle de vie de Draco était plus vive et l'aura sombre ne le protégeait plus. Et les morts étaient avides. Il fallait impérativement que le Rêveur rentre, maintenant. D'accord ou pas d'accord.

Imitant tant bien que mal ce que l'esprit de Draco avait fait au sien, elle le saisit et le traîna derrière elle à travers les différentes strates des Limbes, suivant la route créée artificiellement par l'amulette de sa sœur pour l'aider à rentrer. Leur mouvement était sans réel à-coup, parce que l'esprit du Rêveur était entièrement focalisé sur ses pensées et qu'il ne se débattait pas, mais beaucoup trop long au goût de la Gardienne. Les efforts qu'elle devait fournir pour les faire avancer tous les deux étaient éreintants.

Parce que malgré ses efforts pour repousser les morts, ces derniers traversaient le Rêveur sans qu'il réagisse et lui arrachaient des lambeaux de vie. Et maintenir l'esprit du Rêveur _rassemblé_ jusqu'à pouvoir le ramener sain et sauf dans son corps – tout en repoussant les assauts sur son propre esprit – rendait leur retour trois fois plus ardu que son aller dans les Limbes.

Elle eut un sursaut d'espoir en sentant la fin du chemin du retour, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand le chemin artificiel de l'amulette s'obscurcit.

Partout autour d'elle, les âmes s'étaient discrètement rassemblées, denses et nombreuses, visiblement affamées. Un carnage, voilà ce qui les attendait, si elle ne réagissait pas assez vite. Sans attendre qu'elles attaquent les premières, Lina puisa dans le corps qui l'attendait encore la magie suffisante pour créer un gros dragon cracheur de feu. Un pari risqué, étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas comment concrètement éloigner les âmes.

Concentrée sur son dragon, pour qu'il crache des flammes et éloigne les morts, elle cessa de protéger le rêveur. Les attaques contre lui reprirent de plus belle, le déchiquetant jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse enfin et crie sa douleur. Lina lui jeta un regard paniqué. L'esprit de Draco se déchirait et les morceaux épars étaient prêts à s'envoler aux quatre vents.

La Gardienne mit toutes ses forces dans une attaque de flammes, si forte qu'elle désorienta les âmes. Elles étaient incapables, soudain, de repérer les deux esprits encore en vie dans les traces mouvantes et vivantes laissées par la magie brûlante.

Lina rassembla comme elle put l'esprit hurlant de son maître et plongea tête la première vers le dernier palier qui devait les ramener dans leurs corps.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Samedi 31 octobre, 20 heures au Palais_

Aline redressa brusquement la tête vers le lit du Rêveur quand elle vit son corps convulser et hurler, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se précipita à son chevet pour vérifier son pouls et soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit – enfin – son lien de Gardienne se renforcer.

Derrière elle, Lina grinça quelques mots.

- Esprit… déchiré… aide…

Aline ne prit pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. A première vue, sa sœur semblait épuisée mais cohérente. Et en trois mots, elle venait de lui brosser l'ampleur du problème. Le Rêveur était toujours en proie aux tourments de son voyage.

Elle saisit quelques branches de tilleul et de bouleau qu'elle entrelaça en quelques secondes, pour en faire une couronne. Elle la déposa sur la tête du rêveur, pour en chasser les mauvaises ondes et apaiser son esprit, avant de saisir sa baguette pour y plonger. Sa propre expérience faisait qu'elle savait comment remettre un esprit en ordre et comment en réparer les fissures.

Il lui fallut pourtant près d'une heure pour venir à bout des déchirures de l'esprit de Draco, avec la frustration d'avoir dû remplir artificiellement l'espace vide de sa mémoire récente. Elle ressortit, insatisfaite et inquiète qu'en perdant les données de sa mémoire immédiate, il ait pu perdre des informations importantes.

Quand elle constata qu'il gémissait et semblait se réveiller, alors que ses constantes étaient revenues à la normale, elle s'intéressa à sa sœur. Allongée sur le sol, Lina avait toujours les yeux ouverts, malgré son épuisement manifeste. Mais son souffle ne s'était pas calmé pendant l'heure où elle s'était occupée du Rêveur. De la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait pour Draco, Aline vérifia les constantes de Lina. Réserves magiques à plat. Esprit un peu embrouillé. Beaucoup de douleur, d'après la tension du corps immobile.

Aussi, Aline fouilla-t-elle les poches de la sorcière couchée. Lina, avec sa passion pour les potions, avait toujours des fioles utiles sur elle. Elle trouva finalement un petit flacon plein d'un liquide bleuté, avec la surface un peu blanchâtre spécifique aux potions antidouleur. Elle releva sa sœur et l'aida à en avaler le contenu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende.

Désormais assis sur le lit, Draco observa les deux jeunes femmes avec un air un peu perdu. Que faisait-il dans ce lit ? Et que faisaient-elles dans sa chambre, toutes les deux ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par demander, tranchant dans le vif.

- Draco ! s'exclama Aline en se relevant précipitamment pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu encore mal ? Il reste un peu de potion antidouleur, si tu en as besoin, précisa-t-elle en lui montrant le flacon presque vide de Lina.

- J'ai eu mal ? marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les jumelles.

- Tu t'es évanoui, il y a plusieurs heures. Je crois que c'était à cause d'une vision, exposa Lina dont le souffle s'était enfin calmé. Tu as laissé échapper une exclamation qui ressemblait à « Pote » et tu t'es évanoui.

Draco fronça les sourcils, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Tout lui semblait affreusement flou.

- Et puis, continua Aline, tu t'es mis à hurler et ton esprit s'est retrouvé détaché de ton corps et il a été envoyé dans les Limbes. Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort de mort.

Le rayon vert… Il s'en souvenait. Il était important parce qu'il ne devait pas toucher Potter.

- Potter ! s'exclama-t-il.

Oui, il se souvenait de sa vision. Il avait aidé Potter à survivre à une attaque d'anciens Mangemorts, menés par un nouveau chef. Les détails lui revenaient peu à peu.

Il avait sauvé Potter !

En se jetant sur un _Avada_.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

- Quoi Potter ? demanda Lina en ne le voyant pas développer.

- J'ai… aidé à sauver quelqu'un, grâce à ma vision.

- Et c'est une bonne chose ? demanda la jeune femme toujours assise par terre, en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils.

- Une bonne chose ? Je suppose, répondit Draco en hésitant.

Il se sentait plus léger, c'était indéniable. Avait-il regagné un peu sa liberté ? Pas sûr. Il ne se sentait pas encore totalement libre. Il se sentit étrangement rassuré, au moment de formuler cette conviction, mais il préféra ne pas trop se pencher sur ce sentiment. Toujours était-il qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus léger à l'idée d'avoir pu rembourser à Potter une partie de sa dette, en absorbant le potentiel létal du sort de mort.

Même si cet acte typiquement Gryffondor et très idiot l'avait conduit dans les Limbes…

- Je ne me souviens pas des Limbes, dit-il soudain en se tournant vers Aline.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me souviens de ma « vision » assez précisément, dit-il, mais après le rayon vert de _l'Avada_, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

- Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu as vu là-bas ? demanda Lina, abasourdie.

- Dans les Limbes ? Non. Je devrais ?

Lina leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco pour ne plus les lâcher. Le Rêveur qu'elle avait vu dans l'au-delà était désespéré et n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie de se battre pour leur avenir. Alors c'était peut-être une bonne chose, s'il ne pouvait plus se souvenir des « futurs » sombres qu'il avait aperçus dans les Limbes. Il n'était pas assez fort pour les supporter, pour le moment.

- Non, répondit-elle avec conviction. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as reçu un sort de mort. Je ne savais pas que voir des scènes du présent nécessitait la présence physique de ton esprit sur place. Et, ajouta-t-elle dangereusement, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un chercherait à te lancer ce sort sous ta forme d'esprit. Comment va-t-on faire, pour que tu sois en sécurité dans tes prochaines visions ?

Draco vit le visage d'Aline s'assombrir de la même manière que sa sœur et il se sentit soudain coupable et encore plus bête qu'avant, à l'idée de s'être jeté sur le rayon vert de toutes ses forces.

- En fait, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je ne pense pas qu'être physiquement là dans une vision du présent était prévu. Ou normal. Je voulais juste… intercepter le sort. Et j'ai pris de la consistance.

- Tu t'es jeté sur l'_Avada_ ? s'étonna Aline, les yeux grand ouverts d'incrédulité.

Elle connaissait le Rêveur : elle l'entraînait tous les jours à se battre. Comme elle, il ne supportait pas la douleur, et comme sa sœur, il n'était pas vraiment courageux. Lina cherchait toujours à l'épargner ou la sauver, ce qui expliquait qu'elle donne parfois l'impression d'être courageuse en se lançant dans des batailles impossibles. Mais elle préférait la plupart du temps opérer des « retraites stratégiques » devant le danger.

Aussi, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver le sorcier devant elle à se jeter sur un sort de mort.

- Il fallait… que je sauve quelqu'un, admit-il en espérant contenter les deux sorcières.

- Cette Potter, affirma Lina en hochant la tête, comme si elle venait de trouver une nouvelle pièce importante du puzzle. Que représente-t-elle pour toi, pour que tu parviennes à te matérialiser dans une vision ? Surtout devant un sort de mort ?

Draco ricana une seconde en s'apercevant que Lina avait immédiatement pensé que Potter était une fille. Pourtant, Potter était vraiment _très_ loin d'être une fille. Brusquement, Draco interrompit son rire et détourna le visage. Ses souvenirs étaient peut-être un peu trop précis sur certains détails.

En voyant les joues du Rêveur rosir, les jumelles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et un sourire espiègle. Il y avait là matière à creuser.

Aline allait lancer l'offensive quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Lina se releva en grognant contre la raideur de ses muscles et alla ouvrir. L'offensive serait pour plus tard. Ramon se tenait là, l'air fâché, et Lina le laissa entrer.

- Je suis venu voir par moi-même si tu allais bien, expliqua-t-il à Draco. J'ai dit à tout le monde que si tu ne revenais pas tout de suite, c'était pour te remettre de tes émotions. Je leur ai dit de ne pas venir t'importuner, qu'il y avait déjà assez de mal de fait. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé de les éloigner tous, une fois que la dispute en bas s'est calmée. Parce que, ajouta-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers les jumelles, si n'importe qui était arrivé ces dernières heures, vous auriez eu de gros ennuis avec les professeurs. Et peut-être pas qu'eux.

- Pour quelle raison aurait-on eu des ennuis ? s'indigna Aline. On sauvait Draco.

- Parce qu'on ne joue pas avec la mort comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, répondit-il froidement. Encore moins si vous êtes seules avec un sorcier qui – aux yeux de tous – a déjà subi des tentatives d'assassinat. J'ai _senti_ un peu trop tard que Draco se mourrait et j'ai _senti_ votre affairement pour le sauver, raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas dérangées. Mais il est des choses qu'il ne faut pas manipuler.

- Aurais-tu préféré me laisser… mourir ? s'indigna Draco.

- Non, évidemment, répondit le Sud-Américain en s'adoucissant et en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais créer un passage entre notre monde et celui des morts pour aller te chercher, c'était une idée totalement stupide. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les âmes mortes sont affamées de vie. Leur donner un aperçu de ce qu'elle ont vécu et perdu, c'est une torture et le meilleur moyen de provoquer des agitations. Rares sont les âmes qui sont parties en _acceptant_ leur sort.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Lina, méfiante.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ressens. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis au contact d'une âme mourante et en colère, je sais reconnaître la sensation.

Lina se souvint brusquement de l'aveu de Ramon, quelques jours auparavant. Il avait tué son père. En tant qu'_empathe_, il avait dû ressentir cette mort jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. D'autant plus avec le lien filial qu'il partageait avec sa victime. Oui, elle comprenait qu'il puisse être sensible aux âmes des Limbes.

- Et d'un coup, continua Ramon, cette sensation a déboulé brusquement, partant d'ici en cent fois plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître avant. Le résultat aurait pu être catastrophique. La seule raison pour laquelle – encore une fois – je ne suis pas intervenu, c'est parce que les âmes ont été trop distraites pour profiter du même passage que vous et qu'il s'est refermé avant qu'elles ne réagissent. Par ailleurs, Draco avait un besoin d'aide urgent et vous étiez les plus à même de l'aider. Mais c'était un acte définitivement dangereux.

- J'avais créé cette amulette pour l'esprit de Lina, opposa Aline, et aucune âme morte n'aurait pu emprunter le passage créé. Je _sais_ ce que j'ai fait.

- Non, répliqua le métis. Du moins, ta sœur ne le savait pas. Elle a obligatoirement forcé le passage pour ramener Draco. Il était aux mains des morts, ils n'ont pas pu le laisser partir intact. Une amulette n'aurait pas dû avoir le pouvoir de le ramener. C'est une brèche imprévue qui lui a permis de passer, c'est impossible autrement.

Lina pâlit en prenant soudain conscience qu'il avait raison. Elle avait emmené Draco de force, par une ouverture qui lui était destinée à _elle_. Elle avait forcé le passage jusqu'ici. Elle aurait pu stupidement déchirer le voile avec l'au-delà, en ramenant si violemment le Rêveur. Et dire qu'elle était censée le protéger ! Elle faisait une bien piètre Gardienne…

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce voyage, créer ce passage, même pour un court instant. Aline avait raison : ça avait été une idée totalement folle et définitivement stupide. Oui, mais elle l'avait fait pour une bonne raison. Le Rêveur était tout autant nécessaire à la survie de leur monde que le Voile. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? demanda-t-elle finalement, en se défendant comme elle pouvait contre son sentiment grandissant de culpabilité.

- Demander l'aide des professeurs, répondit Ramon. Ils connaissent de nombreux rituels, et je _sais_ que Jansson connaît des rituels vaudous qui auraient pu être utiles dans ce cas-ci, où l'esprit a été détaché du corps. Il en a enseigné à un frère de Jil, qui s'est spécialisé dans cette branche.

- Comment aurait-on pu le deviner ?

- Si vous m'aviez parlé de l'état de Draco immédiatement, j'aurais pu aider. En l'occurrence, je l'ai découvert trop tard et toi, Lina, tu venais de partir dans l'autre monde.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas tout de suite rendu compte ? demanda Draco.

- Avant ça, j'étais trop concentré sur la culpabilité des fauteurs de trouble et la colère de Jil et d'autres élèves. Je ne me suis pas focalisé sur toi, puisque je te pensais entre de bonnes mains. C'est ensuite, que j'ai ressenti ton absence et que je les ai senties faire toutes ces bêtises. C'était trop tard pour les arrêter, mais j'ai décidé d'éloigner tout le monde, pour t'aider à mon niveau.

Ramon échangea un regard hostile avec Lina, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Draco intervint à nouveau.

- Ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de vous disputer à mon sujet, comme si je n'étais pas là ?

- Pardon, Draco. Mais tu sais, ça aurait vraiment pu mal se passer.

Draco fronça les sourcils et baissa légèrement la tête pour réfléchir. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Sa mémoire altérée faisait écho aux mots de Ramon, un peu plus tôt : son voyage n'avait pas pu le laisser indemne… Et au-delà de ça, il sentait lui aussi que les choses auraient pu être vraiment mauvaises. Après tout, il avait reçu un sort de mort. Et à part Potter, personne ne se remettait d'un sort de mort.

Il releva la tête et acquiesça.

- Je _sais_, dit-il. Je ne me souviens de rien, mais je _sais_ que ma confrontation avec l'au-delà n'a pas été douce, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Le… Ce qui nous sépare d'eux est fragile mais indispensable, et je _sais_ tout ça.

Ramon acquiesça à son tour, satisfait que quelqu'un comprenne son point de vue. L'angoisse sourde qui émanait de son ami n'était pas feinte.

- Mais, ajouta Draco, ce qui est fait est fait. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin et de se disputer pour le passé. Simplement, on sait désormais que ce n'est pas une chose à faire. On ne recommencera plus.

Et effectivement, les jumelles n'auraient pas besoin de revenir le chercher, parce qu'il ne recommencerait pas la même idiotie que dans le cimetière. Pas moyen qu'il se jette à nouveau devant un sort de mort. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait été aveuglé par il ne savait quel sentiment bizarre – une angoisse incompréhensible que Potter, détenteur de sa dette de vie, ne meure. Mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

- Même si, malgré tout, je suis content que quelqu'un soit venu me chercher, conclut-il avec un sourire sincère pour les jumelles.

- A ton service, Draco ! lança joyeusement Aline.

Ramon leva les yeux et les mains au ciel, en signe de capitulation, puis il les entraîna tous de force vers la salle d'Halloween. Puisque visiblement, tout le monde allait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison de manquer la fête, qui commençait à peine.

DMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIMDMIM

_Lundi 2 novembre, fin d'après-midi_

C'est avec surprise que Draco leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une immense chouette inconnue frappait à la vitre pour attirer son attention. Il se leva, lui ouvrit, et elle alla maladroitement se poser sur le lit. Kerta, sur son perchoir, regardait la nouvelle venue d'un œil intrigué. Draco secoua la tête en avisant le gros paquet que la chouette inconnue tenait. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait des difficultés d'équilibre.

Il détacha le colis et désigna à l'animal la mangeoire de Kerta, pour qu'elle se restaure. Et étonnamment, cette dernière lui fit un peu de place pour qu'elle puisse se tenir correctement.

Puis le sorcier ouvrit le paquet, intrigué. A l'intérieur, il y avait un livre, une note épinglée dessus et deux petits rouleaux de parchemin. La note venait d'Igor. Il lui envoyait un livre parlant des Temps Sombres, pour tenir sa promesse. Draco acquiesça tout seul. Il aurait envoyé une demande à Igor dans quelques jours, s'il n'avait rien vu venir. Après tout, il avait rempli sa part du contrat et il était maintenant capable – avec quelques efforts certes, mais capable quand même – d'atteindre le médicomage par la pensée.

Il ouvrit d'abord les deux rouleaux de parchemins avant de s'intéresser au livre. Il s'agissait de deux lettres à l'aspect officiel, l'une émanant d'Igor et l'autre d'une certaine « Anna O'Brien ». Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cette jeune femme pouvait bien être, mais les lettres furent d'un grand secours pour s'en faire une idée.

Igor et cette Anna venaient tout juste de lui envoyer la preuve de leur serment d'allégeance en tant que Gardiens et tous les deux se disaient prêts à suivre ses directives au moindre appel. Il était heureux d'avoir pu un peu discuter avec les jumelles, lors de la fête d'Halloween. Il avait ainsi appris la manière dont elles l'avaient retrouvé dans les Limbes et découvert le lien qu'il partageait naturellement avec elles, depuis qu'il avait accepté leur allégeance.

C'était également grâce à ce lien renforcé qu'elles étaient plusieurs fois parvenues à le trouver quand il appelait à l'aide, à l'époque de Philippe Piéfort.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il fut donc capable de prendre conscience du lien ténu qui le reliait à ses deux nouveaux Gardiens. Il accepta leur allégeance, tout à la fois soulagé de savoir qu'il aurait de l'aide si les Temps Sombres devenaient réalité, et abasourdi par ce serment qui, d'une certaine manière, l'effrayait. Avoir la responsabilité de la vie et des actes d'autres personnes était toujours aussi effrayant pour lui.

Au moins n'avait-il pas l'impression d'avoir des esclaves, pour le moment, puisque ses deux nouveaux Gardiens étaient en Angleterre, loin de lui et de tout ordre qu'il pourrait donner.

Cela fait, il relut la note d'Igor à propos de l'ouvrage envoyé et s'intéressa à celui-ci.

D'après le médicomage, il s'agissait d'un recueil de plusieurs légendes morbides, en grande partie faux. Mais la partie concernant « l'Apocalypse » lui semblait parfaitement juste. Peut-être avait-il pu discuter avec un Rêveur ou avait-il lu un autre ouvrage inconnu traitant des Temps Sombres ? En tout cas, le livre donnait une bonne idée de leur nature et du processus pouvant les déclencher.

Draco s'assit sur le lit et lut quelques passages de l'ouvrage. L'auteur semblait effectivement prendre plaisir dans les récits macabres. Mais Draco pouvait dire avec certitude, en lisant ces passages, qu'il s'agissait de légendes sans le moindre fond de réalité. Ils ne lui parlaient pas, pas comme l'avaient fait les légendes de _La Mère Magie_ ou les prophéties que Betty Noisy leur donnait en classe.

Finalement, il sauta de nombreux chapitres pour atteindre la partie conseillée par Igor. Et il lut.

Près d'une heure lui fut nécessaire pour venir à bout du chapitre sur les Temps Sombres. Pas qu'il fut long en soit, mais… c'était un chapitre stressant qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de persévérance pour en venir à bout. Maintenant, il se sentait nauséeux. Les descriptions ressemblaient incroyablement à ce qu'il avait vu pendant son cauchemar sur le bateau. Le sang, le feu qui corrompt, la boue… la mort… Il avait senti son angoisse monter et elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

Depuis son Rêve de Samain, il était incroyablement sensible à toute idée de mort ou d'_ombre_. Comme s'il avait développé une espèce d'hypersensibilité à un… autre monde, plus sombre. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer mieux son sentiment, mais c'était comme s'il _sentait_ la mort, parfois. Il s'en était aperçu en saisissant le Livre doré donné par les jumelles : il l'avait lâché, sous le coup de la surprise, quand il avait ressenti la sourde angoisse que ça avait généré en lui.

Un peu comme maintenant, alors qu'il regardait le livre envoyé par Igor, toujours posé sur ses genoux. Il l'éloigna brusquement de lui et se leva nerveusement.

Les Temps Sombres seraient déclenchés par un déséquilibre - tous ceux qui avaient entendu parler des Temps Sombres le savaient, lui compris. Mais personne n'était capable de définir précisément ce que serait ce déséquilibre. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il déchirerait le « Voile » et, d'après le livre, _même les pouvoirs des Gardiens_ seraient incapables de le protéger.

Seule la figure du Rêveur serait capable de les guider dans la bonne direction et d'éviter le chaos total en sauvant le Voile.

Lui.

Et comment était-il censé faire ? Il n'avait jamais voulu ce fardeau ! Et si c'était lui qui devait posséder la solution face aux Temps Sombres… alors les Temps Sombres étaient inévitables. Franchement… Il n'avait déjà aucune idée de la nature du Voile, alors comment le protéger ?

En lisant, il avait certes eu l'impression que le « Voile » pourrait désigner les Moldus. Mais ce n'était dit clairement à aucun moment… Il se basait seulement sur sa conversation avec John Doe, dans le bateau, à propos de la neutralité des Moldus qui permettaient à la magie d'exister sur Terre. Leur insensibilité aux magies suintant des Sources était peut-être ce qu'on nommait le Voile.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, comment était-il supposer sauver le Voile si celui-ci était une figuration de l'esprit ou un ensemble de milliards de personnes ? Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de concret et d'accessible à protéger, non ? Autrement… il était définitivement incapable d'imaginer comment remplir son rôle et guider les Gardiens…

En parlant de Gardiens… Les jumelles pouvaient peut-être répondre à quelques unes de ses questions… Aussi, rapidement, il enfila le manteau de son uniforme et se rendit chez Lina, quelques étages en dessous.

Il frappa à la porte et fut satisfait de constater la présence d'Aline sur le lit, quand Lina lui ouvrit.

- Entre, je t'en prie, fit Lina avec curiosité, en sentant son agitation. Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai besoin de réponses, dit-il d'un ton direct, à propos des Temps Sombres, du Voile, des Gardiens, du livre doré que vous m'avez donné, des…

- Ho là ! Une question à la fois, s'amusa Aline. Pourquoi ce besoin soudain ?

- A cause des Temps Sombres. Comment est-ce que je suis censé lutter contre ça, si je suis bien le Rêveur attendu ? Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ou à qui j'ai affaire… Je viens de recevoir un serment d'allégeance de deux autres Gardiens et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser à propos de ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Deux nouveaux Gardiens se sont présentés à toi ? s'étonna Lina.

- Oui. Enfin… ils m'ont envoyé une lettre enchantée avec un serment, pour prouver leur bonne foi et leur volonté de s'engager auprès de moi.

- Je vois… Quelque part, c'est plutôt logique et c'est bon signe, dit Lina en échangeant un regard avec sa sœur.

- Effectivement, c'est bon de savoir que deux autres Gardiens sont prêts à suivre leur destin, confirma Aline. Par quelle question veux-tu commencer ?

- Commençons déjà par ça, fit Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'Aline. Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes censés faire ? Les Gardiens, je veux dire. Quel est votre rôle ?

- Je crois que le mieux, c'est de tout t'expliquer depuis le début, dit Lina en regardant sa sœur pour une approbation.

Celle-ci avala sa salive et prit la parole.

- Je pense aussi que c'est mieux. Mais surtout, rappelle-toi que même si nous sommes des Gardiennes, Lina et moi, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Notre nature _inhumaine_ n'est pas de notre faute.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas des monstres, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, si l'on excepte ce jour où le Livre doré a altéré ma vue, dit-il pour plaisanter. D'ailleurs, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je me pose aussi des questions sur la nature de ce livre. Il a des effets étranges, sur moi.

- Une chose à la fois. Commençons par la nature des Gardiens, dit Lina.

Et Aline prit le récit en main.

- La première chose à savoir, c'est que les Gardiens sont, en quelque sorte, des créations nées du besoin de protéger le Voile.

- De la même manière que le tout premier Rêveur, qui était une Rêveuse, précisa Lina. Elle s'appelait Domicella et elle a été notre première maîtresse. Et celui qui a créé la Rêveuse et les Gardiens s'appelait, lui, Joseph d'Arimathie.

Draco retint une exclamation de surprise et se souvint d'une matinée au Palais, entièrement occupée par des visions du présent. Il avait vu des bribes de la vie et des préoccupations de Potter. Il avait été profondément plongé dans des questionnements et des angoisses autour du nom de Joseph d'Arimathie. Et de Ginny Weasley, aussi, dut-il admettre en grinçant des dents.

Se pourrait-il que Potter soit au courant à propos des Temps Sombres à venir ?

- Joseph d'Arimathie a ramené en Angleterre une coupe de sang, reprit Aline.

- Le Graal, oui, intervint Draco. Je connais cette histoire et l'existence de cet artefact. Il est réputé puissant : n'importe quel Sang-Pur anglais connait cette histoire et espère pouvoir un jour trouver cette Coupe que même Merlin tenait en haute estime.

- Oui, mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, contra-t-elle. Le sang dans la coupe et la magie qu'il contenait ont été utilisés par Joseph d'Arimathie pour créer une sorcière capable d'empêcher le déchirement du Voile et l'avènement des Temps Sombres.

- Comment ça ?

- Joseph avait compris avant tout le monde que l'Apocalypse n'était pas une légende ou l'annonce d'un illuminé. Il avait compris que Jésus était un véritable Prophète. Et si le déchirement d'un « Voile » pouvait mener au chaos, aux Temps Sombres, alors il fallait trouver une solution pour l'empêcher.

- Et il s'est servi du sang de la Coupe dans ce but… résuma Draco.

- Oui, répondit Aline. Pour continuer la race des Prophètes. Dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux soit capable de voir la solution qui éviterait au monde de plonger dans le chaos.

- Ce que Joseph n'avait pas imaginé en manipulant ainsi le sang de la Coupe, reprit Lina, c'est que Domicella - la sorcière qu'il avait choisie pour tenir la descendance de Jésus - allait devenir la première Rêveuse, pas une Prophète. On l'a appelée ainsi car ses visions ne concernaient pas uniquement l'avenir. Le problème, c'était que ces Rêves la blessaient et qu'il lui fallait toute la force de sa magie pour les supporter, survivre et se soigner.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Un problème, ça ? Par rapport à ce qui venait d'être réalisé ?

Joseph d'Arimathie avait réussi, d'une certaine manière, à transférer les propriétés du sang du Prophète à une autre sorcière. C'était une manipulation folle et incroyablement bien pensée. Domicella était devenue l'héritière de la magie du Prophète. Et elle était donc désormais capable de voir l'avenir, pour y trouver une solution contre les Temps Sombres.

Hé bien selon lui, le fait que les Rêves soient douloureux n'était qu'un petit inconvénient, à côté de l'énormité du bénéfice. En plus, question douleur, il ne fallait pas exagérer. S'il avait mal et qu'il était ensuite affaibli et nauséeux, les quelques Rêves qui l'avaient assailli n'était pas si _mauvais_ qu'il doive se soigner pour survivre… Ses rêves étaient cauchemardesques, angoissants, mais pas aussi « mortels » qu'on ne cessait de lui dépeindre.

Joseph d'Arimathie avait créé la première Rêveuse.

La question suivante était…

- Puisqu'il avait rempli ses objectifs en créant une personne capable de contrer les Temps Sombres, alors pourquoi aurait-il ensuite créé des Gardiens ?

- Les Rêves prenaient toute l'énergie de Domicella, intervint Aline. Ils se nourrissaient autant de sa force magique que de sa force vitale, je pense. Alors même si elle avait découvert une solution pour protéger le Voile, elle n'aurait jamais pu la mettre en œuvre. Il fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider magiquement.

« Il était drôlement stressé par le déchirement du Voile, cet homme, » songea Draco. « Mais en même temps… qui ne le serait pas ? Une fois qu'on avait eu un aperçu des Temps Sombres, même tout petit, il était impossible d'oublier. »

- Pour faire ça bien et trouver la meilleure manière de les préserver, reprit Lina, il a fait de longues recherches sur la nature du Voile et de la Magie. Et même s'il n'a jamais fait de découverte probante…

- On ne peut pas vraiment t'aider là-dessus, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Aline, la nature du Voile reste un grand mystère, même pour ceux qui ont passé leur vie à faire des recherches sur les Temps Sombres et la Magie.

- Je disais donc, reprit Lina, qu'il n'a pas découvert la nature du Voile, ni le moyen de le protéger directement. Mais il a découvert un moyen détourné de le protéger : pour éviter une déchirure et conserver l'équilibre de la Magie, il s'est penché sur la circulation de cette dernière. Sur ses flux. Ce sont eux qui permettent un bon mélange des magies des autres dimensions, ici.

- Donc pour protéger le Voile, il a choisi de protéger ces flux magiques, continua Aline. Et pour maintenir l'équilibre de ces flux, il a pensé à créer des relais, des sorciers capables de fluidifier la circulation magique. Ils devaient ainsi pouvoir repérer les déséquilibres et les problèmes pour les réparer, autant que possible.

- Comment ça ? Quel genre de problème ?

- Imagine le massacre des habitants d'une région. Il n'y a plus assez d'êtres vivants pour supporter la circulation des flux magiques, qui diminuent. Ce qui signifie qu'ils s'engorgent à d'autres endroits. Le déséquilibre, s'il croit, est susceptible de tordre et déchirer le Voile. Le rôle de Domicella et des Gardiens est donc d'aider la circulation magique à reprendre ses droits. Par exemple en aidant la vie à reprendre son cours.

- Mais… cela veut dire que l'inverse est vrai, non ? Je veux dire… Peut-il y avoir trop de monde ? Est-ce que vous agissez, alors ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Aline. Qu'il y ait bien plus d'êtres vivants que nécessaire pour porter les flux ne changera rien à la taille de ces derniers. Les problèmes viennent quand ces êtres vivants ne sont pas assez nombreux et que les flux sont en partie bloqués. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que nous aidons la vie à croitre, que nous l'accélérons si cela nous paraît nécessaire. Nous sommes des veilleurs, ajouta-t-elle en hésitant, pas des juges ou des dieux ou tout ce que tu veux d'autre. Ce n'est pas notre rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Nous évitons d'interférer, quand c'est possible.

Draco vit la jeune fille hésiter, à la fin de sa réponse, et il comprit que la responsabilité des Gardiens était au moins aussi forte que celle dévolue au Rêveur. On attendait d'eux qu'ils veillent sur le bon fonctionnement du monde. Et qu'ils soient capables de lutter, un jour, contre des temps de destruction et de mort. Sans savoir quel en serait le déclenchement exact, ni comment réussir leur mission… Et ils n'avaient pas tous les outils en main.

Il n'avait jamais signé pour ça, lui ! Décidément, le destin s'était bien moqué des gens en lui assignant le rôle de Rêveur... Au moins les jumelles lui apportaient-elles une partie des réponses qu'il attendait. Les Gardiens du Voile avaient été créés, en quelque sorte, pour être des faiseurs de vie.

- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez sentir que les flux ont besoin d'un coup de pouce ? demanda-t-il soudain. Et quelle sorte de pouvoir avez-vous, pour avoir une telle influence sur la circulation magique à l'échelle de… hé bien du monde ?

- Nous allons y venir. Avant de passer à la pratique et à la création, Joseph a réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'atteindre ses objectifs, continua Aline. Les équipes sont toujours plus fortes que les individus, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a voulu rassembler une équipe de sorciers. Et à cette époque-là, il était courant de se regrouper en fratries et en sectes pour accumuler plus de pouvoir et de possibilités.

- Pour que ces sorciers fassent office de _portes_, expliqua Lina, c'est-à-dire pour qu'ils facilitent la circulation et qu'ils puissent repérer les déséquilibres, Joseph d'Arimathie a manipulé la nature de leur magie. Il les a rattachés aux éléments qui portent les flux : le feu, le bois, la terre, le métal, l'eau et l'air. Enfin… L'eau et l'air sont inertes en termes de magie, mais ils sont indispensables aux hommes et aux créatures, eux-mêmes indispensables aux flux magiques.

- C'est cette affinité avec les six éléments qui nous aide à ressentir les flux, puisque tu te posais la question.

- En tout cas, cet ordre du monde est bien représenté par le _Cosmimago_, comme nous te l'avions expliqué il y a un mois environ. Il symbolise l'ensemble formé par la Terre, les au-delàs qui l'influencent, les Gardiens symbolisés par leurs éléments, le Voile… il résume l'équilibre du monde et la vie, d'une certaine manière. C'est pour ça qu'il a un grand pouvoir et qu'il semble vivant, pour ceux qui le regardent avec attention.

- Je me souviens de tout ça, confirma Draco.

- Il y a peut-être une autre chose, qui peut t'intéresser, dit Aline. C'est le fait que, tant que nous ne nous soumettons pas au Rêveur, nous ne sommes « que » ça. Des portes veillant sur l'équilibre. C'est seulement une fois soumis au Rêveur que nous devenons des Gardiens dans le rôle complet : nous protégeons le Voile _et_ le Rêveur.

- Pourquoi cette différentiation ? demanda Draco.

- Parce qu'au départ, l'équipe de sorciers que rassemblait peu à peu Joseph d'Arimathie n'était pas destinée à se soumettre au Rêveur : leur rôle était de prendre soin du Voile. Le problème, c'est que certains ont commencé à prendre goût au pouvoir.

- Par conséquent, précisa Aline, Joseph a décidé de remédier à ce problème en obligeant les magies des Gardiens à s'inféoder à la Rêveuse : la condition nécessaire pour bénéficier de cette magie de Gardien était de se soumettre à la volonté d'un autre. Ce qui a permis, par la suite, d'éviter tout débordement dans l'utilisation de leurs dons et d'éviter les courses au pouvoir.

- Et pour ses deux dernières créations, ajouta Lina, la Gardienne liée à l'eau et la Gardienne liée à l'air, il est même allé beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple manipulation de la magie. Pour être sûr qu'elles restent dévouées à la Rêveuse ou au Rêveur, Joseph d'Arimathie a manipulé l'âme des deux jumelles choisies, pour s'assurer de leur soumission totale et définitive.

- Les créations parfaites, à jamais fidèles, conclut sombrement Aline.

C'était ainsi que les deux sœurs avaient coutume de se nommer, quand l'amertume de leur destin se faisait trop forte.

- Et le rapport avec vous… ? commença Draco.

- Il est total, répondit Aline. C'était nous. Notre première vie était liée à Domicella. En manipulant nos âmes et en les soumettant définitivement au Rêveur, il nous a interdit de nous éteindre naturellement, contrairement aux autres Gardiens. Eux sont restés des _humains_, malgré leur rôle de Gardien. Nous, nous avons dû nous réincarner sans cesse depuis lors. En attendant avec crainte qu'un nouveau Rêveur se serve de nous, mais en sachant que nous ne pourrions être libérées que lorsque le Rêveur Ultime aurait rempli son rôle.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air horrifié et Aline détourna le regard, au bord des larmes. Elle savait que les autres la voyaient comme un monstre, en apprenant sa condition. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir et elle volait la vie des autres, injustement. Mais… Si seulement elle pouvait faire autrement, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

- Mais si vous vous réincarnez depuis cette époque, commença Draco, alors vous avez...

Lina le vit baisser la tête et bouger les doigts, comme s'il comptait.

- 1934 ans, répondit Lina, d'une voix polaire.

Elle était un peu déçue de la réaction de Draco. Plus encore pour Aline, qui craignait le regard des autres et détestait sa condition. Elle l'avait pourtant bien prévenu, au début de cette discussion, de se souvenir que ce n'était pas leur faute si elles avaient été créées ainsi.

- Et vous n'avez pas eu le droit de trouver le repos depuis tout ce temps… souffla encore Draco, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

- Non, claqua la voix de Lina.

- Mais c'est inhumain ! s'enflamma brusquement Draco, en se levant. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous faire ça ! Vous aviez déjà un tel poids sur les épaules… c'est… c'est…

Le sorcier avait toujours l'ai horrifié, mais les jumelles prirent enfin conscience qu'il n'était pas horrifié _à cause_ d'elles, mais _pour_ elles. Aline eut un petit reniflement, ravalant ses larmes.

- Alors… fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, tu ne nous considères pas comme des… monstres ?

Draco baissa les yeux vers la sorcière et sa colère retomba d'un coup. Il s'assit à nouveau à côté d'elle et l'attira maladroitement contre lui, dans un geste qu'il ne se permettrait jamais dans un autre contexte, mais qui était pour lui très symbolique.

- Non, Aline. Je ne vous prends pas pour des monstres. Je te considère même comme une amie. Et crois-moi, cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. J'ai appelé très peu de personnes ainsi, dans ma vie.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui, cherchant du réconfort entre ses bras. Lina ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle était restée debout depuis le début, face aux deux autres sorciers, et ça lui convenait très bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, puisqu'elle avait accepté sa nature depuis longtemps, mais elle ne brisa pas le silence qui s'était lentement installé.

Elle aimait sa sœur bien plus que de raison et elle était satisfaite de voir qu'elle s'était trompée dans l'interprétation de l'attitude de Draco : Aline avait besoin de chaleur humaine et de compréhension. Elle était ainsi faite.

Finalement, Draco brisa le silence.

- Puisque nous sommes liés, cela veut dire que vous êtes des Gardiennes, maintenant. J'ai bien compris ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Heu… reprit-il. Si avant, vous étiez des portes, alors vous étiez libres, n'est-ce pas ? Vous un peu moins, à cause de vos âmes liées, mais les autres oui… Donc Joseph d'Arimathie a loupé son coup. Qu'est-ce qui empêche les autres Gardiens d'abuser de leur pouvoir, quand il n'y a pas de Rêveur à qui se soumettre ?

- Aucun des Gardiens n'est si libre que tu le penses. Quand ils sont sélectionnés et en âge de devenir Gardiens, ils reçoivent une visite de l'Ancien, qui leur explique leur rôle et ce qui est attendu d'eux. S'ils acceptent leur destin, alors ils se lient à l'Ancien. Nous, c'est fait depuis longtemps, à travers Domicella. C'est l'Ancien qui a l'autorité sur nous, en attendant qu'un Rêveur se manifeste.

- J'ai un peu de mal à rattacher l'Ancien à tout ce que vous venez de me raconter, dit Draco. Qui est-il ?

- Les Anciens sont un peu la réincarnation de la magie de Joseph d'Arimathie, pour simplifier. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait, à la fin de sa vie, et c'est comme ça qu'on a continué à appeler ses héritiers. L'Ancien est celui qui veille sur l'équipe du Rêveur et ses Gardiens.

- Donc la magie de Joseph d'Arimathie a continué à se transmettre à d'autres sorciers qui deviennent alors des Anciens, reprit Draco avec ses propres mots, un peu comme la magie de la Rêveuse a continué à se transmettre à de nouveaux Rêveurs.

- C'est ça. Joseph a longuement travaillé sur cette transmission d'une magie à travers le temps et le choix de nouveaux héritiers. A l'origine, c'était pour les Gardiens et Domicella, pour s'assurer qu'à la mort de l'un d'eux, il y ait toujours un nouveau Gardien ou un Rêveuse potentielle prêts à reprendre le flambeau. C'est proche de sa propre mort que Joseph a pensé à appliquer la même chose à sa magie personnelle. Il voulait en faire don aux Rêveurs, pour que ce surplus magique les aide à supporter la douleur des Rêves.

- Mais quand Domicella a reçu l'héritage magique de Joseph d'Arimathie, continua Lina, celui-ci a remplacé son héritage de Rêveuse. Elle a cessé d'avoir des visions mais elle a senti qu'une autre personne avait hérité de la magie des Rêves. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix, elle a décidé de prendre la suite de son mentor en devenant une « Ancienne » à son tour. Elle attendu que son héritière Rêveuse grandisse pour la former et, en attendant, elle a pris le contrôle de la magie des Gardiens. Et l'histoire s'est répétée quand elle-même est décédée. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque fois qu'un Ancien s'éteint, le Rêveur potentiel en cours devient un Ancien et cesse d'être un Rêveur.

- Alors… avança Draco, le Rêveur Ultime serait celui qui, à la mort de l'Ancien, ne deviendrait pas un Ancien lui-même.

- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, confirma Lina. Même si personne ne peut nous le confirmer : Joseph avait parlé une ou deux fois d'une _Rêveuse Ultime_, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Puisqu'il n'avait pas anticipé que son don magique transformerait la nature de la Rêveuse, il n'a pas pu penser que le Rêveur Ultime soit celui dont la nature resterait constante.

- C'est une des erreurs d'appréciation de Joseph, déclara Aline. Comme pour sa manipulation de nos âmes qui nous empêche de mourir comme tout _être humain normal_ le devrait. Cependant, il reste un très grand sorcier. Il a notamment réussi à préserver toutes ses créations jusqu'à nos jours, pour qu'il y ait - en temps voulu - une équipe de sorciers capables de contrer les Temps Sombres.

- C'est effectivement un travail impressionnant… dit Draco. Inconnu de l'immense majorité des gens, mais impressionnant quand même.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Cet homme avait consacré sa vie à chercher un moyen d'assurer celle des autres. Il y avait de quoi rester admiratif, même si tous les trois étaient un peu dépassés par l'ampleur de leur tâche.

- Est-ce que nous avons bien répondu à tes questions ? s'enquit finalement Aline en regardant Draco.

- Oui. Je comprends mieux l'existence des Rêveurs, des Anciens et des Gardiens, même si beaucoup de choses restent floues. Les Temps Sombres m'angoissent et je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis censé lutter contre eux, mais je comprends mieux la situation.

- Il t'en restait une, je crois, intervint Lina. A propos du Livre doré qu'on t'a confié.

Draco leva la tête vers elle et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Il avait failli oublier cette question.

- C'est un cadeau qui nous a été fait il y a quelques siècles, par une tribu de fées en Ecosse, expliqua Lina. La poussière dorée qui recouvre le livre n'est autre que de la poussière de fée, d'ailleurs. Nous avions rendu service à leur reine et elle nous a offert ce que nous désirions le plus à l'époque : un moyen d'améliorer nos connaissances et notre magie personnelle. Ce livre s'est ainsi adapté à tous nos besoins et nous a guidé dans notre apprentissage.

- C'est un ouvrage sans prix, déclara Lina pour ponctuer la réponse de sa sœur. A ce propos, tu nous as dit qu'il avait des effets étranges sur toi ?

- Oui. Il m'effraie. Comme si… je sentais la mort roder tout autour de moi, quand je l'ai entre les mains.

Aline se tourna vers sa sœur, un peu perplexe quant à cet effet. Aucune d'elles n'avait déjà rencontré ce problème auparavant…

- C'est peut-être dû à ton séjour dans les Limbes, marmonna Lina pensivement, énonçant sa théorie tout haut en même temps qu'elle se formait.

- Comment ça aurait pu influencer l'effet du livre ? demanda Aline, devançant Draco

- Tu as le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, exposa Lina en se tournant vers le sorcier, et ton rôle est intimement lié aux Temps Sombres, donc aux notions de destruction et de mort. Et le livre, lui, t'apprend à te servir de ce pouvoir. Peut-être qu'il t'ouvrait déjà aux ombres et à l'au-delà, mais que ta sensibilité à cette dimension de la magie a été exacerbée par ton séjour dans les Limbes. Après tout, tu as reçu un sort de mort. Tu connais cette sensation plus intimement que jamais.

- C'est une hypothèse intéressante, lui accorda Draco.

- Et plausible, ajouta Aline à son tour. Etant donné que la Magie est un mélange des magies des autres mondes, ce ne serait pas idiot que tu ressentes plus qu'avant l'influence des Limbes.

- En tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu t'entraîneras à ta magie de Rêveur, appelle-nous, exigea Lina. On pourra observer les effets du livre sur toi et t'aider à surmonter ton angoisse.

Draco acquiesça, même s'il ne comptait pas s'entraîner avant un moment. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas assez à l'aise en présence de l'ouvrage…

- Vu l'heure, intervint Aline, je pense qu'on devrait descendre manger…

Lina et Draco acquiescèrent. Mais au moment d'ouvrir galamment la porte à ses gardiennes, ce dernier éclata de rire. Il n'était pas amusé, au contraire, mais les deux idées saugrenues qui venaient de lui passer par la tête rendaient son rire incontrôlable. La vie était ironique, tout de même.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Aline, pas du tout amusée.

Draco reprit son souffle et lui répondit, laissant les deux jumelles étrangement glacées.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je possédais l'héritage magique d'une Coupe convoitée par tous les sorciers.

- Et ?

- Si le Lord Noir et les Mangemorts avaient appris mon lien avec cette Coupe, ils auraient tous été affreusement jaloux. Jaloux du sang d'un Moldu. Je me demande comment mon père réagirait, s'il l'apprenait, lui qui est si fier de notre sang pur…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Vendredi 27 novembre, 16 heures._

Presque quatre semaines étaient passées, sans incident notable, depuis la discussion que Draco avait eue avec les jumelles. La routine des cours avait repris le dessus. Des examens intermédiaires étaient prévus juste avant les vacances de Noël et tous les étudiants travaillaient et s'entrainaient d'arrache-pied. Draco ne faisait pas exception, et il avait évité de se disperser sur les questions de Temps Sombres et de Rêveurs.

Lina n'avait pas plus insisté à propos de son entraînement magique, prise par ses propres révisions. Même Aline avait allégé le nombre de ses leçons de self-défense, maintenant que Philippe avait été renvoyé. De toute façon, les autres étudiants ne semblaient plus s'intéresser à lui autant que le mois précédent et peu étaient ceux qui le considéraient encore dangereux.

Ramon l'avait entraîné de nombreuses fois dans les fêtes qu'il organisait, pour que tout le monde s'aperçoive qu'il était quelqu'un de « sympa ». Ce garçon était définitivement trop optimiste. Certes, il s'ouvrait peu à peu aux autres. Mais ses réflexes de protection - la froideur et l'ironie mordante - ressortaient régulièrement sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit. Son passage à Serpentard avait un peu conditionné ses réactions, quand il faisait face à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou mal.

- Je ne te ferai pas cours cette semaine, lui dit Clothilde Lemaire au sortir du cours d'Histoire et Civilisations. Nous avons une réunion de professeurs et j'ai oublié de te prévenir lundi dernier. Ta semaine est donc terminée. Mais continue à t'entraîner à la magie sans baguette, tu es en bonne voie.

Draco acquiesça et partit s'installer dans l'une des salles d'étude du rez-de-chaussée en attendant d'être rejoint par les jumelles. Elles aimaient se tenir au courant de ses progrès, chaque vendredi. Ces dernières semaines, il avait un peu stagné. Il parvenait mieux à influencer des objets avec sa magie : les faire bouger, léviter, tourner… Mais il ne réussissait pas à envoyer de sorts autres que ceux de mouvement.

Il ne maîtrisait pas encore les métamorphoses, des maléfices pourtant simples comme celui du saucisson ou des sorts plus complexes comme l'_Expelliarmus_. Un petit blocage, naturel d'après le professeur.

En attendant les deux sorcières, il se plongea dans un essai demandé par le professeur d'Anatomie Sweets, sur le fonctionnement des points d'ouverture du corps humain et leur influence sur les flux magiques internes. Un peu barbant…

- Tu n'es pas en cours ? l'interrompit une voix au bout d'une heure et demi.

Draco leva les yeux vers Aline, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, rapidement suivie par sa sœur. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient rarement l'une sans l'autre, quand elles n'étaient pas en cours.

- Pas cette semaine, répondit-il. Il y a une réunion de professeurs ce soir et le professeur Lemaire avait des choses à préparer avant.

- Alors tu ne t'es pas entraîné ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Draco.

- C'est embêtant, déclara Lina. Il faut pourtant bien que tu t'entraînes, pour surmonter ton blocage.

Drago fit une grimace. L'absence de sa baguette lui pesait et le handicapait quelque peu. Avec elle, il aurait pu mieux comprendre comment faire fonctionner ces fichus sortilèges, quelle était la différence avec ceux qu'il maîtrisait.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, grogna finalement Draco.

Lina lui envoya son sourire tordu, consciente de l'agacer.

- Va chercher le Livre doré, lui demanda-t-elle. On a tout le week-end devant nous : Aline et moi avons suffisamment révisé et toi, tu manques d'entraînement. Alors on va travailler ta magie, aujourd'hui.

Draco soupira ostensiblement mais obéit. Il savait que Lina était une sorcière très têtue. Plus que lui. A tel point qu'il n'avait que rarement le dernier mot, dans leurs joutes verbales. Il revint bientôt avec la boîte dans laquelle il gardait le livre et les jumelles l'emmenèrent dans le jardin, à côté du potager. Il s'agissait plus d'une étendue herbeuse que d'un jardin, mais il avait l'avantage d'être très calme.

En effet, rares étaient les étudiants qui sortaient du Palais, à cause du microclimat désagréable qui régnait à l'intérieur des frontières du Palais. Il faisait toujours lourd et humide, quel que soit le moment de l'année.

- Allez ! Allons-y ! s'exclama Aline avec son impatience et son enthousiasme habituels.

Draco s'accroupit et ouvrit le petit coffre qu'il avait posé sur l'herbe. Il n'avait pas ressorti le livre doré depuis le début du mois, détestant de toutes ses tripes le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait assailli après Samain. Le bois avait un peu gonflé et le livre était coincé. C'était dommage, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'utiliser aujourd'hui.

Il leva un visage satisfait vers les jumelles mais le baissa à nouveau une seconde après, en voyant l'air de Lina. Sous son regard sévère, il extirpa finalement le livre de la boîte étroite, d'un geste brusque. Le raclement fit voler un peu de la poussière dorée qui recouvrait le livre. Draco la respira et éternua, comme la première fois où il avait eu le livre entre les mains.

Soudain, dans un sursaut, il lâcha l'ouvrage dans l'herbe.

- Draco ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lina en voyant le sorcier tourner frénétiquement la tête en tout sens, comme si les bois autour d'eux l'effrayaient.

- Tu es redevenue le monstre boueux, fit-il d'une petite voix en levant la tête vers elle. Comme la première fois. Et il y a à nouveau tous ces cris d'agonie, dans le bois, conclut-il d'une voix étranglée.

Aline fronça les sourcils et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, comme pour tenter d'apercevoir ceux que Draco entendait crier. Lina se pencha vers le Rêveur et l'aida à se relever. Il ne quittait pas les bois du regard.

- C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui avait un peu plus d'assurance que précédemment.

Il baissa les yeux vers le livre qu'il avait lâché sur le sol. Un éclat doré au milieu de l'herbe grasse. Un éclat doré comme celui qui l'avait appelé, près de la frontière du Palais, deux mois auparavant. Un éclat doré comme celui qu'il avait aperçu dans la clairière au cheval cabré, un soir d'orage. Il leva une fois de plus la tête vers les bois et fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai une drôle d'impression… glissa-t-il aux jumelles.

Sans plus montrer la crainte qu'il ressentait quelques instants auparavant, il se pencha, saisit le livre doré et gratta un peu de la poussière sur la couverture. A nouveau, il respira la poudre irritante. Les cris étaient toujours là, plus _précis_ et moins _réels_ tout à la fois. Comme s'il avait une bribe de vision, avec seulement du son…

Il se mit brusquement à courir vers le bois, pour se rapprocher des cris et du cœur de l'action. Aline et Lina furent saisies un instant, avant de se reprendre et de se précipiter à sa suite, au milieu des arbres.

- Draco, ralentis ! appela Aline. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas et déboucha bientôt dans la clairière au cheval cabré. Il s'avança vers la statue, un peu plus calmement, et les jumelles parvinrent enfin à le rattraper. D'une certaine manière, Aline était ravie de ne pas avoir rattrapé son ami, preuve de ses progrès physiques. Son élève, désormais, courait aussi vite qu'elle.

Lina posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco mais il ne réagit pas. Il scrutait attentivement la clairière et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Il y a… non, il y avait quelque chose, ici… J'ai l'impression… Il faudrait recréer les conditions…

Aline regarda le Rêveur avec curiosité et Lina haussa les épaules, en attendant qu'il veuille bien partager ses pensées avec elles. A nouveau, Draco gratta quelques grains de poussière et s'obligea à les inhaler.

Par intermittence, la statue moldue sembla prendre un éclat doré, elle aussi. Il y avait autour de lui quelque chose. Il voyait comme des flashs d'une situation confuse et agitée. Il s'était passé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qui lui parlait encore plus aujourd'hui qu'auparavant, quelque chose qui cherchait à attirer son attention depuis longtemps.

- Les filles, dit-il lentement. Est-ce que vous sauriez me recréer un orage, ici ? J'ai besoin d'une pluie violente et d'éclairs aveuglants.

Lina haussa les sourcils sous l'incongruité de cette demande.

- Un orage ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Il y avait un orage, la dernière fois que j'ai vu la clairière briller… Et des éclairs… Il y avait quelque chose, ici, qui m'a effrayé. Comme une impression de dangerosité, de mort imminente. Je n'ai pas su _voir_ clairement à l'époque. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est possible, maintenant.

- Je suppose qu'on peut essayer… déclara Aline en se grattant la nuque, perplexe. Il fait chaud et humide… Je maîtrise l'air et Lina l'eau… Oui, on peut peut-être y arriver.

Draco délaissa un instant sa contemplation de la clairière pour voir les magies de ses deux Gardiennes à l'œuvre.

Lina semblait attirer et accumuler les nuages au-dessus d'eux et peu à peu, leur densité assombrit la clairière et les bois tout autour. De gris, les nuages devinrent dangereusement noirs. Il faisait de plus en plus lourd et humide. Aline, elle, intervint ensuite. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux volant violemment autour de son visage, elle fit mine de compresser quelque chose entre ses mains.

« Elle essaie de provoquer un choc entre les masses d'air et les nuages, » comprit Draco en sentant se lever une tempête et en voyant les nuages se compresser.

Malgré leurs grimaces de concentration et leurs efforts visibles, il fallut du temps aux deux jeunes filles pour parvenir à un début de résultat. Mais la pluie se mit bientôt à tomber, de plus en plus dru. Il faisait si sombre qu'on aurait pu se croire sous le feuillage dense des arbres et non dans une clairière.

- Surtout, leur cria-t-il, ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte !

Le premier éclair le prit par surprise et l'aveugla une seconde, alors que le tonnerre grondait enfin.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au milieu d'une bataille, sous une pluie d'orage battante. Des humains étrangement habillés se battaient contre des fées, qui attiraient l'œil à cause de leur éclat doré, et contre une horde immense de… Nains ? Il se baissa par réflexe, alors qu'une rafale d'explosions se faisait entendre près de lui. Les hommes à cheval étaient couverts de plaques métalliques et ils tenaient des armes à feu, un outil typique pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de magie pour se battre ou se défendre.

- Des moldus ! s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Autour de lui, plusieurs nains s'écroulèrent au sol en hurlant de douleur. Leurs cris étaient ceux qui hantaient les bois du Palais. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Que se passait-il ? Où était-il ? Et la question la plus pertinente selon lui : quand était-on ? Les fées et les nains étaient des peuples disparus, aujourd'hui !

Il tourna la tête quand un rayon définitivement magique vint frapper une fée, juste à sa droite, qui s'écroula dans la boue. Un homme, lui aussi à cheval mais beaucoup plus imposant que les autres, portait autour du cou un objet qui décimait les deux peuples magiques alentours. Un objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et qui projetait au sol tous ceux qui étaient touchés par son rayon.

- Fils ! hurla un nain à sa gauche, penché sur un autre nain, plus jeune, au visage plongé dans la boue. Vous allez me le payer ! hurla-t-il aux hommes les plus proches, avant de se jeter sur eux.

Draco le suivit sans y penser, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre la situation.

Il comprenait tout ce que disaient les moldus et les nains. Pas de doute, il était dans un Rêve. Un Rêve du passé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer au passage la force du nain, qui taillait les jarrets des chevaux et défonçait leurs poitrails avant d'achever les cavaliers tombés au sol. Comme les Gobelins, leurs lointains et minuscules cousins, les Nains avaient l'amour des pierres précieuses, de l'or et de la guerre. Se battre était pour eux un art.

Il continua à suivre le nain, jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur le cheval de l'homme à l'artefact. Mais la créature magique ne put même pas toucher l'animal, fauché par le rayon magique. Il s'écroula au sol, dramatiquement pâle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais il sembla reprendre ses esprits et rampa vers l'homme, son arme solidement ancrée dans une main. Il espérait sans doute atteindre le leader moldu, coûte que coûte.

Draco secoua la tête, admiratif de cette détermination mais horrifié par l'inutilité évidente de cette volonté de fer. Ce nain était complètement stupide ! Il allait se faire tuer !

Le Moldu sauta au bas de son cheval et donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du Nain. Il saisit une épée qu'il avait au côté, la plongea dans le ventre de la créature et il fit remonter la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par les côtes.

Draco retint un haut-le-cœur et recula de quelques pas, les mains crispées sur son propre ventre.

La créature, dans un dernier effort, leva son arme pour faucher son adversaire. Mais le Moldu envoya la lame adverse au loin, d'un simple coup de pied et sans le moindre effort visible. Le nain expira son dernier souffla avant même que son arme ne se fiche dans la boue.

Draco mit une main devant sa bouche, ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et secoua la tête, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

- Descendez de cheval ! lança le leader moldu à une partie de ses soldats. Achevez ces démons !

Draco tourna la tête en s'apercevant que de nouveaux nains avaient fait leur apparition, en sortant de trous creusés dans le sol. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience du décor. Le sol de terre pierreuse s'étendait à perte de vue. Il était dans une région à peine vallonnée, sans le moindre brin d'herbe. La pluie tombait dru, mais il pouvait tout de même apercevoir, plus loin dans le ciel, deux espèces de lunes colorées.

Ce n'était pas son monde. Mais il y avait ici des Moldus… Que se passait-il ?

- Appelez des renforts ! cria un des nains à ses camarades.

- La pluie et la boue court-circuitent le réseau, répondit un autre, penché vers le sol.

- Essaie encore ! le pressa un troisième.

Draco eut un nouveau sursaut de dégoût en voyant ce dernier se faire faucher par le moldu aux allures de général. Son épée d'apparat tuait aussi sûrement que les armes à feu de ses hommes, ou que son artefact magique. Et même si personne ne pouvait le voir, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment là, Draco se mit hors de portée de l'arme.

- Fichue boue, marmonna le Nain en frottant le sol de sa main, sans avoir rien vu de la scène.

Le Moldu s'avança vers lui et une fée jaillit à côté de son épaule. Une toute jeune fée qui ne semblait pas vouloir repousser l'homme au loin, au contraire de ses nombreuses compatriotes tombées au sol.

- Attention ! avertit-elle le Moldu. Les Nains utilisent les filons d'or dans le sol pour communiquer entre eux. Ne le laissez pas contacter les autres ou vous n'aurez aucune chance de vous en sortir vivant !

L'homme eut un ricanement hautain et il faucha efficacement le Nain au moment où ce dernier prit conscience de sa présence.

- Personne ne peut m'arrêter.

- Si les Nains vous voient, ils n'oublieront jamais votre visage et ils iront vous chercher jusque dans les cachettes les plus reculées. Ils savent invoquer le portail aussi facilement que moi et ils ont l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement sur Terre, pour le bois. Ils vous y traqueront, pour venger leur peuple.

L'homme baissa la tête vers le sol et Draco l'imita, prenant conscience qu'il était entièrement traversé par de fins filons d'or. Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs nains tenter d'appeler du renfort, penchés eux aussi vers le sol. Les soldats du Moldu n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour achever tous les nains en moins d'une minute. Et d'ici là, l'un d'eux aurait forcément réussi à appeler son peuple en renfort.

Le général moldu sembla prendre conscience de la même chose et il fit une grimace dangereuse.

- Est-ce que tous les nains sont reliés à ces filons ? demanda-t-il à la fée.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci en regardant nerveusement le massacre qui continuait devant ses yeux.

- Très bien. Alors je vais tous les achever.

La fée tourna soudain le regard vers lui, alors qu'il ôtait l'artefact de son cou. Il approcha le pendentif jusqu'à le coller contre l'un des filons d'or et Draco vit distinctement le rayon maléfique y pénétrer, s'étendre et poursuivre sa route le long des ramifications autour. Le Moldu avait un sourire cruel et satisfait.

Et brusquement, les cris de terreur et d'agonie enflèrent tout autour de lui. Les Nains au sol qui n'étaient pas encore morts hurlaient, comme sous l'emprise d'un Doloris. Ils cessèrent de crier, quand l'homme remis son artefact autour de son cou, mais ils étaient tous agonisants. Dans les filons d'or, la lueur malsaine du rayon continuait à pulser et à voyager.

- Voilà. S'ils ne sont pas encore tous morts, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Maintenant, dit-il à ses soldats, vous pouvez aller chercher l'or sans crainte. Dépêchez-vous !

Les Moldus obéirent et s'engouffrèrent dans les ouvertures creusées dans le sol. Ils y entraient et ressortaient les bras chargés d'objets ouvragés en métaux précieux, qu'ils chargeaient sur leurs chevaux. Il était donc dans un village nain regorgeant d'or. Bien sûr ! Pour quelle autre raison les Moldus attaqueraient-ils un peuple magique aussi robuste que les nains ?

Enfin, robustes… Le rayon de l'objet magique semblait les avoir tous décimés efficacement.

- Vous avez l'or, je veux l'objet ! couina la jeune fée, attirant l'attention de Draco.

- Tu n'avais pas menti, la fée ! Ramène-nous chez nous avec tout l'or que mes hommes auront ramassé et tu auras l'objet ensuite.

La fée maugréa mais attendit que tous les moldus soient remontés en selle. Puis elle ouvrit un portail et les moldus s'y engouffrèrent sans y regarder à deux fois. Leur leader jeta un œil satisfait derrière lui, avant de s'engager à son tour dans le passage. Et Draco les suivit. Il atterrit dans une minuscule clairière, au milieu d'un bois, où s'entassaient les chevaux. Il était de retour sur Terre, dans sa dimension, sans le moindre doute.

- C'est bon de retrouver la Terre, la fée, fit le général moldu d'un ton dangereux, mais je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Je n'ai aucune influence sur les portails dimensionnels, pauvre idiot ! s'énerva-t-elle, visiblement plus éprouvée par le massacre qui avait eu lieu qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ils ne changeront jamais ni de lieu ni de destination. Maintenant, taisez-vous et laissez-moi travailler !

La fée ouvrit un nouveau passage, mais il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps que précédemment, pour le créer. Et il était moins imposant, autant par sa taille que par le pouvoir qu'il dégageait. A nouveau, tous les moldus s'y engagèrent.

Alors que la fée allait les suivre, elle fut stoppée par un cri de colère et le portail qu'elle avait créé se referma brusquement derrière le dernier Moldu. Draco chercha l'origine du cri et vit une autre fée, beaucoup plus vieille que la première, s'approcher lentement. Elle était suivie d'autres nombreuses fées, toutes mal en point. Venaient-elles du champ de bataille, dans l'autre dimension ?

- Comment as-tu osé ? hurla la vieille fée, submergée par la fureur. Profiter de mon absence pour trahir ton peuple ! Ton peuple et tous nos amis nains ! Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Sais-tu seulement ce que ta trahison a provoqué ? En permettant à cet humain de pénétrer dans la dimension naine, en lui permettant d'user de son objet maléfique, tu as corrompu la Source ! Tu as trahi la Magie, son don, et tu ne mérites plus de bénéficier de ses bienfaits.

La petite fée, prise sous le déluge de fureur, ne bougeait plus une aile, figée dans les airs par la puissance de ses pairs. Elle semblait terrorisée par son aînée.

- Par ta faute, nous ne reverrons plus jamais les Nains ! Nous allons devoir condamner ce passage désormais maudit !

Draco s'aperçut que plusieurs fées malades fondirent en larmes, à cette remarque. La légende des Leprechauns disait peut-être vrai : si les fées tenaient autant aux nains, il était possible qu'elles se soient accouplées avec eux et qu'elles aient donné naissance à cette nouvelle race…

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par notre peuple, gronda la vieille fée dont la voix se fit encore plus forte et autoritaire qu'avant, que ta magie te soit reprise et qu'elle ferme à jamais la Source et son passage vers le monde des Nains !

Draco vit la petite créature hurler sa souffrance, alors que l'éclat doré typique des fées lui était arraché. La vieille fée invoqua le premier portail que Draco avait vu et il comprit mieux pourquoi il semblait si différent. Il n'était pas une création née de la magie d'une créature. Il était la représentation physique d'une Source, la représentation d'un point de friction entre deux dimensions.

Alors les Sources ressemblaient à des portails… Mais encore fallait-il savoir les invoquer, pour les voir.

D'un geste, la vieille fée envoya la magie dorée de la coupable vers l'ouverture. La magie s'étira, se déforma et devint plus dense, jusqu'à former une porte blindée. Le portail de la Source n'était plus, il disparut.

- Tu convoitais l'artefact maudit de cet humain, reprit la vieille fée en s'approchant de la fée déchue. Pourquoi ?

Son aura semblait écraser la petite fée, désormais terne, et celle-ci répondit d'une voix désincarnée.

- C'était un bijou magnifique et plus puissant que tout ce que nous avons possédé jusqu'ici.

La rage de la vieille fée sembla se décupler.

- Tu es bannie ! lui hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es plus digne de la Terre et tu n'es plus digne du monde nain ! Tu vivras toute ta vie entre deux, à jamais condamnée à faire face aux conséquences de tes actes.

Et un nouveau geste de sa part fit apparaître un bloc de pierre, là où se dressait encore le portail peu de temps auparavant.

- Tu vivras entre nos deux mondes, pour toujours enfermée dans cette roche inerte et sans magie, à revoir sans cesse le massacre que tu as toi-même déclenché. Puisses-tu un jour te repentir de ta cupidité et de ta cruauté, car seule la réparation de tes crimes te permettra de trouver un jour le repos.

La petite fée sembla horrifiée, alors que la magie de son aînée la poussait vers la roche. Elle se débattit violemment, même une fois au cœur de la pierre, et celle-ci sembla protester en même temps que la fée. Bien que cette dernière ait été dépossédée de sa magie, la pierre qui l'enfermait se transforma de manière inattendue et prit la forme d'un cheval. Il rua violemment.

La vieille fée s'approcha, le visage rouge de colère.

- Il suffit !

Ce seul cri et un seul geste de sa part stoppèrent toute protestation. Et les bois redevinrent soudain d'un calme olympien, alors que plusieurs des fées mal en point se laissaient tomber au sol, n'ayant plus la force de battre des ailes.

Peu à peu, le silence fit place au bruit de la pluie qui martelait le sol.

Draco cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits. Il était assis contre un arbre et Aline et Lina l'observaient avec inquiétude. Il était de retour dans la clairière du Palais des bois. Dans le présent. Il tremblait de froid et il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais c'était surtout son intense mal de crâne qui le gênait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Aline en approchant un mouchoir de son visage pour lui tamponner le nez et la bouche.

- Une vision du passé, répondit-il brièvement avant de s'interrompre.

Le mouchoir d'Aline était rouge sang. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage et constata qu'il saignait du nez. Il ferma les yeux. Ça et le mal de tête… Avoir des Rêves n'était quand même pas une partie de plaisir.

- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, dit-il aux deux jeunes femmes. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à atteindre la statue ?

- Sous cette pluie ? protesta Aline.

- Elle est déjà presque arrêtée, répondit Draco en montrant la clairière.

Lina ne dit rien et aida le sorcier à se lever, puis elle lui servit de support pour marcher jusqu'à la statue. Arrivé près du flanc de pierre, Draco toqua. La pierre sonnait creux. Très peu, mais suffisamment pour que sa vision fasse sens. La jeune fée qu'il avait vue était-elle encore enfermée dans la statue ?

- Là ! Regardez ! cria Aline en pointant les naseaux de la statue.

Lina et Draco se déplacèrent et observèrent à leur tour la brume épaisse qui sortait de la pierre. Comme un petit fantôme, la brume prit la forme d'une fée et descendit à hauteur des yeux des sorciers.

- Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin le Rêveur, fit une voix éthérée.

- Vous êtes la fée que j'ai vu se faire enfermer dans la pierre ?

Les jumelles, si elles furent surprises de la tournure des évènements, ne se manifestèrent pas. Elles comptaient sur leur Rêveur pour tout leur expliquer par la suite.

- Hélas oui, répondit la forme vaporeuse. Et j'y suis toujours, depuis les 480 dernières années. Presque 500 ans à regretter ma fascination pour cet objet que vous avez vu à l'œuvre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et qui était ce moldu que vous avez aidé ? demanda Draco avec le pressentiment de déjà savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Cet homme s'appelait Cortès. Il était en pleine conquête de la Mésoamérique, quand je l'ai rencontré. J'ai vu son bijou à l'œuvre, cette moitié de soleil qui brillait de mille feux et qui semblait si puissante… Il m'a tourné la tête. Comme toutes les fées, j'aime les bijoux, l'or et la puissance. Comme elles, je me nourris de magie. Je voulais cet objet et j'ai négocié avec cet homme. Il était, lui aussi, à la recherche d'or. J'ai jugé que l'or des nains que nous fréquentions beaucoup, nous les fées, valait largement la possession de cet objet. Nous avons passé un marché et je l'ai emmené ici, puis dans le monde des nains.

- Et il y a eu cette… boucherie.

- Oui, fit la voix tremblante. Un réel massacre, par ma faute, parce que j'avais pris les nains par surprise et dans leur monde d'origine.

Draco pâlit, au souvenir des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans les corps, et Lina dut raffermir sa prise pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

- Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé, continua la fée, que des humains parviennent jusqu'à eux grâce à la source, qu'ils utilisaient pourtant eux-mêmes pour atteindre la Terre. A cause de moi, l'objet a perverti la magie de la source et probablement détruit la dimension naine. Si la reine n'avait pas condamné le portail, cette perversion aurait atteint la Terre et affecté notre Magie. Je n'ai compris la justesse de ses motivations que très tard et j'en ai d'autant plus regretté mes choix.

- Condamnant ainsi les éventuels nains rescapés à rester dans leur dimension, remarqua Draco.

- Oui. Aujourd'hui, ils sont tous morts de la perversion apportée par l'artefact de Cortès. Tout comme mon peuple, lui aussi touché par sa magie malsaine. Je sais que les fées sont toutes mortes malades. Ma reine a toujours pris la peine de me tenir au courant, pour que je prenne conscience de toute l'horreur de ma trahison.

- Comment peux-tu vivre encore, alors que tu es privée de magie ? demanda Aline.

- Parce qu'en devenant la protection de la Source, ma magie s'est mêlée à la sienne. Même si c'est une horrible magie, elle suinte et me maintient en vie. Une vie longue à faire face aux conséquences de mes actes, comme le souhaitait la reine lors de ma condamnation.

Draco acquiesça. La reine en question était certainement la fée Amalthée, dernière survivante de son peuple et créatrice du Palais. Elle avait condamné la jeune coupable à un destin plus cruel que la mort, mais il la comprenait. Les réminiscences de sa vision le rendaient malade. La condamnation était à la hauteur du crime commis, même s'il la disparition des deux peuples magiques n'avait certainement pas été désirée par la fée en face de lui.

Il réalisa en tout cas l'étrangeté de voir une des sources magiques du monde symbolisée par une statue non-magique terriblement _moldue_.

Il comprit également pourquoi les lutins avaient parlé d'une source pervertie et comment cette source avait été pervertie : par le massacre d'un peuple, perpétré par l'artefact et les hommes de Cortès.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'éclat doré qui apparaît parfois fait si peur aux gens et aux créatures magiques ? demanda-t-il en repensant aux histoires des habitants de Fineborough et aux histoires des lutins.

- Cet éclat n'apparaît que quand la source suinte, quand ma magie volée tente d'empêcher la magie malade de la dimension naine de pénétrer dans ce monde. Cet éclat doré est représentatif de la magie féérique, il montre qu'elle essaie d'agir. Mais elle n'est pas assez forte. Si les êtres vivants ont peur, c'est parce que cette magie malade parvient régulièrement à pénétrer ici et qu'elle tue et dénature le vivant. Je sais que les plantes des bois ont peu à peu acquis une conscience des autres êtres, les animaux comme les hommes, et qu'elles tentent de les détruire, à l'image de la magie qui les nourrit.

Encore une fois, Draco acquiesça. Le bois avait empoisonné la reine des Lutins. Ces derniers aimaient penser qu'il s'agissait de simples farces, mais Draco était certain que la nature autour des frontières du Palais, gorgée de la magie pervertie de la source, n'était en aucun cas bienveillante ou simplement espiègle.

- Depuis que je suis arrivé au Palais, j'entends dire que les bois sont agités. C'est vrai ? Et est-ce qu'ils sont pervertis, eux aussi ?

- Non. Le bois peut être dangereux, puisqu'il est grand et qu'il est habité par des créatures elles-mêmes dangereuses, mais il n'est pas perverti lui-même. La reine a construit le Palais autour de la source pour tenter d'en annuler les effets, en créant un endroit dédié à la vie et aux soins. Dans une certaine mesure, ça fonctionne, puisque la magie pervertie ne s'étend pas trop loin hors des frontières du Palais. Et pour la deuxième question, c'est oui. En agitant la magie des bois, j'essayais d'attirer votre attention.

- Comment ?

- En utilisant la magie de la Source, admit la fée fantomatique.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour vous enfuir ?

- Pour aller où ? fit la voix avec un soupçon d'amertume. Je n'appartiens plus à aucun monde, ni à la Terre, ni à la dimension des nains. Mon seul espoir de m'échapper de cette roche, c'est de trouver enfin le repos éternel.

Draco fronça les sourcils. La reine n'avait effectivement laissé que cette échappatoire, en maudissant la jeune fée.

- Pour quelle raison m'appeliez-vous ?

- Pour que vous m'aidiez à réparer mes torts. La magie qui a été pervertie ici, dans cette source, l'a été à cause de cet artefact magique que possédait Cortès. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que détruire cet artefact, pour purifier la source et rendre à sa magie son équilibre originel. Or, la personne annoncée comme le gardien de l'équilibre n'est autre que le Rêveur. Vous. C'est donc à vous de le détruire.

Draco jeta un œil aux jumelles, en se souvenant de leur conversation sur l'équilibre et la Magie.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de prophéties, autour du rôle du Rêveur, dit Lina. Certaines mentionnent effectivement le Rêveur comme le « gardien de l'équilibre », puisque c'est lui qui est censé empêcher le déchirement du Voile en guidant ses six Gardiens.

Draco reporta son attention sur la fée, qui reprit la parole.

- Le Rêveur est le garant de l'équilibre de la Magie, donc le garant des Sources, dont les magies forment la Magie. J'ai provoqué un grave déséquilibre dans cette source et même si elle est globalement condamnée, elle a encore des effets sur notre monde. Il faut l'assainir. C'est le travail du Rêveur. Il faut détruire cet artefact.

- Je vois… murmura Draco.

L'artéfact de Cortès avait déjà eu de graves répercussions sur la circulation de la Magie, en Amérique du centre et du sud. Et Draco savait aussi, d'après sa discussion avec John Doe sur le bateau, que tous les êtres vivants étaient nécessaires au maintien de l'équilibre. La puissance destructrice du demi-soleil était bien trop forte pour qu'il se permette de le laisser dans la nature.

Il soupira intérieurement. Les choses devenaient plus sérieuses. Plus immédiates et réelles, aussi.

- En tant que Rêveur, dit-il finalement à la projection vaporeuse de la fée, je pense que je ne peux qu'accepter cette demande.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore pleinement le Rêveur, mais je vous en suis reconnaissante.

- En quoi je ne serais pas le Rêveur ? s'étonna Draco.

- Vous possédez la magie du Rêveur, je la sens et c'est ainsi que je vous ai reconnu et appelé. Il reste pourtant en vous une barrière (*), une retenue inconsciente qui bloque encore la puissance de vos Rêves. Vous n'avez pas encore entièrement accepté votre rôle, vous n'êtes donc pas entièrement le Rêveur.

- Je croyais qu'on était choisi, pas qu'on devait accepter ce rôle, déclara Draco, perplexe.

- Des barrières protègent les Rêveurs potentiels de leurs Rêves, jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de devenir vraiment des Rêveurs.

Draco eut un instant d'hésitation. Pouvait-il refuser d'être un Rêveur et être délivré de ce sombre destin ? Il se tourna vers les jumelles. Lina le regardait sévèrement, comme si elle avait deviné la nature de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Aline. Elle avait un sourire joyeux et encourageant. La Gardienne de l'air semblait totalement confiante. Il repensa à ce qu'il savait d'elle : sa peur de perdre sa liberté, de devoir servir un maître qu'elle n'avait pas choisi… Et elle l'avait accepté, elle l'avait choisi, lui. Il ne _pouvait _pas trahir sa confiance.

- Vous saviez ça ? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Non, répondit Lina. Le fait que tu supportes mieux les Rêves que Domicella n'était pour nous qu'un signe de plus que tu étais notre Rêveur Ultime. Nous n'aurions pas pu imaginer que tu n'avais pas accepté ton rôle, vu que tu en possédais déjà la magie…

Draco ferma les yeux.

- Si cette dernière barrière tombe, que se passera-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout haut.

- Vos Rêves seront plus affutés, répondit la fée éthérée. Plus nombreux, plus réels. Ils demanderont plus de force vitale et de magie, aussi.

- Ils seront plus douloureux, éclaircit Lina.

Draco fit la grimace et Aline le vit. Si l'intensité des Rêves augmentait, il comprenait mieux pourquoi peu de Rêveurs leur survivaient. Et encore, cette survie n'était généralement due qu'à un changement de statut, parce qu'ils devenaient des Anciens.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, dit Aline farouchement. Je t'aiderai : je sais comment on partage la douleur entre un Rêveur et un Gardien.

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard incrédule, connaissant sa phobie de la douleur. C'était pour lui un témoignage de fidélité absolue… Il inspira fortement, hésita encore une seconde et prit finalement sa décision.

- Aujourd'hui, prononça-t-il tout haut, j'accepte consciemment et complètement le rôle de Rêveur et je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en être à la hauteur.

L'instant suivant, il convulsait sur le sol.

- Draco ! s'exclama Aline en se précipitant vers lui.

- Laisse-le, ordonna la fée.

Bientôt, le sorcier cessa de convulser et s'assit lentement, en tentant de contrôler sa respiration précipitée. La brume de fée s'approcha de lui.

- Vous êtes digne de votre rôle, Rêveur. Vous allez répondre à mon vœu et je vais répondre à l'un des vôtres. Je vais vous faire cadeau d'un trésor sans prix, puisse-t-il vous aider à remplir votre engagement et m'aider à trouver enfin le repos.

La fée brumeuse disparut brusquement. A la place, juste devant lui, se dressait un buisson en flammes.

- Le bois de cet arbuste est profondément magique, résonna une dernière fois la voix vaporeuse de la fée. Si vous y prenez une baguette, elle vous aidera à contrôler votre magie. J'espère vous revoir un jour, Rêveur. Et vous revoir vainqueur.

D'une main encore tremblante à cause de ses convulsions, Draco cassa une baguette de bois sur l'une des branches, et le buisson disparut.

- Je peux t'aider à la tailler, déclara Aline avec révérence.

- Volontiers. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide, ces prochains mois…

- Tu as mérité la nôtre, dit Lina en s'accroupissant à sa droite. Dis-nous tout.

- J'ai besoin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur mon rôle et ma magie. Puisque je suis mentionné dans plusieurs textes, il faudra les trouver : nous y découvrirons peut-être des réponses. Je veux connaître le ou les moyens de contrer les Temps Sombres… Il faut aussi comprendre ce qu'est le Voile, comme Joseph d'Arimathie avait tenté de le faire. Deux pistes me semblent plausibles, aujourd'hui : les Moldus et les Sources. Et je dois aussi découvrir ce qu'est l'artefact de Cortès, où il est et comment le détruire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois mentionné quand je m'intéresse aux déséquilibres magiques ou aux Temps Sombres. Ce n'est pas qu'une coïncidence, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a là matière à creuser.

Aline interrompit Draco avec une question qui lui parut incongrue.

- Que fais-tu à Noël ?

- Eh bien… rien de spécial, répondit Draco avec perplexité.

- Tu ne rentres pas dans ta famille ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Je suis banni, lui rappela-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Tu devrais venir à la maison.

- Non ! protesta Draco, ayant l'impression désagréable de lui faire pitié. J'ai des recherches à faire, je viens de te l'expliquer. Je vais rester ici et profiter de la bibliothèque.

- Justement ! s'exclama Aline. Tu dois venir à la maison. Notre bibliothèque familiale est immense et particulièrement bien fournie sur certaines de tes questions. La métamagie(**) est le sujet d'étude de prédilection de nos parents, depuis bien avant notre naissance. Tu trouveras ton bonheur, là-bas.

Rassuré sur les arrière-pensées de la sorcière, Draco songea que c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Les parents Lenain pourraient répondre à ses éventuelles questions et le guider dans ses recherches, puisqu'ils se posaient le même genre de questions que lui. Et depuis bien plus longtemps. De cette manière, il pourrait aussi mettre Aline et Lina à contribution dans ses recherches. Lina, en tant qu'Hibouleau, serait d'une aide particulièrement efficace.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Mais je veux revenir à Fineborough pour le nouvel an.

- Le village à côté ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Parce que j'ai promis à des amis de leur rendre visite pendant les vacances scolaires. Et parce que Margaux Sanchez habite là et que c'est une sorcière pleine de ressources, qui m'a déjà beaucoup aidé et qui pourra peut-être continuer.

Elle l'avait aidé, avec ses toutes premières douleurs. Peut-être aurait-elle de nouvelles solutions pour celles qui l'attendaient. En tout cas, les jumelles manifestèrent leur accord. « C'est toi le patron ! »

Il repensa en frissonnant à la douleur qui l'avait traversé, quelques instants plus tôt, au moment où sa dernière barrière était tombée. Il avait accepté le rôle de Rêveur. Ça apportait un éclairage totalement nouveau à son besoin de travailler et maîtriser sa magie.

Cette fois, il avait fait un choix.

Plus question de se dérober. Quitte à devenir le Rêveur, il allait le faire à fond et trouver le moyen de mettre définitivement son monde et la Magie à l'abri. Il allait avoir un grand besoin d'aide, ses gardiens et le livre doré étant sans doute ses meilleurs atouts pour le moment, ainsi que d'entraînement.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Lina.

- Ce que je fais le mieux, répondit Draco avec une étrange détermination. Souffrir et assumer les conséquences de mes choix.

* * *

(*) Cette barrière restante avait déjà été citée par les Lutins, lorsqu'ils discutent du Rêveur avec Margaux pour la première fois. (Voir le C5P4 : Le Rêveur.) Draco a eu un aperçu de ce que signifiait être un Rêveur, quand le feu de la fête de Fineborough a fait tomber ses barrières internes et libéré ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais l'esprit est une dimension importante de la magie, l'un de ses trois composants, et il fallait que Draco accepte entièrement son rôle pour devenir un Rêveur au sens plein du terme. Son avantage sur les rêveurs qui l'ont précédé, c'est qu'il a déjà pu entraîner sa magie _avant_ de subir les Rêves dans leur plein potentiel.

(**) L'étude de la Magie (avec un grand « M »), c'est-à-dire l'étude de sa nature, de son fonctionnement, de ses règles, etc… C'est un domaine d'étude peu usité, principalement connu de spécialistes cherchant à créer de nouveaux sorts, à en améliorer d'autres, etc…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à de nombreuses questions que vous aviez (sur les jumelles, leur nature, leur histoire, sur Joseph d'Arimathie et les Gardiens, sur la statue de cheval, l'éclat doré qui perturbait Draco depuis le jour des admissions au Palais, sur la raison de la perversion de la source, l'artefact de Cortès...), même s'il ouvre de nouvelles perspectives et de nouvelles questions sur la nature du Voile, le rôle de Draco et bien d'autres points de cette histoire…

J'espère surtout qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant.

Lena.


	49. C10P3 : Le foyer Potter

Bonjour à tous ! Milles mercis aux lecteurs et aux commentateurs, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux !

Ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes et ils ne sont pas tous résolus. Il manque à cette nouvelle partie un tiers de la trame prévue à l'origine. Du coup, on va parler d'un chapitre de transition… Je vais devoir décaler mon travail : la prochaine partie sera elle aussi centrée sur Harry et la partie 5 sur le réveillon (C10P5) sera décalée au chapitre 11 partie 1 (C11P1)… Quelques acrobaties narratives m'attendent donc. J'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera en attendant. Un immense merci à ma correctrice _**Wyny**_ pour ses questions, ses remarques et - évidemment - toutes ses corrections.

* * *

**RAR anonymes**

Merci à _**Nina**_ (sois la bienvenue ! J'espère que tu as continué à accrocher à l'histoire et aux personnages ^^) à _**Sherlock**_ (c'est ma nature sadique qui s'exprime et ce n'est pas fini…), à _**pR**_ (c'est bien ça mais en 12 ou 13 chapitres et non 15. Prévoir est indispensable pour moi, parce que les trames sont nombreuses et l'histoire complexe. Ça m'amuse énormément d'écrire tout ça et oui, certaines parties des prochains tomes sont déjà écrites. Les 5 parties de l'épilogue - tome 4 - et du chapitre 1 du tome 2, par exemple…), à _**trolamine**_ (tout dépend de mes besoins. Le prochain chapitre est aussi sur Harry, les deux suivants sont mixtes), à _**BU**_ (oui, vous le connaissez. C'est ce qui fait tout son charme), à _**Chat Potty**_ (merci), à _**Arty**_ (je sais ^^), à _**Sauge**_ (cela va entraîner quelques surprises pour elles, d'ailleurs. Quant à la fée… Hé bien elle est quand même à l'origine de l'extermination d'un peuple. Une hécatombe ? Oui, pour le moins…) et à _**Me**_ (Bienvenue ! Et un grand merci ! Je suis infiniment heureuse que cette histoire et les personnages te plaisent. Beaucoup de réponses arriveront bientôt, maintenant que nous approchons de la fin de ce premier tome, mais j'espère en provoquer de plus nombreuses encore par la suite… ^^ A bientôt !)

* * *

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

Harry se réveille à Sainte-Mangouste et prend conscience qu'il a tué, sous sa forme animale, de nombreuses personnes. Horrifié, il a peur d'avoir franchi les premiers pas pour devenir le monstre qu'est son épouvantard. Igor le rassure autant que possible et lui raconte sa propre enfance en Russie et ses premiers meurtres.

De retour à Poudlard, Igor oblige son mentor Severus Snape à révéler à Harry le lien qu'il partage avec Draco Malfoy. Ils ont tous les deux conscience que ce dernier est probablement le Rêveur Ultime des légendes. A Sainte Mangouste, Harry discute également avec Pansy Parkinson des anti-Voldemort de Serpentard et de l'absence de choix propre des héritiers de Mangemorts. Il est navré de constater que la sorcière ne reste pas longtemps consciente de son environnement.

Snape met en garde Harry à propos de son pouvoir sur Draco et de la corruption d'âme qui le guette. Il parle notamment de sa propre dette de vie envers James Potter. De son côté, Théodore Nott prend conscience qu'il détient peut-être des informations capitales sur le commanditaire de l'attentat et, inquiet, il écrit une lettre destinée au maître des Potions.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les fêtes de fin d'année**

**Partie 3 : Le foyer Potter**

_Mercredi 4 novembre, fin d'après-midi_

Les derniers rayons du soleil venaient effleurer la façade taguée et déformée d'une petite salle de sport, perdue au milieu de maisons mal entretenues et peu éclairées. Dans ce quartier mal famé de la banlieue londonienne, le froid régnait déjà en maître, annonçant un hiver des plus rudes. Malgré tout, on pouvait entendre des cris d'encouragement et de joie animer la rue vide que traversait une unique silhouette longiligne. La joie féroce des deux équipes de football qui s'affrontaient sur le bitume, derrière la salle de sport, égayait quelque peu les alentours.

La silhouette solitaire, dont l'apparente fragilité avait déjà trompé bien des adversaires, avançait d'un pas calme et mesuré là où devait se trouver son patron. L'homme discret poussa la porte de la salle et se dirigea vers les vestiaires désertés. Le seul sac de sport qui trônait là brillait à ses yeux d'un sort repousse-moldus. Il y déposa son manteau et révéla ainsi la tenue de sport qu'il portait lui-même.

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé de destination. Dès que son contact à la Gazette du Sorcier lui avait révélé le rétablissement du jeune Potter, il avait su que son patron était déjà au courant. L'espoir que son équipe était parvenue à handicaper définitivement - si ce n'était tuer - Harry Potter l'avait maintenu dans une humeur passable ces derniers jours, en dépit de la perte de ses anciens Mangemorts et de la disparition inexpliquée de ses deux Aurors infiltrés.

Mais toute sa colère et toute sa frustration avaient dû ressortir en apprenant la nouvelle. C'était ce que lui, son plus fidèle homme de main, avait compris en ne le retrouvant ni au ministère ni chez lui. Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait revêtu cette tenue moldue pour le rejoindre ici, où il savait que son patron aimait décharger sa colère, après un coup dur.

En entrant dans la salle, violemment éclairée par des néons, il laissa un sourire courir sur son visage. Les autres sportifs présents évitaient, en un large cercle, l'homme qui se déchaînait sur un sac de boxe et qui était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Aucun d'eux ne protestait contre sa monopolisation du matériel parce que tous avaient déjà entendu les histoires qui couraient sur lui. Il était imbattable. Inhumainement imbattable. Et les adversaires qui avaient osé le provoquer sur un ring n'en étaient jamais ressortis indemnes.

Souplement, le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers son patron et le salua. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fut ignoré. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'ici, cette attitude contribuait à faire de cet homme massif un chef, un leader, dont l'aura autoritaire et dangereuse éloignait tout perturbateur éventuel.

Finalement, le boxeur cessa ses coups pour se tourner vers son homme de main.

- Je commence à mieux comprendre Voldemort, lui souffla-t-il.

- Patron ! protesta l'homme de main, aussi discrètement que possible. Même ici, il vaut mieux ne pas prononcer ce nom et attirer une attention indésirable.

- Les sorciers sont trop stupides pour imaginer l'un d'entre eux se rendre volontairement dans une salle de sport moldue, quand la magie est là pour tout résoudre. En fait, certains sont même tellement stupides qu'ils sont incapables de remplir une mission des plus simples et de se défendre contre des _animaux_.

L'homme se tut et sa fureur se déchaîna une nouvelle fois contre le sac de sable. Son interlocuteur, lui, resta droit et silencieux, en attendant que cette colère retombe. Il comprenait la frustration de son patron. C'était la deuxième fois que, dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, ils perdaient des hommes par la faute d'animaux sauvages et inconnus.

Et ils connaissaient tous les deux suffisamment le monde moldu pour savoir que les animaux sauvages n'entraient pas dans les villes, même lorsqu'un bois se trouvait à proximité.

- J'ai essayé d'envoyer mes propres enquêteurs sur le terrain, reprit le boxeur en s'arrêtant. Mais les Aurors qui s'occupent de l'attentat ont récupéré tous les indices et aucun n'est enclin à parler de ce qu'il a vu ou analysé. Il semblerait que Shacklebolt ait instauré une discipline des plus strictes à son équipe.

- Que vouliez-vous trouver ? Vous connaissez le commanditaire mieux que personne, fit remarquer l'homme de main d'un ton amusé.

- Je voulais trouver une preuve que Potter est impliqué dans des affaires louches ou illégales. La présence de ces animaux qui le protégeraient est anormale. J'ai songé à l'animagie, mais je n'ai aucune preuve pour le moment. Et je cherche un moyen de pression. Potter s'est soulevé plusieurs fois contre notre politique d'après-guerre et contre le ministre que nous avons choisi, et la population le suit. Je ne peux pas supporter ça.

- Sans compter son rôle possible dans votre prophétie.

- Exactement. Je ne veux pas réitérer les échecs de Voldemort. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à courir après un gamin chanceux et politiquement influent. Malgré la menace qu'il peut représenter, j'ai beaucoup d'autres affaires à traiter et beaucoup plus importantes que lui. Mais… Qu'un grain de sable puisse gripper toute ma machinerie sophistiquée, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

L'homme de main acquiesça. La « machinerie » de son patron était plus une « machination », un complot international contre les grands de ce monde, afin de prendre le pouvoir tout en gardant l'apparence de la légalité. Leurs espions et leurs hommes de main étaient déjà infiltrés dans les quelques capitales sorcières mondiales qui avaient de l'influence dans leur monde. Et d'autres hommes agissaient sur le terrain pour préparer l'avènement de leur patron auprès des populations sorcières éloignées qui comptaient malgré tout.

Cela demandait beaucoup de travail, mais les recherches de leur futur maître, pour augmenter son pouvoir magique de façon considérable et définitive, n'en seraient que plus simples par la suite. Régner en maître, ce que Voldemort désirait, son patron en était plus proche que n'importe quel autre sorcier de l'histoire.

Dépasser Merlin en tout - le sorcier dont l'influence magique et politique se faisait ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui - voilà quel était l'objectif de cet homme patient et implacable. Etre le maître absolu tout en étant adulé par les foules. Il y avait de quoi être grisé d'avance.

- J'ai besoin de faire tomber Potter suffisamment longtemps pour m'occuper d'autres choses sans m'inquiéter de lui. Il me faut un moyen de pression sur lui.

- Je pense… que vous pourriez me laisser tenter quelque chose, proposa l'homme de main toujours raide comme un piquet. J'ai moi aussi des contacts intéressants à Poudlard qui pourraient m'aider à discréditer et ridiculiser Potter.

L'homme massif tourna un regard vide vers le sac de boxe, en pleine réflexion. Il lui fallait faire tomber Potter avant de pouvoir finir Zorille et imposer son propre candidat. Il avait choisi depuis longtemps son homme de main le plus fidèle. D'une part, il lui avait promis de faire de lui un homme puissant et son homme avait accepté tout de suite le rôle. D'autre part, il avait définitivement besoin de quelqu'un de confiance _et_ de compétent à la tête du gouvernement.

Il avait des choses à régler, dans son pays natal, et il lui faudrait s'absenter un peu plus d'un mois…

- Prouve-moi que tu peux t'occuper de Potter, donne-moi l'ascendant sur lui et je fais tomber Zorille pour te mettre à sa place. Avec les discours de défiance de Potter et les réactions stupides de Zorille pour museler la presse, sa position est déjà très instable. Il me suffira de prévenir nos partisans au Magenmagot et de laisser filtrer quelques informations bien placées pour le faire chuter totalement.

C'est avec fébrilité que l'homme de main lui répondit, heureux de sentir que leur prise de pouvoir était proche.

- Potter n'est pas dangereux tant qu'il reste à l'hôpital. Mais dès qu'il sortira, je trouverai le moyen de vous mettre en position de force, monsieur. C'est une promesse.

SSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLM

_Jeudi 5 novembre, midi, à Poudlard_

- Ne soyez pas de si mauvaise humeur, glissa la directrice McGonagall à son professeur de potions, en se penchant vers lui. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, après toutes les suppositions qui ont couru sur l'état de Potter ces derniers temps. On n'échappe pas à un attentat si massif tous les jours, après tout !

L'air ravi de la vieille femme mit les nerfs de Severus Snape à rude épreuve. Le journal de la matinée faisait part du rétablissement d'Harry Potter qui, avec un peu de chance, pourrait bientôt revenir enseigner à Poudlard. Malinovski avait maintenu Potter à l'abri de tout journaliste, le temps de son rétablissement, et les foules s'étaient inquiétées de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui alors qu'ils avaient eu le droit à de nombreux détails sur l'attentat supposé au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Bien sûr, Snape savait déjà que Potter était rétabli. La visite de Malinovski, le mardi précédent, ainsi que sa propre visite à l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier ne lui laissaient pas le moindre doute. Ce n'était pas ce qui le mettait en rogne, non.

C'était plutôt le fait que tant d'élèves s'extasient joyeusement à propos de cette nouvelle qui le mettait en rogne. Potter était adulé sans cesse, depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Lord Noir, et ça l'inquiétait autant que ça l'agaçait. Comment le môme pourrait-il garder la tête sur les épaules si tout le monde autour de lui le mettait sans cesse sur un piédestal ? Le fils de son père, voilà ce qu'il risquait de devenir.

Ça et le fait qu'il n'aurait plus le plaisir de voir la dernière Weasley se décomposer à chaque fois que le nom de son fiancé était prononcé… Alors non, il ne voyait vraiment aucune raison de se dérider.

En voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur lui, la directrice haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick pour échanger quelques potins en ricanant. Ces deux là étaient de pires commères que leurs propres étudiants, quand ils s'y mettaient…

« Pouf ! »

Le bruit d'apparition qui résonna soudain à son oreille le fit moins sursauter que de constater qu'un rouleau de parchemin ailé était étalé dans son assiette. Le professeur Babbling, à sa gauche, laissa échapper un petit cri de ravissement qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la directrice. Severus retint un soupir, sachant exactement quelles idées saugrenues allaient leur passer par la tête en voyant le message ailé.

- Mais c'est… une lettre d'admiratrice, Severus ? demanda Minerva, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

Severus ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit sa baguette pour analyser la magie en place.

- Par Merlin ! jura-t-il brusquement en attrapant le courrier. Message reçu, prononça-t-il en direction du parchemin.

Les deux ailes disparurent et Severus sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans ses appartements.

- Je pense qu'il sait de qui il s'agit, gloussa Bathsheba Babbling en se penchant vers la directrice. On dirait que notre sombre professeur de potions entretient une liaison à notre insu.

- Il avait l'air pressé de lire sa lettre, en tout cas, confirma Minerva en regardant avec curiosité la porte dérobée par laquelle il était sorti.

Elles ne pouvaient avoir plus tort.

A peine rentré dans son bureau, l'homme laissa échapper un juron sonore. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour savoir qu'elle contenait des informations délicates ou dangereuses. Personne ne prenait la peine de transférer un noyau de sa propre magie dans un courrier pour s'assurer qu'il arrive bien à destination. C'était prendre le risque inimaginable de subir un choc physique majeur et de ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre.

Les petites ailes sur le courrier pouvaient faire penser à une chose romantique - au moins n'était-il pas inquiet des réflexions de Minerva et ses collègues à propos de son contenu - mais il s'agissait bien d'un enchantement de magie grise. L'ayant reconnu, l'homme avait au moins pu faire cesser l'enchantement rapidement en confirmant la réception du message.

Quelle folie…

Severus Snape avait immédiatement reconnu la signature magique de Théodore Nott. Sept années à Poudlard lui étaient largement suffisantes pour identifier chacun de ses serpents et Nott avait toujours attiré son attention par son caractère discret, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler. Les sorciers discrets étaient souvent des personnages plus dangereux et intelligents que les tape-à-l'œil. Il suffisait de voir Lockhart pour s'en rendre compte.

Frémissant, il barda sa porte de divers sortilèges. Même si Nott était peut-être devenu paranoïaque sans raison, le potionniste préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Et prendre cette lettre par-dessus la jambe serait un manque flagrant de respect pour un étudiant qui avait tout de même réussi à utiliser une magie pour le moins _sombre,_ afin de s'assurer qu'elle parvienne à destination.

Dans quel état s'était-il mis ? C'était aussi préoccupant que d'anticiper le contenu du parchemin.

Finalement, dans le plus grand silence, il parcourut la lettre. Deux fois. Puis il la reposa et ferma les yeux, un peu perdu. Agité soudain, il fit les cent pas devant son bureau. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Le regard sombre se posa une nouvelle fois sur la lettre de son ancien étudiant et il cessa de tourner en rond. Il était inquiet. Mais s'inquiéter sans réagir serait aussi stérile que de tenter d'apprendre à un Longdubat à brasser une Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il fallait se décider à faire quelque chose. Peut-être s'assurer que Théodore Nott n'avait pas eu d'hallucination ? Parce que s'il avait bien entendu l'un des agresseurs de la nuit de Samain parler de l'ancien conseiller de Voldemort comme s'il était encore actif, il y avait de quoi sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la paix toute récente.

D'abord, parce que cet homme, ce conseiller, avait bénéficié de la confiance presque totale de Voldemort au moment de son grand retour. Rien que cette raison était suffisante pour effrayer le stoïque maître des potions.

Ensuite, parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait été persuadé que le conseiller de Voldemort était Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate ne s'en était jamais vanté, il est vrai, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa famille. Mais les cheveux blonds presque blancs qui s'échappaient parfois de la capuche que conseiller ne quittait jamais étaient caractéristiques d'un Malefoy.

Pourtant, maintenant, il doutait. Et les inquiétudes de Kingsley, venu le voir au mois d'août pour avoir des informations sur ce conseiller, commençaient à prendre du sens. Lucius Malefoy avait beaucoup de défauts. Mais l'idiotie pure n'en faisait pas partie. Le « Sauveur » était son meilleur atout, à l'heure actuelle : il lui avait évité à la fois de subir une peine de prison à Azkaban et de succomber à une vendetta vengeresse de la part de la population sorcière. Alors pourquoi aurait-il commandité son assassinat ? C'était illogique. Et en même temps… Lucius était un fanatique du pouvoir…

Devant Kingsley, Severus avait feint de ne pas savoir qui était le conseiller. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Lucius, il n'avait pas voulu le faire renvoyer devant un tribunal alors que Potter était parvenu à lui sauver la vie. Mais finalement, il était possible que le potionniste ne sache réellement pas qui était le conseiller de Voldemort… Et l'idée que cet homme puisse être toujours dans la nature lui donnait des frissons.

La voix modifiée par enchantement du conseiller lui revint en tête. Pourquoi Lucius modifierait-il sa voix ? Et en même temps… Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu Lucius à ses côtés, dans la salle du trône, quand le conseiller parlait… Il devait avouer qu'il s'était systématiquement senti fasciné, comme par magie, lors de ces discours.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier cette sensation de grandeur, les appels au pouvoir et à la restauration des plus anciennes et des plus grandes valeurs de la société sorcière. Le conseiller de Voldemort s'était toujours montré brillant et il croyait définitivement en ce qu'il prêchait. Comme le Lord Noir, lors de son premier règne. Il était facile, pour un homme comme ça, de rassembler des partisans. Lui-même en aurait peut-être fait partie, si la mort de Lily n'avait pas provoqué une haine et un chagrin plus forts que tout.

Que croire alors ? Son ancienne intuition ou les suppositions de Théodore Nott ? Il fallait juste qu'il soit sûr, avant de décider quoi faire…

Aussi, Severus ouvrit sèchement le tiroir de son bureau et attrapa une plume et un parchemin vierge. Et de sa plus belle calligraphie, il écrivit à Lucius Malfoy, son plus vieil ami depuis Poudlard.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

_Vendredi 6 novembre, fin d'après-midi_

Harry était plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport de Dobby sur ses finances quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il redressa la tête, frustré de devoir finir ce travail plus tard, mais il invita tout de même la personne à entrer d'une voix aimable.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir enfin te voir ! Ron et moi étions si inquiets !

- Bonjour, Hermione, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Mes blessures n'étaient pas si terribles que l'a laissé entendre la Gazette en début de semaine.

- Oui, mais tu comprends, sans Luna et son Chicaneur, je n'étais pas sûre des informations… Et comme ton médicomage interdisait toute visite, ça m'a rendue trois fois plus nerveuse.

Harry comprenait et avait entièrement approuvé la décision d'Igor de le maintenir en isolement. D'abord parce que c'était une obligation médicale, quand il était dans le coma. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait encore des difficultés à se remettre de sa transformation accidentelle. Son comportement et ses instincts flirtaient parfois à la limite de l'animalité et tous les deux avaient jugé dangereuse l'exposition au moindre stress, pour le moment.

Il tenta de dévier du terrain médical en provoquant sa meilleure amie.

- Tu te fies plus au Chicaneur qu'à la Gazette, maintenant ?

- Ho ! Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en lui envoyant un léger coup sur l'épaule. Ce n'est plus la peine de me taquiner. Tu sais bien que depuis la guerre, le journal de Luna est devenu bien plus fiable et intéressant ! Depuis que son père est parti en voyage, il y a beaucoup moins de suppositions folles et d'articles bizarres. Comment va Luna, au fait ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement. J'ai croisé l'un de ses journalistes, au ministère, et il m'a raconté l'agression dont ils ont tous été victimes.

- J'ai su que presque toute son équipe avait été touchée, c'est vrai, mais c'était surtout Luna qui était visée, répondit Harry. Elle a même failli en perdre son bébé. Heureusement, reprit-il en voyant l'air horrifié de sa meilleure amie, les médicomages m'assurent qu'ils s'en remettent bien, tous les deux. On ne peut pas encore la voir, mais ils autoriseront de nouveau les visites d'ici deux semaines, environ.

- Tant mieux, chuchota la jeune femme. J'ai essayé de savoir qui a provoqué l'attaque, continua-t-elle en se tournant nerveusement vers la porte, et je pense que c'est la même personne qui a cherché à t'éliminer…

- Je te le confirme. Les hommes qui ont agressé Luna sont les mêmes que ceux qui ont tenté de me tuer.

- Je vois… dit elle en hochant la tête. Je n'avais pas de preuve, mais ça corrobore mes hypothèses.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la porte de la chambre et poussa un soupir.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis nerveuse. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai essayé de savoir qui avait provoqué ces attaques. Ça m'inquiète de penser que quelqu'un cherche encore à te nuire, mais… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'enquêter, avec tous les dossiers que je dois encore potasser, et… les bruits de couloir, au ministère, sont assez inquiétants.

- Hermione, déclara sérieusement Harry, je t'interdis de te mettre dans une position délicate pour moi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné jusqu'ici, Harry, s'énerva-t-elle, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer. Mais… je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer qui est responsable et j'ai peur de me frotter à plus gros que moi. De me frotter à quelqu'un du ministère, aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Hermione tripota nerveusement sa jupe de tailleur. Elle était visiblement venue directement après son travail, bien décidée à le voir et à lui faire part de ses théories. Mais elle semblait angoissée. Bien sûr, entre ses périodes d'examens et sa dispute avec ses parents à cause de l'_Oubliettes_, elle avait déjà montré ce côté peu assuré de sa personnalité. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à faire coïncider l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux avec la combattante qu'Hermione était devenue, l'année précédente, pendant leur recherche des Horcruxes.

- Après que j'ai commencé à poser des questions autour de moi, persuadée que les gens du ministère devaient connaître un minimum les ennemis publics potentiels, j'ai reçu la visite de mon supérieur, exposa Hermione. Il m'a dit que si je voulais évoluer au ministère, il valait mieux que je n'interroge pas trop les personnes en place. J'ai ostensiblement arrêté mon enquête, même si j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles partout, et mon supérieur est revenu me voir ce matin.

- Et ? réagit Harry alors que son amie s'était tue.

- Il m'a offert une sorte de… promotion. Pour ma bonne conduite. Il m'a dit que je pouvais arrêter d'apprendre les livres de code qu'il m'a confiés à mon arrivée et que j'allais pouvoir prendre en charge tout un dossier, au lieu de seulement jouer les assistantes.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ? hésita Harry en tentant de voir son visage.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête. Enfin, si, j'ai besoin de cette promotion pour faire avancer les droits des espèces magiques, mais… Enfin, Harry, c'est évident ! dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui, les yeux flamboyants. Ça prouve que mes questions dérangeaient quelqu'un de haut placé au ministère. Et que donc, le responsable de vos deux agressions est soit un sorcier qui a les faveurs des hautes autorités, soit qu'il est lui-même une haute autorité.

Harry se gratta la nuque, perplexe.

- La seule personne à qui j'ai nui, ces derniers temps, c'est le ministre lui-même.

- Le problème, reprit Hermione à voix basse, c'est que les bruits de couloir l'annoncent en mauvaise posture. Même mon chef, qui cherche à tout prix les faveurs de sa hiérarchie, lui témoigne du mépris. S'il est vraiment sur la sellette, il peut effectivement t'en vouloir mais il ne peut pas te nuire. Ce serait prendre un trop grand risque, tu comprends ?

- Ce que je comprends surtout, après tes explications, c'est que tu es au beau milieu d'un nid d'Acromentulas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis une née-de-moldus et j'ai déjà obtenu ma première promotion, dit-elle en se détendant un peu. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas eue pour les bonnes raisons, mais c'est toujours une première marche de franchie. D'habitude, pour contrer l'influence des sang-purs et avancer au ministère, il faut des siècles à quelqu'un comme moi.

Harry grimaça.

- Le ministère est encore et toujours sclérosé, alors.

- Oui. On peut le dire. Je vais déjà essayer de faire passer des lois en faveur des créatures magiques qui sont maltraitées et je verrai plus tard pour faire avancer le ministère. Je vais déjà avoir pas mal de travail. Avec leur nouvelle circulaire qui modifie le décret CM-9083, la plupart des êtres magiques n'ont plus la même liberté de circulation. C'est un problème pour les espèces migratrices comme les licornes, les centaures et tant d'autres, qui ont besoin d'explorer le pays pour trouver des terrains où installer leurs nouvelles tribus et leurs nouveaux membres. Avec l'hiver qui approche, ça risque de devenir un très gros problème, pour la recherche de nourriture et la chasse.

- La nouvelle circulaire ? Quand ça ? Comment ont-ils pu faire passer ça sans que personne ne réagisse ? Je veux dire… Même pas nous… se morigéna Harry.

- Ils l'ont fait en août, au moment de l'ouverture des procès des Mangemorts(*). Tout le monde était plus obnubilé par les procès et les sentences que par le reste de l'actualité politique. Et ceux qui ont essayé de se faire entendre n'ont pas été relayés ou suivis.

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait après avoir vaincu Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry avec dérision.

- C'est le monde réel… Difficile de changer des mentalités vieilles de plusieurs siècles, répondit Hermione avec une pointe s'amertume.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un instant et Harry se redressa contre les oreillers.

- Que devient Ron ? Il n'a pas pu venir ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence.

- Il est actuellement en déplacement dans la province de Loreto, au Pérou. L'équipe nationale l'a emmené faire ses griffes pendant les matchs amicaux contre les autres nations, et il va jouer contre les Hydres d'Iquitos dans quatre jours.

- On dirait bien que ça fonctionne pour lui, commenta Harry avec un sourire.

- Plutôt, oui, répondit Hermione fièrement. Les Tornades de Tutshill sont deuxièmes du championnat mais sont de plus en plus solides face aux autres équipes, et il commence à jouer plus sérieusement avec la sélection nationale, même s'il n'est pas encore prêt de jouer les matchs officiels.

- Je croyais que tu détestais le Quidditch, la taquina Harry.

- Pas quand ça concerne mon homme, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il se sentait léger. C'était bon de partager des moments en bonne compagnie. Ses amis lui manquaient, même s'il était conscient qu'ils avaient tous un travail prenant et exigeant désormais.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Samedi 7 novembre, fin de matinée_

Harry jeta un œil par le judas de la cellule de Pansy. Depuis leur dernière discussion, il n'était pas retourné lui parler. Mais ses exercices de marche dans l'hôpital, imposés par Igor, finissaient toujours par l'amener ici, dans ce couloir plus calme que tous les autres de l'établissement. Comme l'avait dit l'infirmière en charge de ce service, il y avait peu de visites aux anciens Mangemorts condamnés.

Pansy ne changeait que rarement de position. Elle semblait passer beaucoup de temps à regarder les feuilles tomber, par la fenêtre. Deux fois, il l'avait trouvée au sol, en pleine crise. Elle hurlait et convulsait, probablement en proie à un de ses cauchemars habituels. A chaque fois, il avait fallu peu de temps à l'infirmière pour apparaître, entrer dans la cellule et faire avaler de force une potion calmante à la jeune femme hystérique.

« Ce sont ses pires crises, » avait-elle tenté de le rassurer. « D'ordinaire, elle ne s'effondre pas au sol en hurlant, elle se cache sous ses draps, ses visions se calment et elle revient à elle comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Elle oublie les images qui la traumatisent, quand elle est consciente. Ce processus de refoulement est sa seule défense, actuellement. »

Il n'avait pas du tout trouvé ça rassurant. Pas du tout. Il se sentait terriblement désolé pour la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, il lui fallait du temps pour passer à autre chose et cesser de se demander à chaque seconde ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'aider…

Quand il commença à frissonner, les couloirs de cette aile étant plutôt froids, il sut qu'il était temps de retourner dans sa chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la sorcière qui lui tournait le dos, secoua la tête, compatissant, puis reprit sa marche. Il avait encore une ou deux hésitations, parfois, mais les choses semblaient plus naturelles. Igor lui avait annoncé qu'à ce rythme, il pourrait bientôt quitter Sainte Mangouste.

Il poussa finalement la porte de sa chambre et fit un bond en arrière, surpris, quand il entendit crier.

- Harry ! Enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ?

La jeune femme qui se tenait debout, devant lui, semblait infiniment soulagée de le voir. Ses traits tirés témoignaient de son angoisse récente, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la chambre, et ses cheveux flamboyaient un peu moins que d'ordinaire, mais ses yeux brillants disaient assez sa joie d'être là.

- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, après avoir fermé la porte. Tu m'as fait peur. Mais je suis vraiment content de te voir.

- Malinovski autorise les visites depuis deux jours, mais je ne pouvais pas m'absenter de Poudlard avant ce week-end, se justifia-t-elle en se laissant bercer contre lui. Je n'ai plus d'interview en ce moment. J'ai fait le tour des joueurs de la ligue et l'équipe nationale est au Pérou, alors je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'excuse valable pour sortir de l'école.

Harry acquiesça vaguement. Après le départ d'Hermione, la veille, il s'était senti infiniment seul. Kreattur, qui profitait de son temps libre pour le mettre au courant de l'avancée de ses affaires, venait certes le voir chaque soir. Mais tous ses autres proches lui avaient manqués. Voir sa fiancée était donc une très agréable surprise.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, quand j'ai appris ton agression, murmura la jeune femme contre lui. Et personne ne voulait répondre à mes questions, me dire si tu allais bien ou pas…

Ginny se serra un peu plus contre son torse et s'agrippa à son dos, comme pour s'assurer de la matérialité de son fiancé. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle avait cru, en tombant amoureuse d'Harry plusieurs années auparavant, qu'il était une sorte de héros invincible capable de résister à tout en restant droit sur ses pieds. Même l'année précédente, alors que les Carrow imposaient leur dictature à Poudlard et que beaucoup d'élèves perdaient courage, elle avait été sure qu'il se débrouillait parfaitement dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui.

Mais depuis la victoire, il semblait sans cesse être en difficulté. Aujourd'hui, encore. Elle avait tellement besoin de se sentir _rassurée_ sur leur avenir à tous les deux…

Harry, de son côté, inspira longuement la fragrance complexe de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait dire exactement comment, mais il pouvait distinguer son stress, son désir de rapprochement et un parfum fruité qui provenait probablement de sa douche matinale.

- Je vais bien, maintenant, murmura-t-il finalement. J'avais seulement besoin d'une petite semaine de calme pour me remettre de l'agression.

Ginny releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors tu as bien été blessé.

- Seul contre plusieurs adversaires bien entraînés, je pouvais difficilement m'en sortir indemne, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny confirma, mais ses yeux montraient son inquiétude. Que tout soit du passé ne l'aidait pas : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui _aurait pu_ arriver.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. L'angoisse de Ginny lui semblait désormais hors de propos, mais très craquante dans un sens. Sur une impulsion et désireux de faire partir les plis de son front, Harry se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour participer elle aussi au baiser.

Cette réciprocité enflamma les sens du jeune homme et il ne se posa aucune question alors qu'il la faisait pivoter pour la plaquer contre la porte. Ginny poussa un cri de surprise, sous la brusquerie de son geste, mais il fut étouffé par les lèvres de son fiancé. Pressé contre elle, il semblait plus entreprenant que jamais.

Elle trouvait la situation un peu déplacée : elle n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour apprécier leur proximité. Mais elle se décida à se détendre pour profiter de l'instant. Ils étaient trop rares, ces derniers temps. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations provoquées par le baiser enflammé.

Par contre, les mains baladeuses qui auraient pu être excitantes ne provoquaient chez elle qu'un sentiment de malaise. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait Harry, elle le désirait, elle le voulait vibrant et pourquoi pas fou de désir, mais pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions ! Elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

Elle lâcha sa nuque et se tortilla pour tenter de plaquer ses mains sur son torse et le repousser. Mais leur proximité était si forte qu'elle n'avait presque aucune marge de manœuvre. Et ses mouvements furent mal interprétés par son fiancé, qui glissa rapidement ses mains sous l'ourlet de sa jupe et la souleva pour lui agripper les fesses. Ginny, à bout de souffle, tourna la tête pour échapper au baiser.

- Harry, arrête ! protesta-t-elle.

La porte froide n'était pas agréable et l'insistance de son fiancé était quelque peu déstabilisante. Il ne semblait pourtant pas l'avoir entendue, plongé dans son cou parfumé : ses mains continuaient à glisser sur sa peau.

Elle asséna un petit coup de poing sur son épaule, plus effrayée encore par son manque de contrôle. Ça lui ressemblait si peu, lui qui la frustrait bien trop souvent par son attitude beaucoup trop _respectueuse_… Son cœur battait violemment et elle n'arrivait pas à analyser suffisamment la situation pour réagir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de protester une deuxième fois, cependant, parce que le collier se manifesta douloureusement au moment où Harry tenta de glisser ses mains sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Projeté vers l'arrière, il lâcha un juron bien senti.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? se fâcha Ginny en replaçant sa jupe fébrilement. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire agresser. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas ! Tu es complètement fou ! Je rentre, conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une main mal assurée.

Tremblante de colère et définitivement perturbée par l'attitude d'Harry, elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir au loin pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'était crue prête à tout pour lui, mais la situation l'avait effrayée. Elle était tellement remontée ! Il avait le pire sens du timing qu'elle avait jamais vu !

Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas cette fusion qu'elle fantasmait et qu'il ne lui accordait jamais. Elle ne voulait rien de sexuel ou même de simplement sensuel. Elle était seulement venue chercher un peu de réconfort pour apaiser son angoisse des derniers jours. Quelques mots, un petit câlin tendre, elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Mais il était complètement à côté de la plaque, une fois de plus. Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Harry, de con côté, prit soudain conscience des mots de Ginny et de sa propre attitude. Il se précipita dans le couloir à sa suite.

- Ginny ! Attends ! S'il te plaît, je suis désolé.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il s'était oublié. Il avait naturellement laissé libre cours à ses besoins, sans écouter ceux de sa fiancée, mais il ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. Cependant, son appel et ses excuses n'eurent aucun effet. La jeune femme accéléra le pas, le fuyant, pressée de trouver un endroit où apaiser les battements de son cœur.

Elle voulait juste un peu de paix, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup dans le mur le plus proche.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, se sentant minable comme jamais. Il avait agi comme… un animal. Etait-ce encore un effet de sa transformation en animagus ? Peut-être. Mais cette idée ne le soulageait aucunement : il avait mal agi. Avachi sur lui-même, il ferma les yeux, pencha la tête et laissa pendre ses bras lamentablement. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

C'est dans cette position qu'Igor le trouva, une heure après, alors qu'il venait vérifier l'évolution de son patient.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

Harry poussa un long soupir.

- Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… commença Harry, avant de lui raconter la visite de Ginny dans les grandes lignes.

Igor resta d'abord silencieux, puis il effectua ses analyses habituelles. Harry se sentit encore plus mal. Finalement, le médicomage s'installa à côté de lui.

- Bon. Tu es complètement guéri, tu vas donc pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital dès demain. Je te conseille d'aller immédiatement t'excuser auprès de ta fiancée. Elle est jeune, elle peut avoir été choquée. Par contre, tu ne retourneras pas tout de suite enseigner. Ton manque de contrôle est problématique et si on te met en présence d'enfants turbulents, on ne sait pas comment tu pourrais réagir. Il faut que tu prennes rendez-vous avec un animagus qualifié qui pourrait t'apprendre à contrôler tes transformations et à retrouver totalement ton identité humaine. Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

- Oui, chuchota Harry, honteux.

- Un autre conseil, dit Igor. Préviens la jeune Weasley que tu souhaites la voir pour t'excuser. Laisse-lui le choix, cependant. Tu dois lui rendre le contrôle, si tu ne veux plus l'effrayer comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

Cette fois, Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait vraiment foiré…

HPATHPATHPATHPATHPATHPATHPAT

_Mardi 10 novembre, fin de matinée_

Harry remontait lentement le boulevard Cavendish, dans le quartier de Hampstead du nord de Londres. C'était l'un des plus beaux quartiers du district de Camden et probablement l'un des plus beaux quartiers du tout Londres. Dans les rues détrempées, les passants étaient rares et tous se protégeaient sous des parapluies.

La veille, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et appelé Andromeda Tonks. Il n'avait pas réussi son appel aux ancêtres et il n'avait toujours pas accès à la chambre de Luna pour lui parler, mais il s'était décidé à passer au-dessus de ses craintes et à voir son filleul. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Luna, dans la salle d'opération juste après son agression, l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Il s'était senti lâche et il détestait cette sensation.

Ravie par son geste, Andromeda l'avait immédiatement invité à manger dans sa maison de ville, à Londres. Raison pour laquelle ce matin, Harry se dirigeait chez elle, en profitant de cette sortie pour marcher et tenir ses instincts animaux sous contrôle.

Protégé par un long manteau sorcier, il ne s'inquiétait pas du regard des passants. Dans les quelques lettres qu'il avait échangées avec elle, Andromeda lui avait expliqué que ce quartier était principalement fréquenté par de riches et très riches moldus et que l'originalité n'attirait plus leur attention depuis bien longtemps.

Les Tonks avaient peu habité cette maison de ville, préférant de loin leur maison protégée de la campagne. Mais à la mort de son mari et de sa fille, Andromeda avait préféré quitter cette dernière, trop chargée de souvenirs. Elle préférait recommencer sa vie au milieu des moldus. Le choix de ce quartier par son mari Ted lui avait toujours plu. Parce qu'il laissait la possibilité aux sorciers ne connaissant pas les coutumes vestimentaires moldues de leur rendre visite sans attirer l'opprobre des voisins sur sa famille.

Il avait été un mari formidable selon elle, et un père drôle et aimant, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Nymphadora.

En tout cas, Harry était ravi de pouvoir profiter du manteau sorcier qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus sa tenue moldue, parce qu'il le protégeait de la pluie et du vent très efficacement.

Ce manteau, c'était Kreattur qui le lui avait apporté. Il faisait partie des biens de son coffre, d'une panoplie complète que l'elfe avait qualifiée de « tout-temps », bardée de sortilèges de protection en tout genre et en très bon état. Kreattur avait pris le temps de les faire rafraichir par madame Guipure, avec qui il s'entendait bien, et Harry ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Il se sentait protégé de l'extérieur et cela apaisait agréablement ses tourments internes.

Son malaise du samedi précédent s'était un peu dissipé, à la fois sur le terrain amoureux et à propos de ses pertes de contrôle, mais pas totalement.

D'une part, il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi, le dimanche, à s'expliquer avec Ginny. Elle avait souhaité la présence rassurante de sa mère, ce qui les avait obligés à quelques acrobaties dans leur échange d'excuses et explications, mais il s'était globalement réconcilié avec elle.

Pour tenter de se justifier, il avait parlé d'une perte de contrôle exceptionnelle, due à un stress post-agression mal géré. Bien sûr, Ginny ne lui avait pas sauté au cou. Elle avait même gardé cette pointe de doute et de méfiance, dans le regard. Cela l'avait blessé, mais il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Avant de partir et afin de la rassurer un peu plus, il avait même précisé qu'il aurait plusieurs rendez-vous avec un spécialiste ces prochaines semaines, pour éviter que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise.

Il n'avait pas parlé d'animagie, désirant à tout prix garder le secret pour le moment, mais il n'avait pas menti à propos du spécialiste.

Car d'autre part, il aurait bel et bien rendez-vous avec une animagus confirmée plusieurs fois dans les semaines à venir, pour régler ses problèmes de pulsions animales. Quand Igor était venu lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer les cours tout de suite pour raisons médicales, la directrice McGonagall s'était inquiétée. Elle avait tellement insisté pour connaître ces raisons - promettant de garder elle aussi le secret médical - qu'Igor avait fini par lui parler de sa transformation animagus mal maîtrisée.

La directrice avait alors insisté pour se charger de son éducation elle-même, à raison d'une visite chaque jour cette semaine puis de visites plus espacées par la suite. Les exercices qu'elle lui avait montrés la veille lui avaient permis de se transformer pour la deuxième fois de sa vie en renard, mais en gardant le contrôle de ses instincts. Et quand il était redevenu humain, il s'était aperçu qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements.

_- C'est le contrôle des instincts, qui fait tout, _avait-elle dit._ Malgré la transformation animale, garder son humanité et sa raison permet de lier les vêtements à l'aspect humain._

Ce matin, il avait choisi de marcher jusque chez Andromeda pour bien se glisser dans ses attitudes humaines, avant de voir la sorcière et le petit Teddy. Le conseil d'Igor de marcher beaucoup dans les mois à venir avait été confirmé par la directrice de Poudlard. Les méditations servaient à se mêler plus facilement à son animal d'âme et ne permettaient pas, justement, de séparer sa personnalité humaine. La marche, au contraire, était essentielle pour se retrouver soi-même, en tant que sorcier. De même que les transformations aidaient à mieux comprendre sa personnalité animale.

A 11 heures 30, il monta enfin les marches menant au petit portillon de la grande maison Tonks. Elle se fondait parfaitement dans la verdure et n'attirait absolument pas l'œil au milieu de ses voisines. Mais cela s'expliquait par la volonté des Tonks de vivre le plus possible à la mode moldue, pour se faire oublier du monde magique. Et si quelques barrières empêchaient les sorciers non invités d'entrer, la maison était visible par tous.

Harry abaissa sa capuche et lança rapidement un sort de séchage sur les cheveux qui n'avaient pas été protégés de la pluie, avant de sonner.

- J'arrive Harry ! résonna la voix de la veuve, dans le couloir derrière la porte.

Dix secondes après, il entendit les cliquetis de chaînes qu'on retire. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Andromeda avait le visage tiré mais son sourire était sincère. Dans ses bras, accroché à sa chemise violette, un petit garçon de sept mois le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

- Bonjour, Andromeda. Comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu fatiguée ce matin, à cause d'une mauvaise nuit de Teddy, mais ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry était toujours surpris de voir cette femme, tellement ressemblante à Bellatrix, se révéler aussi calme, douce et posée. Il se souvenait encore de son visage vexé, quand la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait prise pour une Mangemorte. Il baissa la tête vers le petit garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Bonjour Teddy. Je suis Harry, ton parrain.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers lui, le visage de Teddy se crispa, comme s'il allait pleurer. Harry se rétracta, un peu vexé malgré lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est normal qu'il soit inquiet. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de lui faire voir beaucoup de monde, pour le moment, et les nouveaux visages lui font un peu peur. Mais entre plutôt, l'invita-t-elle.

Harry retint un soupir, en songeant que la méfiance de Teddy était sa juste récompense pour ne pas s'en être immédiatement occupé, puis il la suivit dans le couloir et le salon.

- Installe-toi, dit-elle en déposant Teddy dans un parc plein de peluches. Je vais nous chercher à boire. As-tu une envie particulière ?

Se souvenant du goût agréable du Martibullé qu'il avait bu au restaurant, en compagnie de Bernard Bradford, le haut dirigeant de l'_Organisation_, Harry demanda à Andromeda si elle en avait.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise parce qu'elle s'était plutôt attendue à devoir apporter de la Biéraubeurre rustique ou un alcool fort comme le Whisky-pur-Feu. C'est aussi l'une de mes boissons préférées, ajouta la sorcière avec un sourire. Surveille Teddy, je reviens.

Quand la sorcière disparut de la pièce, Harry se sentit nerveux. Il n'était jamais resté seul en compagnie d'un bébé et il avait la peur irrationnelle de provoquer un accident. Dans son parc, Teddy tenait assis tout seul. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la sorcière quitter la pièce et poussa un petit cri en tendant la main.

- Da !

Voyant que c'était sans effet, il recommença.

- Da ! Da !

Alors que le visage du bébé se crispait de nouveau, Harry craignit une crise de larmes et il s'approcha du berceau. Il parla, aussi doucement que possible, et sa voix grave mais rassurante attira l'attention de Teddy.

- Ne t'en fais pas Teddy. Andromeda va revenir très vite. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, Andromeda sera bientôt là.

Harry eut envie de rire quand il vit le visage étonné puis concentré de Teddy, mais il se retint de peur de l'effrayer à nouveau. Finalement content que quelqu'un d'autre soit avec lui dans la pièce, Teddy se désintéressa d'Harry et attrapa l'une de ses peluches pour la mordiller et la frapper contre les barreaux du parc. Harry se releva au moment où Andromeda revenait, un petit plateau à la main.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es adopté, Harry, dit-elle en déposant deux verres et la bouteille de Martibullé sur la table. D'ordinaire, il passe son temps à pleurer en présence d'inconnus.

- C'est le cas de tous les bébés, non ? demanda Harry, peu à l'aise avec le sujet.

- Non, pas du tout. La plupart sont plus sociables que Teddy. C'est que j'aurais normalement dû l'emmener voir du monde, le sortir ou inviter des gens à la maison, pour l'habituer à des visages étrangers, mais… c'est toujours un peu dur. Lui donner mon attention et les soins qu'il mérite me prend déjà beaucoup de temps.

Harry hocha la tête et proposa de servir les verres, pour s'occuper les mains et permettre à Andromeda de faire disparaître la crispation de son visage. Il comprenait qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup de visites, la guerre n'ayant pas facilité les liens d'amitié. Et puisque toute la famille Black et les Tonks étaient morts… Oui, il comprenait que ce fut difficile pour Andromeda de passer outre. Il lui avait lui-même fallu beaucoup de courage pour enfin oser se présenter ici.

Alors qu'il versait l'alcool, Andromeda se leva et sortit Teddy du parc pour le faire sauter sur ses genoux. Toujours en train de mâchouiller sa peluche, ce dernier ne protesta pas. Harry tendit le premier verre à son hôtesse puis prit le second pour lui-même, se renfonçant dans le canapé de cuir ferme.

- A nos enfants et petits-enfants, lança Andromeda en levant son verre.

- A nos enfants et petits-enfants, l'imita Harry.

Il but une gorgée d'alcool et observa la manière dont Andromeda tenait Teddy. Il était définitivement important pour elle. Elle s'accrochait visiblement à lui, à son besoin d'elle, pour avancer et continuer à vivre normalement. Tous les Black étaient forts. Même si parfois fous. Mais Andromeda avait vraiment perdu beaucoup pendant la dernière guerre… Etre le dernier survivant n'était jamais facile, il en savait quelque chose.

Soudain, Teddy se tortilla dans tous les sens pour descendre des genoux de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci le déposa au sol avant de reprendre son verre. Andromeda vit Harry suivre le petit garçon des yeux, alors que celui-ci explorait les alentours à quatre pattes. Le bébé était ravi de sa liberté, si l'on en croyait ses petits cris et ses balbutiements.

Andromeda fixa attentivement le sorcier assis devant elle. Puis elle hocha la tête en souriant, quand elle lut sur son visage son attention envers Teddy et le désir de protection qui émanait de lui. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il serait là pour lui désormais.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit-elle à son intention.

Harry releva la tête et retint tout juste une grimace.

- J'aurais dû venir depuis longtemps. Mais je vais essayer d'être là et de vous aider à l'élever, maintenant.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, intervint-elle.

- Très bien, accepta Harry en souriant. J'essaierai de soulager un peu vot… ton travail en prenant Teddy en charge de temps à autre. Ce sera encore un peu difficile, ces prochains mois, parce que je n'ai pas de maison où vous accueillir. Mais dès que les travaux du 12 Square Grimmaurd seront terminés, vous serez tous les deux les bienvenus.

- Tu fais des travaux dans la vieille maison de la tante Walburga ? s'étonna Andromeda.

- Oui. Pour la rendre habitable pour Ginny et moi.

- Et son tableau te laisse faire ? s'étonna encore la sorcière.

Harry eut un sourire de vainqueur. Le tableau de Walburga Black et ses cris stridents étaient légendaires pour ceux qui connaissaient le 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais il était parvenu à atténuer son mauvais caractère.

- On a passé un accord, répondit-il succinctement.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la vieille maîtresse de maison soit vraiment ravie des changements, mais elle s'était adaptée. Elle avait abandonné ses sempiternelles insultes, ce qui était déjà un énorme progrès en soi. Et Kreattur facilitait les choses, étant encore un peu attaché à sa vieille maîtresse. Kreattur facilitait toujours les choses et il n'était jamais aussi heureux qu'en aidant.

Cette constatation donna soudain une idée au sorcier.

- En attendant d'avoir la maison, reprit Harry, je vous enverrai Kreattur. Il m'est devenu indispensable et il pourra t'aider à t'occuper de Teddy, au moins en prenant soin du ménage, des courses ou de la cuisine. Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de lui sur d'autres chantiers, mais il sera là aussi souvent que possible.

- Si tu es si sûr de lui, alors c'est gentil de ta part de me le prêter, répondit Andromeda.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle décline l'offre. Plus jeune, elle avait elle-même été prise en charge par des elfes de maison et elle avait toujours admiré leur efficacité. En partant avec Ted, elle avait abandonné ce mode de vie et s'était occupée de tout, même si les premiers temps s'étaient révélés épiques. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle était seule avec un enfant en bas âge, toute aide serait la bienvenue.

Teddy accaparant à nouveau l'attention d'Harry et ce dernier ne semblant pas particulièrement à l'aise dans la discussion, Andromeda laissa le silence s'installer. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences gênants qu'on cherche à tout prix à briser tant ils mettent mal à l'aise. Seulement le silence de ceux qui partagent et apprécient un petit moment de calme.

Bientôt brisé par un bruit sourd.

- Outch ! compatit Harry en se levant immédiatement.

Teddy venait de se cogner contre un meuble et se retrouvait sur les fesses, ne sachant pas encore comment réagir. Il se tourna vers les deux adultes et Andromeda intercepta Harry pour le faire rasseoir.

- Ne le cajole pas ou il se mettra immédiatement à pleurer.

- Mais il a dû se faire mal ! protesta Harry.

- Non, sinon il aurait hurlé immédiatement. Regarde plutôt.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Teddy, toujours assis sur les fesses à les regarder.

- Allez, mon garçon, dit Andromeda avec un sourire rassurant. Lève-toi !

Et Teddy se contenta de se remettre à quatre pattes pour explorer de nouveau les environs. Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est déjà oublié, commenta-t-il.

- C'est le cas.

- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas lancer des sortilèges pour adoucir les coins des meubles ? demanda encore Harry, en suivant la progression chaotique de son filleul.

- Là où c'est vraiment dangereux, parce que les pointes sont aiguisées, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire. Pour le reste, il vaut mieux ne pas trop adoucir son environnement. Sinon, comment apprendrait-il à faire attention aux meubles ? Nous avions fait cette erreur pour Nymphadora, parce que Ted était un papa angoissé qui jugeait mes sorts de coussinage indispensables partout. Et, dit-elle avec un sourire attendri, nous savons tous les deux combien elle était maladroite…

Harry eut un petit rire, en se souvenant des innombrables fois où la jeune Auror se prenait les pieds dans les tapis ou renversait les objets à proximité. La maladresse de Tonks était effectivement légendaire au sein de l'Ordre. A se demander comment elle était parvenue à devenir l'Auror efficace qui suivait Kingsley partout…

- Je pense, conclut Andromeda, que ma fille serait d'accord avec ma décision.

Une nouvelle fois, le regard d'Harry se posa sur Teddy. Andromeda connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour prévoir ses réactions et ses accords ou désaccords. Que pensait Rémus d'eux, de là où il était ?

- Il serait heureux de voir à quel point nous aimons son fils, répondit la sorcière. Tu as parlé tout haut, précisa-t-elle quand Harry se tourna vers lui avec un air horrifié.

- J'aurais aimé l'entendre de sa bouche, confia Harry. J'ai essayé de le contacter, d'avoir son avis par l'intermédiaire de mes ancêtres, mais mon appel a échoué.

- Ne trouble pas leur repos ! s'exclama brusquement Andromeda. Les morts doivent rester où ils sont, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix moins agressive. Ted, ma fille, son mari, ils ont tous mérité de se reposer. Ils ont fait le choix de se battre, ils nous ont sauvés, ils ne méritent pas qu'on vienne les inquiéter avec nos états d'âme.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr ! protesta Harry.

Les deux sorciers se calmèrent quand Teddy se mit à chouiner, effrayé par les haussements de voix. Andromeda soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as essayé. Je comprends, après tous les doutes que tu m'as confiés dans tes lettres. Mais ils ont le droit de goûter à la paix. Ils ont laissé Teddy à nos soins en toute connaissance de cause. Parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nos doutes et nos craintes. Ils sont partis et on doit respecter ça.

- C'est… dur.

- Je sais.

Harry s'apaisa : Andromeda savait, bien évidemment, à quel point tout ça était difficile. Il pouvait la croire, si elle disait que sa fille et Rémus leur avaient confié Teddy en toute confiance. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de leur mort et d'avoir peur de s'occuper de Teddy. Heureusement, désormais, entre Luna et Andromeda qui ne se gênaient pas pour le secouer, il pourrait mieux accepter son double rôle de parrain.

- Alors par respect pour eux, je ne dérangerai plus leur sommeil, déclara Harry. C'est juste… Quand Luna m'a parlé des conseils des morts et des appels aux ancêtres, j'ai cru que c'était une pratique courante et même _juste_ envers eux. Les morts, je veux dire. Que c'était ça, les respecter.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit la sorcière, qui avait retrouvé tout son calme. Cette pratique doit être exceptionnelle, pour les décisions dont les impacts ont une réelle importance, une portée vaste qui englobe toute la famille. Certaines familles de sorciers ont rendu la pratique courante, mais c'est un manque de respect total envers nos traditions.

La voix d'Andromeda semblait apaiser quelque peu Teddy, mais sans stopper totalement ses protestations.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? finit pas demander Harry, inquiet.

- Il a eu peur et maintenant, il a faim. Pour lui, c'est l'heure de manger depuis un quart d'heure, déjà. Tu m'accompagnes à la cuisine ?

Harry acquiesça et suivit la sorcière silencieusement. La cuisine était assez spacieuse et lumineuse, et les carreaux beige clair qui couraient le long des murs lui donnaient un éclat de propreté. Elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que chez les Dursley, où le blanc et vert d'eau se disputaient la domination de la tapisserie et des meubles.

Andromeda installa Teddy dans une chaise haute, lui enfila un bavoir et sortit un petit pot de purée de légumes qu'elle prépara idéalement en quelques coups de baguette.

- Tu veux essayer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry jeta un œil à Teddy, qui tendait les bras vers le petit pot et faisait d'étranges mouvements de succion avec la bouche.

- Je veux bien. Mais montre-moi d'abord, s'il te plaît. J'ai peur de lui faire mal.

- Un bébé n'est pas aussi fragile qu'on l'imagine souvent, tu sais. Donner à manger à Teddy est très simple. Bien sûr, il en mettra partout et la majorité de la purée se retrouvera sur ses mains et son bavoir plutôt que dans sa bouche, mais ce n'est pas grave du tout. Après, je lui donne encore un petit biberon de lait, donc il n'aura pas faim.

Harry avança une chaise à côté de celle de Teddy et lui tendit sa première cuiller. Il s'avança avec avidité mais très peu de la purée se retrouva dans sa bouche. Une partie s'étalait sous son nez et le reste était toujours dans la cuiller. Andromeda eut un léger rire et elle se pencha pour montrer à Harry comment minimiser les dégâts.

Vingt minutes après, Harry avait terminé de lui donner son pot. Qui aurait cru qu'il faudrait tant de temps pour avaler moins de 200 grammes de purée ?

- Là, là. C'est bien mon garçon, murmura Andromeda en essuyant la bouche du bébé.

Teddy semblait détester ça et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri, alors qu'il se lavait les mains dans l'évier. Andromeda prépara le lait et, quand tout fut prêt, elle prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux et lui tendit son biberon. Celui-ci l'attrapa vivement, mais il était encore incapable de le soulever seul. Andromeda lui maintint, pour qu'il puisse boire tranquillement.

Harry revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise et Andromeda se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, dit-elle, mais je suis surprise que tu m'aies dit hier être libre toute la journée. Est-ce que ton travail de professeur assistant ne te prend pas de temps ?

- Si, bien sûr, il me prend du temps. Mais mon médicomage et la directrice sont d'accord pour me donner encore quelques jours pour me remettre de mon agression. Je sors à peine de l'hôpital, en fait.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette agression, par la radio sorcière. Difficile de passer à côté. La population est inquiète de voir que même si tu nous as débarrassés du Lord Noir, il y a encore des gens prêts à te tuer. Ils ne se sentent pas en parfaite sécurité.

- Je suppose qu'il faut encore s'attendre à quelques attentats sporadiques, à l'avenir, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il reste encore des Mangemorts convaincus et des sympathisants dehors. Et après ces derniers mois, je ne doute pas qu'ils tentent encore divers coups d'éclats. La paix ne se décrète pas en un jour.

- Ni même en plusieurs années, tu as raison, soupira Andromeda.

- Comment cela ?

- Lorsque tu nous as débarrassés du Lord Noir, la première fois, la société avait été marquée profondément. Les années 70 ont été les pires de l'histoire magique britannique et les années 80 n'ont pas tout effacé. On pouvait parler de troubles et d'une guerre larvée sous un lit de paix. J'avais presque 30 ans et je pouvais sérieusement le sentir, même si j'étais loin du monde magique, que j'avais quitté en 1973.

- Comment t'en étais-tu rendu compte ?

- J'avais droit, parfois, à des lettres de Narcissa. Je sais ce que tu penses d'elle, mais… nous n'avons pas pu couper les ponts tout de suite, elle et moi. A l'époque, elle s'inquiétait parce que Lucius Malfoy lui parlait d'héritier et qu'elle ne jugeait pas les temps assez sûrs pour avoir un bébé. Elle et Lucius ont longtemps été très proches du pouvoir. Ils savaient que tout était loin d'être rose et, même s'ils en profitaient eux-mêmes, Narcissa s'inquiétait pour son futur bébé. Et puis finalement, elle s'est décidée et nous en connaissons le résultat.

Oui. Draco. Sa mère avait donc toujours eu une espèce d'inquiétude sincère envers son fils. La famille… C'était définitivement ce qui passait avant tout le reste, chez les « Sangs-Purs ».

- Dix ans après, reprit Andromeda, alors que le Lord avait disparu, la société sorcière n'était toujours pas sur le bon chemin pour vivre sans peur des grandes guerres. En fait, depuis la folie de la guerre contre Grindelwald, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le bon équilibre.

- Kreattur m'a pourtant expliqué que depuis que Dumbledore l'avait vaincu, le monde sorcier était devenu beaucoup plus sûr. Qu'il avait instauré des règles pour régir correctement la société.

- Oui, peut-être qu'elle est plus sûre et un peu plus juste pour tous les sorciers qui ne faisaient pas partie des grandes et anciennes familles sorcières. Mais c'est plus compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une raison qui explique que les partisans de Voldemort étaient souvent tirés des familles de Sangs-purs. Je suis de sang pur moi-même et j'ai appris les histoires de ces anciennes familles. On m'a enseigné qu'avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier était certes impitoyable pour les solitaires et les sorciers issus de Moldus, mais que les codes de notre société nous liaient les uns aux autres et nous responsabilisaient. La famille était le noyau de chacun et l'honneur familial dictait les conduites.

Le noyau familial. Encore et toujours, cette notion revenait quand Harry discutait avec des sorciers « Sangs-purs ». Pansy elle-même avait mis cette notion en avant, lors de leur discussion. Le fait est qu'il détestait ce que l'expression « sang-pur » signifiait - cette idée que certains sorciers étaient naturellement supérieurs aux autres par le sang - mais il pouvait accepter cette appellation depuis qu'il la liait uniquement à cette attitude particulière qui mettait la famille au cœur de tout.

- Développer la puissance familiale, continua Andromeda, sur les plans financier, politique et culturel, était l'objectif de chacun. Et s'il arrivait que des conflits entre familles s'ouvrent à cause de cette recherche de puissance, il n'y a jamais eu de guerre totale comme sous Grindelwald ou Voldemort. Il y avait des codes à suivre, que chacun devait apprendre quelque soit son origine familiale, il y avait des négociations à mener, et voilà comment tournait le monde des Sangs-purs.

Andromeda s'arrêta une seconde pour vérifier que Teddy était bien installé puis reprit.

- Ce n'est pas un monde parfait, bien évidemment, et surtout pas pour les sorciers de sang mêlé ou issus des Moldus qui ne pesaient pas grand chose dans la balance. Mais la plupart des Sangs-purs regrettent encore aujourd'hui cette société codée ou les liens entre familles et au sein des familles étaient particulièrement serrés.

- Qu'est-ce qui a tout fait basculer ? J'ai dû mal à comprendre en quoi, après Grindelwald et avec Dumbledore, la société a changé. Aujourd'hui, les « Sangs-purs » continuent à régir le monde politique, à posséder l'argent, à vivre en mettant la famille au cœur de tout. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Les familles de sang-pur disparaissent et ne représentent plus qu'une infime proportion du monde sorcier. Et les nouvelles familles puissantes qui trustent le pouvoir et l'argent n'ont plus les règles que nous avions. Certes, je sais qu'au ministère, les anciennes règles régissent toujours le pouvoir. Mais pour le reste…

Andromeda poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux sur Teddy, qui somnolait, son biberon presque terminé. Elle posa ce dernier sur la table et souleva le petit garçon pour lui faire faire son renvoi, avant de continuer.

- Aujourd'hui, mon sentiment est que chacun cherche à dominer l'autre, et les scrupules ne sont plus de mise, même au cœur des familles. Grindelwald a été le premier à tout faire exploser, si j'ose dire, en cherchant le pouvoir pour lui-même et par tous les moyens. Dont la guerre. Puis les règles instaurées par Dumbledore et l'exemple qu'il donnait lui-même ont fait place nette à l'individu. Ce qui est bien, dans la mesure où chacun a théoriquement les mêmes droits que son voisin. Et ce qui est mauvais, dans la mesure où il n'y a plus vraiment de cadre affectif familial qui place des limites à chacun.

- Pansy Parkinson m'a dit qu'elle détestait l'individualisme porté par les nouveaux venus dans le monde magique. Elle parlait des sorciers issus de Moldus et des sorciers de Sang-mêlé, principalement, exposa Harry en réfléchissant à ce que disait Andromeda.

- La petite Parkinson n'a pas entièrement raison. L'individualisme explose aussi chez les Sang-purs. Grindelwald puis Dumbledore, tous les deux puissants et influents à leur manière, étaient des individualistes. Le problème vient du fait que les sorciers n'ont plus aujourd'hui de modèle fiable et fort auquel se raccrocher. Et ceux qui devraient l'être sont loin d'être des exemples à suivre. Vu les dernières nouvelles dans la presse sorcière, ça va recommencer comme dans les années 80…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as écouté la radio sorcière, ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas ce réflexe, non.

- Un scandale vient d'éclater. Le Ministre de la Magie Zorille aurait saisi des biens de familles de Mangemorts pour son propre bénéfice. Tu peux t'attendre à des émeutes et des protestations dans la journée, parce que les gens ont peur que le pouvoir puisse retirer leurs biens à leurs enfants n'importe comment et n'importe quand… Mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter ou l'empêcher de recommencer plus tard. C'est toujours pareil.

- Il va devoir démissionner, non ? D'autres ont dû le faire avant lui.

- Il y a peu de chances, répondit Andromeda. On sort de la guerre, on a besoin de stabilité. De plus, la flamme que ce scandale vient d'allumer sera bientôt éteinte et remplacée par autre chose. Et puis, même si les sorciers peuvent trouver scandaleuse cette spoliation de biens, il s'agit toujours de biens d'anciens Mangemorts. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que le ministre soit forcé de démissionner…

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Les Mangemorts devaient être punis, certes, mais leurs enfants trop jeunes pour avoir commis des crimes ne méritaient pas de devenir indigents à cause de la cupidité de quelques uns. D'après ce qu'il savait de l'enfance de Voldemort, il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agirait d'un terreau idéal pour de futur « mages noirs » avides de vengeance.

Il devait parler à Aliénor, de la Guilde. Elle connaissait le fonctionnement du ministère et luttait contre son influence et ses travers. Elle pourrait peut-être l'aider et inciter la population à réclamer de nouvelles élections…

- Mais laissons ces pensées déprimantes de côté et allons coucher Teddy, conclut Andromeda. Ensuite, je te ferai goûter mon rôti d'agneau et mon pudding au pain en sauce. J'ai appris la recette exprès pour Ted, parce que sa mère cuisinait des rôtis tous les dimanches, quand il était plus jeune.

Harry passa un excellent repas puis un excellent après-midi. Il en apprit énormément sur les anciennes traditions liantes des Sangs-purs et sur le rôle des parrains dans ces anciennes traditions. Il décida de se faire nommer parrain par les Gobelins dans une cérémonie officielle dès que Luna serait autorisée à sortir avec son bébé. Il rassura ainsi Andromeda, pour le bien de Teddy, car la magie Gobeline était reconnue supérieure dans cette cérémonie particulière. (**)

Et quand il partit, Harry avait la sensation d'en avoir appris beaucoup sur le monde sorcier. Parce que même si elle avait quitté le monde magique depuis longtemps, Andromeda se tenait au courant de ce qui se passait. Et son éducation sorcière donnait aux événements un éclairage nouveau qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressant. Il se promit de revenir les voir - elle et Teddy - plus souvent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Jeudi 12 novembre, fin de soirée_

_« Très cher et fidèle Severus,_

_Au nom de notre amitié si longue, au nom de nos expériences partagées, ma femme et moi t'invitons au manoir Malfoy le mercredi 23 décembre prochain pour les fêtes de Noël. Je souhaiterais avoir ton avis sur un nouveau projet qui nous tient à cœur._

_Mes respects,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. »_

Severus leva les yeux d'un air absent. La réponse de Lucius à son courrier de la semaine précédente était pour le moins étrange. Son ancien ami n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions et le mot lui-même était plutôt angoissant. Parce que Lucius n'écrivait jamais une lettre sans en peser le moindre mot, et que ceux qu'il avait choisis insistaient sur leur passé commun de Mangemort…

« Fidèle », « expériences partagées », « mes respects »… Il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement familier dans ce choix de mots. De quel nouveau projet parlait Lucius ? Pouvait-il être impliqué de nouveau dans un groupe de Mangemorts ? Mais le ministère le surveillait… D'ailleurs, la réponse plus que brève prouvait la méfiance du patriarche Malfoy face à cette surveillance. Mais pourquoi se méfier ?

Se pouvait-il que Lucius ait tenté d'assassiner Harry Potter ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 14 novembre, début de soirée_

Harry se félicita d'avoir pris son écharpe et ses gants quand un nouveau coup de vent fit voler son long manteau.

Il patientait devant les portes d'un grand hôtel londonien, devant lequel Aliénor Douglas lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle avait réservé pour deux dans le petit restaurant très coté du rez-de-chaussée et Harry n'avait pu qu'accepter. La jeune femme, lorsqu'elle jouait son rôle de Grand Maître de la Guilde, était bien trop occupée pour être accessible et elle avait préféré se rendre disponible et le voir dans un cadre plus intime.

Pour la voir, il avait dû refuser l'invitation d'Andromeda - qui voulait le remercier pour l'aide incroyable que lui apportait Kreattur - ainsi que l'invitation de Molly. Cette dernière avait espéré le voir en même temps que Ginny, qu'elle avait invitée à manger chez Seamus à Pré-au-Lard. La mère de famille se sentait plus que jamais seule, tous ses enfants partis du Terrier. Ce soir, Arthur était retenu à une réunion exceptionnelle au ministère et elle n'avait pas voulu rester seule.

Pour se faire pardonner de son absence, il avait fait envoyer aux deux sorcières un bouquet de fleurs. Et il s'était arrangé avec Seamus pour qu'elles apprennent, une fois installée, que le menu qu'elles choisiraient était déjà payé. Il espérait qu'elles puissent ainsi réellement et sans complexe profiter de leur dîner.

Harry jeta un œil à la montre qu'il s'était achetée pendant la semaine et haussa les épaules. Il était un peu en avance et Aliénor ne se montrerait pas avant dix bonnes minutes.

Il avait trouvé ennuyeux d'avoir une semaine si… vide. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment les rentiers pouvaient supporter des mois à ne rien faire. Gérer son patrimoine ne lui prenait pas plus de quelques heures par jour, souvent moins de deux heures avec l'aide de Kreattur, et ses leçons avec la directrice n'occupaient qu'une petite partie de ses matinées.

Il avait fait du shopping, à la fois pour faire plaisir à Kreattur qui lui reprochait son style trop négligé et pour passer le temps, mais il avait horreur de dépenser son argent inutilement. Aussi, après deux après-midi, n'avait-il plus rien eu à faire.

Heureusement, bien qu'il ait passé la plupart de son temps auprès de Teddy et Andromeda, Kreattur avait réussi à lui trouver des occupations. Harry avait ainsi rendu visite à Arnold Kent, son ancien armurier, et il avait passé deux après-midi aux côtés de sa famille, pour faire le point sur l'avancée de leurs inventions. Il en avait approuvé plusieurs. Et Arnold, qui avait imaginé des chaînes de fabrication pour les jouets les plus simples, serait bientôt en mesure de produire les premières peluches.

Rien de bien compliqué dans ces jouets, dans l'immédiat. Il n'y avait pas de système mécanique élaboré ni de technologie informatisée, cette dernière leur paraissant encore trop récente et trop instable. Mais c'était un bon moyen de tester le sens des affaires de Debbie Kent, qui achetait les matières premières et devait trouver des débouchés aux produits fini, et d'expérimenter le bon sens de son fils François. Ce dernier, malgré l'abandon de son cursus scolaire, avait continué à développer son sens du développement durable, notion qui commençait doucement à faire son chemin dans les esprits des Moldus. Et il avait proposé à sa mère toute une gamme de peluches qui prônaient le geste citoyen.

Avec Kent, Harry avait beaucoup parlé des dégâts de la guerre sur les enfants en général. Et les questions de cet homme pragmatique l'avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir à ce que lui aussi trouvait inadapté dans son monde.

_- Ainsi vous n'avez pas de système de prise en charge pour les enfants de moins de onze ans ?_ s'était-il étonné. _Pas d'école, pas d'orphelinat ? Pas d'association d'aide aux jeunes déshérités ?_

Harry avait bien dû admettre que non. C'était un des points dont il avait parlé avec Andromeda, en début de semaine. Bien longtemps auparavant, l'honneur d'une famille lui dictait de prendre en charge le neveu, le cousin germain, l'enfant qui n'avait plus ses parents mais qui avait des liens avec elle. Par la suite - et d'autant plus les trente dernières années - on avait laissé les jeunes gens et les enfants en difficultés livrés à eux-mêmes. On les envoyait dans le monde moldu sans jamais vérifier leur évolution et leur bien-être.

- _Alors tu ne dois pas être surpris des problèmes de ton monde. Une société qui ne prend pas soin de ses enfants est forcément malade…_

Et Harry n'avait pu qu'être d'accord avec Arnold Kent.

- Harry ! s'écria une voix féminine, à sa gauche. Je suis là !

Aliénor, emmitouflée dans un manteau rouge, marchait précipitamment vers lui. Elle avait les joues roses, autant à cause du froid que de sa précipitation pour le rejoindre, et ses longs cheveux blonds volaient dans le vent. Arrivée à ses côtés, la jeune femme retira ses cache-oreilles noirs, assortis à ses collants et ses chaussures, leva la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Un instant surpris par la familiarité de la jeune fille, il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre et de lui rendre son baiser amical.

- Bonsoir Aliénor. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis complètement épuisée, répondit-elle avec néanmoins un sourire lumineux. C'est même pire que d'habitude, en ce moment. Avec les scandales qui sont sortis à propos du ministre Zorille, la Guilde a beaucoup d'opportunités à prendre pour renforcer son pouvoir politique. Alors forcément, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je comprends pourquoi mon père a longtemps hésité avant d'accepter le poste !

- Peut-être voudrais-tu entrer t'asseoir ? proposa Harry.

- Volontiers. Il fait vraiment froid par ici.

D'un geste galant du bras, il l'invita à entrer dans l'hôtel et lui tint la porte. Cela sembla beaucoup amuser la sorcière, mais elle ne protesta pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle appréciait le geste suranné à sa juste valeur. Elle se dirigea directement à la réception du restaurant et demanda la table réservée aux noms de monsieur et madame Douglas. Harry, qui venait de la rejoindre, haussa les sourcils. Aliénor lui fit discrètement signe de ne pas commenter, alors que la réceptionniste vérifiait les données dans son livre.

- Oui, monsieur et madame Douglas. Vous avez la table 22.

- Voulez-vous me suivre ? demanda l'un des serveurs, dès que le numéro de table fut prononcé.

Aliénor avait un sourire espiègle et Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'à leur place. Ils étaient installés à côté d'une large vitre donnant directement sur les jardins privés de l'hôtel. Le serveur leur tendit le menu - très français - et Harry commanda deux entrées de foie gras, un tournedos de bœuf Rossini pour lui et un émincé de magret de canard pour Aliénor.

Une fois le serveur parti, Harry se tourna vers la sorcière, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Monsieur et madame Douglas ? interrogea-t-il.

- Désolée, dit Aliénor en rougissant un peu de gêne. J'ai seulement pensé que si ton nom n'apparaissait pas, tu serais plus tranquille.

- On est dans un hôtel moldu, fit remarquer Harry. Personne ne me connait ici.

- Hum. Ça m'amusait beaucoup, aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux brillants de malice. Je me suis dit que ce serait agréable de faire des envieuses chez les serveuses et la clientèle.

Harry secoua la tête.

- D'accord pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas s'il te plaît. Si Ginny venait à apprendre une telle chose, je pense qu'elle pourrait se sentir blessée.

- Pardon ! s'exclama Aliénor avec de grands yeux. J'ai tendance relâcher ma garde, en ta présence, et je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Tu es tellement discret sur ta vie privée que j'oublie parfois que tu es fiancé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'info qui m'intéresse, alors… je fais parfois des gaffes. C'est d'ailleurs mon problème avec mes partenaires de la Guilde. Mon père retenait tous les détails des vies de famille de ses collaborateurs et moi, je suis un peu paumée parfois.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, tant que tu ne me joues pas à nouveau cette plaisanterie par la suite.

- Promis ! s'enthousiasma Aliénor. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu avais l'air de vouloir me parler en urgence…

- Oui. C'est à propos de ton travail, en fait, dit-il avec un air d'excuse. A propos du Ministre Zorille.

Les deux jeunes gens s'interrompirent quand le serveur apporta leurs rafraichissements, puis Aliénor reprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête avec le ministre. A part le fait que c'est un tricheur, un voleur, un menteur et un trouillard ?

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

- Pas du tout.

- Je me demandais si la Guilde pouvait pousser le ministre dehors pour provoquer de nouvelles élections. Je veux dire… je ne voudrais pas qu'un homme comme lui reste au pouvoir. J'aimerais vraiment que les choses s'améliorent pour le pays et ce n'est pas avec des gens comme lui qu'on y arrivera.

Aliénor eut à nouveau ce sourire espiègle qui ne semblait pas la quitter quand elle était avec lui.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle s'interrompit pour porter un toast aux changements à venir et, après une gorgée de son apéritif, elle développa.

- J'ai déjà réussi à provoquer une réunion exceptionnelle, ce soir, à propos de l'incompétence du ministre. J'ai travaillé divers partenaires au corps pour qu'ils finissent par penser que la seule bonne solution pour le ministère est de changer de ministre. J'ai été surprise que tout aille si vite, cependant. Beaucoup de membres du ministère vont dans le même sens que moi - ils détestent l'idée que leurs propres enfants puissent être spoliés de leur fortune par un ministre cupide - mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Harry resta silencieux un instant. Il avait d'abord été surpris de constater que le scandale avait été révélée au grand public aussi facilement - la Gazette, notamment, qui semblait plutôt du côté du ministre, avait consacré plusieurs articles à l'enquête en cours. Maintenant, il s'étonnait que la défiance envers le ministre fut si rapide… Les scandales précédents s'étaient étouffés d'eux-mêmes, qu'il s'agisse des attentats réguliers par des ex-Mangemorts ou de la fermeture temporaire du Chicaneur.

Alors certes, la chute de Zorille lui convenait - il n'appréciait pas le personnage - mais elle était étrange également… Quand Hermione était venue le voir à l'hôpital, elle avait dit que son chef et la plupart des employés du ministère s'éloignaient déjà de la sphère politique du ministre. Or, le scandale de ce vol de biens n'avait pas encore été révélé. Il y avait quelque chose de louche et d'un peu malsain dans cet enchaînement des faits. Il ne pouvait dire d'où venait cette impression, mais il était sûr que la chute du ministre arrangeait les affaires de quelqu'un. D'autant plus après avoir entendu les hypothèses d'Hermione et les remarques d'Aliénor.

Il lui faudrait surveiller l'évolution de cette affaire, pour en avoir le cœur net. Peut-être même lui faudrait-il s'impliquer un peu plus, pour faire sortir le loup de sa tanière…

- Bon, dit Harry d'un ton décidé. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour soutenir publiquement ton appel à un changement de ministre, préviens-moi. Je veux bien aider.

- Je garde ça en mémoire. Etait-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu voulais me voir ?

- La principale, disons. Je me demandais aussi si tu connaissais les dispositifs mis en place pour aider les jeunes sorciers orphelins et les enfants qui ont souffert de la guerre.

- Il n'y a rien d'officiel, répondit-elle d'un air beaucoup plus sombre, soudain. Quelques grandes familles sorcières ont des fondations et font régulièrement des dons pour aider un hôpital comme Sainte Mangouste ou aider certains héritiers de bonne famille à acheter leurs fournitures pour Poudlard. Ce genre de choses. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus. On envoie la plupart des enfants dans le besoin chez les Moldus. Leurs dispositifs de prise en charge sont beaucoup plus nombreux que chez nous.

- Ce sont des familles qui donnent ? Que fait le ministère lui-même ?

- Il donne l'occasion aux grandes familles de faire des dons.

Harry fronça les sourcils, retenant un reniflement moqueur.

- Par exemple, exposa Aliénor, chaque année, il y a un bal de charité à Noël. Le ministère organise une grande fête à Sainte Mangouste et l'objectif est de se montrer et donner de belles sommes pour tous les enfants et les jeunes gens malades qui sont pris en charge à l'hôpital. Ils sont bien plus nombreux qu'on l'imagine : il y a eu beaucoup de traumatismes dus aux exactions des Mangemorts et les jeunes victimes ont une magie beaucoup trop instable pour qu'on les envoie chez les Moldus.

- Je vois. C'est quand ?

- Cette année... fit Aliénor pensivement. Ce sera le samedi 19 décembre. Mais… Normalement, si tu veux y être, tu dois recevoir une invitation. C'est étrange que tu ne l'aies pas déjà reçue… Je veux dire… Tu es le Sauveur, tout ça… Tu es un atout évident pour améliorer un peu plus l'image de ce bal de charité et celle du ministère.

- Ha ! soupira Harry en levant les mains. Je ne suis pas surpris. Je n'étais déjà pas invité lors de la soirée de tirage pour la coupe du monde…

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas encore considéré comme assez important sur le plan politique, dit Aliénor avec une moue perplexe. C'est idiot, parce que vu les deux sièges que tu possèdes au Mangenmagot et la fortune de ta famille, tu devrais être pris très au sérieux. C'est surtout dommage pour les enfants : je suis persuadée que tu aurais agi pour leur bien.

Harry fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'Aliénor changeait de sujet et parlait avec enthousiasme des vacances qu'elle prendrait dès que son père serait revenu de son expédition surprise. Bien sûr, sa mention des sièges qu'il détenait au Magenmagot l'intriguait, mais ce qui retenait principalement son attention concernait les enfants.

Pour lui et ceux qui le connaissaient, c'était évident qu'il avait les intérêts des enfants à coeur. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une question d'argent. Qu'il n'ait pas été invité lors du gala ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Non, il ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose de plus _concret _et durable, pas simplement verser de l'argent. L'argent ne remplaçait pas le besoin de se sentir chéri, de sentir qu'on appartenait à un monde, qu'on était accepté par quelqu'un.

Combien d'orphelins comme lui souffraient de leur différence dans le monde moldu ? Combien de victimes de la guerre n'étaient pas prises en charge comme elles en avaient besoin ? L'état de Pansy - sa solitude et son manque de soins - le tracassait depuis de nombreux jours. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Et pour tous les jeunes gens victimes de la guerre, qui ne méritaient pas une longue vie de souffrance. Même ceux qui méritaient peut-être une punition ne devaient pas être simplement abandonnés à eux-mêmes au milieu de l'hostilité ambiante…

Une idée lui trottait dans la tête, depuis sa discussion avec Arnold Kent. Une idée simple mais probablement difficile à mettre en œuvre…

Le monde sorcier avait besoin d'un foyer éducatif ouvert à tous. Aux sorciers dans le besoin, aux enfants sorciers rejetés par les moldus, aux Cracmols et aux enfants innocents de parents Mangemorts… Il avait certes besoin de creuser son projet et d'en discuter avec Kreattur, dont les conseils avaient toujours une grande valeur, mais il voulait définitivement faire quelque chose. Un foyer.

Le foyer Potter.

Harry repensa à Pansy et à leur discussion, à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il fallait à tout prix éviter le cercle infernal de la vengeance qui engendrait la vengeance. Les enfants de Mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas suivre les traces de leurs parents méritaient une deuxième chance, une porte de sortie. Harry n'aurait pas pu aider les Serpentards anti-Voldemort pendant sa scolarité. Aujourd'hui, il avait les épaules plus solides. Il pouvait aider.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait l'accuser de sympathie pour les idées de Voldemort...

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

(*) Voir l'interview du Ministre Zorille dans le chapitre 6, partie 5 « Désacralisé ».

(**) Voir les réflexions de Kreattur pendant le procès d'Harry, pour qu'il récupère l'héritage de Sirius, vers la fin du chapitre 3, partie 2 « Perturbations d'un elfe ».

* * *

Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. Il lui manque un grand bout, que je reporterai au prochain chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avant de partir ! Et à bientôt, du moins aussi tôt que possible, pour la suite.

Lena.


	50. C10P4 : Les cris silencieux

Bonjour (bonsoir) à tous. Oui, je suis de retour ^^ Alors d'abord : bonne année 2012 ! Ensuite, merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos MP d'encouragement. J'ai apprécié. Je remercie plus particulièrement **Wyny**, qui corrige attentivement cette fiction et qui me soutient dans tous mes projets ^^

J'ai parlé à certains d'entre vous d'une _**surprise** _que je vous ai préparée. Sur la proposition d'une lectrice (bien que l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment), je suis en pleine construction d'un site web à propos de cette histoire. Théories magique, Histoire, fonctionnement de la société, politique, résumés des chapitres, fiches personnages, illustrations et tout un tas d'informations variées vont vous y attendre ! Je tenais à vous l'annoncer aujourd'hui (ça me donnera un coup de pied aux fesses supplémentaire), mais il sera ouvert pour la fin du mois, seulement. Je vous glisserai l'adresse sur mon profil ainsi que dans ma note, au début de ma prochaine publication. J'espère qu'il sera utile à ceux qui se posent plein de questions ^^

Les **RAR** sont en fin de chapitre.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**

Monsieur X donne à son homme de main tous les pouvoirs pour espionner Harry et le faire tomber. Il doit quitter l'Angleterre pour quelques temps.

Severus s'inquiète à propos de l'existence d'un ancien Mangemort inconnu toujours en liberté, dont lui a parlé Théodore Nott dans une lettre. Il reprend contact avec Lucius, pour avoir plus d'informations, mais la réponse floue de ce dernier n'apaise pas ses craintes.

A l'hôpital, alors qu'il se remet doucement, Harry reçoit la visite d'Hermione. Elle lui fait part des intrigues ministérielles et de la corruption qui semble encore régner chez les hommes politiques qui y travaillent. Il reçoit également la visite de Ginny mais perd le contrôle sur ses instincts et elle prend peur. Il parvient à s'expliquer avec elle, mais il est frustré de constater qu'elle est inquiète en sa présence.

Il rend visite à Andromeda et Teddy et en apprend plus sur les traditions et les mouvements de pensée des sangs-purs. Il constate également les lacunes du système sorcier en matière de prise en charge des enfants et des jeunes sorciers à problèmes. Après une discussion avec Aliénor sur ce sujet, il prend la décision de monter un foyer pour les enfants qui en ont besoin. Le foyer Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : les fêtes de fin d'année**

**Partie 4 : Cris silencieux**

_Lundi 16 novembre, quelque part en Egypte_

Ali Bashir, un des marchands de tapis volants les plus connus du monde sorcier, se demandait pour la centième fois s'il avait réellement eu une bonne idée en venant ici. L'immense propriété égyptienne dans laquelle il avait pénétré témoignait de l'opulence et de la puissance de son occupant. La maison avait été construite à l'image d'un Riad marocain, ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier en tant que sorcier marocain lui-même, mais il ne se sentait pourtant pas à son aise.

Quand, dans les milieux fermés de l'Afrique du Nord, le bruit avait couru que l'homme était disposé à trouver de nouveaux partenaires commerciaux et qu'il serait exceptionnellement chez lui, Ali n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait immédiatement choisi sa meilleure flotte de tapis volants, une escorte suffisamment nombreuse et fidèle et ses trois femmes préférées, et il avait traversé le désert.

Il avait été si impatient, durant tout le voyage. Il était fier des présents qu'il apportait avec lui, plus particulièrement de deux joyaux rares de sa collection personnelle qu'il espérait utiles à la négociation qui aurait cours.

Cependant, en foulant les mosaïques colorées des couloirs, en passant à côté des immenses vases ouvragés et des plantes exotiques et odorantes, il avait compris que ses présents seraient inutiles. La traversée du patio, dont l'immense fontaine était réellement magnifique, le conforta dans cette impression : l'homme ne manquait de rien. Ali se demandait avec angoisse comment négocier son nouveau marché et il pestait intérieurement : il allait devoir demander une faveur et il avait horreur d'être débiteur.

Alors que le boy qui l'escortait allait frapper à la porte de ce qu'Ali devinait être le bureau de son hôte, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment et un homme en jaillit brusquement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! rugit une voix dans l'ombre du bureau désormais ouvert. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous paie une fortune ? Trouvez-moi ce que je vous ai demandé !

Ali fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme qui était sorti précipitamment s'inclinait avant de disparaître. Son hôte ne semblait pas commode et peu enclin à la discussion, malgré les rumeurs positives qui couraient sur lui dans les tribus sorcières d'Afrique. Ali se demanda de quelle manière le prendre pour arriver à ses fins et s'il allait devoir le prier de lui accorder ses faveurs… Il n'aimait définitivement pas être en position d'infériorité. Le marchand de tapis redressa tout de même le buste : tant pis pour sa fierté, une chance pareille ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.

Le boy frappa à la porte restée ouverte et une voix sèche et sûre d'elle retentit.

- Entrez !

Le boy s'inclina pour laisser passer Ali puis referma la porte derrière lui. Ali cligna des yeux, s'habituant à l'obscurité des lieux. Il était probablement onze heures du matin et le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais il faisait sombre dans la pièce. La pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer les traits de son hôte : seule une petite lampe de bureau éclairait les mains pâles de l'homme assis. Ali se sentit curieusement oppressé et ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux légendes qui couraient sur cet homme. Elles n'étaient sans doute pas toutes exagérées.

Ali s'approcha un peu et salua l'homme, qui se leva et s'approcha à son tour pour le saluer.

Le marchand de tapis volants frissonna. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il distinguait mal les traits de son interlocuteur : le visage de ce dernier était presque entièrement caché par le chèche, vêtement traditionnel des nomades du désert, ainsi que par un voile plus fin qui lui couvrait les yeux.

D'ordinaire, Ali détestait ne pas voir le visage des hommes avec lesquels il traitait. Il savait assez bien décrypter les expressions et pouvait ainsi déterminer les types d'hommes auxquels il avait affaire. Cependant, il ferait volontiers une exception pour cette fois : les bruits qui couraient sur cet homme ne lui donnaient pas envie de voir son visage.

Son hôte reprit la parole et tira Ali de ses pensées troublées.

- Soyez le bienvenu, Ali Bashir, fils de Saadi et petit-fils de Salim. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. On m'a dit grand bien de vous.

La politesse de son hôte apaisa quelque peu le malaise d'Ali, qui hésita cependant sur la manière dont il devait répondre. Il ne connaissait ni le nom ni les ancêtres de cet homme. Il était seulement connu sous le surnom de « Djinn blanc ». Or, Ali n'était pas sûr que l'homme apprécie ce surnom. Les djinns vivaient cachés dans le désert du Sahara et peu de sorciers pouvaient affirmer les avoir rencontrés. Les légendes en faisaient donc tantôt un être bon et protecteur, tantôt un être maléfique voleur d'âmes. Mais la plupart d'entre elles en faisaient un démon.

- Merci… Pardonnez-moi de ne pas connaître votre nom, glissa finalement Ali avec l'espoir de glaner quelques informations sur l'identité de l'homme.

Un rire un peu rocailleux lui répondit et le marchand de tapis frissonna. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'atmosphère ou son imagination influencée par les rumeurs, mais il décida soudain que les djinns étaient bel et bien des démons des sables. Il se demanda pour la cent-unième fois s'il avait réellement eu une bonne idée en venant ici.

- Laissez donc, dit l'homme avec un vague geste de la main. Et venez plutôt vous asseoir, l'invita-t-il en désignant l'immense canapé d'angle, dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Voulez-vous du thé ? Il vient des Indes sorcières.

- Oui, merci, répondit Ali d'une voix qui n'était pas assez assurée à son goût.

Son hôte lui tourna le dos sans crainte et Ali l'en trouva d'autant plus dangereux.

L'homme exsudait la magie. Ali secoua la tête alors que les rumeurs sur le Djinn blanc lui revenaient à l'esprit. On disait de lui qu'il avait une puissance inhumaine, qu'il avait fait un pacte avec les démons et qu'il cachait son visage car il était marqué par ce pacte. Certaines rumeurs disaient que cet homme avait, dans sa jeunesse, assassiné plusieurs hommes sorciers et moldus, en déclenchant les feux de l'Enfer. Ces rumeurs affirmaient qu'il avait dû fuir le pays pour cette raison et qu'il s'était réfugié en Angleterre. D'autres bruits, à l'origine de son surnom, affirmaient qu'il était un djinn sous une apparence sorcière, car il semblait avoir débarqué du jour au lendemain, sans passé et sans famille.

Dans tous les cas, sa puissance magique et sa richesse en faisaient un homme admiré par la plupart des grands chefs de clan. Lui-même devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par l'être qui versait désormais le thé d'une main experte. Le plus gênant, avec cet homme, était de savoir qu'il était puissant sans rien savoir de plus.

- Voulez-vous du sucre ?

- Oui, merci, répondit Ali d'un air un peu absent, encore absorbé par ses pensées.

L'homme souleva une cloche et Ali approuva la présence d'un pain de sucre, comme dans son pays natal. D'un coup de baguette précis, l'homme en découpa un morceau et le glissa dans une tasse, qu'il apporta au marchand. Dans la sienne, il versa du miel. Il revint vers Ali et s'assit de manière à lui faire face. Le marchand de tapis attendit que son hôte lève sa propre tasse avant de boire une gorgée du thé brûlant.

- Maintenant que nous sommes installés, dit l'homme, je vous écoute. Quel service attendez-vous de moi ?

Ali était un sorcier calme et calculateur. Il fut donc surpris par la brusquerie de son vis-à-vis, dont il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait attendre plusieurs années pour décrocher un contrat aussi avantageux que possible. Cependant, il apprécia cette brusquerie car si l'homme avait hâte de l'entendre, cela signifiait certainement qu'il possédait quelque chose qui pouvait l'intéresser. La négociation n'en serait que plus simple. Ali tenta alors de reprendre l'avantage pour ne pas être dans la position de l'obligé.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'espère un service ? demanda-t-il d'une feinte indifférence, espérant glaner quelques informations sur ce qui attirait l'attention de cet homme.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas gêné par la question à la limite de la politesse. Toujours drapé dans son vêtement couvrant, il s'enfonça dans le canapé et sa silhouette sembla en partie disparaître dans la pénombre. Il croisa les mains, posées sur son ventre. Cette attitude, elle-même à la limite de la politesse, semblait nonchalante. Cependant, Ali ne s'y trompa pas : l'homme le jaugeait, comme il l'aurait fait d'un adversaire. Il ne devait pas apprécier qu'on ne joue pas selon ses règles.

- Vous n'emmenez pas une escorte telle que la vôtre pour une simple visite de courtoisie. N'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme calmement.

- Je viens simplement échanger quelques marchandises en Egypte, répondit Ali avec une certaine malice.

Il ne mentait pas. Pas vraiment. Il venait échanger ses marchandises contre l'ouverture d'un nouveau marché en Angleterre. Il avait été refoulé par un certain Arthur Weasley, la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'y vendre ses tapis frauduleusement.

- Alors, vous venez pour m'annoncer avec courtoisie que vous comptez envahir mes terres, mes marchés ?

Le ton de la question était amusé, mais Ali ne s'y trompa guère. Il venait de faire une erreur tactique de débutant, que la seule atmosphère oppressante ne pouvait expliquer. S'il acquiesçait, il devenait réellement un adversaire de cet homme, ce qui n'était pas son but. S'il niait sans expliquer la présence de ses marchandises, il ne serait jamais capable de s'affirmer comme un allié fiable. Il soupira intérieurement, conscient que ces dernières secondes lui avaient fait perdre tout son ascendant. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait perdre leurs moyens à ses interlocuteurs.

- Non, répondit finalement Ali en se penchant pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse. Je suis venu pour échanger mes marchandises contre un marché à l'étranger, admit-il.

- Je ne suis pas certain, commença l'homme lentement, que vos marchandises puissent vous ouvrir le marché que vous convoitez. Le peuple sorcier anglais est l'un des plus traditionnalistes que j'ai rencontré.

Ali plissa les yeux. Bien. Son hôte savait très exactement pour quelle raison il était venu et il lui refusait sa demande à mi-mots. Cependant, il n'était pas au courant de l'existence des deux pierres magiques qu'il portait autour du cou, à l'instant même. Ali plongea la main dans ses robes et sortit les deux pendentifs sertis. Il les tendit à l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa pénombre.

- Nous pourrions négocier, dit-il simplement.

L'homme saisit délicatement les bijoux pour les examiner et Ali hoqueta. Les pierres gravées qu'il avait serties dans les pendentifs étaient rares et prisées pour une bonne raison : cachées dans les lieux les plus inaccessibles du désert, elles dégageaient une aura spécifique qui amplifiait le noyau magique de ceux qui les utilisaient. Le noyau magique amplifié de cet homme était définitivement inhumain et effrayant.

- Les pierres des sorciers de l'époque de l'antique magie sont définitivement des trésors inestimables, admit l'homme en lui rendant les bijoux avec une réticence visible. Celles-ci sont magnifiques, mais je n'accepterai de transformer la législation anglaise sur les moyens de transport que si vous m'offrez autre chose.

Ali remit les pierres autour de son cou et sentit leur magie se réajuster tout autour de lui. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'homme qui était resté penché vers lui. Qu'y aurait-il de plus intéressant et de plus précieux que ces pierres antiques ?

- Voyez-vous, reprit l'homme, j'ai appris que la préparation nécessaire pour faire voler vos tapis de manière pérenne nécessitait des fleurs éphémères du désert.

Ali serra les poings malgré lui, inquiet. Comment cet homme était-il parvenu à percer l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de son commerce.

- J'accepterai d'appuyer votre demande auprès du ministère anglais en échange d'un tout petit service.

La voix de l'homme avait baissé en volume mais pas en intensité. Et Ali sut que c'était un mensonge.

- Je veux que vous m'obteniez une entrée auprès du chef Achraf Amjad ben Yusuf al-As-Sahara (*) de la tribu du désert Amjad.

Ali sentit une suée froide lui parcourir le dos. Il lui avait fallu des années pour obtenir la confiance d'Achraf Amjad, et cet homme peu commode était très attaché à certaines manières que son hôte n'avait définitivement pas… Cependant… Avait-il réellement un autre choix ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mercredi 18 novembre, matin_

Harry sortit du bureau de la directrice en même temps qu'Igor.

- Je suis content de revenir, dit-il au médicomage. Les ouvriers qui travaillent pour moi sont de bonne compagnie, mais Poudlard me manquait vraiment.

- Ton contrôle est suffisant, maintenant. Quant à Poudlard, c'est en effet un château unique, confirma le Russe. J'ai rarement rencontré des lieux aussi intéressants dans ma vie, même si certains lieux que j'ai pu visiter semblent naturellement magiques.

- Tu penses à Durmstrang ? demanda Harry en se souvenant qu'Igor avait étudié là-bas.

- Au Palais des bois, surtout. C'était mon école de médicomagie. C'est une école magnifique qui cache de nombreux secrets. Et même si je n'ai jamais cherché à résoudre ses mystères, il y avait toujours au Palais quelque chose pour occuper mon esprit, pendant et hors des cours… La période que j'ai passé là-bas était l'une des plus… apaisante de ma vie.

- Je comprends, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il connaissait ce besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour occulter les événements traumatisants du passé. Avoir tué les Mangemorts du cimetière lui avait causé un choc qu'il était conscient de ne pas encore avoir surmonté. Il avait choisi de compenser sa culpabilité avec la création d'un foyer utile, mais des images sanglantes revenaient parfois le hanter. Dans ces moments-là, il ne se sentait pas en concordance avec son animal d'âme, car lui était parfaitement en paix avec ses actes.

- Tout serait plus simple si je pouvais laisser la culpabilité de côté, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- Impossible, fit Igor d'un ton cinglant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la culpabilité est une donné essentielle pour ne pas perdre ton humanité en chemin.

- Comment surmonter la douleur, dans ce cas ? se défendit Harry.

- Il n'y a pas tellement de moyens, admit Igor plus calmement. En parler peut t'aider à accepter tes actes, mais dans ton cas…

Igor suspendit sa phrase et haussa les épaules. Un meurtre restait un meurtre, même s'il survenait en cas de légitime défense. Le secret médical pouvait être contourné dans ce cas particulier. Et il était évident que la prison n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour aider le jeune assistant à se pardonner. Quant à la raison qui avait poussé Harry à des actes sanglants… avoir un animagus sauvage n'était pas une bonne excuse. Et Igor était parfaitement conscient qu'en Angleterre, comme dans beaucoup de pays sorciers d'Europe, être un animagus non déclaré était illégal et pouvait mener à des peines de prison.

- Les bons psychomages sont rares et ceux que j'ai moi-même rencontrés n'ont jamais pu m'aider. Vient un moment où la culpabilité ou les regrets sont ancrés dans ta personnalité et il devient difficile d'en changer. A mon âge, c'est un peu tard.

Igor s'arrêta et sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. Curieux, Harry resta à ses côtés.

- Par ailleurs, reprit finalement Igor, ma magie s'est construite avec mon traumatisme et presque grâce à lui. C'est, en quelque sorte, mon état normal. Si je surmontais la perte de Nikolaï, ce serait un changement d'état d'esprit radical. Par conséquent, le fonctionnement naturel de ma magie pourrait en être plus ou moins affecté. Pour éviter cela, je préfère conserver mes regrets et mes cauchemars. C'est pour ça que je dis que, dans mon cas, c'est trop tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait bien la logique du médicomage, puisqu'il était conscient que l'esprit et la personnalité d'un sorcier étaient essentiels dans la construction de son identité magique. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de conserver les cauchemars : chez lui, de nouveaux cauchemars ne cessaient de chasser les précédents. La main blanche et squelettique qui le noyait dans la boue et les yeux rouges qui le menaçaient avaient été remplacés par le carnage qu'il avait lui-même perpétré dans le cimetière.

Une chose était certaine : toucher à l'esprit d'un sorcier pouvait avoir encore plus de conséquences que toucher à l'esprit d'un moldu, parce que la magie s'en mêlait. Il suffisait de voir l'impuissance des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste face aux cas des parents de Neville, de Lockhart ou encore de Pansy Parkinson.

- Est-ce que la magie verte ne peut pas aider les sorciers à s'en sortir mieux qu'avec les techniques des médicomages habituels ?

- Je ne sais pas. La magie verte m'a en partie permis de guérir, mais pas grâce à la psychomagie. Elle m'a permis de guérir parce que je pouvais compenser ma culpabilité en aidant d'autres êtres à guérir et vivre, après… Tu sais.

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait le besoin du médicomage de se racheter à ses propres yeux en aidant ceux qui avaient besoin de lui.

- Est-ce que les autres traumatismes d'un sorcier peuvent être mieux guéris avec la magie verte ? Par exemple ceux qui ne sont pas liés à un meurtre, mais à des violences ou d'autres types de chocs ?

- Oui, définitivement. Nous pouvons utiliser des méthodes spécifiques à la magie verte, pour calmer et rassurer nos patients. Nous avons accès à des techniques et des pans de la magie différents des autres sorciers.

- Je vois… commença Harry.

Il se souvenait de la leçon que lui avait donnée Hermione sur les domaines magiques et il comprenait parfaitement qu'Igor puisse avoir accès à des pratiques et des connaissances différentes de celles des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste.

- Et comment t'y prendrais-tu pour soigner des traumatisés ?

En cet instant, Harry ne pensait plus à lui mais à Pansy et la jeune Camomille.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose en matière de psychomagie, expliqua Igor en tentant d'imaginer la situation, parce que c'est une matière que j'ai peu travaillée et pratiquée.

Harry songea que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Igor n'avait pas pris en charge les soins psychomagiques de Camomille, malgré son statut de médicomage.

- En revanche, je suis un spécialiste en potions et surtout en potions de soins. Alors je ne pourrais pas guérir totalement un sorcier de ses traumatismes, mais je serais capable de l'aider à se sentir mieux. La potion de doux-rêves que j'ai améliorée en est un exemple, mais il existe d'autres potions également efficaces en état d'éveil…

- En Angleterre, la potion de doux-rêves est interdite, glissa Harry.

Quand Igor lui en avait confié un flacon, la première fois, il s'était méfié et avait demandé à l'infirmière Pomfresh de l'analyser. C'était elle qui lui avait expliqué les effets de la potion et son interdiction par le ministère.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Igor en haussant les sourcils. C'est bien dommage : elle est souvent très efficace, même s'il vaut mieux l'utiliser avec parcimonie.

- A cause de l'effet accoutumant, supposa Harry en se souvenant de la mise en garde de Poppy Pomfresh.

- Exactement. Il est également contre-indiqué de la boire, chez les sorciers qui n'ont pas atteint la majorité magique. Les rêves et les cauchemars, à cette période de leur vie, sont très structurants pour leur esprit et donc pour leur magie. Il n'est pas conseillé de les brider.

- Je comprends. Mais comment aider les plus jeunes, dans ce cas ?

- Je n'ai jamais mis cette théorie en pratique, mais certains de nos chercheurs en magie verte ont plus ou moins démontré que la potion de doux-rêves avait une influence moins radicale quand elle était inhalée à petites doses. Mais le mieux, pour les plus jeunes, reste de les laisser se construire sans interférer directement sur leur magie. On peut les accompagner, les écouter, créer si possible un environnement stable et agréable, mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus sans risquer de brider leurs capacités magiques.

Harry se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de jeunes enfants étaient envoyés dans le monde moldu. Les médecins moldus ne pouvaient, de fait, pas influencer la magie des enfants et des jeunes sorciers.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas psychomage, conclut Harry avec un sourire pour le médicomage taciturne, mais parler avec toi me fait du bien et me donne plein de matière pour m'occuper l'esprit. C'est d'autant plus facile que tu finis par connaître beaucoup plus de choses sur moi que la plupart des gens.

Le visage d'Igor se détendit légèrement en une espèce de sourire et le médicomage se tourna vers l'assistant.

- Quand reprends-tu les cours ? demanda-t-il.

- Mardi prochain.

- Alors si tu te poses des questions ou si tu n'es pas suffisamment à l'aise à proximité des enfants, viens me voir, lui conseilla Igor. Je reste au château, ce week-end.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

_Mercredi 18 novembre, quelque part au Maroc, fin de soirée_

Ali Bashir jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au Djinn blanc, qui malgré l'heure avancée et le soir tombant, ne semblait pas vouloir dormir. Cet… être l'inquiétait. Ali ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions, d'autant plus que l'homme ne quittait jamais ses vêtements et que la seule partie visible de son corps était ses mains. Le chèche n'était pas étonnant en soi, mais le voile que le Djinn portait devant le visage était perturbant.

Oui, Ali se posait beaucoup de questions…

L'homme avait semblé agité après avoir reçu une enveloppe d'un hibou en plein survol du désert. C'était loin d'être courant et la pauvre bête n'avait pas survécu longtemps après avoir livré son colis. Depuis son propre tapis, Ali avait repéré qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre accompagnée de plusieurs photos. Elles avaient probablement de l'importance car elles avaient arraché un rire plus que sinistre à cet homme mystérieux. Et depuis qu'il les avait vues, le Djinn n'avait eu qu'une hâte : se rendre à Marrakech.

Ali avait eu quelques difficultés à comprendre comment un sorcier aussi puissant que le Djinn blanc pouvait avoir hâte de se mêler à la population d'une des villes les plus moldues du Maroc. Mais il n'avait pas posé de question et avait cédé à ce caprice. Le Djinn blanc avait disparu pendant près de deux heures et, à son retour, il avait semblé encore plus morose. Cela dit, il était difficile d'être catégorique sur l'humeur de cet homme, compte tenu de son vêtement particulier.

Ali leva les yeux vers le ciel assombri et pria la Mère Magie d'adoucir l'humeur d'Achraf pour qu'il emmène le Djinn blanc avec lui dès qu'ils se rencontreraient. Il avait la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le chef de tribu dans quelques jours. Si la chance restait de son côté, il pourrait bientôt retrouver toute da tranquillité d'esprit.

Ali était un chef de clan respecté pour sa sagesse et son courage par la plupart des autres chefs de tribus sorciers. Pourtant, il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cet homme étrange car son attitude mystérieuse et sa magie intoxicante le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et, jusqu'ici, il n'avait presque jamais été mal à l'aise. Pour la deux-centième fois, il se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée en se rendant chez cet _homme_.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Jeudi 19 novembre, matin, quelque part au ministère_

Un homme élancé s'introduisit dans le bureau de son patron. Il était discret, par habitude, même s'il s'avait que personne ne s'aventurait au bout de ce couloir sans y avoir été invité. Or, son patron était parti depuis plusieurs jours et, d'après le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu chez lui la veille, il ne rentrerait pas avant au moins trois semaines. Il était apparemment tombé sur une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

L'homme sec suivit donc les consignes que son patron lui avait données avant de raccrocher. Il rangea soigneusement, dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau, les doubles des photos compromettantes que l'un de leurs espions avait faites de Potter et de la fille Douglas. Il referma le tiroir à clef et haussa les épaules, un peu dépité. La proximité entre Potter et Douglas avait mis son patron en colère, étant donné que lui et le Maître Artisan, père de Douglas, se détestaient. Heureusement, son patron avait tout de même eu l'air satisfait de ce nouveau moyen de pression.

Ce que lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était la raison qui avait poussé son patron à ne pas utiliser ces photos dans l'immédiat. Par conséquent, il lui incombait désormais de trouver un autre moyen pour faire tomber Potter hors de l'échiquier…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Vendredi 20 novembre, fin d'après-midi_

Harry sortit de la dernière leçon de DCFM de la semaine un peu lessivé. Certes, il n'avait pas repris les cours lui-même, la directrice souhaitant lui donner le temps de se réhabituer aux élèves. Cependant, dès le jeudi matin, Thorn l'avait utilisé comme cobaye pour ses démonstrations pratiques. Le pire pour lui avait été de bien maîtriser et cacher tous ses instincts animaux lors de la leçon de duel que Thorn avait donnée aux septièmes années le matin même. En effet, Thorn était un adversaire difficile, observateur et intelligent. Harry avait donc dû réfréner sa nouvelle tendance à attaquer pour ne pas soulever de questions.

Il avait bien maîtrisé ses instincts animaux et ni Thorn ni les étudiants ne s'étaient retrouvés en danger. A aucun moment, il n'avait perdu le contrôle. Cependant, il avait senti que sa magie et sa volonté étaient tiraillées dans deux directions différentes. En repensant à sa discussion avec Igor, deux jours auparavant, il avait compris que sa magie avait développé naturellement une nouvelle propension à l'attaque, après son expérience du cimetière.

Il poussa donc la porte de ses appartements avec un soulagement non feint et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil favori. Il eut le temps de somnoler une heure ou deux avant que Bris, un panier à la main, et Kreattur n'apparaissent devant lui dans un pop bruyant. Bris s'inclina spontanément et s'attira un regard fier de son père adoptif, avant que celui-ci ne salue Harry à son tour.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Nous avons pensé que votre reprise des cours devait vous avoir fatigué. Nous vous avons apporté votre repas de ce soir pour que vous puissiez vous reposer dans vos appartements.

- Merci, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Harry en songeant avec plaisir qu'il allait éviter le brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

Bris se rendit dans la cuisine avec son panier et Kreattur s'avança vers le sorcier.

- Je me suis rendu au ministère puis dans votre usine de jouets, dit-il en posant sa sacoche par terre. J'ai ici une pochette qui rassemble les éléments de législation qu'il vous faut connaître avant d'ouvrir votre centre, ainsi que les papiers nécessaires au dépôt du dossier de votre projet. Cette semaine, je suis également passé par le réseau des elfes de maison pour rassembler autant d'information que possible sur les autres centres dédiés aux enfants qui existent en Europe sorcière. Ils ne sont pas nombreux.

Harry saisit l'épais dossier et feuilleta rapidement les premiers documents. Il avait déjà bien avancé les axes de son projet. Il avait globalement anticipé ses besoins en matière d'infrastructures, de personnel, de protections magiques et de financements. Mais il aurait encore besoin de plusieurs jours, même avec l'aide de Kreattur, pour peaufiner son dossier…

- Et monsieur Arnold Kent vous fait envoyer cette peluche, ajouta Kreattur en redonnant au jouet sa taille normale. C'est la version finale qu'ils produisent actuellement.

Harry posa son dossier sur la table basse et saisit le gros ours en peluche beige clair. Les poils longs étaient doux et Harry y enfouit son visage pour mieux profiter de sa douceur.

- J'aime énormément la texture, commenta-t-il en relevant la tête, mais j'ai pensé à autre chose... Nous visons les enfants n'est-ce pas ? Or, les peluches sont des nids à microbes. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose contre ça ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut traiter la peluche avec une potion appropriée, mais je ne saurais pas dire laquelle.

- Très bien. Il faut que j'aille voir Igor.

Harry se leva et se tourna en direction de la kitchenette.

- Bris, place un sort de conservation sur la nourriture, s'il te plaît. Je mangerai en revenant.

- Oui, monsieur Potter ! lança le jeune elfe joyeusement.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, monsieur, il vous suffit d'appeler, déclara Kreattur. En attendant, je vais chez madame Black pour l'aider avec le repas de ce soir.

- Merci pour ton aide, Kreattur, dit Harry dans un sourire, avant de sortir.

Dans les couloirs désertés, le sorcier s'amusa avec le jouet. Il n'avait jamais eu de peluche, mais il était prêt à parier que celle-ci était de très bonne facture. Sa douceur et son moelleux lui donnaient envie de la serrer fort contre lui. Il se retint cependant, pour le cas où il rencontrerait des étudiants. Il frappa finalement à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Igor était en train d'arranger l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et termina sa tâche avant de se tourner vers le jeune assistant.

- Harry. As-tu des problèmes avec ton animal ? demanda-t-il avant d'apercevoir la peluche. Ou as-tu d'autres problèmes dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Harry, qui commençait à reconnaître le ton pince-sans-rire du médicomage, ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Ce n'est pas mon jouet. Enfin, si, puisque c'est moi qui le fais fabriquer, mais il ne m'est pas destiné, éclaircit Harry.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je me demandais si tu connaissais une potion capable de repousser les microbes et les bactéries. Je voudrais que mon jouet ne provoque pas de problème auprès des enfants, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Tu sais ? Mon concepteur a déjà pris soin de n'utiliser que des matériaux qui ne provoquent pas d'allergies, mais j'aimerais aussi éviter que ces peluches deviennent des nids à maladies… Pour être sûr de moi et ne pas me poser trop de questions…

Harry eut conscience qu'il s'étalait et se justifiait pour rien, alors il se tut. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était de nature inquiète quand il s'agissait du bien-être des enfants…

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit possible, répondit Igor pensivement.

Il se gratta la nuque, sourcils froncés, et se rendit dans le bureau jouxtant l'infirmerie. Harry le suivit, tout en jouant avec l'ours, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus être vu par des élèves. Au bout de longues minutes, il releva les yeux vers Igor. Le médicomage était stoïque, comme à son habitude, mais parcourait rapidement des yeux les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Finalement, il saisit un épais grimoire et l'ouvrit, avec l'air de chercher une page bien précise.

- Il existe bien une ancienne potion, qu'on donnait aux jeunes enfants pour les protéger des maladies courantes, mais c'était avant que les sortilèges de nettoyage et les sortilèges antibactériens ne soient améliorés. Aujourd'hui, ces derniers sont plus efficaces pour protéger les jeunes enfants d'un mauvais environnement.

- Ce genre de potion peut-il être appliqué sur un objet et le rendre sain, voire stérile ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Son principe est d'empêcher la plupart des microbes et autres virus de s'accrocher à ta peluche. En revanche, elle n'est pas sûre à 100 % comme le sont les sortilèges de décontamination. Donc non, elle ne rendra pas ton jouet stérile.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, commenta Harry en se levant de la chaise où il s'était installé.

Il s'avança vers Igor, lui fourra la peluche entre les mains et prit le grimoire.

- Je suis nul en potion, dit-il, mais celle-ci a vraiment l'air compliquée… Il y a beaucoup plus d'ingrédients que dans la plupart des potions que j'ai concoctées.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour parcourir la liste, incrédule.

- Est-ce qu'au moins ils existent vraiment ?

Igor leva les yeux au ciel, tout en éloignant la peluche. Il avait toujours des difficultés à assimiler la médiocrité de l'assistant de DCFM dans cette matière qu'il adorait.

- Bien sûr que ces ingrédients existent. Ce ne sont pas les plus difficiles à trouver, loin de là. En revanche, plusieurs d'entre eux doivent être maniés avec une extrême précaution, répliqua Igor en regardant suspicieusement l'ours souriant. Et c'est normal que tu ne comprennes rien à la formule. Ce grimoire n'est pas étudié par les étudiants, il sert aux maîtres en potion expérimentés.

- Mince, se lamenta Harry. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour rendre mes peluches plus sûres pour les enfants ? Je suis bien conscient que tu n'auras pas le temps de me produire cette potion en série. Et je me vois mal demander à Snape de me rendre ce service… Même en le payant grassement.

- En effet, lança une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Harry sursauta, alors qu'Igor ricanait. Embarrassé, le jeune sorcier se retourna vers le professeur de potions, arrivé discrètement derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda Snape en braquant ses yeux sur la peluche comme si elle était l'objet d'un délit.

- C'est ma peluche, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement, avant de bafouiller. Enfin, je veux dire…

Il se tut, encore plus embarrassé, alors que son ancien professeur de potions le fixait comme s'il était un être étrange. Igor recommença à ricaner.

- Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, commenta le maître des potions avec un rictus moqueur.

- C'est moi qui fait fabriquer ces peluches, mais elles sont destinées à des enfants, parvint finalement à expliquer Harry, en reprenant l'ours à Igor.

Severus ne commenta pas et se tourna vers Igor, qui haussa les épaules – il venait lui aussi d'apprendre que l'assistant fabriquait des peluches – et saisit son grimoire pour le ranger. Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la tranche du vieil ouvrage et s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

- Et que voulez-vous faire avec des potions médicinales ? J'espère que vous êtes conscient que votre cerveau est déjà bien trop atteint pour être soigné.

Harry soupira mais ne releva pas la remarque. Il était trop fatigué pour polémiquer et fréquenter Igor l'avait de toute manière habitué à recevoir régulièrement des remarques sarcastiques. De plus, il devait admettre que la langue acérée de son ancien professeur pouvait être divertissante, quand elle ne s'adressait pas à lui.

- Je voudrais rendre mes peluches parfaites, ne prendre aucun risque avec la santé des enfants qui joueront avec. J'ai travaillé sur leur processus de fabrication avec des professionnels, nous avons choisi les meilleurs composants, mais je ne veux pas qu'un mauvais usage puisse… je ne sais pas… rendre les enfants malades ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Igor m'a parlé d'une potion qui me serait utile, mais j'ai besoin des services d'un maître en potions expérimenté.

Igor, déconnecté de la discussion, repartit dans l'infirmerie. Severus, lui, était pensif.

- Vous disiez que vous étiez prêt à payer grassement, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il.

Et Harry leva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Samedi 21 novembre, tôt le matin_

Du coin de l'œil, l'homme massif vit le chef de tribu Ali Bashir taper du pied au sol pour la vingtième fois, nerveusement. Lui aussi était un peu nerveux, mais c'était moins visible car il portait toujours son chèche et son masque de tissu. Les vêtements amples cachaient suffisamment ses formes, même si Ali avait deviné en lui un homme costaud.

Le marchand de tapis avait tenu sa promesse : il l'avait emmené à ce point de rendez-vous avec Achraf Amjad. Actuellement, ils observaient tous les deux une partie de la tribu Amjad s'approcher peu à peu dans la lumière du matin. L'homme caché avait dévoré des yeux la verdure et le village sorcier que dirigeait Ali, conscient que si Achraf acceptait de l'emmener avec lui, il ne verrait plus que du sable et des roches pendant de nombreux jours.

Ali avait été un très bon hôte, surtout compte tenu de son malaise permanent à l'avoir sous le même toit. L'homme connaissait parfaitement la réputation qu'on lui donnait dans une partie de l'Afrique nord. Il n'avait rien fait pour la changer car l'aura de pouvoir qu'elle lui conférait était un réel atout, pour rencontrer du monde et négocier des contrats juteux. Il était d'ailleurs conscient qu'Ali Bashir n'aurait jamais emmené n'importe qui voir Achraf Amjad.

En effet, l'homme qu'il allait rencontrer dans quelques minutes était un chef de tribu à part. Il connaissait le désert et ses secrets mieux que personne, mais il avait surtout une grande influence sur les autres. Ses avis étaient écoutés par la majeure partie des autres tribus. Par conséquent, l'homme ne regrettait pas la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ali. Changer la législation anglaise des transports aériens serait une tâche difficile, mais autrement plus simple que celle de rencontrer seul Achraf Amjad.

Finalement, les deux chefs s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se saluer avec respect.

Lui attendit sagement qu'Ali négocie avec Achraf et le présente. Il n'avait certes pas vécu longtemps auprès des sorciers nomades du désert. Il n'avait d'ailleurs découvert l'existence des sorciers que bien tard dans sa vie, bien plus tard que la plupart des autres sorciers issus de moldus. Cependant, il avait pris le temps d'apprendre quelques coutumes. Il savait donc qu'Achraf pouvait refuser de le voir ou prendre le temps de le tester avant de réellement lui parler.

Il espérait juste que la curiosité du chef de tribu serait plus forte que sa méfiance. Achraf était réputé pour sa défiance et ses secrets, pour sa volonté d'éloigner les curieux, les étrangers, les importuns et les quémandeurs. Lui était un peu tout cela à la fois, mais rencontrer le « Djinn blanc » n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent de nouveau et Ali revint, encadré par deux chameaux auxquels étaient attachés de gros ballots de ce qu'il devinait être des fleurs éphémères du désert. Il les regarda avec envie, sachant que leur rareté n'était pas la seule raison qui attisait la convoitise des sorciers.

- Vous pouvez vous avancer. Le chef Amjad n'a pas encore pris sa décision, lui souffla Ali.

Il s'avança donc pour saluer l'un des sorciers les plus importants de son échiquier, un homme qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête. Quand il croisa son regard, en se redressant, il sut qu'Achraf était en train de l'évaluer. Les minutes passaient et le chef de tribu restait silencieux. Brusquement, il fit un signe de la main.

Un homme noir de grande taille sortit de la petite foule qui était restée en arrière. Il n'était vêtu que d'un léger pagne de tissu bleu, pieds nus et torse nu, comme si les éléments ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Il s'approcha, clopin-clopant. Sa démarche ne rendait pas justice à sa jeunesse et à la fougue qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus perçants. Son sourire large et envoûtant invitait à la confiance, mais ses yeux durs et calculateurs révélaient son intelligence.

- Djinn blanc, lança clairement Achraf Amjad. Tu te caches derrière une légende et un vêtement, mais il est juste que je sache qui tu es avant de t'accepter dans ma tribu.

L'homme massif allait protester, peu désireux de sortir immédiatement de l'ombre, mais Achraf dut le sentir car il leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Ton identité ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il. Majid va seulement m'apprendre qui tu es et ce que tu cherches.

Achraf fit un nouveau signe en direction du dénommé Majid et le sourire de ce dernier redoubla. Il sautilla, lui tourna autour dans une danse qui semblait joyeuse et désordonnée et l'homme massif retint un halètement surpris alors que la magie du jeune homme entrait en contact avec la sienne. Il en ferma presque les yeux de bonheur : un _chaman_.

Il avait eu raison, ce qu'il était venu chercher était à portée de main. Magie, puissance, rareté, il se sentait enivré à l'idée de la proximité de son objectif. Peu désireux de laisser passer sa chance en restant caché, il relâcha brusquement le contrôle permanent qu'il exerçait sur sa magie, de telle sorte que le jeune Majid puisse mieux la ressentir.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net, comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé. Sa pose était grotesque, mais le chef Achraf n'avait pas le moindre sourire. Il observait son protégé avec une concentration qui prouvait l'importance de ce moment, quel qu'il soit. Majid se remit droit sur ses pieds et commença une incantation que l'homme massif ne reconnut pas. Ce dernier apprécia cependant de voir la magie sans baguette à l'œuvre. Les nomades du désert n'appréciaient pas beaucoup ces instruments et ils étaient presque les seuls sorciers au monde à ne pas vanter leur utilité. Lui-même adorait sa baguette qui amplifiait encore un peu plus le pouvoir dont il avait hérité.

Majid laissa soudain échapper un halètement et ferma les yeux. Il sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même et retourna auprès d'Achraf Amjad, toujours clopin-clopant. Il lui parla très bas et longuement. De temps en temps, entre deux regards évaluateurs, le chef de tribu hochait la tête. Finalement, il fit signe au jeune homme de s'éloigner et reprit la parole lentement.

- Ta quête est noble, mon frère, si tu ne te perds pas en chemin. Tu viens avec nous.

Ce n'était pas une question et l'homme sourit de toutes ses dents, toujours parfaitement caché par son vêtement. Il alla chercher les deux chameaux chargés qu'il avait emmenés avec lui pour ce rendez-vous et se pencha vers Ali.

- Tu as tenu ta promesse, lui dit-il, alors je tiendrai la mienne.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 21 novembre, fin de soirée à Poudlard_

- Si ce n'était pas si bien payé, je n'aurais jamais accepté, lança une voix froide, légèrement trop aigue.

Severus Snape eut un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est une tâche tout à fait à la hauteur d'un maître des potions, mademoiselle Gibbon, lui dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

La jeune femme qui parcourait actuellement le grimoire d'Igor lança un regard noir à son ancien professeur de potions.

- Vous m'avez amadouée avec la recette, l'accusa-t-elle. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit qu'elle était destinée à… à… des _peluches_, cracha-t-elle.

Harry, qui assistait à l'échange et à la fabrication de la potion depuis le début, se ratatina sur son siège. Les grands yeux noirs de Laura Gibbon lançaient des éclairs en direction de la peluche qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Quand Snape lui avait fait miroiter la possibilité de recruter un grand maître des potions, il ne s'était pas imaginé voir débouler une jeune femme vive et bronzée qui n'avait même pas trente ans.

Le nom de la sorcière l'avait d'abord inquiété. En effet, il se souvenait avoir vu un Gibbon parmi les noms de la liste des Mangemorts tués pendant la bataille finale. Mais la jeune femme s'était volontairement exilée en Grèce pour échapper au contexte politique difficile de l'Angleterre. En Grèce, la communauté sorcière était presque inexistante et exclusivement composée de riches héritiers oisifs qui y trompaient leur ennui.

- C'est vrai, reprit la voix doucereuse de Snape. J'avais oublié à quel point votre travail précédent était épanouissant. Rappelez-moi ce que vous faisiez, déjà ?

Cette fois, les yeux noirs fusillèrent Snape et la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle ajouta un nouvel ingrédient à la potion frémissante et la remua, en ignorant le ricanement du professeur de potions. Harry envia le calme de la jeune femme, qui comptait soigneusement les tours de baguette. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Snape était particulièrement odieux avec lui – et il comprenait, puisque Snape avait aimé sa mère – mais le professeur avait apparemment d'autres cibles.

Harry avait cru comprendre, en écoutant discrètement les échanges houleux des deux passionnés de potions, que Laura Gibbon avait utilisé son talent pour créer des potions dopantes et des crèmes cosmétiques pour la jeunesse sorcière dorée de Grèce. Snape ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir choisi de gâcher ses talents par facilité, alors qu'il avait suivi, avec une certaine fierté, son parcours jusqu'au diplôme supérieur de potions.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, conclut Snape.

Laura soupira.

- Vous savez bien que mes parents m'auraient rappelée au service de Vous-savez-qui, si j'avais montré le moindre talent pour autre chose que des cosmétiques.

- Alors ne vous plaignez pas d'avoir la possibilité de vous dérouiller. Surtout à ce prix-là, ajouta Snape en coulant un regard presque moqueur envers Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Aucun Moldu ne saurait pour la potion, mais il était satisfait de penser que ses peluches seraient parfaites et fiables. Le prix, qu'il trouvait relativement raisonnable, ne le choquait pas. Sa marge de bénéfice serait faible et c'était tout.

- C'est prêt, annonça finalement Laura avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry se leva, mais Snape l'avait devancé. Il était penché sur le chaudron et inspectait la potion. Laura leva les yeux et Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, amusé.

- Elle est correcte, confirma Snape sèchement. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Elle est parfaite, contra Laura fièrement. Le professeur Snape n'a jamais aimé me voir réussir mes potions du premier coup, même si j'étais dans sa maison.

Harry jeta un œil sur le chaudron et retint une grimace. Au moins, si la potion épaisse avait une couleur affreuse, elle n'avait pas d'odeur. Le sorcier tendit la peluche à Laura et elle poussa un soupir.

- Une peluche… Non mais _vraiment_.

Elle enfila un épais gant en peau de dragon, pour se protéger de la chaleur du liquide frémissant, saisit l'objet du délit en le plongea dans la potion. Quand elle le sortit, Harry constata que la peluche terminait d'absorber l'espèce de pâte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucune trace.

- C'est fait, commenta la jeune femme en rendant la peluche à celui qui allait devenir son employeur.

Harry la tripota, y plongea le visage pour la respirer et releva les yeux, satisfait. La peluche était toujours aussi douce et aucune odeur désagréable n'en émanait.

- Mademoiselle Gibbon, dit-il sérieusement, vous êtes embauchée.

Et même si elle avait montré des signes d'agacement et d'indifférence toute la soirée, Laura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en serrant la main de son nouveau patron.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Dimanche 22 novembre, fin de soirée dans le désert_

L'homme massif observa la petite tribu monter son camp efficacement, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il avait installé sa propre tente à part. Il était impressionné par l'aura de calme et d'autorité d'Achraf. Tous les sorciers et sorcières obéissaient au moindre de ses ordres. Il avait ordonné que personne ne s'approche du Djinn blanc sans son autorisation et personne n'était venu le voir.

Il restait donc en marge et observait silencieusement les coutumes et les interactions des membres de la tribu. Il avait de toute façon du temps devant lui. En effet, ils n'atteindraient le village d'Amjad, installé quelque part, profondément dans le désert, que dans plusieurs jours.

Les sorciers d'Amjad étaient tout en puissance, mais une puissance rentrée. Et lui était parfaitement bien placé pour savoir qu'une magie aussi bien contrôlée pouvait se révéler, en cas de besoin, dévastatrice. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas vexé par cette mise à l'écart. Il n'avait pas l'intention de provoquer la tribu par une erreur de comportement. D'autant plus qu'il était seul face à de nombreux sorciers expérimentés.

Il sentait régulièrement le regard d'Achraf et de son chaman peser sur lui et il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de faire ses preuves.

Il jeta un œil dans l'un de ses sacs de voyage. Il n'aurait de nourriture et d'eau que pour une semaine, maximum. Il espérait que la tribu arrive bientôt à un puits, une oasis ou un caravansérail sorcier où il pourrait se réapprovisionner. Il retint un soupir, jeta un œil aux étoiles éclatantes dans le ciel et se glissa sous la tente.

Il avait appris la patience, au fil des années. Mais ne rien faire d'autre que pénétrer profondément le désert lui donnait l'impression de perdre un temps fou et il était d'autant plus difficile pour lui de contrôler son tempérament vif. Heureusement, la récompense qu'il aurait peut-être à la clef en valait la peine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 23 novembre, matin_

Harry s'éveilla groggy. Il avait passé une nuit particulièrement difficile et fatigante. Il ne savait pour quelle raison ses cauchemars avaient redoublé d'ardeur pendant la nuit, mais ils l'avaient réveillé plusieurs fois. Au point qu'il avait hésité à mettre en application les mots d'Igor. Il avait en effet pensé glisser quelques gouttes de la potion de sommeil sans rêve sur la peluche qui trônait dans son salon, puis la prendre avec lui, pour qu'elle l'aide à mieux dormir.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu de peluche et il se voyait mal inviter qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit dans son lit, pour le moment. Ou alors… S'il devait partager son lit avec sa petite amie, il ferait cet effort. Il se leva avec un sourire niais et s'étira douloureusement. En ouvrant ses rideaux, il aperçut Thorn revenir de sa course autour du lac. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il aperçut une deuxième silhouette, qui semblait tellement plus petite, courir difficilement après lui. Un élève ? Il avait en tout cas l'air épuisé.

Il lança un _Tempus_ et retint une exclamation. Il était à peine six heures du matin. Thorn n'avait certainement pas emmené un étudiant courir dans le froid de novembre si tôt dans la journée. N'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils alors qu'il devinait les mots vindicatifs de Thorn qui s'était retourné pour presser l'élève. Il s'habilla alors en quatrième vitesse pour les croiser dans le Grand Hall. En descendant le grand escalier, il entendit Thorn avant de l'apercevoir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une mauviette, Scott ! Depuis trois semaines, vous vous trainez plus lamentablement qu'un veracrasse à moitié mort ! Comment voulez-vous avancer dans la vie, à ce rythme-là ?

Harry pressa le pas en fronçant les sourcils. Thorn n'invectivait quand même pas…

- Pressez-vous, Scott ! Le cours n'a même pas encore commencé.

Camomille. C'était bien elle. Harry allait protester contre la brusquerie de Thorn quand un tableau l'interpella à mi-voix. Il se tourna vers la source et eut une exclamation surprise.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Plus maintenant, Harry, renvoya la voix chaleureuse et malicieuse de son ancien mentor.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- La sorcière des Carpates fait la fête avec ses amies du troisième tous les week-ends, répondit le vieil homme de bonne grâce. Alors je sais qu'à cette heure-ci, elle n'est pas encore remise. J'en profite pour observer la vie de Poudlard depuis son poste.

- Avez-vous vu la manière dont Thorn s'acharne sur Scott ?

- Oui, répondit Albus avec un ton très calme.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché d'intervenir ? s'emporta alors Harry.

- Thorn a accepté de prendre la jeune Scott en charge depuis plusieurs semaines. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle a perdu la voix, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- C'est vrai, accorda le sorcier en se demandant comment le vieil homme était au courant.

- Il faut qu'elle surmonte son handicap ou elle ne pourra plus rester à Poudlard. C'est la politique de l'établissement que d'enseigner aux apprentis sorciers à se servir de leur magie. Si elle ne peut pas lancer de sort, alors il vaut mieux qu'elle parte. Sinon, elle se fera encore plus de mal. Thorn lui offre une chance de s'en sortir, grâce à la magie informulée. Laissez-les faire, conseilla l'ancien directeur.

Harry ferma les yeux et grinça des dents. Il se souvenait désormais de la réunion des professeurs qui avait eu lieu avant l'agression de Luna, avant sa propre agression. Cela lui semblait déjà tellement lointain. Neville avait en effet mis en lumière le cas de Camomille et le début de ses problèmes, car la révision et l'apprentissage des théories faisaient de plus en plus place à la pratique des sorts. Et Thorn s'était proposé pour lui apprendre la magie informulée.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il s'adresse à elle, grogna-t-il. Il m'est tellement… antipathique.

- Je comprends, répondit Dumbledore. Mais elle a déjà fait quelques progrès. Elle sort doucement de sa coquille. Elle essaie de prouver qu'elle a sa place ici, ce qui est un bon début pour sa guérison. Je te l'ai dit, elle travaille régulièrement avec Thorn depuis trois semaines. Il accepte de lui donner cours en dehors de ses heures de travail. Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant, ajouta le vieil homme avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Si vous le dites, professeur… capitula Harry.

Du moins, il capitula en apparence. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Thorn pour prendre en charge la jeune femme traumatisée. D'ailleurs, les deux sorciers n'apparurent ni au petit-déjeuner, ni au repas de midi. Il finit par être vraiment inquiet et se mit en quête du lieu où Thorn donnait sa leçon.

Sa carte du Maraudeur lui révéla leur position et il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver leurs noms dans une pièce des cachots. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'à trouver le bon endroit. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce couloir et poussa discrètement la porte en bois, pour ne pas surprendre Camomille et provoquer un accident.

- Encore ! criait Thorn. Encore ! Défendez-vous ! Encore !

Harry se retrouva avec surprise en haut de ce qui semblait être un petit amphithéâtre. Il avait une vue plongeante sur l'immense estrade poussiéreuse, tout en bas de la pièce. Camomille, au milieu de l'estrade, parait avec plus ou moins de succès les sorts que lui envoyait Thorn, sans relâche. La robe scolaire de l'étudiante était en lambeaux et Harry lisait sur son visage rougi l'effort qu'elle produisait ainsi que son épuisement.

- Encore ! Plus vite ! Des sorts, j'ai dit ! Pas des boucliers ! Bougez-vous ! Mais qui m'a fichu une incapable pareille ?

Harry le trouva parfaitement injuste. Camomille lançait, elle aussi sans relâche, un sort de bouclier. Et elle ne prononçait pas la formule. Il y avait de quoi être impressionné. Bien sûr, Thorn était capable de lancer ses maléfices silencieux tout en parlant d'autre chose, mais Harry était admiratif que la jeune femme soit déjà parvenue à ce niveau. Les sorciers capables de pratiquer la magie informulée étaient particulièrement rares, après tout.

- Encore !

Camomille était certes vacillante, mais elle démontrait une force et une volonté qu'Harry ne soupçonnait pas. Les rares fois où il lui avait parlé, elle avait semblée timide et mal dans sa peau. Thorn lança cependant un sort que la jeune fille ne sut pas arrêter et elle vola quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne laissa pas un son s'échapper, même si son visage trahissait sa souffrance et sa fatigue.

- Relevez-vous ! Maintenant ! se fâcha Thorn.

Mais si Camomille pointa sa baguette dans la direction du professeur de DCFM, le nouveau sort de Thorn la fit à nouveau voler. Harry ne tint plus et dévala les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Cependant, aucun des deux adversaires ne s'aperçut de sa présence. Ils étaient pris dans leur combat.

- Défendez-vous ! hurla-t-il sans cesser ses maléfices.

Camomille s'était recroquevillée et elle ne se défendait plus : elle restait sur le sol, dans la poussière. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et sa bouche était ouverte, comme si elle criait en silence.

- Thorn ! intervint Harry. Ça suffit ! Vous lui faites plus de mal que de bien.

Camomille releva légèrement la tête et lui lança un sourire épuisé. Elle semblait à moitié assommée.

- Potter, ne vous mêlez pas de mes leçons ! l'invectiva Thorn avec hargne, visiblement en colère contre lui.

- Vous ne lui apprendrez rien en la battant ! protesta Harry en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Vous ne lui apprendrez rien en la cajolant, le contra Thorn.

- Un peu de compréhension n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, lança Harry.

Il s'avança vers lui avec Camomille dans les bras, comme pour le défier. Il haïssait les méthodes de cet homme qui tremblait de colère. Brusquement, ces tremblements cessèrent et Thorn rangea sa baguette dans un holster qu'il portait à la hanche.

- Très bien, _assistant_ Potter. Je serais très curieux de voir votre compréhension à l'œuvre sur le terrain.

Harry fronça les sourcils, méfiant, alors que Camomille se blottissait plus près son torse. Elle commençait à peser mais il n'en montra rien, trop fier.

- Vous allez reprendre les cours dès demain, annonça Thorn. Avec la classe de sixième année Poufsouffle-Gryffondor. Vous aurez même droit à mes notes. Vous avez intérêt à me prouver que vous avez raison ou je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

Etait-ce une menace ? En tout cas, ça en avait l'air… Thorn remonta alors hargneusement les escaliers, sans un regard en arrière. Harry baissa les yeux sur Camomille. Elle avait de nombreuses contusions. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que celui de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que la classe de sixième de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avait de si terrible, au point que Thorn lui propose même ses notes de cours…

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mardi 24 novembre, matin, dans le désert_

Alors qu'il sortait de sa tente, le Djinn eut la surprise de se trouver nez-à-nez avec une femme au visage magnifique. Elle avait la peau lisse, le teint basané et des yeux foncés. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre femme et il fut surpris de reconnaître l'une des filles d'Achraf. Quand elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix veloutée, il songea que la situation n'était pas commune. D'après ses observations, les sorcières du clan, même les femmes mariées, parlaient peu et se mêlaient peu aux hommes. Et lui était un étranger à la réputation trouble et au visage masqué.

- Djinn blanc, mon père vous fait porter ce baquet pour les ablutions matinales. Nous approchons d'un site sacré et vous devez, vous aussi, respecter le rite.

- Dites à votre père que je le suivais déjà, à l'ombre de ma tente, mais que je suis honoré qu'il ait pensé à moi. Je me servirai de son cadeau.

Elle s'inclina et repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. L'homme ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur la silhouette fragile et bien dessinée et fut heureux de pouvoir garder le visage caché. Puis il repensa à son épouse merveilleuse et se secoua. Quand il se tourna pour défaire sa tente, il croisa le regard de Majid. Depuis leur étrange confrontation du premier jour, le jeune homme ne lui souriait plus. Mais son regard froid et calculateur n'avait pas changé.

Alors l'homme massif lutta contre sa nature de dominant et détourna les yeux pour plier sa tente.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mardi 24 novembre, 15 h 50_

Thorn venait de terminer sa leçon avec les dernières années. Harry leva les yeux de ses notes de cours et observa les quelques étudiants retardataires ranger leurs affaires. Il se leva, confiant : il maîtrisait le sujet des _Oneiroi_ aussi bien que celui des _Patronus_ et il ne doutait pas que les sixièmes années qu'allait lui confier Thorn seraient intéressés par le sujet.

Thorn passa à côté d'Harry en lui lançant un sourire résolument moqueur et il s'installa dans le coin qu'occupait précédemment l'assistant. Harry prit sur lui de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la porte, d'où filtrait un brouhaha assez fort, pour inviter les sixièmes années à rentrer. Il ouvrit.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Le silence s'était fait dès l'ouverture de la porte et l'assistant resta un peu perplexe face à l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans le couloir. Quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor se regardaient en chiens de faïence et l'assistant était certain que certaines bousculades, au moment d'entrer dans la salle, n'étaient en rien de la maladresse.

Les élèves furent rapidement installés à leur place et Harry referma la porte, soudain nerveux. Il monta sur l'estrade en étant parfaitement conscient des regards de ses étudiants. Il était intimidé malgré lui car les seuls cours qu'il avait donnés jusqu'à présents concernaient les trois premières années. Or, les jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face avaient presque son âge.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il calmement. Il est inutile de sortir vos livres car la leçon d'aujourd'hui est une leçon pratique.

L'annonce fut accueillie par d'immenses sourires de la part des Gryffondor et Harry ne put retenir un sourire à son tour. Lui-même avait toujours préféré la pratique à la théorie. Du moins, avant de lire les livres de DCFM qu'il avait commandés pour être à la hauteur de Thorn. Désormais, il appréciait les deux côtés de l'enseignement.

- Vous avez pu apprendre la partie théorique du sort _Oneiroi_ lors de votre dernière leçon. Nous allons aujourd'hui le mettre en pratique. Mais avant de commencer, qui peut me rappeler l'utilité et les caractéristiques de ce sort ?

Quelques mains se levèrent et Harry interrogea Eléonore Elboeuf, la Poufsouffle.

- Ce sort se nourrit des sentiments heureux du lanceur et des peurs du destinataire pour créer des illusions. Plus le sentiment de joie est intense et plus l'illusion sera consistante. _Oneiroi_ se rapproche du sortilège _Patronus_ en ce sens.

- Bien, miss Elboeuf. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, _Oneiroi_ peut être particulièrement utile pendant un combat. Cependant, sa difficulté réside dans le lancer car il faut être capable de surmonter une situation de stress pour évoquer des sentiments joyeux. C'est pour cette raison que la pratique est essentielle pour maîtriser ce sort.

Harry se tourna pour saisir sa baguette, qu'il avait déposée sur le bureau pendant la leçon de Thorn. Il fut surpris par une exclamation de douleur et tourna la tête vers Eléonore Elboeuf. L'étudiante s'était retournée vers le fond de la salle et elle se frottait le crâne. Harry suivit son regard jusqu'à Alcide McGergor, un étudiant de Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait un sourire résolument moqueur et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas cette attitude qui lui donnait l'impression que l'étudiant venait de jouer un mauvais tour à la Poufsouffle.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, mademoiselle Elboeuf ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Rien professeur, j'ai dû me cogner, répondit la jeune femme avec une mauvaise foi visible.

- Le crâne ? s'étonna Harry, absolument pas dupe du mensonge.

- Oui, professeur, confirma Eléonore en se rasseyant correctement.

Harry n'insista pas mais il balaya la salle du regard. Certains étudiants de Gryffondor ricanaient, d'autres baissaient la tête et les élèves de Poufsouffle, pour la plupart, fixaient Alcide McGregor d'un air particulièrement irrité. Harry décida de ne pas insister pour le moment mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Thorn avait choisi cette classe. Les tensions étaient vives entre les étudiants.

- Vous allez tous vous exercer en prenant tour à tour le rôle de lanceur et de cible, continua-t-il. L'un de vous est-il volontaire pour être mon partenaire de démonstration ?

- Je suis certaine que McGregor n'attend que ça, professeur, lança Anna O'Brien.

Harry s'aperçut que la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté l'étudiant du regard et elle semblait vouloir en découdre avec lui. Harry ferma les yeux, pour réprimer son agacement. Eviter tout accident ne serait pas simple pour cette leçon.

- Monsieur McGregor ? Souhaitez-vous venir faire cette démonstration.

L'étudiant s'agita sur son siège, visiblement nerveux.

- Je vois, commenta Harry platement. Un autre volontaire ?

- Espèce de matamore bravache de mes deux ! siffla Anna en sa direction.

Harry comprit enfin pourquoi la fermeté était parfois nécessaire.

- Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, mademoiselle O'Brien, dit-il un peu sèchement.

« Bêcheuse ! » « Poseuse ! »

Les insultes n'étaient pas dites à voix haute mais Harry les entendit clairement.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse qui attira l'attention des élèves. Le prochain étudiant qui parle sans mon autorisation fera perdre 30 points à sa maison. Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?

- Oui, professeur Potter, répondirent les étudiants en cœur.

La discipline de Thorn était efficace, il ne pouvait le nier. Cependant, Harry espérait quand même prouver à Thorn que la compréhension pouvait faire avancer les étudiants plus vite. _Oneiroi_ était un sort aussi difficile à maîtriser que le _Patronus_ et il était évident que la menace ne permettrait pas aux étudiants de ressentir des émotions joyeuses.

- Très bien. Que tous les étudiants des trois derniers rangs me rejoignent sur l'estrade. Et en silence.

La moitié des élèves de la salle se leva. Au milieu de l'agitation, Harry entendit Anna pousser un cri. S'ensuivit un « crac » sonore qui figea tous les étudiants.

- Alcide ! s'exclama une voix féminine, paniquée.

- C'est de ta faute, bêcheuse ! s'exclama hargneusement une voix masculine.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que plusieurs étudiants des deux maisons s'étaient jetés les uns sur les autres. On entendait des cris, des coups et des sorts qui volaient dans tous les sens. Il cligna des yeux, hébété, incapable de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là quand la voix de Thorn cingla dans les airs.

- Il suffit !

Il accompagna sa voix tonnante d'un mouvement de baguette et un bruit strident éclata dans la pièce. Tous les élèves stoppèrent leurs mouvements, les mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles pour échapper au bruit insupportable. Harry lui-même s'était bouché les oreilles en grinçant des dents. Thorn s'avança sur l'estrade et un nouveau mouvement de baguette fit disparaître le sifflement strident.

- Que s'est-il passé ? tonna-t-il, en colère.

- C'est O'Brien ! lança une voix anonyme parmi les étudiants.

Harry tourna la tête en direction d'un groupe de Gryffondor dépenaillé. Il était certain que la voix venait de là. Il comprit mieux ce qui pouvait agacer Snape, quelques années auparavant : seuls les élèves de son ancienne maison étaient capables de l'ouvrir en situation critique… Thorn, lui, ne releva pas la remarque et braqua ses yeux sur l'étudiante, relativement indemne.

- McGregor m'a frappée et je lui ai rendu son coup, déclara Anna en levant le menton.

Harry voyait désormais l'étudiant, affalé au sol. Il avait visiblement le nez cassé, compte tenu de son angle bizarre, et un coin de sa lèvre saignait. Ces étudiants étaient-ils totalement stupides ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur prendre ?

- Melinda Jones et Eléonore Elboeuf, les appela rapidement Harry pour reprendre la main sur Thorn, vous accompagnez Alcide McGregor et les blessés à l'infirmerie et vous revenez. O'Brien, vous faites perdre 80 points à votre maison et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- J'accompagne aussi les blessés, annonça sèchement Thorn en sortant de la salle avec eux.

Harry inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme. Thorn était visiblement agacé, peut-être même en colère. Harry n'apprécia pas du tout qu'il claque la porte en sortant. Cependant, il était conscient qu'il s'était totalement laissé dépasser par la situation… Il balaya la salle du regard. Il venait de perdre la moitié de ses élèves.

- Vous, en rang à gauche, ordonna-t-il fermement en essayant de passer au-dessus de cet incident. Les autres, de l'autre côté de t'estrade. Tout de suite !

Les élèves obéirent précipitamment et Harry inspira profondément. Il avait quelques difficultés à occulter le chaos de la bagarre qui s'était déclenchée sous ses yeux sans qu'il soit capable de réagir. Il expira lentement et prit sur lui pour expliquer aux élèves restant les règles du cours et le processus permettant de lancer le sort. Un lanceur, une cible, chacun son tour.

- Monsieur Hooks, dit-il en se tournant vers le petit-ami de Melinda. Vous serez ma cible pour la démonstration pratique.

L'étudiant déglutit avant d'acquiescer et il s'avança un peu. Harry ferma les yeux pour retrouver les pensées et les sentiments qui lui permettaient de lancer habituellement son _Patronus_. Puis il lança son sort fermement en direction de l'étudiant.

- _Oneiroi._

Une fumée se rapprochant de celle du patronus non corporel sortit de la baguette du professeur et entoura Andy Hooks. Rapidement, elle prit la forme d'un mur de pierres qui emprisonnait l'étudiant. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il devienne parfaitement opaque.

Harry s'approcha et frappa du doigt contre l'illusion.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, la force du lancer donne de la consistance à l'illusion. Bien sûr, elle est fragile et il suffirait de deux pas pour qu'Andy la traverse sans le moindre mal. Cependant, elle prendra de plus en plus de force au fil du temps, en se nourrissant de la peur et l'angoisse de la cible.

Il leva la baguette en direction de l'illusion et lança le contre-sort.

- _Evanesco_. Vous avez été une cible parfaite, monsieur Hooks, assura Harry à l'étudiant visiblement pâle. Il faut savoir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de tous les étudiants, qu'une théorie considère les Détraqueurs comme une manifestation du sort _Oneiroi_ qui aurait dégénéré, jusqu'à rendre ces créatures indépendantes. Bien sûr, aucune expérience n'ayant été menée à son terme à ce jour, il est impossible de l'affirmer totalement.

Harry était satisfait de voir tous les étudiants l'écouter avec attention. Il espérait bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'accident désormais.

- Maintenant que vous avez vu comment vous y prendre, à vous d'essayer.

Il s'éloigna et laissa chaque duo d'adversaires se faire face et tenter chacun leur tour. Quelques élèves revinrent dans la salle avec Melinda et Eléonore, après presque vingt minutes d'absence, et ils s'intégrèrent aux deux groupes en silence, sous le regard courroucé d'Harry.

Finalement, la partie pratique du cours atteint son rythme de croisière. Certains étudiants n'obtenaient qu'une illusion très faible vite contrée, mais quelques uns avaient su lancer une illusion très convaincante et Harry leur accorda quelques points.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Anna de jouer les cibles, son adversaire lança son sort presque parfaitement et de fausses flammes s'élevèrent autour de la jeune fille. Elle pâlit immédiatement et lâcha sa baguette en tremblant.

- Non… Non…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tous les étudiants étaient conscients qu'il ne s'agissait que d'illusions, mais les flammes effrayaient réellement la jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle O'Brien ! l'appela Harry. Calmez-vous. C'est seulement une illusion !

- Non ! cria-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même alors que les flammes étaient plus hautes et semblaient plus vives.

En voyant qu'elle paniquait, Harry leva sa baguette pour lever le sort. Au moment où il lançait un _Evanesco_, Anna se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces et l'illusion prit totalement corps, s'attaquant au bois de l'estrade dans un bruit sinistre.

- Eloignez-vous ! cria Harry aux étudiants alors que la chaleur des flammes était montée d'un seul coup. Que ceux qui connaissent l'_Aguamenti_ m'aident. Les autres, sortez et appelez du secours !

Plusieurs étudiants se précipitèrent vers la sortie mais quelques uns s'attaquèrent au feu en imitant Harry. Anna s'était recroquevillée et elle pleurait, les yeux fermés et complètement paniquée. Le feu crépitait autour d'elle, même si elle semblait pour le moment miraculeusement épargnée. Cependant, les flammes se mirent à lécher le bureau de Thorn. Harry jura quand les parchemins sur le bureau et dans les tiroirs se mirent à brûler en dégageant une épaisse fumée sombre.

- Carter ! Miller ! Dehors ! lança-t-il en voyant les deux étudiantes de Poufsouffle faiblir face aux flammes et à la fumée.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent au-dehors sans se poser de question.

- Professeur ! le héla Eléonore. J'ai le début d'une brèche !

Harry s'approcha et constata que le sort de l'étudiante avait réduit les flammes à un faible rideau. Il appela les deux autres étudiants qui arrosaient l'estrade le plus possible et ils conjuguèrent leurs efforts pour agrandir la brèche. Quand il fut sûr de lui, Harry lança un sort d'attraction à Anna, qui traversa brusquement la brèche sans mal pour se retrouver plaquée contre lui. Elle ne réagissait pas et semblait totalement absente, même si elle ne semblait pas physiquement blessée, et Harry l'éloigna des flammes. Les professeurs Vector et Sinistra, qui enseignaient dans des salles proches, arrivèrent en compagnie de plusieurs étudiants.

Elles ne posèrent pas de question et s'attaquèrent immédiatement aux flammes, rapidement imitées par les élèves qui les avaient accompagnées et qui maîtrisaient _l'Aguamenti_. Les efforts de tous furent rapidement récompensés quand les flammes furent noyées et que le feu s'éteignit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Septima Vector, abasourdie devant la classe désormais inutilisable.

- Une illusion du sort Oneiroi a pris vie d'un seul coup, répondit Harry. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, mais je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se produire.

- Nous allons devoir comprendre ce qui s'est produit pour en arriver à ce résultat, déclara Aurora Sinistra. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un tel accident se reproduise…

Harry prit Anna dans ses bras et remercia les professeurs pour leur aide. Il fit sortir tout le monde et lança rapidement un _Collaporta_.

- Le cours est terminé, annonça-t-il aux étudiants restés dans le couloir, et j'interdis à quiconque d'entrer dans cette pièce. Les professeurs et moi allons chercher ce qui a déclenché l'incendie. En attendant, j'emmène mademoiselle O'Brien à l'infirmerie.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, suivi par le regard intrigué et inquiet des professeurs et des élèves trempés. Ça n'avait définitivement pas été le bon cours pour prouver ses compétences de professeur assistant…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mardi 24 novembre, 17 h 20_

Quand Harry poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, Anna était toujours tremblante et gardait les yeux fermés. Il avait été incapable de l'apaiser. Igor vint immédiatement à sa rencontre et installa la jeune fille sur un des lits de son infirmerie.

- Ton cours a été une hécatombe, dis-moi, se moqua légèrement Igor.

- Si tu savais… soupira Harry, défait.

- Je crois que j'ai bien deviné. Quand Thorn a accompagné tes élèves, dit Igor en désignant les lits occupés autour de lui, il t'imputait l'accident. Il disait que tu étais bon pour critiquer mais incapable de tenir une classe et de mettre fin à une bataille rangée. Il semblait vraiment en colère. Je crois qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, commenta-t-il platement.

- Je sais, confirma Harry en se laissant tomber dans le lit à côté de celui d'Anna. C'est réciproque. Mon cours m'a totalement échappé des mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Igor en tentant d'examiner la jeune fille recroquevillée et tremblante.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, répondit Harry. Un instant, nous travaillions sur les illusions de l'Oneiroi et l'instant d'après, un feu réel consumait les planches de l'estrade. Je ne pense pas qu'Anna ait été blessée, mais elle est dans cet état de panique depuis lors. Elle n'entend rien, elle semble enfermée dans sa bulle.

Igor se redressa brusquement à la mention du feu et il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'armoire à potions du fond de la pièce.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- J'ai mes théories, répondit Igor d'un ton sec qui prouvait qu'il était redevenu le médicomage froid et professionnel de l'école.

Il revint avec un flacon qu'Harry avait déjà vu. Des sels moldus, tout simplement. Igor devait penser que l'odeur suffirait à faire revenir Anna au présent. Le médicomage déboucha le flacon et le maintint fermement sous les narines de la jeune fille. Rapidement, elle le repoussa avec un haut-le-cœur.

- Etes-vous avec nous, mademoiselle O'Brien ? demanda calmement Igor.

Anna leva vers lui des yeux complètement perdus et toujours remplis de larmes.

- Le feu, sanglota-t-elle. Le feu était partout, encore. Partout.

La posture droite d'Igor sembla s'adoucir soudain et il lança un sort de diagnostic à la jeune fille, enfin coopérative.

- Tout va bien, mademoiselle O'Brien. Vous n'avez rien et tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité, à l'école. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

- Est-ce que, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ?

- Tant que votre animal reste à l'extérieur, oui, répondit Igor.

- Bulle est déjà dehors. Les professeurs ne veulent plus que je l'emmène en classe, murmura Anna pitoyablement.

- Alors oui, vous pouvez rester.

Igor aida la jeune femme à s'allonger, après qu'elle ait retiré sa robe d'écolière et ses chaussures et il remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules. Anna tremblait toujours, mais elle réagissait normalement désormais. Puis Igor referma autour du lit les rideaux qui la cacheraient aux yeux des autres et leur jeta un sort d'intimité.

- Quelle était ta théorie ? demanda finalement Harry qui avait observé l'échange silencieusement.

- Secret professionnel, répondit Igor avec un demi-sourire.

- Très bien, capitula Harry. Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir si Camomille va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vue, depuis hier.

- Oui, elle va très bien. Elle est sortie tôt ce matin pour retourner s'entraîner.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne risque pas de se faire mal, à force de tirer sur la corde ? N'est-elle pas encore un peu trop fragile ?

Igor haussa les sourcils et l'assistant se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Je veux dire… Elle a subi un traumatisme et elle passe son temps à s'entraîner comme une folle sous les ordres et les insultes de Thorn… Elle va finir par craquer.

Igor vint s'asseoir à côté de l'assistant.

- Elle ne va pas craquer. Elle vient me voir tous les soirs pour que je vérifie son état de santé, de fatigue et son niveau magique. Elle va de mieux en mieux. Elle sourit, elle tient tête à ceux qui se moquent d'elle, parce que personne ne peut être aussi infect que Thorn qu'elle supporte tous les jours. Elle commence à maîtriser quelques bases de magie informulée. Elle s'en sort bien mieux que moi à mon époque sous l'enseignement de Thorn.

- J'aurais pourtant cru que Thorn lui rappellerait les événements qui l'ont traumatisée et qu'il ferait pire que mieux…

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Igor en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai promis de ne pas en parler, répondit Harry. Mais je suis certain que l'évènement qui l'a rendue muette l'a horrifiée parce qu'elle s'est sentie démunie et sans défense. Quand j'ai vu Thorn l'insulter et la maltraiter, j'ai eu peur qu'elle revive ces souvenirs, mais… Apparemment, j'ai eu tort, conclut Harry en levant les yeux vers le médicomage.

- Si elle s'est sentie faible et démunie, alors Thorn est justement en train de lui donner les moyens de se défendre et d'avancer, confirma Igor. Même si on peut critiquer ses méthodes.

Au moment où Harry voulut lui répondre, un elfe de Poudlard apparut devant lui.

- Pardon de vous déranger, professeur Potter, dit l'elfe avec forces courbettes. Vous êtes demandé dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, commenta Igor en se levant.

- Ouais. Je suis content que tu veilles sur Camomille, ajouta Harry avant de sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à courir, un peu angoissé. Il se demandait si McGonagall avait déjà entendu parler de son cours, mais il était à peu près certain que c'était le cas. Elle ne le convoquait presque jamais et encore moins en pleine journée… Ça l'angoissait. Finalement, la gargouille s'écarta sans même qu'il ait eu à lui donner le mot de passe et il frappa à la porte du bureau directorial.

- Entrez, monsieur Potter.

Harry obéit et retint une grimace en s'apercevant que Thorn était déjà présent. La colère du professeur semblait même avoir monté d'un cran. Harry eut envie de se ratatiner mais avança tout de même dans la pièce.

- Madame la directrice, professeur Thorn, les salua-t-il d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance.

- Monsieur Potter, commença immédiatement la directrice d'un ton très sec, je vous ai convoqué en raison de vos agissements de ces deux derniers jours.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et constata la froideur de son ancienne directrice de maison. Il se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute, mais ne sachant pas encore précisément ce qui lui était reproché, il s'abstint de protester.

- Je viens d'apprendre que vous vous êtes laissé dépasser par une bagarre qui s'est déclenchée dans votre cours. Plusieurs de nos élèves se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour cette raison. Je viens aussi d'apprendre qu'un incendie s'était déclenché, mais que vous êtes parvenu à le maîtriser rapidement. Pour ces deux raisons, j'ai choisi de vous donner un avertissement et non un blâme.

Thorn siffla entre ses dents mais ne commenta pas. La directrice s'expliqua alors sur la punition.

- Vous ne pouviez prévoir les agissements de vos étudiants, mais vous auriez dû pouvoir les stopper immédiatement. Il s'agit là d'un manque de professionnalisme. S'il arrivait aux oreilles des parents, ils pourraient se retourner contre les méthodes d'enseignement de cette école, ce qui serait inadmissible. Cependant, votre rapidité de réaction face à l'incendie me laisse penser que vous avez fait une erreur de débutant. C'est pourquoi vous n'aurez qu'un avertissement.

Les mots durs de la directrice lui faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un professeur de Poudlard était dépassé et que des élèves se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie par accident. Cependant, il s'était réellement laissé dépasser par les événements. Il serra les dents en constatant que la directrice n'avait pas terminé.

- J'ai également appris que vous aviez remis en cause l'enseignement du professeur Thorn hier en interrompant l'une des leçons privées qu'il donne à Camomille Scott. Cette attitude n'est pas non plus acceptable si vous ne parvenez pas vous-même à vous montrer à la hauteur. Monsieur Thorn est le seul professeur à ma connaissance capable d'enseigner la magie informulée et j'espère donc qu'un tel incident ne se représentera pas.

- Le professeur Thorn agressait une étudiante à terre ! protesta Harry.

La directrice jeta un œil en direction de Thorn, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas eu cette information.

- Camomille Scott subit un examen médical chaque soir, annonça froidement Thorn. Jusqu'à présent, seuls des bleus et des coupures ont été relevés par le médicomage. Il est donc évident que je connais les limites de mademoiselle Scott, contrairement à monsieur Potter. Que je l'aide à les repousser ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour elle.

- En effet, lui accorda la directrice d'un ton pourtant légèrement suspicieux.

Harry eut vraiment l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de gourdin sur le crâne. Tout son être criait à la révolte : on le blâmait lui alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette succession d'accidents et Thorn n'était même pas inquiété !

Cependant, il ferma les yeux un instant et parvint à garder un semblant de calme. Le professeur Dumbledore, Igor, tous lui avaient dit que Thorn était compétent pour se charger de Camomille. Même si son instinct lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Thorn. Par ailleurs, Harry ne pouvait nier que s'il avait perdu son sang-froid pendant le début d'incendie, comme il l'avait perdu pendant la bagarre, Anna O'Brien et d'autres élèves auraient pu être grièvement blessés. Il avait donc des torts, lui aussi.

Il inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, madame la directrice. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Non, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il ne remettrait plus en cause l'enseignement de Thorn à voix haute. Cependant, rien ne lui interdisait de le surveiller de plus près… Il se tourna donc vers Thorn. Celui-ci n'avait pas un air triomphant, comme Harry s'y était pourtant attendu. Il lui lançait seulement son éternel regard noir de colère.

- Je vous présente également mes excuses, dit-il en s'inclinant vers Thorn.

Cette attitude était quelque peu humiliante pour lui, compte tenu de sa méfiance viscérale contre le professeur de DCFM. Cependant, il était à peu près certain qu'elle lui permettrait d'amadouer un peu l'homme antipathique afin qu'il accepte sa requête suivante.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû remettre en cause vos compétences, poursuivit-il, car je suis moi-même incapable de maîtriser la magie informulée. Aussi, si vous l'acceptez, je souhaite également suivre votre enseignement.

Le silence choqué l'amusa intérieurement, mais il n'avait trouvé que cette parade pour surveiller Thorn sans paraître trop louche ou trop méfiant. Une petite voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête : « tu as définitivement le syndrome du super-héros devant les demoiselles en détresse ».

- J'accepte vos excuses, dit lentement Thorn.

Harry se redressa donc et rencontra le sourire tordu de Thorn.

- J'accepte également de vous prendre dans mon cours, ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement amusée.

- Très bien, conclut la directrice. Puisque les choses sont réglées, cet entretien est terminé. Monsieur Potter, restez. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre foyer pour jeunes sorciers en difficulté.

Thorn sortit du bureau sans un mot, mais il lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable en direction d'Harry. Une fois la porte refermée, la directrice s'adoucit et se tourna vers l'assistant.

- Je suis désolée que vous receviez votre premier avertissement avant d'être professeur, monsieur Potter, mais c'est la procédure en cas de mise en danger des enfants sans accident majeur. J'ai cependant toujours un grand besoin de vous pour surveiller les cours de Thorn…

Harry acquiesça, même s'il avait détesté la réprimande, et la directrice s'adoucit un peu plus.

- Voulez-vous m'accompagner quelques instants ? Je dois passer prendre Filius avant de nous rendre au Ministère. Avec l'arrivée de Thorn et ses leçons de duel, le Ministre souhaite organiser un tournoi de duels entre étudiants pour la fin de l'année. Nous avons beaucoup de points à voir avant qu'un tel événement ne soit validé par l'école.

Harry accepta de l'accompagner et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Ils descendirent les escaliers et la directrice referma la gargouille d'un coup de baguette.

- Votre elfe de maison est venu m'interroger à propos du foyer que vous souhaitez ouvrir, dit-elle. C'est une idée intéressante et louable, mais elle sera très coûteuse. En êtes-vous conscient ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Kreattur et moi avons imaginé un grand nombre de projections financières plus ou moins négatives pour l'avenir. Nous pourrions bénéficier de subventions et peut-être aussi de mécénat de la part de grandes famille, mais je suis encore à la recherche d'autres financements fiables et durables. Cependant, en attendant, ce projet ne me ruinera pas et n'hypothéquera pas l'avenir de mes propres enfants. C'est bien suffisant pour me donner l'envie de me lancer.

- Etes-vous conscient également que ces enfants auront besoin de tuteurs, de psychomages et d'un grand nombre de personnels encadrant ? Votre entreprise est risquée et je pense que les Moldus savent très bien s'occuper de nos enfants sans famille.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté de Rusard, en train de balayer le couloir, Harry et la directrice lui firent un signe de tête. Rusard répondit par un grognement et baissa les yeux, de retour à sa tâche.

- Croyez-vous que le monde moldu puisse réellement s'occuper d'un enfant sorcier ? Il est déjà difficile de grandir sans famille, mais les manifestations magiques sont un autre facteur d'isolement pour les orphelins sorciers. Et j'ai déjà eu vent de parents moldus maltraitant leurs enfants sorciers. Et qu'en est-il des Cracmols qui ne font partie d'aucun des deux mondes ? Je pense sincèrement que mon foyer sera utile, madame la directrice.

- Je vois. J'admets que nous rencontrons chaque année des difficultés d'ordre familial chez certains de nos nouveaux étudiants. Et il m'est arrivé de penser que le système d'accompagnement moldu était inadéquat dans certaines situations. Cependant, il s'agit là d'un sujet complexe…

- Je le sais, confirma Harry.

- Dans ce cas… Si vous persistez dans ce projet et que vous avez besoin de conseils en matière de personnel, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre elfe. Il me semble bien avoir quelques contacts intéressants, conclut la directrice.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Il permit à Harry d'assimiler l'idée qu'il avait reçu un blâme et que la directrice ne lui en tenait cependant pas rigueur.

- Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Thorn de suivre ses cours de magie informulée ? demanda brusquement la directrice.

- Au-delà de la possibilité évidente de m'améliorer en DCFM, vous voulez dire ?

La directrice acquiesça.

- J'assiste à tous les cours de Thorn et il n'est donc pas difficile pour moi de le surveiller. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment se déroulent les cours avec Camomille Scott. Le seul moyen de garder un œil sur Thorn sans trop éveiller sa méfiance est de participer moi aussi à ce cours.

- Oh. Très bien. Je croyais que… Mais c'est très bien, marmonna la directrice avec un soulagement visible. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas refaire d'erreur comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais pas protéger votre place si les parents se plaignent de vous. Et j'ai besoin de vous.

- Merci de votre confiance, madame la directrice, répliqua Harry en se demandant ce qui avait inquiété la stoïque Minerva McGonagall. Je serai à la fois attentif et prudent, confirma-t-il.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Dimanche 29 novembre, début d'après-midi_

- Que pensez-vous de cette merveilleuse cuvette, Djinn blanc ? demanda Achraf à son invité.

L'homme massif contempla le paysage depuis les hauteurs des monts Jiwe, au milieu du désert du Sahara. Les monts Jiwe avaient visiblement été façonnés par la main d'un sorcier. Ils formaient un cercle parfait au sommet plat, leurs pierres brillaient faiblement. Invisibles aux moldus, ces monts entouraient une étendue plane et sableuse, en contrebas. Le sable lui-même brillait faiblement en reflétant la lumière du soleil. Il semblait presque rouge, depuis les hauteurs des monts.

Achraf l'avait emmené escalader les rochers grâce à un étroit escalier, qui avait visiblement été taillé dans la roche des années après la confection des monts. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Majid les avait suivis. Le reste de la tribu était resté dans le campement, dans l'ombre naissante des monts.

- Je pense qu'elle cache un secret qui m'échappe encore, répondit-il finalement.

Achraf éclata d'un rire sonore et fit un signe pour que Majid s'approche. Le chaman s'approcha en claudiquant.

- Mes invités, commenta Achraf, me parlent souvent de sa beauté parfaite et de l'honneur qu'ils ressentent à fouler ce lieu sacré. Ils me parlent de moi et vous me parlez de vous. Je trouve cela amusant.

Majid s'approcha du bord et lança un regard clairement interrogatif à son chef de tribu.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, Djinn blanc. Ce lieu est plein de secrets. Le premier est que vous ne pourriez jamais le retrouver sans nous avoir, Majid ou moi, comme guide. Le second est que vous ne pourriez jamais vous en servir sans le savoir de Majid.

L'homme caché dans son vêtement couvrant ne perdait pas une miette de ces informations. Si Achraf avait pu voir son visage en cet instant, il était certain qu'il y aurait lu toute son avidité.

- Tu peux y aller ! s'exclama soudain Achraf en direction du chaman.

Celui-ci se jeta dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation. Les parois intérieures des monts s'illuminèrent brusquement et Majid sembla suspendu dans le vide. Il absorbait les rayons lumineux comme s'il pouvait emmagasiner leur magie et sa voix monta clairement jusqu'aux deux spectateurs.

- Que fait-il ? demanda le Djinn blanc, fasciné et curieux.

- Il incante. Il vous montre ce que vous avez vécu il y a de nombreuses années, par accident, répondit malicieusement Achraf.

L'homme caché se tourna brusquement vers le chef de tribu.

- Il absorbe… Est-ce… Est-ce la magie des premiers sorciers ? bégaya l'homme sous le coup de l'excitation.

- Pas la même que celle que vous portez en vous, répondit Achraf. La magie de ce puits est une magie élémentaire. Elle est donc uniquement destinée aux chamans comme Majid. Il est le seul des huit fils de notre précédent chaman à avoir survécu à son saut, à avoir été retenu par le puits, malgré une jambe brisée par maladresse. Il est né pour être chaman et vit pour protéger et servir la tribu et sa magie.

Le Djinn blanc frissonna à l'idée de la perte inestimable de sept sorciers nomades, mais le chiffre était révélateur et parfait. Il comprenait mieux la lueur rouge du sable de la cuvette. Il fallait parfois des sacrifices pour donner à la magie toute la pureté et la puissance qu'elle méritait.

- Protéger et servir… N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi nous sommes faits ? demanda l'homme avant de laisser échapper un rire joyeux. La Magie a besoin d'hommes comme nous.

Il fut interrompu par un souffle qui le fit chanceler, alors que Majid semblait voler vers eux.

- Est-il un mage de l'air ? demanda l'homme au chef de tribu.

- Non, répondit Achraf. Mais la magie ancienne qui l'a aidé à se ressourcer lui permet d'invoquer et d'utiliser les autres éléments pendant quelques jours.

Arrivé près d'eux, Majid emporta les deux hommes dans son souffle et ils atterrirent rapidement sur le sable du désert.

- La grotte Shimo que vous avez pu fouler il y a quatre jours n'était pas aussi magique n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas, confirma le Djinn blanc, toujours en proie à l'émerveillement.

Il se tourna vers Achraf et son chaman, dont les yeux sombres et brillants avaient un éclat dangereux.

- Merci pour votre confiance et cette démonstration magnifique, dit-il en se courbant. Votre secret est bien gardé.

- Je le sais, Djinn blanc… Je le sais…

L'homme massif espéra brusquement que l'observation dont il faisait l'objet depuis plusieurs jours lui permettrait d'obtenir définitivement la confiance de cet homme. Il ne cachait pas qui il était profondément – c'était inutile s'il voulait faire d'Achraf un allié fiable et sur la longue durée – et s'il conservait les habits qui le recouvraient entièrement, c'était uniquement pour ne pas troubler la tribu en révélant son apparence.

- Il s'agissait de notre dernière étape avant mon campement fixe, commenta finalement Achraf en détachant son regard de la cuvette de sable à regret. Rentrons.

A l'entrée du campement, les trois hommes furent accueillis par Aïcha, la fille d'Achraf. Entre ses bras, un corbeau épuisé portait un parchemin enroulé à la patte.

- Père, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en tendant l'oiseau, ce message est destiné au Djinn blanc.

Achraf saisit délicatement l'oiseau et le confia au Djinn pendant que sa fille s'éloignait. L'homme massif détacha le parchemin d'une main experte, satisfait de voir que le corbeau avait mieux résisté au voyage que le précédent hibou.

Majid emmena l'animal avec lui et Achraf salua l'homme avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour lire sa missive.

_« Patron,_

_Trois nouvelles possibilités de pression sur le Soleil se sont ouvertes à nous. Il a le projet d'ouvrir un foyer pour enfants sorciers délaissés. Nous avons fait bloquer l'avancée du dossier en attendant vos ordres. Ensuite, il a reçu un avertissement en tant que professeur : plusieurs étudiants se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie après l'un de ses cours. C'est un mauvais point pour sa réputation. Enfin, mon contact à Poudlard pense qu'il est possible de le faire plier vers nous grâce à des cours… particuliers._

_Nous attendons vos instructions. »_

A l'abri de sa toile de tente, l'homme écrivit sa lettre avec une bonne humeur particulièrement palpable.

_« Très bon travail,_

_Continuez à bloquer le dossier du foyer et gardez vos informations sur l'inaptitude du Soleil à l'abri. Elles ne seront utiles, avec les photos compromettantes, que si mon prochain mouvement ne réussit pas. Oubliez mes instructions précédentes et envoyez-lui deux invitations pour le Gala de Noël le plus rapidement possible. Il faut absolument qu'il soit présent. J'aimerais tester plusieurs idées auprès de lui… Je vous retrouverai tous sur place. »_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 30 novembre, tôt le matin_

Harry grogna contre son réveil, l'éteignit d'un geste brusque et se réveilla avec difficulté. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin et il faisait froid dans la chambre, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se lever. C'était en effet aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait ses leçons avec Thorn et Camomille. Il se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage, pour se vivifier un peu, et enfila son jogging avec résignation. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Dans le Hall, il croisa Camomille qui le fixa d'un air surpris. Elle le pointa du doigt, se pointa elle-même puis désigna la grande porte, les sourcils haussés.

- Oui, moi aussi je prends des cours avec Thorn, maintenant, commenta Harry en devinant ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Il fut étonné par le visage désormais amusé de la jeune femme mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car Thorn arriva sur eux à petites foulées.

- On commence la journée par un footing autour du lac, pour aiguiser le corps et éveiller l'esprit, annonça Thorn. Il n'est pas question de ralentir le rythme du groupe ou de s'arrêter, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry. On doit impérativement revenir ici à cinq heures et demie au plus tard.

Harry se retint de faire la moindre remarque : moins d'une heure et demie pour faire le tour du lac signifiait qu'il aurait à maintenir un rythme rapide. Il acquiesça donc en même temps que Camomille en bénissant les nombreux exercices d'endurance qu'il avait pratiqués avant l'attentat du cimetière. Car il avait certes perdu un peu de sa force physique, depuis son hospitalisation, mais il se sentait capable de s'en sortir.

Il emboîta donc le pas des deux coureurs matinaux en économisant son souffle autant que possible.

Cependant, il dut revoir son estime personnelle à la baisse au bout de trois quarts d'heure de course à pied. En effet, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à suivre le rythme : sa gorge brûlait à cause de l'air froid, il avait l'impression d'avoir deux souches d'arbres à la place des jambes et il commençait à avoir un peu mal au crâne.

Seul le désir de montrer à Thorn de quoi il était capable lui permit d'arriver au bout. Quand Poudlard et la grande porte furent enfin en vue, Thorn les invectiva tous les deux pour presser le rythme. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il leur avait fixé. Harry s'arracha, puisant au plus profond de lui ce qui lui restait de volonté, malgré son point de côté. Mais il s'écroula devant l'entrée, ses jambes l'ayant lâché. Il avait le souffle court, les yeux humides de larmes à cause du froid et son mal de crâne avait empiré durant la dernière demi-heure.

- Potter ! Debout ! Montrez l'exemple.

Harry leva la tête, incapable de répondre, mais il la rebaissa aussitôt alors qu'il était pris d'un haut le cœur. Seule de la bile lui brûla l'œsophage, mais il s'en voulut pour ce signe de faiblesse. Il se releva néanmoins, jetant un rapide _Evanesco_ sur l'herbe souillée et suivit Thorn et Camomille à l'intérieur. Cette dernière semblait plutôt en forme, par rapport à lui. Elle avait certes les joues et le nez rougis, mais elle respirait déjà normalement.

- Suivez-moi. Il est temps de passer aux étirements. Ensuite, vous passerez à la douche et nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner.

L'estomac d'Harry gargouilla instantanément à la mention d'un petit-déjeuner et l'assistant, gêné, détourna le regard alors que Thorn lui adressait un sourire sarcastique.

Thorn leur imposa une longue séance d'étirements avant de les envoyer prendre leur douche. Il leur donna rendez-vous dans l'amphithéâtre à sept heures tapantes, où leur petit-déjeuner les attendrait.

- Vous savez désormais où est cette salle, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ? lui avait sèchement lancé Thorn, avant de sortir.

Après sa douche, alors qu'il traversait le Hall pour prendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, il croisa de nombreux étudiants se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Camomille le rattrapa un peu avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers et le retint par la manche, en souriant. Elle fit non du doigt et le tira vers un autre couloir avec insistance.

- Ok, je te suis, commenta Harry en souriant.

L'assistant pressa le pas, sous les murmures de quelques étudiants, et Camomille l'emmena à travers un petit dédale de couloirs. Il fut surpris quand il arriva devant l'amphithéâtre. Il lança un _Tempus_ et constata qu'ils avaient dix minutes d'avance.

- Je vois, dit Harry. C'était un raccourci que je ne connaissais pas.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais cherché à descendre rapidement dans les cachots…

Camomille acquiesça joyeusement et poussa la porte de la salle. Elle descendit les escaliers sans hésiter. Thorn n'avait pas menti : sur les tables du premier rang, juste devant l'estrade, deux copieux plateaux de nourriture n'attendaient qu'eux. Harry la rejoignit et lança quelques sorts de nettoyage pour dépoussiérer les chaises et l'estrade. Le résultat n'était pas probant, mais c'était mieux que rien.

A sept heures, Thorn entra dans la pièce depuis une porte dérobée et la satisfaction de les voir à l'heure se lisait sur son visage.

- Asseyez-vous et mangez, ordonna-t-il. Un repas sain est essentiel pour récupérer après des efforts. La nourriture ne doit pas être négligée car elle permet de vous maintenir en bonne forme physique et psychologique. Vous pourrez y puisez les ressources nécessaire pour maintenir une attention de tous les instants.

Harry imita immédiatement Camomille, qui s'était attaquée à son repas de bon appétit. Thorn, lui, nettoya le tableau noir derrière l'estrade d'un coup de baguette en en silence, puis termina la pomme qu'il avait dans la main avant de reprendre la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, dit-il à Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, vous allez devoir assimiler rapidement la théorie sous-jacente à la magie informulée. J'ose espérer que vous savez comment fonctionne un sort, monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry prit le temps d'avaler le morceau de pain qu'il avait en bouche avant de répondre poliment.

- Oui, professeur Thorn.

Il avait un peu l'impression de retomber en enfance. Dans les faits, Thorn et lui étaient collègues. Mais lors de ces leçons de magie informulée, il redevenait l'élève. C'était perturbant.

- Bien. Expliquez-moi cela, alors, exigea Thorn.

- La magie qui circule en nous a certes une identité propre avec des affinités sur certains sorts et des faiblesses sur d'autres, se lança Harry. Mais elle peut globalement prendre la forme de n'importe quel sort.

Thorn fit un geste agacé pour le presser un peu. Harry retint un grognement mais poursuivit son explication en se servant à la fois des savoirs qu'il avait acquis dans les livres et de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ollivander sur les baguettes, quelques mois auparavant.

- Pour lancer un sort, il faut avant tout en avoir la ferme volonté. C'est cette volonté qui permet à notre baguette de puiser en nous la magie nécessaire et de la transformer en un sort adéquat. L'apprentissage d'une prononciation particulière et d'un mouvement de baguette précis permet d'entraîner notre volonté et notre baguette à s'accorder sur le résultat voulu. A force d'utilisation, la baguette lit presque instantanément notre volonté et il suffit de prononcer le sort pour entamer le processus de transformation de la magie. Le geste permet surtout de faciliter le processus de transformation de notre magie par la baguette.

- C'est bien cela, confirma Thorn d'une voix neutre. Reprenez votre repas.

Harry s'exécuta de bon gré.

- Dans la magie formulée, reprit Thorn, le déclencheur du sort qui active la baguette est la formule magique. Dans la magie informulée, ce déclencheur, au-delà de la volonté, est le _besoin_. Votre volonté ne suffira pas, même si vous hurlez le sort mentalement. Le lien avec la baguette ne se fait pas. C'est le besoin qui fait réagir la baguette, quand il n'y a pas de formule. Etre capable de ressentir ce besoin et le maîtriser est un processus complexe qui demande beaucoup d'apprentissage.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Camomille avait terminé et qu'elle buvait les paroles de Thorn, très concentrée.

- L'avantage, quand on a acquis ce processus et cet ascendant sur la baguette, c'est que cette dernière conserve ses caractéristiques d'origine. Ainsi, un sort informulé sera toujours aussi puissant qu'un formulé, car la baguette continuera à augmenter naturellement la puissance de votre magie. Le résultat sera également toujours aussi précis et rapide car le mouvement de baguette continuera à faciliter le processus de transformation de cette magie. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit naturellement Harry, alors que Camomille acquiesçait silencieusement.

Mortifié, il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé. Il prenait les réflexes de ses étudiants… Certes, sa réponse satisfaisait visiblement Thorn, mais il se sentait tout de même gêné. Comment conserver une relation d'égal à égal s'il se mettait aussi naturellement dans la peau d'un élève ?

- Bien, continua Thorn. Le processus qui vous permettra d'acquérir l'ascendant sur votre baguette est théoriquement très simple : il faut déclencher artificiellement le sentiment de besoin. Cependant, créer ce besoin n'est pas simple. Tout est question de psychologie et l'esprit est une matière difficilement contrôlable. C'est pour cette raison que le seul moyen de réussir est de savoir maintenir une attention et une concentration constantes.

Harry reposa ses couverts et leva les yeux vers Thorn. Il avait, lui aussi, terminé. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, désormais.

- En théorie, vous devez imaginer une situation qui éveille votre angoisse et votre _besoin_ d'utiliser votre magie pour vous en sortir. Quel que soit le sort que vous avez la volonté de lancer, vous pouvez évoquer la même situation de stress, tant que vous ressentez le _besoin_ de lancer votre sort. Votre baguette est directement reliée à votre noyau magique et à votre volonté. Quand vous voulez utiliser un sort, votre baguette est automatiquement en éveil. La grande difficulté est de stimuler la baguette en ressentant le besoin. Il faut donc être capable de compartimenter votre esprit de telle sorte que votre _volonté_, stimulant la baguette, et votre _imagination_, permettant de ressentir le besoin, puissent travailler simultanément. de lancer un sort. Saisissez-vous la difficulté ?

Camomille hocha la tête frénétiquement et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, professeur.

Il comprenait en effet la difficulté de stimuler artificiellement une émotion aussi forte que le besoin, pour provoquer la réaction de sa baguette. Il ne suffisait pas de vouloir réussir un sort, il s'agissait d'entrer en résonnance avec sa baguette.

- La difficulté ne s'arrête pas là, enchaîna Thorn. Une fois que la magie circule dans votre baguette, grâce à votre stimulation artificielle, vous devez pratiquer le bon mouvement de baguette pour la libérer sous la forme adéquate. Or, quand vous pensez au mouvement de la baguette, vous perdez presque automatiquement votre concentration sur votre sentiment de besoin. Or, quand celui-ci s'arrête, votre baguette cesse d'appeler votre magie et elle devient donc ineffective. Il est encore une fois question de compartimenter votre esprit pour que vous puissiez consacrer une partie de votre attention sur le mouvement de la baguette.

D'accord… Cela expliquait pourquoi les sorciers pratiquant la magie informulée étaient si peu nombreux, alors que lancer un sort était un acte presque naturel pour la plupart d'entre eux.

- Cela dit, conclut Thorn, si la plupart des sorciers ne parviennent pas à de bons résultats, c'est surtout en raison de leur paresse intellectuelle et de leur manque d'imagination. Une fois le processus assimilé, il suffit d'un peu de pratique pour maîtriser parfaitement la magie informulée.

Harry ferma les yeux, se sentant clairement visé par les dernières phrases sarcastiques de Thorn. Il venait de se souvenir de son examen final de DCFM. L'Auror Dora lui avait dit qu'il manquait d'imagination… Il espérait vivement qu'elle ait eu tort.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que Camomille ne semblait pas beaucoup plus confiante que lui. Elle arrivait pourtant à lancer des boucliers informulés… Toujours est-il que toute la matinée fut consacrée à leurs tentatives de lancer un sort, en vain.

Thorn était de plus en plus frustré. Il connaissait les difficultés de l'exercice, mais il avait l'impression que les deux jeunes gens _n'essayaient_ pas assez.

Il ordonna finalement à Harry de rester pour le reste de la journée – aucun cours de DCFM n'était de toute façon prévu le lundi – et il demanda à Camomille de revenir dès 16 heures, après son dernier cours. Pendant l'après-midi, Thorn mit Harry en situation de combat. Tout comme cela avait fonctionné au début pour Camomille, qui parvenait à lancer des sorts de bouclier, il espérait que la situation provoque le stress, le _besoin_ suffisant pour lancer un sort. C'est de cette façon qu'il avait appris lui-même.

Il recommença de plus belle quand Camomille les rejoignit, en fin d'après-midi.

Mais il avait beau lancer sur eux une pluie de sorts, d'insultes et d'encouragements, aucun résultat tangible ne récompensa ses efforts.

- Stop ! finit-il par crier, à bout. Vous êtes deux incapables ! Vous n'êtes pas concentrés, vous n'êtes pas à votre objectif. Soyez ici demain soir, à vingt heures ! Nous essaierons un autre exercice de concentration.

Puis il quitta la salle à grands pas.

Harry, lui, s'essuya le front et grimaça quand son épaule le lança. Il était tombé lourdement au sol, plus d'une heure auparavant, parce qu'il avait été distrait un instant.

- Je suis épuisé, commenta-t-il faiblement en se tournant vers Camomille. Je ne sais pas comment tu tiens et comment tu parviens à lancer tes boucliers, mais je suis sincèrement impressionné.

Camomille se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête négativement. Elle semblait gênée, peut-être honteuse.

- Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas mériter ces compliments ?

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Tu as pourtant réussi une partie de l'exercice, contra Harry.

Elle regarda sa baguette, perdue, puis haussa les épaules.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses, lui dit Harry.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit timidement avant de faire semblant d'écrire. Harry secoua la tête en se sentant idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait communiquer, même sans parler.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit-il. Que dirais-tu qu'on parle un peu de ce cours ? On trouvera peut-être une solution à nos difficultés, ensemble.

Camomille acquiesça et Harry monta les marches. Il fut surpris, une fois arrivé en haut, de constater que l'étudiante ne l'avait pas suivi. Il baissa les yeux : elle était appuyée contre un bureau et semblait pousser un cri silencieux. Inquiet, il retourna auprès d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune fille fit une grimace et releva sa robe d'écolière abimée avec précaution, comme si elle épargnait sa jambe. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait un hématome assez large sur la cuisse, qui devait la faire souffrir alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

- Je vois, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion. Je vais t'aider à monter. Je te propose de passer d'abord à l'infirmerie. Nous pourrions prendre le temps de nous laver et de nous changer avant de nous retrouver dans mon bureau. Cela te convient ?

Camomille acquiesça et Harry lui servit de béquille jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 30 novembre, 18h30_

Harry referma la porte qui menait à ses appartements et s'installa derrière son bureau de professeur en attendant l'arrivée de Camomille. Au moment où il sortait une pile de parchemins vierges et une plume, on frappa à la porte.

- Entre, Camomille ! Lança-t-il.

La jeune femme referma timidement la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le bureau.

- Est-ce que ta jambe va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et s'installa dans l'un des deux sièges, devant le bureau. Harry lui tendit la liasse de parchemins et la plume.

- Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi mes compliments t'ont gênée, tout à l'heure. Tu sais, c'est réellement impressionnant d'être capable de lancer des sorts informulés, surtout à ton âge…

Camomille grimaça et se pencha vers le bureau pour écrire. Elle tendit ensuite la feuille à Harry.

_Je ne le fais pas exprès. Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Les seuls sorts que je sais lancer sont les boucliers et uniquement quand le professeur Thorn m'attaque…_

- Tu n'arrives pas à les lancer quand tu es seule ?

Harry vint s'installer dans le siège à côté d'elle pour lire à mesure qu'elle écrivait.

_Non. Je n'arrive même pas à scinder mon esprit en deux, comme il le demande. Je suis bloquée. C'est seulement ma crainte des sorts de Thorn qui réveille ma baguette, je pense. Je n'arrive jamais à répliquer ou attaquer, comme il le veut. Seulement à me défendre._

Harry la vit hésiter longuement, puis elle reprit ses notes.

_- Je n'aime pas la violence._

- Je te comprends, dit Harry.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et la rebaissa pour griffonner vite fait.

_Beaucoup de gens disent ça. Mais je n'aime pas la violence._

Elle souligna plusieurs fois la dernière phrase, d'une main tremblotante.

_Ça me fait peur_…, écrivit-elle avant de suspendre sa plume.

- Je te comprends mieux que tu ne le crois, reprit Harry. Je sais ce qui t'effraie.

Elle leva la tête vers lui d'un air défiant.

- J'ai parlé à Melinda. J'ai aussi vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy.

Camomille pâlit visiblement et s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

- Je sais ce qui t'a choquée, mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, ajouta-t-il.

_Pourquoi ?_

- Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons, reprit Harry calmement. Je comprends ton horreur face à ce que tu as vu et je me doute que tu ne désires pas qu'on te le rappelle sans cesse. A ta place, je ne voudrais pas sentir le regard des autres sur moi, se demandant ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai fait, si j'ai participé à ça… Je pense aussi que si tu as peur de la violence, c'est parce que tu as peur de basculer, comme tu as vu tes amies basculer. Tu ne veux pas te laisser envahir par tes pires côtés. Je connais ça aussi.

Camomille avait la tête baissée et Harry comprit qu'elle pleurait quand une goutte tomba sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait. Il entendit même un petit reniflement. Il se sentit soudain très maladroit. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la calmer quand elle se remit à écrire.

_Quand Thorn m'attaque, je repense sans cesse à ça. J'ai envie de crier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors ma baguette réagit toute seule. Comme si elle me protégeait… J'aimerais comprendre comment faire pour toujours savoir me défendre._

- Ta baguette est proche de toi, constata Harry. Ta peur déclenche sans doute ton besoin de te défendre. Mais elle réprime probablement ta volonté de lancer les sorts offensifs qui pourraient pourtant t'aider à t'en sortir, parce que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre ton contrôle.

Camomille l'avait écouté attentivement, entre deux reniflements. Elle reprit sa plume.

_Je perds de toute façon mon contrôle, quand ma baguette lance des boucliers. Je ne comprends pas comment faire pour me mettre dans le bon état d'esprit. A chaque fois que j'essaie de provoquer artificiellement mon sentiment de besoin, je me perds dans mes cauchemars. Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui reviennent et qui m'empêchent de me concentrer ou de raisonner normalement._

- Tu sais… commença Harry en réfléchissant tout haut. J'ai peut-être une solution pour t'aider à accepter ce qui s'est passé. Ou si tu n'y parviens pas, ma solution pourra toujours t'aider à mettre tes cauchemars de côté. C'est une méthode pour compartimenter ton esprit. Ce n'est pas évident, parce qu'il faut apprendre à faire le vide, mais cela pourrait peut-être t'aider à réussir à lancer des sorts informulés.

_Thorn dit qu'il faut compartimenter son esprit pour réussir… Si tu connais le moyen de le faire, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à lancer des sorts ?_

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tester cette méthode pour faire de la magie informulée. Je m'en suis surtout servi pour… mieux contrôler mes souvenirs.

Harry ne mentait pas vraiment. Le processus qu'il avait suivi pour maîtriser son animagus puis l'occlumencie lui avait permis de contrôler ses souvenirs. Camomille n'avait pas besoin de savoir dans quel but il avait appris à maîtriser son esprit.

_J'aimerais essayer._

- Suis-moi, lui proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte menant à ses appartements. Je vais te confier un livre. Quand tu l'auras lu, tu reviendras me voir pour me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et je t'expliquerai comment mettre en pratique les conseils du livre. J'ai réussi à avoir un contrôle sur mon esprit et son fonctionnement, mais je sais que tout le monde n'y parvient pas.

Camomille entra à sa suite et acquiesça.

- Mais attention, ajouta Harry. Il faut que ce travail reste un secret entre nous. Tu comprends ? Personne d'autre ne doit savoir ce que nous faisons avec ce livre. D'accord ?

Une fois de plus, Camomille acquiesça. Mais cette fois, elle avait un sourire amusé à cause du ton de conspirateur qu'avait pris Harry. Quand il disparut dans sa chambre pour prendre le livre, Camomille en profita pour observer le salon de l'assistant. Elle trouvait très curieux de se retrouver là et se demandait quel type de sorcier il était. Son regard se porta bientôt sur la peluche qui trônait sur le buffet.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Harry en revenant dans le salon.

Il s'interrompit quand il vit l'air interloqué de Camomille. Elle détourna le regard de la peluche et haussa les sourcils en fixant l'assistant. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec ces yeux quand ils apercevaient la peluche ?

- C'est moi qui les fais fabriquer, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

Camomille regarda une nouvelle fois l'ours avec curiosité. Harry lui confia son livre puis alla chercher la peluche pour la lui tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La jeune sorcière posa le livre sur un fauteuil et saisit l'ours. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens et Harry eut le plaisir de voir son sourire grandir au fil des secondes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et serra l'ours moelleux contre elle.

- Il te plaît ? demanda encore Harry, en observant ses réactions.

Elle acquiesça et passa la main plusieurs fois sur les poils, en regardant Harry avec insistance.

- Tu le trouves doux ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et lui rendit la peluche. Harry la reprit machinalement, mais une idée avait germé dans sa tête.

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu faisais des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? En fais-tu aussi la nuit ?

Camomille acquiesça deux fois, très gênée.

- Attend-moi un instant.

Il disparut une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Il fouilla dans son tiroir pour retrouver la potion de doux-rêves d'Igor et en versa quelques gouttes sur la peluche. Il s'aperçut alors que la potion avait une odeur agréable. Il espérait vraiment que son effet apaisant fonctionnerait lorsque Camomille s'endormirait.

Quand il revint au salon, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, mais elle feuilletait le livre sur l'occlumencie qu'il lui avait confié. Ce n'était pas une lecture particulièrement autorisée par le ministère, mais il avait confiance en elle pour qu'elle garde le secret. En le voyant revenir, elle glissa le livre dans la poche de sa robe et haussa les sourcils, comme pour lui demander pourquoi il était parti. Au même instant, on frappa à sa porte et il pria la personne d'attendre une seconde.

- Tiens, dit-il à Camomille en lui tendant l'ours beige. Puisqu'il te plaît, je te l'offre. Tu verras, il éloigne efficacement les cauchemars nocturnes.

Elle reprit l'ours sans hésiter et le serra contre elle d'une main. Elle lui tendit l'autre avec un grand sourire. Un peu interloqué, Harry la serra. Puis quand Camomille fit un geste comme pour zipper ses lèvres, il comprit qu'elle lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle pour ne rien raconter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire un peu moqueur s'étaler sur son visage. Elle était muette, après tout. Camomille ne s'en offusqua pas et sembla rire silencieusement. Puis il la raccompagna à la porte. S'il pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux et à s'améliorer en magie informulée, il en serait très satisfait.

En ouvrant, il fut surpris de voir Ginny. Elle se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement. Elle sembla surprise en voyant Camomille sortir de chez lui, mais elle retint ses commentaires. Quand Camomille eut disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, Harry s'approcha de Ginny.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny cessa de se mordiller la lèvre et jeta un œil du côté où avait disparu Camomille.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle, ce matin. Ni ce midi. Je me suis inquiétée, répondit-elle.

- Tout va bien, Gin, dit-il doucement. J'ai seulement mis la journée à profit pour m'entraîner.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais retint une fois de plus les commentaires et les questions qui lui venaient. Harry vit qu'elle semblait contrariée et il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il une fois de plus. Crois-moi.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, un peu plus longuement, et sourit quand elle ne protesta pas. Sa peur de lui s'était peu à peu estompée.

- Attend-moi une seconde, je t'accompagne à la Grande salle, dit-il en retournant dans son salon pour reprendre sa baguette.

Dans le couloir, Ginny se remit à mordiller sa lèvre.

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs toute la journée. Des élèves avaient vu son fiancé et Camomille partir ensemble dans un couloir, le matin même. On se demandait si elle flirtait avec l'assistant, alors qu'il était fiancé. Elle n'aurait pas pu poser la question à sa camarade de maison, puisque Camomille mangeait rarement dans la Grande salle, désormais. Mais elle s'était inquiétée en constatant qu'Harry ne s'était pas montré non plus au repas de midi.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, elle n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher de venir frapper chez lui, pour voir si tout allait bien. Voir Camomille sortir de ses appartements privés, alors qu'il hésitait parfois à la faire entrer elle, était inquiétant. Alors même si Harry disait que tout allait bien, elle n'était pas d'accord. Tout n'allait pas bien. Elle était jalouse…

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Mardi 1__er__ décembre, fin d'après-midi_

L'arrivée du Djinn blanc avait fait sensation dans le petit village de la tribu Amjad. Un oasis accueillait quelques habitations de bois et de nombreuses tentes auxquelles s'étaient ajoutées celles de la suite d'Achraf Amjad. Celui-ci avait invité l'homme masqué à s'installer dans l'une des habitations de bois. Le Djinn avait alors compris qu'il avait acquis la confiance et le respect du chef de tribu.

Il venait à peine d'installer ses quelques affaires, après avoir laissé ses deux chameaux s'abreuver à l'eau de l'oasis, qu'on frappa à sa porte. Majid l'invita à sortir.

- Le chef Achraf souhaite vous parler dans sa tente, Djinn. Seul à seul.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut l'homme massif alors qu'il suivait le chaman jusqu'à la tente du chef qui venait d'être redéployée. Il courba la tête pour passer le seuil et un tissu chatoyant vint recouvrir l'ouverture pour laisser aux deux hommes l'intimité nécessaire.

- Soyez officiellement le bienvenu dans ma tribu, Djinn blanc.

- Soyez officiellement remercié, Achraf Amjad ben Yusuf al-As-Sahara.

Ce dernier inclina la tête.

- Je vous ai observé, annonça le chef de tribu. Majid également. Vous connaissez nos rites et nos coutumes, vous les respectez, et Majid considère que vous lui ressemblez énormément. J'ai une infinie confiance en mon chaman et son jugement. J'ai donc choisi de vous faire confiance également et de suivre vos desseins.

- Je suis honoré de vous compter parmi mes amis, répondit l'homme.

- Notre alliance, continua Achraf, devrait être scellée correctement, Djinn blanc. J'aimerais donc passer un accord avec vous.

L'homme plissa les yeux, méfiant, en voyant l'air calculateur du chef de tribu.

- Quels en seraient les termes ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous donne ma fille Aïcha si vous me donnez un fils en échange.

Le Djinn blanc se tendit, satisfait cette fois d'être loin de l'observation inhumaine de Majid. Certes, il appréciait la jeune Aïcha, sur le plan physique. Cependant, il n'approuvait pas toutes les pratiques des tribus sorcières africaines. Et celle-ci le gênait particulièrement, même s'il était conscient que la pratique était nécessaire. Epouser la fille d'Achraf allait créer une alliance plus sûre et durable, mais son épouse actuelle lui en voudrait… Il s'attendait déjà à sa crise, quand il rentrerait pour Noël. Ce n'était pas le genre de surprise qu'elle apprécierait. Mais il voulait compter Achraf comme un allié. Il deviendrait essentiel très bientôt…

- Alors Aïcha deviendra ma seconde épouse, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Bien. Très bien. Nous fêterons votre union dès ce soir, annonça Achraf.

Le Djinn blanc se tendit une seconde fois. Cette précipitation n'était pas normale…

Il retint soudain un juron. Il venait de réaliser brusquement, lui le grand manipulateur, qu'il s'était fait manipuler. La visite dans la grotte Shimo, l'arrêt aux monts Jiwe, les premiers mots d'Achraf quand il l'avait invité à le suivre… « _Ta quête est noble, mon frère, si tu ne te perds pas en chemin. Tu viens avec nous._ » Il aurait dû comprendre qu'Achraf l'avait accepté dès leur première rencontre. Il lui avait montré les sites sacrés de sa tribu en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait prévu ce mariage de longue date. Si le chaman avait ressourcé sa magie sous ses yeux, c'était bien pour le rite de l'union qu'il allait devoir présider le soir même.

Il ferma les yeux, intégrant cette information, avant de suivre Achraf au-dehors. Le chef d'une des plus importantes tribus d'Afrique avait _voulu_ cette alliance. Il le soutiendrait donc dans ses projets. Il lui suffirait de donner un fils à la jeune Aïcha pour avoir un accès presque illimité aux fleurs éphémères du désert, si rares, si _utiles_.

Dès que le chef annonça la nouvelle à la tribu, les femmes emmenèrent Aïcha loin des regards pour la préparer. L'homme massif, lui, demanda comme une faveur de conserver ses vêtements couvrants et son masque de tissu pendant le mariage. Achraf la lui accorda et les deux époux attendirent avec inquiétude, chacun de leur côté, la fête du soir.

Quand le soleil fut couché, les deux fiancés furent conduits devant un imposant tas de bois. L'homme coula un regard vers la jeune Aïcha qui semblait visiblement inquiète et perdue. Majid les rejoignit et leur fit face.

- Ce soir, le Djinn blanc et Aïcha Amjad vont unir leurs esprits, leurs corps et leur magie.

La tribu acclama les mots du chaman, prouvant leur plaisir à voir une telle alliance conclue avec un homme dont les légendes couraient dans tout le désert sorcier.

- Que cette union soit placée sous la bienveillance de notre mère à tous : la Magie, tonna Majid. Approchez-vos mains, demanda-t-il ensuite aux futurs époux.

L'homme sentait dans sa main celle, tremblante, de sa future nouvelle femme. Son visage s'assombrit. Majid saisit leurs mains jointes et commença une incantation connue de lui seul, sa main libre tendue vers le futur bûcher. Quand le chaman prononça son dernier mot, le Djinn blanc et sa femme poussèrent un cri de surprise et de douleur alors qu'ils sentaient un tiraillement sur leur magie. Aussitôt, la main libre de Majid envoya une boule de feu en direction du bois qui prit instantanément feu.

- Les flammes sont hautes. Leur union bénie. Qu'elle soit fêtée et honorée dignement ! conclut Majid.

L'homme lâcha la main de celle qui était désormais son épouse et ressentit le lien que le chaman avait créé entre eux. Aïcha regardait timidement vers l'endroit où elle pouvait deviner ses yeux et le Djinn lui reprit la main.

- Dansons, veux-tu ?

La jeune femme accepta et une partie de la nuit se déroula en chants, danses et jeux à la lumière du feu vif. Quand ce dernier commença à décliner, Achraf conduisit les deux époux vers la maison qu'occupait le Djinn. Une lampe à huile éclairait le lit conjugal d'une lumière douce. Le chef de tribu leur donna sa bénédiction avant de se tourner en direction du Djinn.

- Que cette nuit soit productive, lança-t-il, avant de refermer la porte derrière les deux époux.

L'homme observa sa nouvelle femme, assise sur le lit, et soupira intérieurement. Le chef de tribu avait ravivé l'inquiétude de sa fille en quelques mots. Il n'appréciait pas la situation, même s'il était heureux d'avoir conclu une alliance avec Achraf.

- Sais-tu ce qui nous attend ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle avec angoisse.

- Bien. Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas te blesser, lui promit-il.

Il s'approcha du lit, tourna la molette qui permettait d'éteindre la lampe et profita de l'intense obscurité pour retirer son masque de tissu et la première couche de son vêtement. Il fit ensuite s'allonger la jeune femme et lui parla doucement en lui ôtant lentement ses vêtements.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle pour l'embrasser lentement, avant de commencer à toucher sa peau. Il n'éprouverait aucun plaisir à l'effrayer ou lui faire mal. Il fut satisfait quand, au bout d'un moment, il la sentit se détendre entre ses bras. Elle n'avait pas la moindre expérience et il en était conscient, mais elle laissait échapper de plus en plus de soupirs de bien être. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de la voir pleinement, mais il put tout de même juger qu'elle avait une magnifique silhouette, toute en rondeurs. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'il l'avait espéré. Il mit en œuvre tous ses talents jusqu'à lui tirer des gémissements. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Quand elle fut nue et suffisamment prête à l'accueillir, il se dégagea rapidement du reste de son vêtement. Quand il revint contre elle, Aïcha prit timidement la parole.

- Est-ce que… hésita-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux voir mon époux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

- Je t'ai épousé. Je saurais maintenant garder tes secrets, insista-t-elle.

- Alors je te laisse le choix, déclara-t-il en se collant à elle.

Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit ce qu'elle n'osait nommer si proche de son intimité. Elle perdit le fil de sa pensée quelques instants, alors qu'il lui prodiguait de nouvelle caresses totalement inconnues. Alors qu'il se repositionnait correctement, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la lampe à huile qu'elle ralluma d'une main experte. Brusquement, sa bouche s'arrondit sur un cri silencieux.

Il vit clairement la panique l'envahir alors qu'elle fixait son visage et il ferma les yeux. Il était trop tard pour que la soirée se passe bien.

- Tu as promis de garder mon secret. Est-ce toujours vrai ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors, s'il te plait, garde le silence, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, effrayée, et il poussa en elle à regret. Elle finirait par s'habituer à son apparence. Il s'était caché en connaissance de cause. Certaines superstitions sorcières feraient automatiquement de lui un démon maléfique. Ce qu'il était certain de ne pas être.

* * *

(*) Au début, pour la salutation d'Ali Bashir, j'ai simplement utilisé les dénominations française « fils de » et « petit fils de ». Ici, l'utilisation de « ben » signifie « fils de » (donc fils de Yusuf) et « al » signifie « venant de », (donc venant du Sahara).

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes !**

Bonjour _**Juliette**_ et sois la bienvenue sur cette fiction.

Je suis très touchée qu'elle t'ait accrochée pour plusieurs jours de lecture. Oui, il est vrai que mon univers est assez riche et bien plus complexe que celui d'origine de JKR. (Au sens où la politique, notamment, n'est pas aussi simple que dans les livres). Je suis allée lire la fiction dont tu parles (je dois encore laisser mon commentaire, mais je l'ai lue). Nos deux univers sont tous les deux plus riches que l'original et nous aimons réfléchir à l'Histoire du monde magique et aux diverses dimensions qui enrichissent nos sociétés sorcières. Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas partis sur les mêmes idées ni sur le même type de trame. ^^

Tu as raison, j'aime que mes personnages soient gris. Par exemple, même ma correctrice (qui a beaucoup plus de détails que vous pour m'aider à respecter la cohérence de ce tome) ne sait pas si Thorn est « bon » ou « mauvais ». Snape est insupportable, mais il est aussi attendrissant, à sa manière. Harry est frappé du syndrome du super-héros, mais il peut être mesquin, colérique et blesser profondément les autres…

Tu as raison, une fois encore : je sais que certains passages de mon histoire sont ardus, malgré le soin que j'y apporte. Mon dossier de notes préparatoires et de réflexions sur le monde magique fait plusieurs centaines de pages. J'ai donc décidé d'imiter Thirael en expliquant mon monde, mais pas directement dans les chapitres (j'avoue avoir sauté ses explications presque à chaque fois). Tu m'as donné l'idée de créer le site dont je parle en introduction. Il permettra à ceux qui le souhaitent de se plonger plus profondément dans mon monde et même s'il est encore en cours de construction, ce site pourra aussi être utile pour aider les lecteurs à revenir dans la fiction.

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour m'avoir fait part de ce que tu penses être des points de vigilance. J'ai trouvé tes remarques intéressantes et c'est pourquoi je me suis lancée dans ce nouveau projet, qui m'a demandé du temps mais qui me trottait en tête depuis un moment ^^ A bientôt peut-être pour de nouveaux échanges !

Bonjour _**Joyssiara**_ et sois la bienvenue !

Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ait accrochée et t'ait plue ^^ La rupture entre Ginny et Harry s'approche, mais j'ai encore besoin de deux choses, avant qu'Harry puisse faire un pas vers Draco et vice-versa. Donc il faut encore attendre un peu. Si Kreattur n'a pas parlé du lien, c'est parce qu'il connaît Harry : il ne veut pas que ce dernier fasse un mauvais choix sur un coup de tête. Mais il garde l'information bien au chaud pour la ressortir au moment opportun. Mille mercis pour ton commentaire et ton soutien et à bientôt !

_**Bu**_ : tu vas pouvoir revoir Kreattur et Bris dans ce chapitre, mais ils ne joueront de nouveau un rôle important dans un chapitre que plus tard.

_**Trolamine**_ : Oui, Harry commence à entrevoir un monde plus gris grâce à Hermione et Andromeda, notamment. Le père d'Aliénor apparaîtra, mais pas dans ce tome. Quant à la conversation avec Bernard, elle reviendra en force dans deux chapitres. ^^

_**pR**_ : Harry est le premier à agir parce que le besoin d'un foyer n'est apparu que depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Par ailleurs, un tel foyer demande beaucoup de fonds et les plus riches familles ne sont pas du genre à vouloir investir sans bénéfice, car elles prendraient de trop grands risques pour leur fortune.

_**Arty**_ : Evidemment, tout le monde a senti que la rencontre entre Harry et Aliénor allait provoquer des dégâts. ^^ Mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment. Merci pour ton compliment. Navrée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour re-publier.

_**Sauge**_ : Tu es une des seules à avoir ce ressenti, mais je suis d'accord : dans l'état émotionnel de Ginny, les agissements d'Harry peuvent choquer. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et a eu peur, c'est relativement normal.

Un grand merci également à _**Sherlock**_**, **_**Big Rabbit**_**, **_**Stabilo**_ (oui, c'est une partie entièrement Harry, la prochaine est mixte), _**Lampadre**_ (sois la bienvenue ! Parfois, la suite se fait attendre, mais elle finit toujours par arriver ^^ Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements), _**Oligo, Orange**_ (merci pour tes compliments), _**Fifi **_et_** Pil**_ (soyez les bienvenues, j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur) et _**Chat Potty**_ pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne année à vous également.

* * *

J'espère n'avoir oublié aucune réponse et je vous remercie une fois de plus pour votre soutien. Si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou pas) ou que vous avez une remarque, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en partant.

Lena.


	51. C10P5 : Le Gala de Sainte Mangouste

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de cette histoire et plein d'informations. D'abord, je m'excuse : ayant fêté mon quart de siècle le 24 mars dernier, j'ai deux semaines de retard par rapport à la date de publication que j'avais donnée. Ensuite, ce chapitre (_Le Gala de Sainte Mangouste_) n'est que la moitié de celui prévu à l'origine (_Noël sous tension_). Cela signifie qu'il s'agit encore d'une partie supplémentaire au chapitre 10. Il faut avouer que celui-ci s'avère riche en actions et informations diverses. Et j'essaie d'éviter les chapitres de 70 pages ^^

Mon projet de site internet est toujours sur les rails. Je publierai le lien sur mon profil d'ici au week-end prochain (là aussi, j'ai un peu de retard). Enfin, sachez que je n'ai pas résisté et que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (un Univers Alternatif), où Harry est pris en charge par Arabella Figg au lieu des Dursley. Je vous la propose car _Le temps de la Révolution_ est une autre histoire que j'ai grand plaisir à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Merci à **Wyny** pour sa patience infinie et ses corrections pertinentes.

_**RAR anonymes**_** : **vous les trouverez en fin de chapitre. ^^

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

Par l'intermédiaire du marchand de tapis Ali Bashir, monsieur X parvient à pénétrer dans la tribu dirigée par Achraf Amjad, la seule tribu qui vend des fleurs éphémères du désert, hautement magiques. Il découvre quelques secrets liés à la magie antique et chamanique, et il négocie les sacs de fleurs éphémères en échange d'un mariage avec Aïcha, fille d'Achraf. Il doit lui donner un fils.

Au ministère, son homme de main cache les photos compromettantes d'Harry Potter et Aliénor Douglas. Sur ordre de son patron, il envoie également une invitation à Harry pour le Gala de charité organisé chaque année par Sainte Mangouste. En attendant que son patron rentre, il garde le dossier de création du foyer Potter enterré.

Harry rentre à Poudlard après son hospitalisation et se réhabitue à un environnement composé d'enfants. Kreattur lui ramène un exemplaire des peluches qu'il fait produire par Arnold Kent, et Harry décide de négocier avec Igor pour la faire traiter par une potion antibactérienne. Snape lui conseille d'embaucher Laura Gibbon, une jeune maître des potions qui s'est exilée quelques années en Grèce.

Harry surprend un entrainement de Rupert Thorn et Camomille Scott. Il n'apprécie par les sempiternelles insultes du professeur et sa violence. Il intervient et Thorn le met au défi de donner un cours aux sixièmes années Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avec gentillesse et compréhension.

Durant ce cours, Harry est d'abord dépassé par une bataille rangée entre maisons, initiée par Anna O'Brien, la Poufsouffle, et Alcide McGregor, le Gryffondor. Il est ensuite surpris de voir les fausses flammes du sort _Oneiroi_, qui encerclent Anna, se changer en vraies flammes, qui dévorent l'estrade et le bureau de bois. Il maîtrise le feu et emmène Anna à l'infirmerie, où près de la moitié de sa classe est déjà alitée suite à la bataille rangée.

Il est ensuite convoqué par la directrice McGonagall, qui lui donne un avertissement. Harry, qui n'a pas confiance en Thorn pour donner des cours de magie informulée à Camomille, demande l'autorisation de suivre ces cours également. Il l'obtient, mais il s'aperçoit rapidement que l'entrainement de Thorn est difficile et épuisant. Il invite Camomille à discuter de la magie informulée, lui prête un livre sur l'occlumentie, puis il lui donne sa peluche, après y avoir glissé quelques gouttes de _Sommeil sans-rêves_. Ginny voit la sorcière sortir des appartements d'Harry et s'inquiète.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les fêtes de fin d'année**

**Partie 5 : Le Gala de Sainte Mangouste**

_Mardi 1__er__ décembre, 19 heures 30_

Harry et Camomille attendaient sagement que Thorn vienne les chercher dans le Hall. La veille, il leur avait annoncé que la leçon aurait lieu à 20 heures. Harry et Camomille étaient certains que l'homme viendrait les chercher à l'avance et c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'attendre dans le Hall dès la fin du repas. Le dîner s'était terminé une dizaine de minutes auparavant et la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà de retour dans leurs chambres et leurs salles communes.

Camomille s'approcha d'Harry, un peu trop calme et silencieux pour elle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le tableau dans lequel s'était installé Dumbledore, une semaine auparavant. La jeune sorcière tira doucement sur sa manche et il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il n'était certes pas bien grand lui-même, comparé à ses camarades, mais Camomille était plus petite que lui de près de 10 centimètres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La sorcière sortit rapidement un parchemin froissé et une plume auto-encreuse de l'une de ses poches et elle griffonna quelques mots.

_J'ai des questions sur le livre._

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Tu l'as déjà lu ?

Elle acquiesça puis griffonna à nouveau.

_J'ai essayé de méditer, mais je me suis endormie._

- Ah ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire, alors qu'elle lui montrait le parchemin. Ginny a le même problème avec cette méthode. Ce soir, nous risquons de finir tard notre leçon, donc nous ne pourrons pas discuter longuement avant le couvre-feu. Mais si tu veux, nous pourrons en discuter samedi.

_Pas avant ?_

Camomille lui montra la feuille avec une petite moue. Le sourire d'Harry se fit légèrement moqueur, alors que la jeune fille tentait de l'amadouer.

- Non, répondit-il.

Camomille accentua sa moue, mais elle acquiesça. Harry eut un sourire indulgent pour la jeune fille et décida de lui expliquer qu'il ne la repoussait pas sans raison, mais bien parce qu'il était très occupé.

- J'ai une semaine très chargée. Je dois refaire mes preuves comme assistant, depuis mon cours chaotique de la semaine dernière. Toutes mes journées sont occupées par mes préparations de cours et mes soirées par les leçons de magie informulée. Je ne pourrai te dégager un peu de temps que le week-end prochain.

- Suivez-moi ! le coupa soudain Thorn, depuis l'autre côté du Hall.

Les deux étudiants ne se firent pas prier et obéirent. L'homme les fit monter trois étages, puis il les fit bifurquer dans un couloir sombre. Quand les deux apprentis entrèrent dans une pièce à la suite de Thorn, ils furent surpris par l'espace immense, mais presque vide, si l'on exceptait deux coffres lourds qui émettaient des bruits crissants, crispants et définitivement étranges.

- Voilà votre lieu d'entrainement pour ce soir, annonça Thorn en désignant deux cercles runiques au sol.

Les immenses yeux de Camomille, fixés sur les coffres plutôt que sur les cercles, exprimaient une grande inquiétude. Harry ne pouvait la blâmer. Il ne se sentait pas fier, lui-même.

- Une fois que vous serez entrés dans ces cercles et que je les aurai activés, vous serez enfermés dans une bulle de protection et vous deviendrez aveugles. Vous aurez l'impression d'être enfermés dans un espace noir comme la nuit, sans le moindre repère, sans la moindre lueur. Bien sûr, je serai de mon côté parfaitement capable de vous voir à travers la bulle. Je libérerai ensuite les jellyhorns.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Le nom des _choses_ dont parlait Thorn était plus qu'étrange.

- Ces créatures ont la taille d'un poing, expliqua Thorn. Elles se servent de leur corne pour piquer leurs victimes et créer une ouverture dans leur peau. Une fois fichée, la corne reste bien en place – vous ne pourriez pas l'arracher, même à la force de vos biceps – mais elle se détache des jellyhorns. Ces derniers deviennent alors très malléables et se servent de la corne comme d'un point d'entrée pour s'installer sous la peau de leur victime. Une fois entrés, les jellyhorns aspirent la magie de leur hôte jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, puis ils pondent leurs œufs dans le cadavre avant de mourir à leur tour.

- C'est dégoûtant, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Harry.

Camomille acquiesça vivement et Thorn eut un rictus.

- Monsieur Potter… susurra-t-il. Si vous ouvrez la bouche, j'aime autant que ce soit pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Harry se renfrogna mais se tut, et Thorn continua ses explications.

- Ces créatures se trouvent en Inde. L'une des deux variétés connues a colonisé le désert du Thar et l'autre a colonisé les monts Aravalli, proches du désert. Les jellyhorns du désert se contentent d'investir leurs hôtes et de consommer leur magie jusqu'à la mort, mais ceux des monts Aravalli ont en plus une consistance toxique qui réduit de moitié l'espérance de vie de l'hôte.

Les deux étudiants étaient effarés.

- Et vous souhaitez nous enfermer avec ces créatures ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, inquiet et en colère devant l'inconscience de cet homme.

- Pas avant de vous avoir appris à les combattre, répondit Thorn sèchement. Vous allez faire face à cinq jellyhorns du désert chacun. Ils ne sont donc pas toxiques. Vous avez deux possibilités pour vous débarrasser d'eux. Vous pouvez les arroser avec l'_Aguamenti_ pour les éloigner, même s'ils reviendront sans cesse à la charge en sentant la source de votre magie. Vous pouvez aussi séparer le corps du jellyhorn de sa corne, pour le castrer. Un jellyhorn castré n'est plus capable de s'infiltrer dans sa victime pour en absorber la magie.

Camomille cligna des yeux rapidement, à la recherche de ses connaissances sur l'_Aguamenti_. Harry se demanda comment priver ces animaux de leur corne sans se faire piquer dans la manœuvre…

- En cas de difficulté majeure face aux jellyhorn, conclut Thorn, vous pouvez toujours vous protéger d'un bouclier. Ils sentiront votre magie mais pas sa source. Ils seront donc moins facilement capables de vous localiser et de vous agresser. Si je constate que vous êtes piqués, je renverrai les jellyhorn dans leur caisse moi-même, à coups d'_Aguamenti_. Cependant, veillez à bien vous défendre, car l'extraction de la corne est réellement douloureuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il croyait Thorn à cent pour cent, sur ce point.

- Vous passerez exactement vingt minutes dans cette bulle, pour me montrer vos capacités et apprendre à lancer des informulés. Cependant, si vous vous débarrassez de vos jellyhorn avant, vous pourrez sortir.

- Pourquoi serons-nous dans le noir ? demanda Harry.

- Je vous aide à créer le _besoin_, monsieur Potter. Vous serez seul devant ces créatures, mais incapable de les voir. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de vous défendre et de réussir vos sorts.

Harry regarda les cercles runiques. D'un seul coup, ils devenaient beaucoup plus inquiétants.

- Pour vous éviter d'être tenté par la magie formulée, ajouta Thorn à l'intention d'Harry, vous serez soumis au Bloclang toute la durée de cet exercice.

Harry déglutit une nouvelle fois et se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée en demandant à Thorn de lui dispenser des cours…

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Les deux jeunes gens, trop inquiets, ne parvenaient pas à réfléchir correctement. Aucune question ne leur venait à l'esprit, même s'ils avaient l'impression que l'exercice de Thorn était au-delà de leurs capacités actuelles.

- Bien ! s'exclama Thorn en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. _Bloclang_. Et montrez moi tous les deux ce que vous êtes capables de faire.

Harry et Camomille entrèrent chacun dans un cercle et Thorn les activa. Immédiatement, il constata le changement de position des deux jeunes gens. Camomille s'était tassée sur elle-même, effrayée. Elle gardait ses bras proches de son corps, comme pour se protéger, et elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir sans doute d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Le changement de position d'Harry était plus subtil. Il avait très légèrement fléchi les genoux et fermé les yeux. Il avait également penché la tête, de façon presque imperceptible, comme s'il écoutait son environnement. Sa baguette était haute, prête à lancer un sort, et ses bras étaient détachés de son corps. Il était aux aguets, lui aussi, mais il semblait infiniment plus sûr de lui et plus dangereux.

Bien sûr, Thorn savait qu'Harry avait combattu pendant la deuxième guerre. Cependant, il savait aussi que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se battre réellement. Il ne pouvait donc qu'apprécier l'instinct prédateur de son élève.

Thorn s'éloigna un peu des deux bulles, pour avoir les réactions des deux étudiants bien en vue. Puis il lança le sort qui ouvrait les coffres des jellyhorns.

Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il entendit le grouillement caractéristique de ces immondes bestioles, puis il grimaça à la vue des choses gluantes et baveuses. Il avait souffert de leurs piqûres bien plus que sa part et il connaissait sans doute plus de secrets sur eux que n'en dévoilaient les livres de défense.

Il n'avait pas précisé aux élèves sa grande maîtrise des jellyhorns car il souhaitait leur faire peur. La peur était définitivement le plus grand déclencheur du besoin et il lui avait semblé, la veille, qu'il ne les effrayait pas assez pour provoquer le déclic de la magie informulée. Les jellyhorns devaient alors être leur déclic pour avancer. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Camomille entendit soudain les grouillements étranges trop près d'elle. Tremblante, elle lança son sort de bouclier et s'accroupit, encore un peu plus tassée sur elle-même. Elle était dans le noir complet. Comme l'avait annoncé Thorn, elle n'avait aucun repère. Pire, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence des choses qui grouillaient autour d'elle. Mais une chose était certaine : elle était terrifiée.

Thorn secoua la tête, dépité devant la réaction instinctive de Camomille. Cependant, elle ne pourrait maintenir un simple bouclier pendant vingt minutes, car il savait mieux que personne que le grouillement immonde des jellyhorns était insupportable. Elle aurait besoin de les éloigner pour ne pas devenir folle.

De son côté, Harry tenta de lancer un sort en direction du coffre dès qu'il entendit les grouillements effrayants. Cependant, il n'avait pas senti de connexion avec sa baguette et il était conscient que son geste n'avait eu aucun effet. Il fit un pas en arrière, fronça les sourcils et tenta de lancer un bouclier autour de lui. Raté, une fois de plus.

Son ouïe lui permit de comprendre que les jellyhorns s'éparpillaient autour de lui. Les bestioles s'étaient séparées une fois sorties du coffre. Elles étaient sans doute en train de l'encercler. Avaient-elles un instinct de meute ? Harry sentit les battement de son cœur s'accélérer et il tourna lentement sur lui-même, pour essayer de déterminer la position des bêtes. Elles étaient trop proches, c'était certain. Mais où ?

Sa baguette était brandie devant lui, pour le moment inutile.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur l'une de ses chaussures. Il voulut pousser un cri et balança son pied vers l'avant. Il sentit le poids disparaître et entendit comme un choc contre la paroi de la bulle. Harry s'obligea dès lors à bouger sans cesse, dans l'espoir d'empêcher les bêtes de grimper sur lui. Les grouillements semblaient être partout et il avait vraiment peur, parce qu'il détestait l'idée qu'une de ces bêtes parviennent à entrer en lui.

Depuis l'extérieur, Thorn constata que l'assistant Potter avait de bons réflexes de combattants. Mais ces réflexes seraient inutiles, tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lancer un sort informulé.

Brusquement, Harry réalisa que Thorn n'avait jamais dit qu'il existait un moyen de déloger les jellyhorns de leur hôte. Sa tension monta d'un cran supplémentaire. Il ouvrit les yeux – un geste parfaitement inutile car l'obscurité restait totale – et perdit sa concentration un instant, submergé par l'angoisse. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas que l'un des grouillements provenait d'un endroit au-dessus de lui.

C'est uniquement lorsqu'il sentit un poids lui tomber sur la tête, qu'Harry comprit le danger. Il lâcha sa baguette de surprise et voulut hurler, mais le sortilège de Thorn l'en empêchait. Il saisit le jellyhorn sur lui, pour le jeter plus loin et poussa un long cri de douleur intérieur quand il sentit une pointe se ficher dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite, Harry tâta frénétiquement le sol, jusqu'à retrouver sa chère baguette.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il se releva et fit un bon de côté. Il ne connaissait pas la vitesse des jellyhorns, mais il ne devait surtout pas rester une cible immobile. D'autant plus qu'un des jellyhorns avait perdu sa corne et qu'Harry devenait maintenant vulnérable à ses attaques.

Tout en continuant de tourner en rond, il maudit le professeur Thorn et tâta la paume de sa main blessée. L'espèce de corne avait la taille de son petit doigt. Malgré l'avertissement de Thorn, il tenta de l'arracher. En vain. Sa main était devenue inutilisable.

Harry rugit intérieurement.

- _Il est temps de combattre et de nous défendre_, susurra la voix de son animagus.

« Notre forme de renard ne me rendra pas imperméable à leurs attaques, cependant », songea Harry.

Brusquement, le sorcier s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà compartimenté son esprit à plus d'une reprise, sans même en avoir eu conscience. Sa partie humaine pouvait dialoguer avec sa partie animale. Il était un être naturellement duel et il l'avait presque oublié. Sans même y penser réellement, il entama lentement le processus de transformation qui le conduisait vers son animagus, afin de renforcer sa dualité intérieure.

Il commençait à sentir et entendre différemment. Son animal était plus capable que lui de maîtriser son environnement. Il ressentait également mieux le _besoin_ d'agir, en cas de danger. Harry stoppa cependant sa transformation brusquement, en s'apercevant qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie s'il se transformait totalement. Il ne se voyait pas, mais il pouvait sentir en lui-même qu'il était en partie transformé.

Sa partie humaine se détacha quelque peu de la peur et de l'analyse de son environnement immédiat, laissant cela à l'instinct de chasse de son animal. Le sorcier cessa alors d'être paralysé dans ses tentatives et put se concentrer sur les sorts dont il avait besoin. Satisfait, il sentit sa baguette se mettre à vibrer et réagir. Il était sur la bonne voie.

Il continuait à bouger, plus souple et plus sûr de lui. Il était à mi-chemin de sa transformation, ni totalement un homme, ni totalement un renard. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment relâcher son sort, mais il était si proche !

Sa partie humaine fusionna encore un peu plus avec sa partie animale et le besoin d'agir s'accorda à son désir de lancer le sort. Enfin ! La baguette se mit à luire légèrement et Harry perçut vaguement le mouvement d'un jellyhorn, pas très loin de lui. D'un geste rapide comme l'éclair, Harry libéra le sort sur lequel était concentrée sa partie humaine.

« Diffindo ! », pensa-t-il avec force, alors que son besoin avait créé l'ordre nécessaire pour faire obéir la baguette.

Le jellyhorn touché par l'éclair émit un étrange « sqouik », alors que la corne, coupée net, tombait au sol. Satisfait d'être capable de se défendre, Harry recommença avec chaque jellyhorn qu'il parvenait à localiser. Cependant, il n'avait pas prêté suffisamment attention à celui qui avait déjà perdu sa corne. Il fut donc surpris quand la bête, se laissant une nouvelle fois tomber du plafond, atterrit sur son bras.

En moins d'une seconde, elle avait déjà atteint la corne. Horrifié, Harry comprit en un éclair qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de saisir la bête et de l'éjecter. Il était perdu.

- _Accio_ ! résonna une autre voix que la sienne. _Aguamenti_ !

Le jellyhorn avait lâché sa main sans avoir eu le temps de pénétrer la corne et Harry en fut plus que soulagé. Bien que sa partie animale l'ait incité à se mettre en position de défense contre la voix, la partie humaine d'Harry reconnut la voix de Thorn. Par ailleurs, il entendait que les jets d'eaux envoyés par le professeur repoussaient les jellyhorn dans le coffre, éloignant du même coup toute menace.

- _Collaporta_.

Harry entendit le déclic caractéristique du coffre désormais fermé.

- Monsieur Potter, annonça Thorn calmement, je vais annuler le sort de _Bloclang_.

Harry se redressa légèrement. La voix était proche, probablement à quelques mètres. Si Thorn avait pris la peine de le prévenir du sort, c'était pour qu'Harry prenne pleinement conscience qu'il n'était pas menacé. Le jeune homme refoula donc sa partie animale vers son esprit et réendossa sa partie humaine, sans trop de difficultés. Il s'était longuement entraîné à redevenir efficacement humain, après chaque transformation animale.

Harry sentit soudain le contre-sort l'atteindre et il claqua la langue contre son palais, satisfait de pouvoir à nouveau la bouger.

- Je vais désactiver les runes, annonça ensuite Thorn. Prenez garde à l'éblouissement, quand la bulle disparaîtra.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. La bulle fit un étrange bruit, comme le bruissement d'un vêtement qui tombe au sol, et Harry cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la luminosité. Thorn était devant lui, bras croisés, et il le scrutait avec attention. Son visage était fermé, mais pas hostile.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, déclara-t-il. Néanmoins, vous avez réussi. Ou presque, ajouta-t-il en fixant la corne fichée dans la peau du jeune sorcier.

A son tour, Harry baissa les yeux vers sa paume blessée et grimaça à la vue de la corne. La couleur de l'os creux variait entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre. Elle était assortie aux espèces de traces vertes que le jellyhorn avait laissées sur sa manche.

- Votre « exercice », commença Harry d'une voix rauque, était le plus dangereux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez choisi, puisque d'une certaine manière, il a fonctionné avec moi. Cependant, risquer notre magie et notre vie pour apprendre la magie informulée me semble trop cher payé.

Thorn secoua la tête, l'air visiblement agacé.

- Je pensais avoir été clair avec vous, la dernière fois, dit-il. Si je vous ai fait croire que vous étiez en danger, vous ne l'avez jamais réellement été. Les jellyhorns que vous avez combattus n'auraient pas pu se glisser sous votre peau. J'ai enchanté leurs cornes pour qu'elles leur bloquent tout accès, avant de venir vous chercher pour l'exercice.

- Oh, se contenta de répondre Harry.

- Précisément, conclut Thorn avant de tourner les talons.

Harry le suivit et sortit du cercle runique. Camomille était toujours dans sa bulle, aux prises avec les jellyhorns. Harry retint un hoquet de dégoût à la vue des choses dégoulinantes. Il passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient couverts de l'espèce de pâte gluante sécrétée par les bestioles.

Dans sa cage, Camomille baissait son bouclier à intervalles réguliers et envoyait les jellyhorns valser au loin avec des coups à l'aveugle. Mais elle remettait toujours très rapidement sa protection en place. Elle tentait visiblement de lancer des sorts entre temps, mais hormis ses boucliers toujours impeccables, rien ne sortait de sa baguette.

- Il lui reste encore sept minutes, commenta Thorn. C'est suffisant pour retirer votre corne. Vous permettez ?

Le professeur tendit sa baguette vers Harry et il eut le réflexe malheureux de montrer les dents. Thorn haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas, et Harry se reprit rapidement.

- Pardon. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Vous lancer un sort d'immobilisme, à cause de la douleur que causera la corne, puis lancer un sort qui la fera fondre en partie. Les minuscules piquants qui font adhérer la corne à votre peau ne seront plus aussi solides et je pourrai lancer un sort d'attraction et retirer toute la corne ramollie. Cependant, attendez vous à être brûlé à la fois par le suc contenu dans les piquants et par le sort qui fera fondre l'os.

Harry déglutit, conscient que Thorn donnait toujours l'information brute et réelle, comme dans ses cours. Il souffrirait. Cependant, il hocha la tête, comprenant le processus décrit par le professeur de DCFM.

- Allez-y, l'autorisa-t-il en tendant son bras.

- _Petrificus totalus_. _Calefacere Corna_.

Presque totalement figé, Harry ne put que fermer les yeux et hurler intérieurement sa douleur.

- _Accio_ corne de jellyhorn. _Finite Incantatem_.

Ses jambes tremblant du contrecoup, Harry tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se tenait le poignet gauche et se mordait la lèvre, la brûlure du sort et du suc ayant à peine diminué. Thorn dut lui reconnaître qu'il était beaucoup moins bruyant que lui-même l'avait, la première fois qu'un médicomage indien l'avait soigné. Il lui avait ensuite appris le sort indispensable pour retirer la corne d'un jellyhorn d'une victime.

- _Frigeo_, lança-t-il, presque aimable, sur la main blessée.

Harry inspira durement, heureux de sentir la douleur refluer. Il se releva péniblement, en colère contre lui-même pour s'être montré si faible face à la douleur, inconscient que Thorn approuvait intérieurement sa retenue. L'homme était retourné à son observation de Camomille et ne fit aucun commentaire sur la performance d'Harry.

Harry resta également silencieux, se concentrant sur la profondeur de sa respiration pour maîtriser la douleur résiduelle qui crispait sa main brûlée. Bientôt, Thorn lança des _Aguamenti_ sur les jellyhorns de Camomille et les fit refluer vers leur coffre.

Camomille obéit aux indications de Thorn et sortit du cercle à son tour, déçue et défaite par son absence de performance. Elle était en nage, épuisée nerveusement par les sons crispants produits par les jellyhorn et épuisée magiquement à cause des nombreux boucliers qu'elle avait lancés. Elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits et écarquilla les yeux quand elle aperçut la main blessée d'Harry.

Thorn fit face à ses deux étudiants.

- Ta peur, dit-il à Camomille en la tutoyant sans vergogne, confinait à la terreur. Pourtant, ta performance est restée médiocre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es capable de lancer des boucliers informulés et pas d'autre sort basique. Je pense que ta capacité naturelle à te protéger t'empêche d'accéder au véritable _besoin_, celui qui déclenchera ta magie informulée. Nous travaillerons sur ce point ensemble, dès demain.

Camomille acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre.

- Monsieur Potter, continua Thorn en repassant étrangement au vouvoiement, votre performance était inhabituelle. Et bien que vous soyez parvenu à lancer des sorts de magie informulée, je pense que vous devriez, en quelque sorte, maintenir _votre forme_ pour être plus efficace pendant un combat. Autrement, vos _instincts_ pourraient vous pousser à la faute. Est-ce que vous me comprenez bien ?

Harry pâlit brusquement. Il savait qu'il avait, sur le plan intellectuel, à moitié fusionné avec son renard pendant le processus pour lancer des sorts informulés. Cette fusion avait-elle eu des répercussions physiques ? Thorn, dont il se méfiait si profondément, avait-il vu quelque chose ? Oui. Définitivement. Le ton qu'il avait employé pour souligner certains termes prouvait en tout cas qu'il avait compris sa nature d'animagus.

- Je comprends, répondit Harry d'une voix faible, l'esprit tourbillonnant autour des implications d'une telle erreur.

Il risquait beaucoup. Si Thorn parlait de cela à quelqu'un, il ne faudrait guère longtemps pour que le ministère vienne enquêter sur lui et découvre qu'il était l'assassin des hommes du cimetière. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Thorn n'avait pas parlé clairement de sa condition d'animagus. Si Harry était incapable de comprendre pourquoi, il avait la sensation que Thorn ne tenait pas à ce que Camomille l'apprenne. Il avait donc peut-être un petit sursis.

- Dans ce cas, continua Thorn, je vous conseille de travailler de votre côté cette semaine. Vous continuerez à participer à nos séances de courses matinales, mais vous devez apprendre à contrôler vous-même ce que vous êtes parvenu à produire aujourd'hui. Je ne vous conseille pas de me décevoir, cependant, conclut-t-il d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins neutre.

Harry acquiesça et les deux jeunes sorciers furent envoyés à l'infirmerie : Harry pour être soigné et Camomille pour être contrôlée. Thorn les regarda repartir, pensif.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

_Vendredi 4 décembre, village secret de la tribu Amjad_

Aïcha était assise sur une pierre inconfortable, alors que Majid passait lentement la main sur son ventre. Derrière elle se tenait son époux, raide, une main posée sur son épaule. Sa tenue de femme mariée la recouvrait presque entièrement et personne ne pouvait lire sur son visage son angoisse et sa tristesse. En cela, elle était parfaitement assortie à son mari, toujours entièrement drapé dans ses vêtements de nomade. Elle savait désormais pourquoi.

Certes, son époux n'avait été rien d'autre que tendre avec elle, et elle devait admettre qu'il aurait été un époux parfait, sans sa _particularité_. Cependant, malgré ces trois derniers jours en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur du Djinn blanc. Les pires légendes qui couraient sur lui avaient toutes semblé soudain si véridiques, lorsqu'elle avait vu son époux nu, pendant la nuit de noces.

Majid se releva et Aïcha le regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir. Elle avait peur de donner un enfant à son mari, peur de l'apparence qu'aurait l'enfant. Et en même temps, elle ne pourrait supporter le déshonneur d'être une femme mariée et incapable de procréer. Majid se tourna vers son chef de tribu et hocha lentement la tête.

- Le processus a commencé, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

Achraf Amjad eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Félicitations, ma fille. Tu fais honneur à la tribu.

Aïcha eut un léger tremblement, en se demandant si son père serait toujours fier d'elle, lorsqu'elle ramènerait à la tribu un petit Djinn blanc. Personne ne remarqua sa crainte, sauf peut-être son époux, qui lui serra l'épaule en guise de soutien.

- Rentre et attend-moi à la maison, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je dois parler à ton père.

Aïcha acquiesça et courut presque se réfugier dans la maison de bois. Elle était l'objet de négociations entre son père et son mari, et elle le savait. Cependant, s'il était de son devoir de servir la tribu, elle était étrangement reconnaissante au Djinn de ne pas lui infliger l'humiliation d'assister aux négociations.

Elle retira la cape qui lui couvrait le visage et n'eut à attendre qu'un quart d'heure avant que son époux ne la rejoigne.

- Prépare tes affaires, lui dit-il. Nous partons dans une heure.

- Que… que… où ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Aïcha, tout en se levant pour obéir.

Le Djinn vit les yeux effrayés de sa deuxième femme et comprit sa crainte de quitter la tribu, qui était sans doute le seul environnement qu'elle ait connu de toute sa vie.

- Ton père m'a confié un sac de fleurs éphémères. Nous allons donc nous rendre en Egypte, où j'ai un travail important à mettre en route, répondit-il aimablement. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais cette opportunité.

Aïcha acquiesça et saisit quelques habits pour les glisser dans une caisse en bois. Son mari l'observa un instant puis il lui prit la main. Elle se raidit légèrement, mais il fut satisfait qu'elle ait cessé de sursauter à chaque effleurement.

- N'emporte que le minimum, ce qui te tient à cœur. Deux ou trois robes suffiront pour notre voyage dans le désert et notre court séjour en Egypte. Nous irons ensuite dans mon pays d'accueil actuel, l'Angleterre. Comme il y fait beaucoup plus froid et humide, je t'achèterai les vêtements nécessaires là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne manqueras de rien.

Aïcha acquiesça une nouvelle fois et retira l'une des robes de la caisse pour y glisser à la place la robe qu'elle portait au mariage. Sa mère l'avait confectionnée pour son propre mariage avec Achraf, bien des années auparavant, et c'était presque le seul souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle. Elle se releva ensuite, prête à partir. Comme la plupart des membres de la tribu, elle ne possédait presque rien, car les biens appartenaient à Achraf et, par extension, à la tribu toute entière.

- Allons-y, conclut le Djinn en faisant léviter la petite malle.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il était pressé de terminer ses affaires en cours et de rentrer chez lui, même si la crise domestique qui l'attendait le faisait déjà grincer des dents.

HPCSHPCSHPCSHPCSHPCSHPCS

_Samedi 5 décembre, après-midi_

Harry referma sa porte derrière Camomille et retourna à son bureau. Il avait de nombreuses copies d'étudiants à corriger. En lisant plusieurs inepties à propos des Détraqueurs et de leurs effets sur les cauchemars, il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Camomille. Après avoir évoqué les manières pratiques de méditer et les difficultés des cours de Thorn, la jeune sorcière lui avait avoué qu'elle parvenait à réfréner ses boucliers naturels, depuis qu'elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars.

Il lui avait demandé innocemment si la peluche l'avait aidée et elle avait acquiescé. Apparemment, son idée avec la potion de doux-rêves avait fonctionné. Il était heureux de se sentir utile à quelqu'un, surtout après la semaine difficile qu'il venait de vivre. En effet, malgré ses efforts, il avait eu l'impression de très mal jouer son rôle d'assistant. Peut-être était-ce aussi un effet du regard perçant de Thorn, qui ne l'avait pas lâché pendant presque toutes ses leçons.

Thorn… Harry avait passé toutes ses soirées à s'entraîner à lancer des informulés, mais sans entamer le processus de transformation animagus. Il n'avait obtenu que rarement des résultats, mais il en était satisfait. Il avait toujours entendu parler de la difficulté de la magie informulée. Cependant, il savait aussi que Thorn ne se contenterait pas de ce qu'il savait faire actuellement.

Il allait probablement passer le week-end à s'entraîner, également.

Ses pensées furent soudan interrompues par des bruits, à la fenêtre. Il se leva et laissa entrer une chouette de petite envergure. Celle-ci se posa sur son bras et tendit pompeusement sa patte, à laquelle était attaché un courrier aux couleurs officielles du ministère.

Harry aurait ri de l'attitude de l'animal, si le souvenir d'Hedwige et de sa merveilleuse amitié ne lui était pas revenu à l'esprit. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Il décrocha la lettre puis donna à la chouette un biscuit, qu'il prit dans le paquet de Miamhibou qui traînait toujours sur l'une de ses étagères.

- Si tu as soif ou que tu es fatiguée, tu peux aller à la volière, lui dit Harry.

La chouette s'envola et Harry referma la fenêtre avant de retourner à son bureau.

En revenant à son bureau, Harry fit craquer sa nuque et ouvrit son courrier.

_« Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous offrir deux invitations pour le Gala de Charité sorcier qui aura lieu ce samedi 19 décembre. Les enfants de Sainte Mangouste espèrent de tout cœur pouvoir vous compter parmi les illustres invités de cette soirée. Très cordialement,_

_Brieuc Derdanne, chargé de la communication et des relations publiques,_

_Au nom du ministre Zacharie Zorille. »_

Harry haussa les sourcils. Aliénor Douglas, qui se faisait actuellement passer pour le Grand maître de la Guilde, lui avait parlé de ce gala de charité destiné aux enfants et aux jeunes sorciers internés à Sainte Mangouste. Elle lui avait également dit que seules les familles riches et influentes pouvaient y participer et faire un don, et qu'il était étrange qu'il n'ait pas déjà reçu son invitation.

Il haussa finalement les épaules : c'était chose faite.

Il rangea les deux invitations dans son bureau et en sortit la Carte du Maraudeur. Une fois qu'il eut repéré Ginny, actuellement à la bibliothèque, il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Il fut surpris, cependant, quand il la croisa au détour d'un couloir.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je te cherchais justement.

Il vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient seuls et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu me cherchais, disais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Ginny se secoua légèrement, agréablement prise au dépourvu par l'initiative d'Harry. Elle avait dépassé sa crainte, depuis l'incident de l'hôpital, mais il n'avait plus vraiment osé l'embrasser avec passion. Elle lui sourit tendrement et ses doutes à propos de la jeune Camomille s'estompèrent quelque peu.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de maman : elle veut savoir si tu seras présent avec nous, pour Noël.

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Je me suis libéré pour ce jour-là. En revanche, je suis de surveillance pour le nouvel an.

Ginny fit une légère moue, mais elle manifesta cependant son accord.

- Ginny, reprit Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au Gala de charité annuel, à Sainte Mangouste ? Je viens de recevoir une invitation.

- Je suis contente que tu sois invité, dit-elle. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise que tu n'en parles pas, parce que c'est l'un des événements immanquables pour les riches familles sorcières. J'adorerais t'accompagner.

- Alors c'est d'accord, conclut Harry. Je t'enverrai Kreattur tout à l'heure, pour qu'il t'emmène acheter une robe adéquate. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Parfaitement ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle était on ne peut plus heureuse. Parfois, elle avait vraiment la sensation d'être négligée, que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas parfaitement bien, dans leur couple. Cependant, régulièrement, Harry parvenait à la surprendre agréablement. Si seulement ils pouvaient se voir plus souvent, tout serait définitivement plus simple.

DMLDMLDMLDMLDMLDMLDMLDMLDML

_Vendredi 11 décembre, fin de journée, château des Lenain_

Draco atterrit malgré lui sur les fesses. C'était bien la première fois qu'un portoloin le secouait autant. Cependant, il fallait avouer, à sa décharge, que les portoloins internationaux étaient rares pour une bonne raison. Ils requéraient beaucoup de magie de la part du créateur autant que du voyageur.

De plus, il avait été pris par surprise. Ses examens trimestriels s'étaient terminés à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt et les jumelles lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus pour l'emmener avec elles. Sans même lui laisser le temps de faire correctement sa valise.

Lina pouvait jouer les femmes fortes, mais sa magie de Gardienne de l'eau craignait les flammes, même les fausses flammes des voyages en Cheminette. Pourtant, les cheminées étaient le moyen de transport le plus adapté pour voyager sur le plan international.

- Bonjour, Draco ! lança une voix inconnue et enthousiaste. Sois le bienvenu dans l'antique château des Lenain !

L'accent était à couper au couteau, mais les mots – en anglais – étaient indubitablement justes.

Draco leva les yeux et fut quelque peu surpris par le visage avenant d'un homme de haute stature. Ses courts cheveux, bruns et ondulés, se prolongeaient sur ses joues en deux pattes distinguées. La coiffure aurait pu sembler vieillotte, mais elle lui allait comme un gant. Sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres fines, comme pincées, auraient également pu sembler sévères, mais les yeux bruns, qui tiraient sur le vert, lui envoyaient un regard résolument chaleureux.

- Je sais que papa a investi beaucoup d'argent dans les tapis du château, mais ils ne sont sans doute pas confortables au point d'y rester assis, commenta Aline d'un ton guilleret, en constatant que le Rêveur restait au sol.

La moquerie attint finalement l'esprit de Draco, qui se releva immédiatement et reprit ses manières d'héritier bien élevé. Il salua formellement les parents des jumelles : Marianne et François Lenain.

- Allons ! s'exclama Marianne devant son formalisme. Pas de cela quand nous sommes entre nous.

La femme, presque aussi grande que son mari, était fine. Ses yeux vert clair attiraient immédiatement l'attention et ils ressortaient vivement, au milieu du visage encadré par une longue chevelure noire et bouclée. Contrairement à son mari, ses lèvres étaient pleines. Quelques ridules apparaissaient déjà au coin de ses yeux.

Elle s'avança vers Draco, lui saisit les épaules et lui embrassa chaque joue. Le jeune sorcier, interloqué, songea que les Français étaient des gens définitivement familiers et sans gêne. Un peu comme les Américains, le contact en plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser, cependant, car l'attitude de François attira toute son attention. Exubérant, l'homme serrait ses deux filles contre lui à tour de rôle. Il parlait très vite, ayant repris sa langue natale pour quelques instants, mais Draco parvenait quand même à comprendre la plupart des propos.

- Mes bébés ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Plus de cris, plus de dispute, et des cachots tellement mornes et silencieux, sans vous !

Si Lina restait plutôt raide et stoïque, Aline se lovait sans gêne contre son père. Immédiatement, elle se mit à lui raconter son trimestre, babillant sans presque reprendre son souffle. Elle ne s'arrêta que le temps d'embrasser sa mère, avant que cette dernière ne vienne poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lina.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez rentrées, dit-elle sans interrompre Aline.

Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, sans cesser de répondre aux mille et une questions de son père. Le sourire de Lina fut beaucoup plus discret, mais indéniablement sincère.

Draco, qui connaissait de mieux en mieux ses Gardiennes, savait que Lina était naturellement discrète et taciturne. Cependant, son léger sourire prouvait qu'elle se sentait bien chez elle. Draco, lui, se sentait un peu perdu, d'autant plus que ses parents, bien qu'imparfaits, lui manquaient. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul pour Noël, même s'il était principalement venu pour travailler sur la Métamagie.

- Nous t'avons préparé un repas digne de ce nom ! lança soudain François en se tournant vers Draco et en parlant de nouveau anglais. Autre chose que vos bouillies et vos gelées, et autre chose que ces fadasses repas américains.

Aline acquiesça vivement et Lina comprit que les babillements de sa sœur avaient entre autre porté sur leurs repas au Palais.

- Aline, soupira Lina, lasse. Arrête de te plaindre de la nourriture. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise.

Aline renifla, leva la tête et la snoba.

- Leurs plats n'ont aucune finesse ! insista-t-elle.

Lina abandonna, résignée : en grandissant au milieu des Lenain, Aline avait développé une certaine exigence. François et Marianne aimaient autant la haute gastronomie que les plats rustiques et traditionnels les plus forts en goût. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers son père.

- Papa. Il est grossier d'insulter les traditions culinaires d'un invité, lui reprocha-t-elle.

François renifla et leva le nez en l'air, snobant à son tour sa deuxième fille.

- Si on ne peut même plus être honnête chez soi ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la pièce de réception, le nez toujours en l'air, suivi par Aline qui l'imitait presque à la perfection.

Marianne laissa échapper un rire clair, qui était sa marque de fabrique. Elle aimait les pitreries de son mari et sa légèreté permanente, lorsqu'il était à l'abri des murs de leur maison.

- Ils ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? s'interrogea Lina tout haut.

- J'espère que non, murmura Marianne avec tendresse, en serrant un peu plus fort l'épaule de Lina.

Draco, lui, cligna des yeux. L'atmosphère familiale qui régnait au château des Lenain était pour le moins… étrange.

- Je t'en prie, Draco, l'invita Marianne d'une voix douce en lui montrant la porte. Si tu veux bien me suivre dans la salle à manger.

Draco obéit et suivit les deux sorcières dans un dédale de couloirs qui, s'ils étaient assez sombres, étaient décorés richement et chaleureusement. Des chandeliers accrochés aux murs alternaient avec des peintures et des tapisseries, tantôt fixes et tantôt animées, ainsi qu'avec des sculptures définitivement abstraites.

Parfois, une scène de bataille ou un portrait attirait son attention plus qu'un autre et Marianne en profitait pour lui raconter fièrement des bribes de l'histoire de sa famille et de celle de son mari. La famille Artilleur, dont était issue la sorcière, était très connue dans le monde sorcier français.

La famille était née en 1691, de Charles O'Brien, vicomte de Clare, émigré en France après la Glorieuse Révolution qui agita l'Angleterre, et d'Anne-Laure Artilleur, jeune moldue française. Charles était l'un des héritiers d'une des branches moldues descendant du roi sorcier irlandais Brian Boru. L'enfant illégitime qu'ils conçurent ensemble, Léandre Artilleur, vit se réveiller en lui les gênes magiques dormant de la lignée de Brian Boru. Il devint alors le premier d'une longue lignée de guerriers sorciers particulièrement coriaces.

- La famille Artilleur aura fait, tout au long des siècles, honneur à la réputation bagarreuse, arrogante et volage des Français, commenta Lina, alors que sa mère se perdait dans la fierté de son sang.

Draco était surpris, mais il apprit que la famille Artilleur était fort respectée en France, même si elle était principalement de sang-mêlé. Elle était aussi à l'origine de très nombreuses branches sorcières de sang-mêlé.

La branche principale des Artilleur était certes pauvre et vivait à titre gracieux sur les terres d'une autre famille sorcière – les Petitpont – mais tous les sorciers sans distinction reconnaissaient la grande qualité de leurs membres au combat. Plusieurs Artilleur avaient d'ailleurs participé aux grandes batailles de l'histoire, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues.

Il apprit également que deux des frères de Marianne – Michel et Darius – étaient morts en mission. Un troisième, Adelphe, était mort de maladie. Son frère aîné, Charles, était le chef actuel de la division des Aurors français. Mais à 68 ans, il laisserait bientôt la place à son plus jeune frère, Vivien, qui à 48 ans était déjà un chef de division reconnu chez les Aurors.

Jean et Daniel, ses deux derniers frères, étaient respectivement garde du corps privé et mercenaire. Mais même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la force régulière des Aurors, elle en était tout aussi fière.

- Les Artilleurs ont toujours eu de très nombreux fils, commenta Lina en voyant que Draco était un peu perdu. Maman est la dernière née de ses frères et sœurs. Elle a eu sept frères, dont quatre sont encore vivants, et deux sœurs. Hermine est morte en couches en 1967 et Nicole a épousé le deuxième fils de la famille De Rochebrune : Charlus.

- Elle a toujours rêvé de titres au-dessus de sa condition, admit Marianne sur un ton légèrement guindé.

Draco haussa les sourcils à cette remarque clairement méprisante et Lina se fit un devoir de lui en expliquer la raison.

- La famille De Rochebrune est la plus ancienne famille sorcière de France. Leurs premiers membres, germano-celtes, sont mentionnés sur des tablettes d'argile qui datent de 315 après Carthage.

En voyant l'air perplexe de Draco, Lina se reprit.

- Oups ! C'est une de mes déformations historiques, dit-elle d'un air contrit. Je veux dire que ces tablettes datent de 500 ans avant JC. On les a retrouvées dans l'Est de la France. Les De Rochebrune excellent dans le milieu des affaires, mais surtout dans le commerce des armes, et ils sont très proches des milieux politiques sorciers et moldus.

- Le problème est qu'ils sont réellement racistes en matière de sang, intervint Marianne.

- La famille de papa, les Lenain, sont aussi de sang pur, mais ils ne sont pas obnubilés par leur passé. C'est pour cette raison que papa n'a pas eu trop de problèmes pour épouser maman. Mais forcément, les Lenain ont toujours été les opposants directs des De Rochebrune, surtout sur le plan politique. Plusieurs frères et cousins de papa qui travaillent au ministère tentent de mettre fin à certaines coutumes moyenâgeuses et barbares de cette famille. Mais pour le moment, ils n'y sont pas parvenus.

- Quand Charlus et Nicole se sont mariés, ils ont créé un scandale dans les deux familles, reprit Marianne. Cependant, le scandale s'éteindra sans doute avec eux parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant.

- C'est très étonnant, s'amusa Lina, quand on pense que le sang des Artilleur coule chez ma tante. Grand-père Gilles a eu dix enfants légitimes avec grand-mère Honorine, et six fils illégitimes avec diverses sorcières et moldues. J'ai donc trois oncles sorciers illégitimes qui vont démarrer de nouvelles familles sorcières.

- Vous n'avez pas de problème de diminution de votre population sorcière ? demanda Draco, abasourdi à l'idée que certaines familles françaises aient pu produire plus d'enfants que les Weasley.

Il était également surpris de voir avec quelle légèreté Lina et sa mère parlaient d'infidélités et d'enfants illégitimes. On ne parlait pas de ces choses-là en Angleterre. Et encore moins avec fierté. La famille des jumelles lui semblait définitivement étrange.

- Non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de problèmes, lui répondit Marianne. Même si le sang chaud des Artilleurs a causé, au fil des siècles, beaucoup de victimes sorcières, il a aussi permis la création de nouvelles branches et de nouvelles familles, dont certaines prospèrent aujourd'hui.

Finalement, Marianne fit entrer les deux jeunes gens dans la salle à manger, de taille modeste.

- Nous utilisons la petite salle ? s'étonna Lina. Et vos amants, où vont-ils manger ?

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, quand il entendit la question, posée avec si peu de tact.

- Nos filles sont plus importantes, déclara fermement François, immédiatement approuvé par sa femme.

- Vos _oncle_ et _tantes_ ne semblaient par ailleurs pas pressés de vous revoir, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Lina.

Cette dernière ne sembla pas se soucier de la discrète remontrance de sa mère, trop occupée à échanger avec sa sœur un ricanement de pure malice. Draco secoua la tête pour lui-même. Il connaissait l'esprit retors des jumelles, mais… Où avait-il atterri ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ma chérie, approuva François, songeur. J'ai cru remarquer cela, également. Peu importe ! se reprit-il en frappant des mains. Il est temps de nous installer. Nous vous avons assez attendus, sembla-t-il reprocher à sa femme.

- Vous n'aviez qu'une minute d'avance sur nous, fit remarquer Lina, laconique.

- C'est déjà beaucoup trop, lui rétorqua Aline joyeusement. Draco ! Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Le jeune sorcier obéit et un maître d'hôtel fit défiler les plats sur la table. Draco dut admettre que la cuisine qu'il goûtait valait largement celle des grands restaurants dans lesquels ses parents l'avaient parfois emmené. S'il participa autant que possible à la conversation, il eut l'impression d'être en décalage avec l'ambiance chaleureuse, comme la première fois où Margaux avait invité ses amis à manger.

Certes, François et Marianne Lenain étaient plus caustiques et les taquineries que les jumelles envoyaient à leurs parents frôlaient souvent le graveleux. Les potins des amis de Margaux étaient beaucoup plus banals, en comparaison. Cependant, il retrouvait dans les deux expériences la même légèreté, le même plaisir tout simple de se retrouver ensemble. Et il remerciait intérieurement les Lenain de privilégier l'anglais au français, pour qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé.

Il songea une nouvelle fois à ses parents. Il avait beau leur écrire régulièrement, ils lui manquaient vraiment. Peut-être ce sentiment était-il réciproque ?

Quand le repas s'acheva enfin, Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie. Celle de se coucher dans des draps frais et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Les jumelles, malgré leur excitation à se retrouver chez elles, éprouvaient elles aussi le contrecoup de la fin de leurs examens. En constatant les bâillements plus que réguliers des jeunes gens, Marianne leur proposa finalement de monter se coucher.

- Volontiers, répondit Draco. Cependant, ajouta-t-il avec une gêne visible, les jumelles ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de faire mes valises. Accepteriez-vous de me prêter des vêtements pour dormir ?

- Evidemment qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le temps de faire tes bagages ! s'exclama Aline, comme s'il venait de faire une remarque idiote. Nous sommes en France. Tu dois absolument faire les boutiques en France et avoir enfin des vêtements de qualité.

Draco releva la tête, un peu vexé.

- Mes vêtements _sont_ de qualité, répliqua-t-il.

- Attends un peu qu'on t'emmène sur l'Avenue du Grand Merlin, insista Aline, et tu changeras d'avis.

Lina et Marianne levèrent les yeux au ciel. La France avait toujours sur Aline un effet dopant qui lui donnait des airs de sorcière sans cervelle.

- Lucien va te montrer ta chambre, annonça finalement Marianne à Draco, d'une voix douce. Il te donnera également ce dont tu as besoin pour dormir. C'est aussi lui qui viendra te réveiller, demain matin, pour te guider jusqu'ici. Ensuite, nous discuterons de ton programme et de tes questions sur la Métamagie.

- Ma femme est une experte reconnue dans le domaine, commenta fièrement François.

Draco les remercia et suivit le maître d'hôtel. Quand il eut disparu derrière la porte, François se tourna vers les jumelles.

- Je devrais prévenir l'Organisation de l'apparition du Rêveur, vous savez, leur dit-il. Maintenant que vous êtes certaines qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

- Non, attends encore un peu, répondit Lina. Il n'est pas encore prêt pour assumer la pression de l'Organisation. Il n'a pas eu de vrai _rêve_ depuis qu'il a pleinement accepté le fardeau du Rêveur. Cela fait déjà deux semaines. Nous ne savons pas encore comment il réagira la prochaine fois.

- En plus, ajouta Aline avec sérieux, il a failli refuser son fardeau.

Lina se retourna vers sa sœur, surprise.

- Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci. Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué son hésitation ? Et ton regard de tueuse, en retour ? Il aurait très bien pu refuser d'être un Rêveur. C'est toi qui l'as poussé à accepter. Et ne dis pas que j'ai tort, ajouta-t-elle d'un air boudeur, parce que tu utilises le même regard quand je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs.

Lina cligna des yeux.

- J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il aurait quand même accepté. Il n'a pas beaucoup hésité et mon regard n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de refuser, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son père.

- Toujours est-il, reprit-elle, qu'il vaut mieux attendre encore. Il est possible qu'il ne puisse pas réchapper à sa prochaine vision, expliqua-t-elle sombrement.

- Mais nous allons tout faire pour l'aider et pour éviter le pire, ajouta Aline avec ferveur.

Finalement, François se rangea à leurs arguments et décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de contacter Bernard d'Arimathie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Samedi 19 décembre, début de soirée_

Harry attendait nerveusement dans la file de sorciers invités à Sainte Mangouste pour le Gala de charité de l'hôpital. Ginny, à son bras, était tout à la fois détendue et resplendissante. Elle ne craignait pas les soirées mondaines, au contraire. Quand elle était plus jeune et que son père était encore invité à quelques soirées, elle accompagnait toujours ses parents. Et contrairement à son frère, elle ne s'y était jamais ennuyée.

Harry repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le bâtiment. Ginny aimait les conversations, les ragots, les nouvelles qui étaient échangées par les invités qui ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Puis, peut-être parce qu'elle était une fille, elle aimait la danse et notamment les danses conventionnelles liées à ce genre de mondanités.

Contrairement à Harry, elle se sentait donc dans son élément.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations que lui, à savoir faire un don pour les enfants résidant presque à plein temps à l'hôpital. Avant de venir, il avait longuement réfléchi à l'impact de son geste. Son image était en effet importante pour son travail de sorcier d'affaires. Cependant, il avait aussi pensé aux enfants eux-mêmes et il voulait que son don les aide à lutter contre leurs problèmes et leurs maladies.

Il avait eu une idée toute simple, grâce à Laura Gibbon, la maître des potions.

Mais en observant discrètement les autres couples de la file, il commençait à penser que cela avait été une fausse bonne idée. Il doutait d'être à la hauteur et d'impressionner les invités. Ces derniers paradaient en effet dans des robes qui avaient dû coûter une fortune et leur air hautain et ennuyé donnait sans doute le ton à la soirée. Par ailleurs, les bijoux étincelants et parfois tape-à-l'œil qu'ils portaient étaient certainement d'une valeur bien supérieure aux dons qu'ils feraient, aussi conséquents soient-ils.

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de douter de lui au point d'annuler son projet, car le couple qui les précédait dans la file fut annoncé par le portier et entra dans l'immense salle de réception de l'hôpital. Harry et Ginny s'avancèrent donc à leur tour et Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise. Sa fiancée, qui avait probablement ressenti sa nervosité, lui pressa légèrement le bras et lui sourit, pour le soutenir. Harry, reconnaissant, inspira fortement et se redressa.

- Monsieur Harry Potter et sa fiancée Ginevra Weasley, annonça le portier.

En s'avançant dans la salle de réception, qui servait d'ordinaire aux conventions médicomagiques nationales, Harry sentit plusieurs regards peser sur lui. Il balaya rapidement la foule des yeux, mais ne parvint pas à déterminer la provenance de ces regards. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur le décor plutôt festif de la large pièce.

Les décorations consistaient en plusieurs guirlandes enchantées et un immense sapin de Noël, dans un coin de la pièce. Des bougies flottaient ici et là, et des flocons de neige perpétuels voletaient au-dessus des invités, sans jamais tomber au sol. Plusieurs tables, recouvertes d'immenses nappes blanches, présentaient aux invités des amuse-bouche appétissants. Autour d'elles, plusieurs groupes de sorciers s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter.

A côté du sapin, une quinzaine d'enfants de tous âges se tenaient sagement assis. Ils étaient vêtus d'une sorte d'uniforme qui, bien que portant le blason de l'hôpital, avait des couleurs festives. Harry en surprit plusieurs bailler plus ou moins discrètement.

- Ho ! s'exclama Ginny avec assez de retenue pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'hôpital a aussi invité les joueurs de l'équipe nationale. Viens. Avec un peu de chance, mon frère sera là également.

Harry fut tiré avec enthousiasme dans cette direction et ne lutta pas. Il n'avait pas vu Ron depuis de très longues semaines.

- Même si j'ai interviewé les joueurs régulièrement, ajouta Ginny, je n'ai presque jamais vu Ron. Entre ses entrainements officiels, ses entrainements officieux et la tournée dans les quelques nations magiques d'Amérique du Sud, il n'a presque jamais pris le temps de répondre à mes hiboux.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le groupe en robes de Quidditch, deux joueurs massifs hélèrent malicieusement la jeune journaliste en herbe.

- Hey ! Mais c'est Weasley girl ! C'est gentil de passer nous voir ! s'exclama le premier.

- Ta présence « féminine » nous a manqué, tu sais, ajouta le deuxième, d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire amusé et se tourna vers son fiancé.

- Harry, je te présente Adam Jigg et Lester Maverick. Ils sont tous les deux batteurs, inséparables, et ils m'ont lancé un défi en affirmant qu'une fillette comme moi ne devait rien comprendre au Quidditch.

Harry serra la main des deux joueurs avant de revenir à Ginny.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Weasley girl s'est mise en colère en nous entendant remettre en cause sa présence, lui répondit Adam. Nous avons d'abord appris des gros mots qui feraient rougir plus d'un mec.

- Puis elle a saisi un balai d'entrainement, raconta Lester, et nous a affirmé qu'on avait intérêt à la rejoindre sur le terrain, si on était des hommes. Nous avons fait la course sur le parcours d'entraînement que le coach n'avait pas encore démonté.

- Bien sûr, conclut Adam, elle a perdu. Mais nous avons quand même été impressionnés par sa vitesse et sa coordination avec le balai. Donc nous lui avons accordé ses interviews.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny. Il hésitait entre l'amusement, car il connaissait le caractère emporté et tempétueux de sa fiancée, et la colère, parce qu'elle s'était bêtement mise en danger. Les balais des joueurs professionnels étaient autrement plus difficiles à manier que ceux de Poudlard ou ceux qui étaient vendus dans le commerce.

Ginny lui fit un sourire et s'échappa gracieusement, se faufilant entre les joueurs pour saluer chacun d'eux. Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est une sacrée fille que tu as trouvée là, Potter, lança Lester en le tutoyant sans ambages.

- Je sais, affirma Harry. Comment se sont passés vos matchs amicaux ? J'ai su que vous étiez au Pérou ?

- Oui, entre autres pays, confirma Adam. Nous avons réussi à vaincre la plupart des équipes, mais nos poursuiveurs ont encore besoin de se coordonner. C'est surtout Sky qui nous a donné l'avantage. Il n'a pas encore le niveau d'un joueur comme Krum, bien sûr, ni une grande expérience. Cependant, il sera notre véritable atout pendant la coupe. Nous avons une chance de figurer dans le dernier carré.

Harry se souvint que le Pérou figurait comme pays hôte possible pour la coupe du monde, avec les Etats-Unis et l'Ouganda, même si la commission internationale avait finalement choisi les Etats-Unis.

- Les stades du Pérou sont-ils aussi vétustes que la commission l'a laissé entendre, en septembre dernier ?

- Oui, répondit Lester, surtout en comparaison avec nos stades européens ou avec le stade que nous avons eu l'occasion de visiter aux Etats-Unis, avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Mais il faut admettre que ça n'a en rien gêné notre jeu, ni les spectateurs de nos matchs amicaux.

- J'ai cru entendre que les stades de la Coupe seront tous neufs. Comment était ce stade américain ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Gigantesque, répondit Adam. La pression des spectateurs risque d'être énorme, surtout que la ferveur populaire monte, depuis la confirmation que les Etats-Unis est le pays hôte. Je ne dirais pas que le Quidditch y atteint la popularité du Quodpot, mais pas loin.

A ce moment-là, Ginny les rejoignit.

- Savez-vous où est mon frère ? demanda-t-elle aux deux batteurs.

- Juste derrière toi, répondit une voix chaleureuse.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Je suis contente de vous voir, les accueillit la jeune fille en se retournant.

Harry embrassa Hermione et donna l'accolade à Ron.

- Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir jouer aux échecs avec toi, lui dit-il.

- Et je suis parfois nostalgique de nos duels sur le terrain de Poudlard, admit Ron, avant de serrer sa sœur contre lui et de lui demander des nouvelles de la famille.

Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry.

- Je suis contente de te voir sorti de l'hôpital, lui dit-elle.

- Techniquement, j'y suis toujours, répondit Harry d'un air amusé.

- Idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois, remarqua Harry en se souvenant de leur discussion dans la chambre d'hôpital, après son agression.

- Oui. J'ai cessé de poser des questions gênantes et fait profil bas quelques temps. Du coup, j'ai obtenu la promotion que mon chef m'avait promise. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas des meilleures conditions pour faire avancer ma carrière, mais je peux désormais faire avancer un peu plus concrètement les droits des créatures magiques.

- Tu as eu raison, la rassura Harry. Te mettre en danger ou en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de tes supérieurs ne t'aurait menée à rien.

Hermione les fit s'éloigner un peu, en toute subtilité, puis elle vérifia qu'on ne les écoutait pas.

- Me taire ne m'a pas empêchée d'observer, admit-elle soudain.

- Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? demanda Harry avec sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la commission d'observation qui est venue à Poudlard, juste avant l'organisation des examens de fin d'année ? Un certain Gharib Hequat est venu déjeuner à notre table.

- Je me souviens, confirma Harry.

Il devinait où elle voulait en venir, d'autant plus que son expérience avec l'homme n'était pas des meilleures.

- Cet homme est louche, affirma Hermione. Il va et vient sans qu'on le questionne, dans tout le ministère, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. J'ai vu plein de membres importants du Magenmagot graviter autour de lui, et je l'ai aperçu plusieurs fois en compagnie du ministre Zorille. J'ai une étrange impression. Comme s'il tirait les ficelles du ministère dans l'ombre, discrètement.

Harry parcourut la salle des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive cet homme. Comme Hermione, il avait une désagréable impression quand il était à proximité de Gharib. Par ailleurs, Hermione semblait affirmer qu'il était proche du ministre et Harry savait, de première main, que Zacharie Zorille était un homme corrompu.

- Je ne sais pas si mes observations sont justes, précisa Hermione en voyant son ami perdu sans ses pensées. Seulement, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu te méfies de lui.

- Je pense que tu as raison, déclara finalement Harry. Je ferai attention.

Hermione lui sourit, rassurée, et Ron les rejoignit. Pour ne pas intriguer son ami et l'impliquer dans ce qui pourrait se révéler un jeu dangereux, Harry changea immédiatement de sujet.

- Dis-moi, Ron : pourquoi l'équipe nationale a été invitée au Gala de charité ? Vous allez faire un don également ?

- En fait, non, démentit Ron en se grattant l'oreille, embarrassé. L'équipe nationale est invitée chaque année pour discuter avec les enfants de Sainte Mangouste et leur signer des autographes. Rencontrer leurs idoles est le cadeau de Noël que leur offre le ministère.

- Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise, remarqua Harry en faisant allusion aux oreilles écarlates de Ron.

- Ben… La popularité, c'est bien, expliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Signer des autographes et discuter avec les fans, ça fait partie du métier. Mais c'est un métier qui reste… un loisir. Le Quidditch, c'est léger, sans conséquence sur la vie des autres, seulement sur l'image du pays. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais devant des enfants malades qui ne rêvent que de sortir et qui ne pourront probablement jamais jouer à ce jeu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de responsabilités. Et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Tu sais… Comme utiliser ma bouche avant mon cerveau.

- Tu ne feras pas de bourdes, l'assura Harry. Le Quidditch est aussi important pour toi qu'il l'est pour ces enfants. Souviens-toi de tes sermons quand Hermione et moi ne prenions pas le jeu assez au sérieux. Vous ne pourrez que vous entendre.

- Merci, Harry, répondit Ron, légèrement rassuré.

- Et puis, ajouta Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, tu as un trop grand cœur pour blesser ces enfants.

Ron lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, Harry envia leur calme complicité. Puis les guirlandes enchantées de la salle se tamisèrent pendant que celles du sapin augmentaient en intensité. Un spot éclaira une petite estrade, tout à côté, et une voix sous _Sonorus_ retentit dans la pièce.

- Mesdames et messieurs : le ministre Zacharie Zorille et le directeur de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste Baudouin Host de Saint Just.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit les deux hommes qui montèrent sur l'estrade, puis chacun d'eux prononça un discours de bienvenue et des remerciements pour tous les dons qui seraient récoltés au cours de la soirée. Une urne magique était posée sur une table à proximité du sapin et tous les dons et toutes les promesses de don y seraient versés.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris, quand il vit le vieux directeur s'approcher d'une jeune femme à la fin de son discours et l'embrasser tendrement. Ce n'était pas tant la différence d'âge qui l'étonnait que la ressemblance étonnante de la jeune femme avec Lavande Brown. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione pour leur demander s'il avait des visions, quand il s'aperçut que Ginny n'était pas près d'eux.

- Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

- Avec Kirley. Quand ces deux là commencent à parler de Quidditch, on ne les arrête plus, crois-moi. Ne t'en fais pas : elle ne risque rien avec les joueurs de l'équipe. Ils sont très protecteurs.

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré. Les discours firent place à quelques chants de Noël, entonnés par les enfants, qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Harry entendit quelques commentaires condescendants et il n'apprécia pas du tout. Les enfants n'avaient pas leur place dans cette soirée. Ils n'étaient présents qu'en décor, peut-être pour inciter les sorciers à verser des dons plus importants, et ils semblaient vraiment s'ennuyer.

Harry pensait que l'indifférence des invités, dont plusieurs ne faisaient même pas l'effort de faire semblant d'écouter les chants, devait être blessante. Il trouvait aussi que le grand sapin, vide de cadeaux, avait quelque chose de déprimant. Tout cela lui rappelait sa propre enfance.

Bien. Cette pensée eut au moins le mérite de lui confirmer que si son idée n'était pas appréciée des invités, elle le serait par les enfants. Résolu, il se dirigea vers le portier qui les avait annoncés un peu plus tôt.

- Bonsoir. Pouvez-vous me faire prévenir lorsqu'une sorcière du nom de Laura Gibbon se présentera à l'entrée, s'il vous plaît ? Elle doit me rejoindre en cours de soirée.

Les yeux du sorcier s'éclairèrent : il confirma que Laura Gibbon était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir laissée rentrer, mais elle n'avait pas d'invitation.

« Oups, » songea Harry. « Elle a de l'avance et elle va m'en vouloir. » Puis, pour ne pas créer d'ennui au portier, il le rassura.

- Ne craignez rien. Elle ne fait que passer. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une invitation.

L'homme hocha la tête et laissa sortir Harry. Dans le couloir, Laura avait la baguette sortie et elle tournait en rond, fulminante.

- Est-ce que tu comptais me faire poireauter longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Tu as deux heures d'avance, lui fit-il remarquer.

- J'avais cru comprendre que ça avait de l'importance pour toi, dit-elle en reniflant. Je me suis dépêchée de terminer.

Harry sourit, malgré lui. Gibbon était peut-être une Serpentard, mais elle était tout feu tout flamme. Si Arnold et François Kent avaient pris le parti de l'appeler « boss », Laura préférait le tutoyer. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle l'appréciait et qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir l'opportunité de prouver son talent en tant que maître des potions.

Par ailleurs, étant une Serpentard, Laura ne franchissait jamais une certaine limite : elle respectait la hiérarchie. Aussi, même s'ils se disputaient parfois à propos de leurs visions respectives de ce qu'était une entreprise rentable, il restait son patron.

- C'est en effet important pour moi, confirma Harry. Est-ce que tout est là ?

Laura agita sa baguette et un nuage de minuscules paquets sortit de sa poche.

- Oui. Je ne me serais pas déplacée, dans le cas contraire. Il y a les 67 paquets que tu m'avais demandés.

- Bien. Suis-moi, dit-il.

- Hé ! Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois faire la livraison ?

- Parce que Kent est incapable de rétrécir et faire léviter tous ces paquets, répondit Harry malicieusement.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander à un autre sorcier de lui rendre ce service, voire le faire lui-même. Cependant, il voulait se concentrer sur la mise en scène de son arrivée et il voulait que Laura assiste au résultat de sa participation dans son entreprise.

Le portier les fit entrer sans crier leurs noms et Harry sortit sa baguette à son tour. Alors qu'un chant de Noël se terminait, il envoya un _Nox_ sur toutes les lumières. Il y eut quelques rares cris de surprise, alors que les invités cherchaient la source du problème, mais les tintements de cloches qui retentirent firent taire tout le monde.

Harry jeta ensuite un sort pour rendre leur taille aux paquets lévités par Laura, puis un sort d'étincelles pour leur donner une aura plus magique. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source lumineuse. Dans la pénombre ambiante, les paquets se mirent à voler en procession vers le sapin, qui s'éclaira au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée, et les paquets s'empilèrent sur le sol.

Ni Laura, ni Harry ne manquèrent le regard émerveillé des enfants. Puis Harry ralluma toutes les guirlandes d'un coup. Les invités clignèrent des yeux, sous le coup de l'éblouissement et de la surprise, ce qui laissa à Harry le temps de grimper sur la petite estrade, pendant que Laura s'éclipsait et rentrait chez elle.

- Monsieur le directeur Host de Saint Just. Ceci est le don de l'entreprise Potter inc. à tous les enfants qui résident à Sainte Mangouste, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne se sentent jamais seuls ou tristes. Un cadeau est prévu pour chacun d'entre eux. Et ceci, continua Harry en brandissant un parchemin de promesse, est le don de la famille Potter à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il déposait le parchemin dans l'urne, les invités reprirent leurs esprits et applaudirent sobrement la performance et l'initiative. Baudouin vint serrer la main d'Harry, qui était le premier à faire un don. Comme l'avait affirmé Aliénor, le gala était à la fois l'occasion de donner pour la bonne cause et de se montrer. C'était pour améliorer son image – essentielle dans les affaires – qu'Harry avait ajouté une mise en scène à son don.

Harry se tourna vers les enfants.

- Vous pouvez choisir votre paquet, leur dit-il. Il y a un cadeau pour chacun d'entre vous.

Une infirmière prit en charge la distribution des présents et plusieurs invités observèrent avec curiosité les enfants enthousiastes ouvrir les boîtes. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de la société Potter inc. et chacun se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait. Harry, lui, retint son souffle, inquiet. En effet, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester auprès d'enfants sorciers l'effet de la potion supplémentaire qu'il avait demandée à Laura Gibbon, quelques jours auparavant.

Plusieurs cris ravis retentirent, alors que les enfants découvraient la peluche souriante enfin dévoilée. Les plus jeunes l'avaient spontanément serrée contre eux et les plus âgés, interrogatifs, voyaient la couleur de l'ours changer à toute vitesse au gré de leur humeur. Finalement, même eux se prirent à sourire et envoyèrent un regard reconnaissant à Harry, alors que leurs ours prenaient une couleur gaie.

La potion de changement de couleur était extrêmement délicate, surtout quand on comparait les coûts de la préparation longue et délicate, et les bénéfices induits. Le premier être à toucher la peluche voyait son aura magique liée aux effets de la potion et cette dernière permettait d'accorder la couleur de l'ours à l'humeur de l'enfant. Bien sûr, un tel effet ne pouvait fonctionner que sur les enfants sorciers.

L'idée lui était brusquement venue alors qu'il pensait à Teddy. Andromeda avait découvert récemment que le bébé était un métamorphomage, comme sa mère. La couleur de ses yeux avait dramatiquement changé alors que l'enfant s'était blessé en tombant d'une chaise, sur laquelle il avait grimpé en toute discrétion.

Harry et Laura s'étaient disputés quelques heures à propos de cette potion, vraiment chère, appliquée à des peluches qui feraient l'objet d'un don. Cependant, Harry n'en avait pas démordu : il voulait que les ours offerts puissent être un objet de support et de soutien pour les enfants. Il pensait aussi que le travail des infirmières et des psychomages serait un peu facilité, s'ils pouvaient deviner l'état d'esprit des enfants. Il espérait que la peluche soit capable de prévenir des problèmes graves.

Finalement, Laura avait cédé et s'était appliquée à tenir les délais presque impossibles qu'il lui avait imposés. Et il avait promis que le prix de vente des futures peluches qui bénéficieraient de cette potion serait adapté aux coûts de fabrication.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées alors que le directeur de l'hôpital prenait la parole, inquiet.

- Monsieur Potter. Certains enfants de l'hôpital sont tellement malades qu'ils n'ont pas pu être présents ce soir. Je pense que des peluches ne sont pas la meilleure idée de cadeau pour eux.

- Chaque peluche a été traitée par la potion _Sterilicepta_, expliqua Harry, et celle-ci a été brassée par un maître des potions. Ces jouets ne sont pas un danger, mais je laisse à votre personnel le soin de faire toutes les vérifications nécessaires.

- Je compte bien demander à notre infirmière en chef de mener les tests obligatoires, mais je connais théoriquement cette potion. Nous n'avons cependant jamais eu l'occasion de faire traiter nos tissus avec elle ou de la tester, car elle est trop difficile à brasser et les maîtres des potions sont souvent trop chers pour notre hôpital.

- Je pourrais envisager de vendre cette potion à l'hôpital quelques mois au prix de ses ingrédients uniquement, suggéra Harry. Si cela vous intéresse, nous pourrions ensuite en négocier le prix, ajouta-t-il en imaginant les perspectives d'un tel marché à long terme.

Les services du potionniste et le temps de préparation étaient ce qui coûtait le plus cher. Les ingrédients étaient certes nombreux et avaient parfois un nom totalement imprononçable, mais ils étaient également très abordables. Par conséquent, l'offre d'Harry était très généreuse pour l'hôpital. De son côté, Harry n'aurait pas un immense surcoût à faire brasser plus de potion, puisque Laura la produisait déjà à grande échelle pour ses peluches.

- Comptez cette proposition comme un troisième don à l'occasion de ce Gala, ajouta Harry, pour souligner qu'il était conscient de la valeur de ses mots.

- Merci, monsieur Potter, répondit le directeur en lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme. Je vous recontacterai.

Il était, lui aussi, conscient de l'opportunité offerte. Les coûts liés à la buanderie pesaient lourd dans le budget global de l'hôpital. L'utilisation de la potion, si elle s'avérait efficace, ferait gagner de belles sommes à l'institution. Surtout s'il pouvait négocier avec l'entreprise Potter un prix raisonnable sur le long terme. Peut-être pourrait-il alors embaucher des médicomages supplémentaires ?

Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme qu'il se dirigea vers un sorcier sur le point de glisser à son tour un parchemin de promesse dans l'urne.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le groupe de musiciens embauchés pour la soirée entama son répertoire. Harry aperçut Ginny se faire inviter par Kirley Sky et il plissa les yeux. Il était satisfait de ne pas avoir à danser trop souvent lui-même, mais il pensait que Ginny viendrait lui réclamer au moins la première danse.

- Bonsoir Harry, susurra une voix à sa droite. Tu as fait fort avec ton petit spectacle, tout à l'heure.

Harry se tourna vers Lavande et lui sourit. Il l'avait donc bien reconnue, de loin.

- Bonsoir, Lavande. Apprécies-tu la soirée ?

- L'ayant organisée, c'est la moindre des choses, répondit-elle malicieusement.

- C'est toi qui a imaginé la décoration ? Est-ce ton nouveau travail ?

- Grand Merlin, non ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains levées. J'ai simplement rendu service à mon mari. Je ne travaille pas et cela me convient parfaitement.

- Ton mari ? s'étonna Harry. Félicitations, se reprit-il. Je ne l'ai pas su, sinon je vous aurais apporté un présent.

- Pas besoin, Harry. J'ai largement tout ce qu'il me faut. Baudouin n'a jamais été dans le besoin et son salaire de directeur d'hôpital est à lui seul suffisant pour faire tourner notre maison. C'était tout ce que je demandais à la vie.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

- Je vois donc que tu es parvenue à réaliser le rêve dont tu nous avais parlé en août.

- C'est même mieux que ça, admit Lavande en observant son mari serrer les mains des donateurs. Je n'imaginais pas réussir vraiment. Surtout aussi bien. Baudouin était veuf depuis plusieurs années, quand je l'ai rencontré. Et… Je ne sais pas… La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé tellement touchant que j'ai eu… comme une sorte de coup de foudre.

Harry observa les joues roses de Lavande et songea que la sorcière frivole semblait plus calme, plus posée. Elle ne s'affichait pas outrageusement avec son mari, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron, à une époque. Elle ne gloussait pas ni ne lui donnait de surnom étrange.

- Baudouin donne tout ce qu'il peut aux patients de l'hôpital. Il s'occupe d'eux comme il n'a pas pu le faire avec sa première femme. Et moi je veille sur lui. Nous y avons tous les deux trouvé notre compte, je pense, puisqu'il m'a demandée en mariage rapidement et que j'ai accepté.

- Je ne le connais pas, Lavande. Mais il a l'air d'un homme bien.

- Tu n'es pas choqué par notre différence d'âge, remarqua-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Et en même temps, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui, désormais.

- Alors ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger, lui dit Harry en souriant.

- Merci.

Ils contemplèrent quelques instants les danseurs évoluant sur la piste. Harry constata que Ginny dansait toujours avec Sky et qu'elle s'amusait particulièrement bien. Il s'assombrit un peu. Certes, il n'aimait pas danser. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à cette vue.

- Tu devrais inviter ta fiancée, suggéra soudain Lavande.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Harry un peu froidement. Elle semble bien s'amuser. Je n'ai pas envie de la couper dans son élan. Et Ron m'a dit qu'elle ne craignait rien avec les joueurs de son équipe. Je donnerais l'impression d'être jaloux et je ne veux pas l'étouffer.

- Peut-être qu'elle appréciera, avança Lavande, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Essaies-tu de me faire comprendre quelque chose ? l'interrogea Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je n'aimerais pas que mon mari apprécie autant une danse avec une autre fille, admit-elle.

- Oui, mais j'ai confiance en Ginny, affirma Harry sur un ton de défi.

Lavande se mordit la lèvre, un peu décontenancée. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avancer sur un terrain glissant et elle n'avait réellement pas envie de provoquer Harry, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien les femmes et leur fonctionnement. Elle ne tenait pas à créer une dispute pendant le Gala annuel auquel tenait tant son mari.

- Alors tout va bien, se rétracta-t-elle. J'ai hâte d'apprendre votre mariage.

Le visage d'Harry se détendit immédiatement et la conversation se fit futile et légère. Soudain, Baudouin Host de Saint Just, entouré par une petite dizaine de journalistes, fit signe à sa femme de le rejoindre. Elle salua Harry et rejoignit son époux avec une joie visible. Harry, lui, reporta son attention sur la piste. Quand il vit que Ginny dansait désormais avec son frère, il en fut étrangement satisfait. Il se rendit ensuite au bar.

- Un Martibullé, s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il au serveur.

L'homme s'exécuta et, juste à côté d'Harry, une fillette commanda la même chose d'une voix fluette. Surpris, les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux sur deux petites filles aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Je suis désolé, mesdemoiselles Neb, répondit le serveur, mais vous n'avez pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama la plus petite des deux, en donnant l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à un idiot complet. Papa dit toujours que si on peut assumer les conséquences de nos choix, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

- En effet, résonna une voix grave, derrière Harry.

- Merci, papa ! s'exclamèrent les deux fillettes en tendant la main vers le serveur.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard si particulier d'Ahmès Neb, avec lequel il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots. C'était à l'occasion des tirages au sort des poules de Quidditch. Le sorcier était accompagné par un très belle femme. La couleur de sa robe se mariait à la perfection avec le costume rayé bleu de Neb, à la coupe résolument moldue.

- Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-il de sa voix grave. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Merci, monsieur Neb, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Il en est de même pour moi.

- Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ouadjet et Renenout. Je vous présente donc ma femme Mehyt, dit Ahmès en se tournant à sa droite.

La femme fière à ses côtés avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que ses filles, mais ses yeux étaient résolument noirs et non marrons aux éclats rouges, comme les fillettes.

- Enchantée, dit-elle en avançant la main.

Harry, désormais mieux éduqué et plus au fait des coutumes sorcières, lui fit un baisemain. Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Mehyt, peux-tu me laisser seul en compagnie de monsieur Potter, s'il te plaît ? demanda Neb à la sorcière. Emmène les filles à Aïcha, si tu le veux. Elle est avec Hequat.

Harry ne manqua pas le regard noir que Mehyt lança à son mari. Peut-être n'appréciait-elle pas d'être évincée d'une discussion ? Harry la suivit du regard, alors qu'elle emmenait ses filles plus loin. Il la vit harponner sèchement une jeune femme à la peau tannée, qui était en effet en compagnie de Gharib, et repartir avec un regard toujours aussi colérique. Neb poussa un soupir

- Je crains que ma femme n'apprécie que peu la nouvelle tutrice de nos filles, dit-il comme pour lui-même. C'est dommage. Il est très difficile de trouver une bonne tutrice pour les enfants et si j'admets que mes filles ne sont pas forcément faciles à gérer, Aïcha s'en sort bien. Pourtant, elle n'est arrivée que récemment dans le pays. Mais ma femme semble… jalouse, conclut-il avec un rictus.

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir un aperçu de la vie privée de cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement. Alors que Neb saisissait un Whisky-pur-feu, il s'aventura à lui donner un conseil.

- Laissez-lui le temps de s'habituer, suggéra-t-il. La potentielle jalousie de votre femme s'apaisera quand elle verra qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de votre employée.

Neb lui lança un regard amusé et leva son verre pour porter un toast.

- Aux couples qui durent, dit-il.

Harry entrechoqua son verre contre celui de Neb et ils burent tous les deux une longue gorgée d'alcool, en silence.

- Pour quelle raison souhaitiez-vous me parler seul à seul ? demanda Harry.

Neb but une gorgée de son verre en observant attentivement Harry.

- Il y a peu, commença-t-il lentement, je me suis plaint auprès du conseiller Hequat de l'absence d'une institution pour prendre en charge les plus jeunes enfants sorciers. Les tuteurs privés qualifiés sont malheureusement trop rares et je cherchais une solution. Hequat m'a dit que le projet original du complexe de Pré-au-Lard comportait une telle structure, mais l'idée a été abandonnée après l'attentat.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, toute son attention concentrée sur Neb. Je n'étais pas au courant. C'est bien dommage.

- Nous sommes d'accord ! s'exclama Neb. Depuis que je l'ai appris, je le déplore. Cependant, monsieur Hequat m'a parlé d'un projet que vous auriez déposé auprès du ministère, pour la prise en charge de l'éducation des jeunes enfants. Qu'en est-il de ce projet ?

- Vous avez été mal renseigné, expliqua Harry qui se posait de plus en plus de questions sur Hequat. Ce projet concerne avant tout les enfants orphelins ou abandonnés par leurs familles. Et il ne s'agit pas non plus de seulement éduquer ces enfants, mais bien de leur proposer un véritable foyer.

- Je vois. N'avez-vous pas envisagé de viser plus large ou plus loin ? Même les enfants qui ont une famille pourraient tirer un certain bénéfice en fréquentant une institution éducative pré-Poudlard.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de voir si loin, admit Harry. J'éprouve déjà quelques difficultés à obtenir l'autorisation d'ouvrir mon foyer. Une école est un projet autrement plus vaste et son impact sur la société actuelle serait gigantesque.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Hequat et reprit la parole, avec hésitation.

- Je crois que le ministère n'est pas prêt à mettre un tel pouvoir entre mes mains.

- Le conseiller Hequat ne m'a pas parlé de cela, déplora Neb.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, alors que l'homme en question se tournait vers lui. Il avait dû se sentir observé et le regard qui lui renvoyait était peu amène.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que le conseiller m'apprécie beaucoup, avança lentement Harry, prudent.

- J'admets avoir eu cette impression également. Voulez-vous… Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ? Le fonctionnement du ministère est complexe et je sais qu'il y a de nombreux enjeux d'égos. Mais peut-être mon appui vous permettra-t-il d'ouvrir votre établissement ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire évoluer, avec vous, ce projet.

Harry se tourna vers Neb, sourcils froncés.

L'offre était tentante. Le projet du foyer Potter lui tenait réellement à cœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la notion d'évolution du projet, qui semblait être importante pour Neb. Il ne souhaitait pas voir son projet dénaturé. Or, l'aide de Neb aurait forcément des conditions.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait envisagé des courbes financières que pour un foyer. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir les fonds pour financer une structure plus vaste ou même une école. Et dans ce cas, il était à craindre que les enfants cracmols, maltraités ou orphelins soient une fois encore négligés au profit des autres. Or, c'était justement contre cette discrimination et cette stigmatisation qu'il souhaitait lutter.

Cependant, son projet était bloqué et semblait encore loin d'aboutir. Kreattur lui avait dit qu'un projet mis en attente était presque définitivement enterré. Une aide suffisamment influente pour franchir les barrières administratives serait donc la bienvenue. Il avait réellement besoin de conseils…

Une phrase d'Hermione, un peu plus tôt, lui revint en tête. Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et le ministre Zorille lui-même semblaient s'en remettre aux conseils d'Hequat. Comme Lucius Malfoy, à l'époque où son nom avait encore une grande influence. Le Sang-pur passait alors tout son temps au ministère et il obtenait souvent gain de cause, même si c'était à mauvais escient.

Harry avait sauvé la vie de Lucius, et Narcissa avait fait de lui un invité permanent au manoir Malfoy. Elle l'avait affirmé quand ils avaient dû quitter Poudlard en compagnie d'Aurors. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser Malfoy comme source d'informations ? Puisqu'il était en disgrâce, Lucius aurait beaucoup moins de possibilités que Neb, pour négocier des conditions à son aide. Alors, oui, peut-être Lucius serait-il plus utile… Ou au moins… plus malléable.

Malgré lui, il eut un rictus d'autodérision. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir penser cela de Lucius, un jour.

- Merci, finit-il par répondre à Neb. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais je garde votre proposition généreuse à l'esprit.

Oui. Il devait contacter les Malfoy et voir ce qu'il pourrait tirer d'eux.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou ou me passer un coup de téléphone quand vous le souhaitez, dit Neb en sortant une carte de visite animée. Privilégiez le téléphone, cependant, car nous habitons dans un quartier moldu.

S'il fut surpris de cet aveu, Harry n'en laissa rien transparaître. Il prit la carte de Neb et les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

Alors que Neb s'éloignait, Harry fut rapidement rejoint par Bernard Bradford. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Harry se souvint qu'il avait laissé l'homme en plan dans le restaurant, quand il avait appris l'agression de Luna. Il ne l'avait jamais recontacté depuis, pour s'excuser.

Bernard Bradford – ou d'Arimathie – était accompagné par un vieux sorcier noir à l'allure résolument plus sobre que la plupart des invités du Gala. La robe de coton qu'il portait, vert pâle, était certes brodée de motifs tribaux en fil d'or, mais il ne portait ni cape, ni manteau voyant. Il s'appuyait sur un bâton de sorcier, noueux mais résolument magique.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, le salua Bernard Bradford avec l'air avide qui mettait parfois Harry mal à l'aise. Puis-je vous prendre quelques minutes de votre temps ? _En privé_ ?

Harry acquiesça et les trois hommes s'éloignèrent des serveurs et de la table pleine de mets, qui attiraient beaucoup de sorciers. Comme dans le restaurant, l'homme à la carrure massive lança autour d'eux des charmes d'intimité et de protection, afin que leur conversation ne s'égare pas dans la nature.

- Voici Abou Lysinge, annonça Bernard en présentant son invité à Harry. Il est un des piliers de l'_Organisation_ et l'un des rares sorciers qui connaissait la légende de nos _Trésors_ et des _Rêveuses_, avant même d'intégrer le groupe.

Harry serra la main du sorcier et éprouva une drôle d'impression, alors que ce dernier le détaillait avec insistance, sourcils froncés.

- Je souhaitais vous présenter l'un à l'autre, reprit Bernard, car je pense ne pas être le seul à m'intéresser potentiellement au _parchemin_ en votre possession, monsieur Potter. Même si nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'en discuter en profondeur, tous les deux.

Harry se souvint brusquement de leurs serments respectifs de ne pas parler du parchemin à une tierce personne sans l'autorisation des deux parties. Bernard espérait sans doute qu'il donne à Abou des informations supplémentaires et qu'il réponde aux questions laissées en suspens lors de leur dîner.

- Je suis curieux de savoir, commença Abou d'une voix pleine de doutes, quel genre de parchemin important aurait la famille Potter à propos des _Trésors_ et des _Rêveuses_.

- Cesse de douter, Abou. Je te dis que l'objet est d'importance, s'agaça Bernard. Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous ?

Harry jaugea Abou de la même manière que ce dernier l'avait jaugé. Cet homme avait sans doute de nombreuses connaissances, comme la plupart des sorciers qui vivaient depuis de nombreuses décennies, mais Harry savait que le parchemin de Joseph d'Arimathie contenait des informations importantes et délicates. Il n'avait même pas parlé de tout le contenu à Bernard, compte tenu de l'avidité visible de celui-ci pour tout ce qui concernait les _Trésors_.

- J'accepte de vous parler de ce parchemin, dit Harry à Abou, à la condition que vous gardiez ces informations pour vous et que vous ne les divulguiez pas sans notre autorisation commune, à Bernard et à moi. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je promets, murmura-t-il simplement.

Il brilla quelques instants suite à son serment, même s'il n'avait pas sa baguette en main, ce qui prouvait sa bonne foi. Harry se détendit imperceptiblement et décida de donner à Abou Lysinge les mêmes informations et les mêmes mensonges qu'il avait servis à Bernard Bradford.

- J'ai découvert, en fouillant dans l'héritage que j'ai reçu des Black, plusieurs fioles de souvenirs. En les explorant, j'ai découvert le contenu d'un antique parchemin signé de la main de Joseph d'Arimathie. Ce parchemin, continua Harry, évoquait le déchirement du Voile, un « fils de père incertain » et les deux Trésors.

Le sorcier noir pâlit visiblement.

- Qui était le possesseur du souvenir ? demanda-t-il assez brusquement, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry.

- Alphard Black, répondit le jeune homme.

Le sorcier noir se redressa de toute sa taille, le regard noir, puis il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Je vois, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Les hasards de la généalogie n'en sont pas tant et ce qui nous a menés ici n'est pas une coïncidence.

Harry et Bernard échangèrent un regard, pas sûrs que cette phrase leur soit destinée.

- Bernard, monsieur Potter, je suis désolé de ma brusquerie, mais je dois absolument partir. Pourrions-nous convenir d'un autre rendez-vous pour discuter des informations contenues dans ce parchemin ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bernard. Monsieur Potter doit encore me faire parvenir la transcription de ce souvenir. Nous en prendrons connaissance ensemble, si cela convient à tout le monde.

Harry retint une grimace. Avec les événements récents, il avait oublié cette proposition, qu'il avait faite à Bernard le soir de leur repas au restaurant.

- Cela me convient, confirma Harry.

- Bien. Au plaisir de vous revoir, dit Abou, avant de partir rapidement vers la porte.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter, dit Bernard en le tirant de sa rêverie. Je connais Abou depuis très longtemps et il est rarement aussi brusque ou aussi… étrange.

Harry le pria de ne pas s'en formaliser et salua l'homme, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à son tour. Puis il regarda la porte, là où Abou Lysinge avait disparu, et il s'interrogea. Qu'avait-il bien dire pour perturber cet homme ? Ou que savait-il sur la famille Black que lui-même ignorait ?

* * *

_**RAR anonymes**_

_Marie la petite_ : Ah ah ! Ton intuition est peut-être la bonne. Je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. ^^ Sinon, merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires et je te souhaite d'accéder à l'ADSL cette année :)

_Jouga_ : tu es loin d'être une anonyme, mais puisque je ne reçois plus d'alertes aux review et que tu n'autorises pas les MP, je ne peux pas te remercier directement. Contente que la nouvelle face de mon méchant t'intéresse. Et je pense que tu apprécieras de découvrir les indices qui révèlent son identité dans ce chapitre ^^ J'ai été contente de te revoir. A bientôt :)

_Sauge_ : Merci. En effet, ce chapitre et les deux suivants contiennent des épisodes sur Draco. Un peu plus les suivants que celui-ci, d'ailleurs. Harry commence à réfléchir ? Oui et non. Il ne mesure pas toujours la porté de ses actes, par exemple avec Camomille. Mais il fait des efforts ^^ A bientôt !

_Joyssiara_ : J'aime prendre le temps de répondre aux commentaires parce que j'aime en recevoir, tout simplement. ^^ La rupture avec Ginny n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je suis contente de savoir que les chapitres te plaisent. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt !

_Urca_ : Sois la bienvenue. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère que cela continuera ^^ Je suis contente que les personnages te plaise. J'y suis attachée moi-même ^^ J'avoue cependant qu'être auteur est parfois difficile, car si on joue avec ces personnages, ils finissent toujours par prendre une forme d'indépendance : ils ne se laissent pas toujours faire. Je pense que c'est ce qui les rend un peu plus réalistes. ^^

Merci aussi à _BU, Trolamine_ (je suis contente qu'il soit effrayant. Il _est_ vraiment un adversaire à la hauteur ^^), _pR_ (merci pour tes encouragements et ta compréhension), _Stabilo_ (le site est pour cette semaine. Bonne année ^^), _Sherlock_ (hé hé hé… le coupable ne sera révélé que bien tardivement…), _Oligo_ (merci infiniment !), _Orange_ (tu n'es pas le/la seul(e). Mais j'avoue aimer cette identité de Djinn blanc. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les parties dans le désert ^^), _Arty_, _Lampadre_ (oui, je mettrai un lien sur mon profil vendredi prochain), _Fifi_ (c'est pour ça qu'il est dangereux ^^ j'espère que mon site te plaira), _Tampon, Les crevasses a fait mal_ (bienvenue et merci pour tes compliments) et _Phil_ (ah ah… A voir ^^).

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Avez-vous remarqué comme les liens entre les parties Harry et les parties Draco sont de plus en plus serrés ? ^^ Allez. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en partant, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)

Lena.


	52. C10P6 : Noël sous tension

Un immense merci à **Wyny** pour sa correction attentive et merci à tous les lecteurs et les commentateurs qui continuent à me suivre !

_**Note de l'auteur**_

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le long chapitre qui vous attend me fera pardonner votre attente ! J'ai en tout cas deux informations à vous donner.

La première est un avertissement concernant la fin de ce chapitre, qui suggère une scène de câlin. Cependant, je n'utilise absolument aucun terme graphique ou potentiellement choquant pour le jeune public, donc je ne pense pas devoir mettre un avertissement dans le texte même.

La seconde information concerne le site web qui vient en support à cette fiction. J'avoue qu'il est encore sommaire (au sens où il rassemble peu d'articles pour le moment), mais vous pourrez avoir une idée de ce qui vous attend. Vous pourrez notamment y trouver des résumés condensés des premiers chapitres (5 parties) et même des parties elles-mêmes - pour ceux qui souhaitent se remettre en tête les plus anciens épisodes ^^ Je complète ce site au fil du temps, mais il faudra un peu de patience avant que tous les articles concernant mes grandes théories magiques soient publiés. L'adresse est : lemonstrequidort point wordpress point com. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil de temps en temps. )

Et maintenant : bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_

Harry et Camomille font face à des jellyhorn lors d'une des leçons de Thorn. Si Harry parvient à s'en sortir, à l'aide d'une semi-transformation en animagus, Camomille échoue totalement. Thorn a vu le début de transformation d'Harry, mais il n'a pas révélé l'information devant Camomille. Harry espère qu'il la gardera pour lui.

Aïcha Amjad est enceinte et Mr X obtient en échange les fleurs éphémères du désert qu'il voulait. Il envisage de se rendre en Egypte, où il a un travail à mettre en route, avant de retourner en Angleterre avec sa nouvelle femme.

Après une discussion avec Camomille sur les techniques de méditation, Harry reçoit une invitation du ministère pour le Gala de Sainte Mangouste. Il y invite Ginny. De son côté, Draco rencontre François et Marianne Lenain, les parents très étranges des jumelles.

Au Gala de charité, Harry retrouve Ron et Hermione, cette dernière le mettant en garde contre Gharib Hequat, qui semble avoir bien du pouvoir. Il rencontre des joueurs de la sélection nationale puis Lavande et lutte contre sa jalousie quand il voit Ginny danser avec Sky. Il discute ensuite avec Ahmès Neb de son projet de foyer. L'homme lui propose son aide pour faire avancer le projet au ministère, mais Harry refuse, méfiant. Il a peur qu'on dénature ses intentions. Il songe que Lucius Malfoy pourrait être d'une bonne aide, s'il parvient à le convaincre.

Ensuite, il revoit Bernard Bradford, qui lui présente un sorcier du nom d'Abou Lysinge. Quand il leur parle du parchemin en termes vagues et d'Alphard Black, Abou pâlit et part rapidement. Harry se demande ce qu'il sait à propos de la famille Black et promet à Bernard qu'il le recontactera plus tard à propos du parchemin.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les fêtes de fin d'année**

**Partie 6 : Noël sous tension**

_Samedi 19 décembre, début de soirée_

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être gêné avec moi, monsieur Malfoy, fit la voix malicieuse d'une sorcière de vingt ans.

Debout au milieu de l'immense dressing accolé à sa chambre, Draco grommela une réponse inintelligible. Il était mal à l'aise d'être nu. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et vérifia qu'elles étaient toujours placées stratégiquement.

- D'habitude, poursuivit la sorcière en lui tendant des sous-vêtements, les invités de la famille ne font pas tant de manières. Je ne pensais pas vous faire encore rougir, alors que vous êtes entre mes mains depuis une semaine déjà.

Draco ne répondit pas et se retourna pour enfiler les vêtements, alors qu'Astarté fouillait dans les nombreux vêtements achetés par les jumelles Lenain, pour y trouver la robe de soirée parfaite.

- Voilà ce qu'il vous faut pour ce soir, dit-elle en dénichant finalement une robe d'un bleu foncé et profond. Mais d'abord…

La jeune sorcière lui tendit une chemise d'un blanc nacré et un pantalon droit en laine vierge de la même couleur bleue que la robe de soirée. Draco les enfila sans rechigner, sachant que les tissus choisis sur l'Avenue de Merlin étaient d'une qualité exemplaire. Il enfila ensuite la robe, qui tombait parfaitement en un drapé lourd et droit. La doublure en satin blanc était rappelée par de fins motifs brodés de soie blanche au col et aux poignets.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Astarté. Nous serons parfaitement assortis, dit-elle joyeusement en tournant sur elle-même.

La jeune femme avait une abondante chevelure brune, qui descendait en larges boucles jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait enfilé une robe de soie d'un bleu plus clair que le sien, qui moulait son buste et s'évasait à la taille. Elle s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou et laissait voir les mollets de la jeune femme, parfaitement mis en valeur par les talons hauts qu'elle portait.

Le seul défaut de la jeune femme était sans doute la taille de ses oreilles, un peu trop grandes pour son visage. Elle les cachait cependant assez bien, grâce à de longues mèches rabattues vers l'avant.

Quand elle cessa de tourner, Astarté retint un rire de contentement, car le visage de son jeune accompagnateur était approbateur. Elle sentait cependant qu'il appréciait l'esthétique de la vue sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Que ce soit sur l'Avenue de Merlin ou le premier matin où elle avait pris ses fonctions auprès de lui, elle n'avait jamais pu surprendre le moindre regard intéressé de Draco Malfoy. Ni elle, ni les jumelles Lenain, ni les femmes de chambre des jumelles, n'avaient semblé trouver grâce à ses yeux.

- Avez-vous pris la potion de monsieur Lenain ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est pour cette raison que je parviens à te comprendre et te parler sans difficulté. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, déclara Draco en vérifiant sa tenue.

Astarté hocha la tête, enfila son étole blanche brodée de perles, ainsi qu'un manteau de lin noir qui protégerait ses vêtements pendant le voyage en Cheminette.

Galamment, Draco lui tendit le bras, alors qu'elle les guidait jusqu'au petit salon d'où la délégation Lenain se rendrait au Ministère. Aline assaillit immédiatement son Rêveur, pour vanter la conception des vêtements qu'il portait.

- Alors ? N'avions-nous pas raison, en parlant de la qualité de nos vêtements français ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin et entama une dispute amicale, en vantant la longévité des produits anglais. Quand Aline, outrée, partit se plaindre auprès de Lina, il observa les personnes présentes dans le petit salon.

Il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée du nombre « d'oncles » et de « tantes » des jumelles. Bien sûr, Vivien Artilleur, de deux ans l'aîné de Marianne, était véritablement un oncle des jumelles. Cependant, il avait cru comprendre des jumelles que nombre de sorciers et de sorcières qui vivaient au château étaient des amants du couple. Officiellement, ils étaient cependant des hommes et des femmes de compagnie.

Lina l'avait quelque peu rassuré, heureusement, car cet « arrangement familial » n'était pas commun à toutes les anciennes familles françaises. Il s'agissait d'un accord entre François et Marianne, qui s'appréciaient réellement mais avaient contracté un mariage de raison et non d'amour. Cet accord n'était pas officiel non plus. Si d'autres familles se posaient parfois des questions, aucune n'avait trouvé de preuve pour remettre en cause la moralité des Lenain. Les femmes de compagnie restaient donc officiellement des femmes de compagnie.

Il était également troublé par ce dernier aspect de la culture de la haute société française. Les Lenain, comme beaucoup de sorciers français, appréciaient peu les elfes de maison, car ils ressemblaient bien trop à des esclaves à leur goût. Ils employaient donc sans vergogne des sorciers pour les tâches domestiques, sorciers qu'ils nommaient gens de compagnie.

Le premier jour où il avait rencontré Astarté, il avait été très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude de s'appuyer sur Pony, son elfe, mais pas sur un autre sorcier. Quand il avait protesté auprès des Lenain, ces derniers lui avaient expliqué que c'était l'une des fonctions d'Astarté, qu'ils employaient en tant que femme de chambre et dame de compagnie.

En échange de certaines tâches domestiques, la famille Lenain lui apportait la connaissance des plus anciennes traditions sorcières ainsi que de nombreux contacts utiles. Astarté était une jeune sorcière née-de-moldus, mais elle désirait travailler dans le milieu politique. Le meilleur moyen pour elle d'apprendre à évoluer dans les hautes sphères était d'être patronnée par une grande famille. Employer des nés-de-moldus était une tradition pour beaucoup d'anciennes familles, qu'elles soient de sang pur ou non, afin d'aider les nouveaux membres de la communauté sorcière à s'intégrer.

Draco ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la situation.

D'un côté, il avait été élevé pour penser qu'une grande partie de la population sorcière lui était inférieure. Les nés-de-moldus – ou sangs-de-bourbe, comme il les appelait à l'époque – en faisaient partie. Pour autant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester _en réalité_ d'être servi par un sorcier. Il avait découvert qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Astarté lui ressemblait bien trop pour qu'il soit aussi à l'aise qu'avec les elfes de maison.

Par ailleurs, depuis sa rencontre avec John Doe sur le bateau, puis avec Ethan à Fineborough, il avait cessé de croire que les sorciers de pure souche étaient supérieurs au reste du monde. Même s'il n'avait pas testé sa théorie, il lui était devenu évident que les sorciers ne pouvaient vivre sans les moldus, les nés-de-moldus et les sangs-mêlés. C'était probablement cette récente prise de conscience qui le mettait mal à l'aise, avec Astarté.

Cependant, la jeune fille était plutôt contente de sa condition. Elle lui avait affirmé que les plus anciennes familles étaient peu nombreuses et que les familles sérieusement engagées dans la politique étaient encore plus rares. En ayant été embauchée par les Lenain, elle apprenait à la fois les traditions et les ficelles de son futur métier.

C'était peut être le seul aspect de la situation que Draco approuvait sans réserve : les « nouveaux » sorciers apprenaient et s'intégraient à la société traditionnelle. Il aurait aimé qu'un tel dispositif existe en Angleterre. Les cours de « savoir-vivre » sorcier avaient disparu des cursus bien avant que son propre père n'entre à Poudlard, pour la seule raison que les élèves venaient de partout dans le monde et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître les règles de la société sorcière anglaise.

Draco, lui, avait toujours pensé que les anciens rituels avaient quelque chose d'universel… Après tout, tous les sorciers passaient pas le même cycle magique et vivaient les mêmes bouleversements, à 11 ans, puis à 18 ans et ainsi de suite.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda François Lenain à la cantonade, en arrivant dans le petit salon.

- Tu sais que ceux qui sont absents ne peuvent pas répondre à ta question ? le taquina Marianne en arrivant derrière lui, au bras de l'un de ses hommes de compagnie.

- Alors ils ont tort d'être absents, affirma François. Que tout le monde prenne sa poudre de Cheminette. Notre destination est la salle rouge du Ministère. La réception aura lieu dans la grande salle de bal. Avec de la chance, nous nous retrouverons tous là-bas !

Draco s'éloigna un peu du tumulte, alors que les nombreuses personnes présentes assaillaient les trois cheminées du petit salon. Lina le rejoignit.

- Attend l'arrivée d'Astarté dans la salle rouge, lui dit Lina en lui tendant un petit pot de poudre de Cheminette. Il ne serait pas correct que tu apparaisses dans la salle de bal sans personne à ton bras. Et attend-nous aussi. Même si les nombreux sorciers que tu croiseras dans le couloir pourraient te guider jusqu'à la salle de réception, je préfère qu'Aline et moi soyons présentes à tes côtés. On pourrait totalement te perdre de vue, sinon.

Draco acquiesça et entra dans l'une des cheminées libres.

- Salle rouge du Ministère… français ! lança-t-il tout haut.

Son ajout de dernière seconde avait dû surprendre ses gardiennes et Astarté, mais il craignait malgré lui de se retrouver en Angleterre par accident. S'il ne pouvait pas justifier sa présence, alors qu'il était banni, il risquait fort de se retrouver à Azkaban.

La salle dans laquelle il arriva portait bien son nom. Des boiseries sombres en acajou aux tapisseries finement brodées, suspendues aux murs, le rouge était partout. Autour de la pièce, six cheminées libéraient des sorciers richement vêtus à intervalles réguliers. Draco fut rapidement rejoint par Astarté et les jumelles, elles-mêmes accompagnées de deux jeunes cousins de la famille Lenain.

Draco, bien qu'il ne fût pas attiré par la jolie jeune femme pendue à son bras, fut assez fier des regards parfois envieux des hommes qui passaient à côté de leur groupe.

- Bien ! s'exclama joyeusement Aline, toute en fanfreluches. Il est temps de te montrer la grande salle de bal. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi on préférait que tu nous attendes.

Lina ouvrit le chemin et les trois couples entrèrent dans le flux de sorciers qui traversaient le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bal. En lui-même, Draco admit que la bonne société française avait au moins le sens de l'originalité. S'il n'appréciait pas tous les vêtements, Draco se sentit cependant à sa place dans ce milieu qui ressemblait tant à celui de son enfance.

- Nous y voici, commenta platement Lina en se décalant pour que Draco ait une bonne vue de la salle.

- Mais c'est immense ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le sorcier.

C'était à peine si on voyait l'autre bout de la pièce, remplie de monde. En effet, Draco comprenait mieux pourquoi les jumelles avaient voulu le rejoindre dans la salle des arrivées plutôt que dans la salle de bal. Ils auraient pu ne pas se croiser de la soirée, tant tout semblait démesuré.

- N'est-ce pas ? en rajouta Aline. La salle a été agrandie pour la première fois en 1805, quand Napoléon est devenu roi d'Italie. Il a voulu organiser un grand bal rassemblant tous les sorciers français et italiens, donc il a fallu repousser les murs.

- C'est à peu près depuis cette époque que l'Italie sorcière est soumise à l'influence de notre capitale sorcière, ajouta Lina doctement.

Draco acquiesça. Les capitales sorcières dans le monde étaient au nombre de onze, en tout et pour tout. Elles possédaient toutes un ministère de la Magie puissant, dont l'influence s'étendait au-delà de ses frontières nationales. Ainsi, la capitale sorcièreet le ministère de Londres fédéraient l'Ecosse, le Pays-de-Galles, l'Irlande et une partie de l'Inde sorcière. La capitale sorcière de Paris et son Ministère géraient les grandes politiques de l'Italie, de la Belgique, de l'Espagne, du Portugal et d'une partie de l'Algérie sorcière.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas l'Italie, l'Espagne, l'Irlande ou la Suisse de posséder leur propre capitale avec un ministère de la Magie dédié. Simplement, leur pouvoir et leur influence étaient limités aux frontières de leurs pays respectifs. C'est pourquoi on les appelait capitales magiques et non sorcières.

Certaines capitales magiques cherchaient à obtenir le statut de capitale sorcière depuis quelques années, afin de pouvoir intégrer le cercle très fermé du Grand Conseil. Cependant, aucune nouvelle capitale sorcière n'avait reçu le précieux titre depuis 1948, date de l'indépendance des Etats princiers d'Inde et de la création de leur capitale sorcière : Dehradun.

En attendant, les capitales magiques n'étaient représentées, sur le plan mondial, qu'au sein de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, ou CIMS.

- Par la suite, reprit Lina, la salle a encore été quelque peu agrandie, à cause de l'influence de la mode sorcière.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Draco.

- En 1920, la société sorcière a eu une étrange fascination pour des robes et des tenues au diamètre totalement loufoque, exposa Jean, l'accompagnateur d'Aline.

Celle-ci acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Les robes étaient si larges qu'il était impossible de se réunir à plus de 100 personnes dans un espace pourtant théoriquement assez grand pour le double.

- Heureusement, cette mode peu pratique a disparu en moins d'une année, conclut Astarté dans un gloussement moqueur.

Draco secoua discrètement la tête. Il ne savait pas comment étaient les Français moldus, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de l'étrange fascination des sorciers français pour les vêtements et la mode. A part eux, qui aurait eu l'idée de financer l'agrandissement d'une salle de bal, simplement pour pouvoir porter des tenues improbables ?

La conversation alla bon train, jusqu'au discours officiel prononcé par le président de la Magie français. Draco fut assez peu attentif car, comme en Angleterre dans les mêmes circonstances, il s'agissait surtout pour le Président de faire le bilan le plus positif possible de l'année écoulée. Il observa plutôt les cercles qui s'étaient formés dans le public. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Astarté observer la salle aussi attentivement que lui, bien que plus discrètement.

François et Marianne Lenain avaient une cour conséquente, mais pas aussi vaste que celle qui s'était formée à l'autre bout de la salle. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quelle famille il s'agissait. Il ne connaissait pas les anciennes familles françaises parfaitement, mais il en savait suffisamment pour connaître les cinq ou six noms les plus influents.

Alors que les applaudissements concluaient le discours et saluaient le départ du bal, François Lenain vint à leur rencontre.

- Aline, Lina. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre quelques instants ? Nous avons une… affaire importante à régler.

Draco fut intrigué, mais sans doute pas autant que ses Gardiennes, car elles ne protestèrent pas un seul instant avant de suivre leur père. Leurs cavaliers ne s'en offusquèrent même pas et se mêlèrent à la foule. Astarté en profita pour attirer son attention.

- Draco, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ? J'ai vu Ludovic Bonnet, un peu plus loin dans la salle, et tu m'aiderais beaucoup à engager la conversation avec lui.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco.

- Bonnet est un proche du Président et je sais qu'il m'apprécie. Il pourrait m'ouvrir les portes du département des Affaires étrangères, si je joue bien mes cartes. Malheureusement, la famille Lenain ne peut pas m'aider pour ça. Les Lenain n'apprécient pas beaucoup le Président, et les Affaires étrangères sont trustées par la famille De Rochebrune. Ils sont leurs… ennemis naturels, si on peut dire les choses ainsi.

Draco se souvint des remarques de Marianne, alors qu'elle lui commentait les divers tableaux familiaux ornant ses couloirs. Elle n'avait en effet pas semblé porter les De Rochebrune en haute estime.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Bonnet pour appuyer ma candidature, poursuivit Astarté. Avec lui, les De Rochebrune ne pourront pas faire de remarque sur mon apprentissage auprès des Lenain, ni sur mon manque d'expérience dans le domaine des Affaires étrangères.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu veux aller lui parler, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider, admit Draco. Ma famille n'est en contact avec l'étranger que lorsqu'il s'agit de questions économiques. Nous n'avons pas de liens avec la politique française. De plus, la situation de ma famille ne pourrait pas grandement te servir. Elle est quelque peu délicate, à l'heure actuelle, avoua-t-il sans trop en dire.

- Peu importe ! s'exclama Astarté avec légèreté.

Draco n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'influence de Marianne Lenain, dans la manière de parler de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu tiennes la conversation, lui expliqua-t-elle tout bas. Je veux seulement te présenter à lui pour engager la conversation sur des sujets futiles. Tu comprends, Ludovic a vécu deux ans à Londres, avant de revenir en France et d'entamer sa carrière fulgurante. C'est l'occasion pour moi de lui faire croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à lui que pour ma carrière.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, affirma-t-elle plus posément. Je sais que c'est un coureur de jupons, que je lui plais, mais que je n'ai qu'un tout petit créneau pour en tirer mon parti, avant qu'il ne jette son dévolu sur une nouvelle proie.

Draco fronça les sourcils, peu certain de ce qu'il devait penser ou dire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, le charria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas forcément l'intention de passer à l'action. Ludovic est très intelligent et il a l'avantage d'être malin, en plus. Malheureusement pour lui, les femmes sont sa grande faiblesse. Autant en profiter.

- J'ai envie de te dire que c'est immoral, répliqua Draco d'un ton sombre, mais je sais qu'il existe des méthodes de manipulation bien pires. J'ai connu une femme qui se servait de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins et qui y parvenait toujours, affirma-t-il en songeant à la mère de Blaise. Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

La société sorcière anglaise était définitivement patriarcale. Les rares femmes qui avaient un certain pouvoir avaient dû se battre, être intransigeantes autant avec elles-mêmes qu'avec les autres et presque effacer toute leur féminité. Feu Amélia Bones, à la tête du département de la Justice magique, ou Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, en étaient les meilleurs exemples.

Draco avait longtemps méprisé les femmes pour leur « inutilité » et leur « fragilité », malgré les leçons de morale de sa mère. Il avait totalement changé d'avis le jour où il avait rencontré la mère de Blaise. Athéna Zabini était particulièrement belle, retorse et vicieuse. Après l'avoir rencontrée, Draco avait compris que les femmes pouvaient être femmes _et_ dangereuses. Ses sept maris l'avaient sans doute compris trop tard.

- Pas moral ? s'amusa ouvertement Astarté. Marianne dirait que la nature nous a dotées d'atouts et qu'il serait honteux de ne pas s'en servir.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'offrir son bras à sa cavalière. Astarté le dirigea en toute subtilité jusqu'à un sorcier assez grand et plutôt bel homme. Ses cheveux, d'un blond tirant sur le brun, permettaient à ses yeux vert d'eau d'attirer toute l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Il avait un charme certain et Draco comprenait pourquoi l'homme se permettait de batifoler à droite et à gauche.

Ludovic Bonnet était en grande conversation avec un sorcier de haute stature à la robe richement brodée. Draco reconnut immédiatement les armoiries officielles de celui qui était sans doute chef de famille. Les deux épées qui croisaient le fer au-dessus d'une tour de pierres sombres représentaient la famille De Rochebrune.

C'est presque instinctivement que Draco redressa la tête et le buste. Astarté, elle, profita habilement d'un blanc dans leur conversation pour s'avancer et s'imposer.

- Ludovic ? fit-elle semblant de s'étonner avec ravissement. Comment allez-vous ?

Le sorcier se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire étincelant qui rappela Lockhart à Draco. Il y avait quelque chose de faux, de maniéré, dans ce sourire. L'homme lui parut soudain beaucoup moins sympathique. D'autant plus que les yeux si particuliers de cet homme témoignaient sans fard de sa vivacité d'esprit. Un mélange malsain.

- Astarté ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ici. Je vais toujours bien quand je vous vois, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de malice. Vous êtes absolument ravissante, ce soir.

- Et vous êtes éblouissant, comme à votre habitude, répondit Astarté avec un sourire presque candide.

Le regard de Ludovic Bonnet s'arrêta un instant sur Draco, dont Astarté tenait lâchement le bras. Cette dernière en profita pour faire les présentations.

- Ludovic, je vous présente Draco Malfoy, qui vient d'Angleterre mais a choisi de passer cette fin d'année en France.

- Monsieur Malfoy, prononça le Français d'une voix affectée, j'ai tant entendu parler de vous, outre-Manche. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer ici.

Etrangement, Draco n'en crut pas un mot.

Il ne doutait pas que Ludovic Bonnet ait eu vent de sa situation précaire sur le plan judiciaire, puisque le procès auquel il avait eu droit avait eu un fort retentissement en Angleterre sorcière. L'homme le méprisait – Draco le sentait sans le moindre doute – mais il ne le faisait pas ouvertement. Plutôt à la manière d'un Serpentard.

Bien. Draco était en terrain connu.

- Je suis également charmé, croyez-le bien, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé qui démentait ses paroles. Mais je n'ai pas le plaisir d'avoir entendu parler de vous. Monsieur ?

Le sourire de Ludovic Bonnet fondit imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour qu'un observateur attentif comme Draco puisse le remarquer. Le jeune homme pouvait reconnaître la bonne capacité de ce politicien à dissimuler son état d'esprit, mais il lui semblait bien que Ludovic Bonnet avait une autre faiblesse que les femmes : l'orgueil.

Astarté, elle, était intérieurement mortifiée de cette répartie à la limite de la politesse. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco ne supportait pas, c'était le mépris. Le mépris lui rappelait trop son passé et il avait bien l'intention de lutter contre ça.

- Oh ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! lança-t-elle pour désamorcer la situation. Draco, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ludovic Bonnet, haut conseiller personnel du président de la Magie, ainsi que Côme De Rochebrune, patriarche de la famille De Rochebrune et directeur actuel du département des Affaires étrangères.

N'oubliant pas ses manières – et malgré l'ordre dans lequel Astarté avait choisi de présenter les deux hommes – c'est d'abord devant Côme De Rochebrune que Draco s'inclina, légèrement mais respectueusement.

- C'est un honneur de rencontrer le chef de la si grande famille De Rochebrune, monsieur. _Mors et vis_.

L'homme, à la cinquantaine bien sonnée, sembla apprécier la reconnaissance du jeune sorcier, ainsi que la citation de sa devise familiale, car il inclina la tête à son tour – grand privilège pour qui le connaissait.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis moi-même heureux de rencontrer l'un de mes… _homologues_ anglais.

Draco saisit immédiatement l'allusion. S'il connaissait bien l'histoire de la famille De Rochebrune, c'était d'abord parce qu'elle était la première fortune de France, mais aussi parce qu'elle prônait ouvertement l'importance de la pureté du sang depuis des générations. Son père avait longtemps envisagé de prendre contact avec les De Rochebrune pour appuyer l'entreprise de Voldemort en Angleterre, puis en France. Cependant, les De Rochebrune n'accordaient leurs faveurs qu'aux vainqueurs assurés et rien n'avait finalement été conclu entre eux.

- J'ai toujours regretté avoir été trop jeune pour accompagner père, alors qu'il vous rendait visite. Tous les gens de bien ont désiré au moins une fois voir le si célèbre château De Rochebrune de leurs propres yeux.

Draco montrait qu'il connaissait les liens lâches entre les Malfoy et les De Rochebrune et donnait en même temps l'impression d'admirer le Français. Cependant, si la réputation des cachots De Rochebrune était à moitié à la hauteur de la réalité, il préférait se faire enfermer un an à Azkaban, plutôt que d'approcher le château à moins d'un kilomètre.

Côme plissa légèrement les yeux et observa attentivement Draco. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas cette impression d'être jaugé, mais il était désormais habitué à cacher son malaise.

Ludovic Bonnet, lui, semblait ennuyé par l'intérêt de son interlocuteur pour Draco Malfoy, ainsi que par le manque de déférence que le jeune homme avait témoigné à son égard.

- Astarté, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, j'aimerais beaucoup vous présenter à l'un de mes amis proches, si vous le permettez. Laissons là les pesantes discussions familiales et profitons plutôt de la soirée, qui s'annonce si plaisante.

- Elle l'est déjà pour moi, répondit Astarté avec grâce, puisque je peux profiter de votre compagnie quelques instants.

C'était là le genre d'attitude que Ludovic Bonnet préférait grandement à celle du jeune Malfoy, si important fût son nom. C'est pourquoi il prit congé de Côme poliment, ignora le jeune sorcier, et emmena avec lui la pétulante jeune femme qu'il convoitait. Astarté, elle, fit une moue désolée en direction de Draco, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le laissait seul aux côtés de l'un des hommes français les moins agréables qui soit.

ALLALLALLALLALLALLALLALLALL

_Samedi 19 décembre, début de soirée_

Aline et Lina suivirent leur père sans protester, mais c'était bien parce qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée mondaine importante pour l'image et l'influence de la famille Lenain. Dès que les jumelles furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes et que leur père eut lancé un sort d'intimité, Lina protesta.

- Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas laisser le Rêveur tout seul.

- Je sais, mais Astarté n'est pas censée connaître le statut de Draco et je dois justement vous demander votre avis à son propos.

Lina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas l'air sérieux de son père. C'était un peu comme si Aline cessait soudain de sourire : cela annonçait les ennuis.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en suivant Astarté et Draco des yeux.

- L'Ancien m'a contacté juste avant que je quitte le château. Il semblait agité et souhaite parler au Rêveur de toute urgence. Il vous demande d'être présentes et prêtes à... jouer votre rôle de Gardiennes, si je puis dire.

- Que va-t-il lui faire ? demanda Aline, inquiète.

Elle n'aimait pas l'Ancien (1). C'était viscéral, depuis les manipulations de Joseph d'Arimathie avec sa vie, qui avaient conduit à tant de douleurs et tant de réincarnations malheureuses. De plus, elle n'aimait pas l'avertissement qu'il avait donné à son père. Jouer son rôle signifiait endurer la douleur du Rêveur, pour que celui-ci puisse _voir_.

- Ce que je voudrais surtout savoir, grinça Lina en regardant son père suspicieusement, c'est comment l'Ancien a pu savoir que Draco séjournait chez nous pendant les vacances de fin d'année…

Lorsque François prit un air un peu coupable, Lina gronda, frustrée.

- Tu n'étais pas censé parler à l'Organisation tant que Draco n'a pas eu de nouveau rêve !

- Je n'ai pas parlé à l'Organisation, protesta François. J'ai seulement un peu trop parlé avec l'Ancien. Il sait que vous êtes liées au Rêveur – ne me demandez pas comment – et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir. Il se sert de moi comme ambassadeur auprès de vous.

Aline ricana d'un air sinistre que Lina n'aurait pas renié. L'Ancien avait appris à ne pas les prendre à la légère, un jour où Lina était vraiment très en colère. Le seul vrai avantage de leurs réincarnations successives était qu'elles avaient pu apprendre à maîtriser leur élément d'une manière qui faisait même frémir l'Ancien !

- Je vous demande donc votre avis, puisque l'Ancien compte passer au château demain : peut-il voir Draco ou non ?

- Que veux-tu qu'on dise ? râla Aline. Les Anciens finissent toujours par débusquer les Gardiens et les Rêveurs. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Dis-lui qu'il peut venir, répondit finalement Lina, mais qu'il prenne garde à ses manières. Si nous avons la sensation qu'il met le Rêveur en danger, nous le jetterons dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses ! Qu'il soit Ancien ou pas.

François eut grand peine à retenir un rire. Lina ne faisait pas cette menace à la légère. Plus jeune, avec le concours amusé de sa mère, elle avait mis dehors l'un des hommes de compagnie du château qui avait eu l'indécence de draguer sa sœur. Avec un coup de pied aux fesses… Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé du tout.

- Il faut prévenir Draco de la visite de l'Ancien, décida Aline. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais j'ai déjà l'impression que Draco ne va pas aimer.

Lina acquiesça et les jumelles se dirigèrent à grands pas vers leur Rêveur qui, laissé seul avec Côme De Rochebrune, ne semblait pas apprécier le discours de ce dernier.

- Comment allez-vous, monsieur De Rochebrune ? lança Aline d'un ton trop joyeux pour être honnête, en arrivant auprès des deux sorciers.

Côme se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'appréciait pas l'attitude cavalière des filles Lenain et l'orgueil de leur père, qui cherchait toujours à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, tourna le dos aux trois jeunes gens et s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

- Je vais m'habituer à ce que vous me sauviez de toutes les situations délicates, souffla Draco, dont le visage s'était légèrement détendu en voyant le vieux chef de famille s'éloigner.

- Que t'a-t-il dit pour te mettre en colère ? demanda Lina avec sérieux.

- Rien de _réellement_ important, répondit Draco d'un ton qu'il voulait léger, mais qui s'avéra grinçant. Il semblerait, poursuivit-il, qu'il connaisse certains travers de ma famille qui ne me rendent pas fier.

Draco avait hésité un instant avant de s'ouvrir, mais il faisait suffisamment confiance aux jumelles pour admettre qu'il était tracassé par les remarques du vieux chef de famille français.

Lina plissa les yeux et examina la silhouette de Côme De Rochebrune, comme si elle pouvait y lire des réponses essentielles. Elle connaissait une partie du sombre passé de Draco, comme la plupart des élèves du Palais, désormais. Cependant, si elle n'était pas inquiète des éventuelles réactions de simples étudiants en Médicomagie, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que la famille De Rochebrune ait d'éventuels moyens de pression sur son Rêveur.

- Avant de nous amuser, chuchota Aline à l'oreille de Draco, il faut qu'on te prévienne d'une chose importante…

Draco tourna toute son attention vers sa Gardienne, s'attendant à une sorte de mise en garde à propos de certains invités de la soirée…

- L'Ancien sera au château demain.

… mais non. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Et Draco se demanda ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Dimanche 20 décembre_

Marianne effaça d'un coup de baguette les notes et les schémas qu'elle avait présentés à Draco la veille. La métamagie intéressait beaucoup le jeune sorcier, même s'il avait des difficultés à appréhender les calculs précis qui permettaient de déterminer le geste et la formule d'un sort en création.

- Installe-toi, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment. Je vais chercher une carte et je reviens.

Draco obéit. Dans son grand bureau personnel – celui dans lequel elle menait ses recherches – Marianne Lenain avait fait installer une sorte de vieille table d'écolier. Bien que la chaise accrochée à cette table fût un peu vieille et patinée par le temps, elle avait été rendue confortable par quelques sorts bien pensés.

Et c'était tant mieux, parce que si Draco connaissait toujours l'heure à laquelle il entrait dans ce bureau, il n'était jamais certain de l'heure à laquelle il en sortirait. Marianne était une grande passionnée et avait cette qualité d'être patiente et de prendre son temps pour répondre à la moindre de ses questions.

Enfin bien installé, avec une petite pile de parchemins et une plume prête à être trempée dans l'encre, Draco attendit le retour de Marianne. Il en profita pour laisser ses yeux inquisiteurs faire un tour du bureau. Il aimait cette pièce. Elle était pleine d'ustensiles et d'outils de mesure variés. Ici ou là, on trouvait des flacons aux contenus étranges, des dessins et des tableaux de calcul dont le sens précis lui échappait encore, des balances avec leurs poids éparpillés, des étagères remplies d'objets divers qui n'auraient pas surpris dans un musée.

Marianne revint avec un rouleau de papier glacé sous le bras. Les Français avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le parchemin, considéré comme trop cher et trop fragile, pour privilégier le papier moldu. Mais les Français avaient toujours été des gens originaux.

- Dis-moi, Draco. Te souviens-tu de notre première discussion, à propos de l'histoire de la métamagie ? Saurais-tu me résumer en quelques mots ce que nous en avons dit ?

- Oui, je me souviens, confirma Draco.

En effet, cette mise en bouche l'avait intrigué et laissé avec de nombreuses questions, que les leçons suivantes de Marianne avaient à peine commencé à satisfaire. Ce « cours » avait également été l'un des seuls qui n'avait pas demandé de tableau de calcul ou de longue explication, car Draco avait déjà un bagage culturel bien développé en la matière.

Son regard revint vers l'une des étagères : celle qui présentait de nombreuses statuettes de femmes aux formes exagérées.

- D'après les chercheurs en histoire magique, les sorciers préhistoriques avaient déjà senti que la Magie était une entité complexe, avec des règles et – pourrait-on dire – une volonté propres.

Marianne acquiesça et Draco poursuivit.

- Pour beaucoup de sorciers préhistoriques, la magie était souvent confondue avec la nature elle-même. Elle était considérée comme une mère nourricière, celle qui donne la vie et la reprend. Elle était donc vénérée comme une véritable déesse, une mère. On a d'ailleurs pu trouver de très nombreuses statuettes de « déesses-mères » un peu partout dans le monde.

- En effet, confirma Marianne en regardant fièrement sa collection personnelle de vénus. (2)

- Mais la magie n'était pas encore étudiée en elle-même. Par la suite, continua Draco, les sociétés humaines moldues – et par ricochet, les sociétés sorcières – commencèrent à se développer, à se complexifier et à développer une dimension guerrière prononcée. Le culte de la mère fut remplacé par celui du père, de l'homme, du guerrier. Peu à peu sont alors apparues les grandes religions monothéistes moldues.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que cette évolution est différente selon les endroits du monde, cependant.

Draco acquiesça. Certaines civilisations avaient perpétué le culte de la mère plusieurs siècles, malgré leur complexité et l'intensification des échanges avec d'autres cultures.

- Les sorciers de « l'Antiquité » virent également leur vision du monde se modifier peu à peu. La magie était devenue multiple, personnifiée en des dieux variés à la spécialité propre. C'était le cas pour les Egyptiens, les Indiens, la Rome antique à ses débuts… Même si on ne peut pas encore réellement parler de métamagie, les sorciers cherchaient à approfondir leur connaissance de ces « dieux » pour bénéficier de leurs bienfaits et ils ont parfois fait des découvertes majeures.

Il est vrai que certaines découvertes de l'époque étaient désormais perdues. Les sortilèges qui protégeaient par exemple la pyramide du Scorpion – la quatrième des quatre pyramides de Gizeh – posaient encore de nombreux problèmes. De plus, peu de sorciers modernes étaient parvenus à insuffler une telle longévité à leurs sortilèges, ces derniers siècles.

- La plupart des sociétés sorcières actuelles continuent de concevoir la magie comme une mère nourricière – la Mère Magie – reprit Draco après un instant de silence. Mais je suppose que nous appelons désormais « branches » et « domaines » les différentes magies qui la composent.

Marianne acquiesça avec un sourire satisfait. Elle n'avait pas réellement parlé de la vision moderne de la Magie, ni des domaines, car elle avait bien l'intention d'en faire une leçon à part entière. Cependant, son élève l'avait intelligemment devancé et semblait avoir les bonnes intuitions.

- Au « Moyen-âge », la vision moldue du père fondateur s'opposa à celle des sorciers, leurs dieux et leurs déesses étant considérées comme des superstitions sans fondement qu'il fallait éradiquer. Les moldus étant incapables de faire de la magie, ils ont commencé à croire qu'elle n'existait pas et que les miracles – dont ils étaient parfois témoins – étaient la manifestation de leur dieu unique et tout puissant. C'était du moins le cas en Europe, en Afrique du Nord, au Moyen-Orient et dans une partie de l'Asie. Ailleurs dans le monde, les sorciers étaient soit parfaitement intégrés aux sociétés moldues, soit laissés libres de leurs croyances.

- Jusqu'à ce que les religions monothéistes moldues s'expatrient et cherchent à s'imposer aussi sur ces territoires auparavant libres, précisa Marianne.

- L'opposition entre sorciers et moldus empira des siècles plus tard, principalement en Europe, alors que les sciences moldues établissaient des règles considérées comme universelles et immuables. La magie n'y avait pas sa place et l'on signa finalement le premier Code international du secret magique en 1689, pour séparer nos deux mondes.

- Que la magie s'adapte mal aux sciences moldues ne signifie pas, l'interrompit Marianne, que la magie n'a pas de règles. La réflexion des sorciers sur ce plan est simplement un peu en retard sur la connaissance moldue, car beaucoup de sorts ont d'abord été créés par hasard, à la suite d'un _besoin_. Les quelques règles qui ont été découvertes l'ont été plus souvent par chance que grâce à un travail de recherche poussé.

Draco, qui ne put d'abord s'empêcher de se sentir outré d'être dépassé par des moldus, admit en lui-même que l'Arithmancie – qui permettait entre autres de calculer les mouvements de baguettes pour obtenir l'effet désiré – était une matière plutôt récente en elle-même. Elle avait tout au plus un siècle…

- La séparation de nos deux mondes a eu un effet dévastateur sur la société magique, en ce sens que la plupart des sociétés européennes stagnent. Les Etats-Unis et le Japon tentent bien de développer la métamagie et de faire reconnaître les règles qu'ils parviennent à découvrir, mais beaucoup de sociétés sorcières modernes – notamment en Europe – ne s'y intéressent pas réellement. Il faut dire que le préjugé contre les moldus est tenace et que les chercheurs en métamagie s'inspirent beaucoup des expériences scientifiques moldues.

- Vous voulez dire que les expériences que vous m'avez montrées il y a quelques jours sont moldues ?

Marianne et lui avaient décomposé une baguette magique pour en déterminer la « personnalité ». Ils avaient séparé chaque élément, les avaient pesés, fait fondre ou brûler pour en faire ressortir les essences magiques, qu'ils avaient capturées dans plusieurs bocaux. Ils avaient sélectionné des échantillons d'essence et les avaient mélangés pour observer les résultats.

Certains éléments fusionnaient parfaitement et d'autres moins. Ils avaient lancé des sorts dans les bocaux pour vérifier leur efficience. Certains composants étaient inertes, mais d'autres étaient définitivement des accélérateurs ou des freins, voire des éléments bloquants.

La baguette – en bois d'olivier et en cœur de cheveu de nymphe – s'était finalement révélée faite pour les enchantements et les sorts de protection, mais réellement mal adaptée aux métamorphoses et aux sorts d'attaque.

- _Un fabricant de baguettes_ – avait dit Marianne – _finit par acquérir une certaine expérience, qui lui permet de déterminer à quelles branches de la Magie est mieux adaptée chacune de ses baguettes. Il connaît leurs « personnalités ». Un bon fabricant de baguettes sait comment choisir et associer les éléments pour offrir une baguette équilibrée à chacun de ses clients, une baguette qui ne laissera pas son sorcier sans défense et qui ne sera pas trop capricieuse, avec des éléments en opposition._

Draco avait parfaitement compris le principe.

_- Un excellent fabricant de baguettes connaît parfaitement les règles qui régissent la fabrication de ses œuvres. Mais les trois ou quatre excellents fabricants de baguettes qui existent – tous en Europe – ont toujours refusé de partager leurs secrets, par peur de la concurrence. Les chercheurs, dans cette matière, sont donc quelques peu ralentis. Cependant, notre étude a permis de déterminer quelques hypothèses, dont il reste à déterminer la validité grâce à des expériences adéquates._

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, Draco imitant les gestes de Marianne, qui possédait tout un stock de baguettes diverses pour ses expérimentations. Il était par exemple intéressant de constater que le bois d'olivier ralentissait ou bloquait systématiquement tous les sorts d'attaque, quel que soit le cœur de la baguette qui lui avait été associé.

Draco avait espéré tester les éléments qui composaient sa première baguette – celle que Potter avait brisée – mais Marianne n'avait pas de baguette en bois d'aubépine et aucun fabricant ne lui avait cédé de baguette avec un poil de licorne comme coeur, car ce dernier ingrédient se révélait fort rare et coûteux.

En revanche, elle avait pu tester sa propre baguette en bois de chêne et poil de Gobelin, qui se révélait très équilibrée entre les sorts de protection amplifiés par le chêne – le cœur restant neutre – et les sorts d'attaque amplifiés par le poil de Gobelin – le chêne restant neutre. Sa baguette était cependant très capricieuse quand il s'agissait de créer des enchantements ou des sortilèges, puisque le chêne et le poil de Gobelin créaient des interférences l'un avec l'autre.

- En effet, répondit finalement Marianne, après un temps de réflexion. La plupart de nos expériences sont inspirées par les moldus, qui sont les premiers à avoir voulu décomposer des matières pour les peser, les mesurer, les transformer… Cependant, nous les adaptons à notre objet d'étude, car la magie qu'on libère se révèle être un élément volatile et capricieux.

- Y a-t-il des résultats concrets sur les études menées en métamagie ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Plusieurs études américaines et japonaises ont amélioré les tableaux d'Arithmancie en dévoilant certaines règles immuables de création de sorts. Ainsi, les sorciers américains ont été capables, il y a un an ou deux, d'isoler quelques règles régissant la branche des enchantements. On savait déjà que cette branche regroupait toutes les magies d'effet, de mouvement, contrairement aux sortilèges qui visent la création ou la destruction.

Draco acquiesça. Son père lui avait appris beaucoup de sortilèges, notamment les destructeurs, mais il avait dû comprendre les principes régissant les enchantements par lui-même. Il était devenu très fort en la matière, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup maîtriser les effets de ses sorts.

Par exemple, il avait enchanté des badges pour se moquer de Weasley, quand il était plus jeune. Il aurait pu créer un badge à effet avec un sortilège et obtenir à peu près le même résultat. Cependant, en se concentrant sur la création du badge et non l'effet désiré, il n'aurait pas pu accumuler tous les effets qu'il avait insufflés à sa création finale : un texte changeant, lumineux et clignotant…

- Les sorciers américains, poursuivit Marianne, ont découvert que chaque enchantement nécessitait une formule en rythme binaire, avec une alternance entre syllabes accentuées et atténuées, pour invoquer le sort, et au moins un demi-cercle de la baguette, pour libérer le sort.

Draco songea au simple sort _Wingardium Leviosa_. La prononciation de la formule accentuait particulièrement le « gar » et le « o », dans une moindre mesure le « um » et le « le ».

- Le tableau de création qu'ils ont publié, qui permet de calculer le nombre de demi-cercles à effectuer en fonction du nombre de syllabes prononcées, est particulièrement précis, expliqua Marianne. Il est cependant complexe, car il associe 49 cases d'équivalences à respecter.

- Ont-ils réussi à créer de nouveaux enchantements ?

- Ils sont parvenus à créer l'enchantement arc-en-ciel – dont la formule est _Arcus Pluvius Colora._ Ils s'en servent en ce moment pour créer des bougies à la flamme changeante. J'en ai commandé pour nos futures sauteries, répondit Marianne rêveusement.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, » songea Draco sans oser le dire.

- Les Japonais se sont servis de ce tableau pour améliorer le sort _Mobilicorpus_. On sait tous que ce dernier n'a jamais été parfaitement stable, puisque l'espace entre le corps et le sol varie beaucoup et que la direction des mouvements du corps par la baguette n'est pas parfaite. C'est pour ça que les Médicomages utilisent rarement ce sort quand l'état du patient est grave.

Draco se souvint avec une grimace de l'une de ses tentatives de _Mobilicorpus_ sur Pansy, au début du règne du Lord noir. Il avait été plus que lent à la ramener dans sa chambre, parce que le sort n'était pas idéal dans son état et il tenait à ne pas empirer ses douleurs par maladresse.

- Les sorciers japonais ont donc légèrement modifié la formule et le mouvement de baguette en fonction du tableau fourni par les américains. La formule est devenue « _Mobilitas Corpus_ », avec un demi-cercle de baguette final au mouvement ascendant. Ils ont constaté qu'ainsi, même si le lanceur du sort dirigeait mal sa baguette pour bouger le corps en lévitation, l'espace avec le sol ne variait plus. Le sort est donc bien plus stable qu'auparavant.

- Ça a l'air simple.

- Oui, parce que je te parle des deux règles les plus simples à suivre et à comprendre avec le tableau d'Arithmancie américain : le rythme binaire de la formule et le nombre de demi-cercles de la baguette. Le tableau est plus complexe, cependant, puisqu'il faut déterminer les respirations dans le mouvement de baguette et le nombre de syllabes le plus efficace pour obtenir l'effet voulu. La formule « Mobiliscorps » ne fonctionne pas, même si – d'après le tableau – son rythme binaire correspond aux deux demi-cercles dans le mouvement original de la baguette.

- Je vois, répondit Draco.

Marianne lui avait présenté plusieurs tableaux de création de sorts, ces derniers jours, et il devait admettre qu'il lui avait fallu deux jours pour comprendre réellement le plus simple, composé de seulement neuf cases. Il n'était pourtant toujours pas capable de l'utiliser pour imaginer un nouveau sort efficient. Alors il n'imaginait pas le travail titanesque nécessaire pour créer un nouveau sort en respectant toutes les équivalences dans un tableau de 49 cases.

- Mais comment crée-t-on ces tableaux ? demanda-t-il soudain. Comment peut-on connaître la complexité de certains sorts, le nombre de cases idéal, les rapports entre chaque chiffre ? La métamagie utilise l'Arithmancie et l'expérimentation pour découvrir des règles magiques et des sorts, mais d'où viennent ces tableaux que les chercheurs utilisent ?

- C'est l'objet de la leçon du jour, déclara Marianne avec un sourire. Certains tableaux sont améliorés par les expérimentations des chercheurs, mais peu de sorciers sont capables de créer un nouveau tableau ou de nouvelles formules chiffrées en Arithmancie, car il s'agit encore d'une branche obscure de la métamagie.

Draco trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se prépara à noter un maximum d'informations, son esprit de chercheur débutant déjà excité par la perspective de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de la magie.

- Nous avons fait des recherches grâce à l'expérimentation et confirmé quelques règles de la Magie grâce à l'étude des baguettes, rappela Marianne. Ces règles sont intuitivement admises depuis des millénaires : la Magie n'est pas uniforme, elle ne circule pas de la même manière partout et elle est composée de branches à l'identité propre. Les matières, comme les gens, ont des affinités différentes avec ces branches.

Même sans avoir expérimenté la décomposition des baguettes, il était évident que chaque individu ne maîtrisait pas la magie de la même manière. Il suffisait de mettre un Londubat à côté de son parrain pour s'en rendre compte.

- Nous avons également utilisé des tableaux arithmantiques acceptés depuis de nombreuses décennies pour comprendre comment solliciter la Magie afin d'obtenir un effet voulu, c'est-à-dire comprendre comment créer un sort. Si l'Arithmancie est une branche précise et réglée de la magie, il faut en revanche savoir que la création de nouveaux tableaux s'appuie sur… comment appeler ça ? Des intuitions…

Draco leva un sourcil. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'une intuition n'avait rien de fiable, ni de _scientifique_.

- Tu vas comprendre, dit Marianne en captant son scepticisme.

Elle déroula la carte qu'elle avait amenée plus tôt et la plaqua au tableau d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Tu dois connaître ce dessin, non ?

- Le _Cosmimago_, souffla Draco.

Il reconnaissait sans peine le plus ancien symbole de la divination. Les deux cercles concentriques et l'étoile entre deux, les cinq symboles qui, d'après les jumelles, représentaient les éléments, le carré qui entourait tout cela, excluant les rectangles qui représentaient – selon certains sorciers – les autres dimensions que la Terre.

- Mon professeur de Divination m'a dit que ce symbole avait de nombreux usages possibles(3), mais elle ne m'a jamais détaillé lesquels.

- Ce symbole a toujours eu de nombreuses acceptions, des sens différents en fonction des sorciers qui cherchent à en percer le secret. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce signe est magique et qu'il a un effet réel sur les sorts.

- Il permet d'amplifier un appel à prophétie, en tout cas, confirma Draco.

- Il permet d'amplifier beaucoup de sorts, mais ses effets sont très difficiles à maîtriser pour le sorcier moyen.

Elle eut une grimace en songeant au nombre d'accidents provoqués par des sorts amplifiés. C'était comme pour les baguettes gravées de runes. Il y avait toujours un grand risque pour que le sort lancé échappe aux mains de son créateur.

- L'essence magique du _Cosmimago_ a récemment poussé quelques chercheurs à en analyser les éléments de construction et leurs interactions, poursuivit-elle en reprenant le fil de son explication. Tous les chiffres existant sont présents à divers degrés, dans cette image. On y trouve ainsi une étoile ou un carré, deux cercles, trois vagues ou trois dents ou trois côtés du triangle pour ce qui est des cinq symboles enfermés dans le carré. Lui-même a quatre points de contact avec le cercle extérieur en plus d'avoir quatre côtés, et ça continue de la même manière pour tous les autres chiffres.

Draco entendait bien son professeur particulier de métamagie, mais il était de plus en plus distrait par les formes mouvantes du _Cosmimago_. A chaque fois qu'il contemplait le symbole, ce dernier semblait prendre vie sous ses yeux.

- En analysant les liens entre chaque élément, il est possible de déterminer des associations ou des oppositions de nombres. Les chercheurs en métamagie pensent actuellement que le _Cosmimago_ est une représentation de la Magie et que ces nombres forment donc des tableaux capables de révéler les règles qui régissent chaque branche magique.

Draco cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur Marianne pour éviter de perdre le fil de son discours. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter au loin par le dessin.

- Et je dois bien avouer que même si ces théories reposent sur une interprétation intuitive du _Cosmimago_, quelques chercheurs ont su mettre en lumière de nouveaux liens magiques entre suites et tableaux arithmantiques. Par exemple, il a été déterminé que le chiffre 1 et le chiffre 5 sont très liés, puisqu'il y a une étoile pour 5 branches ou un carré qui inclut 5 symboles. En revanche, 1 s'oppose à 7, puisque le carré exclut totalement les 7 rectangles autour du _Cosmimago_. Dès lors, un tableau équilibré ne peut pas lier 1 et 7 dans deux cases mitoyennes, car il y a lutte.

- Est-ce que cela fonctionne vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit Marianne. Si l'on tente de changer des éléments ou des proportions du _Cosmimago_, le résultat provoque des catastrophes. Le chercheur Renald Osborne s'est vu amputé d'un bras le jour où il a jeté un sort en se tenant au cœur d'un _Cosmimago_ auquel il manquait un des cinq symboles que tu vois autour des branches.

Draco acquiesça vaguement, se souvenant que Betty Noisy lui avait tenu à peu près le même discours.

- De la même façon, ne pas respecter certaines règles dans les tableaux arithmantiques provoque des déséquilibres et il est impossible d'inventer un nouveau sort efficient dans ce cas.

- Ainsi le _Cosmimago_ est à l'origine des tableaux que nous connaissons, déclara Draco. Il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une représentation équilibrée – voire d'une représentation de l'équilibre – de la Magie.

Il avait au moins une réponse à sa question, même si cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas pleinement.

- Ce symbole est en effet à l'origine de nos améliorations et de nos tableaux les plus récents. Cependant, contrairement à certains collègues, je soupçonne le _Cosmimago_ de respecter des règles et des proportions magiques découvertes il y a des siècles, pas d'être une représentation de ces règles. Je parlais d'intuition tout à l'heure, car nous devinons que l'efficience et la puissance de ce symbole proviennent du respect de certaines lois magiques. Mais nous regardons une image. Nous redécouvrons donc les règles mises en évidence par cette image, mais pas toutes les règles qui régissent la Magie.

D'un sort, Marianne enroula de nouveau la carte au tableau.

- Pour découvrir toutes les lois de la création magique, nous devons encore déterminer des processus de recherche qui mettent en jeu la Magie elle-même, en tant qu'entité complexe. C'est un travail gigantesque qui demandera encore des décennies d'expérimentations plus ou moins heureuses.

Elle fut interrompue par trois coups secs, frappés contre la porte. Marianne fut trop surprise pour répondre : son mari lui-même ne venait jamais l'embêter dans son bureau.

Sans attendre, la personne ouvrit et Marianne se redressa soudain, toute sa physionomie exprimant son mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler des domaines à son élève et elle se sentait frustrée. Sans compter qu'elle n'appréciait que peu l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre – l'Ancien – qui ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix de son avenir quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois…

- Monsieur Lysinge.

- Vous ! s'exclama Draco, abasourdi.

Le sorcier noir, à la longue robe verte et jaune, était appuyé légèrement sur un bâton de marche épais que Draco ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Mais il était tout à fait certain de reconnaître John Doe, l'homme du bateau.

- Puis-je avoir une conversation privée avec le Rêveur ? demanda-t-il à Marianne, en ignorant Draco.

Marianne pointa un doigt menaçant vers Draco, tout sourire.

- Nous n'avons pas terminé, le prévint-elle. Nous reprendrons cette leçon dès que possible.

Elle sortit du bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Le sorcier envoya un sort vers la porte à l'aide du bâton de marche – son bâton de sorcier – afin d'empêcher quiconque d'écouter leur conversation.

- Vous… reprit Draco. John Doe. Vous êtes l'Ancien, l'accusa-t-il.

- C'est une bonne déduction, répondit l'homme, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé qu'il perdit rapidement.

- Oui, je m'en étais bien rendu compte, grogna Draco.

L'homme plissa les yeux et le jeune sorcier se sentit examiné avec attention. Il n'aimait pas cela.

- Et quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il, provoquant.

- Mon vrai nom est Abou Lysinge, l'informa le sorcier noir d'un ton factuel. Mais ceux qui me connaissent vraiment m'appellent l'Ancien.

Il se mit soudain à faire les cent pas, tout en regardant fréquemment dans sa direction. Il était évident qu'il était fortement contrarié et agité. D'une certaine façon, cela rendit Draco très nerveux.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il s'avère que j'ai assisté à un bal, hier soir, commença-t-il.

« Oui, moi aussi. Et alors ? » songea Draco.

- A ce bal, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un jeune sorcier. Harry Potter.

Abou s'interrompit un instant pour observer attentivement la réaction du Rêveur. Ce dernier pâlit sensiblement.

- Et donc ? demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché, mais qui était définitivement tendu.

- En tant qu'Ancien, je perçois des liens que personne d'autre ne perçoit. Il faut bien que je sois capable de retrouver les Gardiens où qu'ils soient dans le monde… Et il y a un lien en particulier qui me perturbe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, déclara Draco de mauvaise foi.

Il détestait parler de son enchaînement à Potter. Le moins de personnes seraient au courant, le mieux ce serait. Finalement, Abou se précipita vers Draco et se pencha vers lui par-dessus le bureau.

- Ne me prend pas pour un sot ! Le lien qui vous lie, toi et ce sorcier, est bien trop fort pour ne pas m'avoir alarmé.

- Comment ça, fort ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

- J'ai vu ta magie et la sienne intimement liées ! J'ai vu un lien qui, je le devinais, devait m'amener jusqu'à toi. J'avais raison. Harry Potter est maître de ta magie.

Draco se mit debout et recula d'un pas, agité. Etait-ce si visible ?

- Comment as-tu pu ? demanda l'Ancien à nouveau agité. Qu'as-tu fait ? Le Rêveur doit être libre et sa magie toute entière tournée vers l'accomplissement de son rôle. Le Rêveur est censé protéger le monde que nous connaissons, pas mettre sa magie au service d'un autre sorcier !

- Je ne l'ai pas décidé ! protesta Draco, qui avait sa fierté. Ma magie a décidé seule ! Elle est libre et s'est attachée à Potter parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

Abou ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse. Il calculait en lui-même les nombreux problèmes que cela pourrait engendrer. Les prophéties les plus sombres étaient formelles. Si le Rêveur était soumis à un autre… Au « maître final » ou « maître ultime »… Quelle catastrophe. Il devait absolument savoir si le futur avait changé, depuis juin.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Draco d'un air supérieur. Potter n'est pas au courant de ce lien.

- Ho ! Si ! Il est au courant (4). Le lien qui vous lie est si fort qu'il doit avoir été accepté par les deux parties. Autrement, vos magies ne seraient pas si intimement mêlées et le lien n'aurait été qu'un… fantôme de lien.

Il recommença à tourner en rond et Draco sentit monter au creux de son ventre un mélange d'angoisse et de satisfaction. Etrange mélange qui le mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

- Il sait ? murmura-t-il, un peu sonné.

L'Ancien s'interrompit pour observer le jeune homme.

- Il sait et il a accepté ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite.

Draco ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Potter connaissait la dette, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir faire appel à lui pour le moment. Et il ne semblait pas avoir réclamé sa vie pour prix de sa dette. Mais pourquoi avoir accepté, s'il ne s'en servait pas ?

L'Ancien, énervé, revint vers Draco à grandes enjambées.

- On pourrait presque croire que tu en es satisfait, déclara-t-il, suspicieux. Te rends-tu compte que ce type de lien ne se brise pas si facilement ?

- Nous sommes vraiment liés… réalisa soudain Draco, pâlissant.

Si Harry Potter avait pris conscience de la dette de vie, alors Draco ne serait plus jamais libre. Mais Potter était-il conscient des conséquences de ce lien de subordination ? De sa complexité ? Et comment avait-il pu découvrir qu'il avait une dette de vie envers lui ? Severus l'avait-il trahi ? Après tout, Harry Potter n'était pas connu chez les sangs-purs comme un sorcier des plus vifs.

- Oui ! s'agaça l'Ancien. Vous êtes liés comme un parent à son enfant, un mari à sa femme… énuméra-t-il sans vraiment faire attention au malaise grandissant du jeune sorcier.

Son regard fit un aller et retour entre Draco et la porte, vers laquelle il envoya un sort.

- Ou comme un Rêveur à ses Gardiens. Vous pouvez entrer ! cria-t-il en direction de la porte.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son angoisse, qui avait définitivement pris le pas sur sa satisfaction. Ses Gardiennes étaient et seraient toujours là pour le protéger. Aline et Lina ouvrirent la porte d'un air digne, comme si elles n'avaient jamais essayé d'écouter à travers. Elles vinrent s'installer de chaque côté de Draco.

- Mes angoisses étaient donc fondées, déclara l'Ancien sombrement. L'avenir ne se présentait déjà pas sous les meilleurs auspices, mais il pouvait s'améliorer. Il est donc nécessaire de voir à quel point ce que je viens d'apprendre affecte le futur que nous avions entrevu en juin, sur le bateau.

Draco fut tout de même reconnaissant à l'Ancien de ne pas parler de la dette de vie. Quelles que soient les motivations du sorcier, elles concordaient avec son désir de garder ça secret.

- Nous avons besoin d'un songe de l'avenir. Faites préparer une chambre, ordonna-t-il aux jumelles.

Celles-ci furent visiblement agacées par le ton, mais elles invitèrent les deux sorciers à les suivre. Resté un instant en retrait, Draco s'adressa à l'Ancien.

- Je ne sais pas encore maîtriser mes songes d'avenir, mais je sais que celui de juin n'a pas changé, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. Car mon lien avec Potter existait déjà quand j'étais sur le bateau.

Abou fronça les sourcils. C'était une donnée qu'il devrait analyser par la suite.

- Je ne peux pas prendre de risque, répondit-il néanmoins. Il est impératif de vérifier. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour t'aider à rêver, comme sur le bateau.

Dans la chambre d'ami ouverte par les jumelles, qui étaient définitivement tendues en présence de l'Ancien, Draco fut invité à s'allonger sur le lit. L'Ancien sortit une fiole de liquide verdâtre et la lui tendit, lui conseillant de boire.

- Cette décoction de mon cru t'ouvrira l'esprit encore plus que d'habitude.

- C'est une drogue ? protesta Aline. Mais Draco n'a pas besoin d'une drogue pour rêver.

- J'ai besoin du songe _aujourd'hui_, insista l'Ancien, au plus grand déplaisir des jumelles.

Draco ouvrit le flacon et le but, conscient qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouveau rêve depuis le Palais. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui manquait, cependant. Il retrouva la sensation de chaleur et de nausée qu'il avait expérimentée la première fois, avec le Whisky, puis s'évanouit, les yeux révulsés.

L'Ancien plongea avec Draco au cœur de sa vision.

La boue… Le sang qui pleut. Comme la première fois, Draco fit tous les efforts du monde pour atteindre l'arbre en feu, sous lequel dansait la vieille femme folle. « L'équilibre est rompu ! » chantait-elle en riant. « L'équilibre est rompu ! » Draco, déjà épuisé par sa marche forcée dans la boue, refusa cependant qu'elle entasse sur son dos les trop nombreux objets qui symbolisaient son passé. Il se sentait à peine la force de rester debout.

Dans la chambre d'ami des Lenain, Aline criait sous la douleur. Dès qu'elle avait vu le sang couler du nez de Draco et ses premières convulsions, elle avait fait tout son possible pour absorber la douleur. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Lina paniqua quand sa sœur rendit les armes et s'évanouit à son tour.

Alors que le sang coulait en un léger filet d'une des oreilles de Draco, elle se mit en colère. Même si l'Ancien ne pouvait l'entendre, plongé dans le songe de Draco, elle l'insulta avec hargne. La vie du Rêveur n'était sans doute pas en jeu – l'Ancien aurait été fou de le mettre en danger mortel – mais son intégrité physique et mentale pouvait être mise à mal.

Elle prit alors la suite de sa sœur, espérant être plus résistante pour permettre à Draco de ne pas souffrir de trop grandes séquelles. Promis, dès que ce serait terminé, elle chasserait l'Ancien à coups de pieds. Son rôle n'était-il pas, en effet, de protéger le Rêveur des fous qui le menaçaient ?

Dans le songe, Draco souffrait sans avoir réellement conscience de l'état de son corps. Comme la première fois, quand le vent balaya la plaine et que les cadavres s'extirpèrent de la boue en hurlant, la lune fit son apparition. Draco repéra immédiatement l'humain moins décharné qui l'avait marqué la première fois. Ce dernier se redressa et la lune l'éclaira comme un spot. Cependant, au lieu de supplier la lune, il se tourna brusquement vers lui.

Ça, c'était nouveau et Draco paniqua. Il ne supportait pas l'alternance des couleurs dans les yeux de cet humain. Les cadavres pourrissant autour de lui n'osaient eux-mêmes pas s'approcher.

Alors que la boue tombait peu à peu du corps décharné, Draco s'aperçut que l'homme tenait une chaîne dans la main. Son regard toujours fixé sur lui, il ouvrit la bouche. Une nuée de corbeau passa au-dessus de lui et leurs cris semblaient être une parodie de rire. L'humain tira violemment sur la chaîne et Draco, surpris par la force, fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ses pieds. Son atterrissage mal négocié lui tira un gémissement de douleur et il leva les yeux vers l'être décharné.

Si ce dernier tenait un bout de sa chaîne, ce devait être Potter. N'était-il pas mort, dans son premier songe ?

- Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'humain se pencha vers lui et le saisit par la gorge, un rictus cruel dévoilant ses dents pointues. C'était le sourire qui s'était ouvert dans la lune, la première fois. La couleur des yeux de l'homme variait du vert au rouge, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de gris. Dans sa première vision, cet homme avait parfois le même regard que les Malfoy.

- Potter ! Lâche-moi ! demanda Draco, paniqué par la folie qui brillait dans les yeux changeants.

Il provoqua une réaction, mais certainement pas celle qu'il attendait. Les yeux de l'humain virèrent définitivement au rouge vif et sanguin et il pressa sa gorge fermement. Draco tenta de se débattre, mais il était entravé par ses chaînes.

- Potter, arrête ! gargouilla-t-il avant d'être totalement incapable de parler.

Mais l'humain ne cessa pas et Draco se sentit partir, le manque d'air faisant éclater sa poitrine de douleur.

L'Ancien sortit du songe assez secoué. Il fallut la vision des trois jeunes gens inconscients et mal en point pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et les aide. Malgré l'assurance du Rêveur, l'avenir était bien modifié. Quelque chose avait changé. Et ce quelque chose semblait lié à Harry Potter…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lundi 21 décembre, après-midi_

Harry remercia Hermione avant que le feu ne s'éteigne et se remit debout. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les discussions par cheminées interposées. C'était inconfortable pour le cou et les genoux. Il espérait qu'un sorcier pense un jour à inventer une sorte de téléphone sorcier, pour faciliter la vie de tout le monde. Les Moldus avaient de très bonnes idées, même s'il était peu probable qu'ils inventent un jour un moyen de transport aussi efficace que les cheminées.

- Kreattur ! appela-t-il.

Ce fut Bris qui se présenta dans un pop sonore.

- Kreattur est encore auprès d'Andromeda Tonks et Teddy Lupin, monsieur, dit le jeune elfe.

Harry eut un petit sourire, mais il le perdit rapidement. S'occuper d'enfants plaisait énormément à l'elfe, qui éprouvait encore beaucoup de tendresse pour le souvenir de Regulus, son ancien maître. Cependant, il devait avouer que les visites et les conseils de Kreattur, qui s'étaient espacés depuis qu'il aidait Andromeda, lui manquaient souvent...

- Kreattur a dit qu'il rentrerait dans une demi-heure, poursuivit Bris. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Je vais me débrouiller.

Bris fit une courbette avant de disparaître et Harry vérifia rapidement sa tenue dans le miroir qui était accroché au mur. Kreattur aurait sans doute eu quelque chose à redire, étant donné qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance à la signification des vêtements, mais Harry était bien trop impatient pour l'attendre. Hermione avait réussi à obtenir pour lui l'adresse et le mot de passe de la cheminée des Malfoy.

Si Lucius était assigné à résidence, rien ne lui interdisait d'occasionnelles visites, et cela arrangeait beaucoup les affaires d'Harry.

Il roula soigneusement trois parchemins qu'il avait rédigés le matin même, puis saisit à nouveau une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il la lança dans le feu, y entra et prononça la formule. « _Aparecium nobilitas nigrae lettrae_, Manoir Malfoy. » Harry était aussi prêt que possible, mais il fut tout de même éjecté peu élégamment de la cheminée, une fois arrivé.

- Monsieur Potter ? s'étonna Narcissa.

Harry se remit droit sur ses pieds et s'épousseta quelque peu. Il fut alors plus que surpris de constater qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque familiale des Malfoy. C'était du moins son impression, étant donné la quantité impressionnante de livres et de grimoires à l'aspect ancien qui l'entouraient. N'aurait-il pas dû atterrir dans une espèce de salle spécifiquement conçue pour accueillir des invités ?

Quoi qu'il n'était pas réellement un invité… Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait sali le tapis persan avec la cendre de ses vêtements. Un peu gêné, il lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était beaucoup mieux et il retrouva sa bonne humeur. Il avait en tout cas une nouvelle fois la preuve de ses manières de paysans, à côté des Malfoy et de leur vie guindée.

- Bonjour, madame Malfoy ! lança-t-il d'une voix malicieuse. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Je suis venu m'entretenir avec votre mari.

Narcissa Malfoy, auparavant assise seule dans l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque, se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, monsieur Potter. Un peu d'animation ne peut nous faire de mal, croyez-moi. Et je vous avais annoncé que vous seriez toujours le bienvenu au manoir.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle se souvienne de cette offre, qu'il pensait faite dans le feu de l'action. A l'époque, il s'était promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds chez les Malfoy. Sans doute ne fallait-il jamais dire jamais.

- Cependant, ajouta Narcissa avec une moue désapprobatrice, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre arrivée soit si cavalière. Nous n'avons pas reçu de hibou vous annonçant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, madame Malfoy, répondit Harry aussi poliment qu'il le put. J'avoue que j'étais assez pressé et que je ne connais pas vraiment la procédure habituelle chez les sangs-purs.

Il observa distraitement la pièce, à la recherche de Lucius Malfoy, et marmonna, plus pour lui-même que pour Narcissa.

- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je dois voir votre époux…

- Lucius est dans son petit bureau. Il s'est pris d'une étrange manie, ces deux derniers mois, et il passe tout son temps à opérer un grand classement dans ses « documents personnels ». Du moins, dans ceux que le Ministère n'a pas saisis. Il ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre au petit salon. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, en l'attendant ?

- Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose de mieux à faire et il tenait à voir Lucius Malfoy avant que l'idée qui lui était venue lors du Gala de Sainte Mangouste ne lui semble trop mauvaise. Le petit salon était à l'image de tout le manoir : un peu trop richement décoré pour Harry et sans doute un peu trop grand pour être appelé « petit ».

Ce furent cependant les très nombreuses photos qui ornaient la pièce qui surprirent le plus Harry. Partout, on voyait des photos de Draco Malfoy à tous les âges. Harry eut soudain l'impression d'être dans le salon des Dursley, même si l'héritier Malfoy était quand même plus photogénique que son cousin.

Narcissa s'occupa de commander de quoi proposer un thé en bonne et due forme. Elle demanda également à un elfe de prévenir son mari de la présence d'Harry Potter au manoir, mais celui-ci revint immédiatement en précisant que le maître des lieux avait interdit qu'on le dérange et il l'avait renvoyé avant qu'il ait pu le prévenir.

- Tant pis pour lui, déclara Narcissa avec un léger sourire. Il aura la surprise. Va préparer les biscuits.

En attendant d'être servi, Harry céda à la tentation de faire le tour du salon. Même si son attitude n'était pas des plus polies, la maîtresse des lieux ne lui fit aucune remarque. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle promenait elle-même un regard nostalgique sur les photos de son fils.

Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient animées et l'on y voyait un tout jeune garçon plein de vie. Draco Malfoy avait donc su rire et s'était comporté comme un enfant normal, à une époque. Cependant, même sans être extrêmement attentif, Harry put remarquer un changement radical.

Il ne savait dire à quel âge exactement, mais Draco Malfoy avait tout à fait cessé de sourire à l'appareil et posait avec toutes les manières d'un aristocrate. Il avait comme un rictus et ne bougeait pas d'un cil, sur une photo qui était pourtant certainement animée. Narcissa le rejoignit.

- Que pensez-vous de mon fils, monsieur Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry se gratta la nuque, gêné par la question.

- Euh… Vous voulez dire sur un plan personnel ?

Narcissa le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants.

- Je vois, dit-elle. Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier.

Elle soupira et s'approcha de la photo figée et raide de son fils, celle qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry malgré lui.

- Voyez-vous, monsieur Potter, vous n'appréciez sans doute pas mon garçon, mais il me manque énormément, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai transféré la cheminée de contact dans la bibliothèque. Je ne voudrais pas le manquer, s'il tente un jour de nous contacter. Mais je ne me voyais cependant pas passer mes journées dans le salon d'accueil.

Elle passa un doigt sur l'image, mais il n'y eu pas la moindre réaction. Narcissa soupira une deuxième fois.

- Peut-être n'a-t-il plus l'animation insouciante de son enfance, reprit-elle, mais Draco a toujours apporté à ce manoir un peu plus de chaleur et de vie.

En lui-même, Harry songea qu'il était étrange d'associer les termes « chaleureux » et « Draco Malfoy ». Narcissa se détourna de l'image figée avec un soupir et s'approcha d'une autre photo. Sur celle-ci, on voyait Draco Malfoy – peut-être âgé de six ou sept ans – se balancer joyeusement, agrippé à une branche d'arbre basse.

Harry avait trouvé cette photo amusante, mais totalement en décalage avec l'image d'aristocrate coincé, mesquin et méprisant du Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait. Le petit garçon de la photo avait quelque chose de… mignon. Oui, c'était cela. Ce n'était pas un mot qu'il aurait imaginé associer à son ennemi d'enfance, mais c'était le terme qui s'était immédiatement imposé à son esprit.

- Vous savez, continua Narcissa, si je pouvais changer mon passé, je sais déjà quel choix je ne ferai plus.

Elle sembla une nouvelle fois se perdre dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques et Harry supposa qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir fait la connaissance de Voldemort. Il préféra ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de se révéler encore plus malpoli qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

- Bien sûr, poursuivit la sorcière comme si elle ne parlait que pour elle-même, Draco est déjà grand. Je ne le verrai jamais plus courir dans les couloirs comme il le faisait enfant… Mais… si seulement j'avais fait un autre choix… Si je n'avais pas…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

- Peu importe ! Ce qui est fait ne peut être changé.

Elle retourna vivement s'asseoir dans le canapé. Harry était intrigué par ce qu'avait voulu dire la sorcière, mais il décida de ne pas lui poser trop de questions personnelles. D'autant plus qu'il souhaitait instaurer des relations aussi cordiales que possible avec la famille Malfoy, pour pouvoir mener à bien son projet.

Alors qu'il se demandait quel sujet neutre aborder pour un thé, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Lucius Malfoy visiblement frustré et animé.

- Narcissa ! lança-t-il d'une voix plaintive qu'Harry trouva tout à fait déconcertante. Ces bandits du Ministère ont volé deux de mes plus précieux documents ! Bien sûr, je peux récupérer certains éléments dans…

- Lucius, l'interrompit Narcissa d'une voix sèche.

Il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient un invité et elle était consciente qu'il s'en voudrait, s'il révélait malgré lui des informations importantes ou confidentielles.

D'abord interloqué par l'intervention de sa femme, Lucius remarqua soudain la présence d'Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, salua-t-il en retrouvant immédiatement sa stature guindée et sa voix pédante. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas rire devant le contraste. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner un instant de répit et retrouver son sérieux : il n'oubliait pas que l'homme devant lui avait été l'un des plus dangereux partisans de Voldemort et il n'avait pas l'intention de le provoquer inutilement, même s'il n'avait plus de baguette.

- Monsieur Malfoy, le salua-t-il. Je suis venu vous proposer un marché.

Dire que le patriarche Malfoy fut surpris aurait sans doute été l'euphémisme de l'année.

- Nous vous écoutons, déclara posément Narcissa Malfoy.

Visiblement, Lucius n'était pas très heureux de la civilité dont faisait preuve sa femme, mais il se tut et s'installa à ses côtés. Harry, sans y avoir été invité, s'assit en face du couple.

- Bien que nous sachions tous que je n'apprécie pas vos idées les plus radicales et la façon dont vous vous êtes servi de votre influence à une époque, dit-il à Lucius, je suis tout à fait capable de reconnaître que vous aviez _vraiment_ de l'influence au Ministère. J'aimerais donc bénéficier de vos conseils pour faire passer un projet qui me tient à cœur et que les politiques ont presque déjà enterré.

- Et vous me demandez des conseils… A moi ? s'étonna ouvertement Lucius.

- Les autres anciennes familles de ma connaissance n'ont jamais su maîtriser aussi bien que vous les rouages du Ministère, admit franchement Harry. Je veux aussi connaître ces rouages pour m'en servir au mieux.

- Que nous donneriez-vous en échange de telles informations ?

Harry ne fut pas surpris. Il s'attendait à devoir marchander, même s'il espérait que les Malfoy ne lui demanderaient rien de trop compliqué. Sinon, il n'aurait plus qu'à chercher une autre solution… Peut-être passer par Aliénor et la Guilde ? Mais il risquait de creuser le fossé avec le Ministère, s'il jouait trop sur leur antagonisme.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je ne peux pas vous faire libérer, les prévint-il immédiatement. J'ai déjà plaidé pour vous éviter le baiser du Détraqueur et je ne maîtrise justement pas assez bien le Ministère et ses rouages pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

Narcissa sourit en elle-même, appréciant la manœuvre du jeune sorcier. Toute aide réellement importante ne pourrait avoir lieu que _si_ son mari lui permettait de manipuler efficacement les politiques du Ministère. C'était assez bien vu. Elle savait cependant ce que Potter pourrait faire pour eux. Et pour elle.

- Permettez-nous de voir notre fils pour Noël, demanda-t-elle. Et nous vous apporterons toute l'aide que nous pourrons.

- Narcissa… commença Lucius, dans l'intention évidente de protester.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce que Potter demandait ? L'aider irait déjà contre tous ses principes, alors demander si peu en échange lui semblait insensé.

- As-tu une meilleure idée ? Un désir plus _important_ que cela ? demanda la sorcière d'une voix glaciale et définitivement dangereuse.

- Non, mais… Narcissa…

- Lucius, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix froide et autoritaire qu'il lui avait rarement entendue. Tu aideras Harry Potter. Je veux voir mon fils.

Lucius dut reconnaître sa défaite. Depuis qu'il était assigné à résidence, sa femme restait à ses côtés malgré son évident désir de voir du monde. Il ne pouvait que se plier à cette exigence. Elle lui réclamait si peu.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il finalement.

- Alors tout est réglé, conclut-elle d'une voix douce, à l'intention d'Harry.

De toute façon, tenta de se consoler Lucius, aucun Gryffondor ne pourrait maîtriser les rouages subtils de la manipulation politique. Ce n'était pas _si_ grave d'aider Potter.

- Tout n'est pas totalement réglé, non, répondit Harry d'une voix calme et polie. Je suis en effet prêt à faire mon possible pour vous permettre de voir votre fils, mais uniquement si nous contractualisons notre accord. Je pense, monsieur Malfoy, que vous devez posséder une plume adéquate pour signer un contrat. Nous pourrions peut-être régler ce détail maintenant ?

Une fois encore, Lucius sembla avoir avalé un citron entier. Cependant, il aimait sa femme. S'il devait faire de Potter un puissant adversaire politique pour la rendre heureuse, alors il le ferait. Même si le dit Potter prouvait une fois de plus sa nature de Gryffondor : il était trop pressé. Impétueux.

- J'ai en effet ce qu'il faut, affirma Lucius. Suivez-moi. Tout est dans mon bureau.

La pièce était pour le moins encombrée et en total désordre. Il semblait à Harry que Lucius avait retourné tous ses placards à la recherche d'un ou plusieurs documents précis. Sur le bureau, sur le sol, partout s'étalaient et s'empilaient parchemins et dossiers divers.

- Comment devrions-nous rédiger ce contrat ? demanda Lucius en espérant pouvoir reprendre la main – et peut-être _arnaquer_ le Survivant.

- Ho ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton léger. Il n'y a rien à rédiger. Il vous suffit de signer ceci, dit-il en sortant le rouleau qu'il avait emporté avant de venir.

Il déroula les parchemins sur le bureau, après avoir fait un peu de place.

- Mais d'abord, reprit Harry, je vais préciser ici quel est le service que vous me demandez en échange de votre coopération pleine et entière.

Lucius fut pris au dépourvu par la préparation évidente du sorcier. Il tordit le cou et constata que le Survivant précisait qu'il était tenu d'apporter aux Malfoy toute l'aide possible pour voir leur fils à Noël. _Toute l'aide possible_… Lucius aimait ces termes vagues, parce qu'ils lui permettraient de rompre le contrat, si le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à remplir sa part de marché.

Echouer signifierait en effet pour lui que le Gryffondor n'avait pas mis en œuvre tous les moyens possibles.

- Voilà ! Vous pouvez signer à votre tour !

- Permettez que je lise d'abord le contrat, grinça Lucius.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Harry en conservant son ton léger.

Il papillonna ici et là, en attendant que Lucius Malfoy ait signé. Un dossier ouvert attira son attention. Sur l'un des parchemins, Harry put lire de nombreux noms de Mangemorts connus, même si la majorité d'entre eux étaient morts. Que pouvait faire Lucius Malfoy d'un tel dossier ?

En voyant le Gryffondor fouiner où il ne devait pas, Lucius interrompit sa lecture. Il ne pouvait pas sauter sur son dossier et le fermer au nez du jeune sorcier. Ce serait encore plus louche que prétendre qu'il s'agissait de vieux documents. Agacé, il signa rapidement le contrat – persuadé qu'un Gryffondor était trop noble pour l'arnaquer – et il le tendit à Potter. Il fallait absolument détourner son attention.

- Voilà ! C'est fait, dit-il.

- Parfait, répondit Harry avec un air plus que satisfait. N'oubliez pas de me demander le nouveau mot de passe de votre cheminée, si vous souhaitez inviter quelqu'un au manoir.

- Pardon ?

- Le mot de passe, répéta Harry avec un air malicieux. Comme je l'ai écrit dans le contrat, je ne souhaite pas me retrouver face à de vieux ennemis si je vous rends visite pour nos leçons. C'est pour ça que je deviens le gardien du mot de passe de la cheminée. Si j'ai pu obtenir l'ancien si facilement, n'importe qui d'autre peut y arriver. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûr que personne ne peut l'obtenir autrement qu'en passant par moi.

Lucius resta silencieux, mortifié. Il n'était pas question qu'il admette avoir fait l'erreur de ne pas avoir lu le contrat jusqu'au bout. Surtout s'il était censé être bientôt un professeur en la matière. Mais il devait admettre qu'une telle clause – surtout le fait qu'il l'ait signée – était vexante.

- Pourriez-vous me faire un double de ce contrat, que je puisse le garder à disposition en permanence ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, pour vérifier s'il avait donné son accord pour d'autres clauses stupides.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry, en produisant immédiatement un double d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me montrer la sortie, dit-il ensuite. Je rentre. Je vous recontacterai afin de convenir d'une date, pour notre première leçon.

- Il faudrait d'abord que vous remplissiez votre clause, se permit de lancer Lucius, toujours vexé.

- Oui, oui, marmonna Harry avec un geste vague, comme si cette clause n'était qu'une formalité.

Il retourna au square Grimmaurd extrêmement satisfait. Il n'aimait pas les Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas les Serpentards. Mais il savait que les conseils de son ancien ennemi lui seraient particulièrement utiles à l'avenir.

SSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLM 

_Mercredi 23 décembre, fin de journée_

Severus se présenta aux grilles du manoir Malfoy et remarqua immédiatement la présence d'un Auror en faction, non loin de là. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'Auror chargé d'intimider les intrus et les journalistes, car il n'était pas réellement caché. Severus sentait en effet la présence d'une autre personne, invisible pour le moment.

Ses années d'espionnage lui avaient permis de développer une sorte de sixième sens et il sentait instantanément quand quelqu'un le regardait. Il détectait une présence, même s'il était incapable de situer le deuxième homme. C'était plutôt positif, au fond : il fallait le mettre au crédit des forces de l'ordre du Ministère.

Lucius ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit les grilles de la demeure – à la main, ce qui semblait hautement le contrarier – et il l'invita à entrer.

- Snape, l'accueillit-il froidement.

- Malfoy, répondit Severus en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le manoir calmement et en silence. A mi-parcours, Lucius se détendit visiblement.

- Ces Aurors me rendent nerveux, admit-il. Je crains toujours que l'un d'eux me tire dans le dos.

- Et tu sors quand même ? Tu tournes Gryffondor, se moqua Severus.

- Narcissa m'a lancé un sort de bouclier contre les attaques mineures et je te rappelle que les barrières empêchent tout sort de mort de passer. En revanche, je ne suis pas immunisé contre les sortilèges intermédiaires.

- Tu aurais pu te passer de sortir, répliqua Severus, si tu m'avais communiqué le nouveau mot de passe de ta cheminée.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Lucius, préoccupé. Entre.

Severus précéda Lucius et se rendit immédiatement au grand salon, sachant qu'il était réservé aux invités. Il était certain d'y trouver Narcissa. Lucius ne protesta pas et ne se préoccupa pas du décorum. Les règles strictes de la politesse sorcière ne s'appliquaient plus entre lui et son vieil ami.

- Severus, l'accueillit chaleureusement Narcissa. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

- Merci, Narcissa, dit Severus en l'étreignant brièvement. Bonnes fêtes également.

La maîtresse de maison n'attendit pas les elfes pour leur servir l'apéritif.

- Je vous laisse un instant, déclara-t-elle. Je veux vérifier en cuisine si tout est prêt pour ce soir.

Severus haussa les sourcils en la voyant s'éloigner d'une démarche presque… sautillante.

- Est-ce moi ou est-ce que les fêtes semblent la mettre particulièrement de bonne humeur ? Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il à Lucius d'un ton presque grivois.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Potter, grogna vaguement Lucius.

Severus s'étouffa avec une gorgée de brandy. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ?

Lucius s'autorisa un sourire satisfait en constatant qu'il parvenait toujours à surprendre le maître des potions.

- Potter a obtenu une cheminée internationale pour demain, pour nous permettre de discuter directement avec Draco…

Un 24 décembre ? Les cheminées internationales étaient plus que rares, en cette période. Severus était impressionné.

- Et tu sais à quel point Narcissa est attachée à son fils, conclut Lucius.

Severus se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était aussi le sien. Lucius avait la fâcheuse manie de surnommer Draco son « héritier », la plupart du temps. « Fils » était une appellation réservée à Narcissa. Peut-être était-ce une forme de fierté mal placée. Perpétuer le nom des Malfoy avait été une angoisse permanente, du temps où Lucius était encore étudiant.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda le potionniste avec une certaine légèreté.

La véritable question était bien « pourquoi Potter a-t-il fait cela », mais Severus n'était pas certain d'apprécier la raison. Le lien entre Potter et son filleul était bien trop particulier pour qu'il pense au Gryffondor sans s'inquiéter pour Draco. Au moins était-il rassuré par le fait que Potter agissait dans l'intérêt de son filleul. Pour le moment, du moins.

- Il semblerait que Potter ait des amis puissants, répondit Lucius en arborant de nouveau un air contrarié. Au sein de la Guilde, précisa-t-il.

- Je vois.

En effet, il voyait. Lucius avait peut-être manqué l'édition de la Gazette qui mentionnait l'amitié naissante entre Potter et le Grand Maître, mais lui avait retenu l'information. Les commerçants les plus importants pour l'économie britannique sorcière bénéficiaient chacun d'une des rares cheminées internationales permanentes. Elles leur permettaient de mener au mieux leurs négociations. L'un d'eux allait sans doute prêter sa cheminée au Gryffondor, pour se faire bien voir du Grand Maître.

- Comment vas-tu pouvoir parler à ton fils ? demanda-t-il tout de même. Auras-tu une autorisation spéciale pour sortir du manoir et te rendre devant la cheminée internationale ?

- Non, démentit sombrement Lucius. Nous avons envoyé un hibou à Draco pour qu'il nous appelle à l'heure convenue, avec le mot de passe de la cheminée qu'on nous prête. Potter s'est ensuite arrangé pour faire transférer l'appel ici, au manoir.

Severus resta un instant interloqué.

- Est-ce que c'est possible, ça ?

Lucius grogna en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

- Oui. C'est le dérivé d'un enchantement d'espionnage moderne. On peut surveiller une cheminée, sans que le sorcier concerné s'en rende compte. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'après des années à arpenter le Ministère et à graisser la patte d'un nombre incalculable d'employés, je n'ai jamais appris ça ? s'emporta-t-il.

Severus se retint de faire la moindre remarque. Lui non plus n'avait pas entendu parler de ça, même s'il savait – en _théorie_ – qu'on pouvait espionner des appels par Cheminette. Il trouvait en tout cas le système ingénieux.

- Et tu ne sais pas le pire ? reprit Lucius avec une grimace. C'est une sang-de-bourbe qui a développé cette invention, à partir d'un système moldu de « téléphone » et de « transfert d'appels ».

C'était du moins ce que Potter avait vaguement dit, quand il avait expliqué comment il comptait leur permettre de voir Draco. Severus, lui, savait ce qu'était un téléphone, même s'il n'en avait jamais utilisé. En revanche, il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était un transfert d'appel.

- Est-ce là ce qui te contrarie tant ? demanda-t-il à son ami. Voir ton fils grâce à l'adaptation d'une technologie moldue ?

Lucius, qui s'était un instant perdu dans la contemplation de son verre, reprit ses esprits. Il soupira, car la question de Severus touchait à des sujets dont il aurait préféré ne pas parler.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est Potter qui me contrarie.

Severus resta un instant silencieux, puis il se décida à mettre les pieds dans le chaudron.

- Tu continues à le haïr, constata-t-il. As-tu tenté de le tuer ?

Cette idée ne voulait plus le quitter, depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre d'invitation de Lucius. Froide, sérieuse, cette lettre avait ancré en lui la certitude que Lucius n'avait pas été un simple mangemort, mais le conseiller de Voldemort lui-même. L'air interloqué de Lucius démentit cependant cette certitude.

- Tu penses que je suis à l'origine des attentats contre Potter ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais enfin ! Je suis enfermé au manoir jour et nuit, surveillé de toutes parts par les Aurors et le Ministère, sans baguette. Comment aurais-je fait ?

- Je pensais que tu étais le conseiller, admit calmement Severus.

Lucius eut un ricanement amer.

- C'est me faire trop d'honneur, répliqua-t-il, grinçant. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de pouvoir chez les mangemorts.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

- Après ta lettre, répondit Lucius, j'ai mené quelques recherches. Il y a peu, j'ai même réussi à reconstituer certains dossiers que le Ministère m'a confisqués. D'après mes recoupements et mes comparaisons, aucun sorcier de notre connaissance n'aurait pu être le conseiller.

- Comment ça ?

- Suis-moi, proposa Lucius, agité.

Il passa dans une alcôve protégée du grand salon. Severus fut surpris de découvrir une petite pièce, une fois le seuil de l'alcôve franchi. Sur un guéridon trônait un dossier volumineux. Lucius l'ouvrit et lui présenta plusieurs parchemins.

- Tu vois ici ? commenta-t-il. Et ici ? Il m'a fallu du temps et de nombreuses séances en tête à tête avec ma pensine, mais j'ai reconstitué les emplois du temps de la plupart des nôtres. Tu sais que le Lord m'a longtemps chargé des plannings des raids. Ça, c'était mon rôle, souligna-t-il amèrement.

Severus était réellement impressionné. Lucius avait dû passer des jours entiers pour reconstituer les participations de chacun sur plusieurs mois. Soit il était un excellent ami, soit il s'ennuyait _vraiment_, enfermé toute la journée au manoir.

- Si tu observes bien ce tableau, poursuivit Lucius, tu constateras que les rotations que j'avais imposées pour les raids – afin de fournir des alibis à chacun à tour de rôle – ne peuvent permettre à quiconque de notre connaissance d'être le conseiller.

Severus se pencha et étudia attentivement le parchemin.

- Le conseiller a régulièrement prononcé des discours d'encouragement devant les équipes, au nom du Maître. Notamment avant les raids les plus importants. Ceux-ci, précisa Lucius en montrant du doigt un groupe de dates entourées. Or, chaque sorcier de notre connaissance a participé au moins une fois à l'un de ces raids.

- Cela signifie, reprit Severus en pâlissant, que nous ne savons pas qui était – qui est – le conseiller. En revanche, il est quasiment certain qu'il n'a jamais été arrêté, puisque les Aurors enquêtent toujours à son sujet.

- Exactement !

La voix de Lucius avait claqué dans l'air. Il était toujours aussi contrarié. Severus ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un juron. Si Nott ne l'avait pas informé des propos du mangemort au cimetière, il n'aurait jamais cherché à savoir si Lucius était le conseiller ou non. Le fait que son vieil ami n'était en rien concerné signifiait que la guerre n'était pas tout à fait terminée et que Potter n'en était pas conscient.

- Il faut donc s'attendre à d'autres attentats, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

- En effet, confirma sèchement Lucius en ramenant Severus dans la pièce principale.

- Puis-je t'emprunter ton dossier ?

- Non. Il est à l'abri dans l'alcôve. Personne ne peut y entrer sans mon autorisation expresse.

- Il est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant.

- C'est – ou plutôt c'était – l'un de mes atouts pour voir sans être vu, révéla Lucius, à l'époque où j'organisais encore de grandes réunions. C'était le bon temps, soupira-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes le Lord ?

- Non, admit finalement Lucius après un temps de réflexion. Je regrette seulement mon pouvoir politique et ma liberté.

- Tu les retrouveras, le consola Severus en posant une main sur son épaule. Les Malfoy ont toujours su rebondir, même après les plus gros scandales.

- Peut-être que la famille retrouvera de son prestige, si Draco se révèle enfin être à la hauteur.

Severus grinça des dents. Si Lucius avait été le plus heureux des hommes à la naissance de Draco – il avait en effet effectué son devoir envers la famille en ayant un fils – il avait été quelque peu déçu, par la suite. Son _héritier_ ne s'était révélé ni assez puissant, ni assez Serpentard pour lui. Et Draco était douloureusement conscient de ne pas rendre son père assez fier.

Heureusement, Lucius tenait quand même suffisamment à lui pour lui donner tous les moyens possibles de devenir un jour un grand chef de famille.

- En tout cas, reprit Lucius en tirant Severus de ses pensées, je ne serai pas celui qui redonnera de l'éclat à notre nom.

- Tu m'intrigues, déclara Severus. N'as-tu plus l'ambition de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre ?

- Les Malfoy auront toujours une grande puissance financière. Je possède suffisamment d'entreprises dans le monde pour ça. En revanche, je ne pourrai plus retrouver mon influence politique.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ? s'esclaffa Severus.

Lucius avait toujours eu de l'influence politique. Déjà, étudiant, il avait mis la maison Serpentard à ses pieds.

- Potter, répondit sérieusement Lucius.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Sais-tu ce que Potter m'a réclamé, en échange d'un appel par Cheminette ?

Nous y étions. C'était la question que Severus n'avait pas osé poser à son arrivée.

- Non.

- Lui donner toutes mes ficelles, toutes mes connaissances en matière politique. Par Merlin ! Il veut même connaître les travers de chaque employé du Ministère, dans le but de faire passer ses projets !

Potter avait fait ça ? Voir Lucius pour lui demander de l'aide ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Et dans quel but ?

- Ne m'en veux pas, dit lentement Severus, mais pourquoi toi ?

- Ha ! Pourquoi ? C'est certainement là le plus humiliant.

Lucius se mit à faire les cent pas, révélant ainsi toute sa frustration.

- Ce Gryffondor est un Serpentard mal réparti ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est venu me voir parce qu'il sait qu'il a des moyens de pression sur moi. Il m'a fait signer un _contrat_, par tous les diables ! Un contrat de sang qui m'oblige à faire de lui un formidable adversaire politique _et_ qui m'interdit de reprendre la carrière. Pas que j'aurais pu, de toute façon, puisque Potter connaîtra toutes mes meilleures manœuvres.

- Il a pensé à une telle clause ? C'est plutôt malin de sa part, marmonna Severus.

- Je te l'ai dit ! s'exclama à nouveau Lucius. Ce Serpentard fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est un gentil Gryffondor inoffensif pour mieux les piéger.

Malgré lui, peut-être à cause de l'alcool, Severus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Inoffensif n'est peut-être pas le mot… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris que tu aies signé un tel contrat, cependant.

- Narcissa, répondit Lucius. Elle et le fait que Potter ait habilement détourné mon attention en lorgnant sur le dossier que je viens de te montrer. Je me suis dépêché de signer, pour l'éloigner. Je n'étais pas réellement inquiet, puisque Potter est censé être un foutu Gryffondor, une tête brûlée sans cervelle. Ha ! Il m'a bien manœuvré.

- D'où ta contrariété, commenta platement Severus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation très drôle.

- Enfin, Severus ! reprit l'aristocrate d'une voix plaintive. Je me suis fait doubler par un sorcier à peine majeur et sans la moindre expérience politique ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas contrarié ? C'est une honte pour le clan Malfoy tout entier !

- Cesse de dramatiser, Lucius, l'interrompit Narcissa en revenant dans le salon.

Elle avait dû entendre cette rengaine plaintive plusieurs fois. Severus en fut encore plus amusé, même s'il le cacha.

- Sois plutôt satisfait d'avoir _enfin_ un élève à ta hauteur, capable de te proposer un vrai challenge, conclut la sorcière.

La bonne humeur de Severus en fut totalement douché. Si Draco avait été présent, il aurait une fois de plus été profondément blessé par ses propres parents. Heureusement, songea-t-il encore une fois, qu'ils tenaient malgré tout à lui…

HPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFWHPFW

_Jeudi 24 décembre, 20 heures chez les Weasley_

Heureux de passer Noël réellement en famille, pour seulement la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry sonna à la porte du Terrier.

- Harry ! Sois le bienvenu, mon chéri, l'accueillit Molly Weasley.

Plusieurs voix vinrent faire écho à celle de la maitresse de maison, provenant des quatre coins de la maison.

- Ça fait déjà quelques mois que nous ne t'avons pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, madame Weasley, merci.

- Appelle-moi Molly, veux-tu ? Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

- J'essaierai, promit Harry.

- A peine eut-il le temps de se défaire de son manteau lourd de neige, que Ginny lui sauta dans les bras.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire idiot.

- Prend garde, Harry. Ma fille t'a littéralement mis le grappin dessus, s'amusa Arthur Weasley en passant la tête dans le couloir.

Ginny lui tira la langue joyeusement et Harry songea qu'il serait plus qu'agréable d'être accueilli aussi chaleureusement à chaque fois qu'il rentrerait du travail. Il pourrait vraiment s'y habituer.

- Tu as donc réglé ton problème ? demanda Ginny, curieuse de connaître enfin les affaires qui avaient tenu Harry loin du Terrier, en ce début de semaine.

- J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, confirma Harry, mais ce n'est encore qu'une petite étape.

- Une petite étape vers quoi ?

- Une belle surprise pour tous les orphelins et les enfants maltraités ou abandonnés. Du moins, je l'espère, dit-il malicieusement. Je veux ouvrir un foyer d'accueil, mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas pour cette année, vu que les politiques ont enterré mon projet. Pour le moment. Je sais que je vais finir par les convaincre, cependant.

Harry avait les yeux brillants, le même regard que George quand il préparait un mauvais coup.

Ce dernier descendit justement les escaliers à ce moment-là, bruyamment.

- Qu'ouïe-je ? Harry le bienfaiteur va encore frapper ? le taquina-t-il.

- On dirait bien, confirma Harry de bon cœur. Il faut bien que l'argent de mes parents serve à quelque chose de vraiment utile !

- C'est aussi ton argent, glissa Ginny.

Comme tous les Weasley, elle avait remarqué que l'argent semblait brûler les doigts d'Harry. S'il pouvait donner pour faire des heureux autour de lui, il n'hésitait jamais. Il régnait chez lui une sorte de sentiment de honte ou de culpabilité à être riche. Or, Ginny espérait bien lui faire perdre ses inhibitions à ce propos.

- C'est le nôtre, précisa Harry en lui souriant.

- Bonjour, Harry, les interrompit Pénélope en les rejoignant dans l'entrée. Viens t'installer au salon. On attend encore Ronald, Hermione, Charles et sa petite amie.

Les trois sorciers présents suivirent Pénélope au salon et Harry l'interrogea. Il ne savait pas que Charlie – « l'éternel célibataire », d'après sa propre mère – savait parler à autre chose que des dragons. Une fille, qui plus est.

- Personne n'était au courant de sa nouvelle relation, commenta Arthur d'un air débonnaire. Charlie a décidé de profiter des fêtes pour nous la présenter.

- J'espère qu'elle saura le canaliser, lança malicieusement George en s'installant dans le canapé, juste à côté de Percy.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'amusa ce dernier.

Il était plutôt pâle, mais semblait plus en forme que le soir où Harry lui avait rendu une visite impromptue, après l'agression de Luna.

- Je parle de sa passion dangereuse pour les dragons, précisa George en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Cessez de vous chamailler, les jeunes ! s'exclama joyeusement Bill en arrivant de la cuisine les bras chargés.

Fleur, qui avait suivi Bill, vint faire la bise à Harry pour le saluer. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel quand elle constata que même Harry rougissait de l'attention. Tous les autres hommes de la pièce avaient eu la même réaction. Même son _père_, par Merlin !

- Est-ce que tu te ré-acclimates ? demanda Arthur à son aîné, alors que ce dernier retirait l'un des deux pulls qu'il avait enfilés.

- J'ai un peu de mal, après ces derniers mois passées à temps plein sous le soleil d'Egypte, mais il le faut bien. J'avoue que la différence de température m'a choqué encore plus que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que j'y étais moins préparé.

- Choqué ? Ce qui est choquant, se plaignit Fleur, c'est que tu aies passé tant d'années dans les couloirs lugubres et humides de la pyramide du Scorpion, au milieu d'un tas de bestioles immondes et d'_inferi _dangereux !

Bill se contenta de rire et d'embrasser sa femme sur la joue.

- Est-ce que tu reviens définitivement en Angleterre ? demanda Harry, un peu surpris par la teneur de l'échange.

- Définitivement, je ne pense pas. Mais je reviens, c'est un fait ! Les Gobelins ont rapatrié toutes leurs équipes de briseurs de sorts d'Egypte et je suis réaffecté à Gringott's Londres, en attendant de trouver un autre site de trésors dont il faut briser la protection.

- Je ne sais pas pour quelle lubie les Gobelins ont décidé de rapatrier le meilleur briseur de sorts d'Angleterre, commenta Molly – au plus grand embarras de Bill – mais je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de pouvoir voir mon fils plus souvent !

- Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il a pris aux Gobelins, reprit Bill en déviant légèrement la conversation.

Il était content que sa mère soit fière de lui, mais il détestait quand elle chantait ses louanges, surtout quand il y avait du monde.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont totalement abandonné la pyramide du Scorpion, alors qu'il leur a fallu plus de 150 ans de négociations variées pour obtenir le monopole de son exploitation. Cela dit, après presque 10 ans passés à leur service, je suis encore loin de comprendre le fonctionnement des Gobelins.

- Ils sont partis comme ça ? Sans explication ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Les Gobelins sont très agités. J'ai vraiment remarqué un malaise chez mon relais gobelin lundi dernier, mais peut-être que leur nervosité date d'un peu plus longtemps. En tout cas, en trois jours, ils ont fermé la majorité de leurs succursales d'Egypte. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont seulement laissé une poignée de guerriers pour surveiller les coffres de leurs plus anciens clients.

- C'est bizarre, déclara Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre des Gobelins de s'éloigner d'une potentielle source d'or.

- Va comprendre un Gobelin ! s'exclama Fleur pour clore la discussion.

Harry n'insista pas, mais il nota en lui-même de demander aux Gobelins ce qui leur arrivait, le jour où il irait se faire nommer parrain de Teddy. C'est au moment où il prit cette résolution que la cheminée s'alluma pour laisser passer Hermione, habillée en tailleur strict.

- Hermione, l'accueillit chaleureusement Molly. Je t'attendais plus tard, à cause des vœux du Ministre, mais je suis contente de te voir déjà.

- Merci, Molly. Les vœux ont été écourtés, parce que la salle était tendue et assez hostile. Je suis venue directement, mais est-ce que je peux me changer ? demanda-t-elle en constatant que la plupart des invités étaient en tenue décontractée.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu sais où est la chambre de Ginny. Prend ton temps, nous attendons encore Ron, Charlie et son amie.

Quelques minutes après, Ron arriva à son tour, en tenue de Quidditch crottée. D'après l'entraineur des Tornades de Tutshill, il n'y avait pas de vacances quand le championnat national était si serré. Les Vagabonds de Wigtown tentaient de prendre la première place et ils n'étaient pas loin d'y parvenir, grâce à leur attrapeur vedette Sky.

- Ron ! l'accueillit Molly. Je t'ai libéré la salle de bains. Dépêche-toi de te changer ou tu vas tout salir.

Ron salua néanmoins tout le monde avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Percy le suivit, apparemment curieux de savoir comment son frère s'en sortait dans son métier.

Alors que la conversation et l'apéritif étaient déjà bien entamés, on entendit un grand « boum » dans le jardin, suivi d'un rire résolument féminin.

- Tope-la, Perce ! Ca fonctionne ! s'exclama George, guilleret.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, tous les deux ? demanda Molly en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Tout le monde suivit, intrigué, pour constater que Charlie était assis dans une flaque de neige à moitié fondue et boueuse. Il était également couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé en touchant la barrière, et ce n'était pas sa petite amie hilare qui allait l'aider.

Cette dernière était assez grande – sans doute plus que Charlie – et elle avait une peau aux reflets ivoire et des cheveux blonds coupés très courts.

Molly vint au secours de son fils et lui lança plusieurs sorts pour le nettoyer sommairement, puis Bill l'aida à se relever.

- Il faudra traiter le sortilège contre les sorts de nettoyage immédiat, commenta George à voix basse. Si la boue ne reste pas au moins 10 minutes sur la victime, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Je crois que je suis parti trop longtemps, commenta platement Charlie. J'ai perdu mes réflexes de survie.

La jeune inconnue à ses côtés éclata de rire à nouveau. Si Charlie, qui vivait en plein milieu d'une réserve de dragons, pouvait perdre ses réflexes de survie, alors sa maison devait vraiment être _très_ dangereuse.

- Papa, maman, tout le monde, déclara finalement Charlie en rapprochant de lui sa petite amie, je vous présente Ava, ma petite amie. C'est une Delphyne qui nous vient de Suède.

- Une quoi ? demanda Ron, traduisant le sentiment ambiant.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler de ça ! siffla Ava en frappant son homme derrière la tête.

- Une Delphyne, reprit Hermione. Un être mi-femme, mi-dragon.

- Plus souvent femme que dragon, précisa Ava.

- Eh bien tu ne risques pas de canaliser sa passion pour les dragons, alors ! s'exclama George gaiement.

- George ! protesta Molly. C'est très indélicat de ta part. Sois la bienvenue, ma chérie, lança-t-elle en prenant la jeune femme contre elle.

- Heu… Merci.

Alors que Molly poussait tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison, Ava se tourna vers Charlie.

- Est-ce que ta famille est toujours aussi… chaleureuse ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de ne pas avoir fait fuir la moitié des personnes présentes.

- Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre. Fleur est vélane, Bill a des tendances de loup-garou depuis sa morsure et… ma sœur à sans doute des gênes de harpie quelque part, ajouta-t-il en se moquant gentiment de la petite dernière.

- C'est ça ! Et toi, tu serais le seul homme normal de la famille, bien sûr ! rétorqua Ava avec ironie.

Ginny lui envoya un immense sourire, satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu à se défendre elle-même. Son frère finissait toujours par réveiller en elle ce qu'il aimait appeler ses « gênes de harpie ».

Au Terrier, une fois que tout le monde fut à peu près installé à table, Molly apporta les premiers plats de l'entrée. Au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, alors que tout le monde commentait les plats ou les dernières nouvelles de la famille, la maîtresse de maison se tourna vers la dernière arrivée.

- J'espère que le plat te plaît, Ava, commença gentiment Molly. Il faudra me prévenir si tu as des préférences en matière d'alimentation.

- Le plat est très bon. Je n'ai aucun régime particulier à suivre, mais c'est gentil de demander.

Molly était particulièrement satisfaite. Bientôt, tous ses enfants seraient mariés et installés. Et la petite amie de son fils lui paraissait déjà charmante.

- Alors dis-nous… reprit Ginny gaiment. Comment as-tu rencontré Charlie ?

- Euh… Eh bien… Est-ce que ça surprend quelqu'un si je réponds dans une réserve de dragons ? répondit Ava en regardant Charlie avec un petit sourire gêné.

Au plus grand déplaisir de Molly, ses autres fils éclatèrent de rire sans prendre garde aux projections de nourriture. Hermione et Fleur grondèrent leur homme dans un même mouvement. Décidément, personne ne pourrait changer Charlie ou apprendre les bonnes manières à ses fils.

- Est-ce que tu appartenais toi-même à la réserve ? demanda Harry en espérant ne pas faire de boulette.

- Non, mais je m'y étais arrêtée pour me reposer sous ma forme draconienne. Je ne pensais pas être inquiétée au milieu des autres. Mais quand Charlie a repéré que je n'appartenais pas au cheptel habituel, il m'a lancé un sort pour m'identifier. J'ai la peau moins épaisse que les dragons normaux et je n'ai pas aimé du tout.

- Elle s'est retransformée devant mes yeux et s'est mise à m'invectiver dans sa langue natale. Je suis tombé sous le charme et nous nous sommes mis ensemble quelques semaines plus tard.

- Est-ce que vous songez à venir vous établir en Angleterre ? demanda Molly avec espoir.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, répondit Ava, l'Angleterre est l'un des derniers pays où je viendrais m'installer.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Vous avez fait la guerre aux créatures comme moi, pour commencer.

- C'était les Mangemorts, rectifia Harry. Et ils ont perdu la guerre.

- Ha oui ? s'étonna Ava en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pourquoi votre gouvernement interdit la libre circulation des espèces magiques ?

- Tu as entendu parler du décret CM-9083, constata Hermione, qui en avait elle-même parlé à Harry quelques semaines auparavant.

- Je ne sais pas le numéro exact de votre loi, mais je sais que mon peuple a reçu des demandes d'exil de certaines espèces reptiliennes, qui ont nécessairement besoin de migrer pour se reproduire.

- J'ai entendu parler de la migration de deux ou trois hardes de centaures anglais vers Allemagne, ajouta Charlie. Certains de nos dresseurs de la réserve roumaine ont été envoyés sur place pour apaiser les petits dragons des bois de la forêt noire et placer des barrières anti-intrusions sur leurs terres.

- Wow. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait tant de problèmes, commenta Hermione. Je me bats contre le décret parce que je sais que certaines espèces ont besoin de migrer pour se reproduire. Il serait stupide d'interdire aux saumons de remonter les rivières, après tout. Mais je n'avais pas entendu parler de ces demandes d'exil. Il faudra que j'en parle avec ma hiérarchie : on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça.

Ava lui sourit, appréciant son indignation authentique.

- Hermione a toujours essayé de défendre les droits des êtres magiques, précisa Ron fièrement. Elle a même créé une association pour la libération des elfes de maison.

Ava se leva brusquement et leva Hermione avec force pour la serrer contre elle.

- Je veux en faire partie, déclara-t-elle.

Et Hermione, comme Charlie, fut conquise.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Jeudi 24 décembre, 19 heures chez les Lenain_

Draco descendit les marches du grand escalier principal avec précaution. A côté de lui, Aline veillait. Il avait fallu deux jours à Draco pour être capable de remarcher sans être étourdi, après le rêve provoqué par l'Ancien. Encore aujourd'hui, il était faiblard. Les potions avaient aidé son corps à se remettre, mais il était évident que l'esprit du Rêveur était toujours chamboulé.

Ni elle, ni sa sœur n'avait été capable de résister à la douleur jusqu'à la fin du songe et Draco avait refusé de parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'interroger l'Ancien, parce que sa mère l'avait mis dehors, quand elle avait vu leur état. En fait, elle avait même mis son mari dehors, quand ce dernier avait tenté de défendre l'Ancien.

- Je ne suis pas infirme, tu sais, dit Draco d'une voix calme, mais enrouée.

D'après Marianne, on avait entendu le Rêveur hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pendant près d'une minute avant que sa voix se brise et qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans la chambre d'ami sans invitation, puis avait mis l'Ancien dehors. Surtout quand elle avait constaté que même ses filles étaient inconscientes.

Aline s'aperçut que ses pensées inquiètes l'avaient amenée à saisir le bras du Rêveur.

- Je préfère prévenir que guérir, répondit-elle sans le lâcher.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à un petit salon confortable où Lina était déjà installée. Elle lisait distraitement un livre en les attendant. En entrant, Draco fut immédiatement frappé par l'étrange cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une invention de papa, répondit fièrement Aline. C'est notre cheminée privilégiée, quand on sait qu'on doit passer de longs appels.

L'âtre était en hauteur, beaucoup plus petit que pour les cheminées normales. En fait, on avait juste la place d'y passer la tête et les épaules. En dessous de l'âtre, un espace était creusé dans le mur. Juste en face était installé un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable, dont la forme était adaptée pour se glisser dans le creux mural.

- Tu pourras la prendre pour ton appel. C'est la plus adaptée.

- Est-ce qu'on peut rester pour veiller sur toi ? demanda Lina, consciente qu'un appel par Cheminette ne permettait pas de garder une conversation intime.

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco sans hésiter. Vous savez déjà presque tout de moi.

Draco s'installa devant la cheminée et Aline lui apporta un des pots de poudre qui étaient d'habitude stockés dans le petit secrétaire, sous la fenêtre. Elle saisit ensuite une revue au hasard, dans celles que Lina avait posées sur la table basse devant elle, et s'installa à côté d'elle dans le petit canapé. Lina lui sourit et passa un bras derrière ses épaules, pour la rapprocher d'elle.

De son côté, Draco sortit la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée par hibou express. Il était vraiment heureux de voir qu'ils pensaient à lui et qu'il leur manquait. Il avait souvent pensé à eux, ces derniers jours, en voyant la complicité des jumelles avec leurs parents.

A l'heure prévue, il suivit la procédure pour les appeler, heureux qu'ils aient pu bénéficier d'une cheminée internationale malgré l'assignation à résidence de son père. Il prononça le mot de passe de la cheminée et plongea la tête dans le feu.

- Draco ! Mon poussin, comment vas-tu ?

Au lieu d'être agacé et de râler contre le surnom ridicule que sa mère persistait à lui donner, Draco se sentit bien. C'est ce qu'il dit pour la rassurer.

- Pourtant, tu as la voix enrouée. Est-ce que tu es malade ?

- J'ai peut-être attrapé un rhume, mentit-il.

- Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas les potions adaptées, à ton école ? s'étonna Narcissa.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, ça va passer ne t'en fais pas. Est-ce que tu es toute seule ?

- Non, je suis là Draco, déclara Lucius en s'installant dans son champ de vision. Comment vis-tu ton exil ? Et comment se passent tes études en médicomagie ?

Si le ton était quelque peu condescendant sur la fin, Draco passa outre et sourit avec douceur. Il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec sa famille et il leur raconta les anecdotes les plus intéressantes de ces dernières semaines. Bien évidemment, il omit tous les passages liés à son statut de Rêveur. Il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter des problèmes à ses problèmes.

Sa mère l'avait observé aussi attentivement qu'il était possible à travers une cheminée et elle dut reconnaître que le changement d'air avait fait du bien à son fils. Draco se maîtrisait toujours en leur présence, mais il semblait plus calme, plus doux que durant les derniers mois qu'il avait passés en Angleterre. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'étrange maturité qui transparaissait sur son visage, alors qu'il avait toujours été un sorcier hautain et capricieux.

Il lui manquait donc d'autant plus qu'elle ne le voyait plus grandir sous ses yeux. Ou peut-être avait-il justement eu besoin de partir, pour commencer à grandir. Elle repensa à la photo devant laquelle était resté bloqué Harry Potter et fut heureuse de voir que Draco leur parlait avec moins de raideur qu'auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de voir l'homme qu'il aurait toujours dû être : un Malfoy fier mais accessible, capable de se battre avec hargne pour ses idées, mais apaisé et heureux en famille.

Elle aurait donné cher pour retourner dans le passé et ne jamais interférer avec son développement normal. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard, désormais, pour regretter ses choix.

- Est-ce que le Ministère a lâché du lest ? demanda-t-il à son père. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse raccorder une cheminée du manoir au réseau international, étant donné que c'est une porte de sortie vers l'étranger très tentante.

- Ce n'est pas le Ministère, mais Potter qui nous a trouvé cette cheminée, répondit Lucius sans laisser transparaître d'émotion.

- Je ne supportais plus de ne pas te voir, ajouta Narcissa. On devrait toujours pouvoir passer Noël en famille.

- Potter ? Mais… pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ? demanda brusquement Draco, en pâlissant.

Dans le salon Lenain, Aline et Lina échangèrent un regard significatif.

- « Il » ? demanda Aline à sa sœur, à voix basse. Je croyais que Potter, c'était « elle » ?

- Moi aussi… murmura Lina, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais en fait… De ce qu'on a constaté ces derniers jours… Ça semble logique, non ? reprit Aline.

Le regard de Lina se fit lointain, alors qu'elle analysait les dernières semaines qu'elles avaient passé en compagnie du Rêveur.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement. Je crois qu'il va rapidement falloir changer son cadeau. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'y vais tout de suite. Fabrice a toujours su nous trouver ce qu'on voulait dans les temps, chuchota Aline, en faisant référence au libraire attitré de sa famille.

- Et il ne pose pas de question, surtout, ajouta Lina avec un sourire.

De son côté, Draco attendait avec angoisse la réponse de son père. Potter avait accepté leur lien et il aidait ses parents à le voir aujourd'hui. Il y avait forcément un dragon dans le bois.

- Il veut que je lui apprenne à manipuler les hommes politiques du ministère. Apparemment, il tient à faire passer un projet qui lui importe, mais ne me demande pas quoi, car je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Lucius avec raideur.

- C'est… C'est tout ?

- C'est tout, c'est tout, c'est vite dit ! râla Lucius. Je suis censé donner plus de pouvoir à un gamin qui a déjà beaucoup d'influence sur la société sorcière. Je te préviens, il te mettra des bâtons dans les roues, plus tard, prophétisa-t-il.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement, mais il se retint de dire que Potter avait déjà les moyens de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il avait la mainmise sur sa magie et sur sa vie, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la dette de vie. Soudain, Draco frissonna en se remémorant la fin de son dernier rêve.

Oui, il était évident que Potter « tenait les rênes ». Et il semblait malheureusement que la vie d'un Draco Malfoy lui importait peu. Draco se sentit vraiment très mal à cette pensée. D'autant plus quand il prit conscience que ce malaise ne venait pas de sa peur de mourir…

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

_Jeudi 24 décembre, fin de soirée au Terrier_

Harry ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de prude ou qu'on mettait facilement mal à l'aise. Mais là, vraiment, il ne savait que penser.

La plupart des invités de la soirée étaient rentrés chez eux, exceptés Ginny, George, Charlie et Ava, et lui-même. Ginny habitait encore au Terrier, bien sûr, et Molly avait refusé que George et lui dorment seuls la nuit du réveillon. Quant à Charlie et Ava, ils partageaient une chambre parce que rentrer en Roumanie immédiatement aurait été trop compliqué.

Seulement…

Charlie et Ava semblaient beaucoup trop bien s'entendre. Et tout le monde devait certainement les entendre, d'ailleurs. Harry avait bien tenté de lancer un sort pour isoler leur chambre, mais il semblait que la magie instinctive d'Ava, quand elle n'y prenait pas garde, rendait leurs sorts inefficaces.

C'était bien sa veine. Il lui était impossible de dormir dans ces conditions.

Alors qu'il ruminait depuis probablement dix minutes – Harry n'avait pas envie de frapper à leur porte pour interrompre le couple si les parents eux-mêmes ne réagissaient pas – sa propre porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- Harry ? chuchota une voix.

- Ginny ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je fuis, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Ma chambre est juste à côté de la _leur_. Et la tienne est la plus éloignée.

- On entend quand même des bruits très suspects, répondit Harry, amusé cette fois.

- C'est quand même mieux, crois-moi, répliqua Ginny en entrant tout à fait. Une sœur ne devrait jamais savoir ce que fait son frère dans l'intimité de sa chambre, précisa-t-elle d'une voix désabusée.

Elle referma derrière elle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle portait une longue robe de chambre d'une couleur très foncée. Harry n'était pas capable de déterminer précisément laquelle, dans l'obscurité, mais il aimait le contraste que cette couleur provoquait avec la peau blanche et les cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Un ami ne devrait jamais le savoir non plus, confirma Harry.

Un cri de plaisir étouffé leur parvint et Ginny cacha son visage dans ses mains. Harry aurait parié qu'elle rougissait et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. La situation était totalement irréaliste.

- Pitié, murmura-t-elle, qu'ils en finissent.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils aiment prendre leur temps, commenta Harry.

Ginny poussa un soupir résigné.

- Non mais franchement ! Je sais que mes parents ont bien bu ce soir, mais je ne pensais pas que leur sommeil puisse être aussi profond. Je parie que George est aussi réveillé.

- Mais lui, il doit préparer sa vengeance, s'amusa Harry.

- Je le soutiens totalement ! affirma Ginny avec aplomb. Et je pense que je ne vais pas les laisser tranquilles, demain matin.

Elle se faufila un peu plus près d'Harry et ce dernier lui ouvrit ses couvertures. Même avec sa robe de chambre, Ginny ne devait pas avoir très chaud. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et il la prit dans ses bras. Leur silence était confortable, même si Ginny poussait parfois un soupir d'exaspération quand le couple amoureux se faisait un peu trop bruyant.

- Si maman savait ça, elle aurait sans doute imposé un collier de chasteté à mon frère, affirma-t-elle.

- Comme le tien, répondit Harry en écartant légèrement un pan de la robe pour voir le collier.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la peau nue, sous le tissu.

- Où l'as-tu mis ? souffla Harry en tournant la tête brusquement.

S'il avait su avant qu'il verrait… Il n'aurait pas pris la liberté de regarder le collier. Ou plutôt, l'absence de collier. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas laisser voir les pensées qui se bousculaient soudain dans son esprit.

- Je ne le porte jamais à la maison, répondit Ginny timidement. C'est ma mère qui me le met quand je sors et qui me l'enlève quand je rentre.

Elle posa une main sur la joue légèrement rugueuse d'Harry, incapable de déterminer si Harry était fâché ou non.

- Ginny… Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Tu… Tu n'es pas protégée, ici, sans ton collier, avoua-t-il.

Il n'était pas question qu'il perde le contrôle, comme à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas un animal, mais un homme responsable. Ginny rougit légèrement, plutôt heureuse de comprendre qu'elle faisait de l'effet à son fiancé, et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Je suis protégée, Harry, dit-elle faiblement. Je prends ma potion de contraception depuis des années.

Il ne répondit rien et secoua la tête. Ginny savait esquiver ses remarques, quand elle voulait.

Elle repoussa un peu la couverture, mais elle ne sortit pas du lit. Curieuse par nature, elle préféra observer le torse dénudé d'Harry. Visiblement, il se contentait de dormir en caleçon. Un peu maladroite, mais résolue, elle posa une main sur la poitrine puis enfouit ses doigts dans la légère toison qui la recouvrait. Elle sentit son cœur battre sous sa main et elle trouva la sensation étrangement rassurante.

- Ginny, protesta Harry en attrapant son poignet. Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle une fois de plus et t'effrayer. Tu ne devrais pas me tenter.

Il tenta bien de s'éloigner, mais elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa sa tête sur son épaule. En traçant quelques arabesques sur son torse, mais sans oser le regarder, elle chuchota.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie que tu gardes le contrôle, ce soir.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas venue pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle voulait juste fuir son frère et sa petit-amie. Mais le couple bruyant était totalement oublié, pour le moment, et elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'avoir Harry aussi proche d'elle que possible. Elle avait tant rêvé de dormir dans ses bras, câlinée par l'homme puissant et droit qu'il était devenu.

- Ginny, murmura une nouvelle fois Harry.

Cette fois, la protestation était bien plus faible. Il était incroyablement conscient du corps féminin pressé contre lui, des jambes dénudées qui s'étaient glissées contre la sienne, de la main qui le parcourait avec hésitation. Il se sentait honoré d'être aimé par une jeune femme aussi pleine de vie que Ginny et il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son état.

Il se devait de prendre la bonne décision et de la repousser. S'il ne le faisait pas rapidement, il risquait de ne plus être capable de s'arrêter. Il avait, lui aussi, désiré cette étreinte passionnée. Avoir sa fiancée si proche et si consentante lui tournait la tête. Son odeur de fleurs mêlées d'épices, son souffle dans son cou, ses gestes, tout lui donnait envie de céder à la tentation.

Doucement, mais fermement, il la saisit par les épaules pour l'éloigner.

Elle ne résista pas, inconsciente des pensées contradictoires qui se succédaient rapidement dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il fit, cependant, c'est la plaquer sur le lit. Alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle, son regard plongea dans les yeux intensément brillants qui le fixaient dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'elle l'enlaçait timidement, Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait ce qui pouvait se passer. Et bien qu'elle fût un peu inquiète, elle le voulait vraiment. Harry Potter était le bon.

Harry, fasciné par le geste inconscient et par la sensation douce de l'étreinte, n'eut pas le cœur à s'éloigner tout de suite. Il l'embrassa une première fois, se promettant de la libérer ensuite. Mais alors que le baiser se faisait plus ardent et les mains de Ginny plus fermes, il perdit toutes ses bonnes résolutions et se laissa emporter par la fougue de sa jeunesse. (5)

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Jeudi 24 décembre, fin de soirée au château Lenain_

Draco avait passé une très bonne soirée auprès de l'immense famille des Lenain. Il avait déjà vu Vivien avant le bal au ministère français. Il était pressenti pour succéder à son frère aîné à la tête des Aurors. Mais il avait également rencontré les trois autres frères vivants de Marianne : Charles, l'aîné, Jean et Darius, tous les deux revenus de l'étranger le temps de la fête. Ils avaient tous une carrure impressionnante.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié Constantin et Florence Lenain, les parents de François, mais il avait longtemps discuté avec Gilles Artilleur, le père de Marianne. Il était certes âgé, mais sa nature de bon vivant et son immense connaissance des grands évènements sorciers européens rendaient sa conversation sympathique.

Il avait beaucoup dansé avec ses gardiennes et Astarté, beaucoup mangé et un peu bu. Il avait surtout beaucoup ri, relâchant toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui ces derniers jours.

Malgré cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Potter et à leur situation très régulièrement. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce que faisait le « Sauveur » pour le réveillon. Puisqu'il savait pour la dette, peut-être envisageait-il d'y faire appel à l'instant même ? Non… Il était sans doute avec la tribu de rouquins, à faire les yeux doux à sa fiancée. Cette pensée l'agaçait systématiquement, même s'il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Peut-être son antipathie pour les Weasley était-elle plus forte qu'il l'imaginait.

Désormais seul, allongé dans son lit, il était incapable de dormir. Son plus beau cadeau aurait été qu'on lui annonce qu'il était désormais libre de toute dette envers Potter. Mais étrangement, à chaque fois que sa pensée se focalisait sur son désir de liberté, sa magie réagissait mal. Il se sentait fiévreux, comme à l'époque où il tentait de lutter contre les ordres idiots de Potter.

Est-ce que sa magie pouvait avoir une conscience propre, en plus d'avoir des réactions incontrôlables ? Pouvait-elle _vouloir_ le lien magique avec son ennemi d'enfance ? Il eut un léger rire de dérision. Non, bien sûr que non. La Mère Magie avait peut-être une sorte de conscience, mais il était impossible que la magie de chaque individu soit totalement indépendante de son hôte.

Il soupira, songeant que son mal-être devait provenir d'un excès de nourriture pendant la soirée. Après tout, le repas avait été pharaonique et il ne s'était pas privé.

Ou peut-être cela venait-il d'autre chose, réalisa-t-il avec angoisse, alors qu'il se sentait emporté par le tourbillon caractéristique de ses rêves du présent.

Quand le tourbillon cessa, il fut immédiatement frappé par une vision des plus dérangeantes et se détourna. Par Mordred ! Que venait-il faire dans la chambre que partageaient Potter et sa fiancée ? Son estomac fit un looping désagréable, alors qu'il avait une fois de plus l'impression que sa magie l'étirait dans tous les sens.

Il se boucha les oreilles et ignora ce qui se passait derrière lui. Il s'était certes interrogé sur ce que pouvait faire Potter. Il se demandait ce qui lui adviendrait dans un futur proche, étant donné que Potter avait pris conscience de la dette de vie. En revanche, il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir un aperçu de _ça_.

Dans le château des Lenain, Aline et Lina s'étaient rendues au chevet de Draco dès qu'elles avaient senti son malaise. Il était de plus en plus facile pour elles de déterminer son état d'esprit ou de sentir les problèmes, puisqu'elles passaient énormément de temps auprès de lui. Elles avaient donc ressenti cette gêne, au niveau de leur lien, qui leur permettait de comprendre que le Rêveur allait mal.

Et en effet, dans le lit, elles avaient trouvé Draco endormi et visiblement en plein rêve. Bien que moins violent – le sang ne coulait pas – il était visible que le corps souffrait. Arqué à la limite de la brisure, tendu au point de trembler de tous ses membres, dégoulinant de sueur, Draco semblait aller très mal. Aline ne se posa pas de question en absorbant la douleur à travers le lien qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Elle se recroquevilla au sol, la respiration hachée, quand le flux de souffrance se déversa en elle. Le dos de Draco cessa de s'arquer douloureusement. Lina savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler. Aline était incapable de rester cohérente quand elle était dans cet état. Elle se contenta donc de lancer un _Accio_ pour une bassine et une éponge, qu'elle remplit d'eau grâce à sa maitrise de l'élément, sans avoir à quitter la chambre.

Elle rafraichit le corps brûlant pour tenter d'apaiser le Rêveur. Elle traquait la moindre présence de sang, qui signifierait qu'elle aurait à prendre la relève de sa sœur. Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement à la limite du sanglot, mais elle résistait visiblement.

Non, le rêve n'avait rien à voir avec le songe imposé par l'Ancien. Aline n'avait pas résisté plus d'une minute et elle-même n'avait pu supporter la douleur, une fois son seuil limite franchi. Elle avait pourtant une très grande tolérance.

De son côté, Draco avait cédé à la tentation malsaine de jeter un œil derrière lui. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette chambre, dans un rêve du présent. La dernière fois, il avait dû sauver la vie du Gryffondor. Qu'en était-il cette fois ?

Il ne savait comment faire pour retourner dans son corps. Il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur sa magie qu'il sentait agitée. Il avait beau n'être qu'un esprit observateur et passif, sa magie lui restait liée et il avait conscience de ses remous.

La scène n'avait pas changé. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient avec passion et Draco n'était pas très heureux de devoir assister à cela. Potter allait-il mourir d'une crise cardiaque ce soir, à cause de ses activités ? Même si une telle situation aurait été tragique, Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette pensée.

Potter chuchotait des choses à sa fiancée et Draco ferma les yeux, mais il s'approcha. Peut-être devait-il glaner ce soir une information importante pour lui. N'était-ce pas le but de ses rêves ? En même temps, il doutait que Potter s'amuserait à parler de lui alors qu'il était sur le point de s'unir à une autre.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux au début. Je vais faire attention, promis.

- Je sais, murmura Ginny en retour.

Faire attention ? Soudain horrifié, Draco s'éloigna. Etait-ce la première fois du couple ? Ce serait logique, étant donné que les Weasley restaient des sangs-purs : ils avaient sans doute demandé à leur fille d'attendre le mariage. Mordred ! Lui-même n'était jamais passé à l'acte. Il se sentit encore plus mal, mais cette fois, sa magie n'avait rien à voir. Il aurait préféré leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Toute la situation le dérangeait.

Il ne put ignorer le couple longtemps, cependant, alors que sa projection ressentait avec vigueur le soudain afflux magique qui vibrait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que les cheveux des deux sorciers volaient en tous sens. Le drap qui les recouvrait auparavant claqua dans l'air et fut projeté au loin, mais la lueur émanant des deux corps était telle qu'elle ne permettait pas à Draco d'en voir plus.

Il en fut rassuré, d'une certaine manière, même si le déploiement magique l'impressionna. C'était certainement la première fois du sorcier également, songea-t-il, dérangé par son malaise grandissant. Le visage de Potter, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à la dérobée, prouvait à la fois sa concentration et son plaisir. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais tout le reste était tellement expressif.

Draco reçut comme un coup au ventre et se détourna. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir le visage de Weasley. Entendre sa respiration hachée était déjà un supplice et il se boucha de nouveau les oreilles.

Cependant, une fois de plus, il ne put ignorer totalement le couple. En effet, alors que l'union charnelle des deux jeunes gens devait renforcer leur lien, sa magie réagit violemment. Toujours sans la moindre maîtrise, il la sentit vrombir, gonfler, se mêler à celle déjà déployée par le couple.

Brusquement, Draco réalisa ce qui se passait. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, même en sachant que sa magie était pure et libre. Cette dernière, pour respecter la dette de vie qu'il avait envers Potter, réagissait pour empêcher le lien des fiancés de prendre de l'ampleur sur le lien de subordination. Etait-ce possible ?

Répondre aux moindres désirs même inconscients de Potter aurait dû obliger sa magie à se mettre en retrait, à laisser le couple s'épanouir. Mais peut-être la brisure du lien de subordination aurait-elle pu provoquer sa perte ? Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait qu'encourager sa magie à persévérer. Potter ne désirait-il pas sa mort, pourtant ? Son dernier songe d'avenir l'avait laissé entendre.

Non. Apparemment, s'il ne se trompait pas dans son interprétation, Potter désirait moins se lier définitivement à sa fiancée que le garder en vie. L'éternel syndrome du héros, sans doute. Draco avait toujours su que Potter ne supportait pas la mort, mais il en était venu à douter, quand il s'agissait de lui-même. Il eut presque envie de pleurer de soulagement à l'idée que celui qui avait la maîtrise de sa vie ne désirait pas sa mort, l'incertitude l'ayant taraudé tous ces derniers jours.

Il chercherait à comprendre plus tard ce que signifiait le changement dans son songe d'avenir.

Il avait au moins compris ce qu'il faisait dans ce songe du présent. Comme dans le cimetière, il luttait pour vivre. Parce que sa vie importait à Potter.

Comme lorsque John Doe – ou plutôt Abou – lui avait parlé de l'acceptation du lien, savoir cela provoqua en lui une douce satisfaction. Il était peut-être haï par une grande partie de la population sorcière – dont les Weasley – mais Harry Potter ne souhaitait pas sa mort. C'était bien le plus important, depuis sa dette.

Reconnaissant, il s'approcha légèrement du couple tout en évitant de donner du sens à leurs mouvements.

- Merci, Harry, murmura-t-il en sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Cependant, Harry entendit bien son prénom. Persuadé que le doux murmure provenait de Ginny, il laissa échapper un grondement de satisfaction et accéléra ses mouvements presque inconsciemment. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que les deux jeunes gens atteignent un sommet satisfaisant. Dans un dernier élan de lutte, la magie de Draco maintint le lien du couple au même niveau qu'avant leur union.

Harry se retira et caressa la joue rose de Ginny avec révérence. Elle avait les yeux encore plus brillants que d'habitude et un sourire lumineux. Et même si tout n'avait pas été parfait, elle était visiblement satisfaite.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et tu le seras toujours.

Et c'est avec une sensation de perte étrange et définitivement malvenue que Draco se sentit retourner vers son corps, de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Lina était penchée sur lui avec inquiétude. Elle lui tamponnait le front avec une éponge humide et agréablement fraîche.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix soulagée.

Elle était heureuse de le voir ouvrir les yeux après son rêve. Elle n'aimait pas l'état d'incertitude qui planait entre un songe du Rêveur et son réveil.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa question provoque une crise de larmes, alors qu'il la tirait contre lui pour enfouir son visage contre son épaule. Maladroitement, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco, la voix étouffée contre la robe de chambre. Je ne sais pas.

Lina cessa de poser des questions et le laissa se reprendre. Au sol, sa sœur avait repris une respiration plus calme, même si elle restait étendue par terre. Quand Draco fut endormi, elle se releva et aida sa sœur à le border. Lina vérifia que les constantes du Rêveur étaient normales et eut un léger sourire, quand elle constata que malgré un épuisement magique et nerveux, elle ne pouvait détecter aucune blessure interne. Aline avait merveilleusement fait son travail.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda soudain cette dernière.

- Bien sûr.

Jamais Lina n'aurait imaginé laisser sa sœur seule quand elle réclamait une présence ou de la tendresse. Quand elles s'enfouirent sous les couvertures, Aline se serra contre Lina.

- Que t'arrive-t-il à toi aussi ? demanda Lina, d'une voix légèrement amusée.

- La douleur du Rêveur, commença Aline. Elle était différente de d'habitude. Quand je supporte la douleur jusqu'au bout, c'est mon corps, mes muscles, mes articulations, qui sont les plus douloureux. Pas ça.

Elle saisit une main de Lina pour la poser sur sa poitrine, du côté du cœur.

- C'est une douleur dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, conclut Aline.

Comme avec Draco, Lina serra sa sœur contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle-même ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant longtemps, son esprit en ébullition tentant de traiter la nouvelle information fournie par Aline, au regard de ce qu'elle savait déjà du Rêveur. Elle commençait à comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, les jumelles furent les premières levées et elles déposèrent leurs cadeaux sous l'immense sapin du salon principal. Elles furent rejointes peu à peu par les quelques membres de la famille qui étaient restés au château, qui déposèrent leurs présents de la même manière. Draco fut l'un des derniers levés.

Au cours du petit-déjeuner, elle constata qu'il agissait plutôt normalement et qu'aucune indication ne pouvait laisser deviner qu'il avait rêvé. Ou la nature de son rêve. Il refusa d'ailleurs de répondre à toute question sur le sujet et Lina n'insista pas, consciente que le Rêveur pouvait être aveugle et obtus, quand il le voulait.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, la famille élargie se rendit dans le salon et procéda au rituel des cadeaux. Enfin… Le rituel ressemblait plus à un joyeux bazar qu'à un événement organisé. Draco fut assailli par ses Gardiennes afin qu'il ouvre leurs cadeaux en premier.

Aline lui tendit le premier paquet joyeusement. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, sachant que la jeune femme n'avait aucune patience sur le sujet. Il dégagea une belle boîte ouvragée en bois et s'apprêta à la remercier quand elle rit en lui intimant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Il obéit et découvrit avec stupeur la baguette qu'il avait arrachée au buisson ardent. Elle était entièrement sculptée. Il saisit le manche ouvragé qui présentait une belle adhérence et passa un doigt sur la longueur lisse. Il sentit immédiatement la connexion s'établir entre eux et fut infiniment heureux de pouvoir à nouveau pratiquer la magie sans crainte. La baguette l'avait accepté, même si sa nature et son acquisition étaient pour le moins inhabituelles.

Bien sûr, il continuerait son apprentissage de la magie sans baguette, mais il cessait désormais d'être sans défense.

Il adorait l'espèce de lueur permanente qui éclairait le bois, comme un fantôme de flamme.

- Merci, dit-t-il à Aline avec beaucoup de sincérité. Je l'aime énormément.

- A mon tour, déclara Lina en lui tendant un deuxième paquet. Ceci est notre vrai cadeau à toutes les deux, même si Aline tenait à t'offrir ta nouvelle baguette à l'occasion de Noël.

Draco saisit le paquet avec enthousiasme, curieux de découvrir ce que les jumelles lui avaient réservé d'autre. Il déchira le papier avec plus de soin, cependant, pour en savourer tout le plaisir. Et le referma immédiatement quand il aperçut le livre sous le papier. Surtout l'image sur le livre.

Il rougit intensément et n'osa pas remercier les Gardiennes, pas certain de pouvoir appeler « cadeau » le livre qu'elles avaient choisi.

Les jumelles, cependant, ne semblèrent pas vexées et se tapèrent dans la main, satisfaites de la rougeur qu'elles avaient provoquée chez le Rêveur. « Le troisième sexe » était certes un vieux livre de 1970, mais les informations qu'il présentait aux sorciers attirés par leur propre genre étaient universellement reconnues comme _efficaces_. Et Lina était certaine que Draco finirait par s'en servir.

* * *

(1) Ici, ma correctrice m'a posé une question intéressante dont la réponse peut peut-être vous être utile également. Les jumelles n'ont pas connu Abou en tant que Rêveur. Il est devenu l'Ancien avant même leur (re)naissance en tant que jumelles Lenain et il ne les avait pas connu sous leur identité précédente. Les Rêveurs vivent de toute façon rarement assez vieux pour avoir l'occasion de rencontrer les 6 Gardiens. De plus, la probabilité pour que ces 6 Gardiens soient assez mûrs pour remplir leur rôle en même temps est plutôt rare, même si cela s'est déjà produit de temps à autre. Toujours est-il que vous découvrirez d'autres informations sur la relation entre l'Ancien et les jumelles, au fil de l'histoire.

(2) On appelle Vénus les statuettes de femme aux formes exagérées qu'on a retrouvé un peu partout, par exemple sur des sites typiques du paléolithique. Vous pouvez en trouver des images sur internet. L'une des plus connue est par exemple la « Vénus de Willendorf ».

(3) Voir C7P5, quand Betty Noisy présente son cours sur le _Cosmimago_.

(4) Voir C10P1, quand Severus rend visite à Harry pour lui parler de cette dette de vie.

(5) Je ne désirais pas alourdir ce passage un peu romantique (pas taper !) avec les notions de MST sorcières, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Sachez toujours vous protéger, cependant, car c'est essentiel pour votre santé et pour profiter du moment l'esprit libre :)

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous assure que l'union d'Harry et Ginny est une étape essentielle avant leur rupture. Elle va justement provoquer des choses intéressantes. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même envie de connaître la suite de cette histoire ^^" Par ailleurs, j'essaierai de publier des schémas et des explications plus détaillées sur la métamagie très bientôt sur le site.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en partant : ils sont grandement appréciés ;) A bientôt, j'espère !

Lena.


End file.
